Naruto Zarya
by Fullmoon Gome-chan
Summary: UA. Una lucha por el mundo Ninja se ha desatado de una forma inimaginable. ¿Será Naruto capaz de vencer al Jaou Orochimaru y al Maryuou Nubes? El final de una lucha a veces sólo representa los preparativos para otra.
1. Prólogo

**Naruto Zarya**

...

**Aclaraciones:** Para empezar, esta es la versión reeditada de este fic, para corregir los pocos errores ortográficos así como los problemas de sintaxis en varias partes del texto. La historia se mantiene íntegramente en su versión original, excepto por los nombres de los lugares y los Jutsu, adaptados para una concordancia acorde al entorno del fic. Este fanfic se basa en un mundo alterno donde la aparición de varios personajes modifica en gran parte la historia del canon, dándole a la trama un giro diferente al estándar de Naruto y la aparición de varios personajes en el transcurso del fin terminan convirtiendo esta historia en un Crossover ambientado en el Mundo de Naruto. Creo que eso sería todo y pues es hora de iniciar esta historia.

…

- Probando, uno, dos, tres…- (Personaje hablando)

"Bah, que tontería" (Personaje pensando)

…

(Lo escrito entre puntos suspensivos en cursiva son recuerdos)

…

Lo escrito en cursiva sin comas ni guiones son narraciones de los personajes o documentos. Si está escrito entre comillas son pensamientos profundos.

…

**Sinopsis.**

En la aldea de Konoha vivía un chico, un joven rubio de intensos ojos azules, que a pesar de mostrar siempre una alegría cuyo adorno principal era una sonrisa burlona y llena de confianza, tenía una profunda tristeza en el corazón. El había hecho una promesa a una vieja amiga, tal vez la primera que tuvo en su vida: dar lo mejor de sí mismo y jamás rendirse. Sin embargo, no todo en la vida es sencillo y a veces, por más que lo desee el corazón, las cosas no salen como se esperan. Pero, a veces sólo es necesario encontrar la guía adecuada y darse cuenta de que las respuestas a las preguntas están en el interior de cada uno. Lo que descubrirá Naruto en el transcurso de su aventura es que…

_Un héroe nunca elige su destino. Su destino lo elige a él._

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**Prólogo: Encuentro.**

…

El rubio se encontraba mirando con tristeza y envidia cómo sus compañeros de la academia eran felicitados efusivamente por sus familiares mientras él veía todo desde el columpio que en que tantas veces se sentaba tristemente a pensar… Los comentarios despectivos de dos madres que miraban con desprecio al chico de ojos azules terminaron por lastimarlo más. Varias veces había escuchado que un hombre de verdad nunca lloraba y se había hecho a la idea de que no debía hacerlo, pero esos sentimientos de rabia y frustración terminaron por superarlo. Sin importarle a nadie, el joven escapó corriendo del lugar. En su carrera motivada por la impotencia, en medio de la aldea de Konoha (Hoja), chocó con una hermosa mujer de largo cabello largo rojo, enfundada en uniforme de Jounin, la cual lleva su cinta en el brazo izquierdo. El chico observó temeroso a la fémina, que a su vez observaba con fría expectación al chico.

- Yo, disculpe…- Alcanzó a decir Naruto, temeroso

- ¿Sabes con quien has chocado?- Replicó la mujer de forma un tanto fría

- N-No…- Inevitablemente, el rubio estaba intimidado con el porte de aquella mujer

- Te lo diré… ¡Chocaste con la gran Ryu…!- Para desconcierto de Naruto, la pelirroja sonrió en forma visiblemente confiada

- ¿Ryu?-

- Soy una Jounin (Ninja de Nivel Alto) que nunca está en la aldea, pero vengo un par de semanas a pasar el rato cada seis meses…- La Jounin clavó la mirada en el rubio -¿No deberías estar en la academia?-

- Reprobé el examen…- Dijo Naruto en un susurro, donde la impotencia era claramente perceptible

- ¿En qué vuelta están?- Preguntó Ryu, después de mirar por unos instantes al chico

- La segunda-

- No sé que tienes mocoso, pero me caes bien… Supongo que quieres ser un Ninja y todas esas cosas…- La mujer clavó su mirada amatista en la zafiro del chico, notando algo que nadie se molestaba en ver en Naruto

- ¡Quiero ser Hokage para que todos me reconozcan…!- El chico recuperó el ánimo súbitamente, mostrando gran determinación en sus ojos

- Me gusta tu actitud niño…- La mujer le sonrió al rubio, si bien era una sonrisa que asustó al chico -¿Cuándo es tu tercera vuelta?-

- Mañana…-

- Veamos… Tienes doce horas para entrenar… Así que no perdamos el tiempo…-

- ¿A qué te…?-

Pero el chico no pudo terminar la frase, ya que la Jounin lo tomó del cuello de su uniforme y se lo llevó con gran velocidad a las afueras de la aldea. Naruto protestó visiblemente en un principio, pataleando y manoteando para liberarse, pero pronto dejó de hacerlo al notar la gran agilidad con la que la Jounin se movía, primero saltando de tejado en tejado y posteriormente entre las ramas de los árboles. Una vez que estuvieron apartados de Konoha por un par de kilómetros, la nella mujer dejó caer a Naruto al suelo, sin delicadeza alguna.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- El chico comenzó a sobarse el trasero por la caída

- Simple, en doce horas te entrenaré lo suficiente como para que pases tu examen- Replicó tranquilamente Ryu

- ¡¿En serio?- Exclamó el rubio sin poder esconder su alegría

- Sí… Empecemos con algo especial…-

La chica clavó sus ojos violetas en los azules del rubio. El chico miró confundido ambos ojos, que presentaban una peculiar pupila rasgada, similar a la de los reptiles, perdiendo por completo la perspectiva a su alrededor y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba en una mazmorra sumamente oscura, sobre sólo se distinguía una celda con un sello en las rejas y la oscuridad tras ellas, donde unos ojos rojos miraban siniestros. Se escuchaba el suave caer de las gotas de agua sobre los charcos que se formaban por las fugas de las incontables tuberías que lo rodeaban.

- Vaya mocoso… No te esperaba tan pronto…- Se escuchó una voz terrorífica para el niño desde la celda

- Kyuubi (Nueve Colas), no seas duro con el niño, después de todo fue su padre quien te selló- Dijo la Jounin con tranquilidad, desconcertando tanto al Kyubi no Youko (Zorro Demonio de Nueve Colas como al chico

- ¿Quién eres?- El Kyuubi clavó su mirada en la cada vez más misteriosa mujer -Tus ojos y tu Chakra son indescifrables…-

- Sólo puedo decirte que no soy de aquí… Pero vengo a pasar el rato… Y ahora en específico, vengo a someterte…- Los ojos de la chica se volvieron similares a los de un reptil con pupila alargada y el Kyuubi se perdió en ellos, su mirada se nubló y la chica pelirroja volteó a ver a Naruto

- Te lo diré sin rodeos niño… Tu padre fue Minato Namikaze, el Yondaime Hokage (Cuarta Sombra de Fuego), quien selló al Kyuubi en tu interior para salvar a la aldea con un Jutsu que le costó la vida y su última voluntad fue que el pueblo de Konoha te respetara como a un héroe, pero ellos no lo hicieron… Así que ahora yo te pregunto, ¿Te entrenaré para cumplir tu sueño de convertirte en Hokage o para destruir la aldea que no valoró el sacrificio de tu padre?-

- Yo…-

- Antes de que me respondas, te diré otra cosa… Tú eres la reencarnación del Rikudou Sennin (Sabio de los Seis Caminos), el creador del Ninjutsu moderno, por lo que tienes su ojos, sólo hay que despertarlos, con lo que tu potencial al tener el Chakra del Kyubi no Youko sellado en tu interior será prácticamente ilimitado… ¿Y bien? Espero tu respuesta- La solemnidad de la pelirroja fue contagiada inmediatamente a Naruto

- Ya te lo dije, ¡Seré el Hokage y me reconocerán por ser quien soy…!- Replicó Naruto, con expresión decidida

- Muy bien…- Cuando el rubio se dio cuenta, se encontraba de nuevo en el bosque, siendo observado por esa mujer que no parecía ser humana -Por lo pronto, ahora que el Kyuubi ha sido tranquilizado un tiempo, podrás disponer prácticamente de Chakra ilimitado, pero más que eso, podrás utilizarlo a voluntad… -

- ¿En serio…?- Exclamó el chico con ilusión

- Ahora, comenzaremos con tu Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Réplica)…-

- ¡Esa Jutsu inútil no sirve para nada, no entiendo para que lo enseñan en la academia!- El chico se notaba molesto

- Ningún Jutsu es inútil, ya que es el esfuerzo de un Ninja… Aunque te doy algo de razón, ya que creo que no te será posible aprenderlo debido a tu enorme reserva de Chakra, así que te enseñaré algo diferente… Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Técnica de la Réplica de Sombras ¿Te parece?-

- ¡Sí!- Con la respuesta de Naruto, Ryu cruzó los dedos índice y medio de su manos delante de ella, formando una cruz

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

…

El entrenamiento continuó arduamente hasta que se puso el sol… Horas y horas de intensa práctica en base a prueba y error para que Naruto dominara el Jutsu que recién había visto. Cuando la práctica terminó, cuatro Kage Bunshin y el Naruto original miraban con expectación a la Jounin. Esa mujer se había ganado el respeto del chico en tan sólo un día, al mostrarle un interés que sólo el Sandaime parecía tenerle.

- ¿Cómo lo hice?- Preguntó el chico suavemente, ya que estaba cansado

- Muy bien niño, eso es más que suficiente para pasar tu examen… Cuando termine tu examen búscame aquí, comenzaremos a entrenar de verdad- La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha

- De acuerdo…- Los Kage Bunshin del rubio desaparecieron y Naruto cayó inconsciente por el agotamiento

- Lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé…- Dijo la chica mientras miraba al rubio que estaba inconsciente a sus pies y que tenía una sonrisa pura, provocada por la satisfacción de haber conseguido su meta.

…

Al día siguiente en la academia, el rubio se encontraba siendo observando en la tarima del aula, tanto por Iruka como por Mizuki, los dos instructores Chunin (Ninja de Nivel Medio), que al largo de su estancia en la academia, habían evaluado y reprobado a Naruto una y otra vez. Sin embargo en esta ocasión sería diferente.

- Veamos si ahora te sale bien, Naruto- Dijo expectante el Sensei de cicatriz en el rostro.

El rubio hizo el sello para el Kage Bunshn no Jutsu, que había aprendido el día anterior, tras lo cual en pequeñas explosiones de humo aparecieron varias réplicas perfectamente realizadas, ante la sorpresa de ambos examinadores, quienes ya tenían en mente el reprobar al rubio, por razones muy diferentes.

- Finalmente lo has logrado y no sólo eso, te superaste en una técnica de alto nivel- Dijo Iruka con sincera alegría -Entonces es hora de darte lo que más deseas…-

Ante la alegría del rubio, Iruka le colocó en la frente su banda de Kohona, con lo que Naruto y los Kage Bunshin empezaron a saltar alegremente mientras se abrazaban como forma de celebrar que por fin su deseo de convertirse en Ninja se haría realidad, molestando a los demás chicos evaluados por el escándalo que estaban haciendo.

…

Ya de noche, entre los árboles de las afueras de Konoha, una sombra saltaba de rama en rama, tratando de escapar, pero otra sombra apareció frente a él y chocó de frente contra ella, cayendo al suelo pesadamente. La luz de la luna lo reveló como Mizuki, quien miraba con recelo la sombra con la que chocó. El albo no estaría en ese lugar si Naruto hubiera reprobado, ya que planeaba engañarlo para que robara el objeto que ahora sostenía celosamente en su brazo izquierdo.

- Vaya, vengo de entrenar al mocoso y tengo que toparme contigo… ¿Qué es ese pergamino que llevas bajo el brazo…?- Dijo la sombra, mientras la luz de la luna la reveló lentamente como Ryu

- ¡No tengo por qué contestar una pregunta tan estúpida…!- Reclamó Mizuki, poniéndose de pie al instante

- Lástima, si te hubieras entregado todo hubiera sido mejor para ti…-

- ¡No te tengo miedo…!-

- Deberías…- Mizuki le lanzó varias Kunai a Ryu, que inmediatamente saltó, ante la sorpresa del albo -Hasta nunca…- Susurró la mujer mientras se reacomodó en el aire para atacar a Mizuki.

Las uñas de la Jounin se convirtieron en garras y antes de que Mizuki pudiera reaccionar, cayendo velozmente con varios zarpazos lo destazó maniáticamente durante varios minutos, quedando empapada de sangre y con una sonrisa siniestra en el rostro extasiada por los gritos de Mizuki antes de agonizar.

- Nunca me canso de esto…- Ryu tomó el pergamino y dejó el cuerpo destrozado de Mizuki en el lugar.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Así comienza una nueva historia de Naruto, donde esta particular Kunoichi y su intervención cambiarán radicalmente la historia. En el caso del Sabio de los Seis Caminos, en esta historia simplemente no existe Pain/Nagato, por lo que Naruto es la reencarnación del Sabio, al tiempo que es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi. En las aclaraciones he mencionado varios aspectos que no trataré en este apartado. Esta es la tercera edición de la historia, por lo que espero que quede bien. Saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Próximamente:**

**I: Equipo 7**


	2. I: Equipo 7

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto y todas esas cosas.

…

**I: Equipo 7**

…

Reunidos en la academia, los Genin recién graduados miraban expectantes a Iruka, quien se preparaba para hacer los anuncios oficiales de los equipos asignados de la generación egresada, que estarían a cargo de un Jounin. Naruto esperaba ansioso a que le asignaran su equipo entre los muchos compañeros de generación, que para bien o para mal, en su gran mayoría lo habían tratado despectivamente en el pasado.

- Veamos, el Equipo 7 Estará formado por… -

El Chunin revisaba con atención las hojas de los equipo ya diseñados previamente en el consejo de maestros de la academia, cuando la puerta de la entrada fue azotada violentamente, entrando una persona conocida para Naruto, la Jounin Ryu, que se acercó al escritorio de Iruka, quien observaba con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

- El Hokage debe hablar contigo, es referente al asesinato de Danzou Himura, Koharu Koharu y Homura Mitokado…- Dijo la pelirroja en voz baja

- Asesinato…- Susurró sorprendido el Chunin -¿En serio esos tres fueron asesinados?-

- Fue algo monstruoso… Encontraron sus cuerpos hechos pedazos en sus hogares…- Fue la respuesta seca de la pelirroja

- Iré enseguida, ¿Puedes encargarte de la asignación de los equipos?- Dijo Iruka antes de disculparse con los alumnos e irse rápidamente.

Ryu tomó el lugar de Iruka en el escritorio con tranquilidad y comenzó a leer las listas con las calificaciones y observaciones de todos los Genin. Después de unos instantes desprendió la lista de los equipos diseñados por los Chunin de la academia y comenzó a analizar la lista de los estudiantes. No tenía pensado seguir los lineamientos impuestos por los diversos instructores después del asunto con Mizuki.

- Bueno mocosos, yo asignaré los equipos que estarán a cargo de un Jounin… Pero antes de continuar, les diré que debido a causas de fuerza mayor, será hasta pasado mañana que se reúnan con sus Sensei Jounin, ¿De acuerdo?-

- Hm…- Sasuke, el mejor estudiante de la generación, ladeó despectivamente el rostro

- Empecemos- La pelirroja clavó su mirada en el chico Uchiha - El equipo número 1 estará integrado por…-

Los equipos fueron asignados rápidamente por Ryu, hasta que sólo quedaron doce Genin en el aula, ya que como iban siendo asignados se iban retirando los respectivos equipos y los restantes, simplemente esperaban a recibir su asignación para continuar con sus vidas hasta el día en que fueran citados para comenzar con sus misiones.

- Comenzaremos con las últimas asignaciones… Veamos, el Equipo número 7 estará integrado por… Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha-

El hermano del criminal Itachi Uchiha miró sorprendido a la chica de cabello negro a los hombros, uniforme negro y chaleco rojo. Pocos niños del clan Uchiha habían sobrevivido a la masacre perpetrada por Itachi, siendo Sasuke el más fuerte de ellos, pero por miedo, sólo Nami decidió convertirse en Ninja aparte del hijo de Fugaku, el último líder del clan. Sasuke tenía un interés particular en Nami, ya que era de las pocas niñas supervivientes del clan, por lo que algún día quería tener hijos con ella, pero de hecho le parecía sumamente mediocre como Kunoichi. Quería a Nami en el mismo equipo, ya que sólo él se sentía capaz de proteger a su futura "fábrica de bebés".

Nami y Hinata se voltearon a ver, ya que eran grandes amigas y les alegraba estar en el mismo equipo, además la Uchiha sabía de los sentimientos que la Hyuga tenía por el rubio… Y los compartía. El rubio en cambio, volteó a ver a su Sensei particular que a su miró fugazmente al rubio con una sonrisa que lo atemorizó un poco, pero sacó esos pensamientos de su mente de inmediato, Ryu había sido una de las pocas personas que pasaban tiempo con él y lo apreciaban.

- Ahora sigue el Equipo 8, este estará integrado por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Makoto Senju-

El pelinegro y el chico de cabello corto, castaño y alborotado, de traje Ninja en color rojo oscuro con camisa azul oscuro, se miraron con recelo. Su rivalidad personal era tan conocida como la rivalidad de sus clanes. En la última evaluación ambos compitieron codo con codo, superando Sasuke a Makoto por un solo punto. Sakura Haruno, por otro lado, miraba con marcada alegría haber sido colocada con los chicos más populares de su generación.

- Veamos… El Equipo 9 estará integrado por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Keiko Kurama-

Shino y Kiba sólo se voltearon a ver con cierta complicidad, mientras que Keiko, de largo cabello en tono azul, traje Ninja de camisa sin mangas y pantalones negros fijó sus ojos rubí en sus nuevos compañeros, mientras suspiraba con discreta frustración. Ella hubiera matado por estar en el mismo equipo de Sasuke y Makoto, en vez de Sakura.

- Finalmente el Equipo 10 estará integrado por Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji y Yamanaka Ino- Ambos amigos chocaron las manos con alegría mientras que la rubia suspiró derrotada, deseando por unos instantes ser su amiga y rival Sakura -Ya están designados los equipos… ¡Desaparezcan de mi vista!- Exclamó la Jounin con irritación.

Los Genin se acercaron entre ellos para agruparse en sus recién conformados equipos antes de retirarse del aula. Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura fueron los primeros en alejarse ante los suspiros de la mayoría de las Kunoichi de la academia. Eran los dos chicos populares y para la mayoría de las chicas, eran los galanes de la generación.

- Espero que no me estorbes- Dijo Makoto con desdén al Uchiha

- No te des aires de grandeza, perdedor…- Respondió el pelinegro ladeando el rostro

- Vamos chicos, debemos ser un equipo…- Sakura dijo alegre, pero fue ignorada por sus compañeros.

Ya afuera de la academia, los chicos del Equipo 8 caminaron en direcciones opuestas, Sasuke a la izquierda y Makoto a la derecha. Cuando Sakura salió del inmueble, tras voltear fugazmente hacia ambos lados, no supo a quién seguir. Sin saber por quien decidirse y una vez que los perdió de vista, suspiró derrotada y prefirió irse a su casa.

- Disculpa, N-Naruto-kun…- Dijo una suave voz

- ¿Hm?- Naruto volteó a ver confundido a Hinata, que sonreía con la mirada baja y sumamente sonrojada

- Lo que Hinata-chan quiere decirte es que ambas estamos alegres de estar en el mismo equipo que tú- Nami se acercó y posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga, con una sonrisa que ocultaba su sonrojo

- Sí…- Susurró la Hyuga -Cumplamos juntos nuestros sueños…-

- Gracias chicas, me da mucho gusto que me digan eso- Dijo el rubio conmovido, conteniendo las lágrimas "¡Qué bien se siente ser querido en el equipo…! ¡Sakura-chan seguramente me golpearía con frecuencia!"

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

Ya de noche en la casa comunitaria de los niños del Clan Uchiha, Sasuke y Nami fueron recibidos como héroes al lograr graduarse como Genin. Mientras que Sasuke fue seco y prefirió encerrarse en su habitación, Nami celebró con los otros tres chicos y dos chicas supervivientes del clan con bailes y canciones.

En la zona del Clan Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba cenando con su hermana Hanabi y su padre, Hiashi. La Genin sonreía discretamente mientras que su padre y su hermana la miraban inexpresivos. Una vez que la cena terminó Hinata se dirigió a su cuarto y se quedó mirando las estrellas durante un par de horas antes de dormirse.

Naruto se encontraba entrenando a las afueras de Konoha en compañía de Ryu, que observaba fijamente al rubio practicar el control de Chakra subiendo los árboles sin las manos. La Jounin miraba con atención la determinación del rubio, hasta que el chico logró subir el árbol. Ante la sonrisa de Ryu, el niño se durmió tras caer ya sin energía. La pelirroja lo recargó en un árbol suavemente.

- Así que ese es el mocoso…- La pelirroja volteó a su espalda, donde otro Ninja uniformado de Jounin, de cabello azul y corto, salió de entre las sombras

- Hou, tiene tiempo que no te veía…- Ryu sonrió de la misma manera que cuando asesinó a Mizuki

- Estuve ocupado un tiempo… ¿Cómo vas con el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi?- Preguntó inexpresivo el recién llegado

- Ya controla su Chakra con gran habilidad… Yo nunca fallo en lo que me propongo

- Entiendo, ¿Qué tal su equipo?-

- Una Hyuga y una Uchiha… Al parecer las dos sienten algo por él-

- ¿Y el Kyubi?-

- Apliqué subyugación en él, el mocoso tiene el control absoluto del Chakra del Bijuu, sólo tiene que aprender a liberarlo-

- Entiendo…-

- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?- Preguntó expectante la Jounin

- Sí…- El peliazul le lanzó al rostro un pequeño pergamino que la pelirroja atrapó fácilmente con una mano

- Nos veremos después- Hou desapareció en una nube de humo, ante la mirada de Ryu.

La Jounin se dio la media vuelta y tras cargar a Naruto, lo llevó a su casa, lo dejó en su cama y tras arroparlo burdamente, se retiró.

…

Al día siguiente la principal noticia fue el asesinato del consejo de ancianos. Si bien causó una gran conmoción, realmente no eran muestras de afecto a los victimados, sino que los ancianos habían tomado muchas medidas cuestionables y si bien Hiruzen Sarutobi se había opuesto a varias de ellas, se veía atado de manos al encarar votaciones. Ahora la autoridad realmente era del Hokage.

Finalmente había llegado el día para que los Genin recién graduados conocieran a sus maestros Jounin. Poco a poco llegaban los maestros y se llevaban a sus respectivos equipos, hasta que sólo quedaron en el aula el Equipo 7 y el Equipo 8. Hinata sonreía tímidamente mientras que Nami y Naruto conversaban amigablemente, en tanto que Sasuke y Makoto esperaban con expresión aburrida y Sakura los miraba a ambos alternadamente. Cuando se abrió la puerta del aula, los seis Genin observaron ansiosamente al recién llegado. Naruto reconoció su uniforme de Jounin, siendo casi igual al de Ryu. El Jounin tenía el ojo izquierdo oculto con su protector, mientras que su cabello era alborotado y plateado, además de que casi todo su rostro estaba oculto con una máscara, dejando libre sólo su ojo y oído derecho.

- Ya era hora…- Dijo Makoto con expresión aburrida

"No parece el guerrero de élite que esperaba" Pensó Sasuke fríamente

- ¡Nos tuvo esperando mucho tiempo, Sensei!- Exclamó Sakura con furia

- ¿Cómo se los digo?- Dijo el recién llegado, Kakashi Hatake, con expresión pensativa -Mi primera impresión de este grupo… Son un trío de idiotas-

Sasuke y Makoto miraron con odio al Jounin, mientras que Sakura lo hizo con los ojos entrecerrados. Kakashi les indicó que lo siguieran y después de unos instantes, los Genin siguieron a su Sensei ante la mirada de los Genin del Equipo 7.

- Que bueno que no me tocó con ese sujeto tan extraño- Dijo Naruto al aire

- Sólo faltamos nosotros- Dijo Nami suavemente

- ¿Quién podrá ser nuestro Sensei…?- Susurró Hinata

La puerta volvió a abrirse revelando a la Jounin que había estado entrenando a Naruto. Ryu entró con tranquilidad y se acercó a los tres últimos Genin en el aula, llamando su atención al instante.

- ¿Y por qué su Sensei tendría que ser un hombre…?- Las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron confundidas a ambas chicas -En fin, mi nombre es Ryu, seré su Sensei y todas esas cosas… No me presento con su amigo porque ya me conoce- Dijo sonriente la Jounin -Vamos, debemos empezar…-

…

Después de un rato y ya en la zona de entrenamiento, un lugar ubicado en uno de los claros del bosque aledaño a Konoha, los tres intrigantes del Equipo 7 se encontraban sentados y escuchando atentamente a Ryu.

- Verán, esta es la primera vez que entrenaré a un equipo, así que se los voy a plantear tal como es… Este ejercicio consiste en probarlos como equipo, así que tienen cinco minutos para prepararse adecuadamente… Vamos a simular una misión, la cual consiste en… Evitar que toque a alguno de ustedes en tres minutos, si alguno de ustedes llega a ser tocado, todos pierden en forma automática y serán regresados a la academia… Como consejo les sugiero que comparen sus talentos y puedan realizar una estrategia definida… Comienza el tiempo-

- Entendido- Dijo Nami atenta

- ¡Superaremos esta prueba!- Agregó Naruto con entusiasmo

- Juntos…- Hinata se sonrojo a sobremanera.

Ryu se dio la media vuelta y se acercó al riachuelo cercano, en cuya otra orilla se encontraba el Equipo 8 preparándose para el mismo ejercicio.

- Veamos… Yo soy buena para el Genjutsu, eso puede servir de algo- Dijo Nami, sonriendo con rubor en sus mejillas

- Yo… Yo soy una Ninja sensorial… Puedo evitar que nos detecte fácilmente…- Hinata también se sonrojó, sonriendo discretamente

- Bueno, yo he practicado un poco y si llega a ser necesario puedo enfrentar por un momento a la Sensei- Agregó Naruto con entusiasmo -¡Vamos chicas! Ahora debemos planear una estrategia…- Ambas chicas asintieron con entusiasmo a las palabras del rubio.

Ryu miraba atenta al Equipo 8 prepararse para tratar de quitarle a Kakashi los cascabeles que colgaban en su cinturón.

- Solo necesitan una campana para comer, así que siempre solo habrá una persona que no comerá, y aquel que no consiga una campana… Será enviado a la academia- Dijo Kakashi serio -Recuerden que no ganaran si no tienen la intención de matarme, así que pueden usar sus shuriken y kunai… No queda nada más que decir… ¡Empiecen!-

Sasuke y Makoto miraban fríamente a su Sensei mientras que Sakura miraba con admiración la determinación de ambos jóvenes que no se dejaban amedrentar.

- Esto no es lo que parece, Uchiha…- Susurró Makoto sin desviar la mirada de Kakashi

- También te diste cuenta, Senju- Respondió Sasuke en el mismo tono

- Sí… Debemos atacarlo juntos-

- Contamos contigo, Sakura- Dijeron ambos chicos populares sin descuidar a Kakashi.

Sakura sonrió enormemente tras escuchar a sus compañeros de equipo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kakashi.

- Esos mocosos han entendido en qué consiste la prueba realmente…- Ryu sonrió cerrando los ojos y volteó a ver a sus estudiantes -¿Ya están listos?-

- ¡Sí!- Dijeron los tres al unísono

- ¡A pelear entonces…!- Ryu se lanzó contras los tres Ninja que de inmediato buscaron refugio en los arbustos del lugar -Vaya enanos, me sorprendieron, son más rápidos de lo que pensaba y parecen estar coordinados a la perfección…- A pesar de huir de forma aparentemente desordenada, los tres se reunieron en la copa de un árbol

- Como lo planeamos…- Naruto y Hinata asintieron serios a las palabras de la Kunoichi Uchiha "¡Sharingan…!"

Nami activó su Kekkei Genkai… Los ojos rojos con un aspa cerca de su pupila miraban detenidamente a Ryu, que a su vez sonreía suavemente con los ojos cerrados. De un momento a otro desapareció. Nami señaló una dirección y la Hyuga enfocó con su mirada.

"¡Byakugan…!"

Hinata localizó a Ryu, que aparentaba estar oculta en un árbol cercano, pero después de unos instantes desapareció en una nube de polvo. Hinata comenzó a mirar alternadamente en varias direcciones tratando de localizar a Ryu, pero súbitamente y provocando un gran sonrojo en ambas, Naruto abrazó a ambas Kunoichi y saltó velozmente para esquivar una patada de Ryu que destrozó violentamente el árbol en cuya copa estaban escondidos. La pelirroja se orientó de nuevo a sus tres estudiantes, que miraban expectantes.

- Continuemos chicas…- Naruto miró a su Sensei con una sonrisa desafiante

- ¡Bien!- Ambas chicas asintieron con entusiasmo

- Perdieron…- Súbitamente Ryu apareció frente a los chicos y les dio una patada que tocó a los tres.

Pero apenas un segundo después los tres chicos desaparecieron en pequeñas nubes de polvo, desconcertando profundamente a Ryu. Detrás de un arbusto cercano los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 chocaron sus manos, cada uno sonriendo a su manera.

"Vaya, eso es suficiente como para engañar a un Ninja medianamente experimentado… Los Bunshin fueron perfectamente utilizados… Ellos se reunieron en un lugar y luego enviaron a sus Bunshin para que se reunieran en otro… Después de eso los Bunshin usaron sus Kekkei Genkai (Límite de la Línea de Sangre) y en el caso del Bunshin de Naruto, les cubrió la espalda de forma que parecieran los verdaderos… En verdad hicieron una buena estrategia… Ahora con ayuda del Genjutsu de Nami han hecho difuso su Chakra de forma que sea casi imposible de localizar, pero Hinata le debió dar el visto bueno… Podría localizarlos ahora y acabar con esto, pero en verdad se han coordinado bien…" -Salgan ya mocosos, ¡Han pasado la prueba!-

Naruto emergió alegremente de unos arbustos hechos por un Genjutsu de Nami, los cuales se disolvieron al instante, revelando a las dos Kunoichi que también sonreían alegremente.

- ¡Estoy a un paso más de ser Hokage!- Exclamó el Jinchuuriki con entusiasmo, ante las sonrisas de las presentes

- Muy bien, el Equipo 7 ha pasado la prueba, ¡A partir de mañana comenzaremos las misiones…!- Naruto, Nami y Hinata observaron sonrientes a su Sensei Jounin

"Obsérvame padre, seré el Hokage más grande de la historia… ¡Aún más que tú! No me detendré hasta que mi sueño se haga realidad" Naruto se ajustó su protector, mirando al cielo

"Naruto-kun… Tú me salvaste y me enseñaste el camino correcto para vivir… Nunca te rendías, por eso yo también decidí vivir así, por eso yo también, yo también viviré para hacer mi sueño realidad…" Hinata sonrió plenamente y también orientó su mirada al cielo

"Naruto-kun… Me demostraste que vivir con el rencor no tiene sentido, la aldea te trata mal y tú quieres ser Hokage, no vengarte… Por eso dejé atrás el odio que sentía por el hermano de Sasuke, ya que sólo me envenenaba el alma… Ahora quiero hacer mi sueño realidad…" Nami también miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa.

Al otro lado del riachuelo, Sasuke y Makoto se encontraban mirando a Kakashi con cansancio evidente, Sakura estaba inconsciente detrás de ellos. Lo que más les molestaba a los alumnos estrella de la generación era que Kakashi leía Icha Icha Paradise como si nada ocurriera.

- A pesar de que ambos son llamados genios y fueron los mejores en la academia, no puedo creer que no hayan podido conseguir un cascabel…- Kakashi dijo en tono aburrido -Pero, también han demostrado espíritu de equipo al proteger a su compañera Sakura renunciando incluso a aprobar… Los tres quedan aprobados… ¡El Equipo 8 comienza su primera misión mañana!- Makoto y Sasuke sonrieron suavemente mientras que Sakura recuperó el conocimiento y ambos genios ayudaron a la chica de cabello rosa a levantarse ante el ojo feliz de Kakashi -Ahora podríamos aprovechar para conocernos un poco…- Los tres Genin se sentaron alrededor de su Sensei -Veamos… Díganme lo que les gusta, lo que no les gusta y su sueño… Tu primero, Sakura-

- Bueno, a mi me gusta…- La Haruno volteó a ver alternadamente a sus compañeros de equipo -Lo que no me gusta es…- La Kunoichi volteó hacia el otro lado del riachuelo, enfocando a Naruto -Y mi sueño es…- De nuevo volteó a ver a sus dos compañeros y un ligero hilo de sangre surgió de su nariz

"Esta clase de chicas están más interesadas en los chicos que en su entrenamiento como Ninja…" Suspiró Kakashi -Ahora tú, Makoto-kun-

- No me desagrada nada en específico y no tengo realmente un gusto en particular… Yo no tengo ningún sueño… Mi ambición es superar al Sandaime Hogake (Primer Sombra de Fuego) y regresar al Clan Senju a la cima del poder de la aldea aplastando a quien se interponga…-

"Makoto-kun…" Sakura miró asustada a su compañero, al contrario que Sasuke, quien lo hizo con interés

"Justo como lo pensé…" Kakashi miró serio al Senju -¿Y tú, Sasuke?-

- No me agrada nada realmente y me desagradan varias cosas… Yo no tengo un sueño, sino un objetivo que se hará realidad… Restablecer mi clan y destruir a alguien en específico…-

Makoto y Sasuke se voltearon a ver fijamente. Sakura observó desconcertada a sus compañeros de equipo mientras que Kakashi cerró su ojo descubierto.

"Itachi Uchiha… Destruyó al Clan Uchiha… Pero no asesinó a su hermano… Me pregunto la razón…"

…

De noche, nuevamente Ryu supervisaba el entrenamiento de Naruto, quién de nuevo trataba de dominar su Chakra trepando un árbol utilizando sólo los pies. Nuevamente el rubio cayó exhausto e inconsciente al llegar a su límite, siendo atrapado por la Jounin antes de caer. La pelirroja miró seria al Genin que sonreía satisfecho, orientando los ojos a su costado izquierdo instantes después.

- ¿Sucede algo, Kakashi Hatake?-

- Nada, simplemente quería saber porqué no respetaste los equipos que habían formado los Sensei de la academia- Kakashi miraba serio a la Jounin, a un par de metros de distancia

- Estaban basados en calificaciones, y ese no es un buen criterio para hacer equipos de Ninja que se jugarán la vida en cada misión… Además no entiendo tu inconformidad, tienes a Sasuke y a Makoto, los genios de esta generación… Sólo tú puedes enseñarle a ese Uchiha a manejar su Sharingan, con respecto a Makoto, tú que has copiado tantos Jutsu, puedes enseñarle, considerando que tiene dos elementos afines… Además la rivalidad que existe entre ambos les ayudará a superarse mutuamente… Además esta chica de frente amplia, Sakura, será un gran apoyo para ambos, es la única Genin dispuesta a morir por ellos o tal vez la Yamanaka o la Kurama… Y siendo honestos, ni Asuma ni Kurenai se han quejado…-

- Tú que no estás con frecuencia en la aldea no deberías meterte en algo tan importante como la designación de equipos…- Kakashi endureció la mirada

- De hecho acabo de informar a Hokage-sama que estaré aquí por un largo tiempo… Si me disculpas, debo llevarme a mi alumno… El entrena para convertirse en el Hokage más grande de la historia y quiero prepararlo lo mejor posible para que su sueño se haga realidad… - Ryu dejó el lugar saltando velozmente hacia Konoha con Naruto en brazos, ante la mirada molesta del hijo del Konoha no Shiroi Kiba (Colmillo Blanco de Konoha).

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues aquí empiezan los cambios radicales. La aparición de tres Genin más (Nami, Keiko y Makoto) hace que los 9 novatos ahora sean 12. El cambio de los equipos también es notorio, además de la existencia tanto del Clan Senju, como del Clan Kurama. En la 1ra edición no estaba descrita el peinado de Nami, cosa que corrijo ahora junto con una descripción un poco más amplia con respecto a Makoto y Keiko. Ryu en general no usará sufijos, excepto casos como el de Sarutobi. El camino de Naruto y las chicas irá cambiando con el paso del tiempo y el andar de los capítulos. Saludos y hasta el nuevo capítulo de Naruto Zarya.

**Próximamente:**

**II: Dándole Forma al Equipo 7**


	3. II: Dándole forma al Equipo 7

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Desde que los 12 novatos habían comenzado a realizar misiones ya habían pasado dos meses. Si bien sólo realizaban en su mayoría misiones de Rango D o C, la misión del Equipo 8 en la Tierra de las Olas terminó como Rango B, debido a la aparición de Zabuza y Haku, dos Ninjas renegados de la aldea de Kiri (Niebla), los cuales fueron derrotados tras una larga batalla donde el Sharingan (Ojo Rueda) de Sasuke y el Mokuton Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja de Elemento Madera) de Makoto fueron base de la victoria al conseguir derrotar a Haku y su técnica de Hyouton (Elemento Hielo), lo que permitió a Kakashi derrotar a Zabuza tras una dura batalla mientras que Sakura protegió al ingeniero Tazuna. Con estos hechos la reputación de ambos genios subió aún más.

Mientras tanto, el Equipo 7 realizaba misiones de Rango D, las cuales consistían básicamente en realizar labores domésticas como podar jardines, localizar mascotas extraviadas o realizar encargos sencillos. En un día libre, el Equipo 7 se encontraba reunido en la zona de pruebas para comenzar finalmente su verdadero entrenamiento.

- ¡Un gran Ninja como yo no puede seguir realizando misiones estúpidas como buscar gatos!- Naruto reclamó lloroso, ya que tenía varios rasguños de gato en la cara

- Al menos no armaste un escándalo como esos idiotas del Equipo 8, reclamando por misiones 'de su nivel'- Dijo Ryu en tono burlón

- ¡Como se lo prometí, trataré de estar tranquilo durante las misiones para que nos siga entrenando, pero ya me harté de esas misiones!-

- Por favor, cálmate N-Naruto-kun…- Hinata miró sonrojada a su compañero

- Hinata-chan tiene razón, tranquilízate…- Agregó Nami también sonrojada

- De acuerdo, pero sigo inconforme…- Respondió Naruto ya tranquilo

- Estamos realizando misiones sumamente fáciles o ridículas y estoy segura que los tres están inconformes… Así que hoy les voy a enseñar algo especial como recompensa…-

Ryu sacó de los bolsillos de su chaleco su ligero pergamino que extendió largamente en el suelo, en el cual yacían escritos los cinco kanji elementales en forma horizontal, "Tsuchi (Tierra)" escrito en color blanco, "Mizu (Agua)" escrito en color negro, "Hi (Fuego)" escrito en color rojo, "Kaze (Viento)" escrito en color azul y finalmente "Kaminari (Rayo)" escrito en color amarillo.

- ¿Qué es eso…?- Naruto se acercó y observó el pergamino entre ansioso y maravillado

- Este pergamino en realidad sirve para invocar otros cinco pergaminos, todos ellos regalos de amigos míos, cada uno sirve como contrato para realizar el Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)- La Jounin se acuclilló delante del pergamino

- ¿Kuchiyose no Jutsu?- Preguntó Hinata atenta a la respuesta

- Kuchiyose no Jutsu permite invocar a una criatura o algún objeto- Respondió Nami

- Alguien sí hizo su tarea… Retomando el tema, cada quien elija uno y cuando lo hayan hecho podremos empezar con la clase de hoy-

Los tres Genin se acercaron al pergamino y observaron con una mezcla de curiosidad y temor los kanji escritos en él. Nami puso su mano en el kanji "Hi", posteriormente Hinata colocó la suya en el kanji "Mizu" y finalmente Naruto eligió el Kanji "Kaze". Cuando el rubio posó su mano en el pergamino, los tres kanji se transformaron en grandes pergaminos de un tamaño similar al que Mizuki intentó robar, ante la sorpresa de los tres Genin.

- Muy bien enanos, ahora extiendan los pergaminos que aparecieron frente a ustedes…-

Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 obedecieron a su Sensei y extendieron con sumo cuidado los tres pergaminos. Al extenderlos vieron varias casillas libres, excepto la primera de derecha a izquierda, donde estaban firmados por los nombres Kame (el del kanji "Mizu"), Hou (el del kanji "Kaze") y Ryu (el del kanji "Hi").

- Ryu-Sensei ¿Usted firmó este pergamino…?- Preguntó expectante Nami

- Creo que es obvio- Respondió Ryu -Bueno, ahora quiero que firmen con sangre en la casilla vacía junto a la firma y plasmen igualmente con sangre sus huellas digitales de sus dos manos-

Los tres Genin siguieron al pie de la letra las indicaciones de la Jounin, firmando sus respectivos pergaminos y plasmando sus huellas digitales inmediatamente. Al terminar los tres enrollaron nuevamente los pergaminos y los regresaron al lugar de donde surgieron. Los pergaminos se transformaron en kanji nuevamente y Ryu enrolló de nuevo el primer pergamino, guardándolo en su bolsillo al terminar. Los Genin observaban expectantes a su Sensei.

- Bien, ahora les mostraré la secuencia de sellos, quiero que pongan atención porque sólo voy a hacerlo una vez…-

Tras realizar los sellos correspondientes, I-Inu-Tori-Saru-Hitsuji, Ryu posó su mano en el suelo y ante la sorpresa máxima de sus alumnos desapareció en una inmensa pantalla de humo, saliendo de esta de pie… En la cabeza de una enorme ave de color rojo que se elevó y cuya silueta cubría gran parte de la zona de entrenamiento.

- ¿Qué opinan chicos…?-

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**II: Dándole Forma al Equipo 7**

…

Los demás equipos presentes en la zona también miraban asombrados a la enorme ave que ocultaba gran parte del sol al elevarse y abrir sus enormes alas.

- ¡¿Acaso es…? ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó sorprendido el genio Senju

- ¡Imposible, es un ave gigantesca…!- También Sasuke estaba impresionado

- Asombroso…- Susurró Sakura boquiabierta

"El Fénix de Ryu… La invocación que le dio el apodo de la Onnahou (Dama Fenix)… ¿Acaso les está enseñando el Kuchiyose no Jutsu a sus alumnos…?" Kakashi también miraba sorprendido al ave "Cuando dijo que iba a entrenar a Naruto para convertirse en Hokage era en serio..."

…

En otro lugar de la zona, Asuma Sarutobi se cubría el sol con su mano izquierda para poder observar mejor al Fénix gigante. Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji no salían de su asombro.

- Medokusei (Problemático)… Si alguien puede hacer eso tendremos que entrenar más intensamente, maldición…- Dijo el Nara con frustración

- ¡Increíble! Imaginen cuanta carne puede salir de esa cosa…- Agregó Chouji emocionado

- Sólo espero que no sea a la frente de marquesina a la que le estén enseñando ese Jutsu… Si es que eso es un Jutsu…- La Yamanaka miraba maravillada al Fénix.

…

El Fénix comenzó a descender y se posó cerca de los Genin del Equipo 7. Naruto no lo dudó ni un instante y miró a la enorme ave en actitud desafiante.

- ¡Yo seré el primero en subirme en ti, pollo gigante!- Dijo el rubio en actitud retadora, pero su valor desapareció cuando el Fénix poso su mirada en él -Claro, si se puede…-

- Ryu… Nunca pensé que llegarías a tener alumnos después de la última vez…- Dijo el ave mirando alternadamente a los Genin.

Las Kunoichi se ocultaron detrás de Naruto, a lo que el ave esbozó una sonrisa. Ryu bajó del Fénix de un salto y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, la gente cambia y decidí darme una segunda oportunidad…-

- ¿Quién de los tres firmó mi contrato?- Pronunció el ave Fénix a lo que Nami levantó temerosa la mano.

- Vaya, así que esta vez también fue una chica… Pequeña, ¿Cómo te llamas…?-

- Nami… Soy Nami Uchiha…- La pelinegra apenas pudo decir

- Bien, Nami Uchiha… Me simpatizas… De acuerdo, yo, Suzaku (Fénix Guardián del Sur), el Gran Fénix, te acepto como firmante del contrato… Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día…- Dicho esto el Fénix desapareció de la misma forma en la que fue invocado

- Le agradas a Suzaku y eso es bueno, de no serlo te hubiera comido…- Nami se desmayó tras las palabras de Ryu, pero Hinata y Naruto la sostuvieron a tiempo para que no cayera

- Creo que con eso basta para que sepan el potencial de este Jutsu… Cuando Nami despierte, van a comenzar a invocar hasta que no tengan necesidad de usar sellos… Hasta que no lo logren no cambiaremos de entrenamiento…-

…

Durante varios días, los Genin del Equipo 7 ensayaron el Kuchiyose no Jutsu , siendo Naruto el que mayor problema presentaba debido que su nivel de control de Chakra no era tan bueno como el de Hinata y Nami, que si bien realizaban los sellos con gran rapidez, no era suficiente para dejar de usarlos. Finalmente, después de dos semanas, los tres chicos ya habían perfeccionado la invocación sin necesidad de usar sellos. El Equipo 7 se encontraba frente a su Sensei en la zona de entrenamiento, quien a su vez los miraba expectante.

- Muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer, primero tú, Hinata-

- De acuerdo…- Hinata dio un par de pasos al frente -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Hinata colocó su mano en el suelo, generando una nube de humo, de la cual emergió una tortuga de color negro, de un metro de altura y dos de largo, con expresión aburrida

- Tenía un sueño maravilloso…- Susurró la tortuga para orientar su mirada hacia Hinata, que se apenó -Hola de nuevo, Hinata-chan-

- Hola, Kameyume-san (Tortuga Sueño)- Respondió la chica con una tímida sonrisa

- Vaya, lograste invocar a una tortuga decente…- Ryu miró satisfecha a Kameyume

- Tengo sueño…- La tortuga bostezó indiferente a lo que sucedía a su alrededor

- ¡Eres desesperante tortuga, ¿Sabías eso?- Exclamó Naruto ante la desesperante pasividad del reptil.

Como respuesta, la tortuga orientó su aburrida mirada hacia Naruto y abrió su boca. El rubio salió volando tras recibir un poderoso chorro de agua a presión surgido de la boca de la tortuga, estrellándose contra un árbol. De inmediato Nami y Hinata corrieron hacia su amigo mientras que Ryu reía a carcajadas.

- Debes aprender a ser respetuoso, Naruto- Dijo la pelirroja, todavía con su sonrisa en la cara

- Eso dolió…- El rubio se sobó lentamente su cabeza mientras se recargó en el árbol con ayuda de Hinata y Nami, que estaban sonrojadas enormemente debido a la cercanía con Naruto

- En lo que ese mocoso imprudente se recupera, hazlo tú Nami- Tras voltear a ver fugazmente a Naruto, la Uchiha orientó su mirada hacia Ryu

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Al posar su mano en el suelo, Nami invocó a un ave Fénix rojo de poco más de un metro de alto, poco menos de dos metros de largo y con sus alas extendidas poco más de cinco metros de ancho, algo parecida a Suzaku.

- Hola Nami, ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó el ave en forma casual

- Bien, gracias Hiten (Fuego del Cielo)- Respondió sonriente la pelinegra

- Me alegró, ¿Y cómo vas con tu novio?- Preguntó curioso el ave, la respuesta de Nami fue sonrojarse a sobremanera y perder el conocimiento

- ¿Dije algo malo?- El ave volteó a ver a la tortuga, que se encogió del cuello y bostezó

"El Jutsu es bueno… Pero eso en verdad fue patético…" Pensó la Jounin con una vena resaltada en la frente "Tendré que trabajar las emociones de esas dos cuando tenga oportunidad…"

Un rato después, ya que Nami había recobrado la conciencia, las dos Genin miraban a Naruto quien a su vez estaba frente a Ryu, mientras que las invocaciones de las chicas también miraban, cada uno a su manera.

- Es tu turno, demuéstrame que no he perdido el tiempo-

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Cuando la nube de polvo se disipó, un dragón volador de alrededor de cuatro metros de largo apareció y comenzó a volar alrededor de Naruto a considerable velocidad

- ¿Ahora qué Naruto? ¿Qué haremos hoy? ¿También pintaremos las caras de los Hokage…?- Preguntó el dragón sumamente ansioso

- ¡Cállate Shiryu (Dragón Violeta), ahora no!- Exclamó el rubio preocupado y haciendo el ademán con la mano de que se callara

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el dragón azul confundido.

Pero la respuesta llegó cuando Ryu tomó con violencia la cola del dragón y usándolo como si fuera un bate de béisbol golpeó a Naruto violentamente, mandándolo a volar de nuevo. La pelirroja arrojó al dragón hacia la misma dirección que al rubio, instantes después.

…

Nami y Hinata se encontraban atendiendo a Naruto, cuyo chichón de su cabeza resaltaba a simple vista, mientras que Shiryu, el dragón invocado se encontraba entre Hiten y Kameyume, siendo mirado lastimosamente por el Fénix y la Tortuga.

- Al menos los tres ya dominaron el Jutsu sin necesidad de sellos- Dijo Ryu, habiendo recuperado la calma

- ¿Por qué debemos dominarlo sin tener que hacer sellos?- Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad

- Los sellos que utilizan… Que utilizamos nos quitan un tiempo valioso para atacar, un par de segundos en un combate pueden ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota, entre vida y la muerte… Por eso quiero que hagan todos sus Jutsu, si es posible, sin tener que realizar sellos- Por un instante, una solemnidad y nostalgia se apoderó del rostro de la Jounin

- Sensei…- Susurraron alegres Nami y Hinata

- Se preocupa por nosotros… Ella es, ya saben, alguien grande…- Naruto susurró con lágrimas en los ojos

- No pongan esas caras… Casi me hacen sentir culpable, casi… Ahora es cuando empieza el verdadero entrenamiento…- La sonrisa sádica que apareció en el rostro Ryu borró a su vez la sonrisa de los Genin -Prepárense, porque ahora vamos a comenzar con Seishitsu Henka (Transformación de la Naturaleza)…-

- ¿Seishitsu Henka?- Pregunta Nami expectante

- Como saben, el Chakra es la energía que usamos los Ninjas para realizar un Jutsu, bien, el Chakra se compone de energía espiritual y de la energía desarrollada mediante el ejercicio y la práctica… El balance de estos dos tipos de energía es el que permite el uso de diferentes tipos de Chakra, como el elemental… Eso es lo que haremos a continuación… Para empezar, necesito saber cuánto saben del Chakra…-

- Se divide en cinco tipos: Agua, Fuego, Viento, Rayo y Tierra… Agua vence a Fuego, Fuego a Viento, Viento a Rayo, Rayo a Tierra y Tierra a Agua, cerrando el ciclo- La Hyuga observó a su Sensei, sonriendo cuando la Jounin se mostró satisfecha

- También sé que si dos tipos de Seishitsu Henka se unen, pueden dar origen a un tipo diferente, como el Mokuton Ninjutsu de Makoto y el Shodaime Hokage, que es resultado de los elementos Tierra y Agua- Agregó Nami

- Lo que usted me ha dicho es que cada Ninja es afín a un elemento…- Naruto fijó la mirada en su Sensei, sonriendo cuando Ryu asintió con la cabeza

- Vaya, al menos sólo tengo que complementar un poco… Eso me alegra… Veamos, con respecto a los cinco elementos… Realmente son seis, pero ese sexto elemento continúa siendo desconocido para la mayoría de los Ninja… Y ese último elemento es Metal, el cual permite el uso del Kinton Ninjutsu…Pero no se sabe mucho de él, recientemente fue descubierto y no se saben ventajas ni desventajas… Con respecto a los elementos secundarios como el Mokuton, que sean un Kekkei Genkai no es del todo cierto… Un Ninja con suficiente habilidad en el uso de dos Seishitsu Henka diferentes puede unirlos para formar uno nuevo, pero no me consta porque no lo he hecho… Entonces, lo primero es descubrir el elemento al que son afines… Comenzaremos practicando Jutsu elementales básicos, así sabremos cual elemento dominan…- Naruto, Nami y Hinata miraron con expectación a la Jounin, que tras realizar dos sellos, Tora-Tatsu, a gran velocidad respiró profundamente -¡Katon: Kaenhoushaki (Elemento Fuego: Lanzallamas)!- Los Genin observaron sorprendidos a su Sensei exhalar fuego por la boca de un rango y calor considerable. Ryu concluyó su Jutsu relajando su respiración -Veamos si alguno puede realizar este Jutsu, es de Rango E, sumamente básico, así que no tendrán problema en hacerlo, excepto si su elemento afín es Agua… ¡Empiecen!-

Los tres chicos se colocaron en hilera y tras respirar tranquilamente un par de veces, realizaron los mismos sellos que Ryu. Cuando realizaron el Jutsu, sólo Naruto y Nami pudieron hacerlo, si bien las llamas exhaladas por Nami eran superiores en temperatura, alcance e intensidad que las de Naruto.

- Ya encontramos el elemento afín a Nami y el de Hinata también…- Dijo la Jounin en tono triunfal -Falta el tuyo, Naruto, así que ahora probaremos con Agua… Quiero que pongan atención…-Ryu realizó dos sellos de mano a gran velocidad, I-Inu, tras lo cual hizo el ademán de escupir -¡Suiton: Mizujuuhou (Elemento agua: Pistola de Agua)!- De la boca de la Jounin salió un chorro de agua con una presión considerable que también proyectó al aire, canceló su Jutsu después de unos segundos -Otro Jutsu básico para su naciente repertorio, veamos si pueden hacerla- La Jounin clavó su mirada en sus alumnos, que asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo.

Naruto, Nami y Hinata replicaron al mismo tiempo los sellos que Ryu apenas había realizado, si bien ahora sólo Naruto y Hinata pudieron realizar la técnica exitosamente, siendo Hinata superior a Naruto en esta técnica. Nami miró sonriente a sus amigos, que cancelaron su Jutsu un par de segundos después.

- ¿Lo ven? La afinidad elemental se manifiesta cada vez más claramente… Ahora fue Nami quien no pudo realizar el Jutsu, ya que su naturaleza Fuego le dificulta el manejo del Agua… Pero era de sospecharse, ya que los integrantes del Clan Uchiha tienden a ser de naturaleza Fuego-

- ¿Y-Y con respecto a mí…?- Preguntó la Hyuga temerosa

- La verdad el Clan Hyuga se basa únicamente en su estilo particular de batalla, el Juuken (Puño Suave)… Entonces no se sabe si son afines a alguna naturaleza y si esa naturaleza en caso de tener tendencia es Agua-

- Ya veo…- Susurra Hinata

- Bien, ahora realizaremos una técnica Doton, si bien este elemento es diferente, ya que en su nivel más básico canaliza el Chakra hacia la tierra, modificando su forma, si bien ya con un mejor control podrán crear la tierra de su mismo Chakra como en el caso del fuego o el agua… Esto sucede debido a que la tierra no es un fluido y es más difícil de moldear con el Chakra… Veamos… Ahora les enseñaré algo de tipo defensivo- Ryu realizó nuevamente un par de sellos a gran velocidad, Mi-Saru, tras lo cual puso una mano en el suelo -¡Doton: Jimen no Kabe (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra!- Del suelo emergió casi al instante una pared hecha de tierra de medio metro de grosor y dos metros de altura aproximadamente -Este muro es muy útil para detener Shuriken o Kunai de forma segura y rápida, ya que es una técnica fácil y rápida de ejecutar…- Los Genin miran maravillados a su Sensei -¿Les dije que podían descansar y admirar mi belleza? No, ¿Verdad? ¡Muévanse y realicen el Jutsu!- Exclamó Ryu asustando a sus alumnos.

Los tres chicos de inmediato se colocaron en posición y tras realizar los sellos, replicaron el Jutsu de Ryu, si bien Hinata falló nuevamente. Con respeto a Naruto y Nami, los muros de tierra no tenían ninguna diferencia considerable.

- ¿Cómo lo hicimos?- Preguntó Naruto expectante

- Si te soy sincera, pudieron hacerlo mejor, pero estoy satisfecha con el resultado- La Jounin miró sonriente a sus alumnos

- Nuevamente la afinidad… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Hinata con los ojos llorosos

- Sí… Pero no te sientas mal, ya hemos pasado los elementos que se te dificultarán, así que no importa… Vayamos rápido, ya que voy a enseñarles mi Jutsu propio, pero primero terminemos de enseñarles los Jutsu- Nuevamente la pelirroja realizó una secuencia de apenas dos sellos, Saru-Ushi, tras lo cual puso su mano derecha al frente -¡Raiton: Hayai Tsuya! (Resplandor Rápido)- De la mano de Ryu surgió un veloz rayo amarillo que impactó contra un árbol cercano, incinerando su corteza al instante, ante la expectación de los Genin -Veamos que tal les sale este Jutsu, ¿Está bien?-

Los tres Genin sin asentir siquiera, comenzaron a realizar los sellos realizados anteriormente por Ryu… Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 fueron capaces de realizar la técnica sin gran diferencia entre ellos. Hinata y Nami se voltearon a ver sonrientes una vez que cancelaron el Jutsu, mientras que Naruto cerró los ojos y su Jutsu se canceló al instante.

- Veo que Rayo es neutral para ambas, lo que confirma su afinidad de elemento…-

- Naruto-kun pudo hacer los cuatro Jutsu…- La Uchiha volteó a ver a su compañero con admiración -No hay imposibles para él- Terminó regalándole una tierna sonrisa a Naruto

- Gracias, Nami-chan…- Dijo el rubio apenado, llevándose la mano detrás de la nuca

- Es verdad, N-Naruto-kun… Cada día te haces más y más fuerte…- Hinata agregó con una sonrisa, pero cuando Naruto la volteó a ver, se sonrojó a sobremanera y desvió la mirada para jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente

- Hinata-chan… Yo, gracias…- Dijo el chico con un tono calmado contrario a su costumbre

- ¡No estamos en la asociación de felicitaciones, dejen de perder el tiempo que voy a enseñarles el último Jutsu elemental!-

Los Genin reaccionaron al grito de su Sensei y de inmediato se colocaron en posición firme. Ryu respiró refundamente para tranquilizarse, tras lo cual tomó aire y realizó nuevamente un par de sellos de manos, Tatsu-Tora.

-¡Fuuton: Nagare Tsuyoi (Elemento Viento: Fuerte Corriente)!- La Jounin inhaló aire y lo exhaló en el mismo movimiento de respiración, produciendo una poderosa corriente de viento que deshojó varios árboles cercanos.

La brisa duró unos instantes, tras lo cual Ryu volteó a ver a sus estudiantes que seguían observando a su Sensei con un respeto cada vez mayor. Sin siquiera recibir indicaciones los Genin comenzaron a realizar los sellos del Jutsu, liberando Hinata y Naruto una considerable brisa de viento. Nami en cambio fue incapaz de realizar la técnica.

- Bueno al menos hemos encontrado talento en ustedes tres… Traten de dominar sus Jutsu poco a poco, la manipulación de elemento es muy difícil de aprender, si bien ha hecho un poco de trampa- Dijo Ryu con una sonrisa maliciosa

- ¿Trampa?- Preguntó el rubio

- Yo creé estos cinco Jutsu de nivel académico, para aprender el Seishitsu Henka rápidamente… Normalmente a un Ninja le toma en promedio diez años realizar un Jutsu elemental, excepto casos como Makoto y Sasuke… Pero yo tengo un lema para superar a los genios presumidos como esos… 'Aprender a aprender y sorprender a la sorpresa…'-

- ¿Qué demonios significa eso…?- Pregunta Naruto molesto

- Como soy sumamente sádica y disfruto mucho el sufrimiento ajeno, esa es una de sus tres tareas, considerando que es fin de semana y tengo planeado dormir los dos días enteros… Deberán descubrir el significado de ese lema para el lunes que nos volvamos a encontrar, además quiero que practiquen los Jutsu que acabo de enseñarles, mínimo una hora continua practicando cada Jutsu al día, además quiero que los tres se reúnan en casa de Naruto los dos días y lean el regalo que le di al mocoso hace un par de meses… Si hacen sus tareas en forma honesta les daré otra sorpresa para el lunes aún más impresionante que el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Sí!- Respondieron los Genin con entusiasmo

- Otra cosa, si quieren practicar juntos por mí no hay problema alguno… Creo que es todo…- La Jounin bostezó pronunciadamente - Nos veremos el lunes a mediodía aquí, ¿De acuerdo…?-

- Entender la frase extraña, practicar los Jutsu, leer ese libro de técnica, ¡Anotado!- Dijo Naruto con entusiasmo

- ¡Es cierto…!- Exclamó la Jounin súbitamente, sorprendiendo a sus alumnos

- ¿Ocurre algo malo?- Preguntó Hinata preocupada

- No… Quiero que vean esto- Ryu comenzó a caminar hacia el riachuelo de la zona de entrenamiento, para sorpresa de sus alumnos comenzó a caminar sobre el agua como si esta fuera sólida -El truco para hacer esto es controlar el Chakra de forma similar a como lo hicimos para trepar árboles, sólo que la cantidad de Chakra utilizado es mayor y deben mantenerlo en constante flujo… Para el lunes deben caminar en el agua como si fuera cemento… En este no hay tiempo definido para que practiquen, pero hasta que no lo dominen, no cambiaremos de entrenamiento… Eso va para las cuatro tareas, es todo, pueden irse…- Ante la sorpresa de los Genin, la pelirroja simplemente desaparece de un segundo a otro

"Estoy un paso más cerca de hacer mi sueño realidad…" El rubio miró hacia el cielo con expresión alegre "Pronto volveremos a vernos…"

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** He aquí el segundo episodio. El entrenamiento de la Jounin pelirroja se tornará cada vez más y más duro. En el transcurso del fic también saldrá a la luz el estilo de vida y la historia de la temperamental Ryu. Con respecto al Kuchiyose no Jutsu, las invocaciones están basadas en las cinco bestias sagradas de la mitología china, adaptadas con los elementos primarios del Chakra. Los misterios del Kinton Ninjutsu serán revelados más adelante, ya que recientemente ha sido descubierto (o se me ocurrió, como quieran verlo…XD).

**Próximamente:**

**III: La Peculiar Ryu**


	4. III: La Peculiar Ryu

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Era sábado por la mañana. En su departamento Ryu dormía en su cama, de forma visiblemente descompuesta y roncando escandalosamente, todavía con su uniforme de Jounin puesto, hasta que unos ligeros toques en su puerta la despertaron. La pelirroja se despertó, bostezó, se talló los ojos y se levantó para dirigirse a la entrada. Cuando abrió su puerta, el Hogake observaba desconcertado a la desaliñada Sensei del Equipo 7, que tenía el semblante algo descompuesto porque al parecer no había dormido bien.

- Buen día Hokage-sama…- Dijo Ryu tallándose los ojos y con voz cansada -¿Qué se le ofrece?-

- Sólo quería saber cómo vas con Naruto-

- Ah, eso… Pase, póngase cómodo y le diré lo que quiere saber…- Hiruzen Sarutobi tomó asiento en la pequeña sala de Ryu y esperó un par de minutos hasta que la mujer salió del baño ya con un mejor semblante -Ahora si dígame, ¿Que desea saber sobre Naruto?- La pelirroja tomó asiento frente al Hokage

- Bueno, tengo entendido que han realizado varias misiones de Rango D y Naruto a pesar de ser como es no se ha quejado… Me sorprende que haya alcanzado ese grado de disciplina…-

- No vale la pena mentirle…- Dijo Ryu desconcertando a Sarutobi -El mocoso se muestra inconforme tras cada misión, pero lo mantengo controlado entrenándolo intensamente para cumplir su sueño, con la condición de que dejaré de entrenarlo si empieza a darse sus aires de grandeza y no pueda controlar su carácter, pero la verdad ya se ha dado cuenta de que el camino para convertirse en Hokage no es para nada fácil y por eso se mantiene disciplinado… Eso es bueno porque hasta cierto punto está empezando a madurar-

- Ya veo… Eso me alegra mucho, en verdad ha tomado el camino para convertirse en un verdadero Ninja… Otra cosa que quiero saber, es que tan bueno es el trabajo de equipo del Equipo 7-

- Está trabajando como reloj… Naruto, Hinata y Nami en verdad han hecho un equipo de verdad, se apoyan mutuamente, complementan sus debilidades mutuamente con sus fortalezas y tanto Nami como Hinata ven a Naruto más que como un amigo… Para el mocoso eso es bueno, puesto que ambas lo tratan bien y eso ha ayudado mucho para que Naruto tenga más seguridad de sí mismo-

- Entiendo… En verdad has hecho un buen trabajo Ryu, pero hay cosa que quería preguntarte…-

- Usted dirá…-

- De Iruka supe que Naruto ya sólo consume ramen los fines de semana… Me extraña siendo que una de las cosas que más ama Naruto es el ramen-

- Verá, hace un par de meses lo llevé con Hou para que le hiciera un plan alimenticio, puesto que lo noté más pequeño que los demás Genin de su edad… Desde hace un par de meses ya no consume ramen diariamente, sino vegetales y solo toma leche y agua, quiero que esté saludable, puesto que mi entrenamiento apenas va a llegar a mi especialidad… Además ya no ha tenido problemas estomacales de un mes a la fecha, ha crecido considerablemente y está más activo y atento- Respondió Ryu tranquilamente

- Otra cosa que quiero platicar contigo es que no respetaste los equipos diseñados en la academia, la verdad no le doy mucha importancia, porque los equipos que formaste en verdad están rindiendo muy bien, pero hay quejas de Kakashi…-

- Sabemos que Kakashi quiere entrenar a Naruto sólo por ser el hijo de su Sensei, no porque lo aprecie realmente, ni siquiera lo conoce como yo… El ha estado solo con excepción de usted, Iruka, ahora Hinata, Nami y yo… Alguien como Kakashi no lo podrían entender jamás por más que pensara lo contrario…- La actitud seria de Ryu sorprendió visiblemente al Hokage -Además, de haberse quedado los equipos como estaban diseñados, la frentona, Sakura, maltrataría mucho a Naruto, además Kakashi se enfocaría en Sasuke para ayudarle en su control del Sharingan y porque se siente identificado con él…-

- En eso tienes razón... Ahora veo que tomaste las decisiones correctas, eso me tranquiliza… Hablaré con Kakashi-kun para tratar de calmarlo-

- Gracias, Hokage-sama-

- Tengo que irme…- Hiruzen se levantó de su asiento -Por cierto, ¿No entrenarás hoy con tu equipo?-

- No, ellos ya tienen tarea para el lunes, eso es aún más complicado para ellos que si entrenaran conmigo…-

- Muy bien, entonces nos veremos después, Ryu…- La pelirroja se despidió respetuosamente del Hogake, para regresar a su cama y disponerse a dormir "Estúpido Kakashi… Por tu culpa interrumpieron mi sueño reparador" Murmuró la Jounin mientras se cambió de ropa, poniéndose un camisón rojo y un gorro para dormir, volviendo a acostarse "Ya me las pagarás…" Ryu se volvió a quedar profundamente dormida después de algunos minutos.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**III: La Peculiar Ryu**

…

En la entrada de la enorme zona residencia de la familia principal del Clan Hyuga, Hinata se despedía respetuosamente de su padre quien también estaba acompañado por su hija menor, Hanabi. Se disponía a reunirse con sus compañeros para hacer la tarea que les había dejado su particular Sensei.

- Volveré al atardecer, padre…- Hinata hizo una respetuosa reverencia

- ¿Segura que no hay nada extraño con Uzumaki?- Preguntó el líder del Clan Hyuga

- No padre… El es muy amigable conmigo y con Nami…- Respondió sonrojada la Genin

- Ya veo… Bien, no te entretengo más- Hinata se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia el centro de la aldea mientras Hiashi observó fijamente a su hija partir "Parece que se ha hecho fuerte, pero no sé si sea la heredera correcta del Clan… Hanabi es una genio, sin embargo estoy empezando a dudar, Hinata comienza a superar sus miedos…" Hiashi empujó suavemente a su hija menor hacia el interior de la residencia -Vamos, Hanabi-

- Sí padre…-

…

En la casa comunitaria del Clan Uchiha, Nami se preparaba arduamente para salir empacando tres generosos almuerzos, ante la mirada fría de Sasuke. El líder de los niños Uchiha se acercó a Nami, que continuó en su labor ignorando la presencia del chico que era querido en todas las esferas de Konoha, excepto irónicamente en el seno de su Clan.

- ¿A dónde te diriges?- Preguntó Sasuke con una curiosidad casi imperceptible

- A hacer mi tarea- Nami empacó las cajas de almuerzos en una canasta

- ¿Tarea?- Dijo Sasuke en un tono despectivo -¿Su Sensei no los piensa entrenar?-

- No, pero nos dejó mucha tarea- Respondió Nami tomándose un ligero descanso

- Como sea, yo iré a entrenar con mi equipo- Dijo Sasuke indiferente

- Hay comida en la estufa, los chicos ya desayunaron- Nami salió de la cocina con la canasta en mano y tras despedirse alegremente de los menores Uchiha en la entrada, salió de la casa en dirección al centro de la aldea.

…

El rubio se encontraba limpiando frenéticamente su departamento con ayuda de un pequeño dragón que había invocado. El dragón sacudía el polvo con ayuda de su cola mientras el Jinchuuriki (Poder del Sacrifico Humano) del Kyuubi trapeaba frenéticamente el piso de su casa. Era la primera vez toda su vida que recibía visitas aparte de Iruka o Sarutobi, por eso estaba tan dedicado en su labor. Quería darles una buena impresión a sus compañeras, aunque el rubio jamás se hubiera destacado por ser aseado en su vivienda.

- ¡Maldita sea, Hinata-chan y Nami-chan llegarán en cualquier momento!- La velocidad del rubio iba en aumento

- Tranquilo amigo- Dijo el pequeño dragón en tono jovial -Tus nenas no se enojarán si dejas un poquitín sucio-

- ¡Pero Ryukichi (Dragón con Suerte), este sitio es un basurero…!- Exclamó el rubio para continuar trapeando sin prestar atención a la insinuación del pequeño dragón.

Después de larga media hora, unos ligueros golpes se escucharon en la puerta del departamento de Naruto. Nami y Hinata esperaban ansiosas frente a la puerta.

- ¡Un momento!- Exclamó Naruto desde el interior, provocando sonrojo en la dos chicas.

El rubio terminó a gran velocidad de limpiar su casa y corrió a abrir la puerta para encontrase con sus compañeras Genin que a su vez miraban apenadas al rubio. Sólo vestía pantalones cortos y usaba pantuflas, revelando su relativamente bien torneado cuerpo. Hinata fue la primera en perder el conocimiento, seguida de Nami.

- ¡¿Se encuentran bien…?- Exclamó desconcertado el rubio.

Con ayuda del dragón invocado, el rubio logró meter a ambas chicas a su casa y dejarlas descansar en su cama mientras que el chico continuó repasando el libro de técnica que le entregó Ryu. Al cabo de unos minutos las chicas comenzaron a despertar y Naruto se dio cuenta, dejando su lectura y volteando a ver a sus amigas.

- ¿Qué les pasó…?- Preguntó el rubio expectante

- Eh, bueno, nosotras…- Nami desvió la mirada sumamente sonrojada al notar que su amigo seguían sin camisa

- Lo que queremos decir es que…- Hinata tampoco podía ver al rubio a los ojos

- ¿Sucede algo malo…? Tiene que ver conmigo, ¿Verdad…?- Preguntó el chico serio y las chicas asintieron levemente

- Entiendo…- Naruto miró tristemente a las chicas -No les agrado, pero siguen en el equipo por la Ryu-sensei… ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Eh…?- Ambas chicas ven confundidas al rubio

- No se apenen en decirlo, estoy acostumbrado al rechazo de los demás… Cuando estén listas podemos estudiar el libro de la Sensei…- Naruto les regaló una sonrisa nostálgica a sus compañeras para regresar a su lectura.

El rubio trató de contener las lágrimas, ocultando su mirada entristecida en el libro. Pero se sorprendió al sentir dos cálidos abrazos en su espalda… Superando su nerviosismo Hinata y Nami abrazaron con suavidad y ternura a su amor secreto, al sentir en su voz la tristeza que provenía de lo más profundo de su ser. Querían ser parte de la vida de ese chico, que sin saberlo, las había ayudado más que cualquier otra persona.

- No sólo nos agradas mucho…- Susurró Hinata suavemente

- Eres muy especial para nosotras…- Agregó Nami con voz dulce

- Te queremos…- Susurraron ambas Kunoichi acurrucándose en la espalda de Naruto.

El rubio se soltó abundantemente y de forma silenciosa al sentir la calidez del abrazo de sus compañeras… No le importó que lo vieran llorar y ante la confusión de sus amigas se soltó de su abrazo, se dio la vuelta y les regresó el gesto en forma visiblemente emotiva, cobijándolas y recargando sus cabezas en su pecho.

- ¡Gracias…!- Susurró el rubio con marcada alegría -Gracias…- Ambas chicas se sonrojaron a sobremanera al sentir el tierno abrazo de su amigo, perdiéndose en la sensación perdieron nuevamente el conocimiento ante la confusión de Naruto -¿Acaso están enfermas o algo?- Dijo al aire el Genin para recostar nuevamente a sus amigas

- ¿Acaso eres idiota?- Se acercó Ryukichi al rubio -Esas dos mueren por tus huesitos y por eso se desmayan cuando están tan cerca de ti… No puedo creer que no te hayas dado cuenta aún-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó el rubio sumamente confundido -No lo hubiera pensado-

- Eso es evidente niño, pero deberías tener mucho cuidado con ellas-

- ¿A qué te refiere con eso?- Preguntó Naruto desconcertado

- Si se despiertan pronto y me ven se enamorarán de mí, lo cual tendría mucho sentido porque yo soy un galán y ellas no están tan mal… Cuida bien ese amor niño, un amor tan profundo no puede estar inspirado en simple atracción física…-

- ¿Eso crees?- El rubio lucia confundido "Aunque es diferente a la forma en que me respondía Sakura-chan… Y sinceramente, prefiero los desmayos a los golpes"

- Claro, después de todo soy un Don Juan…- Agregó el pequeño dragón con pícara sonrisa.

Cuando Hinata y Nami abrieron los ojos lo primero que pudieron ver fue la enorme sonrisa de Naruto y Ryukichi que volaba alrededor del rubio. Ambas chicas se sonrojaron apenadas al ver tan alegre al chico, estando visiblemente contentas por haber ayudado a su querido Naruto-kun.

- ¿Qué les parece si continuamos con la lectura?- Pregunto Naruto con radiante sonrisa

- Eh bueno…- Susurró Nami

- Nosotras…- Agregó Hinata

- Lo que sienten por mí es bello, y se los agradezco mucho…- Dijo el rubio con su marcada sonrisa -Ahora vamos, debemos estudiar, ¡Ya quiero saber que nos enseñará Ryu-sensei!-

Ambas chicas sonrieron dulcemente y asintieron alegres al notar que Naruto había recuperado su entusiasmo habitual. Durante varias horas los tres Genin estudiaron con gran determinación el libro de técnica, repasando las estrategias básicas para un Ninja, esto es, sigilo, astucia, objetividad, precisión y rapidez de pensamiento. Cuando el reloj de pared de la casa de Naruto marcó las cuatro de la tarde, los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 salieron de la casa en compañía de Ryukichi, llevándose el libro consigo.

…

En la zona de entrenamiento donde siempre se reunían, Naruto, Hinata y Nami practicaban con gran determinación los Jutsu elementales que les había enseñado Ryu el día anterior, durante más de cinco horas repartidas más o menos en forma equilibrada para cada Jutsu. Durante su descanso, Nami tomó su canasta y les dio a sus compañeros las cajas con almuerzos. Naruto agradeció a la Uchiha con una sonrisa y comenzó a comer en forma veloz. Nami y la Hyuga se voltearon a ver alegres.

- Te quedaron muy bien los almuerzos, Nami-chan- Dijo su amiga comienzo una bola de arroz

- Gracias Hinata-chan, en verdad el libro que me diste me ayudó mucho- Nami se llevó a la boca un camarón con salsa

- ¿Entonces ambas son así de buenas cocinando?- Preguntó Naruto uniéndose a la plática

- Sí…- Respondieron ambas chicas apenadas, si bien ya no tanto como antes

- ¡Vaya, esto está tan delicioso como el ramen…!- El rubio se terminó su almuerzo rápidamente -Ahora debemos practicar lo del agua, ya se hace de noche…-

Ambas chicas asintieron y comenzaron el ejercicio… Pero con gran dificultad apenas los chicos lograban permanecer un par de segundos suspendidos en el agua. Continuaron por varias horas hasta que el cielo ya estaba lleno de estrellas y los tres Genin se encontraban totalmente empapados.

- ¡Esto es muy difícil!- Exclamó Naruto tras caer nuevamente en el agua

- Es que no lo están haciendo bien…-

Hinata y Nami instintivamente adoptaron postura defensiva ante el desconocido sujeto cercano a ellas, pero Naruto sonrió al reconocerlo, era Hou, el amigo de Ryu que había diseñado su dieta hace tiempo.

- ¡Hou-san…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio

- ¿Lo conoces?- Preguntó Nami expectante

- Sí, es amigo de Ryu-sensei, el me ayudó a balancear mi dieta hace un par de meses-

- Ya veo…- Hinata se relajó junto con Nami

- ¿Dónde está Ryu?- Preguntó expectante el Jounin

- Nos dijo ayer que dormiría todo el fin de semana- Respondió la Uchiha

- Esa holgazana no cambia nada, pero si lo hiciera no sería Ryu…- Dijo el peliazul con una ligera sonrisa, pero su semblante se volvió serio al instante -Volviendo al tema, para que Ryu les dejara ese ejercicio, ya debieron de haber dominado subir árboles sin usar las manos… Este ejercicio es básicamente lo mismo, sólo que el flujo de Chakra debe de ser adaptado continuamente debido a la naturaleza inestable del agua… Ya que saben el principio de esto, hagan el ejercicio, me quedaré viendo y ayudaré con las dudas que se les presenten… ¿De acuerdo…?-

Tras haber escuchado con atención, los tres Genin asintieron alegres y reanudaron la práctica ante la mirada analítica del Jounin, que no despegó los ojos ni un instante del Equipo 7, que en cada intento lograba realizar mejor el ejercicio, haciendo un avance lento, pero sostenido.

"Esa Ryu, ahora entiendo por qué su interés en el niño, es justo como ella… Necia hasta la muerte… También se identifica con esas niñas, tratando de superarse siempre…" Hou sonrió ligeramente cuando los tres Genin lograron realizar el ejercicio exitosamente y comenzaron a saltar efusivamente sobre el agua para celebrar -Vaya, estoy sorprendido, no pensé que lo lograrían tan pronto… No creo que Ryu se enoje si les doy un pequeño presente como premio por lograrlo tan rápido…-

- ¿Un presente…?- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad "Si Hou-san es tan sorprendente como Ryu-sensei, será algo fabuloso…"

- Acérquense los tres-

Los tres Genin corrieron velozmente hacia el Jounin, que se levantó y sacó un pergamino de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de su chaleco. Ante la expectación del Equipo 7 extendió el pergamino en el suelo y lo pisó con el pie. Al instante surgió un viejo baúl rectangular, que Hou abrió ante la mirada de los Genin.

- No se pueden ir con su ropa mojada…- El peliazul sonrió amablemente -Elijan algo y pónganselo, hay mucho para escoger-

"No era lo que esperaba, pero no está tan mal…" Naruto comenzó a elegir, tomando una camisa lisa negra de mangas cortas y un pantalón de color azul marino, así como botas de color negro

"Hou-san es muy amable…" Hinata tomó una sudadera blanca, camisa de mallas y pantalones también azul marino, así como botas negras

"Que bien, temía enfermarme y que los chicos se quedaran sin cocinera…" Nami tomó una camisa roja de mangas largas de tipo chino, unos pantalones azul marino y botas negras al igual que sus amigos

- ¡Gracias!- Dijeron los tres Ninjas al unísono para correr detrás de distintos árboles para cambiarse.

El Jounin observó a los tres Genin regresar y sonrió cuando los vio portando sus nuevas ropas.

- Se ven bien, ya no parecen niños…- Hou miraba detenidamente a los tres -Su crecimiento ha sido muy interesante… Y puedo decir con seguridad que les esperan grandes cosas para el futuro…-

Los tres Genin se habían formado con Naruto al centro, Hinata a la derecha y Nami a la izquierda. Hou caminó hasta posarse frente a los integrantes del Equipo 7. Colocó su mano en el hombro derecho de Naruto y esta comenzó a brillar en una tonalidad rosada, ante la sorpresa de los alumnos de Ryu.

"¿Qué sucede? Siento como si todo cansancio se esfumara, mi fuerza regresa lentamente…"

-¿Cómo se llama este Jutsu…?- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

- Es una forma avanzada del Chakra que usan los Ninjas médicos, no sólo cura heridas, también le regresa la vitalidad a un cuerpo cansado mediante la aceleración del movimiento celular- Respondió Hou.

Cuando terminó con Naruto continuó también con Hinata y Nami, que también se sorprendieron al notar que su cansancio había desaparecido.

- Vayan a casa, es tarde y supongo que esa sádica de Ryu los puso a descifrar su lema también…-

- ¿Usted sabe el significado?- Preguntó la Uchiha expectante

- Sí, pero no les diré nada y no les daré pistas, es algo que deben descubrir por si mismos… Ryu confía en ustedes y desde hoy, yo también…-

- Oiga, Hou-san, ¿Podría enseñarnos ese Jutsu tan genial?- Preguntó ansioso el rubio

- Hm…- El peliazul sonrió suavemente -Si Ryu lo permite, por mí no habrá ningún problema… Nos veremos después…- Tras despedirse, Hou partió ante la mirada de agradecimiento de los chicos, quienes se retiraron minutos después.

…

Al día siguiente, un domingo tranquilo y soleado, después de una jornada de entrenamiento similar a la del día anterior, los chicos se encontraban en el área de entrenamiento que poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en su lugar, analizando la frase que les había dejado su maestra para analizar y comprender...

- 'Aprender a aprender…' ¿Qué significa eso…?- Naruto dijo al aire

- Aprender…- Hinata agregó pensativa -Aprender es lo que hemos hecho desde que empezamos a entrenar con Ryu-sensei…-

- Nos ha facilitado mucho el aprendizaje con su método de enseñanza- Contribuyó analíticamente Nami

- Aprender… Aprender a aprender…- Un recuerdo fugaz cruzó la mente del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi

…

"_Yo creé estos cinco Jutsu de nivel académico, para aprender la manipulación de elemento rápidamente… Normalmente a un Ninja le toma en promedio diez años realizar una técnica elemental, excepto casos como Makoto y Sasuke… Pero yo tengo un lema para superar a los genios presumidos como esos… 'Aprender a aprender y sorprender a la sorpresa…"_

…

- ¡Lo tengo…!- Exclamó triunfal el rubio

- ¿En serio?- Preguntaron ambas Kunoichi expectantes

- Verán, 'aprender a aprender' significa facilitar la enseñanza, así como lo Jutsu elementales que nos enseñó y nos permiten realizar Seishitsu Henka, cuando ella misma nos dijo que tomaba mucho años, ¡Es significa, debemos aprender a encontrar la forma de acelerar el aprendizaje, para aprender más rápido y mejor!-

- Entonces ya tenemos la primera parte- Dijo Nami triunfal -Ahora sólo falta la segunda…-

- Sorprender a la sorpresa… Creo que se refiere a lo impredecible, tratar de aparentar no mejorar como realmente uno lo hace, para tener eso como factor sorpresa…- Agregó la Hyuga mirando a sus compañeros con nerviosismo

- Seguramente eso debe ser- el rubio le regaló una sonrisa a la Hyuga, quien se sonrojó enormemente

- ¡Entonces ya estamos listos para mañana!- Agregó Nami con entusiasmo.

…

Al día siguiente los tres Genin se encontraban frente a Ryu, que observaba seria a sus tres alumnos caminar hacia el agua y comenzar a saltar en ella, así como correr o realizar otros ejercicios. La Jounin sonrió satisfecha al ver el gran progreso de sus alumnos. La revisión de los Jutsu elementales fue igual de satisfactoria para la pelirroja, si bien Hinata y Nami no pudieron realizar Jutsu de tierra y fuego, así como de agua y viento respectivamente. Ryu se encontraba tranquila con el avance de sus estudiantes, que se sentaron a su alrededor.

- Todavía les falta una tarea…-

- Bueno, con respecto a la frase, significa que debemos saber cómo aprender de forma que lo hagamos rápido y bien- Respondió Hinata con expresión seria

- También significa que debemos saber cuándo utilizar nuestra capacidad al límite, para que el enemigo no conozca nuestro verdadero potencial- Complementó Nami con la misma seriedad de su mejor amiga

- Y sobre todo, significa que lo que aprendamos debe ser usado de acuerdo a como se den los acontecimientos en una batalla o en una misión- Terminó Naruto con seriedad rara en él.

Ryu escuchó atenta a sus alumnos y cuando sonrió alegremente, los Genin correspondieron el gesto al instante. La pelirroja comenzó a reírse suavemente, pero esa risa pronto derivó en escandalosas carcajadas, las cuales podían escucharse varios metros a la redonda.

- Sólo significaba que debían saber cómo aprender, esto es poner atención, así como saber improvisar, pero el significado que ustedes le dieron también es bueno…- Los tres menores simplemente se fueron de espaldas

- ¡Nos estuvimos rompiendo la cabeza para encontrar ese significado!- Exclamó fuera de sus casillas el rubio, siendo tranquilizado por sus amigas

- No te lo tomes personal, como dije antes, soy una sádica y disfruto del dolor ajeno, incluso si es un simple quebradero de cabeza…- Ryu sonrió burlonamente -Pero está bien, les tengo una sorpresa el día de hoy y es…-

…

Del otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento, Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura miraban expectantes a Kakashi Hatake, que se encontraba leyendo su libro favorito, el Icha Icha Paradise.

- ¿Para qué nos llamó, Sensei?- Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad, el Senju y el Uchiha observaban expectantes

- Bueno, lo que sucede es que voy a nominarlos para el examen Chunin

- ¡¿En serio?- Exclamó Sakura alegre, Makoto y Sasuke sonrieron casi imperceptiblemente

- Los considero lo suficientemente hábiles para realizar el examen Chunin- Dijo Kakashi sin despegar su mirada del Icha Icha Paradise -Veremos de qué está hecho el Equipo 8-

- Vamos a arrasar fácilmente, al terminar seremos Chunin los tres- Dijo Makoto sonriendo confiadamente

- Es cierto, lo lograremos- Complementó Sasuke con determinación

"No deberían tomárselo tan a la ligera…" El Ninja Copia volteó de reojo hacia donde los Genin del Equipo 7 escuchaban atentos a Ryu "Todos los equipos se preparan a conciencia… Seguramente Ryu ya le informó al Equipo de Naruto…"

…

Los tres Genin del equipo 7 miraban con expectación a su Sensei tras sus palabras.

"Si es la especialidad de la Sensei, debe ser algo fenomenal…" Naruto apenas podía contener la emoción

- Sé que estás ahí Hou, sal para que nos ayudes- La Jounin orientó su vista hacia una piedra ordinaria de considerable tamaño, la cual se desvaneció al instante, revelando al Ninja médico

- Supongo que deseas que los lleve a algún lugar apartado, ¿No?- Dijo el peliazul serio

- Sabes lo que puede pasar si doy una demostración aquí…- Ryu volteó a ver a su amigo con una expresión seria

- Si, tienes razón…- Hou volteó a ver a los Genin -Tómense de las manos y partiremos-

Los Genin se voltearon a ver y correspondieron tomándose de las manos con visible sonrojo en las chicas. Hou tomó a Naruto del hombro y a su vez Ryu tomó a Hou de la mano. Ante la sorpresa de Kakashi que miraba a lo lejos, el Equipo 7 más Hou se convirtieron en una esfera de color azul que se proyectó al cielo a gran velocidad.

…

La esfera impactó en el suelo cerca de una zona árida revelando a los miembros del Equipo 7 tras disiparse una nube de polvo levantada tras el impacto. La nueva locación de entrenamiento sorprendió visiblemente a los Genin, quienes pensaron rápidamente que ese lugar no estaba ubicado en la zona boscosa cercana a Konoha.

- ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Nami confundida, al aire

- Ahora que veo bien este lugar…- Agregó Hinata -No puede ser…-

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó el Jinchuuriki preocupado

- Estamos en la frontera de la Nación del Fuego y la Nación de la Tierra… Es aquí donde van a entrenar- Contestó Hou tranquilamente

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendido Naruto -¡Pero estamos a tres días de Konoha! ¿Cómo llegamos tan rápido?-

- Undoufuujin (Movimiento del Dios del Viento)- Respondió Hou tranquilamente -Es Jutsu transportación que permite viajar al lugar que se visualice en la mente, pero sólo sirve como soporte, ya que raras ocasiones tiene aplicación real en combate-

- Impresionante…- Susurró la Uchiha asombrada

- Bueno, recupérense de la sorpresa, que es ahora cuando se pondrá divertido…- Ryu llamó la atención de sus alumnos - Comenzaremos a entrenar mi especialidad, el Taijutsu (Técnicas de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo)… Me llaman la Onnahou en Konoha, pero en otras tierras soy conocida como Niku no Hikumi (La que Muele Carne) porque soy sumamente sádica a la hora de combatir, pero soy aún más sádica a la hora de enseñar mi especialidad…- La siniestra sonrisa de la Jounin atemorizó a sus alumnos, que simplemente tragaron un poco de saliva.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** La sádica de Ryu como dijo, comenzará a entrenar al Equipo 7 en su especialidad, el Taijutsu, un sufrimiento terrible les depara a Naruto, Hinata y Nami, pero como se dice, si no duelo no sirve, además los personajes evolucionarán rápidamente y nada mejor para ello que un intenso y severo entrenamiento. Antes que otra cosa, este fic está definido como un Naruto-Hinata-Nami (HinaNaruNami como expresión oficial… XD). Más adelante se verá quién es la persona a la que anhela ver Naruto, una amistad que nada tiene que ver con lo romántico.

**Próximamente:**

**IV: ¡Resistencia!**


	5. IV: ¡Resistencia!

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Naruto, Nami y Hinata miraban con sorpresa el lugar donde habían llegado. Era la zona fronteriza entre La Nación del Fuego y La Nación de la Tierra, la zona desértica de la Nación de la Lluvia, donde hace tiempo una destructiva guerra entre Iwa (Roca) y Konoha había destruido severamente la aldea de Ame (Lluvia). A una distancia considerable de esa aldea, si bien todavía en la Nación de la Lluvia, se encontraba ese valle árido rodeado de varias cordilleras de mediana altitud, donde estaban en ese preciso momento.

- ¿Por qué no alejamos tanto de la aldea…?- Preguntó la Hyuga con preocupación

- Porque es posible que mueran, y si eso pasa no quiero testigos…- Dijo Ryu con expresión divertida.

Los Genin se voltearon a ver, temerosos mientras que Hou suspiró y la pelirroja soltó una estrepitosa carcajada, algo que puso todavía más nerviosos a los Genin.

- Es broma, pero les dije que haríamos mi especialidad y no quiero causar alboroto en la aldea, ahora, quiero que se pongan en guardia, el ejercicio consiste únicamente en darme un golpe, basta que uno lo consiga para que los entrenaré en mi estilo particular de Taijutsu, si no, simplemente los entrenaré para que mejoren su resistencia física… ¿Listos?-

Los tres Genin se pusieron en guardia. Nami y Hinata activaron sus ojos mientras que Naruto apareció tres Kage Bunshin. Ryu sonrió y ante la sorprendida mirada de sus alumnos desapareció. Hinata y Nami voltearon a ver en todas direcciones buscando a la Jounin, pero la encontraron al sentir dos violentos golpes en la espalda, que las proyectaron al aire. Los cuatro Naruto miraban a su Sensei con una mezcla de temor y admiración debido a su sorprendente velocidad. Nami y Hinata cayeron pesadamente al suelo, pero se levantaron al instante, lentamente.

- Deben de aprender que no siempre podrán confiar en lo que ven sus ojos, en especial ustedes, Hinata y Nami…- La Jounin miraba seria a sus alumnos y en instante desapareciendo súbitamente.

Las Kunoichi nuevamente buscaron a su Sensei con sus ojos mientras que Naruto se puso espalda con espalda con sus Kage Bunshin. Para sorpresa del rubio, Ryu atacó de frente al Naruto original dándole varios golpes violentos distribuidos entre su abdomen y su rostro. La Hyuga y la Uchiha miraron con furia cómo los Kage Bunshin de Naruto desaparecieron tras la arremetida de la Jounin, mientras que su amigo cayó al suelo poco después tomándose el estómago. Ambas chicas comenzaron a realizar rápidamente los sellos que habían practicado el fin de semana.

- ¡Suiton: Mizujuuhou!- Exclamó Hinata aepnas terminó de hacer los sellos

- ¡Katon: Kaenhoushaki!- Nami lanzó su ataque al instante.

Ambos ataques se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la Jounin que con gran tranquilidad disipó ambos ataques agitando su brazo derecho a manera de un abanico que dispersa el polvo. Las Kunoichi miraron temerosas a su Sensei, al ver la facilidad con la que había detenido los Jutsu

- Se ven bien enfadadas… ¡Pero no es suficiente…!- Exclamó la pelirroja mientras adquiría una expresión severa.

Ryu se lanzó contra Nami y Hinata, golpeándolas de la misma forma que a Naruto, alternando estómago y las mejillas, sin siquiera darles oportunidad de contraatacar. Ambas Kunoichi yacían en el suelo después del castigo recibido, poniéndose de pie con gran dificultad. Se notaban visiblemente lastimadas.

- ¿Es todo lo que tienen?-

Sorpresivamente las chicas pudieron observar cómo Naruto lanzaba a gran velocidad un puñetazo al rostro de Ryu. Ambas Kunoichi pensaban que era imposible que Ryu lo esquivara, pero llegado el momento, el golpe de Naruto atravesó a la Jounin como si sólo fuera una proyección. Debido a la sorpresa, el rubio cayó en forma descompuesta, siendo ayudado por sus amigas que lo levantaron rápidamente mientras que la imagen de la Jounin se hizo difusa y desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Estaba seguro de que no podría esquivar el golpe…- Susurró Naruto todavía sorprendido, tratando de ubicar a la pelirroja

"Así que la Hae no Odori (Danza de la Mosca)" Hou miraba expectante el desconcierto de los Genin "Esa Ryu no ha cambiado nada…"

Lo siguiente que pudieron ver los integrantes del Equipo 7 fue a su Sensei lanzarse en forma intempestiva hacia ellos. Los Genin trataron de contraatacar pero Ryu se movía con gran flexibilidad, esquivando hábilmente las combinaciones coordinadas de puños y patadas de sus alumnos. Hinata y Nami trataban infructuosamente de usar sus ojos para tratar de acertar un golpe en Ryu, pero con frustración se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir los movimientos de la Jounin. Con gran habilidad Ryu proyectó al aire a sus estudiantes con tres diferentes golpes, quienes cayeron pesadamente y en forma descompuesta al suelo. Ryu se detuvo y observó seria a sus alumnos que a su vez yacían abatidos debido a la gran diferencia entre ellos y su Sensei.

- ¡Levántense mocosos! ¿No aguantan algo tan sencillo?- Ryu picó el orgullo de sus alumnos, que yacían en el suelo, tratando de levantarse

"La diferencia es demasiada… Para nosotros siquiera tocarla es imposible…" Nami miraba impotente a Ryu

"Con esa habilidad no me sorprende que pueda escapar de nuestros ojos…" Hinata apretó el puño.

Tanto la Hyuga como la Uchiha voltearon a ver de reojo a su querido Naruto, que yacía en el suelo, sin reaccionar. Ryu también observaba fijamente al rubio que tenía los ojos ocultados por la sombra que producía su rostro. Después de unos instantes comenzó a moverse lentamente. Ryu sonrió suavemente cuando notó que lentamente y con visible esfuerzo, su rubio alumno comenzaba a levantarse.

- ¡Ya verá…! Yo soy Uzumaki Naruto… ¡El futuro Hokage!- Ante la sorpresa de sus compañeras Kunoichi se puso de pie súbitamente -¡Nadie me derrotará tan fácilmente…! ¡No si quiero ser el Hokage…!-

Pero lo que llamó la atención de las Kunoichi, incluyendo a los Jounin, es que Naruto lloraba lágrimas de sangre, mientras que sus ojos comenzaron a mutar… De un color azul profundo comenzaron a volverse de una alternancia de diferentes tonos de violeta configurados en forma de varias coronas sucesivas que rodeaban a la pupila, siendo un poco más visible el límite de la corona que marcaba el final del iris y el comienzo de la esclerótica.

"Vaya, no era mi intensión despertarle el legendario Rinnegan, pero si ocurrió que mejor… Parece que su voluntad de salir adelante en los retos que le presenta la vida fue lo que le hizo despertar el Rinnegan como acto reflejo" La Jounin miraba analítica al chico

"¿Qué significa esto…?" Se preguntó Naruto confundido "Los colores son mucho más vivos… No sólo eso, mis ojos se sienten diferentes…" Enfocó su mirada en Ryu y puso observar el Chakra rojo de la Jounin, invisible al ojo humano ordinario y que en su Sensei parecía un aura ardiente que la rodeaba "Puedo verlo… ¡Puedo ver su Chakra…!" -¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu…!-

Nuevamente aparecieron tres Kage Bunshin de Naruto, teniendo los tres también el Rinnegan. Ryu se puso seria y adoptó una postura defensiva. Los cuatro Naruto se lanzaron contra la Jounin, que espero fijamente a los rubios, lanzando el primer ataque contra uno de ellos, pero ese Naruto consiguió esquivar a duras penas el violento puñetazo de Ryu ante la sorpresa de las Kunoichi. Hou sonrió levemente cuando notó que ahora era Naruto quien podía esquivar los ataques de Ryu, si bien con gran dificultad. Cuando Ryu acertó una patada en uno de los Naruto, otro observó atento a su Sensei, todo en cuestión de segundos.

"¡Bajó la guardia…! ¡Ahora!"

El Naruto que vio el ligero descuido de Ryu en enfocarse sólo al Genin frente a ella se lanzó contra la Jounin mientras que los otros dos Naruto se lanzaron al instante contra Ryu al desaparecer el rubio al que Ryu había golpeado. La Jounin se enfocó en los dos Naruto frente a ella y comenzó a lanzar varios golpes a gran velocidad logrando impactar a los dos Kage Bunshin con puñetazos en sus estómagos. Los dos rubios cayeron al suelo, desapareciendo uno en una nube de humo mientras que el otro se tomó con las dos manos su estómago y tosió un poco de sangre.

- No pensé que sabrías usar tan bien el Rinnegan a pesar de apenas haberlo despertado… Te felicito por ello…- Hacia tiempo que la sonrisa de la Jounin había desaparecido

- No me felicite todavía, Sensei…- Susurró Naruto débilmente, sonriendo de forma suave

- ¿Eh?-

La respuesta de Ryu llegó cuando el Naruto sobrante le dio un golpe en la mejilla derecha, consiguiendo ladearle el rostro ligeramente. Tras lograr asestar el golpe, el clon de sombras desapareció también en una nube de humo. Un ligero hilo de sangre surgió de la comisura de los labios de Ryu, que bajó la mirada ligeramente. El Jounin peliazul cerró los ojos mientras que las Kunoichi no salían de su asombro.

- Bien… ¡Muy bien Naruto!- Ryu levantó la mirada sonriendo alegremente -No como lo pensaba, pero lo has logrado, ¡Muy bien hecho mocoso!-

- Gracias…- Ryu se acercó a su alumno y le ofreció la mano para ayudarle a levantarse ante la mirada de alegría de las chicas y Hou.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**IV: ¡Resistencia!**

…

Un rato después, los Genin del Equipo se encontraban sentados alrededor de su Sensei mientras que Hou atendía con su Jutsu de curación a Hinata. Naruto y Nami ya se notaban recuperados. Los tres platicaban entre ellos, aprovechando que Ryu seguía contenta con el resultado de la prueba y su sadismo al parecer se había aplacado un poco.

- Tus nuevos ojos son geniales Naruto-kun, tu sí lograste predecir los movimientos de Ryu-Sensei- Dijo Nami con una sonrisa

- En realidad eso no es del todo cierto, Nami-chan…- Respondió el rubio con una suave sonrisa

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Dijo Hinata, mirando al chico

- Los ojos de Naruto le permiten al usuario compartir el campo de visión con sus Bunshin, por decirlo de alguna manera y coordinar los movimientos tanto del original como de las copias- Respondió Ryu

- Por eso el Bunshin que fue ignorado por Ryu se pudo dar cuenta de que ella había bajado la guardia, aprovechando eso para distraerla con el Bunshin restante y el original, asestando el golpe con el Bunshin sobrante- Agregó Hou tras terminar de curar a la Hyuga

- Ya veo…- Susurró Hinata

- ¿Y qué hay de estos raros ojos?- El Jinchuuriki miró con curiosidad a su Sensei

- Pues digamos que sé un poco más de ellos que la mayoría de la gente, ya que como son sumamente raros, casi nadie sabe de ellos, así que no les des importancia por ahora y disfrútalos, hacen cosas básicas del Sharingan y el Byakugan y tal vez una cosilla más, pero su verdadero potencial emergerá en el momento indicado, no te preocupes- La Jounin le restó importancia al asunto

- De acuerdo- Naruto emuló a su Sensei restándole importancia a sus nuevos y llamativos ojos

- Con respecto a otra cosa- Dijo la Uchiha llamando la atención de todos -¿Cómo hizo eso?-

- ¿Cómo hice qué?- Preguntó Ryu confundida

- Al principio, Naruto-kun estuvo por asestarle un golpe, pero cuando iba a tener contacto con usted la atravesó como si fuera una ilusión- Nami clavó la mirada en su Sensei

- Eso es cierto- Agregó Hinata -Usted estaba ahí hasta después de que Naruto-kun la atravesó, fue cuando ya no pude verla

- Eso es parte del estilo que pronto se pondrán a entrenar…- Dijo Ryu con su característica sonrisa sádica -El horrible sufrimiento que tendrán tendrá recompensas como esa-

- Este… Es una broma, ¿Verdad…? Lo del horrible sufrimiento…- Dijo el rubio nervioso

- Eh… ¿Cómo decirlo…?- Dijo la Jounin pensativa -No- Terminó con una sonrisa sarcástica

- ¿Es muy duro el entrenamiento?- Preguntó la Uchiha temerosa

- No, si no mueren de agotamiento es incluso relajante- Respondió la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros

- Entiendo…- Hinata pasó un poco de saliva, temerosa

- Bueno, es hora de empezar…- La Jounin se paró seguida de sus estudiantes -Hou, ¿Puedes ayudarme?-

- Ya parezco tu mandadero…- Murmuró con desgano el peliazul.

Hou sacó de una de las tantas bolsas de su chaleco un pequeño pergamino, el cual extendió en el suelo y pisó ante la mirada de los Genin. Como la vez anterior apareció un cofre antiguo, que Ryu abrió lentamente. Los tres Genin miraron atentos cómo Ryu sacaba del cofre tres chalecos de color negro, los cuales lanzó a los pies de los Genin. No sería nada fuera de lo común si no fuera porque los chalecos produjeron un gran estruendo al caer y agrietaron el suelo considerablemente.

- Pónganse esos chalecos para que podamos empezar- Dijo Ryu tras cerrar el cofre.

Pero cuando los Genin trataron de levantar los chalecos negros, les costó mucho trabajo hacerlo, consiguiendo ponérselos con mucha dificultad. Parecían ropa ordinaria, pero eran realmente pesados. Les costó mucho trabajo a los chicos el ponerse esa ropa tan peculiar y cuando por fin lo lograron, no se veían para nada cómodos.

"¡Estas cosas deben pesar como cuarenta kilos o más…!" Naruto hacía esfuerzo para mantenerse de pie

"No puedo creer que se pueda entrenar con esto puesto…" El esfuerzo realizado por Nami era más notorio que el de Naruto

"No es fácil respirar con esto encima…" Hinata se notaba un poco más tranquila que su mejor amiga

- Bien, ahora les explicare por qué ni el Byakugan ni el Sharingan fueron capaces de ver, mucho menos predecir mis movimientos… En este tipo de Taijutsu, no utilizo Chakra, sino fuerza física proveniente de un adecuado acondicionamiento físico, por eso el Byakugan que se basa en el sistema circulatorio de Chakra o el Sharingan que se basa en la detección del Chakra son incapaces de detectar los movimientos… Además a diferencia de otros estilos, por ejemplo el de la Sannin Tsunade, al ser la fuerza del cuerpo resultado del acondicionamiento físico, no se consume Chakra… El acondicionamiento para alcanzar velocidades como la mía, sólo se logra mediante un hermoso y lindo sufrimiento que es muy divertido de observar, pero no de sentir…-

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntó la Hyuga expectante

- No crean que les estoy poniendo a hacer algo que no está cien por ciento comprobado, sino todo lo contrario, cuando era niña me propuse ser la mujer más fuerte, por eso me puse a entrenar en condiciones insoportables para la gente sin fuerza de voluntad, les enseño esto porque confió en que ustedes llegarán a sobrepasarme en esto algún día…- Nuevamente ahí estaba esa faceta sensible y emotiva de la pelirroja, sumamente solemne

- Sensei…- Susurraron los tres Genin, conmovidos

- ¡Quiten esas estúpidas caras, los quiero en el suelo, cien lagartijas seguidas, ahora!- Al instante volvió la sádica Jounin.

Temerosos, los chicos se recostaron bocabajo en el suelo, para realizar el ejercicio indicado, pero cuando comenzaron les resultó my difícil levantarse para realizar las lagartijas. Con marcado esfuerzo comenzaron a hacer las repeticiones, la primera en caer rendida fue Nami que sólo alcanzó a realizar veinte lagartijas, luego cayó Naruto después de veintiséis repeticiones y finalmente cayó Hinata tras realizar treinta y tres.

- ¿Eso es todo…?-

Los Genin orientaron su mirada hacia su Sensei, que se encontraba realizando el mismo ejercicio, si bien sólo con su mano derecha como apoyo. En cada repetición Ryu cambiaba de mano y era de destacarse que en la espalda de la pelirroja se encontraba Hou, escribiendo con un pincel en un pergamino, como si nada ocurriera.

- ¡Es muy difícil hacer esto con cuarenta kilos encima!- Reclamó el rubio, visiblemente frustrado.

Como respuesta Hou saltó y Ryu se puso de pie, quitándose a su vez su chaleco, el cual dejó caer con estrépito, cuarteando el suelo de mayor forma que los que usaban el rubio, la azabache y la peliazul. Los ojos de los tres Genin de inmediato mostraron una marcada sorpresa al darse cuenta de que su Sensei era todo un estuche de monerías.

- Este chaleco pesa cien kilos y con Hou encima son aproximadamente doscientos kilos que yo estaba cargando- Dijo seria la Jounin

- ¡Mentira!- Exclamó Naruto

- Te reto a que levantes mi chaleco- Dijo Ryu con sonrisa desafiante

El poseedor del ojo llamado Rinnegan se acercó al chaleco y trató de levantarlo, pero le fue imposible. Nami y Hinata se acercaron con curiosidad y también trataron de levantarlo, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Los tres juntos lo intentaron pero el resultado fue el mismo. Finalmente se rindieron y se alejaron para que Ryu volviera a ponerse su ropa con visible peso.

"¿Cómo puede moverse a esa velocidad con esto encima…?" La Uchiha miraba atónita a la Sensei que a cada minuto respetaba más y más

"Esto no es posible…." Hinata estaba tan asombrada como Nami, mientras su admiración por Ryu también crecía minuto a minuto

- Impresionante…- Susurró Naruto llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Esto es genial…! -¡No me quedaré atrás…!- Nuevamente el chico estaba motivado.

Al instante el rubio volvió a recostarse en el suelo y reinició sus ejercicios. Las Kunoichi lo emularon tras un momento de desconcierto. Ryu sonrió satisfecha y regresó ella también a realizar ejercicios y apenas se colocó en posición, Hou volvió a posarse en su espalda para continuar escribiendo.

…

Cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, los Genin se encontraban sudando abundantemente. Naruto, Hinata y Nami realizaban las lagartijas lentamente, pero poco a poco lo conseguían. Después de que lograra hacer las cien, el rubio se dejó caer completamente agotado y sonriendo sumamente satisfecho. Poco después cayó Hinata y finalmente Nami, ambas también sonriendo a plenitud.

- Vaya, no pensé que lo harían en tan sólo un día- Hou continuaba escribiendo en su pergamino

- Yo tardé una semana entera para hacer las cien lagartijas seguidas…- Ryu continuaba realizando lagartijas alternando sus manos -No son tan malos como creía…-

- ¿Vas a inscribirlos al examen Chunin?- Preguntó el peliazul tranquilamente

- Supongo que sí- Respondió la pelirroja levantándose al tiempo que Hou saltó de su espalda

- Entonces que hacemos, ¿Acampamos o regresamos a Konoha?-

- Regresemos, no habría problema por Naruto, pero Hinata y Nami deben regresar a su casa para evitarme problemas-

- Los Hyuga y los Uchiha… Te configuraste bien el equipo-

- Lo sé… Y me desagrada la idea, pero sólo 'ella' puede ayudarme a entrenar ojos de las tres-

- Yo lo haría pero prefiero enseñarles a curarse y un poco de Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado)-

- Pues bien, es hora, regresemos a Konoha-

Tras levantar a sus alumnos, quitarles los chalecos y cargarlos sobre sus hombros, las chicas en el izquierdo y Naruto en el derecho, Ryu tomó del hombro a Hou, quien utilizó su Jutsu de transportación tras haber empacado la indumentaria con algo de dificultad, regresando a Konoha rápidamente, en medio de la plaza central, donde aterrizó la esfera de luz. Primero pasaron a dejar a Hinata a la residencia Hyuga. Después de que el peliazul curó a la hija de Hiashi, la pelirroja tomó a su alumna en brazos, y llamó a la puerta. Hiashi salió después de un rato.

- Veo que Hinata no resistió tu entrenamiento- Dijo el líder del Clan Hyuga serio, mirando inexpresivamente a su hija

- Más o menos, lo que sucede es que soy un poquito más exigente que los demás y por eso terminó agotada- La pelirroja miró seria al Hyuga -Se ve bien con su sonrisa de satisfacción, ¿No?-

- Ciertamente…- Respondió Hiashi secamente

Ryu llevó a Hinata hasta su habitación, la recostó en su cama y tras arroparla, regresó a la entrada para despedirse de Hiashi y se retiró de la residencia Hyuga mientras Hou esperaba con Naruto y Nami en brazos.

- ¿Qué te dijo ese simplón?- Preguntó curioso el peliazul

- Nada, pero sigue sin creer en Hinata, eso es bueno porque ella buscará apoyo en nosotros y aunque suene un poco cruel, eso beneficiará al equipo… Vamos, ahora debemos dejar a Nami-

Los Jounin caminaron con su labor hasta llegar a la casa comunitaria del Clan Uchiha. Tocaron la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos Sasuke abrió, clavando su fría mirada en Ryu y en Hou. Ambo Jounin de inmediato correspondieron a los ojos del genio de la generación de Genin con expresiones serias.

- ¿Qué hacen dos Jounin en la casa del Clan Uchiha?- Preguntó fríamente el genio

- Sólo venimos a dejar a Nami, no seas paranoico niño- Dijo la pelirroja con fastidio.

Sasuke guió a Ryu hasta la habitación de Nami, tras lo cual la pelirroja dejó en su cama a la Kunoichi, y salió de la casa ante la expectante mirada de todos los niños Uchiha, quienes sin saber la razón real del cómo la chica que fungía como mamá de los pequeños había quedado en ese estado de agotamiento, culpaban a la pelirroja, especialmente la mirada escrutiñadora de Sasuke que nunca se le despegó de encima. Hou esperaba afuera con Naruto en brazos.

- ¿Qué tal?- Preguntó expectante el Jounin una vez que Ryu dejó la residencia Uchiha

- Bien, se nota que los niños quieren mucho a Nami, excepto Sasuke que la considera inferior… Pero lo que piense ese engreído me tiene sin cuidado- Respondió la pelirroja con expresión aburrida

- ¿Y con respecto a Naruto?-

- Voy a quedarme con él, después de todo es un día frío y necesito algo de calor extraen mi cama-

- Si no fueras tú, pensaría que quieres violarlo o algo así…- Ambos Jounin sonrieron con la insinuación de Hou

- Nah, no es mi tipo…-

Ambos Jounin llegaron rápidamente a la casa de Ryu, dejando con cuidado al rubio en la cama de la pelirroja. Entre sueños Naruto se acomodó en la cama y comenzó a roncar ante la mirada de los dos Jounin.

- Entonces la contactaré para decirle lo que quieres y ponerla al tanto, ¿De acuerdo?- Dijo serio el peliazul

- Bien- Respondió seria la Jounin.

Hou desapareció en una nube de humo y Ryu aprovechó que Naruto estaba profundamente dormido para cambiarse de ropa, desnudándose sin pudor alguno y poniéndose su pijama rápidamente. Se puso su clásico camisón rojo y su gorro para dormir.

"Ya quiero ver la cara que pones cuando despiertes conmigo a tu lado, te vas a llevar un susto de muerte al notar la belleza al lado de la que vas a despertar…" La pelirroja sonrió burlonamente y tras acomodar a Naruto en un costado de la cama, Ryu se acomodó en el otro y se preparó para dormir.

Después de un rato, ambos roncaban de forma un tanto armoniosa, durmiendo en forma visiblemente descompuesta.

…

Al día siguiente, poco a poco la luz entró por la ventana de la habitación y el rubio comenzó lentamente a abrir los ojos, siendo que ahora con el Rinnegan su visión era más sensible que antes… Se sentó a la orilla de la cama, se talló los ojos con desgano y buscó su despertador… Pero no lo encontró, fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que no solo no era su cama, sino que tampoco era su casa… Cuando volteó al otro lado de la cama pudo ver a Ryu dormir en forma descompuesta. El fino camisón rojo dejaba notar la perfecta figura de su maestra e involuntariamente un gran sonrojó lo invadió, tras lo que gritó. La Jounin se despertó suavemente y abrió los ojos, mirando con una sorpresiva ternura a su alumno.

- Buenos días, Naruto-kun…- Dijo Ryu con una voz melodiosa

- R-Ryu-sensei… Que hace… ¿Qué hago yo aquí en su casa…?- Alcanzó Naruto a decir, tartamudeando nervioso

- ¿No recuerdas lo que pasó anoche?- Preguntó Ryu con tono sugerente

- ¿A-Anoche…?-

- Sí…- La dulzura de la voz de Ryu parecía irreal

- Bueno, yo, yo, yo no lo recuerdo…- El rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado y apenado

- ¡Te quedaste dormido después de entrenar, mocoso!- Exclamó violentamente la Jounin.

El rubio se fue de espaldas, cayéndose de la cama ante las escandalosas carcajadas de la pelirroja, quien se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras el rubio se reincorporaba lentamente, con un chichón en la cabeza.

"Sería una Ninja genial, pero está loca…" Pensó el rubio, sobándose la nuca en el lugar que se había golpeado

- Pues bien, posiblemente hoy conozcan a una nueva Sensei que les ayudará a los tres con el manejo de sus respectivos ojos, ahora ve a desayunar, nos veremos en un rato en la zona de entrenamiento, avísale a las chicas-

- Está bien…- Dijo el rubio todavía sonrojado al mirar de reojo a su Sensei

- ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Muévete!- Naruto salió de la casa de Ryu temeroso, la Jounin sólo cerró los ojos y comenzó a reír escandalosamente "¡Que cara puso, debí haberle tomado una foto…!" Las carcajadas de la Jounin se escucharon por todo el lugar e incluso varias personas que iban pasando por la calle voltearon al departamento de la pelirroja con desconcierto.

…

Varias horas después, los Genin del Equipo 7 se encontraban entrenando, haciendo nuevamente lagartijas, si bien la meta ahora era hacer doscientas. Sorprendentemente los chicos lograron terminar cuando ya comenzaba a atardecer. Yacían en el suelo, completamente exhaustos, si bien ahora no perdieron el conocimiento. Ryu los miraba con satisfacción.

- Todo, me duele…- Susurró Naruto débilmente

- Apenas… Puedo… Respirar- Alcanzó a susurrar Nami entre grandes bocanadas para recuperar el aliento

"Esto es muy duro…" Hinata jadeaba, más cansada que sus amigos

- Se los dije, esto es muy relajante si no los mata de agotamiento, ahora sólo falta que llegue Hou, mientras tanto quiero decirles que si se esfuerzan y la persona que va a venir a hacernos el favor de entrenarlos dice que están listos, los nominaré para el examen Chunin…-

- ¡¿En serio?- Exclamó Naruto con renaciente energía

- Como les dije, si se esfuerzan como es debido y reciben la aprobación de esa persona… Pero en lo que llega quiero que hagan cien…. No, mejor doscientas ¡Qué va! Que sean trescientas abdominales…-

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó el rubio, atónito

- Trescientas abdominales… Es fácil, si lo hacen en forma tranquila todo saldrá bien, pero si quieren terminar rápido simplemente el peso del chaleco hará palanca con su cuerpo y se les romperá la columna como los huesos de un pollo asado-

- Pero… No hemos comido desde la mañana…- Dijo Nami débilmente

- Vamos, esto es para que desarrollen una voluntad inquebrantable, yo como buena Sensei me sentaré aquí y comeré mi muy deliciosa comida que traje frente a ustedes para motivarlos, porque supongo que se están muriendo de hambre, ¿No?-

Los tres Genin se quedaron en silencio, pero sus estómagos comienzan a hacer varios ruidos mientras Ryu destapó una caja de almuerzo y comenzó a comer saboreando su comida con empeño. Naruto sollozó levemente y comenzó a realizar las abdominales, seguido de las chicas. La cruel pelirroja observó mientras comía que los chicos no tardaran más de cinco segundos entre cada repetición, porque si lo hacían la cuenta se borraba y tenían que comenzar de cero. Varias veces debido al agotamiento tardaban más de cinco segundos entre cada repetición y tenían que comenzar de nuevo. La luna ya se encontraba en todo su esplendor cuando los chicos a duras penas lograron terminar sus trescientas abdominales, completamente deshechos.

"Ya no siento mi cuerpo" Naruto miraba borroso

"Esto es el infierno…" Nami no podía contener las lágrimas de cansancio

"Cualquier cosa que pida, ya no puedo hacerla…" Hinata también lloraba

- Vamos, lloren, en cualquier momento llegara Hou y seguiremos con el entrenamiento del día…- Dio Ryu con una sonrisa inocente

- Disculpen la tardanza, es que tenía que arreglar algunas cosas…-

Los Genin apenas pudieron ladear la cabeza para observar al ya conocido Hou, que llegaba acompañado de una bella Ninja en uniforme de Jounin, de cabello blanco, largo y alborotado, así como profundos ojos de peculiar color naranja que miraba con curiosidad a los Genin. A diferencia de Ryu o el peliazul, la recién llegada vestía una bata de hospital sobre su uniforme Jounin.

- Vaya, tenía tiempo que no te veía- Ryu se levantó y se acercó a la recién llegada

- Tú no cambias nada, Ryu, con tu metodología cruel quieres que estos chicos se superen… Pero está bien, con gusto entrenaré a tus alumnos en el uso de sus ojos, pero tengo que realizar algunas observaciones- Los Genin miraron con miedo a la recién llegada, quien les regaló una cálida sonrisa -Yo no soy una peleadora como Ryu… Mi oficio realmente está en la investigación y en el estudio… Mañana los espero en el centro médico de Konoha… Si Ryu está de acuerdo, pueden irse… Aunque conociendo a mi amiga, no creo que puedan caminar siquiera…- La bella alba sonrió nerviosamente cuando vio que los chicos se soltaban a llorar de alegría al saber que su entrenamiento del día había terminado.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** ¿Qué tal el entrenamiento? Ryu no parecía tan monstruosamente cruel, al principio… Y si, Naruto ha despertado el legendario ojo del Rikudou Sennin de forma un tanto accidental, aunque esto tiene una connotación más profunda que se irá mostrando conforme avance la historia y como lo dijo Ryu, como casi nadie conoce la leyenda del Rikudou Sennin, el Rinnegan es más desconocido que cualquier otra cosa y por eso Naruto podrá caminar por la calle sin que la inmensa mayoría de la gente se interese en esos ojos más allá de la curiosidad. El Rinnegan oculta muchos secretos y no sólo en cuanto al poder sino también en el trasfondo. Pues por ahora es todo, saludos y hasta el siguiente capítulo.

**Próximamente:**

**V: Preparando el Examen Chunin**


	6. V: Preparando el Examen Chunin

**Naruto Zarya**

…

El Equipo 7 ingresó en el centro médico de Konoha con ansiedad. Ryu les había dado el día libre por primera vez desde que eran un equipo pero tenían cita con la amiga de su Sensei. Los tres Genin se acercaron a la recepción, donde una bella enfermera atendía el teléfono. Al colgar volteó con curiosidad hacia los Genin.

- ¿Qué desean?- Preguntó amablemente la enfermera

- Tenemos cita con la Doctora Tora (Tigre), somos el Equipo 7- Dijo Naruto tranquilamente

- Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha- Dijo la enfermera revisando su computadora -Pasen al laboratorio número cinco, Tora-san los espera-

- Gracias- Dijeron las Kunoichi haciendo una reverencia.

Los Genin caminaron por el corredor, llegando al laboratorio donde la amiga de Ryu revisaba un tubo de ensayo a contraluz, de forma minuciosa. En verdad su tranquilidad inherente y su aparente amabilidad eran contrastantes con la firmeza del carácter de la pelirroja Jounin.

- Adelante, pasen y tomen asiento en el sofá- Dijo la bella alba sin despegar los ojos del tubo de ensayo -Permítanme un momento…-

Los tres Genin tomaron asiento en el sofá del consultorio de Tora. Naruto se colocó en el centro mientras que Nami se sentó a la derecha del rubio y Hinata a su izquierda. Ambas Kunoichi cerraron los ojos y se recargaron en los hombros del poseedor del Rinnegan, quien sonrió suavemente. Sin darse cuenta ya estaba encariñándose rápidamente con sus compañeras, por el tiempo que llevaban juntos y nadie había tratado al Jinchuuriki con la amabilidad de ellas dos.

- Odio interrumpir este tipo de escenas, pero ya tengo todo listo, ¿Quién desea pasar primero?- La voz de Tora llamó la atención de los Genin

- Yo iré…- Dijo Hinata suavemente.

La Hyuga se levantó suavemente para no mover a sus amigos de sus posiciones y siguió a la doctora, como lo indicaba su gafete de identificación, hacia una habitación contigua, en la cual había muchos instrumentos sumamente complejos. Hinata obedeció las indicaciones que recibió de la médica y se sentó frente a un foróptero, lista para el estudio.

- Por favor activa tu Dojutsu (Técnica Ocular)…- La mujer de inmediato posó su mirada en los lentes del complejo aparato

- ¡Byakugan!- Hinata enfocó los ojos en los lentes frente a ella, mientras Tora del otro lado observaba analítica el funcionamiento del Kekkei Genkai

"Veamos... Su Byakugan parece estarse desarrollando lentamente en comparación con sus habilidades físicas, así que hay que entrenarla a consciencia para que no se rezague…"

La médica se levantó de su lugar y le indicó a Hinata que la siguiera a una mesa cercana. La Hyuga tomó asiento mientras Tora sacó una libreta de uno de los estantes y comenzó a escribir varias notas con rapidez. Cuando terminó, orientó su atención hacia la peliazul.

- Vamos a platicar tranquilamente un rato, ¿Te parece?-

- De, de acuerdo…- Susurró Hinata con algo de inseguridad

- Ciertamente veo mucho potencial en tus ojos que falta por explotar y las emociones reprimen de manera inconsciente el desarrollo como al parecer es tu caso… También soy psicóloga, así que puedes confiar en que todo lo que platiquemos quedará entre nosotras debido a mi ética médica… Sé que no es fácil, pero necesito que confíes en mí y me digas en forma breve cómo ha sido tu vida… Aunque se escuche raro, necesito que me ayudes a ayudarte-

Hinata dudó al principio, pero al notar la cálida sonrisa de Tora comenzó lentamente su relato, la desaparición todavía misteriosa de su madre, así como el inicial entusiasmo de su padre para su entrenamiento en el uso del Juuken y el posterior desencanto de Hiashi al notar que Hinata no era lo que esperaba, así como su posterior preferencia por Hanabi… La Hyuga no pudo evitar llorar abundantemente al recordar la indiferencia de su padre y el menosprecio de su hermana menor, cosas que ya eran parte de su vida. Tora la abrazó al ver que se había abandonado al llanto. Hinata lloró durante un rato tiempo, desahogando sus penas por fin. Ya más tranquila la Genin y la doctora retomaron la plática.

- Lo único que puedo decirte es que solamente deseas cariño de familia… Tal vez no recibas eso de tu familia de sangre…- Hinata bajó la mirada -Pero tu verdadera familia es quien se preocupa por ti, te cuida y te quiere sin esperar nada de ti excepto el mismo cariño… Tu familia de hecho está afuera, esperando su turno de pasar…- La Hyuga sonrió feliz -Así que trata de superar tus miedos, ya que temes que te lastimen como lo hizo tu padre… El miedo es una buena defensa para evitar ser lastimada, pero te aísla de la gente y te dejará sola a la larga… Además lo que sientes por tu amigo Naruto es muy bello, no pierdas ese sentimiento y en cuanto a tu amiga Nami, confía plenamente en ella, como ella confía en ti… ¿De acuerdo?-

- Sí…- Hinata sonrió, todavía temerosa, pero un poco menos insegura de sí misma

- Otra cosa… Confía en Ryu… Ella los está entrenando como ella misma lo hacía, y si les exige tanto, es porque cree en ustedes… Ella vive libremente el momento, también podrían aprenderle eso… Ella es un buen ejemplo a seguir ignorando que es una psicópata cruel y sádica…-

Naruto y Nami se encontraban inquietos ya que Hinata llevaba casi una hora con Tora, pero sus preocupaciones desaparecieron cuando la Hyuga salió del cuarto contiguo con una bella sonrisa que impresionó a sus compañeros.

"No había notado bien lo bonita que es Hinata-chan…" Naruto se sonrojó levemente

"Vaya, nunca la había visto sonreír así…" Nami miraba alegre a su amiga

- ¿Quién pasará ahora?- Preguntó la doctora expectante

- Yo…- Dijo la Uchiha

- De acuerdo, sígueme- Tora se dio media vuelta y Nami la siguió, dejando a Naruto y a Hinata en un silencio algo incómodo

- ¿Y cómo te fue, Hinata-chan?- Pregunto el rubio todavía con su sonrojo

- Muy bien, Tora-san es muy amable…-

- Eso me alegra-

- N-Naruto-kun…-

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunto confundido el Jinchuuriki al notar apenada a su amiga y compañera

- Puedo… ¿Puedo tomarte del brazo…?- Hinata desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos, su sonrojo era evidente

- Me agrada la idea…- La Hyuga se sentó sumamente sonrojada junto al rubio, quien le ofreció su brazo, Hinata lo tomó entre sus brazos y se recargó en él, cerrando los ojos suavemente y sonriendo bellamente

"Ahora estoy más segura de lo que siento por ti Naruto-kun…"

"Esta sensación es muy cálida…" El rubio a su vez, cerró los ojos y se dejó querer.

…

Entretanto, en la sala de estudios, Tora analizaba exhaustivamente el ojo recién activado de Nami, sin siquiera parpadear al revisar la vista que le permitía tener su complejo aparato de los ojos de la bella azabache.

"Vaya, el Sharingan tiene un funcionamiento muy particular… Una capa de sangre cubre la pupila y el iris, además tiene la capacidad de imitar los movimientos del objeto observado, o predecir el movimiento en base al Chakra… Además parece ser que su transformación está en función de las emociones, supongo que es debido a la relación con la sangre…" Así como con Hinata, Tora llevó a Nami a la mesa cercana, donde le ofreció sentarse y tomó asiento también -Veamos, necesito que me platiques tu vida brevemente, es necesario debido a que tus ojos son influenciados por las emociones, ¿Te agrada la idea?-

- Bueno, yo…- Susurró la Genin, insegura

- Entiendo que tengas reservas, pero como psicóloga que soy, todo lo que platiques quedará entre nosotras a menos que seas tú misma quien posteriormente deseé compartirlo con sus amigos o personas cercanas, pero a fin de cuentas, es tu decisión y si no lo deseas hacer, no importa…-

"No lo sé, pero siento que puedo confiar en ella…" Pensó fugazmente la azabache -Está bien…-

La Uchiha comenzó su relato cuando vivía con sus padres en la zona del Clan Uchiha, siendo hija única recibía toda la atención de sus padres… Ambos eran Jounin entregados a la aldea y debido a ello tenían ligeras asperezas con Fugaku, el padre de Sasuke y líder del Clan, quien primaba fidelidad al clan sobre la aldea. Una noche se encontraba jugando con un par de muñecas en su habitación, cuando su madre entró y tras darle un beso en la frente y decirle lo mucho que la amaba, la dejó inconsciente con un suave golpe en el cuello tras susurrarle unas palabras al oído. Cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue a varios Ninja de la aldea sacarla del closet donde tenía su ropa. Lo primero que hizo fue evadir a los Ninja y correr hacia la planta baja de su hogar para buscar a sus padres, pero sólo encontró dos siluetas delineadas en color blanco. Cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraba con varios niños más pequeños que ella frente a un gran número de tumbas. Junto a los demás niños excepto Sasuke, que era de su misma edad, lloraba sin control. Después, todos los niños Uchiha sobrevivientes fueron reubicados en una amplia y lujosa casa cerca de la torre Hokage. Posteriormente ingresó en la academia planeando morir o venderle su alma al diablo con tal de vengarse de Itachi Uchiha, el asesino de sus padres como descubrió después. Un día en la academia, aburrida por los ejercicios que les enseñaba Iruka, volteó a ver a la estudiante junto a ella, Hinata, que a su vez miraba sonrojada a Naruto, el peor de los estudiantes. Varias veces pudo ver cómo el rubio era ignorado o insultado a lo bajo por los padres de sus compañeros. También llamó su atención que siempre hacía bromas en clase o era el objeto de burla de los demás. Poco a poco pudo ver cómo el rubio se esforzaba más que los otros estudiantes y a pesar de que ese esfuerzo parecía inútil puesto que no mejoraba en nada, no se rendía. Casualmente caminaba hacia su casa cuando escuchó a Naruto exclamar en medio de la gente que lo ignoraba que sería el futuro Hokage y tendrían que mirarlo hacia arriba, porque el niño al que despreciaban los protegería. Y fue entonces que se enamoró de él, se enamoró de su fortaleza… Fue entonces que entendió el por qué su madre la había dejado inconsciente, quería que viviera… Quería que fuera feliz… Recordó esas últimas palabras que había reprimido en su memoria para poder ser fría y lograr su venganza, pero al ver cómo el rubio exclamaba que protegería a las personas que lo odiaban, su deseo de venganza desapareció para siempre, su nuevo objetivo sería ser feliz y cuidar lo poco que aún tenía… Y desde ese día, estaba perdidamente enamorada de Naruto.

- ¿Sabes? Hiciste lo correcto, puesto que la venganza es un veneno en el corazón que devora todo y cuando alcanzas el objetivo te quedas vacía… He llegado a ver eso de cerca y en verdad es triste ver cómo las personas en su afán de venganza se terminan convirtiendo en monstruos…- Nami miró conmovida la nostálgica mirada de la doctora, que a su vez le regaló una sonrisa después -Pero ahora has salido de ese camino de destrucción y puedes alcanzar la felicidad… Dicen que quien pierde a alguien especial no puede recuperarlo, pero cuando alguien especial aparece en su vida, sabe apreciarlo mejor… No olvides eso, ahora tienes a tu querido Naruto, a tu amiga Hinata, a Ryu quien te quiere a pesar de su contradictoria forma de demostrártelo…-

- Gracias…- Nami lloraba conmovida tras las palabras de Tora.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**V: Preparando el Examen Chunin**

…

Naruto y Hinata esperaban pacientes a su amiga, que salió después de una larga hora con una bella sonrisa, tan radiante como la de la peliazul cuando recién había salido de su consulta. La Uchiha se sentó junto al rubio y por iniciativa propia lo abrazó. Naruto correspondió el gesto junto con Hinata en forma protectora.

"En verdad odio interrumpir estas escenas…" Sonrió tristemente la alba mirando al trio desde la puerta -Es tu turno, chico rubio…-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó entusiasmado el Jinchuuriki -Ahora vuelvo- Dijo mirando a sus compañeras con una sonrisa.

El rubio siguió a la doctora mirando con curiosidad las instalaciones, dejando a sus sonrojadas y bellas amigas, tomando asiento frente al foróptero apenas entró a la sala deestudios, donde anteriormente Tora había revisado a sus amigas. La doctora comenzó a analizar el Rinnegan (Ojo Samsara) de inmediato.

"Veamos… Este es más complejo que los otros… Cada corona que rodea a la pupila representa un campo de visión diferente, lo que significa que puede tener hasta seis campos de visión… Además parece tener varias propiedades de los otros ojos como evaluar el Chakra o ver a través de objetos sólidos, además parece estar plenamente desarrollado, sólo tiene que aprender a usarlo…" La bella alba apartó su mirada de su aparato -Terminamos, ahora sígueme…- Naruto obedeció y siguió a Tora hasta la mesa de las pláticas previas, donde tomó asiento todavía expectante -Este ejercicio también lo hice con tus amigas, se trata de que me platiques tu vida a modo de liberación y así como les dije a Nami y a Hinata, nada de lo que me cuentes saldrá de este lugar a menos que tú mismo lo cuentes, antes que nada no es obligatorio y si no quieres hacerlo, estás en libertad de decidir-

- Ya veo, bueno, pues la verdad me gustaría platicar, hay varias cosas que quiero decirle a alguien…-

Naruto comenzó su relato desde que era niño, con excepción del Hokage y de Iruka, nadie se preocupaba por él, desconociendo la razón de por qué la gente de Konoha lo odiaba hasta que recientemente Ryu le comentó la verdad sobre el Kyubi en su interior y cómo Ryu se había convertido en una madre para él, una de esas madres que se sueñan en pesadillas, según sus propias palabras. El rubio también platicó con alegría lo feliz que le habían hecho los sentimientos de sus amigas hacia él, así como la atracción que llegó a sentir hacia Sakura Haruno y que ya estaba superando. Pero lo más mencionado de su relato fue su sueño de convertirse en Hokage.

- Ciertamente tuviste una infancia difícil, pero saliste adelante creyendo firmemente en tus sueños sin alimentar odio o rencor contra Konoha… Ahora entiendo por qué Ryu te tomó como su alumno… Ella se ve reflejada en ti…-

- ¿Reflejada en mí…?- Preguntó intrigado el rubio

- Ella y yo somos amigas y a la vez rivales en cuanto al avance de nuestros respectivos campos, por eso soy una persona que mejor la conoce… Ryu creció en un entorno sexista donde no se tomaba en cuenta a las mujeres y los hombres se gobernaban con la fuerza, por eso decidió ser la mujer más fuerte del mundo para hacer justicia y comenzó a entrenar sin descanso para lograr su meta, varias veces estuvo a punto de morir debido al severo entrenamiento que se autoimponía o de rendirse debido a la desesperación, pero la convicción de realizar su sueño fue más fuerte y ahora es quien es… Por eso te entrena, porque puede entenderte, porque quiere verte triunfar tal como ella lo hizo… Pero ella tuvo que hacerlo sola y sabe perfectamente la desesperación que se llega a sentir al no tener un guía adecuado, por eso se fijó en ti, porque vio en tu mirada la misma determinación que ella tuvo…- Naruto miraba conmovido a la doctora -Pero esto no debe salir de aquí o nos matará… ¿De acuerdo?- La doctora guiñó el ojo

- ¡Es un trato!- Exclamó el rubio con emoción.

…

Hinata y Nami platicaban alegremente sobre su luz dorada, el chico que les había mostrado el camino correcto en sus vidas. Cuando estuvieron a punto de tomar el camino equivocado debido a la cruel infancia que ambas vivieron, se encontraron con ese chico, que en su momento y debido a su voluntad de hierro, les había enseñado a ambas a jamás rendirse en el camino a seguir en aras de sus sueños.

- Es diferente a como era antes… Ahora es más centrado- Dijo Hinata sonriente

- Yo pienso lo mismo, su sonrisa es más sincera- Agregó Nami cerrando los ojos e imaginando las recientes sonrisas que les dedicaba el rubio

- Y eso me da gusto… ¿Nosotras lo hicimos?- Preguntó la Hyuga

- Es sólo una pequeña retribución por lo que él ha hecho por nosotras, ¿No crees?-

- Sí, tienes razón…-

- ¿De qué hablan…?- Ambas Kunoichi se sonrojaron enormemente al escuchar la voz del rubio que salía del consultorio acompañado por Tora

- Eso es todo, gracias por su cooperación y paciencia- Dijo la doctora amablemente

- Al contrario- Dijo Nami

- Gracias a usted- Complementó Hinata

- Los veré pronto en la zona de entrenamiento para darles los resultados, ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Sí!- Exclamaron los tres Genin con alegría.

Los integrantes del Equipo 7 se despidieron de la doctora con una respetuosa reverencia y se alejaron del centro médico. Tora sonrió alegremente y reingresó al amplio edificio.

…

El Equipo 7 caminaba alegremente por la aldea, deteniéndose primero en la casa de Hinata. Nami la abrazó suavemente y después Naruto le dio un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual la Uchiha y el Uzumaki se fueron. La Hyuga se encontraba sumamente sonrojada en la entrada de su residencia… Cuando vio que sus amigos ya estaban lejos, sonrió plenamente y perdió el conocimiento. Después de unos minutos despertó y tocó suavemente la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso. Sonrió nuevamente y entró a su casa.

Afuera de la caza del Clan Uchiha, Naruto se despedía de igual forma que con Hinata de Nami, quien también miraba sonrojada al rubio. Cuando Naruto se dio la vuelta y se fue, la Uchiha entró a la casa, saludó fugazmente a los niños y llegó a su habitación tras lo cual se dejó caer a la cama, perdiendo el conocimiento. Varias horas después Nami despertó, recordó lo que había pasado hace rato, sonrió y abrazó una pequeña almohada.

Naruto llegó a su casa y comió una ensalada antes de ir a su habitación. Llegó a su cama y se sentó, se puso a pensar en cómo había cambiado su vida desde que conoció a su Sensei. Recordó fugazmente a Ryu y después de eso se quitó la banda de su cabeza. La dejó en un taburete cercano, se cambió de ropa y se dispuso a dormir. Su último pensamiento antes de dormir fue el de las bellas sonrisas de sus amigas después de recibir sus besos en la mejilla. El rubio se quedó dormido con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Como nunca había sonreído jamás.

…

Durante los días siguientes, el Equipo 7 entrenaba con empeño. Ryu notó como sus alumnos ya no se quejaban como al principio, pero el mayor cambio era que los tres Genin llevaban ahora su banda al igual que ella, amarrada en el brazo izquierdo. La Jounin sonrió suavemente mientras les medía el tiempo que corrían sobre el riachuelo. La distancia a correr estaba marcada con dos banderines al costado del cauce.

- Recuerden, la distancia debe ser cubierta en menos de cinco segundos…. Doscientos metros en cinco segundos no son nada para un Ninja promedio-

"Pero los Ninja promedio no corren con cincuenta kilos encima" Pensó fugazmente Naruto para continuar corriendo sobre el agua flanqueado por las chicas.

…

El otro lado, el Equipo 8 miraba con curiosidad el entrenamiento del Equipo 7. Sakura y Sasuke miraban burlonamente el aparentemente fácil ejercicio. Su pensamiento de que los tres estudiantes más mediocres de la academia seguían sin progresar parecía perfectamente fundamentado y su confianza crecía cada vez más.

- En verdad que sólo pierden el tiempo, cualquier tonto puede hacer eso- Sasuke cerró los ojos

- ¡Tienes toda la razón Sasuke-kun…!- Agregó la chica de cabello rosa

"Ese ejercicio no es tan simple como parece y al parecer sólo Makoto se ha dado cuenta de ello…" Kakashi observó de reojo al Senju

"Ese ya no es el mismo fracasado que estaba tratando de alcanzarnos a mí y a Sasuke en la academia… Su estatura también ha aumentado… Ciertamente comienza a ser un obstáculo en mi objetivo… No lo perderé de vista…" El genio de los Senju no despegó ni un instante la mirada del rubio

- ¿Estás preocupado por el perdedor de Naruto…? No pensé que fueras tan patético…- El Uchiha miró con burla a su rival

- Vamos Makoto-kun, Sasuke-kun tiene razón, no deberías preocuparte de ese payaso y esas tontas- Sakura miró burlonamente a los Genin del Equipo 7

"Con esa actitud estúpida de menospreciar a nuestros posibles rivales sólo conseguirán fracasar en el examen Chunin…" Pensó fríamente Makoto, sin despegar la mirada del Equipo 7 "Además, Sakura… Tú no estás en posición de burlarte de nadie, eres peor que Naruto cuando se graduó ya que no has entrenado para nada… Pero no les diré nada, quiero disfrutar de su caída… ¿Trabajo en equipo? Eso está bien para la gente común pero no para el futuro Hokage" El castaño esbozó una sonrisa casi imperceptible

"¿Qué le sucede al Senju? ¿Está tomando en serio al fracasado, a la Hyuga y a Nami? Esa mirada analítica es lo que me dice… ¿Acaso hay algo oculto en el ejercicio que están realizando…? Lo mejor será entrenar, no me preocupan… Aún…" La ligera sonrisa de Sasuke desapareció de su cara

El cambio en el semblante del genio Uchiha llamó la atención de Kakashi al instante, cuyo ojo descubierto se mostró feliz. Al parecer su alumno favorito también se había dado cuenta de que el ejercicio practicado por los Genin del Equipo 7 no era tan simple como parecía.

"No esperaba menos de los genios de esta generación… Pero supongo que es pedir mucho por parte de Sakura" El ojo se mostró triste nuevamente.

…

Un par de horas después los Genin del Equipo 7 yacían en el suelo, jadeando débilmente mientras Ryu los miraba con su característica sonrisa sádica, pero dicha sonrisa ya lo les causaba miedo. Tras darse cuenta de que su Sensei en verdad los quería tras las palabras de Tora durante la sesión de psicoanálisis, esa sonrisa les hacía sentirse bien, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que su Sensei era así de exigente porque en verdad creía en ellos.

- Esa Tora ya se tardo…- Dijo la pelirroja con desdén -Van casi dos semanas…-

- Lo siento, es que a veces se me va el tiempo investigando- El Equipo 7 al completo orientó su mirada hacia donde la bella alba llegaba con sonrisa amable y Ryu sonrió en actitud desafiante

- ¿Ya puedes decirme si los nomino al examen Chunin o no?-

- Después de analizar sus ojos, he llegado a una conclusión…- La alba clavó sus ojos en los Genin del Equipo 7 -Su desarrollo apenas está en el cascarón, la buena noticia es que son jóvenes, la mala noticia es que los exámenes Chunin están a la vuelta de la esquina… Tienen dos semanas para entrenar todo lo que puedan…-

Los chicos no sabían si reír o llorar por el significado implícito de las palabras de Tora, pero su entusiasmo les dio la fuerza necesaria para levantarse nuevamente, si bien respirando con dificultad.

- Vaya, pensé que les tomaría más tiempo ponerse de pie después de tener que usar casi todo su Chakra y su fuerza tratando de romper su récord… ¿Saben qué? Les voy a enseñar un Jutsu mortal como premio…-

- ¿Un Jutsu mortal…?- Naruto repitió las palabras de su Sensei con interés

- Sí… Saben que el Bunshin es un Jutsu básico para cualquier Ninja, después en el pergamino que les presté amablemente antes de devolvérselo al Hokage tenía el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, la cual perfeccionaron con ayuda de mi método de enseñanza y es el paso final del Bunshinjutsu (Técnicas de Réplicas), al menos aparentemente-

- ¿Aparentemente?- Repitió confundida Hinata

- Sí, yo perfeccioné un Jutsu aún más avanzado, así que quiero que lo vean con atención…-

"Así que la va a hacer…" Tora miraba atenta.

Ryu cerró los ojos por un momento y los abrió al instante con una mirada seria, desconcertante en ella. Ante la atenta mirada de los demás chocó sus manos mientras un sutil Chakra de color rojo la rodeaba por todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Inyou Bunshin (Réplica Yin-Yang)…!- Ryu desapareció en un fugaz destello de color rojo, del cual surgieron dos pelirrojas idénticas

- ¿Ese es el Jutsu mortal?- Dijo Naruto decepcionado

- No juzgues sin ver antes…- Respondió la Ryu a su derecha

- ¿Le enseñamos?- Volteó la pelirroja de la izquierda a su contraparte

- Como quieras- Dijo la Jounin de la derecha con indiferencia.

Ambas pelirrojas se voltearon a ver y comenzaron una gran batalla cuerpo a cuerpo. Se intercambiaron golpes y patadas a gran velocidad ante la expectación de los Genin. La doctora alba en cambio, miraba tranquila la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo de enorme calidad que ocurría frente a sus ojos. Ninguna de las pelirrojas parecía estar en desventaja, y con cada golpe que coincidía el lugar se estremecía ligeramente. La breve batalla terminó cuando ambas Ryu impactaron el estómago de su oponente al mismo tiempo. Ambas cayeron pesadamente al suelo ante la expectación de los Genin y la doctora.

- Demonios, olvidaba lo difícil que es combatir conmigo misma- Una Ryu ayudó a levantarse a la otra

- ¿Qué hay de novedoso en esta técnica?- Preguntó curioso el rubio

"Es imposible… Uno de los muchos golpes que se intercambiaron hubiera bastado para desaparecer a un Kage Bunshin… No sólo eso, el Chakra de Ryu-sensei no ha disminuido para nada" Nami miraba atónita a ambas pelirrojas felicitarse por la breve batalla

"Me preguntó que otros alcances tendrá este Jutsu… Parece que Ryu-sensei ha aumentado su habilidad de combate, ya que durante la batalla ambas adivinaron sus movimientos varias veces…" Hinata también lucía sorprendida

- Espero que hayan repasado los Jutsu elementales- Dijo una Ryu

-Porque van a ver hasta dónde pueden llegar- Ambas Ryu tomaron aire y orientaron su mirada al cielo.

- ¡Katon: Kasei (Elemento Fuego: Estrella de Fuego)…!- Una esfera de fuego se formó en la mano derecha de una Ryu

- ¡Raiton: Raisei (Elemento Rayo: Esfera de Rayo)…!- Una esfera de electricidad se formó en la mano izquierda de la otra Ryu

- ¡Nitton: Atarashi Taiyou (Elemento Sol: Un Nuevo Sol)…!- Gritaron a coro las dos pelirrojas.

Ambas Jounin lanzaron su Seishitsu Henka al aire, los cuales giraron cercanos uno a otro, mientras se elevaban y acortaban su distancia al mismo tiempo, hasta que se unieron formando una esfera brillante que continuó elevándose y explotó en un gran resplandor de luz que calentó la temperatura del lugar considerablemente por un instante, cegando a los Genin del Equipo 7 con su resplandor. Naruto y las chicas reaccionaron con asombro cuando pudieron recuperar la visión.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?- Exclamó el rubio -¡Cuando esa esfera estalló todo se iluminó y me quedé cagado por la luz…!-

- ¡La luz fue muy brillante, yo tampoco ví nada…!- Respondió Hinata

- ¡También yo, no pude ver nada….!- Agregó Nami

- ¿Recuerdan lo que les dije sobre el Kekkei Genkai del elemento secundario? ¡Ahora me consta…!- Dijeron a coros las Jounin pelirrojas, tras lo cual comenzaron a reír escandalosamente.

…

Unos minutos después, Naruto, Nami y Hinata observaban con suma atención a su Sensei, que seguía mostrando su sonrisa de satisfacción. Tora permanecía tranquila mientras que la segunda Ryu ya había desaparecido.

- ¿Les gustó lo que vieron?-

- ¡Sí…!- Exclamaron emocionados los tres Genin

- Les explicaré el principio de este Jutsu, se llama Inyou Bunshin y consiste en dividir perfectamente el ser en dos partes exactamente iguales tras duplicar el Chakra… Después de haberlo duplicado, con su espíritu, alma o como quieran llamarle, deben dividir su ser en base al Yin y al Yang de forma que la división sea simétricamente perfecta y el ser que se forma por la división esté perfectamente equilibrado, sino la esencia de uno mismo al estar desbalanceada obliga a ambas partes a reunirse nuevamente…- Tora escuchaba atentamente la conversación -En otras palabras, es romper por un instante su naturaleza individual para convertirse en dos seres independientes-

- No entendí nada- Dijo el rubio sinceramente

- Veamos… Es más fácil si les explico los pasos… Por favor tomen una postura de meditación para comenzar…-

Ryu adoptó la postura y sus alumnos también después de unos instantes. Lo siguiente que La Jounin les indicó que hicieran fue que cerraran los ojos para después comenzar a interiorizarse poniendo su mente en blanco… Desde entonces siguieron las indicaciones de Ryu en forma más o menos mecánica. Poco a poco, Ryu les fue indicando la forma de lograr separar su ser en base al Yin y el Yang, esto es, en positivo y negativo, para reacomodarlo en dos unidades iguales en proporción.

Tora fijó la mirada en el sol, que poco a poco comenzó a ocultarse, hasta que la Luna hizo gradualmente su aparición, alcanzando el cenit del manto celeste. Habían pasado varias horas desde que comenzaron el proceso de interiorización. Ryu se levantó súbitamente y abrió los ojos, siendo imitada por sus alumnos.

- Está listo, realicen el Jutsu-

- Pero…- Susurró el rubio

- Maldita sea, ¡Sólo haz lo que te digo…!- Exclamó la Jounin

Los tres Genin se voltearon a ver inseguros, pero después endurecieron las miradas e imitaron el choque de manos de su Sensei, tras lo cual los tres fueron envueltos en luces de colores, Naruto amarilla, Hinata azul y Nami roja. Cuando los fugases brillos se disiparon, seis eran los estudiantes de Ryu.

- ¿Lo ven? Les dije que el sufrimiento les traería recompensas como esta-

- ¿Eh?- Preguntaron los seis Genin mientras enfocaron sus desconcertadas miradas en la pelirroja

- Si no hubieran hecho su acondicionamiento físico, no sólo hubieran fracasado al interiorizarse, sino que habrían muerto debido a la carga que la interiorización representa para el cuerpo… Sólo tienen que pensar en regresar a la normalidad y el cambio se hará solo… Ahora sí, ya con el tiempo encima, a partir de mañana comenzaremos a entrenar lo necesario, aprenderán mi estilo de pelea, el Shinryu Shiki (Estilo del Dragón Sagrado) mientras que Tora les enseñará a utilizar sus ojos…-

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** La fase final de entrenamiento ha llegado por fin, así como los exámenes Chunin están por llegar. Shenlong es el dragón espiritual en la mitología china y Shinryu es el nombre que recibe en el mito japonés. Ya se acerca uno de los momentos importantes de este fic y también se verá cómo el Equipo 7 comienza a adquirir su forma definitiva. Lo mejor de este fic está apenas por comenzar. Reitero mi agradecimiento por que sigan el fic, amables lectores y les prometo que esta aventura se pondrá más y más emocionante y si creen que Naruto, Hinata y Nami se están haciendo fuertes muy rápido, no tendrán enemigos fáciles de enfrentar.

**Próximamente:**

**VI: ¡Acción! Comienza el Examen**


	7. VI: ¡Acción! Comienzan el Examen

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Naruto, Nami y Hinata yacían el suelo, tratando de levantarse con dificultad… Ryu entretanto, observaba seria a sus alumnos, que lucían visiblemente lastimados, con pequeños hilos de sangre recorriendo su cuerpo. Ella era quien los había dejado casi hechos pedazos durante su práctica del día.

- ¿Ahora entienden por qué no deben ni subestimar a una mosca…?- La pelirroja miraba fijamente a los Genin

- Yo soy un matamoscas… ¡Voy a superar a la mosca…!- El rubio se levantó lentamente ante la mirada de las tres Kunoichi, respirando con dificultad.

Naruto observaba a Ryu que se mantenía tan fresca como siempre. Llevaban horas en combate cuerpo a cuerpo y los tres Genin no podían competir con su velocidad, menos con los chalecos negros puestos, pero la Jounin combatía con toda la tranquilidad del mundo al usar un chaleco de entrenamiento incluso más pesado que el de ellos. El rubio de nuevo se lanzó contra su Sensei, pero antes de lograr impactarla la perdió de vista. Desde el suelo Nami y Hinata trataban en vano de seguirla con sus ojos mientras se ponían de pie. Su atención volvió hacia Naruto cuando el rubio recibió un golpe a la quijada por parte de su Sensei, que reapareció mirando al chico de los ojos misteriosos, quien se encontraba nuevamente en el suelo.

"A pesar de no usar toda su fuerza, es aterradora…" La Uchiha apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos "¿Una mosca? Ninguna mosca puede hacer lo que ella hace…"

"No lo entiendo, desaparece por unos instantes y reaparece en lugares cercanos…" La Hyuga miraba expectante a su Sensei "¿Cómo lo hace…?"

Pero los pensamientos de ambas chicas son interrumpidos cuando Ryu las impactó violentamente en la quijada al mismo tiempo con sus firmes puños. Debido al violento impacto ambas Kunoichi hicieron surcos en la tierra antes de detenerse por la fricción.

- ¡Esto no es una mosca, No es una mosca!-

Naruto se lanzó contra la Jounin con furia, al ver a sus amigas caídas, quien también se lanzó contra el rubio, pero cuando están por colisionar la pelirroja volvió a desaparecer y el portador del Rinnegan se detuvo tras golpear el aire. El Genin volteó en todas direcciones, pero su mirada quedó en una expresión de sorpresa cuando Ryu reapareció súbitamente delante de él, golpeando en forma brutal su estómago. La vista de Naruto se nubló hasta que perdió la conciencia. La Jounin se apartó, dejándolo caer de bulto al suelo.

- ¿No crees que exageras?- Hou apareció detrás de su amiga -Deberías de explicarles en qué consiste lo que les enseñas antes de molerlos a golpes-

- Es mejor que lo vean y lo sientan, es más práctico ya que lo aprecian mejor- Respondió alegre la Jounin

"Sí como no…" El peliazul miró de reojo la sonrisa sádica de su compañera.

…

Poco a poco el rubio abrió los ojos, siendo sus compañeras sonriéndole bellamente lo primero que vio. Las Kunoichi le ayudaron a sentarse, es entonces que se dio cuenta de que Hinata y Nami lo habían curado con el Jutsu de Hou. Involuntariamente Naruto se sonrojó al sentir tan cerca a las chicas, más que nada porque lentamente comenzaban a reemplazar a Sakura Haruno en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cuándo aprendieron a hacer eso?- Preguntó Naruto, todavía apenado

- Hou-sensei nos acaba de enseñar…- Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa adornada por el rubor de su rostro

"Hou-sensei, se oye bien" Pensó fugazmente el peliazul al escuchar a la peliazul

- En verdad son buenas, ya me siento mucho mejor- Dijo alegre el rubio

- Bueno, es porque ambas te curamos…- Respondió Nami apenada y ruborizada visiblemente

- Ya que por fin se curaron las heridas, les explicaré este Jutsu del Shinryu Shiki…- Los Genin voltearon a ver a Ryu -Se llama Hae no Odori…-

- ¿Qué mosca puede hacer eso…?- Preguntó el rubio todavía enfadado

- Cualquiera…- Respondió Ryu seria -Las moscas vuelan de forma aleatoria, pero cambian súbitamente de dirección, por lo que si las observas fijamente parecen 'desaparecer' de repente, reapareciendo segundos después… Por eso les digo que no deben subestimar ni a una mosca, todo en este mundo tiene algo que enseñarnos-

- Ahora entiendo… - Susurra el rubio

- Pues bien, cuando Naruto creyó darme un golpe el día que sus ojos despertaron, usé la Hae no Odori a máxima velocidad-

- ¿Eso es posible?- Repitió la Uchiha con interés

- Si, moviéndome a gran velocidad dejo un reflejo de luz en el lugar donde me encontraba anteriormente, es decir, una estela…- Súbitamente la Jounin dejó de hablar, desconcertando a los Genin -¿Verdad que es un gran truco?-

Naruto, Hinata y Nami voltearon atónitos a su espalda, donde Ryu se encontraba cruzada de brazos y sonriendo en forma imponente. La imagen de su Sensei delante de ellos, se transparentó y desapareció en unos segundos.

"¡Increíble…!" Exclamó el rubio en sus pensamientos "¡Cuando me la encontré en la aldea me saqué la lotería!"

"Ryu-sensei es impresionante…" La Hyuga miraba con admiración a su Sensei

"¿Truco? ¡Es algo increíble!" Pensó Nami emocionada

- ¡Retomemos el entrenamiento, les voy a enseñar a realizar estos geniales y asombrosos Jutsu!- Exclamó la Jounin con entusiasmo -¡Debemos superar al Equipo 7A!-

- ¡Sí…!- Respondieron los Genin alzando sus puños al aire.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**VI: ¡Acción! Comienza el Examen**

…

Del otro lado de la zona de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, que se había dividido para atender a los Genin en dos equipos construidos con Inyou Bunshi, los chicos del Equipo 7ª se encontraban mirando y escuchando atentos la plática de Tora sobre la recolección de información y su importancia para un Ninja. Naruto levantó la mano y la doctora le cedió la palabra.

- ¿En serio esto de usar el Inyou Bunshin funciona para practicar?-

- Sí Naruto, cuando pasen las dos semanas de entrenamiento revertirán el Jutsu y el conocimiento adquirido en ambos entrenamientos los harás más fuertes y precisos, es de forma similar a como el Kage Bunshin funciona transmitiendo la experiencia- Respondió atenta la bella alba al cuestionamiento del rubio

- Entiendo… Entonces esto es para ahorrar tiempo- Dijo Nami atenta

- Más o menos, aunque la idea original es prepararlos bien… Sus contrapartes deben estar sufriendo como nunca ahora, ya que Ryu debe de estarlos entrenando en serio- Los Genin tragaron saliva, nerviosos -Bueno, la teoría ha terminado, es hora de empezar…-

Los integrantes del Equipo 7A observaron atentos cómo Tora tomó una tabla y la clavó en el suelo de forma que quedara perpendicular a los chicos.

- Este es un reto, quiero que utilicen sus ojos, desde ahora si quieren para determinar lo que estoy escribiendo- Dijo la doctora mientras escribía algo en la parte posterior de la tabla con un pincel.

Nami ya había activado su Sharingan y mientras Hinata y Naruto se preparaban para utilizar sus ojos la Uchiha replicaba los movimientos de Tora en el suelo utilizando una vara en vez del pincel. La Hyuga activó su Byakugan para ver a través de la tabla y el Uzumaki colocó su mano en el suelo y enfocó su mirada en la tabla.

-'Ahora pasaremos al siguiente ejercicio'- Repitieron a coro los tres Genin

- Tardaron más de lo que pensaba, pero está bien para el primer intento- Dijo Tora sonriendo suavemente -¿Quieren ver algo interesante?-

- Claro- Dijo el rubio tranquilamente

- ¡Hayabusa no Hitomi (Ojo del Halcón Peregrino)!- Los chicos mirando confundidos a Tora, pero cuando enfocaron la mirada en sus ojos, la pupila de la doctora era de color blanco

- ¿Dojutsu?- Dijo confundida la Hyuga

- ¿Ese es su Kekkei Genkai?- Preguntó Nami desconcertada

- ¿Kekkei Genkai? No, cualquiera puede desarrollar este ojo con el entrenamiento adecuado, bueno excepto ustedes por tener sus ojos especiales, pero igual es un secreto y les pido lo guarden, no le enseño esto casi a nadie…- Los tres Genin asintieron con la cabeza

- Bien entonces, el siguiente ejercicio es simple, deben adivinar lo que tengo en la bolsa… Les mostraré como…- La doctora enfocó su mirada en los Genin -Naruto tiene ciento cincuenta ryou en su bolsillo derecho, Hinata lleva trescientos cincuenta y tres ryou mientras que Nami lleva alrededor de… Doscientos ryou, vaya si traes monedas en ambos bolsillos…- Dijo rápidamente la médica dejando sorprendidos a los integrantes del Equipo 7A

- ¿Cómo lo hizo?- Susurró la Hyuga atónita

- Aprendiendo a usar mis ojos dentro de sus capacidades y límites, logrando el mayor rendimiento posible… Eso es lo que haremos desde hoy y hasta un día antes del examen, por eso Ryu pidió permiso en sus casas para utilizar el mayor tiempo posible usando de argumento una misión que tardaría dos semanas en completarse…-

…

Ambos entrenamientos continuaron durante las dos semanas, a diferencia del Inyou Bunshin, los Genin tardaron varios días en dominar la Hae no Odori debido a que era un Jutsu de Taijutsu (Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo), además de que excepto para comer y dormir, el Equipo 7B combatía todo el día contra Ryu terminando al borde de la muerte en varias ocasiones siendo salvados por Hou no en pocas ocasiones críticas. En cuanto al equipo 7A, Tora le enseñó a los chicos primero la forma de utilizar sus ojos para conseguir información como en el primer ejercicio así como ejercitó las diferentes habilidades de cada Dojutsu con ejercicios particulares para cada Genin. Hinata aprendió a utilizar de mejor forma la visión de 360° del Byakugan leyendo las tablas que la rodeaban y cuyos escritos permanecían en la cara contraria a ella. Nami aprendió a utilizar el Sharingan para falsificar caligrafía y también Tora al ser psicóloga la orientó para utilizar mejor sus Genjutsu de forma que fueran mejores para afectar la mente del oponente. En cuanto a Naruto, le enseñó a usar el campo de visión compartido con sus Kage Bunshin gracias al Rinnegan y hacerlo útil en batalla. La médica también les explicó sobre su Dojutsu que no era Kekkei Genkai, el Hayabusa no Hitomi, que le permitía ver y procesar lo que veía a mayor velocidad que el ojo humano ordinario. Tras lograr dominar la Hae no Odori, Ryu explicó que el Shinryu Shiki es un estilo ofensivo, donde siempre se debía tener la iniciativa en la batalla ya que de lo contrario resultaba inútil, como comprobaron los Genin gracias a las brutales golpizas que les daba la pelirroja al tener casi siempre la inciativa. Las dos semanas pasaron sin que los Equipos 7 A y B se encontraran ni una sola vez. El penúltimo día antes del inicio de los exámenes Chunin, Hou introdujo a los chicos en el Fuinjutsu (Técnicas de Sellado). En la noche del penúltimo día, los dos Equipos por fin se reunieron y grande fue la sorpresa del Equipo A al notar el mal estado de sus contrapartes del Equipo B.

- ¿Te encuentras bien…?- Preguntó el Naruto sano al lastimado

- Al menos no estoy muerto- Respondió el rubio visiblemente lastimado y agotado

- Tora-sensei nos ha enseñado mucho- Dijo una Hinata

-Ryu-sensei también nos ha enseñado cosas increíbles…- Agregó entusiasmada la otra Hyuga

- Creo que ya estamos listos para el examen Chunin- Una Uchiha volteó a ver a sus cuatro compañeros

-Mostraremos los que podemos hacer- Agregó su contraparte

- Como acordamos, mañana tendrán le día libre antes del examen, pero también, bueno, yo…-

Los chicos miraron desconcertados a su Sensei, ya que nunca se había mostrado insegura frente a ellos. En ese momento los Genin se fijaron que Ryu sostenía una bolsa de considerable tamaño en su mano. La pelirroja sacó tres objetos de la bolsa y los ofreció a sus estudiantes ladeando la mirada y con un sonrojo tan sorprendente como imperceptible. Los seis Genin brillaron para regresar a ser tres.

- ¿Qué es esto…?- Preguntó confundido el rubio mientras recibía una Katana de funda negra, y mango rojo

- Ten (Cielo), es el nombre de esta Katana, que te entrego como certificado de graduación para Rango Genin- Respondió la Jounin -Aprende a usarla bien, porque la verdad soy mala en el Kenjutsu (Técnica de Espada)…- A continuación la Jounin sacó otro objeto de la bolsa de forma circular y con un brillo tan fino que parecía ser un espejo -Kai (Mar), así se llama este espejo, se utiliza como escudo- Hinata tomó el espejo con sumo cuidado

- Gracias Sensei…- La Hyuga abrazó el objeto, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar

- Finalmente, para Nami…- Ryu sacó otro objeto de la bolsa, una joya con forma de Magatama (Orbe) -Chi (Tierra), la joya de la energía, usará tus sentimientos como fuente de energía para producir Chakra que la misma joya reintegrará a tu cuerpo… Dentro de ciertos límites, es una fábrica de Chakra…-

- ¿Y qué es lo que hace mi Katana?- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

- Ya lo sabrás cuando sepas usarla…- Respondió la Jounin en tono misterioso

- Hay otra cosa- Los Genin miraron al Jounin peliazul acercarse con tres paquetes envueltos bajo el brazo -Cuando estén por ir al examen Chunin, vean lo que contienen estos paquetes-

- ¿Por qué hasta ese día?- Preguntó curiosa Nami

- Ya lo sabrán en su momento- Sonrió suavemente el peliazul

- ¡Gracias!- Dijeron los tres Genin haciendo una reverencia solemne.

…

Tras despedirse de sus tres Sensei, los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 partieron de regreso hacia sus respectivas casas. Primero pasaron a casa de Hinata y luego a la de Nami, hasta que Naruto caminaba de regreso a su casa con mirada pensativa y con su Katana atada mediante un lazo a su espalda. Pero el rubio se detuvo sorprendido cuando cuatro paredes de madera surgieron del suelo. El rubio pensó en atacar, pero se abstuvo y prefirió esperar, acción que tuvo su recompensa cuando apareció Makoto sobre la pared frente a él con expresión seria. Naruto se puso en guardia inmediatamente.

- No te asustes, Naruto… Sólo he venido a retarte…- El Senju genio de la academia miraba fijamente al tonto rubio de la academia

- ¿Reto personal…?- Susurró confundido el Genin del Equipo 7

- Sí… ¡Te derrotaré en el examen Chunin, porque desde hoy te considero un digno rival en la disputa por el título de Hokage…!- Exclamó el castaño sin despegar su analítica mirada del rubio, tras lo cual desapareció en un remolino de hojas mientras los muros de madera regresaban al suelo del que surgieron

- Makoto…- Susurró serio Naruto -Me da gusto, haberme ganado tu respeto…- Sonrió suavemente "Para mí, tú y Sasuke son mis barreras a superar…" El rubio miró al cielo estrellado por algunos minutos y luego continuó su camino a casa.

…

Al día siguiente, se llevaba a cabo una reunión con varios Jounin y Chunin en la torre Hokage. Se habían reunido para seleccionar a los equipos que presentarían el examen de ascenso a Chunin que se realizaría en Konoha. Cuando el Hokage preguntó por los equipos que sus Jounin consideraban listos, cuatro de los líderes de equipo dieron un paso al frente: Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma… Y Ryu.

- Yo, Kakashi Hatake nomino a mi equipo, el Equipo 8 conformado por Sasuke Uchiha, Makoto Senju y Sakura Haruno para presentar el examen Chunin-

- Como sea… Yo, Asuma Sarutobi me sumo a mis compañeros y solicito la inscripción de mi equipo, formado por Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, al examen Chunin-

- Yo, Kurenai Yuhi también añado mi grupo formado por Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame y Keiko Kurama al examen Chunin-

- Yo, la grandiosa Ryu, nomino al Equipo 7, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga y Nami Uchiha para el examen Chunin-

La Jounin miró seria al Hokage, que asintió satisfactoriamente ante la mirada reprobatoria de los demás Jounin y Chunin; era famosa la incompetencia de esos tres durante la academia. Al instante Iruka se acercó inconforme al Hokage, pidiendo la palabra, que le fue concedida.

- ¡Los doce novatos fueron mis estudiantes y los conozco, ellos no están listos para ese examen…!- Dijo el Chunin con preocupación y Kakashi iba a tomar la palabra, pero Ryu se le adelantó

- ¿Confías en ti como Sensei, Iruka?- El Chunin asintió, mirando fijamente a la Jounin, quien sonrió -¿Confías en los alumnos que entrenaste?- Iruka asintió de nuevo, con creciente desconcierto -¿Entonces porque te quejas…?- La Jounin fijó la mirada en el Chunin, que desvió la mirada -Un Sensei de verdad, jamás duda de lo que enseña a sus alumnos, porque confía en que los ha preparado bien- Sarutobi sonrió cuando el Chunin se tranquilizó

- En vista de que nadie más se opone, acepto a los doce novatos para participar en el examen Chunin…- Declaró el Hokage, dando por terminada la reunión.

…

En ese mismo momento, en medio de Konoha, en una zona cercana a un parque, Se encontraban frente a frente el Equipo 8 y un equipo de Genin proveniente de la aldea de Suna (Arena). Los tres Genin de Suna, encabezados por el misterioso y tétrico pelirroja Gaara, confrontaban de frente a Sasuke y a Makoto mientras Sakura permanecía detrás de los genios, cuidando del nieto del Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi.

- Ambos me dan curiosidad…- El pelirrojo clavó su mirada en ambos genios

"Esto se pondrá interesante…" Pensó el Uchiha esbozando una sonrisa desafiante

"Vaya, el primer fenómeno ha aparecido…" Makoto sonrió burlonamente.

Los tres Genin de Suna dieron la media vuelta y comenzaron a caminar, alejándose del Equipo 8. Ambos genios voltearon a su espalda donde el pequeño Konohamaru lloraba mientras era consolado por Sakura. Al haberse topado de frente con esos tres sujetos, Gaara, una bella Kunoichi rubia y un Shinobi de ropa negra y maquillaje blanco sobre toda su cara, pensó que era su fin, pero los Shinobi del Equipo 8 habían acudido para salvarlo.

- Déjalo ahí….- Dijo Makoto sin voltear -Debemos ir a inscribirnos-

- Pero…- La pelirrosa se veía dudosa

- El Senju tiene razón, suficiente hicimos salvándolo, vámonos…- Agregó el Uchiha fríamente.

Ambos genios comenzaron a caminar en la misma dirección que los Ninja de Suna. Mirando triste y fugazmente a un Konohamaru que apenas y podía contener las lágrimas, Sakura lo dejó atrás para alcanzar a sus compañeros.

…

Ajustando su banda en el brazo izquierdo, colocándose un pantalón negro, así como sus botas del mismo color, camisa roja de mangas largas con un círculo blanco en la espalda con seis tomoe en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, así como el kanji 'Ryu' dentro de un círculo en el lado del corazón, colocándose después un chaleco de color negro que se dejó abierto y fijando a 'Ten' en el cinturón, Naruto se vio al espejo y tras lavarse los dientes, sonrió confiado y salió de su casa.

Frente al edificio de inscripción, el rubio se reencontró con sus compañeras. Nami y Hinata lucían uniformes parecidos, pero el uniforme de la azabache tenía falda y mallas negras debajo, además de que su camisa era de mangas cortas y usaba guantes largos de color negro, además de tener el símbolo del Clan Uchiha en la espalda. 'Chi' colgaba de su cuello en una cadena de plata. En cuanto a la peliazul, su uniforme era de pantalón corto, además de ser de manga corta y tener capucha. El símbolo del Clan Hyuga se encontraba en su espalda. Hinata asimismo usaba muñequeras rojas mientras 'Kai' se encontraba fijado en el costado izquierdo de su cinturón.

- ¡Vamos chicas, el examen nos espera…!- Exclamó el rubio con alegría, ante la sonrisa de sus compañeras.

Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 ingresaron al recinto y pronto llegaron a la zona donde se celebraría la primera evaluación, entraron a la sala donde había muchos Ninja de varias aldeas cuya abrumadora mayoría se veía de mayor edad que ellos. Sin embargo, los tres peores Genin de la academia no se sentían nerviosos ni intimidados, ya que confiaban plenamente en el duro entrenamiento que habían realizado.

- ¿Naruto, Hinata y Nami…? Vaya, no los veía desde que salieron de la academia… Han cambiado mucho-

Los tres alumnos de Ryu voltearon al escuchar la voz familiar para ellos, donde sus miradas se posaron en la espontánea y carismática Keiko que llegaba saludando alegremente con sus compañeros, Kiba y Shino, siguiéndola tranquilamente. La Kurama tenía fama de hablarle a todos los chicos de su generación sin tener conflicto alguno con nadie, excepto con las chicas que iban tras los genios, pero no pasaba de ahí.

- Vaya, no pensé que ustedes tres llegarían hasta aquí- Dijo Kiba sonriendo burlonamente

- ¡Ya verás de lo que somos capaces!- Exclamó el rubio sonriendo en forma desafiante

- Que escándalo hacen… Así que ustedes también están en esta estupidez, no lo puedo creer…-

Los seis Genin voltearon a ver al trío Ino-Shika-Cho de su generación, acercarse a ellos tras las palabras de Shikamaru. Ino observó curiosa a los tres Genin del Equipo 7, especialmente a Naruto ya que ahora era más alto que ella y no parecía el mismo bobo al que varias veces le jugó bromas por diversión en la academia.

- Vaya Naruto, sí que has crecido- Ino se acercó sonriente al rubio, provocando una molestia palpable en sus compañeras de equipo

- Bueno, gracias… Creo- Respondió el rubio, visiblemente incómodo.

Ino se apartó del rubio ligeramente asustada, al sentir la mirada asesina tanto de Hinata como de Nami. En ese momento varios virotesos llamaron la atención de los Genin, volteando todo a la entrada donde el Equipo más famoso de su generación, el Equipo 8, ingresaba con paso seguro, demostrando la gran confianza en ellos mismos.

- Así que los doce estamos reunidos aquí…- Dijo Sasuke sonriendo confiadamente

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- Exclamaron tanto Ino como Keiko para lanzarse a abrazar al Uchiha, lo que provocó la furia extrema de la Haruno

- Nuestro encuentro está un poco más cerca, Naruto… Espero ansioso de ver lo que te enseñó la Niku no Hikumi…-

Ante la sorpresa de los demás novatos, el rubio vio al castaño acercársele con una mirada desafiante, que el rubio correspondió de la misma manera. Nami y Hinata observaban sorprendidas al Senju tras mencionar éste el apodo de su Sensei.

- ¿Cómo sabes del apodo de Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó la Uchiha desconcertada

- No me llaman genio sólo por ser de los mejores Genin de la academia…- Respondió fríamente el castaño

"Viejo, en verdad este chico es tétrico…" Shikamaru miró de reojo al genio Senju

"¿Niku no Hikumi? Algo me dice que es más que el nombre…" El genio del Clan Uchiha observó analítico a su compañero "Si Makoto toma en serio al fracasado quiere decir que tiene una idea de lo que Naruto, Nami y Hinata han estado entrenando en este tiempo…"

"¿Makoto-kun está tomando en serio a ese payaso…?" La chica de cabellos rosas miraba sorprendida a su compañero

- Vamos chicos, tranquilícense, sé que tenemos los ánimos elevados pero…-

- ¡Ustedes, los del fondo, ya cállense, los exámenes están por comenzar!- Exclamó un sujeto imponente desde la tarima del salón, interrumpiendo a Keiko -¡Me llamo Ibiki Morino y no permitiré escándalo durante el examen, ahora cierren sus sucias bocas y presten atención!-

…

En una sala del mismo edificio, se encontraban los cuatro Jounin de los doce novatos conversando tranquilamente. Kakashi leía Icha Icha Paradise mientras que Asuma fumaba y Kurenai bebía té, Ryu miraba con expresión aburrida las actividades lúdicas de sus compañeros. Ya que su pasión estaba en las batallas, no encontraba algún otro pasatiempo para pasar su tiempo libre.

- Estúpido examen de una hora… Mero trámite para mis pequeños renacuajos…- Dijo la pelirroja al aire

- Yo no lo creo, Ryu….- El Sarutobi llamó la atención de sus compañeros

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- Preguntó la Yuhi con interés

- Bueno, escuché que el sensor de este año sería, Ibiki…- Asuma miró la reacción de sus compañeros

- Bah, ya no asusta como antes…- Respondió la Jounin restándole importancia al asunto

- Tal vez, pero que sea Ibiki, uno de los mejores extractores de información el primer sensor disminuye sus posibilidades de aprobar considerablemente- Respondió el Copy Ninja

- Pareces muy segura de tus chicos…- Kurenai clavó su mirada en Ryu

- La verdad los he entrenado a conciencia y estoy segura que los tres serán Chunin al terminar el examen- Replicó la Sensei del Equipo 7 con indiferencia

- ¿Te parecería una pequeña apuesta…?- Dijo Asuma -Digamos… ¿Diez mil ryou?-

- Va a ser el dinero más fácil que he ganado… Pero hagámoslo más divertido, que sean diez mil ryou por cada alumno que ascienda a Chunin, por ejemplo, si uno de tus alumnos logra aprobar y convertirse en Chunin, sólo serán veinte mil ryou los que deberás pagarme, ¿De acuerdo…?-

- Si esos son tus términos, pero serás tú la que me pagará mínimo diez mil ryou…- El Sarutobi sonrió confiado.

…

En el salón, los Genin aspirantes se encontraban escuchando las indicaciones de Ibiki. Estaban sentados en forma aleatoria de forma que ningún Genin tuviera al lado a algún compañero de equipo. El sinodal explicó en forma clara y concisa las reglas donde todos empezaban el examen con diez, por cada pregunta errónea se les restaría un punto y cada vez que fueran descubiertos copiando se les restarían dos puntos. Tras explicar las peculiares reglas dio la señal para dar inicio al examen.

"Vaya, este examen parece de otro planeta…" El rubio miraba desconcertado las complicadas preguntas del examen "Nadie podría responder esto… Al menos nadie con vida social…"

"¿Por qué te quitan dos puntos si te descubren copiando? Lo lógico sería que te expulsaran a la primera… A menos, que esperen que nosotros copiemos sin ser descubiertos… ¡Eso es…! En este examen lo que realmente están evaluando es nuestra capacidad de obtener información…" Sasuke volteó discretamente hacia sus compañeros, Sakura lucía preocupada mientras que Makoto sonreía confiado "El Senju también lo ha descubierto, así que estamos del otro lado, Sakura es lo bastante inteligente para contestar el examen por si misma…"

"Supongo que sólo queda copiar… Espero que Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan se den cuenta a tiempo…" Pensó la Uchiha al ver detenidamente las complicadas preguntas de la prueba

"Nami-chan y Naruto-kun ya debieron darse cuenta, entonces… ¡Byakugan!" la Hyuga activó su Doujutsu

"¡Sharingan!" Pensaron al mismo tiempo ambos Uchiha para replicar con su lápiz los movimientos del lápiz del Genin delante de ellos

"Bingo…" El Uchiha sonrió confiado

"Sólo debo usar mis ojos en una situación de vida o muerte…" Pensó Naruto con aire solemne "¡Pero a quien engaño, quiero pasar el examen…!" Terminó con una enorme sonrisa

"Miren a ese fenómeno, pensando que puede responder este examen… Que tonto" La Haruno miraba burlonamente al rubio Genin sentado a su lado

"¡Rinnegan…!"

Sakura se sorprendió a sobremanera al ver el Rinnegan de Naruto, quien uso el misterioso Dojutsu para ver a través del Genin delante de él y copiar sus respuestas a gran velocidad. La facilidad con la que el rubio había superado lo que hubiera sido una barrera impasable para él en el pasado, dejó a la pelirrosa visiblemente perpleja.

"¡El entrenamiento de Tora-sensei en verdad da resultados!" Ajeno a la mirada sorprendida de Sakura, Naruto contestó rápidamente todo su examen

"En verdad ha cambiando mucho… Es más alto, ahora es serio… Y esos ojos…" Un ligero sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Sakura "¡No…! ¡¿Qué estoy pensando? ¡Es el mismo perdedor que me acosaba… ¡No puedo seguir perdiendo el tiempo, tengo que responder el examen!" La chica de cabello rosa comenzó a responder el examen frenéticamente, al darse que el tiempo se estaba terminando

"Miren a esa maniática…" La Yamanaka, desde su lugar, miró divertida a su frenética rival "Bueno Sakura, debo admitir que tienes un gran cerebro detrás de esa frente de marquesina… No a cualquiera le lanzo mi… ¡Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia de Mentes)!"

Mientras Ino se apoderaba de la conciencia de Sakura y memorizaba las respuestas para pasárselas a Chouji y a Shikamaru, el castaño de los doce novatos posó su mano en la mesa y cerró los ojos.

"¡Mokuton: Mokuzai no Kioku (Elemento Madera: Memoria de Madera)!"

Al sentir a través de la madera el golpeteo de los lápices de los Genin cercanos a él, Makoto supo las respuestas y las copió de inmediato. Uno de los insectos de Shino le pasaba las respuestas al Aburame mientras Akamaru hacía lo mismo para Kiba con ayuda de su agudo olfato. Keiko utilizó su amplia capacidad de Genjutsu para hacer una ilusión de ella pensativa, mientras con otra técnica de invisibilidad se acercó a un Genin que tenía las respuestas para copiarlas. Poco a poco varios equipos fueron eliminados al ser descubiertos copiando cinco veces durante el examen. Finalmente, Ibiki pidió la atención de los Genin, tocando fuertemente el pizarrón con una tiza. Varios murmullos continuaron, molestando al sinodal.

- Cállense y escuchen…Es hora de la décima pregunta y para ella hay nuevas reglas, regla número uno si responden mal la décima pregunta, sin importar las demás, sacan cero… Y como saben si uno saca cero, el equipo completo reprueba el examen, regla número dos, quienes intenten renunciar una vez oída la décima pregunta sacan cero y personalmente me encargaré de que no puedan presentar el examen nunca más en sus vidas…-

- ¡Eso es ridículo, varios Genin que están aquí ya han presentado este examen en varias ocasiones!- Kiba se levantó molesto de su lugar

- Ja, eso es porque yo no había aplicado este examen antes… -

La última regla fue la que mayor conmoción causó. Todos los presentes comenzaron a discutir entre ellos sobre lo que harían y que era injusto ya que para muchos no era su primera vez realizando el examen. Era un abuso de autoridad sumamente cruel del sinodal, ya que a muchos les estaba cortando de tajo sus sueños. Y uno de esos muchos era Naruto.

- Los que quieran renunciar, esta es su última oportunidad, levanten la mano y prepárense mejor para el siguiente examen en seis meses-

Uno de los Genin de mayor edad fue quien levantó la mano. Sus compañeros fueron nombrados por sus números y abandonaron el salón junto con él, después varios más levantaron las manos y fueron eliminados del examen… Varias veces sucedió esto hasta que el número total de alumnos se había reducido cuando menos a la mitad y por varios segundos, nadie levantó la mano.

- ¡Tú no vas a intimidarme…!- Exclamó Naruto golpeando la mesa y orientando su rostro al sensor -¡No me importa la última pregunta…! La responderé y continuaré mi sueño para ser Hokage al lado de mis amigas… ¡Alguien como tú no me detendrá, y si no contestara bien la pregunta, te moleré a golpes hasta que nos dejes realizar el examen de nuevo…!-

Tras las palabras del rubio, los demás Genin que habían perdido la confianza, la recuperaron. Nami y Hinata sonrieron y miraron a su Naruto-kun. Makoto cerró los ojos y Sasuke miró con una sonrisa desafiante al alumno de Ryu. Las reacciones de los demás novatos fueron similares, recordando al rubio idiota de la academia que a pesar de parecer un completo fracasado jamás dejaba de luchar.

"Debo reconocer que tienes agallas…" Pensó el Uchiha

"No esperaba menos de mi rival…" Makoto sonrió levemente

"Ese si es el Naruto de siempre…" La Haruno sonrió también "El mismo fastidioso que me acosaba"

"Ninguno de los que quedan titubea… Las palabras de ese chico realmente les infundieron el valor para desafiarme…" El sinodal sonrió también, de forma discreta "Creo que ya está…." Ibiki cerró los ojos por un momento-¡Sólo me queda decirles, que han pasado el examen escrito…!-

Todos los Genin miraron desconcertados a Ibiki, que les explicó la realidad de la décima pregunta: probar la determinación de los Genin frente a la presión y a las difíciles decisiones que debía tomar a diario. Después explicó el verdadero objetivo del examen, probar su capacidad de obtener información. La algarabía creció para la mayoría de los Genin que superaron la prueba, al saber que habían dado un paso más en su camino a convertirse en Chunin. Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7, de inmediato corrieron a felicitarse con un intenso abrazo de equipo.

…

Un par de horas después, ya con el salón vacío, el sinodal se puso a recoger los exámenes, mirando con curiosidad el del rubio que no se había intimidado en ningún momento. Desde ese momento, el tal Naruto Uzumaki, ese chico de raros ojos, había llamado poderosamente su atención. Esa mirada fiera que demostraba, daba a entender un simple mensaje: 'Nadie me detendrá jamás…'

"Así que Naruto Uzumaki… Respondió correctamente las nueve preguntas, además de darle esperanza a los demás Genin… Es un chico muy valiente y siento que su verdadera aventura sólo está comenzando… Me agradaría mucho tener a un bocón así como Hokage, sería un buen cambio…" El intimidante Ninja sonrió en forma discreta, luego tomó el examen de Naruto y se retiró del aula.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Como es de sospecharse, por el entrenamiento intenso desde antes de terminar la academia, Naruto jamás se encontró con Konohamaru, por esa razón, el nieto del Sandaime es sumamente insignificante para el fic. En otras cosas, hasta cierto punto, narré en forma breve el entrenamiento de las dos semanas para guardar algunas sorpresas para el examen Chunin. Este examen sólo está comenzando y en gran parte pienso respetar la historia original, excepto por los cambios inevitables con la presencia de Keiko, Makoto y Nami.

**Próximamente:**

**VII: Las Batallas Comienzan.**


	8. VII: Las Batallas Comienzan

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Frente a un enorme bosque enrejado, conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte, el Equipo Ryu se encontraba escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de la nueva sinodal en la siguiente etapa del Examen Chunin, la intimidante Anko Mitarashi. Los diversos equipos que habían aprobado el examen de Ibiki se encontraban expectantes a sus palabras. Tras la explicación de Anko, los equipos pasaron a recibir un pergamino entre dos posibles: el del cielo o el de la tierra, tras lo cual los Genin comenzaron su incursión en el bosque de la muerte. El Equipo Ryu se detuvo en medio de un enorme árbol y aprovechando que estaba hueco decidieron esconderse en su interior. Hinata sacó de entre sus ropas el pergamino del cielo que les había tocado.

- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Naruto

- Podemos usar lo que nos enseñó Hou-sensei… Sería bueno que escondiéramos el pergamino e hiciéramos una copia…- Agregó Nami

- Entonces, vamos…-

La Hyuga sacó de la bolsa colgante de su cinturón un pergamino de un tamaño bastante similar al del pergamino del cielo, lo extendió y posteriormente empezó a escribir sellos bastantes elaborados tras remojar el pincel en su boca. Cuando terminó, realizó un sello de manos y se concentró, tras lo cual el pergamino provocó una pequeña explosión de humo y emergió de ella como una copia del pergamino del cielo.

- Listo- La Hyuga sonrió satisfecha -Ahora esconderé el verdadero pergamino…-

Hinata extendió otro pergamino de igual tamaño que el anterior y comenzó nuevamente a dibujar una secuencia de sellos, los cuales se concentraban ahora en un círculo dibujado en el centro del pergamino, lugar donde la Hyuga colocó el pergamino del cielo y volvió a realizar un sello de manos, tras lo que el pergamino original despareció en un resplandor de luz y el círculo del pergamino extendido ahora tenía el kanji 'Ten' en su interior. Hinata enrolló el pergamino y colocó su mano en el suelo.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

De la nube de humo apareció una tortuga negra de alrededor de un medio de longitud y medio metro de ancho. El reptil orientó su mirada a la Hyuga, quien sonrió amistosamente y recibió de la tortuga la misma respuesta. El rubio y la azabache miraban expectante el elaborado procedimiento de su amiga con atención. Finalmente la tortuga negra inició la charla.

- Hola Hinata-chan, no te veía desde hace tiempo- Dijo la tortuga con voz femenina

- ¿Puede guardar esto por favor, Umiruka-san (Mundo Marino)?- Hinata le ofreció el pergamino a la tortuga

- Confía en mi linda…- La tortuga le guiñó el ojo y luego, tras tomar el pergamino con su hocico, desapareció en una nube de humo

- Ahora debemos conseguir el pergamino de la Tierra…- Dijo Nami seria.

Sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza y tras guardar Naruto el pergamino falso del cielo, salieron de su escondite, ya que debían obtener el pergamino de la tierra a costa de otros aspirantes a Chunin.

…

El Equipo 8, por otra parte, caminaba con seguridad por el bosque. Sasuke y Makoto encabezaban el grupo con Sakura ligeramente detrás de ellos. El Uchiha se detuvo súbitamente, tras lo que lo imitó el Senju. A pesar de ser grandes rivales y aparentemente no soportarse entre ellos, se compenetraban a la perfección en el campo de batalla.

- ¿Qué se traen tú y el fracasado de Naruto?- Dijo serio el pelinegro

- Lo que haga o deje de hacer no es tu asunto, pero si quieres saberlo, considero a Naruto mi rival…- Respondió Makoto en el mismo tono

- ¿Tu rival? El no te llega ni a los talones- Dijo la Haruno no totalmente segura "Creo…"

- El ya no es un simple perdedor… Además para que alguien como Ryu que casi nunca está en la aldea lo haya tomado como estudiante, debe tener algún talento oculto… Se rumora que si alguien tal vez puede sostenerle un combate a alguno de los Sannin (Tres Ninja), esa persona es la Niku no Hikumi…-

"Un talento oculto…" Sakura recordó fugazmente cuando el rubio le reveló involuntariamente el Rinnegan

- Si eso piensas, tú, el único Genin al que considero cercano a mí, ya no lo veré como basura…- Dijo el azabache, tras lo que reanudó su andar y el castaño lo siguió instantes después

- Vamos chicos, olvidemos al baka de Naruto por ahora- Dijo la chica de cabellos rosas tras lo que se posó entre los genios y los tomó del brazo a ambos

- No te me pegues…- Dijo Sasuke con molestia

- ¡Suéltame…!- Exclamó con fastidio el Senju, pero la Haruno ignoró a ambos y continuó caminando sin soltarlos.

- Vaya, así que son el famoso Equipo de Kakashi… Esto puede ser interesante…- La mujer sonrió en forma siniestra "Y más si conocen a esa puta de Ryu…"

Los tres Genin voltearon instantáneamente hacia la rama de un enorme árbol, donde una aparente Kunoichi con protector de la aldea de Kusa (Hierba) los miraba con notable ansiedad, como si hubiera esperado mucho para verlos. Ambos genios se colocaron frente a la Haruno y se pusieron en guardia al instante al notar la intimidante presencia de la misteriosa Ninja de expresión siniestra.

…

En otro lugar del Bosque de la Muerte, un equipo de Kiri (Niebla) miraba desde la copa de un árbol al Equipo Kurenai. Una Keiko risueña hablaba alegremente sobre una de sus tantas anécdotas de moda increíblemente aburridas, mientras que Kiba y Shino escuchaban, uno aburrido y el otro indiferente. Sin embargo le tenían paciencia a la Kurama, que si bien estaba obsesionada con Sasuke y en menor medida con Makoto, no era tan insistente como Ino o Sakura.

- Vamos chicos, creo que deberíamos llegar al edificio central y emboscar a alguien ahí, es un buena idea, ¿no?- Preguntó expectante la Kurama, entrando a temas de real interés

- No creo que encontremos a alguien tan idiota como para dejarse emboscar tan cerca de la meta- Respondió Kiba fastidiado

- Sólo era una sugerencia…- Respondió Keiko sonriendo nerviosamente

- Debemos seguir… Andando…- Dijo secamente el Aburame.

El Inuzuka y la Kurama asintieron y sin saberlo le dieron la espalda a los Ninja de Kiri que esperaban para atacar. Al ver que los Ninja de Konoha caminaban confiadamente, los tres Shinobi de Kiri se lanzaron tras su objetivo. Uno de ellos se lanzó con espada desenvainada y le atravesó la espalda a Keiko, que sólo pudo sorprenderse y caer de rodillas. Kiba de inmediato se lanzó contra el asesino de su amiga, pero uno de sus compañeros atacó sorpresivamente a Kiba y le voló un brazo. Shino ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de defenderse porque un sorpresivo Jutsu de elemento fuego lo impacto por la espalda y lo consumió entre las llamas.

- Esto sí que fue fácil…- El mismo Ninja que había apuñalado a Keiko recogió el pergamino del cadáver de la Kunoichi

- Bueno, ahora vamos, debemos ir al edificio principal…- Dijo otro Shinobi de Kiri

- ¿Tan rápido? Pero si apenas nos encontramos-

El cuerpo de Keiko se levantó súbitamente mientras la piel de su cara se derretía lentamente y dejó descubierto su cráneo. Los Ninja de Kiri observaron aterrorizados al cadáver moverse, pero entonces notaron que una sombra negra avanzaba desde sus pies y los cubría lentamente. Antes de perder la conciencia pudieron ver un par de remolinos de considerable tamaño dirigirse a ellos.

- Esto fue muy fácil…- Dijo Keiko mirando lastimeramente a sus víctimas

- Pues a lo que vamos…- Kiba comenzó a esculcar a los inconscientes Ninja -Veamos… ¡Maldita sea, es otro pergamino de la tierra…!-

- Llevémoslo, puede sernos útil para negociar o acabar con la competencia- Dijo Shino en forma inexpresiva y al instante los tres Genin reanudaron su camino hacia el edifico central.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**VII: Las Batallas Comienzan. **

…

Los días pasaron mientras los diversos equipos combatían entre sí para obtener los dos pergaminos y así tener el derecho de llegar al edificio central, siendo el primero en lograrlo el Equipo de Suna, sin que sus tres integrantes, Gaara, Temari y Kankuro, tuvieran siquiera un rasguño. Por la mente de los Genin del Equipo Kurenai, que estaban escondidos entre los arbustos, pasó la idea de emboscarlos, pero dicha idea se fue tan fugazmente como llegó al notar la intimidante presencia del chico pelirrojo.

El siguiente equipo en llegar fue el Equipo Kakashi. Sasuke yacía inconsciente y era cargado por Makoto, mientras que Sakura cuidaba la retaguardia de la formación. A diferencia del Equipo de Suna, lucían visiblemente agotados y cansados. Kiba y Shino pensaron seriamente la posibilidad en emboscarlos, pero Keiko se negó y el Senju orientó su fría mirada hacia los arbustos que ocultaban a intrigantes del Equipo 9, dando a entender que todavía podría con ellos, siendo eso el principal factor disuasivo para abandonar la idea. Los siguientes en llegar fueron el trío Ino-Shika-Cho de la generación, acompañados del Equipo 7. Ambos equipos lucían fatigados, pero en mejores condiciones que el Equipo 8.

- Vaya, no pudimos conseguir el pergamino de la tierra, sólo otro pergamino del cielo… demonios- Dijo el rubio, frustrado

- De mínimo ya estamos aquí, pensé que tendría que pasar otro día en ese estúpido bosque…- Shikamaru bostezó aburrido -Odio estar aquí…-

- Al menos di que ya han logrado el objetivo, nosotros tenemos que conseguir todavía el pergamino de la tierra…- Dijo Nami con expresión cansada

- Eso no será necesario…- El Equipo 9 salió de su escondite y se posó frente a los Equipos 7 y 10 -Verán, nosotros tenemos algo que ustedes quieren y ustedes tienen algo que queremos nosotros…-Dijo Kiba sonriendo confiadamente

- ¿Un trueque…?- preguntó Hinata expectante

- Algo así, realmente es intercambio de información- Respondió la Kurama con tranquilidad

- De acuerdo…- El rubio y el Aburame lanzaron los pergaminos al mismo tiempo, siendo atrapados fácilmente por sus respectivos receptores

- Bueno, creo que debemos entrar ya, el ambiente está algo tenso…- Ino sonrió nerviosamente.

…

Los nueve novatos ingresaron al edificio ya con los dos pergaminos por equipo. Hinata invocó a Umiruka, quien le regresó el pergamino tras lo que el Equipo 7 también cumplió el requisito. Ya pasado el trámite al entregar ambos pergaminos, los equipos se encontraban reunidos escuchando atentamente el discurso del Hokage, diciendo las reglas de la siguiente ronda, la cual consistiría en una batalla de uno contra uno, donde el análisis de los aspirantes sería en forma individual.

- En vista de que ya tenemos a todos los aspirantes, podemos empezar con las batallas preliminares del examen- Hiruzen Sarutobi se dirigió con firmeza a los ocho Equipos presentes.

Los veinticuatro Genin se voltearon a ver de reojo, esperando ansiosamente el inicio de los combates. Sarutobi indicó que se llevarían a cabo batallas aleatorias donde el ganador pasaba y el perdedor quedaba fuera del examen, hasta que sólo quedaran ocho aspirantes. Al instante el ambiente se tensó, como señal inequívoca del comienzo de duras batallas. Las rivalidades salieron a flote, así como los piques previos que existían incluso desde antes del examen.

"Yo saldré adelante, Hinata-chan y Nami-chan también… ¡Los tres nos convertiremos en Chunin!" Naruto estaba visiblemente entusiasmado

"Bien, la estupidez del trabajo en equipo llegó a su fin… Ahora cada quien está por su cuenta…" Makoto cerró los ojos con tranquilidad

"Itachi… ¡Mírame! Ahora comienza mi verdadero camino para matarte… No me importa si tengo que acabar con Makoto, Sakura o cualquiera de estos idiotas… ¡Me haré fuerte para matarte!" La mirada fría de Sasuke manifestó odio de un segundo a otro "Pude sobrevivir al tal Orochimaru en el Bosque de la Muerte… ¡Nada me detendrá…!"

"Sasuke-kun, Makoto-kun y yo estaremos juntos por siempre, somos el Equipo 8…" Sakura sonrió ingenuamente

"Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun… Estamos junto en esto, mi mejor amiga y mi amor…" La Uchiha sonrió con marcada alegría

"Nami-chan, N-Naruto-kun… Para seguir juntos me esforzaré… Por mi mejor amiga y por mi amado…" La Hyuga por otra parte, cerró los ojos en actitud solemne

…

Los veinticuatro Genin, algunos acompañados por sus Sensei Jounin, miraban expectantes en la pantalla del amplio lugar, todos los nombres cambiando aleatoriamente en las combinaciones posibles. La primera batalla fue entre Sasuke y otro Ninja de Konoha, Yoroi. El enfrentamiento fue difícil para el Uchiha, ya que su oponente bloqueó su Chakra con su Jutsu misterioso, pero unas sorpresivas marcas negras cubrieron parte del costado izquierdo del azabache en el momento más crítico, dándole más poder a su Chakra y un aura maligna. Con el inesperado poder obtenido, Sasuke pudo dar vuelta a la situación y salió victorioso, pero tras la batalla perdió el conocimiento. Kakashi se lo llevó rápidamente, dejando preocupada a la Kunoichi del Equipo 8 así como pensativo al castaño y a los demás Genin de Konoha de su generación.

"¿Qué son esas marcas negras…?" Makoto pensó analítico "Aparecieron después de que la Kunoichi de Kusa nos atacó… Cuando desperté el Uchiha ya se había encargado de eso, así que no sé qué ocurrió entre ambos"

- Makoto-kun, ¿Crees que el cambio de Sasuke-kun tenga que ver con esa marca…?- Sakura se acercó a su compañero, visiblemente preocupada

- Deja de preocuparte por él…- Replicó el Senju secamente

- ¿Qué?- La chica de cabello rosa miró sorprendida a su compañero de equipo

- Mejor preocúpate por ti…- Sakura volteó confundida hacia la pantalla que le señaló el castaño, donde su nombre aparecía junto al de Nami

- Vaya, me tocó la batalla con mi rival…- La pelirrosa se tranquilizó "¡Ahora le mostraré a Sasuke-kun que yo debo ser la madre de sus hijos!" Exclamó en su interior

El Equipo 7 también se encontraba mirando la pantalla, también sorprendidos por la nueva batalla sorteada. La azabache se enfrentaría a la pelirrosa, la chica que siempre se burlaba de los tres por ser los peores chicos de la academia durante toda la generación, pero una cosa era la academia y otra muy diferente el entrenamiento posterior. Nami no tenía pique alguno contra Sakura, excepto tal vez que la chica de ojos esmeralda era la chica a la que antes quería su amado rubio. Estaba pensando en eso cuando Ryu apareció de repente, llamando la atención de sus alumnos.

- Ryu-sensei…- Susurró la Uchiha

- Vine a ver cómo estaba esto…- La pelirroja miró la pantalla y sonrió cuando vio el nombre de la azabache para la siguiente pelea -¿En serio te tocó tan rápido…? ¡Qué mejor, demuestra lo fuerte que puedes ser!-

- ¡Sí!- Exclamó la Uchiha sintiéndose alegre por la confianza que le tenía su Sensei

- Tú puedes- Agregó la Hyuga con una suave sonrisa

- Lo sé, no pienso perder…- Respondió Nami sonriéndole a su amiga

- ¡Tu puedes Nami-chan!- Exclamó el rubio y la abrazó sorpresiva e impulsivamente.

Ryu sonrió burlonamente al notar a Hinata tratar en vano de ocultar sus celos ante la escena frente a sus ojos, con el Uzumaki abrazando protectoramente a la Uchiha como forma de animarla. Nami estaba tan roja como su uniforme y cuando se recuperó ligeramente, todavía sonrojada, corrió hacia la arena donde Sakura ya esperaba cruzada de brazos en actitud visiblemente confiada. La Uchiha se posó frente a la Haruno con mirada seria mientras el réferi, Gekko Hayate se acercó a las dos Kunoichi.

- Sakura Haruno contra Nami Uchiha, comiencen…-

- ¡Vas a perder, Nami…! Sasuke-kun es mío…- Dijo Sakura sonriendo confiada -Además, siempre fui mejor que tú y Hinata en la academia-

- Por mí, quédatelo…- La Uchiha permaneció impasible "Y esos tiempos de la academia han pasado, he entrenado muy duro para superarme…"

Después de toser levemente, Hayate se alejó y las dos Kunoichi se pusieron en guardia, mirándose fijamente. Nami abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando la Haruno se lanzó contra ella, utilizando el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu para crear cuatro réplicas de sí misma. De inmediato las réplicas se mezclaron con la original y se lanzaron al frente. Las pelirrosas cambiaban de posición constantemente conforme se acercaban a la Uchiha.

"Pobre frentona, si supiera que el Sharingan puede ver a través de los Bunshin… Aunque no creo que a Nami le tome mucho tiempo ni que tenga que usar sus ojos" Ryu sonrió confiadamente.

Las varias pelirrosas atacaron de forma sincronizada a la Uchiha, pero conforme los Kage Bunshin iban desapareciendo con los rápidos y efectivos ataques de Nami en forma de varios Shuriken, la verdadera Sakura se preparaba para atacar a Nami, aprovechando que la Uchiha había bajado la guardia. Pero cuando se lanzó para golpear con el puño a su supuesta rival por ser la madre de los hijos de Sasuke, atónita junto los demás espectadores con excepción del Equipo Ryu, el Equipo de Suna, Shino y Shikamaru, Nami desapareció ante sus ojos. Antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, un ligero golpe de mano en el cuello por parte de la Nami recién aparecida a sus espaldas, la dejó fuera de combate cayendo pesadamente al suelo, completamente inconsciente. La facilidad con la que la Uchiha derrotó a Sakura dejó sorprendidos a la mayoría de los presentes.

"No lo puedo creer, es el Jutsu de Ryu… Esa demente le enseñó a Nami su sello personal… Ahora lo entiendo, descolocó a Sakura con ese movimiento y después aprovechó para darle un certero golpe en el cuello para dejarla inconsciente, aprovechando que había bajado totalmente la defensa… Derrotó a Sakura de forma que pareciera increíblemente fácil..." El Ninja copia no salía de su asombro

"Lo sabía… Si hubiera practicado aunque sea un poco hubiera podido predecir el movimiento de la Uchiha, no es nada del otro mundo, un Jutsu ciertamente difícil de ejecutar pero no muy complicada de aprender…" Makoto sonrió ligeramente "Habe si así entrenas más…"

"¿Sólo se dedicó a Nami…?" Kakashi miraba todavía atónito a Nami, quien regresaba con su Equipo para celebrar efusivamente "Seguramente, como yo con Sasuke…"

"Vaya, parece que mis compañeros insectos no sólo me enseñan a mí… Ese movimiento fue como los que realizan los camaradas moscas…" Shino permaneció impasible.

Tras el impacto que representó para la mayoría de los Ninja presentes la derrota de Sakura, principalmente para los Genin de Konoha al recordar que en la academia la diferencia entre ambas era la misma, pero a favor de Sakura, comenzó la selección de los contendientes en la siguiente batalla por medio de la pantalla. Todos los Ninja permanecían expectantes mirando los nombres de los Genin cambiar oscilatoriamente, hasta que la siguiente batalla fue decidida: Hinata Hyuga contra Neji Hyuga, un Genin de una generación mayor a la de Naruto y los demás. La expectación subió de intensidad ante el combate de dos chicos del Clan Hyuga. Todos los presentes observaron expectantes a los dos Ninja posarse frente a frente en la arena de batalla.

- Nunca creí que tú y yo tuviéramos que enfrentarnos, Hinata-sama- Neji rompió el silencio

- Ni yo, Nii-san…- Respondió Hinata tristemente.

Sakura, ya recuperada de su batalla, se sorprendió con las palabras de la Hyuga. Naruto y Nami permanecieron impasibles, porque ya sabían lo tormentoso de la relación entre ambos integrantes de los Hyuga. De hecho ambos deseaban que esa pelea se hubiera evitado porque sabían cómo se sentía la peliazul al respecto. Además sabían del odio existente entre las dos ramas de los Hyuga, el Souke (Familia Principal) y el Bonke (Familia Secundaria).

- Ambos son miembros del Clan Hyuga, uno de los clanes más antiguos e importantes de Konoha- Dijo Kakashi expectante, aclarando una duda previa de su estudiante Kunoichi

- Pero sí tienen una relación filial, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Sakura -¿Acaso son hermanos?-

- Ellos son más bien primos…- Respondió serio Makoto -Hinata es hija de Hiashi-sama, el líder del Clan, en cambio Neji es hijo de Hizashi Hyuga, del Bonke…-

- Lo lamento por ellos, tendrán que pelear entre familia…- Dijo tristemente la chica de cabellos rosas -Será duro…-

- No tanto- Agregó Rock Lee, compañero de Neji -He escuchado esto, por generaciones siempre ha existido rencor entre la familia principal y las familias secundarias del Clan Hyuga…- Ante la expectación de los presentes, Hayate Gekko decretó el inicio del encuentro tras dar unos pasos hacia atrás, tras lo que Neji pidió la palabra

- Hinata-sama, escúchame- Dijo Neji fríamente llamando la atención de su prima -Ríndete ahora, estoy seguro que tu destino nunca fue ser Ninja- Hinata observó tristemente a su primo -Eres muy amable, tú buscas la armonía y evitas el conflicto, la gente te influencia fácilmente- Hinata cerró los ojos -Estoy seguro de que tú no querías tomar parte en estos exámenes porque te sientes inferior a todos aquí, pero debiste hacerlo porque Naruto y Nami si lo querían hacer… Dime, ¿Tengo razón?- Hinata negó con la cabeza, pero sin decir nada, abrió los ojos y miró seria a Neji

- Mi sueño es ser digna de encabezar al clan, pero no sólo es eso…- El castaño observó seria a su prima -Cambiaré las injusticias de nuestro clan… Porque todos debemos ser iguales…-La mirada de Neji cambió a una llena de odio

- Bien, cumplí con advertirte…- Dijo fríamente el Hyuga "Haré que te tragues todas tus estúpidas palabras…"

"Sé que me odias como consecuencia de las leyes del clan, pero te prometo que cambiaré eso, nunca más habrá niños como nosotros, yo temerosa por ser menospreciada por mi padre y tú lleno de odio por lo que pasó con mi tío Hizashi… Yo cambiaré eso… Lo juro…" Los ojos lavanda de la peliazul se llenaron de determinación

Neji se sorprendió por un instante con el semblante serio y decidido que mostró Hinata. Instintivamente se colocó en la posición de batalla del Juuken, el Shiki (Estilo) característico del Taijutsu en el Clan Hyuga, mientras que Hinata replicó los mismos movimientos segundos después. Finalmente la batalla entre primos iba a empezar y el silencio se había apoderado del lugar.

- Esta batalla será tan breve como intensa- Dijo Might Guy, el Sensei Jounin del equipo de Neji inexpresivo, aludiendo a la victoria de estudiante

- Cállate…- El Jounin volteó sorprendido hacia el rubio del Equipo Ryu, que a su vez se mostraba serio -No asumas cosas…- Dijo Naruto con discreta furia, Nami también miraba seria al líder del equipo de Neji y Lee

- ¡No le hables así a Gai Sensei!- Exclamó furioso el peculiar Lee

- Hinata ha entrenado como nunca y en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de morir- Ryu agregó seria, sorprendiendo al Genin -Si crees que Neji ganará, traicionarás tus propios ideales de que el esfuerzo derrota al talento- Terminó la Jounin con una sonrisa sádica -Me consta porque yo soy quien varias veces la dejó moribunda…-

Lee se sorprendió enormemente tras las palabras de Ryu, así como Gai. El Jounin sabía del carácter sádico de la Niku no Hikumi, pero no pensaba que llegaba hasta esos extremos. Kakashi miró de reojo a la Jounin, analizando detenidamente sus palabras. No la consideraba la indicada para entrenar a Naruto, porque su falta de disciplina era también conocida por sus camaradas Jounin. No respectaba a las autoridades excepto al Hokage y al igual que Naruto, era una fanfarrona que al parecer no comprendía lo que él creía la verdadera forma de ser de un Ninja, alguien frío, meticuloso, discreto y frío.

"Tal vez Nami se haya superado, pero eso es debido a que es una Uchiha… Sakura me ha contado de la mediocridad de Hinata y no creo que eso haya cambiado mucho… Seguramente se dedicó sólo a Nami…" El Copy Ninja regresó su mirada al campo de batalla.

Ryu orientó su mirada hacia la arena, donde ambos Hyuga recién habían activado su Kekkei Genkai. Neji y Hinata permanecían mirándose fijamente, aunque en su interior Neji estaba sorprendido de que su prima se mostrara segura de sí misma. Pensaba que a esas instancias, ya estaría aterrada por dentro, porque ambos sabían que él era superior, si bien desde la última que habían entrenado y él la había dejado severamente lastimada, había pasado ya algo de tiempo, poco más de dos años.

"Si fuera la misma Hinata, seguramente ya habría huido… Mi padre está decepcionado de mí, Hanabi y Neji me consideran inferior… Pero, Naruto-kun siempre fue mi ejemplo, nunca renunció, nunca se rindió a pesar de estar solo… Cuando Ryu-sensei nos juntó en el Equipo 7, fue el mejor día de mi vida, no… Fue el primero de ellos, Tora-sensei me ayudó a superar mis miedos, Hou-sensei me ha dado oportunidad de cambiar la injusticia de mi clan, finalmente Ryu-sensei me entrenó sin ser flexible a diferencia de otros que lo hubieran hecho sólo por ser hija del líder de los Hyuga… Me entrenó tan severamente como a Naruto-kun y a Nami-chan, porque confió en mí, porque pudo comprenderme… ¡Ryu-sensei, Nami-chan, Naruto-kun…! Mírenme… ¡No perderé frente a ustedes, mi verdadera familia!" La mirada firme de la peliazul, intimidó por un breve instante al castaño.

Ambos Hyuga se lanzaron al frente, iniciando la batalla, una batalla donde esquivaban con gran agilidad los golpes del otro, liberando Chakra en cada impacto desviado, esquivado o detenido. Guy y Ryu, sin desviar la atención de la batalla, explicaron la diferencia entre el Taijutsu físico empleado por ambos, de ataques aplastantes enfocados en los daños externos al oponente, así como el Juuken del Clan Hyuga, enfocado al daño en los órganos internos así como a la red de Chakra. Al explicar Kakashi la capacidad del Byakugan para observar la red de Chakra, Lee apretó sus puños, emocionado por la calidad del combate presenciado y molesto por no estar él peleando contra su rival en el campo de batalla.

Hinata y Neji continuaron lanzándose golpes de Juuken pero ninguno parecía imponerse. Finalmente ambos parecieron intercambiarse un golpe en el pecho ante las miradas expectantes de todos. Pero cuando las gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, sólo provenían de la boca de Hinata, ya que antes de recibir el golpe, Neji golpeó con dos dedos un punto de Chakra del brazo de Hinata que le dio el impacto. Cuando Hinata contraatacó, Neji volvió a esquivar el ataque y tomó el otro brazo de Hinata para golpear otro punto de Chakra. Neji reveló que había podido ver todos los puntos de Chakra de Hinata, golpeándola en el pecho y lanzándola lejos con violencia.

- Estoy fuera de tu capacidad… Esto es lo que separa a la élite de los fracasados- Neji miraba fijamente a su prima tratando de levantarse

- Tienes razón…- Susurró Hinata, provocando una sonrisa de triunfo en Neji -Pero no es como tú piensas…-

Neji iba a replicar, pero se quedó atónito cuando observó Chakra de color rosado en la mano de Hinata, justo en el mismo punto donde había sido golpeada. Varios puntos rojos en los brazos de la Hyuga, señal de la maestría de Neji en el uso del Byakugan debido a que eran muestras de ataques sutiles contra los puntos de Chakra de Hinata, comenzaron a desaparecer lentamente ante la atónita mirada de los presentes.

- ¡Imposible…! ¡¿Acaso eres una Iryounin (Ninja Medica)?- Exclamó irritado el Hyuga

- No… Yo no soy una Iryounin…- Replicó en un susurró Hinata, mirando desafiante al castaño, mientras su mente abandonó la arena por unos instantes, regresando a su entrenamiento con el Equipo 7…

…

_Hinata observaba atenta cómo Hou curaba a Nami con su Jutsu médico. Se acercó con curiosidad a él, llamando la atención del peliazul._

_- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó serio el Jounin_

_- ¿Usted es un Iryounin, Hou-sensei?- Replicó a su vez la Hyuga, con evidente curiosidad_

_- No realmente… Soy parte del Equipo de Interrogación y Extracción de Información, de hecho este Jutsu lo utilizo para curan a mis víctimas de interrogación y poder torturarlas por un largo tiempo, pero también sirve para curar a mi equipo… Además un Iryounin es aquél que se dedica a curar exclusivamente e incluso puede ser una carga, ya que sus compañeros están obligados a protegerlo y a mí me gusta combatir cuando salgo de misión, así que se me ocurrió un nombre genial cuando me pregunten qué es lo que soy…-_

_- ¿Y cuál es…?- Preguntó la Hyuga con curiosidad y el peliazul sonrió suavemente._

_- Es…-_

…

- No soy una Iryounin, sino… ¡Una Iryoubu (Médica Guerrera)…!- Hinata se puso completamente de pie, mirando desafiante a un Neji que no salía de su asombro, porque ya se sentía el ganador del combate.

Los Ninja en las gradas tampoco salían de su asombro, especialmente los Genin de su generación. Naruto y Nami miraban sonrientes a su amiga mientras que Guy y Lee observaban detenidamente al Hyuga que era considerado un prodigio, con evidente preocupación. ¿Era posible que el Hyuga fuera derrotado? No, para ambos era una posibilidad ridícula.

- Imposible, nadie puede resistir el ataque de Neji…- Dijo Tenten, la otra integrante del Equipo Guy, mirando incrédula

- Hinata-chan es como las tortugas que nacen en la playa, que buscan el mar sin rendirse a los depredadores, y aunque llegan a morir, no abandonan su camino nunca… Ese es su Nindou, como el de Naruto-kun y el mío…- Nami fijó su mirada en Tenten, quien a su vez regresó su mirada a la arena, temerosa por el chico que le gustaba.

El Hokage también lucía sorprendido. No se esperaba que Hinata pudiera realizar un Jutsu médico tan complicado. Siendo el que mejor conocía las técnicas de los Shinobi y Kunoichi de la aldea, reconoció el Jutsu de Hou al instante. Más aún, era increíble que el peliazul le hubiera enseñado uno de sus mejores secretos, lo que significaba que había visto algo en la Hyuga, así como Ryu lo había visto.

- Así que Hou ayudó a Ryu en el entrenamiento… Que haya podido aprender a usar ese Jutsu tan complicado a su corta edad es impresionante… Y pensar que Hiashi me pidió que no la colocara en un Equipo complicado, por eso originalmente era parte del Equipo Kurenai en vez de Keiko, para que ese equipo fuera de rastreo… Esa sádica en verdad lo hizo bien, nada mejor para ayudar a Hinata que la falta de respeto de Ryu a las jerarquías, por eso pudo despertar su verdadero potencial…- Hiruzen sonrió desde su palco mientras Hinata reasumía su posición de ataque, así como Neji, que ya no se mostraba confiado

- Aunque vuelvas a levantarte, terminarás igual… No, terminarás peor y de eso me encargaré yo…- Neji reactivó su Byakugan, con visible furia

- Lo siento Nii-san, pero debo vencerte… Tú eres quien sufre más por el asunto del Souke y el Bonke… Yo debo, volverme la líder del clan para cambiar eso…- La mirada decidida de Hinata por fin había logrado sacar de quicio al Neji

- Cállate… ¡Cállate!-

Neji se lanzó intempestivo y de forma precipitada hacia su prima, quien como respuesta modificó su posición de batalla, cambiando la posición de manos del Juuken por una posición de puños… El castaño, cegado por la furia, ignoró este detalle. Justo cuando estaba por lanzarle un golpe frontal de Juuken en el pecho al corazón, Chakra azul se manifestó en el puño bajo de Hinata.

"¡Tekken: Kame no Ken (Puño de Acero: Golpe de la Tortuga)!"

Sin que Neji lo esperara, Hinata le asestó un violento golpe con su puño bajo en el estómago tras esquivar su ataque con un movimiento milimétrico. Una explosión de Chakra surgida de la espalda del llamado genio fue seguida después del impacto, tras lo cual Neji salió proyectado al aire y cayó pesadamente. La peliazul observaba jadeante, cómo su primo trataba de ponerse de pie. Pero a diferencia de Hinata, le fue imposible. Tosió sangre tras varios intentos sin resultado tras lo cual se venció y se dejó caer de espaldas, pesadamente al suelo.

- Neji ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es Hinata Hyuga…- Declaró Hayate tras toser levemente.

En ese momento Naruto y Nami se lanzaron a la arena, ya que su amiga comenzaba a balancearse y pronto el rubio llegó a ella para tomarla entre sus brazos de forma protectora ante la mirada celosa de Nami y evitar que cayera. Hinata se dejó querer y recargó su cabeza en el pecho de su amado. Era un momento que aprovecharía y haciendo el mayor de los esfuerzos, luchó exitosamente para evitar desmayarse en los brazos del rubio.

"Esta vez la dejaré…" La Uchiha sonrió suavemente "Se lo merece…"

- ¿Cómo lo hice…?- Susurró la Hyuga débilmente

- ¡Estuviste genial…!- Sonrió Naruto alegre, Hinata se sonrojó y cerró los ojos mientras se acomodó en los brazos de Naruto

"¿Cómo…? El destino de Hinata-sama no era ser una Ninja… Pero esa último golpe, no sólo me causó daño externo en el vientre, también me cuesta trabajo respirar…" Neji miraba a su prima mientras jadeaba débilmente, respirando con evidente dificultad

- Perdiste desde que creíste en esas estupideces del destino…- Neji volteó a ver a Ryu, que se encontraba de espaldas a él, mirando a Hinata con satisfacción -Los tontos fatalistas como tú que creen que su vida está destinada desde que nacen, tienen caídas como estas… ¿Al querer superar a Hinata no estás desafiando al destino? Por eso me enferman los imbéciles como tú, que dicen un montón de estupideces que no están dispuestos a aceptar… Según tu argumento del destino, eres superior a ella, pero a fin de cuentas te ha derrotado gracias a un golpe que ella misma creó y que nada tiene que ver con el Juuken de su clan… Además, por ser un genio eres orgulloso y no aceptaste ayuda de nadie… Estoy segura que pudiste haber desarrollado un golpe aún más devastador que el de Hinata si hubieras pedido ayuda del loco que tienes por Sensei o del fenómeno que tienes como compañero, pero no, los genios son siempre así de idiotas…-

- Eres algo severa, ¿No?- Might Guy apareció junto a Ryu con su sonrisa brillante y la Jounin observó indiferente la pose peculiar del peculiar hombre -Mi alumno se ha dado cuenta de que tiene que esforzarse ahora, ¡Así que entrenaremos desde ahora sin descanso hasta el siguiente torneo Neji…!- Exclamó con entusiasmo, pero el Hyuga miraba a su prima siendo felicitada por sus amigos, ajeno a los discursos cursis de su mentor

"Tal vez… Tal vez tú puedas cambiar al clan…" Neji cerró los ojos y una solitaria lágrima surcó su mejilla tras sonreír casi imperceptiblemente mientras que los integrantes del Equipo 7 celebraban sumamente felices

- ¡Ryu, ahora te consideraré mi nueva rival…! ¡Así que prepárate!- Tras cargar a Neji, la Bestia Verde de Konoha desapareció en una nube de humo

- Cuando quiera…- Susurró la pelirroja para sí misma.

El Equipo 8 también miraba sorprendido el resultado de la batalla. Sobre todo Sakura, quien no podía creer que la tímida Hinata de la academia hubiera podido derrotar al chico Hyuga, quien era uno de los potenciales rivales que había analizado Sasuke previamente.

- Si Nami y Hinata están al mismo nivel, no sé qué pensaba cuando creía que podría ganarle fácilmente… Derrotó a ese chico con un golpe común- Sakura se encontraba pensativa

"Sakura parece comenzar a crecer como Ninja, eso es bueno…" El ojo libre de Kakashi se mostró feliz "Se está comenzando a dar cuenta de sus limitaciones"

- No, maldición… ¡Ese no fue un simple golpe…! ¡A mí no me puedes engañar!- Kakashi y Sakura voltearon a ver al Senju sumamente desconcertados por la actitud del ahora furibundo Makoto "Fue un golpe extremadamente fuerte, mezclado con la expulsión de Chakra característica del Juuken… Ella ha sobrepasado el límite de su fuerza como Genin… ¡¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué tipo de entrenamiento hizo?" El castaño apretaba sus puños con ira contenida mientras miraba a Ryu que a su vez miraba satisfecha a sus alumnos celebrar efusivamente, hasta que pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a caer "Entonces los rumores son ciertos… ¡Esa mujer está al nivel de los Sannin…! Es lo único que se me ocurre, para que las dos peores Kunoichi de la academia se hayan superado tanto con su entrenamiento…"

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** El examen ha comenzado y si bien he tratado de respetar la historia en lo posible, hay cambio que tuve que hacer. Para los Sakura fans, si Sakura en la primera parte es hasta cierto punto débil, ahora, con el Equipo de los chicos populares, hay tantas cosas en su cabeza y ninguna es ellas es entrenar. Si a eso le sumamos el entrenamiento intensivo de Ryu, por decirle de alguna manera, el resultado sale a la luz. Con respecto a la pelea entre Neji y Hinata, hay que recordar que también entrenó con una psicóloga que le ayudó a superar sus miedos y temores, así como su inseguridad.

**Próximamente:**

**VIII: Una Lección de Humildad.**


	9. VIII: Una Lección de Humildad

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Might Guy suspiraba tristemente. Tras la derrota de Neji, Rock Lee fue derrotado de una forma cruel por Sabaku no Gaara (Gaara de la Cascada de Arena), si bien tuvo una actuación decorosa al mostrar una gran capacidad en el Taijutsu. Pero al final, el abrumador poder de Gaara, lo dejó fuera de combate y posiblemente fuera de la vida de Shinobi al provocarle graves daños internos, principalmente en sus huesos. Previamente Tenten, la Kunoichi del equipo Guy, había sido derrotada por Temari, la Kunoichi del Equipo de Suna. Si bien Tenten había demostrado grandes habilidades, Temari fue sumamente superior en todo el encuentro y el control de la batalla nunca se le salió de las manos.

Posteriormente las batallas continuaron con una victoria para la aldea de Oto, tras vencer su aparente líder, Dosu, a Chouji en una intensa batalla, si bien esta fue breve. Posteriormente Shino emparejaría el marcador para Konoha tras derrotar a Zaku, el otro Shinobi de Oto, tras introducir sigilosamente varios insectos en los tubos ubicados en las palmas de sus manos y destrozárselos cuando Zaku intentó realizar su Jutsu personal, el Zankuuha (Corte de Onda de Vacío). En la siguiente batalla Kankuro de Suna, también se impuso con facilidad a Tsurugi Misumi, tras revelar su gran capacidad en el control de las marionetas. Tras engañar al Shinobi de Konoha intercambiando previamente su lugar con Karasu, su marioneta, pudo descontrolar a Misumi para lograr que el compañero de Yoroi y Kabuto, quien se había retirado previamente, se rindiera.

La siguiente pelea fue protagonizada por Keiko Kurama e Ino Yamanaka. Ambas Kunoichi comenzaron con gran entusiasmo, teniendo una intensa y pareja lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. La batalla fue reñida hasta que ambas se enorgullecieron por ser rivales y comenzó el duelo de Jutsu, Keiko utilizó su Genjutsu especial: Jigoku no Akumu (Pesadilla del Infierno), con el que su equipo emboscó a los Genin de Kusa, mientras que Ino utilizó su Shintenshin no Jutsu (Técnica de Transferencia de Mente). Paradójicamente, cuando la mente de Keiko fue asaltada por Ino ambas Kunoichi quedaron atrapadas en el mismo Genjutsu, teniendo una horrible pesadilla donde le declaraban por separado su amor a Sasuke y tras abrazar a su querido Uchiha tras recibir el sí, ambas fueron apuñaladas a traición por él. Ambas cayeron inconscientes simultáneamente.

- Debido a que ninguna puede continuar, las dos quedan eliminadas del examen…- Dijo Hayate, mirando serio a las Genin "Lo cual es una lástima puesto que ambas son hábiles en sus especialidades…"

Asuma y Kurenai bajaron a la arena para cargar en forma protectora a sus alumnas y tras regalarse una sonrisa mutua, ambos regresaron al palco para continuar mirando las batallas tras recargar cuidadosamente a sus alumnas en la pared. El siguiente en pelear fue Shikamaru contra la Kunoichi de Oto, Kin Tsuchi. Le duelo aparentemente fue dominado por Kin, quien utilizó sus Senbon (Agujas Ninja) para atacar a Shikamaru, así como un Jutsu especial donde usaba Senbon con cascabeles para afectar el equilibrio, pero el Genin de Konoha recuperó el control del encuentro al utilizar su Kagemane no Jutsu (Técnica de Imitación de Sombra), utilizando una audaz táctica, consistente en lanzar un Shuriken a Kin, quien replicando los movimientos de Shikamaru debido al Jutsu de sombras, también lanzó uno. Ambos se arquearon hacia atrás para esquivar los proyectiles pero como Kin tenía el muro del edifico detrás de ella se golpeó la cabeza, perdiendo el conocimiento lo que le valió el triunfo a Shikamaru. Hayate declaró triunfador a Shikamaru, quien movía su cuello ligeramente para disminuir el estrés de la batalla.

- Un Shinobi debe analizar todo el espacio a su alrededor y saber utilizar las ventajas que pueda encontrar…- Susurró sonriente el Nara antes de regresar con su Equipo.

Todos los Genin miraban con ansiedad la pantalla electrónica, esperando su turno para debutar, o bien para volver a pelear, ya que debido al retiro de Kabuto de Konoha, un Ninja tendría que pelear dos veces para que no hubiera un Genin que avanzara sin luchar. Cuando los nombres que cambiaban rápidamente en la pantalla se estabilizaron, fue el turno nuevamente de Dosu, así como la hora del debut de Makoto Senju. Ambos Shinobi bajaron a la arena con saltos espectaculares desde el palco, colocándose frente a frente y mirándose fijamente.

- Dosu Kinuta contra Makoto Senju, empiecen…- Hayate Gekko tosió levemente y se apartó

- Vas a caer niño, ahora que soy el único representante de mi aldea, no puedo perder… Lástima que te tocó contra mí, perderás como tu amigo el gordinflón al que derroté primero- Dosu endureció su mirada

- Independientemente de lo que piense de Chouji, no puedo dejar que tu minúscula aldea empate el marcador con la grandiosa Konoha- Dijo Makoto fríamente.

Dosu se descubrió el brazo derecho para lanzarse al ataque. El Senju se lanzó también al frente… Cuando Dosu lanzó su golpe Makoto también atacó con su puño, golpeando el artefacto del brazo de Dosu. Si bien el Senju resultó considerablemente afectado por el ataque sónico de Dosu, sangrando considerablemente su oído izquierdo, el accesorio del antebrazo del Kinuta se hizo pedazos como consecuencia del ataque que recibió de Makoto.

- Eso no te ayudará, porque ya no puedes combatir plenamente contra mí… Tu oído interno, el encargado de tu equilibrio, está hecho pedazos…- Dosu miró fijamente al castaño, quien tenía la mirada baja, mientras desde las gradas, todos miraban con diferentes sentimientos

- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Exclamó Sakura conteniendo las lágrimas

- Todo terminó…- Susurró Kakashi con tristeza.

El Senju permanecía inmóvil, sin reaccionar, lo que Dosu aprovechó para tomar distancia y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de que tenía el brazo roto. Se sorprendió del daño recibido tras el desesperado ataque del debilitado castaño, pero a fin de cuentas, sabía suya la batalla. Sería el único de su aldea en avanzar a la siguiente ronda del torneo. Al menos, todo parecía indicar que así sería.

- Demonios…- Dijo el Kinuta con frustración -Pero ese pobre mocoso ya no podrá continuar peleando… Debe estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para permanecer de pie… En fin, terminemos el trabajo-

Dosu comenzó a golpear a puño limpio con su brazo funcional a Makoto mientras los Genin de Konoha recién graduados de la academia miraban con cierta tristeza la derrota del segundo más fuerte de su generación, excepto el rubio del Equipo 7. El Senju no hacía por defenderse porque no podía ver bien a su rival y con dificultad contenía las náuseas consecuencia del daño en su oído.

- ¡Makoto…! ¡No puedes perder…!- Exclamó Naruto, llamando la atención de los presentes -¡Tú no puedes ser vencido por esa momia mugrosa!-

"No me había puesto a pensar… No pensé que mi poder sería tan limitado… ¿Es verdad lo que dijo Ryu? ¿Los Shinobi que somos llamados genios somos arrogantes y por eso estamos destinados a perder…?"

- ¡Reacciona Makoto-kun…!- Exclamó la chica de cabellos rosas -¡Tú no puedes perder!-

"Escucho algo… Esos gritos… Naruto, Sakura… A pesar de que declaré a uno mi rival, a pesar de que consideré a la otra un estorbo, ambos me apoyan… ¿Qué es esto que siento…?" La mente del Senju dejó la arena por unos instantes…

…

_Un Makoto de apenas cinco años, con su cabello sumamente corto, miraba hacia el Monumento a los Hokage. A sus costados se encontraban dos Jounin, ambos de cabello castaño, un hombre de cabello corto y alborotado con su protector en la frente, la otra una bella mujer de cabello largo atado en una trenza._

_- Mira eso Mako-chan- Dijo la Jounin señalando hacia el rostro de Hashirama Senju -Él es el Shodaime (El Primero), el más poderoso Shinobi de la historia de Konoha… Tú eres como él-_

_- ¿Yo soy como él…?- Preguntó el pequeño Senju, confundido_

_- Fue el más fuerte, con excepción de su rival, Madara Uchiha, quien además de ser su oponente en combate, se convirtió en su mejor amigo y en su sucesor, pasando a ser el Nidaime Hokage (Segunda Sombra de Fuego)- Respondió el Jounin señalando el rostro del Uchiha en el monumento - Ambos se hicieron fuertes gracias a los vínculos que tenían…-_

_- ¿Vínculos…?- Repitió el pequeño, con curiosidad_

_- Sí hijo- Dijo la Jounin cariñosamente -Nadie puede hacerse fuerte sin la ayuda de nadie, la naturaleza humana es vivir en sociedad, teniendo amigos, familia y una persona especial- Ambos Jounin se tomaron de las manos -Es el deseo de proteger esos vínculos lo que hace que despierte la verdadera fuerza…-_

_- ¿Por eso ustedes son fuertes?- preguntó el pequeño Mako con curiosidad y como respuesta ambos Jounin se soltaron de las manos y juntos cargaron al pequeño castaño sobre sus dos hombros_

_- Sí hijo- Respondió la castaña de tez morena -Además tenemos un vínculo más…-_

_- ¿En serio? ¿Cuál es ese vínculo?- Preguntó emocionado el menor_

_- Tú, hijo… Para protegerte somos capaces de hacer posible lo imposible, de vencer a cualquiera…- El castaño sonrió alegre con la respuesta de su padre_

_- ¡Entonces seré Hokage para tener vínculos con todos en la aldea…! ¡Seré el más fuerte de todos!- Exclamó alegremente el castaño mientras sus padres se volteaban a ver y sonreían felices._

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**VIII: Una Lección de Humildad. **

…

"Entrenamiento, poder, ambición… Tras la muerte de mis padres en aquella misión, ser Hokage dejó de ser mi sueño para convertirse en mi objetivo… ¿Hace cuanto que no sonrío como aquella vez? Vínculos… ¿Esa es la razón por la que Nami y Hinata se volvieron más fuertes…?"

- ¡Vamos, haz que esto sea más divertido…!- Dosu continuaba golpeando salvajemente a Makoto -¡Y si ya no puedes hacer nada, ríndete y no me hagas perder el tiempo, Ninja mediocre…!-

"Mediocre… Sí, era lo que pensaba de Naruto, Nami y Hinata y hay que ver a esas chicas ahora, ambas se hicieron muy fuertes con el entrenamiento de Ryu… No, no sólo fue eso, ambas sienten amor hacia Naruto, por eso pudieron resistir esas duras pruebas… El mismo amor que mi madre sintió por mi padre… Incluso cuando encontraron sus cuerpos, sus manos estaban entrelazadas… Fallecieron juntos, pero la misión fue un éxito… Son los recuerdos reprimidos que tenía…" El castaño sonrió suavemente, mientras agachaba la cabeza

- Ya fue suficiente, fenómeno…- Todavía con la mirada baja, Makoto esquivó fácilmente el golpe de Dosu que iba directamente a su rostro, saltando y cayendo perfectamente

- ¿Cómo lo hiciste?- Susurró Dosu, atónito

- Tengo un rival al que enfrentar y tú no me vas a detener…- Ante la sorpresa del Genin de Oto, el Senju levantó la mirada ahora con gran determinación "Por casualidad escuché a Kakashi decir los equipos originales que Ryu modificó el día de la asignación de equipos, yo sería parte del equipo 9 con Nami y Keiko bajo el mando de la Niku no Hikumi, así que estrictamente hablando, es mi derecho usar este Jutsu…"

- ¡¿Qué planeas?- Alcanzó a decir Dosu, todavía sorprendido por la resistencia de Makoto.

Súbitamente el Senju desapareció de la vista de Dosu, que se sorprendió y miró en todas direcciones, hasta que la expresión de la parte visible de su rostro cambió a una mueca de sumo dolor, incluso su ojo descubierto parecía salirse de su cuenca. Todos los presentes observaron a Makoto que tenía su puño en la boca del estómago de Dosu, que cayó pesadamente después de unos instantes. El Senju bajó la mirada de inmediato.

- Dosu ya no puede continuar…- Hayate examinó detenidamente al Genin que yacía caído e inconsciente -El ganador de este combate es Makoto Senju-

"¿Pueden ver, madre, padre? Recordé lo que había olvidado ese día…" El Senju se desplomó instantes después, pero antes de caer fue detenido por Kakashi

- Lo hiciste bien, Makoto… Ahora te llevaré a descansar al hospital junto a Sasuke…-

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó la chica de cabellos rosas, recién llegada, con preocupación

- Estará bien después de un descanso- El Jounin mostró su ojo contento

- Me alegra…- Agregó Sakura suspirando aliviada

- ¡Cuídenlo bien para cuando me toque pelear contra él…!- Exclamó el rubio del Equipo 7 desde el palco, con una gran sonrisa, a lo que Kakashi levantó el pulgar hacia Naruto y desapareció en un remolino de hojas junto a Sakura y Makoto.

"Vaya, utilizó la Danza de la Mosca sólo con haberla visto… Supongo que te sentiste en derecho de usarla… No tengo nada contra ti, pero prefiero entrenar a Naruto, nada personal…" Ryu miraba expectante

- Bueno, es hora de la última batalla, sólo quedan dos Genin que no han peleado, así que Kiba Inuzuka, Naruto Uzumaki, bajen por favor- Los aludidos bajaron velozmente tras las palabras de Hayate, posándose frente a frente en la arena de combate

- Lo siento Ryu, pero tu chico no tiene oportunidad contra Kiba- Kurenai volteó de reojo hacia la pelirroja

- ¿Con qué quieres acompañar las palabras que te vas a tragar?…- La sonrisa de la pelirroja asustó levemente a la Yuhi

"Vaya, me saqué la lotería, la última batalla y es contra el bufón de la academia… Esto no dudará ni cinco segundos…" El Inuzuka sonrió confiado, desconcertando a Naruto

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso, cara de perro?- El rubio preguntó con una discreta furia

- Que esta batalla no dudará nada, tal vez Hinata y Nami se superaron, pero fue gracias a su sangre, una es una Hyuga y la otra una Uchiha, tú no tienes oportunidad contra mí, ni siquiera entiendo cómo es que pasaste el examen- El tono burlón de Kiba enfureció más a Naruto

- ¡Vas a tragarte tus palabras, maldito perro!- Exclamó Naruto fuera de sus casillas

- Comiencen…- Haya te interrumpió la naciente discusión.

Akamaru, el pequeño perro de Kiba, se bajó de la cabeza de su dueño con un vistoso salto y de inmediato se colocó en posición de ataque. El perro también se puso en una actitud hostil hacia Naruto, gruñendo amenazante, algo que molestó al rubio, pero no por las razones que todo el mundo pensó.

- ¡Tiempo fuera!- El rubio levantó la mano y luego volteó rumbo a Hayate - ¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?-

- Dime- Respondió el censor inexpresivamente

- ¿Acaso no es trampa que use a ese perro en la batalla?-

- Técnicamente es un accesorio o un arma si te quieres poner formar- Respondió el Jounin

- Veamos… Si en este momento yo también consiguiera un animal que me ayudara, ¿Podría considerarse un arma o un accesorio?- Cuestionó el rubio con curiosidad

- Exactamente…- Dijo Gekko tras toser levemente

- ¡Genial…!- Exclamó sonriente el rubio -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Ante la expectación de todos, Naruto colocó su mano derecha en el suelo, generando una pequeña nube de humo, de la cual, tras unos segundos, emergió volando el Dragón Don Juan, Ryukichi, que se dirigió a las tribunas y comenzó a volar lentamente para comenzar a lanzarles besitos a todas las chicas que permanecían en el palco.

- ¡Hola, hola, ¿Cómo están nenas?- Exclamó el dragón avergonzando a Naruto, Kiba sonrió burlonamente

- ¿Esa cosa va a ayudarte? Mejor te hubieras conseguido una cucaracha debajo de alguna piedra- El tono burlón de Kiba llamó la atención del pequeño dragón, que de inmediato fijó su mirada molesta en el Genin

- ¡Verás lo que esta cosa puede hacer gran tonto!- Ryukichi volteó a ver al rubio -¡No te quedes ahí, vamos a darle su merecido!-

- ¡Claro, ese es el plan!- Respondió Naruto sonriendo desafiante

- Yo me encargo del saco de pulgas- Ryukichi comenzó a volar alrededor de su invocador

- Reanuden la pelea- Dijo Hayate serio.

Tras decir eso, Naruto se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Kiba y Akamaru acompañado de Ryukichi, pero el Inuzuka comenzó a emanar Chakra de su cuerpo mientras se puso en cuatro patas. Ante la expectación de todos los presentes, El Inuzuka se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia Naruto y lo golpeó en el estómago con su codo, proyectándolo hacia el aire, con lo que cayó pesadamente al suelo.

- Terminé, estará inconsciente un buen rato- El Inuzuka se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar

- ¿Nunca te enseñaron a no darle la espalda al enemigo?- Cuando Kiba volteó a su espalda, Naruto se limpiaba el polvo de la ropa como si nada pasara -Después de recibir las golpizas de Ryu-sensei esto no es nada- El rubio volvió a adoptar posición de batalla

- Me asustaste un momento, niño- Ryukichi se acercó de nuevo a Naruto

- ¡Adelante…!- Exclamó serio Hayate, para reiniciar el combate.

El rubio volvió a lanzarse al ataque mientras Kiba rápidamente sacó de su bolsa una pequeña cápsula y se la dio a Akamaru. Al comerla, el perro comenzó a ponerse más feroz inmediatamente, sus colmillos comenzaron a crecer y comenzó a emanar un violento Chakra además de cambiar su pelaje de color a un rojo intenso. Naruto y Ryukichi se detuvieron en seco al notar el cambio en el pequeño perro mientras que Kiba se colocó en una posición de cuatro patas y Akamaru se posó en su espalda. Posteriormente Kiba también consumió una píldora.

- ¡Aquí vamos Akamaru…! ¡Juujin Bunshin (Réplica del Hombre Bestia)!-

Una nube de humo rodeó al pequeño perro de la cual emergió como una copia exacta de Kiba. El Inuzuka demostraba una mirada diferente, salvaje y furiosa. Ambos Kiba se lanzaron hacia Naruto amenazando con lanzar un zarpazo que el rubio esquivó saltando hacia atrás. Después comenzaron los ataques simultáneos de ambos Kiba, a lo que Naruto sólo podía responder esquivando los ataques mientras Ryukichi volaba a su alrededor.

- ¿Qué fue lo que se comió Kiba…?- Shikamaru observaba al Inuzuka desconcertado

- Píldoras de alimento- respondió Chouji -Es un desarrollo militar, le permite a quien la consume pelear durante tres días y tres noches sin descanso, además de aumentar drásticamente el Chakra… Por lo menos ahora Kiba y Akamaru tienen el doble de su Chakra original…-

Justo en ese momento, Un Kiba que giraba de forma que aparentaba ser un taladro, impactaba con su Gatsuuga (Colmillo Sobre Colmillo) a Naruto, quien salió proyectado al aire y cayó violentamente al suelo. El Inuzuka cayó nuevamente en cuatro patas, mientras que el otro castaño se acercó a él y ambos sonrieron al ver a su enemigo, aparentemente derrotado.

- ¿Un debilucho como tú quiere ser Hokage…?- Kiba comenzó a reírse a carcajadas del rubio -Te tengo noticias niño, ¡Yo si seré Hokage…!-

- ¿Lo ves Ryu?- La Yuuhi retomó la palabra -Kiba era mucho para tu estudiante- Pero la naciente confianza de la azabache desapareció cuando vio que la pelirroja sonreía confiada

- Bueno, era mucho esperar de Naruto- Chouji se arrepintió de sus palabras cuando la Uchiha y la Hyuga prácticamente lo estaban matando con la mirada

- Vaya… Ese golpe sí que dolió cara de perro, pero sigues pegando como niña…-

Los dos Kiba miraban atónitos cómo el rubio se levantaba con facilidad, pero lo que más sorprendió a ambos castaños fue que nuevamente Naruto se sacudía la ropa, como si no le hubiera sucedido nada. Inevitable ambos Inuzuka comenzaron a sentir terror, de ver cómo su mejor ataque no había sido para nada efectivo contra el rubio. Sus asombrados ojos parecían querer salirse por sí mismos de sus cuencas. Para Kiba, era absurdo que el bufón de la academia saliera ileso de su mejor ataque.

- Bueno cara de perro, si ya terminaste, es mi turno de pelear en serio…- El rubio sonrió en forma maliciosa -¡Inyou Bunshin…!- El rubio chocó sus manos, estallando en un resplandor amarillo y revelando a dos Naruto

- Pero que…- Dijo el Inuzuka, confundido

- Ahora verás, te regresaré el doble de lo que me has hecho…- Dijeron los dos rubios a coro.

Ambos Naruto corrieron en direcciones opuestas y una vez que tomaron una distancia considerable de Kiba, ambos comenzaron a hacer sellos de manos. Lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes con excepción del Equipo 7, fue que los sellos hechos por los Naruto eran diferentes entre sí.

- ¡Fuuton: Bouryokuteki na Tatsumaki (Elemento Viento: Tornado Violento)/Suiton: Umi Atsuryoku(Elemento Agua: Presión del Mar)!- De la boca de un Naruto surgió un violento torbellino a gran velocidad hacia Kiba mientras que de la boca del otro surgió un chorro de agua a gran presión.

Ambos ataques impactaron por separado a los dos Kiba, que no reaccionaron porque permanecían todavía en shock. Cayeron pesadamente ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes mientras el Juujin Bunshin se disipó y ambos comenzaron a reincorporarse con evidente dificultad. Naruto si que hacía parecer fácil el levantarse tras recibir un poderoso Jutsu. Pero de manera similar que en la pelea entre Hinata y Neji, había una diferencia significativa en la resistencia a favor del alumno de Ryu.

"¿Bunshin haciendo diferentes Jutsu…?" Kurenai miraba atónita a Kiba y a Akamaru ya vueltos a la normalidad levantarse lentamente "Nami, Hinata y ahora Naruto demuestran sorprendentes habilidades… Me pregunto cómo habrán entrenado…"

- Maldito…- Kiba apretaba los dientes con fuerza, debido al esfuerzo

- ¡Ahora verás…!-

Ambos rubios se lanzaron sobre el Inuzuka, golpeándole con gran coordinación y con cada golpe, Kiba reaccionaba en forma más lenta al siguiente. Terminó convirtiéndose en una simple golpiza de dos contra uno, donde el castaño no podía meter las manos para siquiera intentar defenderse. Akamaru todavía débil intentó ayudar a Kiba, pero Ryukichi se posó delante de él.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas, saco de pulgas?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón molesto -¡Yo me encargaré de ti!- El dragón le dio un golpe con su cola al pequeño perro -¡Ryu no Hi (Fuego de Dragón)!-

Una considerable llamarada salió de la boca de Ryukichi e impactó al pequeño perro, que comenzó a rodar frenéticamente para apagar el fuego que comenzaba a extenderse por su pelaje y si bien logró apagar el fuego, quedó fuera de combate. Cayó de lado después de unos minutos de intentar levantarse, todavía con el lomo humeando de forma sutil. Kiba miró de reojo a su camarada derrotado, pero su atención fue desviada al recibir un violento puñetazo de un Naruto en el rostro y luego recibir otro golpe en el estómago por parte del otro rubio. El Inuzuka apenas podía permanecer de pie. Naruto se dio cuenta y deshizo la técnica del Inyou Bunshin, regresando a ser uno nuevamente.

- Ríndete, esto terminó…- Naruto miró seriamente a Kiba

- No pienso perder ante ti- Dijo débilmente el Genin del Equipo 9

- Así lo quisiste…- El rubio se lanzó contra el Inuzuka a gran velocidad, pasando junto a él y tomándolo por la espalda.

Naruto saltó a una altura considerable, sosteniendo a un indefenso Kiba de los dos brazos e impidiéndole defenderse. Cuando comenzó a caer tomó al Inuzuka con su mano derecha del cuello con un brazo y fijó su rodilla en la espalda de Kiba con un rápido movimiento. Aumentando la velocidad con la caída, el rubio fijó su mirada en el suelo, mientras que el Inuzuka simplemente se resignó, ya que por más que lo intentaba, la fuerza de Naruto era superior a la suya.

- ¡Ryushougeki (Impacto del Dragon)!-

Con la rodilla, Naruto guió a Kiba para que cayera primero y con el estómago, estrellándolo violentamente contra el piso, cuarteándolo en el lugar del impacto al tiempo que le jaló el cuello. El rubio saltó con elegancia y se apartó del Inuzuka, mientras que Hayate, todavía sorprendido, se acercó para analizar a Kiba, que yacía inconsciente e incrustado en el suelo. Un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de sus labios, si bien no tenía heridas graves.

- Kiba no puede continuar, el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki- Declaró tras comprobar que el castaño sólo tenía heridas superficiales.

Kurenai estaba atónita al igual que todos los presentes con excepción del Equipo 7 y Gaara. Hinata y Nami de inmediato saltaron del palco hacia la arena para lanzarse a felicitar y abrazar al rubio, que estaba rebosante de alegría, ya que durante su infancia más prematura, era el chico del Rinnegan quien siempre terminaba a los pies del Inuzuka. Los tres Genin del Equipo 7 celebraran su pase a la siguiente ronda del examen como equipo completo, saltando abrazados y visiblemente emocionados.

- Pobre Kiba, realmente no tenía oportunidad…- Susurró débilmente la Yuhi, mirando con pesar a su derrotado alumno

"Creo que hacer la apuesta con Ryu no fue tan buena idea…" Asuma disimulaba su sorpresa

- Increíble…- Susurró Ino sorprendida -No pensé que el bobalicón de Naruto se volvería tan fuerte…- Shikamaru y Chouji voltearon a ver confundidos a su compañera de equipo quien soltaba pequeñas risillas

- Viejo, quien comprende a las mujeres…- Susurró el Nara a lo bajo

"¿Esa Ryu será la misma que conoce Orochimaru-sama? No, no lo creo…" El Jounin del Equipo Dosu, un hombre de marcadas ojeras y cabello blanco, enfundado en su uniforme reglamentario miraba con seriedad el resultado de la batalla "Creo que sólo pensando de más…"

…

Un rato después, los diez finalistas con excepción de Makoto y Sasuke se encontraban frente al Hokage y sus anteriores censores, Hayate, Anko e Ibiki. Todo estaba preparado para la ronda final del torneo incorporado al Examen Chunin. Los clasificados observaban con diferentes expresiones al Sandaime Hokage, quien se disponía a hablar, si bien los veía en forma analítica.

"Vaya, contando a Sasuke y a Makoto tenemos a siete Ninja de Konoha, además de los tres Ninja de Suna… Planeaba dejarlo sólo con ocho pero en fin" Sarutobi se aclaró la garganta antes de comenzar -Muy bien, les explicaré… Como son pocos y no han visto sus habilidades, al menos no directamente, la tercera etapa del examen será una lucha en el estadio principal de la aldea, se enfrentarán en un torneo final de eliminatoria directa, uno a uno contra alguno de los que estén aquí y de ganar seguirán avanzando, si pierden terminará su participación-

- ¿Eso quiere decir que sólo uno de nosotros se convertirá en Chunin?- Temari miró expectante al Hokage

- No necesariamente- Respondió Sarutobi -El torneo es básicamente una exhibición, si luchas y pierdes en el primer combate, puede que tu desempeño impresione a los jueces y acabes como Chunin, pero también existe la posibilidad de que ninguno sea seleccionado ni siquiera ganando el torneo, aunque mientras más enfrentamientos tengan, mayor será su oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades… A continuación Anko les dará los números a elegir para determinar el orden de los combates-

- No se acerquen, yo iré a sus lugares- La intimidante Jounin se acercó a los finalistas con una pequeña caja en manos -Sólo tomen un papel-

Tras tomar cada uno su número, los mostraron al Hokage. Posteriormente Anko e Ibiki tomaron respectivamente el número de Makoto y de Sasuke. Hiruzen dio la orden al sinodal del examen escrito para que le mostrara a los Genin el esquema donde se podían visualizar los combates. Las batallas quedaron de la siguiente manera: Naruto contra Shino, Sasuke esperando al ganador de la batalla entre Gaara y Kankuro, Nami contra Hinata y Makoto esperando al ganador de la batalla entre Shikamaru y Temari.

- Bien, tienen un mes para prepararse, así que espero que aprendan Jutsu nuevos, fortalezcan sus habilidades actuales y sólo me queda desearles mucha suerte a todos- Dijo Sarutobi con tranquilidad

"Contra Shino… ¡Genial!" Naruto sonrió desafiante

"Hinata-chan… No te lo dejaré tan fácil…" La Uchiha volteó a ver a su amiga

"Nami-chan… Pelearé con todas mis fuerzas…" La Hyuga correspondió el gesto de su amiga y ambas sonrieron alegres

"Maldita sea, ¿Porqué tuvo que tocarme contra Gaara…?" Kankuro suspiró derrotado

"Maldición, ¿Por qué tuvo que tocarme contra una mujer…?" Shikamaru suspiró de la misma manera que Kankuro.

…

Ya en la aldea, el Equipo 7 se encontraba en el restaurante favorito de Naruto, el Ichiraku Ramen, donde los tres Genin del Equipo comían animadamente mientras que Ryu miraba con expresión siniestra su cartera, la cual tenía una cantidad considerable de ryou. Su satisfacción aumentó más cuando revivió fugazmente las victorias aplastantes de sus sus estudiantes en sus respectivos encuentros.

"Cuando termine el torneo, estarás más gordita" La Jounin guardó la cartera en su bolsillo

- ¿Cómo pudieron tener tan mala suerte para les tocara una batalla entre ustedes?- El rubio miró tristemente a sus amigas

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun- Hinata le sonrió amablemente al aludido

- Ambas estamos bien- Agregó la Uchiha con sonrisa dulce dedicada al rubio

- Deberías aprenderles algo, enano- Agregó Ryu con una sonrisa burlona

- ¿Y nos entrenará, Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó el rubio expectante

- No puedo esta vez, verán… Tengo que cumplir un compromiso que contraje hace tiempo, pero vendré a darles un par de vueltas los fines de semana, por eso les invité esta comida, ya que estaré ocupada desde mañana y nos veremos como mínimo hasta el sábado… Tendrán un mes para crear sus propios Jutsu, ya cuando regrese y terminen el torneo retomaremos el entrenamiento, pero les prometo que estaré aquí para verlos ¿De acuerdo?-

- Ryu-sensei…- Los tres Genin miraban conmovidos a su maestra

"Por eso odio ser buenos con ellos, no soporto estas cursilerías…" Pensó la pelirroja con un tic en el ojo

- Por cierto- Dijo Naruto interrumpiendo la escena -También hay que darle las gracias a Hou-sensei por los uniformes-

- Si, tienes razón- Dijo Nami abrazándose del brazo derecho del rubio -Que bella sorpresa fue abrir los paquetes con los uniformes-

- Y también a Tora-sensei- La Hyuga tomó con cariño el brazo libre del rubio -Gracias a su ayuda hemos superado muchos de nuestros miedos-

"En serio se siente bien esto, siento el cariño que me tienen…" Naruto sonrió y cerró sus ojos

"En serio... Esto es tan cursi que ya me dieron ganas de vomitar…." La Jounin miraba seria la enternecedora escena de sus estudiantes -Discúlpenme un momento…- Los Genin del Equipo 7 miraron confundidos a su maestra, que se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió al baño de mujeres…

…

Después de la cena todos se dirigieron a sus casas, donde los Genin, ya en su habitación, miraban con nostalgia el cielo, pensando en que no verían a su Sensei por un largo tiempo, además de prometerse entre ellos no verse hasta el examen para no generar confusión en sus corazones. Al día siguiente, Naruto caminaba cerca de los baños de aguas termales con lentitud y visiblemente pensativo. No había pasado ni medio día y ya extrañaba a sus amigas, así como a su Sensei.

- Vaya, que datos tan interesantes para mi investigación…- Se escuchó un susurro en un tono algo sugerente

- ¡Ah!- Exclamó el rubio al ver a un misterioso Shinobi espiando en los baños termales de mujeres -¡¿Qué cree que está haciendo…?-

- ¿Hm?-

El hombre de cabello blanco volteó con una mirada de extrañeza en la cara al ver al rubio correr a gran velocidad hacia él. El albo sonrió y al hacer un sello de manos una rana apareció debajo de él. El anfibio extendió su lengua a gran velocidad y atrapó a Naruto con ella, sin darle siquiera oportunidad para defenderse, lo azotó en el suelo con violencia, dejando al Genin inconsciente.

…

- Kh…- El rubio apretó los dientes y comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente -¿Dónde estoy?-

- Vaya, despertaste niño, bueno, ya debo irme… Debo seguir investigando- El sujeto comenzó a alejarse

"Este sujeto es genial… A pesar de ser un pervertido…" Naruto sonrió - ¡Oiga! ¡¿Me entrenaría?- Exclamó expectante el rubio

- Paso…- Dijo el albo sin voltear -Aunque… Si me consiguieras una linda nena… Ya sabes… Una chica bonita de buen cuerpo que te sonroje al verla… La cosa sería diferente…- Una sutil risa pervertida se escuchó tenuemente.

El rubio miró con los ojos entrecerrados al hombre misterioso, pero volvió a sonreír casi al instante, cuando recordó la ocasión en que despertó en la casa de Ryu… Volvió a sonrojarse cuando se formó la imagen de su Sensei dormida con su revelador camisón en su mente. Era el diablo cuando se trataba de entrenar, pero no podía negar que era una mujer hermosa… Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo comenzó a ver de manera pervertida a las mujeres? Decidió restarle importancia a sus pensamientos, por el momento.

"Creo que ya entendí al viejo…" Naruto hizo una veloz secuencia de sellos -¡Henge (Transformación)…!-

El albo volteó confundido al escuchar el grito del rubio, pero se encontró con una nube de humo que escasamente cubría a una bella mujer desnuda, la cual lo miraba con una mirada inocente que incitaba a la lujuria. Bien proporcionada y sumamente hermosa, la chica se llevó el dedo índice en forma sensual a sus labios y sonrió dulcemente, mirando apenada al peculiar albo.

- Disculpe Ero-sensei (Maestro Pervertido)… ¿Me entrenaría…?- Preguntó la chica con tono dulce

- Ah…- El albo babeaba sin pudor alguno y de inmediato sonrió mañosamente -¡Tenemos una ganadora…! ¡Un diez perfecto!- En el interior Naruto pensaba lo patético del comportamiento del albo, que miraba con una perversa sonrisa a la chica que era en el exterior -¡Claro que te entrenaré niño, encontré un diamante en bruto, un verdadero genio…!-

- Su mirada no concuerda con lo que dice…- Susurró recriminarte Naruto, retomando su forma original.

…

Un rato después, el albo y el rubio se encontraba en un pequeño río cercano a la aldea. Naruto se preguntaba internamente por el nombre de su ahora Sensei, quien se dio cuenta y ante la extrañeza del rubio se posó frente a él en una extraña actitud amenazadora. El rubio se mantenía a la expectativa, pero se relajó cuando el extraño viejo sonrió de forma entusiasta.

- Muy bien niño… Te diré el nombre del grandioso Shinobi que te entrenará… ¡Yo soy el Gama-sennin (Ermitaño de los Sapos) de Myoubokuzan (Montaña de Árboles Misteriosos), el Gran Jiraiya-sama…!- Naruto miraba boquiabierto la rutina de presentación del albo, una especie de baile antiguo, sumamente pasando de moda, pero no por estar impresionado, sino por considerarla realmente ridícula

"¿A dónde fui a meterme?" El rubio suspiró discretamente.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** La primera parte del examen ha terminado y si bien traté de respetar la historia en lo posible, hubo cambio que tuve y quise hacer, como por ejemplo, la presencia de Kimimaro como Jounin del Equipo Dosu en vez de Orochimaru. Con respecto a Makoto, me basé en el pasado de Iruka, donde perdió a sus padres en batalla y los consideró unos verdaderos Ninja. En relación a los recuerdos de Makoto, ¿Madara Uchiha como el Niidaime Hokage? La verdad esto es un poco personal, porque considero que la trama original sobre todo en tiempos recientes se centra mucho en los Uchiha, así que quise cambiar ese aspecto en lo posible. Se vienen nuevos personajes y nuevas sorpresas. El Rinnegan de Naruto variará considerablemente al canon, más adelantes se verá este asunto.

**Próximamente:**

**IX: El Arte de la Guerra.**


	10. IX: El Arte de la Guerra

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Naruto miraba a su nuevo Ero-sensei con marcada decepción. Jiraiya en cambio, miraba confundido al rubio. Tras ofrecerle una técnica letal, el Jinchuuriki siguió a Jiraiya hasta un río cercano a la aldea, pero cuando el Gama-sennin le ofreció un pergamino tras invocar al mismo sapo que lo había dejado inconsciente, no pudo hacer nada más que suspirar triste. El Kuchiyose no Jutsu era de las primeras cosas que le había enseñado Ryu y ahora el albo lo quería presentar como un Jutsu asombroso.

- ¿Qué pasa niño?-

- Bueno, esperaba algo genial, no sé, un Jutsu mortal o algo por el estilo-

- Vamos, imagina que pudieras usar un sapo gigante para luchar…-

- ¿Sapo…?- Murmuró el rubio -Mejor vea esto… ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Tras poner su mano en el suelo, Naruto desapareció en una nube de humo, la cual se disipó tras emerger Naruto sobre el cuerpo del dragón Shiryu -¡Esta sí es una invocación genial…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras Shiryu hacía piruetas en el aire

"Increíble… No pensé que lo encontraría tan avanzado en su camino como Shinobi… Kakashi se ha esmerado mucho en su entrenamiento…" Jiraiya no despegaba la mirada del rubio sobre el dragón -Vamos, baja, este pergamino te permite invocar sapos con habilidades únicas-

- ¿En serio?- Preguntó Naruto con escepticismo

- Dicen que los sapos son sumamente sabios y poderosos- Dijo Shiryu sin dejar de volar en forma vistosa

- ¿En serio?- Naruto bajó del dragón

- Sí, tienen habilidades únicas que nadie más tiene y como dice la loca de tu Sensei, entre más opciones mejor, o algo así…- Respondió Shiryu alegre

- Entonces acepto firmar el contrato- El rubio se acercó al albo, que permanecía ligeramente sorprendido

- Veamos entonces…-

El sapo acercó con su lengua el pergamino a Naruto, quien lo extendió y lo abrió con sumo cuidado, cuando se puso a ver detenidamente los nombres de los firmantes, pudo observar el nombre de su padre, Minato Namikaze. Se emocionó inmediatamente, pensando en que si firmaba el contrato, podría acercarse a ser tan famoso y buen Ninja como su padre.

"¡Genial, papá firmó este pergamino…!" Pensó entusiasmado el rubio "¿Ero-Sennin lo habrá entrenado…?" Impaciente, el rubio comenzó a firmar el pergamino en la casilla libre junto al nombre de su padre, terminando de firmar con las huellas digitales de sus dos manos

"¿Con las dos manos?" Jiraiya observó sorprendido la acción "Me pregunto por qué lo haría…"

- ¡Listo…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio

- Considerando que ya tienes un contacto con los dragones, te explicaré en qué consiste esto, deberás pensar en invocar a un sapo para evitar que invoques a un dragón, ¿De acuerdo…?-

- Entiendo…- Dijo el rubio con evidente confusión

- Bueno, antes de eso me gustaría saber qué es lo que has estado entrenando con Kakashi…-

- ¿Kakashi?-

- Sí, tu Sensei Jounin-

- Ryu-sensei es la Jounin encargada del Equipo 7-

- ¿Ryu…? Bueno eso no nos importa ahora… Dime, ¿Te has dado cuenta de que tienes dos tipos de Chakra?-

- ¿Dos tipos de Chakra?- Repitió Naruto desconcertado "¿Se referirá al Chakra del Kyubi en mi interior…?"

- Si, ¿Eres capaz de utilizarlo…?-

- Eso creo…-

Jiraiya se alejó discretamente mientras Naruto se preparaba para concentrar su Chakra. El rubio abrió sus ojos y se encontró en el mismo lugar de su mente donde Ryu ya lo había llevado una vez. El Kyubi seguía con su mirada perdida, pero Naruto ya no lo miraba con miedo, sino con una furia creciente. Le había perdido el miedo a aquella imponente bestia, tras su encuentro anterior.

- ¡Escucha bien maldito zorro, por tu culpa mi padre tuvo que morir y yo fui odiado por toda la aldea…! ¡Vas a darme tu Chakra como compensación….!-

El Kyubi no respondió, pero un flujo de Chakra rojo comenzó a emanar de la jaula que contenía al Kyubi. El Chakra rojo del Kyubi no Youko comenzó a fundirse con Naruto, pero el Chakra azul del rubio comenzó a ser liberado también, uniéndose progresivamente al Chakra rojo y volviéndose lentamente de un tono violeta similar al color del Rinnegan… Ya fuera de su mente, Naruto levantó el rostro y levantó su mano derecha. Su cuerpo estaba rodeado del Chakra violeta resultado de la unión de su Chakra y el del Kyubi. Jiraiya observaba sorprendido.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Una gigantesca nube de humo disuadió a Shiryu para desaparecer rápidamente del lugar en forma de otra nube de humo, ya que cuando la primera nube se disipó, Naruto se encontraba en la cabeza de un gigantesco sapo con aspecto de Yakuza. Tenía la piel marrón y una expresión hosca, así como una cicatriz visible en su ojo izquierdo. Era un sapo con un aire sumamente intimidante.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estoy?- Exclamó el sapo gigante con una mezcla de confusión e ira

- ¡Increíble, es un Sapo Gigante…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio saltando sobre la cabeza del sapo

"Parece que ha aprendido a utilizar el Chakra del Kyubi… Aunque bueno, no muy bien, ya que exageró con la cantidad que usó… Mira que invocar a Gamabunta" Jiraiya sonrió discretamente, ya escondido tras un árbol lejano

- ¡Deja de saltar sobre mi cabeza, pequeña rata!- Naruto se cayó del sapo con lo súbito e imponente del grito y cuando se rehizo, miró maravillado al enorme sapo

"Es… Increíble…"

- ¡¿Dónde te escondes Jiraiya…? ¡Aparece sinvergüenza!- Bramo el furibundo anfibio

- Disculpe…-

- ¿Qué quieres enano?-

- Bueno, es que, yo fui quien lo invocó y bueno, este…- Pero el tartamudeo del rubio fue interrumpido por las estridentes carcajadas del sapo gigante

- ¡¿En serio crees que una rata como tú es capaz de invocarme?- Las estridentes risas subieron de intensidad -¡No me hagas reír pequeño tonto…!- Naruto vio con una naciente rabia al enorme anfibio

- ¡Ya verás rana escandalosa…!- De un salto que sorprendió al sapo, Naruto volvió a posarse en el lomo de Gamabunta - ¡Si me quedo en tu lomo por todo el día, tendrás que reconocer que yo fui quien te invocó…!-

- ¿Crees poder hacerlo…? ¡Si lo logras te admitiré como mi secuaz…!-

- ¡Trato hecho….!-

El gran sapo dio un gran salto al cielo al instante, cayendo violentamente. Antes de que Naruto pudiera reacomodarse, el Jefe Sapo comenzó a saltar velozmente al frente. Sin embargo el rubio comenzó a moldear Chakra en sus pies y se sujetó de las ropas del imponente sapo para mantenerse en la espalda de quien lo había desafiado. Desde su escondite, el Gama-sennin observaba sonriente al entusiasta chico, que se sostenía como podía de la invocación.

"Pobre Naruto, su sufrimiento comienza…." Jiraiya miro sonriente al rubio tratar de aferrarse con determinación al lomo de Gamabunta "Sus ojos son raros, pero ahora que lo pienso, Minato nunca tuvo Doujutsu… Nah, lo averiguaré después…"

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**IX: El Arte de la Guerra. **

…

En el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se encontraba meditando en medio del jardín, siendo observada discretamente por su hermana Hanabi, quien se escondía detrás de la ventana cercana a la entrada principal. El ver que su hermana mayor se había convertido en una buena Kunoichi tras un tiempo de entrenamiento, había llamado poderosamente su atención, ya que siempre había querido que Hinata fuera un buen modelo a seguir para ella. Ahora, por fin, parecía que lo había hecho. Aún así, tenía sus dudas, puesto que su hermana mayor permanecía tranquila, como si no tuviera preocupaciones.

"No entiendo cómo pudo derrotar a Neji, no parece entrenar de ninguna manera…" La menor de las hermanas del Souke (Familia Principal) no desviaba la atención ni un solo instante de Hinata

- ¿Qué haces Hanabi?- Hiashi miró curioso a su hija y se le acercó

- Mira padre, Hinata no entrena y sólo tiene un mes antes de la segunda fase de su examen-

- Está meditando… Supongo que quiere tranquilizar su corazón, después de todo, su batalla es contra Nami, su mejor amiga por lo que tengo entendido…-

- Ya veo… Padre, ¿Por qué no le ofreces entrenarla?- Preguntó la pequeña, curiosa

- Se lo propuse, pero quiere seguir su propio camino…-

"¿Qué puedo hacer contra Nami-chan…? Su Sharingan le permite predecir y copiar el Taijutsu… Si llegara a copiar las bases del Juuken estaría perdida… Además también está el punto ciego del Byakugan… Nami lo sabe y seguramente tratará de aprovecharlo… Tengo que pensar, encontrar una solución… Poner atención…" Hiashi miraba con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza a su hija mayor

"Su semblante tranquilo me indica que está interiorizándose profundamente… Pero yo no le enseñé a meditar de esa manera… Ryu le enseñó entonces… Creo que ha cumplido bien su misión de Sensei, mientras que yo… No sólo he fallado como padre, sino como líder de clan…"

- Le diré que debe entrenar…-

- Déjala en paz Hanabi, ese es su entrenamiento…- Hiashi dio media vuelta y se dirigió al interior de la mansión

- Pero…-

- Déjala, ella quiere seguir su propio camino…- El líder del Clan Hyuga continuó su camino, mientras la mirada de Hanabi regresó hacia su hermana mayor

"No entiendo, ¿Qué está pensando…? Tal vez como dice mi padre, esa sea su forma de entrenar…" La menor miró con un leve sonrojo a su hermana "No había notado lo alta que es, lo segura que se ve ahora… Debería entrenar y no confiarse…"

Hanabi era muy pequeña todavía para entender que ahora sentía una profunda admiración por su hermana tras derrotar a su primo, el llamado genio del clan. La pequeña castaña permaneció mirando a su hermana sin quitarle el ojo de encima ni un instante. Quería decirle que peleara contra ella, como antes, para saber si todavía podía ganarle o por el contrario, sería su hermana mayor la que se alzaría con la victoria.

…

En la casa comunitaria Uchiha, Nami se encontraba rodeada de varios fénix pequeños, aún más pequeños que Ryukichi, tratando de evitar sus picotazos prediciendo los movimientos de las aves con su Sharingan, todavía de un aspa. Las aves lograron impactarla varias veces debido a que no podía leer los movimientos aleatorios de todas las aves al mismo tiempo. Después de un largo rato, se sentó en el césped y las aves también se postraron elegantemente en el piso.

- ¡Eres increíble jefa!- Exclamó uno de los pequeños

- ¡La mejor de todas!- Agregó otro pequeño con emoción

- ¡Tú ascenderás en el examen!-

- ¡Nami-sama es la mejor!- Dijo una pequeña niña, de aproximadamente la misma edad de Hanabi y parecida a la Genin del Equipo 7.

Los pequeños niños sobrevivientes de la masacre perpetrada por Itachi se sentaron alrededor de la Kunoichi, que sonrió alegremente y se dispuso a platicar con todos los pequeños. Parecía que les estaba contando algo muy interesante, ya que todos los niños tenían sus ojos puestos en ella, a pesar de que Nami no había dicho nada desde que se había sentado. Era lo opuesto que con Sasuke, ya que al azabache Genin, ni siquiera le prestaban atención.

- Sasuke es más fuerte que yo- Dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa

- Es un amargado, nunca celebra con nosotros ni juega ni nada…- Dijo uno de los pequeños con coraje

- Vamos, no sean tan duros con Sasuke, para él es más difícil demostrar lo que siente-

- No ayuda en la casa y siempre nos quiere dar órdenes- Replicó la pequeña similar a ella

- Bueno Izumi-chan…- Dijo sonriendo nerviosa Nami -Al menos todos somos Uchiha, ¿No?-

- Sí, pero es un amargado- Replicó la pequeña nuevamente, haciéndole la enfadada

- Bueno chicos, tengo que continuar entrenando, un rato más y les preparo un pastel, ¿Qué dicen?-

- ¡Nami-sama es la mejor!- Exclamaron a coro los pequeños Uchiha.

Los pequeños niños Uchiha regresaron a la casa y se colocaron cerca de una ventana, desde donde miraban a Nami continuar entrenando esquivando a las aves. Los niños miraban maravillados a su heroína quien se movía con gracia y estilo. Para ellos, el ver la dedicación de la Genin era algo motivador para superar sus traumas de pequeños y pensar seriamente en la posibilidad de también convertirse en Ninja.

"Tengo que esquivar con mayor rapidez y precisión, si Hinata llega a darme con su Tekken puedo darme por muerta…" La Uchiha miraba con su Sharingan a las pequeñas y ágiles aves tratando de picotearla, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las aves tenían más dificultad en conseguir su objetivo. "¡Mas rápido…!" La pelinegra esquivaba con mayor dificultad los ataques debido al cansancio "¡Debe ser más rápido…!"

Los niños continuaban mirando a su heroína, que comenzaba a recuperarse y volvía a esquivar los ataques de los pájaros con agilidad y una creciente precisión. El entrenamiento de la Uchiha siempre sacaba a relucir la férrea determinación que había obtenido gracias a la influencia de su Naruto-kun.

…

En el centro médico de Konoha, la experta Tora miraba con detenimiento en el microscopio una curiosa muestra de sangre, donde varios cuerpos de color negro se unían en los eritrocitos y las plaquetas, así como estos pequeños cuerpos liberaban enzimas que modificaban la estructura del plasma. Tras agregar pequeñas gotas de un frasco pequeño en la muestra, los cuerpos extraños de color negro cedían y desaparecían sin dejar secuelas en las células sanguíneas.

- Lo tengo…-

La médica tomó el pequeño frasco así como una jeringa del lugar y de inmediato salió de su laboratorio para dirigirse a las habitaciones de enfermos, en específico donde Sakura Haruno cambiaba con sumo cuidado la flor presente en el florero cercano a la cama donde Sasuke dormía tranquilamente. Kakashi se encontraba sentado cerca, leyendo Icha Icha Paradise.

- ¿Puedo pasar?- Kakashi asintió con la cabeza y Tora ingresó en la habitación cuidadosamente, acercándose a Sasuke y mirándolo detenidamente -Por fin descubrí que el Sello Maldito no es un sello normal-

- ¿Entonces qué es?- El Ninja copia dejó de lado su lectura

- En realidad son varias células de origen desconocido que rápidamente se expanden por el cuerpo y al modificar las células de la sangre aumentan el poder natural de cuerpo a cambio de desgastar a gran velocidad el cuerpo del anfitrión-

- Entonces me estás diciendo que más que un sello, es una especie de enfermedad…-

- Podría decirse, pero en realidad son células estimulantes que se alojan en la marca, dando la apariencia de ser el efecto de un sello normal-

- ¿Estás segura?- Pregunto Kakashi escéptico

- Sí, he trabajado interrumpidamente desde que me trajiste la muestra- Tora comenzó a llenar la inyección con la sustancia del frasco -Con esta enzima, será suficiente para acabar con esas molestas células misteriosas-

Sakura y Kakashi miraron expectantes a Tora, quien inyectaba con seguridad la sustancia en el brazo izquierdo de Sasuke. Gradualmente, el sello maldito comenzó a desaparecer entre gestos de dolor del Uchiha inconsciente. Sakura lloraba de alegría mientras que Kakashi observaba sorprendido. Era asombroso que algo desarrollado por el infame Orochimaru fuera neutralizado con esa facilidad. Pero si había alguien que sabía de patología en Konoha, era la bella alba.

- ¿Qué le inyectaste?-

- Simples anticuerpos que atacan células ajenas al cuerpo de Sasuke… Cuando me contaron que Orochimaru mordió al chico, pensé que más que algún sello místico era algo así como una infección o un agente patógeno, al parecer tenía razón- La alba sonrió cuando la marca desapareció completamente de la parte superior del hombro izquierdo de Sasuke -Bueno, tengo un paciente impaciente al lado…- La doctora sonrió y se retiró del lugar, Kakashi sonrió satisfecho mientras que Sakura lloraba alegremente y sin control.

En el cuarto contiguo, Makoto permanecía mirando hacia la ventana, ciertamente sus heridas en el oído interno estaban sanadas en tiempo récord, una virtud del Clan Senju. El chico lucía pensativo, pero no con expresión fría, como era su costumbre, sino con una conmovedora expresión distante, como si hubiera pensado varias cosas durante su breve estancia en el hospital.

- ¡Hola!- Makoto volteó al escuchar la voz

- Ino, no pensé que vendrías…- Dijo el Senju, tranquilo

- Bueno, siempre es un gusto verte…- Respondió alegre la rubia -¿Cómo sigues?-

- Dentro de lo que cabe bien, posiblemente salga en un rato-

- Ya veo- Dijo la Yamanaka mientras cambiaba una rosa del florero cercano a Makoto

- Me gustaría verte en las gradas durante mi batalla contra Naruto…- Dijo el Senju regresando su mirada a la ventana

- ¿Qué…?- Ino se sonrojó a sobremanera

- Dije que me gustaría verte en las gradas cuando derrote a Naruto- el Senju sonrió suavemente

"No me había dado cuenta de lo guapo que se ve Makoto-kun sonriendo…" La rubia estaba sonrojada, mirando embobada al castaño

"Vínculos… Deseo tenerlos como los tenían mis padres, es la forma en que seré un buen Hokage…"

- Makoto Senju, te traigo buenas noticias, cuando desees puedes retirarte- Entró Tora al cuarto, llamando la atención de ambos Ninja

- Gracias- Respondió serio el Senju

- Saldré para que puedas cambiarte- Dijo Ino con una sonrisa -Te espero afuera-

- De acuerdo- Sonrió suavemente el castaño.

La doctora y la Kunoichi salieron del lugar, mientras que el castaño comenzó a ponerse sus ropas características tras sentarse en la orilla de su cama. Un nuevo día al parecer comenzaba para él, junto con una perspectiva diferente de la vida.

…

Naruto entretanto, se encontraba montado con gran dificultad sobre el lomo de Gamabunta, mientras Jiraiya permanecía expectante al empeño del rubio. Habían pasado varias horas desde que el desafió lanzado por el Genin había empezado y a pesar de la ferocidad del sapo gigante para quitárselo de encima, Naruto resistía con voluntad de hierro… Y escandalosos gritos resultado de la adrenalina.

- Miren eso… Parece que Naruto agoniza- Jiraiya sonrió divertido -Debe haber agotado casi todo su Chakra cuando invocó a Gamabunta…-

Naruto luchaba por permanecer en el lomo del Jefe Sapo mientras era visto por Jiraiya con ayuda de su telescopio, pronto varios murmullos desviaron la atención del sabio, unas chicas que se bañaban cerca miraban alegres un arcoiris el cual se había formado con el agua expulsada al cielo como consecuencia de la zambullida de Gamabunta. De inmediato se formó una expresión pervertida en su rostro.

- ¡Miren chicas que arcoíris tan lindo…!- Dijo una de ellas, cuando el agua resultado del reto entre Genin e invocación salpicó al cielo, formando el fenómeno

- Sí, yo diría que es tan lindo…- Jiraiya orientó su telescopio hacia las chicas, ignorando a Naruto.

El rubio continuó su difícil desafío sin darse por vencido durante todo el día. Gamabunta se zambulló dentro del amplio cauce del río, pero Naruto se mantuvo firme. Saltando a gran altura el Jefe Sapo tampoco pudo deshacerse del rubio, que resistía con gran determinación. Finalmente el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte, pero aún así Naruto continuaba resistiendo con una tenacidad asombrosa que sorprendió tanto al Jefe Sapo como al llamado Gama-sennin.

- ¡Verás comó lo lograré…!- Exclamó Naruto

- ¡Ya lo veremos enano!- Replicó Gamabunta.

El ajetreo provocado por el sapo gigante duró hasta la puesta de sol, cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de caerse y finalmente su Chakra se agotó aparentemente, con lo que el rubio cayó finalmente del lomo de Gamabunta. En medio del aire comenzó a reunir el poco Chakra que le quedaba para usar su último recurso.

- ¡No caeré, no estando tan cerca…! ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!-

Conforme iba cayendo el original, varios Naruto fueron apareciendo desde el lomo de Gamabunta, lo cuales se iban uniendo en una larga cadena humana con la que lograron alcanzar al original y volver a subirlo al lomo del enorme sapo justo a tiempo, antes de caer al suelo.

"Es increíble que haya podido usar Chakra en ese estado…" Jiraiya observó sorprendido

- ¿Lo ves sapo? Lo logré…- Naruto observó sonriente cómo el sol terminaba de ocultarse.

Apenas el sol se puso, el rubio perdió el conocimiento, cayendo del enorme sapo con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción. Jiraiya observó preocupado, caer al rubio sin posibilidad de llegar a tiempo para ayudarlo, pero antes de caer, fue detenido por la enorme lengua de Gamabunta.

"Es la primera vez desde el Yondaime que alguien me había desafiado a permanecer en mi lomo… Pero ni siquiera ese pervertido de Jiraiya lo había logrado a la primera oportunidad, eres único, niño…" En ese momento el pergamino del contrató pasó volando cerca de Gamabunta, cayendo y abriéndose, Gamabunta enfocó su mirada en él "Uzumaki Naruto… Eres un sinvergüenza Jiraiya… Así que es el hijo de Minato y de esa chica de Uzushio (Remolino)… Se esforzó con toda su fuerza y por eso quedó agotado… No me importaría darle algo de mi poder pero será mejor llevarlo a un lugar de sanación para que se recupere adecuadamente…"

Tora salía del hospital caminando tranquilamente mientras leía un libro, pero salió de su ensimismamiento al sentir un fuerte temblor cercano a ella. Cuando volteó su rostro hacia el lugar del movimiento, observó a Naruto inconsciente y con una gran sonrisa. Junto a él se encontraba una enorme huella con la forma de la pata de un sapo…

…

- Ya despertaste pequeño renacuajo inútil…-

Cuando el rubio terminó de abrir sus ojos, se encontraba en una cama del hospital, Ryu lo miraba con una sonrisa discreta, la cual le provocó un ligero sonrojo al rubio, sobre todo tras revivir en su mente la escena de tiempo atrás en la cama de su Sensei. Un poco más tranquilo, comenzó a pensar que antes de perder el conocimiento se encontraba con el Jefe Sapo y lo último que recordaba era que había salido ganador del reto.

- Sensei… ¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí?- Preguntó el rubio, visiblemente desconcertada

- Tora me lo dijo apenas hace un rato…-

- Ya veo… Terminó antes su misión…-

- ¿Antes? Has estado dormido casi una semana entera- Ryu sonrió burlonamente

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó preocupado el rubio

- Según lo que me dijo Tora, te encontró afuera del hospital sin gota alguna de Chakra, ¿Qué estuviste haciendo?-

- Bueno, estuve entrenando…-

- Como sea, no me sorprende de ti…- La sonrisa de Ryu se suavizó -Cambiando de tema, tengo dos cosas importantes que decirte-

- ¿Cosas?-

- Pon atención porque sólo lo diré una vez…- La expresión de la Jounin recuperó su sadismo natural -La primera, quiero que leas este libro y que lo comprendas, me importa un sorbete lo que entrenes porque solo voy a verlos los fines de semana, pero independientemente de eso quiero que lo hagas… Otra cosa-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

- ¡Ya puedes pasar…!- Exclamó la Jounin orientando su rostro a la puerta.

Naruto orientó su mirada a la entrada del cuarto, por la que ingresó una bella chica de cabello negro alborotado a los hombros, casi a la misma altura que Nami, de tez morena y con bellos ojos almendra, así como una alegría natural. Vestía un traje consistente en short negro casi a las rodillas, botas cortas de color negro y una camisa holgada similar a una yukata de color rojo, con el kanji "Ryu" característico del Equipo 7 a la altura del corazón, así como muñequeras negras. Portaba su protector en el brazo izquierdo al igual que Naruto y las chicas.

- Ella es Ukitsu, es de su misma edad y será su compañera desde el momento en que termine el examen…- Dijo Ryu seria

- Ya veo…- El chico se le quedó viendo a la chica "Siento algo raro en ella… Bueno, no importa"

- ¿Tú eres Naruto-sempai?- Dijo la morena sonriendo alegre y cruzada de brazos -La Sensei habla mucho de ti y también de Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai

- Ukitsu es mi misión, tengo que entrenarla durante un mes- Ryu sonrió siniestra, asustando a los Genin -Bueno, te dejamos descansar, tenemos que ver a las chicas, te dejo el libro aquí y más te vale no holgazanear, sino verás lo que te espera cuando terminen los exámenes Chunin- Terminó la pelirroja con tono intimidante, Naruto sólo pasó saliva mientrasRyu salió de la habitación seguida por Ukitsu quien le sonrió alegre al rubio antes de despedirse sonriente -Nos vemos, Naruto-sempai- El rubio sonrió al escuchar el reconocimiento de la morena, que corrió alegremente tras su Sensei

"Me alegra que mi familia se haga más grande…" El rubio sonrió suavemente "Ahora veamos de que trata el libro que me trajo la Sensei…" Naruto tomó el libro cercano y comenzó a revisar la portada "El Arte de la Guerra de Sun Tzu… Se ve interesante…"

El rubio abrió el libro y comenzó a leerlo con mucha atención desentendiéndose de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Mientras tanto, afuera del hospital, en la azotea del edificio más cercano, el Gama-sennin Jiraiya y Kakashi Hatake observaban atentos al rubio dedicarse a su vez a la lectura metódica del libro. El chico parecía completamente adentrado en sus estudios y no sentía la mirada analítica de ambos.

- Entonces Ryu es su Sensei Jounin…- Ero-sensei miraba la concentración de su alumno al leer -Ha hecho un gran trabajo con él…-

- Sólo me queda la duda de que lo que debo hacer- Dijo el Jounin con melancolía -No creo que acepte que yo lo entrene, ya que Ryu está muy al pendiente de él a pesar de haberlo dejado en apariencia, libre-

- La respuesta que buscas es sencilla- Respondió suavemente el albo -dedícate a Sasuke y a Makoto, el trauma del chico Uchiha es la matanza que perpetró su hermano y que provocó en su corazón el deseo de venganza que lo arrastra lentamente hacia la oscuridad… Debes enseñarle a manejar el Sharingan ahora que Orochimaru está detrás de él… Presiento que querrá tentarlo con la promesa de obtener poder y debemos evitarlo, aunque según mis fuentes, esa vieja serpiente está metida en algo grande… En cuanto al Senju, debes contactar a Tenzou para que le enseñe a controlar su Mokuton, solo él puede hacerlo…-

- ¿Y qué hay de Naruto?- Preguntó el famoso Copy Ninja

- Le enseñaré el Rasengan (Esfera Espiral)- Respondió Jiraiya después de unos instantes

- ¿Qué…?- Replicó atónito Sharingan no Kakashi (Kakashi del Ojo Rueda)

- Dentro de poco un grupo de Nukenin (Ninja Renegados) comenzará a perseguir a Naruto así como a todos los Jinchuuriki…-

- ¿Jinchuuriki?- Preguntó Kakashi con expectación

"No puedo creer que éste ignorante haya sido el alumno de Minato…" Pensó Jiraiya con un tic en el ojo -Son los hombres o mujeres en los que están sellados los Bijuu (Bestias Con Cola)… Contando al Kyubi dentro de Naruto, existen nueve Bijuu en total y este misterioso grupo comenzará a reunirlos a todos en un futuro no muy lejano… El nombre del grupo tras los Bijuu es Akatsuki (Luna Roja, Amanecer)…-

- Akatsuki…-

- Después de enseñarle a Naruto el Rasengan viajaré en busca de más información sobre Akatsuki… Si lo consideras prudente, infórmale a Ryu… Pero dedícate principalmente a Makoto y a Sasuke… Ambos podrían alcanzar respectivamente al Shodaime y al Nidaime si son llevados con cuidado…-

- Bien…- Asintió Kakashi con determinación

"Debemos estar preparados para lo que sea… Tengo un mal presentimiento…" Pensó el Gama-sennin fugazmente, antes de regresar su mirada al rubio, quien ajeno a todo continuaba revisando el texto recién llevado por Ryu.

…

En el jardín de la mansión Hyuga, Hinata continuaba meditando… Incluso Hanabi que antes la estaba mirando, dormía profundamente recargada en la ventana, ya que en todo el tiempo nunca le quitó la mirada de encima. La Genin abrió los ojos súbitamente y se levantó rápidamente para voltear a su espalda y ver a su Sensei en compañía de Ukitsu, quien a su vez miraba a la Hyuga con curiosidad.

- Ryu-sensei…- Hinata se acercó a su Sensei hasta posarse frente a ella

- Bien que entrenes todavía a esta hora, Hinata- Dijo la pelirroja, provocando el sonrojo en la Hyuga

- Gracias Ryu-sensei…-

- ¿Tú eres Hinata-sempai…? ¡Hinata Sempai…!- La morena se lanzó a Hinata y la abrazó efusivamente

- Hinata, Ukitsu… Ukitsu, Hinata- Dijo la Jounin tras suspirar -Ella es la misión de la que les hablé, voy a entrenar a Ukitsu también-

- Ya veo…- Susurró la Hyuga

- Sólo veníamos para verte, acabamos de pasar con el rubio de tus pensamientos hace un rato y tras ver a Nami nos iremos nuevamente a entrenar… Ukitsu debe alcanzar el nivel de ustedes tres antes de que termine el examen Chunin-

- Ya veo…- Susurró la Hyuga con una sonrisa -Gracias Ryu-sensei… Por preocuparse por mí-

- Para preocuparse por ti están Naruto y Nami, yo no porque sé lo fuerte que eres… como sea, vine a darte esto- La Jounin le ofreció a su alumna una copia del mismo libro que le dio a Naruto -Como le dice al renacuajo rubio, quiero que lo comprendas, eso te hará una mejor Ninja-

- Lo haré…- Dijo la Hyuga con determinación

- Entonces los veré la próxima semana y ya verán lo que les espera si los encuentro holgazaneando, ¿He sido clara?-

- Si Ryu-sensei…- Dijo Hinata seria, si bien tragó saliva

"Debiste contestar 'como el agua', pero así está bien" Ryu cerró los ojos -Nos vemos después- Dijo la pelirroja secamente

- ¡Hasta pronto Hinata-sempai!-

Ambas Kunoichi se marcharon tras la efusiva despedida de Ukitsu, saltando por la barda del lugar y luego comenzaron a saltar por los tejados de las casas. Hinata observó sonriente a su Sensei y a su nueva compañera perderse entre los edificios de Konoha. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y lo recargó en su pecho, mientras cerró los ojos y la sonrisa desapareció sutilmente de su rostro.

"Pensé que no vendría, Ryu-sensei… Me siento culpable por haber dudado de usted, pero es un error que no repetiré más…Ahora sé que a su peculiar y extraña manera confía en nosotros" Hinata sonrió y reasumió la pose de meditación.

…

En la casa comunitaria del Clan Uchiha, Nami se encontraba sentada en el jardín, mirando las estrellas, mientras al lado de ella se encontraba un pequeño libro así como varios frascos pequeños y un mortero con algunos ingredientes ligeramente molidos. Muchas hierbas y demás ingredientes para la fabricación tanto de venenos como antídotos se encontraban alrededor de los utensilios.

- Así que estás practicando tu especialidad, me alegra ver que ninguno de ustedes pierde el tiempo- La azabache volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con su Sensei

- ¡Ryu-sensei!- Exclamó Nami sorprendida

- Escucha Nami, ella es Ukitsu y será parte del Equipo 7 después de que hayan terminado los Exámenes Chunin…-

- ¡Hola, Nami-sempai!- Exclamó la morena con una bella sonrisa

- Hola Ukitsu-san- Respondió Nami sonriendo amigablemente

Ambas Kunoichi se estrecharon las manos, la Uchiha con tranquilidad y la morena en forma algo efusiva. Ukitsu observó curiosa los diversos utensilios y escritos que tenía Nami desperdigados por el lugar. En verdad la bella Kunoichi de los Uchiha se esforzaba por mejorar y también se notaba que le gustaba trabajar con venenos, más que por deber, como si fuera su pasatiempo.

- En verdad te interesa trabajar con veneno, Nami-sempai- La morena no despegaba la mirada del mortero de la Uchiha, quien se mostraba incómoda

- No me digas Sempai, no creo ser más grande que tú- Replicó tranquilamente Nami, al ver que la chica, si bien de su misma edad, era un poco más alta y estaba más desarrollada del cuerpo

- De hecho son de la misma edad- Respondió la Jounin -Bueno, es hora de irnos, supongo que vas a seguir practicando, así que no te interrumpimos más…-

- De acuerdo-

- Sólo una cosa-

- Dígame, Ryu-sensei- Nami estaba atenta

- Toma este libro, léelo y razónalo, hasta que nos volvamos a ver en los exámenes- La pelirroja le extendió el objeto a su estudiante

- Como diga, Ryu-sensei-

- ¡Nos veremos después, Nami-sempai!- Exclamó Ukitsu alegre

- ¡Que no me digas Sempai!- Replicó Nami molesta a lo Ryu sonrió y se dio la vuelta para brincar fuera de la casa, seguida por Ukitsu quien saltó tras despedirse con la mano de la Uchiha

- Seguramente Naruto-kun y Hinata-chan deben estar practicando también, no puedo dejarme superar tan fácilmente- Nami se sentó de nuevo junto a sus utensilios y continuó moliendo el contenido del mortero.

…

Ya avanzada la noche, los tres Genin del Equipo Ryu dormían tranquilamente, Naruto en el hospital, Hinata en medio del jardín de la mansión Hyuga y Nami en su cama. Cerca de una fogata, la nueva integrante del Equipo 7, Ukitsu, también dormía plácidamente en un saco de dormir. Ryu movía las brazas de la fogata con expresión seria. Tenía un aire reflexivo poco común en ella.

"Naruto, Nami, Hana, Ukitsu… Han pasado varias cosas para estar en este punto, pero daré mi mayor esfuerzo para hacer las cosas mejor que con él…" La Kunoichi se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo de la ropa-Bueno, es hora de estirarse un poco…-

Tras hacer unos breves movimientos de calentamiento, la Jounin dio un gran salto, siendo rodeada de un brillo rojo como su cabello. El imponente salto la llevó hasta una nube, de donde emergió un dragón volador de piel roja y finas facciones, el cual comenzó a volar alrededor de Konoha. Observó de reojo la zona del Clan Hyuga, el lugar donde estaba ubicada la casa del Clan Uchiha y finalmente el hospital donde descansaba el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi. El dragón hembra voló un largo rato sobre Konoha, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia, con excepción del recién apodado Ero-sensei, quien miró de reojo la sombra que cubría parte del cielo de Konoha. Su atención regresó al dormido rubio que vigilaba.

"Naruto… La Profecía del Ougama Sennin (Gran Sapo Sabio) dice que uno de mis estudiantes traerá la salvación o la destrucción al mundo… Pensaba que se refería a Minato, pero ahora siento que eres tú… Tú serás el Shinobi que lleve la revolución al mundo Ninja, sólo asegúrate de tomar el camino correcto… Incluso un Dragón Volador ha pasado por la aldea como señal de buena suerte… Naruto, eres como tu padre, un cabeza dura que nunca se rinde, como lo demostraste hoy con Gamabunta…" El Sannin sonrió satisfecho "Es lo que más me agradó de ti…."

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues he aquí otro capítulo, donde el entrenamiento para la siguiente ronda de los Exámenes Chunin ha comenzado y los chicos se preparan, así como Jiraiya y Kakashi se preparan para la amenaza de la nube roja. En el prólogo la facilidad con la que Ryu se encargó del Kyubi parecía irreal, no parecía humana, pero ahora creo que queda claro, un dragón de cientos de años, debo aclarar, de una naturaleza diferente a los Dragones del Contrato de Invocaciones. Poco a poco iré revelando más detalles sobre Ryu y también se irán revelando el significado de las palabras que la pelirroja dejó en el aire. Con respecto a Ukitsu, ella es un personaje del manga y anime Ikkitousen, si bien esta versión está adaptada al Universo de Naruto, también poco a poco me iré adentrando en su historia. En el siguiente capítulo un nuevo personaje aparecerá y será importante para la historia.

**Próximamente:**

**X: ¡Rumbo al Triunfo!**


	11. X: ¡Rumbo al Triunfo!

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Ryu caminaba con desgano hacia la torre Hokage mientras cargaba en la espalda a una Ukitsu inconsciente. Al llegar fueron recibidas por Hiruzen Sarutobi, quien se encontraba revisando varios papeles al tiempo que una bella chica de cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro atado en una coleta acompañada de un tocado en forma de un estilizado tulipán de color rojo, miraba con expresión aburrida al Hokage.

- ¿Qué desea Hokage-sama?- Preguntó seria la Jounin tras bostezar -Estaba algo ocupada-

- Mira Ryu, ella es Azula y será tu nueva estudiante- La Pelirroja enfocó su miraba en los analíticos ojos color miel -Ella es familiar directa del Daimyo de nuestro país, para ser exactos, es su hija…-

- Así que la hija de Ozai-sama… ¿Qué hace tan importante persona en la aldea?- Dijo Ryu con evidente sarcasmo

"Con que la Jounin tiene agallas" La hija del Daimyo miraba seria a la pelirroja

- ¿Acaso te enamoraste de mí o qué, mocosa?- Dijo la pelirroja en actitud hostil

"Me agrada su actitud" Azula sonrió satisfecha "Supongo que ella es capaz de explotar todo mi potencial… Que esa pobre campesina no haya resistido significa que su entrenamiento es duro para la gente débil…" Los ojos miel se posaron en la inconsciente morena

- Me niego a entrenarla- La Jounin pronunció en forma despectiva, sorprendiendo tanto a la Hime como al Hokage

- ¿Sabes que puedo mandarte degradar de la forma más humillante y luego hacerte ejecutar por decir eso?- La sonrisa de Azula desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una mirada analítica y fría

- Adelante, mataré a tus asesinos o moriré combatiendo- Ryu sonrió desafiante "O podría comérmelos, un humano de vez en cuando es bueno para los huesos…" Hiruzen suspiró, la falta de respeto a las autoridades era a la vez una de las virtudes y uno de los defectos de su Jounin mas popular últimamente

- Dime el precio, me interesa convertirme en una Kunoichi de élite, buscando la perfección de mis habilidades… Puedo darte lo que desees, el dinero no es un impedimento- La Hime de Hi no Kuni miró expectante a la Jounin

- Realmente estoy bien en cuanto a lo material, gracias-

- Entonces que quieres para que aceptes entrenarme…-

- Que te conviertas en una alumna devota y obediente- Ryu sonrió satisfecha "Listo, la Chibi-Hime (Princesita) no aceptará eso nunca… Se nota a leguas que su orgullo y su arrogancia son del tamaño del mundo"

"Así que ese es tu juego… Muy bien… Veremos quién resiste más…" Azula sonrió suavemente, sorprendiendo a Ryu -Acepto…-

- Si Azula ha aceptado tus términos, no puedes negarte a entrenarla- Sentenció el Hokage.

La Princesa de Hi no Kuni sonrió en forma discreta, de forma triunfante, mientras que Ryu tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y sonreír también. Sólo que a diferencia de la Hime, no sabía disimular la hipocresía de esa aparentemente sincera sonrisa. Ambas se observaban fija y analíticamente para estudiarse, tan sólo en ese breve momento.

"Ya me las pagarás…" Pensó Ryu fugazmente -Bienvenida al Equipo 7- El sarcasmo de sus palabras podía cortarse con un cuchillo

- Gracias, Ryu-sensei…- Terminó la Hime del País del Fuego con sarcástica reverencia

"Vaya, son tan idénticas que chocan…" Suspiró Sarutobi para continuar con su papeleo apenas salieron las dos en la oficina.

…

Después de un rato, Ryu y Azula caminaban por Konoha rumbo a las afueras. El silencio reinante en el equipo era sumamente incómodo y pronto la Jounin comenzó a extrañar al escandaloso mocoso rubio. Ambas Kunoichi continuaron caminando hasta llegar al área de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, donde Ryu dejó caer sin cuidado alguno a Ukitsu, quien despertó sollozando mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

- Ryu-sensei… ¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó confundida la morena, levantándose lentamente

- De regreso en la zona de entrenamiento- Respondió la Jounin secamente -Ella es Azula y será tu nueva compañera, llévense bien y todas esas idioteces-

- ¡Hola, yo soy Ukitsu, espero que seamos amigas…!- La morena se levantó con un salto y le extendió la mano

"Como si yo fuera a dignarme en hablarle a esta sucia campesina…" Azula discretamente ladeó el rostro en forma despectiva, gesto que notó la morena, pero no le dio importancia

- Veamos… Según esto yo soy la Jounin y tú la alumna devota y obediente, así que Azula, corresponde a Ukitsu y discúlpate por tu comportamiento-

- Pero…-

- Recuerda que tenemos un trato…- La Hime observó fríamente a la pelirroja y después de unos instantes sonrió dulcemente y correspondió amablemente el saludo de Ukitsu

- Discúlpame, es mi primer día- Dijo Azula tranquilamente

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada- Respondió Ukitsu con suave sonrisa

"La cuenta ya está pareja, Chibi-Hime…" Ryu sonrió burlonamente

- Bueno, Sensei,… ¿Cómo empezaremos?- Preguntó expectante la Hime de ojos miel.

Como respuesta Ryu lanzó a los pies de la orgullosa princesa un chaleco de color negro algo desgastado que cimbró ligeramente el suelo al caer. Azula se le quedó mirado por unos momentos al objeto, sobresaltada por el marcado peso que parecía tener. No pensó que su entrenamiento sería severo y en cambio creyó que tendría bastantes privilegios por su ascendencia. Era claro que eso no iba a pasar.

- Ese es el chaleco que usaron los otros, póntelo y te quiero haciendo cien abdominales-

"Esta mujer está loca, nadie puede moverse con esto encima" Azula miró con sutil ira a la Jounin

- ¿Acaso te hablé en chino o algo así? ¡Quiero verte sudar cual cerdo!-

La Hime del País del Fuego observó descolocada a su Sensei, mientras tomó el chaleco para ponérselo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió el peso de la vestimenta. Con mucho esfuerzo, logró al fin ponerse el aditamento y a regañadientes comenzó su rutina de ejercicios, la cual sobra decir que consideraba completamente absurda.

- Una cosita más Hime, tienen que ser seguidas, lo máximo de tiempo que puedes hacer entre repeticiones son cinco segundos, si te tardas más tendrás que empezar desde el principio- "1… 2… 3… 4… 5…"

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó Azula con indignación

- Lástima, llevas cinco segundos… Empieza de cero por favor…-

- Buena broma-

- ¿Acaso me ves riendo? ¡Mi entrenamiento, mis reglas…! ¡Y si no te gusta puedes largarte por donde llegaste…!- Azula miró con odio a Ryu, quien se hizo la desentendida "No voy a cometer un error, no de nuevo"

- Vamos Azula-san, no es tan complicado…- Ukitsu se recostó junto a su compañera y comenzó a realizar el mismo ejercicio

"¿Cómo es capaz de hacerlo…?" Azula veía descolocada a su compañera realizar las abdominales con facilidad

- Recuerda que eres parte del Equipo 7, todos tus compañeros han realizado el mismo ejercicio… No es muy complicado mientras le tomes el ritmo, pero de eso a que quieras hacerlo rápido… Bueno, no querrás saber lo que sucede si lo haces rápido, ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Qué puede ocurrir?- Preguntó la Hime con expectación

- Se te puede romper la columna vertebral debido a la palanca que haría tu cuerpo con el peso del chaleco- Respondió Ukitsu sin dejar de hacer su ejercicio -Cuando termines de hacer las cien te acostumbrarás y podrás llegar a las trescientas, como Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai…- Agregó la morena

"¡¿Trescientas?" A pesar de estar asombrada, Azula sólo demostraba una cara de ligera sorpresa

- Trescientas, pero tú no podrás llegar ni a las treinta, así que empieza de una buena vez y recuerda que si te tardas más de cinco segundos tendrás que empezar desde el principio, aunque llegaras a las noventa y nueve volverías a empezar-

- ¿Cuál es el objetivo de esto?- Preguntó la chica de ojos miel con desconfianza, creyendo que Ryu sólo quería desquitarse tras el choque inicial entre ellas

- Control… Pocos lo saben pero el centro del sistema circulatorio de Chakra está en el estómago y entre más ejercitado tengas el estómago mejor control de Chakra tendrás… Además disfruto el sufrimiento de mis alumnos y tú no serás la excepción, Chibi-Hime…-

Azula era la hija del Daimyo de Hi no Kuni, de Ozai, siempre en su vida lo había tenido todo, disfrutaba manipulando la autoridad sobre sus damas de compañía, convirtiéndola en el terror más refinado y absoluto debido a su naturaleza cruel y deseosa de autoridad, pero pocos sabían que era así porque su madre le temía y sólo demostraba su amor maternal con su hermano mayor, Zuko. Por eso se consideraba poderosa, porque era lo único que tenía, además era considerada una prodigio en el uso de Chakra, ya que incluso podía manifestarlo sin entrenamiento Ninja, por eso llegó a Konoha, deseando explotar su capacidad al máximo para demostrar que era la mejor… Pero ahora, al ver a una Jounin que no la consideraba diferente, que la trataba como a una alumna normal y no como la Hime de Hi no Kuni, Azula permanecía desconcertada, confundida. Su furia aumentó al verse superada por quien veía como a una simple campesina y que esa campesina le sonriera amablemente.

- ¿Lo vas a hacer si o no?- Dijo Ryu interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Azula -Te reitero que si eres débil mejor regresa con Hokage-sama y dile que te asigne un Sensei más a tu nivel, no sé, como Kakashi o alguno de esos imbéciles- Las palabras de la Jounin picaron el orgullo de Azula

"Maldita… No vas a vencerme… Voy a demostrarte, no sólo a ti, sino a todos… Seré la más fuerte…" La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha cuando Azula comenzó a realizar las abdominales de la misma forma como ya lo habían hecho Naruto, Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu

- ¡Nosotras podemos hacerlo Azula-chan…!- Exclamó Ukitsu con entusiasmo sin dejar el ejercicio, Azula sonrió orgullosa como respuesta

"Así que la Chibi-Hime no es tan ruda como aparenta… Ya después le diré a Tora que las atienda a ambas, una traumatizada y la otra idiota no es una buena combinación…"

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**X: ¡Rumbo al Triunfo! **

…

Después de un par de semanas, En medio de un claro en el bosque cercano a Konoha y como parte del entrenamiento prometido, Naruto se encontraba frente a Jiraiya, que miraba expectante al hijo de su alumno. El rubio por su parte, seguía la regla de Ryu, poner atención, para sacarle todo el provecho posible a su entrenamiento con el Gama-sennin, aunque también había tiempo para una charla amistosa.

- ¿Cómo te sientes después de jugar con Gamabunta?-

- ¡Genial, eso fue increíble, Gamabunta es muy poderoso!- Exclamó el rubio, muy emocionado

- Por cierto, me dijo que te aceptaba como secuaz, pero que no lo invocaras por cualquier estupidez- Dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa

- ¡Entonces le tomaré la palabra…!-

- Bueno, cambiando de tema…- Naruto se sorprendió un poco con las palabras del albo, pero se sorprendió más con la seriedad que adquirió el rostro de Jiraiya -Hoy te enseñaré algo especial, esta vez no es el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, sino un Jutsu letal… Su nombre es Rasengan- Jiraiya observaba expectante al rubio

- ¿Rasengan…?-

- Es una técnica creada por el Yondaime, de hecho fue una de sus técnicas características junto al Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios del Trueno Volador)… Si te esfuerzas y la dominas antes del examen, puedo enseñarte más, ¿Tenemos un trato?-

- ¡Claro Ero-Sensei, verás cómo te quedarás sin Jutsu para enseñarme…!-

- Muy bien… Entonces tenemos un trato… Sólo una cosa-

- ¿Qué?-

- ¡Deja de decirme Ero-Sensei…!- Exclamó Jiraiya, graciosamente enfadado

- Lo intentaré Ero-Sensei, pero no prometo nada- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa.

El albo puso su mano derecha al frente con la palma orientada hacia arriba, en la cual comenzó a formarse lentamente una esfera de Chakra azul que rotaba continuamente y generaba una corriente de viento cerca de ella. Había un ruido sutil como un torbellino de viento y al instante el rubio se dio cuenta de su fuerza destructiva, tal vez al nivel del Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou de Ryu… No, de hecho tal vez era más poderoso.

- Este es el Rasengan- Dijo Jiraiya con sonrisa triunfante

- ¿Podemos probarlo…?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

- ¡Claro!-

El Sannin se sorprendió ligeramente cuando Naruto comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a él para tomar un par de metros distancia. El rubio respiró profundamente una vez que se detuvo y procedió a realizar una secuencia de sellos, tras lo que inhaló aire rápidamente y lo retuvo un poco en sus pulmones. Después de algunos segundos lo liberó violentamente.

- ¡Katon: Ryu no Kokyuu (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Dragón)…!-

Naruto exhaló una violenta corriente de fuego uniforme hacia Jiraiya, que sonrió confiando y colocó el Rasengan frente a él. Las llamas se disiparon en forma de vórtice al acercarse al Rasengan, ante la alegría de Naruto y la sonrisa confiada de Jiraiya, que disipó el Jutsu cerrando ligeramente su mano. Para el rubio había sido impresionante que un Jutsu recién desarrollado por él y que consideraba muy bueno, fuera disipado tan fácilmente.

"Así que un Jutsu de Rango B… Esa Ryu en verdad lo ha entrenado bien…" Jiraiya se acercó al chico -Bueno niño, te enseñaré los pasos para dominar el Rasengan… El primer paso es aprender cómo hacer estallar un globo de agua haciendo girar el agua en su interior en múltiples direcciones a la vez usando sólo tu Chakra… Debes hacer énfasis en la rotación del Chakra que utilices… El siguiente paso consiste en repetir el proceso con una pelota de goma, y como la goma es más gruesa que el hule del globo y es completamente diferente al agua, estarás obligado a utilizar un Chakra más denso para romperla… Este paso hace hincapié en el poder… Finalmente, el tercer y último paso es combinar los pasos anteriores de control de Chakra dentro de un globo, haciendo hincapié en la estabilidad de la forma esférica, pase lo que pase, el globo no debe romperse… Una vez que lo logras, está listo el Rasengan, que te sorprenderá con su potencial… El Yondaime lo hizo pensando en llevar el Keitai Henka (Transformación de Forma) al nivel más alto posible…-

- Vaya, es algo complicado, pero creo que lo tengo… Primero, el globo con agua, luego la pelota de goma y finalmente el globo con aire… ¡Entendido…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras realizaba un saludo de tipo militar

- Muy bien, entonces toma…- Jiraiya le entregó a Naruto una bolsa con globos llenos de agua

- ¡Empecemos entonces!- Naruto tomó un globo de la bolsa y lo colocó en su mano de forma similar a como Jiraiya liberó el Rasengan

- ¿No crees que vas muy rápido? Esto toma tiempo- Dijo Jiraiya mirando extrañado a su alumno

- Ryu-sensei nos dijo que debemos poner atención para aprender… He puesto atención, no sólo a esto, sino también a lo que cuenta mí querida Hinata-chan…-

- ¿Hinata, la hija de Hiashi Hyuga?-

- Sí…- Naruto permanecía con la mirada fija en el globo que se movía levemente -Ella me platicó del Hakkeshou Kaiten (Palma de Ocho Trigramas Revolviendo el Cielo), la defensa absoluta de los Hyuga…El principio es el mismo… Sólo que yo no soy un Hyuga y debo replicar la rotación con el Chakra que manejo con la palma de la mano para manipular el agua del globo concentrándolo en forma de esfera…-

"Impresionante… Descifró perfectamente el principio del ejercicio… Es cierto, sólo necesita poner atención… Pero su control de Chakra está muy bien… Me preguntó cómo lo habrá entrenado Ryu…"

Jiraiya miraba sorprendido cómo el movimiento dentro del globo aumentaba de intensidad. Pero el asombro del Gama-sennin fue marcadamente mayor cuando el globo estalló violentamente salpicando al Genin y al Sannin. Naruto comenzó a reír alegremente mientras el albo permanecía atónito. Cuando Minato le enseñó el Rasengan terminado, incluso él, tardó varias semanas en avanzar tan sólo en ese paso. Era increíble que ese niño lo pudiera hacer tan rápido.

- ¿Ya podemos comenzar con el segundo paso?- Preguntó el rubio, sacando a Jiraiya de sus pensamientos

- Eh, sí… Pero tenemos que comprar pelotas de goma, sólo traje globos con agua- Dijo el Sanin saliendo de su asombro

- ¡Bien, vamos entonces…!- Jiraiya observó con una sonrisa al rubio caminar delante de él leyendo el libro que su Sensei le había dejado hace un par de semanas "Vaya, no parece del tipo estudioso, pero su respeto por Ryu es mayor que su holgazanería…" El albo sonrió ampliamente.

…

Nami continuaba con su entrenamiento con las pequeñas aves que nuevamente había invocado, si bien ahora sus movimientos eran más ágiles y elegantes. Los niños Uchiha miraban con admiración a la Kunoichi, quien tenía activado su Kekkei Genkai. La puerta que daba de la casa al jardín se abrió lentamente, revelando al Shinobi del Clan. La Uchiha desactivó su Dojutsu al escuchar la puerta y volteó a ver a Sasuke con expectación.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- Preguntó Nami

- Nada… Sólo quería verte entrenar- Respondió el Genin fríamente

- Será otro día, ya me cansé…- La Kunoichi comenzó a estirar los brazos y a mover a los lados su cabeza -Además los chicos ya tienen hambre…-

- Como sea…- El pelinegro cerró la puerta violentamente

"No te pienso dar ninguna ventaja, Sasuke… No soy tan tonta como parezco…" Nami reactivó su Sharingan, si bien ahora mostraba dos aspas "Como lo dijo Tora Sensei, tengo que desarrollar el Sharingan en base al entrenamiento y no a las emociones, eso puede llevarme a la ceguera progresiva conforme se desarrolle debido a la saturación de sangre en el iris… Por eso debo entrenar de esta forma intensiva, para desarrollar el Sharingan de forma que no me quite la vista…"

- ¿En serio nos vas a hacer la comida de una vez?- Preguntó una de las pequeñas, Izumi

- ¡Nosotros queríamos verte entrenar!- Exclamó uno de los niños

- Bueno, unos minutos más y luego a la cocina, ¿De acuerdo…?-

- ¡Sí…!- Exclamaron todos los niños al unísono.

Las pequeñas aves que descansaban en el suelo comenzaron a moverse de nuevo para comenzar a volar nuevamente mientras Nami se alejaba de los niños. Las aves reanudaron sus ataques hacia la Uchiha, que con gran habilidad y elegancia esquivaba a las cría de fénix, si bien las aves picadas en su orgullo comenzaron a moverse mucho más rápido, con lo que a Nami le resultaba más difícil esquivar las arremetidas de las crías de fénix. Al aumentar su velocidad, las aves in darse cuenta comenzaron a liberar pequeñas brasas que poco a poco rodeaban el lugar. Finalmente una de las brasas cayó en el cabello de Nami, que comenzó a encenderse en una pequeña llama.

- Huele feo…- Dijo la pelinegra deteniéndose - Sube la temperatura… ¡Ah…!-

Cuando se dio cuenta que su cabello comenzaba a incendiarse, la Kunoichi corrió a gran velocidad al pequeño estanque del amplio jardín, lanzándose velozmente. Cuando emergió las pequeñas llamas se habían apagado, pero su cabello lucía desgraciadamente maltratado y asimétrico.

- ¡No…! ¿Por qué me castigas así?- Exclamó la Genin, mirando al cielo -Bueno, tendré que arreglarme el cabello… Lo dejamos aquí por hoy- dijo Nami mientras volteó a ver a las aves -Gracias por su ayuda- Las aves graznaron alegres y comenzaron a desaparecer rápidamente en pequeñas nubes de humo, Los chicos se acercaron preocupados a Nami, quien les sonrió alegremente -Vamos, me arreglaré el cabello y les haré la comida…- Los niños entraron alegres a la casa mientras que Nami se quedó en el jardín y miró al cielo -Naruto-kun… Me preguntó si te gustaré ahora que tengo que cortarme el cabello… ¿Qué pensarías de mí al ver como quedé?- La Uchiha se sonrojó al recordar a su amado.

Nami suspiró enamorada y regresó al interior de la casa para componerse el cabello y comenzar a realizar la cena para el clan.

…

En la mansión Hyuga, Hinata miraba a Umiruka, que estaba frente a ella. Detrás de la Kunoichi, Kameyume esperaba expectante. Otras cuatro tortugas completaban un cerco a la heredera del Clan Hyuga de forma que no tuviera posible forma de esquivar un ataque conjunto. Nuevamente, cerca de la ventana, la pequeña Hanabi observaba el desarrollo de los acontecimientos, tratando de pensar que era lo que estaba intentando su hermana mayor.

"Al fin terminé… Parece que después de tanto tiempo de meditación pude modificar el Trigrama de mi interior, lo que eliminó mi punto ciego… Parece que podré entrenar otra cosa después de todo…" La peliazul comenzó a girar en dirección de las manecillas del reloj comprobando satisfactoriamente la visión de 360° sin punto ciego que había conseguido

- ¡Probemos!- Justo cuando Hinata le dio la espalda a Umiruka, la tortuga lanzó un chorro de agua a presión desde su boca.

La Hyuga ladeó la cabeza, con lo que el fino chorro de agua fue esquivado sin problemas y conforme les iba dando la espalda a las tortugas, estas iban disparando sus ataques de agua que Hinata esquivaba con gran elegancia y agilidad. Tras esquivar dos rondas de ataques de cada tortuga, Hinata dejó de girar sobre su propio eje y les sonrió amablemente a las tortugas.

- Gracias por toda su ayuda, ¿Gustan quedarse a comer?- Preguntó la Hyuga amablemente

- Bueno… Yo tengo sueño…- Susurró Kameyume con indiferencia

- No seas flojo maldito zángano, no todos los días nos invitan a comer en el mundo de los humanos….- Replicó Umiruka con sutil molestia -No te preocupes linda, nos quedaremos todos- Dijo la tortuga con énfasis en la palabra 'todos'.

Tras oír la respuesta de la aparente líder del grupo de tortugas, la chica de ojos perla corrió al interior de su casa, de donde salió con varias canastas de comida que su hermana Hanabi le ayudó a sacar. Las tortugas se acercaron con tranquilidad a las canastas, las cuales contenían cajas que las hermanas Hyuga extendieron a las tortugas y que contenían variados tipos de Sushi, los cuales fueron comidos con alegría por los presentes. Hanabi también comía alegremente con el grupo.

- Vaya Hinata, esto está muy bueno…- Dijo Umiruka después de pasar un bocado

- G-Gracias….- Respondió apenada la Kunoichi

- Comparto su opinión, mi hermana es la mejor cocinera…- Agregó la menor de las hermanas Hyuga tras pasar un bocado

- Deberías hacer una ración sólo para tu futuro esposo…- Dijo Kameyume tras bostezar.

La respuesta de la mayor de las hermanas Hyuga fue sonrojarse a sobremanera y perder el conocimiento, asustando severamente a su hermana menor quien de inmediato corrió a auxiliarla, pero para su desconcierto, la hermana mayor estaba sonriendo tontamente en medio de su inconsciencia y por más que la agitaba la castaña, no lograba despertarla.

- ¡Hinata, Hinata…! ¿Estás bien?- Exclamó preocupada Hanabi

- Déjala, eso siempre pasa cuando hablamos de su novio…- Dijo Umiruka restándole importancia al asunto

- ¿En serio…?- Preguntó Hanabi con escepticismo

- Sí… Ahora mejor deberíamos preocuparnos por terminar de comer…-

Las tortugas continuaron comiendo ajenos a la bella Kunoichi que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. Hanabi observó fugazmente a su hermana. No muy convencida de las palabras de las tortugas, continuó comiendo sin dejar de voltear hacia Hinata de reojo.

…

Un par de días más tarde, en la zona de entrenamiento del Equipo 7, Azula se encontraba realizando abdominales mientras Ukitsu recibía una violenta golpiza por parte de Ryu en su peculiar manera de demostrar su efectivo estilo de Taijutsu. La morena se encontraba en el suelo, tratando de levantarse con dificultad ante la mirada fría de su Sensei.

- Levántate… Naruto, Hinata y Nami soportaron más que eso… Además todavía debes de practicar por tu cuenta- Ryu observaba fijamente a Ukitsu, que trataba de levantarse con dificultad

"Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai, Nami-sempai… Los alcanzaré, no me rendiré…" La morena logró ponerse de pie, si bien se encontraba visiblemente lastimada tras sentir en su propia carne la fuerza de Ryu

"Y pensar que todavía falto yo… Conociéndola, no le va a importar que pueda matar a la hija del Daimyo…" Pensó Azula preocupada, pero sin interrumpir su ejercicio "Doscientas noventa y ocho… Doscientas noventa y nueve… Trescientas…" La Hime se dejó caer suavemente, mientras Ukitsu por su parte volvía a caer pesadamente al suelo

- Es definitivo, Ryu…- Hou miraba inexpresivo

- ¿Hm…?- Volteó la aludida

- Eres una maldita loca sádica…- Dijo inexpresivamente el peliazul

- Nah, para lo que me importa lo que pienses- Respondió despectiva la Jounin -Haber Chibi-Hime, es tu turno de ver con tus propios ojos y sentir con tu propio cuerpo el poder de mi Taijutsu…- Azula como respuesta comenzó a quitarse el chaleco negro, pero un Kunai pasó cerca de su rostro, si bien no la sorprendió ni la asustó, la orgullosa princesa dejó de quitarse la pesada prenda -Como dije, es tu turno de probar…- Ryu sonrió dulcemente -Y nunca dije que te quitaras el chaleco ¿O sí?-

- Definitivamente, eres una maldita loca sádica…- Murmuró Hou a lo bajo.

Como respuesta, Azula se puso de pie y se colocó en posición de defensa mientras miraba expectante a su Sensei. Lo siguiente que vio fue un destello repentino de color rojo y a continuación salió proyectada al aire. Poco a poco la Hime pudo ponerse de pie, pero se atemorizó ligeramente cuando vio a Ukitsu inconsciente cerca de ella. La diferencia entre velocidad y fuerza entre ambas era evidente.

- Pobre Ukitsu… No han comido en todo el día, la venció el hambre…- Cuando Azula levantó la mirada, la Jounin comía unos tallarines en forma escandalosa -Hm… Esto sí que está bueno…-

- ¡Tú si estás comiendo…!- Replicó furiosa Azula -¡Pero no nos has dejado probar bocado a nosotras!-

- Es para que desarrollen una voluntad inquebrantable… Si no puedes controlar ni el hambre de tu cuerpo, ¿Crees poder controlar tu temperamento cuando te encuentres en medio de la batalla? Además de eso, debes ver el hambre como algo temporal en la realización del objetivo, que en este caso es mantenerte de pie todo el tiempo que te sea posible… Ukitsu es estúpida hasta la médula y por eso trató de combatir conmigo de tú a tú y eso es un suicidio si no sabes quién es el oponente… Tú tienes más cerebro… Así que comienza a analizar la situación como la chica genio que eres…. Pero eso sí, si te dejas llevar por tu soberbia yo misma te mataré…- Terminó severa la Jounin -La gente estúpida no es quien pregunta lo obvio, sino quien se queda con sus dudas sólo por miedo a lo que dirá la gente…-

"No parece la misma sádica de hace rato… Odio admitirlo, pero este poco tiempo se ha ganado mi respeto… Es una mujer sabia…" Azula sonrió ligeramente y a continuación trató de esquivar a la veloz Ryu, pero fue inútil y recibió una violenta patada en el vientre, cayendo al suelo y perdiendo el conocimiento.

…

Poco a poco, la morena abrió los ojos para encontrarse con Hou que atendía a su compañera cuidadosamente con su Jutsu médico. Azula refunfuñaba sobre la diferencia de nivel existente entre ella y Ryu. Más que envidia o simple rencor, era una cuestión de orgullo y le costaba a la altiva Hime aceptar que la Jounin era sumamente superior. Lo peor del caso, era que comenzaba a admirarla.

- Vamos Azula-chan, no es tan malo…- Ukitsu posó su mano en el hombro de la Hime, quien extrañamente aceptó la cercanía de su compañera

"Pensaba que actuaría diferente…" Hou enfocó su mirada en Azula

"Ciertamente mi fuerza se había basado en el miedo que le infundía a las personas cerca de mí… Pero sin ese miedo me había quedado sin nada… Además, odio admitirlo, pero la preocupación de Ukitsu me hace sentir diferente, querida… Estúpida Ryu… No te soporto y al mismo tiempo te respeto como a casi nadie antes…" Tomó suavemente la mano de su compañera -Gracias, Ukitsu…- Sonrió en forma discreta la Hime

- Bueno, ya que terminaron con sus cursilerías ridículas, espero que ya hayan evolucionado en los Jutsu elementales que les enseñé cuando empezó el entrenamiento… Recuerden que los exámenes Chunin están ya a la vuelta de la esquina y si no se apuran en su entrenamiento no las dejaré ir a ver los combates…-

- Despreocúpate, los tenemos dominados- Respondió confiada la Hime

- ¡Obsérveme Ryu-sensei, verá que tan fuerte me he vuelto…!- Exclamó alegre la morena.

Ante la expectación de Azula y de los Jounin, Ukitsu tomó aire y cerró los ojos para comenzar a realizar una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, tras lo cual colocó sus dos manos en el suelo con fuerza, cuarteando ligeramente el área cercana a sus manos.

- ¡Kinton: Mugen Surudoi (Elemento Metal: Afilado Infinito)!-

Del suelo surgieron a gran velocidad varias navajas de metal en varias direcciones delante de Ukitsu, las cuales se encontraban de forma similar a un enorme montón de agujas. Las navajas brillaban fulgurantes en sus filos.

- Muy bien Ukitsu, en verdad te quedó bien tu Jutsu…- Dijo Ryu satisfecha -Aún más considerando que has dominado el Kinton Ninjutsu recientemente descubierto-

- Gracias Ryu-sensei- Ukitsu respondió con una alegre sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo

- Veamos que tienes tú, Azula- la Jounin seria volteó a su alumna

- Te vas a sorprender Ryu-sensei- Respondió confiada la Hime

Azula sin siquiera realizar sellos colocó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha al frente, apuntando hacia las navajas formadas por el Jutsu de Ukitsu. De ambos comenzaron a surgir pequeños relámpagos casi imperceptibles. De la punta de los finos dedos de la Hime surgió un violento relámpago a gran velocidad que con estruendo cimbró las navajas formadas por el Jutsu de Ukitsu y las dejó con una ligera corriente eléctrica que se disipó en la tierra.

- ¡Raiton: Kaminari (Elemento Rayo: Relámpago)!-

- ¡Eres increíble Azula…!- Exclamó emocionada la morena

- No está mal… No está nada mal…- Ryu sonrió satisfecha

- Hm…- La Hime sonrió suavemente

"Pequeña niña genio… Un Jutsu de tan alto nivel sólo puede ser desarrollado tan pronto por esos genios que surgen una o a lo mucho dos veces en cada generación, justo como el tonto irritante de Kakashi… Es rápido, preciso y mortal… Lástima que sólo pueda usarlo dos o tres veces cuando mucho por batalla…" Ryu endureció la mirada -Supongo que sabes las limitaciones de ese Jutsu, ¿Verdad?-

- Tú misma lo dijiste, soy una chica genio…- Respondió la hija del Daimyo con una sonrisa confiada

"Sasuke Uchiha… Seguramente Kakashi te está enseñando el Chidori, pero comparación con la variabilidad de este Jutsu, te vas a morir de la envidia…"

- ¿Impresionada?- Dijo la Hime en tono burlón

- No realmente… Pero bueno, será mejor continuar practicando… ¿Ya tienen listos sus Kuchiyose…?- Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver y sonrieron conjuntamente

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Ambas Genin posaron sus manos en el suelo al mismo tiempo, provocando dos nubes de humo de las cuales emergieron, respectivamente, un tigre de pelaje blanco, de considerable tamaño, alrededor de dos metros de longitud, sin incluir la cola, con varias grecas pintadas a lo largo del cuerpo, frente a Ukitsu, frente a Azula un majestuoso Kirin de color amarillo, de cierta apariencia metálica, con el tamaño similar a un caballo desarrollado, apareció.

- ¡U-chan!- Exclamó el felino, o mejor dicho la felina entusiasmada -¿Hoy también competimos?-

- No, sólo quiero que veas a mi Sensei, Hakufu- Respondió alegre la morena

- Oh…- Dijo la tigresa decepcionada

- Tranquila, luego correremos, ¿Te parece?- Dijo Ukitsu con alegría

- ¡Sí…! ¡Te haré morder el polvo!- Respondió la felina

- Idiotas…- Susurró Ryu a lo bajo "Pero su invocación es buena…"

- Dígame, en que le puedo servir, Azula-hime- Dijo el Kirin dorado con voz solemne

- Por el momento, en nada Sei… Esto sólo es una prueba que mi Sensei me pidió, así que si gustas, puedes retirarte-

- De acuerdo, pero no dude en llamarme cuando me necesite, Princesa…-

- Tomaré en cuenta tus palabras, Seiya- Azula sonrió tranquilamente.

El místico Kirin desapareció tras las palabras de la Hime de Hi no Kuni mientras que Ryu miraba satisfecha el resultado de sus alumnas. Realmente habían progresado en poco tiempo debido a que su entrenamiento había sido más intenso que el de Naruto y las chicas para que estuvieran al mismo nivel, al menos en teoría, cuando finalizaran los exámenes.

- Bueno, vamos a platicar un rato, principalmente sobre el recién descubierto Kinton, así como el reacomodo de las ventajas y desventajas del Chakra elemental… Cuando se supo de la existencia de este sexto elemento, nadie hizo por investigarlo a fondo, pero el que Tora lo haya hecho como sólo ese ratón de biblioteca sabe hacerlo fue bueno, ya que durante un tiempo tendremos ventaja sobre otros Ninja, debido a que sólo nosotras, Nami, Hinata y Naruto conoceremos las ventajas y desventajas del Kinton-

"Debería darle esa información al viejo Sarutobi, pero realmente me alegra que guarde esa ventaja para nosotras, Hinata, Nami y el tal Naruto…" Pensó fugazmente Azula

- Veamos…-

Ryu sacó un pequeño papel de entre las bolsas de su chaleco y comenzó a dibujar un diagrama con los kanji Mizu, Hi, Kinzoku, Kaze, Tsuchi y Kaminari ubicados en el sentido de las agujas del reloj. Luego conectó Mizu con Hi con una fecha surgida de Mizu, después conectó a Hi con Kinzoku con la flecha surgida de Hi y así sucesivamente hasta unir Kaminari con Mizu con una fecha surgida de Kaminari. Las Genin miraban atentas el diagrama.

- Como verán, agua vence a fuego, fuego vence a metal, metal vence a viento, viento vence a tierra, tierra vence a rayo y rayo vence a agua, cerrando el nuevo ciclo- Ryu miraba a sus alumnas que a su vez miraban atentas el diagrama

- Veamos… ¿Tierra vence a rayo, no era al revés?- Pregunto la Hime expectante

- ¿Te parece lógico que la tierra que disipa la electricidad sea vencida precisamente por electricidad?- Respondió Ryu a su vez con otra pregunta

- Realmente siempre me pareció ridículo… Que rayo venza a tierra, cuando los más afectados por la naturaleza rayo eran los Shinobi de naturaleza agua… Eso y creo que también se me hacía un poco raro que tierra venciera a agua- Dijo Azula en forma analítica

- Como sea, considerando que ya mañana comienzan las batallas del torneo, odio admitirlo, pero se han ganado un descanso para ver el torneo sin que se queden dormidas-

- Al fin, ya era hora de un poco de descanso…- Dijo Azula con desgano

- No juegues con tu suerte, Chibi-hime-

- Da igual, no eres un monstruo después de todo…- La Hime y la Jounin se miraron fijamente ante la expectación de la morena.

Después de unos instantes, ambas sonrieron confiadas ante la alegría de Ukitsu.

…

En un lugar relativamente alejado, Naruto se encontraba jadeando en medio de un claro en el bosque. El rubio se encontraba mirando fijamente el cielo estrellado, mientras que su mano derecha sostenía los restos de una pelota de goma. Recostado sobre el pasto, sonreía satisfecho al saber que estaba muy cerca de perfeccionar el Jutsu de su padre.

- Ya está… Ahora sólo falta unir los dos pasos… Mañana lo tendré listo para el torneo… Vamos a probar…-

En la mano donde yacían los restos de la pelota de goma, una pequeña concentración de Chakra en tonalidad azul comenzaba a reunirse y a rotar lentamente. El rubio permanecía recostado mientras la esfera se concentraba en su mano y comenzaba a adquirir una forma uniforme.

"Ojalá pronto nos veamos de nuevo, Rimu-chan… Quiero que veas que tan fuerte me he vuelto…" El rubio sonrió suavemente al recodar a su vieja amiga.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Ryu ataca de nuevo… XD, ahora entrenando a dos Kunoichi distintas a las demás. Con respecto a Azula, traté de adaptar su estilo de vida de Princesa de la Nación del Fuego a Hime de Hi no Kuni, mientras que para Ukitsu voy a manejarla en cuanto a su personalidad justo como en el primer anime de Ikkitousen. Con respecto al Kinton Ninjutsu, la verdad estaba pensando en ese sexto y mentado elemento que llegan a mencionar en algunas ocasiones y después de una cierta lluvia de ideas me decidí por el tipo metal así como el nuevo ciclo de ventajas y debilidades. Ahora, en relación a las invocaciones de Ukitsu y Azula, para darles nombre, a diferencia de elementos o los animales míticos relacionados, les pondré nombres de personajes de Ikkitousen y Saint Seiya respectivamente. Con respecto al pensamiento de Hou sobre Azula, originalmente pensaba que se lanzara contra Ryu llena de frustración y le dieran la golpiza de su vida, pero al final preferí hacer un naciente vínculo entre la Hime y la morena a semejanza de Hinata y Nami.

Finalmente, antes de entrar al torneo, publicaré el primer Omake del fic, para explicar un poco sobre la peculiar amistad que hizo Naruto con la llamada Rimu-chan antes de que iniciara como tal el fic y también para dar más suspenso antes del torneo… XD

**Próximamente:**

**Omake 1: La Gran Aventura de Naruto.**


	12. Omake 1: La Gran Aventura de Naruto

**Naruto Zarya**

…

- Finalmente… Todo ha terminado…-

Un chico de diez años, Naruto Uzumaki, miraba con una expresión triste hacia el lugar donde vivía, el cual no podía llamar hogar, puesto que no se sentía a gusto en él. No entendía el odio de los aldeanos hacia él y tampoco los varios intentos de asesinato durante su niñez. Pero todo eso había terminado, puesto que con una simple mochila al hombro, había evadido a los Ninja de la aldea y por fin, observando la ya lejana Konoha desde la rama de un árbol, podía decir por fin adiós a esos días de infelicidad y sufrimiento. Bajó ligeramente la mirada, al pensar que iba a provocar que el viejo Sarutobi se entristeciera, así como Iruka… Pero había llegado a su límite y ya no podía más con el rechazo de la gente, por lo que estaba listo y preparado para iniciar una nueva vida en algún lugar lejano, donde tuviera la oportunidad de ser feliz. No habría más rechazos por parte de Sakura-chan ni desprecios de Sasuke-teme y Makoto-baka. Sería una nueva vida. Tal vez era la salida del cobarde, pero el chico había llegado a su límite y no podía soportar ni un momento más. Se quitó sus gafas de la cabeza y con el cabello suelto, tras ver por última vez hacia su aldea natal, el rubio comenzó a bajar del árbol para irse de ese lugar.

Naruto se encontró caminando por varios días y sólo con un burdo mapa del mundo en mano se encaminó a la búsqueda de su nueva vida. Fue difícil en un principio ya que al tener que vivir de la tierra, le costó mucho trabajo aprender a pescar, pero la creatividad del rubio y la chamarra naranja que siempre usaba le permitieron pescar un par de peces diariamente para no morir de hambre. Con un poco de suerte, conforme avanzaba la vegetación se hacía más generosa y permitía también que comiera manzanas, bayas o lo que pudiera encontrar por el lugar. Su camino lo llevaba a la costa, puesto que su destino era Kiri, la única aldea Ninja que se mantenía neutral. Finalmente, después de casi dos semanas de un largo viaje desde Konoha, el rubio se encontraba a las puertas del mar e incluso a lo lejos se podía ver la isla del archipiélago que componía el País del Agua más cercana a la Nación del Fuego. Sonrió alegre, ya que estaba un paso más cerca de su meta.

Se decidió a acampar en el bosque más cercano a la costa para al día siguiente buscar un puerto o en su defecto alguna forma de cruzar el mar. Extendió la bolsa de dormir que llevaba y se preparó para dormir, cuando escuchó en lo profundo del bosque unos murmullos. Rápidamente se volvió a vestir con sus ropas naranja y tomando sus utensilios Ninja, se puso de nuevo su porta shuriken en la pierna derecha para investigar. Sigilosamente, se acercó a una luz que se perdía entre los árboles hasta el momento en que pudo ver una fogata alrededor de la cual se encontraban tres Ninja con un chaleco diferente al que usaban los Ninja de Konoha. Este era blanco y sólo tenía un tirante para el hombro izquierdo. Dos de ellos eran Kunoichi, una de ellas de tez clara y cabello rubio debajo de las orejas, su chaleco parecía más bien un cinturón puesto que sólo le cubría el estómago, mientras que la otra kunoichi era de tez morena y cabello rojo. Finalmente el tercero tenía el cabello blanco y al parecer era el único Shinobi del grupo. Naruto se acercó con curiosidad y sigilo para escuchar lo que hablaban, ya que si eran amistosos, podría acercarse con confianza.

- ¡Esta misión no me está agradando nada, nos estamos jugando el pellejo!- Exclamó la pelirroja, visiblemente molesta

- Ciertamente el riesgo de esta misión de Rango SS es sumamente alto y todos los Ninja de Kiri (Niebla) deben estar tras nosotros…- La rubia parecía sumamente calmada, como si hablara de cualquier trivialidad

- No digas esa clase de cosas, Samui-san, me pones nervioso…- El Shinobi del grupo comenzó a reavivar la fogata moviendo los leños con una vara

- ¡Claro que debes estar nervioso, Omoi!- Replicó la morena de peculiares ojos miel -¡Si secuestras a la heredera Daimyo de la Nación del Agua debes estar preparado para enfrentarte a lo peor…!-

- Silencio Karui, no puedes saber si alguien nos está escuchando…- Agregó la rubia, mirando irónicamente hacia los arbustos desde donde observaba Naruto.

El rubio pensó con terror que había sido descubierto, pero entonces la bella Samui cambió de dirección su mirada para observar el entorno, tras lo que Naruto suspiró aliviado. Entonces fue cuando notó a la tal heredera del Daimyo del País del Agua: Se trataba de una bella chica de cabello castaño a los hombros, de tal vez doce años, que vestía la ropa típica de Kiri, también conocida como ropa Ainu. La chica estaba inconsciente, con rastros de haber forcejeado con sus captores antes de perder la conciencia. Respiraba suavemente mientras las ataduras resaltaban ligeramente su cuerpo que empezaba apenas a desarrollarse.

"Es una chica bonita" Pensó el rubio fugazmente "¡Y esa será mi primera hazaña como Ninja, salvar a una princesa en apuros!" Exclamó para sus adentros con determinación y una gran sonrisa en el rostro "¡Naruto Uzumaki, El Ninja más famoso del mundo…! Debo reconocer que se oye bien…"

…

**Omake 1: La Gran Aventura de Naruto. **

…

La noche estaba en su apogeo y mientras los Ninjas de Kumogakure, como indicaba su banda, dormían recargados en árboles y descansaban tras su difícil misión, el rubio se preparaba, usando sus aditamentos Ninja para prepararse como en las miles de bromas que le llegó a jugar a los Ninjas de Konoha, sólo que esta vez se estaba preparando para una emboscada de verdad. Si alguien hubiera visto a Naruto tender las trampas por todo el bosque, se hubiera sorprendido de la dedicación que el rubio le ponía a su labor. Parecía intrascendente cuando preparaba sus bromas para aplicarlas en Konoha y esa dedicación a la hora de prepararse hablaba bien de sus cualidades de emboscada, pero nadie lo veía desde esa perspectiva, limitándose a verlo como las bromas estúpidas del niño Kyubi, la cuales nunca fallaban en sus objetivos.

"Vaya… Esto fue agotador…" Pensó el rubio al tiempo que se recargaba en un árbol para tomar aire.

Después de un rato de descanso, el rubio se preparó para realizar su primera hazaña, como él le llamaba. Esperó pacientemente a que los Ninja de Kumo se durmieran tranquilamente, paciencia que nadie que conociera a Naruto esperaría de él. Finalmente, ya cuando notó que los tres estaban profundamente dormidos, comenzó a acercarse sigilosamente hacia la chica que permanecía inconsciente, pero poco a poco comenzaba a reaccionar en forma de forcejeos involuntarios debido a la incomodidad evidente que le provocaban sus ataduras. El rubio finalmente llegó a la castaña y con cuidado, usó una Kunai para cortar las cuerdas y dejarla libre, a lo que la chica reaccionó de inmediato, despertando lentamente, abriendo los ojos con expectación, para observar a Naruto, quien tenía su dedo índice derecho en la boca, para indicarle a la chica que no hiciera ruido. La castaña entendió y tras voltear a ver de reojo a sus captores, comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia la misma dirección que seguía Naruto. Poco a poco, arrastrándose cuidadosamente, consiguieron alejarse del lugar sin despertar o alertar a Samui, Omoi o Karui. Tras alejarse de la zona boscosa, llegaron finalmente hacia la playa cercana, donde se abría el mar frente a ellos.

- Gracias por ayudarme, valiente Ninja, ¿Eres de Kiri?- Preguntó la castaña, mirando con sus bellos ojos almendra al rubio, quien sonrió apenado

- Bueno…- Naruto se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió tímidamente -Yo, todavía no me he graduado de la academia…-

- ¡¿En serio…?- La chica observó al chico visiblemente sorprendida -¡No lo puedo creer…! ¡A tu edad ya deberías de ser un Genin…! ¡Debes ser un mal estudiante!- El pobre chico se fue de espaldas pero al instante se levantó, visiblemente indignado

- ¡Este mal estudiante acaba de salvarte, malagradecida…!- Exclamó Naruto con todas sus fuerzas

- ¡Oye, no te lo tomes personal…!- Replicó la castaña, molesta por la actitud hostil del rubio -¡No es mi culpa que seas una mal Ninja…!-

De inmediato ambos se encararon, visiblemente molestos e incluso llegando a tener un encuentro directo de frentes, donde cada uno luchaba por imponerse al otro en cuanto a fuerza física, pero al instante comenzaron a escucharse murmullos provenientes del bosque y con evidente miedo y nerviosismo en sus rostros, ambos se taparon la boca, si bien su mayor sobresalto llegó cuando se escuchó un profundo grito proveniente del bosque y que al instante ambos reconocieron la voz de una de las captoras de la castaña. Se trataba del grito escandaloso de la pelirroja. Instantes después comenzaron a escucharse varias explosiones y exclamaciones obscenas por parte de la morena del escuadrón de Kumo, ya que estaban siendo momentáneamente detenidos por las trampas que había puesto Naruto.

- Bien salvador, ¿Qué hacemos ahora…?- Preguntó seria la chica

- Pues…- Naruto comenzó a ver nerviosamente en todas direcciones, hasta que enfocó su mirada en un punto cerca de la playa -¡Por ahí…!-

Ambos comenzaron a correr hacia la playa, donde un pequeño barco se encontraba encallado en la arena. De inmediato ambos comenzaron a empujarlo hacia el aparentemente tranquilo mar, que reflejaba la luna llena en el cielo. Rápidamente abordaron cuando se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos los gritos de los tres Ninja de Kumo. Los tres continuaron avanzando sin dejar de insistir a los chicos de que se detuvieran, a pesar de que lucían algo lastimados tras escapar de las trampas.

- ¡Regresen o acabaremos con ustedes…!- Exclamó Karui, visiblemente furiosa

- Rayos… Raikage-sama nos matará si se llega a enterar de que se nos escapó esa niña…-

- No te preocupes Omoi…- La líder del grupo se acercó a otro bote, no muy lejano del que se habían llevado el rubio y la castaña -Vamos a perseguirlos por el mar… Falta mucho para la isla central de la Nación del Agua y de noche sería casi imposible navegar para un par de mocosos…-

El rubio y la castaña continuaban navegando por las oscuras aguas, guiados sólo por la luz de la luna, sin que a lo lejos se vieran señales de los tres Ninja de Kumo. Ambos iban callados por la discusión anterior, hasta que la bella castaña comenzó a calmarse al ver con qué dedicación Naruto remaba para mantener la distancia con sus perseguidores. Picada por la curiosidad, comenzó a platicar con el chico que la había rescatado, si bien todavía faltaba mucho para decir que estuvieran totalmente a salvo.

- ¿Y cómo te llamas?- Pregunto la chica, mirando expectante a Naruto, quien continuaba remando al tiempo que miraba hacia el frente

- Naruto Uzumaki…- Respondió el chico secamente

- No te había visto nunca… ¿En verdad eres de Kiri?-

- No, soy… Era de Konoha…- Respondió Naruto entristeciendo la mirada

- ¿Y por qué dices que eras?- La chica comenzaba a mirar al rubio con otros ojos al notar la tristeza en su mirada

- Porque… Yo huí- Por unos segundos Naruto dejó de remar

- ¿Y por qué huiste? Digo, si se puede saber…-

- Porque soy un mal Ninja…- Susurró el rubio, pero la castaña lo alcanzó a escuchar -Soy pésimo para el Ninjutsu…-

- Vamos, no lo decía con ánimos de entristecerte-

- No importa, he escuchado eso muchas veces…- Tras cerrar sus ojos por un momento, Naruto continuó remando -Es la verdad pero aún así duele…-

- Y si huiste por eso… ¿No hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en Konoha para cerrarle la boca a todos los que te han dicho eso?- La chica parecía haberse involucrado en serio con la historia de Naruto, incluso parecía indignada

- No es sólo eso… No sé la razón, pero la gente me odia y eso tampoco lo pude soportar… es difícil vivir diario sabiendo que casi todos a tu alrededor te quieren ver muerto-

- Entiendo…- La chica entristeció la mirada junto con el rubio -Pero, ¿En verdad no hay nadie que lloraría por tu ausencia?-

- Pues… Están Iruka-sensei y el viejo Hokage- Respondió Naruto después de unos instantes

- ¿Y entonces?- La chica lucía extrañada -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-

- Tomé la salida fácil…-

- ¡Es increíble…!- Exclamó la castaña visiblemente molesta -¡Si tuviste las agallas para salvarme…! ¡¿Cómo no las tuviste para enfrentar ese tipo de cosas? Para ser valiente, eres un cobarde…-

- ¡Oye…!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente molesto

- ¡No interrumpas, no he terminado todavía!- Con la severa mirada de la castaña, bastó para que Naruto no reiniciara la rabieta -Un Ninja no sólo es Ninjutsu, es también usar las habilidades naturales que tiene a su favor-

- Pero…-

- Si no se te da el Ninjutsu, no se te da y punto…-

El rubio con una mezcla de confusión y furia miró a la bella castaña, quien buscó de entre sus ropas hasta que encontró lo que parecía ser un bastón corto de color negro, ligeramente curvo y con una franja blanca cerca de uno de los extremos. Naruto fijo su mirada en aquél objeto, pero de inmediato se asustó cuando la chica reveló la naturaleza del objeto, ya que realmente era una Kodachi (Espada Corta), la cual enfilo hacia Naruto, pero tras ver su brillo a contraluz, la volvió a envainar y se la entregó a un todavía espantado rubio, quien se limitó a tomar torpemente el arma y desenvainarla para verla.

- Y si no sabes Ninjutsu, es mejor que lleves un arma contigo, ¿No?- La castaña sonrió en forma amable -Y esta arma ha estado en la familia real Kamui-Kotan (Nacimiento del Espíritu Divino) de la Nación del Agua por generaciones… Pero yo no la sé usar muy bien y a Mei-san no le gusta que la lleve conmigo porque puede pasarme algo, así que tal vez tú puedas darle un mejor uso, Naruto-

- Yo, eh… Gracias…- El ojiazul estaba visiblemente confundido por la repentina amabilidad de la Hime

- ¡Pero no debes volver a irte por la salida fácil!- La castaña adoptó nuevamente una expresión de severidad -¡Si no crees en tu propio potencial, nunca podrás superar tus propios límites! ¡Así que entrena duro con esa Kodachi (Espada Corta)!-

- Tú no te guardas nada… ¿Verdad?- Naruto entrecerró los ojos, si bien no de manera hostil

- Mei-san dice que soy tan clara como el cristal, además se siente bien decir lo que sientes siempre que es posible… Y por cierto, me llamo Rimururu, mucho gusto, Naruto de Konoha- Ante la sorpresa y un deje de vergüenza, el rubio vio cómo la castaña se le abalanzó a la cintura y comenzó a atar la Kodachi en la cintura del chico, terminando en unos instantes -Esta Kodachi es un arma que tiene su historia en Kiri y también es un tesoro de la Nación del Agua, cuídala bien, ¿De acuerdo?-

Cuando Rimururu se incorporó nuevamente, tras unos instante de pena, ambos se sonrieron de forma afable, mientras que tras un rato de navegar, encallaban en una isla relativamente cercana a la costa, lugar donde abandonaron el barco y se dispusieron a encontrar un lugar para esconderse, ya que como dijo Samui, era muy peligroso navegar de noche por el mar donde estaba ubicado el vasto archipiélago que conformaba la Nación del Agua. De inmediato ambos chicos bajaron del bote y se dirigieron hacia el denso bosque de la pequeña isla donde ahora se encontraban. Media hora después llegó el otro bote, de donde descendieron de un salto los tres Ninja de Kumo, que lucían ropas notablemente desgastadas, como si hubieran estado en alguna explosión considerable.

- ¡Esos dos bastardos van a pagar por esto…!- Exclamó la pelirroja al aire al tiempo que se despojó de su chaleco de Chunin, el cual estaba severamente dañado

- Aunque, debemos admitir que lo hicieron bien… Digo, ¿Quién nos ha logrado emboscar de esa manera…?- Agregó el albo del grupo

- Vayamos con cuidado…- Dijo la rubia al instante -Sea quien sea el Ninja que haya encontrado a Rimururu-hime, tiene gran capacidad para emboscar, como Killer B-sama cuando era niño…-

El rubio y la castaña por otra parte, continuaban recorriendo el bosque. La Kodachi atada, era vista por Rimiruru con atención, ya que Naruto encabezaba a la pareja. En medio de un denso bosque, los dos buscaban abrirse paso para buscar un lugar donde esconderse de los perseguidores de Kumo. Continuaron adentrándose en el bosque hasta que algo llamó la atención de los dos: se trataba de un sutil brillo de color blanco que se veía entre unos arbustos bajos. Si bien Rimururu se alejó instintivamente, el rubio de inmediato se acercó al lugar atraído por la curiosidad.

- Espera Naruto… ¿Crees que sea una buena idea?- Preguntó la chica, temerosa

- Vaya, pensé que serías una de esas chicas marimachas que golpea y luego pregunta- El rubio sonrió cuando la castaña lo tomó del brazo para evitar que llegara al arbusto

- ¡Es normal que tenga miedo ante lo desconocido!- Replicó Rimururu con graciosa mezcla de temor y enfado

- Vamos, una miradita no nos hará daño…-

- Pero…-

- Si te hace sentir mejor, te prometo que te protegeré- Naruto enfocó sus ojos azules en los almendra de la castaña

- ¿Y eso me hará sentir mejor?-

- Sí, ¡Porque te prometo que nunca romperé una promesa, siempre voy a cumplir lo que prometa de ahora en adelante…! ¿Más tranquila ahora?-

- Eso creo…- Respondió Rimururu, aún dudosa

- Bien entonces- Con lentitud, la castaña soltó al rubio.

Naruto y Rimururu por fin llegaron a los bajos arbustos y al abrirlos se encontraron con la fuente de aquella luz… No se trataba más que de un pequeño gato de pelaje blanco que observaba con curiosidad a ambos niños y al lado del felino estaba lo que parecía un espejo de mano, el cual a pesar de estar roto reflejaba la luz de la Luna Llena en el cielo. Naruto le ofreció la mano al gato, a lo que el albo animal respondió subiendo por el brazo del rubio hasta posarse en su hombro derecho y posteriormente comenzó a lamerlo en la mejilla con alegría. Naruto había deseado encontrar a un amigo entre los arbustos y precisamente eso había encontrado. La luz 'mística' no había sido más que el reflejo de aquél espejo.

- Que susto nos diste amigo…- Rimururu suspiró hondamente

- ¿Miau?- El gato blanco volteó a verla, visiblemente confundido

- Bueno amigo, creo que vendrás con nosotros-

- ¡Miau!- El gato parecía feliz con las palabras de Naruto

- Entonces necesita un nombre- Agregó la castaña con entusiasmo

- ¿Se te ocurre alguno?- Preguntó el rubio, mirando confundido a su nueva amiga

- ¡Claro! ¡Yukidama (Bola de Nieve)! Es un nombre muy bonito y le queda por su pelaje, ¿No crees?-

- Entonces está decidido, ¡Serás Yukidama…!- El gato maulló ante la sonrisa de los dos humanos

- ¿Acaso puedes entender el lenguaje humano?- Preguntó Rimururu después de unos instantes

- Miau- Ante la mirada atónita de ambos, el felino asintió con la cabeza -¡Miau…!-

Naruto y Rimururu observaron con desconcierto al peculiar gato, que levantó su pata derecha delantera cual sabueso para señalar algo importante, mientras su pelo se erizaba como si hubiera visto algún perro rabioso. Lo que más llamó la atención de ambos fue que el gato tenía una expresión de terror muy notoria en su rostro y fue en ese momento que notaron una peculiaridad importante en el rostro del felino: en un frente estaba la marca de una luna creciente. Omitiendo ese detalle, voltearon hacia la dirección que Yukidama señalaba. Ambos observaron aterrados cuando notaron que lo que parecía ser un cangrejo gigante de un par de metros de altura y un par más de ambos lados, con poderosas pinzas de casi un metro de extensión observaba fijamente a los tres.

- ¡Imposible, estamos en Daikanishima (Isla de Cangrejos Gigantes)!- Exclamó con terror la castaña

- ¡¿Qué?- Sin descuidar al enorme crustáceo, Naruto observó confundido a la chica

- ¡En esta isla se desarrollan cosas como esa, debido a las peculiares hierbas del lugar, que generan gigantismo en los animales que las comen!-

- ¡Que yo sepa los cangrejos no son vegetarianos!- Replicó el rubio

- ¡Pero los animales de los que se alimenta el cangrejo sí lo son…!- Al instante la castaña se ocultó detrás de Naruto con un asustado Yukidama en sus brazos.

Los gritos habían sido tan fuertes que los tres Ninja de Kumo reaccionaron de inmediato y se dirigieron hacia el lugar, posándose en un risco algo alto, para ver cómo el rubio y la castaña estaban bajo la amenaza del cangrejo gigante, de particular coloración azul. Los morenos del equipo miraban con ansiedad a la Hime de Mizu no Kuni, ya que la misión encomendada por el Raikage y financiada por uno de los consejeros de Rimururu que quería hacerse del poder, era que la desaparecieran del mapa, si bien la chica tenía algo que al Raikage le interesaba a sobremanera. Por eso les había ordenado llevarla a Kumo, aunque sólo si no comprometía el pacto de neutralidad con Kiri, por eso el nerviosismo de Karui y Omoi durante la misión.

- Deberíamos ir y salvarlos- Dijo la pelirroja del grupo con extraña seriedad -El Raikage puede matarnos en uno de sus arrebatos…-

- Aunque, creo que es suerte, yo la verdad me sentía incómodo secuestrando a la pequeña Rimururu-hime- Omoi suspiró

- Por ahora veremos…- Agregó Samui sin perder la inexpresividad de su rostro -Ese cangrejo es venenoso y si llega a rasgarlos con sus tenazas, nada que no sea un Iryou-nin los salvará de la muerte…-

El cangrejo abría y cerraba sus tenazas, esperando el momento propicio para atacar a los chicos y al gato. Por otra parte, la Hime se aferraba al rubio de forma temerosa, en tanto que Naruto atinó a tomar un Kunai de su bolsillo, el único que llevaba, preparándose para enfrentar al letal cangrejo, que alternadamente clavaba sus pinzas en el suelo, como una muestra de su considerable fuerza.

"Pues si he de morir peleando… ¡No moriré como un perro…!"

Ante la sorpresa de Rimururu y Yukidama, el rubio comenzó a correr velozmente hacia el cangrejo. El cangrejo le lanzó un ataque con sus poderosas pinzas, esperando atravesarlo, pero Naruto logró esquivarlo, saltando velozmente y aprovechando que la extremidad del cangrejo había quedado clavada en la arena, la uso para impulsarse y de un salto intentar atacar lo que parecía ser la boca del crustáceo, pero para su desgracia, el cangrejo escupió espuma de su boca en una gran cantidad, la suficiente para que el rubio saliera proyectado hacia su espalda, cerca de la castaña y el gato, cayendo pesadamente mientras su Kunai caía y se clavaba en el suelo. El crustáceo aprovechó el momento y tras liberar su tenaza, nuevamente la enfiló hacia el rubio, que apenas comenzaba a levantarse. Yukidama saltó de los brazos de Rimururu, quien tras morderse el labio hasta el punto de que sangrara, comenzó a realizar unos sellos de mano, para después colocar sus manos frente a ella mientras se interponía entre el cangrejo y Naruto.

- ¡Hyouton: Kouri no Kesshou (Elemento Hielo: Cristales de Hielo)!-

Ante la sorpresa del rubio, varias estacas de hielo aparecieron delante de las manos de la castaña, saliendo proyectadas a gran velocidad hacia el cangrejo y pulverizándose conforme impactaban en el duro cuerpo del crustáceo, haciéndolo retroceder aunque sin provocarle realmente algún daño serio. Rimururu observó sorprendida cómo el crustáceo brilló de forma fugaz, revelando que no había recibido dañó alguno tras el ataque.

- El Hyouton… No le hizo daño…- La castaña observó incrédula, sin darse cuenta de que el cangrejo nuevamente enfilaba su pinza, aunque ahora en dirección hacia ella

- ¡Rimururu…!-

Naruto y Yukidama observaron con terror cómo el crustáceo lograba rasguñar el muslo derecho de la Hime con su pinza, lanzándola un par de metros lejos y desgarrando parte del vestido que llevaba. El rubio y el albo gato de inmediato se acercaron a la chica, para ver con horror cómo en la herida que le había provocado el crustáceo, poco a poco se comenzaba a extender una mancha azulada, mientras que Rimururu comenzaba a respirar agitadamente.

- ¡Me las pagaras, cangrejo sobrealimentado…!-

El chico de Konoha de inmediato volteó a ver con furia al animal, tomando nuevamente la Kunai cerca de él y lanzándose al ataque, ahora enfocándose en las piernas del cangrejo, atacándolas en sus articulaciones, si bien después de varios intentos de herir al animal en los que sorteó con gran agilidad los ataques de sus pinzas, sin embargo la Kunai se desgastaba visiblemente al impactar contra el duro exoesqueleto hasta llegar al punto de destruirse en uno de los tantos ataques infructuosos de Naruto, que retrocedió al darse cuenta de que estaba desarmado. El cangrejo se acercaba amenazante y molesto por los ataques que había recibido, sin embargo el rubio recordó la Kodaichi que le había dejado su amiga y con extraña habilidad, la desenvainó en un instante. Con gran agilidad y para sorpresa del Cangrejo, el rubio se enfiló de frente a hacia él. De inmediato le lanzó un golpe con una de sus tenazas esperando atravesarlo, pero el rubio con sorprendente velocidad esquivó el apéndice y ante la mirada atónita de los tres Ninja de Kumo, le cortó su saltón ojo izquierdo, provocando que de la boca del crustáceo comenzaba a salir una gran cantidad de espuma y comenzara a lanzar gritos desesperados de dolor.

"Bien, la Kodachi si lo daña…" Pensó el rubio fugazmente

"Sea quien sea ese niño, no puede vivir… Puede convertirse en un enemigo peligroso para Kumo" Samui miraba en forma analítica a Naruto.

Tras un escalofriante alarido, el cangrejo comenzó a arremeter con ambas pinzas contra el rubio, quien observó fijamente a su atacante, buscando algún punto vulnerable conforme esquivaba los frenéticos ataques del crustáceo. Yukidama temblaba cual gelatina al ver cómo Naruto apenas si podía evitar los golpes, donde uno bastaba para ser mortal, mientras la Hime de la Nación del Agua respiraba cada vez con mayor dificultad y ya había perdido la conciencia. Súbitamente Naruto sonrió suavemente apenas había evitado nuevamente una de las pinzas del cangrejo, porque había encontrado lo que estaba buscando: en la unión de las piernas y el cuerpo, había una zona donde el tejido del crustáceo no era cubierto por su resistente exoesqueleto.

"¡En verdad, soy genial!" La mirada del rubio se llenó de determinación

"¿Qué planea hacer…?"

Como si hubiera respondido al cuestionamiento interno de Samui, Naruto se enfiló hacia el Cangrejo con la mirada fija en su objetivo, aquél lugar del cuerpo que no estaba cubierto por su coraza y esquivando los múltiples intentos del cangrejo por atravesarlo, tomó la Kodachi con su mano derecha y apoyando la izquierda para imprimirle más fuerza, le clavó el arma justo en el centro, con lo que el crustáceo empezó a retorcerse de dolor, si bien parecía todavía capaz de resistir, por lo que Naruto le imprimió más fuerza a la Kodachi, provocando que la sangre del cangrejo saliera a presión, provocando otro aullido de dolor, que incluso se llegó a escuchar en otras islas. Sin embargo, el crustáceo no estaba derrotado y con sus últimas fuerzas intentó lanzarle otro ataque con sus pinzas al rubio, quien se dio cuenta y alcanzó a echarse pecho tierra para evitar la tenaza, que atravesó de lado a lado a su propio dueño. El crustáceo cayó al suelo en medio de una considerable salpicadura de sangre, ante un Naruto se respiraba agitado, pero satisfecho de haber derrotado a la bestia. De inmediato se levantó y corrió hacia Rimururu tras liberar su arma del cuerpo del crustáceo. Cuando llegó con la Hime, Yukidama lamía el rostro de la castaña, que ya había recuperado la conciencia, si bien sudaba visiblemente y respiraba con dificultad.

- ¡Rimururu!- El rubio miraba con tristeza e impotencia a su amiga, ya que la mancha azul se había extendido considerablemente en su pierna

- ¡Miau…!- Exclamó el gato con marcada preocupación por la chica

- ¡Ya lo sé!- Naruto tomó a Rimururu entre sus brazos -¡Pero ahora tendremos que ir a Kiri para que alguien la ayude, ella necesita un Iryou-nin y yo ni siquiera soy un Genin…!-

- Lo siento, pero no podemos dejarte hacer eso…-

El chico de Konoha y el gato voltearon a ver con evidente confusión a los tres Ninja de Kumo, quienes ya se habían posado delante del cangrejo. Los morenos ya habían desenvainado sus Katana, pero la rubia de mirada fría permanecía extrañamente tranquila. Samui a su vez, miraba fijamente a Naruto. Ese mocoso parecía esconder un potencial enorme en un futuro camino como Ninja, la prueba estaba en las precisas trampas que les puso y sobre todo, el sigilo con el que había rescatado a Rimururu. Si era un aprendiz de Ninja, su instinto le decía que sería alguien muy importante, puede que incluso un Ninja famoso así como su Sensei Killer-B, así que no podía dejarlo vivir. Ante la sorpresa de sus compañeros de equipo, la hermosa rubia comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos.

- ¡Doton: Jibakuryuu no Jutsu (Elemento Tierra: Técnica de Flujo Terrestre)!- Samui posó sus dos manos en el suelo

- ¡¿Qué intentas hacer Samui?- Replicó Karui con molestia y confusión

- ¡Lo mejor para Kumo, este niño no puede salir de esta isla con vida!-

Naruto y Yukidama miraron sorprendidos cómo delante de las manos de la bella rubia, una grieta comenzó a extenderse a gran velocidad y ante la mirada confundida de los morenos, el rubio y el gato cayeron en el boquete junto con la Hime, desapareciendo en la oscuridad. La rubia continuó ejerciendo su Jutsu, sólo que en forma inversa y la fisura en la tierra, así como se abrió comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¡¿Por qué no dejaste que los capturáramos?- Replicó la pelirroja, visiblemente molesta

- Rimururu-hime ya estaba condenada por el veneno del cangrejo y si ese mocoso se nos hubiera llegado a escapar, podría ponernos en graves problemas… Es mejor así, además no tendremos que mancharnos las manos de sangre, porque cayeron en una cueva subterránea y cuando se inunde, pasada la media noche, el chico también morirá-

- Vaya Samui, no pensé que podrías ser así de fría- Replicó Karui con desconcierto

- Lo que sucede es que ese niño, realmente pudo haberse convertido en un gran Ninja, pero eso ya no tiene ninguna importancia… Vamos, al amanecer nos iremos, navegar ahora en la pleamar es un suicidio-

…

- Je, je… Me haces cosquillas…-

Naruto despertó lentamente, ya que Yukidama le lamía la cara con desesperación evidente. El rubio se levantó de forma súbita cuando recordó lo que había pasado hacía un rato. Volteó frenéticamente en varias direcciones, hasta que encontró a una Rimururu que respiraba agitadamente, si bien permanecía consiente. Cuando comenzó a analizar el lugar donde se encontraban, pudo darse cuenta de que estaba en una cueva subterránea, donde un rio subterráneo fluía, formando un bello paisaje donde los sedimentos del río iluminaban el lugar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Naruto cargó como pudo a la castaña y comenzó a recorrer el lugar, buscando una salida junto a Yukidama. Su recorrido duró varios minutos, en los cuales buscaba la salida de esa cueva, siguiendo el curso del rio para llegar al lugar donde entraba el agua, sine embargo el felino y el chico se llevaron una gran decepción cuando llegaron a su destino y se dieron cuenta de que la entrada de agua era una minúscula gruta, donde tendrían que pasar por persona, además la corriente era muy fuerte y para Naruto, así como para Rimururu por obvias razones y también para Yukidama, resultaba imposible salir del lugar. Naruto intentó con la Kodachi, hacer más grande la gruta para que los tres pudieran escapar pero resultaba imposible y cuando notó que el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir, regresó a la parte alta del lugar, donde había dejado a la Hime. Se dejó caer de rodillas y empezó a golpear el suelo, visiblemente frustrado por la impotencia que sentía.

- ¡Maldición, no hay forma de salir…!- Naruto apretaba los dientes y los puños con cada golpe que daba

- Uh… Hm…- Rimururu comenzó a gemir débilmente, llamando la atención del rubio

- ¡Rimururu-hime!- El chico le ayudó a su amiga, tomándola entre sus brazos y ayudándola a erguirse parcialmente

- N-Naruto… ¿Dónde estamos?- Dijo la castaña débilmente

- En una cueva subterránea, esa mujer rubia nos lanzó aquí… Y no hay salida- El ojiazul entristeció la mirada -Si yo supiera Ninjutsu, podría usarlo para que saliéramos de aquí o para curarte del veneno… Pero, no puedo hacerlo, el gran héroe resultó ser sólo un perdedor… Perdón, perdóname…- Naruto cerró los ojos con evidente tristeza e impotencia

- Ah… ¿Sabes…? Ah… Dicen que hay muchos Ninja que no tienen valor, algo que tú si tienes- Las palabras de la Hime llamaron la atención del chico -Ah… Alguien con tu entusiasmo, será un maestro del Ninjutsu algún día… Trabaja duro y no te rindas…- En el rostro de Rimururu comenzaba a escurrir el sudor visiblemente y estaba visiblemente sonrojada, debido a la fiebre

- ¡Rimururu…!- Las lágrimas traicioneras ya escapaban de los ojos de Naruto

- No llores, pareces un bebé…- La chica limpió una de las lágrimas del rubio con cuidado y suavidad -Escapa… Y no me olvides…- La cabeza de la castaña se venció a un lado, debido a que nuevamente había perdido la conciencia

- Rimururu… ¡Rimururu…! ¡No mueras Rimururu…!- Naruto posó a la Hime en el suelo y se levantó, ante la mirada entristecida del albo gato, apretando los puños -No morirás… ¡Yo no lo permitiré…!- Exclamó el rubio hacia el domo de la cueva.

Al instante y ante la atónita mirada del gato, un Chakra violáceo comenzaba a emerger del cuerpo del rubio, cubriendo gradualmente todo su cuerpo. Las lágrimas que fluían de sus ojos poco a poco comenzaron a adoptar una tonalidad roja, mientras bajaba la mirada, quedando sus ojos ocultos bajo su cabello. Yukidama miró sorprendido cómo el rubio comenzó a hacer una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad al tiempo que se orientaba hacia la gruta por donde entraba el agua y al instante inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire, que acumuló en su pecho. Rimururu había recuperado la conciencia parcialmente debido al grito del rubio, observando la espalda de Naruto de forma borrosa.

- ¡Fuuton: Shinkuu Taigyoku (Elemento Viento: Gran Esfera de Vacío)!-

Tanto la Hime de forma borrosa, así como el gato blanco, observaron con visible sorpresa cómo de la boca del chico de Konoha una enorme esfera de viento, la cual impactó con violencia en el área de la gruta, despedazando la roca del lugar y provocando un violento estallido. Rimururu finalmente fue vencida otra vez por el cansancio y el efecto del veneno, sin embargo en su rostro se dibujó una débil sonrisa, mientras Yukidama quedaba boquiabierto.

…

Los tres Ninja de Kumo habían acampado cerca de un ojo de agua, iluminados por una fogata. Los morenos lucían calmados, ya que su misión había sido cumplida, si bien la rubia del grupo permanecía intranquila. La mirada clara de Naruto la había sorprendido, porque nadie en todo el mundo Ninja tenía esa pureza en sus ojos. El mundo Ninja era despiadado y eso lo sabía bien, por eso tenía su máscara de frialdad. Un estallido sorpresivo que cimbró ligeramente el lugar, llamó la atención de los tres Ninja al instante, ya que había provenido de un lugar cercano al ojo de agua. Los tres se voltearon a ver y al instante corrieron hacia el lugar, donde una nube de polvo y rocas que caían del suelo ocultaba lo que fuera que había provocado el estallido. Poco a poco el viento comenzó a despejar el lugar, revelando ante la mirada atónitas de los tres a un Naruto con la mirada baja, que cargaba a una inconsciente Rimururu, estando Yukadama posado en el hombro izquierdo del rubio, quien tenía la mirada oculta entre sus cabellos.

- ¡Es imposible!- Exclamó Karui, ocultando su incredulidad en una rabieta

- ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron?- Omoi permanecía atónito

- Es imposible… ¿Acaso el chico también sabe Ninjutsu…?- Samui era la más sorprendida de los tres

- ¡Ya me harté de ti niño!- La pelirroja desenvainó su Katana junto con su compañero -¡Yo misma te mataré!-

- ¡Esto es por Kumo!- Agregó Omoi, emulando a su compañera, quien ya había comenzado a correr hacia el chico de Konoha.

Ambos morenos ya estaban por asestar la estocada y fue entonces cuando el rubio levantó la mirada. La rubia de Kumo observó visiblemente sorprendida los ojos de Naruto. Recordó las narraciones que le contaban de niña, sobre el legendario fundador del Ninjutsu y fue entonces que reconoció lo que estaba observando. Los ojos de Naruto ya no eran azules, sino que poseían ahora un tono violeta en la esclerótica, con tono más intenso en el iris, que era rodeado por seis coronas. Pero lo más sorprendente era que el rubio emanaba un poder inherente a su alrededor.

- ¡Karui, Omoi, deténganse, es una orden…!- Samui rompió su máscara de frialdad para observar a sus compañeros con severidad

- ¡Vas a morir, niño…!- La morena ignoró a su líder mientras ya preparaba su espada para atacar a Naruto, quien simplemente desocupó una mano para posarla delante de él

- Shinra Tensei… (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente)-

La rubia observó atónita cómo sus compañeros salieron proyectados en dirección opuesta a su objetivo debido a lo que parecía ser una fuerza invisible que los hizo estrellarse violentamente contra un par de árboles del lugar, los cuales se rompieron debido a la violencia del impacto, cayendo estruendosamente ante el creciente miedo de la rubia, quien instintivamente ya había desenvainado su Tantou. Sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ese mocoso rubio realmente eran alguien especial, en cuyo futuro podría estar no sólo velar por la vida de una Hime, sino algo mucho más grande.

"Como sea, no puedo dejarlo vivir ahora…" Pensó fugazmente la Jounin de Kumo, mirando en forma analítica al rubio.

Pero la expresión en el rostro de Samui cambió a una visible sorpresa cuando los ojos de Naruto regresaron a la normalidad en un instante y de inmediato cayó al suelo, completamente inconsciente. Suspiró aliviada cuando se dio cuenta de que el chico no reaccionaba en lo absoluto y la Hime apenas si podía respirar debido al efecto del veneno. Sin poder evitarlo sonrió ante el golpe de suerte frente a ella. Su misión si sería un éxito después de todo.

- En fin, mejor terminar con esto- La rubia comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto y Rimururu

- ¡Miau…!- Yukidama liberó sus garras y se lanzó hacia Samui

- A un lado- De un manotazo, Samui envió al pobre felino a estrellarse contra la cabeza de la castaña -Y ahora…- Tras la interrupción del gato albo, la Kunoichi de Kumo se preparó para apuñalar a Naruto, levantando su Tantou a lo alto

- ¡Youton: Yougan no Atsuryoku (Elemento Lava: Presión de Lava)!-

Samui apenas saltó a tiempo para evitar el torrente de Lava que impactó a lo lejos con una enorme roca del lugar, la cual se comenzó a fundirse gradualmente hasta terminar como una masa semilíquida al rojo vivo. Cuando la rubia alzó la mirada se encontró con una pelirroja, vestida con un traje azul que sutilmente resaltaba sus encantos femeninos, cuyo peculiar peinado en capas le daba un aire de misterio y cuyo semblante nostálgico aumentaba aún más su enigmática belleza. Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mizukage (Quinta Sombra de Agua), era inconfundible.

"¡Maldición…!" Pensó Samui, apretando los puños con sutil frustración

- Todo terminó, Samui de Kumo… Ríndete, ya… Yue confesó que ella planeó el asesinato de Rimururu-hime- La pelirroja era observada por la rubia -Ahí está, lista para ser deportada junto con ustedes-

Samui se sorprendió cuando vio a una inconsciente y bella mujer de largo cabello albo, así como tez morena, atada y sujetada por Ao, la mano derecha de la Mizukage. Sin embargo de inmediato recuperó su máscara de frialdad y cerró los ojos para simplemente lanzar su Tantou hacia un costado. Mei Terumi sonrió y asintió con la cabeza para aceptar la rendición de la Ninja de Kumo. Sin embargo la sonrisa desapareció casi inmediatamente cuando varios Jounin de Kiri rodearon a los tres Ninjas de Kumo y amordazaron a los morenos inconscientes así como esposaron a Samui con esposas especiales que tenían grabados sellos de supresión de Chakra. Mientras un Iryou-nin se acercó a la Hime y comenzó a atenderla para extraerle el veneno, otro atendía a Naruto y al gato albo. Mei se posó delante de la rubia.

- Samui… Ustedes son famosos en todo el mundo Ninja por su habilidad, así que me tiene sorprendida que se hayan dejado atrapar en estas condiciones… Sinceramente pensé que no íbamos a alcanzarlos a tiempo para salvar a Rimururu-hime… ¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?- Esta vez fue la rubia quien sonrió

- A ese niño yo lo había dado por muerto… Y ahora míreme, yo estoy aquí esposada y él recibe ayuda para recuperarse, Kiri ha mejorado mucho a sus Ninja, Mizukage-sama-

- Ese niño no es de Kiri- Replicó la pelirroja al instante -Es más, en mi vida lo había visto-

- ¿Entonces de dónde es?- Preguntó Samui al instante

- Es, de Konoha… Y su nombre es, Naruto Uzumaki…-

Tanto la rubia como la pelirroja voltearon a ver con sorpresa a la bella castaña que se había levantado tras recibir el tratamiento adecuando por parte del Iryou-nin que ya libre, comenzó a ayudar a su colega a atender al rubio. Por su propio pie, Rimururu comenzó a acercarse a las dos bellas mujeres, que observaban sorprendidas los lentos pasos de la convaleciente Hime, hasta que se posó frente a ellas. En su interior Samui sintió crecer el miedo, ya que seguramente la castaña le ordenaría a la Mizukage acabar con ella. Resignada, la rubia cerró los ojos.

- Mei-san, libérela por favor- Ambas Ninja voltearon a ver atónitas a la Hime

- ¿Qué?- Replicó visiblemente desconcertada la Mizukage

- Yue ya fue atrapada, así que por favor libere a Samui-san y permítales irse a ella y a sus compañeros-

- Pero, Rimururu-hime…-

- Como sabe, mi madre fue asesinada por Minato Namikaze de Konoha cuando yo apenas era una bebé, sin embargo ahora Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha también y sospechosamente parecido a ese hombre, me salvado a mí… Finalmente he entendido las palabras de mi madre- La mirada de Rimururu se notaba visiblemente entristecida -Las cadenas del odio sólo pueden ser rotas por nosotros mismos… Si Samui-san y sus compañeros son asesinados hoy, sus familiares y Killer-B-san querrán vengarse de Kiri y tomarán vidas, las personas cercanas a esas vidas querrán vengarse y al retroalimentarse de esa manera el ciclo de odio nunca terminará… Mi ciclo de odio contra Minato se ha roto hoy, puesto que Naruto, que parece su copia sólo que con graciosos bigotes, me ha protegido y más importante aún, me ha dado su amistad… Y al final he podido entender el por qué mamá murió… Mientras el mundo tenga el modelo actual, la historia se repetirá una y otra vez… Se necesita un cambio verdadero en la estructura del mismo-

"Rimururu-hime…" Pensaron ambas Kunoichi con visible sorpresa

- Esto será un asunto interno de Kiri, puesto que Samui-san y su equipo a fin de cuentas estaban cumpliendo con su deber y quien realmente es la mala en la historia, es Yue…-

Mei miró con tristeza a la Hime, ya que la morena alba era su mejor amiga, al menos a los ojos de todos. Ella también se vio sorprendida cuando descubrió que fue Yue quien contrató los servicios de Kumo para asesinar a su supuesta mejor amiga. Sin embargo estaba sorprendida por la tranquilidad con la que Rimururu se lo estaba tomando. El haberse encontrado con ese tal Naruto al parecer le había ayudado en varios aspectos. Mei siguió las órdenes de la heredera del Daimyo de la Nación del Agua y Samui al instante huyó con sus compañeros. La Mizukage observó cómo Rimururu fijaba la vista en los tres Ninja de Kumo hasta que se perdieron de vista en el bosque de la isla, preguntándose si había hecho bien en aceptar la solicitud de la Hime.

…

Finalmente, gracias al cuidado que recibió de los Iryou-nin, Naruto se recuperó y comenzó a abrir los ojos después de varios minutos. Su mirada era borrosa debido al cansancio que acumuló y se iba aclarando lentamente, siendo el rostro de una sonriente Rimururu lo primero que vio junto con Yukidama, quien se encontraba en el hombro derecho de la castaña. Sonrió suavemente al ver que su nueva amiga estaba con vida… Fuera quien fuera la persona o las personas que los habían salvado, el rubio estaba sumamente agradecido con ello. La castaña le ofreció su mano para ayudarle a levantarse y el chico aceptó de inmediato.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Rimururu-hime?- Preguntó el rubio evidentemente confundido

- ¿No lo recuerdas?- Preguntó la castaña con desconcierto

- Por algo estoy preguntando…-

- ¡Miau, miau…! Miau, miau… Miau, miau miau…- Ambos chicos miraron divertidos cómo el gato hacía varios movimientos extraños, tratando de explicar lo que había visto en la cueva, ya que había sido el único testigo presencial.

Finalmente, ya con Yue detenida y los Ninja de Kumo desaparecidos, el enorme barco en que habían llegado las fuerzas Ninja dirigidas por la Mizukage nuevamente tomó rumbo hacia el mar, si bien nuevamente lo hacía en dirección hacia la costa de la Nación del Fuego. Rimururu y Naruto observaban curiosos hacia el enorme continente que se extendía justo frente a sus ojos, ya que el rubio había adquirido algo muy importante durante su breve, pero gran aventura. La fuerza de voluntad necesaria para superar cualquier adversidad, mientras que la castaña, había obtenido una cosa también, la visión de su verdadero objetivo en la vida. Una amistad que trascendía fronteras había nacido, entre el agua y el fuego.

- ¿Entonces volverás a Konoha?- Preguntó Rimururu, con curiosidad

- Sí, no quiero ser un fracasado ni un cobarde- Naruto sonrió decidido -No voy a renunciar ni a mi sueño ni a nada, porque desde hoy, ese será mi camino Ninja… ¡Ya verás cuando nos veamos de nuevo, seré tan fuerte que no me reconocerás!-

- Yo también…- El rubio volteó a ver a su amiga, quien miraba hacia el horizonte con una bella sonrisa -Me haré más fuerte, justo como tú, Naruto- La Hime le ofreció a su amigo la mano -Que sea una promesa entre nosotros, daremos lo mejor siempre, ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Está bien, Rimururu-hime!- Exclamó alegre el rubio, pero se calló de inmediato cuando notó la severa mirada que ahora le dedicaba su amiga

- ¡Otra cosa!- Replicó la castaña, visiblemente molesta

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó Naruto preocupado

- ¡Nada de Rimururu-hime! ¡Si somos amigos desde hoy soy Rimururu a secas! ¡¿Entendiste…?-

- Este, sí…- El rubio recuperó la tranquilidad cuando la sonrisa regresó al rostro de su nueva y primera amiga -Rimururu-hime… Este, Rimu-chan-

- Así está mejor…-

Mei Terumi observaba el espontáneo gesto de amabilidad entre ambos chicos al estrechar sus manos como sello de su promesa, pero se sorprendió visiblemente cuando una imagen traslúcida apareció junto a los dos. Era un chico de aproximadamente quince años. Su rostro severo y suave a la vez le recordó a ambos. Sus ojos azules eran iguales a los de Naruto y sus facciones casi idénticas a las de Rimururu. Camisa de manga larga negra, pantalón azul, botas tipo Ninja negras y un protector en la frente sin símbolo de aldea alguno, eran su vestimenta. Volteó hacia la pelirroja, quien sintió una confianza plena en el chico cuando los ojos de ambos se encontraron.

"Cuide de Rimururu por favor, hasta que ella y Naruto se vuelvan a encontrar…"

"Seas quien seas, no tienes que pedirlo…" Pensó la Mizukage fugazmente, con una bella sonrisa en el rostro "Ese es mi deber… Y más importante, mi deseo…"

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues este es el primer Omake del fic. Es una historia que hice como una precuela para la historia, pero después pensé que sería mejor ponerla ya avanzado el fic. Esta historia se desarrolla dos años antes del prólogo, como una manera de explicar esa costumbre que tiene Naruto de nunca romper las promesas que hace, además de que Rimururu y Yukidama serán muy importantes ya avanzado el fic. Sobre el chico que aparece al final, es un personaje del que poco a poco iré revelando detalles y realmente es algo así como un guía que muy esporádicamente irá apareciendo para ayudar a Naruto en su aventura con consejos o simples ánimos.

Después de este spin-off, pienso retomar el fic en el punto que se ha quedado, al inicio del Torneo Chunin y por ende, de la invasión del infame Hebi-sannin.

**Próximamente:**

**XI: Por la Persona a la Que Más Admiro.**


	13. XI: Por la Persona a la Que Mas Admiro

**Naruto Zarya**

…

El estadio central de Konohagakure no Sato lucía pletórico, listo para recibir a los participantes del Torneo. Los primeros en llegar fueron los Genin de Suna encabezados por su Sensei Jounin, Baki. El siguiente en arribar al inmueble fue Shikamaru Nara acompañado de su Equipo, seguido por Shino Aburame en compañía del Equipo 9.

Naruto caminaba pensativo hacia el estadio, mirando hacia el cielo e imaginando lo que le esperaba en el examen, primero la batalla contra Shino, después, ya fuese contra Sasuke o contra Gaara, le esperaba un rival temible, considerando la posibilidad de enfrentar ya sea a Makoto, a Hinata o a Nami posteriormente.

Hinata por otra parte, caminaba rumbo al estadio pensando el tiempo que había pasado sin ver tanto a su mejor amiga como al rubio del que estaba locamente enamorada. Por primera vez en su vida, un evento importante no le causaba temor, sino una gran expectación y las ganas de que todo comenzara la dominaban completamente.

Nami también se dirigía al estadio con semblante pensativo. El duro entrenamiento al que se sometió le permitía estar segura de sí misma, mientras que en su físico no tenía tanta confianza. Podía resultar en extremo ridículo preocuparse por algo así, pero le preocupaba lo que llegara a pensar Naruto de su cabello, ahora corto. Las ganas de encontrarse con el rubio y saber su opinión hablaban por sí mismas.

Cuando las calles por donde caminaban se encontraron, se dieron cuenta y se miraron sonrientes. Corrieron y acortaron la distancia velozmente hasta que se fundieron en un emotivo abrazo. Tras platicar brevemente del mes en que estuvieron alejados y sus experiencias, se dirigieron hacia el estadio, en cuya puerta esperaba Ukitsu con su ingenua sonrisa.

- ¡Vamos, el torneo está por empezar…!- Exclamó alegre la morena, llamando la atención del Equipo

- ¿Y Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación

- No se preocupen, ya está en el estadio, pero al mismo tiempo está realizando una nueva misión, pero descuiden, los estará observando en todo momento… Dijo que se sentía orgullosa de ustedes- Naruto, Hinata y Nami voltearon a ver a la morena con escepticismo, pero Ukitsu permanecía ajena a la mirada de sus Sempai, ya que estaba sumamente pensativa -¿O dijo que si no se convertían en Chunin prefería verlos muertos? La verdad ya no me acuerdo…-

- Eso sí suena a Ryu-sensei…- El rubio suspiró y sus dos amigas asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo

- ¡Vamos, Naruto-sempai, Nami-sempai y Hinata-sempai…! ¡O llegarán tarde!-

La morena tomó del brazo a Naruto y prácticamente lo arrastró al estadio, ante las miradas de las chicas con Kekkei Genkai, cuyos ojos podían matar a la inocente morena con sólo desearlo. Lo peor del asunto era que Ukitsu no tenía la menor idea de los sentimientos de las chicas hacía el rubio y era muy despistada en el aspecto emocional de las personas.

- ¿Se van a quedar ahí paradas?- Pregunto con ingenuidad la morena.

Hinata y Nami reaccionaron con las palabras de Ukitsu que las miraba expectantes, a lo que las chicas se voltearon a ver y alcanzaron a su amado rubio y a la más novata del grupo, o al menos la que creían la más novata. Al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el estadio estaba lleno. Al instante los tres Genin del Equipo 7 se acercaron a los demás clasificados, mientras que Ukitsu se sentó en las tribunas delante de Sakura, con Ino a su derecha y Keiko a su izquierda. En la arena, el nuevo Jounin y examinador tras la desaparición de Hayate Gekko, Genma Shiranui, se preparaba para anunciar el primer combate del torneo, que enfrentaría a los hermanos de Suna, Gaara y Kankuro. El combate había sido adelantado debido a que los chicos habían llegado tarde y cuando los demás finalistas presentes se dieron cuenta de que ya había llegado el Equipo 7 y se prestaban a avisar que Naruto ya había llegado para su combate, tanto Gaara como Kankuro ya estaban en la arena del estadio, mirándose fijamente.

- Pues bien…- Genma levantó su brazo a lo alto

- Me retiro- Dijo Kankuro sorprendiendo a los presentes con excepción de su hermano y su equipo

- ¿Qué?- El Shiranui estaba desconcertado con las palabras de Ninja de rostro pintado

- Que me retiro, me rindo o lo que funcione…- Kankuro ni siquiera le prestó atención la Jounin, ya que estaba paralizado de terror al ver la fría mirada de su hermano, pero sobre todo, al sentir el instinto asesino de Gaara

- En vista de eso, Gaara es el vencedor del combate…- Exclamó Genma, todavía desconcertado de que el Genin maquillado se rindiera tan fácilmente.

Ambos Genin de Suna regresaron en forma sumamente silenciosa a donde los esperaban tanto Temari como Baki, que los miraban inexpresivamente, como si supieran de antemano las intenciones de rendirse por parte de Kankuro.

- ¡Muy bien, ahora, si Nami Uchiha y Hinata Hyuga ya llegaron, vengan por favor, su combate ya está por empezar!- El sensor retomó la palabra.

En las gradas, ambas compañeras se voltearon a ver con sonrisa desafiante. Tras unos instantes ambas cerraron los ojos y sus sonrisas se suavizaron, demostrando que a pesar del resultado, seguirían siendo las mejores amigas. Naruto observa a sus dos amigas más cercanas con expectación, pero se sorprendió cuando ambas chicas súbitamente lo besaron, Hinata en su mejilla derecha y Nami en la izquierda, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido, pero sobre todo sonrojado. Shikamaru y Shino lo miraban, cada uno a su manera y sólo pudiendo saberse lo que opinaban, en sus pensamientos.

"Naruto sí que es un perro afortunado, que se fijen en él las dos chicas menos problemáticas que conozco…" El Nara cerró los ojos perdiendo interés en el asunto

"No me sorprende la tonalidad que ha adquirido su rostro considerando que dos de las más bellas Kunoichi lo han besado en forma sumamente tierna…" El Aburame permaneció impasible

- Hinata-chan… Nami-chan…- Susurró el rubio débilmente

- ¡Ahora volvemos, Naruto-kun…!-

El rubio permaneció sumamente sonrojado y tomándose ambas mejillas mientras las chicas todavía ruborizadas ligeramente de un vistoso salto cayeron a la arena, frente a frente, sorprendiendo también a Genma. Desde uno de los principales palcos, los altos miembros del clan Hyuga observaban fija y silenciosamente a Hinata, encabezados por Hiashi y Hanabi, mientras que en el palco vecino los pequeños Uchiha apoyaban entusiasmados a Nami.

- Esos Uchiha en verdad son ruidosos…- Susurró la pequeña Hyuga con discreta molestia

- ¡Vamos Nami-sama, tu puedes ganar…!- Gritaban a coro los chicos Uchiha.

Genma miraba expectante a las dos Kunoichi, que se miraban con alegría, como si fuera a realizar una de las tantas cosas que hacían como las mejores amigas que habían demostrado ser.

- Enséñame que tan fuerte te has vuelto- Susurró emocionada la Uchiha

- Eso te pido yo también….- Respondió Hinata expectante

- ¡Sin arrepentirnos…!- Exclamaron ambas a coro

- ¡Comiencen!- Exclamó Genma levantando el brazo.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XI: Por la Persona a la Que Más Admiro. **

…

Ambas chicas activaron sus Doujutsu al mismo tiempo y mientras Hinata se colocó en la posición de Juuken, Nami adoptó una postura defensiva. En la vista de 360 grados del Byakugan, debajo de Hinata, en medio de un espacio negro infinito, se extendió la imagen en un tono verde brillante del Pa Kua del cielo tardío, abarcando a la Uchiha dentro de su radio, quien miraba atenta con su Sharingan, que para sorpresa de muchos tenía las tres aspas.

- ¡Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Ocho Trigramas Sesenta y Cuatro Palmas)!-

Para entonces todos los Hyuga tenían el Byakugan activado, observando sorprendidos cómo la heredera mayor del clan lanzaba a gran velocidad y precisión cada uno de los sesenta y cuatro impactos, pero para sorpresa de casi todos los espectadores, la Uchiha esquivó los sesenta y cuatro golpes con movimientos tan mínimos como precisos, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de Hinata, sobre todo cuando la Uchiha de un salto suave tomó distancia y observó sonriente a su mejor amiga con tranquilidad.

- Así que vienes en serio, Hinata-chan- Susurró Nami expectante, sin lucir agitada en lo absoluto

- Así es, Nami-chan…- Respondió Hinata también con tranquilidad

- Entonces ahora es mi turno… ¡Magen: Yume no Tengoku (Ilusión Diabólica: Paraíso de los Sueños)!

Hinata se dio cuenta de un momento a otro que se encontraba en medio de jardín infinito, donde mariposas volaban, pájaros cantaban bellamente y un páramo infinito de pasto se extendía alrededor de la Hyuga. Las rosas despedían su dulce e irresistible fragancia, la cual poco a poco comenzó a adormecer a Hinata, quien comenzó a cerrar los ojos con pereza y terminó por arrodillarse y caer dormida en medio del páramo, que en realidad y todo el tiempo fue la arena del estadio, donde ahora yacía la bella heredera dormida bocabajo mientras era observada fijamente por Nami.

- Parece que todo terminó…- Susurró Genma mirando expectante a Hinata -La ganadora es…-

Pero Genma no pudo terminar su frase cuando vio que Nami echaba para atrás la cabeza para esquivar una violenta patada por parte de la Hyuga, que se dirigía a su mentón, librando el ataque por escasos milímetros, volviendo a tomar distancia con un salto. Ante la expectación de la multitud, ambas Kunoichi se miraron fijamente al tiempo que desactivaban simultáneamente sus Kekkei Genkai una vez que Hinata cayó suavemente al suelo.

- Creo que estamos iguales en cuanto a nuestros ojos- Susurró Hinata

- Entonces será una batalla de habilidad…- Agregó Nami, mientras realizaba varios sellos con gran precisión y velocidad -¡Katon: Hi no Kokyuu (Elemento Fuego: Aliento de Fuego)!-

La Hyuga saltó al aire para evitar la violenta corriente de fuego surgida de la boca de Nami abierta en toda su extensión, al tiempo que realizaba sellos de mano mientras se elevaba, echando ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¡Suiton: Ame no Ikari (Elemento Agua: Ira de la Lluvia)!-

De la boca de Hinata surgieron en forma de rocío miles de gotas a gran velocidad que impactaron a Nami con gran violencia e incluso la traspasaban para formar una cortina de humo al levantar el polvo del suelo, provocado que la Uchiha se perdiera en medio de una cortina de polvo.

"El nivel de estas chicas es impresionante… No había visto nunca que un Genin usara un Katon más fuerte que el Goukakyuu no Jutsu, además la técnica de la chica Hyuga es sumamente elaborada… Me alegra haber tomado esta responsabilidad… Este combate en verdad se pondrá bueno"

Genma observaba expectante a que se disipara la niebla para ver en qué estado había quedado la Uchiha, pensado en lo efectivo que resultaba el Suiton de Hinata, pero se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando vio que en medio de una zona que parecía haber recibido miles minúsculas explosiones sólo estaba un tronco con una cantidad enorme de agujeros. Cuando volteo hacia la chica de ojos perla, Hinata ya estaba tratando de ubicar a Nami cambiando de lugar el enfoque de su mirada alternadamente apenas mirada de reojo un lugar. Lo que le sorprendió a los Hyuga de las gradas fue que en ningún momento la Hyuga del Equipo 7 utilizó su Kekkei Genkai, buscando con su visión ordinaria a su compañera y en ese momento oponente.

- ¡Ahí estás…!- Exclamó Hinata sorprendiendo al sensor -¡Suiton: Hageshii Kyuuryuu (Elemento Agua: Tributo Torrencial)!-

Tras realizar algunos sellos de mano con precisión y velocidad, la Hyuga comenzó a mover sus brazos suavemente mientras de sus palmas surgieron dos torrentes de agua que impactaron contra dos de los árboles del lugar, derribándolos, lo que reveló a la Uchiha que saltó hacia arriba y realizó sellos a gran velocidad ante la expectación y la emoción del público para luego estirar los brazos a los costados.

- ¡Katon: Hou no Habatake (Elemento Fuego: Aletazo del Fénix…!-

Emulando el movimiento de un ave al aletear, Nami lanzó sus dos brazos al frente y al mismo tiempo, lo que provocó una corriente de llamas que se dirigieron a gran velocidad hacia la Hyuga, que realizó los mismos sellos de un Suiton ya visto por el público.

- ¡Suiton: Ame no Ikari…!-

Las miles de gotas neutralizaron las llamas del Jutsu de Nami, quien cayó elegantemente al suelo sin despegar la mirada de su mejor amiga, quien también miraba atenta a la Uchiha sin descuidarla ni un instante. Sobre ellas, el choque entre sus Jutsu había provocado el surgimiento de una ligera niebla en el lugar. El silencio del público ya era absoluto, así como las miradas de sorpresa. Era un combate demasiado intenso como para unos Genin.

…

En uno de los palcos más exclusivos, cierta pelirroja acompañada de su más reciente alumna miraba divertida el combate, mientras que Azula lo hacía con aburrimiento. La Jounin vestía su uniforme reglamentario mientras que la Hime vestía un kimono de un tono rojo oscuro, al igual que su madre, mientras que su padre y su hermano vestían discretas yukata negras.

- ¡Eso es lo que me gusta, buenos Jutsu y un gran combate!- Exclamó emocionada Ryu

- ¿Eso crees?- Dijo Azula con expresión aburrida -No se han tocado ni una sola vez…-

- Como ambas se conocen tan bien, saben que al recibir el primer golpe comenzará el final… Por eso dejaron de usar sus ojos- Respondió la Jounin con expectación al combate

- ¿Eso crees?- Preguntó la Hime con aburrimiento -Hinata tiene la ventaja por su naturaleza, por eso Nami busca siempre contraatacar tras esquivar el ataque de la Hyuga, si se precipita sabe que perderá mientras que la Hyuga sabe que si no impacta rápido a su rival, poco a poco su Chakra se agotará y eso sólo favorecerá a la Uchiha… Pero parece que será un batalla algo larga después de todo…-

Detrás de Chibi-Hime y de la Jounin, la familia de Azula, es decir, la familia real de Nación del Fuego, Ozai, Zuko y Ursa, miraban con gran expectación el combate. En verdad que el Daimyo de Nación del Fuego lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, ya que se veía contento con el gran combate que presenciaba.

- Vaya, desde la batalla entre Haruka Hyuga y Meiko Uchiha que no presenciaba una batalla entre jóvenes tan bien entrenadas- Dijo Ozai al aire -Pero no me sorprende, considerando que son las hijas de ambas…-

- Querido… ¿No has notado que Azula-chan está también interesada en la batalla? ¿A qué crees que se deba?- Preguntó su esposa, la bella Ursa

- Es sencillo querida, Azula ya es una Kunoichi de Konoha y quiere crecer, por eso pone tanta atención al combate…- Respondió divertido el Daimyo -Quiere aprender todo lo que pueda-

- Como si Azula fuera tan buena…- Replicó el hijo mayor de la familia, Zuko, ladeando el rostro despectivamente -A fin de cuentas es sólo una principiante-

- Lo que me molesta en verdad es que Azula prefiera estar sentada con su Sensei que con nosotros- Dijo la esposa del Daimyo en un susurro, sin molestarse en ocultar su molestia

"Querías que fuera tan tranquila y apacible como tú, pero al no conseguirlo sólo te alejaste de ella… En vez de replicar estupideces deberías estar feliz porque Azula ha encontrado su camino por fin…" Pensó el Daimyo regresando su atención a la batalla.

…

En la batalla, Hinata y Nami se enfrascaron en una lucha de Taijutsu sumamente elegante, ya que mientras la Hyuga lanzaba varios golpes de Juuken en forma armoniosa, rápida y elegante, la Uchiha desviaba los ataques con sus piernas, antes de que los golpes suaves la impactaran. Así continuó el combate por un largo rato, sin que las chicas se impactaran ni una sola vez. La calidad del combate tenía sumamente maravillados a los presentes, quienes no esperaban una batalla como la que estaban presenciando.

- En verdad Hinata-sama ha aumentado su nivel enormemente…- Neji Hyuga observaba el combate en compañía de sus compañeros de equipo -No sé que estaba pensando al subestimarla tanto…-

- Vamos Neji-kun, si no hubiera utilizado ese Jutsu médico la hubieras derrotado- La Kunoichi del equipo trataba de animar a su amigo

- No Tenten, en realidad ella recibió mi Jutsu a propósito para poder aprenderlo… Ahora lo entiendo, por eso pudo replicarlo a la perfección y no sólo eso, lo mejoró notablemente… Si te das cuenta, ninguna de las dos está usando sus ojos y sin embargo están teniendo una batalla de un nivel entre Chunin y Jounin… La Sensei de ambas en verdad tenía razón, soy un imbécil…-

- ¡Neji-kun!- Exclamó sorprendida la kunoichi de cabello castaño

- No malentiendas… Me enfrasqué en mi obsesión por el destino, pero nunca comprendí que el futuro puedo forjármelo con mis propias manos… Me dediqué a entrenar con los Jutsu del Clan Hyuga, pero nunca hice por tratar de desarrollar mi afinidad elemental o tratar de crear un Jutsu propio… Lee…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Genin recién salido del hospital

- Cuando te recuperes, ¿Podemos entrenar juntos?- Preguntó el Hyuga mirando el combate

- ¡Claro, haremos que las llamas de la juventud ardan en todo su esplendor…!- Exclamó emocionado el clon de su Sensei

- ¡Deja de decir esas cosas tan extrañas Lee…!- Replicó Tenten molesta.

Rock Lee iba a replicarle a su compañera, pero cuando Tenten también esperaba la respuesta para contraatacar, ambos se quedaron atónitos cuando se dieron cuenta de que Neji reía a carcajadas. Tras algunos instantes que duró la risa del Hyuga y se tranquilizó, siguió mirando el combate.

- Perdón por no habérselos dicho antes, pero me agrada que seamos un equipo- Tanto Rock como Tenten sonrieron como respuesta tras reponerse de la sorpresa.

…

Ante la expectación del público, Hinata y Nami tomaron distancia, al tiempo que respiraban con algo de dificultad. La batalla ya se había extendido por espacio de dos horas sin que ninguna de las dos dominara claramente el encuentro. Ambas se miraban con seriedad tratando de normalizar su respiración. Después de varios segundos ambas lograron tranquilizarse, pero ya se miraban con seriedad. Genma se dio cuenta de inmediato.

"Al parecer la excelsa batalla que nos acaban de regalar sólo era para estudiarse… Ahora que ambas parecen acercarse a su límite nos demostrarán de lo que son capaces realmente…" Pensó el sensor sin dejar de mirar a las Kunoichi

"Ahora, frente a la persona que más admiro… Demostraré que mi sueño se hará realidad… Mi amado Naruto-kun… ¡Obsérvame, porque así como tú, nunca me rendiré!" Hinata observó fijamente a su mejor amiga

"Naruto-kun… Bello ángel que me mostraste la luz, ahora, frente a ti… ¡Te enseñaré lo lejos que he llegado gracias a que salvaste de la oscuridad!" El Sharingan de tres aspas de Nami se activó sincronizado con el Byakugan de la Hyuga.

Naruto observaba analítico el encuentro, siendo de los pocos que no se habían sorprendido, pero lucía triste, ya que no estaba convencido del todo que sus personas más cercanas junto a Ryu, Sarutobi e Iruka pelearan entre sí, pero cuando vio la seriedad en los rostros de sus amigas, de inmediato abrió sus ojos y aunque Shikamaru y Shino se dieron cuenta también de los ojos del rubio, como no tenían idea de que ese Doujutsu era el Rinnegan, no le prestaron importancia.

"Chicas…" Pensó Naruto mirando con preocupación a sus amigas "Después de pensarlo he decidido que cuando esto termine, les diré a la conclusión que he llegado sobre nosotros… Por favor, tengan cuidado…"

Hinata reasumió la posición del Juuken, con su variante propia de su estilo propio, el Tekken, mientras que Nami comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos con gran rapidez y precisión al tiempo que las aspas de sus ojos comenzaron a girar.

- ¡Kagami no Douki (Sincronización de Espejo)!-

- ¡Tekken: Kame no Ken!-

A diferencia de la parte anterior del combate, Hinata se lanzó con los puños cerrados rodeados de Chakra contra Nami a una velocidad que era muy difícil de seguir para la gente común, así como para varios Genin entre el público, pero lo que más le sorprendía a los que sí podían seguir el combate, era que Nami esquivaba cada golpe como si pudiera verlo por anticipado, pero aún así el rango con el que lograba esquivar los ataques de Hinata era sumamente corto. La gente común sólo podía ver a una Nami que parecía inmóvil ante una Hinata que parecía tener varios brazos con puños brillantes. Finalmente, después de varios intentos en vano, Hinata saltó hacia atrás ya que Nami lanzó una patada en el último momento que casi logra golpear a su amiga en el vientre, pero la pierna de la Uchiha, si se miraba con atención, estaba rodeada de un Chakra color rojo casi imperceptible. Ambas chicas se miraron ya con cansancio evidente.

"No sé cual sea el resultado de esta batalla, pero de algo estoy seguro…" Pensó fugazmente el Shiranui sin dejar de ver a ambas kunoichi "Ambas serán Chunin al terminar la prueba… Inteligencia, calidad, prudencia, calma, estrategia… Ambas reúnen los requisitos para ser Chunin…"

- Esa última patada…- Susurró Hinata

- Sí… Es un estilo de Taijutsu del Clan Uchiha, el Hageshikeru (Patada Violenta)…- Respondió en un susurró Nami

- Entiendo- Dijo la Hyuga atenta

- Entonces, es hora del asalto final… ¿Verdad?- Dijo Nami respirando con algo de dificultad

- Así es… Esto ha sido agotador…- Agregó Hinata también con respiración entrecortada.

Hinata retomó la posición del Tekken mientras que Nami abrió su compás y colocó sus puños a la altura de la cintura. Todo el público enmudeció esperando el momento en que alguna de las Kunoichi se lanzara primero al ataque, pero se lanzaron al mismo tiempo corriendo hacia el frente, al tiempo que los puños de Hinata comenzaron a rodearse de Chakra azul mientras que las piernas de Nami comenzaron a brillar de un Chakra rojo sumamente discreto. El primer golpe fue violento. Tras esquivar un patada de Nami, Hinata logró golpear a su mejor amiga en el estómago violentamente, lanzándola un par de metros adelante, pero sabiendo que también conocía el Jutsu médico de Hou, se lanzó para darle otro golpe y evitar que pudiera levantarse, pero Nami no había terminado de caer por completo y recargándose en su mano derecha, logro reacomodarse y sorpresivamente le conectó una patada en el rostro a su compañera, ladeándole el rostro debido a la violencia del impacto. Hinata dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, mientras que Nami se levantó con dificultad. Ambas se miraron serias por un instante y de inmediato se lanzaron al frente. A diferencia del principio de la batalla, ambas conectaban golpes en su oponente sin consideración alguna, Nami enfocándose en las extremidades de Hinata y la Hyuga enfocándose a su vez en el tronco de la Uchiha. El público observaba con una mezcla de temor y admiración la resistencia de ambas Kunoichi, ya que los golpes que se conectaban eran demasiado violentos. Finalmente, tras un prolongado intercambio de golpes las Kunoichi tomaron distancia ligeramente, pero ya se veían sumamente agotadas y tanto de sus frentes como de diversas partes de su cuerpo escurrían ligeros hilos de sangre, que las hacían verse más heridas de lo que en realidad estaban.

"Veo borroso… ¿Este es el efecto del Hageshikeru?" Hinata miraba analítica a su mejor amiga, sin descuidar un solo instante sus piernas

"Mi cuerpo se siente sumamente lastimado por dentro y por fuera…" Nami también observaba a su compañera y a la vez rival en el amor, enfocándose en sus puños.

Ryu y Azula seguían observando detenidamente la batalla, la Jounin comía una bolsa de frituras, mientras que la Hime observaba el combate en forma analítica. Por más que Azula lo quisiera negar en verdad disfrutaba del combate.

- Parece que el estilo del Clan Uchiha consiste en introducir su Chakra en el enemigo con las patadas y desestabilizar su flujo de Chakra para así acabar poco a poco con su resistencia… La Hyuga parpadea porque al parecer ya no puede ver claramente- Dijo en forma analítica la chica de cabello castaño oscuro

- También la combinación del Juuken y la fuerza que Hinata desarrolló con el entrenamiento también debe ser demoledora para Nami, no me sorprendería que tuviera hemorragias internas o algún hueso roto…- Agregó Ryu como si estuviera hablando del estado del tiempo, sin dejar de comer sus frituras

- ¿No estás ni siquiera un poco preocupada?- Preguntó Azula con escepticismo

- Que se preocupen los demás, yo nunca entrenaré a algún fracasado… Bueno, tal vez a ti, pero nada más… Además Hou está en el cuerpo médico junto con Tora, así que no morirán ni tendrán secuelas…- La Jounin vació lo poco que quedaba de sus frituras en su boca y las devoró de un trago -Como sea, lo que me preocupa ahora es conseguir más frituras…-

- Hm…- La Hime sonrió suavemente "Tiene razón, con Tora y Hou en el cuerpo médico, para nada sirve preocuparse…"

- Y ya vi de dónde las voy a obtener…- La pelirroja clavó su mirada en uno de los tantos Genin presentes en las tribunas, Chouji Akimichi.

…

El ritmo de la batalla había bajado, ya que ambas Kunoichi estaban por llegar a su límite. Lentamente, ambos Doujutsu se desactivaban gradualmente mientras ambas compañeras y rivales a la vez, continuaban con su arremetida de violentos golpes. El público se había dado cuenta de que el final estaba por llegar, ya que ahora podían seguir con claridad los movimientos de ambas Genin del Equipo 7. Tras conectarle Hinata un violento puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda a la Uchiha, Nami contraatacó con una violenta patada al costado derecho del cuerpo de la Hyuga. Ambas cayeron al suelo, denotándose su cansancio extremo, pero se levantaban lentamente y tras mirarse durante unos instantes, volvían a atacarse con ferocidad. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes salvo algunas excepciones, ambas caían nuevamente, pero apenas Genma parecía levantar la mano para dar por terminado el encuentro, ambas Kunoichi volvían a levantarse, mirándose con una mezcla de desafío, satisfacción y sobretodo, amistad. Débiles sonrisas se dibujaron en los rostros de ambas, mientras respiraban con dificultad y apenas podían mantenerse de pie.

"Gracias, Nami-chan… Me has reconocido como una buena Ninja…" Pensó la peliazul

"Hinata-chan… Te agradezco que me veas como una buena Ninja…" Pensó también la azabache; ambas sonreían suavemente.

Los Doujutsu de ambas habían terminado de desactivarse y ahora sólo se miraban con sus bellos ojos, esperando a reunir el suficiente Chakra para su último ataque. Genma miraba sorprendido a las integrantes del Equipo 7, con una mezcla de asombro y admiración.

"En increíble, a pesar del castigo que han recibido, permanecen de pie… Su fuerza de voluntad es tan inquebrantable que supera limitaciones como el dolor o el agotamiento… Me pregunto de qué manera las habrá entrenado Ryu… ¿Cómo forjó a estas chicas que se mantienen de pie sólo con su tenacidad…?"

"Ryu-sensei… Así como lo dijo aquella vez, sólo que ahora en vez del hambre cuando trabajábamos sin probar bocado en el día, aprendimos a soportar tanto el dolor como el cansancio…" Nami cerró los ojos suavemente, permaneciendo de pie

"Ryu-sensei… No tengo palabras para agradecerle lo que ha hecho por nosotras… Nunca pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos, pero este viaje apenas empieza y me alegra hacerlo al lado del Equipo 7, mi familia…" La Hyuga también cerró los ojos permaneciendo de pie

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto…!" Pensaron a la vez ambas amigas.

Ante la sorpresa del público, justo como si la pelea empezara, ambas Kunoichi se lanzaron al frente a gran velocidad y ante la expectación del público, se dieron un golpe mutuo, Hinata un puñetazo en la boca del estómago a Nami, mientras que la Uchiha le conectó una violenta patada en el rostro a la Hyuga. La dos salieron proyectadas a lados opuestos, cayendo separadas por un par de metros, quedando ahora sí, completamente inconscientes. Genma se acercó para examinar a ambas, sorprendiéndose cuando miró los rostros de las Kunoichi, ya que ambas tenían una expresión de satisfacción en su rostro y una sonrisa de felicidad.

"Vaya" El Shiranui esbozó una sonrisa "Aún en una batalla tan intensa, ambas siguen siendo amigas, pero sobre todo miran hacia el mismo lugar en el cielo… En verdad son unas buenas Kunoichi de Konoha, la Voluntad de Fuego arde en su interior… Pero su camino no termina aquí…" La sonrisa del Jounin aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio del Equipo 7 ya había llegado y con ayuda del Inyou Bunshin las llevaba en brazos rumbo a la enfermería "No sé que sea lo que las hace seguir adelante, pero sea lo que sea, vale la pena que crean en ello" A continuación levantó su brazo al aire -¡Las dos ya no pueden continuar, este combate termina en empate…!-

Los dos Naruto cargaban con gran cuidado a sus queridas amigas. Ambos miraron sonrientes a sus bellas amigas, que parecían dormir apaciblemente en los brazos de ambos rubios. Detrás de ellos, el público vitoreaba entusiasmado a ambas contendientes. Había sido una batalla limpia, pura y sobretodo, justa, donde habían puesto su corazón hasta el final.

"En verdad las son geniales chicas… Y no sólo eso, sino que sus miradas parecen haberse hecho aún más bonitas…" El sonrojo se apoderó del rostro de ambos rubios "Siempre han sido buenas kunoichi para mí, pero ahora, no sólo son mis amigas, no sólo son…" El sonrojo de los rubios aumentó a sobremanera "Sino que además, ahora son las personas a las que más admiro… ¡Obsérvenme chicas, ahora yo también demostraré que soy un gran Shinobi…!"

…

Cuando llegaron a la zona médica, Tora y Hou esperaban en la entrada, mirando expectantes como ambas Kunoichi eran despedidas por el público con aplausos debido a la gran y limpia batalla que habían demostrado. Los Naruto de inmediato se acercaron a sus Sensei, quienes tomaron en brazos a ambas Kunoichi, mientras que el Inyou Bunshin se revertía y sólo quedaba un Naruto con gran expectación sobre sus amigas.

- ¿Cuánto tardarán en recuperarse?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

- No te preocupes, en un par de horas estarán como nuevas- Respondió la bella alba con una cálida sonrisa

- Pero, yo quería que vieran mi combate…-

- Escucha Naruto, hoy ambas te dejaron una valiosa lección- Hou respondió en tono tranquilo

- ¿Eh?-

- Es sencillo… Los vínculos del corazón superan cualquier límite, así que no te preocupes, aunque no te vean combatir, siempre estarás en los corazones de ambas… Sus vínculos trascienden el espacio y el tiempo- Agregó Tora mirando cálidamente a Naruto

- Así que espera tu turno y demuéstrales a tus amigas que tan fuerte te has vuelto- Hou le sonrió suavemente al rubio

- Eso, y también que al igual que ellas serás reconocido por tu propio esfuerzo… Disculpa, pero no me salen los discursitos cursis como a estos dos- El rubio volteó a su espalda donde Ryu comía calmadamente una bolsa de frituras como tranquilidad y mirando con expresión aburrida a los presentes

- ¿Y ahora a quién le quitaste esas cosas?- Pregunto Hou alzando una ceja

- A un gordinflón que anda por las tribunas y ni siquiera se dio cuenta- Dijo la Sensei Jounin del Equipo 7 restándole importancia al asunto -Tú combate será después del de aquél mocoso de tu generación que parece vago, así que puedes tomarte un tiempo para cuidar a tus novias- Ryu sonrió maliciosamente cuando el rubio se sonrojó completamente

- ¡No diga esas cosas!- Replicó el rubio de inmediato, con fingida molestia para intentar ocultar que el comentario de la pelirroja había dado en el clavo.

…

En las tribunas, Hiashi Hyuga sonrió suavemente tras ver el resultado de la batalla, mientras los ancianos del Clan Hyuga observaban con silenciosa satisfacción hacia la arena. Hanabi miraba de reojo a los Uchiha, que lloraban por su Nami-sama, ya que al empatar, ambas Kunoichi habían quedado eliminadas del torneo.

- ¡Hinata-sempai, Nami-sempai, ustedes son las mejores…!-

En la zona baja de las tribunas, debajo de los palcos, Sakura, Ino y Keiko observaban confundidas cómo Ukitsu agitaba con emoción un estandarte que tenía los rostros caricaturizados de Nami y de Hinata en forma graciosa, mientras que un desconsolado Chouji buscaba en forma agitada su última bolsa de frituras por todas las gradas, sin saber que su labor sería en vano porque ya estaban en el estómago de la Jounin pelirroja.

Hiruzen Sarutobi también observaba hacia la arena con satisfacción, ya que sus queridas Kunoichi, que antes eran inseguras habían demostrado un gran crecimiento y nada alegraba más al Sandaime que sus pequeñas superaran sus límites en busca de realizar sus sueños. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el Yondaime Kazekage (Cuarta Sombra de Viento), quien estaba sentado a su lado.

- Bueno, Hokage-sama, esas chicas nos regalaron un gran combate… Espero que sea un buen preámbulo para lo que será este torneo… Es una pena que ambas hayan quedado fuera- Dijo el líder de Suna en forma analítica

- Tiene razón Kazekage-sama, pero ambas han demostrado gran capacidad, así que puedo decir que estoy orgulloso de mis Kunoichi… Pero sólo ha sido la primera batalla del torneo y espero que podamos disfrutar de combate con calidad para el desarrollo de nuestros Ninja, ¿No lo cree, Kazekage-sama?-

- Puede ser, pero después de esta batalla espero con emoción el encuentro entre Sasuke Uchiha y nuestro prodigio, Gaara…- Dijo el Kazekage con voz misteriosa, la cual ocultaba un ligero aire de ansiedad -Es la batalla más atractiva ahora, ¿No lo cree, Hokage-sama?-

- Puede ser, pero por ahora veamos la batalla entre su hija y Shikamaru-kun…- Ambos Kage orientaron su mirada hacia la arena del estadio, donde la rubia de Suna y el chico con apariencia de vago se colocaban frente a frente listos para iniciar su batalla.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** finalmente he superado el bloqueo que tenía y pues mi semestre por fin terminó, así que puedo disponer de más tiempo para inspirarme y continuar esta historia. Pues el torneo ha arrancado con un sabor agridulce, pero espero que la batalla les guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla. Pues en esta ocasión sólo me queda decir dos cosas, primero, que ahora que estoy de vacaciones espero actualizar un poco más constantemente mis fics, segundo, ¿Se imaginan la cara de Chouji cuando se dio cuenta de que le robaron sus frituras? Porque yo si… XD

Ahora, con respecto al estilo de Taijutsu de Nami, este está inspirado parcialmente en el estilo de Shinobu Sensui de Yu-Yu Hakusho. Más adelante demostraré las capacidades de este estilo de Taijutsu basado en las piernas.

Recordar que Naruto anda como si nada con el Rinnegan, porque casi nadie sabe sobre el Rikudou Sennin más allá de la simple leyenda, por eso no llama la atención…XD

**Próximamente:**

**XII: El Mismo Camino.**


	14. XII: El Mismo Camino

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Naruto se encontraba sentado en una silla, en medio de las dos camas de hospital donde sus bellas amigas dormían tranquilas y sonriendo, como si supieran de antemano que su amigo estaba con ellas. El rubio enfocaba alternadamente su mirada a cada una, ya llevaba tiempo confundido sobre lo que significaban tanto Nami como Hinata para él, ciertamente ya eran sus mejores amigas, pero había algo más, ya que a veces cuando estaba concentrado sus bellas sonrisas aparecían en su mente. Pero no sólo las quería por lo que ellas sentían hacía él, no sólo las quería porque eran las personas que más bondadosas y amables habían sido con él a lo largo de su tormentosa vida, no sólo era por sus deliciosos aromas, sino también porque se le hacían las chicas más bellas, y además, aunque se avergonzara de admitirlo, tenían buen cuerpo para su edad.

"Rayos…" El rubio estaba sumamente sonrojado "Nami-chan, Hinata-chan… Pensaba decirles lo que sentía yo, pero no soporto esto… Nunca me había apenado tanto… Si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo Ryu-sensei esto sería más fácil… Además, no creo que ambas acepten ser mis novias, pero si lo hicieran…" Naruto comenzó a babear casi imperceptiblemente, pero de inmediato comenzó a agitar la cabeza violentamente hacia los lados "¡Demonios, el haber entrenado con Ero-Sensei me está convirtiendo en un pervertido también…!" La mente de Naruto regresó fugazmente a uno de sus recuerdos durante el mes de entrenamiento con el Gama-sennin.

…

_- ¿Esto es necesario, Ero-Sensei?- Preguntó el rubio, ocultando su sonrojo en un expresión de molestia_

_- Vamos niño, te será un Jutsu muy útil, así que vamos a practicarlo- Ajeno a los reclamos del rubio, el Sannin de inmediato realizó tres sellos de mano con una velocidad impresionante -¡Touton no Jutsu (Técnica de Escape Trasparente)!- Ante la incrédula mirada del usuario del Rinnegan, Jiraiya se desvaneció en el aire, desapareciendo de un momento a otro -¿Qué esperas, mocoso?- La impaciente voz del albo se escuchó por el lugar -No pierdas más tiempo, detrás de esta pared hay gran cantidad de información-_

_- De acuerdo…- Suspiró resignado el rubio, para después replicar los mismos sellos que el Sannin -¡Touton no Jutsu…!- Naruto también desapareció de un momento a otro, quedando el lugar aparentemente solo_

_- Para evitar problemas, ¿Eres capaz de seguir mis movimientos aún siendo invisible?-_

_- Descuida Ero-Sennin, yo me encargaré de todo-_

_El rubio simplemente utilizó la visión del Rinnegan para poder detectar al Sannin a través de su Chakra. De inmediato siguió a Jiraiya quien saltó hacia el final del muro de las aguas termales de las afueras de Konoha. Naruto primero miró de reojo al Sannin, ya que a pesar de tener su Touton no Jutsu encima, podía verlo claramente con su Doujutsu, mirándolo con un tic en el ojo ya que el Sannin sonreía maliciosamente al ver a varias jóvenes platicando amenamente mientras sólo una toalla las cubría. En algunos casos la prenda era insuficiente para esconder sus atributos, lo que deleitaba más al albo._

_- ¿No estás emocionado como yo, niño?- Preguntó el Sannin en un susurro_

_- La verdad…- El rubio se tardó varios segundos en responder -No…-_

_- Vamos niño, estas son las cosas buenas de la vida, literalmente… No tengas vergüenza en decir que lo que estás viendo te agrada, es más… Deberías preocuparte si no tuvieras reacción alguna… ¿Acaso no te gusta ninguna chica…?- Preguntó en voz baja el Sannin_

_- Eh, bueno…- A la mente del rubio llegaron las imágenes de sus compañeras de equipo, que le sonreían tiernamente con una mezcla de alegría, amor y un marcado sonrojo -Algo así…-_

_- Al menos es algo… ¿Y te las imaginas por aquí ahora…?- Preguntó el albo pícaramente._

_La respuesta fue inmediata, se imaginó a sus amigas con sólo una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo. Ambas estaban mirándolo apenadas mientras susurraban en coro 'Naruto-kun…' Y estaban sumamente cerca la una de la otra en una actitud sugestiva como aquellas ilustraciones del libro Icha Icha Paradise que el Sannin prácticamente había obligado al rubio a leer. Al principio no lo entendía y le aburría, pero ya con experiencia veía el libro para pervertidos con otra perspectiva._

_Jiraiya no podía ver la expresión del rubio, pero podía saber que su comentario realmente le había calado hondo… Con lo que le contaba sobre sus amigas, Hinata y Nami, el rubio estaba enamorado de ambas, pero era tan despistado que no se había dado cuenta. Los pensamientos del Gama-sennin fueron interrumpidos cuando el rubio estaba tan ensimismado que perdió el equilibrio y cayó en seco al suelo, al tiempo que por los pensamientos que Jiraiya había inducido en su mente perdió el control del Touton no Jutsu, siendo visible para las mujeres del lugar._

_- Auch… Eso sí que dolió…- El rubio se sobaba la cabeza con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos_

_- ¡Y te dolerá más, pequeño pervertido!-_

_- ¡Vamos a enseñarle al mirón una lección!-_

_- ¡Acaben con él…!-_

_Jiraiya no sabía si sentir orgullo o pena por su alumno. Mientras las chicas se abalanzaban contra el rubio, varias de ellas perdían las toallas que las cubrían en el momento en que golpeaban a Naruto, ya fuese con algún objeto, a mano limpia o lo patearan. Ajeno a la brutal golpiza que recibió el Gennin, el albo escribía todo lo que podía apreciar en esa enorme fuente de información… Si no fuera por Hou, quien lo atendió ya cuando Jiraiya terminó de recolectar información y en un acto de piedad lo llevó al hospital, seguramente no se hubiera recuperado a tiempo para el torneo. Para su fortuna, el peliazul, una de las pocas personas que apreciaban a Naruto, era uno de los mejores Iryou-nin de Konoha._

…

- Naruto…- La suave voz de Tora, quien entró a la enfermería interrumpió los pensamientos del rubio -Ya casi es tu turno para luchar-

- Gracias, Tora Sensei, ahora voy-

El rubio se levantó de la silla y tras mirar tiernamente a sus bellas amigas que continuaban durmiendo tranquilamente y sonriendo plenamente. El rubio sonrió y cerró los ojos después de unos instantes.

"Observen a su Naruto-kun, que les demostrará a las dos personas que más admira que también se ha hecho fuerte… Y ya no es tan tonto como antes…"

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XII: El Mismo Camino. **

…

En las tribunas, el público se quedó con un amargo sabor de boca, ya que la batalla entre Sabaku no Temari y Shikamaru Nara si bien había sido de alto nivel, después de lo exhibido por Hinata y Nami, esperaban una pelea más espectacular. Pero esta batalla fue de más estrategia, en la que la rubia siempre pareció tener el control del combate, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que tanto Temari y Shikamaru eran Shinobi del tipo estratega, ambos excelentes, pero Shikamaru era mejor. A pesar de que durante toda la batalla el Nara estaba usando ataques sin sentido y de forma precipitada, en realidad estaba varios pasos más adelante y trabajó hábilmente la batalla, llevando hábilmente a Temari hacia una trampa, atacándola por la espalda con su Kagemane no Jutsu aprovechando la ínfima nube formada por el choque de Jutsu entre Hinata y Nami. Shikamaru tomó el control sobre el cuerpo de Temari, y la obligó a imitar cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero ante la sorpresa del público cuando parecía que Shikamaru tenía ganada la batalla…

- Me rindo…- Dijo con desgano el Nara, liberando a la rubia de su Jutsu

- ¡¿Qué?- Replicó atónita Temari -¡¿Por qué te estás rindiendo?-

- Que fastidiosa eres… Ya no tengo más Chakra y aunque ya había pensado más de diez formas de derrotarte ya no podría seguir luchando…- Shikamaru se dio la media vuelta en dirección al palco, ante la mirada de la rubia que en señal de frustración azotó su gran abanico contra el suelo

- La ganadora es Temari…- Dijo tranquilamente Genma "Aunque si el chico Nara hubiera querido seguir el combate, posiblemente hubiera ganado… Mírenlo, caminando como si no le importara el examen… Ahí va otro chico que seguramente se convertirá en Chunin…"

- ¡Shikamaru!- Naruto saliendo recién del túnel, se acercó al chico -¡¿Por qué no terminaste el combate?-

- Silencio, haces mucho escándalo… Hay viejo, en verdad eres fastidioso- Respondió Shikamaru indiferente -Ya casi no tenía Chakra…-

- ¡Eso es mentira…! ¡Con el Chakra que tienes podrías haber terminado la batalla!-

"¿Y cómo sabe eso…?" El Nara fijó su mirada en Naruto, extrañado

- Como sea- Dijo el rubio ladeando el rostro -A fin de cuentas ya me esperaba algo así de ti-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó el Nara confundido

- Es sencillo, tú contra una mujer, si de por si no te esfuerzas en nada de lo que haces, mucho menos si peleas contra una mujer- Respondió el rubio sonriendo -Para ti son muy problemáticas-

- Puede ser…- Agregó Shikamaru sonriendo suavemente -Suerte-

- Gracias-

Y ambos Genin caminaron hacia lados opuestos, el rubio hacia el centro de la arena y el Nara de regreso al palco. Ante la mirada del sensor, Naruto se colocó cerca de él para esperar a Shino, quien ya venía detrás de él e incluso topó a Shikamaru en el túnel. Finalmente después de unos segundos, ambos Genin se posaron frente ante la mirada analítica del Shiranui, quien levantó su brazo.

- ¡Comiencen!- Naruto dio un par de saltos hacia atrás y tomó distancia ante la atenta e impasible mirada de Shino, quien analizaba cada paso que daba el Genin del Equipo 7

- Vamos Naruto- habló el Aburame en tono neutro -¿No deseabas combatir?-

"No soy estúpido, esos bichos raros van a hacerme papilla si me descuido…" El rubio permanecía expectante sin descuidar al Aburame, quien a su vez discretamente comenzaba a liberar a sus insectos; Genma también miraba en forma analítica el combate

"Me pregunto qué sorpresas tendrá Naruto… Supongo que no será tan bueno como sus compañeras, pero debe tener algo"

- Escucha Naruto, un buen jugador de cartas debe tener un as bajo la manga…- El Genin del Equipo 7 se sorprendió con las palabras del Aburame pero se sorprendió más cuando se dio cuenta de que varios insectos estaban a su espalda, y ya no lo dejaba retroceder -Dime, ¿Ya entendiste mis palabras?-

- No pensé que serías tan hablador, tú que nunca decías ni pio- Replicó el rubio con sonrisa desafiante

- Ríndete, Naruto- Dijo Shino con tono impasible, pero más fuerte que antes

- ¡Claro que no!- El rubio endureció el semblante

- Como quieras…-

A una velocidad sorprendente los insectos de Shino se abalanzaron por el frente y por la espalda hacia el rubio, que no pudo hacer nada más que gritar antes de ser engullido por la concentración de insectos que parecían una enorme mancha negra. Cuando los insectos se dispersaron no quedó nada de Naruto.

- Vaya, eso sí fue rápido…- Murmuró con un aire de decepción el Jounin -El ganador es…-

- Fuuton: ¡Bouryokuteki na Tatsumaki!-

El violento torbellino surgió de unos árboles cercanos a donde hace rato Hinata había bombardeado a Nami con su Suiton. El ataque de viento fue detenido por los insectos de Shino que se erigieron en una pared defensiva, al tiempo que un Naruto emergía de entre las sombras del árbol y de inmediato se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia el Genin del Equipo 9.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- tras realizar el sello del Jutsu aparecieron dos Naruto más, corriendo los tres a la par -¡Ahora, Hakaisharin (Anillo de Destrucción)!-

- ¿Hakaisharin?- Susurró confundido el Aburame.

De sus bolsas de aditamentos, los tres Naruto lanzaron un anillo metálico de alrededor de veinte centímetros de diámetro, con ocho pequeñas protuberancias en su parte externa, hacia el Aburame, quien a su vez observó los curiosos anillos sin inmutarse pero expectante, ya que no parecían tener nada peligroso, hasta que los notó claramente y vio que de las protuberancias sobresalían ligeramente sellos explosivos, por lo que con gran habilidad saltó sucesivamente para esquivar los aros, pero cuando estos golpearon el suelo nada ocurrió. De inmediato volteo a ver a los tres rubios, de los cuales dos se desvanecieron para revelar al Naruto original, quien realizó una secuencia de sellos ya vista por Shino.

- ¡Suiton: Umi Atsuryoku!-

El chorro de agua salió disparado a gran presión hacia el Aburame, que en el aire fue incapaz de moverse y cayó pesadamente al suelo tras recibir el ataque. Naruto se colocó de nuevo en guardia sin dejar de observar a su oponente.

- Eso fue bueno, Naruto…- Shino se levantó lentamente -Pero ahora sí, perdiste-

Antes de que Naruto pudiera replicar, del suelo surgieron los enjambres de insectos del Genin del Equipo 9 y lo engulleron de un momento a otro, pero esta vez el rubio se retorcía tratando inútilmente de escapar de los bichos. Shino se levantó y se acercó metiendo sus manos nuevamente en su sudadera después de ajustarse sus gafas negras.

- Parece que todo terminó, Naruto- Dijo Shino en tono neutro

- Si, eso parece…- Susurró débilmente el rubio sin dejar de retorcerse pero esbozó una sonrisa pícara -Pero sólo lo parece…-

El pelinegro levantó las cejas sorprendido cuando el que parecía ser el verdadero Naruto desapareció en un destello de luz. Pero se sorprendió más cuando todos sus insectos se mostraron sumamente agitados y regresaban al cuerpo del Genin de gafas negras, lo que preocupó más a Shino. Pero si estaba sorprendido, quedó atónito cuando súbitamente aparecieron rodeándolo varios Naruto sonriendo confiadamente. Cuando el Aburame los contó, eran cerca de veinticinco Kage Bunshin.

"Me trago mis palabras… Es impresionante él también…" Pensó fugazmente Genma, así como gran parte del público presente en el estadio

- ¿Cuándo hiciste estos Kage Bunshin?- Preguntó Shino tranquilamente

- Desde que empezó la batalla… El Naruto que vino hasta aquí era un Inyou Bunshin que hice antes de salir de la enfermería, mientras que yo me escabullí desde que salí del túnel hacia el árbol de allá- Respondió sonriente el rubio señalando su escondite

- Inyou Bunshin… Creo que es el Bunshin especial con el que venciste a Kiba-

- Sí, apenas lo atrapaste la primera vez, lo remplacé, yo estaba escondido detrás del árbol-

- Pero lo que me sorprendió fue que aparecieron tus Kage Bunshin de la nada ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-

- En realidad no son Kage Bunshin… Pero la razón por la que pararon desapercibidos es porque apliqué en ellos un Jutsu secreto de invisibilidad-

- Entiendo… Pero respóndeme una cosa, ¿Por qué mis insectos se niegan a atacar? Desde que empezamos a hablar les he dado la orden de que ataquen a los que dices que no son Kage Bunshin, pero se niegan, apenas unos pocos se asoman encima de mi ropa…-

- Es simple- El rubio sonríe -Observa… ¡Kai (Liberación)!-

El rubio colocó el dedo índice y medio de la mano frente a su rostro, orientados hacia arriba tras lo que una nube de humo envolvió a todos los Naruto menos al que estaba hablando con Shino. Cuando las nubes de humo se disiparon, en lugar de los Naruto quedaron varios sapos pequeños de variados colores que observaban expectantes al Genin del Equipo 9 mientras pequeñas gotas de saliva salían de sus bocas.

- Ahora entiendo, era su instinto de supervivencia lo que hacía que mis insectos no obedecieran mis órdenes…- Susurró inexpresivo Shino

- Así es, son sapos que invoqué, luego les aplicaba Henge para que tuvieran mi forma y finalmente les apliqué mi Touton no Jutsu para que poco a poco se fueran acercando de forma que te rodearan- Agregó el rubio sonriente -¿Quieres seguir la pelea?-

- No, mis insectos no querrán salir sabiendo que no es una batalla a muerte y la verdad en cuanto a nivel eres mejor que yo… Mi idea era buscar una estrategia para derrotarte con un golpe preciso, pero tú hiciste lo que yo pretendía hacer contigo, me acorralaste de forma excepcional… Tú ganas Naruto, me rindo…-

- Muy bien entonces- Se acercó Genma tranquilamente, levantando el brazo -¡El ganador es Naruto Uzumaki!-

No hubo muchas ovaciones puesto que en las gradas la mayoría estaban confundidos, de un momento a otro aparentemente el rubio había dado la vuelta a la situación para salir vencedor, pero ni los civiles ni la gran mayoría de los Ninja presentes se dieron cuenta de que Naruto había ganado la batalla antes de que siquiera comenzara. Ambos Genin se estrecharon la mano como buenos competidores y los pequeños sapos desaparecieron en pequeñas nubes de humo en forma sincronizada, sin apartar sus miradas de Shino ni dejar de babear un instante. De inmediato el rubio salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la enfermería tras despedirse de su amigo.

"Si ellas dos me estuvieran esperando, supongo que yo también tendría prisa…" Pensó el Aburame manteniéndose inexpresivo.

…

Ryu, por otra parte, bostezaba con desgano mientras que Azula recién tomaba asiento en forma elegante junto a su Sensei, quien incluso tenía pequeñas lágrimas debido al sueño que la pelea le había provocado.

- ¿De qué me perdí?- Preguntó la hime inexpresivamente

- De una buena cura para el insomnio… En verdad no te perdiste de nada…- Volvió a bostezar la Jounin sin pudor alguno -Tu compañero venció al Aburame con tres Jutsu simples y el Inyou Bunshin… Eso y ni siquiera hubo violencia considerable…-

- En fin, dicen que la pelea entre Sabaku no Gaara y el tal Sasuke Uchiha será buena, ¿Qué opinas?- Dijo la chica de cabello castaño oscuro regresando su mirada hacia la arena

- Bah… Igual y esa batalla ni siquiera se realizará…- Dijo la pelirroja en tono despectivo y expresión aburrida -El señor genio no se ha dignado en llegar al estadio-

- No lo creo, mi padre acaba de mandar a decirle al Hokage que le den una prórroga al Uchiha así como a Naruto… No entiendo por qué le dan tantas facilidades al tal Sasuke…-

- Porque a fin de cuentas y a diferencia por ejemplo, de Nami, el puede diseminar su semilla por el mundo… Pero el consejo de Konoha está invirtiendo inútilmente su tiempo en consentir al Uchiha, a fin de cuentas no le va a redituar en nada- Terminó Ryu en tono misterioso

"Me dan escalofríos cuando habla así…" Pensó fugazmente la chica de ojos color miel, regresando su atención a la arena

- Como sea, Naruto ya no está, así que supongo regresó con sus chicas…- La pelirroja sonrió maliciosa -Mejor no interrumpirlos…-

…

En otras partes de las gradas, el estandarte que Ukitsu ahora agitaba tenía la imagen de Naruto en forma graciosa y con la V de la victoria. Kurama Keiko sólo miraba con discreta molestia a la morena, que a su parecer se mofaba de la derrota de Shino. Después de pensarlo detenidamente, suspiró… A fin de cuentas Naruto había derrotado a sus dos compañeros de equipo con relativa facilidad, así que no podía replicar nada.

- ¡Naruto-sempai, eres el mejor…!- Exclamó Ukitsu a todo pulmón

- ¿Quién es la loca que grita…?- Ino volteó sorprendida y a la vez sonrojada cuando Makoto Senju se sentó junto a ella tras lanzar su pregunta

- La verdad, no lo sabemos…- Respondió la rubia en un susurro.

Sakura se acercó a Makoto cuando la vio llegar, sorprendiéndose del nuevo aspecto del Senju, ya que ahora llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda, así como pantalón corto de color negro y botas azules. Pero se sorprendió más cuando entrelazó su mano con la de Ino, quien sonrió contenta y se sonrojó ligeramente.

- ¿Cómo van las batallas?- Preguntó el Senju mirando de reojo a la arena

- Pues…- Ino tomó aire -Como Naruto, Hinata y Nami llegaron tarde, la primera batalla fue entre los chicos de Suna, pero el de la cara pintada se rindió al instante… Luego, pues… ¡La batalla entre Hinata y Nami fue increíble!- La emoción de la rubia al recordar la batalla fue palpable -Pero terminó en empate… Y las dos quedaron fuera… Luego Shikamaru acorraló a la chica de Suna después de una batalla muy, pues… Estratégica… Y luego Shikamaru se rindió porque se le acabó el Chakra…-

"Si como no… Seguramente el holgazán ya no quiso avanzar para no tener que combatir…" Pensó Makoto fugazmente -¿Y qué hay de Naruto y Shino?- Preguntó el castaño al aire

- Pues es la pelea que acaba de terminar… Naruto le dio la vuelta a la situación, porque Shino tenía la ventaja, pero terminó rodeado por varios sapos que amenazaron con comerse sus insectos y por eso se rindió…- Respondió Keiko al instante

- Ya veo…- Susurró el Senju -¿Qué batalla sigue ahora…?-

- Es el turno de Sasuke-kun- Dijo Sakura sonriendo

- ¿No ha llegado el Uchiha?- Preguntó extrañado el Senju mirando a su compañera de equipo

- No… Por cierto, ¿Porqué llegaste tan tarde?- Preguntó curiosa la pelirrosa

- Estaba terminando mi entrenamiento con Tenzou-sensei- Respondió tranquilo Makoto

- Además la pelea de Makoto-kun es después de la de Sasuke- Agregó Ino con un deje de molestia

- En fin- Dijo Keiko interrumpiendo la discusión -Ya se tardó mucho Sasuke-kun… Y después de la larga batalla entre Hinata y Nami no creo que le den mucho tiempo de prórroga, a lo mucho diez minutos…-

…

El tiempo de la prórroga comenzó a pasar. Debido a que la reciente pelea había sido entre Shikamaru y Temari, la idea de adelantar la batalla entre el Senju y la hija del Kazekage era inviable. La rubia necesitaba descansar forzosamente ya que el Genin de Konoha apenas iba a debutar, lo que pondría en clara desventaja a Temari, quien si bien no había terminado agotada en su batalla contra Shikamaru, había gastado gran cantidad de su Chakra. El tiempo comenzó a pasar para gran ansiedad del público, que después de la batalla de Nami, pensaba que la batalla del otro Uchiha también sería espectacular, pero el tiempo pasaba y ante la ansiedad y creciente molestia de la mayoría del público el Uchiha no llegaba. Por otra parte, Kankuro y Temari miraban a su hermano menor con miedo creciente, ya que su instinto asesino aumentaba segundo a segundo ya que no podía esperar mucho más para asesinar a Sasuke y según su creencia, demostrar su existencia.

En uno de los palcos principales, Ozai esperaba con una creciente molestia. Ciertamente esperaba al Uchiha ya que el combate sería contra uno de los hijos del Kazekage y parecía que sería una gran batalla, pero la tolerancia estaba llegando a su final y Sasuke Uchiha no aparecía por ningún lugar del inmueble. Cambió el enfoque de su mirada, de la arena del estadio hacia su hija.

- Azula- La Hime volteó de inmediato al escuchar el imponente tomo de voz de su padre, que ya no podía ni quería ocultar la molestia -Manda decir a Sarutobi que si el mocoso Uchiha no llega en cinco minutos que lo eliminen del torneo, hablo por todo el público al decir que estoy harto de esperar…-

- Como digas padre- Respondió solemne la castaña.

Azula tomó un pincel y suavemente comenzó a escribir el mensaje que su padre le había dicho que entregara a Sarutobi. Una vez que terminó la breve nota, realizo los sellos de mano del Kuchiyose no Jutsu y posó su mano en el suelo, revelando a un Kirin sumamente pequeño que más bien parecía ser un juguete.

- A su órdenes, Azula-sama- Dijo la pequeña invocación con tono marcial

- Kiki, lleva esta nota al Hokage- Dijo la Hime mientras amarraba el breve papel en el cuerpo del pequeño Kirin -Dile que es un mensaje de mi padre-

- Como usted diga, Azula-sama…-

El pequeño animal legendario alzó el vuelo y se dirigió de inmediato hacia el palco donde estaba Sarutobi en compañía del Kazekage. Ambos lucían ansiosos, ya que esperaban la llegada de Sasuke, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el pequeño Kirin se posó frente a Sarutobi.

- Hokage-sama- Dijo el Kirin que respondía al nombre de Kiki en tono solemne -Su excelencia, Ozai-sama, le ha enviado este mensaje-

- Gracias- Dijo tranquilo Hiruzen, sabiendo que los Kirin eran la invocación particular de la recién entrenada Hime de Nación del Fuego, desamarró el papel del cuerpo del Kirin instantes después

- Con su permiso-

La invocación desapareció en una pequeña nube de humo al instante, mientras Sarutobi comenzó a leer el breve mensaje, tras lo que suspiró. El gesto del Hokage llamó la atención de su contraparte de Suna.

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó expectante el Kazekage

- Nuestro honorable Daimyo ha ordenado que si Sasuke no se presenta en cinco minutos sea eliminado del torneo…-

- No creo que diez minutos más importen…- Replicó el Kazekage

- Lo siento, pero la palabra de Ozai-sama es ley en este asunto, después de todo él fue quien pidió la prórroga… ¡Raido!-

- A sus órdenes, Hokage-sama- Respondió el Jounin ubicado a espaldas de Hiruzen

- Dile a Genma que si Sasuke no llega en cinco minutos, que de por terminado el encuentro y declare ganador a su oponente- Dijo tranquilo Sarutobi

- Como ordene…-

…

Genma observaba expectante al cielo. Tras recibir el mensaje de Raido habían pasado más de cuatro minutos y el límite ya estaba a instantes de llegar. La mayoría del público ya estaba mirando expectante al sensor, que parecía estar ya listo para anunciar la descalificación de Sasuke. Frente a él, Gaara esperaba cruzado de brazos.

- En fin… Creo que es hora de anunciar el final de esto…- Genma comenzó a levantar su mano.

Pero justo cuando estaba por levantar completamente su brazo, en medio de la arena apareció un remolino de hojas que después de unos instantes reveló a Kakashi Hatake y a Sasuke Uchiha, quien ahora lucía sus ropas en tono negro.

- Vaya Kakashi, ahora tardaste más que de costumbre- Dijo sonriendo ligeramente el sensor

- ¿Todavía llegamos a tiempo…?- Preguntó el Jounin del Equipo 8 con marcada pereza y tranquilidad -Pensé que no lo lograríamos-

- Como sea, todos en el estadio ya estaban ansiosos… Espero que la espera haya valido la pena- Respondió Genma.

…

En las gradas Sakura sonreía alegre junto con Keiko, mientras que Ino miraba sonriente a Makoto quien a su vez observaba con una sonrisa discreta al Uchiha.

- Así que llegó por fin…- Susurró el castaño.

…

En el palco de la familia real los miembros interesados en la batalla miraban con interés que por fin el combate está por comenzar… Excepto Azula, que volteó de reojo a su Sensei.

- ¿Te vas tan pronto…?- Dijo la Hime con una discreta sonrisa

- Tengo que dar una clase de actualización… Recuerdas el plan, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó seria la Jounin

- Sí…-

- Dile a tu querida U-chan que no lo arruine-

- Descuida, ella está lista también…- Ryu sonrió casi imperceptiblemente con la respuesta de Azula antes de desaparecer con el Shunshin no Jutsu.

…

En la enfermería, poco a poco tanto Hinata como Nami abrieron los ojos… Su mirada se fue aclarando lentamente, hasta que frente a ellas vieron a Naruto aplicarles el Jutsu de recuperación de Hou, el Tengoku Chiryou (Curación Celestial). Ambas se sonrojaron al instante al sentir tan cerca a su amado rubio y bajaron la mirada por la pena.

- N-Naruto-kun…- Susurraron ambas a coro

- ¡Me alegra que ya hayan despertado!- Exclamó el rubio con una gran sonrisa que provocó un sonrojo mayor en las chicas

- G-Gracias, por curarnos…- Apenas pudieron susurrar ambas Kunoichi en un susurro

- Bueno, ahora viene la parte difícil…-

Ambas se le quedaron viendo al rubio, confundidas por sus palabras, pero ahora era Naruto quien había bajado la mirada y se había sonrojado a sobremanera. Las chicas se preocuparon de inmediato al ver la actitud extraña que había tomado el rubio.

- ¿Te ocurre algo malo, Naruto-kun?- Preguntó Hinata expectante, la preocupación había superado a su timidez natural cuando le hablaba al rubio

- B-Bueno, yo…-

- No te preocupes Naruto-kun…- La Uchiha sonrió amablemente -Puedes confiar en nosotras, ahora y para siempre…-

- Es que, yo…-

- Naruto-kun…- Ambas chicas realmente lucían preocupadas por su amigo y amor.

Naruto no soportó más la presión, cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio para reaccionar. Hinata y Nami en verdad lucían preocupadas.

- ¡Las quiero tanto a ambas que deseo protegerlas, cuidarlas y que sean mis novias…! ¡Se que suena ridículo, pero es lo que siento…! ¡Deseo hacerlas felices…!- Exclamó con gran energía y un completo sonrojo el usuario del Rinnegan.

De acuerdo. Las chicas no se esperaban eso de su amigo y amor, la preocupación de las chicas desapareció al instante y se convirtió en un sonrojo sumamente marcado y ambas chicas de inmediato bajaron la cabeza, debido a la mezcla de sentimientos entre la pena, la alegría y una gran dicha que poco a poco aumentaba en sus corazones. Ambas chicas sabían que si tenían oportunidad con su amado rubio, con su luz dorada, sólo sería una y la otra sufriría por más que le deseara lo mejor a la afortunada, por lo que la afortunada terminaría sufriendo al saber que su amiga sufriría por su propia felicidad. Por más que quisieran negarlo, eso no terminaría bien. Habían pensado entre sus pláticas de amigas, de aquellas pláticas de secretos y verdades que se llevarían a la tumba, que si el rubio llegara a ver a las dos como algo más, si se diera el escenario, si fuese posible que ambas compartieran su camino junto al rubio, lo aceptarían sin dudarlo. Sus corazones eran una mezcla de sentimientos basados en el amor que le tenían al rubio y la amistad que sentían por él y entre ellas. Tanto Hinata como Nami eran amigas íntimas prácticamente desde que habían comenzado su camino como Ninja, por eso se imaginaban siempre juntas, unidas eternamente por una amistad inquebrantable, mirando hacia el mismo camino… Como lo indicaba el apellido de la Hyuga, hacia el sol… Ambas siempre caminarían junto a esa luz dorada que las alejó de la oscuridad de abandonarse a sí mismas, una para obtener un vacío aprecio de su padre y su clan, la otra para conseguir una venganza que sólo le envenenaría el alma tras conseguirla. La posibilidad era una en un millón, primero cuando de pequeñas ambas miraban que Naruto sólo tenía ojos para Sakura y no se atrevían a hablarle excepto muy esporádicamente. Pero cuando se unieron en el Equipo 7 y conocieron a su peculiar maestra, poco a poco comenzaron a apreciarse a sí mismas, conocieron otra fase de Naruto, el chico inseguro que sólo deseaba el cariño que nunca recibió, el chico que siempre miraba hacia el cielo y siempre cumplía con su palabra, así como de inquebrantable era la amistad de Hinata y Nami, así de inquebrantable era la voluntad de Naruto, facetas que las terminaron de enamorar completamente del rubio… Pero sobretodo se dieron cuenta que si perdían esa timidez, su sueño podía hacerse realidad… Ambas eran conscientes de que su oportunidad, si llegaba a presentarse, sólo se daría una vez, y si ese momento llegaba en algún momento, sin importar su timidez, sin importa lo que dijeran las personas, sin importa otra cosa que su plena felicidad… Seguirían el camino que ambas deseaban, juntas… Junto a su amado Naruto.

- N-Naruto-kun…-

El rubio volteó de inmediato hacia ambas amigas, quienes estaban tomadas de una mano, mientras miraban sumamente sonrojadas al rubio, pero luchaban con todas sus fuerzas para no bajar ni desviar la mirada. Naruto sólo observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos entre la ansiedad y el temor creciente de que la respuesta fuera negativa, ya que era consciente, desde que Ryu le había revelado los secretos más ocultos sobre su vida, que posiblemente los mayores lazos afectivos que podría tener serían amigas y sus Sensei, así como el particular lazo de rivalidad por el puesto de Hokage que posiblemente tendría siempre con Makoto, su relación con Sandaime y posiblemente su amistad con Iruka. Pero tener una vida y hacer una familia, sino se veía inalcanzable, se veía muy lejos… Al menos hasta que fue reunido en el Equipo 7 con las chicas que ahora eran sus personas más importantes. Poco a poco su vínculo fue creciendo, primero las miraba a las dos como chicas extrañas que siempre desviaban la mirada cuando volteaba a verlas, pero poco a poco y sin darse cuenta, esas chicas con su manera de ser, primero se ganaron su confianza, luego, poco a poco se ganaron su admiración y finalmente, se ganaron su corazón con sus sentimientos recíprocos hacia él. Naruto quería estar con las dos, aunque sonara ridículo, aunque sonara egoísta, pero su corazón que tanto odio llegó al albergar hacia Konoha, que incluso llegó a pensar en vengarse por el desprecio que sufrió prácticamente desde que tenía memoria, en realidad sólo tenía unas ganas inmensas de sentir el amor y el cariño que no tuvo de pequeño, pero ahora no sólo era eso, ahora quería corresponder a las sonrisas que Hinata y Nami siempre le daban y le dieron la fuerza para soportar el entrenamiento de Ryu, esas sonrisas que lo hacían sentirse bien, diferente a su infancia, querido… Sin darse cuenta, terminó profundamente enamorado de ambas, no como la ilusión que había tenido con Sakura Haruno, sino que ahora era un sentimiento verdadero, basado en el camino que habían recorrido juntos, lo que habían soportado durante su entrenamiento con Ryu, y que los había hecho crecer como nunca pensaron que lo harían. Pero sobre todo, estaba enamorado de la dulzura de ambas chicas, de su forma de ser, del deseo de superación que los tres compartían… No lo entendía completamente, pero deseaba pasar el resto de su vida junto a ellas, también se sentía atraído por su belleza, en parte por lo que había vivido al lado de Ero-Sensei, pero las quería por ser quienes eran… Nada de clanes, nada de Kunoichi, las quería por ser Hinata-chan y Nami-chan. Por eso tenía miedo, porque al expresar lo que sentía cabía la posibilidad de que no sólo las perdiera como parejas, sino como amigas. Pero como le dijo Jiraiya, no hay peor lucha que la que no se hace, por lo que a pesar de lo que podía pasar, nunca se rendiría, ya que, después de todo, ese era su camino Ninja.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede, chicas?- Preguntó temeroso el rubio

- C-Cuídanos por favor… Naruto-kun…- Ambas chicas apenas y podían hablar, pero nunca bajaron ni desviaron la mirada… Ni siquiera en su batalla se veían tan decididas como ahora

- ¿Eh…?-

Fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir, porque ambas Kunoichi se acercaron a él con seguridad en sus pasos aunque sus rostros sonrojados hicieran pensar otra cosa. Ambas se recargaron y acurrucaron suavemente en el pecho de su luz dorada y sonriendo al tiempo que cerraron sus ojos y se aferraron con delicadeza a su amado… Naruto al instante abrazó protectoramente a ambas Kunoichi con suavidad y también cerró los ojos mientras sonrió plenamente, sintiendo y a la vez emanando ese amor tan puro. Discretamente, desde una pequeña abertura entre la puerta y su marco, la Sensei Jounin del Equipo 7, observaba la escena con una sonrisa casi imperceptible.

"Así que por fin dieron ese paso… Ya era hora… Si no lo hubieran hecho ahora, los hubiera molido a golpes hasta que aceptaran lo que sentían… En fin… Sólo esta vez, les daré cinco minutos más…"

Ryu se alejó de la puerta y la cerró con una discreción propia de su rango, eso, o posiblemente los tres Genin del Equipo 7 estaban tan adentrados en su mundo de luz que ni siquiera hubieran podido escuchar una explosión junto a ellos, porque en ese momento, su universo se reducía a ellos tres y los sentimientos correspondidos entre sí.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Vaya, pues este capítulo me costó un poco de trabajo, principalmente por la batalla entre Naruto y Shino, que la verdad no me convenció del todo, pero decidí dejarla así. Con respecto al desarrollo de la trama, excepto por los cambios irremediables que sufre la historia original, las partes que se ven poco afectadas, por ejemplo la batalla entre Temari y Shikamaru, pues sólo la describo ya que es prácticamente igual que en la serie original. Creo que es todo y pues como me gusta hacerlo, después del romance, sigue la acción.

**Próximamente:**

**XIII: Fuego y Viento, Calor.**


	15. XIII: Fuego y Viento, Calor

**Naruto Zarya**

…

_En el entrenamiento antes de los exámenes Chunin, el Equipo 7A se encontraba frente a la Doctora Tora, quien miraba con un extraño aire de seriedad a sus tres estudiantes. Los tres Genin lucían nerviosos debido a la expresión de bella la alba, ya que por más ridículo o incoherente que se pensara, esa expresión les causaba más miedo que la expresión sádica de su Sensei Jounin._

_- Escuchen, cuando Hou llegue, podremos empezar…-_

_Apenas terminó de hablar, el peliazul apareció tras despejarse una nube de humo surgida súbitamente. El Iryou-nin observaba inexpresivo al Equipo 7 mientras que de los bolsillos de su chaleco, sacaba tres pergaminos, los desamarraba y los extendía en el suelo. Estaban marcados con el kanji 'Ningen (Humano)'._

_- Escuchen, este entrenamiento posiblemente sea muy traumático para ustedes, por eso lo daré yo y no Ryu… Seguramente necesitarán ayuda psicológica cuando esto termine y ella no tiene mucho tacto que digamos- El tono frío de Tora aumentó el temor de los Genin_

_- ¿A qué se refiere, Tora Sensei?- Preguntó el rubio expectante_

_- Ya lo verán…- Tras responder vagamente, la alba volteó a ver a su amigo -Ahora, Hou…-_

_- Bien… ¡Kai!-_

_Liberando el sello de los pergaminos, tres nubes de humo aparecieron, revelando tras disiparse a tres sujetos atados del cuerpo y amordazados con cinta adhesiva, que miraban con gesto de odio a los tres integrantes del Equipo 7. Los tres tenía cabello negro y su diferencia de altura era mínima, uno de ellos tenía larga barba, otro sólo lucía bigote y el último estaba rasurado._

_- ¿Por qué están estos sujetos aquí?- Naruto se adelantó a la pregunta que pensaban hacer sus compañeras_

_- Hoy aprenderán algo duro, pero sobretodo inevitable en la vida de un Ninja… Eso es, el significado del asesinato-_

_Hinata y Nami por instinto se tomaron de las manos mientras que Naruto abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad tras escuchar las palabras de la doctora. Los tres sujetos se retorcieron como si quisieran reírse a pesar de su incómoda posición. La bella alba y el peliazul se voltearon a ver serios, mientras que los Genin no salían de su sorpresa._

_- ¿A-Asesinato…?- Susurró la Hyuga, atónita_

_- Sí- Responde seria Tora -En el mundo Ninja tarde o temprano se verán cara a cara con aquella línea que divide la vida y la muerte, además de eso, la muerte será su compañera en sus misiones, ya sea como riesgo… O como objetivo…-_

_- P-Pero, en el campo de batalla…- Dice Nami temerosa -Es diferente…-_

_- ¿Te sentirías mejor si lo hicieras en el campo de batalla?- Pregunta Tora mirando fijamente a la Uchiha_

_- Yo…- Nami desvía la mirada_

_- Recuerden cómo se rige el sistema Ninja de aldeas, se le paga a los Shinobi y Kunoichi para realizar misiones, las cuales tienen diferentes rangos y puede llegar a ser tan diferentes como escoltar ancianos o asesinar niños…- La mirada de Tora se vuelve comprensiva -Mejor que su primer asesinato sea aquí, en un entrenamiento y con ayuda de una psicóloga como yo para que superen lo traumático, que en plena batalla donde el shock de asesinar por primera vez los paralice en medio de la batalla y los haga vulnerables… Pueden decir que con saber que tienen que hacerlo se sentirán preparados para matar, pero de la Teoría a la Práctica hay una gran diferencia, los sentimientos y las reacciones en su cuerpo tras un asesinato no son fáciles de controlar, pero yo los orientaré para que puedan entender lo que sienten-_

_- P-Pero esto… ¿También lo hacen los demás equipos?- Preguntó la Hyuga tímidamente_

_- Se escuchará cruel- Respondió Tora -Pero mi preocupación en ese aspecto se reduce a ustedes tres… Por eso se dividen en equipos, para prepararlos bien de acuerdo a los criterios de cada Sensei Jounin… Para algunos Ninja esta práctica es una atrocidad y para otros no sólo es necesaria, si no que es indispensable…-_

_- Pero… En esos casos…- Replica Naruto con ansiedad_

_- Se los diré sin rodeos- Responde al instante la bella alba -En el campo de batalla no hay distinciones de ninguna clase, no hay espacio para los débiles ni para los cobardes pero tampoco hay lugar para las personas arrojadas… Se debe actuar con seguridad y prudencia, ya que en una batalla a muerte, no hay lugar para la duda ni para la imprudencia… Dos bandos, un solo vencedor, donde la piedad es peligrosa salvo excepciones que se pueden contar con los dedos de una mano… Si eligen mal y una persona a la que le perdonan la vida se ve movida por el deshonor o simple sed de venganza, si no los asesina, podría asesinar a su ser más querido si tiene la oportunidad... Si dudan sobre esto, lo mejor es que se rindan y dejen de ser Ninja… Un corazón de nobles sentimientos y que no tiene sed de sangre es un don muy valioso que en su vida deben de cuidar y preservar, pero en el campo de batalla, si no aprenden a reprimirlo para cumplir su deber, es un punto débil fatal…- Las chicas y Naruto miraban temerosos a la bella alba, quien les sonrió de forma comprensiva -Es natural que se sientan temerosos, que sientan ansiedad, que sientan compasión, eso significa que son humanos, que no son simples máquinas asesinas y eso les ayudará si logran mantienen un equilibrio y nunca pierden la claridad de sus mentes -La bella alba endureció la mirada de un momento a otro- Pero en el mundo Ninja, para defender lo que aprecian deberán ir en varias ocasiones contra sus creencias aunque no quieran- Los integrantes del Equipo 7 bajaron la mirada al tiempo que Tora volteó a ver seria al peliazul -Quítales las mordazas-_

_Hou se acercó a los amordazados y sin delicadeza alguna les arrancó las cintas adhesivas de sus bocas. Los tres criminales de inmediato voltearon a ver burlonamente a los Genin._

_- Esos mocosos no podrán matarnos, sólo son ratas asustadizas como todos en su pútrida aldea- Dijo el barbudo con saña_

_- No tienen las agallas- Agregó el Ninja de bigote -¡Me encantaría ver como se orinan de miedo en una batalla real…!-_

_- Es cierto, esas ratas no podrán matarnos- Continuó el Ninja rasurado -Miren cómo casi van a llorar ¡Mejor vayan con sus mamis para esconderse entre sus faldas…!-_

_Naruto, Hinata y Nami bajaron las miradas tras las palabras de los criminales, pero cuando escucharon al último, las levantaron al mismo tiempo, dejando ver sus gruesas lágrimas. El dolor de no saber siquiera quien era su madre era el que atormentaba a Naruto, el saber que ni siquiera podía recordar el rostro de su madre era el dolor de Hinata y el dolor de saber cuánto la amaba su madre y cada momento junto a ella antes de morir a manos de Itachi era el dolor de Nami. Hiashi finalmente le había dicho a la bella chica de ojos perla que su madre había muerto durante una misión donde le perdonó la vida a un Shinobi enemigo, quien la atacó a traición apenas le dio la espalda. Recordó con una mezcla de tristeza y alegría las palabras de Ryu cuando le preguntó sobre si podría ser capaz de proteger a Naruto y a Nami con su amor y su cariño. La respuesta de la pelirroja, anormalmente tranquila mientras miraba hacia el cielo, fue:_

_Hay veces en que no puedes proteger lo que amas sólo con amor y cariño… Así como la fuerza sin justicia, la justicia sin fuerza también es insuficiente… Y si se trata de proteger lo que más te importa, lo de menos es que te llamen monstruo…_

_Ante la expectación del Uzumaki y la Uchiha, la Hyuga se acercó a uno de los criminales, el de bigote. Todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, sacó una Kunai de la bolsa que llevaba sujeta en la pierna derecha, dejando sorprendidos tanto a sus compañeros como a los condenados a muerte. Cerró los ojos, cortando el fluido de lágrimas que escurría de sus ojos, volviéndolos a abrir demostrando una determinación muy rara en ella._

_"Es cierto, si en el campo de batalla voy a mancharme de sangre, lo haré para proteger a la familia que todavía me queda… No perderé a Naruto-kun ni a Nami-chan… Quiero disfrutar de un futuro con ellos… Gracias por dejarme esa lección, madre… Ryu-sensei, por fin he entendido sus palabras… Si he de reprimir mi corazón en la batalla para convertirme en un monstruo y poder proteger lo que me importa, lo haré sin dudarlo ni un instante…"_

_- ¿Qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó temeroso el bigotón, una vez que Hinata lo tomó del cuello de la camisa._

_La chica de cabello azul oscuro ni siquiera le dio tiempo a decir nada más al criminal. Con una firmeza rara en ella y con gran rapidez le rasgó la garganta al sujeto, quien sólo se retorció durante unos minutos antes de desangrarse totalmente. Las manos de Hinata, así como el Kunai quedaron llenas de sangre. Una gota del líquido escarlata cayó cerca de la comisura del ojo derecho de Hinata, empezando a escurrir por su mejilla lentamente._

_Naruto y Nami miraban con sorpresa a su amiga, ya que ella era la más amable Kunoichi de su generación. Pero el verla así, como una fría asesina realmente los había perturbado, no creían que la amable Hinata sería capaz de hacer algo así, fue en ese momento que lo entendieron. Si la Hyuga era capaz de hacer eso, sólo era para proteger lo que más quería, porque a la bella chica de ojos perla sólo le interesaba cuidar de ellos, como ya se los había demostrado en varias ocasiones, como por ejemplo, al ser la primera en aprender el Tengoku Chiryou para sanar sus heridas. Tras voltearse a ver fugazmente y asentir con determinación, el rubio y la pelinegra se acercaron hasta quedar a los lados de Hinata, Naruto a la izquierda y Nami a la derecha._

_Para ese momento, los criminales ya no se reían, si no, que miraban a los Genin con un temor creciente en el rostro, ya que tras cerrar los ojos fugazmente, tanto Naruto como Nami cortaron su llanto y miraban serios al barbudo y al hombre rasurado. Ambos imitaron el movimiento previo de su compañera, pero mientras Nami sacó el Kunai de la bolsa ubicada en su pierna izquierda, Naruto tomó Kunai de las bolsas que estaban atadas en sus dos piernas, para posarse frente a los criminales, Naruto frente al barbudo y Nami frente al rasurado. Ambos criminales ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de replicar ya que mientras Nami al instante prácticamente repitió el mismo movimiento de su mejor amiga, Naruto le apuñaló el corazón y la garganta al barbudo. Ambos criminales sólo pudieron exclamar gritos de dolor antes de perecer, lentamente en el caso del rasurado y al instante en el caso del barbudo._

_Tora cerró los ojos cuando los integrantes del Equipo 7 se fundieron en un abrazo mudo, al tiempo que las lágrimas volvían a sus ojos y sollozaban ligeramente. La Doctora se acercó y abrazó a los tres Genin suavemente._

_- Por fin lo han comprendido… Desde que aceptaron el Hitai, dejaron de ser niños para convertirse en adultos, adultos que tarde o temprano… Tendrían que matar, pero, si quieren convertirse en Chunin, deben estar preparados para asesinar… Era necesario que se dieran cuenta de ello… A partir de las misiones de Rango C, este tipo de situaciones se repetirán con frecuencia, pero en ese momento, será real y sólo tendrán un instante para dar el golpe… A menos que sucediera algo extraordinario, si dudan están muertos, además, posiblemente lleguen a liderar misiones algún día, así que no verán sólo por sus vidas, si no, por sus equipos también…-_

_- Lo entendemos….- Susurraron los tres Genin a coro sin poder dejar de llorar_

_- En un rato empezaremos a hablar de lo que sienten… Desahóguense…-_

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XIII: Fuego y Viento, Calor. **

…

El Equipo 7 se encontraba reunido afuera del cuarto de la enfermería donde Naruto hacía unos momentos les había declarado su amor a las chicas. Ahora los Genin se encontraban serios, mirando fijamente a su Sensei Jounin y escuchando atentamente sus indicaciones. La pelirroja les mostraba un papel donde estaba explicado el nuevo ciclo de ventajas y desventajas del Seishitsu Henka con el Kinton ya incorporado. Detrás de ellos, tres estacas de metal emergían del suelo.

- Muy bien, ya actualizados en el uso de Kinton Ninjutsu, la dinámica de su Chakra entra en el nuevo ciclo, así que ya están listos y tienen a su favor el elemento sorpresa de las nuevas ventajas y desventajas… Aprovéchenla ahora, ya que apenas termine esto Tora le dará un informe detallado del uso del Kinton a Hokage-sama para que se haga público aquí en Konoha… Regresando al tema principal, esa será la primera misión fuera de Rango D para el Equipo- La pelirroja miraba seria a sus alumnos, quienes miraban con firmeza a su Sensei, entendiendo el verdadero significado de las palabras de Ryu -Bien, ahora a esperar, esto empezará en cualquier momento… Háganlo bien-

- ¡Sí!- Naruto, Hinata y Nami asintieron con determinación.

…

En las gradas del estadio, la gente miraba con expectación la batalla que acontecía entre Sabaku no Gaara, el hijo del Yondaime Kazekage y Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los sobrevivientes de su casi legendario clan. Paradójicamente los únicos que no prestaban atención a la batalla eran los pequeños Uchiha, que estaban platicando como si no sucediera nada importante, completamente indiferentes al combate del chico que a los ojos de Konoha era el chico al que debían admirar. La pequeña Hanabi, completamente invadida por la curiosidad se acercó a una de las niñas Uchiha, de su misma edad y que tenía el cabello largo de color negro, atado con una cola de caballo. Además se sentía algo sola, puesto que los demás Hyuga se retiraron tras la eliminación de Hinata y Nami, pero ella se quiso quedar hasta que terminara el torneo.

- Disculpa- Dijo la castaña, tomando del hombro a la Uchiha

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la chica, volteando a ver curiosa a Hanabi

- ¿Por qué no siguen la pelea de Sasuke?- La pequeña Hyuga miró confundida a la pequeña Uchiha -¿No es su ídolo?- Como respuesta la pequeña pelinegra comenzó a reír a carcajadas, cosa que molestó a la castaña, pero antes de que Hanabi pudiera replicar, la pequeña le contestó

- Cuando Nami-sama y Hinata-san empataron y quedaron eliminadas, el torneo perdió interés para nosotros excepto por Naruto-san, además no vamos a apoyar al señor gruñón que se la pasa regañándonos por no querer ser Ninja para vengarnos de Itachi-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó Hanabi confundida

- Nunca nos ha tratado bien, sólo nos regaña y sólo nos dice estorbos o inútiles, por eso nos da igual lo que suceda con el señor 'soy el mejor Ninja'- Respondió la pelinegra con una graciosa mueca de enfado, inflando sus mejillas

- ¿Y Nami-san sí los trata bien?-

- Sí, Nami-sama nos cuida, nos hace la comida, juega con nosotros y nos quiere, por eso la queremos mucho… Y aquí entre nos, porque quiero ser como ella, yo también seré una Kunoichi- Respondió alegre la pequeña Uchiha

- Ya veo…-

- Por ahora, ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-

- Bueno, yo…-

- ¡Vamos…! Y por cierto, yo me llamo Izumi Uchiha, mucho gusto-

- Yo soy Hanabi Hyuga, el gusto es mío…-

Un poco reticente, Hanabi se incorporó a los juegos que estaban improvisando los Uchiha, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos. En ese momento Hanabi no lo supo, pero acababa de conocer a su futura mejor amiga.

…

Regresando a la arena, Sasuke mantenía un duelo parejo con Gaara, manteniendo su distancia con un Taijutsu de gran calidad, pero sobretodo, muy similar al de Rock Lee. Tanto Guy como Makoto miraron de reojo al Ninja Copia, quien debajo de su máscara sonreía discretamente. Gracias a su reciente entrenamiento de Taijutsu, a diferencia de Lee, Sasuke podía esquivar los distintos y variados ataques de arena de Gaara gracias a su Sharingan, pero aunque el Uchiha parecía tener el control de la batalla, no parecía que al hijo del Kazekage le afectaran sus ataques. El pelirrojo se encontraba resguardado en una esfera de arena al tiempo que un ojo flotaba sobre el aparente capullo, ante la expectación de su equipo.

"¿Pensará hacerlo…?" Pensó Temari, preocupada

- ¡Aún no, Gaara!- Exclamó furioso Baki, su Sensei Jounin "¡Ese pequeño imprudente…! ¡Puede arruinar el plan!"

Ante la expectación de gran parte del público, Sasuke corrió hacia una de las bardas de la arena, realizando varios sellos de mano de gran a velocidad, al mismo tiempo que activaba su Sharingan. En su mano derecha comenzaba a formarse lo que parecía una intensa corriente eléctrica, al tiempo que tomaba su brazo con la mano izquierda. Todos los Genin de la generación del Uchiha, con excepción de Naruto, Hinata y Nami se encontraban sorprendidos de que Sasuke pudiera reunir tal cantidad de Chakra, pero sobre todo que este fuera visible.

- ¡Sasuke-kun, eres el mejor!- Exclamó entusiasmada Keiko sin pudor alguno

- ¡Acaba con él, Sasuke-kun!- Agregó Sakura, mientras que sus ojos y los de la Kurama tenían forma de corazón

"No puedo creer que Kakashi le haya enseñado al Uchiha el Jutsu que usó para acabar con Zabuza…" Pensó el Senju con ira discreta "Una cosa es que me deje en segundo plano, pero otra muy diferente es que mi supuesto Sensei prefiera a uno de sus estudiantes…"

"Makoto-kun… ¿qué te ocurre?" Ino sintió la tensión en la mano que le sostenía al castaño, pero también aumentó la fuerza de su agarre, para calmarlo, cosa que se dio cuenta consiguió cuando el Senju la volteó a ver y le sonrió suavemente

- Gracias… Ino-chan…-

- ¡Ese Sasuke sí que es bueno!- Exclamó Kiba emocionado - ¡Ojalá que él le dé su merecido a Naruto!-

"No creo que ni Sasuke pueda con Naruto…" Pensó Shino impasible

- Viejo, que bueno que me retiré del torneo…- Susurró Shikamaru para sí mismo con expresión aburrida "Aunque me preocupaba más el hecho de tener que enfrentarme a Naruto…"

- ¡Sasuke sí que es bueno!- Exclamó Chouji para continuar comiendo una nueva bolsa de frituras que recién había comprado.

A gran velocidad el Uchiha bajó por el muro para lanzarse contra el capullo de arena. Varios pilares de arena surgieron del mismo para detener el vertiginoso avance de Sasuke, pero gracias a su Sharingan pudo evitarlos y lanzarse con aquél Chakra eléctrico en su mano derecha de frente hacia el capullo, impactándolo ante la expectación de casi toda la multitud.

- Así que después de copiar el Taijutsu al completo de Lee y dejárselo en bandeja de plata al único que pareces considerar tu alumno, le enseñaste el único Jutsu que no has copiado de alguien…- Might Guy volteó a ver al que proclamaba su rival con una discreta recriminación

- El ya había copiado los movimientos de Lee cuando se encontraron antes de inscribirse al examen…- Replicó Kakashi discretamente -Y con respecto al Chidori, nada me impide enseñárselo…-

Sasuke miraba confiado el capullo de arena que estaba escasos centímetros de su rostro, pero cuando intentó sacar su brazo del capullo de arena, con sorpresa y temor se dio cuanta de que algo lo sujetaba y le impedía retirar el brazo. Generó en el interior del capullo más Chakra eléctrico hasta que logró liberarse, notando que en realidad era empujado por un cuerpo extraño de color arena, que parecía ser un brazo. Cuando el extraño miembro logró retirar a Sasuke algunos metros, regresó al interior del capullo, que a su vez comenzó a desmoronarse lentamente, revelando a un Gaara con el hombro izquierdo herido, quien jadeaba de forma maniática. Sasuke miró con un discreto temor y una discreta sorpresa a la vez cómo el pelirrojo tenía un mirada diferente a la que le había visto aquella vez cuando rescató al nieto del Sandaime, ahora no era esa mirada fría, si no que era una mirada llena de una brutalidad indescriptible.

…

En las tribunas, un hombre que miraba la batalla, poco a poco comenzó a ver borroso, hasta que perdió la conciencia. Un ANBU enfundado en una capa negra, detrás de él, le había tomado el hombro, provocando su adormecimiento total en cuestión de segundos. El extraño ANBU realizó un sello de manos al instante, provocando que casi la totalidad del público, incluyendo el de los palcos importantes, comenzara a caer dormido en segundos, tras ver una fugaz lluvia de plumas blancas. La familia del Daimyo, Hanabi y los Uchiha, así como los Genin de la generación de Sasuke comenzaron a caer lentamente dormidos, con las excepciones de Sakura y Keiko, quienes miraban confundidas el fenómeno. Por el contrario, Guy y Kakashi se colocaron espalda con espalda y de inmediato dispersaron el Genjutsu. Tras mirar a los Jounin cercanos a ellos, Sakura y Keiko también dispersaron el Genjutsu. El Equipo de Suna también dispersaba el sorpresivo jutsu.

"Así que un Genjutsu…" Pensó Baki fugazmente "Todo está listo al parecer…"

…

En el palco principal, desde donde Sarutobi y el Kazekage estaban mirando los acontecimientos estaba ajeno al hecho. Sarutobi continuaba mirando hacia la arena mientras que el líder de Sunagakure miraba discretamente a su homólogo de Konoha. El Hokage sintió la mirada penetrante del Kazekage y volteó discretamente también, encontrándose mirada con mirada.

- Ahora, podemos empezar…-

Tras las casi inaudibles palabras del Kazekage, los dos escoltas ubicados a su espalda se movieron en un instante al frente mientras uno de ellos activó una bomba de humo, provocando una visible explosión en el palco. Sasuke desde la arena, así como Kakashi y Guy desde las gradas voltearon a ver el evento al instante, con marcada sorpresa y preocupación.

"La operación ha comenzado…" Pensaron colectivamente Baki, Temari y Kankuro al tiempo que endurecían sus miradas.

En las afueras de Konoha, varios Ninja de Oto, todos ataviados en su uniforme reglamentario corrieron en dirección a la aldea, en varios grupos, mientras que no muy lejos de ellos, varios Ninja de Suna terminaban una complicada ceremonia de invocación, de la cual emergía una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas.

…

Kakashi y Guy miraban con preocupación hacia el palco del Hokage, temiendo por su seguridad, pero se desentendieron del asunto cuando un escuadrón de ANBU se adelantó y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el lugar. En medio de la cortina de humo en el palco, se escucharon los gemidos de dolor de Raido, quien caía al suelo tratando de proteger a Sarutobi, recibiendo dos Shuriken en el pecho previamente. Hiruzen observaba desconcertado lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero cuando estaba por reaccionar, el Kazekage lo aprisionó del cuello con increíble rapidez, acercando una Kunai cerca de su rostro y de un salto se elevó hasta el techo del edificio donde se encontraban, cayendo ambos de pie con facilidad. Al instante cuatro Ninja de Suna que yacían en el suelo tras ser aparentemente neutralizados por los ANBU, se quitaron las capas que los cubrían. Sin poderse ver su verdadera identidad, rodearon a ambos Kage, formando un cuadro con ellos al centro, dejando ver su apariencia. Uno de ellos tenía la particularidad de tener seis brazos, mientras que otro de ellos era robusto y casi estaba calvo, otro tenía el cabello blanco y una protuberancia sobresalía de su cuello, la cual casi parecía una cabeza igual a la suya y el último de ellos, o más bien la última era una chica de largo cabello rojo. Los cuatro vestían uniformes similares.

- Al fin ha llegado la hora…- Dijo confiado el Ninja de seis brazos y el único que tenía un hitai en la frente, con el emblema de Oto

- Hemos esperado esto, ¿No?- Preguntó el Ninja con la perturbadora protuberancia -Ya estaba harto de estar disfrazado-

- Me dan asco por ser tan dulces- Agregó en tono despectivo la pelirroja

- Vamos, todos somos amigos- Agregó el gordo

"Estos son Ninja de Oto…" Pensó Sarutobi mirando analítico a los cuatro misteriosos Ninja

- Bien, empiecen antes de que nos interrumpan- Dijo imperativo el Kazekage.

Los cuatro misteriosos Ninja posaron una rodilla en el tejado y prepararon un sello de mano, al tiempo que una luz de color violeta los unía, dibujando el cuadrado que ya tenían formado.

- ¡Shishienjin (Campamento de Batalla de Cuatro Flamas Violeta)!-

Un cubo de luz negra se formó alrededor de los Kage al tiempo que un ANBU saltaba para alcanzar a Sarutobi, pero chocó contra el muro de luz negra y de un momento a otro cayó envuelto en llamas. Los demás ANBU que ya se preparaban para atacar lograron detenerse a tiempo, mirando hacia la barrera, pensando cómo podrían atravesarla sin morir para cumplir con su deber y salvar a Sarutobi, quien miraba lo que acontecía entre analítico e impotente por el momento, volteando a ver de reojo a su contraparte de Suna.

- Kazekage-sama…- Susurró Hiruzen a su contraparte, quien reía en forma discreta y perversa a la vez.

…

Desde las gradas, Kakashi y Guy miraban con sorpresa e impotencia cómo los ANBU ya habían sido sacados de la jugada, tratando de pensar que era lo que había sucedido. Keiko y Sakura permanecían temerosas ante un escenario que lucía tétrico cada vez más. De inmediato los Jounin comenzaron a bajar las escaleras para dirigirse al edificio, pero el ANBU que había lanzado el Genjutsu se interpuso en su camino.

- ¡¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Guy entre sorprendido y molesto -¡Hokage-sama nos necesita…!-

El ANBU, todavía realizando el sello del Genjutsu, levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente a los dos Jounin, al tiempo que cuatro sujetos del público comenzaron a moverse, desprendiéndose de sus ropas para saltar hacia el ANBU.

- ¡Kinton: Kusari no Nekutai (Elemento Metal: Atadura de Cadena)…!-

De los cuatro que saltaron sólo tres llegaron, ya que seis cadenas de metal surgieron del suelo y aprisionaron al cuarto en el aire, atrapándolo del cuello, del torso, de los brazos y de las piernas, al tiempo que las cadenas se contraían y fijaban al Ninja de Oto al suelo en forma violenta. Tanto el ANBU como los dos Jounin y las Genin que continuaban despiertas voltearon a ver el lugar cerca de donde el Ninja de Oto había sido atrapado, para ver a la bella morena y cuarta Genin del Equipo 7 con sus manos posadas en el suelo, posición que dejó para limpiarse el sudor de la frente con el antebrazo derecho.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" Pensó Ukitsu tras suspirar de alivio "Si hubiera escapado seguramente Tyu-sensei me hubiera castigado…"

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres tú?- Exclamó Guy, visiblemente sorprendido

- ¡Me llamo Ukitsu y soy Genin de Konoha!- Respondió la morena volteándolo a ver sobre el hombro

"Kinton… ¿Quién es esta chica? Nunca había oído hablar de ese Ninjutsu antes" Pensó Kakashi sin dejar de ver analítico a la morena.

El ANBU tenía la mirada posada en la chica de uniforme rojo. Tal vez no era esperada, pero si todo salí bien, los nobles y el Daimyo de Nación del Fuego serían asesinados por los Ninja de Oto en la parte alta de las gradas. Pero los pensamientos del misterioso ANBU fueron interrumpidos cuando dos Ninja de Oto cayeron detrás de él y no se detuvieron hasta caer pesadamente en la arena de combate. Los otros Ninja de Oto voltearon a ver a sus compañeros con temor, ya que parecían inertes y sus cuerpos estaban humeando, como si hubieran recibido algún Jutsu Katon, o en su defecto Raiton.

- Vaya, pensé que serían un mayor desafío…-

Con una pirueta sumamente vistosa usando como barra la trabe del techo, la Hime de Nación del Fuego llegó con su amiga tras girar de forma elegante en el aire y caer en forma perfecta, a lo que Ukitsu sonrió alegre. Azula, quien ahora vestía un uniforme similar al de Ukitsu, sólo que de camisa de manga larga y pantalones así como botas negras, correspondió con una sonrisa fría, al tiempo que volteó a ver al ANBU.

- Sorpresa…- Dijo Azula clavando la mirada en los sorprendidos Ninja de Oto

"Otra chica extraña ha parecido" Pensó Guy mirando serio a la Hime

"¿Acaso ella habrá sido quien acabó con los Ninja que acaban de caer?" Kakashi miraba de reojo a la recién llegada

- ¿Quién eres?- Preguntó serio el ANBU

- Vaya, yo pensé que sería conocida- La bella chica de ojos miel los cerró -Soy la Hime de Nación del Fuego, además de ser una Genin de Konoha… Mi nombre es Azula- La bella castaña en un tono casi negro abrió los ojos al tiempo que la sonrisa desapareció de su rostro

"¿Genin? De Genin se ve que sólo tiene el Rango…" Pensó el ANBU fugazmente

- ¿Y Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó Ukitsu fijando la mirada en su amiga

- Fue a ver a los enamorados- Respondió la Hime sin apartar la mirada de los Ninja de Oto.

…

En la arena de combate, Sasuke regresaba la mirada hacia Gaara, tras voltear a su espalda tras escuchar el impacto de los Ninja de Oto al caer al suelo después de recibir el ataque de Azula. Cuando se dio cuenta, Temari y Kankuro ya estaban junto a su hermano, quien se tomaba la cabeza en lo que parecía un intento de mantenerse controlado. Baki estaba delante de ellos, en una clara intensión de protegerlos o en su defecto de cubrirles la retirada.

- Está más herido de lo que pensaba…- La rubia miraba con preocupación a su hermano más pequeño -Y ha perdido mucho Chakra en la batalla-

- ¿Y si usa es Jutsu…?- Preguntó el Ninja maquillado

- Es imposible ahora- Replicó Temari al instante

- ¡Tonto! Esto pasó porque intentaste transformarte antes de recibir la señal- El Sensei de los tres hermanos volteó a ver al pelirrojo de forma recriminadora

- ¡¿Y qué hacemos ahora?- Preguntó Kankuro, visiblemente exaltado -¡Necesitamos a Gaara!-

- Lo sé, Gaara es nuestra carta del triunfo, debemos evitar perderlo hasta que se recupere… Llévenselo y cuídenlo hasta que se recupere, su Chkara se restaure y podamos continuar la operación…- Respondió serio Baki

- Entendido- Dijo el Ninja maquillado para ayudarle a Gaara a levantarse

- ¿Y usted Sensei…?- Preguntó la rubia expectante

- La respuesta no te va a gustar, mocosa…-

El Equipo de Suna, así como Sasuke, voltearon sorprendidos hacia la espalda de Uchiha, donde el Equipo 7 encaraba a su contraparte de Suna. A diferencia de Naruto, Hinata y Nami, quienes lucían serios y decididos, Ryu sonreía confiadamente.

- ¿Qué dijo?- Preguntó Temari con miedo naciente

- Que cuando acabe con tu Sensei, te lo vas a llevar de regreso a tu aldea en una caja… Bueno, eso si tú logras sobrevivir…- La mirada de Ryu se hizo más fría

- ¡Váyanse ya…!- Exclamó Baki con decisión

- ¡Entendido!- Asintieron Temari y Kankuro al instante, tras lo que huyeron cargando ambos a Gaara

- ¡Naruto…!- Ryu borró la sonrisa de su cara -¡La misión consiste en neutralizar al chico mapache, parece ser su carta del triunfo…! ¡Hinata y Nami, ustedes quédense a proteger a la Hyuga y al Clan Uchiha!-

- ¡Sí!- Los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 asintieron al tiempo que las Kunoichi dieron media vuelta para dirigirse a las gradas mientras que el rubio se lanzó al instante hacia Gaara

- ¡No se los permitiré!- Replicó Baki al instante, lanzándole un Shuriken a Naruto, que para sorpresa del Jounin, fue detenido por uno a su vez lanzado por Ryu

- ¡Ahora somos tú y yo…!- Exclamó la Jounin

- ¡¿Y yo que hago?- Preguntó el Uchiha

- ¡¿Y a mí que me importa? ¡Tú Sensei es Kakashi, no yo…!- Ryu se lanzo a sorprendente velocidad contra el Jounin de Suna

- ¡Vamos entonces!- Baki también se lanzó al frente para encontrarse con la pelirroja

"Lo mejor será seguir al inútil de Naruto, quiero terminar mi batalla contra Gaara… Y nadie me lo impedirá…" Pensó el Uchiha fugazmente antes de lanzarse al frente para alcanzar al rubio, al tiempo que Baki y Ryu tanteaban el terreno para iniciar su batalla.

…

En lo alto del edificio, donde aquellos Ninja de Oto levantaron la barrera, todo había quedado en un frío silencio, mientras que Sarutobi y el Kazekage se encontraban, todavía sin reaccionar desde que la barrera había sido levantada.

- Ahora entiendo, querías apoderarte del Sharingan de Sasuke-kun… O en su defecto el de Nami-chan…- Dijo tranquilamente Hiruzen -Para luego destruir Konoha…-

- En parte tiene razón, pero el Sharingan ya no es mi objetivo… ¿Y realmente cree que Konoha es tan importante?- Respondió el líder de Suna después de reírse -Pero, cuando Gaara regrese las cosas se pondrán muy divertidas, además los refuerzos pronto llegarán aquí y podremos desatar la carnicería… Lo he derrotado, soy mejor estratega y en parte he aprovechado la incompetencia de la seguridad interna de la aldea para planear metódicamente este golpe…-

- Jamás lo pensé de ti, Kazekage…- Replicó tranquilamente Sarutobi

- Hm…-

Como respuesta, el líder de Suna se llevó su mano al rostro y ante la mirada atónita de Sarutobi, poco a poco comenzó a desprenderse del rostro como si fuera una simple máscara, revelando una mirada de ojos delineados y dorados similares a los de una serpiente, tez sumamente pálida, blanca de hecho, así como una sonrisa siniestras y llena de seguridad en su victoria. El Sandaime lo reconoció al instante.

- Orochimaru…- Hiruzen cerró los ojos -Sabía que este día llegaría… Jamás pensé que tu odio por la aldea era tan grande…- El Hokage abrió los ojos, mostrando su mirada llena de determinación -Pero, no lograrás tu objetivo-

- Hm…- El Sannin sonrió -Hace tiempo le dije que debió de haber elegido al Godaime Hokage… Porque el Sandaime Hokage, justo aquí y justo ahora perderá la vida… - El Sannin de forma grotesca saboreó con su larga lengua el Kunai que empuñaba

- ¿Puedo dar una segunda opinión sobre eso…?-

Tras recibir el violento impacto en su rostro, Orochimaru salió proyectado un par de metros, pero pudo recomponerse antes de estrellarse contra la barrera levantada por sus sirvientes. Sarutobi estaba sorprendido al igual que el Hebi-sannin, ya que el recién llegado era sumamente familiar para ellos y provocaba reacciones diametralmente distintas, porque mientras Sarutobi se mostraba visiblemente alegre, Orochimaru fijaba su mirada en el individuo que sonreía confiado demostrando el desprecio que sentía por él en su mirada dorada y de pupilas rasgadas como las de un reptil.

- ¡Al fin he llegado, tan veloz como un rayo que muestra su vitalidad a cada paso que da, soy el Ninja que no tiene rivales en ningún lado, ni en el cielo ni en la tierra, yo soy el gran Gama-sennin, El Galante Jiraiya…!-

Tras la peculiar danza que usaba como presentación, Sarutobi miraba visiblemente irritado a su alumno, con un tic visible en el ojo izquierdo. Por el contrario, Orochimaru miraba con naciente preocupación a su otrora compañero, ya que no pensaba que tendría que enfrentarse al mismo tiempo con dos de los mejores Shinobi de Konoha.

"A fin de cuentas esto es sólo entretenimiento…" El hombre de pálida piel, sonrió en forma perversamente sutil.

…

Kakashi y Gai miraban hacia el edifico donde la barrera estaba levantada. Sus rostros habían pasado de la impotencia de ver que el autor intelectual del ataque había sido el infame Nukenin Orochimaru, al alivio al ver la inesperada aparición del Gama-sennin, quien parecía listo para combatir contra su antiguo compañero.

- Que suerte tenemos de que haya llegado Jiraiya-sama- Susurró Kakashi aliviado

- La suerte no existe de forma tan descarada en el mundo Ninja- Respondió Azula al instante -Jiraiya sabía del ataque y nos puso en alerta a nosotros, al Equipo 7-

- ¿Qué?- Fue lo que alcanzó a decir Guy

- Jiraiya-san puso en alerta a Ryu-sensei, por eso nosotras sabíamos del ataque- Agregó Ukitsu en tono no tan áspero como su compañera

- Ahora lo comprendo- Dijo el Ninja Copia mientras regresaba su atención al grupo de Ninjas de Oto

- Mientras hablan, nuestros Ninja están terminando lo que Itachi Uchiha no pudo hace tiempo…- Interrumpió el albo

- No estés tan seguro- Replicó la Hime al instante

- ¿A qué te refieres?- El ANBU perdió la seguridad en su voz

- Ya lo verás…- Complementó la morena.

…

En la zona alta de las gradas, Hinata y Nami ya estaban con los pequeños Uchiha y Hanabi a sus espaldas, quienes yacían en el suelo profundamente dormidos. Frente a ellas cuatro Ninja de Oto miraban expectantes. Hinata ya había adoptado la posición del Juuken, en tanto que la Uchiha tenía abierto su compás, lista para desatar la furia del Hageshikeru. Los Ninja de Oto dudaban en lanzar el ataque al ver la determinación en los ojos de ambas Kunoichi, dispuestas a proteger a sus familias, de sangre en el caso de Hinata y adoptiva en el caso de Nami.

- Debemos terminar rápido para ir con nuestro Naruto-kun- Susurró la pelinegra suavemente, con su Sharingan activado -No quiero dejarlo sólo…-

- Lo sé, pero no podemos dudar ni cometer un solo error…- Agregó la chica de cabello azul oscuro, con su Byakugan listo para la batalla -Naruto-kun no nos perderá… Pronto estaremos con él…-

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Capítulo listo. En esta ocasión me costó un poco de trabajo de pasar del torneo a la invasión de Oto y Suna a Konoha. No sé cuantos capítulos saldrán, pero no faltará la acción. Con respecto al recuerdo del principio, el mundo Ninja a mi parecer obliga a los Ninja tarde o temprano a matar y eso puede ser muy traumático, por eso ese ejercicio preparado por la psicóloga para preparar a sus muchachitos. Además quise plasmar otra cosa, que cada Sensei Jounin prepara a su equipo de acuerdo a su criterio, he ahí la razón de la diferencia entre los niveles de los Genin antes y tras la academia. Finalmente, el papel de Jiraiya quise hacerlo diferente, ya que el mismo se niega a involucrarse en la invasión hasta el final, pero luego frente a Pain se lamenta no haber ayudado a su Sensei… ¿Cómo se lamenta de algo que no quiso hacer? En fin… Sólo resta decir que este fic será para Jiraiya fans.

**Próximamente:**

**XIV: ¡Shoukan no Jutsu (Jutsu de Convocación)!**


	16. XIV: ¡Shoukan no Jutsu!

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Naruto trataba de alcanzar a los tres Genin de Suna, mientras que Sasuke a su vez, trataba de alcanzar al rubio saltando entre los techos de las edificaciones de Konoha. Tras ver de reojo al Uchiha que lo seguía bastante cerca, Naruto regresó su mirada a los hermanos de Suna.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Tras posar su mano derecha fugazmente en el suelo durante su vertiginosa carrera, de la nube de humo surgida del Kuchiyose no Jutsu emergió el dragón Shiryu, que comenzó a volar despreocupadamente en círculos alrededor del rubio, siguiéndolo en su persecución de los hijos del Kazekage.

- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Naruto? ¿A qué jugaremos hoy?- Preguntó expectante el dragón

- No es el momento amigo- Respondió el Genin al instante -Estamos en una misión-

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Shiryu confundido

- Porque soy un Ninja de Konoha y es mi deber- Respondió el rubio al instante -Pero sobre todo, porque quiero proteger a Hinata-chan y a Nami-chan…-

- Está bien…- Respondió alegremente el dragón.

Sasuke miraba sorprendido al dragón de considerable tamaño seguir al rubio mientras continuaba la persecución de los Ninja de Suna. Ese tal Kuchiyose no Jutsu podría serle útil para conseguir su venganza contra Itachi.

- ¡Dobe, dime cómo aprendiste ese Jutsu!- Exclamó el Uchiha sin dejar de correr

- ¡¿A quién le dices dobe, imbécil?- Naruto volteó hacia Sasuke visiblemente indignado.

El pelinegro iba a replicar cuando en una zona no muy lejana una enorme cortina de humo apareció entre los edificios, de la que emergió una enorme serpiente de tres cabezas de un gran tamaño. Naruto se detuvo en seco para observar y pensó al principio que la serpiente era del mismo tamaño que el imponente Suzaku, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de que el intimidante reptil no era tan grande. Sasuke en cambio, tras ver de reojo el suceso, continuó la persecución del Equipo de Suna, dejando atrás a Naruto. Shiryu giraba expectante alrededor de su invocador, esperando a saber qué era lo que iban a hacer.

- Rayos, la misión es detener a ese chico de Suna, pero esa serpiente puede dañar la aldea…- El rubio suspiró -Si Ryu-sensei se entera de que desobedeceré, me matará entrenando… Pero en fin… ¡El Gran Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki entrará en acción ahora…! ¡Vamos Shiryu!-

- ¡De acuerdo, Naruto…!-

El dragón se posó delante del rubio con la cabeza en el suelo, a lo que el rubio respondió subiéndose a su amigo y tomándose con firmeza de los cuernos de Shiryu, tras lo que el dragón se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia la serpiente que era considerablemente más grande que él.

…

En las gradas del estadio, Sakura y Keiko se arrastraban por el piso, entre los asientos de las gradas, dirigiéndose hacia sus compañeros de equipo y generación, en tanto que sobre ellas, Kakashi, Guy, Ukitsu y Azula combatían fieramente contras los Ninjas de Oto presentes en el lugar. Varios refuerzos de los invasores ya estaban presentes, y mientras Kakashi con gran maestría en el uso de las Kunai podía detener incluso a dos enemigos a la vez, la Bestia Verde de Konoha en rápidas sucesiones de golpes físicos, mantenía a raya a los Ninja de Oto que se le acercaban con relativa facilidad. Ukitsu demostraba un estilo de Taijutsu si bien no tan pulido como el de Guy o Ryu, igual de violento, teniendo un duelo con un Ninja de Oto, mientras su compañera saltaba de los respaldos de los asientos con gran agilidad y elegancia, lanzando veloces Jutsu de tipo Katon, que los Ninja de Oto difícilmente podían esquivar y debido a la precisión de la Hime, los Shinobi de Oto no podían contraatacar, ya que Azula calculaba muy bien los tiempos de reacción de sus enemigos y los atacaba con Jutsu si bien no muy fuertes, rápidos de ejecutar apenas esquivaban sus ataques previos para no darles oportunidad de otra cosa.

- Rayos… ¿Por qué tiene que suceder esto?- Preguntó Sakura sin dejar de avanzar rumbo a Makoto

- No sé… Pero esto en verdad es horrible…- Agregó Keiko -Aunque… Kurenai-sensei ya nos había advertido que viviríamos situaciones así, pero yo no creía que sería tan pronto y precisamente aquí en Konoha…- La Kurama continuaba avanzando, un poco menos insegura que la pelirrosa -Por ahora evitemos pensar en eso y concentrémonos en la misión que nos encargó Kakashi-san… Debemos traer de regreso a Sasuke-kun si es cierto que ese tal Gaara es tan temible-

- De acuerdo…- Respondió la Kunoichi del Equipo Ryu, no muy convencida.

Las chicas finalmente llegaron con los demás Genin de su generación, quienes estaban dormidos en sus asientos. No había tiempo para despertarlos a todos, debían actuar rápido y sólo despertar a los que más pudieran ayudar para ir por Sasuke. Sakura se posó delante de Makoto, mientras que Keiko se colocó frente a Shino, realizando ambas la liberación del Genjutsu. Shino y Makoto abrieron los ojos lentamente, volteando a ver de reojo a sus compañeras, quienes de inmediato los jalaron de forma algo violenta hacia el suelo tomándolos del cuello.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Sakura?- Exclamó el Senju molesto

- Estamos en medio de un ataque…- Respondió Keiko apenas en un susurro

- Entiendo…- Dijo Shino al instante

- Nuestra misión es ir por Sasuke-kun, ya que según Kakashi-sensei, ese chico Gaara es muy peligroso- Agregó Sakura

- Entonces deberíamos llevar a Shikamaru también…- Dijo Makoto después de unos instantes.

Tras las palabras del castaño, los cuatro Genin voltearon a ver al Nara, que yacía en el suelo aparentemente dormido. Keiko se acercó a él y rápidamente realizó el sello de mano para la dispersión del Genjutsu. Pero al darse cuenta de que no sucedía nada, la Kurama cerró los ojos al tiempo que una vena se le resaltaba en la sien. Le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al Nara, quien comenzó a moverse ligeramente.

- Diablos…- Shikamaru comenzó a sobarse la cabeza

- ¡Sólo te estabas haciendo el dormido…!- Exclamó Sakura, visiblemente irritada

- Yo no quería participar en esto…- Susurró Shikamaru de mala gana -Pero en fin…-

- Debemos ir por Sasuke- Dijo Shino en forma inexpresiva.

Los chicos comenzaron a recorrer el camino rumbo a la salida del estadio pecho a tierra, pero no pudieron evitar ver la batalla que sostenían Kakashi, Guy, Ukitsu y Azula contra los Ninjas de Oto, sobre sus cabezas. Si bien las chicas tenían prisa en ir por su querido Sasuke-kun y a Shikamaru no le importaba en lo absoluto, tanto Shino como Makoto estaban pendientes de las habilidades que mostraban tanto la morena como la hija del Daimyo. El Senju no sabía que pensar al ver a la bella morena, ya que su primera impresión de ella era que no parecía ni siquiera una Kunoichi, pero no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando peleaba con un Taijutsu algo burdo pero brutal contra uno de los tantos Ninja de Oto. Shino por otro lado, miraba fijamente a la bella chica de ojos color miel, quien además de ser sumamente hábil y elegante en sus movimientos, no desperdiciaba casi nada de Chakra en sus Jutsu, ya que sus insectos no estaban alborotados, como sería si alguien desperdiciara aunque fuera un poco de Chakra.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XIV: ¡Shoukan no Jutsu! **

…

Ukitsu se encontraba parada sobre el respaldo de su asiento cuyo ocupante estaba tirado en el suelo debido al efecto del Genjutsu. Se encontraba mirando fijamente al Ninja armado con una kunai, quien jadeaba debido al cansancio. La morena también respiraba en forma algo agitada, si bien su agotamiento no era tan marcado como el de su enemigo.

- Eres buena para ser una simple mocosa…- Susurró el ninja de Oto entre jadeos

- Hago lo mejor que puedo…- Respondió Ukitsu sonriendo desafiante.

Ambos combatientes se lanzaron al frente, iniciando su ataque el Ninja de Oto con ayuda de su Kunai, empuñándola frente a él. Ukitsu se lanzó con sus puños retraídos a la altura de su estómago al tiempo que su mirada se endurecía. El Ninja de Oto atacó con la Kunai en dirección a la cabeza de Ukitsu, pero la morena esquivo el ataque agachándose rápidamente y le lanzó un violento golpe en el estómago al Chunin, quien tosió debido a que el golpe le dio en la boca del estómago y le había sacado el aire. Al instante, la morena le lanzó con su otra mano un gancho al mentón que proyectó al Ninja de Oto al aire y lo estrelló contra una de las trabes del techo. El Chunin cayó al suelo pesadamente y sin señales de reacción alguna. La morena tomó aire profundamente al ver que su enemigo al fin había sido derrotado.

- Va uno…- Susurró la alumna de la Niku no Hikumi con satisfacción, pero el gusto no le duró mucho tiempo, ya que saltó un par de respaldos atrás para esquivar algunas Kunai que se clavaron en el respaldo detrás del que estaba parada. Ahora eran tres los Chunin de Oto frente a la morena -Y faltan tres…- Ukitsu se puso en guardia para esperar el ataque de sus nuevos oponentes.

Azula entretanto, saltó en el aire, dando varios giros con sus brazos cruzados frente a su pecho para esquivar varias Kunai lanzadas hacia ella, pero apenas cayó de pie, se orientó hacia los tres oponentes que tenía frente a ella.

- ¡Katon: Hi no Rei (Espíritu de Fuego)!-

Colocando al frente los dedos índice y medio de ambas manos, Azula disparó de ellos dos bolas de fuego que si bien eran pequeñas, también eran rápidas e impactaron justo al centro del pecho a dos de los tres Chunin de Oto, quienes cayeron de forma algo violenta al suelo tras recibir los Jutsu Katon en su cuerpo y que estos estallaran ligeramente como llamaradas que les quemaron el pecho visiblemente. El Ninja restante observaba expectante a la bella Hime de Nación del Fuego con ansiedad creciente, ya que parecía ser sumamente diferente incluso a Kakashi o a Maito Guy.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara?- Preguntó Azula sonriendo levemente, mirando fijamente al Ninja de Oto, quien se intimidó ligeramente

- No… Me preguntaba por qué Orochimaru-sama no intentó reclutarte a ti también, así como al chico Uchiha… Supongo que deseas ser más y más poderosa- El Ninja se desconcertó ligeramente cuando la bella castaña cerró sus ojos miel y su sonrisa se hizo más pronunciada

- Así es, yo quiero poder, ser la más poderosa de todas…- Azula abrió los ojos y borró la sonrisa de su rostro -¡Pero quiero que ese poder sea resultado de mi propio esfuerzo, quiero alcanzar la excelencia por mí misma…! Sólo los débiles se van por la salida fácil y yo no soy débil… ¡Alcanzaré mi meta con mi propio esfuerzo, siendo mi poder realmente…!-

- Ja, Orochimaru-sama podría darte gran poder si te le unieras…-

- ¿Acaso eres un idiota?- Replicó la Hime al instante -Quiero mí poder, no venderle mi alma al demonio… Y ahora, te enseñaré… ¡Mi propio poder…!-

Azula colocó su mano izquierda en el costado derecho de su cadena, al tiempo que comenzaba a brillar ligeramente mientras colocaba su mano derecha cerca de su mejilla izquierda, de forma que sus dos codos se encontraban frente a su rostro. El ninja de Oto miraba expectante, esperando el resultado de tan raro movimiento, pero su respuesta llegó más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-¡Katon: Zangetsuha (Onda Cortante Lunar)!-

Al mover sus brazos súbitamente de forma que sus manos intercambiaran lugar, una onda de fuego con la forma de una luna creciente, con los picos orientados hacia ella, salió disparada violentamente hacia el Ninja de Oto, quien sólo miró la avanzada forma de Keitei Henka y Seishitsu Henka con una mezcla de terror y admiración, antes de que el violento ataque lo impactara e incineraba sus ropas del torso y lo proyectara a la arena del estadio, donde cayó en seco, justo frente a donde Ryu y Baki tenían su combate mano a mano. La Hime se acuclilló en el suelo después de saltar del respaldo donde se encontraba, al tiempo que respiraba con algo de dificultad.

"Un Zangetsuha y un Kaminari en menos de una hora, creo que ha sido demasiado por ahora… Descansaré un momento, ahora que todo parece estar bajo control" Pensó Azula, mirando cómo su amiga había logrado derribar a otro de los invasores de Otogakure tras darle un violento golpe en el rostro que lo proyectó contra uno de los pilares del techo, cayendo ya inconsciente al suelo instantes después.

…

En la arena del estadio, Ryu y Baki sostenían una batalla de gran nivel técnico, donde la habilidad de ambos había evitando que se tocaran siquiera una sola vez. Ryu enfocaba su mirada en el ojo del Jounin del Equipo de Suna, notando que al igual que ella, su ojo visible lucía la pupila alargada al igual que ella. El Ninja de Suna también lucía desconcertado al ver esos ojos de pupilas rasgadas en Ryu. El Sensei de Gaara, Kankuro y Temari saltó hacia atrás para esquivar un violento golpe que Ryu, que incluso hundió su brazo en el suelo, sacándolo de inmediato para observar fijamente al Jounin de Suna, quien a su vez miraba serio a la Niku no Hikumi.

- Dragón… ¿Verdad?- Dijo la pelirroja mirando fijamente a Baki

- Así es- Respondió el aludido -Sería estúpido que te hiciera la misma pregunta, ¿No crees?-

-Puede ser… Y aunque esté a punto de matarte, me alegra ver otro Dragón por aquí… Lástima que no será por mucho- La pelirroja sonrió en forma sádica

- Hm… Ya sé quién eres, eres Ryu, esa loca que nunca paraba de hablar, ¿Cierto…?-

- Me alagas…- Respondió la Jounin con sarcasmo palpable -Pero eso no evitará que te haga pedazos-

- ¿Qué te parece si lo hacemos más interesante…?- Baki sonrió suavemente, ignorando el comentario anterior de Ryu -¿O acaso temes que nos descubran?-

- Ja, hace tiempo que eso dejó de importarme…- Respondió sonriente la Jounin

- ¡Entonces adelante!- Exclamó el Jounin de Suna al tiempo que realizó varios sellos de mano a gran velocidad -¡Fuuton: Unjin (Elemento Viento: Nubes de Polvo)!-

Al instante ambos Jounin se vieron envueltos en un torbellino de considerable tamaño que levantó al instante el polvo del lugar, pero en el ojo del torbellino, Ryu y Baki se miraban desafiantes… Para el exterior sólo se veía una enorme tormenta de arena que impedía la visibilidad de los Jounin, pero esa tormenta concentrada en forma de torbellino se disipó cuando de ella dos dragones voladores, uno rojo y el otro de color arena, levantaron vuelo hacia el cielo para comenzar su batalla, tomando altura rápidamente. Una vez que ambos dragones habían sobrepasado las nubes, se dispusieron a combatir frente a frente.

- Será rápido…- Dijo la dragona roja, abriendo su boca

- Eso lo veremos…- Replicó el dragón arena, serio.

Ambos seres se lanzaron al frente, abriendo su boca visiblemente para liberar poderosas llamaradas que chocaron entre ellas, pero el impacto no duró mucho, ya que los dragones comenzaban a rodearse entre sí con movimientos elegantes sin dejarse de disparar fuego ni por un instante. La dragona roja desvió con su cola un disparo de fuego del dragón, quien lanzó una mordida al cuello de Ryu, quien exclamó un rugido violento que evidentemente era de dolor. Pero cuando Baki pensaba que tenía bien mordida a la dragona, esta le rasgó el ojo izquierdo con su garra derecha, lo que provocó que el dragón soltara a Ryu y exclamara un rugido de dolor, pero Baki no rugió por mucho tiempo, ya que a dragona le lanzó un violento coletazo al hocico, volteándole la cabeza. Ryu se lanzó al frente, pero cuando estaba por regresarle la mordida a Baki, el dragón de color arena abrió sus fauces y liberó una violenta llamarada de fuego que impactó a la dragona en pleno rostro. La dragona se detuvo en seco, ya que al estar ardiendo la zona alrededor de su cabeza, el oxígeno se consumía rápidamente y no podía respirar. Baki aprovechó que Ryu en un intento de disipar las llamas de su cabeza comenzó a volar en círculos a gran velocidad, para tomar un poco de distancia.

- Pagarás por eso, bastardo…- Susurró la dragona ya sin las llamas en su cabeza, pero lucía con la piel ennegrecida, resultado del ataque de Baki

- Estamos a mano…- Replicó el dragón mirando analítico a Ryu.

Ambos dragones lanzaron rugidos enérgicos antes de lanzarse con gran velocidad al frente y enredarse nuevamente en un violento combate de dragones, donde los zarpazos con sus filosas garras abrían heridas en sus carnes y sus violentos colmillos desgarraban los que alcanzaban a morder. Las llamaradas lanzadas por ambos no lograban impactar en sus objetivos, puesto que eran esquivadas con gran habilidad por los dragones, que se alternaban entre tomar distancia y atacarse brutalmente cuerpo a cuerpo, con sus garras y colmillos, para después intentar impactarse con el fuego disparado por sus bocas. El fuego de ambos dragones que al ser esquivado se proyectaba hacia la zona baja, poco a poco comenzó a calentar la atmósfera y sin que nadie en Konoha se percatara, poco a poco se formaban nubes que comenzaban a oscurecer el cielo.

…

En el palco especial para el público importante, Hinata y Nami se encontraban espalda con espalda, mirando analíticas a los varios Ninja de Oto que las rodeaban con kunai en mano y listos para atacarlas. Ambas chicas tenían sus Doujutsu activados, esperando, cediendo la iniciativa. Los Ninja de Oto se lanzaron contra las chicas, quienes a su vez se lanzaron de frente hacia sus oponentes, con gran determinación en su mirada. Hinata comenzó el inesperado contraataque lanzando el Juuken en el brazo de uno de los Chunin, dejándoselo inservible, mientras que Nami lanzó el Hageshikeru en contra de otro enemigo, impactándolo en la boca del estómago. Uno de los Ninja de Oto aprovechó que la Uchiha había quedado vulnerable tras su ataque y lanzándole una patada al tobillo de su pierna de apoyo la tiró al suelo, pero no contaba que aún en su precaria posición, la Uchiha consiguiera apoyarse en una mano y recomponer su caída para también darle una patada en el rostro, al tiempo que Hinata esquivaba una ataque por su espalda y lanzó un codazo a la boca del estómago de su agresor con su brazo derecho, usando su mano izquierda para empujar su puño derecho y asegurar el golpe. Los enemigos de Oto retrocedieron para reagruparse mientras las chicas reasumían su posición de defensa, dándole la espalda a Hanabi y a los pequeños Uchiha.

- Creo que tardaremos más de lo que pensé, Hina-chan- Susurró Nami sin despegar la mirada de sus enemigos

- Sólo espero que Naruto-kun esté bien… Aunque, podríamos usar eso para ir a ayudarlo…- Complementó la Hyuga

- ¿Crees que sea hora?- Preguntó la Uchiha mirando de reojo a su mejor amiga

- Sí…- Respondió Hinata al instante -Ryu Sensei nos recomendó estrenar sus regalos en una situación como esta…-

- Tienes razón…-

Ante la mirada expectante de los Chunin, Hinata tomó el espejo que iba atorado en la parte posterior de su pantalón y se lo colocó en su antebrazo izquierdo como si fuera un escudo, mientras que Nami tomó su magatama, sacándola de uno de sus bolsillos y se la colocó en su cuello, siendo sostenida por una cinta negra. Ambos objetos brillaron fugazmente como señal para las chicas de que era el momento adecuado para ser utilizados.

- ¿Lista, Hina-chan?- Preguntó Nami expectante

- Si, ¿Y tú Nami-chan?- Replicó al instante la Hyuga.

Como respuesta la Uchiha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza regresando la mirada hacia los Ninja de Oto, que ya no se veían tan seguros como al principio. Ante la mirada expectante de sus enemigos, Nami cerró los ojos y tomó con su mano la Magatama roja, que comenzó a brillar con un aura roja que si bien era tenue, poco a poco comenzó a rodear a la pelinegra, en tanto que Hinata colocó su espejo frente a ella, lista para esperar el ataque de los Ninja de Oto.

- ¿Lista, Hina-chan?- Preguntó la Uchiha, expectante

- ¡Sí!- Replicó con emoción la Hyuga -¿Y tú?-

- También…-

…

En el techo de la torre donde se encontraban los integrantes del antiguo Equipo Sarutobi, El Gama-sennin y el Sandaime se encontraban mirando expectantes al líder de Oto y seguramente la mente maestra detrás de la invasión. Por el contrario, el Hebi-sannin miraba a dos de los más poderosos y reconocidos Shinobi de Konoha con una sonrisa burlona que marcaba cuando desprecio sentía por ellos. Los consideraba unos simples insectos que merecían ser exterminados.

- Será mejor que te rindas- Dijo Jiraiya mirando fijamente a su ahora enemigo -No puedes derrotarnos a los dos al mismo tiempo…-

- Jiraiya tiene razón, tú que en su momento fuiste un genio deberías de darte cuenta que ya no tienes más posibilidades ahora que la trampa de la barrera ha jugado en tu contra, ya que ninguno de sus subordinados puede ayudarte…- Agregó Sarutobi mirando con una mezcla de severidad y decepción a quien consideraba su mejor alumno.

Orochimaru bajó la mirada levemente y sus ojos quedaron ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello. El albo y el anciano miraban fijamente al Nukenin, sin descuidar sus movimientos, ya que se había quedado inmóvil, pero ambos se sobresaltaron cuando Orochimaru levantó la cabeza y comenzó a reír escandalosamente a carcajadas siniestras que incluso lograron intimidar a Jiraiya y a Sarutobi. Después de algunos segundos de aquella risa macabra, el Hebi-sannin regresó su mirada hacia sus enemigos.

- No soy tan estúpido como para pelear yo solo contra ustedes dos, pero no se preocupen… Un solo Jutsu, uno de los que más me gusta ejecutar y ustedes morirán sin remedio…- Orochimaru miraba sonriente al que fuera su mejor amigo y a su Sensei -He dominado aquél Jutsu con el que a Tobirama Senju se le llegó a llamar Meiou (Rey del Inframundo)…-

- ¡¿Qué?- Replicó atónito el Sandaime -¡¿Has dominado el Edo Tensei (Resurrección de Mundo Impuro)?-

- ¿Edo Tensei?- El Hebi Sannin sonrió divertido -No… Esta vez no me andaré con simples juegos, Sarutobi-sensei…-

- ¡Ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto!- Jiraiya se mostraba realmente molesto con la insolencia de su antiguo compañero

- Muy bien- El Nukenin endureció el semblante de un segundo a otro -Les enseñaré aquél Jutsu que más que Ninjutsu parece un verdadero pacto con el diablo… Aquél Jutsu que el mismo Tobirama Senju no se atrevió a realizar más que sólo una vez para proteger Konoha… Ese Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) que no puede ser negado ni desactivado cuando se realiza… Ese Jutsu que rompe la línea que divide la vida y la muerte… Ahora es, cuando experimentarán el verdadero terror que representa el poder de un verdadero dios del mal…-

- ¡No puede ser…!- Exclamó el Gama Sannin -¡Ese Jutsu es…!-

Orochimaru juntó sus manos frente a su rostro y luego entrelazó sus dedos con firmeza. En cuestión de segundos, una sombra oscura apareció debajo de los pies del Sannin y tras aumentar su radio un par de metros, de esa sombra emergieron tres féretros negros frente a Orochimaru, los cuales eran tétricamente brillantes y sumamente elegantes, con diversos relieves tallados que hacía alusión a demonios y monstruos. Todos tenían al frente el Kanji 'Jama' (Demonio Serpiente).

- ¡Masasei no Jutsu (Técnica de resurrección diabólica)!-

Los féretros volaron en pedazos con violentas explosiones que generaron una considerable cortina de humo. Jiraiya y Hiruzen miraban expectantes aquellas figuras humanas que aparecieron frente a ellos debido al Kinjutsu realizado por el Hebi Sannin, pero que eran imposibles de distinguir en medio del grueso humo… Poco a poco la nube de polvo se comenzó a disipar con el viento del lugar, revelando poco a poco el resultado de ese misterioso y cada vez más perturbador Jutsu. Jiraiya miraba extrañado a la primera sombra que poco a poco comenzaba a revelarse… La expresión de Sarutobi pasó del desconcierto al terror absoluto cuando la primera sombra por fin había sido revelada.

- ¡No puede ser…!- Exclamó atónito Hiruzen

- ¡¿Qué ocurre Sensei?- Exclamó el Gama Sannin preocupado -¡¿Quién es ese sujeto?-

- Yo te responderé, porque parece que el viejo se ha quedado pasmado- El Hebi Sannin sacó su perturbadoramente larga lengua y se relamió los labios -Te presento a Hashirama Senju, el Shodaime Hokage…- La nube continuaba disipándose mientras la conversación se mantenía

- ¡¿Qué has dicho?- Replicó Jiraiya fuera de sus casillas, pero cuando el albo volteó a ver a su Sensei, quedó atónito cuando se dio cuenta que el Sandaime estaba llorando

- Vaya viejo, reconociste al segundo con apenas verlo…- Orochimaru miró extasiado la cara de Sarutobi cuando notó sus lágrimas, ya que su sensei estaba frente a él -Jiraiya, mi viejo amigo… Te presento al Sensei de nuestro Sensei… Madara Uchiha…-

El albo volteó de inmediato hacia ambos ninjas legendarios, ambos envestidos con las armaduras que se usaban antes de que surgiera el sistema de aldeas ocultas, uno de cabello castaño, lacio y largo, de tez bronceada, el otro de cabello negro, alborotado y largo también, de tez pálida. Ambos compartían esa intimidante presencia que sólo tenían los Ninja verdaderamente poderosos, aquellos Ninja que habían superado las barreras que casi nadie podía rebasar…

- Y finalmente, te presento a mi tercer marioneta, aunque creo que en este caso sobran las palabras, ¿No lo crees así, simplón?-

Jiraiya iba a replicarle a su antiguo compañero, pero se quedó sin palabras cuando miró a la última sombra revelarse… Aquella cabellera rubia era inconfundible, alborotada y relativamente corta, esos ojos azules que mostraban claridad sin importar la situación y sobretodo, esa expresión de serenidad que lo hizo famoso por que la mantenía incluso cuando destruía sin piedad los ejércitos Ninja de Iwa.

- Minato…- Susurró el Gama-sennin, apenas conteniendo el llanto, ya que su alumno lucía idéntico a la última vez que lo vio con vida

- ¡Vamos, Hashirama, Madara, Minato…! ¡Exterminen a estas molestas cucarachas!- El Nukenin miraba extasiado a sus invocaciones

- Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama…- Dijo el Senju con voz inexpresiva

- Te ves realmente viejo, Sarutobi…- El fundador del Clan Uchiha miraba expectante a su alumno -Me gustaría hablar, pero Orochimaru-sama ha ordenado tu muerte y así lo haré…- Los ojos del legendario Shinobi revelaron aquellos ojos que lo hicieron el segundo mejor Shinobi de su tiempo, el Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan (Caleidoscopio de la Eternidad del Ojo Rueda)

- Me alegra verte, Jiraiya-sensei- Agregó Minato con esa sonrisa que era casi tan famosa como su Jutsu, el Hiraishin no Jutsu -Y para agradecer al grandioso Orochimaru-sama por permitirme verte de nuevo…- La sonrisa del rubio se borró al instante -Te enviaré al infierno con todo mi poder…-

Jiraiya cerró los ojos un instante, pero de inmediato se mordió el pulgar de su mano izquierda y entrelazó sus manos, mirando fijamente a las tres invocaciones resultado del Masasei no Jutsu.

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, Jiraiya?- Exclamó el Sandaime, mirando desconcertado a su alumno

- Protegeré Konoha, aunque tenga que hacer pedazos al ser más querido para mí… Naruto también debe estar luchando… Y yo… ¡Yo también pelearé con todas mis fuerzas…!- La cara del Gama-sennin lucía llena de determinación.

…

Naruto y Shiryu se encontraban combatiendo contra la enorme serpiente de tres cabezas, con varios edificios habitacionales a sus espaldas mientras el rubio aparentaba estar ajeno a las miradas de varios Ninja a su alrededor que lo miraban con esos ojos fríos a los que por desgracia ya estaba acostumbrado. Atacaba a la serpiente con varios Jutsu Katon mientras que el dragón le lanzaba fuego a quemarropa sin resultado alguno, ya que la piel del reptil parecía resistir todo los Jutsu que le lanzaban.

- ¡¿Cómo demonios derribar a esta maldita serpiente?- Exclamó el rubio al aire, desde uno de los pocos edificios que seguían de pie en la zona

- No lo sé…- El dragón se posó cerca de su amigo, ya que también lucía agitado.

Ibiki Morino, el sensor del Examen Chunin en su presentación escrita, miraba con expectación a aquél niño que lo había desafiado en el examen, que lo había encarado como muchos Chunin e incluso Jounin no tenían el valor para hacerlo. Él y su equipo habían tratado de mantener a raya a esa enorme serpiente de tres cabezas, pero eran impotentes y no lo habían conseguido a pesar de esforzarse hasta el límite. Por el contrario, Naruto y ese dragón azul habían logrado que el enorme reptil fijara su atención en ellos y les diera tiempo a los Ninja de evacuar a las familias del edificio detrás del portador del Rinnegan y el dragón hiperactivo.

- Disculpe, Ibiki-san…- Se acercó un Chunin, sacando al Jounin de sus pensamientos

- Dime- Respondió el aludido sin dejar de mirar a Naruto

- ¿Esperamos a que la serpiente mate al monstruo o intervenimos ahora que están distraídos y los matamos a los dos…?- Como si estuviera poseído, Ibiki tomó al desprevenido Chunin de su chaleco y lo levantó con rudeza, posando su fría mirada en los ojos del ahora aterrado Chunin, que no podía contener el terror de ver la furia palpable del famoso interrogador

- Vuelve a decir otra vez esa clase de mierda y yo mismo te voy a empalar- Dijo Ibiki mirando a los ojos al pobre Chunin, que incluso ya tenía un ligero charco de lo que parecía ser agua debajo de él -Ese chico está peleando por la aldea, como todo un Ninja de Konoha haría…- El Jounin orientó su mirada hacia el escuadrón que encabezaba -¡Todos, dedíquense a evacuar a los civiles, el mocoso se encargará de la serpiente…!-

- Pero…- Replicó el todavía aterrado Chunin, fue en ese momento que el interrogador lo soltó

- ¿Y tú qué esperas? ¿Una invitación y flores? ¡Corre y mueve tu puto trasero!-

El Chunin se reincorporó a sus deberes tras levantarse del suelo como pudo, mientras Ibiki miraba en dirección hacia Naruto, quien volvía al ataque para enfrentar a la enorme serpiente con la ayuda de Shiryu, su primera invocación realizada con el Kuchiyose no Jutsu. Ambos ahora se lanzaron hacia el reptil, el rubio empuñando su katana 'Ten' y Shiryu dispuesto a morder a la serpiente en su cuello, pero el gran reptil se dio cuenta de las intenciones de ambos y alcanzó a repeler el ataque golpeando al Genin y al dragón azul con su cola. Ambos salieron proyectados a la azotea del edificio se donde habían saltado anteriormente.

- Esto… No está funcionando…- Naruto se levantaba con algo de dificultad

- No sé qué hacer…- El dragón se recompuso, pero permaneció posado en la azotea, sin intentar volar -Deberías invocar a Ryukichi, él es el de las buenas ideas….-

- Es cierto…- Dijo Naruto tras limpiarse la sangre que había comenzado a salir de la comisura de sus labios -¡Muy bien, hagámoslo…! ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-

Naruto posó su mano en el piso de la azotea y provocó una pequeña nube de humo de la cual emergió el dragón Don Juan, Ryukichi, mirando a su alrededor sin prestarle atención alguna al rubio.

- ¿Dónde están las chicas?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón a su amigo visiblemente más grande que él

- ¿Chicas?- Preguntó Shiryu, confundido

- Si, los bombones que siempre acompañan al enano…-

- ¡Dejen de hablar tonterías, debemos detener a esa serpiente!- Exclamó Naruto fuera de sus casillas

- Tranquilo amigo, vivirás más tiempo- Respondió Ryukichi indiferente, restándole importancia al asunto -Además, ¿Qué es todo ese escándalo…?- Naruto aprovechó que el dragón estaba volando cerca de él para tomar su cabeza y girarla en dirección a donde la serpiente golpeaba el suelo con su cola y los veía en forma amenazadora -Ah, ya entiendo…-

- ¡Ahora dime si tienes un plan para detener a esa serpiente!- Exclamó el rubio mirando molesto a su amigo

- Pues la verdad no…- Respondió Ryuchiki tranquilamente lo que provocó que el rubio se fuera de espaldas -Aunque… Si usaras el Shoukan no Jutsu, podrías traer algo que haga papilla a esa cosa… Sí, eso te daría algunos puntos con tus chicas-

- ¿Shoukan no Jutsu?- Repitió atento el rubio -¿Y en qué consiste?-

- Hm….- El pequeño dragón adquirió una expresión pensativa ante la mirada expectante de Naruto y de Shiryu -Pues es una versión más avanzada del Kuchiyose no Jutsu, libera poderosas invocaciones, pero tienes que ofrecer invocaciones ordinarias como sacrificio para abrir una puerta, por decirlo de alguna manera, que permita la entrada de la invocación secundaria, o sea, de la convocación… ¡Ese Jutsu si atrae a las mujeres!-

- Y cómo funciona o qué tengo que hacer…- Preguntó ansioso el rubio, mirando cómo la serpiente regresaba a destruir los edificios ya evacuados

- Déjame pensar…- Respondió Ryukichi -Los sellos de mano son Hitsuji-Saru-Tori-Inu-I, Sí, creo que era así….-

- ¿Los realizo y luego que sigue…?- Preguntó el rubio con ansiedad

- Posas tus manos frente a nosotros y luego esperas a que la convocación haga papilla a la serpiente para irnos a celebrar como los héroes que seremos- Respondió Ryukichi, provocando que Naruto se fuera de espaldas nuevamente

- ¿Y el sacrificio que mencionaste?- El rubio lucía preocupado por ambas invocaciones, dos de los pocos amigos que tenía

- Nah, son palabras engañosas, en realidad Shiryu y yo volveremos a Shinryu no Kuni (Tierra del Dragón Sagrado) y no podrás invocarnos de nuevo hasta que la convocación haya desaparecido- Respondió el pequeño dragón sin tomarle mucha importancia

- Entonces hagámoslo…- Dijo el rubio mirando con decisión a sus amigos dragones

- ¡De acuerdo…!- Exclamó Shiryu con renovadas fuerzas, comenzando a volar

- Bien, pero que no se te olvide darme el crédito por mis grandiosas ideas- Ryuchiki levantó el pecho para verse heroico desde su perspectiva

- Muy bien… ¡Entonces aquí vamos…!- El rubio sonrió desafiante, mirando a la serpiente con determinación y llamando su atención "Protegeré a Konoha, porque es mi hogar, porque quiero ser reconocido como Hokage… Pero sobre todo porque tengo seres muy queridos para mí en este lugar… ¡Por eso vínculos que me ha llevado toda mi vida formar, no me rendiré jamás…!" El rubio se preparaba para realizar los sellos de mano indicados por el pequeño dragón -¡Hitsuji…! ¡Saru…! ¡Tori…! ¡Inu…! ¡I…!-

- ¡Vamos, Shiryu…!- Ryukichi volteó a ver a su amigo

- ¡Adelante…!- Exclamó sonriente el aludido.

Ambos dragones comenzaron a volar hacia la serpiente, mientras que Naruto terminaba de realizar los sellos y ponía sus manos extendidas frente a él al tiempo que ambos dragones comenzaron a brillar… Ryukichi se adelantó a Shiryu y comenzó a girar en círculos, de forma que pareciera un aro de luz por donde Shiryu ingresaba y conforme lo iba pasando, su cuerpo se comenzaba a transparentar, ante la mirada expectante de Naruto y de los Ninjas presentes, así como de la serpiente que se había detenido para observar el fenómeno que había provocado el Shoukan no Jutsu ejecutado por el rubio.

- ¡Los vínculos que tenemos nos permiten romper los límites…!- Dijo el rubio, mirando al dragón que terminaba de cruzar el aro de luz para desaparecer -¡Y nos permitirán llegar a un futuro brillante….!- Naruto sentía cómo el Jutsu le absorbía el Chakra, pero no lo demostró en su rostro, ya que no podía darse el lujo de flaquear "¿Qué es esto que siento? Las palabras salen solas de mi boca…" -¡Shoukan no Jutsu…! ¡Despierta…! ¡Wakuseiryu (Dragón Planeta)…!-

Shiryu terminó de atravesar el aro de luz, y tanto el círculo brillante como el dragón desaparecieron, pero al instante una luz brillante de color celeste surgió del lugar de donde ambos dragones se desvanecieron, revelando después de deslumbrar a todos los que observaban, a un dragón si bien tenía el mismo tamaño que Shiryu, era de un color azul intenso, con vistosas alas de membrana azul celeste e intensos ojos de color violeta, así como fieras garras, cuyas dimensiones eran prácticamente las mismas que las de la serpiente. El dragón se posó delante de Naruto, al tiempo que tantos los Ninjas presentes como el reptil de tres cabezas lo voltearon a ver con expectación.

- ¡Vamos Wakuseiryu…! ¡Demuéstrale a esa cosa lo poderoso que puedes ser…!- El dragón, a diferencia de Shiryu o Ryukichi, se limitó a abrir su boca llena de poderosos incisivos y apuntarla en dirección a la serpiente, al tiempo que en ella se formaba una esfera brillante de color azul, la cual parecía estar formada por Chakra de forma similar al Rasengan -¡Ryudanha (Onda del Proyectil Dragón)!-

La esfera de Chakra comenzó a desbordar la boca del Wakuseiryu, siendo ese el instante que de esfera pasó a convertirse en una violenta ráfaga de Chakra disparada hacia la serpiente de tres cabezas, que recibió el impacto en su vientre y tras terminar el ataque de la convocación de Naruto, desapareció en una nube de humo ante la expectación y alegría de los Ninja de Konoha presentes en el lugar. El rubio miraba sumamente emocionado a su nuevo compañero de armas con una enorme sonrisa.

"Hacemos un buen equipo, ¿No crees….?" Escuchó Naruto dentro de su cabeza

- ¿Quién eres…?- Preguntó el rubio, desconcertado y mirando en todas direcciones

"Soy yo, estoy parado frente a ti…"

- ¿Wakuseiryu?- dijo el rubio, posando su mirada en el dragón

"Sí… Aunque en realidad Wakuseiryu es mi título, me llamo Yuujou (Amistad)"

- Ya veo…- El rubio miró sonriente al dragón, quien le correspondió el gesto

"Vamos, la batalla no ha terminado…"

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundido el Genin

"Parece que habrá otra batalla…" El dragón orientó su mirada hacia el bosque a las afueras de Konoha "¡Vamos…!"

- ¡Bien!- Exclamó el rubio asintiendo con la cabeza.

El dragón le ofreció su espalda al rubio para que se montara en él, cosa que el rubio hizo al instante, listo para dirigirse hacia su siguiente batalla. Apenas el rubio se subió, el nuevo dragón extendió sus alas y de un aletazo salió volando a gran velocidad hacia las afueras del bosque de Konoha, mientras Naruto se aferraba al cuerpo de su nuevo amigo, ya que era mucho más rápido que Shiryu. Ibiki miraba partir al rubio y a su convocación con una sonrisa discreta, al tiempo que los varios Ninja presentes se acercaban a su superior, algo temerosos.

- En verdad el chico Kyubi es hábil…- Dijo uno de los tantos Shinobi presentes

- Más que eso, es fuerte por su propio esfuerzo- Agregó una Kunoichi, mirando partir al rubio y al dragón

- ¡Vamos inútiles, todavía hay varios enemigos a los que hay que darles caza…!- El grito de Ibiki puso firmes a sus subordinados, quienes de inmediato se dispersaron para iniciar el contraataque contra los invasores "Vaya niño… Poco a poco, pero por fin podrás empezar a demostrarles a los ignorantes de esta aldea que te encasillan por lo que llevas sellado en el cuerpo, lo que vales realmente por ser quien eres… "

El famoso interrogador de inmediato se dirigió hacia el interior de la aldea para darles caza a los Ninjas invasores de Oto y Suna. Lucía una sonrisa en el rostro, ya que confiaba plenamente en aquél chico rubio que tanto le recodaba a su héroe de la infancia, el Yondaime Hokage. Había logrado ver algo en Naruto que no había visto en algún otro Shinobi. Para Ibiki, la fuerza con la que el Genin creía en los vínculos con sus personas cercanas era su verdadero poder…

…

Lejos de ahí, Makoto, Sakura y Keiko, guiados por Pakkun, uno de los Ninken (Perros Ninja) de Kakashi, habían corrido por los bosques de las afueras de Konoha para alcanzar al Equipo de Suna y a Sasuke. En el camino Shikamaru se retrasó para cubrir a sus compañeros de un grupo de Ninja de Oto, mientras que Shino se había quedado atrás para enfrentarse a Kankuro, quien pensaba emboscar a sus perseguidores, pero no contó con lo que el Aburame había aprendido en su lucha contra Naruto. Cuando el Senju y las Kunoichi llegaron al lugar de la batalla, lo que vieron los dejó boquiabiertos.

Sasuke se encontraba lastimado tras un fiero combate contra el pelirrojo de Suna, pero lo que había dejado en shock tanto al Senju como a la pelirrosa y a la Kurama era que Gaara ya tenía la mitad de su cuerpo cubierta con una forma aterradora y a la vez extraña de arena que le daba la forma de una especie de mapache demoniaco, en cuyo costado un ojo de esclerótica negra e iris amarillo miraba a los recién llegados con una sed de sangre aparentemente insaciable. Tras reponerse del impacto psicológico, el grupo de Konoha se acercó a Sasuke para ayudarlo. Un poco retirada de su hermano, la rubia del Equipo de Suna permanecía mirando expectante los acontecimientos. También ella lucía algo lastimada.

- ¡¿Quién será mi siguiente presa?- Exclamó el pelirrojo con demoniaco grito

- Váyanse… - Makoto dio un par de pasos al frente -Yo les cubriré la retirada…- La pelirrosa miraba incrédula a su compañero de equipo con una mezcla entre preocupación y miedo en su rostro

- ¡Huyamos Makoto-kun, ese chico claramente no es normal…! ¡No podremos hacer nada contra él!

- ¡¿Y entonces qué hacemos? ¡¿Tratar todos de huir y que nos mate por la espalda?- El castaño volteó a ver a su compañera con molestia -¡Esto ya no es un entrenamiento donde si fallamos o nos equivocamos podemos empezar de nuevo! ¡Si cometemos un solo error moriremos! ¡Y es mejor que muera uno a que mueran cuatro!- Tras empuñar con firmeza un Kunai, Makoto se lanzó contra Gaara -¡Huyan ahora que pueden!-

- ¡Entonces antes del Uchiha mataré al otro digno de ser mi víctima!- El Jinchuuriki se lanzó al instante contra el Senju…

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** ¡Yuujou ha llegado! Después de mucho tiempo, el dragón Ryukichi y el dragón Shiryu han reaparecido para darle a Naruto un nuevo poder que apenas ha comenzado a mostrarse. En fin, el Shoukan no Jutsu está parcialmente inspirado en el Advance Summon de Yu-Gi-Oh!, es una versión más avanzada del Kuchiyose no Jutsu, libera poderosas invocaciones, pero se deben ofrecer invocaciones ordinarias como sacrificio para abrir una 'puerta' que permita la entrada de la convocación, que a diferencia de las invocaciones ordinarias, tiene habilidades especiales y más poder, entre otras cosas. Con respecto a la resurrección de Yondaime en este fic, el Masasei no Jutsu es la evolución del Edo Tensei, un Jutsu de invocación avanzada que no puede ser negado, como hiciera Sarutobi en la serie original o desactivado por algún efecto, además de ignorar impedimentos en la invocación. Es debido a esto que a pesar de que el alma de Minato se encuentra en el estómago del Shinigami, puede ser invocado. Pues la invasión comienza y el detalle de Baki es para mostrar que Ryu no es la única exponente de la especie de los dragones. ¿Qué relevancia tendrá esto? Se verá más adelante.

**Próximamente:**

**XV: Los Vínculos Que Sobrepasan el Dolor**


	17. XV: Los Vínculos Que Sobrepasan el Dolor

**Naruto Zarya**

…

- ¡Entonces antes del Uchiha mataré al otro digno de ser mi víctima!-

El Jinchuuriki se lanzó al instante contra el Senju, quien empuñaba el kunai de tal forma que no se notaba una etiqueta explosiva hasta que el castaño lo arrojó frente a él. Gaara y Temari desde su escondite observaron sorprendidos antes de que la etiqueta se consumiera y estallara provocando una explosión que arrastró al pelirrojo de Suna, mientras Makoto se cubrió el rostro con sus brazos. La onda de choque de la explosión lo sacó volando hacia las chicas, aunque pudo recomponerse ligeramente en el aire y caer de forma no tan violenta delante de Sakura y Keiko.

- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Exclamó sorprendida la Kurama

- ¡Lo lograste!- Agregó la pelirrosa con alegría, pero el castaño ignoró los halagos, realizando a gran velocidad una secuencia de sellos

- ¡Mokuton: Moku Jouheki (Elemento Madera: Bloqueo del Muro de Madera)…!- Makoto posó sus manos en el suelo tras terminar de realizar los sellos de mano

- ¡Suna Shuriken (Shuriken de Arena)…!- Se escuchó el grito de Gaara con sólo un par de segundos de diferencia.

El domo de madera inmediatamente emergió del suelo para cubrir a las Kunoichi, al Senju y al Uchiha al tiempo que de la cortina de humo levantada por la explosión surgían en grandes cantidades lo que parecían ser pequeñas esferas de arena que impactaban violentamente en el domo de madera, provocándole varias fisuras debido a la fuerza de los impactos y al nivel de concentración de la arena. Tras terminar de detener las varias ráfagas de arena, el domo se desmoronó en astillas, revelando para las chicas y para el Senju al Jinchuuriki con una sonrisa demencial en el suelo y el cuerpo todavía humeante como resultado de la explosión. Su apariencia era aterradora, ya que ahora parecía una especie de mapache demoníaco, el cual sólo conservaba con forma humana sus piernas.

- ¡Ya quiero probar tu sangre…!- Exclamó Gaara rugiendo al aire en forma salvaje

- ¡Ahora…!- Nuevamente Makoto realizó una larga secuencia de sellos, posando su mano derecha en el suelo al concluir -¡Doton: Doryuukatsu (División del Flujo de la Tierra)!-

Debajo de Gaara la tierra se dividió en dos partes cuadradas relativamente uniformes, dejando un agujero y con gran violencia aplastaron al Jinchuuriki entre ellas para hundirse y reacomodarse en la tierra como si nada hubiera sucedido. Makoto jadeaba levemente por haber usado sucesivamente dos de los mejores Jutsu que había aprendido con su Yamato Sempai durante el mes de entrenamiento, que además consumían cantidades abrumadoras de Chakra para él.

- Espero que eso haya sido suficiente…- Susurró débilmente el Senju.

Sasuke, sostenido por ambas chicas miraba fijamente a su compañero de Equipo, ya que había logrado detener al extraño pelirrojo de una forma relativamente fácil. Su mirada se endureció cuando pensó que Kakashi no lo había entrenado tan bien como había vociferado a los cuatro vientos. Keiko miraba sonrojada al que pudo haber sido su compañero de equipo, pero suspiró triste cuando recordó que durante el mes entre las preliminares y el torneo se lo había encontrado varias veces junto a Ino en varios lugares de Konoha y siempre los dos mostraban grandes sonrisas. Después sonrió cuando pensó que si Makoto e Ino estaban juntos, había una chica menos en la lucha por el corazón de su Sasuke-kun…

- Lo hiciste genial, Makoto-kun…- Sakura sonrió alegre

- Hago lo que puedo- Fue la seca respuesta del castaño, pero súbitamente el Senju abrió los ojos con visible sorpresa -¡Corran!-

- ¿Pero por qué?- Preguntó extrañada la Kurama.

La respuesta de Keiko llegó cuando el castaño corrió hacia ellos y los empujó violentamente a una distancia considerable… Apenas Makoto había terminado de lanzar a sus compañeros de generación, una violenta erupción de arena surgió del suelo donde estaban paradas las chicas y Sasuke, engullendo al Senju al instante… Las chicas miraron atónitas cómo la arena se recompuso gradualmente hasta formar una garra gigante que atrapó a Makoto y comenzó a estrujarlo en forma violenta.

- ¡Maldición…!- El Senju comenzó a gritar levantando la cabeza al cielo debido a la presión que la garra comenzó a realizar sobre su cuerpo

- ¡Ahora voy a exprimirte como una fruta podrida hasta sacarte toda la sangre…!- Del fluido de arena que surgía del suelo cual si fuera agua, emergió el siniestro Gaara, de cuya espalda surgía la garra que aplastaba con deleite al castaño -¡Ha llegado la hora de aplastarte…!-

- ¡Makoto-kun…!- Exclamaron a coro las dos Kunoichi

- ¡Senju…!- Fue el grito de preocupación del Uchiha

- ¡¿Sabes por qué estás a punto de morir?- Gaara volteó a ver con sonrisa demencial al Genin que tenía capturado -¡Porque te preocupas por otros…! ¡En esta vida sólo debes de preocuparte por ti mismo y odiar a los demás…! ¡Ahora muere!- El pelirrojo se reía y disfrutaba con perturbadora alegría aplastar con la garra surgida de su espalda al castaño, quien gritaba debido al dolor de sentir cómo su cuerpo era triturado en forma violenta y sin un solo deje de misericordia.

Sasuke y las chicas miraban impotentes cómo su compañero era aplastado entre los siniestros y afilados dedos de esa garra, Sakura soltó a Sasuke y se dejó caer de rodillas y comenzó a llorar, ya que de haberle hecho caso a su compañero y haber huido cuando Makoto se los dijo, posiblemente el Senju no estaría sufriendo tanto, gritando de una forma desgarradora ante la sonrisa del perverso placer que sentía Gaara al demostrar su existencia acabando con uno de los más fuertes Genin del torneo. Parecía el fin de Makoto, ya que mientras la fuerza de la presión ejercida por la garra aumentaba, los gritos disminuían, señal de que Makoto estaba por llegar al límite de su resistencia.

- ¡Senju…!- Exclamó el Uchiha apartando de forma brusca a Keiko

- ¡Sasuke-kun!- La Kurama observó sorprendida cómo el pelinegro comenzaba a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos que ya había mostrado durante su batalla del torneo.

Si bien nunca lo había demostrado, ya que se autodenominaba un vengador frío e inmisericorde, el Uchiha consideraba su amigo al Senju, ya que era el único al que le reconocía su fuerza y aceptaba como compañero. También, aunque odiara admitirlo, le simpatizaba la molesta Sakura y en cuanto a su Sensei, si bien estaba agradecido porque lo entrenó de forma intensa durante el mes entre las preliminares y el torneo, le había molestado que hiciera a un lado a sus compañeros y sólo se dedicara a él. Aunque, a diferencia de Makoto quien nunca se había mostrado cercano a Kakashi, el Uchiha tenía un fuerte vínculo con el Ninja Copia.

…

_Sasuke jadeaba con su brazo derecho al frente y una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Delante de él, una roca de considerable tamaño se caía a pedazos tras haber recibido el Chidori que le había enseñado Kakashi. El Jounin observaba inexpresivo el resultado del duro entrenamiento al que había sometido al que consideraba su alumno estrella. _

_- Lo has hecho bien, Sasuke-kun…- Dijo tranquilamente el Ninja Copia_

_- Hm…- Sasuke recompuso su posición y sonrió suavemente tras cerrar los ojos_

_- Ahora debo decirte algo importante sobre el Chidori…- La expresión de Kakashi se endureció -Con el nivel actual que tienes de Chakra, sólo podrás usarlo un máximo de dos veces por día…-_

_- ¿Y si intento una tercera?- El Genin abrió los ojos para ver fijamente al Jounin_

_- Para empezar, el Jutsu simplemente no servirá, pero bien el intento podría drenar tu energía vital y en ese momento quedarías vulnerable… Y podrías morir- Sasuke se quedó ligeramente impactado con las palabras del Jounin, pero de inmediato Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz, demostrando una seguridad que le contagió al Uchiha, quien se tranquilizó -Pero no te preocupes, también podría pasar que sólo quedaras inconsciente o muy débil como para moverte… Y a menos que tu enemigo sea alguna clase de monstruo, el Chidori no fallará, te lo aseguro… Has recibido el poder del Chidori, no para conseguir venganza, sino para proteger los nuevos vínculos que has hecho… Nunca olvides eso, Sasuke…-_

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XV: Los Vínculos Que Sobrepasan el Dolor. **

…

- ¡Chidori…!-

El Uchiha se lanzó hacia el siniestro Ninja de Suna empuñando el Chakra eléctrico en su brazo derecho a gran velocidad mientras su Kekkei Genkai aparecía en sus ojos nuevamente. Gaara estaba tan concentrado en torturar a Makoto y romperle todos los huesos del cuerpo que ni siquiera prestaba atención a su alrededor. Tantos las Kunoichi de Konoha como la rubia de Suna miraban al Uchiha dirigirse a Gaara por la espalda y apuntar con su Jutsu hacia el corazón del Jinchuuriki. Todo parecía salir bien, el golpe sería letal de concretarse exitosamente…

Para terror tanto del Uchiha como para las Kunoichi, el Chidori se disipó instantes antes de llegar a su objetivo, con lo que Sasuke sólo golpeó en forma superficial al pelirrojo, quien volteó a velo con gran ira en sus ojos. En verdad estaba enfurecido, ya que lo habían interrumpido en el deleite que sentía al pulverizar lentamente a Makoto. Su cola impactó violentamente al azabache antes de que pudiera reaccionar, proyectándolo al aire.

- ¡Sasuke-kun…!- Exclamaron Sakura y Keiko con lágrimas en el suelo al ver cómo el Uchiha caía en forma visiblemente pesada al suelo y su cuerpo incluso cuarteó el suelo en el lugar de la caída, al tiempo que de su frente comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre

- M-Makoto…- Susurró débilmente el Uchiha mientras se levantaba con dificultad

- Y ahora…- Gaara regresó su atención al castaño -¡Voy a aplastarte…!- La presión ejercida sobre Makoto aumentaba más y más, pero los gritos del castaño habían menguado hacía un rato, ya que el Senju había terminado por perder la conciencia -¡A los imbéciles como tú que juegan al héroe son a los que más deseo ver hechos pedazos…!-

Faltaba muy poco para que todo llegara a su fin y ambas chicas los sabían mientras Sasuke miraba impotente como su compañero estaba a punto de morir. Como acto reflejo, ambas Kunoichi se lanzaron empuñando un Kunai… Pero una violenta corriente de viento se sintió por el lugar, lo que hizo que ambas chicas se detuvieran en seco. Surgido desde el aire, todos los presentes voltearon a ver el origen del fenómeno, que era el poderoso Wakuseiryu aleteando con fuerza, sin embargo Sasuke, Sakura, Keiko y Gaara sólo podían ver la silueta de un dragón, ya que el sol detrás de él lo ensombrecía y proyectaba su sombra en el suelo. De una vistosa pirueta una sombra saltó del dragón que estaba en el cielo y a gran velocidad se dirigió hacia el Ninja de Suna.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso?- Sasuke rompió el silencio que se había creado en el lugar debido a la sorpresiva llegada del dragón

- ¡Baja para que te mate a ti también…!- Exclamó el pelirrojo de aspecto siniestro, aflojando un poco la presión sobre Makoto, quien ya había quedado inconsciente por el castigo que había recibido, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado, señal de que ya no se resistía más

- ¡Suéltalo…!- La sombra que caía exclamó mientras en lo que parecía ser su brazo derecho se formaba una esfera compacta de Chakra color azul -¡Rasengan…!-

Todos los presentes observaron cómo el poderoso Jutsu golpeó el centro del brazo surgido de la calabaza ubicada en la espalda de Gaara y con cierta violenta la separó del resto del cuerpo del pelirrojo de Suna, quien miraba con sorpresa cómo el apéndice formado en base a su Chakra caía al suelo y se desmoronaba como una montaña de arena en la que caía el castaño, inconsciente y visiblemente lastimado. La sombra cayó de espalda y de inmediato fue enfocada tanto por Gaara como por Sasuke. Al instante reconocieron al rubio que por fin era visible al no tener el sol en toda su intensidad detrás de él. Naruto volteó con visible furia hacia el pelirrojo, quien endureció el semblante al instante. Había interrumpido su deleite de aplastar a Makoto como si fuera fruta podrida y por eso lo mataría de una forma sumamente cruel y violenta. El alumno de Ryu por su parte, enfocó su mirada con el ceño fruncido hacia Gaara.

- Él es mi rival, la primera persona que fuera de mi círculo, me ha reconocido como un verdadero Ninja…- Naruto fijó su mirada fugazmente en el inconsciente Senju -Y por eso quiero corresponder a su reto como un verdadero Ninja… Y hasta que el día de nuestra batalla llegue, ¡Nadie lo matará mientras yo pueda impedirlo! ¡¿Me escuchaste?- Las chicas y el Uchiha miraban sorprendidos al rubio por la firmeza de sus palabras, pero sobretodo, miraron con sorpresa aquellos ojos que tenían un aire sumamente misterioso

- ¡Muy bien entonces, antes de matarlo a él, te mataré a ti…!- Gaara comenzó a correr hacia el rubio, quien imitó al enemigo frente a él, corriendo en su dirección también.

La distancia entre ambos se acortaba segundo a segundo y ante la expectación de Sasuke y las Kunoichi, Naruto y Gaara se enfrascaron en un duelo a puño limpio en el que el pelirrojo aparentaba tener la ventaja debido a sus enormes brazos revestidos de arena, pero la agilidad de Naruto era mayor y con gran habilidad esquivaba los continuos golpes del Ninja de Suna y contraatacaba cuando podía. El alumno de Ryu discretamente acortaba su distancia con respecto al alumno de Baki para evitar esos poderosos brazos de arena, pero Gaara no ignoró ese detalle y justo cuando el rubio estaba por lanzarle un golpe al tórax, recibió un violento coletazo que lo lanzó a un par de metros de distancia.

De inmediato el rubio se reincorporó para continuar con su ataque hacia el Ninja de Suna ante la sorpresa del Uchiha, la Haruno y la Kurama, ya que ninguno de los tres sospechaba siquiera la habilidad de Naruto para el Taijutsu. Ciertamente no era como Rock Lee en cuanto a sus golpes aplastantes o su velocidad, pero sus capacidades eran dignas de alabar, ya que con ayuda de la Hae no Odori consiguió esquivar un violento puñetazo que cuarteó el suelo en el lugar del impacto y logró darle una patada a Gaara en el rostro, pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que si bien el pelirrojo hizo una mueca de dolor, con su fuerza logró resistir el golpe para que no le volteara el rostro completamente. Sin embargo, con gran agilidad Naruto usó la cara del Jinchuuriki de Suna como base para su pie y logró saltar hacia atrás y dar varios giros en el aire, cayendo de pie con elegancia.

- ¡Pagarás por hacerme enfurecer, maldita basura…!-

Gaara miraba con furia incontenible al rubio, pensando cómo podría descontrolarlo para acabar con él de una vez y para siempre, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que Makoto estaba indefenso porque Sasuke y las chicas no lo habían ido a retirar de la zona de combate. Entonces sonrió de forma retorcida, pensando que había encontrado una debilidad que podía usar contra el rubio. Naruto se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo planeaba algo cuando notó la sonrisa siniestra en los labios del hijo del Yondaime Kazekage.

-¡Suna Shuriken…!- El Jinchuuriki de Suna lanzó su ataque a quemarropa y el rubio se dio cuenta al instante de que él no era el blanco de la lluvia de proyectiles de arena ya que pasaban a sus lados sin tocarlo

- ¡Makoto…!- Exclamó Naruto mirando con impotencia cómo los proyectiles se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia el Senju

"¡Ahora Naruto…! ¡Usa mi habilidad!" La voz del Wakuseiryu se escuchó de forma súbita en la mente del alumno de Ryu.

Naruto abrió los ojos a toda su capacidad, aparentemente ajeno a los proyectiles de Arena que casi alcanzaban al castaño, pero al instante realizó el sello de manos 'Tatsu', ante la expectación de los presentes, con excepción de Gaara quien miraba expectante el momento en que Naruto se distrajera por intentar salvar a Makoto y atacarlo en ese momento, pero el rubio no le quitó la mirada de encima.

- ¡Observa la habilidad especial del Wakuseiryu…!- Exclamó el alumno del rubio mientras una capa de Chakra color azul lo cubría -¡Sacrificándolo puedo bloquear un ataque enemigo…!-

La sombra que seguía en el cielo, de un instante a otro se convirtió en cientos de partículas de color azul, que brillaban con intensidad y al instante esas partículas luminosas se dirigieron los proyectiles de arena para rodearlos y en medio de un remolino brillante los desaparecieron en medio del aire. El Uchiha, la Kurama y la Haruno miraban atónitos el fenómeno, miraban cómo el poderoso ataque desapareció totalmente pocos centímetros antes de llegar al castaño. Pero el esfuerzo había sido demasiado y aunque fuera realmente útil, activar la habilidad del Wakuseiryu había consumido gran parte del Chakra que le quedaba al rubio, quien no se molestó en ocultar su cansancio y se apoyó en su rodilla para no caer totalmente. Respiraba con dificultad y de inmediato su semblante cambió para darle un aspecto de cansancio casi palpable, lo que servía como indicador de que ya estaba cerca de su límite. Tras salir del shock de ver la habilidad del Wakuseiryu, Sasuke, Sakura y Keiko enfocaron sus miradas hacia los combatientes.

Naruto y Gaara ya llevaban un considerable desgaste, uno porque no estaba totalmente recuperado de su batalla con el Uchiha durante el torneo y la batalla que acababa de librar con el Senju, además de que la herida que él había provocado el Uchiha durante el torneo no había sanado completamente, mientras el otro por la gran cantidad de Chakra que había usado para realizar el Shoukan no Jutsu de hace un rato, así como el desgaste de la batalla contra Shino y la batalla con la serpiente previa a la convocación del Wakuseiryu, así como el gasto de Chakra que tuvo que hacer para salvar a su rival gracias a la habilidad especial de su invocación. Pero si se observaba con detenimiento a ambos Jinchuuriki, el de Suna estaba en mejores condiciones, ya que su desgaste de Chakra era menor al del rubio. El análisis que estaba realizando Sasuke en su mente fue interrumpido cuando Gaara se preparó para atacar nuevamente.

- ¡Fuuton: Mugen Sajin Daitoppa (Elemento Viento: Gran Ruptura Infinita de la Nube de Arena)!-

Lo primero que hizo fue inhalar aire con la boca, de forma que su cuerpo se expandió de forma algo considerable y dándole, debido a su transformación parcial, una apariencia realmente monstruosa. El rubio colocó sus brazos frente al él como forma de defenderse y apenas un segundo pasó, cuando Gaara exhaló una poderosa tormenta de arena que se expandió y golpeó con violencia al alumno de Ryu, pero debido a que tras los movimientos ocurridos durante la pelea, Makoto ya estaba a su espalda, el Genin del Equipo 7 atinó a endurecer su postura y tratar de resistir el ataque para que su cuerpo fuera un escudo que protegiera al Senju. La tormenta de arena llevaba pequeñas partículas moldeadas con Chakra que desgarraron de forma considerable el uniforme que le había regalado Hou para el torneo. Pero a pesar de que esas partículas le abrían pequeñas heridas por todo su cuerpo, permaneció de pie para proteger a su rival. Después de algunos minutos de castigo, el pelirrojo detuvo su ataque, mirando con rabia a Naruto, quien bajaba sus brazos y respiraba con dificultad al tiempo que bajó la mirada.

- ¡Tú…! ¡¿Por qué proteges a ese insecto? ¡No lo puedo entender! ¡Durante el examen recuerdo que nadie creía en ti, todos te miraban como si fueras escoria, justo como lo hacían conmigo de niño, lo que sólo puede significar que tienes un monstruo en tu interior al igual que yo…!- Exclamó el pelirrojo con la expresión del rostro totalmente descompuesta sin dejar de mirar al rubio, quien sonrió suavemente como respuesta, irritándolo aún más

- Estoy protegiendo los vínculos que me ha tomado toda la vida formar…- Naruto respondió entre jadeos, levantando su mirada, que estaba llena de determinación -Todos me miraban como si fuera basura y nadie me aceptaba, nadie reconocía mi existencia, justo como dices… ¡Pero me encontré a Iruka-sensei y mi vida comenzó a cambiar!- La mirada del rubio se conmovió -Después me encontré a Rimu-chan y a Ryu-sensei, quienes fueron las primeras personas que creyeron en mí y Ryu-sensei me dijo la verdad de quien soy realmente… Que creyó en mi sueño de ser Hokage… Así como Makoto, el genio que me ha llegado a ver como a su igual, como un rival a superar… Pero desde siempre, cuando sentía sus miradas a lo lejos y yo las consideraba extrañas… Ellas han estado a mi lado- La mirada del rubio se enterneció, ante la sorpresa de Gaara -Mi Hina-chan y mi Nami-chan, quienes me han enseñado algo muy importante… Que incluso yo, puedo despertar el sentimiento de amistad y amor en otras personas- El rubio sonrió fugazmente -Para serte sincero… Eso ha impedido que el odio llegue a dominarme al seguir viendo odio y desprecio en las miradas de los demás… Y si no te derroto aquí y ahora, podrías lastimarlas… ¡Y eso jamás lo permitiré…!- La sonrisa del rostro desapareció de su rostro al tiempo que endureció la mirada -¡Porque yo prometí protegerlas…! Pero sobre todo… ¡Porque las quiero mucho! ¡Yo te venceré, sin importar cuantas veces me derribes…! ¡Volveré a levantarme una y otra vez hasta que logre derrotarte…!-

- ¡Ya me hartaste!- Exclamó el pelirrojo con un grito ensordecedor que de inmediato intimidó a su hermana, quien se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a llorar silenciosamente pensado que ese era su fin -¡Voy a destruirte con toda mi fuerza…!- El terror de Temari se hizo más profundo, ya que se dio cuenta de que nadie había hecho enfurecer a su hermano de esa manera antes.

La Kunoichi de Suna se abrazó a si misma al tiempo que se encogía para tratar de protegerse de aquella ira asesina que había comenzado a emerger de su hermano. El terror que sentía era profundo, porque sólo ella había visto el verdadero poder de Gaara durante su entrenamiento con Baki…

…

En el palco especial, Hinata se encontraba frente a frente con uno de los dos Ninja de Oto que quedaban de pie. Al parecer eran los dos líderes del escuadrón, ya que eran los únicos que no se habían lanzado al ataque hasta ese momento. Pero ahora, siendo los dos que permanecían de pie, frente a las bellas novias de Naruto, se preparaban para atacar. El Chunin delante de Naruto miraba fijamente a la peliazul, quien esperaba expectante, colocando su espejo frente a ella de forma que parecía más un escudo para poner distancia entre ella y él. El Ninja de Oto comenzó a realizar una breve y veloz secuencia de sellos para terminar echando sus brazos hacia atrás.

- ¡Fuuton: Toppa (Elemento Viento: Ruptura)!- Una violenta corriente surgió de la boca del Chunin en dirección a Hinata quien observaba fijamente el ataque

- ¡Ahora…! ¡Ninpou: Kagami no Bougyo (Arte Ninja: Defensa de Espejo)!-

Ante la expectación del Ninja de Oto, el Chakra azul de la Hyuga comenzó a fluir en el espejo, formando un domo de tenue luz delante de él. Dicho domo contuvo la corriente de viento y ante la sorpresa del Chunin después de que su ataque lanzara a Hinata un par de metros hacia atrás, tras un instante, mandó la corriente de regreso a su origen. El Ninja de Oto salía proyectado hacia atrás tras recibir una violenta corriente de viento generada por su propio Jutsu. Al tiempo que el Chunin caía, una Hinata maltrecha bajaba su espejo suavemente, dejando de resguardarse en él mientras comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad.

- ¿P-Pero cómo…?- Aquél Ninja de Oto se encontraba al borde la inconsciencia

- Kai no Kagami (Espejo del Mar) es el regalo que me dio Ryu-sensei antes de empezar el examen…- Respondió Hinata bajando la cabeza y sonriendo suavemente -Es el objeto que representa los vínculos que tenemos ella y yo…-

- N-No lo entiendo…- Dijo entre susurros el Chunin, quedando inconsciente segundos después.

La Hyuga orientó su rostro hacia su mejor amiga, quien se encontraba frente con el último Ninja de Oto de la zona. Así como Hinata, Nami se encontraba visiblemente cansada, pero esa aura roja que emergía de la Joya que tenía colgando del cuello la mantenía de pie. El Chunin comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos terminando con el sello de manos 'U' cerca de su boca.

- ¡Mizurappa (Onda Violenta de Agua)!- De la boca del Ninja de Oto surgió un chorro de agua a presión que se dirigía hacia la Uchiha a gran velocidad, quien esperó, abriendo ligeramente los brazos

- ¡Es hora…! ¡Hou Ten Sho (El Fénix se eleva al cielo)!-

Ante la sorpresa del Ninja de Oto, Nami saltó para esquivar el Jutsu Suiton y rodearse de un Chakra rojo, que al instante comenzó a incendiarse en llamas, dándole la apariencia de un Fénix aleteando en el aire. El Ninja de Oto miraba sorprendido cómo el ave de fuego tras aletear violentamente se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia él con las garras al frente cual águila lista para atrapar a su presa, impactando con violencia en el cuerpo del Ninja, disipándose en forma vistosa el fuego y revelando a la pelinegra dándose una patada en el vientre al Ninja, quien salió proyectado hacia un pilar, cayendo instantes después ya inconsciente.

- ¡Nami-chan…!- Hinata corrió hacia su amiga al ver que había caído pesadamente tras dar su golpe y al llegar a ella la sostuvo en sus brazos -¿Estás bien?- Preguntó la Hyuga mirando expectante a su mejor amiga

- Algo cansada, es todo…- La Uchiha le sonrió suavemente a la peliazul para no preocuparla -Todavía no controlo bien el Chakra que me da Chi no Magatama (Orbe de la tierra) y me agotó en exceso… Aunque sin ese Chakra… No podría hacer ese Jutsu-

- Entiendo- Agregó Hinata sonriendo suavemente -¿Todavía puedes caminar?-

- Eso creo…-

Con ayuda de su amiga, la Uchiha se puso de pie y de inmediato volteó hacia donde la pequeña Hanabi y los pequeños Uchiha permanecían dormidos, ajenos a la batalla que había ocurrido a su alrededor. Ambas Kunoichi del Equipo Ryu sonrieron suavemente al ver a los pequeños muy relajados, como si nada hubiera pasado. De inmediato ambas chicas colocaron sus manos en el suelo, utilizando el Kuchiyose no Jutsu y llamando a sus más usadas invocaciones: Hiten y Umiruka, quienes apenas emergieron de la nube de humo, voltearon a ver a su alrededor, mirando a los varios Ninja de Oto derrotados y a los pequeños que dormían debido al Genjutsu y habían permanecido ajenos a la batalla.

- Ahora si la han hecho buena- Dijo el ave, provocando sonrojos de vergüenza en ambas chicas

-Vamos niñas, no se preocupen- Agregó Umiruka sonriendo suavemente -A los hombres les gustan las chicas fuertes, no las muñecas de porcelana- Contrario a las intenciones de la tortuga, el sonrojo de ambas chicas aumentó aún más -¿Para qué nos necesitan, linda Hinata-chan?-

- Necesitamos que cuiden de Hanabi-chan y los demás, por favor- Aunque aparentaba estar tranquila, Hinata seguía un poco apenada por los comentarios de las invocaciones

- Pueden echármelos al caparazón y yo los cuidaré en Kamegakure (Aldea de la Tortuga), porque creo que les falta terminar de combatir, ¿Verdad?-

- Si…- Respondió la Uchiha, que también continuaba con sonrojo en su rostro -Queremos ayudar a Naruto-kun-

- Entonces manos a la obra-

Las chicas con rapidez posaron cuidadosamente a los pequeños sobre el caparazón de la tortuga, quien esperaba tranquilamente a que las chicas terminaran su labor. Una vez que ya estaba todo listo, volteó a ver a ambas Kunoichi, quienes le sonrieron suavemente.

- Gracias, Umiruka-san- Dijo suavemente Hinata

- De nada linda- Dicho esto, la tortuga desapareció en una nube de humo y apenas la tortuga desapareció, ambas chicas se voltearon con seriedad y asintieron mutuamente con la cabeza para orientar su mirada hacia el fénix, que esperaba indicaciones

- ¿Puedes llevarnos con Naruto-kun, Hiten?- Preguntó expectante la Uchiha

- ¡Claro! Será fácil… Puedo sentir la presencia de una convocación no muy lejos de aquí, ese debe ser él- Respondió con alegría el fénix

- ¿Convocación?- Repitió la Hyuga confundida

- Vamos con el chico de los dragones, les explicaré en el camino…-

Sosteniendo los brazos de las maltrechas chicas con sus garras de forma de que no se lastimaran, Hiten levantó vuelo dejando sorprendidos a los Ninja que se encontraban en el palco inferior. Azula y Ukitsu se encontraban espalda con espalda, mientras los últimos dos Ninja que las atacaban caían sin sentido tras el último ataque de las alumnas más recientes de Ryu. Kakashi y Gai ya también habían terminado con sus enemigos y miraban hacia el cielo, donde las Kunoichi de Equipo Ryu con ayuda de Shiryu se alejaban del lugar. La Hime y la morena sonriendo, una de forma discreta y la otra de forma alegre al ver a sus compañeras dirigirse en la misma dirección que hacia un rato se había dirigido el Wakuseiryu.

- Vaya, tardaron más de lo que esperaba- La discreta sonrisa de la castaña llamó la atención del ANBU que había lanzado el Genjutsu que puso a dormir al público

"¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?" Pensó el ANBU con curiosidad

- No sé quien seas, pero esta batalla está perdida- Kakashi encaró al líder de los Ninja de Oto -Será mejor que te rindas-

-Hm…- El enmascarado orientó su rostro hacia el Ninja Copia -Eso está por verse-

Sin deshacer su posición de manos, el ANBU orientó su mirada hacia el techo de aquél edificio donde se levantaba la barrera que aislaba al Gama-sennin, al Sandaime y al líder de los invasores.

…

- ¡Amaterasu…!-

Jiraiya saltaba de forma súbita y avanzaba en un veloz zigzag para esquivar los disparos de llamas negras que emergían del ojo derecho del fundador del Clan Uchiha, quien parecía llorar lágrimas de sangre de ese ojo. Cuando Jiraiya estuvo lo bastante cerca como intentar lanzar un ataque al Sensei de su Sensei, el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha comenzó a formar una especie de torbellino en la que el legendario Shinobi desapareció antes de que el golpe del Gama Sannin pudiera hacer contacto con él. Jiraiya volteó a ver confundido en todas direcciones para buscar al Niidaime, pero cuando volteó hacia arriba en un intento de buscarlo, una violenta patada por la espalda lo estrelló contra uno de los tantos árboles que ya habían emergido en el lugar como resultado del Mokuton Ninjutsu del Shodaime.

Sarutobi por su parte, trataba de mantener a raya tanto a Hashirama como a Minato, pero mientras los Kunai de tres puntas le permitían al Yondaime atacarlo casi desde cualquier punto ciego que involuntariamente generara Hiruzen, descuidar a Hashirama era poner un pie en su propia tumba. El Sandaime salió proyectado en la misma dirección que Jiraiya tras emerger una enorme raíz detrás de él y golpearlo con fuerza en la espalda apenas Sarutobi había esquivado por milímetros un Rasengan que casi le cruzaba el corazón. Ero-Sensei logró atrapar a su Sensei antes de que impactara con la misma raíz con la que habían impactado él instantes antes.

- Esto es muy difícil…- Sarutobi respiraba con dificultad -¿Cómo detener a tres de los mejores Shinobi de la historia?- El Sandaime fijó su mirada en las tres invocaciones, que se habían reagrupado frente a ellos

- No lo sé…- Susurró Jiraiya más para sí mismo que como respuesta -En cualquier momento aparecerán, pero no sé si aún con ellos, tengamos alguna oportunidad…-

- ¿Ellos…? ¿A quién te…?- Pero antes de que Sarutobi pudiera continuar formulando su pregunta, en los hombros del Sannin aparecieron dos pequeñas nubes de humo, que revelaron a dos pequeños sapos encapuchados

- ¿Qué sucede, Jiraiya-chan?- Preguntó el sapo de barba blanca con expectación

- Que Orochimaru por fin decidió jugar con la vida y la muerte- Respondió el albo sin mover el enfoque de su mirada de Minato, Madara y Hashirama

- ¿A qué te…?- El otro sapo, de cabeza púrpura volteó en la misma dirección que el Gama Sannin -Minato-chan… ¡Mira Pa, es Minato-chan…!-

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó sorprendido el aludido, orientando su mirada inmediatamente hacia el rubio -No… ¡No puede ser!-

- Pero lo es viejo…- El Hebi-sannin tomó la palabra y se acercó a sus invocaciones -He realizado el Masasei no Jutsu, un arte de los demonio… Y esto no es nada a comparación del gran poder que ahora tengo…- Orochimaru iba a seguir hablando, cuando notó que el Gama Sannin comenzaba a liberar un poderoso Chakra que más que surgir de su interior, era el que fluía en el ambiente

- ¡No tienes el derecho de estar jugando con las vidas de los demás…!-

Tanto Sarutobi como el Hebi Sannin mirando confundidos la gradual transformación del albo, ya que marcas rojas comenzaron a aparecer en su rostro, al tiempo que su nariz se ensanchó y verrugas comenzaban a salir de ella. Sus ojos también cambiaron, siendo delineados en rojo, uniéndose a las líneas de su rostro, así también sus ojos se transformaron es sus pupilas, alargándose y obteniendo una forma rectangular así como los ojos de un sapo.

- ¡Es hora de estallar, Modo Sennin!- Jiraiya ya transformado dio un pequeño salto y al caer en sus dos pies cimbró todo el lugar con fuerza, tambaleando incluso a los subordinados de Orochimaru que mantenían la barrera

- ¿Modo Sennin?- Susurró confundido el Hebi Sannin "Será mejor darse prisa, ya casi se consumieron los quince minutos…" -¡Minato, Madara, Hashirama!- Los tres aludidos voltearon a ver a Orochimaru -¡Destruyan a esas basuras!-

- ¡Si…!- Respondieron decididos los antiguos Hokage

- Muy bien entonces…- Hiruzen se mordió el pulgar derecho sin despegar la mirada de los otros Hokage -¡Ninpou: Enkouou Enma…!-

Al posar Sarutobi su mano en el suelo, liberó una nube de humo de tamaño humano, ante la atenta mirada de sus alumnos y los antiguos líderes de Konoha. De esa nube surgió un mono de largo cabello blanco, en vestido con un traje Shinobi de textura similar a la de la piel de un leopardo. El simio tras una danza sumamente elegante y una demostración de equilibrio sobre una de las raíces presentes en el campo de batalla, de un elegante salto se posó junto a su invocador. Al tiempo que comenzaba a analizar la situación. No pudo ocultar la sorpresa cuando observó frente a él a los tres anteriores Hokage. Después orientó su mirada hacia el Hebi Sannin, quien sonrió en forma retorcida.

- Ya sabía que esto pasaría algún día- Dijo el mono recién invocado sin poder ocultar en su rostro el desprecio que sentía por Orochimaru -Debiste acabar con él cuando tuviste la oportunidad-

- Lo sé Enma, pero nunca pasó por mi cabeza que aquél niño que lloraba todas las noches por sus padres se convirtiera en el monstruo que ahora está justo frente a nosotros…- El Sandaime miró de reojo a su invocación personal

- Como sea, lo hecho, hecho está- El sapo ubicado en el hombro derecho del Gama Sannin dijo de forma calmada -¡Vamos Jiraiya-chan! ¡Liberemos a Minato-chan de las garras de Orochimaru!-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Sonrió confiado el albo

- Ya lo oíste Sarutobi, debemos sacar la basura- Dijo el simio al tiempo que miraba desafiante a las invocaciones del líder de Oto

- ¡Bien!- Hiruzen asintió con determinación

"Esto no me gusta nada…" Aunque preocupado, el Hebi-sannin seguía mostrando su sonrisa retorcida para guardar las apariencias "Si no terminan con ellos a la brevedad, esto puede ponerse peligroso para mí… El tiempo se está consumiendo…" - ¡Basta de juegos! ¡Maten a esas escorias con toda su potencia!-

- ¡Como ordene, Orochimaru-sama!- Fue el coro de Minato, Madara y Hashirama.

El primero en liberar su máximo poder, fue el primer líder del Clan Uchiha, quien reveló al mismo tiempo en sus dos ojos el legendario Eien no Mangekyou Sharingan. Ante la sorprendida mirada de todos los presentes, sin excepción, un perturbador e intimidante Chakra de color rojo comenzó a emerger del Niidaime, el cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un siniestro esqueleto, que gradualmente fue cubierto por varias fibras que le dieron un aspecto humanoide hasta que finalmente una yamabushi pareció devorar a la forma y le dio su aspecto final. El extraño ente que surgía del Chakra de Madara Uchiha se mostraba como una especie de guerrero que empuñaba en su mano derecha una espada formada de Chakra ardiente mientras que en su brazo izquierdo sostenía lo que parecía ser un escudo de forma redonda. Todos observaban con expectación el poderoso Jutsu del Uchiha, mientras que Sasurtobi y Enma permanecía atónitos con la revelación de lo que ambos conocían como la carta del triunfo del Sensei del Sandaime. Sus pensamientos sobre si tenían alguna posibilidad de vencerlo fueron interrumpidos cuando se dieron cuenta de que el primer líder del Clan Senju terminaba una secuencia de sellos que había empezado a realizar apenas Madara liberó el poder de sus ojos. En el caso de Hashirama, del suelo comenzaron a surgir varias raíces que se fueron enroscando cual enredaderas y comenzaban a adquirir una forma que gradualmente era más y más humana, del mismo tamaño que la carta del triunfo del Uchiha. La forma poco a poco adquirió la forma de lo que parecía ser un muñeco de madera, cuyas partes parecían cilindros y otras figuras geométricas. Poseía unos ojos que brillaban de un imponente tono amarillo que enfocaron de inmediato a los enemigos del Shodaime Hokage.

- Susanoo (El que Tiene la Capacidad de Ayudar Por Todos Los Medios)- Madara fijó su mirada en Hiruzen y Enma

- Daimokujin (Gran Hombre de Madera)- Hashirama observó fijamente a Jiraiya y a los sapos en sus hombros

- ¡Mueran para Orochimaru-sama!-

Minato lanzó uno de sus Kunai de tres puntas hacia su Sensei y el Sandaime mientras que los fundadores de Konoha comenzaron a caminar seguidos por sus poderosos Jutsu materializados. El Yondaime siguió de inmediato la ruta de su Shuriken con ayuda de su carta del triunfo, el Hiraishin no Jutsu, que iba a gran velocidad hacia Jiraiya, quien como respuesta comenzó a reunir Chakra en su mano derecha, generando el Rasengan a gran velocidad, pero no se detuvo ahí y siguió infundiéndole Chakra a su ataque, con lo que la esfera comenzó a crecer a gran velocidad.

- ¡Rasengan…!- Minato echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás para preparar su ataque

- ¡Odama Rasengan…!- Jiraiya colocó la enorme esfera de Chakra frente a él.

Y lo hizo apenas a tiempo, ya que la esfera de Chakra recibió el ataque de Minato, provocando un estallido de Chakra ante la mirada de todos los presentes. Ciertamente Minato era el creador del Jutsu, pero Jiraiya había estado trabajando en el poderoso Jutsu para ayudarle a Naruto en cuanto heredara su legado. El resultado era el poderoso Odama Rasengan, cuyo poder superaba al Rasengan ordinario y quedó claro cuando tras el estallido de Chakra azul, el rubio salió proyectado al aire mientras el Sannin fue arrastrado por la corriente de Chakra un par de metro, pero conservó la compostura. El Yondaime fue atrapado antes de caer por la mano del poderoso Daimokujin y de inmediato el imponente muñeco de madera posó al rubio en el suelo. El brazo derecho de Minato había sido hecho pedazos por el choque de Rasengan y lo que quedaba de él humeaba en forma visible.

- Hashirama…- Minato se erguió completamente y enfocó a su Sensei, quien miraba fijamente a su alumno, apenas conteniendo la furia contra Orochimaru por obligarlo a herirlo de esa manera

- Bien- Fue la seca respuesta del Senju y lo que vieron atónitos aquellos que luchaban a favor de Konoha instantes después fue que Hashirama desenfundó la katana posada en su cinturón y tras alzarla en el aire, de un súbito tajo le cortó el brazo lastimado al rubio

- Así al menos no me estorbará para combatir- Dijo el rubio, mirando de reojo su miembro cercenado al tiempo que la sangre comenzaba a fluir libremente por la herida recién provocada por el Shodaime

- ¡Maldito!- La sapo ubicada en el hombro izquierdo del Sannin orientó con rabia su mirada hacia el Sannin -¡¿Cómo te atreves a utilizarlos de esa forma tan despiadada?-

- Silencio Shima-sama…- Las palabras del padre de Naruto sorprendieron a sobremanera a la aludida -Debemos actuar por el bien de Orochimaru-sama y estas vidas efímeras no valen nada, sólo somos herramientas para que nuestro invocador logre sus propósitos…-

- ¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo y maten a esas malditas y asquerosas basuras de una buenas vez!- Exclamó el Sannin con visible irritación.

El siguiente en atacar fue el poderoso Daimokujin, cuyo puño derecho se dirigía hacia Jiraiya a una sorprendente velocidad y su brazo se alargaba al tiempo que se adelgazaba, siendo casi tan rápido como el ataque de Minato, pero al instante Emna se colocó entre el ataque y el alumno de su invocador, para después chocar sus manos de forma súbita.

- ¡Kongou Rouheki!- Gritó el Rey de los Monos instantes antes de que el poderoso apéndice de madera lo impactara.

Hashirama, Madara y Minato observaron inexpresivamente cómo una especie de cárcel formada por lo que parecían ser varios báculos de color negro y extremos de color dorado protegían al albo, al Sandaime y a los sapos.

"¡Otra vez ese maldito mono…!" Pensó fugazmente el Sannin.

De inmediato el poderoso ente formado por el Chakra de Madara Uchiha lanzó una estocada con su espada ardiente listo para usar su habilidad especial y sellar al Rey de los Monos en un Genjutsu eterno, aprovechando el momento del distracción consecuencia del ataque de Hashirama vía su Mokujin, pero el Gama Sannin recién terminaba de realizar una secuencia de sellos y posó sus manos en el suelo al instante.

- ¡Senpou: Meikai Dainuwa… (Arte Sabio: Gran Pantano del Inframundo)!-

Las tejas debajo de los tres Hokage invocados se convirtieron casi al instante en una especie de trampa de arena que comenzaron a hundir a las tres invocaciones del Sannin, lo que provocó que el Niidaime perdiera el equilibrio y no pudiera impactar la jaula que protegía al albo y al Sandaime con su temible Jutsu. De inmediato el rubio lanzó una Kunai de tres puntas hacia una de las tantas raíces para escapar, mientras que el Daimokujin sostenía en su mano a su creador para evitar que Hashirama se hundiera, mientras que el enorme muñeco de madera era sepultado de lo que sería su cintura hacia abajo y el Uchiha escapaba gracias a su Jikuukan Jutsu, desapareciendo mientras el Susanoo se disipaba en el aire como las llamas de una fogata que se apagaban. Al instante la jaula desapareció en una nube de humo, regresando a su forma original.

- Eso estuvo cerca- Una gota de sudor escurrió por la sien del Rey de los Monos, quien recordó la capacidad de sellado de la espada Sakegari

- ¡Ahora debemos contraatacar!- Sarutobi realizó una secuencia de sellos casi en un parpadeo -¡Katon: Karyu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala Ardiente del Dragón de fuego)!-

El Sandaime exhaló una poderosa llamarada de fuego dirigida al Sannin, pero antes de eso fue detenida por un de los brazos del Daimokujin, el cual comenzó a arder en forma violenta y debido a que ya no se podía sostener era terminado de sepultar por el Meikai Dainuwa del Gama Sannin al tiempo que Hashirama de un salto abandonaba la máxima expresión del Mokuton Ninjutsu.

- ¡Incluso en ese momento pensaron en Orochimaru…! ¡Qué monstruoso es el Masasei no Jutsu…!- Exclamó Sarutobi sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa -¡Parece el Jutsu perfecto…!-

- ¡No hay Jutsu perfecto, Sensei!- Replicó Jiraiya al instante "Debe haber algo que podamos aprovechar… Algún punto débil que tenga ese supuesto pacto con el demonio…" Los tres Hokage resucitados se reagruparon frente al Hebi Sannin mientras el albo observaba la situación con tranquilidad "Como me enseñó Naruto… ¡Debes poner atención a cualquier cosa que nos pueda ayudar, ya que es monstruoso lo que estamos enfrentando! ¡Cualquier detalle debe ser útil, incluso si es algo tan insignificante como el que Orochimaru no esté jugando con nosotros y nos quiera muertos de inmediato…!" La mirada de Jiraiya mostró sorpresa de un segundo a otro

"Parece que ha pensado en algo que pueda ayudarnos" Pensó fugazmente el Sandaime, mirando de reojo a su alumno y regresado al instante su atención hacia su enemigo

"¡Eso es, Orochimaru no se ha movido desde que realizó ese Jutsu…! Ha estado tranquilo y se ha limitado a dar órdenes, lo que quiere decir que no puede moverse mientras esté realizando el Masasei no Jutsu… Y además de eso…"

- ¿Tienes algún plan, Jiraiya-chan…?- Preguntó en un susurro Fukasaku, el sapo ubicado en el hombro derecho del Sannin

- A decir verdad, no… Pero he descubierto algo interesante en relación al Masasei no Jutsu…-

- ¿Eso es verdad…?- Sarutobi se unión en forma sumamente discreta a la conversación

- Sí… Pensé en que el sádico de Orochimaru, que se deleita en el sufrimiento de los demás, parece tener prisa por terminar esto y eso es algo que me parece extraño, además no se ha movido desde que realizó el Jutsu- La mirada analítica del Sannin continuaba estudiando a su enemigo -También los Hokage siempre que se reagrupan lo hacen de forma que Orochimaru esté protegido

- ¿A qué quieres llegar?- Preguntó Sarutobi de forma seria para que su alumno fuera al grano del asunto

- No cuanto tiempo sea, pero ese Jutsu es de tiempo limitado… No sólo eso, mientras está en uso ese Jutsu, él está indefenso…-

El Hebi-sannin, que seguía la conversación leyendo los labios del Gama Sannin, había entendido perfectamente las últimas palabras que había dicho su otrora mejor amigo y quedó completamente atónito al oírlas… Recordó fugazmente el momento en que realidad no había aprendido a ejecutar el legendario Jutsu de Tobirama Senju, sino que se lo había enseñado alguien muy particular…-

…

_En medio de la oscuridad, poco a poco, se comenzaba a revelar una inmensa sala inmaculada de perfectamente pulido suelo de mármol blanco, unas inmensas ventanas permitían la entrada de la luz del sol, que gradualmente iluminaban la impresionante sala cuyo techo era sostenido por enorme pilares y cuyo sendero marcado con una amplia alfombra roja concluía frente a un inmenso trono. En el asiento se encontraba una figura que sorprendentemente se mantenía en la oscuridad, a pesar de que el lugar ya estaba iluminado ampliamente… Apenas a unos metros de la tarima donde reposaba el imponente trono, Orochimaru se encontraba mirando fijamente a la figura con expectación. _

_- Masasei no Jutsu, es mi regalo para ti Orochimaru, espero que sepas usarlo, ya que no es algo sencillo de comprender… Ten cuidado, es un arma de dos filos-_

_- Lo sé…- El Hebi Sannin cerró los ojos con suavidad -Y le estoy agradecido por haberme dado este nuevo poder…-_

_- Bien entonces… Por ahora continuaré descansando-_

_- ¿Qué haremos mientras usted se recupera totalmente?-_

_- Prepárate…- Fue la respuesta proveniente de las sombras -Y sobre todo, diviértete…-_

_- Comprendo- fue la respuesta del Sannin, quien mantuvo su expresión seria todo el tiempo _

_- Creo que es todo por ahora… Nos veremos, más adelante…- _

_El silencio pronto se apoderó del majestuoso lugar, pero apenas el Sannin comenzaba a levantarse, se comenzaron a escuchar pasos cuyo sonido era evidente debido al amplio espacio, que favorecía eco y cuando el Sannin volteó a su espalda, se encontró con dos personas misteriosas, cuyo rostro era ocultado por una de las sombras de los pilares que se proyectaba. El Sannin clavó sus penetrantes oros dorados en aquellas personas y al instante demostró la molestia en su rostro. Claramente esas personas no le eran agradables. _

_- Así que recibiste un regalo…- Dijo una de esas personas en tono claramente burlón_

_- Eso no es tu asunto- Respondió secamente el Sannin_

_- Creo que entendiste mal lo que te acaban de decir- La voz, contraria a la primera se escuchaba seria y cordial_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- Orochimaru se mostró interesado a las palabras que recién había oído_

_- Me refiero con eso, a que te han dado el tesoro, pero no lo llave…- _

_- ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?-_

_- Imbécil, si no lo entiendes ni siquiera vale la pena explicártelo…-_

_- Déjalo- Interrumpió la voz tranquila -Debe comprenderlo él mismo…-_

_Las palabras de aquellas personas habían dejado confundido al Hebi Sannin. El Masasei no Jutsu parecí un pacto con el demonio mismo, jugar a ser dios al regresar a alguien de la muerte… ¿Por qué le habían dicho que había encontrado el tesoro pero no la llave…?_

_-Sólo te diré una cosa…- Se escuchó el tono burlón nuevamente -Si alguien comprende lo que tú todavía estás tratando de entender, ese momento podría ser tu fin si la suerte no te sonríe…-_

…

Más sin embargo, ahora lo entendía claramente. Ciertamente el Masasei no Jutsu era uno de los más temibles que podrían existir en el Mundo Shinobi, pero el que no pudiera moverse mientras se ejecutaba lo hacía sumamente vulnerable al enemigo. Además de eso, el tiempo que podía usar ese Jutsu sólo era de quince minutos y ciertamente podría tener a su disposición a cualquier Ninja que estuviera muerto además de que el o los Ninja que invocara regresarían con el pico de capacidad que hubieran tenido a lo largo de su vida sin importar de quien se tratase y le mostrarían una lealtad real y absoluta durante el tiempo en que estuvieran de regreso en el mundo de los vivos, pero el aparentemente temible Masasei no Jutsu tenía un punto débil fatal… Y el Gama-sennin, su antiguo mejor amigo al parecer estaba por descubrirlo.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues capítulo terminado. Creo que muchos pensarán, ¿Cómo es posible que Makoto Senju le importe tanto al buen Naruto como al emo? Eso es simple ya que para Naruto, que con excepción de sus novias era visto como sus compañeros de generación como un inútil y un perdedor, el que el segundo mejor de la academia lo haya reconocido como un rival en su camino para convertirse en Hokage, caló profundo en el rubio al saber que el castaño ha reconocido implícitamente que se había convertido en un Shinobi fuerte, además podría decirse que el Senju es el mejor junto al emo a los ojos de los demás, ya que la diferencia entre ambos al graduarse fue mínima. En cuanto a lo que siente el emo, simplemente Makoto ocupó el lugar de Naruto en la historia original y siendo que el Senju es considerado un genio también, Sasuke muy a su pesar no puede darse esos aires de superioridad que vimos en la serie original con Makoto, por eso lo vio como a un amigo después de un tiempo y al admitir que su nivel era el mismo. En cuanto a las batallas, espero que haya quedado bien lo que va del Naruto vs Gaara, ya que se viene el final del combate. Con relación a la batalla entre Kage, pues el flashback de Orochimaru tendrá importancia más adelante, pero ahondaré en eso a su debido tiempo. Finalmente, como dije antes y en relación al Wakuseiryu, las convocaciones tienen habilidades únicas, como en el caso del dragón de Naruto, que es capaz de bloquear un ataque al costo de sacrificarlo y como dijo Ryukichi, el 'sacrificio' consiste únicamente en que la convocación o la invocación sacrificada vuelvan a su lugar de origen. Con respecto a los dragones, cuando use el término 'Dragón Volador' haré referencia a los dragones de tipo oriental, como por ejemplo Shiryu y Ryukichi, así como al usar el término 'Dragón Alado' haré referencia a los dragones de tipo occidental, como el Wakuseiryu por ejemplo.

**Próximamente:**

**XVI: Danketsu no Chikara (Fuerza en la Unión)**


	18. XVI: Danketsu no Chikara

**Naruto Zarya**

…

El pelirrojo y el rubio se encontraban frente a frente, listos para comenzar el final de su batalla. Ambos lucían determinados a vencer, cada uno por sus respectivos ideales, uno de ellos luchaban para demostrar que su existencia se basaba en el combate y sólo durante el calor de la batalla se sentía vivo realmente, mientras que el otro quería salir vencedor para defender aquellos vínculos que lo hacían querer superarse. Sus vidas eran bastante similares, ambos convertidos por azares del destino en recipientes de aquellos monstruos que habían llevado destrucción a sus hogares y por eso se habían hecho del odio de la inmensa mayoría de sus respectivas aldeas.

- ¡Eres un pobre estúpido! ¡Nosotros solo podemos confiar en nosotros mismos! ¡Nacimos para destruir hasta que nos destruyan a nosotros! ¡Somos simples armas creadas para ser usadas por nuestras aldeas…! ¡Yo soy el arma definitiva de Suna, creada por mi propio padre…!-

Gaara comenzó el relato sobre cómo era su vida en Sunagakure no Sato, desde el momento en que, incluso sin siquiera haber nacido, el terrible Shukaku, el Ichibi, había sido sellado en él para que lo pudiera controlar al relacionarse desde el nacimiento con él. Debido a que un sacrificio era necesario para realizar el Fuinjutsu que convirtió a Gaara en un Jinchuuriki, la madre de los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage, Karura, fue utilizada. Antes de morir, la madre de los tres hermanos maldijo a Sunagakure, con la esperanza Gaara vengaría su muerte. El chico de marcadas ojeras fue entrenado por su padre, pero fue criado principalmente por su tío materno, Yashamaru.

Debido al poder de Shukaku, los aldeanos de Suna terminaron odiando y temiéndole a Gaara por el monstruo sellado en su interior. Durante un tiempo, Yashamaru parecía ser la única persona que se preocupaba por Gaara. Pero el pequeño de forma inconsciente liberaba el poder del Bijuu y la gente que se le acercaba con actitud hostil siempre era herida, lo que aumentó aún más el recelo de la gente contra él. Yashamaru parecía ser el único que entendía que Gaara no tenía intención de hacerle daño a nadie. Pero el Yondaime Kazekage, sin embargo, no vio la misma esperanza para su hijo y vistos los frecuentes ataques involuntarios de Gaara hacia los siempre hostiles aldeanos, lo terminó considerando un simple experimento fallido que podría convertirse en una amenaza para Suna.

Debido al peligro que para el Kazekage representaba Gaara, comenzó a enviar asesinos para matarlo, aunque todos los intentos se encontraron con el fracaso y la muerte de los atacantes. Después de muchos intentos y pérdidas de Ninja valiosos, el Kazekage pidió a Yashamaru que matara a Gaara. Como resultado, su tío intentó asesinarlo, sólo para fallar como los demás antes de él y terminar moribundo a los pies de su sobrino. Pero cuando Gaara se dio cuenta de que era Yashamaru, se horrorizó y gritó antes de estallar en lágrimas. Aunque Gaara trató de justificar el ataque de la persona más cercana a él como una orden del Kazekage, Yashamaru le corrigió, diciendo que él había aceptado la misión por voluntad propia, que incluso le habían ofrecido rechazar el asunto, pero él aceptó para matarlo. Aquella traición fue un golpe mortal para la fe del pelirrojo hacia las personas. Como nunca había amado de verdad al pelirrojo, Yashamaru esperaba que al matarlo vengaría la muerte de su hermana, que le había nombrado Gaara tras demostrar su intenso odio hacia Suna, y sin pensar siquiera en demostrarle amor a su hijo. En un último esfuerzo para matar a su sobrino, Yashamaru detonó una serie de sellos explosivos ocultos en su cuerpo pidiéndole a Gaara que muriera con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con su arena, Gaara sobrevivió a la explosión y la pérdida de la única persona que pensaba se había preocupado por él lo marco. El pequeño pelirrojo usó la arena bañada en la sangre de su tío para grabar el kanji Ai (Amor) en su frente, como señal de que sólo se amaría a sí mismo y así como se habían dedicado a asesinarlo, ahora él se dedicaría a asesinar, para probarse a sí mismo que valía algo, que existía. Esa era la verdad sobre el cruel Ninja de Suna.

Al terminar de oír el relato, el rubio simplemente apretó sus puños de furia y bajó la mirada hacia el suelo, pensando que tanto parecido tenía la vida de su enemigo con la suya. Huérfano a los ojos de la gente, Naruto creció sin saber nada de sus padres. Antes de morir, Minato, el legendario héroe que había sellado al Kyubi no Youko dentro de él, pidió que los aldeanos de Konoha vieran a Naruto como el héroe que había ayudado a derrotar al Bijuu. Sin embargo, sólo contados habitantes de Konoha hicieron honor a la última voluntad del Yondaime Hokage, mientras que la inmensa mayoría en cambio lo miraba con un intenso odio, debido a contener en su interior al monstruo que había destruido sus hogares y en varios casos a sus seres queridos. En vista de ello, el Sandaime Hokage decretó que nadie debía hablar del Kyubi sellado dentro de Naruto, con la esperanza de que los hijos no lo odiaran como los padres. Sin embargo, los niños siguieron el ejemplo de sus padres, a pesar de no saber el por qué de ese odio. Aparte del Sandaime Hokage, Iruka Umino era el único que le había mostrado cariño al pequeño Naruto. El Chunin encargado de la academia se comenzó a acercar al rubio y poco a poco se ganó su confianza, se convirtió en su amigo y se volvió estricto con él durante la academia, ya que Iruka quería que Naruto se ganara el respeto de la aldea con su propio esfuerzo, quería que el rubio les demostrara a todos que estaban equivocados al juzgarlo únicamente por contener al Kyubi. Después de eso, se llego a dar cuenta de que dos pequeñas niñas lo miraban a escondidas cuando entrenaba, pero al principio no le daba importancia, ya que esas chicas se le hacían extrañas y nunca se le acercaban, por lo que pensaba que no les agradaba. Pero el tiempo se encargó de demostrarle lo contrario, ya que esas chicas poco a poco, comenzaron a ganarse su confianza, así como su admiración y finalmente, su amor. Por último se encontró con aquella mujer que se había convertido en su guía, esa casualidad que había cambiado tanto su vida, ya que a pesar de que no había sido fácil, había logrado superarse con Ninja, como siempre había sido su deseo. Y ahora se encontraba frente a frente con ese chico tan parecido y a la vez tan diferente a él. Ambos dispuestos a pelear a lo que se habían aferrado desde niños. Gaara permanecía expectante, ya que el rubio no realizaba ningún movimiento y parecía perdido en sus reflexiones interiores.

- ¡Si quieres morir por mi está bien! ¡En este momento acabaré contigo!-

De la calabaza surgió otra gigantesca garra de arena que se dirigía hacia Naruto, que permanecía quieto en el mismo sitio pero cuando el apéndice se prestaba a atraparlo justo como a Makoto, el rubio levantó la vista y con una velocidad impresionante desenfundó su Katana de hoja negra y blandiéndola con gran elegancia, partió a la mitad la garra de arena, que se desmoronó al instante. El pelirrojo mostró sorpresa en su mirada y al enfocar los ojos del rubio pudo ver emitían un ligero brillo violáceo al tiempo que en la espalda de Gaara se formaba una nueva garra.

- Muy bien entonces… ¡Esto irá enserio!- Grito al aire el pelirrojo mientras Temari ya no podía contener las lágrimas provocadas por el terror que sentía

"¡Por favor Gaara, no lo hagas!" Pensó la rubia fugazmente en medio de su llanto.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XVI: Danketsu no Chikara. **

…

Naruto saltó para esquivar un violento intento del hijo del Kazekage de aplastarlo con su recién formada garra y el rubio de inmediato contraatacó apoyándose en un árbol tras dar un vistoso giro en el aire y le lanzó una patada en el rostro al Jinchuuriki del Ichibi (Una Cola), quien cayó pesadamente al suelo como consecuencia del impacto, mientras el rubio se recompuso en el aire para caer de pie, si bien se notaba en forma cada vez más evidente su cansancio. Poco a poco el pelirrojo se levantó y apenas se puso de pie completamente, ambos contendientes se lanzaron de inmediato al frente. El alumno de Ryu lanzó un violento puñetazo al rostro de Gaara, que el Ninja de Suna respondió de igual manera. Ambos puños se encontraron en su trayectoria y se inicio un duelo de fuerza por imponerse.

- ¡Ríndete de una vez!- Naruto con sus ojos aún emitiendo el brillo violáceo, clavó su mirada en la de Gaara

- ¡No…! ¡No perderé!- El pelirrojo, al verse igualado comenzó a perder la ínfima tranquilidad que le quedaba -Nadie me negará la existencia… ¡Eso nunca pasará…! ¡Matar al enemigo frente a mí, es lo que me mantiene con vida…!-

Gaara liberó un violento torrente de Chakra al tiempo que hubo una enorme explosión, la cual cimbró todo el lugar y creó una gigantesca cortina de humo que cubrió la luz de todo el lugar y cuando se disipó, poco a poco se podía ver una silueta de gran tamaño, la cual poco a poco reveló su forma, que se asemejaba a la de un mapache de apariencia demoníaca y un tamaño descomunal. Naruto permanecía impávido ante la enorme figura que se revelaba ante él y antes de que siquiera pudiera reaccionar, entre la enorme nube de polvo levantada frente a él, un monstruo que parecía una especie de mapache de aspecto demoníaco formado por arena, se mostró frente a él. El ser de inmediato cerró su garra derecha tras colocarla frente al rubio, haciendo que la arena a su alrededor de inmediato comenzara a aprisionarlo, siendo ese el detonante para que el rubio saliera de su ensimismamiento.

"¡Este es el Jutsu con el que hizo pedazos al cejotas!" Naruto alternaba su mirada en la arena que lo comenzaba a rodear gradualmente visiblemente preocupado mientras recordaba la forma tan cruel y violenta en que Gaara había hecho uso de ese Jutsu "¡Esta vez no será como en el torneo y nadie podrá evitar que me asesine…!" En medio de la desesperación que sentía, el rubio pudo notar que la arena todavía no lo había inmovilizado completamente "¡Sólo hay una forma en que podría escapar!" El rubio de inmediato trató de colocar su mano en el suelo, luchando contra la arena que lo estaba inmovilizando más y más "Vamos, sólo un poco… ¡Un poco más…!" Con el esfuerzo que prácticamente lo llevaba al límite, pudo tocar el suelo justo en el momento en que el enorme monstruo iba a terminar de cerrar su garra para aplastar al rubio entre la arena -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!-

Una nube de humo de considerable tamaño surgió del interior de la arena que aprisionaba al rubio, dispersando la arena en todas direcciones y revelando un dragón volador de un particular color plateado, ligeramente más largo que Shiryu, a cuyo cuerpo se aferraba Naruto, visiblemente lastimado, ya que de su frente comenzaba a correr un hilo de sangre de considerable anchura y respiraba con visible dificultad.

"¿Otro dragón?" Sasuke observaba sorprendido la nueva invocación del rubio "¡¿A qué demonios está llegando esto?"

Para Sasuke y las Kunoichi, la batalla ya había alcanzado dimensiones ridículas, un combate contra un gigantesco monstruo que como él mismo había dicho, sólo vivía para asesinar, mientras que por el otro lado estaba el rubio y esos ojos de aureolas que claramente eran un Kekkei Genkai que difería del resto. Nadie se había dado cuenta aún, pero el Senju había recuperado la conciencia aunque no podía moverse, es más, por el estado en el que había quedado no podía hablar siquiera. Pero podía ver el enorme monstruo frente a él y sobretodo, al rubio que montaba un dragón delante de él y encarando de tal forma a Gaara, que parecía querer protegerlo.

"Quería invocar a Gamabunta, pero creo que con la prisa con la que hice el Jutsu no pude concentrarme…" El rubio sonrió suavemente

- ¿Dónde estoy?- Preguntó confundido el dragón de piel brillante

- Disculpa…- Naruto respondió el cuestionamiento del reptil -Por invocarte en esta situación… En realidad no quería invocarte a ti, pero aún así gracias por salvarme…-

- De nada, supongo- Respondió el dragón todavía desconcertado.

Gaara emergió de la cabeza de su Bijuu, de la cintura para arriba, y su conciencia dominaba la escalofriante trasformación que había adquirido. Permaneció atento, aún cuando al que llamaba Baki-sensei, tal vez la única persona en todo el mundo a la que no mataría, le había dado control total sobre su Bijuu como resultado del entrenamiento al que lo había sometido durante varios años. Era muy joven para controlar ese gran poder. Suficiente esfuerzo era lograr que ese Chakra tan enorme se mantuviera estable y le permitiera seguir peleando, pero con el cansancio que ya llevaba encima le convenía mucho esperar a que Naruto tomara la iniciativa para aplastarlo como nunca había añorado aplastar antes a cualquier otra de sus víctimas. Por eso no había atacado a pesar de que el rubio había bajado la guardia para atender al dragón recién invocado.

- ¿Tú eres el tal Naruto del que esos bocones de Ryukichi y Shiryu hablan tanto desde hace tiempo?- El dragón esperaba la respuesta con discreta ansiedad

- Supongo que sí…- Respondió débilmente el rubio

- Te has vuelto popular en Shinryu no Kuni y la verdad deseaba conocerte- La sonrisa del reptil de piel metálica provocó tranquilidad en el rubio -Hace unos instantes esos dos me habían platicado que los sacrificaste para realizar el Shoukan no Jutsu -¿Eso es cierto?-

- Sí…-

- ¿A quién convocaste…?-

- A Wakuseiryu… Me ha ayudado mucho y eso que apenas lo conocí hace rato- Naruto miró al cielo para recordar fugazmente al dragón alado

- Eso es porque una convocación está ligada íntimamente al convocador…- Respondió el dragón volador con una sonrisa -¿Y dónde está ahora?-

- Usé su habilidad para salvar a un…- El rubio se detuvo un momento para buscarle al Senju una forma de decirle -Amigo…-

"N-Naruto…" Fue el débil pensamiento del Senju, cuyo cuerpo temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, producto del esfuerzo de querer levantarse para intentar ayudar a su rival, al chico que lo consideraba su amigo

- ¡Ese Yuujou hace lo que sea por sus amigos…!- El dragón se mostró sumamente entusiasta -¡Ahora terminemos lo que empezaron tú y él…!-

- De… De acuerdo- Respondió débilmente el rubio, enfocando su mirada en el Ichibi

- Por cierto, yo me llamo Kinryu (Dragón de Metal)- Dijo el dragón mientras endurecía la mirada y se preparaba para luchar contra el Bijuu

- Sólo una cosa…- Las palabras del rubio llamaron la atención del dragón

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Kinryu, expectante a lo que iba a decir el rubio

- ¿Por qué me han ayudado tanto desde que comencé a invocarlos?- Naruto suavizó su mirada -Shiryu me ayuda a hacer bromas, Ryukichi me ha aconsejado junto con Ero-Sensei sobre mis novias y Yuujou en el poco tiempo que estuvo aquí también…-

- Hm…- Kinryu sonrió suavemente -'De la unión saldrá la fortaleza que necesitas para vencer…' Eso es lo que hemos creído los dragones de Shinryu no Kuni desde hace milenios, y para unirnos, creemos en los vínculos que forjamos diariamente… Una Mente Clara puede entenderlo perfectamente-

- Entiendo…- Naruto sonrió alegre -Sólo que aquí es 'La unión hace la fuerza'-

- ¡Entonces vamos por él…!-Apenas se dio cuenta de que Naruto y el dragón se dirigían hacia él, Gaara, a través de su Bijuu inició su ataque

- ¡Fuuton: Renkuudan (Elemento Viento: Proyectil de Aire Comprimido)!- El Ichibi golpeó su estómago y de su boca surgió una enorme esfera de viento.

Kinryu se elevó justo a tiempo para esquivar el ataque. Permanecía volando mientras él y Naruto observaban cómo esa esfera arrasaba todo a su pasa, formando un considerable surco de tierra y se desvanecía después de que el surco había alcanzado varios metros de longitud. Todo a su paso había sido destruido fácilmente. Debajo de ellos, el Ichibi los miraba con furia asesina casi palpable.

- Si nos da con eso, seremos historia… Hay una forma de derribarlo, pero no creo que sea posible hacerla aún- Kinryu observaba detenidamente al Ichibi y en particular al pelirrojo posado en la cabeza del Bijuu

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó expectante el rubio

- La antigua profecía dice 'El camino de la evolución se conecta al futuro…'- Respondió serio el dragón

- ¿Qué significa eso?- Preguntó confundido el rubio, con un deje de temor

- Superar nuestros límites- Respondió el dragón sin dejar de mirar fijamente al Ichibi -O al menos es lo que nos ayudaría en este momento…-

- ¿Pero cómo lo haremos?- La voz de Naruto se oía tensa -¡Si fallamos y nos derrota, él podría destruir Konoha!-

- Si te soy honesto, no lo sé… La leyenda habla de confiar en nuestros vínculos y esos vínculos revelarán el camino a la victoria…-

- ¡Entonces confiemos en esos vínculos…!-

Los presentes observaron con una mezcla de confusión y admiración el bello espectáculo frente a ellos. Al costado derecho de Kinryu, pequeñas partículas de luz azul comenzaron a reunirse y aglomerarse lentamente al tiempo que iban aumentando de tamaño, ante la expectación de todos. Finalmente, una vez que la concentración de partículas alcanzó un gran tamaño, estalló en un destello fugaz que reveló vistosamente a la convocación de Naruto, el Wakuseiryu. Los dragones volaban suavemente ante la posibilidad de que el Bijuu los atacara nuevamente, aunque volaban sin alejarse para continuar dialogando.

- ¿Wakuseiryu?- El rubio observaba expectante a su compañero de armas

- Así es amigo, ¡He vuelto!- Exclamó el dragón alado, mientras extendía las alas en su totalidad, pero para la sorpresa de Naruto, endureció la mirada para orientarla en dirección del Ichibi

- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- Preguntó Kinryu sin dejar de observar al Bijuu

- Lo suficiente para saber lo que quieres hacer…- Replicó el dragón alado al instante

- Están comenzando a asustarme…- Agregó Naruto queriendo hacer una broma para romper lo tenso del ambiente, pero ninguno de los dragones le hicieron caso

- Kinryu, 'eso' requiere de gran cantidad de Chakra y si Naruto lo hace mal… Somos historia, mejor hay que diseñar una estrategia para derribar a ese monstruo- Replicó Yuujou con genuina preocupación

- Lo sé, pero siento que Naruto podría conseguirlo… Después de todo, nadie había podido convocarte y ahora estás aquí- La respuesta del dragón volador al planteamiento del Wakuseiryu dejó sorprendido al rubio

- ¿Nadie te había convocado?- Preguntó el Genin a Yuujou con marcada sorpresa en su mirada

- Honestamente… No-

- ¿Quieres intentarlo o lo dejamos a una estrategia?- Preguntó Kinryu, tomando a Naruto por sorpresa

- En primer lugar… ¿Intentar qué?- Replicó el rubio con molestia, ya que se estaba hartando del misterio que mantenían los dragones

- Que nuestros corazones latan al mismo ritmo- Respondió serio el dragón volador

- ¿Qué…?-

- 'Cuando los corazones laten unidos, el verdadero poder es revelado'- Las palabras de Yuujou tranquilizaron al rubio

- Comprendo… ¿Y eso cómo se logra?-

- Cuando los corazones llegan a comprender los sentimientos de los demás…- Respondió Kinryu con tranquilidad -Para explicarlo un poco más fácil, que los corazones latan al mismo tiempo fue logrado hace mucho tiempo por el Seijin…-

- ¿Seijin?- Naruto repitió visiblemente confundido -¿Te refieres al sujeto de la leyenda?-

- Así es- Ahora quien respondió fue el Wakuseiryu -En medio de su largo viaje ayudó a la entonces naciente Shinryu no Kuni y en honor a él, nosotros los dragones prometimos ayudar a alcanzar su deseo de paz… Mente Clara y Alma Ardiente, según los fundadores, esas fueron sus habilidades para lograr unir los corazones, hacerlos uno solo-

- Hacerlos, uno sólo…- Repitió el rubio en un susurro

- ¡Vamos, es hora de intentarlo…!- Exclamó Yuujou con genuino optimismo

- Que los corazones se unan, hacerlos uno solo…- Susurró el rubio, queriendo entender el significado de esas palabras "¡Vamos Naruto, recuerda lo que nos contó Ero-Sensei…! Un camino diferente, pero que al final lleva hacia la paz… La respuesta…"

- ¡Adelante…!- Ajeno a los pensamientos de Naruto los dragones comenzaron a volar, enfilándose hacia el Ichibi

- ¡Mueran, Fuuton: Renkuudan…!-

Los dragones se separaron para esquivar el mortal ataque del Bijuu, que pasó dejando tras de él un sendero de destrucción. Naruto cerró los ojos para poder concentrarse, puesto que los dragones habían provocado varias dudas en su mente y sus vagas respuestas sólo lo habían dejado más confundido. Se sujetó firmemente a Kinryu y continuó pensando en la respuesta, en la forma de que los corazones fueran uno solo… Sus pensamientos fueron haciéndose más y más profundos, poco a poco sentía el viento en su cuerpo provocado por las rápidas y difíciles maniobras de los dragones para esquivar los mortales ataques de Gaara, pero la concentración del rubio no se perdía, anhelaba encontrar esa respuesta, puesto que sentía que podía ser la clave para llevar la paz al mundo.

"Un solo corazón… No puedo comprenderlo, pero me siento volar en un camino infinito que me permite ver hacia el mañana…" Los dragones esquivaban los diversos ataques del Ichibi mientras el Genin seguía buscando su respuesta sin abrir los ojos aún "En este camino siento como si todo desapareciera… Kinryu, Yuujou… Todo lo que nos rodea, incluso yo mismo…"

…

La mente de Naruto ya no se encontraba en el campo de batalla, sino en el vasto universo, donde las estrellas brillaban a lo lejos y en todas direcciones en un vasto infinito que al parecer nadie había explorado antes. El rubio abrió los ojos y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el Rinnegan, sino que sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules, puesto que los colores ya no eran tan vivos para su mirada como en aquella ocasión durante su entrenamiento, donde había despertado los ojos del Rikudou Sennin. De inmediato observó sus manos como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de lo fascinantes que podían llegar a ser.

- Buscas la respuesta, ¿Verdad…?-

El rubio dejó de prestarle atención a sus manos y orientó su mirada azul hacia la voz que había escuchado. Volteó detrás de él y pudo ver a un chico de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello alborotado y peculiar cicatriz en su mejilla con forma de cruz, vestido con camisa de manga larga de color negro, pantalón azul y botas tipo Ninja negras, con un protector en la frente que carecía del símbolo de alguna aldea Ninja. El chico miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa alegre, quien se puso en guardia de inmediato al sentir un poder inherente que emanaba del pelinegro.

- ¿Quién eres y dónde estamos?- Preguntó desconfiado el ojiazul mientras el chico lo seguía mirando en forma afable

- Estamos dentro de tu conciencia, Naruto… El tiempo se ha detenido en tu corazón para nosotros dos…- Respondió el chico para sonreírle a Naruto, quien al ver esa sincera sonrisa dejó de estar a la defensiva y bajó la guardia -En cuanto a tu segunda pregunta, aquí me conocieron como Seijin (Hombre de las Estrellas)-

- ¡¿Qué…?- Los ojos de Naruto enfocaron con marcada sorpresa al pelinegro -¡¿Tú eres el Seijin?- Rápidamente a la mente del rubio llegaron los recuerdos de aquél día donde Jiraiya le contó sobre ese sujeto…

…

_Hace tiempo, en el amanecer del mundo Shinobi, un chico llegó caído del cielo, como si fuera enviado por las estrellas. Ese chico fue adoptado en el seno de una familia que comenzaba a practicar el Ninjutsu, que en esos momentos apenas era enseñado por el legendario Rikudou Sennin. Esa familia al no poder tener hijos, consideró al chico de apenas trece años como su descendiente y le enseñaron a adaptarse al mundo Ninja que apenas comenzaba a nacer. Ese chico poco a poco comenzó a crecer y a desarrollarse como uno de los mejores Shinobi de su tiempo, gracias a un misterioso Kekkei Genkai jamás visto antes en ningún lugar. El chico tenía dos cualidades que lo hacían único y especial: una Mente Clara, que sabía cuál era su objetivo en la vida y un Alma Ardiente, que siempre le daba la fuerza para superar cualquier adversidad. Ese poderoso Shinobi tuvo dos hijos, ambos gemelos, uno que continuó el camino de su padre por medio del Ninjutsu, mientras que el otro o más bien la otra, se decidió a alcanzar la paz por medios políticos, escalando en la cima del poder. Los hermanos no volvieron a verse, porque sus caminos eran muy diferentes, ambos combatiendo, pero mientras uno lo hacía en el campo de batalla, la otra lo hacía en la mesa de negociaciones. Pero a final de cuentas, los caminos de ambos apuntaban a un solo lugar, hacia la paz. Ese era el sueño del Seijin, que heredó a sus hijos y que a su vez, esos chicos heredaron a sus descendientes… Así que inevitablemente, aquellos herederos del deseo auténtico del Seijin por conseguir la paz en el mundo se volverían a encontrar…_

_- Vaya historia tan rara, Ero-Sensei- Naruto miraba atento al albo tras escuchar su relato_

_- Puede ser, pero me gustaría ser descendiente del Seijin…- Jiraiya enfocó su mirada hacia el cielo_

_- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso el rubio_

_- Porque conseguir la paz es mi sueño, que las personas aprendan a entenderse unas a otras es mi mayor anhelo y no descansaré ni moriré hasta lograrlo o verlo hecho realidad… Y así como él, saldré adelante ante cualquier adversidad-_

_- ¡Entonces yo te ayudaré Ero-Sensei…!- El rubio miró sonriente al Gama-sennin, que sonrió contento al escuchar al rubio hablándole con algo de respecto, pero sobretodo al escuchar que el hijo de su alumno había decidido heredar su sueño_

_- ¡Así se habla, Naruto!- Exclamó Jiraiya alegremente -¿Y quién sabe? ¡Tal vez ambos seamos descendientes del Seijin…!- La zona donde ambos entrenaban se comenzó a llenar de los ruidos de sus escandalosas risas._

…

- Vamos, no es para tanto- El chico sonrió algo nervioso, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos -No era tan importante, sólo quise hacer lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier lugar… Alcanzar la paz del mundo, siempre fue mi sueño-

- ¿Y por qué estamos aquí?- Preguntó ya tranquilo el rubio

- Escucha- El chico ensombreció ligeramente la mirada -Yo le inculqué a mis hijos el deseo de alcanzar la verdadera paz para el Mundo Ninja… No quería que fuera así, pero ellos se alejaron después de eso, buscando por diferentes caminos alcanzar ese sueño que tenía y que pasó a ser suyo también… Ese ideal fue el camino que decidí seguir y ahora, tú siendo uno de mis últimos descendientes, quiero ayudarte en este camino que apenas ha comenzado para ti-

- ¿Lo dices en relación al misterio del que Kinryu y Yuujou hablan?- El rubio observó expectante al pelinegro -¿O en relación a la paz?-

- En relación a ambos- Respondió con seguridad el pelinegro -Los corazones se hacen uno cuando las personas aprenden a comprenderse unas a otras, cuando pueden compartir sus alegrías y sus tristezas… Eso es que los corazones latan en perfecta sincronía, con el anhelo de llegar a un mañana mejor-

- En sincronía, hacia el mañana…- Repitió Naruto, mirando con discreta admiración al Seijin

- Así es, eso es algo que puede entender lo que la gente llama 'Mente Clara', que es no perder la confianza en tus ideales, tus sueños y que luches por ellos sin rendirte jamás confiando siempre en ti mismo…- El pelinegro sonrió alegremente al ver el nuevo y naciente brillo en los ojos del rubio

- Seijin…- Susurró Naruto suavemente -¿Entonces soy tu descendiente?-

- Así es- Respondió el pelinegro al instante -Pero sin importar de quien desciendas ni de donde provengas, lo importante es que eres Naruto, no lo olvides…-

- De acuerdo…- El rubio asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro -Ahora, no es que quiera irme, pero hay una aldea, unas novias y varias personas queridas para mí que debo proteger, tengo una batalla que ganar…-

- De acuerdo, tal vez volvamos a vernos algún día… También tengo que ver a mi otra descendiente- Respondió el Seijin con una sonrisa plena

- Así que es 'ella'-

- Si, pero no te diré más, después de todo, volverán a reunirse- El pelinegro entristeció el semblante al tiempo que le ofrecía su mano a Naruto -Sé que no servirá de nada, pero puedo entenderte, ya que mi vida no fue fácil y así como tú, puedo entender la pesada carga que has tenido que llevar a lo largo de tu vida porque yo llevé una bastante similar… Me hubiera gustado ayudarte en lo posible…-

- No te preocupes…- El Genin de inmediato correspondió el gesto del Seijin, estrechando su mano con marcada alegría -¡Me siento feliz de llevar tu sangre y sobre todo, de seguir tus pasos para alcanzar la paz! ¡Eso basta para mí y tu sueño es mío también!-

- Naruto…-

- Adiós entonces, Seijin-sama… ¡Confía en mí, nuestro sueño de alcanzar la paz se hará realidad!-

- Lo sé, confío en ti por el simple hecho de ser tú, Naruto Uzumaki… ¡Nunca te rindas!-

…

Un destello súbito iluminó por completo todo aquél basto infinito, surgido de las manos estrechadas del rubio y el pelinegro tras lo que nuevamente Naruto se encontraba montado en Kinryu, quien esquivaba un mortal zarpazo de Gaara alzando nuevamente el vuelo al tiempo que nuevamente era flaqueado por Wakuseiryu. Súbitamente el rubio abrió los ojos y al instante su Rinnegan regresó a ser aquél par de ojos zafiro. Los dragones de inmediato orientaron su mirada hacia el rubio, ya que habían sentido que algo había cambiado dentro de él. Su mirada lucía una férrea determinación.

- ¡Adelante!- Exclamó el rubio mientras levantaba la mano hacia el cielo -¡Nuestros corazones latirán para lograr nuestro anhelo de alcanzar la paz verdadera…! ¡Que nuestros corazones se sincronicen, que latan al unísono…!- Los dragones escucharon con satisfacción las palabras de Naruto

- ¡Nada de lo que hagas funcionará contra mí…!- Bramó con ira el Jinchuriki del Ichibi no Tanuki -¡Voy a destruirte y luego voy a aplastar tu asquerosa aldea…!-

Las palabras del pelirrojo lejos de asustarlo, llenaron a Naruto de una gran determinación a salir victorioso. Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura, Keiko y el convaleciente Makoto, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando ambos dragones comenzaron a brillar, uno de tono plateado y el otro de tono azul tan intenso como el cielo sobre sus cabezas. Para sorpresa de todos, el rubio saltó del dragón sobre el que estaba posado para ser rodeado de un violento Chakra rojo surgido de su cuerpo al tiempo que orientó su mano hacia los dos reptiles sobre él mientras continuaba cayendo. Kinryu se elevó primero y se convirtió en una figura de luz que posteriormente se dividió en tres anillos brillantes de tono plateado.

- ¡La unión de los corazones nos permitirá alcanzar un futuro brillante!- Ahora fue el Wakuseiryu, quien tras brillar intensamente se convirtió en cinco esferas luminosas que de inmediato se posaron dentro de los aros de luz plateada que giraba bellamente en medio del aire -¡Este es el poder de los corazones latiendo unidos…! ¡Douki Shoukan (Convocación Sincronizada)!- La mano de Naruto, con la palma orientada a las figuras de luz sobre él se cerró súbitamente -Ven y brilla… ¡Jinseiryu (Dragón del Polvo de Estrellas)…!-

Una violenta e intensa luz plateada surgió de las formaciones de luz y ante la mirada atónita de Gaara y de los Genin de Konoha una luz brillante de intenso tono platinado surgió de la peculiar formación en el cielo y de inmediato esa luz, todavía sin revelar su forma salió volando a una gran velocidad hacia el rubio, para atraparlo al tiempo que despedía pequeñas partículas brillantes y revelaba su forma una vez que su cuerpo había dejado de brillar: Era un dragón alado de forma similar al Wakuseiryu, pero de piel en tono metálico de un tono más intenso que la de Kinryu, cuyos ojos amarillos miraban hacia el frente seriamente, su cola era alargada y al igual que el dragón volador, poseía una larga cola terminada en membranas que parecían un abanico y poseía un cuello alargado. Sus garras de cuatro dedos daban la impresión vaga de manos humanas al tiempo que rugía al aire escandalosa e imponentemente para declarar su llegada. Un arpón adornaba su cabeza y joyas en su cuerpo acentuaban más su aire de fuerza.

"Gracias, Seijin-sama…" Pensó el rubio con una sonrisa y expresión claramente cansada, ya montado en el nuevo dragón que había logrado convocar

- ¡Esa cosa no podrá contra mí…!- Replicó Gaara tras recuperarse de la sorpresa -¡Fuuton: Renkuudan…!-

- ¡Observa la fuerza de Jinseiryu!- Naruto extendió su mano como si con ella quisiera detener el Fuuton.

El dragón abrió sus fauces y en su interior comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz, rodeada de varios relámpagos, la cual salió disparada hacia el Fuuton de Gaara, chocando y provocando una explosión en el aire, así como una onda de choque que cimbró el lugar considerablemente. Keiko y Sakura se sostuvieron entre ellas para no caer mientras que Sasuke comenzó a acercarse al Senju para llevárselo de ese lugar. Cuando llegó y comenzó a levantarlo regresó la mirada al dragón de piel brillante y al Bijuu.

- Es impresionante que el dobe de Naruto haya logrado algo así…- Susurró el pelinegro mientras acomodaba el brazo de Makoto sobre su cuello

- E-Es el nuevo poder de Naruto…- Susurró con dificultad el castaño debido a su lamentable estado, llamando la atención de Sasuke "D-Douki Shoukan…"

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Senju?- Preguntó con desconcierto el Uchiha -Nosotros éramos los mejores Genin de la academia y ese idiota de Naruto era un perdedor… Pero ahora, sostiene una batalla que nosotros no podríamos creer si no la estuviéramos viendo…-

- N-Nos confiamos, Sasuke…- Makoto volvió a perder el sentido, debido al esfuerzo que había realizado para tener ese breve diálogo con su compañero de equipo

- Puede ser…- Susurró para sí mismo Sasuke al darse cuenta de que el castaño ya había perdido la conciencia y de inmediato regresó la atención a la batalla "Los corazones latiendo unidos… En busca de un futuro brillante…" El Uchiha observaba fijamente al dragón de piel metálica, ya que las palabras de Naruto habían alcanzado el interior de su ser y por primera vez no anhelaba poder por venganza, sino para pelear de iguales con el rubio y ese imponente dragón... Quería ver que tan lejos podía llegar al que en la academia no considera digno de estar en la misma generación que él y que claramente ya lo había superado.

Los zarpazos del Ichibi eran esquivados con cierta facilidad por el dragón, cuya agilidad era claramente superior a la de Kinryu y Wakuseiryu por separado. La ira en el rostro de Gaara era sumamente marcada al ver que sus ataques continuos resultaban infructuosos y le era cada vez más difícil mantener estable el Chakra de su Bijuu. En tanto que Naruto también permanecía expectante, mientras que Jinseiryu trataba de buscar un espacio por donde acercarse al Ichibi. Súbitamente se escuchó el graznar de un ave y los Genin de Konoha orientaron su mirada hacia el cielo, donde las Kunoichi del Equipo 7 caían del cielo tras haber sido soltadas por Hiten. Sakura y Keiko corrieron hacia el par de chicas apenas las vieron caer de pie, mientras Hiten descendía detrás de su invocadora y se posaba suavemente en el suelo.

- Sakura-san ¿Qué está ocurriendo?- Preguntó confundida la Hyuga

- ¡Naruto invocó a ese dragón y ahora está combatiendo contra ese chico pelirrojo de Suna montado sobre él!- Contestó la pelirrosa, visiblemente exaltada

- ¿Tú sabes quién es, Hiten?- La Uchiha volteó hacia su invocación, que miraba con una sonrisa en su pico al dragón

- Es uno de los Densetsu Ryu (Dragones Legendarios)…- Respondió al instante el fénix sin despegar la mirada de los combatientes -Aunque pensaba que sólo eran un mito…-

- ¿A qué te refieres con un mito?- La Kurama preguntó superando el desconcierto de ver hablar a un ave gigante debido a la curiosidad que sentía

- Nadie había podido realizar la tal Douki Shoukan con éxito… Según el mito, un tal Seijin había podido hacerlo, pero no le constaba a nadie…- Respondió Hiten, dándose cuenta de que la historia del Seijin era más que un mito

- ¡Eres el mejor, Naruto-kun…!- Exclamó alegre la Uchiha al darse cuenta de lo que significaban las palabras de su invocación

- ¡Adelante, tu puedes Naruto-kun!- Hinata secundó a su mejor amiga.

Los gritos que escuchó el rubio de sus queridas novias, llamaron su atención al instante y de inmediato endureció la mirada al darse cuenta de que ambas lo apoyaban. Jinseiryu también se preparó para lo que parecía ser el encuentro final contra el Bijuu. Gaara asumió el significado de la mirada seria de Naruto y también se preparó para el asalto final.

- ¡Vas a morir en mis manos!- Exclamó al aire el pelirrojo con expresión demencial

- ¡Ni mi camino ni mis sueños terminarán aquí…!- Replicó al instante el rubio -¡No nos rendiremos jamás…! ¡Adelante Jinseiryu…!-

- ¡Muere…! ¡Fuuton: Dai Boufuu (Gran Tempestad Destructora)!-

El dragón extendió sus alas y se enfiló a gran velocidad hacia el Ichibi, que inhaló una gran cantidad de aire contenida en su pecho excesivamente inflado, el cual liberó en forma de un violento remolino surgido de sus fauces que se dirigía hacia Jinseiryu a gran velocidad ante la mirada expectante y temerosa de Sakura, Keiko y Sasuke. Hinata y Nami observaban con expectación cómo el dragón se dirigió precisamente hacia el centro de la violenta corriente de viento y fue engullida por ella. Temari observaba expectante desde su escondite, puesto que sabía de la capacidad destructora de ese ataque. El Dai Boufuu podía perforar una montaña y colapsarla en una enorme pila de escombros con facilidad.

"No te rindas Naruto-kun…" Pensaron a la vez Nami y Hinata mientras se tomaron de las manos

- ¡Muere imbécil…!- Gaara reía escandalosamente con siniestras carcajadas -¡Es lo que mereces por hablar estupideces…!- De un segundo la expresión del Genin de Suna cambió por una de incredulidad, quedando boquiabierto cuando el torbellino se disipó, revelando a un Jinseiryu cuya piel brillaba majestuosamente

- ¡Tú perdiste…!- Exclamó el rubio mientras gritaba al aire con todas sus fuerzas -¡Ahora Kinseryu…! ¡Oto no Satsuei (Disparo Sónico)!-

Hinata, Nami, Sasuke, Sakura, Keiko y la escondida Temari observaron cómo el ataque de Jinseiryu avanzaba mientras el dragón se enfilaba al vientre del Bijuu, a gran velocidad, atravesándolo y emergiendo de su espalda después de unos instantes. Gaara había quedado atónito al ver como el ser que había formado con su arena y el monstruoso Chakra de la bestia sellada en su interior había sido derrotado, puesto que poco a poco la arena comenzó a perder la cohesión debido al impacto y se iba desmoronando gradualmente. Ni quisiera se dio cuenta de que comenzaba a caer ya sin fuerza alguna para intentar algo. Su creencia de que sólo existía para quitarle la vida a los demás se había venido abajo de la misma forma en que la forma espectral formada por su arena se derrumbaba rápidamente. Sin darse cuenta ya caía hacia el suelo de espalda y sin posibilidades de hacer nada, ya sin reservas de Chakra y con su ideal destruido, ya que había sido vencido por el poder de los corazones unidos, por lo que la caída de varios metros terminaría por acabar con él y eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Ante la sorpresa de los presentes, incluida una Temari que ya corría para intentar atrapar a su hermano menor, el Jinseiryu se posó debajo de él, atrapándolo en su espalda, si bien la dura piel del dragón le abrió la frente al momento de caer y un hilo de sangre comenzó a bajar lentamente por su rostro al tiempo que el dragón descendía lentamente para posarse en el suelo.

- ¿Por qué…?- Susurró Gaara, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular

- Porque puedo entenderte…- Respondió Naruto, quien lo mirada con expresión triste

- ¿Qué…?-

- Así como tú, tengo sellado a un monstruo, el Kyubi que atacó mi aldea el mismo día que nací…- El rubio cerró los ojos -Por eso la gente me odia y me trata mal, varias veces trataron de matarme y hubo un tiempo que deseaba vengarme por el maltrato que recibía, pero el viejo Hokage siempre creyó en mí, creyó que tomaría un buen camino y luego conocí a Iruka-sensei y por fin tuve a alguien que estuvo conmigo, luego llegó Rimu-chan, después Ryu-sensei y finalmente llegaron Hinata-chan y Nami-chan… Y si no lo hubieran hecho, no sé donde estaría hoy…- De los ojos del rubio comenzaron a brotar gruesas lágrimas -Para que la paz llegue a alcanzarse algún día, las personas debemos comprendernos unas a otras, compartir las alegrías y las tristezas, así nuestros corazones podrán latir unidos y un futuro brillante llegará para todos- El pelirrojo miraba con sorpresa al rubio -Tú también tienes un vínculo en qué creer…-

- ¿Un, Vínculo…?-

- Observa…- El rubio abrió los ojos al tiempo que sus orbes azules regresaban a ser el Rinnegan y levantó la mirada en dirección hacia donde lo veía una Temari dispuesta a atacarlo -En lo que llevamos de combate no se alejó, puesto que estaba al pendiente de ti y ahora está dispuesta a todo para protegerte… Eso es un vínculo, es por esos sentimientos que voy a luchar por mi sueño de traer la verdadera paz al Mundo Ninja, esa que surgirá del entendimiento…-

Súbitamente el dragón desapareció en forma de varias partículas de luz brillante que se elevaron al cielo, mientras Naruto, una vez que se posaron sus pies en el suelo tras terminar Jinseiryu de desvanecerse completamente, perdió la conciencia. Sin embargo sus novias reaccionaron al instante y corrieron a atraparlo antes de que cayera al suelo, abrazándolo protectoramente e ignorando completamente al pelirrojo y a la rubia, que de inmediato se acercó para tomar al debilitado Gaara y huir del lugar.

- Debemos irnos de aquí…- Temari saltó para escapar por las ramas de los árboles -Ahora estoy preocupada por Kankuro…-

- Temari…- Susurró débilmente el pelirrojo

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la rubia sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente

- Por todo… Yo… Lo siento…- Respondió débilmente el Jinchuuriki del Ichibi

- No importa…- Temari sonrió suavemente con las palabras de su hermano -Y por Kankuro tampoco habrá problema…- Los hermanos de Suna continuaron saltando entre los árboles, hasta perderse entre el frondoso bosque que no había sido destruido por la batalla entre Naruto y Gaara.

En ese momento el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta, pero un nuevo ideal había nacido desde lo más profundo de su ser y ese ideal era el de caminar detrás del rubio para comprenderlo, así como Naruto había hecho con él. Incluso la sombría expresión del rostro del pelirrojo se había suavizado ante la perspectiva de hacer realidad lo que Naruto había dicho, llegar a futuro brillante.

Por desgracia, ni el pelirrojo ni el rubio sabían que sería la última vez que se verían…

…

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!-

- ¡Katon: Dai Endan (Elemento Fuego: Gran Bala Ardiente)…!-

Ambos Jutsu Katon chocaron con violencia, levantando una enorme llamarada al aire que se elevó hasta ser contenida por la barrera que estaba levantada alrededor del lugar. Para Orochimaru resultaba sumamente difícil de imaginar siquiera que con el tal Modo Sennin, Jiraiya fuera capaz de luchar de iguales con los poderosos ataques Katon de Madara Uchiha. El reciente choque de Jutsu sólo era una leve muestra del verdadero poder del Gama-sennin, un factor con el que nunca contó desde el inicio del combate. Si hubiera estado solo, hubiera matado a Sarutobi, pero ahora con la intromisión de Jiraiya, eso era imposible.

- ¡Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica Bala Dragón de Agua)…!-

- ¡Doton: Doryuheki!-

El poderoso Dragón formado por agua y lanzado por Hashirama fue detenido en seco por el enorme muro creado por el Jutsu de Sarutobi, ante la expresión de desagrado de Orochimaru, quien se convencía más a cada momento que era una mala idea continuar con el ataque, puesto que tenía todo en su contra, ya que el punto débil del Masasei no Jutsu estaba por revelarse y Minato estaba bastante lastimado para su pesar, ya que las tentativas del rubio por usar el Rasengan fracasaron ante la versión mejorada de su Sensei, el Oudama Rasengan (Gran Bola de la Esfera Espiral), por lo que prácticamente estaba obligado a ser el escolta del Sannin.

- ¡Orochimaru-sama!- Exclamó uno de los sujetos que mantenían la barrera, el que tenía tres pares de brazos

- ¡¿Qué sucede?- Exclamó con visible irritación el Hebi Sannin

- ¡Al parecer Gaara ha sido derrotado!- Respondió el único de los secuaces de Orochimaru que portaba un Hitai de Oto

- ¡¿Qué…?- Replicó el líder de Otogakure con visible enfado

- La invasión ha fallado también…-

Orochimaru volteó hacia su subordinado gordo, que a su vez observaba en dirección a las calles de Konoha, donde los varios ANBU y Jounin de la aldea, una vez que los civiles ya había sido conducidos a los refugios secretos de la aldea, derrotaban con dureza a los Ninja de Suna y de Oto. Varios de los conocidos Jounin de Konoha como Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi y Genma Shiranui y varios más derrotaban a los invasores con una determinación basada en la indignación por el ultraje al que habían sometido a su querida aldea.

- Además de eso, ese imbécil de Baki ha desaparecido- El Sannin con cada más furia por las malas noticias que iba recibiendo, volteó a ver a la única mujer entre los sujetos que lo habían ayudado a encerrar a Sarutobi

"Esto ya se me salió de las manos…" Pensó con marcada irritación Orochimaru ante la situación del ataque, que claramente se estaba tornando desfavorable hacia él

- ¿Qué ocurre?- El Hebi-sannin volteó hacia el Gama-sennin -¿Perdiste el control de la situación, vieja serpiente?- La marcada sonrisa de Jiraiya casi había terminado por sacar de sus casillas a Orochimaru, pero se tranquilizó a sabiendas de que si no recuperaba la calma y cometía algún error podría morir

"Será mejor retirarme, aunque cuando expire el Masasei no Jutsu pueda moverme, el escenario no es el propicio para continuar esta batalla… Y esto se pondrá más divertido la próxima vez…" El Hebi-sannin recuperó la tranquilidad y levantó la mano derecha -¡Ya saben que hacer!-

- ¡Sí…!- Replicaron los cuatro sujetos que habían levantado la barrera.

Al instante la poderosa barrera que los había mantenido aislados del exterior se disolvió y los cuatro sujetos se reagruparon detrás de Orochimaru, al tiempo que frente al líder de Oto hacían lo mismo los tres Hokage resucitados. Jiraiya y Sarutobi aprovecharon el momento para reunirse y encarar al grupo de frente, al tiempo que detrás de ellos varios ANBU se agrupaban también.

- Ustedes ganan por ahora…- Dijo Orochimaru con voz suave y expresión seria -Pero cuando nos veamos de nuevo ya no estaré yo sólo contra ustedes dos… El verdadero terror apenas comenzará…-

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Exclamó al instante el Gama Sennin, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que insinuaba su otrora mejor amigo

- Ya lo sabrás…-

Entre lo que parecían ser llamas negras, Orochimaru y los cuatro sujetos que habían levantado la barrera al principio del combate desaparecieron ante la mirada seria de Jiraiya y el Sandaime, mientras que la piel de los tres Hokage revividos por el Jutsu de Orochimaru parecía cuartearse como si fuera una costra, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de los presentes. De inmediato Jiraiya y Sarutobi corrieron hacia los tres Hokage, que ya habían caído de espaldas, lo que parecía indicar que el Jutsu de Orochimaru parecía estar llegando a su fin.

- ¡Minato…!- El Gama-sennin tomó a su alumno en sus brazos -¡¿Qué sucede?-

- P-Parece que el Jutsu de Orochimaru-sama… Está por terminar…- Susurró con dificultad el Yondaime mientras su tez adquiría una palidez fantasmal

- Minato…-

- N-No te rindas, Sarutobi…- El mismo fenómeno le ocurría a Madara -C-Continúa defendiendo Konoha, hasta el último aliento…-

- Madara-sensei…- Susurró el Sandaime con rostro desencajado ante la impotencia de ver morir nuevamente a su Sensei

- P-Protejan Konoha- Susurró con dificultad el Shodaime para todos los presentes -La voluntad de fuego reside en ustedes… Y disculpen por haberles ocasionado estos problemas…-

Los primeros en expirar fueron Hashirama y Madara, que ante la dolida expresión de Sarutobi comenzaron a desintegrarse en forma de cenizas, que poco a poco comenzaron a llevarse el viento naciente del lugar. Minato respiraba con evidente dificultad ante la expresión desencajada de Jiraiya, quien se sentía impotente de no haber podido ayudar a su alumno por segunda ocasión. El rubio cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente, pero esa sonrisa se borró casi al instante.

- J-Jiraiya-sensei…- Susurró débilmente el agonizante Yondaime

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Gama Sannin, tratando de contener el llanto

- N-No dejes… No dejes solo a Naru-chan…- Jiraiya tomó la mano que el rubio trataba de extender al cielo, entre las suyas -E-Enfrentará algo… M-Muy difícil, no como Ninja… Como persona…-

- Minato-kun…- Susurró Sarutobi con expresión enternecida al ver cómo el último aliento de su sucesor y a la vez antecesor en el mando de Konoha dedicaba los últimos momentos de su vida en ayudar a su hijo

- A-Adiós, S-Sensei…- La cabeza del rubio se venció hacia un lado, en señal de que su vida había terminado nuevamente, pero aun así alcanzó a esbozar una suave sonrisa

- ¡Minato…!- Exclamó el albo al aire mientras el cuerpo de su alumno comenzó a desintegrarse así como el de los otros Hokage resucitados.

Cuando la mano de Minato terminó de convertirse en polvo, el Sannin convirtió las suyas en puños y ante las miradas enternecidas de Hiruzen y los sabios sapos, comenzó a golpear el suelo donde el cuerpo de su alumno estaba hace unos instantes al tiempo que poco a poco, las nubes negras sobre Konoha comenzaron a liberar una sutil y fina lluvia que comenzaba a empapar a los Ninjas presentes. Después de unos instantes de silencio, Sarutobi posó su mano en el hombro de su alumno, quien lo volteó a ver fugazmente, para regresar su atención de nuevo al lugar donde hace unos instantes la persona más cercana para él le había pedido que no dejara solo a su hijo. Jiraiya cerró los ojos con pesar mientras Sarutobi secundó el gesto para acompañar a su alumno en el dolor que sentía. Los ANBU presentes, detrás de sus máscara también secundaron el gesto para honran no sólo a Minato sino a sus antiguos líderes mientras maldecían silenciosamente a Orochimaru por haberlos manipulado de esa manera.

…

Sin que nadie se percatara de ello debido al solemne gesto silencioso, pero sobre todo debido a la velocidad que llevaban, detrás de ellos, en dirección a la arena del estadio caían del cielo la Jounin Ryu y Baki, en una postura característica del Shinryu Shiki, ya que la pelirroja sostenía el cuello de su enemigo con la mano derecha y lo forzaba a arquear el cuerpo con su rodilla, que estaba posada en la espalda del Jounin de Suna. Si bien ambos lucían lastimados y con visible oscurecimiento en su piel debido a las quemaduras de sus poderosas flamas que usaron en su forma de dragones, así como diversos cortes, Ryu lucía mucho mejor en comparación con su rival, que ya no se oponía a la sádica llave de la que era víctima. Finalmente, Baki se estrelló de frente de forma visiblemente violenta y quedó completamente incrustado en el suelo de la arena, completamente fuera de combate mientras la pelirroja dio un salto para caer de pie a escasos centímetros de su derrotado oponente, si bien no duró erguida un segundo, ya que hizo una mueca de dolor y de inmediato se acuclilló mientras se tomaba el brazo izquierdo.

- Sí que tienes dura la cabeza…- Susurró Ryu para sí misma -En fin, yo te iba a preguntar si el tal Gaara era un Jinchuuriki, pero ni hablar, no creo que puedas contestarme ahora…-

…

En las gradas, Kabuto miraba con incredulidad la forma en que su líder había escapado y al parecer sólo él quedaba en condiciones de combatir, puesto que los demás Ninja de Oto y Suna a su alrededor estaban completamente derrotados. La máscara ANBU que había robado ocultaba muy bien la cara de preocupación que tenía, ya que estaba el sólo contra Kakashi, Might Guy, así como la supuesta Genin Azula y su compañera Ukitsu, que estaban esperando el menor movimiento del enmascarado para atacarlo. Trataba de pensar la forma más adecuada de huir pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven morena comenzó a realizar una larga secuencia de sellos que sorprendió también a los dos Jounin presentes.

- ¡Kinton: Kusari no Nekutai!- Exclamó Ukitsu antes de posar sus manos en el suelo.

Las seis cadenas de metal surgieron del suelo en medio de un fugaz brillo y rápidamente se extendieron hacia el enmascarado, que observó atento la sorpresa tanto de Kakashi como de Guy. Sonrió para sus adentro al ver la oportunidad perfecta para escapar aprovechando el desconcierto que había provocado la morena con la forma en que se había precipitado al realizar su Jutsu del para él, particular Kinton Ninjutsu. Saltó en forma elegante para evadir las cadenas y usando una de las columnas como apoyo podría alcanzar el techo del lugar para escapar exitosamente. Con su gran habilidad incluso se dio el lujo de usar las cadenas del Jutsu de Ukitsu para impulsarse con sus pies y alcanzar la columna para culminar el plan que había desarrollado en un instante.

- ¡Katon: Zangetsuha…!-

Lo único que pudo ver un atónito Kabuto, la mano derecha de Orochimaru, fueron las ondas de fuego con forma de luna creciente segundos antes de que lo impactaran con violencia y lo proyectaran al exterior. Kakashi y Guy tampoco podían ocultar la sorpresa de ver cómo la supuesta Genin había realizado un Jutsu así sin la necesidad de realizar sellos, pero su sorpresa no terminó ahí, ya que sin darle oportunidad a Kabuto de defenderse posó los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha frente a él.

- ¡Raiton: Kaminari…!- Ante la sonrisa confiada y algo tétrica de la Hime de Nación del Fuego, Kabuto recibió en pleno pecho el ataque consistente en un violento relámpago, justo donde había recibido el Zangetsuha y salió proyectado violentamente a la columna, impactando de espaldas y cayendo pesadamente al suelo segundos después, al tiempo que perdía la máscara por el impacto

- C-Cómo… ¿Cómo lo hiciste…?- Un débil Kabuto, visiblemente herido y al borde de la inconsciencia volteó a ver de reojo a la castaña

- Me faltaba capturar a alguien y veo que eres importante, así que no pude haber elegido una mejor presa… Lo mejor fue que te entregaste como un novato…- La suave sonrisa y la sombría mirada de Azula no pudieron intimidar a Kabuto, puesto que apenas terminó de escuchar las palabras de la Genin perdió la conciencia mientras la Hime volteó a ver a su amiga suavizando su expresión -Buen trabajo, Ukitsu-

- ¡Gracias Azula-chan!- Exclamó entusiasmada la morena

"Esta chica es impresionante" Pensó con asombro Might Guy "Lanzó consecutivamente dos Jutsu de Rango B siendo una Genin y además de eso lo hizo en el momento preciso para dejar fuera de combate al sujeto, además, a pesar de ya no tener reserva alguna de Chakra está tranquila y serena como si confiara además en su habilidad… Es una pena que no haya participado en el Examen, puesto que hubiera llegado a ser incluso Jounin ya que lo que hizo fue impresionante para alguien de su edad e incluso lo hizo parecer fácil…"

"Ese Jutsu Raiton es muy diferente al Chidori y tiene la ventaja de poder lanzarse a distancia, por eso no corre riesgo alguno al usarlo, además ese Jutsu Katon también parece diseñado para ser lanzado a velocidad e incluso en pleno movimiento… No pensé que una chica tan sólo un año mayor que Sasuke y Naruto pudiera existir alguien así, pero veo que estaba equivocado…" Al Ninja Copia le costaba trabajo ocultar su asombro y silenciosamente se recriminó por no haberse descubierto el Sharingan para poder copiar esos Jutsu tan prácticos…

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** Pues casi he terminado el arco argumental de la Invasión de Suna, sólo falta el recuento de los daños y el capítulo ya estaba casi terminado, por lo que tuve que volver a escribirlo prácticamente desde el principio, aunque pude introducir nuevas ideas que se me vinieron a la mente y en parte fue bueno, pero tengo más que lamentar puesto que también perdí los capítulos de mis otros fics y ya estaban algo avanzados. Sólo queda decir que el ideal del rubio de alcanzar la paz será vital para el fic y la Douki Shoukan, que está basada en la Synchro Summon de Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's tendrá mucho que decir en el asunto (lo admito, he visto mucho 5D's últimamente…), Jinseiryu, Stardust Dragon para los amigos, apenas ha mostrado un poco de lo que es capaz, además la aparición del Seijin también será importante para la historia. Se viene la búsqueda de Tsunade, como no se ha visto antes. Finalmente, sobre el punto débil de Masasei no Jutsu, después de los quince minutos las convocaciones desaparecen y no pueden volver a ser convocadas nuevamente por el mismo usuario del Jutsu.

**Próximamente:**

**XVII: La Búsqueda.**


	19. XVII: La Búsqueda

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Todos los Shinobi activos de Konoha se encontraban reunidos frente a la torre Hokage. En el caso de los varios Genin, se encontraban agrupados en sus respectivos equipos y eran encabezados por sus respectivos Sensei Jounin. Varios de los numerosos Ninjas todavía mostraban heridas de la batalla en forma de vendajes, como el caso de la Jounin Ryu, que todavía llevaba un vendaje que le cubría la frente y tenía el brazo derecho completamente vendado. Eran curioso que la líder del Equipo 7, flanqueada por la bella morena Ukitsu, resultara más herida que sus propios alumnos, si bien las dimensiones de sus batallas eran distintas. Naruto al centro, Nami a la derecha y Hinata a la izquierda se encontraban en formación y tomados de las manos ante el discurso que estaba por dar Sarutobi.

En el caso del Equipo 8, Makoto Senju caminaba con ayuda de una muleta en su costado derecho, ya que su pierna izquierda tenía fractura en varios huesos y aunque se iba a recuperar, no sería pronto. Sus compañeros estaban posados a su lado por si llegaba a perder el equilibrio. Sakura lucía sumamente alegre ya que si bien fue una batalla intensa, la súbita retirada de Orochimaru evito que hubiera una mayor cantidad de bajas para Konoha, si bien las bajas de Oto y Suna eran cuantiosas. Sasuke se encontraba pensativo desde el final de la invasión, tras ver cómo el peor alumno de su clase había obtenido poderes increíbles en colaboración con los dragones que invocaba y esa tal Douki Shoukan en verdad se veía poderosa. Inexplicablemente quería obtener ese poder para demostrar que era el mejor y por lapsos ya comenzaba a olvidar que su objetivo principal era asesinar a su hermano mayor.

En cuanto al Equipo 9, tanto Kiba como Shino flanqueaban a una Keiko que también lucía pensativa desde que Konoha obtuviera la victoria durante la invasión. Se había dado cuenta de su debilidad y de cómo la lucha que había sostenido el chico que consideraba un cero a la izquierda en ese momento era impensable para ella. Simplemente no se imaginaba peleando a esos niveles. Por otra parte, sus compañeros no parecían haber cambiado en lo absoluto, ya que Shino conservaba su inexpresividad innata y Kiba seguía con su actitud confiada ante la sonrisa siempre tranquilizadora de Kurenai.

El trío Ino-Shika-Cho del Equipo 10 estaba en completo relax, ya que de los tres integrantes, Ino estaba alegre en todo momento ya que su relación con Makoto iba viento en popa mientras que Shikamaru seguía en su actitud desinteresada hacia la vida y Chouji permanecía tranquilo, ya que se encontraba comiendo una enorme bolsa de frituras alegremente. Asuma miraba fijamente a su padre, esperando aquél discurso donde realzaría la Voluntad de Fuego en la que creían los habitantes de Konoha.

- Escuchen- Sarutobi por fin había comenzado -El ataque del que fuimos víctimas fue obra de Orochimaru… Kabuto, oficialmente Genin de Konoha y realmente espía de Orochimaru ha confesado las maquinaciones siniestras de su líder, que asesinó al Kazekage y lo suplantó para poner a nuestros aliados de Suna en nuestra contra… Si no hubiera sido por los esfuerzos de una valiente Kunoichi habríamos tenido que extender esa investigación y durante ese momento tendríamos nuestras reservas con nuestros aliados de Suna, que también fueron víctimas de la maldad de Orochimaru, quien a partir de ahora será cazado tanto por Konoha como por Suna en todos los rincones del mundo para que esto no vuelva a ocurrir… ¡Konoha se ha levantado una vez más con la fuerza de la voluntad de fuego y gracias a ella nuestros corazones nunca perderán su resplandor! ¡Conservaremos esta fuerza para proteger no sólo el legado de los que nos precedieron, sino también protegemos el patrimonio de los que nos seguirán! ¡Ninja de Konoha, honor y gloria…!-

Los aplausos y los gritos de apoyo hacia las palabras de Sarutobi no se hicieron esperar. Los más entusiasmados eran los Chunin, que si bien no eran unos novatos, tampoco estaban en la élite. Los Jounin en cambio, se lo tomaban con más sobriedad y calma, al tiempo que para los Genin el ver a Sarutobi dirigirse en forma tan majestuosa hacia ellos, provocaba que lo miraran como un gran héroe, que era querido y respetado por todos. A pesar de ser ya un anciano, el Sandaime todavía tenía gran parte de su habilidad de juventud y sorpresivamente bajó la cima de la torre Hokage saltando con gran habilidad entre los balcones de cada piso para posarse frente a los cuatro equipos de Genin novatos que habían presentado el examen. Los doce novatos observaban con expectación al líder de la aldea, que en todo momento era flanqueado por su alumno, el famoso Gama-sennin, que observaba con curiosidad a los novatos.

- Los Exámenes Chunin fueron interrumpidos inesperadamente, pero hasta ese momento, varios fueron los Genin que nos mostraron sus habilidades y muchos de ellos lograron dejar satisfechos a los jueces que los evaluaron a lo largo del torneo…- Todos los Ninja de la aldea ya habían rodeado a los doce novatos -Por lo que me enorgullece elevar de rango a esos destacados Genin que demostraron su valía no sólo durante el torneo, sino también durante el ataque de Orochimaru…- Del otro lado de Sarutobi se acercó el sinodal del examen, Genma Shiranui, cargando varios chalecos que eran parte de la indumentaria reglamentaria de los Chunin de Konoha -Conforme los llame den un paso al frente por favor… ¡Hinata Hyuga!-

- ¡S-Si!- Asintió con algo de nerviosismo la heredera del clan Hyuga al tiempo que un poco en contra de su deseo se soltaba de la mano de su Naruto-kun para posarse a escasos pasos del Sandaime

- Demostraste una gran calma durante tu prueba y te revelaste como una Kunoichi de gran corazón, con una mente analítica y grandes habilidades, así que me enorgullece entregarte esto…- Genma le extendió al Hokage un chaleco, que a su vez Sarutobi entregó a la bella Hyuga con una sonrisa -Ahora eres Hinata Hyuga, Chunin de Konoha… ¡Felicidades!-

- G-Gracias…- Hinata bajó la mirada ligeramente, mientras sonreía y las lágrimas de felicidad escurrían lentamente por sus mejillas

- Ahora, ¡Nami Uchiha!-

- ¡Sí!- Asintió en forma nerviosa la pelinegra mientras Naruto la soltaba suavemente para que se colocara junto a su mejor amiga, frente a Sarutobi

- Tu habilidad y claridad son dos de tus virtudes, virtudes necesarias para una Kunoichi en el calor de la batalla, como revelaste a lo largo de toda la prueba, así que es un completo orgullo para mí entregarte esto…- Así como a su mejor amiga, Sarutobi le entregó un chaleco oficial de Chunin a Nami -Nami Uchiha, Chunin de Konoha… ¡Felicidades!-

- ¡Gracias Hokage-sama…!- Respondió Nami haciendo nerviosas reverencias para después voltear a ver a su amiga -¡Lo hicimos, Hina-chan…!-

- Sí…- La Hyuga levantó la mirada y una vez que se limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos le sonrió suavemente a su mejor amiga -Lo hicimos…-

- Después, pero no menos importante, ¡Naruto Uzumaki, pasa al frente por favor!-

- ¡Enseguida…!- El entusiasmado rubio corrió con expresión alegre hacia el Sandaime ante las miradas frías de gran parte de los Ninja presentes, posándose entre sus novias, quienes le abrieron paso con marcada alegría

- Naruto, has demostrado un gran corazón, creyendo en tus sueños sin rendirte y poco a poco has hecho tu propio camino, has demostrado una claridad de mente diferente a las demás y te has convertido en todo un Ninja, así que orgullosamente te entrego esto…- El rubio también recibió el chaleco oficial ante las miradas alegres de Jiraiya, Sarutobi, Nami y Hinata -¡Felicidades Naruto Uzumaki, Chunin de Konoha…!-

- ¡Lo logramos chicas, así como lo prometimos…!- El rubio se lanzó a abrazar a las chicas, quienes correspondieron gustosamente y con marcado sonrojo el espontáneo gesto de su novio

"Disfrútenlo, se lo merecen…" Pensó fugazmente el albo, mirando con una gran sonrisa a su ahijado y a las chicas que ahora eran estrictamente hablando sus ahijadas políticas

- El siguiente nombramiento…- Sarutobi retomó la palabra, pero fue interrumpido casi al instante

- ¡Abran paso, la familia real de Nación del Fuego va a pasar…!-

La confusión quedó sembrada en el lugar cuando el vocero oficial, conocido por todos por sus hábitos extravagantes cuando no estaba trabajando se acercó seguido de la familia real, encabezada por el Daimyo Ozai, que caminaba hacia el Sandaime tomado de la mano con su esposa Ursa, flanqueados ambos por su hijo mayor, Zuko Ouji (Príncipe) a la derecha y su hija, Azula Hime a la izquierda. Todos los Ninja observaban confundidos la razón de que la élite política de La Nación del Fuego estuviera en ese lugar y a varios les llegó el pensamiento de que la familia real había llegado para demostrar a Konoha que no estaban solos en la difícil situación en que habían quedado tras la invasión de hace casi una semana. Pero dos Jounin, específicamente Kakashi y Guy se sorprendieron al reconocer a Azula… Pensaban que sólo era una coincidencia de nombres, pero cuando observaron que efectivamente la Kunoichi que había dejado fuera de combate al espía de Orochimaru era ella, no pudieron ocultar su asombro. La expectación en la concurrencia permanecía por la presencia de sus gobernantes, que ya estaban frente al Sandaime.

- Me alegra saber que están aquí, Ozai-sama…- Saludo Sarutobi con una reverencia siendo correspondido al instante por la familia real

- Es mi deber, Sarutobi-san, después de todo Konoha y la Nación del Fuego son las partes de una única nación elemental, debemos estar unidos en todo momento- Respondió en tono solemne el Daimyo

- Gracias…- Respondió en tono solemne el Hokage -Por cierto, llegan en el mejor momento posible…-

- ¿Por qué dice eso, Sarutobi-san?- Preguntó con curiosidad Ursa

- Porque es el turno de Azula…-

Los varios Ninja presentes observaron confundidos a su líder, ¿A qué se había referido el Hokage con esas palabras exactamente? La confusión reinaba en el lugar por más que la presencia de la familia real se encontrara en ese lugar, en señal de apoyo para los habitantes de la aldea. Pero la sorpresa llegó a la incredulidad cuando la Hime con súbito movimiento se liberó de la elegante Yukata que portaba y ante la mirada incrédula de la inmensa mayoría de los Ninja presentes excepto por Ryu, el mismo Sarutobi y Ukitsu, reveló su uniforme, el cual era bastante parecido al de Naruto, Hinata, Nami, Ukitsu y su Sensei Ryu. La familia real observaba con tranquilidad el súbito cambio de la Hime, pero mientras Ursa mantenía la tranquilidad de su expresión y Zuko parecía molesto, Ozai sonreía satisfecho, mientras Azula observaba expectante a Sarutobi.

- Azula, tal vez no hayas presentado el Examen Chunin, pero tu gran labor a la hora de atrapar al espía de Orochimaru en conjunto con tu compañera Ukitsu también merece una felicitación- El Sandaime orientó la mirada hacia la morena y la Jounin del Equipo 7, que entendieron el silencioso mensaje y comenzaron a caminar hacia su líder hasta posarse la morena frente a Hiruzen al lado de su amiga, delante de Naruto, Hinata y Nami, detrás de quienes se posó la pelirroja -Así que ustedes dos también, Azula y Ukitsu, debido a lo que representó el haber atrapado a Kabuto Yakushi, que la situación con Suna se normalizara con facilidad y se evitara la ruptura de la alianza que une a ambas aldeas, me enorgullece ascenderlas a ambas a la categoría de Chunin también…- Genma, todavía sorprendido por la revelación de que la Kunoichi que había atrapado al espía de Orochimaru que incluso se le escapó a Kakashi era la Hime, le extendió a Sarutobi dos de los tres chalecos que todavía cargaba -¡Felicidades, ambas son Chunin desde hoy…!- Ukitsu tomó el chaleco y tras ponérselo de un solo movimiento abrazó con fuerza a su amiga, que se limitó a sonreír suavemente puesto que el gesto de su amiga impidió que pudiera ponerse su chaleco también.

Las sensaciones de los varios Ninja presentes, así como de los civiles de la aldea eran muy variadas, ya que mientras se sentían apoyados al saber que la familia real estaba ahí, la seguridad en ellos aumentaba al saber que una integrante de esa familia que aparentaba estar alejada de la gente ahora formaba parte de la nómina Ninja y eso los hacía sentirse cómodos, más aún cuando sabían que la Hime había sido nombrada por Sarutobi en base a una decisión hasta cierto punto personal. Había dos opciones: o lo que contaba Sarutobi era cierto o Azula se había aprovechado de su posición como hija del Daimyo para alcanzar ese grado, pero el asunto de la captura de Kabuto era cierto y los desconfiados no tuvieron otra opción más que creer en su líder, quien nunca les había fallado. En cuanto a Ukitsu la decisión era la misma, pero al carecer la morena de título real, era más fiable la elección del Sandaime con respecto a su ascenso.

- Ryu- Sarutobi retomó la palabra con una enorme sonrisa -Has realizado una gran labor con estos chicos, puesto que es la primera vez en la historia que un Equipo de tres integrantes logra que cinco asciendan tras el Examen, eso demuestra lo bondadosa, noble y cariñosa que eres con tus alumnos, además de los buena Sensei que has reflejado ser…-

- Gracias, Hokage-sama…- Respondió la Jounin con una sonrisa tierna y amable que para cualquiera que la conociera era tan falsa como un Genjutsu -Por eso entreno a mis pequeños de forma cuidadosa, suave y cariñosa… Porque los quiero mucho-

"¿Cariñosa? Si, como no…" Pensaron sin saberlo Naruto y Azula al mismo tiempo, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su hasta cierto punto mentirosa Sensei

"¡Ryu-sensei es la mejor…!" Fue el pensamiento conjunto de Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu con expresión conmovida

"Y aparte de ser una maldita loca sádica es una cínica" Pensó Hou, ubicado entre la multitud

"Hay amiga, nunca cambiarás…" Pensó Tora con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa, quien se encontraba junto a su amigo peliazul

"Demonios, ahora le debo 50,000 Ryu a esa Ryu…" Ante la mirada desconcertada de sus estudiantes, Asuma bajó la cabeza con pesar, ajeno junto con Kakashi a las felicitaciones que los otros Jounin le hacían a su compañera

"Esa Ryu sí que es genial… ¡Las Llamas de la Juventud arden con la pasión de haber encontrado a una nueva rival…!" Pensó Might Guy con aquella mirada cargada de fuego tan característica de él

"Odio admitirlo, pero eres una gran Sensei como para lograr que el Equipo menos prometedor de todos lograra ascender en su totalidad" Pensó Kakashi fugazmente, mirando con melancolía al rubio hijo de su Sensei "A mi pesar, debo aceptar que yo no lo hubiera hecho así de bien…"

Tras la fugaz ceremonia los Ninja concentrados comenzaron a dispersarse para comenzar a trabajar, generalmente concentrados en Equipos, como en el caso del recién ascendido Equipo 7, que se separó de los demás Ninja en su grupo de seis integrantes. Fue en ese momento que Naruto, Hinata y Nami se posaron frente a la Hime de Nación del Fuego para ser presentados por su Sensei Jounin… Aunque Hinata y Nami ya conocían a Azula puesto que al ser sus clanes de los más reconocidos en Konoha en alguna ocasión se llegaron a encontrar en algún evento en el caso de Hinata o como una campaña de apoyo para el caso de Nami y el remanente del Clan Uchiha, para Naruto era la primera vez en su vida que la veía y se sintió algo apenado de codearse con la realeza. Aún así fue el primero en acercarse, ofreciéndole la mano a la bella castaña.

- Mucho gusto Hime-sama, yo soy Naruto Uzumaki- El chico estaba algo cohibido, puesto que nunca había estado cerca de alguien tan importante con la obvia excepción del viejo Sarutobi

- Sólo llámame Azula- La castaña correspondió el gesto del rubio estrechando su mano mientras sonreía algo forzadamente, ya que no le interesaba ser respetada por su linaje, sino por su capacidad de combate.

…

**Entrada 1: Kizuna (Lazos)**

Donna ni hanaretatte togireru koto wa nai sa

(No importa lo separados que estemos, yo estoy aquí)

Yori fukaku e kizamareteyuku

(Yo lo grabaré más profundo)

Dakara kizutsuku koto o osorezu ni

(Por eso, no tengo miedo de salir lastimado y…)

Motto kakenukete yuke

(Seguir adelante, en la carrera más difícil)

Shinjiteru mono sono mune ni dakishimete

(Toma todas tus creencias bajo el brazo)

Shinjitsu wa itsu datte

(La verdad siempre emerge)

Hitotsu dakara kokoro no koe o kanjite

(Para sentir la voz de tu propio corazón)

Yuruginai kimochi o kakagete ashita e no kizashi o tsukame

(Brinda esos firmes sentimientos y aprovecha las señales del futuro)

…

**XVII: La Búsqueda.**

…

- ¡Gracias por la comida…!- Exclamaron alegremente Naruto y Ukitsu tras terminarse los últimos platos de Ramen que les habían servido en Ichiraku, ante las sonrisas de Hinata y Nami, que miraban con alegría a su querido rubio sonreír satisfecho.

Tras la ceremonia de ascenso Ryu tenía su cartera llena de dinero después de haberle cobrado a Asuma 40,000 Ryu, ya que el último de los novatos en ser ascendido fue ascendido fue Shikamaru y eso amortiguó un poco el golpe al bolsillo del hijo del Sandaime. Ingenuamente la convaleciente pelirroja se había llevado a sus mocosos a celebrar invitándolos a comer al restaurante de Ramen más famoso de la ciudad, que milagrosamente no había resultado afectado durante la invasión. Pero no muy lejos de ahí, varios edificios yacían en ruinas, ya que era la zona donde había atacado la serpiente que Yuujou había derrotado. La aldea se estaba reconstruyendo y un gesto que aumentó la confianza de la gente en el gobierno fue que la Familia Real ayudó en distintas tareas. El mismo Ozai independientemente de la ayuda material enviada, con sus propias manos comenzó a hacer reparaciones a varias de las casas afectadas mientras que Ursa ayudaba al abastecimiento de los establecimientos, ayudando a descargar los víveres provenientes de las aldeas no militares de La Nación del Fuego, en tanto que Zuko y Azula se encargaban de ayudar en varias tareas, ayudando a cargar los distintos materiales de construcción a donde fueran requeridos, esa era la razón por la que la Hime no había acompañado a su equipo a la comia, mientras que los recién ascendidos Chunin y la Jounin que había pasado a ser sumamente popular entre sus camaradas al lograr lo que se llamó 'Ryu no Kiseki (El Milagro de Ryu)' de ascender a cinco en un equipo de tres, fueron exentados del trabajo al menos por ese día. La pelirroja se disponía a pagar la cuenta ante la sonrisa de Ayame.

- ¿Cuánto es?- Preguntó la Jounin mientras se preparaba para sacar el dinero

- 39,997 Ryu por favor…- La pelirroja se quedó inmóvil ante la cantidad que había escuchado

"¡¿Qué…? ¡Pero es casi todo el dinero que le gané al idiota de Asuma…!" Pensó sorprendida, pero al instante Ryu suspiró suavemente "En fin, dicen que fácil llega y fácil se va… Además todavía falta el dinerillo que obtendré por el Kinton…" La Jounin pagó después de unos instantes a una Ayame que no cabía de felicidad

- ¡Gracias por preferirnos, vuelvan pronto…!- Ayame sonreía alegre mientras contaba el dinero con marcada alegría, incluso se pasaba el fajo de billetes cerca del oído para escuchar el suave ruido que hacía el efectivo al agitarlo

- Maldita cínica…- Susurró la pelirroja antes de salir del lugar "Encima de todo se pone a regodearse de mi dinero como si yo no estuviera…" Dicen que quien a hierro mata, a hierro muere…

…

Un par de semanas habían pasado desde la invasión y Naruto se encontraba en casa, consumiendo un vaso de leche y una ensalada verde de las que tanto odiaba, comida que formaba parte del régimen de dieta al que estaba sometido desde hacía ya tiempo. Su equipo se encontraba ligeramente separado por el momento puesto que debido a la invasión el personal de Ninja disponible en Konoha había disminuido y todos los Jounin en activo se encontraban realizando misiones, mientras que la gran mayoría de los Chunin tomaban los puestos de sus superiores en sus deberes en la aldea temporalmente, si bien algunos Jounin permanecían en la aldea para lo que se ofreciera. Ukitsu se encontraba impartiendo clases en la academia ante la ausencia de Iruka, que también debía realizar misiones ya que recién había sido ascendido a Jounin. Para la morena su sueño de convertirse en forjadora de la Voluntad de Fuego se estaba haciendo realidad y formar parte del personal docente de la academia era un paso muy importante.

En el caso de sus bellas novias, Nami trataba de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible del que tuviera disponible para estar con su Naruto-kun, ya que al ser la Uchiha de mayor rango se había convertido oficialmente en la líder de su Clan y debía atender asuntos administrativos que resolvía con asesoría de Tora hasta que la situación en que había quedado la aldea se tranquilizara, en tanto que Hinata había sido condicionada por su padre para aceptar la relación con Naruto y dicha condición era que entrenara arduamente hasta dominar los dos Jutsu secretos del Souke (Familia Principal), consistentes en el Hakkeshou Kaiten (Ocho Trigramas de Palma, Giro Celestial) y el Hakke Hyaku Nijuuhachi Shou (Ocho Trigramas, Ciento Veintiocho Palmas), la forma más estilizada del Juuken, por lo que se había dedicado de lleno a ello para estar libremente al lado de su Naruto-kun al terminar su entrenamiento; si bien ambas chicas permanecían en contacto con él gracias a los mensajes que enviaban y recibían por medio de sus respectivas invocaciones, aún así no era suficiente para el trío, por lo que ansiaba que todo volviera a la normalidad para estar juntos nuevamente.

El rubio terminaba de leer los mensajes más recientes que le habían llegado de Nami y de Hinata mientras que Houmi (La fénix) y Kamemi (La tortuga), dos invocaciones pequeñas de sus chicas llevaban las respuestas de Naruto, quien estaba algo aburrido puesto que él había sido asignado a la reserva de Ninja que en caso de algún ataque debía ser la línea de vanguardia y por eso desde la ceremonia de ascenso había tenido mucho tiempo libre. Estaba tan ensimismado que no notó cuando cierto albo pervertido abrió la puerta y al ver a su ahijado pensativo se acercó y se sentó en la silla más cercana a la suya.

- ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?- Preguntó curioso el Gama-sennin

- Ero-sensei…- El rubio enfoco su mirada en Jiraiya -Bueno… Lo que pasa es que he estado aburrido porque no he salido de misión desde hace tiempo y con la situación en la aldea no he podido ver a Hina-chan y a Nami-chan como yo quisiera- Respondió el rubio mientras resoplaba con aburrimiento

- Entonces lo que vengo a decirte es algo que te alegrará gratamente- El albo esbozó una sonrisa entusiasta

- ¿Qué me dirás?- Naruto se veía picado por el gusano de la curiosidad

- Vamos a irnos a una misión muy importante, tenemos que encontrar a una persona muy importante para Konoha, es una misión de Rango A- Jiraiya enfocó su mirada en Naruto quien estaba asimilando las palabras del Gama-sennin y reaccionó algunos segundos después

- ¡¿Qué tenemos qué…?- Exclamó el rubio con marcada sorpresa

- Vamos a ir en busca de alguien importante… ¿Ya estás listo?- Preguntó sonriente el Gama-sennin

- ¡Naci listo…!- Respondió al instante el rubio con una enorme sonrisa -¡Deja les envío un mensaje a las chicas y nos vamos!-

Jiraiya observó expectante a su ahijado escribir rápidamente el mismo texto en dos pergaminos excepto por la diferencia de la destinataria y después de eso posó su mano en el suelo, tras lo que en una nube de humo apareció el dragón Ryukichi acompañado de otro pequeño dragón de color rojo bastante parecido a él, volando ambos entusiasmados y rodeando con su vuelo al rubio, ante la atenta mirada de Jiraiya quien jamás se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, pero preferiría ver invocar a Naruto a los Sapos de Myobokuzan con mayor frecuencia que a los Dragones de Shinryu no Kuni. Ambos dragones se posaron frente al rubio esperando y mientras Ryukichi esperaba con aburrimiento, el dragón rojo o más bien la dragona roja esperaba con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué necesita, Naruto-san?- Preguntó expectante la dragona

- Es que voy a salir de improviso y volveré en unos días, acabo de terminar unas notas para Hina-chan y Nami-chan y si me pudieran hacer el gran favor de entregarlas…-

- ¡Bah!- Replicó el dragón al instante mientras enrollaba entre su cola uno de los pergaminos -Lo dices como si te fuera a decir que no-

- El sí es educado, a diferencia de otros- La dragona miró de reojo al dragón

- Ya me las pagarás- Refunfuñó el pequeño dragón -¡Más te vale invocarme durante tu viaje!- Ryukichi partió al instante con la nota dirigida a Nami

- Yo me retiro, nos veremos luego, Naruto-san- La dragona a diferencia de su maleducado amigo se despidió amablemente de los presentes para partir con la nota para Hinata entre los dientes ante la atenta mirada de Naruto y el Gama Sennin

- ¡Listo! ¡Vámonos!- Las decididas palabra del rubio sacaron a Jiraiya de sus reflexiones internas

- ¡Adelante entonces enano!- Exclamó con emoción el albo, ya que su viaje estaba por comenzar.

…

Habían pasado varios días desde que el Gama-sennin y su alumno habían comenzado la misión disfrazada de viaje, de encontrar a Tsunade, la tercera integrante de los Sannin. Sarutobi le había encargado especial cuidado a Jiraiya, ya que así como la famosa Tsunade podía unirse nuevamente a Konoha, podía unirse a Orochimaru. Jiraiya sabía la importancia de dar con su amiga de la infancia primero y también comprendía la dificultad de convencerla para que regresara a servir a Konoha. Naruto por el contrario, pensaba que era un simple viaje para encontrar a la amiga del Sannin y como estaba entusiasmado por su ascenso a Chunin, no tenía muchas preocupaciones por el momento.

- Ero-sensei- La voz de Naruto interrumpió los pensamientos del albo -Llevamos una semana viajando, ¿En serio no tienes ni una puñetera idea de dónde podemos encontrar a la tal Tsunade?-

- ¡Vamos niño, confía un poco más en el genial Jiraiya!- A Naruto le dio un tic en el ojo ya que el Sannin comenzó a hacer su baile particular de presentación, por lo que el rubio suspiró y continuó caminando

- ¡Ya no hay respeto por los héroes!- Exclamó indignado el albo cuando vio que su alumno se siguió de largo

- Vamos Ero-sensei, estoy cansado y tengo hambre…-

- Bah, como sea- Replicó Jiraiya haciendo un gesto despectivo con la mano -Sólo espero que nos encontremos con algunas chicas para… Platicar- Terminó con una sonrisa evidentemente pervertida y un marcado sonrojo

- ¡Ero-sensei, quiero encontrar a esa mujer rápido para regresar con Hina-chan y Nami-chan!- El rubio parecía molesto

- Vamos mocoso, ni que tus chicas se fueran a ir de la aldea, un día o un mes, pero esas dos te van a esperar… Y dime, ¿Ya llegaste a segunda base con ellas?- El albo sonrió en forma maliciosa

- ¡Claro que no, yo no soy un pervertido!- Replicó Naruto visiblemente furioso y sobretodo, sonrojado

- Vamos, sólo era una broma… ¡Mira! ¿Qué te parece si nos quedamos en aquél hotel?-

La respuesta fue el silencio, ya que la zona pervertida de la mente de Naruto había comenzado a trabajar y con las palabras de Jiraiya habían comenzado a recordar varias veces en que tras lo brutales entrenamientos de Ryu, las chicas terminaban con las ropas desgarradas al igual que él, sólo que en el caso de las chicas los hoyos dejaban al descubierto partes discretas de su anatomía, lo que provocó un visible sonrojo en el rubio al recordar esos momentos y sin poder evitarlo, un marcado color rojo se manifestó en su rostro. Al darse cuenta que el rubio se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, el Gama-sennin prácticamente lo tuvo que empujar hasta el inmueble donde iban a pasar la noche.

…

- No esperaría menos de Jiraiya-sama…-

A las afueras de Konoha, en uno de los tantos riscos que rodeaban la aldea, dos personas, ambas enfundadas en capas negras con un estampado particular consistente en nubes rojas y sombreros de paja cubriendo sus cabezas, observaban detenidamente cómo había quedado la aldea tras la invasión de Suna y Oto. Súbitamente uno de ellos se quitó el sombrero, revelándose como una de las personalidades más conocidas en el libro bingo de Konoha: Itachi Uchiha, el genocida de su clan. La persona a su lado, también se despojó de su sombrero, mostrándose como una bella chica de tez morena y largo cabello castaño oscuro, ligeramente quebrado. Los ojos grises de la chica se posaron en Itachi, quien permaneció mirando fijamente Konoha.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?- Preguntó seria la morena

- Debemos encontrar a Jiraiya-sama y sobre todo, a ese niño…- Respondió el Uchiha sin voltear

- Lo que no entiendo es cómo se dio cuenta de que veníamos tras el chiquillo- Replicó la bella mujer con molestia

- Así de asombroso es el Gama-sennin… Siempre puedes esperar lo inesperado de él-

- ¿Entonces vamos a Konoha a buscar información?-

- No- Itaichi cerró los ojos -Seguramente debieron ir tras Tsunade-hime… Ahí los alcanzaremos-

- ¿Y no pasarás a saludar a tu hermano y a la otra Uchiha…?- Preguntó expectante la morena

- Es como si tú quisieras pasar a saludar a tu hermano…- Dijo Itachi tranquilamente mientras su compañera entristeció el semblante -Hora de irnos… No hay tiempo que perder-

- Bien…-

…

- ¡Sandaime-sama!- Raidou entró súbitamente a la oficina de Sarutobi

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el Hogake, dejando su papeleo para enfocar su mirada con evidente desconcierto en el Jounin

- ¡Itachi Uchiha fue avistado en las afueras de la aldea!- Respondió el Ninja de rostro desfigurado al instante

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamó visiblemente sorprendido Sarutobi, levantándose de su asiento y reaccionando al instante -¡Busca a Ryu y dale la orden de que salga inmediatamente para alcanzar a Naruto, que siga el rastro que Jiraiya dejó con sus sapos, ella entenderá!-

- ¡En seguida!- Exclamó el Jounin, saliendo de la oficina tan súbitamente como llegó.

La pelirroja más famosa del momento iba camino a la oficina del Sandaime para dar su informe del día sobre su patrullaje de las calles de Konoha y a reportar sobre todo, a cinco espías a los que había hecho papilla a puño limpio. Junto a ella iba Azula con expresión aburrida; la misión había resultado fácil y su Sensei no le había dejado nada para 'jugar'. Ambas mujeres se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Raidou correr presuroso por el pasillo y aumentar su paso al ver a Ryu para posarse delante de ella.

- Que bueno, que te encuentro…- Dijo el Jounin al tiempo que daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento

- ¿Y ahora a ti que te ocurre?- Preguntó confundida la pelirroja, alzando una ceja mientras que la Hime se limitó a observar

- Bueno… Hokage-sama dio la orden de que partieras, para, seguir a Jiraiya-sama y a Naruto…-

- ¿Qué ocurre con el mocoso?- Preguntó curiosa la Jounin, con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro -¿Acaso un lio de faldas?-

- No… Itachi Uchiha está detrás de él…- Respondió Raidou al instante -Sandaime-sama dijo que entenderías con eso…-

Azula apenas pudo seguir el paso de su Sensei, ya que Ryu salió como poseída para ubicar el rastro que había dejado el Gama-sennin en la forma de una fina esencia a aceite de sapo y sólo Jounin de Konoha podían seguir. La pelirroja corría a gran velocidad, siendo seguida por la castaña, que todavía permanecía confundida por las palabras de Raidou, a tal punto que hasta ya entradas en el bosque que rodeaba Konoha se había dado cuenta de que habían abandonado la aldea. Finalmente, con gran esfuerzo le dio alcance a Ryu, quien miraba hacia el frente con una genuina mirada de preocupación, además de que Azula estaba desconcertada por saber que Itachi Uchiha estaba tras Naruto, puesto que varias ocasiones fue asignado como su guardián y fue él quien le enseñó lo más elemental sobre el Chakra. A pesar de todo, le costaba visualizar a Itachi como el asesino que describía la propaganda, ya que en su momento fue una de las personas más cercanas para ella.

- ¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos?- Pregunto seria la Hime, mirando hacia el frente al igual que Ryu

- Hasta donde termine el rastro que está en el aire…- Respondió la pelirroja sin dejar de correr

- ¿Y es cierto que Itachi…? ¿Es tan peligroso?- Replicó la castaña con desconcierto

- El problema no es en sí Itachi- Respondió la Jounin con tono serio -El asunto es que forma parte de una organización que está detrás de gente como Naruto… Akatsuki-

- Akatsuki… He oído algo sobre ellos, en la corte son muchos los rumores sobre esos sujetos…-

- Así es- Ryu asintió con la cabeza -Son criminales de Rango S, de las Cinco Naciones Elementales… Y puede ser que Orochimaru también esté detrás de Naruto indirectamente por el asunto que tiene pendiente con Jiraiya…- La pelirroja endureció el semblante y aumentó la velocidad de sus saltos, siendo emparejada por su alumna segundos después

- Parece como si le preocupara más Orochimaru que Akatsuki…-

- Si lo conocieras tan bien como yo lo entenderías… Pero eso no es importante ahora, debemos darnos prisa…- Respondió secamente la Jounin, sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente en ningún momento

"Parecería que conoce a Orochimaru personalmente… Y por eso teme por la seguridad de Naruto" Pensó fugazmente la Chunin.

Ambas Ninja de Konoha continuaron aumentando la velocidad hasta salir de la zona boscosa e ingresar a la zona de pradera cercana. Al instante ambas posaron sus manos en el suelo apenas bajaron del último árbol e invocaron respectivamente a un Kirin y a un Fénix para montarse en ellos para continuar su viaje en busca tanto de Naruto y Jiraiya apenas ambas invocaciones pudieron encontrar el sutil rastro de aceite de Sapo.

…

Naruto se encontraba solo en la habitación del hotel donde se había hospedado con el Gama-sennin, quien en ese momento no se encontraba, ya que una bella chica le había insinuado una situación algo romántica, por llamarle de alguna manera. El rubio miraba hacia el techo con sus particulares ojos, aburrido, mientras el ventilador de la habitación giraba sin parar. No se lo había querido decir a nadie pero desde hacía tiempo que tenía un mal presentimiento, pero no sabía la razón, por eso ese temor se había quedado arraigado en los más profundo de su cabeza.

- Vaya, ese Ero-sensei no pierde el tiempo…- Susurró el rubio, claramente aburrido, mientras escuchaba suaves golpes en la puerta -Ya voy Ero-sensei…- Respondió el rubio con voz cansada -Seguro olvidó la llave…- Susurró el rubio mientras colocaba la llave en el cerrojo y abría la puerta -Debiste de haberte llevado la copia de la llave antes de…-

Cuando el rubio terminó de abrir la puerta su sonrisa de burla hacia el Gama-sennin cambió radicalmente por una expresión de temor al ver delante de él un par de ojos grises que lo observaban analíticamente. No sabía quién era esa chica de tez morena, de aparentes dieciocho años, enfundada en esa capa negra de particular estampado en nubes rojas, pero de algo podía estar seguro gracias a su instinto y eso era que su vida corría peligro, por lo que al instante dio un salto para retroceder mientras se daba cuenta que la chica no estaba sola, sino que era acompañada por un hombre que vestía la misma capa que ella; era un sujeto de cabello negro atado en una coleta y con mirada ensombrecida, así como impasible. Aparentaba veinte años y también miraba fijamente a Naruto, tal como las aves de rapiña miran a sus presas.

- Nos has ocasionado problemas, pero al fin te encontramos…- Dijo la mujer, mirando fijamente al rubio, quien ya se había colocado en guardia

- Es mejor que no te resistas, Naruto-kun…- Agregó el pelinegro -Así sufrirás menos-

- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó exaltado el rubio, con una mezcla de desconcierto y temor

- Es sencillo… Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha y soy uno de los pocos Shinobi que conoce tu origen…- Replicó tranquilamente el Nukenin -Supongo que todavía no te han dicho que eres el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ¿Verdad…?-

"Eso quiere decir que sabe la verdad…" Pensó el rubio, sorprendido de notar que Itachi no estaba mintiendo con respecto a saber sobre su origen al conocer el mismo secreto que su Ryu-sensei le había revelado el mismo día que se encontró con ella por primera vez, aquél secreto de Rango S que les costaba a vida a quien lo contara y se supiera después -¿Sabes quién es mi madre?- Dijo Naruto sin siquiera pensarlo

- Nadie sabe quién es tu madre…- Respondió Itachi al instante -El día del ataque del Kyubi yo tenía 7 años y lo que puedo decirte, ya que yo estuve ahí, es que Minato-sama llegó en el momento culminante en que el Kyubi estaba por destruir la aldea con su poder… Llevaba un bebé en brazos… Y ese bebé, eras tú… Estuvo desaparecido durante un año, tiempo en el que no se supo nada de él y evidentemente en ese momento fue que fuiste concebido, aunque como te repito, desconozco quien sea tu madre…-

- ¿Qué?- Naruto estaba realmente impactado con la revelación de Itachi

- Tómalo como un regalo de despedida…-

- ¡Eso es…!- El rubio estaba por preguntar algo nuevamente, pero al instante su rostro molesto se tornó en sorpresa nuevamente.

El golpe del Uchiha había sido certero y veloz, ya que le dio un violento puñetazo a Naruto en la boca de su estómago y al instante lo dejó inconsciente tras sacarle el aire con el violento impacto. Itachi al ver cómo Naruto caía al suelo, todavía con aquella expresión producto de su súbito ataque, se sorprendió visiblemente ya que pudo notar el Kekkei Genkai del legendario Rikudou Sennin en los ojos de Naruto, cosa que pasó desapercibida por su acompañante, ya que a diferencia de él, desconocía la leyenda del fundador del Ninjutsu. El Uchiha fijó su mirada en el chico que había caído inconsciente a sus pies y después de unos segundos lo levantó del cuello de su ropa.

- Pensé que sería más difícil…- Dijo la chica con expresión seria

- Estaba desconcentrado por el asunto su origen- Dijo serio el Uchiha -Se nota a simple vista que no es un Shinobi ordinario…-

- Tú tampoco lo eres… Por eso le dijiste esa mentira y a pesar de ya ser un Shinobi, todavía es un niño y por más entrenamiento que reciba, hay cosas que llegan a desconcertarlo de forma marcada…- Respondió la morena con expresión distante

- No era mentira…- Dijo al instante el Uchiha -Pero eso ya no importa… Jiraiya-sama se acerca…-

- Vámonos entonces…- Ambos integrantes de la Organización Akatsuki desaparecieron al instante tras realizar el Shunshin no Jutsu.

Al instante, por la esquina del corredor que llevaba a la habitación, el Gama-sennin corría presuroso, cargando una bella chica en el hombro, aquella que apenas le había coqueteado hacia un rato. Se sorprendió al ver la puerta de su habitación abierta, por lo que entró de inmediato para buscar a su ahijado y se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que su ahijado, que Minato le encargara con el último suspiro posible gracias al Masasei no Jutsu de Orochimaru, había desaparecido. Se maldijo por dentro al dejarse vencer por sus impulsos pervertidos y haber descuidado al rubio. Se mordió con frustración su labio inferior y al instante una gota de un líquido transparente cayó al suelo del hotel, donde parecía no haber sucedido absolutamente nada. Pero de inmediato el albo levantó la mirada y posó su mano en el piso, provocando que una nube de humo apareciera, revelando a un sapo de aproximadamente un metro de alto, de color negro con parte de su piel en tono naranja y con la particularidad de que su estómago tenía una forma similar a la de un acordeón.

- ¿Qué ocurre Jiraiya? ¿No crees que el hijo de Minato es todavía muy joven como para dominar el poder del Kyubi?- Preguntó el sapo recién invocado

- Dime algo Gamatora- El tono serio usado por el Gama-sennin llamó poderosamente la atención del sapo -¿La llave del Sello no ha cambiado?-

- Hasta el momento no, ¿Por qué…?- Preguntó desconcertado el sapo

- Eso quiere decir que Naruto está a salvo, por ahora…- Susurró serio el albo, para sí mismo -Vamos Gamatora… ¡Tenemos que ir por Naruto!- Exclamó Jiraiya mientras comenzaba a correr hacia la ventana más cercana acompañado después de unos instantes por el sapo recién invocado.

…

Poco a poco la claridad volvió a sus ojos. Despertó cuando escuchó varias gotas que caían en el frío suelo del lugar donde fuere que se encontraba. Poco a poco comenzó a ponerse de pie y fue que se dio cuenta que al parecer estaba en medio de una inmensa cloaca, al menos era la impresión que daba el sombrío lugar, ya que parecía una enorme maraña de tuberías que estaban tanto en el techo como en el suelo… Todavía dudoso, el rubio caminó mecánicamente siguiendo lo que parecía ser un laberinto, hasta que después de recorrer una distancia considerable de pasajes y caminos angostos, húmedos y oscuros, llegó a lo que parecía ser una enorme celda con un sello en el lugar de la cerradura… Miró como hipnotizado el sello que al parecer detenía algo siniestro, ya que violentos zarpazos hacían estruendo por todo el lugar… Cuando Naruto salió de su ensimismamiento se dio cuenta de unos rojos de brillo maligno y una macabra sonrisa de colmillos chuecos y aparentemente ensangrentados. Después de unos instantes de sorpresa e incertidumbre, se dio cuenta de que estaba nuevamente en aquella celda que contenía al Kyubi.

"¡Esa cosa es…!" Naruto había reconocido lo que estaba frente a él, el Kyuubi no Youko, que parecía fiero nuevamente, contrario a su anterior encuentro

- ¡Me gustaría poder devorarte lentamente y poder sentir con mis colmillos cómo tus huesos son triturados y tu carne es desgarrada por la humillación que era maldita mujer me hizo pasar al dominarme con su instinto animal! Pero por desgracia mi poder está siendo absorbido… No pensé que mi final sería así…- Nuevamente el Kyubi había intimidado a Naruto, como en su primer encuentro

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, zorro?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación, mirando detenidamente al Bijuu

- No lo comprendes…- Dijo el Kyubi en medio de sus carcajadas estridentes -¡No lo comprendes!- Terminó en ensordecedor grito

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Exclamó fuera de sus casillas el rubio, encarando al Bijuu con molestia debido a sus burlas

- Es simple- Kyubi se tranquilizó después de un rato para continuar -En este momento, estoy siendo sellado por Akatsuki en aquél tótem que creara el Rikudou Sennin, llamado Gedou Mazo (Estatua Demoniaca del Camino Exterior)

- ¿Q-Qué?- Naruto lucía visiblemente descolocado

- Irónico, ¿No crees?- Respondió mordaz el Bijuu al notar los ojos de Naruto -Morirás a manos de algo que creaste en tu vida pasada…-

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Preguntó desconcertado el rubio

- Cuando un Bijuu es extraído del cuerpo dentro del cual está sellado, libera todo su Chakra en un intento por resistirse, pero como el Rikudou Sennin fue quien nos creó, el Gedou Mazo podrá sellar al Bijuu sin importar cuando tiempo resista… Temo decirte que has dormido mucho tiempo niño, y por desgracia para ti, ya no despertarás… Llevo resistiendo varios días, cinco para ser preciso…- Respondió el Kyubi con expresión tranquila -Pero estoy cerca del final y por desgracia para ti, he llegado a mi límite-

- ¿Y eso a mí en que me afecta?- Replicó Naruto, recuperando parcialmente la seguridad en sus palabras

- Ah, en nada…- Durante un instante, el Kyubi se volvió traslúcido -Simple y sencillamente morirás por el proceso de extracción…-

- ¡¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo…?- Exclamó Naruto con visible preocupación

- Ahora si te importa lo que digo, ¿Verdad mocoso?- El Kyubi sonrió con sorna -Lo que más me agradó de todo esto fue que tu padre nos jodió la vida a ambos-

- ¿A-A qué te refieres?- Preguntó confundido el rubio, casi con un hilo de voz

- Es obvio mocoso, yo seguiría viajando libremente por el mundo y pues tu… Supongo que tu infancia hubiera sido 'diferente' de no haber sido sellado en ti… Fuiste mi primer Jinchuuriki y al parecer el último…- Nuevamente, por un instante, el Kyubi se hizo traslúcido ante la mirada expectante de Naruto

- ¿Y no se puede hacer nada?- Preguntó el rubio expectante a la respuesta

- Pues…- El Bijuu hizo un rictus de dolor por un momento -Si estoy en lo correcto, tú eres parte del 'Clan de la Longevidad' el Clan Uzumaki… Y por tener esa fuerza de vida, tal vez podrías sobrevivir a la extracción, pero realmente no estoy seguro si realmente seas un Uzumaki o sólo sea un nombre…- El Kyubi se trasparentó un instante antes de continuar hablando -Falso para salvaguardar tu identidad… El desgraciado de Minato tenía muchos enemigos por todo el mundo Shinobi y creo que si se hubiera hecho público tu linaje tal vez habrías sido asesinado de bebé, lo cual no me hubiera desagradado del todo, ya que hubiera ido a dar al Inframundo, aunque sólo por un par de años, luego habría escapado…-

- ¿Por qué…?- Naruto bajó la mirada -¿Por qué atacaste Konoha?- Preguntó el rubio, apenas con un hilo de voz -¡Nada de esto habría pasado si no hubieras atacado Konoha hace trece años!- Naruto levantó la mirada, mirada que estaba llena de lágrimas de rabia, impotencia y frustración ante la evidencia de que su vida estaba por terminar

- Eso…- El Kyubi sonrió nuevamente -Pues verás… Yo andaba libremente por el mundo, ya que los Bijuu somos el resultado de haber sido divididos por el Rikudou Sennin…-

- ¿Divididos?- Naruto miró descolocado al Kyubi no Youko

- Sí…- El Bijuu hizo una expresión de dolor más marcada que en la ocasión anterior -La amalgama de todos nosotros es el Chakra del Juubi (Diez Colas), el Daimaoh (Gran Rey del Mal)… Aquél ser que derrotara el Rikudou Sennin hace ya cientos de años-

- Entonces el que Akatsuki quiera reunirlos es porque…-

- Al principio yo también pensaba eso…- Dijo rápidamente el Kyubi -Pero más que querer revivir a Juubi-sama, para que quieren evitar que vuelva a despertar… Una labor muy noble de ellos si me lo preguntas… Más que eso, a mí me preocupa que ese monstruo al que llaman Tercer Rey esté interesado en el Ningenkai (Mundo Humano)…-

- ¿Tercer Rey…?-

Naruto estaba por decir otra cosa, debido a la curiosidad de querer saber sobre el tal Tercer Rey que al parecer le producía miedo al Kyubi, pero se calló al ver que a jaula donde estaba encarcelado el Bijuu comenzaba a desaparecer lentamente y se mostró preocupado al ver que el Kyubi comenzaba a volverse traslúcido, sin regresar a la normalidad como había sucedido a lo largo de la charla. Naruto clavó su mirada en aquél monstruo al notar que estaba disminuyendo de tamaño gradualmente y al tiempo que lo hacía su aspecto terrorífico iba cambiando gradualmente hasta que había terminado como un zorro de tamaño ordinario, con la diferencia de que su rostro no había cambiado y seguía demostrando ferocidad.

- Finalmente ha terminado, mocoso…- Dijo serio el Kyubi -Sólo falta de ser sellada mi alma y yo desapareceré del mundo al perder la conciencia que me habías dado en tu vida anterior… Tal vez por ello acepté hablar así contigo al final…-

- ¿Por qué Kyubi…?- Susurró Naruto ante la confusión del ya pequeño zorro

- ¿Por qué, qué?-

- ¿Por qué no fuiste así, amable, desde el principio? Todo pudo haber sido, diferente…-

- Hm…- El zorro sonrió suavemente -No lo sé… Pero si sobrevives, recuerda que no me desagradaste, al menos no totalmente-

- Lo recordaré…- Susurró débilmente el rubio.

Poco a poco, aquél espacio donde se encontraban tanto Naruto como el Kyubi comenzaba a perder la discreta luz que lo iluminaba, sumergiendo a los dos, al humano y al Bijuu en la oscuridad más aterradora y absoluta. El rubio pensaba en Iruka-sensei, en Rimu-chan, en Ryu-sensei, en Hina-chan y Nami-chan… En Ero-sensei… Había luchado tanto y por fin había conseguido encaminarse hacia un mundo lleno de luz; sin embargo la vida es caprichosa y todo eso que consiguió con tanto esfuerzo, se había venido abajo en tan sólo un momento de desconcierto, queriendo saber sobre su origen. Antes de que desapareciera entre la oscuridad, una solitaria lágrima comenzó a recorrer su mejilla, cayendo al suelo y produciendo un ligero resplandor entre la mazmorra, antes de que quedaba cubierta por la oscuridad fría, de la muerte.

- Esto que sientes ahora, el saber que tu vida puede terminar de un momento a otro, sin poder hacer nada por impedirlo… Eso, es la desesperación…- Susurró el Kyubi mientras su esencia terminaba de desaparecer en medio de la oscuridad.

…

La arquitectura de Kiri se componía de varios edificios cilíndricos de tonalidades azules. Su nombre se debía a que aldea estaba rodeada por una fina niebla, con varias montañas que la circundaban. Todo ese bello paisaje era observable desde la torre Mizukage, la cual era la estructura más alta de todos los edificios de la aldea. La ventana ofrecía una bella vista, si bien ese tranquilo paisaje era opacado por el bullicio que existía en el lugar, escándalo que interrumpió el fugaz recuerdo que tenía la Godaime Mizukage de hacía un par de años atrás, donde un chico de Konoha había salvado a la Hime de la Nación del Agua. Nunca encontró una explicación del cómo un mocoso que ni siquiera era Genin pudo detener a Samui y a su equipo, pero le restó importancia al saber a Rimururu, la nueva Daimyo de su patria, una predicadora de la paz. Había sido perseguida por el hecho de poseer dos Kekkei Genkai, durante el gobierno del Yodaime Mizukage, Yagura, razón por la que apoyó a capa y a espada a la Daimyo, incluso ahora, cuando un enemigo desconocido amenazaba la aldea.

- ¡Mizukage-sama!- Exclamó el Ninja Ao, mano derecha de Mei, llamando su atención

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¡Rimururu-sama ya viene en camino, el palacio fue invadido y destruido por esos sujetos!-

- ¡Vamos entonces, hay que abrirle paso a Rimururu-sama!- Exclamó la pelirroja, saltando por la ventana y destruyéndola, seguida por el Ninja que poseía un Byakugan en su ojo derecho.

Cuando ambos cayeron al suelo, pudieron observar cómo la eterna niebla que rodeaba a Kiri era intensificada por el creciente humo producto de los incendios que eran producidos por los ataques de misteriosos seres que se escondían en las sombras. Se escuchaban los gritos de la gente que trataba de escapar del lugar, lo que enfurecía a Mei a sobremanera. Kiri era una aldea neutral, que apenas por cuestiones más personales que otra cosa, había aceptado una alianza con Konoha. Esta ni siquiera había sido validada puesto que las comunicaciones del amplio archipiélago que conformaba la Nación del Agua habían sido cortadas en su totalidad. Quien fuera el responsable, Nación o Aldea, pagaría tarde o temprano.

- ¡Cuidado Mizukage-sama…!-

La pelirroja salió volando debido que Ao la empujó violentamente para protegerla de una corriente de Chakra visiblemente violenta que continuó su camino destructor, acabando con todo lo que había a su paso. Cuando ambos se reincorporaron, orientaron su mirada al frente para ver a su agresor, que tenía el brazo extendido, el cual humeaba ligeramente. Al instante la Mizukage comenzó a realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos.

- ¡Youton: Youryuu (Fluido de Lava)!-

De la boca de Mei surgió un torrente de Lava considerable, que se dirigía hacia el sujeto a gran velocidad, pero para sorpresa de ambos Ninja de Kiri, esa misteriosa persona simplemente reveló su brazo izquierdo instantes antes de que la Lava lo impactara, sorprendiendo visiblemente a la bella mujer cuando vio que la Lava parecía estrellarse contra lo que aparentaba ser un muro de hierro. Todos quedaron visiblemente asombrados cómo el intimidante enemigo sobrevivir completamente ileso a uno de los mejores Jutsu de la Godaime Mizukage.

- Esta será la primera de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas en desaparecer… Junto con la Nación del Agua, de una vez y para siempre- Dijo serio el misterioso sujeto con tono tenebroso, dejando aterrada a la Mizukage.

¿Acaso era más que una guerra entre aldeas o naciones?

…

En medio de la oscuridad, poco a poco, se comenzó a revelar una inmensa sala de pulido suelo cuyo brillo iluminaba tenuemente el lugar. Era distinguible un pedestal donde estaba posado un trono al parecer hecho de metal, puesto que el brillo era más intenso que el del piso. En el asiento se encontraba un chico de aparentes trece años, de cabello azul, alborotado en púas y levantado hacia arriba, de tez en un tono azulado claro, ataviado con una capa negra que permitía verle sus piernas, enfundadas en pantalón azul intenso y botas negras también. En su frente una gema de color azul brillaba bellamente. Una figura se encontraba inclinada frente a él, con marcada y sincera devoción. Cuando un poco de luz se filtró por el lugar, se reveló la identidad de esa persona: el Sannin Orochimaru.

- El momento ha llegado, finalmente es momento de desatar la guerra contra la humanidad…- Orochimaru escuchaba atento las palabras de su líder

- ¿Para qué me requiere?…- Preguntó calmadamente el Sannin -Maryuou-sama (Rey Dragón Demonio)-

- Tercer rey, Maryuou… La verdad prefiero Nubes-

- Ya veo… Entonces Nubes-sama… ¿En qué puedo servirle?-

- Ya te has entretenido invadiendo tu aldea natal y ha llegado la hora de empezar… Hay alguien al que quiero que elimines y es una misión importante, que sólo puedo encomendarte a ti, mano derecha- Replicó el chico con tono suave e imponente a la vez -Tú conoces muy bien a esa persona, ya se han encontrado varias veces en el pasado… No falles, Orochimaru…-

"Así que se trata de esa persona…- El Sannin se relamió los labios -Finalmente podré cobrarte todas las que me ha hecho" La sonrisa se borró del rostro del ex compañero de Jiraiya -¿Y sobre Tsunade…?-

- Me da lo mismo, pero si la quieres matar o enrolar, por mí adelante…-

- Entiendo…-

- Entonces ve…- Al instante el Sannin desapareció entre llamas negras, mientras en el rostro del niño se formó una sutil sonrisa "Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que este proyecto comenzó a construirse, finalmente el árbol ha germinado y me ofrece sus deliciosos frutos, mientras mis tropas ya están iniciando la batalla… Finalmente, puedo decir que esta guerra, de la cual yo emergeré triunfador, ha iniciado… El mundo se cimbrara desde sus cimientos, porque la batalla será sin cuartel alguno… Mi Tengun (Ejército Celestial), emergerá victorioso en esta conflagración… Ya es hora de que el juego comience…" En lo ancho y lo alto de la enorme y oscura sala se comenzaron a escuchar risas estruendosas que cimbraban toda la estructura del lugar.

Era sólo el preludio a la guerra que estaba por desatarse y cimbraría el mundo entero.

…

**Salida 1: Start (Comienzo)**

Nani wo tsukameru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos entender?)

Nani ga dekiru no ka?

(¿Qué podemos hacer?)

Fumidasu bokura de mitsukeru kitto

(Seguramente al dar un paso al frente lo encontraremos)

Tomerarenai kimochi

(Estos Sentimientos Imparables)

Atsui mune no kodou

(El latido de este corazón apasionado)

Shinjitsu no koe ga kikoetanda

(He oído la voz de la verdad)

Kizutsuite shitta yo

(Me lastimé, he aprendido)

Tsuyoku nareru basho wo

(La manera de ser más fuerte)

Tenohira no yume kasane

(Recojo mis sueños en la palma de la mano)

Itsuka kimi ni tsunageyou

(Y algún día ellos me conectarán a ti)

Sutaato no aizu sakebe kokoro motomeru mama

(Se da la señal de comienzo, voy en busca de tu corazón)

Kyuukutsu de hanpana nichijou ha tobikoeteyaru

(Superar estos días a medias)

Dasshu shite kagayaku mirai zenbu te ni ireru sa

(Corre y el futuro brillante estará en tus manos)

Shinjiteru kizuna wo idaite kaketeiku ashita he

(Abraza los vínculos en los que tú crees y corre hacia el mañana)

…

**Notas:** ¡Por el amor a El Capital (El libro :D)! ¡¿Naruto fue capturado y sellado por Akatsuki? Siempre he sido de la idea de que si Itachi hubiera ido en serio por Naruto, la primera vez que se vieron, seguramente el rubio hubiera sido el primer Jinchuuriki en ser atrapado y no Fuu, además de que pronto Akatsuki será el menor de los problemas para el rubio. Pues el asunto que queda pendiente a todo esto… ¿Qué demonios pasa en el mundo Shinobi? Algo grande está por desatarse y pues, no hay salto en el tiempo como tipo Shippuden, sino que este fic continúa en esta línea temporal durante todo su transcurso (Si alguien visita mi perfil entenderá en parte mis razones). ¿La madre de Naruto? Je, pues eso se revelará después… En la nueva etapa del fic, se desatará una guerra que llevará las emociones al límite, además de que también me sirve para detallar muchos detalles acerca del fic… ¡También será un Multi X-over ambientado en el universo de Naruto! En fin, los acontecimientos se desarrollarán posteriormente en una dinámica muy diferente al canon, además de los nuevos personajes que aparecerán. Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir esta nueva etapa del fic. En cuanto a la numeración de los capítulos, habrá dos, una respetando el orden de la saga al completo y uno para la nueva saga: X-Wars. Pues eso sería todo.

**Próximamente:**

**XVIII (1): Cuerpo, Mente y Alma.**


	20. XVIII 1: Cuerpo, Mente y Alma

**Naruto Zarya**

…

- Naruto, Naruto…-

- Kh… ¿Quién…? ¿Quién me llama?-

- Hm- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro mayor -Después de tanto tiempo… ¿Así saludas a tu padre?-

- Mi… ¿Mi padre…?-

Al escuchar las últimas palabras, el rubio se levantó de forma súbita… En ese instante se dio cuenta de que estaba en ese lugar oscuro, donde hacía unos momentos se encontraba con el Kyubi. La luz del lugar era tenue y provenía de una persona que estaba frente al rubio la cual reconoció al instante: Se trataba del legendario Minato Namikaze, de quien, por palabras de su Ryu-sensei e Itachi Uchiha, sabía que era su padre. Entonces todo lo acontecido recientemente volvió en un destello a su mente: estaba con Ero-senseien un hotel, luego el Gama-sennin se fue en busca de una hermosa chica que se le había insinuado y posteriormente al lugar arribaron el hermano mayor de Sasuke y aquella morena de expresión melancólica. Después de eso estaba en aquél lugar, hablando con el Kyubi y sobre la posibilidad prácticamente nula de sobrevivir a la extracción del Bijuu mientras la oscuridad devoraba el lugar. Ahora estaba delante de su padre, quien llevaba de fallecido la misma edad que él tenía.

- ¡Papá…!- Exclamó feliz el rubio, lanzándose a abrazar a su padre de manera efusiva, siendo correspondido por el Konoha no Kiiroi Senkou (Destello Amarillo de Konoha)

- Naruto-kun, has crecido mucho, como Ninja y como persona- El Yondaime Hokage le revolvió los cabellos de manera afectiva a su hijo después de separarse de él -Estoy muy orgulloso y sobre todo feliz de haberte conocido finalmente… Además noto que ya sabes la verdad-

- ¿Y por qué estás aquí?- Tras el momento de felicidad, la incertidumbre que le hizo sentir el Kyubi regresó a él -¿Es que estás vivo o acaso yo…?- Minato cerró los ojos con pesar

- Por desgracia, Naruto-kun… Tú ya has fallecido- Las palabras del rubio mayor dejaron visiblemente desconcertado al menor -Y precisamente por eso estoy aquí-

- Entiendo…- El rubio bajó la mirada -Vienes a…-

- Así es, vengo a darte otra oportunidad- Naruto volteó a ver a sorprendido a su padre, quien nuevamente le sonreía

- Pero…-

- Escucha, Naruto-kun- El rostro del Yondaime recuperó la seriedad -Cuando sellé al Kyubi dentro de ti, realmente sólo fue el Chakra Yang, ya que el enorme Chakra del Kyubi era imposible de sellar completamente… El Chakra Yang fue el sellado dentro de ti, mientras que yo sellé el Chakra Yin con mi alma, la cual estaba condenada a ser torturada por el Shinigami por la eternidad, debido al mecanismo del sello que apliqué en ti… Sin embargo, hubo dos factores que cambiaron eso-

- ¿Eh?- El rubio miraba intrigado a su padre

- La extracción del Kyubi de tu cuerpo, pero principalmente el Masasei no Jutsu que Orochimaru aplicó en mí-

- ¿Masasei no Jutsu?- El rubio repitió, desconcertado

- Es un Jutsu diabólico que sirve para invocar a personas ya fallecidas y usarlas como herramientas sometidas al usuario… Eso perturbó el Shiki Fuujin (Sello que Consume al Demonio Muerto) y ahora me permite estar frente a ti, ahora que se puede decir que estás muerto… Realmente el estado en el que te encuentras ahora es muy complicado de explicar, sin embargo es en este momento que el Chakra del Kyubi podrá ayudarnos para que regreses de la muerte…-

- ¿A qué te refieres, papá?- La expresión del rubio cambió a una de desconcierto

- Escucha, Naruto-kun- El rostro del Yondaime se tornó severo -Después de esto, yo estaré muerto y estamos llegando al límite de tiempo antes de que sea imposible intentar regresarte al mundo de los vivos… El puente será el Chakra Yin del Kyubi que había sido sellado conmigo y el Shinigami-

- ¿Eso significa que morirás completamente…?- La mirada del rubio se entristeció

- Ciertamente, pero me iré feliz si consigo regresarte al mundo de los vivos- La mirada del rubio mayor también se llenó de melancolía -Es una forma de darte la vida que no pudiste tener debido a mi decisión de encerrar al Kyubi dentro de ti…-

- ¡Pero papá…!- Discretas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de los ojos del rubio y fue entonces que Minato se dio cuenta de la presencia del Rinnegan en la mirada de su hijo

- El deber de un padre es proteger en todo lo posible a su hijo y si ahora puedo ayudarte, lo haré sin dudarlo… Cuando seas padre lo entenderás… Y discúlpame Naruto-kun, por el dolor que te provocó mi decisión de sellar al Kyubi dentro de ti…- Rápidamente el Yondaime realizó una rápida secuencia de sellos -¡Shiki Fuujin: Kai (Sello que Consume al Demonio Muerto: Liberación)!-

Naruto observó incrédulo cómo un Chakra de intenso color dorado comenzó a surgir del cuerpo de su padre y lentamente comenzó a envolverlo. Ese Chakra se sentía sumamente cálido, siendo en ese momento que sintió cuanto lo quería su padre. El Chakra se acopló gradualmente a su cuerpo y poco a poco comenzó a ser absorbido hasta incorporarse por completo al cuerpo de Naruto, del que se desprendía un tenue pero distinguible halo de luz dorada. El Chunin volteó a verse sus manos, sorprendiéndose de la calidez que sentía en todo su ser.

- Naruto, esto es lo que puedo hacer por ti…- El Rinnegan y los ojos verdes se encontraron en ese momento -El Chakra Yin es el Chakra de la imaginación, el poder surgido del Reiki (Energía Espiritual), por eso es que tu alma que ahora vaga en el umbral que separa el mundo de los vivos y de los muertos, puede volver mediante el uso del Yin… Jiraiya-sensei me contó una vez que un niño sería elegido para traer la revolución al Mundo Ninja así como hicieran el Rikudou Sennin y el Seijin hace mucho tiempo… Yo sé que ese corazón indomable que tienes, esa voluntad inquebrantable que te permitió soportar el entrenamiento de Ryu, esa persona a la que admiras tanto, es parte de la clave para lograr un mundo nuevo y diferente… He visto a través de tus ojos lo que has sufrido y lo que has hecho a lo largo de tu vida, he compartido tu dolor y tus alegrías, así como el esfuerzo y la intensidad con la que has vivido desde siempre, has heredado el Jutsu que creé como una luz de esperanza para alcanzar la paz en el mundo, si bien el Rasengan debe llevar tu sello personal, sé que lo completarás algún día…-

- Papá…- Susurró débilmente Naruto -¿Y mi madre? ¿Quién era mi madre…?- La mirada del Yondaime se enterneció visiblemente

- Kushina Uzumaki…- Minato sonrió suavemente mientras comenzaba a transparentarse, cosa que notó el rubio menor de inmediato -Su largo y bello cabello rojo opaco era su camino rojo del destino y sus hermosos ojos amatista, unas joyas que irradiaban esperanza y calidez… Era una mujer con un carácter muy fuerte y frío, sin embargo era una chica que a su manera se preocupaba con la gente… Nunca amaré a nadie así como la amé a ella, sólo quizá, excepto a ti, Naruto-kun…-

- Papá…- En el rostro del rubio menor se formó una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a brillar intensamente

- Se fuerte y vive, Naruto-kun… Yo me convertiré en una estrella que brillará desde el cielo para velar por ti, siempre…- El Yondaime casi había desaparecido

- ¡Así será, estarás orgulloso de mí…!- Exclamó alegre el Chunin

- ¡Ya lo estoy!- Respondió Minato, sorprendiendo a Naruto -¡Estoy orgulloso de ti por el hecho de ser quien eres, mi hijo y el de mi amada Kushina…!- Exclamó con una enorme sonrisa el Yondaime antes de desaparecer completamente.

…

- Kh… Dónde… ¿Dónde estoy?-

- Al fin te dignas a despertar…-

- ¡Miau!-

Poco a poco la visión de Naruto se iba aclarando. Notó dos sombras frente a él, las cuales se le hacían familiares vagamente. Cuando por fin pudo notar de quienes se trataban, reconoció a la alumna más reciente de Ryu, Azula. No pudo ocultar una expresión de sorpresa cuando, junto a la Hime, se encontró con su amigo felino, el gato Yukidama, que se veía un poco más grande que la última vez. Había pasado el tiempo desde aquél momento en que se despidió de Rimururu y tomaron sus respectivos caminos, donde el gato decidió de momento seguir a la Hime castaña… Ahora la pregunta era, ¿Por qué el gato estaba ahí?

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió contigo?- Preguntó seria la castaña delante de él

- La verdad no estoy muy seguro- El rubio volteó a ver a la bella chica ojimiel tras sentarse en el suelo con algo de dificultad -Sólo sé que Itachi Uchiha me emboscó en el hotel donde estaba alojado con Ero-sensei, luego desperté aquí…-

- Hm… Vaya que tienes el suelo pesado- Azula sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó el rubio extrañado

- A que has dormido una semana, como si no hubieran problemas en el mundo… Por cierto, te ves bien sin esos ridículos bigotes-

Ambos estudiante voltearon hacia la espalda de la castaña, ya que su Sensei los miraba fijamente, prestando especial atención en Naruto. El rubio instintivamente sacó un Shuriken y lo usó a manera de espejo para comprobar lo que había dicho su Sensei, los bigotes que habían marcado su rostro a lo largo de su vida ya no estaban y a la par de eso, se notaba ligeramente más delgado. La Hime de la Nación del Fuego miraba con indiferencia a su compañero de instrucción. Le había desagradado desde que lo había conocido durante su ascenso a Chunin y al contrario que Ryu y Jiraiya, ella no lo consideraba nada especial. Para Azula y a diferencia de Nami, Hinata y Ukitsu, Naruto sólo era un fanfarrón inútil.

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XVIII (1): Cuerpo, Mente y Alma.**

…

_Jiraiya partió cuando te encontramos, abandonado en esa cueva y con visible agotamiento. El tenía que cumplir la misión de encontrar a la Sannin Tsunade antes que Orochimaru y traerla aquí de regreso, nos veremos aquí en cinco días aproximadamente, después de eso regresaremos todos a Konoha para tomar las medidas pertinentes en cuanto a un aspecto importante que te detallaré ahora mismo…_

_Desde que fuiste atrapado por Akatsuki, ha pasado una semana, donde un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido justo frente a nosotros. Es el Tengun, extraños seres que por igual, han comenzado a atacar las Cinco Grandes Aldeas, así como las diversas naciones… Los seres de ese ejército maligno han comenzado a esparcirse por el mundo, desatando el caos y el terror por donde pasan, incluso en lugares como la Nación del Agua y Kiri._

_La verdad detrás de mi regreso permanente a Konoha, es que cuando visité la Nación del Agua como parte del pacto de neutralidad valedero por cinco años y con opción a alianza entre Konoha y Kiri, conocí a Rimururu-hime, quien me habló del Konoha no Atarashii Yuusha (El Nuevo Héroe de Konoha) que la había salvado cuando fue secuestrada hace un par de años… Ella me pidió que te ayudara a convertirte en un gran Ninja, pero lo que ella no sabía es que aquí te saboteaban la educación, si bien cuando me habló de ti por primera vez, supe que podrías llegar lejos con el entrenamiento adecuado… Volví a Konoha y el resto de la historia ya la saben los dos._

_Los dos Chunin y la Jounin estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata cercana a una cueva. Ryu reavivaba el fuego con ayuda de una vara mientras que el rubio miraba con desconcierto a su Sensei. Yukidama se encontraba junto a su amigo mientras que Azula estaba acostada boca arriba, usando sus manos detrás de la nuca para recargar la cabeza. Al contrario de la preocupación que sentía el chico, la Hime miraba con desinterés hacia el cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas._

- Rimu-chan, Mei-san… ¡Ellas también están en peligro!- Exclamó Naruto de inmediato y al instante volteó a ver al gato -¿Por eso es que estás aquí, Yukidama?- El gato asintió como respuesta

- Ese gato fue el que te encontró- Dijo Ryu con la extraña seriedad que había adquirido durante su breve relato -Después llegamos nosotras y posteriormente lo hizo Jiraiya… Sabía que era el gato de Rimururu-hime, pero no pensé que también estaría relacionado contigo-

- ¿Y esa bola de pelos que tiene de especial?- Bufó la castaña con evidente fastidio

- Yukidama puede comprender el lenguaje humano- Replicó el rubio mientras el gato se posaba en su hombro -Tienes que contarme varias cosas amigo…- Naruto le sonrió fugazmente al felino

- El parloteo después, ahora tenemos que hablar de cosas más importantes- La pelirroja retomó la palabra -Rimururu-hime me encargó decirte algo en el momento adecuado y creo que ese momento es ahora- Sus dos alumnos la voltearon a ver con interés -Mei Terumi, la Godaime Mizukage, llegó a un acuerdo con Sandaime-sama en relación a ti… El mismo rango que tengas en Konoha, lo tendrás en Kiri excepto el de Mizukage, a menos que Mei Terumi lo decida adecuado…-

- ¿Y eso qué significa?- Naruto preguntó evidentemente confundido

- Que también eres un Chunin de Kiri- Respondió Azula con fastidio -Baka (Idiota)-

- ¡¿A quién le dices baka?- Replicó el rubio, encarando visiblemente molesto a la Hime

- A ti, baka- Azula sonrió y miró al rubio con burla -Si eres tan baka para molestarte así solo porque te digan baka, es que realmente eres un baka, baka-

- ¡Tú eres la baka, baka…!- Exclamó Naruto visiblemente molesta

- No, tú eres el baka- La sonrisa altiva de la Hime molestó aún más al rubio

- ¡Tú lo eres, grandísima baka!-

- ¿Ya te viste en un espejo, baka? Y por cierto, un Shuriken no es un espejo, baka-

-¡Eres más insoportable que Sasuke-teme y Makoto-baka en la academia juntos!- Naruto se levantó, listo para desafiar a Azula, quien entendió el reto de inmediato -¡Voy a cerrarte la boca a golpes, no me importa que seas una mujer!-

- Quiero ver que lo intentes, mocoso inútil- La castaña se levanto de un salto, como clara señal de aceptar el desafío

- ¡Yo les voy a cerrar la puta boca a golpes si no se callan de una buena vez!- Los dos aprendices voltearon a ver a su maestra con ligero temor y luego se voltearon a ver entre ellos, ladeándose el rostro mutuamente en actitud despectiva instantes después -Tú, el machista que considera menos a las mujeres, otro comentario de sexismo absurdo y te mataré- Naruto orientó su mirada hacia su Sensei y al ver la mirada que le dedicó, pasó saliva, visiblemente atemorizado -Y en cuanto a ti, Chibi-hime (Princesita), quiero recordarte que eres un año mayor que él-

- Bah, lo que yo aprendí en un mes a él le tomará un año…- La castaña cerró los ojos y volvió a recostarse en el suelo

- En fin…- Un tic era visible en el ojo derecho de Ryu -Antes de cualquier otra estupidez, Naruto, Azula-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el rubio, todavía molesto con Azula, quien sólo abrió los ojos para voltear a ver a su Sensei

- Ya es hora de convertirlos en verdaderos Ninja de inmediato, cuando volvamos a Konoha también entrenaré a Hinata, a Nami y a Ukitsu… El entrenamiento que tendremos hará que lo vivido anteriormente sea un día de campo, esta vez entrenaremos en serio- Ambos voltearon a ver con pavor a su Sensei -¿Están listos para el reto?- Los Chunin tardaron unos segundos en contestar, buscando el valor dentro de ellos

- Lo haré- Dijo Naruto, mirando desafiante a su Sensei -¡Si Rimu-chan está en apuros, debo ayudarla y debemos derrotar al Tengun para regresarle la paz al mundo!- Las palabras del rubio llamaron la atención de la castaña y el gato -¡Entréneme nuevamente Ryu-sensei, seré un héroe de verdad y venceremos al Tengun!-

- Bien entonces…- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente -¿Y tú qué dices Chibi-hime?-

- Paso, entrenaré a mi ritmo, soy demasiado joven y bella como para morir en tus sádicas manos… Cuando volvamos a Konoha entrenaré con las demás- Azula nuevamente volvió a cerrar los ojos

- Como quieras- Replicó Ryu para sorpresa de ambos.

…

El bullicio era muy fuerte. Naruto comenzó el día corriendo con una gran cantidad de pesas, tanto el chaleco con el que había comenzado su entrenamiento apenas se hizo Genin, así como pesas en forma de muñequeras en sus brazos y polainas en sus piernas. Ryu llevaba dos juegos, pensando también en entrenar a la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, quien contrario a Naruto, apenas despertaba al escuchar los pesados pasos que daba el rubio al correr lentamente, apenas como si trotara. Se recargó en un árbol y continuó mirando con indiferencia el sufrimiento de Naruto, quien ya llevaba cerca de doscientas vueltas en el claro del bosque donde se encontraban, mientras que Yukidama, cerca de Azula, maullaba preocupado por su amigo.

- ¿Miau…?- Maulló el gato, mirando confundido a la chica

- Yo por eso le dije que regresáramos a Konoha y ahí entrenáramos los cinco al paso de siempre…- Bufó la castaña con desdén tras bostezar -Está claro que nadie lo obligó a aceptar el entrenamiento…-

…

_Ciertamente habían empezado con el pie izquierdo su relación de compañeros, sin embargo, Ryu en su 'forma sutil' de hacerlos entrar en razón, los amenazó con despellejarlos vivos a ambos si no hacían las paces y aunque fingieran, si no comenzaban a llevarse bien. Ambos estaban frente a frente, mirándose seriamente, mientras la pelirroja, en cuyo hombro estaba el gato albo mirando con preocupación a su amigo rubio, esperaba con los brazos cruzados y creciente molestia._

_- Bien entonces- Dijo Azula por fin, llamando la atención de Naruto -Disculpa por decir que eras un baka- Los ojos miel se posaron en los ojos azules_

_- No importa- Replicó serio Naruto -Lamento haber perdido los estribos yo también, han pasado muchas cosas últimamente-_

_- Como sea, ha sido igual para los dos- Agregó la Hime, ya con la mirada menos severa que antes _

_- Entonces ya aclarado todo, Azula, mientras entreno a Naruto, tú aunque sea observa, podrías aprender algo, además quiero que analices su progreso, tú que tienes la mayor capacidad analítica del Equipo 7…-_

_- Si, Ryu-sensei…- Dijo seria la Hime, mientras le ofrecía la mano al rubio en señal de tregua -Empecemos de nuevo, soy Azula-_

_- Soy Naruto, Azula-hime- Respondió el rubio, correspondiendo el gesto de la chica_

_- Déjalo en Azula, ya te lo había dicho…- _

_- Entonces debemos empezar y cuanto antes, mejor- La Jounin se encontraba revisando una libreta de notas -Recuerda que mientras hacemos esto, todo el mundo está siendo atacado por el Tengun- Naruto asintió atento, con la mirada llena de determinación -Así que seré honesta, recibirás el entrenamiento 'Ultra Intenso para Superar a un Jounin' y en una semana deberás alcanzar ese nivel-_

_- ¿El Entrenamiento Ultra Intenso?- La Hime mostraba una discreta, pero reconocible sorpresa_

_- ¡¿En serio superaré a un Jounin en una semana?- El rubio sonrió, visiblemente ilusionado_

_- Espera un poco- La castaña tomó sorpresivamente al rubio del cuello y se acercó a su oído para susurrarle -Mejor espera a que volvamos a Konoha y entrenemos con las demás, yo casi muero en ese entrenamiento y sólo fueron dos días, tú no lo soportarás al completo tampoco…- Azula acercó su mano a la boca para que las palabras se quedaran entre ella y Naruto -Esa loca casi me mata en tan solo tres días, por eso incluso yo terminé entrenando a la par de Ukitsu, no creo que ningún Chunin pueda concluir ese entrenamiento… El entrenamiento de siempre es como un simple calentamiento en ese nivel de exigencia- La chica terminó de susurrar, sinceramente preocupada por la integridad física de Naruto_

_- Chibi-hime…- Ryu ya estaba detrás de ambos Chunin, que se sobresaltaron al escuchar tan cerca de su Sensei y tomaron distancia instintivamente -Estaría bien que tú también entrenaras, ¿No te importa que el 'mocoso inútil' te supere?-_

_- ¡Claro que no me importa!- Replicó una temerosa Azula al instante -¡Yo estoy bien con lo de siempre!-_

_- ¡Yo si lo quiero!- Respondió Naruto con determinación, encarando a su Sensei -¡Debo volverme más fuerte lo más rápido posible para poder ir a ayudar a Rimu-chan y proteger a Hina-chan y a Nami-chan!- _

_- Esa es la actitud…- Ryu sonrió sádicamente._

…

- No creo que pueda superar a un Jounin en tan sólo una semana… Es un tonto- Azula oriento su mirada hacia el cielo y se dispuso a dormir nuevamente.

…

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, habiendo concluido sus doscientas vueltas con cerca de doscientos kilos entre todos sus accesorios. Respiraba agitadamente cuando escuchó unos pasos lentos y firmes, abriendo los ojos a sobremanera cuando vio que su Sensei cargaba lo que parecía un enorme cubo de metal de dos metros cúbicos con tranquilidad. Cuando estuvo a un par de metros del rubio, dejó caer el objeto, cimbrando el suelo estruendosamente. Ryu se recargó en el cubo de metal y sonrió suavemente.

- Naruto, rompe el cubo de metal sólo con tus puños-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Un cubo tan grueso?- El rubio estaba incrédulo

- Si no lo puedes hacer, hay un gran problema, puesto que sólo es tu primer ejercicio… Este cubo está hecho con Kinton (Elemento Metal), no es un pedazo de metal común y corriente… No uses Chakra para nada-

- Bien entonces, lo haré- Naruto se paró con decisión frente al cubo -¡Ahora…!-

El rubio se lanzó hacia el bloque de Metal y le lanzó un violento puñetazo, pero lo único que consiguió fue formar involuntariamente un rictus de dolor. Volvió a intentar de nuevo, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado y peor aún, su puño comenzó a entumecerse. Comenzó a golpear varias veces el cubo, pero lo único que logró después de varios intentos fue lastimarse las manos hasta el punto de que sus nudillos ya visiblemente lastimados, comenzaran a sangrar de forma considerable. Después de un rato, la pelirroja detuvo a su alumno tomándolo del brazo.

- Veo que por ahora es un poco imposible- La pelirroja tomó con firmeza el cubo tras soltar a Naruto y lo alejó un poco del lugar -Ya después lo intentarás… ¿Listo para comenzar el entrenamiento?-

Azula se había acercado desde que sintió las vibraciones cuando Ryu dejó caer el bloque de metal y miraba con curiosidad a un Naruto que apenas se podía mantener en pie y respiraba agitadamente. Encima del agotamiento que representaba moverse con las pesas encima, estaba el esfuerzo de usar sólo el Taiki (Energía Física) para intentar romper el cubo de metal y peor aún, sus manos lucían severamente lastimadas y ensangrentadas, lo que preocupó sinceramente a la Hime. A pesar de lo que pensaba de él, seguía siendo su compañero de equipo.

- Oye… ¿Estás bien?- Los ojos miel se clavaron en el rubio, quien no respondió al cuestionamiento debido al cansancio, que lo obligaba a respirar con la boca.

…

El entrenamiento comenzó con la práctica básica: Taijutsu y Genjutsu en el nivel más bajo con el fin de obtener experiencia en su uso durante el combate. Después de la hora de comer llegó el momento de estudiar intensamente sobre los diversos usos y formas del Ninjutsu elemental, así como estudio teórico sobre la naturaleza del Chakra y las diversas criaturas conocidas que podían ser invocadas. Luego acondicionamiento tanto físico en forma de rutinas demoledoras de ejercicio y periodos de meditación con el fin de aumentar las reservas de Chakra y finalmente un intenso repaso de los Jutsu aprendidos en las prácticas estándar. Muy a su pesar, Naruto tuvo que reconocer la excelencia en el plano teórico que demostraba Azula, quien también participaba en el entrenamiento manteniendo el nivel normal de exigencia, pero la inteligencia de la Hime era incluso superior a la de Sasuke y Makoto juntos, además del perfecto control de Chakra que tenía.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente a lo largo del día entre las diversas prácticas, la más destacada una donde el rubio y su Sensei tenían un combate de Taijutsu donde la Jounin no usaba su monstruosa fuerza y sólo combatía con un brazo, mientras que Naruto también combatía sin hacer uso alguno de Chakra y finalmente la noche cayó en el profundo bosque, llegando el momento en que Naruto yacía completamente agotado en el suelo mientras la pelirroja nuevamente llevaba el cubo de acero hasta dejarlo a un metro de distancia del Chunin, que miraba el objeto con temor. Si no pudo destruirlo con un golpe cuando estaba en un mejor estado físico, ahora que estaba agotado sería completamente absurdo pensar que podría hacerlo. Azula, atraída por la curiosidad, había visto todo el día de entrenamiento que había llevado el rubio hasta ese momento y ella también creía que la simple idea de intentar romper el bloque de metal sólo con el Taiki era ridícula. Ella misma lo vivió en carne propia y había fallado de la misma forma que Naruto en la mañana, lo que si bien la entristeció en su momento, también fue una lección de humildad.

- Bien mocoso, inténtalo de nuevo- Ryu se acercó al rubio y le sonrió en forma amable -Si no puedes superar las simples limitaciones de los Ninja ordinarios, serás un Jounin de vida gris, eso si el Tengun no destruye el mundo-

- Eso… No pasará…- La castaña observó con expectación con ligero sobresalto cómo Naruto se ponía nuevamente de pie con renovadas fuerzas.

El rubio simplemente formó su puño derecho y tras unos instantes para reunir un poco de energía, cerró los ojos y se lanzó hacia el cubo, echando para atrás el puño y lanzando el golpe en un solo movimiento, al tiempo que lanzaba un grito. El puño impactó con firmeza el bloque de metal y ante la mirada sonriente de la Jounin y la incredulidad de la Chunin, poco a poco se comenzó a formar una grieta en el objeto metálico, la cual rápidamente se extendió y ramificó por todo el objeto metálico, destruyéndolo en forma de muchos pedazos pequeños similares a rocas. La pelirroja sonrió satisfecha mientras la atónita mirada de la Hime se clavaba en Naruto, quien abrió los ojos y miró no menos sorprendido que Azula cómo quedaron sólo pedazos pequeños del cubo de metal.

- Ryu-sensei, yo lo logré…- Naruto volteó a ver a su Sensei con clara expresión de no creer lo que había logrado

- ¿A poco no soy genial?- Respondió la Jounin con su sonrisa todavía en el rostro -La explicación es simple, cuando una persona está agotada, realiza sus movimientos con mayor facilidad, es decir, le es más sencillo liberar toda su fuerza en un solo golpe al deshacerse de los movimientos que no le sirven y realiza de manera involuntaria… Tú podías romper un cubo de este tipo desde el principio, sólo había que pulir el Shiki (Estilo) en que lanzas tus golpes-

- En verdad, usted es genial… Ryu-sensei…- Naruto se desplomó al suelo, completamente agotado e inconsciente, pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

"En verdad pudo conseguirlo en un solo día…" Azula observó sorprendida a Naruto "Es impresionante…"

…

A la mañana siguiente Azula se estiraba tras bostezar para despertarse completamente después escuchar un grito de Naruto, cuyo entrenamiento ahora había comenzado con la batalla de Taijutsu entre él y Ryu, una batalla donde sorpresivamente, la Jounin retrocedía lentamente ante el ímpetu y la velocidad de ataque de Naruto, costándole más y más trabajo contener al rubio con una sola mano, hasta que finalmente, tras esquivar con un salto un golpe de Ryu, Naruto le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara, obligándola a utilizar la otra mano para defenderse.

"¡Increíble!" Pensó fugazmente la pelirroja mientras contenía el golpe de su alumno "En sólo un par de días me ha obligado a usar las dos manos e incluso me ha entumido la mano con la fuerza que tiene…" Naruto aprovechó el desconcierto de su Sensei para tomar distancia -Me sorprendes Naruto, en tan sólo este tiempo has progresado muchísimo- El rubio sonrió apenado, al tiempo que la expresión de Ryu se tornaba seria -Como premio te voy a enseñar un Jutsu genial, el cual quiero que domines también, ¿De acuerdo?- Naruto volteó a ver a su Sensei, confundido cuando vio que la Jounin echaba su brazo derecho hacia atrás y su puño comenzaba a brillar discretamente, mientras que pequeños rayos aparentemente eléctricos comenzaban a rodearlo

- Imposible, ese es…- Susurró Azula, mirando con expectación a Ryu

-¡Hadouryuken (Puño del Movimiento Ondular del Dragón)!-

Lo que pudo ver Naruto fue que al lanzar ese puñetazo al aire, en su dirección, fue que un dragón al parecer formado de intenso Chakra brillante se abalanzó contra él, impactándolo de forma considerablemente violenta y mandándolo a volar varios metros atrás. De inmediato apareció Yukidama, corriendo hacia su amigo para ver si se encontraba bien mientras la Jounin se daba la vuelta lentamente y la Hime observaba visiblemente sorprendida la demostración de su Sensei.

"Realmente quiere que supere a los Jounin ordinarios en una semana…" La mirada de la Hime estaba paralizada por el impacto de ver a su Sensei enseñarle al rubio uno de sus mejores Jutsu "Mostrar el Hadouryuken así nada más…"

"Tanta fuerza y usando sólo su puño…" Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse con una gran sonrisa en el rostro "Que Jutsu… ¡Lo dominaré!" El corazón del Chunin latía con emoción, al ver nuevamente lo asombrosa que podía llegar a ser Ryu

- Azula, puedes empezar a entrenar con Naruto cuando quieras…- La castaña simplemente volteó a ver aterrada a su Sensei, rompiendo su estatus perpetuo de tranquilidad.

…

La noche ya había caído en el bosque donde se encontraban entrenando Naruto y Ryu. El rubio esperaba expectante, con su puño derecho preparado para lanzar un golpe, cerca de un risco. Súbitamente varias esferas de metal comenzaron a caer y de inmediato, al darse cuenta de ello, el Chunin saltó hacia arriba para encontrarse con ellas y disponerse a golpearlas con su puño.

-¡Shinryu Shiki! ¡Taiken (Puño del Cuerpo)!-

Una a una las esferas de metal eran despedazadas con violencia con los golpes sucesivos que lanzaba el rubio mientras era observado por Ryu, que iluminaba suavemente el lugar con ayuda de una esfera de Chakra Katon que formaba en su mano derecha. Cuando Naruto cayó de pie, a su alrededor una enorme cantidad de fragmentos del metal de las esferas lo siguieron de forma estruendosa. Al ver que había conseguido el objetivo, se relajó mientras que su Sensei con una vistosa pirueta, saltó de la cima del risco y mientras daba un giro en el aire se apoyó en el risco para pisar con fuerza a la hora de apoyar los pies.

- Veo que ya casi dominas el Taiken, pero es el puño más elemental del Shinryu Shiki, así que apenas has comenzado a caminar, por así decirlo- Dijo la Jounin, mirando a Naruto

- La verdad yo ya quiero aprender algo genial como el Hadouryuken- El rubio sonrió mientras miraba su derecho, que lucía algo lastimado

- ¡Eso si que no!- La expresión de Ryu se tornó severa -Taiken, Shinken (Puño de la Mente) y Konken (Puño del Alma)… Cuando se logran dominar los tres Ken (Puños), es cuando Hadouryuken puede ser ejecutado-

- Entonces todavía falta…- El chico con los ojos legendarios sonrió suavemente y al instante se desvaneció frente a la pelirroja, que volteó a ver un árbol cercano

- Azula, atiende a tu compañero de equipo…-

- ¡Si, enseguida…!- Respondió algo sorprendida la Chunin, ya que creía haber pasado inadvertida para su Sensei.

De inmediato la Hime se acercó a Naruto para cargarlo en brazos mientras Ryu los miraba a ambos con una discreta sonrisa antes de seguirlos hacia su discreto campamento junto con Yukidama, que había permanecido algo alejado para no salir lastimado según las propias indicaciones de su rubio amigo. Cuando llegaron al campamento Azula ya atendía a su rubio compañero, con varios paños húmedos colocados en diversas partes de su cuerpo, principalmente en el vientre y en los hombros. Algo que le llamó la atención a la Jounin es que a diferencia de Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu, la reacción de la castaña al físico de Naruto era nula, al contrario que en los primeros dos casos, las novias del rubio que se sonrojaban al instante o a la morena que se sentía atraída por el físico de Naruto pero no se daba cuenta de ello. Para la Hime era como hacer cualquier actividad el atender al rubio.

- Gracias, Azula- El Chunin sonrió suavemente, apenas recuperó la conciencia

- ¿En verdad piensas continuar este entrenamiento?- Preguntó intrigada la ojimiel

- Así es, lo voy a terminar…- La sonrisa del rubio se llenó de confianza

- ¿Por qué te esfuerzas tanto?- Preguntó Azula con evidente curiosidad -¿Tanto te gusta Rimururu?-

- Yo sólo tengo ojos para Hina-chan y Nami-chan, a Rimu-chan más bien la considero mi hermana mayor- Dijo débilmente Naruto antes de quedarse dormido con una enorme sonrisa

"Vaya con el enano… Si que tiene una mente simple" La Hime se le quedó mirando fijamente al rubio.

…

Un nuevo día había comenzado para el rubio Chunin y la pelirroja Jounin. Ahora ambos se dirigían hacia un lugar cercano al día anterior en compañía de Yukidama, específicamente una cueva que se encontraba al pie del risco, la cual ya frente a ella, Naruto veía tenebrosa y oscura. Ryu comenzó a adentrarse en ella con una expresión seria en el rostro. El Chunin observaba con recelo el lugar conforme se alejaban de la entrada de la cueva, mientras el gato ya se había posado en la cabeza de Naruto y se cubría los ojos con las patas.

- Bien Naruto, creo que te preguntas el por qué estamos aquí…- El chico del Rinnegan asintió como respuesta, si bien Ryu no volteó a verlo -La razón es sencilla… Como sabes, estamos acampando de forma discreta y no quiero llamar la atención- La Jounin volteó a ver sobre su hombro al rubio -Ciertamente ya has dominado el Taiken, pero este entrenamiento ya es para dominar el siguiente nivel y no puedes titubear en esta práctica donde sólo podrás usar tu fuerza física… Si lo haces, morirás…- El rubio observó visiblemente impactado a su Sensei, tardando unos segundos en reaccionar así como el gato albo

- ¿Y-Y cómo será este entrenamiento, Sensei?- Preguntó Naruto todavía temeroso

- Te atacaré con toda mi potencia física, así que deberás pelear con toda tu fuerza desde el principio, sin dudar ni un instante-

- ¿Con toda su potencia…?- La voz del Chunin tenía un tono que mezclaba la sorpresa y la emoción de enfrentar a Ryu, uno de sus más grandes deseos

- Sí, ahora toma distancia…- Yukidama al instante se bajó de la cabeza de su amigo.

Instintivamente Naruto retrocedió un par de pasos al tiempo que su Sensei cerró los ojos. Al instante endureció la mirada y ante la mirada desconcertada del rubio y el gato albo comenzó a pujar mientras apretaba los dientes con visible esfuerzo. Comenzó a ser rodeada por una luz roja que gradualmente cubrió su cuerpo y la convirtió en un ente de luz, con silueta humana, pero poco a poco esa silueta comenzó a mutar lentamente, adoptando la forma de lo que parecía ser una serpiente. La luz se dispersó súbitamente, revelando a un dragón volador de color rojo intenso y mirada fiera, cuyos ojos reconoció el portador del Rinnegan al instante. Sabía que ese dragón era Ryu.

- ¡Impresionante, Ryu-sensei se ha convertido en un…! ¡Una dragona!- Exclamó el rubio, visiblemente asombrado

- Con esto me refería a que te atacaría con toda mi potencia física…- Dijo la enorme reptil abriendo sus fauces -Yo en realidad soy una dragona proveniente del Ryukai (Mundo Dragón)… Pero de eso hablaremos después, escucha, de las Tres Grandes Familias, la de los dragones es la de mayor potencia física… No hay ningún Ninja ordinario que supere nuestra fuerza… ¡Así que pelea con todas tus fuerzas, Naruto…!-

El rubio endureció su mirada al instante cuando notó el súbito coletazo que le había lanzado su Sensei, esquivándolo por milésimas gracias a la Hane no Odori para engañar a la dragona con una ilusión física y viendo con atención cómo cuarteaba el suelo donde había golpeado la extremidad del reptil. De inmediato decidió lanzarle un golpe de Taiken aprovechando el impulso que llevaba, atacándola cerca del cuello, pero para su gran sorpresa, el golpe no le causó daño a la dragona y por el contrario, su propia fuerza lo lanzó un poco lejos, levantándose al tiempo que su Sensei nuevamente se orientaba hacia él.

- Fuerza, velocidad, resistencia, los dragones somos los mejores en esos aspectos…- Ryu retomó la palabra -Todo el Shinryu Shiki está basado en esto, por eso el intenso entrenamiento de acondicionamiento físico…-

"Ahora lo entiendo" Naruto observaba en forma analítica a la reptil "Si no hubiera entrenado mi cuerpo de esa forma tan intensa…" El rubio recordó fugazmente el brutal entrenamiento físico que hizo junto con sus novias "Seguramente habría muerto por no poder esquivar el ataque de su cola y en segunda por no haber podido resistirlo…"

- ¡No puedes vencerme con simples golpes…!- Las fauces de la dragona carmesí se abrieron al tiempo que una esfera de fuego se formaba en ellas.

Una súbita marejada de fuego salió disparada de la boca de Ryu en dirección hacia Naruto, quien apenas y pudo utilizar el sello de manos para realizar un Kage Bushin (Clon de Sombras), el cual lo lanzó lejos con rapidez y violencia al tomarlo de forma cruda del brazo y lanzarlo como si le aplicara una llave de Judo, tras lo que el Kage Bunshin desaparecía en medio de las llamas de forma casi instantánea. Al recibir el conocimiento del Kage Bunshin, Naruto sintió pavor al obtener el conocimiento de la sensación de quemarse vivo, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

…

Yukidama salió corriendo de la cueva, superando su miedo a la oscuridad, de regreso hacia el campamento para buscar a la única persona que podría ayudar a su amigo: Azula. Cuando llegó al discreto campamento, pudo ver que la Hime no se encontraba en el lugar y de inmediato retomó su búsqueda por todo el lugar, encontrando a la Chunin practicando en un área cercana, haciendo la tranquila danza que antecedía a uno de los mejores Jutsu de la castaña: el Raiton: Kaminari. Por un instante el felino se detuvo, para ver cómo un relámpago salía hacia el cielo a través de los dedos índice y medio de Azula, quien retomó su postura erguida y tranquila tras ver como su Jutsu desaparecía una nube baja.

- ¡Miau!- Exclamó el gato, llamando la atención de Azula

- ¿Qué quieres gato?- Preguntó la Hime, mirando seria al felino

- ¡Miau! ¡Miau, miau, miau…! ¡Miau, miau…!- El gato hizo varios movimientos graciosos debido a su prisa

- ¿Y si estás preocupado por Naruto, qué?- Replicó tranquilamente la Hime -Ryu-sensei le advirtió que sería un entrenamiento difícil, que se atenga a las consecuencias-

Yukidama endureció la mirada y por unos instantes adoptó una expresión seria que llamó la atención de Azula, quien observó como la mirada del gato cambió a una triunfal, para luego pararse en dos patas y contraer sus patas delanteras, como si fueran los brazos cortos de un reptil. Posteriormente posó su cola junto a su boca y la comenzó a mover al tiempo que habría su hocico, como si emulara un dragón lanzando fuego por la boca…

- ¡¿Qué Ryu-sensei hizo qué…?- La mirada miel se llenó de terror absoluto -¡Eso no puede ser…!- Al instante la Chunin tomó entre sus brazos al gato y comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia la misma dirección de donde había llegado Yukidama -¡Ese mocoso apenas debe conocer la Hae no Odori, es imposible que pretenda protegerse de un dragón sólo con eso y sin siquiera un Jutsu avanzado!- Azula aumentó la velocidad de su carrera mientras su mirada se endurecía "¡Por eso dejé el entrenamiento especial, en su forma de dragón esa loca casi me mata por las quemaduras, Hou tuvo que curarme durante varias horas para que no me quedaran las cicatrices…!"

…

Naruto se tomaba el brazo derecho, parcialmente alcanzado por las llamas de la dragona frente a él y si no estaba quemado de gravedad, había perdido la sensación en su extremidad, que humeaba ligeramente. Se levantó lentamente mientras era observado por su Sensei, observándola en forma analítica a su vez. Su sentido común le pedía huir para evitar la muerte y que no se truncaran sus sueños, pero su alma ardiente puso más y tras recuperar el valor para plantar cara a su Sensei comenzó a pensar en alguna forma de poder atacar al reptil.

"El Taiken no puede hacerle nada a la piel de un dragón, la cual es tan dura como el acero, así que la forma de enfrentarla usando sólo Taijutsu sería golpearla de tal forma que las llamas se disipen y luego buscar una oportunidad… ¡Eso es! Para protegerme de su fuego y atacarla a la vez…" Naruto soltó su brazo para liberar su mano izquierda y preparar un puño -¡Necesito la velocidad del Shinken!-

- Veo que ya lo descubriste, Naruto… Sin embargo, ¿Crees poder lograrlo en el estado en que te encuentras?- Replicó Ryu, abriendo de nuevo sus fauces.

El Chunin echó su puño izquierdo ligeramente hacia atrás, mientras que en el hocico de la dragona nuevamente comenzaba a formarse una esfera de fuego, previa al infierno que desataba. La mirada del rubio se llenó de determinación mientras observaba desafiante al dragón, que a su vez miraba fijamente a su alumno. Sin pesarlo dos veces, Naruto se lanzó hacia el hocico de su Sensei, en el cual ya se comenzaba a liberar la corriente de fuego. Justo en ese momento llegaban Azula y Yukidama al lugar.

- ¡Detente Naruto!- Exclamó la Hime al ver cómo la corriente de fuego se dirigía rápidamente hacia él

- ¡Shinryu Shiki: Shinken…!- Grito Naruto, mientras desaparecía entre las llamas ante la mirada impotente del gato y de la Hime…

…

Tres Ninjas iniciaban una larga carrera a las afueras del poblado Tonzaku. Dos de ellos eran de fama reconocida a nivel mundial: Jiraiya, conocido como el Gama-sennin y Tsunade, conocida como la Namekuji-hime (Princesa de las Babosas), además de Shizune Katou, la mano derecha de la voluptuosa rubia, también conocida como la mejor Iryou-nin del mundo. Los tres comenzaban un largo recorrido de al menos tres días hacia el punto de reunión que tenía el albo con la Neku no Hitomi.

- Veo que Sarutobi-sensei se lo está tomando en serio como para legalizar el juego en la aldea con tal de que regrese a Konoha, ¿No lo crees así, pervertido?- La hermosa rubia miraba al frente con una sonrisa discreta -Veo que ese tal Tengun es diferente y misteriosa, incluso más que Akatsuki-

- Ahora que lo dices, después de atacar a Naruto, Akatsuki desapareció- Agregó el albo, que lucía una expresión seria en el rostro a diferencia de su antigua compañera de equipo

- Como sea, tampoco puedo creerte que Naruto ya domine el Rasengan… Aún siendo el hijo de Minato me resulta difícil de creer que haya podido dominar semejante Jutsu, si te soy sincera quiero conocer a ese mocoso sólo por ese detalle… Espero que no lo hayas echado a perder con tus enseñanzas pervertidas-

- Fuera de sus novias y una que otra chica de la aldea, no hay buen material para recopilar información, pero ahora que volverás, creo que si podríamos obtener buen material- La sonrisa pervertida de Jiraiya fue correspondida por una suave de la integrante femenina de los Densetsu no Sannin (Tres Ninjas Legendarios)

- Si me lo pidieras, te daría material exclusivo…- El tono sugestivo usado por la Sannin echó a volar la imaginación de Ero-sensei y una hemorragia abundante de su nariz lo detuvo en seco, provocando que se cayera en un salto entre rama y rama

- ¡Tsunade-sama!- Exclamó con sutil recriminación la bella pelinegra que acompañaba a los Sannin -Es muy cruel que ilusione así a Jiraiya-sama…-

- ¿Y quién lo está ilusionando?- Replicó Tsunade con indignación -Si te soy sincera, Dan nunca me tocó y una mujer tiene necesidades, además Jiraiya siempre me pareció atractivo, sólo que negaba ese sentimiento porque era un pervertido, pero ahora creo que ya no importa eso realmente, después de todo lo importante es el interior y si me quiere bien, ¿Por qué no darle la oportunidad?-

- En eso tiene razón, Tsunade-sama- Dijo Shizune, ya tranquila

- ¡Vamos chicas! ¡¿Por qué dejan solo al gran Jiraiya?- Nuevamente el albo había alcanzado a sus bellas acompañantes, si bien ahora tenía un par de tapones de papel higiénico alojados en la nariz

- El que quiere azul celeste, que le cueste- Replicó Tsunade, mirando sonriente a un nuevamente sonrojado Gama-sennin.

Los tres continuaron su camino sin imaginar que alguien los miraba a lo lejos. Ojos rasgados con particular forma y delineando en su contorno que irónicamente era natural. Tez pálida y siniestras pupilas rasgadas de forma similar a los felinos y a los reptiles le conferían una apariencia siniestra. Si bien esa mirada se convirtió lentamente en una escarlata, con un ojo dentro del cual el iris era rodeado por tres tomoe que giraban lentamente. Ese sujeto también pertenecía a ese selecto grupo de Ninja, si bien el había pasado a la historia como el desertor oficial. Se trataba ni más ni menos que de Orochimaru, conocido en el Mundo Ninja como Shiroi Hebi (Serpiente Blanca), el tercero de los Densetsu no Sannin.

- Así que el tonto de Jiraiya llegó antes que yo y convenció a esa zorra de Tsunade para que regresara a Konoha…- La sonrisa del pálido Ninja se retorció aún más -Bueno, no importa, ya cuando decida invadir Konoha los mataré a ellos y al viejo por diversión… Ahora debo concentrarme en asuntos más importantes…- En un instante, Orochimaru desapareció entre un conjunto de llamas negras.

…

Una atónita Azul y un no menos sorprendido Yukidama observaban cómo el puño izquierdo de Naruto se abría paso entre las llamas, disipándolas en todas direcciones y generando lo que parecía una corriente de aire que tras un fugaz recorrido impactó violenta y sorpresivamente la nariz de la dragona roja, que tras in instante de desconcierto intentó llevarse sus garras al rostro, pero al no poder hacerlo brilló fugazmente en luz roja para regresar a ser la Jounin líder del Equipo 7 y tomarse entre las manos su nariz, de la cual comenzaba a fluir lentamente la sangre por sus fosas. Azula miraba con los ojos queriendo salirse de sus cuencas cómo la ruda y despiadada pelirroja gimoteaba de dolor casi como un niño pequeño cuando no quiere ir al dentista. Naruto cayó al suelo, visiblemente agotado mientras el felino se acercaba a ver si se encontraba bien.

- ¿Miau?- Maulló el gato, mirando con preocupación a su amigo

- No te preocupes, estoy bien- Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente -¿Y usted Ryu-sensei? ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó con sincera preocupación

- Pues la verdad no, si bien ya dominaste el Shinken, pudiste elegir otro lugar para golpearme… Yo vivo de mi belleza- Respondió la Jounin, mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a su alumno, si bien la voz constipada, producto de taparse la nariz para detener su hemorragia, le quitaba toda la seriedad al asunto

- Se lo tiene merecido Ryu-sensei- Replicó la Hime con tono recriminador -Entrenar con su verdadera forma es algo exagerado, a mí casi me mata esa vez-

- No tiene nada de malo exigirlos al límite- Ryu recuperó la claridad en su voz al quitarse las manos de la nariz -Y así como Naruto aprendió hoy el Shinken, en aquella ocasión tú aprendiste humildad...-

- ¡Aún así pudo haber matado al mocoso…!- Replicó furiosa la Hime

- ¿Y por qué te molestas tanto?- La pelirroja sonrió en forma maliciosa -¿Será que Naruto no te desagrada tanto y en realidad te preocupas por él?-

- Hm…- Azula ladeó el rostro despectivamente mientras se cruzada de brazos

- Por cierto Naruto, buena elección y velocidad de pensamiento… El Shinken era la respuesta para enfrentar el fuego de mi forma de dragón-

- Con la gran presión resultado de la velocidad del golpe, pensé que sería posible disipar las llamas, recordando lo que enseñó sobre ese ataque, que sirve para atacar formas de fluido como el agua o el viento, que no son afectados por la fuerza física del Taiken- Naruto miró expectante a su Sensei

- Bien pensado, vas progresando muy bien… ¡Y el objetivo de este entrenamiento así ha sido alcanzado!- Exclamó triunfal la Jounin, pero al instante la hemorragia se hizo presente de nuevo -Estúpida sangre… Este… ¿Alguien tiene un poco de papel de baño?-

- Resulta increíble que nos pida algo así…- La Hime sonrió discretamente y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó papel higiénico que Ryu convirtió en un tapón para la fosa nasal afectada

- Creo que no se ve bien esto… ¿Verdad?- Preguntó la Jounin, con raro buen humor en ella, producto de la alegría de saber que Naruto había dado un paso más en su camino de superar a los Ninjas ordinarios

- Así se parece a uno de los tantos pervertidos que chorrean sangre cuando se imaginan desnuda a una mujer hermosa…- Dijo la castaña con discreta sonrisa

- De hecho, le doy un aire a Jiraiya, ¿No creen?-

Naruto y Ryu comenzaron a reír al instante imaginando una de las tantas veces en que Jiraiya tenía una de esas hemorragias que él llamaba 'La Corriente de la Información', pero al instante ambos dejaron de reírse cuando entre sus escandalosas risas escucharon las de Azula, quien para incredulidad de ambos, también se reía a costillas del Gama-sennin. Cuando la castaña notó que sólo su risa se oía, volteó a ver a su compañero y a su Sensei, quien a su vez la miraban con incredulidad. De inmediato se molestó.

- ¿Qué? ¿Es tan extraño que me ría?- Dijo Azula con discreta molestia

- Acéptalo Chibi-hime, no pareces del tipo de personas que tengan sentido del humor-

- Aunque no quisiera, lo llevo en la sangre… El tío Iroh se ríe por muchísimas cosas, supongo que eso se hereda, aunque nunca había escuchado un chiste que me hiciera reír de verdad, hasta ahora-

- Entonces ya no tendrás ningún pendiente cuando los mande a los tres al infierno…-

Al instante los tres integrantes del Equipo 7 y el gato voltearon hacia la entrada de la cueva mientras los tres Ninja se pusieron en guardia mientras endurecían la mirada. Lentos pero seguros pasos se escuchaban más y más cerca, atemorizando discretamente a los Chunin, mientras que la Jounin apretaba los dientes con una ira que evidentemente estaba reprimiendo. Sus puños se formaron inmediatamente mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad que ocultaba la identidad de la persona que se acercaba lentamente. Naruto se sorprendió cuando vio cómo una capa negra igual que aquellas portadas por Itachi Uchiha y la chica que entre sueños escuchó que se llamaba Katara, fue arrojada delante de ellos y pronto fue pisoteada por la persona que había aparecido tras la amenaza de muerte hacia los tres.

- Jaou (Rey Serpiente)…- Susurró Ryu, conteniendo de forma poco discreta las ganas de lanzársele encima al Sannin -Con razón olía a mierda…-

- Oh, Ryu… Ya extrañaba tus comentarios estúpidos- La sonrisa del famoso Nukenin se tornó sombría - ¿Sabes? Tengo el deber de matarte, pero a nadie engaño… Quiero enviarte a la tumba por el simple placer de hacerlo… Por fin pagarás el haberme vencido durante la Himitsu Sensou (Guerra Secreta)-

- ¿Himitsu Sensou…?- Repitió Naruto, visiblemente confundido por las palabras del Sannin

"No… Imposible…" Azula en cambió, lucía visiblemente sorprendida por las palabras que había dicho Orochimaru "Se dice entre las familias nobles de los Daimyo que Jaou se enfrentó a Akahei (Soldado Carmesí) en una guerra que involucró al mundo entero, pero que se disputó en las sombras… Jaou quería conquistar el mundo, pero fue detenido por Akahei… Ryu-sensei llamó 'Jaou' al Sannin Orochimaru, eso quiere decir que…"

- ¡Hoy por fin tu sangre teñirá el suelo, Akahei…!- Exclamó el Sannin, señalando a su enemiga con el dedo índice -De haber sabido que estabas en Konoha, me habría dedicado a matarte olvidando la invasión… Sin embargo… ¡El día en que tu cabeza rodará por fin ha llegado…!-

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** ¡He aquí el primer capítulo de Naruto Zarya: X-Wars! ¿Confuso? ¿Intenso? ¿Desconcertante? El asunto de Akatsuki lo explicaré en el transcurso del fic al igual que la Himitsu Sensou. Lo poco que puedo explicar de este capítulo para no arruinar las sorpresas es que Minato ha revelado más sobre Kushina-chan y también que en este fic la pelirroja favorita de todos no fue la Jinchuuriki del Kyubi, por lo que los bigotes en el rostro del rubio son resultado de haber contenido al Bijuu, no de haberse nutrido con su Chakra cuando la Uzumaki estaba embarazada. Lo último que puedo aclarar es en relación a Naruto y Azula: NO serán pareja, su relación está planeada como amistad. Lamento si alguien se decepciona de esto. Y para evitar recriminaciones posteriores, como dijo Naruto: Sólo tiene ojos para Hina-chan y Nami-chan. Ahora sólo queda decir una cosa: Bienvenidos a las Guerras Cruzadas (X-Wars).

**Próximamente:**

**XIX (2): Reptiles, Dragón vs Serpiente.**


	21. XIX 2: Reptiles, Dragón vs Serpiente

**Naruto Zarya**

…

"R-Ryu-sensei en realidad es Akahei, la heroína que derrotó a Jaou, quien en realidad es Orochimaru…" La Hime observaba fijamente al Sannin con preocupación "¡A quién fui a elegir como Sensei…!"

"Así que este hombre es Orochimaru… El antiguo compañero de Ero-sensei" Pensó fugazmente el rubio

- ¡Nunca te perdonaré la humillación que me hiciste pasar en aquella ocasión!- Exclamó con furia Shiroi Hebi, encarando a Ryu

- ¡Tú tampoco te olvides de que segaste la vida de muchísimas personas, maldito!- Replicó la Jounin sin dejarse amedrentar

- Hm…- Una siniestra sonrisa se formó en la boca de Orochimaru -Comparadas con las vidas de nosotros los demonios, los humanos son sólo microbios no muy diferentes a las bacterias… Aún siendo millones, sus vidas no valen nada en comparación con la mía... Es como los dioses, que pueden jugar con su creación, por eso trataba de hacer menos inferiores a los humanos con mis experimentos, pero veo que el esfuerzo fue inútil… ¡La basura nunca dejará de ser basura!-

- Eres el mismo estúpido de siempre…- La mirada de Akahei se endureció -No, has superado tu propia estupidez-

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?- Replicó el Sannin, visiblemente molesto

- Entonces es verdad…- Naruto volteó a ver a una Azula que mantenía su mirada en su Sensei -Ryu-sensei si es la heroína legendaria que derrotó a Jaou en la Himitsu Sensou, donde estuvo en juego el futuro del mundo…-

- ¿Eso es cierto, Ryu-sensei?- El rubio orientó su mirada hacia la Jounin

- Es una historia ya olvidada, supuestamente nadie volvería a hablar, escribir o saber de ella- Replicó la pelirroja mientras cerraba los ojos fugazmente -¡Naruto, Azula…! ¡Váyanse de aquí!-

- ¡Eso no, yo pelearé a su lado!- Replicó el Chunin

- ¡Ustedes sólo me estorban…!- Replicó Ryu, mirando con visible molestia a sus alumnos, lo que provocó tristeza en Naruto y seriedad en Azula

- ¡No seas torpe, nosotros no estamos al nivel que se requiere para enfrentar al Sannin Orochimaru!- La Hime tomó del brazo al rubio -¡¿No ves que aparte de preocuparse por ella también se preocuparía por nosotros?-

Ignorando los reclamos de Naruto, la castaña lo jaló con fuerza aprovechando su agotamiento y de inmediato se dirigió a la salida de la cueva seguida por Yukidama, llegando en apenas segundos y al instante se asomó para observar lo que acontecía en el lugar. Se mordió los labios pensando que Ryu tenía el hándicap de tener muy mermada su reserva de Chakra puesto que el esfuerzo de transformarse a su forma Ryujuu (Bestia Dragón), consumía una cuarta parte de su Chakra y el hacer el cambio inverso para regresar a su forma de Ryujin (Humana Dragón) consumía otra cuarta parte. Esperaba que si era la heroína legendaria, pudiera derrotar al Nuke-nin, famoso por estar en la cúspide de los Ninja del mundo por su habilidad.

- ¿Esos mocosos miserables son tus discípulos?- Preguntó Orochimaru mirando burlonamente tanto a Naruto como a Azula -Creo que esa chica es la hija de ese idiota de Ozai y el mocoso es el hijo de ese bastardo de Minato, si no me equivoco…- La Jounin se limitó a endurecer la mirada -Da igual… ¡Cualquiera que se oponga al Tengun será exterminado sin misericordia!- Los ojos dorados del Sannin gradualmente comenzaron a cambiar a un color rojo y a una forma que Naruto, Ryu y Azula reconocieron con visible sorpresa -¡Primero voy a matarte para vengarme y luego destruiré a tus inútiles pupilos para que no quede huella alguna de ti en el mundo…!- Los ojos de Shiroi Hebi terminaron de mutar en una forma que sólo la Hime pudo reconocer con evidente sorpresa

"¡Imposible, es el Mangekyou Sharingan que me llegó a mostrar Itachi…!" La castaña observó atónita los nuevos ojos de Orochimaru

- ¡Tú y tus estúpidos estudiantes podrán jugar a los Shinobi en el otro mundo…!- Ryu observó sorprendida cómo del ojo derecho de su enemigo comenzaron a fluir lágrimas de sangre -¡Amaterasu (Iluminando el Cielo)…!- Del ojo de Orochimaru surgió un flujo de llamas negras que se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la dragona

- ¡Ryu-sensei!- Exclamó Naruto, mirando con marcada preocupación a la pelirroja.

Ryu simplemente estiró la mano derecha y generó un escudo de Chakra que contuvo la marea de llamas negras, ante la mirada de sutil desconcierto del Sannin, disipándola al cerrar su mano, si bien las llamas negras alcanzaron a tocar su brazo, extendiéndose lentamente, pero ante la mirada expectante de Orochimaru y los Chunin, la Jounin levanto su brazo izquierdo en posición de golpe de espada y ante el terror de sus estudiantes, de un golpe seco, se cortó el brazo hasta la altura del codo. El miembro amputado cayó al suelo y antes de que se terminara de incendiar completamente lo pateó en dirección del Sannin, que simplemente esquivó el proyectil haciéndose a un lado con impresionante velocidad, momento que aprovechó la Jounin para comenzar a pujar y concentrar Chakra en el muñón. Naruto y Azula vieron sorprendidos cómo después de varios segundos, de forma súbita y rodeado de lo que parecía una especie de baba, el brazo de Ryu creció nuevamente, si bien la pelirroja continuó con el semblante tranquilo una vez que se recuperó del esfuerzo.

- No has cambiado- Dijo secamente Orochimaru con expresión seria -Sigues con tu estilo 'particular' de pelear, nada pulido, casi como el instinto de una bestia que vive sin capacidad de razonamiento alguna…-

- Es excelente que hayas venido por ti mismo, andrógino- Dijo Ryu al tiempo que extendía su mano recién recuperada hacia un costado -¡Así te podré enviar al infierno…!- En la palma de su mano, comenzó a formarse una esfera de luz que brillaba como el sol en el cielo -¡Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou (Elemento Sol: Nuevo Sol)!-

Al agitar su mano violentamente, la Jounin lanzó su esfera de luz a gran velocidad hacia el Sannin, quien la recibió de lleno, desapareciendo en una explosión luminosa considerable, cuya luz se extendía hasta la salida misma de la cueva. Gemidos de dolor se escucharon desde la intensa luz, lo que generó expresiones optimistas en ambos Chunin, quienes se voltearon a ver con alegría, regresando su mirada hacia el interior de la cueva al instante.

- ¡Lo logró!- Exclamaron alegres ambos Chunin

- Je…- Poco a poco, conforme se disipaba la luz, la silueta de Orochimaru comenzaba a ser visible -Ja, ja, ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

- ¡¿Pero qué…?- Naruto estaba visiblemente asustado

"¡Es imposible que haya sobrevivido al Atarashii Taiyou de Ryu-sensei…!" Pensó Azula, apretando los dientes como símbolo de miedo

- ¿Y esa lucecita que fue, Ryu?- Si bien parecía algo quemado de sus ropas, el Sannin emergió de la luz aparentemente ileso -¿Choujou Seishitsu Henka (Transformación de la Naturaleza Superior)? Sabes que yo soy superior a ti en el Ninjutsu… No habrás pensado que con esa patética mezcla de Katon y Raiton me vencerías, ¿Cierto…?- Orochimaru sonrió amenazante, al tiempo que se colocaba en guardia -¡Este es el verdadero resplandor…! ¡Nitton: Nichiya (Elemento Sol: Día y Noche)!- Orochimaru lanzó un puñetazo al aire en dirección a Ryu y al instante un estallido de luz oscura salió disparado hacia la Jounin, que como respuesta echó su brazo derecho hacia atrás, lista para contrarrestar el ataque

- ¡Shinken…!-

El veloz puño de Ryu dividió la corriente de luz oscura en dos más pequeñas, que salieron proyectadas en dirección del suelo y el techo de la cueva respectivamente, provocando un feroz estallido a la hora del impacto, ante la mirada atónita de los Chunin, que debido a la corriente de aire generada por las explosiones salieron proyectados un par de metros atrás. De inmediato Naruto se reincorporó y regresó a la entrada de la cueva para ver cómo se encontraba su Sensei, asustándose visiblemente cuando la vio acuclillada, respirando agitada y con el cuerpo polvoriento mientras su ojo izquierdo se encontraba cerrado, debido a una herida que en su frente le había provocado una hemorragia que escurría libremente por el costado derecho de su rostro.

- Antes no tenía este poder…- Susurró débilmente la Jounin, sin embargo Orochimaru la escuchó con claridad -Es más fuerte que la última vez que no enfrentamos… ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿Cómo aumentó así su poder?-

- ¿Quieres que te lo diga…?- Respondió con sonrisa burlona el Sannin -Ciertamente soy Jaou, si bien hay alguien arriba de mí- La pelirroja no pudo ocultar su temor creciente

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que dices…?- Naruto y Azula nunca habían visto a su Sensei más intranquila que ahora, siempre había tenido todo bajo control, al menos hasta ahora

- Ese alguien me otorgó no sólo el control de la Akatsuki a la que alguna vez pertenecí sin que sus estúpidos integrantes lo supieran…- Naruto miró visiblemente atemorizado al Sannin -No sólo me otorgó el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha después de que reuniéramos a los Bijuu y Akatsuki nos dejara de ser útil…- Azula estaba impactada con la revelación -Sino que también me otorgó el control del invencible Tengun…-

- ¡¿Quién? ¡¿Quién es el desgraciado que te facilitó todo eso…?- Exclamó la Neku no Hitomi completamente fuera de sus casillas mientras la sonrisa en el rostro de Orochimaru se llenaba de un sombrío regocijo

- El Maryuou… ¡Nubes-sama…!-

- ¡¿El Maryuou, Nubes?- Repitieron Ryu, Naruto y Azula con visible incredulidad

- Así es… El Gran Nubes-sama, dios único del Ryukai y el Makai (Mundo Demonio), me otorgó poderes que nunca había imaginado, cuando vagaba por este mundo, el Ningenkai sin un propósito más que obtener todos los Jutsu del mundo… He retomado mi objetivo original de conquistar esta sucia bola de tierra tras jurarle lealtad absoluta a Nubes-sama y convertirme en su brazo derecho… ¡Usando el poder del Tengun para lograr mi propósito! ¡Ahora soy el Gran Orochimaru, líder supremo del Tengun, el Ejército Invencible…!- Ryu miró con pavor al Sannin, mientras que producto del terror, Azula y Naruto imaginaron al Maryuou como un monstruoso y sombrío dragón alado de aspecto demoniaco, un ser salido de la imaginación más retorcida…

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XIX (2): Reptiles, Dragón vs Serpiente**

…

- ¡¿Entonces el tal Nubes es más poderoso que él…?- El rubio parecía superado por el giro que estaba dando todo el asunto

"Todo esto ya es absurdo…" Pensó petrificada la castaña y mientras de sus puños excesivamente apretados comenzaba a escapar la sangre, su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente

- Nubes-sama ha construido el Tengun como la armada más poderosa que alguna vez haya pisado este asqueroso mundo… El antiguo Jagun (Ejército Serpiente) que yo llegué a formar no tenía ni la centésima parte del poder del que goza el Tengun… Ku, ku, ku… Ryu… ¿Recuerdas la batalla de hace trece años?- Ambos recordaron fugazmente el momento, donde una joven Ryu de aparentes dieciocho años miraba desafiante a un imponente Hebi-sannin -Está vez el resultado será otro… Este mundo ya está condenado a vivir bajo mi pie…-

- ¡Eso jamás…!- Ryu comenzó a levantarse lentamente mientras era rodeada sutilmente de un flujo de Chakra rojo -No te permitiré hacer nada de eso…- La sonrisa siniestra de Ryu regresó a su rostro -Además te das muchos aires de grandeza, cuando no eres más que el puto sirviente de Nubes… No, yo diría que su perro faldero que menea la colita esperando recibir comida de la mano de su amo-

- ¡¿Perro faldero…?- El comentario picó el orgullo del Sannin, quien se alteró visiblemente -¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?-

- La verdad duele, ¿No crees andrógino?- La Jounin se puso en guardia

- ¡Tu asquerosa lengua te va a costar la vida!- Replicó Orochimaru completamente fuera de sus casillas, al tiempo que levantó sus dos manos sobre su cabeza -¡Voy a matarte ahora mismo, frente a tus patéticos estudiantes…! ¡Nitton: Yuusei Kouhai (Elemento Sol: Devastación Planetaria)!-

Entre las manos de Orochimaru comenzó a crecer una esfera luminosa que poco a poco comenzó a aumentar de tamaño hasta alcanzar un metro de diámetro. Lentamente comenzó a encenderse cual sol, iluminando todo el lugar y provocando que el Sannin se viera imponente, como si tuviera el sol mismo en sus manos. Naruto observaba boquiabierto el Jutsu del enemigo de su Sensei, mientras Azula mirada con rabia el Mangekyou Sharingan que se manifestaba en los ojos de Jaou. Ryu tomó justamente la misma posición del día anterior, cuando le enseñó su mejor Jutsu al rubio.

- Esa posición es…- El rubio miraba fijamente a su Sensei -¡La misma del Hadouryuken…!-

- ¡Muere Ryu…!- Orochimaru bajó sus manos y al instante la esfera luminosa salió disparada a gran velocidad hacia la Jounin

- ¡Hadouryuken…!- Ryu lanzó su ataque en ese mismo momento.

El dragón de Chakra proyectado a través del puño de Ryu y la esfera luminosa que lanzó Orochimaru se encontraron en cuestión de instantes y produjeron una explosión mucho más intensa que la anterior, la cual provocó una fuerza de impacto que levantó rocas de la anterior explosión y las expulsó al exterior con violenta en un vórtice de relámpagos de luz, ante el cual Naruto y Azula reaccionaron cubriéndose con los brazos y haciendo fuerza para no ser proyectados al aire con la onda de choque posterior. Cuando el estruendo terminó, el rubio fue el primero en descubrirse la cara para observar el resultado del impacto entre los Jutsu, sorprendiéndose cuando vio que en el pecho de Orochimaru, cerca del hombro izquierdo, se formó un considerable boquete al tiempo que una considerable cantidad de sangre salió proyectada al aire. Azula alcanzó a ver cómo el Sannin miraba sorprendido su considerable herida.

- ¡Lo derrotó…!- Exclamaron los aprendices a coro

"Espero que con eso sea suficiente… El Chakra se me comienza a terminar" Ryu miraba fijamente a su enemigo, mientras respiraba agitada y su mirada se tornaba borrosa por instantes

- Je… Ku, ku, ku…- Orochimaru se recompuso, puesto que parecía caer de espaldas -Si, ese fue el Hadouryuken que ya me derrotó una vez… Un Jutsu impresionante considerado que tú lo creaste… ¡Pero!- Ante la mirada atónita de la pelirroja y sus estudiantes, el tejido de Orochimaru se regeneró para cerrar la herida, si bien dejó una cicatriz visible -No es suficiente para superarme ahora que tengo el cuerpo que siempre quise y los nuevos poderes demoniacos y dragonianos que me ha brindado Nubes-sama…- La sonrisa regresó al rostro de Jaou, que realizó un par de sellos de mano en segundos -¡Katon: Kasei no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Estrella de Fuego)…!-

La dragona pegó un gritó que llamó la atención de sus alumnos cuando la violenta esfera de fuego surgida de la boca de Orochimaru la impactó violentamente y la mandó a volar a tan sólo un par de metros del rubio, la castaña y el ya aterrorizado gato. Si bien Ryu parecía no haber sufrido quemaduras muy graves, no podía ponerse de pie por más que parecía intentarlo. Su cuerpo humeaba y su uniforme Jounin estaba considerablemente quemado, especialmente el chaleco que se terminó de deshacer cuando reuniendo casi toda su fuerza, la pelirroja pudo acuclillarse.

- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente preocupado -¡Ya no me importa lo que pienses Azula, ayudaré a Ryu-sensei…!-

- ¡Katon: Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Onda de Corte Lunar)!- Exclamó con visible furia la Chunin, para usar el movimiento con el que creó su ataque para impulsarse al frente mientras en sus manos se formaban lo que parecían unas dagas de Katon -¡Katon: Kakiri (Elemento Fuego: Cortador de Fuego)!-

Pasando a gran velocidad sobre la cabeza de Ryu, la media luna formada de Chakra Katon se dirigía intempestivamente contra el Sannin, quien miró con desprecio el Ninjutsu que había ejecutado la bella aprendiz de su enemiga, realizando una serie rápida y breve de sellos de mano, tras lo que posó sus manos a los costados de forma súbita. Naruto observó sorprendido cómo la chica que hacía unos instantes no quería estorbarle a Ryu, ahora se lanzaba de forma decidida al ataque.

- ¡Suiton: Atsoryoku no Tate (Elemento Agua: Escudo de Presión)!- Al levantar sus manos, un muro de agua se formó delante del Sannin, deteniendo en seco el ataque de Azula

"¡Te tengo!" Pensó la Hime mientras Orochimaru bajaba los brazos para desaparecer el muro de agua

- ¡Idiota…!- Ante la sorpresa de la ojimiel, Orochimaru esquivó hábilmente el par de puñaladas que apuntaban hacia su corazón y tomó a Azula del brazo izquierdo -Por tu estupidez morirás hoy…-

- ¡Rasengan…!- Ryu observaba sorprendida cómo a gran velocidad el rubio se había lanzado tras su compañera para atacar al Sannin con el Jutsu inventado por el Yondaime.

Usando a la Hime como si fuera un látigo, golpeó con su cuerpo a Naruto en el costado, justo cuando el Rasengan apenas había rozado el hombro derecho del Sannin. El impacto fue tan violento que ambos Chunin escupieron sangre mientras Orochimaru soltó a la castaña para que ambos salieran proyectados hacia la salida de la cueva debido a la inercia, cayendo pesadamente la bella chica ojimiel encima del portador del Rinnegan.

- ¡Naruto, Azula…!- Exclamó Ryu con preocupación al ver cómo sus dos alumnos luchaban por levantarse

- Ninja de tan bajo nivel como ustedes ni siquiera tienen derecho a tocarme…- Jaou reía confiadamente, mientras miraba burlonamente a los Chunin -Lárguense antes de que me arrepienta y los mate a ambos-

- M-Maldito…- Susurró la Hime débilmente

- Kh…- El cansancio ya casi había terminado con la resistencia de Naruto.

La expresión de Orochimaru cambió súbitamente, mostrando una seriedad que desconcertó a Ryu. Unas ligeras gotas de sangre escurrían de una herida casi imperceptible del hombro del Sannin que había sido alcanzado por el Rasengan de Naruto, algo que provocó una expresión de fría furia en el semblante de Orochimaru instantáneamente. Incluso la pelirroja se sintió intimidada al ver el odio que destilaban los ojos rasgados y sombríamente delineados de su enemigo.

"¿Sangre…? Mi propia sangre fluye por el patético Ninjutsu de ese mocoso…"

- ¡Naruto, Azula, escapen de aquí, rápido…!- Exclamó la Jounin mientras sacaba fuerzas de flaqueza y se ponía en guardia para enfrentar al Sannin -¡Rápido idiotas…!- Como pudieron, ambos Ninja se levantaron y Azula ayudó a Naruto a caminar para salir de la cueva, dándole la espalda a Orochimaru

- Alto ahí…- El líder del Tengun dijo con un tono tan frío que podía congelar hasta el alma del más valiente

"¿Hm…?" Una temerosa Azula volteó a ver sobre su hombro a Shiroi Hebi, llenándose su cara de pavor cuando una esfera brillante de Chakra Nitton se formaba en la mano del Sannin, lo que sorprendió a Ryu

- Cambié de opinión… Ryu, ahora verás a tus alumnos morir entre el calor de mi Nitton, para que sufras no sólo en el cuerpo, sino también en el alma antes de morir…- Orochimaru sonrió en forma demencial -¡Vamos a rostizar a tus estudiantes…!-

- ¡Detente…!- Exclamó la Jounin -¡A quien quieres es a mí…!-

- ¡Nitton: Bakujigoku (Elemento Sol: Explosión del Infierno)!- Azula miró paralizada cómo la esfera de Chakra Nitton se dirigía hacia ella y Naruto, el miedo le impedía moverse

- ¡Naruto, Azula…!- Gritó con desesperación la pelirroja.

Una súbita y violenta explosión sacudió el lugar y levantó una considerable cortina de humo, la cual observaba Jaou con tétrica satisfacción. Un resplandor lo encegueció posteriormente pero no borró la sonrisa de su cara. No se podía ver nada hasta que la luz y el polvo que se habían levantado comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente. Naruto había cerrado los ojos como reflejo, mientras Azula tenía una expresión de marcado terror en el rostro. El rubio no comprendía el gesto de una Hime que incluso parecía querer reprimir las lágrimas, pero cuando vio lo mismo que ella, su expresión se convirtió en la misma que la de su compañera.

- ¿S-Se encuentran…? ¿Bien…?- La pelirroja sonrió débilmente

- ¡Sensei…!- Exclamó Naruto con lágrimas traicioneras escapando de su rostro, mientras la castaña parecía paralizada por lo que estaba mirando.

Ryu los abrazaba de forma cálida, sin embargo la sangre fluía considerablemente de su frente, cubriendo casi todo el costado derecho de su rostro. Un hilillo del líquido vital escapaba por la comisura de sus labios y las gotas de sudor que escurrían por su frente no era tampoco una buena señal. Su sonrisa cálida era completamente diferente al gesto que siempre hacía, esa sonrisa que decía al mundo 'yo soy la mejor'. Por el contrario, la sonrisa que ahora mostraba la dragona era de una alegría sincera al ver que sus alumnos estaban bien. Su espalda estaba espantosamente quemada con áreas de la piel incluso chamuscadas, humeando considerablemente y su cabello ya le llegaba a los hombros de forma irregular. Entonces tanto Orochimaru como los Chunin comprendieron lo que había pasado: Ryu se había interpuesto en la trayectoria del Nitton del Sannin para protegerlos a ambos, recibiendo el impacto de lleno en su espalda.

- Sólo ocasionan problemas…- La Jounin cayó en cuclillas y al instante ambos estudiantes salieron de su trance, sosteniéndola para que no cayera

- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Azula ya lloraba a lágrima viva, sosteniendo a la mujer que se había convertido para ella en un ejemplo a seguir desde hacía mucho, por eso había procurado estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible -¡No tenía por qué hacer esto!-

- ¿S-Se encuentra bien…?- Preguntó el rubio a pesar de la evidencia de lo contario

- ¿A-Alguna otra…? ¿Pregunta estúpida…?- Respondió Ryu con su clásico humor negro

- Bah, lo único que hiciste fue adelantar lo inevitable…- Orochimaru parecía molesto

- N-No pensé que Orochimaru… Que Orochimaru se haría tan fuerte en tan poco tiempo… Además, está Nubes…- Azula miró desconcertada a su Sensei -Esto hace que la Himitsu Sensou parezca un chiste…-

- ¿Q-Qué…?- Balbuceó la Hime, totalmente descolocada

- C-Con la capacidad que tenemos ahora… N-No podremos ganar…- Ante la mirada atónita de sus alumnos, Ryu se puso de pie para encarar a su enemigo, dándose la espalda a los Chunin, quienes observaron con pavor la quemada espalda de su Sensei -Es por eso que Orochimaru no puede salir con vida de aquí… Naruto, Azula… Ustedes deben derrotar algún día al Tengun y a Nubes… Esa, es la misión del Equipo 7… La más importante que ha tenido…- La mirada de Ryu recuperó su aire desafiante para encarar a su enemigo

- Veo que te he subestimado, Akahei…- El Sannin sonrió burlonamente -En verdad tienes el espíritu de una heroína legendaria, Ryu… Eso no lo has perdido-

- ¡Eso no!- Exclamó Naruto -¡Yo quiero pelear a su lado!-

- ¡Yo también!- Agregó la Hime -¡No abandonaré a quien más quiero…!- El rubio volteó a ver a su compañera con sorpresa, si bien Ryu volteó a ver a sus alumnos con frialdad

- ¡Ryupou: Bougyou no Uroko (Arte Dragón: Defensa de Escamas)!- Exclamó Ryu mientras les lanzaba una gotas sangre a sus alumnos con su mano, aprovechando las varias hemorragias discretas que tenía en el cuerpo y luego realizó el sello de manos Tatsu (Dragón).

Al instante la pie de ambos chicos comenzó a volverse escamosa, como la de los reptiles y las escamas se comenzaron a hacer notorias al tiempo que se comenzaban a extender por todo su cuerpo de forma veloz, haciendo que ambos adoptaran apariencia de reptil, pero el extraño Jutsu de su Sensei les impedía a ambos moverse debido a la misma dureza de las escamas y a su configuración espacial, ya que también se concentraban en las articulaciones. Yukidama observaba confundido todo lo que acontecía desde la entrada de la cueva, ya que aparentemente la Jounin les había dejado a sus alumnos en bandeja de plata al sádico Sannin.

- Mientras los cubran esas escamas, ambos estarán bien- La pelirroja miró a sus alumnos mientras recuperaba la sonrisa -Es un Jutsu avanzado de defensa que puede resistir casi cualquier cosa-

"¡Eso significa que…!" Pensó la Hime, luchando en vano por liberarse de las escamas

- ¡No puede hacerme esto, yo quiero pelear a su lado!- Exclamó Naruto, con la expresión descompuesta debido a la tristeza

- Al final resultaste una simple idiota- Orochimaru sonrió con sorna -Sólo eres una débil persona sentimental, justo como ese idiota de Sarutobi, dispuesta a sacrificar la vida por sus seres queridos… Sin darte cuenta de que incluso has renunciado a la posibilidad de ganar debido a que has usado el poco Chakra que te quedaba para proteger a esos patéticos intentos de Ninja-

Ignorando los comentarios venenosos del Sannin, Ryu busco entre sus ropas lo que parecían ser cinco medallones hechos de un metal dorado y de forma hexagonal, que tenían un grabado hecho de cristal e injertado en el medallón, uno blanco con un símbolo similar a una cruz, otro azul con un símbolo parecido a un anillo con los extremos abiertos, otro de color rojo que asemejaba ser un corazón, uno más de color negro con un símbolo similar a un escudo y finalmente uno amarillo cuyo símbolo grabado parecía un sol iluminando con su luz.

- ¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó confundida la Hime

- Son Shinseki (Piedras Sagradas), dijes que moldeé con Chakra en mi tiempo libre y que pensaba darles como regalo para cuando se convirtieran en Jounin… Pero no estaré para verlos…- Ante la mirada conmovida de Naruto y Azula, la pelirroja sonrió de forma amigable, como nunca lo había hecho antes, mostrando su perfecta dentadura -Los cinco me llegaron a caer bien… Disculpen si no se los dije antes, pero los quiero mucho, a ustedes y a las chicas-

- Ryu-sensei…- La Hime miraba conmovida a la mujer que consideraba un ídolo a seguir

- ¡No, usted no puede dejarnos…! ¡No enseñó que mientras luchemos con toda nuestra fuerza y sin rendirnos, nada es imposible…!- El rubio también lloraba -¡No puede dejarnos, somos apenas unos Chunin y no puede dejarnos…!-

- ¿Sabes Naruto?- La mirada de la pelirroja se conmovió visiblemente -Yo nunca tuve hijos, pero seguramente así se debe sentir ser madre- Ambos alumnos miraron a su Sensei, llorando como los niños que no habían dejado de ser completamente -Los vi crecer como personas, a ti, que eras más boca que otra cosa, a Nami que era un manojo de nervios y a Hinata que era la inseguridad andante… A Ukitsu que era la estupidez andante y a ti, Azula, que no eras más que ambición y codicia, pero creo que he influido en ustedes y eso me hace dichosa… Por eso los exigía tanto, porque supe de inmediato que tan lejos podían llegar y creo que saqué lo mejor de ustedes, al menos lo que se ve a simple vista…-

- ¡No hables como si fueras a morir Ryu…!- Azula exclamó con visible impotencia -¡No puedes dejarme después de haber influido tanto en mí, no tienes ese derecho…! ¡Seas o no seas Akahei no tienes que dar tu vida para salvarnos…!-

- ¿Sabes Azula?- La pelirroja cerró los ojos sin dejar su dulce sonrisa -Si en este mundo hay algo de lo que estoy segura, es que no eres una fracasada, pero si no te presionan adecuadamente, tiendes a holgazanear pensado que con tu inteligencia basta para superarte… No dejes de esforzarte siempre en lo que te propongas, Azula… Y dile a Ukitsu que no sea tan ingenua, ese es su mayor defecto-

- Ryu…- La Hime cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes con palpable sufrimiento

- Naruto, tú todavía no te puedes considerar el Konoha no Atarashii Yuusha, hay un camino muy difícil delante de ti, pero sé que saldrás adelante, porque tienes una voluntad inquebrantable que supera cualquier adversidad, hoy me ha quedado claro… Dile a Nami y a Hinata que no se distraigan babeando por ti, ese el defecto que no me dio tiempo de corregirles…-

- ¡No Ryu-sensei!- El Rinnegan liberaba gruesas lágrimas -¡Por favor, no nos deje, los tres juntos podremos con él…!-

- Hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace tiempo- La pelirroja abrió los ojos para ver comprensivamente a su alumno -Discúlpame por haber puesto una carga tan pesada sobre tus hombros, pero creo que eres la esperanza no sólo de Konoha, sino del mundo entero… Por eso me ensañé más contigo que con las chicas… Por eso te revelé tu origen y te enseñé mi Jutsu más poderoso, para que lo heredes y lo conviertas en la luz de la esperanza… El azul es de Hinata, el rojo de Nami, el blanco de Ukitsu, el negro es tuyo, Naruto y el amarillo es tuyo, Azula, personalizados con el sello de la casa- Ante la mirada expectante de ambos, Ryu colocó los medallones negro, azul y rojo en el cuello del rubio e hizo lo mismo con los medallones blanco y amarillo en el cuello de Azula -¡Pero no se confíen, porque me convertiré en una estrella que brillará en el cielo y los vigilará en todo momento para que no me hagan trampa…! ¡Recuerden que yo no entreno ni fracasados ni mediocres…!- Tras sonreírle a sus estudiantes, Ryu regresó su mirada, seria de nuevo, hacia Orochimaru, que la observaba divertido -Lamento haber retrasado el momento de tu muerte, andrógino…-

- Si ya te despediste de tus inútiles alumnos, es hora de que te envíe sin escalas, al infierno…- Replicó el Sannin sin perder su expresión confiada -No pensé que podrías llegar a decir cursilerías tan estúpidas y fantasiosas, ya que cuando mueras mataré a los hijos de esos bastardos de Ozai y Minato…-

- Esos dos fueron amigos y al parecer sus hijos están destinados a serlo también… ¡Pero estos dos superarán a sus padres y van a patearle el culo al hijo de puta de Nubes…!-

- Bah, ya tienes un pie en la tumba…- Orochimaru sonrió burlonamente -Y ahora ya deliras imaginando absurdos-

- Tú también, has gastado mucho Chakra por el simple hecho de mantener el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi activado para que no te pueda sorprender con mi velocidad- La pelirroja sonrió burlonamente -Y no creo que seas tan idiota para no darte cuenta del cuerpo tan maltratado que recibiste… Itachi era un asesino, pero no era tonto y sabía que sus días estaban contados…-

- ¡Ven entonces Ryu…!- El Sannin se puso en guardia

- ¡Te voy a enviar al otro mundo, así te tenga que llevar de la mano…!- Replicó la Jounin, lanzándose a sorprendente velocidad contra su enemigo.

Ryu le lanzó un rápido puñetazo frontal a Orochimaru, quien lo esquivó con un súbito salto y aprovechando su posición le pisó la espalda con saña, provocando que la pelirroja reprimiera un grito de dolor y posteriormente cayera de lleno al suelo. Se reincorporó con visible dificultad mientras el Sannin caía de pie elegantemente. La mirada de Ryu se tornaba cada vez más y más borrosa conforme pasaba el tiempo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Orochimaru.

- Estúpida…- Shiroi Hebi se lanzó hacia Ryu -¡Tal vez el cuerpo de Itachi esté expirando, pero todavía me sirve para darte una buena golpiza!- La pelirroja, ya cerca del límite recibía sin defenderse los puñetazos que le lanzaba el Sannin en la cara y las patadas en el vientre, que si no proyectaban al aire a Ryu era porque Orochimaru la jalaba violentamente de su quemado cabello y reiniciaba el castigo al instante

- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Exclamaba la Hime, mirando con impotencia el castigo que recibía su persona más querida

- ¡Demonios…!- Naruto luchaba en vano por liberarse de las escamas del Jutsu de su Sensei

- ¡Ahora te voy a atravesar el cuerpo…!- El furioso puño de Jaou se dirigía al vientre de Ryu -¡Muere…!-

Cuando la mano izquierda de Orochimaru penetró el vientre de Ryu, la sangre salpicó a ambos contendientes ante las miradas de horror e impotencia de los Chunin, pero la Jounin resistió estoicamente el dolor, endureciendo el semblante, mientras levantaba su mano izquierda hacia el cielo, justo con el mismo movimiento con el que se había cortado el brazo, algo que llamó visiblemente la atención del Sannin. Intentó retirar su mano del interior de su enemiga, pero con creciente miedo se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo, como si el mismo tejido luchara por mantenerlo cautivo.

- ¡Suéltame…!- Orochimaru comenzó a golpear a puño limpio el rostro de la lastimada pelirroja -¡Que me sueltes!- La sangre salpicaba con cada golpe, pero Ryu resistía, sólo ladeando el rostro tras recibir cada impacto -¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes…?- Exclamó el líder del Tengun, sin dejar de golpear a su enemiga, siendo en ese momento que la mano bajó y le cortó el brazo cautivo hasta la altura del codo -¡Gah, maldita perra…!- Bramó de dolor el Sannin, pero antes de poder reaccionar, la Jounin lo tomó por la espalda, aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo

- Este es mi plan… Llevarte al infierno de la mano… ¡Y sin escalas…!-

En ese momento un flujo de energía roja comenzó a emerger visiblemente del cuerpo de Ryu y se convirtió al instante en una columna de luz que incluso destruyó el trueno de la cueva con tórrido estruendo y continuó elevándose hasta perderse entre las nubes del cielo, las cuales se habían oscurecido, como si anunciaran el inicio de una gran tormenta. Orochimaru observaba horrorizado la gran cantidad de lo que creía Chakra que conservaba su enemiga. La fuerza que había obtenido súbitamente la Jounin, a pesar de sus heridas tenía visiblemente descolocado a Jaou. En medio de la lucha nuevamente había emergido el espíritu indomable de Akahei que lo había derrotado años atrás.

- ¡¿De dónde demonios sacas toda esta fuerza?- Exclamó el Sannin, sin creer lo que estaba pasando

- Simplemente estoy usando mi Taiki como energía, a costa de mi vida…- Replicó débilmente la pelirroja, aferrándose con más fuerza a la espalda de su enemigo, quien formó un rictus de dolor al sentir la fuerza ejercida sobre su cuerpo

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que planeas…?- Replicó Orochimaru

- Un Jutsu que no requiere Chakra, sino Taiki y sabes que eso es algo que me sobra… ¡Orochimaru, ambos nos elevaremos al cielo para caer y juntos vamos a hacernos pedazos en la tierra…!- Exclamó Ryu, llenando de terror los rostros del Sannin, el rubio y la ojimiel

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?- Jaou replicó visiblemente aterrorizado

"Naruto… Azula… Les dejo el futuro del mundo en sus manos…" La Jounin bajó la mirada, dejándola oculta tras su cabello

- ¡Detente…!- Orochimaru trataba en vano de liberarse

-¡Saigo Ryu no Sho (El Último Vuelo del Dragón)…!-

Al instante la pelirroja y el Sannin se convirtieron en una esfera de luz roja, que ya elevada unos metros adquirió la forma de un dragón volador que se elevó lentamente, mientras era observado por los dos Chunin. El ser de luz continuó su vuelo hasta perderse entre las nubes y de la mirada de Naruto y Azula. Ya sobre las nubes, por un instante, el dragón de luz se desvaneció, revelando nuevamente a Ryu y a Orochimaru.

- ¡¿Por qué te vas a sacrificar sólo por un par de miserables…?- Por más que lo intentaba, Jaou no entendía la acción de Akahei

- Lo hago…- Debido a que estaba convirtiendo su fuerza vital en Taiki, Ryu ya había perdido la vista, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo -Porque los quiero… ¡Saigo Ryu no Raku (La Última Caída del Dragón)…!-

Nuevamente ambos Ninja se convirtieron en la esfera de luz, que se proyecto hacia el suelo en forma de una flecha de intensa luz roja que al contario que el lento vuelo de ascenso, ahora era una vertiginosa caída, como si un meteorito impactara contra la tierra, como en efecto hizo después de unos instantes, provocando una estruendosa explosión, que provocó una violenta corriente de aire que al instante sacó volando a un Yukidama que pataleaba aterrorizado mientras se perdía en medio del bosque cercano. El impacto fue tan violento que terminó de destruir el risco completamente en una gigantesca explosión que levantó una colosal nube de humo y polvo que se elevaba al cielo…

…

Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune continuaban su carrera de regreso hacia el campamento donde el Gama-sennin había dejado a su ahijado, a la pelirroja y a la Hime, haciendo un tiempo récord y recorriendo el trayecto de una semana en apenas unas horas, si bien se notaban algo cansados debido a la gran cantidad de Chakra que había usado en sus pies para moldearlo y obtener la máxima velocidad. Ya estaban cerca del lugar y tras convencer a su vieja amiga de volver a Konoha, un nuevo éxito podía ser agregado a la lista de Ero-sensei. Sin embargo un súbito terremoto los obligó a detenerse para no caer de las ramas en las que estaban saltando. Los tres se veían sumamente desconcertados por el movimiento que no parecía un terremoto ordinario.

- ¿Qué puede provocar algo así?- Preguntó confundida la Sannin -Ni siquiera uno de mis golpes puede cimbrar la tierra de esta manera-

- ¡No lo sé Tsunade-sama!- Exclamó la pelinegra, algo alterada.

Pero Jiraiya se quedó observando hacia el horizonte, justo en el lugar donde terminaba la vista, ya que entre el profundo bosque una nube de humo y polvo de gran tamaño, no muy lejos de donde tenía ubicado el campamento del Equipo 7. Le dio un fugaz escalofrío y de inmediato endureció la mirada, comenzó nuevamente su marcha con nuevos bríos apenas terminó el movimiento de la tierra. Tsunade y Shizune se voltearon a ver confundidas por la actitud del albo. Sin embargo reiniciaron el camino también, alcanzando a Jiraiya rápidamente.

- ¡¿Por qué la prisa, Jiraiya?- Preguntó la hermosa rubia ya a un lado de su amigo

- Mira hacia allá- Tsunade volteó en la misma dirección que el albo, observando con desconcierto la nube de polvo y humo que ya comenzaba a disminuir su extensión -Ahí estaba el campamento de Naruto, Ryu y Azula-hime…-

- Entiendo… ¡Shizune, démonos prisa…!-

- ¡Como diga, Tsunade-sama…!-

…

Poco a poco la visión de Naruto y Azula se fue aclarando, después de que el polvo levantado al aire terminara de ser arrastrado por el viento. Poco a poco la naturaleza destructiva del Jutsu de Ryu se iba revelando en forma de un enorme cráter humeante en cuyo fondo se encontraban los cuerpos de los dos enemigos indomables. Ambos humeantes, ambos con los ojos entreabiertos, sin mostrar signo vital alguno. La mirada opaca de Ryu contrastaba con la de Orochimaru, que todavía mostraba el Mangekyou Sharingan de Itachi, sin embargo, a pesar de su deseo de correr a ver si por algún milagro su Sensei estaba con vida, el Jutsu defensivo de la pelirroja seguía activo, incapacitando a ambos para moverse. Sin embargo, debido a la posición de los cuerpos, no podían ver el rostro del Sannin y mucho menos cuando el Mangekyou izquierdo perdió su forma y lentamente comenzó a cerrarse…

- ¡Kaaa…!- Con un gemido espectral, Orochimaru se levantó al tiempo que con su único brazo se quitaba a Ryu de encima

- ¡Orochimaru…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos, Naruto y Azula

- Ku…- El Sannin sonrió en forma siniestra, mientras respiraba agitadamente y su ojo izquierdo se cerraba lentamente, luchando para no caer "Si no hubiera sido por el Izanagi… Ahora estaría muerto… Vaya que me sirvió colaborar con Danzou…" La siniestra sonrisa derivó en sombrías carcajadas -¡Ku, ku, ku…! ¡Obsérvame desde el otro mundo Ryu! ¡Tu sacrificio no sirvió para nada…! ¡Ku, ku, ku….! ¡Finalmente acabé contigo…! Ah…- Del cuerpo de Orochimaru comenzaron a salir numerosos hilillos de sangre, visibles debido a que de su vestimenta sólo los pantalones habían sobrevivido "A pesar del Izanagi, el daño que me hizo esa perra es considerable y peor aún, el cuerpo de Itachi está cerca de colapsar…" Un fragmento del rostro del Sannin cayó al suelo, revelando parte de las fracciones de Itachi Uchiha -Sin embargo el daño es muy serio…- Orochimaru se cubrió con su mano la parte de su rostro que revelaba al otrora Akatsuki -Pero antes de eso…- El líder del Tengun comenzó a salir del cráter con pasos lentos, ante las miradas impotentes de ambos Chunin -Voy a enviarlos al infierno con su querida Sensei…- Naruto endureció la mirada mientras que Azula trató de mantener la calma

- ¡El Jutsu de Ryu-sensei sigue activo!- Exclamó la Hime tras desafiar sus miedos internos de estar frente al ahora asesino de su Sensei -¡Y si resistió esa explosión, resistirá cualquier ataque que nos lances…!-

- Puede que tengas razón, sin embargo yo todavía tengo la capacidad de usar el Amaterasu de tu querido Itachi-kun…- Azula se sorprendió de las palabras de Orochimaru -Si… Yo supe que él era tu amor platónico, ya que era el ANBU asignado a cuidarte cuando eras más pequeña… Puedo ver sus recuerdos y sé que era la persona que mejor te conocía junto con Ryu y cuando te enteraste que era un asesino te desencantaste de los vínculos, luego Ryu te hizo creer de nuevo en la amistad, el amor y todas esas tonterías… ¡Pero ambos murieron en mis manos…!- Sin poder evitarlo, la castaña comenzó a llorar nuevamente -No te preocupes, te enviaré a reunirte con ellos… Las llamas negras del Amaterasu arden durante siete días y siete noches, así que su muerte estará definida por la duración del Jutsu de esa perra… Si expira antes de ese tiempo, morirán quemados entre llamas negras y si logra ir más allá de siete días, morirán asándose dentro de esa armadura, como un par de huevos cocidos… ¡Ku, ku, ku…!-

- ¡Eres un maldito desgraciado…!- La ojimiel lloraba impotente, sabiendo que no podría vengar ni a su ídolo a seguir ni a su amor imposible, las dos personas que más la habían comprendido

- ¡Antes de insultar, agradece, porque te reuniré de nuevo con las personas que más quieres…!- Al grito del Sannin le siguió una sonrisa demencial

"¡Es verdad…! Ryu-sensei dio su vida para salvarnos, una vida que me acaba de regresar papá…" Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes "Esta vida ya no es sólo mía, sino también de ellos dos… Si muero ahora, ¡El sacrificio de papá y el de de Ryu-sensei será inútil…!" El rubio abrió súbitamente sus ojos, revelando un Rinnegan brillante cuyo brillo poco a poco comenzaba a escaparse entre las uniones de las escamas "¡Yo nunca me rendiré y cumpliré mi promesa a Rimu-chan, de nunca romper mis promesas…!" El sorpresivo resplandor había llamado la atención de Orochimaru y de Azula, que miraban sorprendidos cómo las escamas comenzaban a separarse

"¡El está…!" Pensó la castaña sin ocultar su sorpresa

"¡¿Acaso con su Chakra está superando la resistencia del Jutsu de Ryu…?" La mirada del Sannin mostraba una incredulidad nunca antes vista en su rostro -¡No te lo permitiré gusano…!- De su ojo nuevamente comenzó a emerger la sangre -¡Amaterasu…!-

- ¡Uhhh…! ¡Ahhh…!- Tras lanzar su grito, las escamas que cubrían el cuerpo del rubio se destruyeron en un estallido de luz, tras lo que el Chunin colocó su mano derecha delante de él, ante la expectación de Azula, mientras las llamas negras seguían su flujo aparentemente indetenible

- ¡Esquiva el Amaterasu, Naruto…!- Exclamó la Hime

- ¡Shinra Tensei….!-

Orochimaru miró atónito cómo las llamas negras se detuvieron en seco y se ahogaron en lo que parecía una barrera invisible de Chakra. Ni Azula ni Orochimaru podían creer lo que estaban mirando, puesto que ambos sabían que aparentemente era imposible detener el terrible Doujutsu del Mangekyou. De la incredulidad, el Sannin pasó a ver con marcada ira al rubio, que a su vez lo miraba desafiante con el Rinnegan, si bien debido a la ira que lo controlaba, Orochimaru omitió ese detalle.

- Detuvo el Amaterasu…- Susurró Jaou -¡Entonces te mataré con mi propia mano, insecto asqueroso…!-

Con una considerable velocidad, el Sannin se lanzó hacia Naruto, con la intención de golpearlo con su puño, pero su expresión llena de furia paso a la incredulidad de un segundo a otro, cuando Naruto detuvo su puño con una sola mano. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, de un violento golpe con su mano libre en la barbilla, Naruto envió al Sannin al suelo, quien tardó algunos segundos en ponerse nuevamente de pie. Miraba al rubio con una furia que le costaba reprimir, mientras respiraba agitadamente y la visión de su ojo se le nublaba lentamente.

- Es demasiado fuerte…- Susurró el Sannin, mientras respiraba agitado -¿De dónde sacó esa energía en un momento como ahora…?- En ese momento fue que finalmente Orochimaru se percató de los ojos que poseía el rubio - ¡No imposible…!- El grito de Jaou llamó la atención de Azula -Esos ojos… ¡¿Son el Rinnegan del Kami no Senshi (Guerrero de los Dioses)?- Naruto nuevamente se había puesto en guardia, mirando desafiante al Hebi Sannin

"¿Kami no Senshi?" Pensó la castaña confundida.

Tras un largo recorrido y algo lastimado, Yukidama por fin volvió al campo de batalla, sorprendiéndose de no encontrarse con la cueva donde estaban entrenando Naruto y Ryu, mirando aterrado el enorme cráter que ahora ocupaba ese espacio, pero cuando a Naruto encarando a Orochimaru con aquél brillo en los ojos y sutilmente rodeado de esa aura violeta, recordó la ocasión en que los había salvado a ambos, a él y a Rimururu.

"Imposible…" Orochimaru miraba sorprendido a Naruto "¿Acaso este niño es…? ¡No imposible, es una ridiculez…!"

- Mataste a Ryu-sensei…- De la enfurecida mirada de Naruto escapaban lágrimas -¡No te lo voy a perdonar jamás…!-

- ¡Ya cállate, Shinobi miserable…!- El Sannin se lanzó nuevamente hacia Naruto con la intención de matarlo a golpes

- ¡Voy a vencerte…!- El rubio también se lanzó hacia el frente, con la intensión de pelear de igual a igual con Orochimaru.

El puño derecho del rubio chocó violentamente con el puño izquierdo de Jaou, después se escuchó un tronido de huesos y finalmente Orochimaru gimió de dolor, mientras su mano temblorosa tronaba asquerosamente con cada ínfimo movimiento que hacía. Naruto con un vistoso salto mortal hacia atrás tomó distancia mientras Orochimaru con un rostro descompuesto tanto por el dolor como por la furia miraba desconcertado al rubio, que parecía imbatible con el poder que súbitamente había obtenido.

- ¡Logró detener a Orochimaru…!- Pensó Azula en voz alta

- Esto no puede estar pasando…- Murmuró el Sannin entre dientes -El Jutsu de Ryu me dejó muy debilitado, pero aún así, no puedo ser derrotado por un mocoso como este… ¡Un insecto como tú no puede ser rival para el gran Orochimaru!- Jaou extendió su mano hacia el cielo y al instante una espada de dos filos se materializó, la cual tomó firme -¡Muere…!-

Naruto observó sorprendido a su enemigo lanzarse precipitadamente hacia él, blandiendo su famosa Kusanagi (Cortadora de la Hierba), con gran habilidad, ataques Naruto esquivó con agilidad y una gran dificultad, debido a la maestría del Sannin con el arma. El último mandoble logró rasgar al rubio, si bien sólo cortó su ropa y le hizo una herida poco profunda en su pecho. De inmediato Orochimaru soltó su arma para realizar una rápida secuencia de sellos mientras orientó su mano hacia un costado y una esfera de Chakra Raiton se formó al instante.

- ¡Raiton: Mokusei (Elemento Rayo, Estrella de Madera/Júpiter)…!-

El ataque fue lanzado con tal rapidez que Naruto no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlo, recibiéndolo de lleno y desapareciendo en un estallido eléctrico que levantó varias de las rocas sueltas del lugar. Azula y Yukidama miraban sorprendidos y temerosos cómo también el rubio aparentemente sucumbía al poder del Sannin, que sin dejar de ver la cortina de humo, esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó Azula con desesperación

- En ese Jutsu concentré casi todo el Chakra que me quedaba… No hay posibilidad de que un mocoso sobreviva a eso… ¡Mira Ryu…!- El Sannin levantó la mirada al cielo -Te envié al primero de tus alumnos a jugar contigo a los Ninja…- Al instante comenzaron las carcajadas triunfales y demenciales a la vez -¡Ku…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

- ¡No, eso no puede estar pasando…!- Azula apretó los dientes con evidente frustración

- ¡Yo jamás seré derrotado por nadie, soy el nuevo gobernante del mundo…! ¡El gran Orochimaru…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…! Ja… ¿Ah…?- Súbitamente Jaou dejó de reírse -¡No, no puede ser…!-

La expresión triunfal del Sannin pasó en tan sólo un segundo a la incredulidad, al ver cómo la silueta de Naruto era visible entre el polvo levantado. Cuando por fin el viento disipó completamente la cortina de humo, la mirada desafiante del Rinnegan observaba a un ya aterrado Orochimaru, que no podía entender cómo a pesar de las condiciones en las que se encontraba, no podía derribar al mocoso, que nuevamente lo encaraba, con esa expresión desafiante.

- ¡No, esto no puede estar sucediendo…!- Azula miraba asombrada cómo el Sannin ya era víctima del pánico

- ¡Yo te voy a derrotar…!- Naruto lo señaló imponente -¡Pagarás con sangre la vida de Ryu-sensei…!- Cegado por el miedo y la ira, Orochimaru tomó la Kusanagi del suelo y dio un impresionante salto para atacar a Naruto aprovechando la inercia de la caída

- ¡Te voy a enviar con esa perra estúpida…!- El objetivo del Sannin era cruzarle el corazón a su enemigo

- ¡Cuidado Naruto, esquiva el ataque…!- Exclamó Azula, sin embargo su expresión de preocupación paso al desconcierto cuando el rubio adoptó una postura de ataque que reconocía con sólo verla

- ¡El Jutsu más poderoso de Ryu-sensei…!- El puño derecho de Naruto comenzó a brillar, ubicado a la altura de su hombro -¡Con él te derrotaré…!- El Rinnegan se posó en el ya descendente Hebi-sannin

- ¡¿Qué?- Orochimaru miró desconcertado cómo en el puño de su enemigo ya se concentraba un brillo que incluso se extendía al resto de su cuerpo

- ¡Hadouryuken….!-

Con todo su rencor a flor de piel Naruto lanzó su puñetazo en dirección a Jaou, surgiendo el mismo un dragón de luz igual al que lanzó su Sensei, si bien este brillaba de un intenso tono violeta y se dirigía incluso a mayor velocidad hacia Orochimaru, que incapaz de intentar otra cosa por la velocidad del ataque, trató de pararlo usando su mano tras soltar su espada, pero el dragón siguió imbatible su camino, destruyendo de forma brutal la mano del Sannin y posteriormente continuó su camino, impactado sumamente cerca del ataque que había lanzado Ryu, cercenando de forma violenta el miembro sano del cuerpo del Sannin. Un haz de luz que se extendía al cielo y visible desde varios kilómetros a la redonda se elevó al cielo e instantes después el Mangekyou Sharingan de Orochimaru comenzó a cerrarse lentamente mientras una monstruosa serpiente de aspecto humanoide emergía del cuerpo que gradualmente se reveló como el antepenúltimo Uchiha en morir, cuerpo que cayó pesadamente dentro del cráter.

- ¡Nunca olvidaré esta derrota y esta humillación…! ¡Mucho menos tu nombre…!- Bramó con marcada ira la horrenda serpiente -¡Naruto…! ¡Voy a matarte así tenga que lanzar al Tengun entero contra ti…!- De entre las ropas del cuerpo de Itachi cayó un extraño sello con el Kanji Jibakushin (Dios Terrestre) grabado en él, el cual comenzó a quemarse mientras la serpiente, que en realidad era el verdadero Orochimaru desapareció súbitamente ante la mirada fiera del rubio.

En ese momento, justo para oír las últimas palabras del verdadero Hebi-sannin iban llegando al lugar Jiraiya, Tsunade y Shizune, quien fue la más sorprendida cuando vio el devastado lugar. Al instante, en un fugaz brillo, Azula quedó liberada de las escamas y de inmediato corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraban los cuerpos de las personas más cercanas a él, Ryu e Itachi. Mientras que el cadáver de su Sensei tenía los ojos entrecerrados y tétricas quemaduras de tercer grado en sus extremidades como resultado de su Jutsu de auto sacrificio, el cuerpo de Itachi conservaba las espantosas heridas que había recibido Orochimaru durante el combate, tanto las infringidas por Ryu como por el Uzumaki.

- ¡Naruto!- Jiraiya se dirigió de inmediato hacia su alumno con evidente preocupación -¿Te encuentras bien?-

- Ero-sensei…- El rubio volteó a ver al albo, ya tranquilo -¡¿Y Orochimaru…?- Preguntó al instante el portador del Rinnegan

- Al parecer escapó con un Jikuukan Ninjutsu (Técnica Espacio-Tiempo)- Agregó Tsunade mientras se acercaba a conocer a Naruto

- Ya veo…- Replicó completamente falto de ánimos el Chunin

- ¡No, Ryu-sensei, Itachi-kun…!-

Los dos Sannin y el Chunin voltearon hacia el cráter y se acercaron para ver cómo una timorata Shizune era incapaz de acercarse a la Hime para consolarla. Esta arrodillada junto a los cuerpos de Ryu e Itachi, llorando a lágrima viva y su cara estaba evidentemente descompuesta por el profundo dolor que sentía. Tímidamente acercó su mano al rostro del Uchiha y acarició suavemente sus labios mientras su mirada se conmovía visiblemente. Las lágrimas cayeron cerca de la comisura de los ojos del pelinegro y al comenzar a hacer un nuevo camino daban la impresión de que el Uchiha también lloraba. Ya no se sabría protegida por el pelinegro, ya no escucharía los profundos pensamientos de Itachi, ya no le mostraría su control de Chakra que ni siquiera requirió entrenamiento… Ya no verían juntos las estrellas del cielo, sin pensar en otra cosa, mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de su amor platónico en aquél solitario balcón del Castillo Imperial.

- ¡No te vayas por favor…!- Totalmente desaliñada y con la expresión completamente descompuesta, la Hime le lloraba al Uchiha.

Su tristeza aumentó visiblemente cuando volteó a ver a su fallecida Sensei. Cuando Itachi cometió la masacre del Clan Uchiha se enclaustró en su obsesión por sacar a la luz su potencial para convertirse en Ninja. Sin Itachi estaba cerca del desequilibrio, a las puertas del abismo ya que nadie en el mundo se había acercado siquiera a preguntarle cómo estaba. Tenía dos damas de compañía, una llamada Mei, la otra llamada Ty Lee, ambas impuestas por Ursa, para que estuvieran a su lado y ambas eran amigables con ella por el miedo que les inspiraba. Pero la relación con Ryu fue natural, una mujer que no la trató ni como la Hime de la Nación del Fuego ni como una chica genio, sino como una simple chica, no tuvo favoritismo con ella y ni siquiera le impuso como amiga a su compañera más cercana, Ukitsu, quien varias veces la buscó en el Castillo Imperial a pesar de ser recibida de manera cortante, sin quejarse jamás del trato que recibía. Por ello fue que cada vez se ausentaba más y más de casa, para estar con la única amiga sincera que tenía, aún a pesar de saber que su padre, Ozai, si la comprendía, pero por sus labores no tenía el tiempo para estar con ella salvo en ocasiones especiales, caso contrario de Ursa, que si bien la quería, quería dictarle su futuro como una mujer bien comportada que se casaría y daría a luz a futuros Daimyo. Pero cayó en las manos de la Jounin pelirroja, que tras su trato imparcial, la llevó nuevamente hacia un futuro brillante, hasta el punto de llevarla a tener un sueño: ser una Daimyo Senshi (Feudal Guerrera) así como lo fue el primer Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego, que negociara el pacto de unión con Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha para dar origen a Konoha. Hyouka no Mahoujutsushi (El Mago del Hielo y el Fuego) era el sobrenombre de ese personaje, de aquél cuyo camino quería seguir la Hime. Pero ahora sin su Ryu-sensei, se había quedado vacía nuevamente. Nuevamente nada tenía sentido para ella.

- Ryu-sensei… Itachi-kun…- Murmuró la Hime, mientras arrodillada junto a ambos, fruncía el ceño, cerraba los ojos y apretaba los dientes con evidente impotencia de no haber podido hacer nada por la gente a la que quería.

Los profundos sollozos de Azula, que liberaban el dolor de su alma, conmovieron a Shizune al punto de hacerla llorar también.

…

Tres días habían pasado desde ese terrible suceso. El camino de regreso a Konoha fue sumamente largo a pesar de durar un solo unas horas. Ni Naruto ni Azula tenían el menor interés de platicar por evidentes razones y salvo lo más indispensable, no hablaban en lo absoluto, cosa que molestó a Tsunade en un principio, pero cuando Jiraiya le explicó a su compañera que Ryu se habían convertido en el pilar que sostenía los corazones del rubio y las chicas, la pérdida de alguien tan importante para la Hime y el portador del Rinnegan había sido un golpe devastador para ambos, aún más sabiendo que la razón por la que Ryu había dado su vida sin dudarlo fue para protegerlos a ambos. Si bien Naruto estaba visiblemente afectado, Azula estaba completamente devastada.

La notica corrió a lo largo y ancho de Konoha. La Jounin que había conseguido lo imposible, ascender a su equipo al completo, había sido asesinada por el mayor enemigo de Konoha, el Sannin Orochimaru, que si ya era odiado por la aldea, ahora no había persona en el lugar que no deseara su destrucción. Otra noticia que se esparció rápidamente fue la extracción del Kyubi no Youko del cuerpo de Naruto. Para la mayoría de la gente, que pensaba al Kyubi y a Naruto como la misma persona, fue sumamente confuso el asunto, sin embargo, la desaparición de los bigotes que durante toda su vida adornaron las mejillas del rubio ayudaron a percibir mejor el asunto. Las miradas de odio para Naruto habían desaparecido de los rostros de la gente, volviéndose miradas comprensivas para un todavía niño que había perdido a su querida Sensei.

Hubo un momento sumamente doloroso tanto para el rubio como para la castaña, aquél instante en que se reunieron con Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu para hablarles de la última voluntad de Ryu. Naruto se acercó a sus novias con la intensión de abrazarlas para compartir el dolor, pero ambas, completamente abatidas por la muerte de aquella persona tan especial para ellas, echaron a correr cada una por su lado, sin dejarle explicar nada a su novio, que malinterpretó el gesto, creyendo que todo había terminado entre ellas y él al pensar que con ese gesto las chicas daban a entender que creían que él tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado. La verdad era que la Uchiha y la Hyuga se sentían totalmente abrumadas por la tristeza de saber que ya no verían a Ryu y sobre todo, porque se habían distanciado de ella en los últimos días por las obligaciones con sus clanes con la ahora ingenua idea de que si se entregaban a sus labores, se liberarían de los compromisos después de un tiempo y el equipo ya no sería separado jamás. En ese momento ambas estaban arrepentidas por esa decisión y su lamento era tan profundo que por un instante incluso olvidaron el dolor que Naruto sintió, siendo que él presenció de primera mano la muerte de Ryu. Por otro lado, antes de que Azula pudiera siquiera empezar a disculparse, casi se quedó sin aire al sentir el súbito abrazo de su morena amiga, quien se soltó a llorar como la niña que realmente era en ese momento. El rubio miró ese gesto, creyendo que era todo lo que quedaba del Equipo 7 y sonrió tristemente, pensando erróneamente que ese era el final de su equipo. Creía que nuevamente estaba como al principio, solo.

Al día siguiente, cumplido el cuarto día del fallecimiento de Ryu, por fin se organizó el entierro, donde casi toda la plantilla Ninja de la aldea estaba presente. Genin, Chunin y Jounin habían asistido a la ceremonia, incluso la familia real estaba ahí. Todos con excepción de Naruto y Azula. Hinata, Nami y Ukitsu se dieron cuenta al instante, pero la ceremonia había empezado y el Sandaime, flanqueado por sus estudiantes, los dos Sannin que le continuaban siendo fieles a la aldea, comenzó el discurso donde despedía a una Ninja que era un ejemplo a seguir, que nunca se callaba nada y que innegablemente poseía la Voluntad de Fuego, uno de los legados más importantes que dejaran los fundadores de Konoha: Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju y el Hyouka no Mahojutsushi. Todos los presentes pensaban que los otros dos alumnos de Ryu no habían asistido porque tenían el trauma de haber visto morir a su Sensei frente a ellos, incapaces de ayudarla. Las chicas con Doujutsu acordaron buscar a su novio al terminar el entierro y disculparse por no haber pensado en el detalle de que Naruto si había presenciado la muerte de su Sensei, algo traumático para cualquiera, mientras que Ukitsu buscaría a Azula, quien había pedido estar sola para que no la vieran llorar.

Sin embargo, una bella chica de cabello castaño, atado en una larga trenza levantada y con una expresión ingenua y similar a la suya, se acercó respetuosamente, llamando su atención al tomarla del hombro. Ukitsu miró a la chica, cuya expresión tranquila daba a entender que comprendía el dolor por el que estaba pasando la morena. Antes de que la chica que se desempeñaba en la academia pudiera decir algo, la castaña comenzó a hablar mientras le ofrecía el medallón blanco que Ryu le había dejado.

- Mi nombre es Ty Lee, soy la dama de compañía de Azula-sama y me pidió que te diera esto…- Habló suavemente la chica de ojos almendra para que sólo Ukitsu la escuchara

- ¿Y Azula-chan?- Preguntó con tristeza la morena

- Sólo me dijo que te diera esta nota, me dijo que la entenderías cuando la leyeras…- Ty Lee le ofreció un pequeño papel doblado a la mitad a Ukitsu, quien lo desdobló de inmediato y comenzó a leer:

_Me voy de Konoha. Ryu-sensei no entrenó fracasados ni mediocres, mucho menos traidores. Tengo una misión que me asignó antes de morir: derrotar al Tengun. Trataré de volver antes del verano para ver contigo el cometa Sozin desde el Monte Hokage. Si le dices a alguien que me fui antes de que se den cuenta, voy a incinerarte… No es broma._

_Azula._

- Azula-chan…- Lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por los ojos de la pelinegra

- Le tenía miedo por lo intimidante que se veía siempre- La castaña dijo mientras sonreía tristemente -Tanto, que no me preocupé por conocerla como persona… La podemos esperar juntas si quieres…-

- De acuerdo…- Se limitó a sonreír la morena, tan tristemente como lo hacía Ty Lee "Ten cuidado por favor, Azula-chan…"

- ¡Sandaime-sama…!- Iruka Umino interrumpió la solemnidad del entierro, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de todos los presentes

- ¿Qué sucede Iruka?- Preguntó con discreta molestia el Hokage

- ¡Naruto se ha ido de la aldea…!- Respondió visiblemente preocupado Sarutobi, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Hinata y Nami -¡Dejó esta nota…!- El Chunin le ofreció un trozo de papel al Sandaime, que leyó de inmediato apenas se lo arrebató de las manos a Iruka:

_Jiji, tengo una misión que cumplir y que me asignó mi Sensei Jounin, que como me dijiste debo obedecer para asegurar el éxito de la misión y ya no recuerdo que más, en fin, me voy a cumplirla. No estoy traicionando a la aldea, no lo haría nunca por lo que Ryu-sensei me enseñó, además… ¡Yo no he renunciado a ser Hokage…! Cuando vuelva, me vas a tener que dejar tu capa y tu sombrero. Bueno, creo que es todo… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Cuida de Hina-chan y Nami-chan por mí, no tardaré mucho. Oto-san, Yondaime-sama, me regresó la vida que perdí cuando me extrajeron al Kyubi con algo que no entendí bien sobre la forma como selló al Kyubi y por eso no se lo había dicho a nadie. Ryu-sensei me protegió a costa de su vida, por eso tengo que irme, para corresponderle venciendo al Tengun. No es como la última vez, no me estoy yendo por la salida fácil, porque también tengo que ayudar a Rimururu. Ahora sí creo que es todo. ¿Les puedes avisar a Nami-chan y a Hina-chan que hay algo para ellas en mi casa?_

_El Grandioso Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de Konoha._

_P.D: ¿Está mal si uso una Hitai-ate de Kiri? Usaría la de Konoha en un brazo y la de Kiri en el otro, bueno, eso cuando la consiga._

…

En medio de un claro del bosque aledaño a Konoha, el rubio Chunin caminaba vestido con su uniforme del Equipo Ryu, con la Kodachi que le regalara Rimururu-hime atada a la cintura y Ten, la Katana que le regalara Ryu-sensei, atada a la espalda. En su hombro, Yukidama miraba hacia el horizonte lejano. De propia mano sabía que el viaje de Kiri a Konoha era muy largo. Otro detalle que consideraba Naruto era que no podía disponer de Shiryu o de otra de sus invocaciones, porque un dragón volando en medio del cielo seguramente llamaría la atención. Así que por el momento, tendría que seguir el camino a pie, justamente de la misma forma, como hacía ya dos años, cuando escapó. Caminaba mirando hacia el horizonte, con una expresión seria con un sutil deje de tristeza, ya que creía que Hina-chan y Nami-chan se habían alejado de él aquél día, pero aunque se escuchara cruel, no tenía tiempo para ese asunto. Debía derrotar al Tengun para cumplir su más importante misión.

- ¡Hey, tú…!- Naruto volteó hacia su espalda, pensando en la posibilidad de que lo hubieran alcanzado los ANBU para llevarlo de regreso, sin embargo se topó con la sonrisa confiada de Azula, quien estaba enfundada en su uniforme del Equipo Ryu -¿Quién te crees que eres para irte sin más?-

- El futuro Hokage- Respondió el rubio, sonriendo desafiante -¿Y tú? No creo que te hayan dado permiso así como así…-

- Yo seré la futura Daimyo, así puedo ir a donde yo quiera…- Replicó la Hime sin dejar de sonreír -Seguramente trabajaremos juntos en el futuro, así que deberíamos llevarnos mejor, ¿No crees?-

- Eso pensaba…- Dijo el portador del Rinnegan

- Igual no hay mucha prisa, quiero estar de regreso antes del verano…- La sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a un semblante melancólico -Sin embargo… ¿Podemos ir en silencio aunque sea un par de días…?-

- Está bien, yo también necesito pensar un poco… Y tenemos que guardar el respeto que Ryu-sensei merece…- Replicó tranquilamente el menor

- Primera vez que estamos de acuerdo…-

Ambos chicos, un rubio hiperactivo al que le había costado mucho esfuerzo controlar su carácter para lograr superarse y una castaña que había tardado mucho en volver a creer en la gente… Dos caminos, uno empezado en cuna de oro y otro desde el frío suelo, el que no tenía nada y la que lo tenía todo. La que nació con suerte y el que tuvo suerte de nacer… Naruto y Azula, dos caminos de inicios tan opuestos que parecen incompatibles, dos caminos tan cercanos, que van de la mano… Mirando al frente y avanzando silenciosamente, acompañados sólo por un gato, caminaban hacia el futuro, recordando las palabras que los impulsaban a dejar todo en aras de su objetivo mientras los medallones que ahora lucían con orgullos, brillaban sobre su pecho. Tal era la fuerza que despertaba en ambos la memoria de esa mujer, aquella que había logrado en base a la perseverancia darles esperanza. Incluso el frío viento invernal soplaba sutilmente y si se le ponía atención, se podía oír en un susurro aquella misión.

_"Ustedes deben derrotar algún día al Tengun y a Nubes… Esa, es la misión del Equipo 7… La más importante que ha tenido…"_

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** ¡Adiós Ryu, hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver…! Pues por desgracia la Jounin pelirroja, sádica y querida por todos, ha muerto. Este sólo es el detonante de la gran aventura de ambos, el rubio y la castaña. También en este capítulo se revela la razón principal para que Naruto y Azula no sean pareja: Soy fan del Itazula… Pareja que evidentemente no estará en este fic T-T. Los misterios que encierra esta historia se revelarán a su debido tiempo, yo no dejo cabos sueltos, así que todo lo relacionado a Akatsuki y otros secretos serán revelados a su debido tiempo, no antes. Este fic ya está definido como un NaruHinaNami. Pues eso es todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo de Naruto Zarya: Saga X-Wars.

**Próximamente:**

**XX (3): ¡Hacia la Gran Aventura!**


	22. XX 3: ¡Hacia la Gran Aventura!

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Un aire de sutil melancolía se percibía en toda Konoha. Sarutobi, en un arranque provocado por la furia de saber que Naruto se había marchado, reveló públicamente el linaje del rubio, sin pensar en las consecuencias inmediatas. Los aldeanos, con la puntual excepción de Ayame y Teuchi, el dueño de Ichiraku Ramen y su hija, siempre trataron mal al rubio e incluso en los primeros años de vida del hijo del Yondaime, no fueron pocos los que lo perseguían para golpearlo en el aniversario luctuoso del fallecido héroe. Los habitantes civiles de Konoha se sentían como basura, así como los invadían sentimientos de culpa, al saber que habían traicionado la última voluntad de su querido héroe. Era irónico cómo ahora que el rubio había partido, se había ganado el respeto que tanto quería y que casi toda la población le había negado.

Kakashi Hatake, único estudiante con vida del equipo que entrenara Minato Namikaze, miraba fijamente el cielo, mientras echaba a volar los recuerdos de su memoria. El hombre de cabellos plateados había dicho varias veces que el hiperactivo chico tenía que prepararse psicológicamente para ser un Ninja y por ello quería ser su Sensei, para bajarlo de su nube de que simplemente bastaba con ser fuerte y esforzarse para lograr su sueño de ser Hokage. Bajo su tutela iba a ser entrenado sólo en lo más básico hasta que se centrara y dejara de ser un mocoso fanfarrón. Le iba a inculcar que fuera un Ninja analítico y frío como él, para que tuviera una larga vida, así le tuviera que sabotear deliberadamente su preparación hasta que no viera la crudeza de la vida de un Ninja. Pero Ryu se interpuso y ahora el rubio ya era un Chunin, que incluso había desafiado a un Jinchuuriki, como se enteró por medio de Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura, así como había evitado la destrucción del área más poblada de Konoha, cuando según palabras del terrible examinador Ibiki Morino, había invocado a un poderoso dragón para detener a una de las varias serpientes a disposición de Orochimaru. Orochimaru… Cuando el Sannin lo abordó en aquél momento, sellando el Juin (Sello Maldito) que le había implantado a Sasuke, él se había paralizado de terror, cuando su racionalismo frío lo había traicionado, ya que era imposible que pudiera con uno de los Densetsu no Sannin. En cambio, el hijo de su Sensei incluso lo había forzado a abandonar el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, tras una feroz batalla donde Naruto se había alzado con la victoria.

"Discúlpame Sensei" El ojo visible de Kakashi se entristeció "Nunca estuve cerca de Naruto y creo que eso fue lo mejor para él, ya que Ryu lo supo encaminar a un camino lleno de luz… Mi equipo se separa, Makoto ya sólo me considera su Taichou (Capitán) y se alejará apenas ascienda a Chunin, Sasuke se ha relajado mucho ahora que su hermano está muerto y al parecer seguirá los mismos pasos que Makoto, mientras Sakura parece más interesada en agradar a Sasuke que en hacerse fuerte para sobrevivir… Lo mejor que hice por Naruto fue no acercarme a él… Me he dado cuenta, de que las personas cercanas a mí sólo reciben miseria, justo como Obito y Rin…"

…

Ino miraba embobaba a su novio, quien a su vez miraba fijamente hacia las nubes. Makoto sabía que Naruto se había ido de Konoha para enfrentar al tal Tengun, cuyos ataques ya eran de escala planetaria, atacando a todas las naciones del Ningenkai excepto a la Nación del Fuego. ¿Quién creía que un Ninja que casi toda su vida había sido un mediocre perdedor podría detener a lo que parecía ser un ejército de dimensiones monstruosas? Él lo hacía. Porque había visto de primera mano cómo el chico aparentemente sin talento lo había salvado de ese terrible monstruo de Suna. En un principio pensó que él tenía derecho al poder que había conseguido Naruto, ya que él era el integrante original del Equipo Ryu, pero al saberse por propia boca de los famosos Sannin, que Naruto incluso le había hecho frente a Orochimaru y estrictamente hablando, había derrotado al genocida de casi la totalidad del Clan Uchiha, se dio cuenta que el rubio tenía algo importante que hacer en el mundo. Además, algún día se disputarían el título de Hokage.

- Makoto-kun, ¿Puedes abrazarme?- Preguntó la rubia, con sonrisa coqueta

- Claro, Ino-chan-

El castaño le ofreció sus brazos abiertos y la Yamanaka correspondió inmediatamente, recargándose en el pecho de su novio, dejándose envolver por los brazos. Ambos se quedaron recargados, Ino en su novio y Makoto en un frondoso árbol, cerca del área de entrenamiento del Equipo 8. Justo enfrente de donde varias veces vio haciendo ejercicios extraños al Equipo 7, a los cuales no les encontraba sentido alguno, pero en la condición actual, los resultados eran evidentes.

En el otro lado del frondoso árbol, Sasuke se encontraba recargado, con expresión pensativa y con una Keiko Kurama que estaba recostada en su pierna derecha. Era un secreto que sólo sabía su compañero de equipo, ya que la declaración de la chica de cabello azul fue tan sorpresiva como impactante, ya que aprovechó un ligero descuido del Uchiha para robarle un beso. Además, el sí que le había dado el pelinegro estaba basado en que su deseo de convertir a Nami en una fábrica de bebés era casi imposible: ella era la líder del Clan, era más fuerte que él y peor aún, el novio de la chica había vencido al sujeto que casi mataba a todos los integrantes de su equipo en el Bosque de la Muerte. Orochimaru sólo jugó con ellos en ese momento, Sasuke era consciente de eso y por eso el hígado se le retorcía cada que recordaba cómo Jiraiya y Tsunade, los Sannin, narraron cómo su ex compañero traidor había sido derrotado en el cuerpo de su hermano, por Naruto. Incluso él, tuvo que aceptar a Naruto como el mejor Ninja de su generación, pero también le estaba agradecido, aunque nunca en la vida fuera a decírselo, porque había matado a su hermano, que lo había sumergido en la oscuridad. Sin Itachi, Sasuke podía volver su mirada hacia la luz de nuevo. Además, antes de la masacre a su Clan, había una Kunoichi de la academia que le gustaba sinceramente y justamente era Keiko. Ahora estaba con ella, indirectamente gracias al hijo del Yondaime. Tal vez el sueño de Naruto de ser el siguiente Hokage no era tan descabellado, después de todo. Orientó su mirada hacia su ahora novia.

- Keiko, te pido me esperes…- Dijo el Uchiha en un susurró

- ¿A qué te refieres, Sasuke-kun?- Preguntó confundida la peliazul, mirándolo extrañada

- Este duro corazón tardará en suavizarse…- El pelinegro se llevó la mano al pecho -Pero si aquél perdedor se convirtió en el mejor de nosotros, yo podré suavizar este corazón para darte el amor que mereces…- Como respuesta, la Kurama se reacomodó en la pierna de Sasuke y cerró los ojos

- Te esperaría toda la vida de ser necesario…- Susurró Keiko con una bella sonrisa.

…

_¿Saben? Escribir esto es difícil, ya que no me ha pasado antes algo igual. No sé cómo hacerlo, pero creo que sólo queda hacerlo, así que aquí voy… Hina-chan, Nami-chan… Ustedes se me hacían chicas raras porque siempre que les hablaba, se sonrojaban y desviaban la mirada, ¿Saben? Era muy agradable y gracioso… Pero tuve suerte de conocerlas y nuestro tiempo juntos fue maravilloso, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, son chicas geniales y entiendo que no quisieran estar con alguien como yo, que no pudo defender a nuestra querida Ryu-sensei… Las quiero tanto, que por eso me iré solo tras el Tengun y para cumplir la misión que me encargó nuestra querida Sensei, así ustedes estarán bien porque si caigo, al menos no caerán conmigo. Les deseos que sean felices y si cuando nos encontremos nuevamente, son capaces de perdonarme, seré muy feliz. Ryu-sensei me dejó estos dos medallones, el azul para Hina-chan y el rojo para Nami-chan… Esto es todo._

_Siempre de ustedes, Naruto-kun._

La Uchiha y la Hyuga se encontraban en la cama del rubio, de ese solitario departamento que los recibiera a los tres tantas veces durante sus entrenamientos o simplemente cuando tenían un tiempo libre para pasar en su particular relación amorosa. Los semblantes de ambas lucían sumamente tristes, sus ojos hinchados delataban horas de llanto y desvelo para encontrar a su amado rubio. Había pasado una semana desde la partida de Naruto y la sospechosa desaparición de Azula, así que tanto el Sandaime como el Daimyo dedujeron que se habían escapado juntos y dispusieron de una unidad especial de búsqueda. Las alumnas de Ryu varias veces se unieron a sus esfuerzos, pero era inútil. Las búsquedas eran riesgosas porque casi desde la partida de los alumnos avanzados de Ryu, extraños monstruos e invocaciones atacaban la periferia de Konoha, pero por alguna razón no tomaban la iniciativa.

Hinata y Nami sujetaban con una mano una foto muy especial: la foto oficial del Equipo Ryu, que había obtenido su denominación al ser todos sus integrantes de Rango Chunin como mínimo. En la instantánea, la Jounin sonreía confiada, con su clásica expresión de seguridad y orgullo, delante de ella, ambas chicas y su novio entre ellas, mostraban sonrisas de sincera satisfacción al ver que sus esfuerzos habían sido recompensados, al pasar de ser los peores tres de la academia, a ser los mejores tres novatos. Un marcado rubor se veía en las mejillas de ambas chicas así como en el rostro del rubio, cuya sonrisa se asemejaba a la de su Sensei. Era una bella foto que reflejaba las virtudes del equipo: Perseverancia, Amistad y Amor… Lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el cristal al ver esos días perdidos, con Ryu muerta y Naruto embarcado en lo que parecía una misión suicida, enfrentándose a una armada que era un peligro no sólo para la Nación del Fuego, sino para el mundo entero.

- Naruto-kun…- Susurraron ambas chicas entre sus sollozos

- No te vamos a esperar- Dijo la Uchiha con el semblante abatido, mientras pasaba su dedo por el rostro del rubio -Porque entrenaremos para ser fuertes y alcanzarte…-

- Y cuando todo termine- Agregó la Hyuga, emulando el movimiento de su amiga, acariciando suavemente el cristal -Estaremos juntos los tres, por siempre…-

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XX (3): ¡Hacia la Gran Aventura!**

…

En la ubicación secreta de la base de mando del Tengun, ubicada en una alta cordillera cubierta por las nubes y de localización desconocida, dentro de una tétrica sala donde seis piedras finamente talladas, colocadas de forma que formaban un hexágono invisible, Orochimaru terminaba de recibir su recompensa por haber logrado asesinar a su vieja enemiga Akahei: Un cuerpo fijo, capaz de sostener de forma viable los nuevos poderes que el Maryuou le había proporcionado. El Hebi Sannin se encontraba en el centro de la formación de las piedras, en postura de meditación y expresión seria. Era observado a lo lejos por Nubes, quien estaba sentado en un taburete de roca y sonreía suavemente. El Sannin lucía como lo recordaban Jiraiya y Tsunade durante su juventud, a su máximo esplendor en cuanto a vitalidad y fuerza.

- Fuiste vencido, Orochimaru- Dijo el chico peliazul, tranquilamente

- Le suplico me disculpe, Nubes-sama…- Respondió respetuosamente Shiroi Hebi -Siento no haber cumplido sus expectativas y también haber perdido el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha que me proporcionó-

- Por el contrario, considerando que acabaste con la dragona Ryu, última integrante de la Tenkuuryu Ichizoku (Familia del Dragón Celestial), podemos decir que fue un sacrificio para honrar tu victoria…- La sonrisa del chico se borró -Confió en ti, Orochimaru… Ahora que esa mujer ha muerto, ya nada se interpone entre el Tengun y el dominio del mundo, finalmente tengo manos libres para lograr mi objetivo…- Súbitamente, en un destello de luz celeste, el Tercer Rey desapareció mientras Jaou cerró los ojos con expresión pensativa

"Si bien Ryu está muerta, hay alguien más al que debemos temer… Ese mocoso, Naruto… Si no hubiera sido por el Izanagi del Mangekyou de Itachi, seguramente estaría muerto ahora… No puedo creer que ese niño haya sido capaz de ponerme contra la pared, a mí… ¡Al gran Orochimaru…! Y esos ojos…" El Sannin abrió los ojos, mientras sus dientes trastabillaban debido a la furia "Sin duda era el Rinnegan… Y si recibió el entrenamiento de Ryu, no hay duda de que supera a su Sensei por mucho, fue por eso que la herida que me hizo con el Hadouryuken en el cuerpo de Itachi, a diferencia de la que me hizo Ryu, no se pudo resanar… Lo mejor será acabar con él, antes de que se sepa la verdad sobre sus ojos…" Orochimaru se puso de pie, mientras observaba las manos de su nuevo cuerpo "La prioridad deber ser acabar con Naruto, a como dé lugar… El Ken (Puño) de Naruto es superior al de Ryu, por eso es indispensable acabar con él, antes de que su verdadero potencial salga a relucir, eso podría ponerme en muchos predicamentos…"

Con paso firme, el Hebi Sannin comenzó a caminar hacia una luz cercana, la cual provenía de un balcón impresionante, el cual tenía la forma externa de un dragón abriendo sus fauces. Debajo, a varios metros, cientos de invocaciones entre serpientes, sapos, dragones, fénix, tigres, tortugas, simios, monstruos, demonios e incluso varios Nuke-nin, así como Senshi (Guerreros) de distinta procedencia, observaban a Jaou, mientras lo vitoreaban escandalosamente, con varios gritos y consignas de fidelidad y creencia en la victoria. Una sonrisa sutil se formó en el rostro del Sannin, mientras extendía sus manos hacia su ejército, el Tengun.

- ¡Este es el ejército más poderoso de los Sankai (Tres Mundos)!- Exclamó con demencial expresión Orochimaru -¡El Invencible Tengun está dividido en seis ejércitos de acuerdo a su afinidad elemental y el medio en que se desempeña mejor…! ¡Estos son los Seis Ejércitos que forman el Tengun…!- La multitud reunida enloqueció cuando el Sannin levantó el puño en señal de una futura victoria -¡Dogun (Ejército Tierra), los guerreros terrestres que dominan el poder de la tierra, duros como una montaña, de ataques aplastantes que avanzan como una indetenible avalancha…!- Serpientes, Monos y varios seres más aullaron de forma fanática -¡Suigun (Ejército Agua), tropas acuáticas que gobiernan el poder del agua, indetenibles como las olas del mar, arrastrando todo a su paso como un tsunami!- Ahora fueron los Sapos, Tortugas y otros seres los que vitorearon de forma descontrolada a su líder -¡Kingun (Ejército Metal), seres metálicos que controlan el metal a su antojo, resistentes como el poderoso titanio y tan mortales como el tóxico mercurio!- Tigres, Babosas y otros seres secundaron con entusiasmo la exclamación de Shiroi Hebi -¡Kagun (Ejército Fuego), seres inflamables que controlan el fuego, intempestivos como las llamas e indetenibles como la erupción de un volcán…!- Fénix, Zorros y otros monstruos bramaron como apoyo a las palabras de Orochimaru -¡Raigun (Ejército Rayo), seres que controlan el Rayo, cuyo poder no deja nada en pie como el Relámpago y su estruendo cimbra la tierra como el Trueno…!- Escandalosos gritos de Kirines, Lobos y más monstruos, agregaron impacto a las palabras de Jaou -¡Y finalmente Fuugun (Ejército Viento), guerreros que poseen el poder del Viento, seres que avanzan intempestivos cual huracán y así como el viento aciago, llevan la muerte a donde quiera que van…!- Los Dragones, las Águilas y varios seres más cimbraron el lugar con sus rugidos, gritos y graznidos -¡Además cada ejército está bajo el mando de un Shogun (Comandante de Ejército), la élite del Tengun…! ¡Yo estoy sobre ellos y el todopoderoso Maryuou-sama es el líder absoluto de nuestro Invencible Ejército…! ¡Nada nos detendrá para conquistar este mundo y aniquilar al legado de Ryu, sus estudiantes…!- La multitud enardecida lanzó un grito de guerra que podría haber aterrorizado a cualquiera que lo hubiera escuchado y no formara parte del monstruoso ejército -¡El mundo le pertenecerá al Tengun…!-

…

Un pequeño niño de cabello castaño y alborotado hacia arriba, de a lo mucho diez años, corría por un bosque oscuro, de cuya exuberante arboleda se oían sutiles rugidos de diversos tipos de animales y bestias, que asechaban. Era perseguido por dos feroces zorros de pelaje escarlata, cuyos ojos brillaban con sed de sangre y tenían la peculiaridad de poseer dos colas cada uno. Después de mucho tiempo de persecución, el pequeño, debido al cansancio tropezó con una roca y después de dar varias vueltas y caer al suelo, quedó indefenso ante las dos feroces bestias, encogiéndose e incapaz de llorar debido al miedo. Cuando uno de los dos zorros se lanzó hacia él, simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó lo inevitable.

- ¡Déjalo…!- El pequeño mantuvo los ojos cerrados y no pudo ver cómo apareció un rubio conocido que mando a volar al zorro con un violento golpe al hocico hasta estrellarse con un árbol.

Naruto cayó elegantemente y el chico abrió los ojos cuando vio que el otro zorro se disponía a atacarlo, aprovechando que ya no estaba su compañero y ahora tendría más carne para él. De inmediato se lanzó con la intensión de destazar al pequeño para que le fuera más fácil comerlo en pequeños trozos, pero ante la visible sorpresa del pequeño castaño una esfera de fuego de tamaño compacto golpeó en el costado al animal, que de inmediato comenzó a incendiarse al encenderse su pelaje y no tuvo otra opción que comenzar a rodar sobre sí mismo para extinguir las llamas, quedando calvo y visiblemente agotado cuando consiguió apagar el fuego. El pequeño de ojos almendra volteó junto con el rubio hacia el origen de la esfera que le salvó la vida, encontrándose con una hermosa castaña de catorce años que tenía los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha extendidos hacia ellos.

- Oye Azula, ¿Siempre tienes que quemar todo lo que atacas?- Preguntó el rubio, con sutil recriminación

- Así escarmentará…- Replicó la Hime secamente -Y si no, al menos ya no causará problemas…-

- Gracias…- Dijo débilmente el pequeño, mirando con admiración a ambos Chunin

- De nada amigo, no debes de jugar a estas horas en el bosque- Respondió cálidamente el rubio mientras le revolvía los cabellos al chico

- No estaba jugando…- El chico se encogió y parecía a punto de llorar

- Claro que no, se nota que estás perdido- Azula clavó su mirada miel en la almendra del pequeño -Como sea, ¿Dónde está tu casa?-

- Y-Yo no sé… Me perdí cuando anocheció…- Lentamente, el pequeño se acercó a una bolsa que llevaba en mano y había dejado caer durante su escape de los zorros con expresión triste en el rostro

- Si quieres puedes…- Naruto volteó a ver a su compañera, quien a su vez lo miraba reprobatoriamente -¿Venir con nosotros…?- Azula suspiró después de un momento de tensión

- Si no hay remedio, pero habrá que entrenarlo aunque sea un poco… Niño, ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿Sabes Ninjutsu?-

-Y-Yo me llamo Daichi Tenou… Y sé un poco…- Respondió el pequeño, todavía tímido

- ¡Bien Dai-chan, entonces seremos tus Sensei…!- Exclamó el rubio alegremente -¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, próximamente, Hokage de Konoha y Sekai no Yuusha (Héroe del Mundo)!-

- Mi nombre es Azula- Respondió sobriamente la ojimiel -Vamos, debemos acampar, ya es tarde… Mañana temprano buscaremos tu hogar-

- Mucho gusto, Naruto-san, Azula-san- Replicó el niño, con respeto y educación evidente

- ¡Vamos entonces, Dai-chan!- Naruto le sonrió amigable a su nuevo amigo, mientras el gato llegó sorpresivamente y se posó en el hombro del rubio -¡Es cierto! Él es Yukidama y también es un compañero de nuestra aventura…-

- ¡Miau!- Exclamó el gato alegremente

- Mucho gusto, Yukidama-san- Sonrió suavemente el pequeño.

Los ahora tres y el gato sobre el hombro del rubio comenzaron a buscar un lugar propicio para acampar, caminando por el sendero tétrico del bosque, si bien, parcialmente iluminado por una concentración de Raiton en la mano de la Hime. Detrás de ella caminaba el rubio con tranquilidad y el pequeño niño caminaba sumamente cerca de Naruto, mientras Yukidama bostezaba, recostado en la cabeza del Chunin. Caminaban sin darse cuenta de que eran observados por un curioso ser similar a un murciélago, pero que tenía patas similares a las de un ave de corral y parecía estar enmascarado. Lo que miraba ese curioso ser, era proyectado en una esfera de cristal, ubicada en un sitio mucho muy lejano de aquél bosque, específicamente en una sala sombría, donde había un trono ostentoso cuya cabecera asemejaba la cabeza de una serpiente y en donde estaba sentado ni más ni menos que Orochimaru, que observaba fijamente en la esfera a los alumnos que él conocía de su fallecida némesis.

- Ya localizamos su ubicación, se encuentran en el bosque fronterizo de la Nación del Agua Caliente, acaban de cruzar, según nuestras estimaciones, la frontera de la Nación del Fuego hace unos días…- Dijo un ser idéntico al que estaba observando a Naruto, Azula, Daichi y Yukidama, junto a la esfera

- Ya veo, parece que quieren ir a la aldea de Yu (Agua Caliente)…- El Sannin se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, en actitud pensativa -Es la única aldea sin Ninja, pacífica desde hace varios años… ¿Dónde está?-

- Está en el territorio asignado al Kagun- Agregó el ser similar a un murciélago

- Entonces establezcan comunicación con el Shogun a cargo, Saruou (Rey Simio)- Una sonrisa sutil se formó en la cara de Jaou

- Como diga, Orochimaru-sama…- Respondió el ser en tono marcial.

…

- Shogun-sama… Shogun-sama…-

En una cueva oscura, cuya entrada estaba tallada de forma similar a la cabeza de un mono gigante aullando, uno de los seres similares a un murciélago llevaba entre sus patas una esfera de cristal y se adentraba más y más en la cueva. Finalmente llegó a una cámara iluminada por cuatro antorchas ubicadas cada una en una esquina y en cuyo centro del lugar, se encontraba practicando diversos movimientos de Taijutsu un ser de pelaje blanco en cuerpo, cabeza y piernas, parduzco en el resto de su cuerpo, en cuya cabeza ardía una llama en su cabeza, con protuberancias de oro que protegían costillas, hombros, rodillas y muñecas, con marcas rojas en la frente. Medía poco más de dos metros y medio.

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el ser, un simio de apariencia mítica, dejando lo que estaba haciendo, mirando serio al pequeño ser similar a un murciélago, que de inmediato soltó la esfera, la cual se quedó suspendida en el aire

- Infernape…- Se escuchó la voz del Sannin Orochimaru a través de la esfera y unos segundos después su imagen apareció en la esfera -Soy yo-

- ¿Qué desea, Hashogun (Comandante Supremo de Ejército) Orochimaru?- Preguntó el ser, expectante

- ¿Qué sucede?- La mirada del líder del Tengun se endureció -Creí haberte ordenado que devastaras la Nación del Agua Caliente y también Yu… Todos, excepto tú, han movilizado a sus respectivos ejércitos-

- Hm…- El simio sonrió levemente -Esa aldea carece de enemigos poderosos a los que valga la pena derrotar, puedo enviar al Kagun a convertir ese lugar en cenizas cuando se me dé la gana, en un par de semanas cumpliré la misión si así lo requiere…-

- No tienes remedio…- El Sannin sonrió en forma perversa -Aunque la verdadera razón para contactarte es que un enemigo del Tengun se encuentra en tu territorio asignado… Quiero que los destruyas y no dejes ni siquiera sus restos-

- Así que enemigos del Tengun… ¿Entonces se trata de gente poderosa…?- Preguntó Infernape con creciente interés

- Sí, observa…- La imagen de Orochimaru desapareció de la esfera y en cuestión de segundos el Saruou pudo ver a través del objeto a Naruto, Azula, Daichi y Yukidama sentados alrededor de una fogata, en un claro de un bosque cercano al lugar

- Kh…- La mirada de Infernape se endureció visiblemente -Hoy no tengo ganas de jugar a la niñera… ¡Simplemente insinuar que esos mocosos son enemigos dignos es ofensivo!-

- ¿Por qué te enfadas?- Replicó serio Jaou

- Está diciendo que Infernape, el Saruou… ¿Va a pelear contra unos mocosos? Es como enviar a un león a matar un par de hormigas-

- No los subestimes, ya que son alumnos de Akahei…- La mirada del simio recuperó el interés al escuchar el sobrenombre de Ryu -En especial al rubio…- Orochimaru se mordió el labio inferior por un instante -Si bien estaba herido tras acabar con su Sensei, ese niño me puso contra la pared… Ni siquiera el puño de Ryu me había tullido como lo hizo el puño de ese mocoso y además de eso, el chico es hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ten cuidado con él-

- ¿Qué?- Los ojos del simio se abrieron a sobremanera "Entonces ese niño es el estudiante de la mujer que derrotó a Orochimaru hace tiempo… Además es hijo del posiblemente mejor Ninja que ha existido…"

- Si no lo matamos ahora, puede convertirse en un peligro para el Tengun…- Agregó serio Orochimaru -Además, los otros ya comenzaron sus respectivas invasiones…-

- Bien… Yo me encargaré- Replicó con marcada sonrisa el simio -¡Un enemigo así es lo que estaba esperando!- La llama en la cabeza de Infernape se avivó de forma violenta

- Adelante, hazlos pedazos…- Al ver la reacción entusiasta del Shogun del Kagun, el Sannin recuperó su sonrisa sombría y al instante su imagen desapareció de la esfera…

…

Naruto reavivaba el fuego con ayuda de una rama, mientras que Azula tomaba agua de un contenedor y vigilaba los pescados que había atrapado en un estanque cercano. Daichi acariciaba a Yukidama en su regazo, esperando a que la comida estuviera lista, ya que tenía mucha hambre, pero no se sentía animado a decírselo abiertamente a los chicos que lo habían salvado.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Dai-chan?- Preguntó Naruto, mirando expectante a su nuevo amigo

- N-No, nada- Respondió tímidamente el castaño

- Come-

El chico volteó hacia la Hime, quien comía un pescado asado clavado en una vara, sosteniéndolo con una mano y con la otra le ofrecía un pescado al niño. Miraba dudoso a la Hime, ya que su expresión seria le inspiraba respeto y temor al mismo tiempo, pero el hambre era superior a esos sentimientos y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había tomado el pescado y lo estaba mordiendo. En ese momento una sonrisa sutil se dibujó en el rostro de Azula y eso le dio más confianza al pequeño, que sonrió también, de forma discreta y continuó comiendo.

- Esto me recuerda las veces que comíamos frente a una fogata, cuando terminaban los entrenamientos- Naruto sonrió de forma nostálgica

- Destrozadas, pero así nos enviaba Ryu-sensei a mí y a Ukitsu a pescar- Agregó la castaña al tiempo que sonreía levemente y cerraba los ojos

- Esos pescados que llegamos a comer sabían realmente bien…-

- Porque estábamos en familia…-

El chico miró con curiosidad tanto al rubio como a la castaña. La expresión melancólica que habían adquirido los rostros de ambos era el indicador de la tristeza que sentían y el profundo dolor de ambos. Daichi continuó comiendo y mirando de forma alternada a Naruto y a Azula, quienes también continuaban comiendo en forma silenciosa. Sin embargo ambos cerraron los ojos un instante y luego comenzaron a hablar nuevamente.

- ¿Entonces cuál es el plan, genio?- Preguntó la Hime, expectante

- Hay que ir a la Nación del Agua, tengo que ayudar a Rimu-chan- Replicó Naruto, mientras el gato sobre su cabeza asentía firmemente

- Entonces debemos ir a Yu, ahí conseguiremos alguna embarcación y podremos ir a la Nación del Agua con seguridad, seguramente debe haber un cerco a lo largo del archipiélago que conforma la Nación del Agua… A simple vista lo mejor sería ir de isla en isla para pasar desapercibidos, pero seguramente el enemigo sabrá eso y debe haber preparado trampas en cada isla, así que lo mejor que podemos hacer es conseguir una embarcación pequeña y viajar directamente hacia la isla central, donde está ubicada Kiri-

- Vaya Azula, si que eres inteligente- Dijo el rubio, mirando a su compañera

- Alguno de los dos tenía que serlo para que esta aventura no fuera un suicidio- Replicó Azula con sonrisa maliciosa

- ¡Oye!- Naruto se molestó

- Calma, era broma… Bueno, más o menos-

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- El rubio simplemente ladeó el rostro despectivamente, sin embargo súbitamente orientó su mirada hacia el frondoso bosque "¿Qué es esta sensación…?"

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó seria la Hime, pero la respuesta que recibió fue a un Naruto abriendo los ojos a sobremanera para lanzarse hacia Daichi y cubrirlo con su cuerpo.

Azula de inmediato saltó hacia atrás con sorprendente agilidad y segundos después lo que parecía una corriente de Chakra disparada de manera violenta surgió de la zona oscura del bosque, iluminando el lugar fugazmente, arrasando todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, derribando varios árboles y continuando su trayectoria hasta perderse en el bosque detrás de los chicos. Cuando los Chunin y el pequeño se reincorporaron, pudieron ver como una siniestra sombra emergía lentamente de entre los árboles, abriéndose paso al posar sus manos en los troncos y apartarlos con asombrosa facilidad y fuerza. Los árboles incluso caían arrancados de raíz, mientras la luz de la luna revelaba lentamente a Infernape, que sonreía confiado mientras observaba a los dos estudiantes de Ryu.

- No tardé mucho tiempo en encontrarlos…- Dijo el simio con voz tranquila

- ¡¿Un mono qué habla?- Replicó el rubio al instante

"¿Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Técnica de Invocación)…?" Pensó seria la Hime "Por lo que tengo entendido, a diferencia de otras invocaciones, los monos no tienen la capacidad del habla, excepto por Enma, la invocación personal de Sarutobi-san…"

- Creo que merecen saber la identidad de su verdugo… Soy uno de los seis Shogun de los Seis Ejércitos que conforman el Tengun, el Saruou Infernape-

- ¿Dijiste Seis Ejércitos…?- Preguntó Azula, fijando su mirada en el simio, que con un vistoso salto se posó a unos metros de los Ninja de Konoha

- El Tengun estrictamente hablando, es un Grupo de Seis Ejércitos, divididos de acuerdo a nuestra afinidad elemental: Kagun, Suigun, Dogun, Raigun, Kinton y Fuugun… El Ejército a mi cargo es el Kagun- La sonrisa en el rostro del simio desapareció -¡Naruto…!-

- ¡¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó el rubio mientras se ponía en guardia

- Las órdenes del Hashogun Orochimaru son acabar contigo, uno de los dos alumnos de Akahei-

"Entonces no sabe de Ukitsu, Hinata y Nami…" Pensó la Hime mientras endurecía la mirada -¡Así es…! ¡Sólo quedamos nosotros dos y vamos a acabar con ustedes…!-

"¡¿Por qué no habla de Hina-chan, Nami-chan y Ukitsu…?" Pensó Naruto con visible molestia, pero después de unos segundos entendió el razonamiento de Azula -¡Es cierto, nosotros dos vamos a derrotar al Tengun…!- La castaña sonrió con las palabras de su compañero, así Nami, Hinata y Ukitsu estarían seguras si el Ejército Celestial sólo iba tras ellos dos

"¿El T-Tengun…?" Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de Daichi

- ¡Miau…!- El gato mordió el pantalón del castaño, queriendo jalarlo para apartarlo del campo de batalla, mientras Naruto y Azula se preparaban para enfrentarse a Infernape

- Yo voy primero, Naruto…- La castaña posó un brazo frente al rostro del rubio, como señal de que atacaría solamente ella

- Mi objetivo es el mocoso, si quieres puedes irte, no hay nada contra una humana común y corriente como tú…- Replicó Infernape con mirada analítica dedicada a la Hime, quien sonrió y cerró los ojos por un momento

- Ahora verás que tan 'común y corriente' soy…- Azula endureció la mirada -¡Katon: Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Onda Cortante Lunar)…!-

Naruto observó sorprendido cómo su compañera replicó el mismo movimiento que hacía para liberar su Jutsu, sólo que en cuatro repeticiones y a mayor velocidad que la versión estándar. Sin embargo, para sorpresa y un deje de temor de ambos Chunin, Saruou inhaló aire hasta que su pecho se levantó visiblemente y cuando las medias lunas estaban a cerca de impactarlo, liberó el aire de su boca en forma de un violento soplido de fuego, disipando el ataque de Azula, quien mostró una discreta sorpresa en su mirada.

- Impresionante…- Fue todo lo que dijo la Hime

- Ese miserable Katon no mata ni a un Genin… Y como ya lanzaste tu ataque, es mi turno ahora…- El puño derecho de Infernape se rodeó de Chakra Katon ante la expectante mirada de los Chunin y unos ya aterrados Daichi y Yukidama -¡Tomen esto…!-

El simio golpeó brutalmente el suelo, provocando que de su brazo surgiera una onda de fuego que se expandió por el lugar en todas direcciones, sin embargo, ante la mirada expectante de Azula, quien ya no tenía tiempo para reaccionar debido a la velocidad de expansión del fuego, observó sorprendida cómo Naruto se posaba delante de ella y colocaba su mano derecha delante de él, como si quisiera detener el torrente de fuego, pero la sorpresa de la castaña aumentó más al ver cómo el fuego evitaba al rubio, como si se encontrara con algo que tuviera que evadir en su curso. Infernape también miraba sorprendido, todavía con el puño hundido en el suelo la razón por la que su ataque no le había hecho nada a los Chunin: En la mano derecha del rubio, estaba el Rasengan, que con su rotación continua había actuado como un dispersor del fuego.

"Así que ese es el tal Rasengan del Shiroi Senkou (Destello Amarillo)…" Pensó fugazmente el simio, mirando detenidamente el Jutsu y luego sonrió con regocijo -¿Eres bueno para el Taijutsu, niño?-

- Ryu-sensei me entrenó…- Replicó Naruto con expresión seria, al tiempo que se ponía en guardia

- ¡Entonces vamos a pelear!- Exclamó el simio mientras que sus extremidades, manos piernas y cola se rodeaban de Chakra Katon -¡Voy a terminar contigo ahora…!-

- ¡Yo no perderé…!- Naruto posó su mano derecha a un costado de su cintura, sin disipar el Jutsu de su padre.

Naruto e Infernape estaban frente a frente. Uno con Rasengan en mano y otro con sus extremidades cubiertas con Chakra Katon. De inmediato el rubio se lanzó hacia el simio con la intensión de impactarlo con el Rasengan en el vientre, creyendo que su velocidad sería superior a la suya, como efectivamente fue y ante la sonrisa discreta de Azula, así como la expectación de Daichi y el albo felino, el golpe fue franco y el famoso Jutsu del Yondaime en un instante desintegró el blanco pelaje del lugar donde el Shogun había sido impactado, pero las expresiones cambiaron de confianza a desconcierto cuando vieron el rostro de Infernape y confirmaron algo que se negaban a creer: el Jutsu del Yondaime no le había hecho daño realmente.

"El Rasengan… ¡Ha fallado…!"

- Sería posible…- Naruto reaccionó justo a tiempo para saltar hacia atrás y esquivar un violento puño envuelto en fuego -¡Pero un Jutsu como ese no puede hacerme daño…!-

"Su piel parece sumamente flexible y eso fue lo que amortiguó el impacto… Ero-sensei me dijo que el contacto del Rasengan basta para volarle las entrañas a un Ninja avanzado"

- Con nosotros no les será tan fácil como contra los humanos- Infernape retomó la palabra, mientras daba un paso al frente -¡Y ahora te enseñaré el poder de los Shogun…!-

Del cuerpo del simio comenzó a surgir un torrente de aire caliente que parecía una tormenta y le impedía al portador del Rinnegan moverse con libertad. Cuando Naruto sintió el calor de ese aire, se dio cuenta al instante de que era Ninjutsu o al menos involucraba Chakra. También la Hime observaba con detenimiento la liberación de lo que se podría considerar Fuuton por parte del Shogun. Detrás de Azula, Daichi y Yukidama observaban con expectación lo que acontecía en el campo de batalla.

- Esto es Fuuton…- El rubio cerró un ojo, debido al calor asfixiante que empezaba a llenar el lugar

- Menos que Fuuton, es simplemente la liberación de mi Chakra antes de realizar mi verdadero ataque- Replicó el Saruou al instante

"Ya veo, Ryu-sensei nos explicó hay seres capaces de manejar el Chakra sin utilizar Ninjutsu realmente, los Samurái de… ¡¿Por qué no puse más atención a esa clase…?" La atención de Naruto regresó a Infernape cuando vio que abría la boca y una esfera de fuego se concentraba en ella

- ¡Kaenhoushaki (Lanzallamas)…!-

De la boca del simio surgió una violenta corriente de fuego que impactó violentamente a Naruto y lo mandó a volar varios metros, hasta que una roca se interpuso en su trayectoria y la impactó violentamente, cuarteándola incluso. Lentamente comenzó a reincorporarse mientras miraba a Infernape con detenimiento. Ya no eran prácticas donde después de que Ryu trapeara el suelo con él, Hou lo curaría, sino que si el Shogun del Kagun lograba vencerlo, después seguían Azula, Daichi y Yukidama.

-¡Ahora acabaré contigo…!- El simio posó un puño delante y se inmediato se lanzó hacia el rubio

"¡Ni Seishitsu Henka ni Keitai Henka…!" El Rinnegan se posó en el imponente enemigo que se dirigía hacia él con la intención de matarlo "¡Sólo queda el Taijutsu…!"

- ¡Muere!- Infernape lanzó el violento golpe complementado con Katon.

Ante la sorprendida mirada del Shogun, Naruto desapareció en sólo un instante, justo antes de recibir el violento impacto. Los castaños no estaban menos sorprendidos, si bien sólo la Hime sabía el método que había utilizado su compañero para esquivar el golpe y para desconcentrar a su oponente al mismo tiempo.

- ¡¿A dónde demonios se fue…?- Exclamó Infernape con visible desconcierto

- ¡Rasengan…!- El simio volteó de reojo hacia su espalda, para ver a su enemigo dirigirse en picada hacia él.

El golpe fue franco y a la base del cuello, aprovechando también que el Saruou no tenía fuerza en las piernas debido a la confusión que todavía tenía. Recibió el ataque de forma seca y al instante cayó de boca al suelo. Naruto tomó distancia y retomó la guardia, mientras el simio se levantó al instante, con marcada ira en los ojos. El deseo de acabar con el chico era más intenso que antes.

- ¡Maldito enano…!- Pequeñas arterias inyectaban los ojos de Infernape con sangre.

Al instante ambos se lanzaron nuevamente al frente, lanzando violentos puños que chocaron entre sí, comenzando un breve duelo de fuerza que abandonó el rubio al retroceder con un salto, puesto que la fuerza del Shogun era superior. De inmediato comenzó a desaparecer y aparecer en puntos distantes del área, con ayuda de la Hae no Odori (Danza de la Mosca), mismo truco que había utilizado para esquivar a Infernape anteriormente. El simio intentaba seguir con la vista a su enemigo, pero Naruto aprovechada muy bien la ventaja de la velocidad, permaneciendo apenas un segundo en el mismo lugar. Cuando sus movimientos superaban la velocidad de reacción del Shogun, Naruto intentaba atacarlo a puño limpio, pero los golpes eran detenidos con cierta facilidad, por lo que el rubio retrocedía y esperaba una oportunidad para seguir intentando, algo que poco a poco comenzó a irritar a Infernape, hasta que finalmente perdió los estribos.

- ¡Ahora verás!- Cegado por la ira, nuevamente el Chakra de Infernape comenzó a ser liberado en forma de viento caliente, limitando el movimiento de Naruto excepto al frente

"¡Esta es la oportunidad...!" El rubio echó su brazo derecho un poco hacia atrás, preparando un golpe -¡Shinken...!-

Ante la expectante mirada de Azula y Daichi, la corriente de viento formada por el golpe súbito del Chunin, se abría paso a través del viento generado por el simio y ante su visible sorpresa, le impactó en el abdomen, justamente donde su pelaje había sido barrido por el Rasengan. El golpe si bien no le provocó un daño severo, alcanzó a sacarle el aire, provocando que instintivamente se llevara la mano al estómago. Aprovechando que le había quitado el ojo de encima, formó nuevamente el Jutsu de su padre y se lanzó hacia la cabeza para intentar atacarlo en el rostro, sin embargo, para desconcierto de Naruto, en medio de su expresión de dolor, Infernape sonrió de forma algo forzada al tiempo que su cola comenzó a brillar.

- ¡Tetsu no Shippo (Cola de Hierro)...!-

De un violento coletazo en su costado derecho que incluso provocó un grotesco sonido de huesos quebrándose, el chico del Rinnegan salió proyectado al aire y ante la mirada temerosa de Azula y Daichi, cayó pesadamente al suelo, ante la mirada del Shogun, que se acercó lentamente a un Naruto que se tomaba el costado con visible dolor. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía ponerse de pie, tosió y un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de sus labios.

- No puedo, respirar bien...- El rubio jadeaba entre gestos de visible dolor

- Tetsu no Shippo, uno de mis trucos bajo la manga...- Infernape, todavía dolido por el golpe y con un leve gesto de molestia, se acercó a Naruto mientras con su mano tomaba la zona de su abdomen donde había recibido los ataques -Veo que en verdad eres alguien de cuidado, lograste lastimarme un poco- El simio calvó su mirada en el chico que luchaba inútilmente por levantarse -Acepta tu derrota... Ciertamente has combatido mejor que muchos de los humanos que son llamados Jounin y se jactaban de ser los mejores entre sus iguales, pero ninguno de ellos como tú- El puño de Infernape se elevó al cielo mientras se rodeaba de Chakra Katon -Será una pérdida lamentable, tenías más potencial que los humanos ordinarios...-

- ¡Naruto...!- De inmediato la Hime apartó al niño de su lado para realizar una larga secuencia de sellos y al terminar echaba su brazo hacia atrás -¡Katon: Daikakengan no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Gran Esfera del Puño de Fuego)...!-

Al lanzar un puñetazo al aire en dirección al Saruou, de la mano de la inteligente chica surgió una violenta esfera de fuego que salió disparada a gran velocidad. El ataque parecía dirigirse seguro hacia el Shogun, que simplemente desvió su atención de Naruto para inhalar aire súbitamente y orientar su rostro hacia el ataque. De un violento soplido liberó nuevamente poderosas llamas de su boca, las cuales disiparon con facilidad el Katon de Azula, quien tuvo que lanzarse de forma improvisada hacia el pequeño y el gato, logrando empujarlos para sacarlos del rango del Kaenhoushaki, que avanzó detrás, incinerando varios árboles a lo lejos. Cuando la chica ojimiel se reincorporó, simplemente apretó los dientes con rabia e inconscientemente recordó la muerte de su Sensei. Frunció el ceño debido a la impotencia que nuevamente sentía.

- Maldición...- Murmuró Azula entre dientes, cerrando los ojos y apretando los puños.

Tras la interrupción, el Shogun del Kagun se preparó para rematar a Naruto con su fuego, nuevamente cargado de Chakra Katon. Sin que se diera cuenta, entre la copa de un árbol, una punta de flecha brillaba de forma sutil con la luz de la noche. Apuntaba hacia Naruto y sutilmente comenzaba a brillar con un tono dorado. Salió disparada a gran velocidad y tan sólo en un segundo, cuando el puño de Infernape comenzaba a descender para dar el golpe de gracia, se clavó en el cuerpo del rubio, justo donde había recibido el golpe de la cola del mono. Todos miraron atónitos cómo la flecha si bien se clavó en forma seca en Naruto, lejos de provocarle una herida, se convertía en un halo de luz que en un instante rodeó el cuerpo del chico y ante la atónita mirada de todos, el perseverante Chunin se pudo reincorporar, como si nada hubiera pasado, justo para evitar el mortal golpe. De inmediato tomó distancia contra un todavía sorprendido Infernape.

- ¡¿Qué demonios...?- Exclamó el Saruou, visiblemente desconcertado

- ¡Shinkuuha (Ola de Vacío)...!-

Un halo de luz se dirigía hacia el simio, que saltó justo a tiempo para esquivar el misterioso ataque, que al disiparse la luz reveló una flecha de metal amarillo clavada en el suelo. El desconcierto no sólo era del Shogun del Kagun, sino también de los alumnos de Ryu y el pequeño castaño, quien sonrió al reconocer la flecha que estaba clavada en el suelo. De un vistoso salto cayó delante de Azula y Daichi el dueño de aquél proyectil: era un joven de aproximadamente quince años, de cabello azul corto, en su frente lucía una cinta de un azul más intenso que su cabello, estaba ataviado con una Yukata blanca. Sus ojos azules enfocaban desafiante al Shogun, que ya no estaba desconcertado, sino que observaba el nuevo escenario de la forma más fría posible.

- ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú...?- Exclamó el simio al aire -¡¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme?-

- Shinkuu no Shusha (Arquero del Vacío), Hashiba Touma...- Respondió el peliazul tranquilamente

- Gracias...- Replicó la Hime, poniéndose de pie después de unos segundos

- De nada- Respondió el Shusha (Arquero) sin voltear -¿Te encuentras bien, Daichi-kun...?-

- S-Sí, gracias Touma...- Fue la tímida respuesta del pequeño

- ¡Te salvaste Naruto, pero sólo retrasaron lo inevitable...!- Nuevamente la corriente de Chakra de Infernape atrapó a Naruto, quien sólo podía poner su brazo delante de sus ojos para no perder visibilidad, ya que la corriente era mucho más fuerte que la anterior

- ¿Cómo podemos ayudarlo...?- Murmuró Azula para sí

- ¿Sabes hacer Seishitsu Henka?- Replicó Touma, sin perder atención en Naruto y su enemigo

- Sí, soy una prodigio en...- La Hime dejó de hablar para atrapar una flecha que el peliazul le había lanzado a las manos

- Usa el Kiryuu para infundir esa Yageki (Flecha de Ataque) con Chakra Raiton, ¡Rápido!-

- ¿Y cómo hago eso?-

- Sólo tómala en tu mano y libera Chakra Raiton, la Yageki lo absorberá y se impregnará con él...-

- ¡De acuerdo...!- Al instante en la mano con la que Azula sostenía la flecha comenzaron a manifestarse pequeños rayos, los cuales poco a poco aumentaron su intensidad, ya en el proyectil

- ¡Dámela...!- Sin esperar nada, Touma le arrebató su flecha a la Hime y preparó el arco que llevaba para dispararle al simio, que a su vez ya se preparaba a atacar al portador del Rinnegan

- ¡Ahora voy a matarte, mocoso...!- Infernape preparó su puño, cargándolo con un intenso Chakra Katon, para asegurarse de que Naruto no sobreviviera al golpe -¡Esta vez no te levantarás...!- Touma observó, cómo el simio comenzaba su trayectoria hacia el cuerpo del rubio

"¡Ahora...!"

Disparó la fecha de forma súbita, cuando el brazo del Saruou estaba completamente estirado y rígido, el momento en que se liberaba toda su fuerza. Ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto e Infernape, la flecha se clavaba justo al centro del codo, convirtiéndose en una corriente de Raiton que se extendió por todo su brazo y ante su desconcierto lo paralizaba totalmente. Incluso la corriente de Chakra se disipó por el desequilibrio que la fecha de Touma había provocado en su cuerpo. Cometió el error de detenerse en seco.

-¡Pero qué...!- Naruto se dio cuenta al instante de que el poderoso Shogun había bajado la guardia y nuevamente, en un instante, realizó la Kirifuda (Carta del Triunfo) del Yondaime Hogake en ambas manos, corriendo de inmediato hacia su enemigo

- ¡Toma esto...! ¡Rasenrengan (Grupo de Esferas Espirales)...!- El simio desvió la atención de su brazo para voltear a ver al rubio, que ya había saltado hacia él con los dos Rasengan en las manos.

El golpe fue directo en la frente. La cresta que ocultaba las cejas del simio se hizo pedazos e inevitablemente el Saruou fue derribado tras recibir el impacto de dos Rasengan al mismo tiempo, casi en el mismo lugar, tocando el suelo con estruendo. Naruto cayó elegantemente al suelo, mirando expectante a su enemigo y creyendo que con eso sería suficiente para derribar al Shogun. Volteó a su espalda al darse cuenta de que Azula y el chico que lo había salvado, corrían hacia él junto a Daichi y Yukidama.

- ¿Te encuentras bien...?- Exclamó la Hime sin pensar siquiera

- ¿En serio te preocupo...?- Naruto sonrió de forma maliciosa -¿Acaso te gusto?-

- Hm- Azula endureció la mirada -Por mí te hubieran hecho papilla- Replicó al instante la seria chica mientras ladeaba la cabeza con desdén -¡Yo me preocupo por ti y en vez de agradecer se te ocurre hacer esa clase de bromas estúpidas...!- El peliazul y el castaño observaban con desconcierto la actitud de los dos amigos.

Sin embargo los cinco, especialmente el gato albo con marcado terror, voltearon hacia su espalda, donde se sentía una sed de sangre sumamente intensa. Infernape se levantaba con los ojos inyectaros de ira, mirando al grupo de chicos mientras una marcada hemorragia que comenzaba en el lugar donde antes estaba la cresta roja recorría todo su rostro. Instintivamente el Shusha, la Hime y el portador del Rinnegan se ponían en guardia, colocándose entre el pequeño, quien ya cargaba temeroso a un aterrorizado gato.

- Pagarás por mancillar mi honor...- Susurró el Shogun, jadeando debido a la furia que sentía -¡Recuerda esto, voy a matarte así sea lo último que haga, Naruto...! ¡La próxima vez que nos veamos será la última...!-

Ante la mirada expectante de Naruto, Azula y Touma, Infernape golpeó violetamente el suelo, cimbrando la tierra y haciendo un enorme boquete por el cual se retiró como si fuera un topo. Apenas comprobó que su enemigo se había marchado, el rubio se dejó caer al suelo con una discreta sonrisa de satisfacción, ya que nuevamente había aplicado algo de lo que le enseñara Ryu: El Rasenrengan fue resultado de improvisar en el campo de batalla y a pesar de que no fue completa, podía considerarse que habían ganado su primera batalla contra el temible Tengun. Sería poco a poco y como se lo había demostrado Infernape, no sería para nada fácil, pero mientras perseverara y no se rindiera, estaba seguro de que derrotaría al temible ejército que amenazaba al mundo. Sabía que su arma más poderosa era el valor.

Por otra parte, Azula desvió la mirada con un semblante abatido. Nuevamente había resultado inútil su esfuerzo por intentar defender a alguien. Ciertamente no estaba muy apegada a Naruto, pero a fin de cuentas era su compañero y si algo le había enseñado su Sensei era a trabajar como equipo y a preocuparse por los demás. Si no hubiera sido por el chico que había aparecido como caído del cielo para ayudarlos, seguramente ambos estarían muertos y el sacrificio de Ryu habría sido completamente inútil. Infernape tenía razón, no era más que una Ninja ordinaria y lo que más le pesaba, era saberse indefensa ante el embate del Shogun del Tengun, pero no sólo eso, sino que eran otros cincos sujetos igual o incluso más fuertes que él, además de Orochimaru e incluso más arriba que el asesino de su Sensei, estaba el Maryuou Nubes. Odiaba admitirlo, pero tenía miedo ante el temible panorama.

- Antes que nada- El serio chico de cabello azul llamó la atención de ambos alumnos de Akahei -Muchas gracias por cuidar de Daichi-kun- Terminó con una solemne reverencia de gratitud

- No hay problema, ¿Verdad Azula?- Naruto sonrió amigablemente

- No, no hay problema...- Dijo vagamente la Hime

- Entonces como muestra de agradecimiento, quédense hoy en nuestra aldea, Shirin (Bosque)- El peliazul sonrió junto con Daichi -¿Qué dicen?-

- ¡Claro, ya me harté de dormir en el bosque...!- Exclamó el alegre Chunin mientras se ponía de pie -¿Tú qué dices Azula?-

- Eh, si claro...- Respondió distante la ojimiel

- ¡Vamos, Naruto-san, Azula-san...!- El chico, ya con el ánimo recuperado tras haber pasado el peligro, tomó sorpresivamente al rubio de la mano luego hizo lo mismo con la Hime, guiándolos hacia el interior del bosque, siendo seguido al instante por el Shusha.

…

Hinata y Nami caminaban por el parque que había en Konoha, pensando en cómo estaría su rubio y preguntándose si ya tenían el nivel para alcanzarlo en su viaje. Habían pasado pocos días, pero cada momento sin la alegría, el entusiasmo y la compañía de Naruto habían hecho mella en ellas. Saliendo de su ensimismamiento, notaron que había muchos aldeanos reunidos alrededor de lo que parecía un espectáculo, donde una bella morena de aparentes veinte años, enfundada en un traje algo revelador consistente en leotardo, guantes con dedos abiertos, medias y zapatillas, todo en color negro, capa negra y campanillas en su traje, así como cabello rosado en una coleta, realizaba diversos trucos de magia, que habían cautivado a los aldeanos que ni la Hyuga ni la Uchiha tenían en alta estima por como trataron al rubio en su infancia más temprana. Vencidas por la curiosidad, se acercaron a la peculiar mujer, que parecía agradable y acababa de aparecer un murciélago negro que de forma sorpresiva había cambiado a un fino color dorado. Lo que más llamaba la atención era que realizaba sus llamativos trucos con los ojos cerrados.

- Vaya, es muy buena...- Susurró Hinata, mientras miraba su bella y a la vez sugestiva danza

- Si, realmente baila y actúa muy bien...- Agregó Nami, con la mirada puesta en la artista

- Hola bellas damitas...- Ambas chicas se sobresaltaron al ver que la hermosa mujer había puesto su atención en ellas, observándolas con sus profundos ojos azules -Me halaga que les guste mi acto...- Poco a poco la gente comenzaba a retirarse y dejaba solas a las Chunin y la jovial mujer -¿Cómo se llaman?-

- Yo soy Hinata- La amable peliazul respondió con un leve sonrojo, ya que la mujer delante de ella era sumamente hermosa y estaba maravillada por eso

- Mi nombre es Nami- Agregó la Uchiha, tan deslumbrada por la belleza de la pelirrosa como su amiga

- En cuanto a mí, me llamo Caldina... Sus nombres son algo peculiares, pero les sientan bien, ya que en un futuro podrían ser tan hermosas como yo...- La sonrisa suave de la morena ya había generado confianza en ambas Kunoichi

- ¿Usted cree?- Hinata preguntó con ingenuidad e ilusión

- ¡Claro! Además, ustedes ya son muy bonitas, alguna de ustedes ya tiene novio, seguramente- A la bella mujer le llamó la atención que ambas chicas se voltearon a ver con marcado sonrojo entre ellas para luego responderle

- En realidad tenemos el mismo novio- Dijo Nami con una plena sonrisa

- ¿En serio? ¿Y no tienen problemas entres ustedes por eso?-

- No... El es muy amable y considerado, además las dos somos las mejores amigas- Agregó Hinata con marcada alegría

- Veo que son algo especiales, chicas... ¿Y cómo se llama el galán en cuestión?-

- Naruto Uzumaki, pero de cariño le decimos Naruto-kun- Nuevamente respondieron ambas a coro, provocando que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara levemente, pero al instante recuperó su jovial sonrisa

- Me han caído bien chicas, así que, ¿Les parecería bien si les invito algo de beber mientras platicamos de su novio? Tal vez pueda darles algunos consejos para que su relación vaya viento en popa-

- Se lo agradeceríamos- Dijo al instante la tierna pelinegra

- ¿Por qué...?- La morena se mostró algo confundida

- Es que hay un malentendido entre él y nosotras...- Agregó Hinata tímidamente

- Y no quieren perderlo... ¿Cierto?- Preguntó Caldina

- Así es...- Respondieron ambas chicas

- Así que le agradeceríamos que nos ayudara a que eso no sucediera- Agregó Nami con expectación

- Sí, hemos sido un equipo y no queremos perder eso, el sólo nos tiene a nosotras ahora que Ryu-sensei ha fallecido...- Las palabras de Hinata llamaron la atención de la pelinegra visiblemente

- Eso quiere decir que ustedes son sus seres más cercanos, ¿Verdad...?- La hermosa mujer sonrió suavemente

- Sí...- Respondieron sonrojadas ambas chicas

- No se preocupen- La morena les regaló una bella sonrisa -Yo las reuniré con él...-

…

Naruto, Azula, Touma y Daichi, con el gato albo acostado en la cabeza de su primer amigo, llegaron a una aldea que estaba construida sobre los árboles. Las casas hechas totalmente en madera, descansaban sobre amplias plataformas construidas en las copas y el acceso era mediante largas cuerdas que colgaban por todo el lugar. Los alumnos siguieron al peliazul y al castaño todo el camino que unía las casas y diversas construcciones de la peculiar aldea, toda construida en madera, mediante puentes, hasta llegar frente a una cabaña que tenía el símbolo de una cruz azul presente en la puerta. El peliazul tocó de inmediato y unos segundos después la puerta fue abierta por una hermosa mujer de cabello azul corto en un tono igual al del Shusha, ojos del mismo color, aunque la piel un poco más oscura que la de Touma. Usaba unos lentes de armazón delgado que resaltaban su madura belleza, que a pesar de sus aparentes 'treinta y tantos años', era de resaltar, porque se veía mucho más joven. Tenía puesta una bata blanca, señal de que ejercía la medicina en el lugar.

- Me alegra que hayas encontrado a Daichi-kun, Touma- Dijo la mujer apenas sintió como súbitamente el castaño se aferró a sus piernas

- Afortunadamente se encontró con ellos dos, mamá- Respondió el tranquilo chico -Por cierto, Naruto, Azula, les presento a Ami Mizuno, mi mamá y también la Iryou (Médica) de Shirin- La peliazul le sonrió amablemente a ambos Chunin -Por cierto mamá, ellos son alumnos de Ryu-san...-

- ¿En serio?- La sonrisa de la madura y tranquila mujer se hizo presente -Eso es muy interesante, tenía años que no sabía de Ryu-san... Pero pasen- La peliazul se hizo a un lado e invitó a pasar a los chicos -Se notan que han viajado mucho, entren, están en su casa...-

La sonrisa amable de Ami de inmediato convenció a los dos chicos de entrar a la cabaña. Era humilde, pero de inmediato los chicos se sintieron cómodos. Tenía unas sillas, un sillón, una mesa y la cocina, siendo los dormitorios lo único que estaba separado de las demás habitaciones junto con el baño, por paredes. De inmediato la médica tomó asiento en el sofá y Daichi se sentó junto a ella, quedándose dormido acostado en su pierna casi instantáneamente. Un cuadro de un sujeto rubio que tenía el ojo izquierdo cubierto por vendas adornaba la pared, con un semblante melancólico que llamó la atención de los Chunin de inmediato, cosa que también notó el Shusha.

- El era mi padre...- Touma sonrió tristemente -Hyouga Hashiba... El combatió al lado de Ryu-san durante la Himitsu Sensou...-

- Hyouga...- Ami recostó suavemente a Daichi en el sofá, con cuidado de no despertarlo y se acercó a su hijo -Él y Ryu-san fueron grandes amigos y varias veces tras la derrota de Jaou, vino a visitarnos, hasta que falleció- La mirada de la bella mujer madura se llenó de nostalgia -Han pasado varios años desde que combatimos en la Himitsu Sensou...-

- ¿Usted peleó al lado de Ryu-sensei?- Preguntó Azula expectante, ella y Naruto ya habían tomado asiento

- Más bien, yo era la Iryounin de nuestro improvisado equipo, pero sé manejar el Suiton, con el que les ayudé en su momento... Una Kunoichi de Kiri y un Yoroi Kishi (Caballero con Armadura) de la Nación del Hierro, nosotros combatimos junto a Ryu-san para evitar que Jaou conquistara el mundo desde las sombras-

- Ya veo...- Susurró el rubio, mientras reflexionaba sobre la intensa vida que al parecer tuvo su Sensei

- ¿Y cómo se encuentra Ryu-san ahora?- Preguntó la bella médica, con expectación sobre los dos chicos

- Ryu-sensei...- La fría Chunin entristeció el semblante y de inmediato bajó la mirada

- Ella dio su vida para salvarnos de Orochimaru...- Completó Naruto, apenas conteniendo las ganas de llorar al recordar tan terrible momento.

Las palabras del rubio provocaron una marcada sorpresa en ambos peliazules... Primero habían perdido respectivamente a su esposo y a su padre, ahora se daban cuenta de que los dos valientes que habían luchado en la Himitsu Sensou ya no estaban para defender al mundo ahora que un enemigo mucho más peligroso que el Jagun amenazaba al mundo entero, ahora de forma directa y no en las sombras. La tranquila doctora suspiró con una mirada melancólica, mientras que en el rostro de Touma se mostraba una mezcla de tristeza y desconcierto.

- Al final terminó por cambiar- Las palabras de Ami llamaron la atención de Azula y Naruto

- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Preguntó la Hime de inmediato

- Ryu-san me dijo después de una mala experiencia que jamás tendría alumnos de nuevo, que el papel de Sensei no le quedaba bien, que no tenía la paciencia y sobretodo que no podía confiar en novatos... Por eso me refiero, que terminó por cambiar, ella no era de las personas que daban la vida por otros, es triste, pero eso quiere decir que confiaba en ustedes dos plenamente...-

"Entonces ella..." Pensó fugazmente Azula

"Creyó que podíamos derrotar a Orochimaru y al Tengun... Ella confió en nosotros" Los ojos del decidido Chunin se llenaron de un brillo de ánimo

- Igual que mi padre- Las palabras de Touma interrumpieron los pensamientos de ambos Ninja -Ryu-san también me entrenó, aunque sólo fuera un tiempo... Disculpen, estoy algo cansando- Y tras hacer una reverencia, el Shusha se retiró a su habitación

- Touma...- Susurró débilmente el rubio

- Le afectó mucho la muerte de mí amado Hyouga... Por eso decidió quedarse aquí en Shinrin, para no despegarse de la memoria de su padre y tampoco dejarme sola, pero me gustaría que se diera cuenta que hay mundo más allá de esta aldea, justo como hicimos Hyouga y yo durante nuestra juventud... También parece afectado al saber de la muerte de Ryu-san…-

- Ayúdeme por favor, Mizuno-san- Ami volteó a ver a Naruto tras su solemne petición

- ¿En qué deseas que te ayude, Naruto?-

- ¡Necesito superar mis propias limitaciones en Ninjutsu para tener el poder para honrar la memoria de Ryu-sensei, derrotando al Tengun...!- Las decididas palabras del portador del Rinnegan llamaron poderosamente la atención de la médica

- ¿Qué limitaciones tienes?- Preguntó la Iryounin con expectación, mientras su rostro adquiría seriedad

- Mi Seishitsu Henka y mi Keitai Henka no son tan fuertes como deberían, ¡Quiero superarme a mí mismo...!- Naruto hizo un gran esfuerzo por tranquilizarse -Mi Oto-san me heredó un Jutsu llamado Rasengan, del cual se dice que puede destruir las entrañas de una Ninja con sólo impactarlo en el vientre... Sin embargo, Infernape, el Shogun del Kagun, apareció justo frente a nosotros y el Rasengan no le hizo ningún daño serio... Tuve que usar dos al mismo tiempo para que sólo retrocediera- Ami había adoptado una expresión analítica, meditando sobre las palabras del rubio

"Rasengan... Ese es el nombre del Jutsu usado por el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha... Eso quiere decir que este niño es hijo de Namikaze Minato... Aquél Jutsu basado en la Bijuudama (Bola de la Bestia con Cola) y que efectivamente, puede destruir el cuerpo de un Ninja ordinario con un solo golpe, de Rango-S... Puede que Naruto perfeccione el Jutsu Keitai Henka definitivo" Los ojos azules se clavaron en el impetuoso Chunin -Si lo deseas, puedo ayudarte, no será mucho pero espero que mi conocimiento te sirva-

- Gracias, Mizuno-san- Naruto hizo una respetuosa reverencia de agradecimiento

"Veo que no soy la única que ha sufrido difíciles pérdidas..." Azula de reojo miraba hacia la habitación donde había entrado Touma, con una expresión triste.

Detrás de la puerta, el apuesto joven yacía recargado, con una expresión sumamente triste, miraba entre sus manos una foto donde su padre, con una discreta sonrisa, le revolvía los cabellos cuando tenía apenas unos siete años. Recordó ese momento en que había terminado uno de sus tantos entrenamientos que tenían como objetivo que el Shusha aprendiera a controlar el Chakra a pesar de no ser un Ninja, puesto que él mismo había decidido seguir los pasos de su padre y lucir una Yoroi (Armadura) propia. Sólo los Samurai tenían ese derecho y por eso había rechazado ser un Ninja y recibir la enseñanza del Ninjutsu como tal por parte de su mamá. Cuando perdió a su padre, Touma había decidido quedarse por siempre en Shinrin, pero ahora, las palabras que había escuchado de Naruto lo había puesto a pensar... ¿Cuál era la forma más adecuada de honrar la memoria de esa persona tan especial para él y Ryu, quien lo había entrenado también? ¿Vigilando por siempre la aldea donde estaban los restos de su padre? ¿O derrotando al ejército que por lo que tenía entendido era la transformación del Jagun que Hyouga, Ami y Ryu ya habían combatido...?

"Ellos perdieron a Ryu-san y lejos de dejarse abatir por el dolor, buscan derrotar al Tengun para honrar la memoria de Ryu-san" El Shusha cerró los ojos para tratar de reflexionar y poner en orden sus ideas.

…

- ¡Maldita sea...!- Exclamó con marcada ira Infernape, mientras destruía una roca cercana con un violento golpe.

Se encontraba en un lago ubicado en el bosque donde se ocultaba su poderoso ejército. Mirando en el reflejo que producía el cuerpo de agua la cicatriz que ahora tenía entre las cejas, la cual había sustituido la cresta que tenía en el rostro y cubría sus cejas. Dicha cicatriz parecía de reojo un pequeño relámpago y el sólo verla hacía que el simio desatara su furia enormemente. Sus dientes trastabillaban con marcada furia por la fuerza que les imprimía y los vasos capilares en los ojos eran la señal de la sangre que saturaba su cabeza. Quería la cabeza de Naruto, sin importarle el precio que tuviera que pagar o lo que tuviera que hacer. Poco o nada le importaba ya su código de honor, él quería venganza por la humillación que había recibido a manos del rubio.

- ¡Esto no se quedará así...!- Bramó el Shogun del Kagun en medio de su ira -¡Ese maldito niño va a morir en mis manos...!-

- Calma, primate...-

- ¡¿Quién está ahí...?- Replicó al instante el furioso simio

- No puedo creer que unos niños te hayan herido de esa manera...- Instintivamente Infernape se llevó la mano al rostro, para cubrir la cicatriz en su rostro, observando fijamente a la persona que se había aparecido junto a él -Soy yo, Mayuri Kurotsuchi...-

El recién llegado tenía un rostro con apariencia de maquillaje emulando un esqueleto. Llevaba una especie de sombrero azul, sostenido por una pieza metálica de color oro, la cual también rodeaba su rostro. Vestía una Yukata blanca abierta sobre una negra cerrada y sus ojos dorados observaban a Infernape como el científico que se preparaba a hacer una disección.

- Mairyou (Doctor Diabólico), Shogun del Raigun, ¿Qué haces aquí...?- Preguntó el simio con evidente desconfianza

- Ha pasado tiempo, Saruou...- Dijo Mayuri con siniestra sonrisa

- ¿Cómo supiste de mí herida...?- Preguntó serio el Shogun del Kagun

- Como bien sabes, todo el Tengun está intercomunicado entre sí por medio de los Demidevimon...- Respondió el siniestro personaje sin perder la sonrisa de su rostro -Si bien el único al pendiente de los demás aparte de Orochimaru-sama soy yo, con el fin de ampliar el panorama de mis investigaciones, ya que si en el camino de nuestro invencible ejército nos encontramos con un humano con el potencial para formar parte de mi investigación, actúo de inmediato para obtener su cuerpo... Pero eso no viene al caso ahora, de hecho vengo a ayudarte-

- ¡¿Y cómo puede ayudarme un debilucho como tú...?- La ira en Infernape aumentaba nuevamente con la sonrisa burlona que le dedicaba -¡¿Quién demonios crees que eres para venir a decirme algo así...? ¡Yo puedo derrotar a ese maldito mocoso sin la ayuda de nadie...!- Ambos Shogun ya estaban frente a frente, tras levantarse el simio de forma violenta y encarar a Mayuri

- ¿En serio...? Pues la herida de tu frente dice todo lo contrario...- Al instante el Shogun del Kagun se llevó la mano a la frente -Y si 'derrotamos' a nuestros enemigos como tú lo hiciste con ese niño, el Tengun muy pronto desaparecerá... Como sea, Orochimaru-sama todavía tiene a cinco de nosotros aparte de ti para liquidar a ese enano miserable... Y eso pasará cuando Orochimaru-sama se dé cuenta de que el estúpido de Infernape no puede invadir una aldea sin Ninja ni quitarle la vida a un niño…-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste...?- Explotó por fin el simio

- Cálmate, si te ayudo a formular tu estrategia, tendrás asegurada la victoria...-

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** La aventura ha empezado llena de acción (o al menos esa era la intención). El Tengun poco a poco libera a sus poderosos y siniestros miembros, como en los casos de Infernape y Mayuri Kurotsuchi... ¿Un Pokemon como líder de un ejército del Tengun? Pues la idea original estaba basada en que el líder del Kagun tenía que ser un mono, haciendo alusión a la leyenda de Sun Wukong o Son Gokuh en japonés, pero la verdad no me gustó ningún personaje de Dragon Ball para ese papel, por lo que comencé a buscar personajes que hicieran alusión a la leyenda y tras mi búsqueda, el más adecuado fue Infernape. En cuanto a Mayuri, la búsqueda fue breve para el papel que va a representar el misterioso, incomprensible e incomprendido Shinigami en el fic. En relación a los encuentros X-Over del capítulo de hoy, son fan de la pareja Cygnus Hyouga-Ami/Sailor Mercury, tan popular en la primera generación de Fanfics en español, mientras que Touma, el hijo producto de esta relación en el fic, es un personaje del anime Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, también ya un poco antiguo, pero aún así en mi lista de favoritos. En relación al encuentro de Hinata y Nami con la bella chica en Konoha, ella es Caldina, del anime Magic Knight Rayearth. En cuanto a protagonistas de otros anime/manga, realmente no contemplo que aparezcan, prefiero personajes importantes pero no principales para el X-Over y a fin de cuentas, el protagonista de este Fic es Naruto...XD. Creo que es todo y las X-Wars apenas comienzan. Saludos y gracias por seguir este fic.

**Próximamente:**

**XXI (4): Un Poco de Fe.**


	23. XXI 4: Un Poco de Fe

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que Naruto y Azula habían llegado a Shirin. El rubio se encontraba a los pies de los árboles que sostenían la misteriosa y a la vez hermosa aldea, frente a frente con el Suiseijin no Jutsu (Técnica del Hombre de la Estrella de Agua), un Suiton consistente en una figura humanoide formada por agua, la cual tenía la capacidad de recuperar su forma mientras no fuera totalmente dispersada o evaporada. El Rasengan ordinario no podía derribar a esa manifestación particular de Chakra, mientras que el Seishitsu Henka tampoco era suficiente en el Rango A que todavía manejaba Naruto. El rubio se veía visiblemente cansado, ante la mirada atenta de Azula y Ami, que aguardaban a una distancia considerable. Nuevamente en la palma de su mano se formaba el Jutsu que le había sido legado por su padre. Ante la atenta mirada de ambas mujeres, poco a poco la esfera de Chakra en continuo movimiento fue aumentando progresivamente su diámetro hasta duplicar el del Rasengan original y aumentar visiblemente la fuerza de la corriente de aire que producía.

"Parece que finalmente ha superado su propio límite al poder inyectar más Chakra al Rasengan y al mismo tiempo aumentar también el movimiento del flujo... Parece que finalmente ha logrado perfeccionar el Jutsu para modificarlo…" Pensó la médica de forma analítica, observando a detalle el lenguaje corporal de Naruto

"Ha hecho evolucionar el Rasengan del Yondaime a un nuevo nivel... Ese mono tenía razón, el no es un Ninja ordinario" Pensó la Hime mientras se entristecía el semblante "Es por eso que Ryu-sensei debió dar su vida por él, porque debió haber visto su potencial verdadero"

- ¡Ahora...! ¡Oudama Rasengan (Gran Esfera Espiral)...!- Naruto posó el Jutsu delante de él.

Al instante se lanzó hacia el humanoide formado de Suiton a una gran velocidad y con gran agilidad le impactó el Jutsu en lo que sería su vientre, provocando que en una vistosa forma, el Suiton estallara en cientos de miles de gotas de agua, las cuales terminaron por evaporarse con el calor producto del intenso movimiento del Oudama Rasengan de Naruto. La peliazul sonrió alegre, recordando por un instante cómo de la misma forma, cuando el Hadouryuken había sido terminado por Ryu y una luz de esperanza había nacido.

- Lo hice... ¡Lo hice...!- Exclamó el portador del Rinnegan, saltando al aire con visible alegría -¡He superado el Rasengan por mi mismo!-

- ¿Hm?- Las palabras de Naruto desconcertaron a Ami -¿A qué se refiere con eso?-

- Es difícil de explicar- Respondió Azula atrayendo la atención de la analítica mujer -Pero cuando los ojos de Naruto brillan por sí mismos, es capaz de realizar Jutsu impresionantes y de forma espontánea... Es un chico algo raro, ¿No cree?- La castaña regresó la atención a donde un muy entusiasmado Naruto continuaba saltando de alegría

- Pues...- La peliazul observó detenidamente los ojos del chico "Había escuchado algo un rumor que hablaba de la existencia de un Clan que tenía unos extraños ojos, superiores al Sharingan de los Uchiha o al Byakugan de los Hyuga, que dominaban el Rokudai (Los Seis Elementos), el Ninjutsu, el Genjutsu y el Taijutsu de forma natural... Tal vez Naruto pertenezca a esa ilustre familia..."

- Pero su Jutsu, aunque haya alcanzado el Rango S, ¿No conlleva muchos riegos al ser un ataque de corto alcance?- Las palabras de la Hime llamaron la atención de la Iryounin

- Puede ser, pero si llega a golpear al enemigo seguramente le hará mucho daño... Hay que esperar siempre lo mejor, fue algo que Ryu me enseñó- Respondió Ami con una jovial sonrisa -Además, el buscar superar tus propias limitaciones es lo que te hace evolucionar, no sólo como combatiente, sino también, como persona...-

Entre los árboles cercanos, un maltrecho Touma regresaba de su sesión de entrenamiento para observar fijamente los logros de Naruto en tan poco tiempo, desde que estaba siendo asesorado por su mamá. El chico de quince años, tan analítico como su madre, miraba fijamente al rubio, sorprendiéndose de cómo ese niño aparentemente tan despreocupado había hecho esa solemne petición hacía ya unos días. Había puesto todo su empeño y el esfuerzo había dado resultados tras jornadas agotadoras de trabajo. Por más que lo quería, Touma no podía sacarse esa frase de la cabeza.

_"¡Necesito superar mis propias limitaciones en Ninjutsu para tener el poder de honrar la memoria de Ryu-sensei, derrotando al Tengun...!"_

...

La noche ya había caído sobre Shirin y en la cabaña de la familia Hashiba Mizuno, Ami dormía en su cama apaciblemente abrazando al pequeño Daichi, mientras en la sala del lugar, sobre un tatami, Naruto, Azula y Touma se encontraban platicando tranquilamente, puesto que al día siguiente los Chunin partirían de Shinrin en dirección a Yu. Además de eso, Touma mostraba una discreta curiosidad por saber del mundo exterior, más allá del territorio de Kiri y tras saber de la ascendencia de Naruto, buscó indagar más en la vida de sus nuevos amigos, sorprendiéndose mucho del linaje de Azula, ya que consideraba a cualquier integrante de las familias reales como gente que miraba hacia abajo a la gente ordinaria. Y ahí estaba ella, al frente del campo de batalla.

- Así que, entonces mañana se irán rumbo a Yu...- Indagó el peliazul analítico

- Si, no podemos esperar más- Respondió Naruto

- Y van a Yu con la intención de conseguir un barco para poder llegar a Kiri y así poder ayudar a la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua, que está siendo atacada por el Tengun... Entiendo- Súbitamente Touma se levantó de su lugar -Yo me retiro a dormir... Buenas noches chicos- Ante la mirada de los Chunin, el hijo de Ami ingresó a su habitación

- ¿No te parece que Touma está algo extraño?- El rubio volteó a ver a su compañera

- No lo sé, supongo que es por lo que nos platicó Ami-san, sobre que él nunca ha visto el mundo más allá de Shinrin- Respondió tranquilamente la Hime -Oye, ¿Y si lo convencemos de que nos acompañara? Alguien así sería un aliado muy valioso-

- No creo que quiera, Touma quiere estar aquí para acompañar a Mizuno-san y para honrar la memoria de Hashiba-san- Replicó el chico del Rinnegan

- En eso creo que tienes razón- Azula volteó de reojo hacia la habitación del chico

- Hm...- Naruto sonrió en forma maliciosa -¿Y no será que deseas que se una a nosotros porque te ha gustado...?-

- Ja- Una sonrisa de superioridad se formó en la cara de la castaña -Puede que sea atractivo e inteligente, pero antes quiero ver si hay otras alternativas-

- ¿Otras alternativas...? ¿También te enamoraste de Makoto y de Sasuke como las chicas de la academia...?- Naruto tenía curiosidad

- Soy mayor que ustedes por un año, además yo no soy de las que se dejan impresionar por una cara bonita y algo de talento para el Ninjutsu- Replicó Azula sin perder su expresión de superioridad -Tal vez sea una mujer ordinaria, pero no me interesa el chico de los árboles ni quien pudo haber sido mi cuñado-

- ¿Cuñado? Pero si eres un año mayor...- Una venilla se le resaltó a la Hime en la sien, si bien no perdió su sonrisa triunfal

- Aunque tengas dos novias, sigues siendo un mocoso ingenuo...-

- Pero ya no las tengo...- Susurró mientras sus ojos se llenaban de melancolía

- Créeme cuando te digo que ellas lo siguen siendo, sólo que seguramente debieron sentirse abrumadas por la muerte de Ryu-sensei- La sonrisa se transformó una expresión de sutil tristeza -Así como nos sentimos Ukitsu, tú y yo... Además, ellas no tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse de ella, pero no lo sabrás hasta que las veas de nuevo- En el rostro de Naruto se formó nuevamente una ligera sonrisa

- ¿Tú crees?- Dijo el rubio, nuevamente esperanzado

- Si no lo creyera, no lo diría... Vaya que eres un baka-

- ¡Oye! ¿No puedes pasar un día sin insultarme?- Bramó con gracioso enfado

- La verdad no, es muy divertido hacerlo- Replicó Azula sonriendo de forma maliciosa -Ya duérmete, mañana salimos temprano-

...

A los pies de los árboles que sostenían la aldea de Shirin, Naruto y Azula eran despedidos por los aldeanos, ya que consideraban muy particular que dos niños se embarcaran en una lucha frontal contra tal vez el peor enemigo que hubiera visto la humanidad en su conjunto, contrario a las aldeas Ninja y las Naciones Elementales, que permanecían a la defensiva. El gato Yukidama saltaba de los brazos de Daichi hacia la cabeza de su amigo rubio ante la mirada de Ami, quien le sonreía amablemente a los dos Chunin.

- ¿Van a regresar a enseñarme Ninjutsu...?- Preguntó el pequeño castaño con expresión triste y expectante a la vez

- ¡Claro Dai-chan! ¡Te lo prometo!- Respondió sonriente el rubio

- Buena suerte- Dijo un aldeano, sonriéndole afectivamente a ambos chicos de la Nación del Fuego

- Cuídense, Naruto, Azula- Ami se acercó con tranquilidad -Dense cuenta de que están siguiendo el mismo camino que ya siguió Ryu-san hace tiempo-

- Si- El rubio sonrió alegre -Lo sabemos- Al instante volteó hacia Touma -¡Nos vemos Touma! ¡Y gracias...!-

- Desearía acompañarlos, pero...- El peliazul respondió dudoso

- Todo está bien, no será la última vez que nos veamos- Replicó el chico del Rinnegan ofreciéndole la mano

- Yo...-

- Cuando sea Hokage, una de las primeras cosas que haré será establecer una alianza entre Shinrin y Konoha- Ambas manos se estrecharon con entusiasmo

- Es cierto, volveremos a vernos- Azula se acercó a ambos posó su mano sobre las de los chicos

- Azula...- Murmuró Touma, visiblemente entristecido.

Los aldeanos, la médica, su hijo y el pequeño castaño observaron cómo se iban alejando el par de alumnos de Ryu, rumbo hacia una batalla que parecía aterradora, contra el Tengun. Ami se acercó a su hijo y posó su mano en su hombro, llamando su atención. Touma volteó a verla con desconcierto, el cual aumentó cuando su madre le regaló una sonrisa y le dio un ligero empujón.

- Te gustaría ayudarlos, ¿Verdad? Ve con ellos, Touma-

- Mamá, en verdad eso me gustaría, pero todavía no estoy listo...- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del hijo de Hyouga Hashiba ante la sorpresa de la peliazul -Naruto se superó en tan solo unos días y yo no puedo alcanzar ese nivel si no me dedico de verdad- La mirada zafiro se orientó al cielo -Pondré todo mi empeño en entrenar y cuando sienta que he alcanzado un nivel aceptable, los seguiré-

- Touma...- La mirada de Ami se enterneció "Al parecer el deseo de superación ha despertado en ti, todo gracias a la Mente Clara de Naruto, que no pierde de vista sus objetivos... Derrotar al Tengu y convertirse en Hokage..."

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXI (4): Un Poco de Fe.**

…

La noche ya había caído en el bosque y todavía no había señales de llegar a Yu para ambos Chunin. Naruto y Azula caminaban con cautela para evitar otro encuentro con el terrible Shogun del Kagun, al menos por el momento. El rubio iba pensando en las palabras que había dicho el simio, antes de su retirada, con la certeza de que la siguiente vez que se encontraran, tendrían una batalla a muerte. Por otra parte, la castaña pensaba en sus posibilidades reales contra la terrible armada que encabezaba Orochimaru, ya que su nivel como prodigio podía ser puesto en duda: el Sannin se había encargado de ella sin moverse de su lugar y el simio no había sido afectado por sus Jutsu. Ambos se pusieron en alerta cuando se comenzaron a escuchar ligeras pisadas de lo que parecía ser un animal, posiblemente un felino de tamaño considerable. Orientaron su mirada hacia el bosque, esperando lo peor ya que el pequeño gato albo se erizó resultado del miedo.

- ¡Naruto-sempai, Azula-chan...!- Exclamó una Ukitsu que sorpresivamente había emergido de la oscuridad del bosque, montada en el tigre que invocaba con regularidad, Hakufu

- ¿Ukitsu-chan?- Replicó el rubio, visiblemente sorprendido

- Ukitsu...- Susurró confundida la Hime

- Vaya, yo pensé que no los iba a alcanzar- Dijo la morena mientras se bajaba con cuidado de su invocación -Eres la mejor rastreadora, Hakufu-

- ¡Sí...! ¡Y recuerda que prometiste que pelearíamos cuando tuvieras tiempo libre!- Dijo la tigresa visiblemente entusiasmada

- Claro, apenas tenga tiempo para eso te invocaré, ¿De acuerdo?-

- ¡Está bien!- Al instante la invocación desapareció en una nube de humo

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Ukitsu?- Preguntó expectante el rubio -No es que no me alegre verte, pero se me hace extraño encontrarte ahora-

- Eh, bueno... Konoha está algo agitada últimamente, porque el tal Tengun está atacando las fronteras de la aldea y yo aproveché para escaparme y seguirlos-

- Esto es peligroso- Azula miró severamente a su amiga -Es un viaje para vencer al Tengun-

- Lo sé, pero también quiero ayudar a derrotar a los asesinos de Ryu-sensei- Replicó la bella chica con seriedad rara en ella -En estos días he entrenado como loca para ser aunque sea un poco más fuerte-

- Siendo así, pues vámonos, falta poco para llegar a Yu- Naruto le sonrió a Ukitsu y se dio la media vuelta para seguir el sendero a la aldea ya no muy lejana

- ¡De acuerdo!- Exclamó con renovado entusiasmo Ukitsu

- En fin...- Suspiró la Hime "Un idiota o dos... Al menos son agradables, aunque es curioso que después de mí el más inteligente sea el gato" Miró de reojo al felino de pelaje blanco y particular marca en la frente, que dormía plácidamente sobre la cabeza de Naruto tras reponerse del susto.

Los tres alumnos de Ryu, tras la sorpresiva incorporación de la guapa morena, retomaron el camino hacia la aldea costera, con la meta de poder alcanzar Kiri lo más pronto posible. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Ukitsu notó con atención cómo el rubio y la castaña se sorprendieron visiblemente con la amplitud del lugar, ya que para ellos, que desde que habían salido de Konoha no habían estado en otro lugar que Shinrin, les parecía una vista algo exuberante, mientras que la pelinegra no le dio tanta importancia en un principio. De inmediato se dirigieron a una posada, para dormirse temprano y comenzar la búsqueda del barco al día siguiente, a primera hora.

…

El Shogun del Kagun miraba desde un árbol considerablemente alto la lejana Yu, pensando en el plan que había trazado con ayuda de Mayuri para invadir la aldea y no sólo eso, sino también cumplir con su objetivo más importante: asesinar a Naruto. Debajo de él, ocultos entre los árboles, se encontraban Zorros, Fénix y diversos seres entre dragones de tamaños comparables al de Shiryu y otras invocaciones de Naruto, así como varios Ninja que estaban ataviados de uniformes negros y máscaras que ocultaban sus rostros y otros seres cubiertos por la oscuridad. Por unos instantes Infernape cerró los ojos, dejando ver una considerable cicatriz que recorría su frente, justo entre los ojos, resultado del impacto con el Rasenrengan de su rubio enemigo. El sol ya brillaba en el cielo.

"Es hora de sacar a relucir el potencial de mi tropa... Pase lo que pase, ese niño no debe salir con vida de aquí… Más allá de mis ideales, la victoria es lo único que en este momento importa..." Con los ojos todavía cerrados, formó un rictus de furia mientras apretaba los puños con visible ira, recordando la humillación que había recibido a manos de Naruto, un mocoso que había herido a uno de los Shogun del Tengun "No importa cómo lo tenga que hacer... ¡Me las vas a pagar! ¡Voy a tenerte de rodillas antes de matarte...!" Abrió súbitamente sus ojos, los cuales estaban inyectados con sangre -Como lo planeamos... ¡Adelante Kagun, hoy Naruto de Konoha morirá en esta aldea...!- Al instante, con bastante precisión y discreción, el ejército comenzó a movilizarse hacia Yu.

…

Se reencontraron en la entrada de la posada un par de horas después. Ukitsu y el rubio iban cabizbajos mientras que la Hime tenía una expresión distante y melancólica. Había tenido tiempo para pensar sobre lo que había acontecido en estos últimos días y había llegado a una decisión que le comunicaría a sus compañeros en ese mismo momento. No sabía que pasaría después, pero era el momento de finalmente revelar lo que sentía desde su interior. Instantes después sacó de entre sus ropas un papel, que para ella significaba no dejar pendientes, que entregó a un desconcertado Naruto.

- ¿Qué es eso, Azula-chan?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad

- Es un barco que he rentado para mañana en la mañana, el Going Merry... Es capitaneado por un tal Roronoa Zoro y su tripulación es experta en navegar el archipiélago de la Nación del Agua-

- Entonces vamos a descansar un rato, ha sido un día algo atareado y debemos prepararnos para ayudar a Rimu-chan- Naruto y Ukitsu se dispusieron a ingresar a la posada, pero la Hime permaneció inmóvil, por lo que ambos se detuvieron y la voltearon a ver con extrañeza

- Yo... No viajaré con ustedes- Azula cerró los ojos y desvió levemente la mirada

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó el rubio, visiblemente extrañado

- Tal vez me di cuenta de que este no es mi mundo... Realmente fui yo quien obligó a... Ryu a entrenarme, este no era mi destino, pero quise creerlo por mi propio egoísmo-

- Azula...- El chico del Rinnegan parecía haber visto algo diferente en las palabras de la castaña

- ¡Azula-chan!- Ukitsu al contrario, estaba molesta -¡Yo vine hasta aquí para viajar contigo! ¡No puedes irte así como así, tú estabas dispuesta a vengar la muerte de Ryu-sensei!- La Hime abrió los ojos para ver fríamente a su amiga, quien quedó paralizada por esos gélidos ojos

- No eres nadie para hablarme de esa forma, sucia campesina- Las palabras de Azula dejaron visiblemente impactados a los otros dos integrantes del Equipo Ryu que estaban presentes -Yo hago lo que quiero y ahora quiero volver a Konoha... No me interesa en lo absoluto lo que les pueda pasar porque mi vida es mucho más valiosa que las suyas, mucho menos vengar a esa salvaje de Ryu- Sin más, la mayor de ellos se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la entrada de Yu

- ¡Entonces vete...!- Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los bellos ojos de Ukitsu -¡Ya no quiero ser amiga de alguien tan despreciable como tú!- Azula se detuvo un momento, pero sin voltear siquiera, reinició su camino

"¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?" Naruto miraba fijamente cómo su aparente amiga se alejaba lentamente, hasta llegar a la lejana entrada

- ¿Por qué...?- La morena susurró apenas la castaña se había perdido de vista -Pensé que había cambiado, que ya no era esa chica que me miró con desprecio el primer día... Fui huérfana y estaba tan sola, que no me importó con tal de que se hiciera mi amiga, pensé que ella lo sería de verdad... No creí que pudiera ser tan egoísta...-

- ¿Por qué cambiaste tan repentinamente, Azula?- Susurró Naruto para sí mismo.

…

Infernape ya estaba a escasos metros de Yu, listo para desatar su invasión cuyo verdadero objetivo era conseguir la cabeza de Naruto. El asalto principal tenía como objetivo el Palacio de Gobierno, para colapsar la aldea e invadirla, por lo que todas sus tropas se habían posicionado de forma que todo el perímetro quedara cercado. Ocultos entre el bosque cercano, los cientos de soldados del Kagun no podían ser detectados y la gente pasaba el perímetro con facilidad, como hizo la Hime mientras caminaba, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, pasando desapercibida mientras caminaba lentamente, alejándose poco a poco de Yu. El Shogun levantó su mano, cuando consideró que todos los preparativos estaban listos y el perímetro ya estaba listo para ser completamente cerrado, impidiendo que cualquiera pudiera escapar ya iniciada la invasión. A la señal de su líder, los integrantes del Kagun cerraron el perímetro, mientras otras fuerzas concentradas a lo largo de los puntos cardinales tomando de referencia el centro de la aldea, se lanzaron al frente, para iniciar la invasión provocando un gran bullicio, pero con los movimientos coordinados y planificados previamente.

Lo que no sabía Infernape era que debido a la aparición del Tengun, la desarmada Yu había contratado una gran cantidad de Ninja de todas las aldeas para no quedar indefensa. Ninja que observaban en sus puestos detrás del muro que limitaba la aldea, cómo los diversos Zorros, Fénix y demás monstruos con la capacidad de arrojar fuego, así como varios Ninja, se lanzaban hacia el lugar que estaban protegiendo. Infernape comenzó a correr hacia la puerta principal de acceso, secundado por varios monstruos y Ninja de uniforme negro, cuando a su paso se interpusieron dos Ninja de Iwa (Roca), que al parecer eran de nivel Jounin y se preparaban para atacar, realizando varios sellos de manos y posteriormente colocando sus manos en el suelo, ante el inminente embate del Shogun.

- ¡Doton: Koujou (Elemento Tierra: Castillo Imperial)!-

Para aplastar al simio entre ellas, dos enormes rocas surgieron de la tierra en ambos costados de la trayectoria y se juntaron violentamente, justo en el momento en que Infernape pasaba por el lugar. Ambos Ninja sonrieron triunfales, pero antes de poder celebrar, una violenta explosión de llamas hizo estallar las rocas y los proyectó al suelo de forma violenta, revelando a un ileso Saruou.

- ¡A un lado humanos...! ¡Katon: Hinobaku (Elemento Fuego: Explosión de Fuego)!-

Ante la mirada aterrada de los varios de los Ninja contratados para proteger Yu, Infernape exhaló de su boca una violenta corriente de fuego que el camino tomó la forma del Kanji Ka (Fuego), dirigiéndose a una velocidad inaudita a los Jounin que lo habían enfrentado, quienes sólo pudieron ver incrédulos cómo esa peculiar forma de Katon impactaba con ellos y de inmediato gritaban violentamente en medio de una poderosa corriente de fuego.

…

Naruto y Ukitsu se encontraban en su habitación de la posada, desconcertados por la deserción de la Hime. La morena estaba dolida, ya que creía que era especial para Azula, pero la forma como la había insultado y esa forma tan despectiva de mirarla, la hizo sentirse indignada y por dentro quería alcanzar a la castaña, no para intentar comprenderla, sino para golpearla por malagradecida, por la forma tan despectiva en que habló de Ryu, esa persona que les había hecho tanto bien y sobre todo, por menospreciarlos de la forma en que lo había hecho. Por otra parte, el rubio pensaba en lo súbito del cambio de la Hime, ya que si algo le molestaba a Azula y lo sabía por haber convivido con ella, era que no le gustaba sacar su linaje a relucir, ella quería ser reconocida por lo que era realmente y no por la familia en la que le había tocado nacer. Según sus propias palabras, ella en toda su vida sólo había respetado sinceramente a tres personas: a su padre, a Itachi y a Ryu. ¿Por qué de repente se volvió contra una de esas tres personas, que eran intocables para ella?

Los pensamientos de ambos fueron interrumpidos cuando en la calle se comenzaron a escuchar los gritos de varias personas, por lo que se voltearon a ver y de inmediato se asomaron por la ventana, para observa con sorpresa y un deje de miedo, cómo un incendio comenzaba a extenderse desde el exterior, a partir de un enorme pilar de llamas que se levantaban hacia el cielo. Poco a poco comenzaba a escucharse el trastabille de los varios objetos presentes en el lugar, que se movían por la forma en que vibraba el suelo, resultado del avance sistemático del Kagun a través de la ciudad, encabezado por Infernape.

- ¡Yu desaparecerá de la tierra, en medio de nuestras llamas!- Exclamó el simio, corriendo en dirección del palacio del Daimyo de la aldea a gran velocidad -¡Vamos soldados! ¡Por la cabeza del Daimyo!-

Naruto y Ukitsu, discretamente escondidos en la ventana, miraban el avance del Shogun, que con gran facilidad se deshacía de los varios Ninja que se cruzaban en su camino sin detenerse en su trayectoria con sus poderosos ataques Katon o con sus violentos golpes. El rubio apretó los dientes con rabia, al ver la destrucción que el masivo ataque del Kagun estaba provocando en la aldea, por lo que ante la sorpresa de la morena y el gato, salió corriendo de la posada para alcanzar a su enemigo. Ukitsu y Yukidama se voltearon a ver y de inmediato siguieron a su amigo. La aldea lentamente comenzaba a verse inundada por el fuego del Kagun.

Los diversos seres de la facción afín al fuego del Tengun atacaban sin piedad a los civiles y a los Ninjas, como los zorros que estrangulaban a sus víctimas con sus poderosas colas o las aves fénix que caían en picada para tomar por sorpresa a sus blancos. Poco a poco la ciudad estaba siendo devorada por las llamas, ante la mirada iracunda de Naruto, quien sabía no podría combatir con un ejército tan grande y con su líder al mismo tiempo. De inmediato realizó una secuencia de sellos y se detuvo en seco, para colocar sus manos en el suelo.

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- En dos nubes de humo aparecieron tanto Ryukichi como Shiryu, los dos dragones que regularmente invocaba y que estaba confundidos al ver el lugar donde habían aparecido

- Vaya, se ve que nadie quiere a Konoha... ¿Otra invasión?- Preguntó el pequeño dragón al aire

- ¡Escuchen chicos!- Naruto llamó la atención de sus amigos -Lo invoqué para realizar el Shoukan no Jutsu, ahora nos enfrentamos al Tengun...-

- ¿El Tengun del que tanto hablan en Shinryu no Kuni...?- Preguntó el dragón de mayor tamaño, visiblemente confundido

- ¡Sí...!- El rubio exclamó con premura -Lo siento chicos, pero no hay tiempo que perder en este momento... ¡Hitsuji…! ¡Saru…! ¡Tori…! ¡Inu…! ¡I…!-

- ¡Ya escuchaste, Shiryu…!- Ryukichi volteó a ver a su amigo

- ¡Si…!- Exclamó serio el otro dragón.

Ambos dragones se dirigieron de inmediato hacia un grupo de zorros que estaban atacando a varios Ninja de la aldea de Kumo (Nube), mientras que el rubio terminaba su secuencia de sellos y extendían sus manos al frente… Ryukichi se adelantó a Shiryu para girar en círculos y formar un túnel de luz por donde el otro dragón ingresó, provocando un enorme resplandor, justo en el momento en que Ukitsu y Yukidama terminaban de alcanzar a su amigo.

- ¡Los vínculos que tenemos nos permiten romper los límites…!- Dijo el rubio, mirando al dragón que terminaba de cruzar el aro de luz para desaparecer -¡Y nos permitirán llegar a un futuro brillante….! ¡Shoukan no Jutsu…! ¡Despierta…! ¡Wakuseiryu…!-

En medio de un estallido de luz apareció el dragón alado y de inmediato abrió sus fauces, listo para atacar a los zorros, llegando por la espalda de uno y chocándolo para que soltara a uno de los Ninjas, al instante lo mordió violentamente de la espalda y lo lanzó salvajemente al aire, ante la mirada sorprendida de la morena y el gato albo. Los demás zorros miraron con ira a su nuevo enemigo y de inmediato se lanzaron hacia él, a lo que respondió Yuujou abriendo su hocico nuevamente, preparando su ataque especial, que disparó a quemarropa a los zorros, lanzándolos fácilmente al aire.

- ¡Yuujou!- El dragón volteó hacia su convocador

"¿Qué ocurre?" Replicó el reptil en la mente del rubio

- ¡Te lo encargo, yo tengo que detener al líder de estos invasores...!- De inmediato Naruto se dirigió nuevamente hacia el palacio del Daimyo

"¡De acuerdo...!" Wakuseiryu dirigía otro disparo de su ataque hacia un grupo de fénix que recién llegaban a combatir

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- Exclamó Ukitsu, posando su mano en el suelo y provocando la aparición de la tigresa Hakufu

- ¡Hey U-chan...! ¿Hoy jugaremos?-

- ¡No, ahora combatirás en batalla real contra esos sujetos!- La morena señaló hacia un grupo de zorros que pretendían tomar el lugar de sus camaradas derrotados

- ¡Genial...! ¡Vamos a pelear chicos...!- Exclamó la felina con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos, lanzándose hacia el enemigo con visible ansiedad por combatir

- Vamos Yukidama, hay que alcanzar a Naruto-sempai- Ukitsu volteó hacia el gato, que de inmediato se lanzó a la cabeza de la azabache, para reiniciar su camino hacia el palacio del feudal.

…

La batalla entre los variados seres del Kagun y la guardia real del Daimyo de la Nación del Agua Caliente estaba en su apogeo y sin bien con dificultades, el invasor ya había logrado pasar la muralla y se adentraba más y más en el inmueble. Los seres afines al fuego estaban causando un gran número de bajas si bien tampoco sus fuerzas salían ilesas, pero aún así la tropa de Infernape se las arregló hasta abrirse paso a la sala del trono, donde el feudal, un anciano de larga barba y carente de cabello, dejaba su tocado en una mesilla cercana, para observar la situación, cuando llegaron dos Ninjas, uno de Iwa y otro de Kumo. El líder de Yu y el Kagun ya sólo estaban separados por una gruesa puerta de madera.

- Daimyo-sama... La situación ya es insostenible- Dijo el Ninja de Iwa, respirando agitadamente

- ¡Debemos evacuar este lugar, tiene que escapar...!- Agregó el Ninja de Kumo, tan agitado como su compañero

- ¡¿Qué están diciendo?- Replicó el Daimyo, visiblemente ofendido -¡Yo no voy a escapar abandonando mi aldea...! ¡La huida del líder significaría la derrota y tal vez sea un anciano, pero no escaparé con el rabo entre las patas...!-

- Daimyo-sama...- Susurraron ambos Ninja al ver tan decidido al anciano, tan diferente a los Daimyo de sus respectivas naciones.

El Daimyo y los dos Ninja contratados para protegerlo voltearon hacia la puerta, la cual había comenzado a rechinar de forma súbita, mientras un griterío se escuchaba al otro lado. Pero los tres se cubrieron al instante, cuando una súbita explosión de fuego la hizo volar en miles de pedazos calcinados de madera y varios Ninja, de Konoha, Iwa y Kumo salieron proyectados hacia la amplia habitación, cayendo pesadamente frente al Daimyo y los dos Ninja, que se inmediato se pusieron en guardia para encarar a su enemigo. Ese enemigo sostenía con una mano a una Kunoichi de Konoha, visiblemente herida: Shizune Katou, conocida por ser alumna de la Sannin Tsunade.

- ¡¿Quién eres tú, monstruo?- Exclamó el Ninja de Kumo

- ¡Soy Infernape, el Shogun del Kagun...!- Replicó el simio, mientras arrojaba un par de metros lejos a la pelinegra, quien apenas y podía mantenerse consciente, cayendo pesadamente

- ¡Prepárate monstruo...!- Exclamaron ambos Shinobi antes de lanzarse hacia el Saruou con la intensión de atacarlo con Kunai en mano

- ¡Tetsu no Shippo...!-

Ante la mirada atónita del Daimyo, ambos Ninja salieron proyectados al aire tras recibir el violento impacto de la cola del simio, cayendo pesadamente justo frente a él. Infernape reanudó su marcha, pero al instante más Ninja, tanto de Kumo como de Suna, Iwa y Konoha encararon al Shogun para proteger al anciano. Tal vez había diferencias entre las aldeas de forma que una colaboración conjunta sería impensable, pero la destrucción de Kiri y el miedo a que les sucediera lo mismo a sus aldeas lo había hecho posible. Por eso y también por la paga, era por lo que esos Ninja colaboraban juntos para enfrentarse al Kagun para defender a su cliente, era lo que se conocía como el Honor del Ninja: una vez firmado un contrato, la aldea se comprometía con su palabra de honor, a que la misión se cumpliría.

- Daimyo de Yu, no tengo interés alguno en tu vida...- El Simio clavó su mirada en el soberano -Pero si no te asesino, no podré cumplir mi misión...- A súbita velocidad, la mano de Infernape había atrapado al Daimyo del cuello, listo para ahorcarlo hasta la muerte

- ¡Alto, yo seré tu oponente...!- Tanto el Daimyo como el Shogun voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba la puerta, para que el Saruou se encontrara con el rubio al que deseaba ver muerto: Naruto miraba con marcada ira a Infernape, listo para combatir con él

- Ya era hora de que aparecieras, mocoso...- En el rostro del Shogun se formó una sonrisa

"E-Ese niño..." El anciano miró fijamente al Chunin de Konoha "Es igual al Yondaime Hokage... Pero esos ojos... ¿Será un nuevo Doujutsu...?"

…

Uno de los seres similares a los vampiros que se encargaban de la comunicación en el Tengun, miraba expectante hacia el lugar donde el rubio y el Saruou parecían iniciar su batalla final. Esa mirada proyectaba la imagen en un esfera de cristal, que en un lugar desconocido, era observaba con expectación por el Maryou, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien estaba acompañado de una bella joven de cabello negro, atado en una larga trenza que mínimamente rebasaba su cintura.

- Vamos Nemu, es hora de presenciar otra brillante victoria táctica del Raigun...- El siniestro ser sonrió en forma perversa.

…

En el campo de batalla, Naruto e Infernape se miraban desafiantes, ante la expectación de todos los Ninja reunidos en el lugar. Varios querían reprender a Naruto, por no tratarse más que de un mocoso con aires de grandeza, pero la forma en que la mirada del simio no dejaba de enfocar al rubio, hacía entender que lo consideraba un enemigo de cuidado, diferente de la forma despectiva en que observaba a los demás Ninja del lugar.

- Veo que ya has llegado, Naruto...-

"Tengo que pensar... Seguramente ese es el Daimyo y si por accidente lo mato, mi carrera como Ninja puede irse a la mierda..." El rubio observaba de forma analítica al anciano

- ¡¿Acaso tienes miedo?- Exclamó Infernape visiblemente irritado -¡Si no vienes...!- Sin consideración alguna levantó al Daimyo del suelo -¡Este se muere...!-

- Muy bien...- La mirada de Naruto se tornó furiosa cuando vio un gesto de dolor en el rostro del anciano -¡Allá voy...!-

El Chunin se lanzó de frente a gran velocidad en dirección del simio, listo para entablar una batalla de Taijutsu, intensión que notó Infernape al instante, preparando su puño libre también. Sin embargo y ante la expectación de los Ninja reunidos, Naruto saltó un par de metros antes de llegar al Shogun, deshaciendo su puño derecho ante el desconcierto de su enemigo.

- ¡¿Qué está...?- El simio de inmediato reconoció la esfera de Chakra formada en la mano de Naruto, justo cuando le había lanzado un puñetazo aprovechando el aparente descuido

- ¡Rasengan...!-

La esfera de Chakra y el puño chocaron inevitablemente, produciendo un estallido de luz en el que para cubrirse los ojos, Infernape se vio obligado a soltar por un momento al Daimyo, quien salió proyectado al aire y cayó algunos metros lejos del Shogun. Cuando Infernape pudo recuperar la claridad de su visión, se dio cuenta con marcada sorpresa que el rubio estaba delante de él, con los brazos extendidos mientras detrás de él, el anciano se reincorporaba lentamente.

"No sólo ha mejorado su velocidad en poco tiempo, sino que también piensa con mayor detenimiento al momento de atacar..." El Shogun endureció la mirada "Su crecimiento es de reconocerse... Es cierto, si sigue creciendo a ese nivel, será posiblemente la mayor amenaza para el Tengun"

- ¡Naruto-sempai...!- Tanto Naruto como Infernape voltearon hacia la entrada, donde Ukitsu hacía acto de aparición junto a varios Ninja de distintas aldeas

- ¡Ukitsu, necesito que cures al Daimyo, rápido...!- Dijo el rubio al instante

- ¡De acuerdo...!-

La morena de inmediato se acercó al anciano, comenzando a aplicar en él el Jutsu que había aprendido de Hou, mientras que Naruto y los varios Ninja recién llegados encaraban desafiantes a un Infernape que los observaba fríamente. Sin perder de vista a sus enemigos, de entre su pelaje el simio sacó lo que parecía ser un pergamino de color negro, el cual llamó la atención de Naruto al instante. Seguramente el Shogun del Kagun tenía algo sellado en él y ese algo, fuera lo que fuera, seguramente se trataba de algún arma que estaba dispuesto a usar.

…

Mayuri y Nemu seguía detenidamente el esbozo de batalla entre Naruto en Infernape, pero una sonrisa instantánea se formó en el rostro del líder del Raigun cuando notó en la mano de su contraparte del Kagun ese pergamino. El plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Nemu de inmediato se sorprendió por la risa que dibujó su creador, al que consideraba como un padre y su curiosidad la venció, se acercó detenidamente a la esfera de cristal para analizar el objeto y saber el por qué de la sonrisa en el rostro de su líder, padre y creador.

- ¿Qué contiene ese pergamino, Mayuri-sama?-

- Eso mi inferior creación, es la carta del triunfo de Infernape o el talón de Aquiles del mocoso... Espera un poco y te darás cuenta de ello...-

- ¿Cuál podría ser la debilidad de un Ninja?-

- Es sencillo, antes que ser Ninja, fue alumno de Akahei y antes que ser alumno de esa mujer, fue un niño huérfano, que era mirado con desprecio por ser el Jinchuuriki del Kyubi... Para un ser con ese miserable destino sólo hay dos caminos: odiar a los suyos o ser amado por unas pocas personas que se convierten en lo que esos seres inferiores llaman esperanza...-

- Sigo sin comprender...-

- Era de esperarse de un ser tan imperfecto como tú, pero dentro de poco te darás cuenta de lo que hablo... Hay cosas que los humanos no pueden apartar de tu mente por más que lo deseen y por más que quieran o deban, no pueden destruir...-

…

"No quería llegar a esto, pero no puedo dejar que sigas creciendo... ¡Tú debes de morir aquí, Naruto...!" Al instante Infernape desenrolló el pergamino y lo colocó en el suelo; nadie se atrevía a interferir -¡Kuchiyose: Ningenrou (Invocación: Prisión Humana)!-

Naruto, Ukitsu y los demás Ninja presentes observaron con expectación como dos nubes de humo emergieron del pergamino, revelando dos invocaciones que entre el humo parecían tener forma humana. Los Ninja de inmediato se mostraron preocupados, ante la posibilidad de que esos seres fueran poderosos refuerzos para el Shogun. El rubio y la morena en cambio, parecían estar reconociendo lentamente esas siluetas y sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando las invocaciones de Infernape se terminaron de revelar.

- ¡Hinata-chan, Nami-chan...!- Exclamó atónito el rubio.

Las otras dos chicas del equipo Ryu, lucían como el rubio las había visto por última vez, cuando partió de Konoha en aras de realizar su misión definitiva. Ambas Kunoichi tenían los ojos cerrados y la mirada baja, mientras en sus frentes lucían los Hitai-ate de Konoha. Era como si estuvieran en un estado de hibernación, ajenas a lo que ocurría a su alrededor o como si estuvieran dormidas de pie. Los demás Ninja, en específico lo de Konoha, estaban sorprendidos de ver en el lugar a la joven líder del Clan Uchiha y a la heredera del Clan Hyuga.

- Hinata-chan, Nami-chan... ¿Qué hacen aquí...?-

La respuesta de Naruto llegó en la forma del suave sonido de una campanilla, que provocó una reacción instantánea en ambas Kunoichi, las cuales levantaron el rostro y abrieron los ojos súbitamente, ojos que tenían la esclerótica de un extraño color azul celeste. Instintivamente retrocedió un paso al ver esa mirada inexpresiva y completamente ausente en las que él consideraba sus ex-novias, pero que aún quería demasiado, que amaba ya que eran las personas más cercanas a él...

…

- Esto creo que aclarará tus dudas Nemu... Después de enviar a Caldina a Konoha para que investigara la vida personal de ese mocoso, llegué a la conclusión de que había tres personas a las que él no se atrevería a combatir de verdad, ni siquiera en una cuestión de vida o muerte, Akahei y esas dos niñas... Pero como evidentemente esa mujer ya está muerta, sólo quedaban ellas dos, ese es el punto débil del pequeño Naruto Uzumaki... Y por eso le ordené que las capturara, para usarlas contra él...-

…

- Vamos Nami Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga... ¡Acaben con ellos...!- Los ojos de las chicas brillaron de un tono azul profundo tras el sutil sonido de unas campanillas, surgido de algún lugar desconocido, tras las palabras de Infernape

- ¡¿Qué...?- El rostro de Naruto estaba descompuesto debido al desconcierto

- ¡No les tenemos miedo...!- Exclamó uno de los Ninja, mientras los demás, con excepción de los Shinobi de Konoha, se preparaban para atacar

- ¡Alto...!- De inmediato Naruto se dio media vuelta para encarar a los Ninja -¡No les hagan daño, ellas son las personas más cercanas que tengo!-

- ¡Oye niño...!- Replicó un Ninja de Kumo, pero el rubio no lo dejó terminar

- ¡A pesar de ser el contenedor del Kyubi, ellas me aceptaron en su vida...!- El rostro de Naruto se notaba visiblemente entristecido -¡Ellas no son malas, no las lastimen...!-

El Ninja recordó a los dos Jinchuuriki de su aldea, Yugito Nii y Killer B, quienes fueron asesinados por Akatsuki. El ver a ese niño con expresión visiblemente abatida, un Jinchuuriki al igual que esas dos personas que tanto admiró, terminó por conmoverlo y provocar que desviara la mirada, perdiendo el ímpetu de hace un momento. En el caso de los Ninja de Iwa y Suna, recordaron a los Jinchuuriki Roushi, Han y Gaara respectivamente, gente que a pesar de ser odiada, cuando empezaron los ataques del Tengun lucharon para defender sus aldeas antes de ser asesinados por Akatsuki. El sacrificio de los Jinchuuriki fue aceptado en la población cuando ellos ya habían muerto y por tanto, en todo el Mundo Ninja la forma de ver a los Jinchuuriki ya había cambiado visiblemente. Los Ninja eran ya incapaces de ver directamente al chico, un Jinchuuriki también. Uno de ellos miró con pesar a las dos chicas con Doujutsu, enfocándose en los ojos de la azabache.

- ¡Magan (Ojos Diabólicos)...!- Nami atrapó al Ninja proveniente de Suna, en un Genjutsu, llamando la atención de Naruto, Ukitsu y los demás Ninja

Dentro de la ilusión que miraba la víctima del Sharingan, podía verse como un niño, armado únicamente con una Kunai, en el momento en que durante la Tercera Guerra Ninja, sus padres fueron asesinados por Ninjas de Iwa. De inmediato tomó su Kunai, lanzándose a matar a los que creía los asesinos de su familia. En la realidad, se lanzó contra dos Ninja, uno de Iwa y otro de Kumo, asesándoles francas puñaladas en el vientre, de las cuales salió la sangre a presión.

- ¡Está bajo un Genjutsu...!- Exclamó un Ninja de Konoha, lanzándose para tratar de detener al Ninja de Suna, lográndolo con ayuda de un Ninja de Kumo

- ¡Nami-chan...!- Naruto corrió hacia la Uchiha, mientras lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos

- ¡Naruto-sempai...!- La morena dejó de atender al Daimyo por un momento, mirando sorprendida de cómo el rubio corría hacia ambas chicas

- ¡Nami-chan, despierta...!- Naruto estaba cerca de la chica -¡Tú no eres así, no te gusta lastimar a las personas cuando no hay necesidad, despierta por favor...!-

La respuesta de la Uchiha, fue lanzarse junto a la Hyuga para atacar al rubio, con esas expresiones ausentes que no cambiaron ni un poco, como si no pudieran escuchar la voz de Naruto. El Chunin detuvo un ataque de Juuken de la peliazul con un brazo, pero su abdomen quedó expuesto a una violenta patada de la Uchiha, que recibió de lleno, pero la resistió para tomar la pierna de la Uchiha y lanzarla un par de metro hacia atrás. Ese momento fue aprovechado por la Hyuga, quien le conectó un golpe de su famoso Taijutsu en el costado izquierdo, pero aún con un hilillo de sangre que surgió de la comisura de sus labios, Naruto le aplicó una llave para arrojarla al mismo lugar que Nami, cayendo junto a ella. El rubio de inmediato se reincorporó para lanzarse hacia las dos y aprovechar que estaban en el suelo, para obligarlas a que lo vieran a los ojos.

- ¡Despierten chicas, ustedes no quieren hacer esto...!- La desesperación era creciente en la voz de Naruto.

Sin embargo la respuesta que recibió fue un rodillazo en el estómago por parte de Hinata, que lo obligó a separarse de ellas, momento que aprovecharon para ponerse de pie nuevamente. Ambas chicas se lanzaron al frente, Hinata lista para utilizar su estilo personal, el Tekken y Nami lista para impactarlo con una patada del Hageshikeru. Naruto recibió los golpes, la patada en el rostro y el puñetazo en la boca del estómago, pero con estoica resistencia soportó ambos impactos y tomó la pierna de Nami y el brazo de Hinata para lanzarlas lejos de un único movimiento. Ambas se estrellaron cerca de la tarima del trono del Daimyo y en tan sólo un instante, Naruto se lanzó hacia las dos, preparando en ambas manos el Rasenrengan, con expresión decidida, listo para rematarlas al mismo tiempo, pero a escasos centímetros de las cajas torácicas de ambas, recordó los momentos juntos durante su entrenamiento, la forma en ambas lo habían aceptado a pesar de ser el contenedor del Kyubi y finalmente el momento en que habían decidido los tres compartir su vida juntos y el momento en que a solas, juró protegerlas para siempre... Se detuvo y disipó ambos Rasengan mientras cerraba los ojos. Sin saberlo, le había dado la razón a Mayuri Kurotsuchi: él era incapaz de acabarlas, aunque su propia vida corriera peligro. Se apartó levemente de ambas chicas y desvió la mirada ligeramente. Unas campanillas se escucharon por el lugar nuevamente.

- N-Naruto-kun...- Susurraron ambas Kunoichi al mismo tiempo, provocando una ingenua sonrisa de esperanza en el rubio y que las volteara a ver al instante

- ¿Nami-chan, Hinata-chan...?-

- ¡Muere...! ¡Katon: Endan/Suiton: Suidan (Elemento Fuego: Bala Ardiente/Elemento Agua: Bala de Agua)!- Ambos Jutsu ejecutados al mismo tiempo y lanzados a quemarropa, impactaron de lleno en Naruto, proyectándolo al aire en un estallido tanto de un chorro de agua a presión como en un torrente de llamas...

...

Orochimaru se encontraba en medio de un enorme estanque lleno de sangre fabricado de roca, cuyo nauseabundo olor mantenía alejada a Tayuya, integrante de su guardia personal. El líquido vital hervía intensamente, manteniéndose a una temperatura agradable para Jaou, que estaba relajado y con los ojos cerrados. Uno de los seres con apariencia de murciélagos se acercó lentamente al Sannin, volando frente a su rostro, a poco menos de un metro de distancia y finalmente Orochimaru le prestó atención, mirándolo fríamente.

- ¿Qué sucede...?-

- Mayuri-sama nos acaba de informar que él e Infernape-sama han formado una alianza para eliminar a Naruto Uzumaki... Asegura que la victoria sólo es cuestión de tiempo con la estrategia que ha diseñado, ahora que el Kagun ha invadido Yu...-

- Entiendo, retírate-

- Sí...- El pequeño ser dio media vuelta y se alejó volando

"Así que una alianza entre Infernape y Mayuri..." Orochimaru pensaba analíticamente.

De inmediato se levantó del estanque y la pelirroja se vio obligada a contener la expresión de asco que tenía por el aroma para ofrecerle sus ropas a su amo, quien se vistió ante los ojos cerrados de Tayuya, abandonando el lugar ya ataviado con sus ropas tradicionales, mientras la Kunoichi, apenas se dio cuenta que estaba sola, vomitó de forma discreta. Jaou caminaba pensativo en la notificación que recibió del Demidevimon.

"¿Tan pronto Naruto se complicó tanto para Infernape...?" El Sannin orientó la mirada hacia el techo del sombrío lugar donde se encontraba -Pero, si Mayuri y su meticulosidad están involucrados, no hay de qué preocuparse... Su máscara de rigurosidad científica sólo es para ocultar su naturaleza sádica y cruel, tal vez la más cruel de todos nosotros...- En el rostro de Orochimaru se formó una visible sonrisa -No se descuida, ni pierde el tiempo... Ku, ku, ku...-

…

Por toda la aldea de Yu continuaba la lucha entre los seres que conformaban el Kagun y los diversos Ninja que integraban las fuerzas contratadas por el Daimyo para defender su aldea. Primeramente se reaccionó de forma hostil a la presencia del Wakuseiryu, pero cuando los Ninja notaron que estaba de su lado, ya que sólo combatía contra integrantes del Kagun, agradecieron esa ayuda que había ayudado mucho a contener al invasor, si bien la lucha seguía estando a favor de las tropas de Infernape, ya que seguían con la iniciativa y habían causado más bajas a los Ninjas que los Ninjas a ellos. Sólo la oportuna aparición de Yuujou y la tigresa Hakufu había impedido un desastre y que los Ninja fueran sobrepasados por el Kagun.

Por otro lado, en el palacio del Daimyo, Naruto luchaba por levantarse lentamente, ante esas miradas frías de Hinata y Nami. El Saruou observaba expectante, viendo cómo todo se estaba desarrollando de acuerdo al plan de Mayuri. Ciertamente no le gustaba la idea de ganar sin entrar en combate con Naruto, ya que él quería recuperar su orgullo perdido, pero ciertamente el Maryou tenía razón: primero estaba el triunfo del Tengun y después los intereses personales.

- Nami-chan... Hinata-chan...- Susurró el rubio, poniéndose lentamente de pie

- Yo estoy bien...- El Daimyo hizo por levantarse, para liberar a Ukitsu -Ayuda a Naruto-

- De acuerdo...- La morena se levantó tras tomar otro Ninja su lugar y continuar atendiendo al Daimyo

- ¡Desaparece Naruto! ¡Katon: Kaenhoushaki...!-

De la boca de Infernape surgió un torrente de fuego a gran velocidad y por su luminosidad, de gran temperatura. Sin embargo, Ukitsu corrió a gran velocidad para lograr apartarlo de la trayectoria de las llamas, que derritieron un pilar de mármol, de forma sumamente fácil. En el rostro del Shogun se formó un rictus de furia al ver cómo la morena había salvado al rubio de su ataque y su ira creció más cuando Ukitsu lo volteó a ver con expresión desafiante mientras comenzaba a atender a Naruto.

- Maldita chiquilla...- Bramó Infernape entre dientes

"Yo también puedo atacarte con Ninjutsu..." La morena comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos que los Ninja presentes reconocieron como parte de un Jutsu Katon, sin embargo el rubio tomó sus manos para impedírselo -¡Naruto-sempai...!- Exclamó desconcertada

- No lo ataques...- Susurró débilmente el rubio, con la mirada baja

- Pero... ¡Si seguimos así, nos matarán...!-

- Puedes lastimar a Nami-chan y Hinata-chan...- Ukitsu se sorprendió cuando sintió que el cuerpo de su Sempai temblaba notoriamente -Por favor... ¡Son las personas más cercanas que tengo tras la muerte de Ryu-sensei...!- Finalmente el rubio rompió a llorar.

La morena observó con marcada sorpresa a Naruto. No llegó a pensar que el vínculo entre ellos tres sería tan fuerte y más el cariño que el hijo del Yondaime le tenía a esas chicas. Pero tras pensar en su condición de Jinchuuriki que el Sandaime hizo pública recientemente, pudo entender el por qué del amor de Naruto hacia esas chicas, ya que como se fue enterando después, casi toda la gente lo trataba como el paria de Konoha, incluso la plantilla Ninja con excepción de Ryu, Tora, Hou, Iruka, el Sandaime y Jiraiya, pero esas chicas, desde que lo conocía, siempre estaban a su lado, con una linda y sincera sonrisa, al menos hasta ahora. Y a pesar de haber sido entrenados para matar, ni ella ni Naruto habían dejado de ser niños. Era realmente bajo poner a pelear a su Sempai con las únicas personas a las que nunca podría dañar. La indignación poco a poco creció en Ukitsu, mientras su desconcierto dio paso a una profunda ira, con la que volteó a encarar a Infernape.

- ¡Maldito mono! ¡¿Así es como te gusta pelear...?- Bramó la morena, completamente furiosa -¡No eres más que un miserable que se escuda detrás de rehenes que su enemigo no atacará jamás...! ¡Alguien como tú sólo ensucia las batallas...! ¡Ni siquiera mereces ser llamado guerrero...!-

- ¡Es cierto...!- Exclamó un Ninja de Konoha -¡Ni siquiera en el Mundo Ninja existen bajezas como esta...!-

- ¡Tú no eres el Rey de los Monos, eres el Rey de los Cobardes...!- Agregó un Ninja de Iwa

- Kh...- El Saruou estaba tembloroso, debido a la rabia que lo invadía, ya que las palabras de Ukitsu sobretodo, habían revivido en su interior el conflicto de apegarse o no al plan de Mayuri, ya que sabía ciertas las palabras de la morena -¡Silencio!- Con el estruendoso grito del Shogun, todos los Ninjas quedaron intimidados -¡Un guerrero de verdad luchar por ganar sin importar el método que tenga que usar...!- Infernape sonrió en forma visiblemente demencial -¡Me importa una mierda nada que no sea ganar...!-

…

- Eso es Infernape, mantente así de prudente y la victoria será tuya... Que no te importe traicionar tus ideales de duelos justos y esas estupideces si consigues la victoria...- El líder del Raigun, a través de la esfera de cristal seguía el desarrollo del combate

- Ese es usted amo, el grandioso estratega que jamás ha perdido una batalla- Agregó la inexpresiva Nemu -Si Infernape-sama gana, será sólo gracias a su gran estrategia... Es notable que usted controle incluso a un Shogun del Tengun-

- Ahora si has comprendido bien Nemu- Replicó Mayuri sin desviar la atención de la batalla -Si muevo las piezas de esta manera, no importa que tan estúpido sea el simio, la victoria será nuestra... Por eso uso a los humanos como conejillos de indias- El Shogun se regocijó en la escena: Naruto impidiendo nuevamente que Ukitsu realizara un Jutsu para atacar al Saruou, ya que él estaba ubicado entre Nami y Hinata -A pesar de saber que si no lo hacen morirán, no renuncian a ese amor absurdo, a pesar de que esas chicas no puedan escucharlo... Pobre Naruto, seguramente hubiera sido un buen espécimen de prueba, pero puede que su estupidez sea contagiosa, mejor no usarlo...-

…

- ¿Qué podemos hacer entonces...?- Ukitsu estaba delante de Naruto, ya que Infernape, flanqueado por la Uchiha y la Hyuga, se acercaba lentamente

- T-Tengo un idea...- Dijo el rubio débilmente -El pergamino que usó Infernape-

- ¿Eh...?-

- Ero-sensei me enseñó a revertir los sellados, así que si obtenemos el pergamino, podremos volver a sellar a Nami-chan y Hinata-chan, después veremos cómo liberarlas del control de ese sujeto... Ayúdame, Ukitsu-

- ¿Qué planeas, Sempai?- Ambos hablaban en voz baja

- Distrae a Nami-chan y a Hinata-chan, yo me encargo de Infernape...-

- De acuerdo...- Ambos voltearon al mismo tiempo hacia el frente

- ¡Inyou Bunshin…!- Tras juntar sus manos delante de su rostro y tras un destello de luz blanca, había dos Ukitsu

- ¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Gran Bola de Fuego)...!-

- ¡Suiton: Daisuibaku no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Gran Cascada de Agua)...!-

Los ataques simultáneos de Hinata y Nami tenían como blanco a Naruto y a las dos Ukitsu, quienes saltaron hacia los costados para esquivar ambos ataques. La morena aprovechó el instante de pausa y las dos réplicas haciendo uso de su gran fuerza y agilidad, sus mayores virtudes, usaron dos pilares como apoyo tras girar vistosamente en el aire, para lanzarse hacia sus Sempai y tomarlas de las espaldas, aprovechando su mayor fuerza física para impedirles el movimiento. Infernape notó confundido, cómo las chicas habían sido detenidas, pero su atención regresó al instante hacia Naruto, que ya estaba a centímetros de alcanzar el pergamino negro en el pelaje del Shogun. Se escuchó un ruido violento, seguido del sonido que hacen los huesos al romperse, lo que provocó que los Ninja reunidos, el Daimyo y Ukitsu vieran cómo Naruto había recibido una violenta patada, justo en el vientre.

- Tatakai: Choushikeru (Lucha: Ultra Patada)...- El Chunin tosió sangre mientras permanecía en el aire como producto de la firmeza de Infernape y la velocidad que llevaba antes del impacto -Buen plan, pero no contabas con que el daño producto de los golpes de tus novias tienen efectos especiales... El Juuken dañó tus conductos de Chakra y el Hageshikeru ya ha alterado tu flujo de Chakra, de forma que como mínimo tu velocidad ha disminuido a la mitad...-

- Kh... Demonios...- Replicó Naruto, con un ojo ya cerrado al daño que había recibido

- ¡Tatakai: Taikyokuken (Lucha: Definitivo y Supremo Puño)...!-

El rubio salió proyectado varios metros al aire tras recibir el violento golpe en la barbilla y cayó de forma violenta al suelo, cuarteando visiblemente el lugar donde había impactado. Las Ukitsu soltaron a sus Sempai y corrieron a auxiliar a Naruto mientras en el camino volvían a ser una. De inmediato se arrodilló para tomar al rubio en brazos y comenzar a curarlo, ya que lucía bastante mal: respiraba con dificultad y no podían mantener los ojos abiertos. Hilillos de sangre surgían de la comisura de sus labios y de su frente, debido al impacto.

- Naruto-sempai... Pronto te curaré...-

Mientras aplicaba su Jutsu médico, Infernape adoptó una pose de guardia, que alertó a los Ninjas presentes, avergonzados por no poder encarar al Saruou por el temor que despertaba en ellos, dejándole el trabajo a unos chicos que parecían superdotados, especialmente Naruto al manejar el Rasengan del famoso Yondaime Hokage de forma que incluso parecía que superaba al creador del Jutsu. El Shogun del Kagun sonrió levemente al darse cuenta de que la batalla estaba ganada.

- Bien Naruto, ahora mismo morirás, tómalo como piedad de guerrero, ahora que no puedes ni siquiera permanecer de pie... Ahora probarás en carne propia mi Kirifuda (Carta del Triunfo)...-

- ¡¿Qué...?- Exclamaron a coro los Ninjas, el Daimyo y Ukitsu.

La atención quedó puesta en Infernape, quien cerró los ojos mientras un flujo lento de Chakra Dorado comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo. Después de unos segundos en que la corriente de Chakra ya era sumamente visible y llamativa, el Shogun posó sus manos delante de él, con las palmas abiertas, delante de las cuales se formaron dos esferas de luz que después de unos instantes se unieron, formando una única esfera de considerable tamaño. Al notar la peligrosidad del ataque y ver que Infernape había bajado la guardia, los Ninja tomaron Kunai y se lanzaron hacia su enemigo, quien abrió los ojos de forma violenta cuando estaba por ser atacado de todas direcciones.

- ¡Chousenkou (Ultra Destello)...!-

Mientras un estallido de luz surgía por igual de todo el cuerpo de Infernape, la esfera frente a sus brazos se convertía en un violento rayo de luz que salía a gran velocidad hacia Naruto. Ukitsu observó con terror la inminencia del ataque y sobretodo el gran poder que emanaba, atinando a abrazar súbitamente a Naruto, posando su cabeza entre sus pechos y cubriéndolo con la espalda para protegerlo en lo posible. Yukidama se había mantenido en la entrada, observando el desarrollo de la batalla y su expresión fue de marcado terror cuando todo el lugar fue cubierto con un resplandor enceguecedor que podía ser visto incluso fuera de Yu. El techo del lugar voló en pedazos con el violento ataque de Infernape e incluso la aldea entera se cimbró por un breve momento, momento en que los Ninja que luchaban para mantener a raya al Kagun, observaban atónitos el pilar de luz dorada que se levantaba hacia el cielo...

…

En la costa, específicamente en la arenosa playa no muy lejos de Yu, la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, se encontraba sentada, mirando la playa sin expresión alguna el continuo movimiento de las aguas del mar. Estaba abrazada de las piernas, con la expresión triste y sólo fue hasta que el enorme pilar de luz que se formaba en Yu fue visible, que salió de su ensimismamiento. Su expresión denotaba una profunda tristeza y remordimiento. Cerró los ojos por un momento y su semblante se endureció mientras golpeaba la arena con uno de sus puños.

- ¡No, a mí ya no debe preocuparme lo que pueda pasarles, yo misma lo dije...!- Gritó la castaña mientras apretaba los dientes "Además, si hubiera ido, sólo sería una carga... Naruto tiene esos ojos, Ukitsu tiene su cuerpo y yo... Sólo soy una Kunoichi ordinaria, mejor que el promedio... Pero ordinaria a fin de cuentas..."

- ¿Sabes...? Ese es un límite muy difícil de superar... A mí me costó mucho trabajo el hacerlo...-

La Hime volteó súbitamente hacia su espalda, para encontrarse con un sujeto que portaba la ropa real que su padre vestía generalmente. Tenía el cabello negro y alborotado, una banda de color amarillo estaba amarrada en su cabeza. Parecía un hombre de unos treinta años más o menos, lo miró durante varios segundos, ya que se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Se sorprendió visiblemente cuando lo reconoció, era el mismo rostro en aquél cuadro pintado en la sala principal del palacio que ya no consideraba su hogar. ¿El Hyouka no Mahoujutsushi? ¡No! La simple idea de pensar en esa posibilidad era absurda... Fue entonces que notó que el cuerpo de ese hombre era semitransparente, ya que se podía ver el cielo tenuemente a través de él.

- No... Imposible...- Susurró Azula, sorprendida de verdad por primera vez en su vida

- ¿Por qué es imposible? Tu amigo Naruto ya se encontró con el Seijin, quien estaba aún más enterrado que yo...- Replicó el hombre con una discreta sonrisa

- Hm...- La chica ojimiel sonrió suavemente -Aunque fuera posible, ¿No te le deberías de aparecer a Zuzu-chan...? Todos en esa familia siempre lo han preferido a él sobre mí, no sé por qué el más ilustre de nuestros ancestros habría de preferirme a mí, la rara, la sádica, la fría, la confiada, la cruel... La cobarde...- La voz de Azula se escuchaba dolida

- Ryu eligió entrenarte, porque vio lo mismo que yo veo ahora en ti...- Las palabras de ese hombre, que se suponía no debería estar ahí, llamaron la atención de Azula

- ¡¿Qué se supone que Ryu-sensei vio en mí?- Una lágrima traicionera surcó la mejilla de la Hime -Yo fui quien la obligó a entrenarme...-

- De haber querido, no te hubiera entrenado, pero vio en ti algo que tú y yo compartimos, ese algo que me hizo aparecer frente a ti ahora, no frente a tu hermano...- Replicó el pelinegro, ya con expresión seria

- ¿Y qué puede ser eso...?-

- Esperanza...-

- Je...- Súbitamente Azula comenzó a reírse en forma escandalosa mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro -¡Ja, ja, ja...! Una persona que abandona sus ideales y deja atrás a sus amigos sólo por el miedo a morir justo como las personas más cercanas a ella, ¿Qué esperanza puede tener?-

Súbitamente el hombre acercó su mano hacia Azula, quien dejó de reírse para ver lo que aparentemente el Hyouka no Mahojutsushi le ofrecía, pero en la mano de su ídolo comenzó a formarse lo que parecía una esfera de Chakra similar al Rasengan. Los ojos miel posaron toda su atención en la esfera que le mostró el momento en que Naruto y Ukitsu recibieron el ataque de Infernape, para desaparecer después entre la luz dorada.

- ¡Naruto, Ukitsu...!- La escena había dejado a la Hime visiblemente impactada, provocando que se dejara caer de rodillas para golpear con frustración la arena -¡Yo no quería abandonarlos...! ¡Pero no quería verlos morir como a Ryu-sensei...!- Azula apretó los dientes, visiblemente dolida -¡¿Cómo podría ayudarlos yo? ¡Ni siquiera pude herir a ese mono con un de mis mejores Jutsu...! ¡¿Qué podría hacer yo sola?-

- ¡Si realmente quieres dejar de ser una persona ordinaria, debes ser valiente...!- La Hime volteó a ver sorprendida a su héroe -¡Y la valentía no es no temerle a nada, sino afrontar tus miedos...! O dime... ¡¿Quieres volver a sentir la misma sensación que cuando perdiste a Ryu...?- Azula se había quedado muda al chocar con la cruda realidad que le había hecho ver el Hyouka no Mahojutsushi -Es cierto que no pudiste ayudar a Itachi o a Ryu... Pero ahora que puedes, ¿Abandonarás lo poco que aún tienes...?- El pelinegro sonrió suavemente cuando Azula levantó el rostro con expresión decidida

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- Frente a la Hime en medio de una nube de humo apareció un Kirin alado, del mismo tamaño de un caballo ordinario -¡Vamos Seiya...!- Haciendo gala de su prodigiosa agilidad, la Hime montó al Kirin de un salto vistoso.

La castaña partió mientras el Hyouka no Mahojutsushi desapareció en un súbito estallido de luces multicolor. El Kirin de inmediato aleteó rápidamente para dirigirse hacia Yu, mientras Azula miraba al frente y el viento provocaba que pequeñas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos mientras la velocidad de su invocación aumentaba. Las palabras de Ukitsu, resonaban en su mente una y otra vez.

_"¡Ya no quiero ser amiga de alguien tan despreciable como tú!"_

"Tiene razón, soy despreciable... Siempre pensando en mí, menospreciando a los demás sin ver mis propios defectos, sólo preocupándome por lo que yo siento, cuando Naruto renunció a Hinata y a Nami para enfrentarse al Tengun, justo como Ryu-sensei que renunció a su vida para dárnosla a nosotros... ¡Nunca más volverá a ser así...! ¡Así tenga que renunciar a mí vida...!"

…

El ataque de Infernape había dejado la habitación desde donde el Daimyo gobernaba Yu, completamente destruida. Los varios Ninja de las distintas aldeas estaban en el suelo, casi todo inconscientes y los pocos que todavía estaban despiertos, apenas si podían moverse, con en el caso de Shizune, que miraba con impotencia cómo el pequeño Naruto, quien apenas hacía unos días había perdido a su Sensei, estaba por perder la vida. ¿Acaso estaba condenado a la tristeza? Huérfano, sin su Sensei y las dos personas que más quería, evidentemente controladas por el Tengun, habían contribuido a su caída. Por otra parte, Ukitsu se encontraba encima de Naruto, con la espalda al descubierto. Se había destruido el uniforme que le había obsequiado su Sensei, pero no estaba desnuda, ya que en su espalda estaba cubierta por lo que parecía ser una capa ósea, tanto al frente como detrás y esa estructura, similar a una armadura hecha a su medida, permanecía ilesa, sin un solo rasguño. El simio se acercó a la morena, que respiraba con dificultad.

- Así que no eres humana...- Ukitsu se sobresaltó con las palabras de Infernape

"No soy... ¿Humana...?" Pensó la morena, severamente lastimada

- Ahora entiendo por qué pudiste resistir mi ataque sin perder la vida e incluso manteniéndote consciente... Eres de ascendencia Vasto Lord...-

- ¿Vasto Lord...?- Susurró débilmente la chica

- Eso no importa ahora... ¡A un lado...!- Con visible desprecio, el simio apartó a Ukitsu de una patada, para poder ver a un Naruto que si bien respiraba débilmente, seguía vivo

- Bueno Naruto, hubieras sido un gran guerrero en condiciones diferentes, por desgracia hoy vas a morir...- El Shogun levantó su mano derecha y formó un puño, el cual fue rodeado al instante por Chakra Katon -Te aplastaré la cabeza para que ya no sientas dolor...- A los costados de Infernape, Nami y Hinata esperaban inexpresivamente las órdenes del Shogun -¡Muere, Naruto...!-

- N-Naruto-sempai...- Ukitsu se sentía impotente, ya que ni siquiera podía intentar levantarse para ayudar a su amigo

- ¡Alto...!-

Infernape volteó para encontrarse con una violenta embestida de un Kirin, que tras impactarlo y sacarlo de balance, desapareció en una nube de humo. El grito había provenido de lo que quedaba de la entrada y un Yukidama que había sobrevivido gracias a permanecer cerca de un pilar, observó con confusión cómo la Hime que los había abandonado estaba delante de él, encarando al Shogun del Kagun. El simio miró confundido a la chica, pero sonrió burlonamente después de unos instantes tras el sorpresivo ataque del Kirin.

"A-Azula..." La morena reconoció la voz al instante, pero era incapaz de moverse para voltear

- No puedo creer que sea la chica de la otra ocasión... ¿Qué puedes hacer con un nivel tan bajo? ¡Lárgate antes de que te mate...!- La Hime se intimidó visiblemente y se encogió temblorosa al instante por el miedo que sentía, pero no retrocedió

"Ryu-sensei... Dame mucho valor, no..." Los dientes de Azula trastabillaban "Dame un poco… Aunque sea una pizca… ¡Un solo grano del valor que tuviste...! ¡Para seguir el camino que he elegido hasta el fin…!" Contrario a lo que pensaba el líder del Kagun, la castaña dio un paso al frente, con su mano izquierda posada en el pecho, a la altura del corazón -Te vas a arrepentir...-

- ¿Qué...?- Infernape se mostró confundido con el susurro de la Hime

- ¡Te vas a arrepentir por meterte con mis amigos...!- Exclamó Azula, encarando firme a su enemigo -¡Hoy vas a caer, así yo tenga que caer contigo...!-

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** Pues la batalla en Yu ha llegado a un punto culminante, con el Kagun lanzando un ataque a escala masiva, donde el plan de Infernape y Mayuri se ha revelado, usando tanto a Hinata como a Nami, las dos personas más cercanas a Naruto para atacarlo, sin que él intente defenderse. Las condiciones de Ninja de las cuatro aldeas trabajando juntas, bajo contrato para un bien común, puede parecer inverosímil en un comienzo, pero hay que recordar el contexto en el Mundo Ninja: el Tengun está atacando abiertamente a todas las naciones del mundo, Kiri ha sido destruida, sin que se sepa de sus habitantes debido a que fue la primera aldea en ser invadida, además de que esta situación se está dando en todas las aldeas al mismo tiempo, si bien la intensidad de las invasiones ha variado, como la pasividad de Infernape antes de encontrarse con Naruto o el caso de Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien en vez de invadir su zona asignada, se dedica a seguir de cerca las invasiones y movimientos de sus camaradas. Como se dieron cuenta, Caldina es integrante del Tengun y su misión, dada por Mayuri, era encontrar a las personas más cercanas a Naruto para secuestrarlas y usarlas en contra de nuestro rubio favorito, así que todavía esta batalla no ha alcanzado su clímax. Con respecto a los Jutsu de Infernape, he adaptado los movimientos Pokemon que puede aprender, como en el caso del Fire Blast y el Flamethrower, así como Mega Punch y la Mega Kick, además de Iron Tail. El último de sus ataques en ser mostrado, sin embargo, es una mezcla del Hyper Beam y el Giga Impact. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, más adelante detallaré el asunto del Hyouka no Mahojutsushi y también tocaré el tema de Akatsuki y la relación que tuvo con el Tengun. La conducta de Azula se debió al miedo se sintió tras ver la muerte de Ryu, la forma en que terminó el cuerpo de Itachi y la facilidad con la que tanto Orochimaru como Infernape se vieron inafectados por sus ataques. Es algo similar a lo que sucede entre Kakashi y Orochimaru durante su encuentro en el canon. Sin embargo, ese inesperado encuentro, con su héroe de la infancia, la hizo reaccionar a tiempo. Sólo queda decir que ningún personaje está improvisado en este fic.

**Próximamente:**

**XXII (5): Una Razón Para Vivir.**


	24. XXII 5: Una Razón Para Vivir

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Azula miraba desafiante a Infernape, mientras apretaba los dientes para contener su miedo y el deseo innato de escapar. Desde la muerte de Ryu había quedado traumada con la idea de tener el mismo final que su Sensei, ya que a pesar de admirarla tanto, no quería terminar igual, pero ese deseo había provocado que incluso engañara a sus amigos para no combatir, pero no era tarde para corregir los errores, por eso estaba ahí, luchando contra sus miedos internos para ayudar a sus personas más queridas. Se sorprendió ligeramente de que la Hyuga y la Uchiha estuvieran ahí, pero más que eso, de que estuvieran del lado del Shogun del Kagun.

- Insecto, ¿Estás consciente de lo que acabas de decir?- Infernape mira fríamente a su enemiga

- ¡Sí...!- Replicó Azula al instante con un grito para liberar su miedo -¡Estoy diciendo que te derribaré para vengar a mis amigos, macaco estúpido...!-

- A-Azula...- A la aludida le dolió que Ukitsu no añadiera el sufijo '-chan' a su nombre, pero estaba consciente de que se lo merecía por como la trató -A-A las sempai, las manipulan...-

- Lo sé...- Replicó la Hime sin desviar la mirada del simio "Conscientemente, jamás lastimarían a Naruto..." La mirada de Azula se llenó de ira -Secuestraron a Hinata y a Nami para controlarlas y que atacaran a Naruto... ¡Bastardos...! ¡Cómo los detesto...!- La Hime bramaba indignada, dirigiéndose al Tengun en general

- Kh...- La morena terminó por perder el conocimiento

- ¡Ukitsu...!- La Hime cerró los ojos después de unos instantes, era evidente que solo quedaba ella para combatir "Mi versión especial de Katon que guardaba para un momento crítico... Ha llegado la hora de usarlo" La castaña abrió los ojos, mirando fijamente al Shogun del Kagun "Aunque, no sé qué tan efectivo sea contra Infernape... Y me temo que llegue a matar a Hinata o a Nami si las impacto directamente..."

- Desaparece de mi vista, insecto...- El simio movió la mano despectivamente -Es obvio que sólo eres una chica ordinaria que jamás podrá compararse con Naruto, así que si te vas ahora haré de cuenta que este penoso incidente no ocurrió...-

- Kh...- Azula apretó los puños -No digas estupideces... ¡Yo no abandonaré a mis amigos, los alumnos de Ryu-sensei no somos de esa calaña...!-

"Azula..." Pensó la morena, recobrando la consciencia nuevamente

- ¡Infernape, peleemos frente a frente...! ¡¿O es que no puedes ganar sin usar a Hinata y a Nami cuando tu enemiga es sólo una 'chica ordinaria' como yo...?-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste...?- El simio se molestó al instante -¡Insecto insolente...!- Infernape reprimió su rabia -Bien entonces... Si quieres morir con mi propia mano está bien... ¡Hinata, Nami, no intervengan en esto...!- Una campanilla se escuchó por el lugar y al instante ambas Kunoichi retrocedieron

"¿Qué fue ese sonido...?" Pensó seria la Hime "Nami y Hinata reaccionaron a él..."

- ¡Te haré pedazos...!-

Azula apenas pudo reaccionar al ataque del simio, esquivando un violento puñetazo por cuestión de milímetros. El simio lanzó un segundo ataque al instante, que nuevamente evadió la Hime con un salto hacia atrás para tomar una distancia segura en relación al simio. Respiraba visiblemente agitada, producto del súbito esfuerzo que había podido hacer para esquivar el par de golpes de Infernape, que habían cuarteado fácilmente el duro suelo que incluso había resistido el más poderoso ataque del Shogun del Kagun. Ante la expectación de Azula, el Saruou sonrió suavemente.

- Sólo estás retrasando lo inevitable, ya que a diferencia de Naruto o la otra chica, tu resistencia no parece haber superado los límites de la gente ordinaria... Un solo golpe que logre conectarte bastará para dejarte malherida e incapaz de moverte, en ese momento sabrás que fracasaste y será tu fin...- La Hime miró asustada al simio -Es decir, cuando veas que tu plan no funcionó a pesar de tus esfuerzos, te impactaré y este intento de batalla terminará...-

- Si funciona o no, eso lo sabremos de inmediato...- En un instante Azula se colocó en la posición del Zangetsuha -Trágate esto... ¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Camino Oscuro de la Onda Cortante Lunar)...!-

- ¡¿Qué...?-

El nuevo ataque de la Hime consistía en cuatro medias lunas formadas de Chakra Katon, con la particularidad de que el fuego en ellas era azul y como viajaban a mayor velocidad que las del Zangetsuha, Infernape no pudo esquivarlas, recibiéndolas de lleno y desapareciendo en un estallido de llamas azules que lo devoraron a gran velocidad. Azula observó seria, sin perder detalle en el asunto.

- Un golpe franco...- La Hime esperaba que pronto reapareciera el simio y mostrara algún daño considerable.

Sin embargo, fue un fenómeno algo extraño lo que ocurrió: el fuego azul se concentró en forma de una esfera giratoria y en segundos se disipó en forma de un estallido. Si bien algunas llamas quedaron en el cuerpo del aparentemente ileso Shogun, aparte de ligeras quemaduras superficiales, era evidente que el Jutsu no había tenido efecto real en el Saruou. La expresión de Azula se llenó de terror al ver que su Jutsu secreto, no había funcionado en lo absoluto.

- ¡¿Cómo lo hizo...?- La castaña había quedado boquiabierta

- Veo que eres alumna de Ryu, sinceramente no esperé que pudieras utilizar Katon de tipo azul, logrado por una inyección extra de Chakra al ataque- El simio parecía tranquilo -Pero como mi afinidad es fuego, simplemente cubrí mi cuerpo con Chakra para realizar un contrapeso y evitar un impacto directo, si bien debido a la premura no pude bloquear completamente el ataque, recibiendo una cantidad despreciable de daño... ¡Deberías rendirte, mocosa insolente...!- Nuevamente Azula esquivaba por milímetros el ataque de su enemigo en forma de una patada frontal, pero Infernape no la perdió de vista -¡Tetsu no Shippo!-

Al recibir el violento ataque en el estómago y toser una cantidad considerable de sangre, la castaña salió proyectada al aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. El simio observó satisfecho cómo Azula estaba arrodillada, tomándose el estómago con una mano y luchando tanto para ponerse de pie como para respirar. Respiraba agitadamente porque el golpe la había dejado sin aire y parecía inminente su derrota. Infernape tuvo razón, realmente había sido herida de gravedad con sólo un ataque recibido.

- Ya hay un ganador- Dijo el simio, mientras miraba despectivamente cómo Azula tenía dificultad para reincorporarse

"Creo que tengo algunas costillas rotas... Al final tuvo razón con mi resistencia..." En medio de su dolor, Azula se dio el lujo de reír suavemente

- A-Azula...- La aludida volteó de inmediato hacia Naruto, quien a pesar de sus pésimas condiciones seguía estando consciente -H-Huye...-

- S-Sigues vivo, eso me alegra...- Susurró la castaña entre dientes "No te preocupes, a pesar de todo, en este poco tiempo, me has simpatizado... Y Azula nunca abandonará a los suyos... Ya no buscaré pretextos para escapar..." Infernape miró con sorpresa cómo la chica lograba ponerse de pie, si bien visiblemente lastimada -¡Yo no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente...!-

- ¿Pudo levantarse...?- El simio estaba visiblemente sorprendido

"A este punto, sólo podría sacrificarme como Ryu-sensei, para ganar un poco de tiempo y que Naruto pudiera recuperarse, pero no serviría de nada, porque volverían a usar a Hinata y Nami en su contra..." Azula respiraba con dificultad "Si tan sólo pudiera liberarlas... ¡Eso es...!" Una gota fría de sudor recorrió la sien de la Hime "Es hora de ver que tan inteligente soy realmente y pedirle a los Kami (Dioses) que todo salga bien" La sonrisa de Azula ahora era irónica "Lástima que no crea en ninguno..." Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas, se lanzó contra Infernape de una forma aparentemente suicida mientras sus manos eran rodeadas de Chakra Katon

- ¡Muere...!- Al instante el simio le lanzó un violento golpe al rostro, ante las miradas inexpresivas de Nami y Hinata, además del absoluto terror de Yukidama.

El impacto aparentemente le volteó el rostro completamente a la Hime, de forma que parecía haberle roto el cuello. Infernape sonrió triunfal al darse cuenta de que su enemiga por fin estaba muerta. Sin embargo su rostro pasó del regocijo al desconcierto, al darse cuenta que en la expresión aparentemente perdida de Azula, se formó una sonrisa, ya que había girado la cabeza justo antes de que el golpe la impactara, esquivando el ataque y al mismo tiempo dar la apariencia de haberlo recibido; aprovechando el momento, tomó el pergamino de la cintura de Infernape y se dejó caer al suelo para rodar en dirección a las Kunoichi, pero nuevamente una campanilla se escuchó por el lugar y sin siquiera dejar de rodar, ambas Kunoichi controladas de manera desconocida se lanzaron al ataque hacia la Hime.

- ¡Suiton: Atsuryoku no Mizu (Elemento Agua: Presión de Agua)!-

- ¡Katon: Atsuryoku no Hi (Elemento Fuego: Presión de Fuego)!-

Ambos ataque impactaron simultáneamente en Azula, quien lanzó un grito de dolor mientras el pergamino negro salía proyectado al aire y al instante ambas Kunoichi lanzaron varios Shuriken y Kunai para convertirlo en pequeño pedazos de papel, que se diseminaron por todo el lugar debido al viento. Eran pedazos tan pequeños que una gran cantidad de ellos cayeron alrededor de ambas Kunoichi que se encontraba bajo alguna clase de control mental. Cuando los efectos del ataque simultáneo se dejaron ver, el cuerpo de Azula yacía en el suelo, humeante y al parecer había perdido la consciencia.

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXII (5): Una Razón Para Vivir.**

…

- Al parecer todo terminó...- El simio se acercó para confirmar sus sospechas -¡Caldina, todo ha terminado, buen trabajo...!- De uno de los pocos pilares que había quedado intacto emergió la bella maga que en Konoha se habían encontrado Hinata y Nami

- Gracias Infernape-sama, fue un placer ayudarle- La morena sonrió suavemente al ver cómo todos los Ninja habían sido derrotados, ninguno parecía estar en condiciones de pelear y se acercó al Shogun para ver a la derrotada Hime -La gran Caldina y las campanillas de su danza mágica para usar el Otogenjutsu (Técnica Ilusoria de Sonido) nunca fallan... Ahora espero una gran suma de dinero por este trabajo...- La bella chica enseñaba orgullosa las campanillas en su cuerpo, específicamente en las puntas de sus zapatillas negras, el dorso de sus guantes negros y en sus aretes

- La tendrás- Replicó el Saruou entre dientes, discretamente asqueado por la codicia de la subordinada de Mayuri

- ¡Raiton: Kaminari...!-

El ataque fue tan sorpresivo como preciso. Entró por la frente de la morena y ante la mirada fría de Azula, se perdió en el cielo tras fulminar la vida de la subordinada de Mayuri y volarle en forma grotesca la parte posterior del cráneo. Infernape no reaccionó debido a la sorpresa del ataque lanzado por la Hime, quien se suponía derrotada y se sorprendió más al ver cómo al instante tanto la Hyuga como la Uchiha recuperaron la consciencia tras recuperar el color natural de su esclerótica. Parpadearon un par de veces, ya que para ellas, hacía unos instantes se encontraba en Ichiraku Ramen con la bella morena que ya estaba tendida en el suelo, con una asquerosa herida en la cabeza que incluso permitía ver a través de ella. Al romperse el flujo de Chakra de Caldina con su muerte, ambas chicas habían quedado libres del poder ejercido sobre ellas.

- ¡Esto no puede estar pasando...!- Bramó con ira Infernape, llamando la atención de ambas Kunoichi

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?- Preguntó la azabache, visiblemente descolocada

- ¡No lo sé...!- Replicó la peliazul -¡Mira...!- La chica señaló el lugar donde Naruto estaba tendido, luchando por no perder la consciencia

- ¡Naruto-kun...!- Gritaron ambas con horror, al ver a su novio en esas pésimas condiciones

- ¡Van a morir, malditas mocosas...!- Cuando ambas chicas de Doujutsu pudieron reaccionar, el Shogun del Kagun ya estaba cerca de ellas, listo para matarlas de un golpe

- ¡Kekkaishin: Godairiki (Barrera Sagrada: Fuerza de los Cinco Elementos)...!- La Hime golpeó el suelo, con las palmas de sus manos infundidas de Chakra.

De un segundo a otro, ambas chicas se abrazaron con temor al ver el inminente ataque que iban a recibir de Infernape en forma de un violento puñetazo infundido con Chakra Katon, cerraron los ojos y se abrazaron con temor, ya que el ataque del simio iba a gran velocidad y no tenían tiempo de esquivarlo. Sin embargo, después de unos instantes, abrieron los ojos nuevamente, al darse cuenta de que estaban dentro de un pequeño domo de luz que las había protegido de la furia del líder del Kagun, espacio que apenas las cubrían a ambas en su penosa posición, abrazados de forma que sus atributos se rozaban entre ellos. Sin poder evitarlo se sonrojaron a pesar de la situación. Pero de inmediato recuperaron la seriedad al ver cómo Azula caía de rodillas al suelo, con la mirada borrosa.

- ¿Qué está pasando?- Preguntó confundida la Uchiha, al ver a la Hime tendida en el suelo, boca abajo y respirando lentamente

- Todo el lugar está destruido...- Agregó Hinata, al notar que se encontraban en medio de un lugar extraño, que carecía de techo y las paredes que quedaban parecían a punto de derrumbarse.

…

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que todo el plan haya sido alterado por una chiquilla?- El Shogun del Raigun estaba visiblemente molesto con la situación, no sólo había perdido a una subordinada realmente útil que se había llevado su conocimiento al otro mundo, sino que también había perdido a dos chicas prometedoras para sus experimentos -Más aún... ¿Cómo es posible que esa chica dominara un Kekkaijutsu (Técnica de Barrera) que se creía extinto...?- La frustración de Mayuri era evidente.

…

- Hinata, Nami...- Susurró Azula débilmente, llamando la atención de ambas -Ustedes fueron secuestradas por esa mujer y controladas para que atacaran a Naruto...- Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver con visible terror -Ahora que lo saben, no salgan de ahí... Si las toman como rehenes todo estará perdido...-

- ¿Nosotras atacamos a Naruto-kun?- Al instante la expresión de Nami se llenó de tristeza

- ¿Nosotras lo dejamos así...?- Hinata apenas si podía contener las ganas de llorar

- ¡Mocosas...!- Infernape nuevamente lanzó un golpe, pero el Kekkai repelió el ataque tras soltar una descarga eléctrica -¡Demonios!-

- Idiota...- Susurró la Hime débilmente, al ver como el simio se había lastimado la mano

- ¡Tú...!- Infernape perdió los estribos, corrió hacia Azula y la tomó del cuello de su uniforme para levantarla del suelo -¡Dime qué fue lo que hiciste...!-

- Je... El Jutsu se llama Kekkaishin: Godairiki y cubre al objetivo con una barrera que impide que algún usuario de Chakra de cualquiera de los cinco elementos pueda atacar al objetivo...- Las sonrisa burlona de Azula provocó que el simio perdiera los estribos y comenzara a ahorcarla

- ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

- Kh... Los milagros, no se dan para los cobardes...- Replicó la Hime apenas con un hilillo de voz -Lo había visto, pero jamás había podido realizarlo...-

- ¡¿Qué es lo que planeas ahora que salvaste a esas dos...?- El Shogun del Kagun azotó a Azula violentamente contra el suelo -Mírate, usaste un Jutsu más allá de tus capacidades y si no has muerto es tan sólo por el supuesto milagro que has producido... Pero ya no puedes defenderte-

- Tienes razón...- Para sorpresa de Infernape, Azula sonrió débilmente y cerró los ojos suavemente mientras la sangre escurría por su frente -Sin embargo, todavía queda Naruto... No importa que tan herido esté, porque él te vencerá ahora que ya no te escudarás en sus novias, sí... Él es fuerte y valiente, no como yo, que soy débil y cobarde... El salvará a los demás... Él se levantará...-

- ¡Azula-san...!- Replicaron las novias de Naruto al instante, con marcada tristeza en su mirada

"A-Azula-chan..." Pensó Ukitsu fugazmente, luchando por no quedar inconsciente

- ¡Miau...!- El gato albo también miraba conmovido a la Hime, mientras Infernape volteó a ver de reojo al rubio, para regresar la mirada a la castaña

-Tú... ¿Viniste dispuesta a morir por tu amigo Naruto?-

- Yo le tengo un miedo atroz a la muerte- Respondió Azula mientras lágrimas recorrían lentamente sus mejillas -Pero, más que eso, temo perder a mis seres queridos... Ya perdí a Itachi-kun y a Ryu-sensei, no habría soportado perder a nadie más... Ese sentimiento, llamado desesperación, no me volverá a invadir... Por eso vine, a pesar de haberlos abandonado en un principio, por eso superé mi temor, para proteger lo que es valioso para mí... Esa es mi razón para vivir...- Azula abrió sus ojos y sonrió conmovida "Ryu-sensei... Por fin he entendido por qué se sacrificó por nosotros, aunque creo que fue un poco tarde para mí..." El Shogun del Kagun observaba visiblemente sorprendido a la Hime

"Esta chiquilla inmadura se aferró a sus ideales y me ha combatido de frente, mientras que yo he abandonado los míos para obtener una victoria que ahora me parece vacía... Ha superado sus limitaciones para aportar en el sueño de su equipo, que es derrotarnos... A pesar de las apariencias, ¿Quién es el vencedor real de este combate?"

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Infernape?- El aludido volteó hacia el Demidevimon, para notar que tenía una esfera de cristal a través de la que Mayuri era visible -¡¿No vas a acabar con la vida de esos mocosos?-

- Kh...- El simio apretó los dientes

- ¡¿Vas a perder tu puesto como Shogun del Kagun sólo porque una miserable mocosa te ha conmovido? ¡Nubes-sama y Orochimaru-sama no perdonan la incompetencia ni la estupidez, así que mátalos ya!- El Maryou estaba visiblemente irritado y sus palabras lograron convencer al Saruou de reanudar su objetivo, ya que Infernape endureció la mirada y se acercó a Azula mientras su puño era rodeado de Chakra Katon

- ¡Azula-san!- Exclamaron Hinata y Nami, incapaces de ayudar a la Hime por su propia petición

"A-Azula-chan..." Lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por las mejillas de la morena

- ¡Miau...!-

Yukidama de inmediato se acercó a Naruto, recordando aquél momento cuando él, el rubio y Rimururu habían quedado atrapados en aquella cueva y milagrosamente el Chunin había despertado ese misterioso poder con el que los había sacado de ese lugar y había derrotado a los dos Ninja de Kumo. Comenzó a rasguñarlo en la mano, para hacer que lograra reaccionar y pudiera ponerse de pie para que ahora salvara a la castaña que un principio le pareció una mujer dura y fría, pero que en ese momento había abierto su corazón por primera vez en su vida. Naruto quería hacerlo, pero con gran trabajo apenas si podía mantenerse consciente, trataba de ponerse de pie, pero el esfuerzo era inútil. Su cuerpo no le respondía. En ese momento se sentía impotente, ya que sólo tenía un deseo: levantarse para ayudar a sus amigas y corresponder la confianza que la castaña había depositado en él, pero el esfuerzo acabó por agotarlo.

"Deseo salvar a Azula..." Pensó el rubio antes de perder la conciencia, tras su lucha fallida

- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas...!- Exclamó Hinata, con visible desesperación

- ¡Por lo que más quieras, detente...!- La Uchiha también quería ayudar a la Hime

"Así que te llamas Azula..." Pensó el simio, cerrando los ojos por un instante "Te has ganado mi respeto, lástima que debas morir hoy..."

Infernape levantó su puño para asestar el golpe de gracia en la Hime, pero cuando se preparaba a dar el golpe letal, un brillo intenso invadió el lugar violentamente. La marca en la frente de Yukidama comenzó a brillar de forma intensa, desconcertando a todos los presentes que permanecían conscientes. Ese brillo misterioso comenzaba a reaccionar con el cuerpo de Naruto, quien se ponía de pie lentamente, ante la mirada atenta de todos, como si esa luz curara sus heridas y le permitiera volver a pelear una vez más. Esa luz incluso curaba lentamente a Ukitsu y a Azula, quienes obtuvieron la fuerza suficiente para poder voltear hacia Naruto, quien ya era envuelto por un aura violácea, que aumentaba su intensidad. Abrió los ojos súbitamente, revelando un Rinnegan que brillaba intensamente, con el mismo tono del Chakra que lo rodeaba.

"Acaso Yukidama..." Pensó fugazmente la castaña

"Increíble, pudo levantarse a pesar de estar a las puertas de la muerte..." Pensó fugazmente el Shogun del Kagun, visiblemente impresionado por lo que estaba sucediendo frente a él

- Infernape... Tú y el Tengun manipularon a Hinata-chan y a Nami-chan... Lastimaron a Ukitsu y a Azula... No me importa la razón por la que lo hayas hecho, ¡Voy a matarte con mis propias manos...!- El rubio extendió su mano hacia el simio -¡Shinra Tensei...!-

Infernape saló proyectado hacia una de las pocas paredes que quedaban de pie, estrellándose y derribándola violentamente. En su trayectoria aplastó al ser similar a un murciélago, haciendo que Mayuri perdiera la visión de lo que ahí estaba ocurriendo. El Shogun del Kagun se reincorporó lentamente tras el violento impacto, mirando sorprendido y con un deje de temor al rubio, que lucía imponente y sobretodo, visiblemente furioso contra él.

"¿Qué demonios es ese Chakra...? ¡Y eso ojos...!" El simio lucia desconcertado

- ¡Pelea...!- Naruto ya estaba en guardia

- ¡Prepárate a morir...!- Con sus ojos inyectados en sangre, el simio se levantó y a una velocidad sorprendente se lanzó hacia el rubio mientras su puño se rodeaba de Chakra Katon -¡Tatakai: Choukaken (Lucha: Ultra Puño de Fuego)!- El impacto fue directo al rostro de Naruto, volteándole el rostro -¡Listo, está muerto...!- La expresión de Infernape se llenó de incredulidad súbitamente cuando el rubio comenzó a girar su rostro a su posición original con una facilidad asombrosa, a pesar de la fuerza que continuaba ejerciendo el Simio "¡¿Qué demonios sucede? ¡Mi Chakra está siendo absorbido...!" El extraño fluyo de Chakra que rodeaba a Naruto había cambiado súbitamente a una tonalidad verde

- ¡Esto es por meterte con Hinata-chan y Nami-chan...!- El flujo nuevamente recuperó su tonalidad violeta y al instante Naruto le lanzó un violento golpe en la boca del estómago a un atónito Infernape, haciendo que tosiera sangre -Y esto... ¡Es por haberlas manipulado...!-

El rubio comenzó a lanzarle una combinación de golpes y patadas distribuidos por todo su cuerpo, de tal velocidad y precisión, que el Saruou sólo podía recibirlos sin poder reaccionar, tratando en vano de bloquearlos o esquivarlos, ya que la velocidad de Naruto se había vuelto superior a la suya y su fuerza también, como si el flujo de Chakra que lo rodeaba le hubiera dado una nueva y superior capacidad física. Infernape cayó pesadamente, con varios hilillos de sangre recorriendo todas las partes de su cuerpo, mientras Naruto cayó suavemente de pie. Hinata y Nami, al notar que su novio ya tenía el control de la situación, salieron del Kekkai para ayudar, la Hyuga a la morena y la Uchiha a la Hime.

- Azula-san... ¿Estás bien?- La azabache le ayudaba a la castaña a reincorporarse

- Sí, gracias...- Respondió Azula débilmente

- Ukitsu-chan, resiste un poco, enseguida te curaré...- La peliazul tomó a la morena en brazos y comenzó a curarla con el Jutsu médico conocido en el Equipo 7

- Gracias, Hinata-sempai...- Cargándola y sin dejar de curarla, la Hyuga se acercó nuevamente hacia su mejor amiga y Azula

- Azula-san, el poder de Naruto-kun... Es impresionante, ¿Ese fue el último entrenamiento que realizaron con Ryu-sensei...?- Preguntó la Uchiha, mirando cómo apenas el simio se había puesto de pie, nuevamente recibía el castigo de Naruto, en forma de un Taijutsu con marcada saña, con toda la intensión de acabar dolorosamente con él

- No...- Replicó la castaña, llamando la atención de las cuatro chicas -Ese es el poder de sus ojos- Las palabras de Azula llamaron la atención de Hinata y Nami

- Pero, el no había despertado el poder de su Doujutsu- Replicó extrañada la azabache de tez clara -Podía hacer cosas básicas para el Byakugan o el Sharingan, pero nada diferente-

- Eso es cierto, aunque...- Agregó Hinata mientras miraba cómo nuevamente el rubio le conectaba un violento golpe en el rostro a su enemigo y lo derribaba -Una vez Ryu-sensei le dijo que no se preocupara, que la verdadera capacidad de su Doujutsu se revelaría sola...-

- Seguramente ella lo sabía...- Agregó seria la mayor de las chicas -Al parecer no se sabe casi nada sobre sus ojos... Reaccionan a la ira y se activan como una especie de instinto de supervivencia... Cuando escapó de Konoha y se encontró con Rimururu, ese poder debió de haber despertado por primera vez, para detener al Equipo Killer B de Kumo...- Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, el gato albo asintió con la cabeza -Luego, cuando Orochimaru asesinó a Ryu-sensei, ese poder fue con el que Naruto lo derrotó... Ahora veo que sólo reacciona en situaciones extremas donde su vida corre peligro o cuando está cegado por la ira, como ahora... El Tengun ha despertado a un león dormido-

El combate de Taijutsu continuaba. Para Infernape era frustrante cómo sus golpes, ya fueran puños o patadas, resultaban inútiles contra el rubio. Esos flujos de Chakra cambiaban de forma perfectamente sincronizada, verde siempre para la defensa, violeta para el ataque, rolándose entre una defensa perfecta y un ataque perfecto, de forma que Naruto parecía volverse invulnerable. Nuevamente le lanzó un golpe, pero esta vez el rubio lo esquivó y se lo detuvo a la altura de la muñeca, con una sola mano. El flujo de Chakra violeta apenas tocó su piel por más de un instante, comenzó a quemar a Infernape, quien apenas podía contener el dolor que sentía, como si le estuvieran dejando una barra de acero al rojo vivo en la piel. En la mano libre de Naruto comenzó a formarse una esfera de Chakra que el simio pensó sería el Rasengan, pero de inmediato esa esfera aumentó tanto la velocidad de rotación de su flujo como su tamaño, duplicando el tamaño de un Rasengan ordinario.

- ¡Oudama Rasengan...!-

Infernape recibió el Jutsu en el estómago, escupiendo sangre de su boca, mientras Naruto se lo incrustaba con marcada saña hasta que la fuerza del Oudama Rasengan se disipó completamente, dejándole una herida visible en su vientre. Giró la mano que detenía el brazo de Infernape de forma súbita, fracturándole el antebrazo a su enemigo y saltó para tomar distancia, mientras el Shogun del Kagun simplemente caía de rodillas. Para Infernape resultaba frustraste y sobretodo, aterradora, la diferencia que ahora existía entre él y su enemigo. No pudo evitar el sonreír suavemente al recordar cómo se molestó con Orochimaru cuando le asignó la misión de acabar con él, subestimándolo por ser un niño.

"¿Este es el poder que venció a Orochimaru...? Es un poder abrumador..." Lentamente y respirando con dificultad, Infernape se puso de pie mientras su rostro se llenaba de ira nuevamente "¡Sin embargo, yo renuncié a mis ideales para ganar esta batalla...! ¡Si me vence de nada servirán todas las bajezas que cometí, abandonándome a mí mismo en aras de ejecutar bien el plan...!" El simio lucía totalmente fuera de sí -¡Voy a obtener la victoria aunque sea lo último que haga...! ¡Prepárate a morir...!- Infernape posó la mano de su brazo óptimo delante de él para preparar su mejor Jutsu, su cuerpo nuevamente se veía rodeado de un intenso Chakra dorado

- ¡Ese es el...! ¡Chousenkou!- Exclamó Ukitsu, llamando la atención de las chicas, mientras Naruto observa con expectación como se formaba la esfera de Chakra dorado delante de su enemigo

- ¡Ahora que lo lanzaré con una mano, el Chakra estará más concentrado, no hay nada que lo resista...!- El simio tomó la esfera dorada en su mano -¡Sin importar que tan fuerte seas, si recibes esto a quemarropa, serás pulverizado...!- La mirada del rubio se endureció aún más -¡Ahora sí obtendré la victoria...!-

- ¡Naruto, utiliza el Jutsu de Ryu-sensei...!- Exclamó Azula con todas sus fuerzas, llamando la atención de las chicas -¡Convierte esa luz en esperanza...!- Al instante el rubio se vio rodeado nuevamente del aura violeta mientras su puño comenzaba a brillar y pequeños rayos comenzaban a rodearlo

- ¡Es tu fin Naruto...!- Infernape echó para atrás su brazo, para imprimirle una mayor fuerza a su ataque -¡Chousenkou...!-

- ¡Hadouryuken...!- Se lanzó el rubio al frente mientras echaba para atrás su puño.

Las chicas miraban expectantes la escena. Era una carrera, donde quien lanzara primero su ataque obtendría la victoria, pero no pudieron seguirla porque la intensidad del brillo dorado que rodeaba a Infernape las deslumbró por un segundo... Cuando se les aclaró la vista, Naruto caía al suelo cubierto de sangre en todo su cuerpo, haciendo un ruido pesado al caer. Las chicas miraron con horror al ver cómo el chico parecía haber sido derrotado, pero sus temores se vieron disipados cuando vieron el origen de esa sangre: El Shogun del Kagun tenía un horroroso boquete en el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo, del cual brotaba la sangre visiblemente e incluso las vísceras eran visibles en un espectáculo grotesco.

- H-Hadoryuken... El Jutsu personal de Akahei...- El simio tosió sangre de forma visible, mientras la hemorragia de su escandalosa herida aumentaba -Q-Que me ha derrotado...-

- Lo logró...- Susurraron las cuatro chicas a coro

- Hm...- Naruto se puso de pie para ver a su enemigo, quien esbozó una sonrisa plena que lo desconcertó profundamente

- He sido derrotado... Por un gran guerrero... Eso, me llena de orgullo- La furia de Naruto se disipó al escuchar esas palabras, pero sobre todo al escuchar la implícita admiración que el simio reconocía tenerle "El Kiiroi Senkou y Akahei… Juntos"

- ¿Infernape...?- El chico miró con pesar a su enemigo

- Azula...- La aludida volteó a verlo con desconcierto -M-Me has enseñado... Que hay cosas más importantes que perder o ganar, como nunca renunciar a tus ideales... - La sonrisa plena del Shogun del Kagun era desconcertante para el Equipo Ryu -E-Encontrar un señor digno al que servir, que se creyera en él por la fuerza de sus palabras y sus acciones, capaz de cambiar a la gente para bien, ese era mi ideal... Pero lo perdí, cegado por mi orgullo de guerrero...- Nuevamente volteó hacia el rubio -Naruto... ¿Puedo jurarte lealtad?-

- Infernape...- Susurró débilmente el rubio, asintiendo con la cabeza, incapaz de negarle algo al enemigo que había llegado a odiar, pero que ahora le causaba una gran tristeza, ya que se veía que vivía una contradicción entre su ideal y su realidad

- Gracias...-

El simio cerró los ojos y simplemente se dejó caer al suelo, provocando un gran estruendo debido a que no había puesto la menor resistencia. Naruto de inmediato se acercó a ver al Shogun del Kagun, pero cuando se arrodilló cerca de su rostro, sólo pudo ver su mirada perdida y opacada. Cerró los ojos un instante, al darse cuenta de que había muerto. Las chicas se acercaron a él, para acompañarlo en su momento de silencio luctuoso, ya que no se esperaban algo así del simio. Súbitamente Infernape desapareció en un estallido de luz, mientras un pergamino con el Kanji Jibakushin aparecía en su lugar y apenas al tocar el suelo se incendiaba espontáneamente.

- Infernape...- Susurró débilmente Naruto, siendo abrazado por sus novias al instante, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por el cariño se sentía, mientras pensaba profundamente en la muerte de ese ser.

…

En las calles de una Yu casi destruida, el último zorro integrante del Kagun caía a los pies de los varios Ninja contratados por el Daimyo, mientras a sus espaldas, un cansado Yuujou y una sonriente pero agotada Hakufu, también disfrutaban del triunfo que había obtenido junto a los Ninja. Entre los combatientes se encontraban un par de los Ninja a cargo de Ibiki Morino, quienes reconocieron a la invocación de Naruto al instante, no así a la de Ukitsu. Eso significaba que el rubio estaba en el lugar y seguramente había contribuido a la victoria.

- ¡Lo logramos, Dragón-chan...!- Exclamó la tigresa con marcada alegría

"Me llamo Yuujou..." El reptil atinó a reír nerviosamente

- ¡Entonces lo logramos, Yuujou-chan!- Corrigió Hakufu

- Ustedes nos ayudaron mucho para vencer al Tengun, muchas gracias- Se acercó un Ninja de Konoha a ellos: Genma Shiranui

"No hay de qué" Respondió el dragón en la mente del sinodal del ya pasado examen Chunin

- ¡La diversión fue suficiente, gracias!- Replicó la tigresa, haciendo que el dragón y el Jounin se voltearan a ver con desconcierto

- ¡Lo logramos!- Exclamó un Ninja, con visible alegría

- ¡Lo hicimos!- Agregó otro con marcada emoción

- ¡Si, viva los hicimos...!- Completó otro, rebosante de alegría

- ¡Vengan, según los rumores, van a presentar a los héroes que derrotaron al Tengun y a ese extraño mono...!- Exclamó otro Ninja, que llegaba desde las ruinas del palacio del Daimyo.

…

Orochimaru estaba furioso. Había sido notificado que uno de los sellos Jibakushin había sido activado y eso sólo significaba que uno de los seis Shogun del Tengun había sido asesinado, pero nunca pensó que se trataría de Infernape, ya que Mayuri había asegurado que la victoria estaba garantizada. El simio yacía dentro de un ataúd, con esa mirada perdida que le había quedado tras haber muerto en la batalla con Naruto y haberle jurado lealtad, cumpliendo su sueño aunque fuera por un instante.

- No pensé que Naruto tendría la capacidad para revertir la situación y lograr superar una estrategia de Mayuri reforzada con el poder de Infernape...- Los dientes del Sannin trastabillaban -¡Kimimaro...!-

- Sí, Orochimaru-sama- Replicó el sujeto de cabello blanco, que recién había aparecido con el Shunshin no Jutsu

- Usa a los Demidevimon para contactar a los cinco Shogun restantes... ¡Lo quiero aquí en Tiamath, lo antes posible...!-

…

A los pies del palacio de la aldea de Yu, el Daimyo estaba sentado en un improvisado trono, mientras que el rubio y las chicas del Equipo Ryu se encontraban inclinados en señal de respeto hacia él. Los demás Ninja de las otras aldeas, Konoha incluida, los rodeaban para garantizar la seguridad de la humilde ceremonia, pero sobretodo atraídos por la curiosidad de ver a los llamados Yuushako (Niños Héroes) por los aldeanos, que habían derrotado al temible líder del Kagun. Yuujou y Hakufu, un poco más apartados, también miraban con curiosidad la ceremonia.

- Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu... Valientes Ninja de las aldeas- El Daimyo tomó solemnemente la palabra -Todos lucharon con valor y derrotaron a un enemigo que está atacando al mundo entero, especialmente tú Naruto, sin ti, la victoria no hubiera sido posible- El rubio volteó a ver con desconcierto al anciano, mientras los Ninja reunidos le aplaudían, reconociendo su esfuerzo, de inmediato sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura y llevándose la mano a la nuca -Llegaste caído del cielo y ante el panorama desolador, saliste adelante gracias al esfuerzo de tus amigas y sobretodo, gracias a tu determinación... Desde hoy, yo te nombro Atarashii Yuusha (El Nuevo Héroe) y de antemano espera mi apoyo cuando te postules en un futuro para Hokage-

- ¡Oh!- Exclamaron contentos los Ninja reunidos, especialmente los de Konoha

- Lo lograste, Naruto-kun- Nami le sonrió a su novio, mientras tomaba una de sus manos

- Si, has dado un paso en tu sueño- Hinata tomó la otra mano con cariño y suavidad.

Ante la mirada expectante de todas las personas reunidas, el rubio se puso de pie junto a sus novias, siendo seguido por las alumnas más recientes de Ryu. La atención quedó puesta en Naruto cuando miró con una sonrisa suave al Daimyo, quien se le quedó mirando con desconcierto. No estaba saltando de gusto como él pensaba, sino que se mantenía asombrosamente tranquilo. Para la plantilla de Konoha también resultaba extraño que el rubio no comenzara a saltar como desquiciado, por haber obtenido tal logro. Era desconcertante verlo tan tranquilo.

- Daimyo-sama... Yo todavía no estoy listo-

- ¡¿Qué?- Fue la réplica generalizada

- ¡¿Acaso estás loco?- La Hime lo tomó violentamente de las solapas de su ropa, sin embargo Naruto apartó las manos de Azula con suavidad, sin perder la calma

- Yo no gané solo, todos lo hicimos juntos...- El gato Yukidama se posó en su cabeza mientras él tomaba las manos de la Hime -Gracias a que tú y Ukitsu-chan me ayudaron, gracias al esfuerzo de todos los que estamos reunidos aquí, fue que logramos salir adelante, si yo soy un héroe, todos lo somos-

- Naruto...- Replicó débilmente la castaña

- Es por eso, que le pido no me llame héroe hasta que me haga tan fuerte como para no poner en peligro las vidas de los demás... Algún día seré el más famoso Ninja, pero ese día no es hoy...- Terminó el rubio, sonriendo plenamente ante las sonrisas de todos los reunidos y del Daimyo

- Entiendo, entonces esperaré a seas más fuerte- Replicó el anciano con alegría -Hinata, Nami, ya veo el por qué están tan enamoradas de este chico- Las aludidas de inmediato se sonrojaron visiblemente -Me alegraría mucho ser el padrino de alguno de sus hijos, si me dan la oportunidad...-

- ¿H-Hijos...?- Susurraron ambas chicas, completamente sonrojadas por el significado implícito de esas palabras, terminando de desmayarse como era su costumbre, que ingenuamente creían ya superada

- ¡Hinata-chan, Nami-chan...!- Naruto de inmediato sostuvo a las dos chicas entre sus brazos con visible preocupación... -¡¿Se encuentran bien?- Ambas chicas lucían una enorme sonrisa.

…

Naruto, con Nami aferrada a su brazo izquierdo y Hinata al brazo derecho, con Azula y Ukitsu flanqueándolo, miraban tres cajas que dos sirvientas del palacio habían dejado frente a ellos. Se acercaron y las abrieron con curiosidad para ver que había en su interior. En la caja del rubio había un nuevo uniforme consistente en sudadera negra con naranja y pantalones con la misma combinación de colores. También botas negras y dos nuevos Hitai-ate, con los símbolos de Konoha y Kiri respectivamente. En la caja de la Hime había un uniforme bastante similar al de la guardia imperial del palacio de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego. Finalmente, la tercera caja de Ukitsu contenía un uniforme particular consistente en vestido corto de color celeste, botas negras cortas y una camisa blanca, además de muñequeras negras.

- ¿No crees que eso es algo revelador...?- Azula miraba de reojo la ropa de su mejor amiga

- Yo sigo enojada contigo- Dijo seria la morena, ladeando el rostro con indignación -Pero puedes comprar mi perdón con dulces...-

- ¿Dulces? ¿Qué no la amistad debe ser desinteresada...?- Replicó extrañada la Hime

- Pues la mía es con dulces, no desinteresada- Replicó seria Ukitsu

- Está bien, te compraré dulces...- Dijo la castaña tras suspirar

- Entonces Azula-chan, ¿Tú crees que sea revelador? Yo lo pedí así para estar cómoda al pelear...- A la aludida le dio un tic en el ojo al ver el súbito cambio de actitud en su amiga

- Olvidado...-

El Equipo original y las dos chicas se separaron para cambiarse, ya que a pesar de todo, serían presentados ante los aldeanos, que había solicitado ver en persona a los héroes que los habían salvado. El trío se metió a una habitación de las pocas que habían escapado de los destrozos causados por el Kagun y las otras dos chicas se metieron en otra. Ya en la habitación, Hinata y Nami miraban apenadas a su novio, quien se había quedado sólo en bóxers y recién se ponía los nuevos pantalones, mientras lucía nuevamente feliz por tenerlas a su lado. Las chicas en cambio, ni siquiera se atrevían a levantar la mirada.

- Nami-chan, Hinata-chan- Las chicas por fin voltearon a ver al rubio, quien ya estaba totalmente cambiado

- ¿Q-Qué ocurre?- Preguntó tímidamente la Hyuga

- Sí... ¿Sucede algo?- Agregó temerosa la Uchiha

- No... Simplemente, me alegra mucho saber que seguimos juntos...- Suavemente, el rubio las abrazó mientras se sentaba entre ellas -Eso me hace muy feliz... ¿Viajaran con nosotros?- Ambas chicas se voltearon a ver con pesar

- No...- Contestaron a coro, visiblemente entristecidas y después de unos instantes

- ¿Por qué...?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

- Tu vida estuvo comprometida ahora...- La Hyuga comenzó a llorar

- Nosotras pudimos haberte matado...- Nami también lloraba entristecida

- Pero...-

- Volveremos a Konoha...-

- Y te estaremos esperando con los brazos abiertos...-

- Así cuando regreses, estaremos juntos-

- Y ya nada nos separará jamás...-

- Si eso es lo que quieren...- Súbitamente Naruto se mostró entusiasmado -¡Voy a derrotar a esos miserables lo más rápido posible, para estar junto a ustedes por siempre...!-

…

La algarabía crecía en Yu, ya que los chicos que habían derrotado al líder del Kagun estaban por presentarse a las afueras del palacio y los aldeanos querían conocer a los Ninja que los habían salvado de la crisis. Poco a poco salieron del lugar, revelándose de entre las sombras a Naruto, que tenía tomadas de las manos a sus novias, luego una Ukitsu con su indumentaria sutilmente reveladora y finalmente Azula con su elegante ropa de guardián imperial. Los aplausos y las diversas porras para el Equipo Ryu se comenzaron a escuchar estruendosamente por toda la aldea, vitoreando a los Yuushako con marcada alegría y agradecimiento. Los cinco lucían visiblemente apenados ante la sonriente mirada del anciano Daimyo, quien miraba a ese grupo con la esperanza, de que fuera la clave para derrotar al Tengun.

- ¿Sucede algo, Azula-chan?- Ukitsu notó distraída a su amiga

- ¿Eh? A decir verdad, quisiera agradecerle a una persona especial, que me hizo darme cuenta a tiempo del error que estaba por cometer- Respondió la Hime, sonriendo suavemente mientras orientaba su mirada al cielo -Me hizo darme cuenta de lo que es más importante para mí...-

- ¿Sabes? Hoy me di cuenta de que eres alguien genial, Azula-chan- La morena le sonrió amigablemente a su amiga

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- Preguntó extraña la aludida

- Hm...- Ukitsu sonrió suavemente -Luchaste hombro con hombro con nosotros, cuando tú eres una Hime y no tendrías que estar aquí, ya que no es su obligación-

- Ukitsu, yo...-

- No te preocupes, lo sé... Por eso es que me pareciste genial, porque fue tu valor lo que hizo posible el milagro...- La castaña sonrió alegremente, conservando su tranquilidad innata

- Gracias...-

- Algún día seré recibido así en Konoha- Naruto miraba con marcada alegría las diversas ovaciones que le dedicaban

- Si, cuando seas Hokage- Susurró la Hyuga, acurrucándose en su hombro

- Y ahí estaremos, junto a ti...- Agregó Nami, haciendo lo propio en el otro hombro de Naruto

"Escúchalos Naruto..." El Daimyo sonrió alegre, mirando al chico y las chicas Chunin disfrutar del momento "Goza este momento, donde todos los aldeanos corean tu nombre con sincera gratitud y admiración, porque llegará el día, en que seas recibido así a donde quiera que vayas... Por ahora, aunque no quieras, serás llamado el Atarashii Yuusha..."

…

El Gama-sennin, Jiraiya, se encontraba en una tierra desolada, la cual antes era conocida como la aldea de Uzushio (Remolino). Sus ruinas parecían tener varios años, por el musgo que las cubría o por el sutil olor de madera podrida que reinaba en el lugar. Empezó a investigar con detenimiento las ruinas, que compartían en todos los restos de construcciones el símbolo de la aldea consistente en un círculo que internamente tenía un remolino. Buscaba algún indicio ya que Naruto le había platicado brevemente sobre su encuentro con su padre, gracias a lo que revivió y también que Minato le había hablado brevemente sobre su madre y con el nombre que le dio, era más que suficiente para investigar. Para él, el gran espía de Konoha, no había imposible si disponía aunque fuera de un poco de información. Caminó por varias horas alrededor del lugar, tratando de buscar algún documento que hubiera sobrevivido a la misteriosa devastación que sufriera la aldea, tan sólo unos días después del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha. Finalmente, en medio de la devastación, Jiraiya logró encontrar los restos de la torre de Registro Ninja de Uzushio, la cual al ser subterránea, había sobrevivido a la destrucción. Buscó horas y horas en ese inmenso archivo, para encontrar finalmente las últimas actas de defunción selladas, en las cuales, después de varias horas, logró encontrar aquella que coincidía con el nombre de la madre de Naruto. Revisó la fecha en el documento, la cual tenía el día de muerte, dos días después del ataque del Kyubi a Konoha y tan sólo un día antes del final de su aldea.

"Jounin, Ninjutsu avanzado y de afinidad Fuuton, Jutsu de especial mención, Fuuton: Shuriken..." Jiraiya se sorprendió mucho cuando vio el registro de misiones "Entonces Kushina Uzumaki si existió y vaya que era una Ninja eficiente, completó 1,852 misiones: 48 de Rango D, 354 de Rango C, 591 de Rango B, 617 de Rango A, 242 de Rango S, impresionante... Realizó más misiones que yo y en la mitad del tiempo activo como Ninja..." Pensó fugazmente el albo "Pero ahora la pregunta cambia... ¿Por qué alguien como ella no viajó junto con Minato a Konoha?" Las dudas rondaban la cabeza de Jiraiya, pero se disiparon cuando encontró la causa de su muerte "¿Complicaciones en el parto...? Esto ha llegado a su fin... Le alegrará saber que su madre fue una Ninja extraordinaria... Ahora espero que esté bien, pero sobretodo, que haya pateado algunos traseros del Tengun... Quiero ver si ha progresado con el Rasengan..."

De la carpeta sucia que cargaba el albo, cayó un Hitai-ate de Uzushio, que tenía gradaba en la parte posterior del metal 'Para mí pequeño... Te amo' Cuando notó el objeto y observó dicha inscripción, el Gama-sennin enterneció la mirada, dándose cuenta de que aunque se hubieran encontrado por un instante, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón. Naruto sería feliz cuando supiera que su madre, de la que no sabía nada más que su nombre, lo amaba. La letra no era muy estética porque seguramente había sido la misma Kushina quien había hecho la inscripción.

"Kushina, se nota que eras una gran persona... Me hubiera gustado conocer a la mujer que cautivó a mi ingenuo estudiante, la madre del Yogen no Ko (Niño de la Profecía)..." El Sannin cerró los ojos por un momento, en señal de respeto por la fallecida Ninja.

…

La nevada colina Sanrou (Tres Lobos) servía como tarima para un ser de aspecto peculiar. Su cuerpo era una amalgama de esferas de metal que emulaban los huesos del cuerpo y estaban unidas por una red de lo que parecían ser ramas de madera de diversos grosores. De diferentes formas y tamaños, esas esferas constituían la estructura básica de ese peculiar ser. Su rostro era diferente, ya que tenía una cabeza muy parecida a la estructura de un Gecko. De hocico algo alargado y mirada maliciosa, observaba con una sádica sonrisa hacia la enorme Nación del Hierro que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, toda cubierta de la blanca nieve, que alguna vez fuera hogar de las fuerzas Samurai, famosas por su poderío militar, así como su perfecta instrucción. Eran fuerzas reducidas, de una nación poco habitada, pero no por ello débil. De las esferas que formaban sus manos varias ramas se enredaban alrededor del cuello de un Samurai, después se oyó el grotesco ruido del cuello romperse y despectivamente dejó caer el cadáver al suelo. Se trataba de Mifune, Taichou (Capitán) de las fuerzas Samurai, que habían sido totalmente destruidas por su facción del Tengun, el Dogun. La Nación del Hierro finalmente había quedado indefensa. Llevaba cerca de dos semanas con su invasión, que ya estaba en su etapa terminal, encabezada principalmente por serpientes, seres que asemejaban a los Golem de la mitología judía así como a variados monstruos formados de roca. Varias aldeas que se veían a los lejos emitían columnas de humo, señales inequívocas de incendios.

- Je, je, je… Pobres Samurai, presumían de su fuerza y su tal Kenjutsu, pero eran tan frágiles como los demás humanos, basta un poco de Mokuton para romperles los huesos y que caigan como moscas...-

- ¡Tung-sama!- Uno de los seres alados que servían como medio de comunicación se acercó al extraño ser

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó el Shogun con curiosidad

- Orochimaru-sama ha ordenado una reunión urgente de los Shogun…-

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?- El Demidevimon se aterró con la expresión fría del Shogun del Dogun

- I-Infernape-sama ha sido derrotado por un nuevo Ninja, que según la información de Orochimaru-sama, es alumno de Akahei...-

- Comprendo, salgo para allá... ¡Ven, mi poderoso ejército...!-

Al instante los diversos seres que integraban el Dogun se acercaron para rodear a su líder. Todos tenían marcas en sus cuerpos como resultado de la batalla, pero en sus ojos todavía existía la sed de sangre, enfocada a los civiles de la Nación del Hierro, una vez que los Samurai habían sido completamente exterminados. Todos los seres ahí reunidos esperaban las órdenes de su cruel dirigente.

- ¡Escuchen, yo me retiraré para acudir a una reunión en Tiamath...!- La sonrisa sádica de Tung adquirió un aire demencial -¡Quiero que destruyan todas las aldeas y también todos los poblados, tomando todos los prisioneros que puedan...! ¡Una vez que suceda eso, entierren vivos a todos los que se opongan al Dogun y por cada baja que tengan, maten a mil humanos, que no quede un solo rastro de ellos...! ¡Ensáñense con la Nación del Hierro: quemen todos los bosques, siembren los campos con sal...!- A pesar de su naturaleza sádica, los seres integrantes del Dogun se horrorizaron con las brutales órdenes -¡No quiero que este lugar sea habitable de nuevo, jamás...!-

- ¡C-Como diga, Tung-sama...!- Exclamaron los variados seres, más por el terror que su líder les infundía que por convicción, mientras el peculiar ser enfocaba su mirada hacia el cielo.

…

La base llamada Tiamath, era una enorme construcción excavada en la roca, con la forma de un dragón alado gigante, de varios kilómetros de longitud. Dicha construcción era visiblemente tenebrosa, más aún debajo de la eterna zona nublada y con tormentas eléctricas ubicada en el Cementerio de la Montaña, lugar donde pocos sabían erróneamente que se encontraba la base secreta de la organización Akatsuki. El cielo tronaba violentamente, mientras en que la entrada, ubicada en la enorme boca del dragón tallado, Tung, entraba caminando tranquilamente.

- ¡El Shogun del Dogun, Tung-sama ha llegado!- Exclamó una de las tantas voces chillonas de los Demidevimon, resonando por todo el lugar

- ¡Tung!- El peculiar ser metálico volteó a su espalda, para encontrarse con el líder del Raigun, Mayuri Kurotsuchi

- Ah, cara de fantasma, veo que ya llegaste...-

- Rápido como siempre, el llamado 'Kinki' (Árbol de Metal) del Tengun...- Replicó tranquilamente el Maryou, sin molestarse en lo absoluto por la alusión a su rostro

- Así que Infernape fue derribado por el tal Naruto... Pobre miserable, vencido por un simple mocoso- Dijo Tung con una sonrisa burlona en su alargado hocico

- No te dejes engañar... El tal Naruto demostró ser un rival poderoso, salió vencedor a pesar de que yo había diseñado una estrategia que pensaba, le garantizaba la victoria a Infernape... - Dijo a su vez Mayuri con su tono metódico.

Ambos continuaron caminando por un amplio corredor, el cual estaba tétricamente adornado por peculiares esferas de un mineral transparente, que encerraban a casi todos los fallecidos integrantes de la organización Akatsuki: Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, el supuesto líder Yahiko, Sasori, Deidara y Zetsu, antiguos criminales que aún seguían siendo buscados por todo el mundo porque evidente se desconocían sus muertes y ahora no eran más que adornos con expresiones de terror en sus rostros. En el camino hacia una amplia cámara, en cuyo centro se encontraba el cuerpo de Infernape, con los ojos en blanco y flotando dentro de un cilindro de cristal, lleno de un líquido verdoso, en el cual flotaban pequeños gusanos similares a orugas, que parecían estarle reconstruyendo el tejido de la zona donde Naruto le había hecho la herida que terminó por provocarle la muerte. Tung observaba fijamente el contenedor, mientras Mayuri sonrió suavemente.

- Ahora se encuentra dentro de ese líquido especial diseñado por un servidor, para intentar traerlo de regreso de la muerte, mientras los pequeños gusanos de la inmortalidad, donados por Nubes-sama, reconstruyen su cuerpo lentamente-

- Si esa herida fue hecha por un mocoso, seguramente es alguna clase de monstruo con poderes sobrehumanos... La piel del mono cilindrero era tan flexible que sólo podía ser cortada con un golpe de la Kusanagi de Orochimaru-sama... Seguramente debe ocultar alguna habilidad secreta...- Tras las palabras de Tung, el Shogun del Raigun cerró los ojos y sonrió en forma perversa

"Este es Tung, con una ambición que se extiende en todas direcciones como las raíces de un árbol en la oscuridad, pero que mantiene la frialdad y templanza del mejor metal visto a contraluz..."

- Entonces concordamos en que el chico es un enemigo de cuidado...- Se escuchó una voz fría desde la oscuridad

- Ah… ¡Shirona...!- Exclamaron Tung y Mayuri, sobresaltados al oír a la que sabían Shogun del Fuugun.

Unos firmes pasos llamaron la atención de ambos Shogun, por lo que voltearon a sus espaldas para encontrarse con una bella mujer de cabello de color rojo en tono vivo, a la altura de los hombros, estaba enfundada en un traje ninja de mangas cortas y pantalón corto de color negro, con botas largas, luciendo una capa que ocultaba la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo. Sus ojos verdes despedían una sutil sed de violencia, que podían provocar desesperación en cualquiera que intentara sostenerle la mirada. Debajo de su labio inferior lucía un piercing redondo y tenía las manos posadas en la cintura. Miraba fijamente a los otros Shogun. La brutalidad era casi palpable en esos cautivadores ojos.

- Con que ya estabas aquí…- Dijo ya más calmado el hombre con rostro blanco

- Tuviste mala suerte, por eso te advirtió Orochimaru-sama que no eligieras una de las más poderosas aldeas Ninja como tu objetivo... Regresaste de emergencia y sin completar la invasión, ¿Cierto?- Agregó el ser metálico con sutil sonrisa

- No te preocupes por pequeñeces...- La mujer cerró sus ojos y sonrió suavemente -Antes de venir, dejé Iwa totalmente destruida...-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- Tung y Mayuri exclamaron, completamente atónitos y atemorizados

- Orochimaru espera en el Heptágono de Reuniones... Eso es lo importante ahora- Shirona abrió los ojos y tras recuperar su expresión seria, dio media vuelta para internarse en el interior de la base nuevamente

- Ese lugar era conocido como La Aldea Castillo, ya que debido a su estructura y su configuración, era prácticamente una fortaleza tallada en roca que a los ojos de cualquiera parecía inexpugnable... ¿Cómo pudo destruirla en tan sólo seis días?- El Shogun del Dogun seguía descolocado por lo que acababa de escuchar

- Además estaba infestada de Ninja con los más variados Kekkei Genkai y eran los dueños únicos del Kekkei Touta (Selección de Línea de Sangre) Jinton (Elemento Polvo)...- El sorprendido Maryou observó de reojo a la mujer, que continuaba caminando tranquilamente "Ahora veo que es cierto lo que se dice de Shirona en el Makai (Mundo Demonio), su poder supera ampliamente al del Kyubi no Youko... Si no, no me explico es cómo pudo acabar con Ryutenbin no Oonoki (Oonoki de las Dos Escalas) y terminar sin herida alguna..."

Tras terminar el recorrido hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, los Shogun tomaron su respectivo lugar en la mesa heptagonal que le daba el nombre al lugar. Orochimaru, enfundado en la capa negra de Akatsuki, miraba con seriedad a sus subordinados, Mayuri observaba alternadamente a los presentes, mientras que Tung permanecía expectante al Hashogun y Shirona esperaba con los brazos cruzados y expresión seria, mirando fijamente al Sannin. Jaou cerró los ojos después de unos instantes, de forma aparentemente respetuosa.

- Gracias por hacer a un lado sus actividades y acudir a mi llamado- Declaró solemne el líder del Tengun

"Se nota que Orochimaru-sama ha elevado su poder desde la última reunión" El ser de metal miraba fijamente a su líder

"El poder parece emanar de su cuerpo..." Mayuri observaba detenidamente al Sannin

"Su posición como Hashogun parece firme, por ahora..." La pelirroja cerró los ojos suavemente tras mirar fríamente al Sannin

- Por cierto, todavía falta Shiryu... Me sorprende su falta de compromiso, pero era de esperarse...- Tung sonrió confiadamente

- Ku, ku, ku... De hecho Tung, Shiryu va llegando...-

- ¿Qué...?- Súbitamente en el asiento libre junto al ser metálico apareció una bella mujer de largo cabello blanco, que usaba un Kimono azul abierto que dejaba poco a la imaginación, con una Katana enfundada en mano

- Discúlpenme si los hice esperar, Choun Shiryu, Shogun del Kingun, reportándose, Orochimaru-sama- Declaró inexpresiva la enigmática mujer, abriendo sus ojos, que se revelaron azules

- Sí que eres extraña, preciosa- Replicó Tung, todavía sorprendido

- Ahora sólo falta 'él'...- Sus palabras llamaron la atención de Orochimaru

- Respecto a 'él', les pido disculpas, puesto que ha ocurrido algo lamentable...- Las palabras del Sannin llamaron la atención de los cuatro Shogun presentes -Yo pensaba reunir el poder de nosotros seis, siete si Infernape lograba recuperarse, para acabar de una vez por todas con ese mocoso... Sin embargo, Maryuou-sama ha ordenado que el Suigun se encargue de Naruto y los otros estudiantes de Akahei... Lo peor es que parece ser, según las fuentes de información, que partirán muy pronto hacia las ruinas de Kiri...- Orochimaru apenas podía contener la visible ira que sentía

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- Replicó Tung, visiblemente irritado, mientras Mayuri lucía sorprendido y tanto Shirona como Shiryu permanecían indiferentes

- Fue una orden directa de Nubes-sama... Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo, pero sólo nos queda esperar y obedecer...- Replicó Jaou con seriedad

- ¡Ese bastardo...!- El ser de metal esta furibundo y su furia provocaba que sus piezas de metal trastabillaran

- Cálmate Tung... Ese ruido es molesto...- Dijo seria la Shogun del Fuugun

- ¡¿Cómo puedo estar tranquilo...?- Replicó a su vez el Kinki, pero se contuvo de seguir haciendo ese ruido sutil de metales chocando

- Shirona tiene razón, además... Él es el más indicado para acabar con Naruto y su equipo...- En el rostro del Sannin se formó una sonrisa perversa, llamando la atención de los líderes del Tengun.

…

En el puerto principal de Yu, los Ninja de Konoha que habían participado en la defensa de la aldea, despedían al rubio, a la castaña y a la morena. Eran encabezados por Hinata, Nami y la asistente persona de la Sannin Tsunade. Naruto sostenía las manos de sus novias, con la expresión visiblemente nostálgica. Pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que volvieran a encontrarse y las bellas Kunoichi también lucían entristecidas, realmente querían viajar con él, pero no querían comprometer su misión como involuntariamente lo hicieron durante la reciente batalla. Detrás de ellas, Shizune miraba expectante.

- C-Cuídate, Naruto-kun...- Susurró la Uchiha débilmente, con la mirada baja

- T-Te estaremos esperando, Naruto-kun- Agregó la Hyuga con un hilo de voz

- Ustedes también, cuídense mucho- Respondió suavemente el Atarashii Yuusha

- No te preocupes- Agregó la azabache detrás de las alumnas de Ryu -A partir de hoy, todos los que participamos en la lucha de Yu, cuidaremos de tus novias hasta que regreses victorioso- Shizune le sonrió amigablemente al rubio

- Es cierto- Agregó Genma, acercándose al trío -Es la forma como te agradecemos el haber completado la misión... Si alguien en Konoha pregunta, no pudimos detenerte ni a ti ni a Azula-hime, tampoco hemos visto a Ukitsu- El que fuera sinodal del Examen Chunin le guiñó el ojo al rubio

- Gracias- Naruto cerró los ojos -Entonces, ya debo irme...-

- Sí...- Susurraron ambas Chunin.

Tras darle un beso tierno en la mejilla, ambas chicas comenzaron a soltar la mano de su novio lentamente, deslizando sus dedos lentamente para extender el momento. Finalmente, tras separar las yemas de sus dedos se soltaron y Naruto se dirigió a la rampa del Going Merry, para subir al barco y alcanzar a Azula y a Ukitsu. El capitán del barco, un hombre de expresión hosca y cabello verde, ya lucía impaciente, porque debido a la invasión, el viaje había sido pospuesto una semana y ahora, el mocoso que había salvado la aldea, parecía no querer irse. Una vez que subió, un hombre llamado Ussop de cabello rizado y peculiar nariz alargada, subió la rampa y el barco partió instantes después, ante la mirada de los Ninja de Konoha. La Hyuga y la Uchiha se abrazaron y soltaron a llorar discretamente, pero al instante fueron abrazadas suavemente por Shizune.

- Vamos chicas, ahora sólo deben preocuparse por estar bien para cuando su novio regrese, nosotros las cuidaremos en Konoha- La alumna de Tsunade les sonrió suavemente

- G-Gracias...- Susurraron débilmente ambas chicas.

Por otra parte, Naruto se había quedado en la orilla del barco, mirando nostálgico hacia la orilla cada vez más lejana. Azula y Ukitsu se voltearon a ver, mientras el gato permanecía cerca de las piernas de la morena. Las dos chicas y el felino lucían preocupados por su amigo, siendo la castaña la primera en acercarse al rubio, posando la mano en su hombro para llamar su atención. La respuesta fue inmediata y el rostro de Naruto lucía evidentemente decaído.

- Vamos Naruto, sabes que estarán bien... Ahora debes preocuparte por ti mismo y por vencer al Tengun, entre más rápido lo hagas, más rápido podrás volver con ellas- Las palabras de Azula surtieron efecto de inmediato, porque el rubio parecía haber recuperado su ánimo habitual al sonreír alegremente

- Tienes razón, yo lo había pensado así, pero quería que me acompañaran- Respondió Naruto mientras se orientaba a sus amigas

- Vaya Azula-chan, si que sabes usar las palabras a pesar de ese carácter tan horrible que tienes- La morena sonrió con picardía

- Me las pagarás Ukitsu...- Refunfuñó entre dientes la Hime, provocando escandalosas carcajadas en el rubio y la aludida

- Si las señoritas ya terminaron de parlotear, quisiera que me sigan a la cabina de mando para explicarles un poco sobre la situación en la Nación del Agua- El capitán interrumpió la charla con expresión irritada

- ¡Oye, yo no soy una señorita!- Replicó Naruto con molestia, provocando una sonrisa sombría en Zoro

- Perdón... Si las chiquillas ya terminaron de parlotear, les pido me sigan a la cabina de mando...- La sonrisa aumentó de tamaño con la graciosa expresión de molestia que se formó en el rubio.

Los alumnos de Ryu siguieron al capitán a su cabida de mando, donde estaba plasmado todo el mundo, desde la lejana Nación del Hierro al norte hasta la isla más al sur, en los límites de Kiri. En el mapa había varias piezas de damas chinas, que tenían plasmados íconos de los seis elementos, pero era evidente que el Kinton apenas había sido introducido, porque a diferencia de los otros cinco, tallados en las piezas, el sexto, representado con una barra de metal, sólo estaba pegado a una ficha con un pedazo de cinta adhesiva.

- Miren...- La pieza con el emblema de fuego estaba sobre Yu -Este es el Kagun, que ha sido vencido por ustedes y los Ninja- Al instante Zoro quitó la pieza del tablero -Pero aún quedan cinco ejércitos más... El Fuugun- La pieza marcada con una nube, estaba sobre La Nación de la Tierra -Que según los últimos reportes, ha devastado Iwa totalmente- Retiró la ficha del mapa, para marcar con una cruz el lugar, volviendo a poner instantes después la ficha sobre la marca -En cuanto a otros frentes de batalla- La ficha improvisada estaba sobre Kumo -Kumo, la aldea Ninja de mayor poder militar, ha resistido con firmeza la invasión del Kingun- El capitán enfocó su mirada hacia la ficha marcada con el símbolo de la tierra, posada en la Nación del Hierro -Por otro lado, parece ser que la batalla entre los Samurai y el Dogun, ha sido feroz, pero debido a la distancia, no se sabe todavía el resultado... En cuanto al Raigun, parece ser que no ha habido movimiento alguno en ninguna aldea específicamente aunque se sospecha que pretende invadir Suna y finalmente, lo que les interesa en este momento... El Suigun fue el primer ejército en lanzar su ataque, enfocado a La Nación del Agua... Ha devastado completamente Kiri y al parecer está interesado en capturar a Rimururu-hime, ya que se ha convertido en un símbolo de la resistencia al Tengun a los ojos de su pueblo...-

- Y...- La atención recayó en Naruto al instante -¿Ella todavía está viva?- Preguntó con temor de la respuesta

- Realmente su paradero es desconocido y si está viva o muerta, eso no se sabe...- Replicó Zoro tranquilamente

"Rimu-chan... Voy a salvarte y también haré pedazos al ejército que destruyó tu hogar y el de Mei-san" Naruto frunció el ceño y apretó los puños al recordar a su amiga, que provocó su cambio de actitud en el momento que se encontraron hacía ya más de dos años

- La situación en el mundo se ve equilibrada... Ellos destruyeron dos aldeas, pero nosotros ya destruimos a un ejército...- Recitó Azula, mirando fijamente el mapa -Y si ayudamos a Rimururu, puede que Kiri se reconstruya-

- Bien, parece ser que hemos llegado a Suigetsushima (Isla de la Luna de Agua), donde está o estaba ubicada Kiri- Dijo Zoro sorpresivamente, al escuchar una campana que resonaba por todo el barco.

Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu se voltearon a ver con seriedad, subiendo al instante a la cubierta del arco, para ver a lo lejos la costa de Kiri, lugar otrora rodeado de niebla en todo momento, pero ahora estaba todo despejado y las ruinas de la aldea podían verse claramente. El viaje realmente hacía sido rápido. De inmediato saltaron hacia la orilla, ante la mirada de Zoro que había corrido para alcanzarlos. Se sorprendió de ver las condiciones en que había quedado el lugar que visitaba frecuentemente, ya que una cosa era saberlo destruido y otra muy diferente era verlo destruido. Orientó su mirada hacia los alumnos de Ryu.

- ¡Gracias por todo, Zoro-san!- Exclamó el rubio, volteando a ver al capitán del Going Merry

- ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!- Replicó el hombre de cabello verde, tras lo que ordenó zarpar inmediatamente

- ¡Vamos, démonos prisa!- Naruto comenzó a correr hacia el interior de Kiri, con Yukidama posado en su cabeza, siendo seguido por Ukitsu y Azula al instante mientras el barco se alejaba del lugar.

Mientras caminaban por el lugar, se dieron cuenta de que por todo el lugar había rastro de agua en el suelo. Recorrían el camino hasta los restos de la torre Mizukage observando con creciente furia cómo todo a su alrededor estaba completamente destruido. Naruto comenzó a correr más y más rápido, hasta llegar a la ubicación donde se encontraba la torre central. Sólo quedaba lo que parecía ser la entrada, la cual era un par de puertas abatibles que unidas formaban el Kanji Sui (Agua). Todo a su alrededor estaba destruido. Algo que había llamado la atención de Azula, era que no había cadáveres en ningún lugar... La gente pudo escapar, ¿O ni siquiera los cadáveres habían dejado? La Hime salió de su ensimismamiento cuando escuchó a Ukitsu consolar a su Sempai, quien estaba arrodillado y lamentándose delante de las ruinas de la torre Mizukage el no haber podido llegar antes.

- Rimu-chan...- Susurraba Naruto con la voz baja, golpeando débilmente el suelo

- Naruto-sempai...- Para la morena era difícil ver tan abatido al chico

- Esto en verdad es desalentador... Puedo entender cómo te sientes, pero ahora debemos mantenernos tranquilos, que no haya cuerpos puede significar que la gente pudo haber escapado antes del ataque del Suigun...- Agregó Azula, tratando de alentar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, ante la sorpresa de la azabache y el rubio, Azula rápidamente se puso en guardia, ya que los ruidos de varias caídas simultáneas llamaron su atención. Cuando Naruto y Ukitsu voltearon a su alrededor, delante de ellos ya estaban varios seres preparados para atacarlos, con un aspecto que parecía una mezcla entre humanos y anfibios, específicamente sapos. La mayoría eran musculosos y de piel verde. También se encontraban humanoides que les daban aires a las tortugas, poseyendo incluso caparazón y una rudimentaria ropa Ninja. De inmediato el chico del Rinnegan y la chica que según Infernape, era del linaje Vasto Lord, se prepararon para combatir.

- ¡Deben pertenecer al Suigun del que nos habló Zoro-san!- Exclamó la morena, sorprendida

- ¡Estos bastardos hijos de puta fueron los que hicieron esto...!- Naruto se veía visible molesto, queriendo destruirlos por lo que le habían hecho al hogar de su amiga desaparecida

- ¡Calma Naruto, es obvio que estamos en desventaja...!- Habló Azula, expectante al posible ataque de los enemigos y al ver que Naruto había desenvainado la Katana 'Ten' que llevaba en la espalda, olvidando por completo que no sabía manejarla bien -Sin embargo, creo que sólo queda luchar...- La Hime colocó sus dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha delante de su rostro.

Los Sapos de Batalla y las Tortugas Ninja se acercaban lentamente, listos ambos grupos para lanzar el ataque. Sin embargo, detrás de ellos se sintió una súbita corriente de aire, que súbitamente se convirtió en una presión asombrosa que mandó a volar a todos esos extraños seres al aire. Cayeron pesadamente a lo largo y ancho de las ruinas ante la mirada sorprendida de los tres alumnos de Ryu. El autor del sorpresivo ataque había sido un hombre de largo cabello negro, ojos azules, ataviado con ropas similares a las de aquella castaña de los Exámenes Chunin, Tenten, sólo que de manga larga y en tonalidad blanca. Cargaba lo que parecía ser una caja de metal de considerable tamaño.

- ¿Quién es ese sujeto?- Susurró al aire Azula

- Ese hombre... ¡Usó el Shinken de Ryu-sensei...!- Naruto estaba sorprendido por haber visto el último ataque que su fallecida Sensei le había enseñado al tiempo que envainaba su Katana nuevamente

- Eso quiere decir que...- En el rostro de Ukitsu se formó una bella sonrisa -¡Es alumno de Ryu-sensei también...!-

- ¿Se encuentran bien...?- Preguntó el azabache sonriendo suavemente, mientras se acercaba al grupo

- ¿Quién eres...?- Preguntó nuevamente la castaña, mirándolo fijamente

- Mi nombre es Shiryu...- Respondió el hombre de aparentes dieciocho años al instante con una sutil sonrisa afable.

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** Yeah, finalmente el arco argumental de Infernape ha terminado, con una melancólica victoria para Naruto y las chicas. En relación al poder del Rinnegan, lo manejaré de una forma diferente al manga, ya que se me hizo una idiotez que Nagato tuviera los ojos de dios y n siquiera pudiera moverse por sí mismo. El aura verde es el Gakidou (Camino del Fantasma Hambriento) de tipo defensivo y el aura violeta es el Shuradou (Camino del Guerrero) de tipo ofensivo, es lo que les puedo adelantar por ahora, les pido tengan paciencia en este aspecto porque llegará el momento de explicar a detalle la historia y el poder del Rinnegan en este fic, considerablemente diferente al Canon. Muchos secretos han sido revelados y también varias dudas han quedado para el futuro, como el linaje de Ukitsu, que en el naciente arco argumental tendrá mucha importancia, además de la aparición ya de cinco de los Shogun del Tengun: Infernape del Kagun, Mayuri del Raigun, Tung del Dogun, Shirona del Fuugun y finalmente Choun Shiryu del Kingun. En cuanto a esta última y al pelinegro del final, la coincidencia del nombre es circunstancial, aunque 'Shiryu' escrito de una u otra forma en Kanji, tiene básicamente dos significados: 'Dragón Violeta' o 'Dragón de la Muerte'. El Shogun del Suigun está por aparecer también y varios secretos relacionados con la forma en que el Tengun se hizo del control de Akatsuki se revelarán gradualmente. Finalmente, no se preocupen, Hinata y Nami volverán a aparecer a su debido tiempo y con actuaciones como ellas se merecen, pero en esta ocasión, pensé en darles actuaciones racionales acorde al contexto, pensando que ellas creerían que ayudarían más a Naruto, permaneciendo seguras en Konoha. También, las Tortugas Ninja y los Battletoads han hecho un cameo al final del capítulo, como parte del Suigun… XD

**Próximamente:**

**XXIII (6): Como Dos Gotas de Agua.**


	25. XXIII 6: Dos Gotas de Agua

**Naruto Zarya**

…

Los tres alumnos de Ryu rodearon expectantes al recién aparecido, que se había acercado con tranquilidad y confianza plena en los chicos. Naruto y Ukitsu sonreían alegres mientras que Azula se mantenía seria, siendo natural esto puesto que le costaba relacionarse rápidamente con las personas. Naruto se posó frente al recién presentado Shiryu, mostrándose amable y ofreciéndole la mano al azabache en señal de confianza. El hombre la estrechó de inmediato.

- Yo soy Naruto... Ese puño que usaste fue el Shinken, ¿Verdad?- El rubio miraba curioso a Shiryu

- Si... Veo que están relacionados con Ryu-san, ¿De qué manera si se puede saber?- El hombre de cabello a la cintura miraba afable al trío

- Somos alumnos de Ryu-sensei, por cierto, yo me llamo Ukitsu- La morena parecía haber hecho química con el hombre

- Mi nombre es Azula- Dijo seria la Hime, visiblemente menos entusiasmada que sus amigos

- Ya veo... Ciertamente Ryu-san me enseñó a usar los puños, pero fue un entrenamiento especial y ella realmente no se consideró mi Sensei- Dijo Shiryu tranquilamente -¿Qué hacen en un lugar tan peligroso como este?-

- ¡Venimos a buscar a Rimu-chan y también a derrotar al Suigun!- La expresión de Naruto se volvió seria en un instante

- Entiendo, aunque he oído que el tal Shogun del Suigun es un monstruo de una gran fuerza y un gran Chakra... Recientemente he llegado a estas tierras después de mucho tiempo, buscando también a Rimururu-hime...- El pelinegro agregó con expresión seria también

- ¿Qué ocurrió aquí?- Preguntó Azula, clavando su mirada miel en el recién llegado

- El Suigun invadió Kiri hace más de un mes con el objetivo de destruirla, pero al parecer la gran mayoría de los aldeanos lograron escapar junto con los Ninja al darse cuenta de que la batalla ya se había desencantado para el invasor... -

- Entonces esos seres extraños si eran del Suigun...- La Hime comenzó a pensar

- ¿Y tú no sabes dónde podría estar Rimu-chan?- Preguntó Naruto, con toda su atención puesta en el azabache

- Es lo que me gustaría saber...- Shiryu volteó hacia el cielo

- Rimu-chan... El saber que pudiste haber escapado me tranquiliza- Naruto sonrió para sí mismo y cerró los ojos

- Por cierto, es una suerte que nos hayamos encontrado en este lugar tan desolado- La morena sonrió con marcada alegría -¿Te gustaría luchar de nuestro lado para derrotar al Tengun?-

- ¡Sería genial tener otro compañero en el Equipo Ryu...!- Añadió el rubio con entusiasmo

- Si, lo mejor es que es la primera persona entrenada por Ryu-sensei...- Ukitsu le hizo segunda a su Sempai

- Por favor, ayúdanos a acabar con el Tengun... ¡Juntos lucharemos para salvar al mundo de esos malditos bastardos!- Exclamó el rubio al más puro estilo de Might Guy y Rock Lee

- Lo siento, pero debo declinar su oferta...- Naruto y Ukitsu voltearon a ver confundido a Shiryu, quien había cerrados los ojos, con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro

- ¿Por qué...?- Atinó a preguntar la morena, visiblemente confundida

- ¡Raiton: Kaminari...!- El pelinegro dio un salto impresionante para evadir el súbito ataque de Azula, más sorprendente considerando que cargaba esa pesada caja de metal, que cayó al suelo, cimbrándolo súbitamente, tras lo que Shiryu cayó de pie sobre ella, cruzado de brazos

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, Azula...?- Replicó Naruto, visiblemente molesto con su amiga

- Salvándonos justo cuando más lo necesitábamos... ¿No?- La Hime miraba fríamente al azabache, ignorando la pregunta de Naruto -Ellos serán idiotas, pero yo no... ¿Quién eres realmente?-

- Hm...- La sonrisa del pelinegro se torció más -Veo que tú no eres ingenua...-

Como respuesta, Shiryu levantó su mano derecha al cielo y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que súbitamente más Sapos de Batalla y Tortugas Ninja aparecieran, interponiéndose entre los tres alumnos del Ryu y el azabache. Los tres se pusieron en guardia mientras se preparaban para el ataque inminente de sus enemigos, comenzando Naruto aplicando rápidamente el Rasenrengan en su dos enemigos más cercanos, derrotándolos fácilmente, para continuar atacando a dos más con el mismo Jutsu, mientras que Ukitsu comenzó a lanzar una mezcla de violentos puños y patadas a los enemigos delante de ella, sin notar debido al fragor de la batalla que uno de sus brazos comenzó a rodearse de una placa ósea, justo como la que existía en su pecho y espalda, algo que llamó la atención de Shiryu. En cambio Azula, aprovechando saber de la afinidad al agua de los hombres acuáticos, acabó fácilmente con varios gracias al Kaminari. El último de los enemigo cayó a los pies de Naruto, tras recibir un Rasengan a la altura del pecho. De inmediato los tres alumnos de Ryu voltearon a Shiryu, que continuaba tranquilo.

- Menudo farsante resultaste ser, además de traidor a los seres humanos... ¡Vas a pagar el haber usado en vano el nombre de Ryu-sensei!- Exclamó Azula, con visible ira

- No soy un farsante- La sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro desapareció -Ustedes fueron los estúpidos al creer que todas las personas que se cruzan con Ryu le terminan levantando un altar- Shiryu abrió los ojos, que mostraban una ira infinita -En mi caso, yo la odio profundamente... Querías saber quien soy realmente, ¿Cierto...?- Naruto y Ukitsu miraban extrañados al hombre de cabello largo, mientras que Azula se preparaba para atacarlo apenas hiciera un movimiento -Muy bien... Soy Shiryu no Tatsu (Shiryu del Dragón), ¡Uno de los Seis Shogun del Tengun, el Shogun del Suigun y destructor de Kiri...!- Los tres alumnos de Ryu quedaron atónitos, pero de inmediato Ukitsu reaccionó, encarando al azabache

- ¡¿Sabías que Ryu-sensei murió asesinada por Orochimaru, el líder del Tengun? ¡¿Y aún así te haces llamar Shogun del Suigun...?- La morena se mostraba visiblemente dolida

- Perfectamente... Cuando el incompetente de Orochimaru nos lo informó a los Shogun, quedé estupefacto... ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sido vencida por quien ella misma había derrotado durante la Himitsu Sensou...?- El Shogun del Suigun sonrió burlonamente, cosa que molestó más a los tres Chunin -Eso es la mejor prueba de que descuidó su propio entrenamiento para entrenar basura como ustedes... Lo único que lamenté al enterarme es que ya no pude matarla con mis propias manos...- Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu apretaron los puños al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre - Le pedí a Nubes-sama el derecho de acabar con ustedes, pero al ver lo inferiores que son, quedé sumamente decepcionado...- Dos de los seres que habían sido aparentemente derrotados por la morena, se lanzaron sorpresivamente hacia los Chunin, Naruto reaccionó de inmediato

- ¡Taiken...!- Con el único golpe, atravesó el vientre de uno y continuó su trayectoria hasta atravesar al otro, cayendo delante de ellos para encarar visiblemente molesto a Shiryu

- El Taiken...- Susurró el pelinegro, endureciendo la mirada

- ¡¿Planeabas asesinar a Ryu-sensei...?- La ira del rubio comenzaba a crecer -¡Quiero que te arrepientas por haber dicho eso...!-

- No lo haré, ¿Qué me dices de eso?- Shiryu cerró los ojos, sin dejar de lado su sonrisa burlona

- ¡Que voy a molerte a golpes hasta que lo hagas...!- A una velocidad sorprendente, el rubio se había lanzado al ataque -¡Taiken...!-

- ¡Taiken...!- La respuesta de Shiryu fue lanzar un golpe igual para interceptar el ataque de Naruto, chocando ambos puños sin que ninguno se impusiera, quedando el rubio suspendido en el aire por la firmeza del brazo de Shiryu -Antes de presumir sobre tu fuerza, deberías saber dónde estás parado, imbécil...- Al instante Shiryu le lanzó un segundo golpe a la cara, haciendo que Naruto saliera proyectado hacia Azula y Ukitsu, cayendo al suelo delante de ellas

- ¿Estás bien Sempai...?- Al instante la morena le ayudó a levantarse, mientras la Hime permanecía lista para atacar

- ¡Maldito...!- Empujando a la morena, Naruto se lanzó nuevamente al ataque.

Ahora utilizó la misma combinación de la Hae no Odori, justo como en el encuentro contra Infernape para cambiar de posición continuamente y tratar de tomar por sorpresa a su inesperado enemigo. Shiryu seguía los movimientos del rubio, que aumentaban de velocidad cada vez más, hasta que aparentemente lo perdió de vista. Naruto reapareció a su espalda, listo para atacarlo con el Jutsu de su padre.

- ¡Rasengan...!- Sin embargo, instantes antes de impactarlo, el azabache desapareció súbitamente, usando también la Hae no Odori, reapareciendo detrás del rubio

- Eres muy lento...- Susurró Shiryu, listo para atacarlo.

El rubio rápidamente realizó el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, apareciendo una réplica que lo tomó del brazo para ayudarle a esquivar el rápido puñetazo que le había lanzado Shiryu, quien atacó al Kage Bunshin a la altura de la cabeza con una rápida patada, haciendo que la réplica desapareciera en un instante. Ya frente a frente, la batalla de Taijutsu continuó, con Naruto esquivando a duras penas los precisos golpes del azabache, mientras que Shiryu detenía con facilidad los contraataques que el rubio lanzaba cuando tenía oportunidad, haciendo notar la diferencia en la experiencia que había entre él y Naruto. Azula y Ukitsu seguían atentas la batalla que lentamente comenzaba a inclinarse hacia Shiryu, quien a diferencia del chico del Rinnegan, permanecía relajado. Naruto jadeaba discretamente, pero su mirada reflejaba impotencia, ya que se había dado cuenta de su inferioridad respecto a Shiryu en cuanto al refinamiento de su Taijutsu, la velocidad y casi imperceptiblemente, la fuerza.

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXIII (6): Como Dos Gotas de Agua.**

…

- El Taijutsu de Shiryu es tan superior al de Naruto-sempai, que lo hace parecer un novato...- La morena parecía impresionada

- Realmente, Naruto es un novato...- Las palabras de una Azula atenta al combate provocaron que Ukitsu se fuera de espaldas

- ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero...!- Exclamó la chica de extrañas placas en su cuerpo, pero la Hime la ignoró para continuar viendo el desarrollo de la batalla.

La batalla había caído en una pausa, ya que Naruto había retrocedido para tratar de recuperar un poco de aire, mientras Shiryu permanecía tranquilo, sin borrar esa sonrisa burlona de su rostro. Naruto finalmente se detuvo cuando sintió detrás de él un muro casi derribado, momento en el se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero de inmediato recuperó el valor para continuar el combate contra ese individuo.

- Hae no Odori, Taiken, Shinken y Konken, conozco el Taijutsu de Ryu mucho mejor que tú... Con ese nivel jamás me derrotarás...- Shiryu miraba fijamente al rubio

- ¡Esto aún no se acaba!- Un jadeante Naruto echó su puño derecho hacia atrás -¡Ahora recibirás esto...!- El puño comenzaba a verse rodeado por pequeños relámpagos

- ¡Va a usar el...!- Azula estaba sorprendida, pero Shiryu no se inmutó

- ¡Hadouryuken...!- Exclamó Naruto, lanzado su golpe violentamente al aire.

La expresión del azabache se endureció cuando vio el inminente halo de luz que había emergido del puño de Naruto y se dirigía a él a gran velocidad. Antes de ser engullido por la luz, echó su puño hacia atrás, tras lo que desapareció en una súbita explosión. Una nube de polvo se levantó, pero la silueta de Shiryu era notoria entre el polvo, que cuando se disipó, reveló al azabache, con el puño extendió hacia él. Naruto ahogó una expresión de sorpresa, al igual que Ukitsu y Azula. El golpe con que el Infernape había sido derrotado no había servido de nada contra el Shogun del Suigun.

- ¡Imposible...! ¡Neutralizó el Hadoryuken...!- La Hime lucía visiblemente sorprendida

- Vaya, si este es el Hadouryuken que has desarrollado, eres aun más patético de lo que creí...- Shiryu recuperó su sonrisa soberbia

- ¡¿A qué te refieres...?- Replicó Naruto, visiblemente irritado

- Si realmente has visto el Hadouryuken ejecutado por Ryu, deberías de saber que es el golpe 'más fuerte que el cuerpo, más rápido que la mente y más extenso que el alma', por eso no se puede ejecutar adecuadamente hasta haber perfeccionado los Sanken (Tres Puños)... ¡Y es obvio que no has dominado el Konken...!-

- Kh...- Naruto apretó los dientes mientras se puso a pensar "Tiene razón, yo no completé el entrenamiento especial... Ryu-sensei dijo que el Konken lo iba a aprender hasta el último día, porque el concepto era muy complicado... Si él lo domina, estoy perdido..." Una gota de sudor producto del nerviosismo, cruzó por la sien del rubio

- Para tu fortuna, yo tampoco lo pude ejecutar exitosamente, es un concepto fuera de mi alcance- El hombre de cabello largo dijo, adivinando los pensamientos de Naruto -Pero una vez que lo completas, el verdadero Hadouryuken es ejecutado con todo su potencial destructivo... Tu Hadoryuken sólo es un intento incompleto- Naruto inconscientemente se puso a la defensiva -Y en ese caso, yo también yo puedo ejecutarlo incompleto...- Ante la expectación de los alumnos de Ryu, Shiryu echó su puño derecho hacia atrás, en la misma postura del rubio -¡Hadouryuken...!-

Cuando el azabache extendió su brazo, el halo de luz tomó por sorpresa a Naruto y lo mandó a volar varios metros, cayó pesadamente y con un poco de humo brotando de su cuerpo. De inmediato saltaron la Hime y la morena frente al Shogun del Suigun para interponerse entre su amigo y él. Azula le ayudó a Naruto a reincorporarse mientras que Ukitsu permanecía a la defensiva.

- Veo que se unirán a la batalla...- Shiryu entrecerró los ojos con regocijo

- ¡No vas a seguir usando el poder que recibiste de Ryu-sensei para el mal!- Replicó Ukitsu, lista para responder a un potencial ataque del pelinegro

- Si vienen ustedes tres, creo que es justo que luche al tope de mi capacidad...- Las palabras de Shiryu desconcertaron tanto a la morena como a la castaña y al rubio

"¿No había usado toda su fuerza...?" Azula apretó los dientes, que trastabillaban por la fuerza que les aplicaba.

Shiryu retrocedió hasta posarse junto a la caja metálica que cargaba en su espalda cuando lo encontraron, acercando su mano derecha a lo que parecía ser una correa de metal que sobresalía de la boca del tallado de forma de cabeza de dragón. Luego llevó su mano izquierda a los botones de su camisa, quitándosela con un único movimiento y Ukitsu no pudo evitar el sonrojarse levemente por el dorso perfectamente trabajado que presentaba su enemigo. Agitó la cabeza, pensando que no era el momento de fijarse en esos detalles.

- Entonces empecemos... Parece ser que yo provengo de una familia Samurai, puesto que no puedo usar Ninjutsu, por lo que recibí de Nubes-sama una Yoroi-za (Armadura de la Constelación), completamente invulnerable al Ninjutsu, cubriendo lo que podría llamarse mi única debilidad...-

- ¡No hay una Yoroi de esa clase...!- Replicó La Hime al instante, pero esbozó una mueca de marcada sorpresa "A menos que se trate... De una de las Densetsu Hachijuu Hachi no Seiza (Legendarias Armaduras de las Ochenta y Ocho Marcas de la Constelación), de las que me habló Ami-san... Hyouga-san también poseía una con las mismas características... No... ¡No puede ser...!"

- Veo que sabes de mi Yoroi-za... Ahora obsérvala... ¡Yoroiryu-za: Kai (Armadura de la Constelación del Dragón: Liberación)...!- Exclamó Shiryu con fuerza, mientras tiraba de la correa que revelaba una larga cadena.

Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu observaron boquiabiertos cómo la caja se abrió súbitamente, liberando el contenido: una especie de estatua de metal con la forma de un Dragón, la cual liberó un pilar de luz intensa de color verde. Al instante la estatua se liberó en varias piezas de metal que tomaron la forma de variadas piezas: la cabeza se convirtió en un antebrazo, la cresta en un corona, la base en un escudo y así sucesivamente hasta comenzar a unirse al cuerpo del Shiryu, desde los pies hasta la corona que se posó en su cabeza, todo en apenas instantes. Al terminar de unirse, destelló de un intenso tono verde, fugazmente, cubriéndolo con un traje de color negro, debajo de la Yoroi.

- Esa estatua...- Susurró la morena, incrédula

- ¡Se convirtió en una Yoroi...!- La Hime todavía no terminaba de asimilar lo que estaba pasando

- Esta es la Yoroiryu-za, la Yoroi que posee la Taikyoku Bogyou (Suprema y Definitiva Defensa) contra el Ninjutsu...- Las palabras provocaron que Azula se crispara aterrada -En otras palabras, yo poseo la defensa capaz de resistir incluso el Amaterasu del Mangekyou Sharingan...-

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?- La Hime pasó del miedo a la ira en un instante

- Yo fui quien derrotó a Itachi Uchiha y se lo entregué moribundo a la serpiente para que tomara su cuerpo... Ni siquiera me hizo un rasguño-

- ¡Netton: Enkouzan (Elemento Calor: Corte del Destello Ardiente)...!- Exclamó Azula súbitamente, lanzando un puño al aire en dirección del Shogun del Suigun.

Un rayo intenso de luz roja salió de la extremidad de una furiosa castaña hacia Shiryu, quien no hizo el menor intento por esquivar el ataque. El intenso rayo de luz, parecía estar a muy alta temperatura porque distorsionaba la visión en su contorno, pero apenas impactó al azabache, se desvió en todas direcciones, como si un chorro de agua a gran presión impactara contra una pared de hierro. Al terminar su Jutsu, Azula ya respiraba agitadamente, pero la ferocidad en su mirada no desaparecía, porque ella quería vengar a Itachi.

- ¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha...!- Al igual que su anterior ataque, las medias lunas de llamas azules se dispersaron tras impactar a Shiryu, sin hacerle daño alguno -¡Fuuton: Renkuudan!- Nuevamente el Shogun del Suigun recibía el ataque, sin inmutarse siquiera, mirando fríamente cómo la Hime caía agotada tras lanzar su último Jutsu

- No importa que me ataquen con Seishitsu Henkai, Choujou Seishitsu Henka, Keitai Henka (Transformación de la Forma) o Choujou Keitai Henkai (Transformación de la Forma Superior)...- Shiryu enfocó su fría mirada en Azula -Te precipitaste al usar tu Chakra y ahora has quedado agotada- La mirada de la Hime reflejaba tanto el odio que sentía por ese sujeto como el súbito cansancio que se había apoderado de ella -Milagrosamente no has perdido la consciencia...-

- A-Azula...- Naruto miraba a su indefensa amiga, que lucía como en aquella ocasión contra Orochimaru: furibunda e impulsiva

- Mientras tenga puesta esta Yoroi-za, no hay Ninja sobre la tierra que pueda derrotarme, por eso en este momento, soy invencible para ustedes... Porque mi Taijutsu es perfecto y al ser de ascendencia Samurai, soy inmune al Genjutsu, sin importar que se trate del Tsukuyomi...- Ukitsu llamó la atención del Shogun, cuando se puso en guardia, dispuesta a luchar, mientras Naruto se posaba junto a Azula, para ayudarla a incorporarse -Tú, ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?-

- Es obvio... ¡Que me preparo para combatir contigo!- Replicó seria la morena, encarando valientemente a su aterrador enemigo

- Quítate o te mataré a ti también...- Shiryu comenzó a caminar lentamente

- ¡No seas estúpido, yo voy a pelear junto con mis amigos hasta el final...!-

- Es tu última oportunidad, no te tendré misericordia aunque seas una Vasto Lord...- Ahí estaba otra vez, la forma en que Infernape se había referido a ella

- ¡No me importa, voy a pelear aunque me mates...!- Respondió la morena valientemente, superando la curiosidad por saber que era un Vasto Lord

- Hm... ¿Eso fue lo que te enseñó Ryu?-

- ¡Si, antes que todo somos una familia y eso también debió enseñártelo a ti...!- Ukitsu lucía furiosa también -¡Ella siempre veía lo mejor en las personas, también debió ser así contigo...!-

- Esa mujer no sólo era estúpida, sino que también era una vil hipócrita... ¿Una familia? ¡Una asesina como ella jamás podría ver a los demás como una familia...!- La templanza del Shogun del Suigun se rompió, ya que parecía furioso también -¡Por esa hipocresía iba a sentenciarla yo mismo!-

- ¡¿Por qué hablas así de Ryu-sensei...?- Replicó Ukitsu, cuya ira había dado paso a la confusión

- Porque esa maldita mujer...- Los puños de Shiryu se crisparon visiblemente -¡Mató a mí madre...!- Los tres alumnos de Ryu miraron estupefactos a su enemigo

- Ryu-sensei...- Susurró débilmente la morena

- Hace dieciocho años, durante la Himitsu Sensou, el Jagun de Orochimaru invadió en la oscuridad de la noche varias naciones y aldeas...- El Shogun comenzó a hablar, mientras su memoria comenzaba a recordar...

_Durante ese periodo caótico, varios fueron los lugares atacados por el Jagun, desde la Nación del Hierro hasta la Nación del Agua, donde en una isla al norte de Suigetsushima se encontraba la base secreta de Orochimaru, desde donde controlaba al Yondaime Mizukage (Cuarta Sombra del Agua) para obtener diversos Kekkei Genkai bajo el pretexto de purificar la raza, usando la supuesta Guerra Civil en Kiri para que todo pasara inadvertido... Pronto comenzó a extender sus operaciones por todo el mundo, disfrazadas como ataques de bandidos y es en ese momento cuando entro yo en la historia... Durante un ataque a una de las tantas aldeas de la Nación del Hierro, el Jagun avanzó de forma imparable y acabó con toda la población de ese lugar. Sin embargo, yo, siendo aún un bebé, fui salvado de entre las ruinas..._

…

_En medio de la devastación, una mujer de cabello rubio, atado en tres coletas y de tez morena, de cuerpo generoso y ropa blanca consistente en una camisa de manga larga que le dejaba al descubierto el vientre y con cuello alto, que le cubría más de la mitad del rostro, supervisaba el ataque de sus tropas y se aseguraba que ningún humano sobreviviera para contar la verdad. Súbitamente pudo escuchar los débiles chillidos de lo que parecía ser un bebé atrapado en medio de un conjunto de ruinas. La mujer se acercó y miró cómo a costa de su propia vida, la madre de la criatura lo había protegido con su cuerpo, de forma que no muriera aplastado. Tras fijar sus ojos verdes en el bebé, lo tomó después de unos instantes y con él en brazos, continuó su labor de inspeccionar la destrucción de la pequeña aldea._

_- ¿Te has quedado sin familia pequeño...? No preocupes, Yo seré tu madre- Susurró la mujer, acariciando con suavidad la mejilla del bebé con su mano cubierta por un guante negro -Eres el símbolo de que algunos humanos, aún enterrados en la miseria y la decadencia, pueden ser puros como una gota de agua y dar su vida por los demás... Te llamaré Shiryu, así como la legendaria Kenjutsushi (Espadachín) del Makai (Mundo Demonio) que aseguró ser la mejor de la historia...-_

…

_Ese bebé era yo... Tuve la fortuna de ser encontrado por la Shogun del Jaou, Tier Harribel, una Hollow de la Clase Vasto Lord y sólo debajo de Orochimaru en la jerarquía del Jagun... Esa fue la razón por la que Orochimaru le permitió mantener con vida a un humano que carecía de algún Kekkei Genkai para sus experimentos y no sólo eso, sino que le permitió criarme adecuadamente... Ciertamente era visto con desprecio y odio por todos los seres del Jagun por el simple hecho de ser un humano, pero mi madre permanecía a mi lado y por ello los otros Hollow no se atrevían a hacerme daño... Mi madre era todo mi mundo, así como yo lo era para ella... Gracias a ella crecí educado de la mejor manera posible..._

"Al igual que yo..." Naruto recordó fugazmente su infancia, cuando excepto por el Sandaime, luego Iruka y posteriormente Hinata, Nami y Ryu, era tratado como el paria de la aldea y era visto con odio por el simple hecho de ser el contenedor del Kyubi, siendo en ese momento que se extinguió cualquier deje de rabia contra el Shogun del Suigun, quien cerró los ojos con pesar.

_Pero entonces llegó aquél día..._

…

_- ¡Harribel-sama...!- Una peculiar mujer morena, de largo cabello castaño y alborotado, similar a la melena de un león, entró súbitamente al cuarto donde un pequeño Shiryu de apenas seis años se encontraba repasando matemáticas con ayuda de la rubia_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Mila?- Preguntó expectante la Shogun del Jagun, sin apartar la mirada de su hijo_

_- ¡Esos Ninja que nos seguían la huella por fin dieron con este lugar...!- Respondió la aludida, abandonando el lugar tras ver con desprecio al pequeño_

_- Así que... Llegaron finalmente...- Susurró para sí misma Harribel_

_- ¡Madre...!- Exclamó preocupado el pequeño al escuchar el creciente bullicio del lugar y los esporádicos gritos de muerte y dolor, de los Hollow del Jagun_

_- Shiryu, escúchame bien- La rubia se arrodilló delante de su hijo, posando su mano derecha en la cabeza del pequeño azabache -Yo soy la guardiana de Orochimaru-sama y mi deber es protegerlo hasta la muerte...- Harribel dejó de hablar un par de segundos, cerrando los ojos -Hice un juramento de lealtad y debo cumplirlo hasta el final, espero que no, pero si llego a morir, tú deberás ser fuerte y seguir adelante...-_

_- Madre...- La Vasto Lord se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta _

_- Quédate aquí Shiryu... Y no salgas hasta que no escuches absolutamente nada...- Tras dirigirle una última mirada a su hijo, la Shogun salió de la habitación, tras mirar al pequeño Shiryu con calidez._

...

_Recuerdo que me recargué en la puerta y me abracé las piernas, esperando y escuchando con atención cada grito de muerte, cada ataque lanzado por el grupo invasor... Como había crecido con ellos, aunque me despreciaban, podía reconocer el grito de cada Hollow y saber quiénes iban cayendo... Uno por uno, aunque me odiaran, había aprendido a respetarlos y no odiarlos por las enseñanzas de mi madre... Sabía que ella estaba débil por alguna extraña razón y por eso estaba preocupado, temía lo peor, temor que confirmé cuando escuche esos dos gritos de batalla..._

...

_"¡Zanbaku (Cascada Cortante)...!" El pequeño Shiryu reconoció la voz de su madre ejecutando su mejor ataque _

_"¡Hadouryuken...!"Esa voz, se le quedó grabada al pequeño en su cabeza inmediatamente._

...

_Después del grito de mi madre y el de Ryu, todo se calmó hasta que se escuchó el grito final de Orochimaru, jurando que aunque tardara toda la vida, Konoha sería destruida y se vengaría de la bastarda de Akahei... Después de eso, reinó el silencio más absoluto... Esperé y esperé, hasta que presa de la ansiedad, me decidí a salir de la habitación... Caminé por esos pasillos que conocía como la palma de mi mano, siguiendo la ruta que llevaba al laboratorio de Orochimaru... Corrí con creciente desesperación hasta que, recargada en aquella puerta metálica, me encontré a mi madre... Ella... ¡Ella...!_

...

_El pequeño Shiryu miraba con horror a su madre, con una horrible herida en el vientre, en forma de una cuchillada hecha con su propia Zanpakutou (Espada Corta Almas), el arma que sólo obtenían los Hollow más poderosos, los llamados Arrancar, la cual yacía junto a ella, cubierta de la sangre negra de su dueña, quien tenía esa máscara que Shiryu había visto tantas veces, completamente rota y dejaba ver su boca, esa boca que Shiryu siempre había querido ver, ya que le causaba una gran curiosidad saber cómo era el rostro completo de su madre sin los remanentes de su máscara Hollow. Pero ahora, eso no le importaba, sino que su madre estaba agonizando y lo sabía bien por esa débil mirada que le dedicaba. El final de la Shogun del Jagun era inevitable... _

_- ¡Madre...!- Shiryu se aferró a la mujer que representaba todo lo que tenía, sin importarle mancharse de esa sangre negra_

_- Shiryu... Mi pequeño Shiryu...- La mujer sabía que su vida estaba por terminar, por lo que reunió toda la fuerza que le quedaba para hablar por última vez -Fui muy feliz a tu lado... Gracias...- _

_- ¡Madre...!- Lentamente, la Arrancar comenzó a petrificarse, desde la herida en su vientre y hasta el último cabello -¡Madre...!- Abandonado al llanto, el pequeño se aferró a su madre, pero eso provocó que la roca se venciera, se cuarteara por todo el cuerpo y finalmente, se despedazara y posteriormente se convirtiera en polvo, siendo su rostro lo último en desaparecer..._

…

_Cuando un Arrancar de Nivel Vasto Lord muere, se petrifica puesto que realmente son seres artificiales creados a partir de un Kinjutsu (Técnica Prohibida) muy avanzado, junto con Reijutsu (Técnicas Espirituales), usando espíritus que vagan entre el Joudo (Puro Puro) y el Edo (Mundo Impuro), ella fue creada por Orochimaru de esa manera, pero era completamente diferente a él, leal, honorable y tenía un sentido de justicia y del deber inquebrantable... Lloré sobre el polvo que había quedado tras el fenómeno de petrificación, cuando irónicamente me encontré con esa maldita asesina y su cómplice, un tal Hyouga Hashiba... Ambos me miraron con una amigable sonrisa, creyendo que yo era uno de los tantos niños con los que experimentaba Orochimaru, pero yo sabía que esa bastarda era la que me había quitado a mi madre, porque le reconocí la voz de inmediato y juré que algún día la mataría... Por eso le pedí que me enseñara a cuidarme por mi mismo, a ese pobre niño huérfano, sin saber que estaba firmando su propia sentencia de muerte... Ese día, renuncié a todo, excepto a mi justicia..._

- Es por eso que yo aborrezco a esa mujer...- Terminó el pelinegro con una solitaria lágrima que recorrió lentamente su mejilla y cayó al suelo, tras lo que recuperó esa expresión de furia incontenible contra la humanidad -Estaba dispuesto a aprender todo lo que pudiera, para matarla con lo que me enseñara...-

- ¡Ya basta...!- La morena apenas y podía contener el llanto -¡Yo fui huérfana también y entiendo tu dolor...! ¡Pero Ryu-sensei luchó por lo que creía correcto, por la justicia más allá de los intereses de las aldeas Ninja...!-

- Exacto... Pero esa sólo es su versión de la justicia, la justicia del más fuerte- Ukitsu quedó desconcertada con las palabras de Shiryu -Así como Ryu derrotó al Jagun para traer la paz al mundo, yo, como parte del Tengun... ¡Destruiré a la humanidad por la que Ryu mató a mi madre...! ¡Esa es mi versión de la justicia...!- Los tres alumnos de la fallecida Jounin quedaron atónitos cuando el Shogun del Suigun adoptó una posición similar a la que anunciaba el Hadouryuken -Yo no puedo usar Ninjutsu, pero puedo controlar el Chakra- El cuerpo de Shiryu lentamente comenzó a ser rodeado de un Chakra verde oscuro -Ahora recibirán el ataque con el que iba a asesinar a Ryu...- Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu observaban con desconcierto -¡Rozan Shoryuha (Onda del Dragón Ascendiendo el Monte Lu)...!-

Una enorme concentración de Chakra, con la forma de un gran Dragón Volador salió proyectada desde el puño de Shiryu hacia Naruto, quien sólo pudo ver con impotencia, todavía en el suelo, cómo el ataque de ese hombre se dirigía hacia él. Seguía descolocado con la historia que acababa de escuchar y fue hasta el último momento, que Azula reunió toda su fuerza restante para saltar y empujarlo para sacarlo de la trayectoria del ataque, sin embargo, la explosión provocada cuando el dragón del Rozan Shoryuha chocó detrás de ellos contra el suelo, los proyectó al aire, cayendo pesadamente instantes después, delante del surco de varios metros que había provocado el ataque del Shogun del Suigun. Ukitsu miraba impresionada el poder de su enemigo, ya que ese ataque era mínimo tan poderoso como el Chousenkou de Infernape.

- Es un Jutsu aterrador...- Susurró la morena, visiblemente impresionada

- El Rozan Shoryuha es la respuesta al Hadouryuken, que desarrollé en secreto con el conocimiento que fui obteniendo de Ryu durante mi instrucción, el Jutsu con el que pensaba acabarla el día que según ella, completé mi preparación para poder vivir por mí mismo...-

…

_Ryu y un Shiryu de ya quince años se encontraban delante de un desfiladero que daba inicio a una enorme cascada, la cascada del Monte Lu, ubicada en una de las islas más grandes de la Nación del Agua, Suikyoushima (Isla del Espejo de Agua). La pelirroja miraba con su clásica sonrisa llena de confianza en sí misma al azabache, que siempre la miraba con esos ojos sombríos, que la desconcertaban ligeramente debido a la ira que no podían evitar despedir, pero aún así, lo creía listo para poder vivir por su propia cuenta. _

_- Bueno niño, ya hemos terminado la preparación, ya puedes vivir por ti mismo, sin depender de nadie, así que ha llegado la hora de partir... Sin embargo, hay algo que me deja un poco confundida y es la ira que se siente en ti al levantar los puños, esa ira que te impidió alcanzar el siguiente nivel del control del Chakra, el llamado Inyou (Yin y Yang), pero aún así te has superado en el Taijutsu, no eres tan genial como yo, pero aún así te has vuelto muy fuerte...- Shiryu escuchaba cada palabra, con la mirada baja y sus ojos escondidos entre su cabello, levantando la mirada cuando sintió la mano de la pelirroja en el hombro -Bueno, creo que eso es todo, yo tengo que seguir viajando, hay un asunto que dejé pendiente en Konoha, no le digas a nadie que te voy a decir esto, pero cuídate mucho... Tengo que mantener mi reputación- Tras darse la media vuelta, Ryu comenzó a alejarse lentamente, mientras la mirada del azabache se endureció visiblemente _

_- Antes de que se vaya, me gustaría hacerle una pregunta, Ryu-san...- La Jounin de Konoha se detuvo y volteó extrañada hacia el ya Taijutsushi (Combatiente Cuerpo a Cuerpo) _

_- ¿Y ahora qué?- Refunfuñó Ryu, mirando con expectación al joven_

_- ¿Usted recuerda a una persona...?-_

_- Sé más específico, sabes que soy una persona de mundo- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente mientras levantó las manos en señal de un sutil sarcasmo_

_- Me refiero a...- El Chakra de color verde oscuro se hizo presente alrededor del cuerpo de Shiryu, cosa que sorprendió a la Jounin_

_"¿Chakra Nagare (Flujo de Chakra)?" Pensó Ryu, visiblemente confundida "Nunca le enseñé eso..." _

_- Tier Harribel...- La expresión sonriente de Ryu cambió súbitamente a una mueca de desconcierto_

_- Shiryu...-_

_- Ella era la Shogun del Jagun... Y más importante que eso...- Ryu no pudo evitar sentir un deje de miedo cuando vio esos ojos azules, que irradiaban odio -Ella fue mi madre, quien me cuidó desde que tengo memoria... Si dices que mis puños se levantan con ira, eso es porque siento un gran odio por la persona que me quitó a mi madre... ¡Así es maldita perra...! ¡Te odio con todas mis fuerzas y ahora mismo voy a matarte...!-_

_- ¡Espera, Shiryu...!-_

_- ¡Muere...! ¡Rozan...!-_

_- ¡Hadouryuken...!-_

_Ryu lanzó primero su ataque impulsada por el instinto de supervivencia, impactando al azabache en el vientre y proyectándolo hacia la base de la cascada. Cuando asimiló lo ocurrido, corrió hacia la orilla para tratar de ubicar a Shiryu por el lugar, pero fue inútil, el pelinegro había desaparecido, ante la mirada dolida de Ryu, quien simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas y golpeó el suelo con frustración, una sola vez._

_- No sirvo para enseñar…- Susurró la pelirroja, visiblemente entristecida._

…

- En ese momento, cuando había caído al agua, herido por esa mujer, fui salvado por la legendaria Choun Shiryu, a quien le debo mi nombre y que actualmente es la Shogun del Kingun... Ella fue quien me llevó nuevamente con Orochimaru y fue entonces que conocí a Nubes-sama, quien me propuso entrenar para convertirme en el Shogun del Suigun, construido con la base del Jagun que había sobrevivido al ataque de Ryu y Hyouga... Yo acepté de inmediato y comencé a entrenar para que ninguno de los otros Shogun cuestionara mi posición, si bien desde el principio tuve el apoyo de Infernape y de Shirona, la Shogun del Fuugun... En este momento, el Rozan Shoryuha ya perfeccionado es superior al Hadouryuken y es el Taijutsu más poderoso que existe-

- Kh... Maldito...- Azula estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por levantarse

- Demonios...- Naruto parecía tan lastimado como la Hime, luchando ambos por ponerse de pie, pero no les era posible

- Ustedes van a morir hoy...- El azabache se preparó nuevamente para ejecutar su Jutsu antes un Naruto y una Azula que eran incapaces de levantarse -Pero no se preocupen, será rápido...-

- ¡No te lo permitiré...!- Ukitsu se puso delante de sus amigos, interponiéndose entre la hipotética trayectoria que recorrería un segundo ataque de Shiryu contra Azula y Naruto, extendiendo sus brazos a los costados

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer...?-

- ¡Detente ahora...!- Exclamó la morena, haciendo una rápida secuencia de sellos

- No importa que utilices, ya sea Nitton, Netton o Bakuton (Elemento Explosión), no hay Ninjutsu capaz de dañar mi Yoroiryu-za- Los ojos del azabache se entrecerraron

- ¡Eso no lo sabré hasta intentarlo...! ¡Konohagakure no Jutsu (Técnica de Ocultación Entre las Hojas)!- Ukitsu saltó hacia el frente, lista para atacar al Shogun del Suigun

- Estúpida...- Para interceptarla, Shiryu le lanzó un violento golpe con el brazo izquierdo, pero para su sorpresa, apenas hizo contacto con ella, Ukitsu se convirtió en una gran cantidad de hojas verdes, que comenzaron a rodearlo en todas direcciones

- ¡Es un Genjutsu de tipo físico...!- Tras notar que estaba encerrado en esa concentración de hojas, el pelinegro tomó una postura defensiva "Usó su Chakra para esconderse entre esas hojas y generar un campo de Chakra a mi alrededor, provocando que no pueda percibirla..."

El Shogun del Suigun cerró los ojos. Al instante dio media vuelta para lanzar un golpe al aire, pero se encontró nuevamente con cientos de hojas, que simplemente ondearon con la corriente de viento que formó el súbito golpe. Miraba con sutil ira esas hojas, cuando nuevamente dio media vuelta para lanzar otro brutal golpe al aire produciendo un sonido seco, impactando esta vez, de forma violenta el vientre de Ukitsu, quien quedó boquiabierta y tosió sangre súbitamente. Su mirada se tornó borrosa y cayó pesadamente al suelo. La Kunai con la que pensaba atacar a su enemigo se clavó en el suelo instantes después.

- Para tu desgracia, aprendí hace tiempo aprendí a ver en este tipo de Genjutsu- Shiryu volteó a ver fríamente a la morena, quien perdió la consciencia tras un breve intento de ponerse en pie

"Es fuerte, demasiado fuerte..." Naruto miraba desde el suelo a su enemigo, quien clavó su mirada por un instante en la inconsciente Ukitsu "Pero... Debe tener alguna debilidad..." El rubio trató de tranquilizarse para analizar detenidamente a su enemigo, observando atento la forma en cómo su Yoroi lo protegía "¡Eso es...! Entre la protección de su cintura y su vientre hay un espacio para atacar puntos vitales..." El rubio levantó discretamente la palma de su mano derecha, generando rápidamente un Rasengan pequeño, poco más de la mitad de un ordinario "¡Vamos...!" Naruto cerró un ojo, tratando de hacer esfuerzo por mantener el Rasengan "Ahora... O Nunca..." La esfera quedó terminada al instante -¡Rasendan (Bala Espiral)...!- Shiryu volteó a ver al rubio, cuando escuchó su grito

- ¡¿Qué...?- El ataque de Naruto pareció haber impactado en su vientre, sin embargo fue una ilusión, puesto que con gran agilidad colocó su escudo circular en la zona para detener el impacto del Rasendan, evitando que pudiera hacerle algún daño

- Maldito mocoso...- El escudo de Shiryu humeaba ligeramente tras el estallido del Rasendan, ataque que sólo había logrado enfurecer al Shogun

"Pudo reaccionar a tiempo..." Pensó Naruto, boquiabierto y con los ojos abiertos a toda su capacidad

- ¡Voy a matarte...!- El Shogun del Suigun se lanzó con visible ira hacia el Chunin

- ¡Tienes que huir, Naruto...!- Exclamó Azula, visiblemente lastimada.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, el rubio pudo ponerse de pie para saltar y esquivar en el último momento un violento puñetazo de Shiryu no Tatsu que tenía como objetivo su rostro. En el aire preparó nuevamente su versión de largo alcance del Rasengan en su mano y se lo lanzó nuevamente, ahora buscando impactarlo en su rostro. Sin embargo, nuevamente el poderoso y firme Ryutate (Escudo del Dragón), detuvo fácilmente el ataque, momento que Naruto aprovechó para retroceder lo suficiente de Shiryu, ya que si continuaban una lucha de Taijutsu, era seguro que Shiryu no Tatsu ganaría.

- Si no puedo ganarle con Taijutsu, será con Ninjutsu y un golpe de suerte...- Nuevamente el Rasendan se formaba, ahora simultáneamente en sus dos manos -¡Tajuu Rasenrendan (Grupo de Balas Espirales Masivas)...!-

Naruto echaba sus brazos hacia atrás una y otra vez, lanzando un bombardeo masivo de los Rasendan que se formaban en sus manos en cuestión de segundos, enfocados a las partes no cubiertas por la Yoroi de su enemigo, tratando de aprovechar un momento en que Shiryu bajaba su guardia o no reaccionara a tiempo para acertarle un impacto directo, pero el Ryutate siempre estaba en el lugar y momento preciso, deteniendo todos los Rasendan. Poco a poco la intensidad del bombardeo disminuía conforme el Chakra de Naruto se agotaba. Finalmente se detuvo, respirando agitadamente y dejando caer sus brazos a los costados por el agotamiento, mientras que Shogun permanecía mirándolo fijamente. Después de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa que intimidó al ya agotado rubio.

- Así que esa es una variación del Rasengan del tal Yondaime Hokage del que tanto hablaba Infernape... Si este es el límite de ese Jutsu, déjame decirte que el tipo era un miserable- La mano derecha de Shiryu tomó la posición de un golpe de espada y al instante extendía el brazo hacia arriba, completamente recto -Pero si crees que con haberte alejado de mí estarás a salvo, te equivocas... ¡Excálibur...!-

Naruto sólo pudo ver el fugaz destello de luz y al instante lanzó un violento grito de dolor mientras la sangre salía proyectada al aire con visible violencia. De inmediato el rubio se llevó las manos a su muslo derecho, que presentaba una herida, la cual parecía haber sido hecha con una Katana. Azula logró arrastrarse un poco cerca para poder ver cerca cómo la hemorragia en la pierna de Naruto comenzaba a aumentar, volteó de reojo hacia su enemigo, sorprendiéndose visiblemente de la expresión fría que mostraba el Shogun del Suigun.

- Esa es mi Kirifuda, la Reiken (Espada Espiritual) Excálibur...- Shiryu dio tres pasos al frente -Se dice que se es más humano conforme más dolor se siente... ¿Qué tan humano crees que puedes llegar a ser...?- Agitó el brazo dos veces provocando dos heridas más, en el brazo derecho y la mejilla izquierda de Naruto, quien nuevamente volvió a soltar un grito desgarrador mientras la sangre comenzó a emanar lentamente de los cortes -¡Vamos mocoso, demuéstrame cómo es que derrotaste a Infernape!- Otros dos cortes fueron lanzados, esta vez a la otra pierna y al brazo -¡¿Eso es todo lo que puedes dar...?-

Varios cortes más fueron lanzados, aumentando las heridas en el cuerpo de Naruto, quien ya sólo se dedicaba a sostenerse, al dar se cuenta de que el objetivo de Shiryu por el momento no era acabar con su vida. Con el último corte, Naruto salió proyectado al aire y cayó pesadamente, agrietando el suelo en donde había impactado, levantándose lentamente, pero era lo único que ya podía hacer, respiraba agitadamente y con los brazos caídos, mientras su visión se hacía borrosa.

- Debo reconocer que tienes agallas... Varios Jounin de Kiri pidieron por su vida después del segundo o por mucho el tercer corte...- El azabache entrecerró los ojos

"¿Por qué...?" Pensó débilmente la Hime "Es cierto que ese bastardo es fuerte, pero Naruto... Pudo contra Orochimaru e Infernape... ¿Por qué la diferencia ahora es tan grande...?" Súbitamente la Hime se sobresaltó "¡Es cierto! Cuando sus ojos reaccionaron, lo rodeó ese Chakra extraño, con el que obtuvo la fuerza necesaria e incluso usando el Hadouryuken incompleto mostró un enorme poder..." La castaña volteó hacia Naruto -¡Usa tus ojos...! ¡Si los usas lo vencerás...!-

- Ah...- El rubio volteó sorprendido hacia su amiga

"¿De qué está hablando...?" Pensó el azabache -Es obvio para cualquiera que este miserable apenas puede estar de pie...- Naruto apretó los dientes con marcada ira y endureció el semblante...

_"Ciertamente era visto con desprecio y odio por todos los seres del Jagun por el simple hecho de ser un humano, pero mi madre permanecía a mi lado y por ello los otros Hollow no se atrevían a hacerme daño... Mi madre era todo mi mundo, así como yo lo era para ella..."_

_"Así como Ryu derrotó al Jagun para traer la paz al mundo, yo, como parte del Tengun... ¡Destruiré a la humanidad por la que Ryu mató a mi madre...! ¡Esa es mi versión de la justicia...!"_

¿Acaso no eran iguales? Ambos despreciados por todos a su alrededor, pero sin embargo se encontraron personas similares, Tier Harribel y el Sandaime Hokage respectivamente, quienes los cuidaron desde que tenían memoria. Pero comenzaron los pensamientos profundos de Naruto... ¿Sarutobi realmente lo quería o sólo era el compromiso con su padre? Era evidente que la Shogun del Jagun quiso a Shiryu, para rebasar el límite de las especies que los separaba, pero mientras el rubio fue conociendo a más y más gente, sin perder jamás a Sarutobi, Shiryu vio su mundo destruido desde niño... Si lo mismo hubiera pasado con Naruto, ¿Él habría sido así? ¿Hubiera sido controlado por el Kyubi o se habría abandonado a la oscuridad...?

- ¡¿Qué es lo que esperas Naruto...?- La voz de Azula sacó al chico del Rinnegan de sus pensamientos -¡¿Por qué dudas...?-

"¡Quiero...! ¡Pero no puedo enfurecerme con él...!" El rubio cerró los ojos "Yo pude haber sido como él o él pudo haber sido como yo..."

- Esto ya ha llegado muy lejos... Es hora de terminar- El azabache comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el indefenso Naruto -¡Shinken...!- La violenta presión de aire sacó volando al rubio hacia atrás, incrustándolo contra un de las pocas paredes que permanecían en pie

- ¡Naruto...!- Azula apretó los puños con impotencia, por no poder ayudar a su amigo y darse cuenta de que había quedado inconsciente con el impacto

- ¡Le voy a cruzar el corazón con esto...!- Shiryu echó su mano derecha directamente hacia atrás, manteniéndola en posición de golpe de espada -¡Muere...! ¡Excálibur...!-

- ¡No, no de nuevo...!- La Hime cerró los ojos, apenas conteniendo el llanto.

El Shogun del Suigun se lanzó hacia Naruto, enfocando el pecho del rubio, mientras su mano derecha comenzaba a adelantarse... La Sangre salió violentamente a presión, no una, sino dos veces. Shiryu estaba visiblemente sorprendido, su cara parecía desencajada, como si hubiera visto a un muerto. No era para menos, la persona delante de él había sido dada por muerta y no podía creer lo que había pasado: Su brazo atravesaba no sólo su vientre, sino también el de otra persona.

- ¡No, imposible...!- Con el grito del azabache, Azula abrió los ojos, volteando a ver nuevamente lo que había pasado

- No... Lo matarás...- Susurró la voz débil de una mujer

- Me alegra ver tu cara así... Cabello de muñeca...- Agregó débilmente una voz de hombre, cansado también

- ¡Ustedes deberían de estar muertos, Kisame y Katara de Akatsuki...!- La ira se apoderó del semblante de Shiryu

- Kisame y Katara... ¿De Akatsuki...?- Susurró Azula para sí misma.

El hombre tenía una peculiar piel de tonalidad azul celeste, mientras su cabello era de azul intenso. La chica en cambio, tenía la tez morena y largo cabello castaño, algo quebrado. El hombre vestía únicamente los pantalones de los Akatsuki, misma indumentaria de la morena, quien además vestía un top de color negro. Los dos parecían recién llegados de una batalla, ya que se veía visiblemente lastimados, con sangre recorriendo su cuerpo, surgiendo de variadas heridas, similares a las provocadas por la Excálibur de Shiryu en el cuerpo de la morena, principalmente una de gran tamaño en su vientre, mientras en el cuerpo del hombre de tez azul se notaban rastros de haber estado en una explosión considerable. Al hombre le faltaba un brazo y la mujer le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, cuyo párpado iba cerrado y parecía llorar sangre.

- ¡¿Qué demonios creen que están haciendo...?- Replicó furibundo el Shogun del Suigun

- Es obvio, señor Shogun...- Replicó el peliazul con burla -No matarás a este niño...-

- ¿Cuál es su interés en este mocoso?- Shiryu recuperó su mirada fría -Ya no tiene al Kyubi, ya no le sirve a su Organización...- La ironía en su forma más sutil era palpable en los labios del Shogun

- Lista, Katara...- Susurró el hombre lentamente, mientras tomaba a Shiryu del brazo que este ya había comenzado a sacar de su cuerpo

- ¡¿Qué pretenden?- Era obvia la fuerza que intentaba aplicar el azabache para liberarse, pero la fuerza del Akatsuki era grande también

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu...!- La morena extendió su brazo al costado, provocando la aparición de un extraño ser similar a un búfalo, de gran tamaño y tres pares de patas, sorprendiendo tanto al Shogun como a la alumna de Ryu -¡Tú...!- Azula volteó a ver a Katara -¡Llévate a Naruto en Appa...!-

- ¡Suéltame...!- Bramó el pelinegro, con ira ya desatada -¡Rozan Shoryuha...!-

Si bien el poder del Shogun del Suigun no pasó de los cuerpos de Kisame y Katara, la súbita liberación de Chakra, los quemó por dentro, provocando que soltaran un grito de dolor tan intenso que le provocó un escalofrío intenso a la Hime. De las bocas de ambos surgió la sangre de inmediato, pero Kisame se mantuvo firme, resistiendo el dolor para no soltar al Shogun, ayudado por Katara, quien también tomó el brazo de un Shiryu que perdía visiblemente los estribos, cada vez más, al ver cómo la pared terminaba de ceder para derrumbarse y provocar que el rubio cayera al suelo.

- ¡Huyan...! ¡No resistiremos mucho tiempo!-

- ¡Rozan Shoryuha!-

Al grito de la morena, respondió el animal, acercándose rápidamente y sujetando a Naruto con su lengua, alejándolo rápidamente del peligro y comenzando a elevarse sorpresivamente, acercándose a Azula y también levantándola con la lengua. La Hime de inmediato intentó liberarse para ir por Ukitsu, notando que el animal ya comenzaba a alejarse lentamente. Evidentemente se movía con intensión de que la soltara, pero el animal llamado Appa no cedió.

- ¡Ukitsu...!- Gritó con los ojo cerrados Azula, impotente de ver cómo se alejaba lentamente de su amiga

- ¡Reacciona niña...!- Replico Kisame en medio de su agonía -¡Lo importante es salvar al mocoso...!-

- ¡Rozan Shoryuha!- Continuaban los ataques de Shiryu, en el interior de los Akatsuki.

Azula continuó gritando el nombre de su amiga, tratando inútilmente de extender su mano hacia el lugar donde la veía más y más lejana, hasta que se perdieron de vista en el cielo. Al ver que su objetivo se había escapado exitosamente, una profunda ira invadió a Shiryu, dándole un impulso de fuerza y logrando soltarse de los Akatsuki, que cayeron arrodillados debido al castigo que habían soportado y sobre todo, a la forma cruel en que el Shogun del Suigun los había atacado en el interior de sus cuerpos, varias veces. Shiryu retrocedió un par de metros, con su brazo manchado de la sangre de sus nuevos enemigos.

- Su papel como marionetas ya había terminado, ¡No tenían que intervenir en esta batalla!-

- Je... Es la forma... De devolverles el favor de manipularnos...- Respondió entre dientes el hombre de piel azul

- Pagarán la forma en cómo jugaron con nosotros...- Agregó débilmente la morena

- Ese día lo supieron... Akatsuki no era más que una mentira... Debieron haber aceptado la muerte con tranquilidad y no interferir- Mientras el azabache comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ellos, tanto Kisame como Katara comenzaron a revivir en sus mentes el momento que los había llevado a esa situación, a sabiendas de que ya se acercaba su fin...

…

_La morena miraba fijamente cómo el Kyubi terminaba de ser extraído del cuerpo de Naruto y este caía pesadamente al suelo tras separarse los nueve dragones surgidos de la boca del Gedou Mazo de él. Estaba reunidos todos los integrantes de Akatsuki, ya que finalmente los nueve Bijuu habían sido reunidos y finalmente el verdadero objetivo de su organización sería revelado por el misterioso líder encima de Yahiko, a quien todos creían el líder supremo de Akatsuki. La expectación estaba en el aire, ya que el hombre pelirrojo dio un paso al frente para contemplar la estatua, que creía, se le daría para poder construir un arma para aterrorizar a las Naciones Elementales y obtener una paz basada en el terror. Una sombra estaba posada sombre la cabeza del tótem._

_- Líder, le hemos traído, como lo ha pedido, a los nueve Bijuu, para obtener todo su poder y utilizarlo en la consecución de nuestro objetivo...- El pelirrojo se inclinó en señal de respeto, seguido por los demás Akatsuki_

_- Bien hecho, Yahiko de Ame...- Respondió la voz, que les hizo extrañamente familiar a todos, algo que desconcertó a Yahiko, ya que esa no era la voz habitual que oía cuando se comunicaba con su líder -Ahora les explicaré detenidamente el verdadero objetivo de nuestra organización…- Ante la mirada atónita de los Akatsuki, una súbita luz se hizo presente en el lugar, revelando al Sannin Orochimaru, quien era el interlocutor, dejando descolocados a los Nukenin (Ninja Renegados) -Nuestros seis ejércitos se encargarán de las Seis Naciones Elementales, destruyendo también las aldeas Ninja, para asegurarnos el control del mundo... A nosotros... ¡Al Tengun...!-_

_Los Akatsuki entendieron las palabras de Orochimaru, cuando notaron que detrás de él había seis personas formadas en hilera, que dieron un paso al frente y lo dejaron a él al centro. En orden de izquierda a derecha eran Shiryu no Tatsu, Infernape, Tung, Shirona, Choun Shiryu y Mayuri Kurotsuchi. De inmediato los siete líderes del Tengun saltaron para bajar del tótem y se colocaron delante de los Akatsuki, listos para combatirlos, mientras Itachi había sorprendido a sus compañeros tras tomar el cadáver del Jinchuuriki rubio y regresar a su posición, entre Kisame y Katara._

_-¿Para qué quieres ese cadáver inútil, Itachi-kun...?- Preguntó burlonamente el Sannin._

_Como respuesta, el hombre del Sharingan lanzó el cuerpo de Naruto varios metros al aire y su ojo derecho de inmediato mutó en el máximo nivel del Sharingan. Enfocó al hijo del Yondaime apenas comenzó a caer. Todos los presentes se quedaron desconcertados al ver la acción del famoso asesino de su propio clan, quien sonrió suavemente, como en aquellos días perdidos en que entrenaba con Sasuke o le contaba a su madre cómo le había ido en sus misiones ANBU. _

_- ¡Kamui...!- En medio de un vórtice, el cuerpo del rubio desapareció_

_- ¿Y para qué destruyes el cadáver de ese mocoso?- El Sannin sonrió fríamente, no le había prestado atención al cadáver de Naruto, al igual que los demás Shogun_

_- Envió a otro lugar el cadáver de ese chico...- Agregó seria la Shogun del Fuugun -¿Con qué objeto?-_

_- Aunque sea permitan que el amigo de la serpiente entierre al hijo de su alumno- Replicó fríamente el Uchiha, aludiendo a la relación entre Jiraiya, Minato y Naruto_

_- Bah, como si me interesara ese cadáver pútrido... ¿Cómo se llamaba? Realmente no me importa- La sonrisa de Orochimaru se torció más -Bueno, sobra decir que hoy disuelvo la Organización Akatsuki y su jubilación será una muerte rápida... ¡Vamos Shogun...! ¡Al ataque...!- _

_Los grupos se dividieron de inmediato. Los Akatsuki comenzaron a separarse en sus habituales parejas: Itachi y Katara, Kisame y Zetsu, Yahiko y Konan, Sasori y Deidara, Hidan y Kakuzu. Los Shogun confrontaron individualmente a los Ninja en el caso de Shirona, Infernape y Tung, quienes encararon a las parejas Hidan-Kakuzu, Sasori-Deidara y Zetsu-Kisame respectivamente. En los casos de Choun Shiryu y Shiryu, ellos encararon a la pareja Katara-Itachi y Orochimaru junto a Mayuri, se dispusieron a pelear contra Yahiko y Konan. _

_El lugar de combate era la aldea de Ame, la cual si era vista a lo lejos, se notaba tranquila, cuando súbitamente comenzaron las explosiones violentas de un encuentro a esa escala. La tierra se cimbraba y el cielo siempre lluvioso tronaba violentamente con los relámpagos que lo surcaban. Los temblores producto de los épicos choques incluso derribaban construcciones de forma relativamente espontánea, destruyendo rápida y gradualmente la aldea que Yahiko se esmeró en arrebatarle al ya fallecido Hanzou. El primero en caer fue Sasori, cuando la marioneta de su cuerpo voló en pedazos tras recibir el ataque directo del Chousenkou de Infernape y la extraña forma cilíndrica que era el verdadero Sasori fue exprimida cruelmente entre las manos del simio, destruyéndose en forma de una masa blanca. Luego le siguió su compañero, alcanzado por otro Chousenkou del Shogun del Kagun en el estómago, saliendo proyectado hacia el cielo y detonándose involuntariamente su arcilla explosiva, desapareciendo en una explosión en medio del cielo, que hubiera considerado sumamente artística. _

_Posteriormente siguió Kakuzu, que cayó pesadamente a los pies de Shirona, al ser destruido el último de sus corazones atravesado por una hermosa Katana de empuñadura roja y peculiar empuñadura consistente en un círculo que tenía dentro seis círculos a su vez, ante la mirada de terror del seguidor de Jashin (Dios Maldito), aterrado por la facilidad con la que había sido derrotado su compañero de falsa inmortalidad. Antes de que se diera cuenta su cabeza ya estaba en el suelo, maldiciendo a la pelirroja con palabras altisonantes, que la Shogun del Fuugun ignoró completamente, para enfocar su mirada esmeralda en la escandalosa cabeza de Hidan y seguidamente incinerarla completamente con un Jutsu Katon. _

_Zetsu enloqueció de terror antes de morir, atrapado entre las ramas del Mokuton del metálico ser y posteriormente al sentir cómo era devorado lentamente por Tung, quien sonreía en forma psicópata y entrecerraba los ojos con deleite, disfrutando hasta el último momento de la expresión del espía de Akatsuki, llena de desesperación. Kisame, ya fusionado a su espada Samehada (Piel de Tiburón), observaba impotente, cómo su Ninjutsu Suiton resultaba inútil contra el Shogun del Dogun y su particular cuerpo, cuyas partes de madera absorbían el líquido y lo reconvertían en Chakra para él. Recibió un Jutsu de tipo Bakuton, consistente en una esfera rodeada de pequeños relámpagos que lo hizo desaparecer aparentemente en medio de una vistosa explosión, que afectó considerablemente la poca estructura de la aldea que quedaba, ante la sádica sonrisa de Tung._

_El líder de Akatsuki y su mano derecha cayeron de forma relativamente fácil. Con fríos y extremadamente veloces cortes de la Kusanagi, Yahiko fue descuartizado lentamente por el Sannin, siendo su cabeza lo último en ser separado de su tronco mutilado, ante la mirada de terror de Konan, quien mantenía una lucha pareja contra el Shogun del Raigun, pero tras una lluvia de Senbon, en la cual una de ellas la impactó antes de que pudiera usar su habilidad especial para convertirse en papel, la pelea lentamente se inclinó hacia el Maryou tras ser envenenada la Akatsuki con una terrible toxina que la dejó indefensa. Cuando la vio completamente derrotada en el suelo, Mayuri la selló dentro de un pergamino para estudiarla posteriormente. Le había parecido un espécimen sumamente interesante. _

_Finalmente, mientras Katara a duras penas podía esquivar los letales ataques de Choun Shiryu y su Katana, Itachi utilizó lo mejor que tenía contra Shiryu: Amaterasu. El poderoso fuego negro fue bloqueado en todos los intentos por el Ryutate y al tener ascendencia Samurai, el Shogun del Suigun resultaba inmune al Tsukuyomi (Noche de Luna) como comprobó al usar el temido Genjutsu sin resultado. Antes de que intentara usar su último Doujutsu (Técnica Ocular), Itachi, ya agotado por el uso de su Mangekyou, cayó derrotado tras recibir de lleno el Rozan Shoryuha, ejecutado antes de que la defensa absoluta del Susanoo lo protegiera completamente. Cayó a los pies de un Orochimaru que se regocijaba en la victoria aplastante que acababa de conseguir tras su emboscada, mientras a su alrededor la aldea de Ame estaba totalmente destruida. La última en caer fue Katara, quien tras recibir un corte en el vientre, cayó hasta el océano que bordeaba la aldea, perdiéndose aparentemente en las profundidades. _

_Shiryu había terminado agotado, pero aparentemente no tenía ni siquiera un rasguño, Shirona también aparecía imbatible, pero a diferencia del Shogun del Suigun, estaba en plena forma. Debido a sus propiedades particulares, Tung tampoco presentaba daños, al igual que Infernape, protegido por su flexible piel que fue atacada no en pocas ocasiones por los proyectiles envenenados de Sasori y las bombas de Deidara. Choun Shiryu, si bien terminó con un brazo congelado, tampoco presentaba heridas de consideración y se liberó del hielo fácilmente. Mayuri por el contrario, presentaba algunas heridas insignificantes de las que sangraba ligeramente, provocadas por los insistentes ataques de Konan y Orochimaru estaba en perfecto estado al igual que Shirona, listo para tomar el cuerpo que siempre había deseado e iniciar el siguiente paso del plan del Maryuou Nubes: Invadir el mundo._

…

- Sobrevivieron, sólo para venir a ayudar a ese débil niño...- La voz fría de Shiryu sacó a los dos Ninja originarios de Kiri de sus pensamientos -Esperaba más de ustedes dos, afines al Suiton...- Tanto Kisame como Katara cerraron los ojos y se pusieron en paz consigo mismos cuando vieron que el Shogun del Suigun levantaba su mano en posición de golpe de espada

"Ojalá que la venganza al final sea para nosotros..." Pensó la morena fugazmente, completamente entregada

"Espero que hagas valer la pena este sacrificio, mocoso..." Kisame sonrió, burlándose de sí mismo.

Los dos Akatsuki se pusieron a pensar... Cuando se reencontraron en medio de las ruinas de Ame, notaron de inmediato que su vida terminaba debido a las heridas y también a que si intentaban usar a la invocación de la morena, posiblemente los encontraría el Tengun y esta vez no habría salvación, además no recibirían ayuda médica en ningún lugar por el simple hecho de pertenecer a la ya disuelta Akatsuki. Su objetivo era simplemente volver a su tierra natal para morir, pero, cuando llegaron a Yu tras un difícil viaje, escondidos escucharon sobre Naruto, el Atarashii Yuusha, que había derrotado al Shogun del Kagun... Cuando comprobaron la devastación del Palacio de Gobierno, se dieron cuenta de que no era una broma, más cuando parecía que una gran escolta, en gran parte formada por Ninja de Konoha, enfocados a proteger en todo momento a esas dos niñas, una Hyuga y la otra ligeramente parecida a Itachi, eran interrogadas para saber sobre Uzumaki-san, Naruto-san, Uzumaki-sama... Katara recordó que el nombre del Jinchuuriki del Kyubi era... ¡Naruto! Entonces Itachi había visto algo en ese cuerpo, alguna esperanza, como para perder una gran cantidad de Chakra, comprometiéndose a morir durante la emboscada del Tengun sólo para salvarlo... Ambos llegaron a una conclusión: si iban a morir, le darían algo a ese niño, con la idea original de dejarle varios de sus Jutsu, pero realmente, terminaron dándole una segunda oportunidad... Los ojos de ambos se comenzaron a cerrar lentamente, mientras sonrieron débilmente.

"Un mundo sin mentiras... Puede que sea más que una ilusión..." El dueño de Samehada sonrió suavemente "Puede parecer una idiotez, pero tal vez ese chiquillo..."

"Sokka, Oto-sama..." Por los ojos de Katara, salieron un par de lágrimas "Me di cuenta tarde, que el camino para la verdadera paz, no era a través de la fuerza... Si Itachi-kun creyó en ese niño... Puedo hacerlo yo también, antes de morir..."

Shiryu se detuvo cuando notó que sus dos enemigos simplemente se dejaron abrazar por la muerte. Los miró fríamente y después de unos instantes, dejó caer su brazo, liberando el poder de Excálibur, haciendo una zanja de tamaño medio para posteriormente dejar caer ahí los cuerpos de ambos. Luego con un pisotón súbito en el filo de la zanja, provocó un ligero deslave, enterrando a ambos Akatsuki. Después de unos segundos, levantó su mano derecha al aire y chasqueó los dedos, respondiendo dos Sapos de Batalla y también un joven de unos quince años aproximadamente, de cabello blanco y dientes afilados en forma de sierra, quien sonreía discretamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Shiryu-sama...?- Preguntó el albo

- Suigetsu, mira a esa chica...- El aludido volteó hacia el lugar donde yacía una inconsciente Ukitsu -Enciérrala en el laboratorio abandonado y ponle varios sellos supresores, no debe escapar por ningún motivo-

- ¿Por qué?- Preguntó curioso el albo

- Es simple...- Agitando sus brazos súbitamente, Shiryu se liberó de su Yoroiryu, la cual se ensambló en la forma que tenía, y se posó en la caja, la cual se cerró de golpe -Ella es la carnada para atraer al enemigo-

- Entiendo, ¡Vamos chicos...!- Exclamó jovial Suigetsu, tras lo que uno de los hombres rana se echó al hombro a la morena, para regresar a su base

"Mientras tenga a la chica, esos dos regresarán... Y en ese momento, todo terminará"

El Shogun del Suigun tomó la caja de su Yoroi y tras cargarla, comenzó a caminar en la misma dirección que sus subordinados. Sin que Shiryu, Suigetsu o los hombres rana se dieran cuenta de ello, el gato Yukidama, que había permanecido todo el tiempo alejado de combate, comenzó a seguir discretamente a los integrantes del Suigun.

…

- Demonios... ¿Dónde estoy...?-

- ¡Naruto, qué bueno que despertaste...!-

La mirada de Naruto que terminó por aclararse, se encontró con la visión desconcertante de una Azula lastimada, con sincera preocupación en el rostro y una gran alegría de ver que el rubio se encontraba bien. Con ayuda de su amiga, el chico del Rinnegan pudo reincorporarse y sentarse. Súbitamente se alteró y volteó en todas direcciones, tratando de asimilar lo que había sucedido. Se dio cuenta de que habían escapado, ya que a lo lejos, al pie de la aparente montaña donde se encontraban, se veían las ruinas de Kiri. El rubio volteó con desconcierto hacia la Hime, quien desvió la mirada con pesar, luego se dio cuenta del peculiar animal que estaba cerca de él. Varias preguntas se formularon en su mente, al darse cuenta de que Ukitsu no se encontraba con ellos.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió, Azula?- Preguntó desconcertado el rubio

- Shiryu nos venció fácilmente... Si no hubiera sido porque dos Akatsuki nos ayudaron a escapar, seguramente ahora estaríamos muertos- La mirada de la castaña se bajó más, quedando sus ojos ocultos en el cabello de su frente

- ¿Y Ukitsu...?- El puño de la chica se crispó violentamente

- No pude traerla...- Replicó en un susurro Azula

- Ya veo...- El rubio también se entristeció -¿Y ese animal tan raro?-

- Fue él el que nos trajo- Azula levanto nuevamente la mirada, visiblemente dolida -Él no me permitió ayudar a Ukitsu...-

La plática fue interrumpida cuando ambos escucharon sonidos metálicos, similares a los que provocaba Shiryu cuando daba pasos, así que el rubio, la castaña y el particular animal llamado Appa voltearon a su espalda, para encontrarse con una sombra siniestra, que parecía ser alguna clase de monstruo con cornamenta. Sin embargo, tras un súbito sobresalto al ver que ese ser había saltado para acercarse a un par de pasos de ellos, llegó la calma al encontrarse con alguien conocido, con el que se habían encontrado no hacía mucho tiempo: Touma Hashiba, quien vestía una particular Yoroi de color azul, similar a la de un Samurai, pero más detallada y con varios ornamentos en tono amarillo. Sostenía su inseparable arco.

- ¿Cómo están amigos...?- Preguntó el hijo de Ami y Hyouga con una sonrisa, provocando que ambos Ninja suspiraran con alivio.

Aunque también era aterrador que Touma y Shiryu tenían exactamente la misma voz, sin embargo, el rubio, gracias a sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que era su amigo de Shinrin. Suspiro aliviado al instante.

…

El lugar estaba iluminado tenuemente por luces de un color violeta oscuro. La sonrisa suave del Maryuou Nubes era perceptible más que nada por su perfecta dentadura, la cual era producto de ver con regocijo desde una amplia plataforma, lo que era un inmenso contenedor lleno de un extraño líquido transparente, el cual se conectaba a nueves pilares gigantescos que lo rodeaban geométricamente de forma circular. La luz en el contenedor desaparecía por instantes y volvía en sincronización, como si reflejara los ritmos del latir de un corazón humano. Si se veía con detalle el enorme contenedor, en ese líquido era perceptible el Gedou Mazo, la estatua que contenía sellados a los nueve Bijuu.

- Nubes-sama... Los Demidevimon informan que Shiryu venció a Naruto Uzumaki, pero la inesperada intervención de Kisame Hoshigaki y Katara, impidió que tomara la vida del chico, él escapó con ayuda de esos gusanos...- Una sonrisa siniestra, debajo de unos ojos escarlatas era visible

- Hm... Mis suposiciones eran correctas, tras el ataque en Ame, esos dos lograron sobrevivir, puesto que no pude sellar sus almas en el Reishou (Cristal Espiritual)...- Replicó el verdadero líder del Tengun -Pero ahora la galería de Tiamath estará completa por fin y la Luna Roja sufrirá eternamente, con sus almas encerradas y mirando cómo logramos nuestro objetivo...-

- ¿Por ahora cómo continuaremos con el plan?- Preguntó la voz femenina, nuevamente

- Como estaba trazado... La aparición de ese tal Naruto no representa ninguna amenaza por ahora, además... Estoy seguro que Shiryu se encargará de él...-

- Como diga, Nubes-sama...-

Los ojos escarlata desaparecieron en ese preciso momento, dejando nuevamente al Maryuou solo en esa inmensa habitación. Cerró los ojos para poder escuchar esos latidos surgidos del Gedou Mazo mientras su sonrisa se tornó discreta y las cimas de los nueve pilares poco a poco comenzaron a brillar. Era un espectáculo de luces multicolores sutiles capaz de maravillar a cualquiera que lo viera y con los destellos se podía notar que se encontraban en un lugar sumamente espacioso. Los ojos amatista del Tenou (Rey Celestial) del Tengun se volvieron a abrir súbitamente, mostrando esas intimidantes pupilas rasgadas.

- Tengo el poder del Juubi a mí disposición, ahora sólo queda esperar que todo esté listo...-

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** Otro capítulo terminado. Las condiciones de este combate bien pueden ser vistas como que este mundo es vasto y todavía faltan muchos enemigos poderosos y con habilidades únicas por conocer. En el caso de los Samurai, para compensarles su incapacidad de utilizar Ninjutsu, los hice invulnerables al Genjutsu, como en el caso de Shiryu, aún así técnicamente los Ninja poseen ventaja sobre los Samurai, pero si eso se logra solventar, nace un enemigo muy difícil de vencer para un Ninja. En el caso del Seishitsu Henka, existe un nivel superior, el Choujou Seishitsu Henka (Niiton, Netton, Hyouton, etc...), que los Ninja más avanzados logran dominar con mucho esfuerzo, como en el caso de Ryu, Orochimaru y apenas de forma naciente, Azula. En el caso del Netton, es la combinación de Katon y Fuuton: ondas de calor que viajan por el aire sin la necesidad de tener el fenómeno de combustión, algo así como la radiación infrarroja, pero sin efectos secundarios fuera de las quemaduras mismas. Las condiciones del combate fueron aplastantemente favorables a Shiryu y la única forma de superarlo sería alcanzando un nuevo nivel de fuerza... Eso sería todo por ahora y más adelante se relatará más sobre Tier Harribel y Shiryu, además de la revancha entre el Shogun del Suigun y el Konoha no Atarashii Yuusha, que llegará pronto. Por cierto, la Armadura de Shiryu tiene la apariencia que en Saint Seiya tiene la Armadura del Dragón después de recibir la sangre de Athena, pero en este fic esa es su apariencia desde el principio. Con respecto a la voz de Shiryu y Touma, hago esta referencia porque en el Doblaje en español latino, ambos personajes son interpretados por el mismo actor: Ricardo Mendoza. Eso sería todo y nos vemos en la siguiente entrega.

**Próximamente:**

**XXIV (7): ¡El Siguiente Paso a Seguir!**


	26. XXIV 7: ¡El Siguiente Paso a Seguir!

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

Orochimaru caminaba por la entrada a la base secreta del Suigun en la Nación del Agua. Estaba acompañado por la temible Shirona, quien observaba con sus ojos esmeraldas el lugar. El Sannin tenía los ojos cerrados, pero aún así caminaba con gran seguridad por las amplias escaleras que hacía más de trece años recorría con frecuencia. Contrario a él, la pelirroja Shogun del Fuugun miraba detenidamente el lugar, conforme iban avanzando. Detrás de ellos dos, la guardia personal de Orochimaru, los Cinco de Oto, caminaban con entereza, casi como encabezando un desfile militar.

- Así que fue aquí donde te derrotó Akahei…- Shirona clavó su mirada en el Sannin, que caminaba un par de pasos delante de ella

- Si… Ha pasado el tiempo… En aquél entonces pretendía hacer todo de manera discreta para evitar problemas, ahora es diferente-

- Así son los estúpidos humanos, sólo ocasionan problemas… Hay que exterminar a esa plaga lo más pronto posible- Las inesperadas palabras de la pelirroja perturbaron al líder del Tengun -Así como lo hice con los Uzumaki, hace trece años…-

- Saludos, Shirona…- A los pies de la escalera, un Shiryu con sobria sonrisa esperaba cruzado de brazos -Veo que sigues odiando a los humanos-

- Hm…- La aludida sonrió casi imperceptiblemente

- ¿Qué se le ofrece, Orochimaru-sama?- Preguntó serio el Shogun del Suigun

- Vine a ver cómo se ha desarrollado todo… Además Nubes-sama te encomendó acabar con Naruto y recuerda que él acabó con Infernape… Deberías estar preocupado-

- Si Infernape fue derrotado por ese niño miserable, fue porque se dejó enredar en los estúpidos planes de Mayuri en vez de encararlo de frente…- Orochimaru se molestó al instante con las palabras del azabache, ante la indiferencia de Shirona -Sólo un pobre estúpido podría perder con ese mequetrefe-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Susurró el Sannin entre dientes ante la clara indirecta

- También Tung se opuso a que te encargaras del chico, eso fue lo que impulsó a Orochimaru a venir a ver cómo ibas…- Agregó la mujer, mirando fijamente a Shiryu

- Las dudas de Tung está fundamentadas, considerando que fuiste entrenado por Ryu y a fin de cuentas, tú eres humano…- Replicó serio Orochimaru

- Hm…- El Shogun del Suigun cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente -Debería dejar que ese fenómeno piense lo que quiera-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- Bramó el Sannin, visiblemente furioso

- ¡Lo que oíste…!- Orochimaru se quedó perplejo con la contestación de Shiryu -¡Fue Nubes-sama quien me otorgó este puesto y la misión de acabar con Naruto…!- La furia era visible en su rostro -¡Nadie va a objetar eso y si alguien tiene derecho a estar inconforme con mi desempeño, es Maryuou-sama y nadie más…!-

- Terminemos con esto…- Agregó la pelirroja -Me quedaré contigo para acabar de una vez por todas con esos gusanos…-

Orochimaru volteó a ver de reojo a Shirona de forma fría, si bien en su interior comenzaba a temblar de miedo… Ella buscaba el Rinnegan y sólo él sabía la razón. Si obtenía esos ojos, su posición sería superior a la de él y posiblemente terminaría arrebatándole su lugar como el líder del Tengun. A diferencia de Infernape, Mayuri o Shiryu, ella reconocería el ojo creado por los Kami al instante y sin duda se apoderaría de ellos. El problema principal en el momento era que no tenía forma de oponerse a que Shirona participara en el ataque y si eso sucedía…

- No es necesario, ese miserable mocoso morirá en mis manos, no vale la pena que te involucres…- Replicó el azabache, tranquilizando a Orochimaru al instante

- Como quieras…- Contestó tranquilamente la pelirroja mientras el Sannin se tranquilizaba visiblemente

- Entonces, Orochimaru-sama, si no tiene nada más que tratar…- Shiryu sonrió con burla

- Bien… Me retiro…- El líder del Tengun se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a irse nuevamente

- Siga usted tan perfecto como siempre…- Las palabras del Shogun del Suigun provocaron que el Sannin crispara los puños con furia

- ¡Qué atrevimiento…!- Dijo el albo de la guardia, Kimimaro

- Vámonos- Dijo serio el Sannin y queriendo o no, sus secuaces lo siguieron tras mirar con desprecio al Shogun del Suigun

"Hashogun del Tengun… Si realmente fueras tan poderoso como presumes, mi madre seguiría viva… Pronto te demostraré lo pequeño que eres…" Shiryu entrecerró los ojos ante la mirada de la Shogun del Fuugun

"Ciertamente eres humano, pero odiar con tal fuerza a tu propia raza, hace que me agrades, Shiryu…" La pelirroja sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

…

Tras la partida de Orochimaru, el Shogun del Suigun se dirigió a la celda donde estaba presa Ukitsu. Eran un lugar oscuro y sombrío, con el suelo de tierra y paredes mohosas. La Kunoichi yacía en el frío suelo, sin posibilidades de moverse debido a que se encontraba atada con cadenas de metal y contrarrestando su poco ordinaria fuerza, varios sellos supresores de Chakra yacían pegados en su cuerpo. Volteó hacia la puerta, dejando su forcejeo inútil de lado para ver a Shiryu entrar y clavar esa mirada tan profunda, que ocultaba tantos sentimientos, en ella. El Shogun miraba fijamente a la morena y por un momento, los ojos de ambos se encontraron mientras la alumna de Ryu se arrodillaba frente a él.

- Kh…- La azabache mirada duramente al Shogun, mientras apretaba los dientes

- No te preocupes- Los ojos de Shiryu se cerraron -Cuando haya terminado con Naruto, te dejaré ir… Sólo eres la carnada para atraerlo aquí, no pienso matarte-

- ¿Por qué no vas a matarme? Yo también soy alumna de Ryu-sensei… Soy tu enemiga-

- Me recuerdas a mi madre- Replicó al instante el azabache -Además ella me enseñó que se deben evitar las muertes que no sean necesarias… Era una gran guerrera- Ukitsu notó de inmediato la mirada conmovida de Shiryu

- Querías mucho a Harribel-san… ¿Cierto?-

- Así es…- El semblante del Shogun se endureció al instante -¡Por eso no puedo perdonar a esa maldita Ryu, quien la asesinó en nombre de la justicia…!- El azabache se calló de pronto, cuando vio que la morena lloraba con visible tristeza

- Shiryu… Perdiste a la persona más cercana a ti, tu dolor debió de ser inmenso… Y por eso culpas a la gente, puedo entender el por qué…-

- ¡¿Qué dices?-

- Pero… Creo que estás equivocado, la justicia no es corruptible… Confundir tu sed de venganza con la justicia está mal… No creo que Harribel-san quisiera que pensaras así… Tu madre fue una gran persona, a pesar de ser parte del Jagun de Orochimaru, ¿Cierto…?-

- Ya es suficiente…- Apenas pudo susurrar Shiryu, ya que sus dientes trastabillaban debido a la fuerza que les imprimía

- Despierta Shiryu… No creo que seas tan débil como para hundirte en el dolor y descargar tu ira con los demás…-

- ¡Cállate!- El Shogun del Suigun le volteó el rostro a Ukitsu de una bofetada y después de unos segundos en los que miró a la chica que había caído al suelo, salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo

- Shiryu…- Susurró con tristeza la alumna de Ryu.

Junto a la puerta, el azabache se recargó y se llevó la mano al rostro con pesar. Apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos por un momento, resoplando levemente para tratar de recuperar su autocontrol. Comenzó a caminar por el sombrío lugar después de unos instantes, tratando de que la caminata calmara sus nervios, visiblemente crispados por las palabras de la morena. Pero no era eso lo que había alterado al Shogun… Habían sido esos ojos grises, que brillaban con inocencia y pureza, como si fueran un libro abierto para cualquiera que lo quisiera leer, lo que lo había descolocado de esa manera. La sinceridad de Ukitsu también había sido dolorosa.

"¿Cómo fue que me atreví a atacar a una mujer en esas condiciones? Pero no pude replicar nada de lo dijo… Esos ojos…" Shiryu se detuvo un momento para aclarar sus pensamientos

- Shiryu…- La voz era sumamente familiar para el azabache, por lo que volteó a su espalda para encontrarse con la Shogun del Fuugun

- ¡Shirona! ¿No te habías marchado con Orochimaru…?- Shiryu no Tatsu miraba sobresaltado a la pelirroja

- Quería conocer el lugar donde la tal Ryu hizo polvo el orgullo de ese sujeto- Replicó inexpresiva la Shogun -Además, puedo ayudarte…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- El Shogun del Suigun estaba confundido

- Eso no importa ahora… Lo que importa es que esa chica te ha inquietado y por amor los humanos pueden llegar a cometer estupideces… Puedo meter a esa chica en un Genjutsu eterno y que te ame el resto de su vida con fervor, así estará de tu lado en la batalla… Has visto algo en ella que te recuerda a Tier Harribel y eso puede significar que de niño sufriste del Complejo de Edipo…- Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Shirona.

La sonrisa desapareció de la misma forma en que apareció. Shiryu clavó su mirada en la de la pelirroja. La mano derecha del Shogun del Suigun era contenida por la izquierda de la Shogun del Fuugun, ya que Shiryu quería estrangular a Shirona por su comentario. Ambas miradas se endurecieron al instante, sin embargo en la del azabache se podía notar un deje de inquietud, mientras la de la pelirroja lucía fría como el hielo. Después de unos instantes, la mano de la mujer soltó la del joven y ambos retrocedieron un par de pasos.

- No tenemos que darle importancia a esto- Dijo la mujer con los ojos entrecerrados -Lo mejor será olvidar este penoso incidente y hacer de cuenta que nada ocurrió… Pero la próxima vez que intentes algo tan estúpido como esto… No me contendré como ahora-

- Yo tampoco- Replicó Shiryu sin dejarse intimidar -Infernape fue vencido precisamente por escuchar a Mayuri y usar sus artimañas en vez de pelear de frente contra el niño… Yo no cometeré el mismo error que él-

- Espero que no te arrepientas después por no escucharme…- Y tras decir eso, la Shogun del Fuugun dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del complejo, ante la mirada de Shiryu

"Yo ya no tengo oídos para nadie…" El Shogun del Suigun no dejó de mirar a su contraparte del Fuugun, hasta que la mujer dejó el lugar "Pelearé como me lo dicte mi propio corazón…"

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXIV (7): ¡El Siguiente Paso a Seguir!**

…

Azula miraba con sorpresa el lugar donde estaba ahora: dentro de una profunda cueva, se encontraba un cuarto con acondicionamiento básico, una cocina, un par de camas, un taburete e incluso un baño. En una de esas camas, Touma vendaba con cuidado al rubio, quien a su vez miraba también con curiosidad el lugar. Tras colocarle un último vendaje cruzado en el pecho, el peliazul se alejó del chico, quien se recostó nuevamente, visiblemente adolorido.

- Listo, con esto bastará…- El hijo de Ami y Hyouga sonrió suavemente, satisfecho con su trabajo

- Gracias, Touma…- Susurró el rubio, visiblemente cansado

- Pues bien, ahora pueden contarme el por qué terminaron así…- La mirada azul se clavó en ambos alumnos de Ryu, que bajaron la mirada al instante.

Fue Azula quien comenzó a contarle a Touma los pormenores del combate desde su llegada a Kiri, el posterior encuentro con Shiryu y la historia del Shogun del Suigun, hasta su aplastante derrota y la inesperada intervención de los Akatsuki que les permitió escapar a ellos dos, pero dejando a Ukitsu atrás. El peliazul siguió con más interés el relato apenas escuchó el nombre de Shiryu y fue un detalle que la Hime no dejó pasar. Apenas terminó de hablar, clavó su mirada en el Shusha, quien a su vez cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Touma?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

- Mi padre siempre supo que la relación de Shiryu y Ryu-san no terminaría bien…- Ambos alumnos de la fallecida pelirroja miraron con desconcierto al peliazul

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Azula miraba expectante a Touma

- Mi mamá y mi padre estuvieron con Ryu-san el día del ataque a la guarida secreta de Orochimaru en la Nación del Agua, por eso ambos conocieron a Shiryu… Mi padre siempre se opuso a que Shiryu fuera entrenado, pero Ryu-san le tuvo confianza y pues creo que el final ya lo saben… Por eso Ryu-san se desencantó de la enseñanza excepto por mí ocasionalmente, hasta que los entrenó a ustedes…-

- Ryu-sensei…- Susurró tristemente el rubio

- Bueno, yo los dejo por un momento, haré guardia afuera- El peliazul se puso de pie y abandonó el particular lugar, ante la mirada de Azula, ya que Naruto continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos

- Oye, Naruto…-

- ¿Hm…?- El portador del Rinnegan volteó a ver a su amiga

- ¿Por qué no usaste el poder de tu Doujutsu…? Si te hubieras enfurecido como en la batalla contra Infernape, estoy segura de que habrías ganado- Azula permanecía expectante a la respuesta

- Pude comprender a Shiryu, tras saber su historia…- Replicó Naruto con desgano

- ¿Qué tú qué?- La castaña se sorprendió con la respuesta del rubio

- Fui igual que él… Despreciado de niño por todos, excepto por el viejo Hokage… Seguramente si alguien hubiera asesinado a Jiji, me habría abandonado al odio, justo como Shiryu… Al pensar qué tan parecidos somos, perdí las ganas de combatir con él, ya que de haber sido las cosas diferentes, él y yo podríamos estar en el lugar del otro… Yo luchando contra ustedes y Shiryu dispuesto a protegerlas… Al pensar en eso, no pude enfadarme con él…- El Chunin lucía sumamente abatido -Lo siento…-

- ¡Eres un estúpido…!- Súbitamente Azula comenzó a ahorcar a un visiblemente desconcertado Naruto, quien miraba con temor a la castaña -¡¿Cómo puedes dejarte llevar así? ¡Si no lo vencemos no podremos volver a ver ni a Ukitsu ni a Rimururu!- Naruto sintió como la Hime lo soltó, pero lo miraba con ira mal contenida -Esto es así y si piensas de esa forma, Shiryu podría lastimar a nuestros seres queridos… No creo que le perdone la vida a Hinata, a Nami y a la gente de Konoha si tú le dices que puedes comprenderlo… Gente como él, abandonada al odio, ya no cambia jamás…-

- Azula…-

- ¡Las cosas son así Naruto y la única forma de proteger a las chicas y salvar a Ukitsu es derrotando a Shiryu…!- El rubio se sorprendió por la fuerzas que usaba la Hime en sus palabras -¡Debemos pelear, debemos unir nuestra fuerza una vez más…!-

…

Un nuevo día comenzaba en el frondoso bosque donde se encontraba el escondite de Touma, en el que había curado y ocultado a Naruto y a Azula para que no fueran descubiertos por los soldados del Suigun, que seguramente debían de rondar por toda la Nación del Agua. El rubio Chunin caminaba con desconcierto por el lugar, ya que extrañamente sus dos amigos no estaban por ningún lado. Por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de que por miedo, nuevamente la castaña lo habría dejado a su suerte, pero dicho pensamiento se fue de su mente cuando vio cómo desde la costa, un relámpago se proyectó al cielo. De inmediato corrió hacia la playa cercana, donde una Azula que al parecer apenas si podía mantenerse de pie, apuntaba con sus dedos derecho e índice hacia un Touma que estaba tirado en el suelo. La Yoroi azul humeaba visiblemente y de inmediato el rubio se lanzó hacia la Hime con furia.

- ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa, acaso estás loca…?- Los ojos miel enfocaron fríamente a los ojos azules

- Así que tus ojos son azules…- Dijo Azula, ignorando el tono agresivo del rubio, quien se enfureció más -Si te soy sincera, prefiero tu Doujutsu-

- ¡Eso me importa una mierda…! ¡¿Qué demonios le estás haciendo a Touma?- Naruto gritaba delante de la Hime lanzándole algunas gotas de saliva a la cara involuntariamente por la fuerza que imprimía a sus palabras

- Tranquilízate… Y no me escupas- La indiferencia de la castaña, quien se limpiaba las pequeñas gotas de saliva del rostro, lo había sacado de quicio finalmente

- ¡Ya verás…!- El rubio se dispuso a darle un puñetazo a su compañera, pero en ese instante, su brazo fue sujetado firmemente por la mano del peliazul, quien se había levantado súbitamente

- Cálmate Naruto, Azula y yo sólo estábamos entrenando- Dijo serio el hijo de Ami y apenas notó que el chico de ojos nuevamente azules se calmó, lo soltó suavemente

- Touma y yo estábamos entrenando, ya que su Yoroi no Tenkuu (Armadura del Cielo) tiene la particularidad de ser del mismo material de la Yoroiryu de Shiryu y queríamos comprobar que nuestro planteamiento era el correcto…- Dijo la castaña con tranquilidad

- ¿Qué planteamiento?- Tras su desplante, el rubio se mostró interesado en las palabras de su amiga

- Puede ser que la Yoroiryu de Shiryu posea la Taikyoku Bougyou contra el Ninjutsu, pero no cabe duda alguna de que está hecha de metal… Y el metal conduce la electricidad- Las palabras de Touma pusieron a pensar a Naruto

- Eso es conocimiento general, casi cualquiera sabe que la gran mayoría de los metales son conductores de la electricidad y si hay un elemento del Chakra que es electricidad en sí, es el Raiton…- Complementó Azula

- ¿Ya lo entiendes?-

- No realmente, Touma- El rubio se mostró sinceramente confundido

- Si que eres un baka- Azula se mostró discretamente molesta -Lo que te queremos decir es que si el Raiton se transmite en forma de corriente eléctrica a través de la Yoroiryu, podemos dejar frito a Shiryu, sin tener que superar el Ryutate-

- En serio… ¿No puede pasar un solo día sin insultarme?- El rubio se enfadó

- Tú empezaste, así que cállate- La castaña replicó con sutil molestia

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir 'lo siento'?…- Contestó Naruto con gracioso enfado

- No has dicho que lo sientes- Respondió Azula a su vez

- Lo sé, esperaba que el número fuera cero…-

- ¿Podemos retomar el tema…?- Touma suspiró para cortar el momento de distracción y obtener la atención de ambos nuevamente -Debemos explicarte el plan Naruto, ya que eres una pieza fundamental en él-

- ¿Plan? ¿A qué plan te refieres?-

- Escucha baka, como al parecer tus estúpidos ojos no tienen interés en cooperar y parece ser que han desactivado porque estuviste al borde de la muerte y se te acabó por completo el Chakra, sin contar que no hay tiempo para que perfecciones el Konken, sólo queda confiar en nuestras habilidades… Vamos a hacer lo que el Yondaime Hokage nunca pudo conseguir, vamos a mezclar el Rasengan con Seishitsu Henka-

- ¿Mi padre no pudo mezclar el Rasengan con Seishitsu Henka?- El peliazul se mostró atónito con la revelación de la ascendencia del rubio, contrario a la Hime, que permaneció tranquila

- Mi padre me contó que Yondaime lo intentó por varios años, pero nunca lo pudo conseguir… En fin, tú eres el necio que dominó el Rasengan del Yondaime y le ha hecho al menos tres variantes, pero el unir Choujou Keitai Henka y Seishitsu Henka debe tomar años para un Ninja por más avanzado que sea, si es que algo así es posible para una sola persona…-

- Toda esa palabrería se oye genial, ¿Pero cómo venceremos a Shiryu? Pudo detener todos los Rasendan que le lancé y no creo que el Oudama Rasengan funcione contra él-

- Es aquí donde entra en acción el plan, Naruto- Replicó Touma, todavía aturdido de saber de quién era hijo el rubio -Vamos a hacer posible lo imposible… Mejor dicho, ustedes lo harán…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Tú dominas el Rasengan, ¿Correcto?- El rubio asintió a las palabras de la castaña -Yo domino el Choujou Seishitsu Henka Netton, ¿Me estás siguiendo?- Naruto volvió a asentir con la cabeza -Si puedo unir dos elementos para crear otro, estoy segura de que puedo moldear Chakra Raiton en el Rasengan, para lograr juntos ese nuevo Jutsu, que mezcle el poder destructivo del Rasengan y las características del Raiton, para derribar a Shiryu y salvar a Ukitsu, sumergiendo a ese sujeto en la humillación de la derrota… Nos regodearemos en su vergüenza- Azula terminó con una sonrisa siniestra y tono tétrico que le erizo la piel a ambos chicos -En resumen… Uniendo nuestras fuerzas…-

- ¡Crearemos una nueva luz…!- Exclamó el rubio, con determinación naciente.

El entrenamiento comenzó de inmediato. En medio de la playa, Naruto y Azula tenían expresiones serias al frente de la Tenkuu no Yoroi de Touma, la cual se encontraba en su estado de reposo, en forma de la clásica pose de un Samurai cuando se encontraba delante de su señor, arrodillado, con las manos sobre las piernas. El peliazul por su parte, se encontraba detrás de ambos, mirando analíticamente todo para poder hacer las observaciones pertinentes tras el ejercicio. Estaba cruzado de brazos y permanecía expectante.

- Listo, Naruto…- Susurró la Hime -Prepara el Rasengan…-

- Bien…- El chico oriento mano derecha al costado y la oriento con la palma hacia arriba, formando el Jutsu al instante

- ¡Ahora…!- Azula posó sus dos manos cerca de la esfera de Chakra.

Las manos de la castaña comenzaron a rodearse de un fino Chakra Raiton, el cual poco a poco se iba transfiriendo al Ransengan, el cual lo asimilaba lentamente, cambiando su coloración azulada hacia un tenue dorado, mientras que lentamente comenzaba a producir pequeños relámpagos. Azula comenzó a mover sus manos alrededor de la esfera sin tocarla, para mantener su forma esférica, así, el Rasengan poco a poco comenzaba a producir un sonido similar a una turbina y se empequeñecía ligeramente, tomando la forma de una esfera dorada que producía relámpagos eléctricos. El sudor comenzaba a surgir de la frente de la Hime, debido al esfuerzo y a la concentración en el Jutsu. Súbitamente apartó las manos del nuevo Jutsu.

- ¡Ahora Naruto…!-

- ¡Bien…! ¡Raiton: Rasengan (Elemento Rayo: Esfera Espiral)…!-

Naruto agitó violentamente el brazo, lanzando el Jutsu hacia la Yoroi, pero la nueva variante del Rasengan salió disparada tan rápidamente que el rubio no pudo calcular la trayectoria debido a la concentración de Chakra y pasó justo sobre el hombro izquierdo de la Tenkuu no Yoroi, impactando el suelo varios metros detrás y provocando una intensa explosión eléctrica, que lanzaba pequeños relámpagos en todas direcciones. El cabello de los tres chicos se agitaba violentamente con la corriente de viento producida por el fenómeno y si bien el resultado del destructivo ataque era un cráter de algunos metros de diámetro, ninguno de los Ninja estaba contento con el resultado.

- Al menos es bueno que lo hayamos logrado…- Murmuró Naruto

- Es normal que lo logremos si tú te enfocas en el Rasengan y yo en el Raiton- Replicó la Hime con sutil molestia -Pero si no puedes darle a un blanco inmóvil, será imposible que le des a uno en movimiento, mucho menos a uno como Shiryu…-

- Al parecer a Naruto sólo le falta acostumbrarse a la nueva naturaleza del Jutsu para lanzarlo adecuadamente- Agregó Touma en forma discreta -Llevará tiempo…-

- Lo que menos tenemos es tiempo- Replicó el rubio al instante

- Es cierto, debemos salvar a Ukitsu… ¡De nuevo, Naruto…!-

El hijo de Ami Mizuno observó con creciente asombro la intensa práctica de ambos chicos. Cómo una y otra vez continuaban a pesar de que Naruto no era capaz de atinarle a la Yoroi. Poco a poco pasaba el tiempo y la mañana daba paso al día. Touma se dio cuenta de inmediato de que los dos se mantenían intentando una y otra vez más allá de la tenacidad resultado del 'Ejercicio de la Hambruna', como le llamaba Ryu a matar a sus alumnos de hambre hasta lograr bien las prácticas. Era diferente, era un deseo sincero de luchar por Ukitsu y Rimururu. Entonces notó diferente a la tranquila Hime que había visto en Shinrin. Esa chica, ya con el cabello suelto y con el top negro que resaltaba su figura y generalmente llevaba debajo de su traje, continuaba entrenando para perfeccionar el Raiton: Rasengan. Era visible su esfuerzo, al igual que el del rubio para completar algo que se creía imposible, en tan sólo un día.

Poco a poco el cielo se fue cubriendo de nubes de lluvia y comenzó la precipitación, pero ambos Chunin no cesaban en su empeño. En un último intento, ambos se notaban visiblemente cansados, respiraban por la boca y se notaba que incluso les costaba tener los ojos abiertos. Sin embargo, nuevamente se estaba formando el Rasengan en la mano de Naruto y Azula de inmediato comenzó a moldear el Raiton en él. El Raiton: Rasengan ya estaba formando mientras el rubio y la castaña apenas si podían tener un ojo abierto, el derecho del chico y el izquierdo de la chica. Ambos apretaban los dientes por el visible esfuerzo que hacían.

- Vamos Naruto…- Susurró débilmente la Hime

- Lo sé… ¡Raiton: Rasengan…!-

La esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad y ante el asombro de Touma, impactó de lleno en su Yoroi. De inmediato la explosión eléctrica se hizo presente, cubriendo por completo la Yoroi y liberando una corriente de viento que proyectó al suelo a ambos Chunin. El Yoroi Senshi corrió de inmediato a auxiliar a sus amigos mientras la explosión eléctrica se disipaba y dejaba ver una humeante y ennegrecida Yoroi. Cuando Touma observó a los dos chicos, ambos habían quedado inconscientes, pero con una sonrisa en sus rostros, discreta en el caso de Azula y marcada en el caso de Naruto. Sin poder evitarlo, se dio cuenta que debido a la lluvia, la ropa de la Hime se le había pegado al cuerpo, dejando ver su perfecta anatomía y se sonrojó involuntariamente. Era un año mayor que ella, pero inevitablemente le atraía con su endemoniada belleza que casi nunca destacaba debido a la forma de ser de Azula. Agitando su cabeza frenéticamente para evitar pensamientos lujuriosos, levantó a ambos Chunin y se los echó a los hombros, para llevarlos de regreso al refugio.

…

Ya era de noche y los dos Chunin, que habían entrenado arduamente se encontraban descansando para el reto que les esperaba mañana contra el Shogun del Suigun. Naruto se encontraba pensativo en su bolsa de dormir, mientras que Azula miraba desinteresadamente hacia el techo de la cueva. Ambos estaban distraídos, cuando súbitamente junto al rubio apareció una pequeña nube de humo, que llamó la atención de ambos y que tras disiparse reveló a un pequeño sapo de piel naranja, similar a Gamabunta y que llevaba un pergamino atado en la espalda. El rubio jamás había invocado a ese pequeño sapo y de hecho desde la batalla contra Shino no había hecho uso de los habitantes de Myoubokuzan.

- Hey chico, ¿Tú eres Naruto?- Preguntó el sapo a lo que el rubio simplemente asintió, mientras que Azula volteó a ver a su amigo rubio -Bien, Jiraiya-sama me envió para que te trajera este pergamino, vamos, tómalo-

- ¿Y qué contiene?- Preguntó con curiosidad el Chunin mientras tomaba el objeto y lentamente comenzaba a desenrollarlo

- Es sencillo, contiene la información de la Kirifuda de Kushina Uzumaki de Uzushio… En él viene explicado el Jutsu Fuuton: Shuriken…- Replicó el pequeño anfibio

- ¿Fuuton: Shuriken?- Naruto repitió con escepticismo las palabras del sapo

- Si, también viene una nota de Jiraiya-sama en el pergamino, él ha estado investigando sobre tu madre y creo que todo lo que averiguó está en esa nota-

- Gracias, eh…-

- Gamakichi… Bueno, nos vemos- Y al instante el pequeño sapo desapareció en una nube de humo

- Así que eres hijo de Kushina Uzumaki- Naruto volteó a ver a Azula

- ¿Acaso conociste a mi madre?- Preguntó curioso el rubio

- No, pero siempre tuve la curiosidad de saber quien fue la mujer que sedujo al Yondiame siempre indiferente a las mujeres… En fin, yo me voy a dormir y no te duermas tarde por estar leyendo ese pergamino, mañana tenemos que lograr un milagro- Y al instante la castaña se acostó de lado para dormir

"Pues bien, al menos voy a echarle un ojo a la nota…" El rubio comenzó a leer lo que tenía escrito el pergamino:

_¡Hey Naruto! ¿Cómo va todo? Estuve buscando un poco por las ruinas de Uzushio y pues me encontré algo muy interesante… Verás, con el nombre que me diste, me puse a investigar y como bien sabes soy el genio de la información y no hay nada que pueda permanecer oculto para mí… Volviendo al punto, te sorprendería saber la cantidad de misiones que realizó tu madre en el tiempo que estuvo activa como Ninja, pero no te aburriré con números y te puedo decir que puede ser tal vez la Ninja más precisa de la historia y la que más misiones ha realizado… Esto te dolerá un poco, pero creo que es necesario que lo sepas para que no te sigas preguntando sobre tu madre, bueno… Ella falleció durante la labor de parto en la que te concibió, pero en todo momento pensó en ti como lo demuestra la banda de Uzushio que anexo… Siéntete orgulloso de que tus padres ahora son dos soles, que iluminarán tu camino al futuro para vencer al Tengun… Seguiré investigando lo que pueda de esos sujetos, por ahora sólo sé que el Raigun ronda por Suna y el Dogun ha destruido la Nación del Hierro… Espera a saber de mí y quiero verte, porque tengo curiosidad de saber que tanto has perfeccionado el Rasengan… Sólo me queda decirte que te cuides mucho y pronto volveremos a vernos… Por cierto, tus chicas llegaron con bien a Konoha y por el momento están siendo custodiadas por Tsunade y Shizune en persona, así que no te preocupes por ellas… Anexo también el pergamino donde se explica la Kirifuda de tu madre._

_Atentamente, el grandioso Gama-sennin Jiraiya._

- Ero-sensei…- El rubio lloraba visiblemente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de saber que su madre fue una gran Ninja "Si es así… ¡Seré tan genial como mi padre y tan preciso como mi madre…! ¡También honraré al Clan Uzumaki…!"

…

El día ya había llegado y todo estaba listo para el nuevo encuentro entre los alumnos de Ryu y Shiryu no Tatsu. Naruto, Azula y Touma miraban escondidos entre la exuberante vegetación del lugar, la entrada al cuartel general del Suigun, una enorme cueva que al parecer conducía a un lago subterráneo, debido a la humedad presente en sus alrededores. El lugar estaba custodiado por varias Ranas de Batalla y Tortugas Ninja, además de cientos de invocaciones entre Tortugas ordinarias y Sapos ordinarios también. Si bien sabía que algunas invocaciones de los contratos que le había dado Ryu a su equipo, se habían aliado al Tengun, muchas de ellas, específicamente las que invocaban con regularidad, permanecían del lado de los Ninja.

- Este es el lugar donde hace trece años, Ryu-san derrotó a Orochimaru para evitar que siguiera con sus maquinaciones de dominar al mundo…- Los chicos orientaron su mirada a la oscura cueva tras las palabras del peliazul -Sabía que Shiryu establecería su base aquí…-

- ¿Qué habrá pasado con los Akatsuki que nos salvaron…?- Preguntó Naruto, con expectación

- Seguramente están muertos- Replicó Azula con seriedad -Desde que llegaron a salvarnos estaban muy mal heridos…-

"Katara, Kisame…" Pensó fugazmente el rubio, recordando los nombres que le había mencionado la Hime

- Aunque hay algo que no me gusta…- Touma retomó la palabra -Si es la base del Suigun, debería haber más guardias vigilando el perímetro también…-

- Puede ser, pero seguramente Shiryu debe estar confiado de que nadie se atrevería a invadir su base…- Azula sonrió en forma sutil -Bien Naruto, es hora de irnos-

- De acuerdo…-

El rubio comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos con rapidez y después de terminar, posó su mano derecha en la cabeza de la Hime, quien lentamente comenzó a transparentarse hasta desaparecer. Luego Naruto repitió el proceso y posó ahora su mano en el hombro del Shusha, quien enfundado en su Yoroi, también comenzó a desaparecer gradualmente hasta perderse de vista por completo. Finalmente el rubio realizo la misma serie de sellos por tercera ocasión y tras juntar sus manos delante de él, comenzó a desaparecer también.

- Esto es raro- Se escuchó la voz de Azula en el aparentemente vacío lugar

- Eso lo pensaremos después, tenemos que rescatar a su amiga Ukitsu- Agregó la voz de Touma con tono serio -Por cierto, el Touton no Jutsu parece realmente útil para la infiltración-

- Lo sé, es un Jutsu especial del gran Gama-sennin, Ero-sensei- Replicó el rubio invisible con tono feliz

- No me sorprendería que lo usara para espiar chicas en las aguas termales o algo así de depravado…- Agregó la Hime con tono serio -Bien, ahora hay que mentalizarnos en acabar con Shiryu…-

Los tres se tomaron de las manos apenas lograron tentarse, para no perderse y comenzar a guiarse hacia el interior de aquella cueva que más parecía la siniestra boca de un depredador. Sobre sus cabezas, un Demidevimon había mirada fijamente el actuar de los chicos y se orientó hacia la cueva, donde otro ser similar a un murciélago entendía el mensaje silencioso y asentía con la cabeza. Con sus alas hizo varias señas que los Hombres Rana y las Tortugas Ninja interpretaron, comenzando sospechosamente a alejarse de la entrada de la cueva, como si hicieran simple rutina de vigilancia alrededor del lugar. Naruto, Touma y Azula se dieron cuenta de ello, pero pensando que era un golpe de suerte, simplemente continuaron su camino, adentrándose más y más en la oscuridad, hasta perderse de vista en medio de la penumbra de aquella enorme cueva.

…

Ukitsu miraba con tristeza el lento goteo de la humedad del techo de su celda hacia el suelo. Sabía que sólo era la carnada para lo que Shiryu planeaba hacer con Azula y Naruto. No podía permitirlo, pero no tenía forma alguna de escapar de ese oscuro y tétrico lugar. Súbitamente giró su cuerpo para voltear hacia su espalda, al oír el chillido característico de los animales a los que secretamente les tenía una fobia ciega: las ratas. Su cara se llenó de terror cuando vio a uno de esos roedores a un par de metros que ella y emulando a los gusanos, se arrastró súbitamente hasta toparse con la pared, atrayendo con el ruido, para su mala suerte, la atención del roedor de pelaje gris, que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia ella.

- Linda y asquerosa ratita… Aléjate por favor…- Susurró la morena, con el pavor a flor de piel -Aléjate cosa horrorosa…- El animal, atraído por el dulce olor a dulces que desprendía Ukitsu, comenzó a acercarse a ella -¡No, no, no, no…! ¡Aléjate, aléjate…!- La azabache comenzó a patalear con desesperación y graciosas lágrimas en los ojos.

En ese momento la rata se lanzó hacia ella y la morena simplemente cerró los ojos y pataleó desesperadamente para evitar ser mordida o lo que fuera por el desagradable roedor. Sin embargo, un chillido de dolor de la rata llamó a sobremanera la atención de Ukitsu, quien se tranquilizó para saber qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo y por qué el desagradable animal no la había atacado. El gato Yukidama se había interpuesto entre ella y la rata, que huyó despavorida hacia uno de los pequeños agujeros en la pared al ver la mirada fiera del felino.

- ¡Yukidama, Yukidama-sama…! ¡Muchas, muchas gracias…!- La morena no cabía en sí misma de felicidad

- Miau- El gato sonrió como respuesta

- Oye… ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto…?- Ukitsu orientó sus ojos hacia los varios sellos de supresión de Chakra presentes por todo su cuerpo

- ¡Miau!- El felino hizo una graciosa pose similar a un saludo militar como respuesta.

Tras liberar sus garras, Yukidama rápidamente cortó y desgarró cada uno de los sellos del cuerpo de Ukitsu, quien apenas pudo volver a liberar su Chakra, lo concentró por todo su cuerpo para hacer fuerza y librarse de las ataduras que la aprisionaban. Se reincorporó de inmediato mientras el felino se posaba en su hombro derecho y sonreía feliz de haberla ayudado a escapar, ya que tuvo que esperar pacientemente a que se presentara la oportunidad de entrar a la celda.

- Bien… Y ahora…- La azabache se tronó los dedos de ambas manos y se disponía a lanzar un golpe al muro -Vámonos de aquí…-

El guardia encargado de la celda de Ukitsu, que se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento, despertó violentamente y se cayó de la silla en la que estaba recostado, debido a un violento impacto proveniente de la celda que vigilaba y cuya fuerza había incluso lanzado la puerta hacia el lado contrario. De inmediato se acercó a ver qué era lo que estaba pasando, para encontrarse con que en el muro había un enorme boquete por el que cabía una persona y que apenas un par de metros delante, se encontraba obstruido por tierra, seguramente bloqueado por la misma prisionera para que no la siguieran. La Rana de Batalla de inmediato mostró un rostro de marcada preocupación y comenzó a alejarse del lugar para buscar refuerzos, encontrándose con el albo Suigetsu en el camino. Se detuvo frente a él de inmediato.

- ¡Suigetsu-sama…!-

- ¿Que sucede…?- Preguntó aburrido el hombre de dientes similares a sierras

- ¡La prisionera escapó…!-

- ¡Maldita sea…!- Suigetsu le dio violento golpe al rostro a la rana humanoide mientras la furia se hacía presente en su rostro "Y esto tenía que pasar justo cuando Shiryu-sama está ejecutando su plan…" De inmediato volteó hacia los demás seres del Suigun que lo escoltaban

- ¿Qué hacemos con los alumnos de Akahei, Suigetsu-sama?- Preguntó una Tortuga Ninja con expectación

- Déjenlos, ese es asunto de Shiryu-sama… ¡Rodeen el perímetro, esa chica no debe escapar…!-

…

Naruto, Azula y Touma se encontraba en medio de los túneles iluminados con antorchas que constituían los diversos pasajes de aquél lugar tenebroso en donde Ryu había salvado al mundo de las garras de Orochimaru. Se encontraban perdidos porque en un principio pensaron que era una ruta en línea recta hacia la zona de las celdas, pero la gran cantidad de túneles conectados entre sí los habían hecho dar varias vueltas en círculo por el lugar. Finalmente, ya frustrados, los tres disiparon el Touton no Jutsu para replantearse el objetivo de la misión.

- ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?- Preguntó el rubio, visiblemente confundido

- Creo que no hay otra opción que separarnos y encontrar a su amiga Ukitsu- Replicó el peliazul

- La verdad, por ahora tenemos otras prioridades- Dijo la Hime con tono frío

- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso…?- Súbitamente el rubio se molestó con la Hime, debido a su aparente falta de interés en la morena.

Pero cuando Azula señaló hacia el lugar donde una gran cantidad de Sapos de Combate y Tortugas Ninja los miraban con recelo, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaban rodeados por dos zonas del crucero donde se encontraban. Un tercer grupo de seres del Suigun se acercaban por su espalda, dejándose sólo un camino para escapar, ruta que siguieron los tres al instante. Comenzaron a correr presurosos por el túnel hasta otro crucero, donde otro grupo de soldados del Suigun los volvieron a rodear con el mismo patrón, pero ahora con la particularidad de que los desviaron a la izquierda. Naruto, Touma y Azula pensaron brevemente en combatir a los seres, pero posiblemente eso alertaría a Shiryu y era casi imposible que sobrevivieran a una batalla de esa magnitud, por lo que siguieron corriendo hasta que finalmente entraron a un túnel donde se vieron copados, ya que era un túnel de sólo tres caminos y los soldados del Suigun los rodeaban por el frente y por la espalda, ya que a su izquierda tenían la tierra. Rápidamente comenzaron a correr hacia la derecha, descendiendo por unas amplias escaleras donde sospechosamente los soldados del Suigun dejaron de seguirlos. Cuando se dieron cuenta de ese detalle, ya se encontraban en lo que parecía ser una tétrica arena de combate, iluminada de mayor manera que los túneles debido a la presencia de enormes antorchas en los muros de tierra. Rastros de sangre eran visibles en el suelo, señal inequívoca de los sangrientos combates que se desarrollaban en ese lugar. De inmediato los tres alumnos de Ryu se colocaron espalda con espalda para evitar ser sorprendidos.

- ¿Saben algo?- La voz de Shiryu se escuchó por todo el lugar en forma de un eco siniestro y pasos metálicos comenzaron a oírse acercándose a ellos -Aquí fue donde hace trece años, Ryu derrotó a Orochimaru, tras asesinar a mi madre… Y antes de eso, la serpiente realizaba sangrientos combates entre los sujetos a los que elegía para robarles el cuerpo… El ganador tenía el tétrico honor de ser poseído por ese engendro… Por todo eso, elegí este lugar como tú tumba, Naruto…-

- Entonces por eso tuvimos esas facilidades para entrar…- Susurró la Hime, más para sí misma -Todo era parte de una trampa… Los guardias nos guiaron deliberadamente a ese lugar-

- Así es niña, yo planeé que la batalla se desarrollara en este lugar, para que nadie interfiriera- Fue la respuesta del todavía oculto azabache

"Al menos, será una batalla donde tal vez podamos ganar…" Pensó fugazmente el rubio, visiblemente ansioso

- ¡No pienso permitir que uses el poder y la fuerza que adquiriste durante el entrenamiento de Ryu-san para destruir el mundo que ella y mi padre protegieron mientras les fue posible…!- Replicó Touma, visiblemente tenso

- Pequeño Touma, tiene tiempo que no te veía…- De entre las pocas sombras que todavía había en el tenebroso escenario, emergió el Shogun del Suigin, ya enfundado en su Yoroi y de frente a Naruto -También a ti iba a buscarte para hacerte pedazos y cuando acabe con ustedes, haré lo propio con las chicas que usó Infernape contra ustedes, porque yo estoy seguro de que ellas también son alumnas de esa asesina…- Los tres se orientaron hacia su enemigo, sin perderlo de vista ni un instante

- ¡¿Y Ukitsu…? ¡¿Dónde está Ukitsu…?- Azula lucía visiblemente furiosa ante la necesidad de saber sobre su amiga

- No te preocupes… Cuando acabe con ustedes, la dejaré ir- Shiryu entrecerró los ojos con sutil desprecio -Y tampoco me importaría dejarte ir a ti también… No vale la pena matar a una mujer ordinaria como tú…-

- ¡¿Y crees que te lo agradecería? ¡Prefiero morir en combate, al lado de mis amigos!- La respuesta de la Hime sorprendió al rubio y al peliazul

- Entonces así será…- Replicó fríamente el azabache, mientras Naruto y Touma se recuperaban del shock tras la respuesta de Azula

- Bien chicos… Ha llegado la hora…- Susurró Touma, recuperando la calma -Yo lo detendré para que ustedes tengan tiempo de realizar el Rasengan…-

- De acuerdo- Susurraron ambos Chunin al mismo tiempo, asintiendo con la cabeza

- Esperaremos a que él tome la iniciativa…-

- Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de su muerte… La diferencia de poderes es obvia… ¡Los mataré de un golpe…!-

Shiryu se lanzó hacia el frente, al igual que Touma, dejando a sus espaldas a los dos Chunin. Al instante el puño derecho de la Tenkuu no Yoroi y el puño izquierdo de la Yoroiryu-za se encontraron en un violento golpe que si bien por un breve momento fue equilibrado, posteriormente proyectó al peliazul hacia atrás, pero de forma tan amortiguada por su propio golpe, que pudo caer de pie. Ambos se vieron un instante, para volver a lazarse al frente. Sin embargo ahora fue Touma quien lanzó primero el golpe, el cual fue bloqueado por el Ryutate, momento que aprovechó Shiryu para lanzarle un violento golpe a la cara, el cual terminó por proyectar el Kabuto (Casco) de cornamenta azul al aire, mientras Touma caía pesadamente.

- Vamos Azula… Date prisa…- El Rasengan en la mano de Naruto ya estaba formado y la Hime ya le estaba moldeando el Chakra Raiton

- Hago lo que puedo…- Ambos chicos miraban con evidente preocupación a su amigo, quien finalmente se levantó después de unos instantes

- Ryu-san creyó en ti…- El peliazul se levantó lentamente, sosteniéndose de su inseparable arco -¡Y no permitiré que pisotees su recuerdo…!- De inmediato, Touma se preparó a disparar una de sus flechas -¡Shinkuuha…!-

Apenas Shiryu se le arrojó encima, el Shushan lanzó una de sus flechas rodeadas de Chakra en forma de un proyectil de luz, pero justo como esperaba, Shiryu puso el Ryutate delante de él para detener el impacto, hasta que la flecha liberó el Chakra que poseía y cayó al suelo sin haber logrado resultado alguno. Sin embargo, Shiryu no detuvo su marcha y se preparó a lanzarle un golpe a Touma una vez que estuvo a su alcance. El hijo de Ami reaccionó de la misma manera y nuevamente ambos puños volvieron a encontrarse… Sin embargo, a diferencia de la primera vez, poco a poco la Tenkuu no Yoroi comenzó a cuartearse y el antebrazo se hizo pedazos ante el creciente temor del peliazul. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando Shiryu lo alejó del lugar con una patada al costado, que lo mando a volar varios metros hasta estrellarse contra una de las paredes del lugar.

Ante el desconcierto de Naruto, Azula dejó de moldear el Raiton en el Rasengan y lo empujó para salvarlo de una violenta patada voladora que iba directamente a su rostro. Cuando el rubio se reincorporó tras su caída, pudo ver cómo la Hime estaba visiblemente aterrada, ya que el puño del Shogun estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Pero sus dedos, índice y medio de la mano derecha, estaban cerca del rostro del Shogun. Sin embargo Shiryu lucía sumamente tranquilo. Al instante le dio un violento golpe a la Hime con la rodilla, justo en el vientre y a tiempo para evitar el Raiton: Kaminari que Azula le había lanzado a quemarropa, ladeando la cabeza con aterradora velocidad. Mientras la castaña se tomó el estómago, aprovechó para lanzarle una patada al costado, al igual que Touma y proyectarla a la pared detrás de ella. La Hime cayó pesadamente y visiblemente lastimada, pero todavía consciente. Un hilillo de sangre se hizo presente en la comisura de sus labios.

- ¡Azula…!- Gritaron preocupados el rubio y el peliazul, pero se tranquilizaron al ver que la castaña se reincorporó casi de inmediato, si bien con lentitud

"No hay mucha diferencia entre sus patadas y el Tetsu no Shippu de Infernape…" Pensó Azula, mientras respiraba con la boca

"Si Azula recibe otro golpe como ese… Tal vez no sobreviva para contarlo…" El peliazul reunió su fuerza nuevamente para ponerse de pie "No lo permitiré…"

- Vamos alumnos de Ryu…- El rubio fijó su mirada fiera, el Shogun del Suigun -Quiero ver el poder con el pretenden salvar el Ningenkai de nuestras garras…-

…

Ukitsu continuaba cavando con ayuda del Doton: Doryuu (Elemento Tierra: Muro de Tierra), poniendo sus manos delante de ella y viendo cómo poco a poco la tierra parecía abrirle paso, hasta que se topó con lo que parecía ser un muro de ladrillos viejos y enmohecidos. Ante la expectación de Yukidama, golpeó violentamente el muro, derribándolo y revelando una habitación iluminada, donde dos espadas, una con la apariencia típica de una Katana, de mango verde y la otra visiblemente llamativa ya que consistía únicamente de su filo en forma de un contorno metálico, de mango azul y visiblemente corta, del tamaño de un brazo humano, descansaban posadas en un taburete de marfil, clavadas. Si poderlo evitar entró y se acercó a las armas, quedando cautivada por la belleza de ambas.

- Yukidama… Estas espadas, me provocan nostalgia- La morena entristeció el semblante por una razón desconocida

"¿Puedes sentirlo?" Ukitsu volteó alterada en todas direcciones al escuchar una voz fría y misteriosa "Hablo directamente a tu mente… Estoy frente a ti…"

- ¿Frente a mí…?- La chica de ojos grises clavó su mirada en la espada de apariencia ordinaria -¿Eres la espada…?- Preguntó con evidente confusión

"Mejor dicho, soy el alma que descansa dentro de esta espada…"

Lentamente, frente a la morena se formó la imagen traslúcida de un hombre ataviado en un pantalón blanco y una chaqueta blanca, desabrochada y que dejaba ver su piel totalmente blanca. Sus ojos verdes carecían de brillo alguno, su cabello negro estaba alborotado de forma similar al de la morena y en el costado izquierdo de su cabeza, tenía puesto lo que parecía ser un casco de armadura samurái incompleto y con un cuerno que sobresalía visiblemente. Debajo de sus ojos, dos marcas lineales que emulaban lágrimas comenzaban, hasta llegar a la barbilla. Su expresión era fría e inexpresiva, como si se tratara de un ser inerte.

- ¿Q-Quién es usted…?- Preguntó Ukitsu, con creciente inseguridad

"Mi nombre es Cifer Ulquiorra… En su momento estuve al mando del Jagun, en conjunto con Tier Harribel y sólo debajo de Orochimaru-sama…"

- ¡Entonces eres un aliado de ese maldito asesino…!- Replicó al instante la morena, poniéndose en guardia

"Realmente fui un fiel sirviente de Orochimaru-sama… Así como tú deberías de serlo también…"

- ¡Yo jamás me uniré a ese ser tan despreciable que me quitó a Ryu-sensei, la persona más querida para mí…!- La furia se hizo presente en el bello rostro de la azabache

"Así que Akahei murió… Tomó su tiempo, pero lo logramos…" Replicó el azabache en la mente de la Chunin "Perfecto"

- ¡Cállate…!- Lágrimas traicioneras escapaban ya de los ojos de Ukitsu

"Seguramente en este momento debes saberte diferente a los demás… Al parecer quisiste vivir entre los humanos, pero eres diferente a ellos en el interior, por más que quieras negarlo…" Dijo el intimidante ser, ignorando a la morena.

Las palabras de Cifer Ulquiorra revivieron varios recuerdos de Ukitsu durante su infancia en el orfanato de Konoha, donde destacaba siempre en los juegos, siempre siendo más rápida, más fuerte y más inteligente… La admiración que los demás huérfanos le tenían poco a poco comenzó a dar paso a la envidia y finalmente al aislamiento. No había odio ni nada parecido, pero la morena lentamente fue excluida de los juegos de los niños ya que era 'muy injusto' que alguien dotada como ella jugara en algún equipo o individualmente contra ellos, porque siempre ganaba. En su momento trató de restarle importancia, pero a fin de cuentas, se sentía diferente a los demás. Cifer miró fijamente a la morena, una vez que la notó melancólica.

"Es lógico, considerando que no eres humana, sino una Vasto Lord… La primera en no nacer artificialmente por medio del Kinjutsu y el Reijutsu de Orochimaru-sama, sino como resultado de un nacimiento natural…" Ukitsu comenzó a sentirse abrumada por las palabras del azabache, sobre todo tras recordar que Infernape y Shiryu la habían llamado de la misma forma anteriormente "Tu organismo funciona como el de un ser vivo, dejando claro que los supuestos de Orochimaru-sama eran los correctos y los Vasto Lord artificiales podemos procrear y tener descendencia natural…"

- ¿Q-Qué estás tratando de decirme…?- La ansiedad crecía en la morena

"Yo aporté mi esencia para darte la vida… En resumen, yo soy tu progenitor…" Ukitsu quedó atónita con la revelación que acababa de escuchar "Tú eres la Vasto Lord, Ukitsu Sachiootani… El resultado del mayor experimento de Orochimaru-sama…"

- No…- Ante la mirada triste de Yukidama, la morena se dejó caer de rodillas, visiblemente superada por los acontecimientos -¡Eso no es cierto…! ¡Yo soy una huérfana que fui encontrada a las afueras de Konoha…! ¡Tengo mejor resistencia física que los demás, pero soy una humana, tú y los otros están equivocados, yo soy Ukitsu, humana y Ninja de Konoha, alumna de Ryu-sensei…!-

"No comprendo tu reacción… Debes cumplir con tu deber… Los Vasto Lord son los Hollow más poderosos, creados por Orochimaru-sama para cumplir su sueño de conquistar el mundo desde las sombras… Somos herramientas a su entera disposición"

- ¡¿Cómo que no entiendes…? ¡Me siento abrumada por todo esto, toda la vida me he preguntando quiénes eran mis padres y me encuentro con esto, estoy triste por la muerte de mi Sensei y tengo mucho rencor contra ese maldito…! ¡Estoy preocupada de que pensar que todo esto sea cierto y que Azula-chan, Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai, Nami-sempai, Tora-sensei y Hou-sensei se alejen de mí…! ¡Estoy desolada de saber que todo lo que dices puede ser verdad, porque Infernape y Shiryu me lo dijeron…!- El llanto de Ukitsu era ya incontrolable

"Así que ese humano inútil sigue con vida… Sorprendente…" Cifer Ulquiorra permanecía indiferente al sufrimiento de su supuesta hija "Pero, sigo sin entender tu reacción"

- ¡Cállate…! ¡Tú no puedes entender mis sentimientos en este momento…!-

"Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos… Es como si los tuvieran en sus manos…" Cifer continuó hablando ante los sollozos de Ukitsu "Pero mi ojo lo ve todo… Nada puede escaparse de él… Lo que no vemos no existe… Por eso no puedo entenderte, ¿Por qué lloras por algo que no existe…? Las lágrimas son un simple signo de debilidad cuando te invade el miedo y la desesperación…"

- Alguien cómo tú… Vacío por dentro… ¡No puede ser mi padre…!- Cegada por sus sentimientos, Ukitsu se lanzó de frente hacia Cifer, pero simplemente lo atravesó y cayó pesadamente al suelo

"Eres tan idiota como Ryu, en las numerosas veces que nos encontramos para combatir, siempre se dejaba llevar por esos sentimientos inexistentes… Es evidente que sólo soy un alma…"

"Suficiente, Cifer…"

Ukitsu volteó hacia la otra espada mientras se levantaba lentamente, observando junto a la mirada indiferente de Cifer Ulquiorra un resplandor dorado que lentamente emergía de la llamativa espada y poco a poco comenzaba a manifestarse en forma humana. La expresión de Ukitsu nuevamente había cambiado a una de sorpresa al notar cómo esa luz adoptaba finalmente la forma de la imagen traslúcida de una bella mujer de cabello rubio alborotado y atado en tres coletas, tez morena al igual que ella y profundos ojos verdes, que a diferencia de los de Cifer, estaban llenos de luz. Estaba ataviada con una chaqueta blanca que dejaba ver su torneado vientre y una yukata blanca.

- ¿Y tú quién eres…?- Preguntó con recelo la morena azabache

"En su momento fui conocida como Tier Harribel, ahora sólo soy un alma sellada a mi espada, al igual que Cifer a la suya, porque dejamos pendientes en este mundo…" Fue la calmada respuesta de la voluptuosa mujer, cuyo rostro era cubierto por el alto cuello de su chaqueta

- Entonces tú eres esa mujer… ¡Eres la madre de Shiryu…!-

"Ciertamente yo críe a Shiryu a la usanza de las costumbres humanas, como si fuera mi hijo, traicionando mi origen Hollow…" La azabache pudo darse cuenta de la dicha que se había manifestado en los ojos de la rubia "Esos fueron los momentos más plenos para mí, durante mi breve vida…"

"Harribel, veo que sigues atrapada en esos sentimientos inexistentes también" Replicó fríamente Cifer

"Y veo que a pesar de morir a manos del frío Hyouton de Hyouga Hashiba, continúas siendo ese ser mezquino y sin sentimientos del que me enamoré…" Replicó Harribel, entrecerrando los ojos con melancolía "Ya deja tranquila a Ukitsu…"

"Ella es mi progenie y tiene un deber que cumplir, como el experimento superior de Orochimaru-sama…"

"Hm…" Los ojos verdes de la rubia se cerraron "Ahora veo que aquél día sí tome la decisión correcta…"

- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó con desconcierto la alumna de Ryu

"Escucha Ukitsu… Hace tiempo, como al parecer ya lo sabes, Ryu y yo peleamos justo frente a la entrada de la arena de esta base secreta… Ese día el Jagun fue derrotado y Orochimaru tuvo que retirarse hacia las sombras…"

"Más respeto a Orochimaru-sama, él fue nuestro creador…" Interrumpió fríamente Cifer

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?- La ansiedad se hizo presente nuevamente en el semblante de Ukitsu -¿Verdad que Ryu-sensei no te asesinó, como lo cree Shiryu…?-

"De hecho, sí lo hizo…" Replicó Tier Harribel sin inmutarse, dejando estupefacta a la morena "Pero antes de que saques conclusiones apresuradas, quiero que sepas la verdad de lo que sucedió aquél día… Cuando te cuente todo, comprenderás todo que ocurrió ese día…"

…

Naruto, Touma y Azula se habían reagrupado y estaban listos para enfrentar al temible Shiryu, quien se notaba en mejores condiciones que ellos. Estaba claro que su plan original de utilizar el Raiton: Rasengan, no sería tan sencillo como lo habían planteado al principio, ya que el Shogun del Suigun tenía visible interés en acabar con los tres al mismo tiempo. El azabache, por otro lado, no tenía prisa en acabar con ellos, pero el asunto también lo había terminado de irritar y entre menos se tardara, mejor. De hecho, no había utilizado sus dos Jutsu más poderosos, porque menospreciaba a sus enemigos ante la clara diferencia de niveles. Sin decir nada, se lanzó al frente, con clara intensión de atacar a Naruto, quien para su sorpresa también se lanzó al frente a gran velocidad, ante el desconcierto de Touma y Azula. Shiryu le lanzó un violento puñetazo, que Naruto pudo contener al sujetar con su mano derecha el brazo de Shiryu y con su mano izquierda detener el ya amortiguado golpe.

- ¡Maldición!- Bramó el azabache antes de lanzarle un segundo golpe, que el rubio esquivó soltándose de su enemigo y saltando hacia atrás

"Su velocidad ha aumentado desde la última pelea…" Pensó fugazmente el Shogun del Suigun, mirando serio a su oponente "Eso o… ¿Acaso habrá comenzado a descifrar mi patrón de pelea…?" La mirada de Shiryu nuevamente se endureció -¡Imbécil…!- Con súbita precisión, Shiryu aprovechó la poco distancia entre ambos para darle a Naruto una violenta patada en el costado

- Kh…- Naruto cerró el ojo del lado donde había recibido el golpe y apretó los dientes en señal de dolor

- Je…- El Shogun cayó en forma elegante, seguido por la burda caída boca arriba de Naruto, quien se levantó súbitamente, borrando la sonrisa de Shiryu -¡¿Pero qué?-

"Si planea acabar también con Hina-chan y a Nami-chan… ¡No puedo perder…!" De nuevo el rubio se lanzó hacia su enemigo con ferocidad en la mirada "¡Por ellas, por Azula, Ukitsu y Touma…!"

"Yo también… Si me quiero llamar amigo de Azula y Naruto, ¡No me puedo rendir…!" La Hime volteó a ver con desconcierto cómo el Shusha se lanzaba al frente, justo detrás del rubio

- ¡Ni los dos juntos podrán conmigo…!-

Shiryu le lanzó una violenta patada al Yoroi Senshi, quien salió proyectado hacia atrás antes de poder siquiera reaccionar, pero ese momento fue aprovechado por el rubio, quien logrando superar por primera vez el Ryutate al evadirlo, logró golpear de lleno en el rostro al Shogun, ladeándole el rostro con un violento golpe. Shiryu dio dos pasos hacia atrás mientras que Naruto aprovechó el momento para retroceder en tanto que Touma era ayudado por Azula a levantarse. Los tres nuevamente estaban frente a frente con el Shogun.

- ¡Si así lo quieren, de acuerdo…!- La mirada de Shiryu nuevamente destilaba un inmenso odio por los alumnos de Ryu -¡Se acabaron los juegos…!- Shiryu se colocó en posición de pelea

- Azula, Naruto… Este es el momento…- La castaña se extrañó por las palabras del peliazul

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó la aludida con escepticismo

- En este momento Shiryu está por atacar en serio, así que yo pelearé con él… Los dos deben realizar el Jutsu y lanzárselo… No importa lo que pase no deben distraerse, ¿De acuerdo…?-

- Pero…- Naruto se sentía inseguro del plan

- Está bien…- Azula asintió enseguida

- Ya estoy harto de ustedes, maldito mocosos… ¡Ahora los haré pedazos…!- El Shogun se lanzó nuevamente al frente

- ¡Azula, Naruto…! ¡Confío en ustedes…!-

Para sorpresa de Shiryu, fue Touma quien se lanzó al frente en vez de Naruto. El rubio por su parte produjo de inmediato el Rasengan en su mano derecha y al instante Azula ya había comenzado a moldearlo con Raiton. El combate de Taijutsu entre el chico de Yoroi azul y el hombre de Yoroi verde había comenzado con mucha mayor fuerza que antes. Fue Shiryu quien tomó la iniciativa lanzándose un golpe al rostro a Touma, quien lo recibió de lleno, pero de inmediato reaccionó, regresándoselo con la mano contraria. Se enfrascaron inmediatamente en una batalla a puño limpio, que para sorpresa de los Chunin, el peliazul mantenía equilibrada.

"¡Este maldito imbécil está conteniendo mi ataque…!" Pensó el Shogun del Suigun apenas le dio una violenta patada a su enemigo, quien se cubrió con el brazo

"¡Cómo en aquella batalla entre mi padre y Cifer Ulquiorra…!" Touma contraatacó lanzándole un golpe a Shiryu, quien se cubrió con el Ryutate "¡Tengo que darles a Naruto y a Azula un poco de tiempo…!" Súbitamente, ambos combatientes se vieron envueltos en auras brillantes, Shiryu verde y Touma azul

- No pensé que Touma sería así de fuerte…- Dijo el rubio, mirando atento la batalla

- ¡No pierdas la concentración…!- Replicó al instante la Hime -¡Debemos darnos prisa, Touma no resistirá mucho…!-

- ¿Por qué lo dices…?- Preguntó Naruto con desconcierto

- Mira bien…-

El rubio entrecerró los ojos para poder mirar mejor a ambos oponentes y si bien en un principio se notaba la aparente igualdad de condiciones, pronto Naruto pudo ver cómo con cada golpe que recibía, la Yoroi no Tenkuu iba cuarteándose lentamente, contrario a la Yoroiryu-za, que brillaba bellamente cada que el combate se acercaba a las antorchas de los muros. Los golpes chocaban entre sí: puños, patadas e incluso cabezazos, pero tras el primero de ellos, el peliazul comenzó a sangrar inmediatamente, mientras que Shiryu permaneció sin heridas de gravedad. La primera expresión de miedo en ambos Chunin, sin descuidar el Rasengan, llegó cuando tras una violenta patada que lanzó Shiryu y Touma cubrió con el antebrazo de su Yoroi, los pedazos de metal azul volaron al aire visiblemente y la marca del golpe apareció en los ya expuestos brazos del peliazul. Touma intentó contraatacar con su puño derecho, el cual tenía una extensión en los nudillos para un mejor ataque, pero cuando impactó contra el Ryutate, tras terminar de cuartearse, también se hizo pedazos en el momento, ante el desconcierto de ambos Ninja de Konoha. Shiryu aprovechó el momento y le dio un violento gancho a la barbilla a su enemigo, proyectándolo a aire varios metros, tras lo que el Shusha cayó pesadamente.

- Touma, mejor dile a los mocosos que te ayuden para que mueras dignamente- Shiryu sonrió suavemente

- Kh…- El aludido se levantó con lentitud, mientras pedazos de su Yoroi caían al suelo y respiraba agitado -Sabes que los Yoroi Senshi no se rinden… Es algo que heredé de mi padre- Touma sonrió suavemente

- Te doy la razón… Era lo único digno de admirar de ese sujeto…- El aura de ambos se hizo más intensa -Dominas el Chakra Nagare al igual que yo, de forma que lo utilizas para aumentar tu resistencia física más allá de los límites…-

- El sello personal de Ryu-san, ¿No crees?- La sonrisa de Shiryu desapareció de su rostro cuando Touma sonrió suavemente -Lo que ellos llamaban, el cosmos interior… Limitado en la carne e ilimitado mientras se tenga el espíritu de lucha…-

- Esto se ha terminado Touma…- Los ojos del Shogun se entrecerraron nuevamente -Ha llegado tu fin…- El aura de Shiryu se violentó súbitamente -¡Con este ataque acabará todo…! ¡Rozan Shoryuha…!-

- ¡No te será tan fácil…!- El aura del peliazul se violentó también mientras adoptó una posición similar a una oración y posaba sus manos sobre su cabeza -¡Kyokkou Shinkuuha (Luz Polar, Onda de Vacío)!-

Naruto estaba por romper la pose y ayudar a su amigo, mirando de reojo a la Hime, quien parecía estar enteramente concentrada en el Raiton: Rasengan, pero cuando vio que Azula se mordía el labio de forma que incluso se había provocado una hemorragia leve, se dio cuenta que realmente Touma sabía que no podía ganar y su verdadera intensión era ayudarlos haciendo el tiempo necesario para completar el Jutsu arriesgando su propia vida. La castaña lo sabía y sin embargo estaba conteniéndose con todas sus fuerzas para no ayudar a su amigo y terminar el Jutsu. Naruto cerró los ojos y se concentró más que nunca en el Rasengan.

Touma bajó las manos, que estaban rodeadas de Chakra azul al tiempo que Shiryu ya se había lanzado al ataque para terminar su ataque en forma de un impacto directo. El Chakra verde rodeaba su puño. De las manos del Shusha salió una violenta corriente de Chakra azul que impactó de lleno al Shogun del Suigun. Por un momento se perdió de vista, pero reapareció en medio del luminoso ataque de Touma casi al instante y sin piedad alguna, le lanzó el puñetazo nuevamente a la barbilla, si bien al contacto, un dragón de Chakra se manifestó alrededor de su cuerpo y mandó a volar al peliazul varios metros hacia el cielo. Ante la mirada fría de Shiryu, Touma cayó segundos después, impactando violentamente en el suelo y con casi toda la Tenkuu no Yoroi hecha pedazos, excepto por el recubrimiento del cuerpo. El chico estaba totalmente fuera de combate y su cuerpo humeaba de forma abundante. Cuando el Shogun del Tengun se acercó al pequeño hoyo que se había formado como producto del impacto, vio que si bien muy malherido, el peliazul había sobrevivido. Sin embargo, el panorama no era para nada prometedor, ya que varios hilillos de sangre eran visibles por todo su cuerpo y al parecer le costaba trabajo respirar.

- Bien Touma, ahora acabaré con tu dolor…- Susurró para sí mismo el azabache, levantando su mano en la posición de la Reiken Excálibur

- ¡Shiryu…!- El aludido volteó hacia los dos Chunin al oír las voces de Naruto y Azula al mismo tiempo

- ¡Trágate esto…!- Exclamó la Hime

- ¡Raiton: Rasengan…!- Naruto agitó el brazo con toda su fuerza para lanzar el Jutsu.

Shiryu no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sólo atinó a colocar el Ryutate delante de él, al ver la Esfera de Chakra que despedía rayos dirigiéndose a una velocidad impresionante hacia él. La esfera de Chakra, ante su sorpresa, lo empujó hacia su espalda hasta llevarlo a una de las paredes de la arena y al instante detonó de forma de una violenta explosión eléctrica de la que ambos Chunin cubrieron a su amigo al lanzarse hacia él y cubrirlo con su cuerpo. La explosión fue muy intensa y cimbró toda la base del Suigun, desconcertando a todos los soldados, que temerosos se preguntaban qué ocurría. Ukitsu, quien todavía se encontraba con Tier Harribel, Cifer Ulquiorra y Yukidama, también estaba sorprendida y desconcertada por la violenta sacudida que había cimbrado el lugar. La isla donde estaba ubicado el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse ligeramente. La tierra rugía e incluso el oleaje del mar aumentó un poco, mientras el techo de la arena volaba en pedazos y se esparcía en todas direcciones…

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **Finalmente se ha dado la revancha entre Naruto y Shiryu, si bien fue una batalla en equipo contra el temible Shogun. En relación al Rinnegan, evidentemente Naruto no lo controla bien y si en su momento despertó, fue en base a sus emociones, las cuales estallaron cuando se puso furioso o sumamente frustrado, como por ejemplo cuando salvó a Rimururu, cuando no podía superar la prueba que le había puesto Ryu o cuando luchó contra Orochimaru. Ahora, aquél paso que realizara Naruto en el canon con ayuda de Kakashi para aprender el Seishitsu Henka, no fue necesario, ya que la Hime aportó esa parte. Evidentemente la Yoroiryu-za de Shiryu es superior a la Tenkuu no Yoroi de Touma, además de que el peliazul ha mostrado parte de su habilidad y pues cabe decir que hasta cierto punto tienen un pique personal, ya que mientras Hyouga y Ami fueron los compañeros de Ryu durante la Himitsu Sensou, Harribel fue la mano derecha de Orochimaru, más o menos como ahora lo es el mismo Orochimaru del Maryuou Nubes. También he revelado parte del origen de la bella Ukitsu. Finalmente, también explicó que algunas invocaciones han pasado formar parte del Tengun, así que cualquier cosa puede pasar. Creo que por ahora sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXV (8): El Último Paso.**


	27. XXV 8: El Último Paso

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

_Se escuchaban pasos por el complejo lugar de túneles. Eran pasos presurosos, de gente corriendo, en total tres personas. Los gritos de los Arrancar y los Hollow ordinarios, a la par que disminuían en número, aumentaban en intensidad conforme iban cayendo lentamente. Las dos Ninja y el Yoroi Senshi que combatían a las huestes del Jaou Orochimaru, eran, una Ninja de Kiri, de cabello azul corto, con expresión amable, uniformada en una peculiar y algo reveladora forma, con un Sailor Fuku de falda azul, botas del mismo color y cuerpo blanco. En sus ojos llevaba un visor de color azul, con el que analizaba detenidamente el lugar. El segundo era un Yoroi Senshi, de cabello rubio alborotado y un ojo azul, ya que uno estaba vendado, con expresión seria. Vestía una Yoroi de color blanco, la cual en sus detalles asemejaba un ave, particularmente un cisne. Finalmente, la tercera Ninja, era una pelirroja de cabello largo y bellos ojos amatista, llevaba una banda con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente y su expresión confiada era inconfundible. Ryu, Ami Mizuno (Su nombre de soltera) y Hyouga Hashiba, avanzaban indetenibles hacia la arena donde Orochimaru esperaba para el duelo final, acabando con todos los Hollow y Arrancar que salían a su paso._

_- ¡Hyouton: Kongou Chiri (Elemento Hielo: Polvo de Diamante)!- Del puño derecho del rubio salío una poderosa corriente de hielo que acabó al instante con varios Hollow _

_- ¡Suiton: Suisei no Suikagayaki (Elemento Agua: Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio)!- De las manos de la peliazul surgió un violento torrente de agua que mandó al aire a todos los Hollow a su paso_

_- ¡Hadouryuken…!- El puño de la pelirroja fácilmente atravesó a varios Hollow sucesivamente._

_Los tres continuaban en su camino, sin detenerse, para derrotar de una vez y para siempre a Orochimaru, para evitar que siguiera destruyendo más vidas y matando a más gente desde las sombras. Ya estaban cerca, puesto que Ami ya había detectado la presencia del infame Jaou. Los pasos se hicieron más presurosos, puesto que Ami y Hyouga debían volver rápido para atender a su pequeño hijo, Touma, que recién acababa de cumplir dos años. En cambio Ryu, también tenía prisa por terminar y reportarse en Konoha, puesto que en los informes más recientes que tenía de sus amigos Tora y Hou, quienes desconocían su identidad de Akahei, se informaba que el Kyuubi no Youko rodaba por la Nación del Fuego. En ese momento se detuvieron los tres, al notar a uno de los enemigos con los que se encontraban durante las batallas con el Jagun, el tercero al mando, Cifer Ulquiorra, quien contrario a su apariencia habitual, vestido elegantemente en esas ropas blancas, se encontraba usando su máximo poder, la llamada Resurrección de su espada Murciélago. Su apariencia actual era similar a un demonio alado, con vello a partir de la cintura y en los brazos, sin mencionar el cuerno del lado izquierdo de su cabeza y su cola, similar a la de un diablo._

_- Cada día estás más feo, Cifer…- Ryu sonrió burlonamente, lista para encararlo_

_- Finalmente ha llegado el día en tu impertinente boca se cerrará, para siempre- Replicó el siempre frío Arrancar_

_- Vete Ryu… Ese monstruo y yo tenemos una cuenta que saldar… Además, tú eres quien debe derrotar a Orochimaru…- _

_- Hyouga no Hakuchou (Hyouga de Cisne)…- Interrumpió el otro Shogun del Ejército de Orochimaru -La ocasión anterior que nos enfrentamos, perdiste un ojo y sólo me quitaste un cuerno… Esta vez, perderás la vida y yo saldré ileso-_

_Ryu volteó a ver con desconcierto a su amigo, ya que el mismo Hyouga se sabía inferior al tercero al mando del Jagun. Por otra parte, el Chakra de un tono azul claro, casi blanco, ya se estaba manifestando alrededor del rubio en forma de un aura visible que lentamente comenzaba a disminuir la temperatura del lugar. Una delgada capa de hielo comenzaba a cubrir todo el lugar mientras que Ami también endurecía la mirada, observando fieramente al Shogun. Ella sabía que antes de enfrentar a Orochimaru, tendrían que enfrentarse al otro, o mejor dicho, a la otra Shogun del Jagun y quien en opinión suya era la más fuerte de los dos: Tier Harribel, quien había acabado con su equipo de Kiri la primera vez que se encontraron._

_- Ve Ryu-san… Yo le ayudaré a Hyouga- La aludida volteó a ver a su amiga _

_- Pero Ami…-_

_- Vamos, no podemos lograr el milagro de derrotar a ese imbécil de Orochimaru si no podemos superar Ami y yo tan siquiera a Cifer…- El rubio sonrió suavemente_

_- De acuerdo…- Asintió la pelirroja después de unos instantes_

_- Vamos Ryu-san, que antes debes vencer a Harribel…- Agregó la Kunoichi de Kiri_

_- Me haré un sostén para las gemelas con los restos de su máscara Hollow…- La Jounin de Konoha sonrió confiada nuevamente_

_- ¡Entonces vamos Hakushou…! ¡Hoy vas a morir!- _

_Ryu comenzó a correr mientras Cifer se lanzó al frente, dejándola pasar de largo mientras que él se enfocó en acabar con el rubio y la peliazul. El primer golpe, un choque entre el metal del puño de la Yoroihakuchou-za (Armadura de la Constelación del Cisne) y el poderoso puño de Cifer Ulquiorra se escuchó por todo el lugar, mientras la Jounin continuó corriendo al frente, sin mirar atrás. Finalmente, después de una larga carrera, llego cerca de una imponente puerta, la cual se encontraba a su costado izquierdo. Comenzó a caminar lentamente, a sabiendas que antes de Orochimaru, tendría que enfrentarse a esa poderosa enemiga que varias veces estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida y de hecho, junto con sus más cercanos amigos, era la única persona a la que respetaba por su honor en combate. _

_Entonces se paró en seco, para encontrarse con esa imponente mujer, de tez morena y rubio cabello. Al igual que Ulquiorra, también se encontraba a su máximo nivel, en su estado llamado Resurrección, con su espada Tiburón a su máxima capacidad. El aspecto de Harribel también era diferente a su clásica apariencia, ahora tenía dos botas blancas de forma aerodinámica que le llegaban a las rodillas, su espada Zanpakuto tenía la forma de un enorme colmillo de tiburón, ahora portaba una falda negra, recubierta por varios huesos alargados y una especie de espina dorsal surgía desde su vientre, dividiendo su cuerpo simétricamente hasta su cuello, donde un collar alto de hueso se formaba. Sus brazos también estaban recubiertos de una placa ósea y de su espalda surgían dos aletas de hueso alargadas, similares a listones, dos hombreras puntiagudas complementaban su imponente apariencia. Ante esta vista, Ryu endureció el semblante al instante, lista para pelear contra la poderosa Arrancar._

_- Al parecer este es el final del camino…- Susurró seria la rubia -Gane quien gane, será la victoria final-_

_- Es cierto- La pelirroja sonrió suavemente -Pero de algo puedes estar segura… ¡Esta será la batalla que más disfrutaré en toda mi vida!- El Chakra de la Jounin se manifestó inmediatamente en forma de una violenta corriente roja alrededor de su cuerpo _

_- Yo me siento igual…- Chakra dorado se manifestó lentamente alrededor del cuerpo de la Arrancar, mientras posaba su enorme espada apuntando hacia Ryu -Empecemos entonces Ryu… ¡Suiton: Zanbaku!- _

_Al instante, de la punta de su arma surgió una brutal corriente de agua que sin dar tiempo a nada, devoró a una sorprendida Ryu. Harribel miraba indiferente la enorme corriente de agua que su ataque había provocado, pero sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente después de unos instantes, cuando vio que entre la gran marejada se abría paso lo que parecía ser un dragón formado de Chakra y que se enfilaba directamente hacia ella._

_- ¡Hadouryuken…!- El dragón chocó de lleno con su espada, revelando tras un fugaz resplandor, a la Jounin de Konoha_

_- Veo que has continuado con ese Jutsu- Harribel agitó su espada, para apartar a Ryu de ella_

_- A decir verdad, no lo he perfeccionado aún, pero estoy que lo terminaré para separar la cabeza de Orochimaru de su cuerpo…- La Kunoichi de Konoha sonrió confiada y cayó de pie, delante de su enemiga, a un par de metros de distancia_

_- Me hubiera gustado verlo completo…- _

_Al instante ambas se lanzaron al frente y hubo otro violento choque, nuevamente entre el ancho de la enorme espada de la Shogun y el puño de la Jounin de Konoha. Ryu y Harribel comenzaron entonces un duelo de fuerza, usando toda su capacidad de forma visible, ya que la expresión confiada de la pelirroja, así como la siempre seria de la rubia, cambiaron a expresiones feroces, con los dientes apretados y con visible esfuerzo. Ambas sabían que ganara quien ganara la batalla, sería la última vez que se encontrarían en combate. Harribel siempre había sido superior a la idealista Jounin, con quien compartía el deseo de demostrar que las mujeres tenían el mismo potencial que lo hombres en el mundo de las batallas y por eso, a pesar de ser rivales en el campo de batalla, no se odiaban. Un cabezazo dado al mismo tiempo por ambas, provocó que hilos de sangre surgieran de ambas frentes. Una originaria del Ryukai y la otra una creación de Orochimaru, habían aprendido a respetarse mutuamente y la mejor forma de demostrarlo era pelear a toda su capacidad, sin arrepentirse. _

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXV (8): El Último Paso.**

…

Azula y Naruto se levantaron lentamente, al ver que el polvo proyectado al aire por su ataque terminaba de disiparse. De inmediato comenzaron a aplicarle a Touma el Tengoku Chiryou, ya que su estado era por lo menos, grave. Lentamente las heridas comenzaron a desaparecer del cuerpo del peliazul, pero entonces ambos Iryouninjutsu se debilitaron, ya que los dos Chunin habían usado una gran cantidad de Chakra en el Raiton: Rasengan y estaban cansados. Sin embargo, a pesar de su mal estado, Touma despertó lentamente, mirando con una tenue sonrisa a sus amigos, apenas pudo distinguirlos entre su vista borrosa.

- Ese Shiryu… Si que pega duro- Susurró débilmente el peliazul

- Aunque, ahora creo que está hecho polvo- Dijo la castaña, mirando a su alrededor todo el lugar

- ¡Miren, ahí está…!- Naruto señaló un punto cercano.

Incrustado en un boquete de tierra, yacía el Shogun del Suigun, con el cuerpo humeante y al parecer estaba inconsciente. Su cuerpo tenía manchas de polvo por casi toda su extensión, ya que había recibido el impacto de lleno. No reaccionaba de ninguna manera y por la forma en que estaba incrustado, como si estuviera sentado en una silla muy baja, se podía deducir que a pesar de intentar contener el ataque con toda su fuerza, no había sido suficiente. Aparentemente estaba derrotado. Entonces, Azula ayudó a Touma a levantarse y lo ayudó a caminar hacia el azabache, cuyo cabello estaba alborotado por todo su cuerpo, dándole un aspecto decadente. Naruto por su parte, se acercó detrás de sus amigos.

- Al parecer estuvimos en lo correcto- El peliazul dijo suavemente, sonriendo en forma tímida -Esa era la única forma de derribar a un sujeto como él…-

- Es verdad- Touma se sonrojó al escuchar a Azula hablar cerca de su oído -Tal vez su Yoroi haya quedado intacta, pero su cuerpo debe haber quedado frito… ¡Por fin lo logramos!- La castaña soltó a su amigo para acercarse más al derrotado Shiryu -Ya llevamos dos Shogun derrotados… ¿Verdad Naruto?- La chica volteó a ver a su amigo con una sutil sonrisa.

Sin embargo, el rubio no respondió porque enfocó su mirada detenidamente en el Shogun del Suigun. Le pareció ver que uno de los dedos de Shiryu se movió levemente. Touma también sonrió, si bien el Yoroi Senshi lo hizo de forma mucho más discreta. Súbitamente la expresión de Naruto cambió de la expectación a la sorpresa y posteriormente al temor, así como la de Touma. Azula miró con desconcierto la expresión de sus amigos, mientras su sonrisa se tornaba más discreta.

- ¡Azula…!- Exclamaron el peliazul y el rubio, señalando hacia la espalda de Azula

- ¿Eh…?- La Hime volteó al lugar señalado con desconcierto.

Azula fue recibida por un violento golpe que le dio de lleno en la barbilla y la mandó a volar varios metros detrás de sus amigos, quienes fueron a auxiliarla al ver que había caído con violencia. La Hime se había llevado las manos al rostro, donde el impacto le había provocado una marcada hemorragia, además de dejarla visiblemente lastimada, ya que no podía ponerse de pie por más que lo intentaba. Fue hasta que sus amigos la ayudaron que pudo reincorporarse. De inmediato Naruto y Touma, ya cargando a Azula, voltearon a ver a Shiryu, quien lucía en sus ojos una cólera infinita y se notaba sumamente amenazante. Apenas había salido del boquete.

- ¡Resistió incluso ese Rasengan…!- El rubio lucía visiblemente impactado -Y no le hizo ningún daño…-

- No…- Agregó el peliazul, mirando con frustración a su enemigo -El Raiton sí pasó por su Yoroi y lo lastimó visiblemente…- Entrecerró los ojos con temor creciente "Sólo que él parece poder soportarlo…"

- Shiryu es muy fuerte, incluso sin su Yoroi…- La Hime mantenía su ojo abierto con esfuerzo, mientras su mano derecha le cubría el rostro "No es alguien ordinario" La mirada de Azula se enfocó a su vez en la fría expresión del Shogun del Suigun

- Admito que los he subestimado… Jamás pensé que podrían hacer eso… ¡Pero ya no más…!- El azabache se puso en guardia, listo para contraatacar -¡Esta vez los aplastaré con toda mi potencia…!-

"Azula y Touma ya llegaron a su límite…" Naruto endureció la mirada, apretando los dientes como señal de la incertidumbre que se estaba apoderando de él "Ahora sólo yo estoy en condiciones de enfrentarlo…"

Sin pensar en otra cosa, Naruto se lanzó al frente, mientras en su mano se formaba el Rasengan. Shiryu imitó a su enemigo y se preparó para impactarlo con su puño derecho, el cual echó hacia atrás en su movimiento. El golpe del Shogun fue primero y el rubio lo recibió en la boca del estómago, sin embargo, Naruto realizó un gran esfuerzo y logró impactarle el Rasengan a su enemigo en el vientre. Shiryu apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño visiblemente, haciendo fuerza en su abdomen para contener el ataque, dándole un puñetazo al rubio en su rostro con su mano libre. La ropa en la zona afectada había sido destruida y dejaba ver el trabajado abdomen del azabache, pero fuera de eso no había ninguna herida visible. El rubio se levantó tras caer pesadamente, ante las miradas de Azula y Touma, ambas llenas de preocupación, ya que se ayudaban mutuamente para permanecer de pie. Era impensable que pudieran ayudar a su amigo.

"El Rasengan tampoco lo daña…" El rubio respiraba agitado, mirando detenidamente a su enemigo "Sólo me queda probar, ese Jutsu…"

- Los otros dos ya están prácticamente derrotados… Tú serás el primero en morir… ¡Naruto…!- Nuevamente Shiryu se lanzó hacia su enemigo.

El rubio observó fijamente a su enemigo, mientras que levantaba su mano al viento y en la palma se formaba lo que parecía un disco de Chakra, el cual rápidamente se expandió de tamaño, hasta ser capaz de cubrir por completo el cuerpo del rubio, visto desde arriba. El Shogun no le dio importancia y continuó su recorrido, siendo en ese momento que Naruto tomó vuelo y se preparó para lanzar ese Jutsu, de manera similar a como lanzó anteriormente el Raiton: Rasengan.

- ¡Fuuton: Shuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken)!-

El disco salió proyectado hacia el Shogun, quien simplemente posó el Ryutate delante de su rostro, para cubrirse del peculiar Jutsu, que al chocar con la defensa de Shiryu, voló en pedazos de luz. Naruto se quedó con el brazo estirado, visiblemente sorprendido de que la Kirifuda de su fallecida madre tampoco hubiera servido contra el azabache. Según la nota del Gama-sennin, en el anexo junto a aquella banda de Uzushio, ese poder era capaz de partir a un Jounin experimentado por la mitad porque su giro en sentido de las manecillas del reloj era tan rápido que actuaba como una sierra de Chakra. Intentó nuevamente preparar el Rasengan para defenderse, pero en ese momento fue que Shiryu, de un gancho a la barbilla, lo proyectó al cielo.

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron con visible preocupación Touma y Azula, mirando impotentes cómo su amigo quedaba vulnerable a un ataque

- ¡Rozan Shoryuha…!-

El violento ataque del Shogun del Suigun salió disparado de su puño derecho hacia el pecho del rubio enfocado a su corazón. Naruto lo recibió de lleno, mientras la sangre salía proyectada al cielo, ante el horror del Shusha y la Chunin. Su mirada lucía abierta y perdida, ante el desolador panorama que se presentaba ante él. Sus intentos por vencer al Shogun del Suigun resultaban inútiles. El Hadouryuken incompleto, el Raiton: Rasengan y el nuevo Fuuton: Shuriken… Todo era inútil contra Shiryu.

"No podemos ganarle, ni con Taijutsu, ni con Ninjutsu… ¿Acaso Shiryu es invencible…? No puedo más…" Tras sus fugases reflexiones, el rubio cayó pesadamente al suelo, lejos de sus amigos, con aquella expresión perdida, boca abajo

- No… ¡Naruto…!-

Touma y Azula, horrorizados de ver al rubio completamente derrotado, intentaron ir a ayudarlo, pero antes de que pudieran empezar su recorrido, Shiryu los derribó con la corriente de viento del Shinken, proyectándolos a pocos metros del rubio, pero sin su apoyo mutuo, ya eran incapaces de ponerse de pie. Ambos también estaban al límite de sus fuerzas y no podían hacer nada por su amigo. Aún así, ambos comenzaron a arrastrarse para tratar de ayudarlo.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Resiste…!- La Hime clavaba sus uñas en el suelo y con visible esfuerzo se arrastraba lentamente hacia su amigo

- No te rindas…- El peliazul, hacía lo mismo que su amiga

- Todo terminó- Sentenció el azabache, cerrando los ojos.

Ukitsu se abría paso entre la tierra, con expresión decidida y un Yukidama siguiéndola con expectación. Ahora que sabía lo que había pasado en aquella batalla, hace trece años, debía ver a Shiryu, sin importar lo que pasara. Finalmente, tras un breve recorrido, finalmente pudo ver luz, cuando terminando de hacer su túnel, pudo ver la amplia arena de combate, emergiendo por uno de los muros de tierra del lugar. Yukidama entonces corrió hacia la luz, sonriendo porque de nuevo sentía el espacio relativamente abierto. La morena en cambio, comenzó a respirar con mayor libertad y una vez que salió del túnel, finalmente, entrecerró los ojos en lo que sus pupilas se adaptaban a la luz. Su sonrisa plena cambió súbitamente por una expresión de terror, cuando notó a sus amigos derrotados en el suelo, con un Naruto que lucía gravemente herido y una Azula que se arrastraba hacia él junto con un peliazul que parecía vestir los restos de una Samurai Yoroi. Corrió de inmediato hacia ellos.

- ¡Naruto…!- Azula continuaba su lento recorrido, luchando contra el deseo de llorar

- Maldición…- Touma, al límite de la extenuación, había dejado de arrastrarse

- No tiene caso- Shiryu volteó a verla con desdén -El Rozan Shoryuha le dio en el pecho, incluso si no pareciera muy herido en el exterior, debe estar hecho polvo en sus entrañas-

- ¡Cállate infeliz…!- Replicó la Hime con marcada ira -¡Yo voy a salvarlo…!-

- Ahórrate el esfuerzo, terminaré con esto y ahora mismo los enviaré a los tres al infierno de una buena vez…- La mano derecha del Shogun se levantó en posición de golpe de espada

- ¡Espera, Shiryu…!- El aludido volteó a su espalda, encontrándose con una jadeante Ukitsu

- ¡U-Ukitsu…!- Exclamó sorprendida Azula

- ¡¿Tú? ¡¿Cómo demonios lograste escapar?- Shiryu estaba desconcertado de ver a la morena Vasto Lord, quien corrió hacia sus amigos

- ¡Azula-chan, Naruto-sempai…!- Ukitsu miraba con preocupación a sus amigos

- Ukitsu, ayuda a Naruto…- Cuando la aludida vio el charco de sangre debajo del rubio, entristeció el semblante visiblemente

- ¡¿Cómo pudiste hacer esto? ¡¿Cómo pudiste matar a nuestro compañero…?- Los ojos grises se clavaron en el Shogun, demostrando una tristeza enorme

- ¡Cállate, él era un alumno de mi enemiga…!- Replicó con furia el azabache -¡De ninguna manera puede ser mi compañero!-

- ¡Te equivocas, al final Ryu-sensei no sólo no fue enemiga de nuestra madre…! ¡Si no que fue su amiga…!- Las palabras de Ukitsu sorprendieron visiblemente al azabache y a la castaña

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces antes de que te mate a ti también…!- Replicó completamente enloquecido el Shogun del Suigun -¡A pesar de enredarse con Cifer, ella nunca estuvo embarazada…!-

La morena no respondió y cuando se dio cuenta de que Shiryu había levantado su puño, dispuesto a matarla, desenvainó rápidamente algo que llevaba cargando en la espalda con un movimiento súbito. Shiryu incluso se provocó una herida en su puño, al detener el golpe a extraordinaria velocidad que había lanzado justo antes de tocar el objeto que Ukitsu había colocado delante de él. Se trataba de la espada Tiburón, la Zanpakuto que Shiryu conocía tan bien, porque esa arma fue la compañera inseparable de su madre adoptiva.

- Tiburón… ¡¿Dónde la encontraste?- El azabache encaró nuevamente a la morena

- La encontré en el mausoleo dedicado a ella y a Cifer en el laboratorio de Orochimaru… Nuestra madre me dijo que la reconocerías al instante…- Respondió Ukitsu, mirando fijamente a Shiryu -Y dijo también, que cuando la tomaras junto conmigo, te revelaría la verdad de lo que ocurrió aquél día…- Sin perder ni un instante, el Shogun tomó la espada del mango, justo debajo de donde la sostenía la Chunin de Konoha.

…

Inmediatamente él y Ukitsu se encontraron en aquél lugar, justo en la entrada de la arena donde estaban ahora, hace trece años. El escenario era tal como Shiryu lo recordaba cuando era niño. Era ese complejo de túneles donde varias veces él camino al lado de Harribel, siendo mirado con odio por todos los Hollow y demás seres del Jagun, particularmente Cifer. Frente a ellos dos se daba una escena que los sorprendió enormemente: la joven Ryu que Shiryu recordaba, se encontraba visiblemente lastimada, mirando de frente a Harribel, quien estaba en peores condiciones. Ambas respiraban agitadamente. A su alrededor, todo estaba destruido y lo que más llamó la atención de Shiryu fue que Tiburón, estaba clavada en el suelo y a escasos metros, la banda de Konoha de Ryu estaba junto a la espada. De inmediato ambas se lanzaron a dar el golpe final, lanzando un grito al aire y corriendo al frente, hacia su rival. Fue un único golpe que se dieron ambas, al mismo tiempo, con el puño derecho, en sus rostros. Salieron proyectadas hacia sus espaldas, quedando tendidas en el suelo. Ambas intentaron levantarse, con marcada dificultad. Al final fue Ryu quien pudo ponerse de pie, visiblemente cansada, mientras que Harribel simplemente se dejó vencer completamente, quedando desparramada en el suelo.

- Tú… Tú has ganado Ryu…- Susurró débilmente la Arrancar

- Lo sé… Soy la mejor…- Replicó la Jounin, sonriendo suavemente

- Dame el golpe de gracia…-

- No, no hay necesidad- La pelirroja cerró los ojos -Cuando venza a Orochimaru, me gustaría volver a enfrentarte, sin el peso de ser Akahei o la Shogun del Jagun en tu caso...-

- Eso me gustaría…- Replicó débilmente la rubia -Pero… Ya no será posible-

- ¿Por qué lo dices…?- Preguntó la pelirroja con desconcierto

- Orochimaru…-

- Que raro que ya no lo llames 'sama'- Dijo ya seria la Jounin -Pero no entiendo a qué te refieres con eso de 'Ya no será posible'-

- Él… Le dio la misión a Cifer de seducirme… Para tener una descendiente, un Vasto Lord nacido de forma natural… Para crear una nueva raza…- Shiryu y Ukitsu escuchaban atentamente -Pero… Yo me enamoré de él… Y por ese amor, aunque sólo sea de mí hacia él, amo esta vida en mi interior- La azabache comenzó a llorar, al saberse amada por su madre desde antes de que naciera -Y quiero, que tenga una vida llena de luz… Una vida, como la tuya…- Tanto la pelirroja, como los dos pelinegros se asombraron visiblemente con las palabras de la derrotada Harribel -Que no tenga una vida como la mía en la oscuridad, que sea capaz… De elegir su propio destino…-

- ¿Y cuanto le falta para nacer? No te notas embarazada- Ante el cuestionamiento de Ryu, la rubia sonrió débilmente

- Recuerda que mi agujero Hollow está en mi útero… Ese espacio separado de mi cuerpo, es donde se desarrolló en su momento y donde ahora está mi pequeña…-

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Shiryu y Ukitsu, en el vientre de la derrotada Harribel, un agujero negro se manifestó casi al instante y de él surgió un bebé, envuelto en una manta roja, con la tez morena de su madre y el cabello negro de su progenitor. Ryu se acercó asombrada y tomó al bebé entre sus brazos, sin saber por qué, sólo sintiendo que debía hacerlo. La rubia sonrió cuando vio que la niña dormía tranquilamente en los brazos de su rival.

- La única forma de evitar que Orochimaru ponga sus garras en ella y la use para sus experimentos, es que yo muera ahora… Así, el pensará que murió conmigo…- Ambos pelinegros se sorprendieron enormemente con las palabras de la rubia

- Pero… Si huyeras con ella…-

- Él podría encontrarme sin importar en cuál mundo me oculte… Él me creó… Sin importar lo que haga, el podría rastrearme…-

- Harribel…-

- Es mejor así… Si quisieras hacerme este gran favor…-

- 'Una persona que consideras de verdadero honor es aquella a la que le puedes confiar a tu hijo en la víspera de tu muerte…' Ahora que sé que me consideras una persona así, no me puedo negar…- La mirada de la pelirroja lucía sumamente conmovida

- Gracias…-

- ¿Y cómo se llama?-

- Ukitsu Sachiootani… Pero, puedes ponerle el nombre que quieras… Después de todo, tú serás su madre…- Madre e hija se sorprendieron cuando la Jounin negó con la cabeza

- Madre sólo tiene una… Mi más grande rival… Yo sólo seré su Sensei y le daré la fuerza para que ella elija su propio camino, sin importar cuál sea… Cuando considere que sea adecuado, le hablaré de esta batalla… Y le hablaré de su madre, la gran Tier Harribel…-

- Ryu…- Ahora fue la rubia quien sonrió conmovida -Hay otra cosa que me atreveré a pedirte… Hace tiempo, casi seis años, encontré a un pequeño niño en una de las tantas aldeas que destruí… No comparte mi sangre, pero desde que lo vi por primera vez… Se ganó mi corazón… Y desde entonces, llenó mi alma vacía, de amor y cariño, el que sólo un hijo puede dar…- El Shogun del Suigun escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su madre adoptiva -El se encuentra ahora en uno de los tantos cuartos de este lugar… Cuando esto termine, cuídalo también… Quiero que tenga amigos, cómo tú tienes a esa Kunoichi de Kiri y a Hyouga… Excepto por mí, ha vivido solo toda su vida y su rostro muestra esa tristeza, por más que la quiere ocultar para no hacerme sentir mal…-

- Te lo prometo Harribel… Cuidaré de ellos dos como me lo has pedido… Sé que no podré acabar completamente con Orochimaru y me veré obligada a separarlos para protegerlos, porque estoy segura que el andrógino conoce a ese niño y si los ve juntos, podría sospechar… Pero cuando llegue el momento, los reuniré, para que se conozcan…- La rubia miró sorprendida a su rival, por la sinceridad con la que ella le estaba hablando

- ¡Ryu-san!- A la espalda de la pelirroja, se escuchó la voz de Ami, quien le ayudaba a su amado a caminar

- Veo que venciste a Harribel, así como yo logré acabar con Ulquiorra…- Inevitablemente, la rubia se entristeció al saber de la muerte de su amado de la voz de Hyouga -Dale el golpe final, para que vayamos tras Orochimaru-

- Te recomiendo que lo hagas con Tiburón…- Intervino Harribel para sorpresa de los amigos de Ryu -No habrá posibilidades de que sobreviva si me hieres con ella-

- Ami… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor…?- La Kunoichi se mostró sorprendida debido a que la Jounin no volteó a verla

- ¿Qué sucede?- Ami soltó a su amado para acercarse a su amiga

- Llévate a este bebé a Konoha…- Los ojos de Ryu y Harribel se encontraron -Fue una víctima de ese maldito bastardo de mierda, déjala en el orfanato con el nombre de Ukitsu a secas, yo iré por ella después…-

- Pero, la batalla con Orochimaru…-

- No te preocupes Ami…- Hyouga se acercó -Ryu y yo bastamos para acabar con ese miserable…- La peliazul tardó unos instantes en contestar

- Está bien, pero prométanme que regresaran con vida…-

- Es una promesa- Dijeron ambos, al mismo tiempo.

Con sumo cuidado, Ryu le pasó a Ami la pequeña bebé, quien la arropó correctamente y tras mirar por un segundo a su amiga y a su amado, desapareció en un destello de luz azul. El rubio de inmediato posó su mirada en la vencida Hollow, quien le sostuvo la mirada por unos instantes, pero después de eso, cerró los ojos y recuperó su sonrisa suave. Así como Ryu y ella eran rivales, Hyouga y Cifer también lo eran, pero a diferencia de las mujeres, ellos se odiaban a muerte.

- Ese bebé era tu hijo y el de Cifer, ¿Verdad?-

- Hija…- Fue la respuesta de Harribel a la pregunta de Hyouga no Hakuchou

- Ella estará en ese orfanato, hasta que vaya por ella a entrenarla, para que me odie por ello y cuando sepa la verdad, su única madre serás tú, Harribel- Ukitsu miró con marcada tristeza a su Sensei -Si esos niños algún día llegan a odiar a alguien, será a mí y no a ti… descansa en paz, mientras yo cargo con el odio de ambos al ser la mujer que acabará con su madre…-

- Ryu-sensei…- La morena azabache lloraba visiblemente conmovida "Yo jamás podría odiarla, mucho menos ahora…"

- Gracias…- Harribel cerró los ojos con expresión tranquila -Ha llegado la hora… Acaba conmigo…-

Shiryu observaba con el puño sumamente tenso, el momento que marcó su vida para siempre… Ryu caminó hacia la espada de Harribel y tras desclavarla del suelo, regresó hasta posarse delante de la Arrancar. La rubia sonreía suavemente y sin resistirse, recibió la estocada al costado de su cuerpo, tras lo que la Jounin lanzó lejos la espada y miró fijamente a la ahora condenada Arrancar, de cuya herida comenzó la sangre negra a fluir. Fue una herida que si bien era escandalosa, sólo era mortal en Harribel por la relación entre la Arrancar y la Zanpakuto.

- Supongo que querrás despedirte del niño…- Dijo seria la pelirroja

- Ahora entiendo… Por qué me venciste…- Respondió la rubia débilmente -Siempre piensas en todo…-

- Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, Harribel, Shogun del Jagun…-

- Adiós Ryu, legendaria Akahei…- Harribel, así como Ukitsu y Shiryu, miraron hacia el lugar donde Ryu y Hyouga se dirigieron corriendo, un poco más recuperados tras el descanso producto de la petición de la Arrancar, hasta que los perdieron de vista

"Y eso fue lo que ocurrió a detalle, ese día, Shiryu, Ukitsu…" Los aludidos voltearon a ver a su espalda, para encontrarse con la imagen traslúcida de su madre

- ¡Madre…!- Replicaron ambos azabache con visible sorpresa

"Ahora que terminé mis pendientes, partiré a la otra vida…" La mirada de la Arrancar lucía sumamente melancólica "Les pido ahora, que si odian a alguien, que no sea a Ryu… Para ella era más fácil simplemente desentenderse de todo y fingir que nada había pasado, pero siempre cumplió sus promesas…" Los ojos esmeralda se cerraron con pesar "En todo caso, ódienme a mí, por atreverme a criar a un humano como mi hijo, por dejar a mi hija a su suerte, pero en su momento respectivo, quise ser egoísta y salvarlos a ambos… Cuando conocí a Ryu, la odié muchísimo, la desprecie por ser una persona que no le temía al Jagun… Pero conforme peleamos en varias ocasiones, se fue ganando mi respeto, luchando para proteger a sus amigos, los viejos y lo nuevos conforme avanzaba en su viaje y al final, me siento orgullosa de poder llamarla mi amiga aunque fuera por un instante…" Los ojos de Harribel mostraron una alegría enorme tras hablar de su rival "Le estaré eternamente agradecida ahora que los he visto de nuevo y ambos son fuertes… Adiós, hijos míos…"

…

Aprovechando que Ukitsu y Shiryu al parecer estaban en una especie de trance tras tomar esa rara espada, Azula se arrastró hasta llegar a Naruto. Inmediatamente posó su mano derecha en su espalda, justo a la altura del corazón. Sonrió feliz cuando se dio cuenta de que el rubio seguía con vida, ya que el palpitar se escuchaba lentamente. Lo volteó con la fuerza restante que tenía para observar horrorizada su ropa totalmente hecha pedazos, pero su pecho no presentaba daño más allá de heridas superficiales que provocaron aquél espantoso estallido de sangre, porque a la altura de su corazón, llevaba una banda con el símbolo de su ropa, cuya parte metálica tenía marcada el puño de Shiryu. Estaba visiblemente desgarrada, pero esa improvisada protección lo había salvado de morir.

- Sí que tienes suerte… ¡Naruto…!- Azula comenzó a agitar a su amigo, para que despertara del trance en que se encontraba

- ¡Miau…!- Junto a ella, el gato Yukidama se había hecho presente

- No puedo…- Susurró débilmente el chico, preocupando a la Hime -Ninjutsu, Taijutsu… Nada funciona, contra Shiryu…- Lentamente, el rubio comenzó a levantarse mientras su mirada se aclaraba

- Vaya que eres resistente…- Touma sonrió débilmente, mirando a su amigo desde el suelo.

Finalmente, Ukitsu y Shiryu reaccionaron. La morena miraba ansiosa al Shogun, quien tomó a Tiburón, visiblemente desconcertado por lo que le acababa de serle revelado. Para el Shogun, todo realmente era muy difícil de digerir, porque fugazmente comenzó a recordar su vida tras ser salvado por la sombría Choun Shiryu, aquél día que Ryu lo atacó instintivamente al sentir su vida en peligro. Primero conoció al Maryuou Nubes, quien le ofreció venganza contra la humanidad, luego se encontró con Orochimaru, con quien siempre chocó debido a la indiferencia del Sannin por la muerte de Harribel y a la que siempre falló un 'proyecto fallido'. Después el cómo conoció a los Shogun con los que se formó el núcleo del Tengun. Particularmente a Infernape, la única persona con la que cruzó palabras más allá del odio, para informarse sobre el Ningenkai y los personajes famosos como el Yondaime Hokage, Minato. Y a Shirona, una persona con la que compartía su odio y desprecio por la humanidad, un ser brutal que jamás mostraba misericordia cuando se trataba de sentenciar seres humanos, como supo de ella misma, cuando le platicó superficialmente sobre el exterminio de los Uzumaki. De ahí en fuera, Mayuri y Tung no lo tenían en alta estima, pero el sentimiento era recíproco. Toda una vida sustentada en la base del odio que sentía por Ryu, un odio que ahora estaba completamente infundado y por tal razón, todo por lo que había pasado carecía de sentido y todo lo que había hecho, estaba injustificado.

- Shiryu…- Susurró la morena, con expresión notoriamente preocupada

- Así que… Fue mi madre quien eligió morir para salvarte…- Shiryu apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, con visible tristeza -Y… A pesar de que Ryu sabía que la odiaba, aún así… ¿Aún así aceptó entrenarme cuando se lo pedí…?- Recordó fugazmente a la entonces adolescente Jounin -No…- Su mano apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada -No es cierto… ¡Eso no es verdad…!- Con una expresión descompuesta por la ira, el Shogun del Suigun lanzó la Zanpakuto al suelo

- ¡Shiryu…!- Ambos azabaches voltearon a ver con desconcierto al rubio, quien se erguía frente al Shogun, en actitud desafiante

- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Exclamó Ukitsu, mirando sorprendida al Chunin

- ¡¿Cómo demonios sobreviste al Rozan Shoryuha?- El azabache estaba visiblemente sorprendido, pero se dio cuenta de la banda de Uzushio que cubría el corazón de Naruto

- ¡Espera, Naruto…!- La castaña le ayudaba a Touma a reincorporarse -¡No te precipites!-

- No te preocupes Azula, yo ganaré…- Replicó el rubio, volteando a ver a su amiga sobre su hombro

- ¡Espera Naruto, va a matarte…!- Agregó el peliazul, apenas se puso de pie

- Esta vez me aseguraré de enviarte al otro mundo…- El Shogun y el rubio se miraron frente a frente, a un par de metros de distancia

- ¡Detente Shiryu!- Súbitamente, Ukitsu tomó el brazo del que ya consideraba su hermano mayor adoptivo -¡Ya oíste a nuestra madre, ya no tienes razón para odiar a Ryu-sensei y a nosotros…! ¡Todos somos compañeros!-

- ¡Ya cállate…!- Agitando violentamente el brazo, Shiryu envió a Ukitsu al suelo -¡¿Acaso crees que voy a creer todo eso ahora?- La morena miró con visible sorpresa al Shogun del Suigun, quien la encaró con una mirada llena de odio -¡Yo ya soy…! ¡Ya soy Shiryu, Shogun del Suigun, el Taijutsushi del Tengun…!- La mirada de la morena se llenó de evidente tristeza -¡Mi odio por Ryu y la humanidad no disminuirá por nada, esa es mi razón para vivir…!-

- Shiryu…- Susurró débilmente la azabache

"Gente que se abandona al odio ya no cambia jamás…" El rubio recordó las palabras de Azula, mirando de reojo a Ukitsu, quien apenas podía contenerse de llorar "¡Sólo queda luchar y ganar…!" La mirada de Naruto se llenó de una férrea determinación "Por mis seres queridos…" Shiryu se sorprendió ligeramente de la ferocidad presente en la mirada del Chunin -¡Voy a pelear hasta el final…!-

- ¡Prepárate a morir entonces, Naruto…!- Shiryu se lanzó al frente.

Nuevamente la iniciativa la tenía el Shogun del Suigun, quien inició su ataque con varios golpes, entre puños y patadas, que a duras penas el rubio podía esquivar. Era evidente que el azabache no tenía la velocidad del principio de la lucha, debido al daño recibido por el Raiton: Rasengan, pero Naruto tampoco se movía con la agilidad acostumbrada. El cansancio y el daño de la batalla habían hecho mella en ambos, sin embargo la intensidad de los ataques de Shiryu impedía que Naruto pudiera pensar en contraatacar. Finalmente, ante la mirada de terror de Azula, Ukitsu y Touma, el rubio recibió una violenta patada que lo mandó a su espalda, varios metros. Cayó de espaldas y se reincorporó lentamente, mientras que el Shogun ya se había lanzado al frente para rematarlo en el suelo.

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron la castaña y el peliazul

- ¡Shiryu, por favor ya no sigas…!- Finalmente, las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en el rostro de la azabache

- ¡Yo no voy a perder Shiryu…!- Exclamó el Chunin con determinación.

Naruto se levantó y el último momento lanzó su puñetazo con la mano izquierda, para detener el golpe de Shiryu. Ambos golpes se encontraron de frente, produciendo un ruido seco. La mirada férrea de ambos demostraba que estaban poniendo todo su esfuerzo en ese golpe, pero la fiereza en el rostro de Shiryu dio paso al desconcierto, cuando vio que lentamente una grieta comenzaba a extenderse por el antebrazo de la Yoroiryu-za y finalmente, tras ramificarse en varias direcciones, terminaba por reducir a pedazos ese fragmento de la Yoroi.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?- El azabache estaba visiblemente impactado por lo que estaba viendo e inmediatamente retrocedió saltando un par de metros hacia atrás -¡¿Cómo pudo dañar la Yoroiryu-za…?- Orientó su mirada hacia el rubio -¡El puño de Naruto…! ¡Está rodeado por ese tal Rasengan…!- Shiryu se mostraba visiblemente sorprendido "¿Cómo lo hizo? Se supone que el llamado Nintaijutsu (Técnicas Ninja Cuerpo a Cuerpo) consiste únicamente en usar el Chakra Nagare como un flujo uniforme por todo el cuerpo y obtener habilidades físicas de acuerdo al tipo de Seishitsu Henka realizado, así como lo hacían Ryu y Hyouga, como Touma y yo… Pero nadie puede usar como tales el Ninjutsu y el Taijutsu al mismo tiempo… Si existiera alguien capaz de eso, sería un ser superior a los humanos… ¡No, eso es imposible…!" La mirada de Shiryu se llenó de ira

- ¡Shiryu…!- El Shogun volteó a ver con desconcierto a Naruto, quien se había lanzado hacia él con esa mezcla de Ninjutsu y Taijutsu en su puño -¡Toma esto, Rasengan Taiken (Puño del Cuerpo de la Esfera Espiral)…!- Instintivamente el azabache se cubrió con el Ryutate, que para su marcada sorpresa, se agrietó tras recibir el ataque de Naruto

- ¡¿Pero qué…?- El azabache estaba impactado de ver como la llamada Taikyoku Bougyou había cedido al nuevo poder del rubio

- ¡Increíble, Naruto desarrolló un nuevo Jutsu justo a mitad de la batalla…!- Touma lucía asombrado por la inesperada demostración del rubio

- ¡Ahora entiendo…!- Agregó Azula, llamando la atención del Shusha -A un enemigo que no se le puede superar ni con Taijutsu ni con Ninjutsu, se le debe atacar con una combinación de ambos… Y a algo así, sólo se le puede llamar… ¡Choujou Nintaijutsu (Técnica Superior Ninja de Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo)…!-

- ¡Voy a ponerte en tu lugar, mocoso imbécil…!- Shiryu se lanzó nuevamente al frente, cagado totalmente por la ira y la frustración.

Los puños de Naruto y Shiryu se encontraron nuevamente, en un duelo de fuerza. Pero de inmediato ambos se separaron para intentar buscar un punto ciego en su enemigo. Mientras se movían a gran velocidad por el campo de batalla, se estudiaban con la mirada, sin descuidar un solo detalle. Finalmente se lanzaron de nuevo al frente, pero en vez de encontrarse, el Chunin pasó a la izquierda del Shogun apenas impactando el puño de Naruto rodeado con el Rasengan con la Taikyoku Bougyou. Sin embargo, Shiryu se detuvo al ver que el Ryutate, del que estaba tan orgulloso, simplemente se agrietó visiblemente para caerse en pedazos, dejándolo atónito.

- ¡Es tu oportunidad, Naruto…!- Exclamó la Hime.

Naruto volteó a ver a su amiga y de inmediato se lanzó hacia Shiryu, cuya mirada cambió por una sombría satisfacción. Esquivando en el último momento el ataque de Naruto, lo dejó sin defensa y ante la mirada aterrorizada de todos le dio un violento golpe que lo envió al aire nuevamente. Sonrió en forma macabra cuando vio que nuevamente el rubio estaba a su merced, incapaz de maniobrar en el aire.

- ¡Madición…!- Exclamó la castaña, con la impotencia de ni siquiera poder lanzar un Raiton: Kaminari o el Katon: Zangetsuha para ayudar al rubio

- ¡Esta vez no fallaré…!- Shiryu echó su brazo hacia atrás, para lanzar su último golpe

- ¡Naruto…! ¡Ya has llegado lejos, sólo tienes que dar el último paso…!- Azula miraba expectante a su amigo

"¡El último paso…!" El rubio reaccionó a las palabras de su amiga

- ¡Naruto…!- Touma apretaba los dientes, impotente por no poder ayudar a su amigo

- ¡Shiryu, por favor detente…!- La expresión de Ukitsu ya estaba descompuesta debido al llanto

- ¡Primero Naruto…! ¡Luego seguirán ustedes…!- El cuerpo del Shogun comenzó a rodearse de su Chakra verde - ¡Muere…! ¡Rozan Shoryuha…!-

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron los tres amigos del rubio, con desesperación

- ¡Ahora…!- En el aire, el rubio se recompuso extendiendo sus dos brazos, quedando frente a frente con el Shogun

- ¡¿Qué está haciendo?- El azabache miró con asombró, como Naruto pudo esquivar el Rozan Shoryuha con su maniobra, el cual pasó cerca de su cabeza e incluso le arrancó algunos cabellos

- ¡Este es el último paso…!- Shiryu observó sorprendido al Chunin, quien echó su brazo hacia atrás -¡Oudama Rasengan Hadouryuken (Puño Dragón del Movimiento Ondular de la Esfera Espiral Gigante)…!- El dragón de luz del Hadouryuken salió disparado a gran velocidad del puño del Chunin, con la particularidad de llevar en su hocico un Oudama Rasengan brillante

- ¡Imposible…!- Exclamó incrédulo el Shogun.

Apenas impactó el nuevo Jutsu a Shiryu, lo hizo desaparecer en una estruendosa explosión, que levantó una enorme cortina de humo, tan intensa como la provocada por el Raiton: Rasengan… Azula, Touma y Ukitsu, se cubrieron con sus brazos los ojos, para poder ver a través de la deslumbrante explosión de viento y Chakra. Debido a la naturaleza ventosa de la explosión, el polvo se disipó rápidamente tras la explosión, mientras Naruto cayó pesadamente al suelo, orientándose hacia el lugar donde había lanzado su ataque. El peliazul, la castaña y la azabache esperaron a que la visión se aclarar completamente, pudiendo notar la silueta de Shiryu entre el polvo, que al terminar de disiparse dejó ver al Shogun ileso y de pie, con la mirada baja y sus ojos ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello. La arena al entero, había quedado como un enorme estadio hondo, tras las dos explosiones de ese nivel de intensidad. Eran decenas de metros los que ya separaban la base de la arena y el final de los muros.

- No puede ser…- Azula mirada atónita a su enemigo erguido frente a ellos "Aunque el Hadouryuken de Naruto estuviera incompleto, el Oudama Rasengan debe agregarle un gran poder destructivo… Pero Shiryu permanece de pie… La única explicación lógica de ello sería que…"

- ¿Ese sujeto es inmortal…?- Susurró Touma, tan sorprendido como la Hime

- Impresionante…- Susurró el Shogun abriendo los ojos y sonriendo suavemente, pero al instante cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo mientras la Yoroiryu-za se deshacía en cientos de pedazos

- ¡Finalmente lo derribó…!- Azula y Touma todavía lucían sorprendidos

- Kh…- Shiryu respiraba con dificultad, mientras Naruto se acercaba lentamente, con un Rasengan en mano "Todo terminó…" Pensó el Shogun, al darse cuenta de que el rubio pensaba rematarlo y lo miraba con sólo un ojo abierto

- ¡Alto, Naruto-sempai…!- El aludido volteó a su espalda, para encontrarse con una Ukitsu que corrió rápidamente para posarse de rodillas, junto al azabache

- Ukitsu…- Susurró débilmente el rubio

- Todo terminó, tú ganaste…- La morena agachó la cabeza, mientras posó sus manos en el pecho desnudo de Shiryu -Por favor, no lastimes a mi hermano…-

- ¿Tu hermano?- Replicó el rubio, asombrado

- Mi madre, Harribel-san, fue quien me dio la vida… Por eso Shiryu es mi hermano…- Las lagrimas cayeron del rostro de Ukitsu al rostro de Shiryu

"Ukitsu…" Pensó el Shogun, sorprendido de que la morena lo salvara

- De acuerdo…- Naruto disipó su Jutsu al ver a su compañera llorar, así como él lloró cuando Infernape usó a Hinata y a Nami, con esa misma tristeza y el único deseo de recuperarlas

- A pesar de que quise matarlos… ¿Por qué me salvaste…?- Shiryu lucía desconcertado

- Quiero ser egoísta, como nuestra madre…- Respondió Ukitsu, sonriendo amable

- Ukitsu…- Susurró el azabache, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar lentamente de su rostro "Ahora me siento, como cuando era niño… Protegido como cuando mi madre estaba conmigo…" La mano derecha del Shogun se posó en las de Ukitsu con lentitud, con evidencia de que algo tan simple, le costaba mucho trabajo

- Naruto…- Azula y Touma se acercaron, ayudándose mutuamente y escoltados por Yukidama

- Miau…- Susurró el gato débilmente

- Lo lograste, Naruto- La Hime sonrió débilmente -Eres increíble…-

- Azula…-

- Ella tiene razón, fue impresionante…- Dijo Shiryu, sorprendiendo a los chicos -El cómo me derrotaste en esta batalla… Ryu estaría orgullosa de ti…-

- Shiryu…- Naruto sonrió débilmente, al ver las lágrimas presentes en el rostro del azabache, junto con Touma y Azula

- Ku, ku, ku… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

Sorprendiendo a los cinco alumnos de Ryu, una siniestra carcajada se hizo presente en el lugar, provocando que todos voltearan a donde estaba el techo de la arena y una sombra de particular forma. Cuando se acercó un poco más, los cinco pudieron ver a ese extraño ser compuesto de esferas de metal de diferentes tamaños, unidas entre sí por lo que parecían ser las raíces de un árbol y cuyo rostro era similar a la cabeza de un Gecko.

- ¡Que patético eres Shiryu, primero el mocoso te derrota y luego lloras porque esa chiquilla se apiadó de ti…!-

- ¡¿Quién eres?- Exclamó la Hime con abierta hostilidad

- ¡Tung, Shogun del Dogun…!- Exclamó Shiryu desde su precaria posición

- ¡¿Esa cosa es el Shogun del Dogun?- Touma miraba desconcertado al particular ser, que sonreía en forma siniestra

- ¡Su cuerpo parece estar hecho del Mokuton de Makoto-san y Kinton Ninjutsu!- Ukitsu estaba visiblemente sorprendida con la apariencia del extraño ser

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces en este lugar…?- Shiryu se acuclilló, con visible esfuerzo, para encarar al Shogun del Dogun

- Creo que es obvio… ¡Vine a matarte…!- Exclamó Tung, extendiendo sus brazos con demencial regocijo

- ¡¿Qué dices…?- Replicó Shiryu, sorprendido

- ¡Ni a mí ni al cara de fantasma nos simpatizaste jamás…!- La sonrisa de Tung se retorció en forma tétrica -¡Sólo eres un humano queriendo jugar a ser Shogun…!- Los chicos miraban sorprendidos al ser de metal y madera -¡Pensaba hacerte pedazos apenas mataras a esos mocosos, pero esto salió mejor de lo que pensé ya que fuiste derrotado…! ¡Ahora yo acabaré contigo y declararé al mundo que maté a esos mocosos para vengar a mí 'camarada Shogun'!- El sarcasmo era evidente en las palabras del Shogun del Dogun, quien levantó su puño al aire -¡Así que arrodíllate y agradéceme…!-

Súbitamente, por toda la isla, comenzaron a producirse espontáneas explosiones de gran calibre, que sacudían violentamente la tierra. Incluso Touma y Azula cayeron de sentón al suelo junto con Naruto, ya que los tres estaban débiles tras la aterradora batalla. De Shiryu sobra decir que le costaba trabajo permanecer acuclillado y sólo Ukitsu pudo mantenerse firme ante los súbitos temblores que se hicieron presentes por varios minutos, hasta que tras la última sacudida que terminó de hundir más la arena dentro de la isla, al vencerse los túneles debajo y dejando una distancia enorme entre la arena y el claro superior, llegó una desconcertante calma.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Tung…?- Exclamó Shiryu, encarando a su ahora enemigo

- Es sencillo, simplemente hice detonar las bombas que coloqué debajo de esta isla, justo al lado de los depósitos de Hidrato de Metano…- La Hime y el Shusha se sorprendieron en demasía con las palabras del Shogun del Dogun -Seguramente el infierno ya se debe de haber desatado en el fondo del mar y ahora, todo en esta isla será arrasada por unas aguas tan tóxicas como calientes… ¡Ja, ja, ja!-

- ¡¿Qué?- Exclamaron Naruto, Ukitsu y Shiryu

- ¡Cuidado…!- Exclamó la Hime, mientras que del suelo surgió una violenta erupción de agua visiblemente caliente, cerca de los chicos.

En todo el complejo, los múltiples túneles pensados como un laberinto para el enemigo, se convirtieron en una trampa mortal de agua hirviente y tóxica, que en forma de un torrente violento arrasaba todo a su paso. Las Tortugas Ninja y los Sapos de Batalla, terminaban incluso como si hubieran sido cocinados al vapor apenas entraban en contacto con ese mortal líquido. Los Demidevimon presentes en el lugar caían como moscas ante los gases venenosos que le seguían a las aguas. Lentamente, todo el lugar era invadido por esas letales aguas, cada rincón, incluso el mausoleo de Harribel y Ulquiorra. Todo era destruido sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo. En la arena, lentamente el agua tóxica y caliente, ayudada por súbitas erupciones en el suelo, rodeaba a los chicos, hasta que Ukitsu realizó un Jutsu Doton para elevar un poco a todos con relación al agua, pero no pudo seguir mucho, porque comenzó a respirar con dificultad, ante la confusión de todos.

- Ukitsu…- Shiryu un gran esfuerzo para ponerse de pie y encarar a Tung con una expresión de furia en su mirada -¡Bastardo…!- Como pudo, el azabache ejecutó la Excálibur para intentar atacar a su enemigo, pero debido a su precaria condición, la lanzó visiblemente desviada

- Ya entendí la indirecta Shiryu…- Tung observaba con regocijo cómo la arena se había convertido en una especie de alberca, llena de esa mortal agua y sólo sobresalía la plataforma de tierra que había hecho la morena -Los dejo disfrutando de estas 'aguas termales', nada mejor que un relajante baño después de una batalla… ¿Ustedes no lo creen así?- Indiferente a la suerte de los chicos, Tung se dio media vuelta desentendiéndose del asunto

- ¡Regresa bastardo…!- Naruto volteó hacia el lugar donde hace un instante se encontraba el Shogun del Dogun -¡Eres un maldito cobarde…!-

La situación había empeorado visiblemente cuando Ukitsu se dejó caer de rodillas. Era evidente que le costaba respirar, ya que daba grandes bocanadas de aire para intentar recuperar el aliento, pero contrario a lo esperado, su debilidad se hizo cada vez más notable. Touma y Naruto lucían desconcertados ante el mal estado de salud que presentaba la morena, tratando de explicarse la razón, ya que si bien ellos también estaban mareados y les costaba trabajo respirar, no estaban tan mal como la azabache. Azula ayudó como pudo a su amiga, que estaba a punto de perder la conciencia.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ukitsu?- Preguntó el rubio visiblemente preocupado

- ¡Naruto te hizo una pregunta!- Azula ya era víctima de la ansiedad, porque la morena no podía hablar siquiera, sólo respiraba agitada

- Los Vasto Lord son más susceptibles a la intoxicación o al veneno que los humanos, porque sus sentidos están más desarrollados… Si no la sacan de aquí, morirá inevitablemente…- Shiryu volteó a ver a los chicos

- ¡Eso quisiéramos hacer, pero ya no tenemos Chakra…!- Las lágrimas traicionaron a la Hime, escapando de su rostro

- ¡El nivel del agua no tardará en alcanzarnos…!- Touma miraba con preocupación el borde de la plataforma de tierra, donde el agua ya comenzaba a salpicar

- Hay que… Saltar hacia allá…- Con sus fuerzas restantes, la morena señaló hacia el lugar donde hace unos momentos había escapado Tung

- En nuestra situación eso es impensable… Apenas podemos estar de pie…- Replicó Azula, frunciendo el ceño y apretando los dientes como señal de impotencia

- Al menos…- Ukitsu comenzó a toser -Moriremos juntos…-

"Ukitsu…" Pensó fugazmente el azabache.

La atmósfera del lugar era ya insoportable debido a la alta temperatura del agua y a los gases que liberaba. Naruto comenzó a golpear el suelo con impotencia, mientras que Azula se acercó junto con Ukitsu para abrazarlo, seguida de Touma, quien se posó junto a los chicos, pensando en la posibilidad de tan siquiera morir al mismo tiempo. Para sorpresa de los cuatro, poco a poco la atmósfera comenzó a ser menos hostil e incluso la morena comenzó a respirar con un poco menos de dificultad. Se separaron para encontrarse con la sorprendente visión de un Shiryu que estaba rodeado de su Chakra verde mientras que su musculatura aumentaba visiblemente y pequeños hilillos de sangre se hacían presentes por todo su cuerpo. Su mirada demostraba una gran determinación.

- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos Naruto, Azula y Touma

- Hermano…- Susurró débilmente la morena, al darse cuenta con los demás que era su Chakra, el que mantenía a raya los gases y la temperatura

- Kh…- El esfuerzo que el azabache hacía era visible en la expresión de dolor de su rostro, pero se mantenía así -No puedo permitir… Que mueran en este lugar…-

- ¡Espera…!- El peliazul volteó a ver con temor al Shogun del Suigun -¡Ese es el último poder, el Kouryuha (Onda del Dragón Enfurecido)!- Los tres Chunin voltearon a ver al hijo de Ami y Hyouga, visiblemente confundidos -¡Si usas eso, morirás irremediablemente porque tu cuerpo se desgarrará…! ¡Ni siquiera Ryu-san lo usó por el riesgo que conllevaba…!-

- Lo sé… Ryu me lo advirtió alguna vez- Replico el azabache, secamente

- Espera, hermano…- Susurró Ukitsu, aterrada con la posibilidad que había planteado Toumay luego confirmado Shiryu

"Madre… Ryu… Me dejé consumir por mi odio y traicioné sus ideales, desprecié sus sacrificios… Incluso sabiendo la verdad, no renuncié al odio hasta que Naruto me abrió los ojos y Ukitsu me recordó lo que se siente ser querido por alguien…" La expresión del azabache daba a entender el sufrimiento físico y el remordimiento que estaba experimentando en ese momento, al llevar a su cuerpo más allá de los límites "Pronto estaré con ustedes para disculparme por todo lo que he hecho…Mientras tanto, préstenme un poco de esa fuerza de voluntad que las llevó a ser lo que fueron…" Su mirada se llenó de tranquilidad y una mirada clara se hizo presente cuando abrió los ojos -¡Ukitsu, Naruto, Touma, castaña…! ¡Ustedes deben seguir con la misión que Ryu les dejó…!-

- Detente… Shiryu…- La morena se dio cuenta del daño que se producía su hermano adoptivo con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo

- ¡Kouryuha (Fuerza del Dragón Enfurecido)…!- Exclamó el Shogun del Suigun, levantando sus manos violentamente hacia el cielo.

Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu y Touma salieron proyectados violentamente al aire por una súbita explosión de Chakra surgida del cuerpo del azabache, cayendo afuera del pozo que antes era la arena en forma pesada, incluso cuarteando el suelo donde habían impactado. Apenas pudo respirar con claridad, Ukitsu corrió hacia el borde del lugar, para ver cómo el agua ya llegaba a las rodillas de su hermano, quien miraba sonriente hacia el lugar donde habían caído los chicos. Su musculatura lentamente regresaba a la normalidad, mientras las hemorragias por todo su cuerpo se hacían más notorias. Ante la mirada de horror de su hermana adoptiva, el Shogun del Dogun se dejo caer de espaldas, flotando sobre el agua, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Gracias por abrirme los ojos… Pude dejar atrás ese odio que me había envenenado el corazón toda la vida, en el último momento y finalmente pude despertar… Si pudiera, me gustaría viajar con ustedes… Pero este será mi final… Adiós Naruto… Adiós… Hermana…" El azabache cerró los ojos, expirando finalmente.

Lentamente, el cuerpo de Shiryu comenzó a hundirse en el agua hirviente, perdiéndose lentamente en la oscuridad de la profundidad mientras de entre el pantalón negro que vestía, salió un sello con el Kanji 'Jibakushin' y mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a quemarse en el infierno acuático, desapareció en un destello de luz. Ukitsu miraba con la expresión descompuesta por el dolor, como la arena terminaba de inundarse, sólo a unos pocos metros debajo de ella. Naruto, Azula y Touma se acercaron, apenas pudieron reincorporarse, para mirar la escena delante de ellos. Era imposible que algo sobreviviera en ese infierno de agua hirviente y tóxica, pero ninguno se atrevía a decirlo.

- Ahora estás con nuestra madre… Adiós… Hermano…-

La morena comenzó a sollozar y apenas sintió la mano de Azula sobre su hombro, se abrazó a ella para llorar, dejando ir todo su dolor, el dolor de perder a la familia que siempre anheló tener en aquellos días en el orfanato de Konoha. En lo más profundo de esa alberca infernal, la Zanpakuto Tiburón yacía clavada en el lecho, junto a uno de los pedazos que quedaron de la Yoroiryu-za…

…

En el último túnel que se veía invadido por el agua, el albo del Suigun corría para tratar de salvar su vida. Llegó finalmente a una parte donde se encontró de frente con otro torrente de agua y fue entonces que simplemente sonrió y se resignó a morir. Cerró los ojos y se sentó en el suelo, esperando el momento de su muerte. Segundos después, ambos torrente de agua se encontraron y Suigetsu quedó atrapado. Su cuerpo lentamente comenzó a asimilarse al agua mientras una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

"Shiryu-sama… El Suigun que surgió de las cenizas del Jagun, ha caído… Irónico es que morimos en el agua… ¿Verdad…?" Finalmente, la esencia del albo desapareció en medio de esas aguas mortíferas.

…

En Tiamath, se encontraban los cuatro Shogun y Orochimaru, reunidos frente al trono donde el Maryuou Nubes estaba sentado, con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos cruzados de igual manera. En la sombría galería de acceso anterior, se encontraban diez cristales amatista que en su interior contenían las almas de los integrantes de la ya destruida Akatsuki: Itachi Uchiha de Konoha, Katara y Kisame de Kiri, Sasori de Suna, Kakuzu de Taki, Hidan de Yu, Zetsu de Kusa (Hierba), Deidara de Iwa, Konan y Yahiko de Ame. Todos con expresiones de dolor en su rostro, estaban de frente a otros ocho cristales, en los cuales, de igual manera estaban encerradas las almas de los Jinchuuriki: Gaara del Ichibi, Yugito Nii del Niibi, Yagura del Sanbi, Roushi del Yonbi, Han del Gobi, Utakata del Rokubi, Fuu del Nanabi y Killer B del Hachibi. Ese pasillo era el símbolo de la más retorcida ironía que había planteado el llamado Tercer Rey: el manipular los acontecimientos entre ambos grupos, le había permitido dar un paso más en la realización de su plan maestro sin que nadie viera nada más allá de la ambición superficial de Akatsuki por el poder de los Bijuu. Plan que sólo conocía él. Detrás de los Shogun, se encontraban dos ataúdes donde yacían los cadáveres de los dos caídos recientemente, Shiryu e Infernape. Los intentos de revivir al Saruou habían sido en vano y por ende, también resultaba inviable revivir al Shogun del Suigun. Ambos tenían un sello en su pecho, a la altura del corazón, consistente en una serpiente roja que se mordía su propia cola. Ese era el símbolo que evitaba que las almas de ambos fueran parte de cualquier Jutsu de resurrección, como el Edo Tensei o el Masasei no Jutsu.

- El antiguo laboratorio de Orochimaru-sama se vio hundido bajo un agua tóxica producto de súbitas y misteriosas explosiones producidas cerca de los depósitos de Hidrato de Metano… Eso provocó una reacción en cadena que evitó cualquier intento de rescate, debido a la peligrosidad del siniestro…- Mayuri daba el reporte oficial, mirando de reojo a Tung

"¿Misteriosas explosiones?" Pensó la Shogun del Fuugun

- Yo estaba por la zona e intenté ir a ayudarlo, pero cuando llegué, ya todo estaba sumergido en esa espantosa agua mortífera…- Agregó el ser metálico con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro -Pero al menos, la muerte de Shiryu no fue en vano, porque se llevó al infierno a esos molestos chiquillos y vengó también al fallecido camarada Infernape…-

"Ese es Tung, el ser definitivo que he creado…" El Hashogun sonrió suavemente

"La verdad del desafortunado deceso de Shiryu es un secreto que guardaremos bien Tung y yo…" Mayuri sonrió en forma sutil

- Shiryu es una lamentable pérdida para el Tengun…- Agregó la homónima del fallecido, la legendaria Choun Shiryu -Será muy difícil reemplazarlo…-

- En eso tienes razón, Shiryu- Replicó serio el Hashogun del Tengun, sin borrar la sutil sonrisa de su rostro -Pero al menos, como bien dijo Tung, su muerte valió la pena…-

"Hay algo que no cuadra en esta historia…" Shirona volteó a ver de reojo a los Shogun del Dogun y el Raigun "Esos dos nunca aceptaron a Shiryu y en particular Tung… Ese sujeto está desquiciado por la gloria, como para honrar de esta manera a Shiryu… No me sorprendería que él estuviera relacionado con esas 'misteriosas explosiones'…"

- En fin… Ahora que Shiryu está muerto y el Suigun totalmente destruido, debemos comisionar al ejército que se encargará de conquistar la Nación del Agua- Finalmente, Nubes tomó la palabra -Rimururu-hime comienza a ser un factor molesto porque podría unificar a los inútiles humanos en una causa común… Sangre maldita del Seijin- Bufó molesto el peliazul, haciendo un infantil puchero

- Si me lo permite, Maryuou-sama… Quisiera acabar la obra que dejó inconclusa el buen Shiryu, como una forma de honrar su memoria, ya que a pesar de ser un simple humano, demostró que era uno de los nuestros…-

- Adelante entonces, Tung…- Replicó el líder del Tengun al instante, con firmeza -Esa es tu misión ahora…-

- ¡De acuerdo, entonces yo me dedicaré a capturar y mutilar a esa zorra de Rimu-chan y una vez que acabe con ella, la resistencia terminará…! Será un poco aburrido sin los mocosos estorbando… ¿Pero qué le vamos a hacer…?- El ser metálico sonrió con deleite, ya que el objetivo que perseguía y por el que tramó el asesinato de Shiryu, el ser comisionado para conquistar la Nación del Agua, había sido alcanzado.

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **Finalmente el arco argumental de la batalla contra el Suigun ha terminado. Como lo dije anteriormente, en este fic no existe la clásica 'ultra conspiración en las sombras, con los personajes más inimaginables' (Para eso está mi fic Naruto Sennin…XD). El Tengun golpea directamente, debido a esa sensación de superioridad que sus integrantes tienen con respecto a los humanos. Retomando el capítulo, se ha revelado algo del pasado de Ryu durante la Himitsu Sensou, además de la verdadera historia del nacimiento de Ukitsu. Seleccioné a Harribel y a Cifer como los padres de Ukitsu, ya que si ven detenidamente imágenes de los tres en comparación, la apariencia de la morena azabache perfectamente es creíble si se le presenta como hijo de los mencionados, como en el caso de Touma en relación a Cygnus Hyouga y Sailor Mercury. Para el carácter de Harribel en el fic me basé en la definición que hace Tite Kubo en el Character Book 3: tiene un fuerte sentido de la justicia, no es de dos caras, tiene capacidad para ser líder y es romántica, además, según Baraggan Luisenbarn, el aspecto de la muerte de Harribel es el "Sacrificio", pero yo lo quise plasmar de una forma diferente al manga, como el sacrifico como una razón para morir y no sólo como un peón sacrificable. También para Cifer me baso en el manga, en el asunto de que según Baraggan, Ulquiorra representa al "Vacío" como aspecto de la muerte, un ser vacío de sentimientos que sólo piensa en obedecer a su creador, en este caso Orochimaru, al igual que en el canon demuestra su fidelidad por Aizen. Con relación a la nueva habilidad de Naruto, no es lo mismo por ejemplo, el Chidori, donde simplemente se corre rápido y se atraviesa al enemigo con la mano cargada de Raiton o el Yoroi Raiton del Raikage, que sólo es rodearse de Chakra Raiton para subir la defensa, los reflejos y la velocidad, que el Rasengan Taiken, una combinación del Jutsu que lleva el Keitai Henka al nivel más alto y el golpe donde el usuario concentra toda su fuerza física para golpear a su enemigo. El escudo del dragón puede resistir por separado ambos ataques fácilmente, pero juntos se potencian conjuntamente. Esta única habilidad de Naruto, está relacionada con el Rinnegan, pero más adelante revelaré esto a detalle. El Hidrato de Metano es un compuesto químico que se forma en el lecho marino. Es inflamable incluso bajo el agua y es potencialmente un combustible para el futuro, sin embargo es muy peligroso extraerlo por su toxicidad y también por su facilidad para explotar. Por esto el resultado tan devastador del retorcido plan de Tung para acabar con Shiryu. Y si, como se vio previamente en el Omake, Rimururu es la otra descendiente del Seijin. Creo que eso sería todo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXVI (9): El Cruel Tung. **


	28. XXVI 9: El Cruel Tung

Con relación a la nota dejada anteriormente, tal vez se juntaron varios factores, entre esos mensajes estúpidos y la presión de mi final de semestre en la Universidad fue que apresuré en tomar esa decisión, pero ahora, ya más tranquilo en el aspecto académico y tras pensar detenidamente, además de los mensajes de apoyo recibido, los cuales les agradezco mucho, continuaré publicando este fic con normalidad. De antemano pido disculpas por las molestias que ocasionó la nota, en ese momento realmente estaba fuera de mis cabales y no pude pensar claramente la situación. Saludos a todos y gracias por su apoyo.

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

Otro Ejército parte del Tengun que tenía acción, era el Kingun, comandado por la hermosa, pálida y alba Choun Shiryu. La batalla que ella sostenía era en Kumogakure, aldea que resistía con firmeza el embate de sus tropas. Los Ninja de Kumo eran comandados por A, el Yondaime Raikage (Cuarta Sombra del Rayo) que se había vuelto un ser frío y calculador tras la muerte de su hermano adoptivo Killer B a manos de Akatsuki. El Raikage movilizaba con sumo detenimiento sus tropas para poder responder a los numerosos intentos de los soldados del Kingun, feroces tigres recubiertos de metal y también, lo que parecían ser Yoroi vagamente similares a la de Touma, la cuales estaban animadas con lo que parecía Chakra Yang, ya que varias de ellas combatían ya sin partes de su estructura, varias de ellas sin el yelmo y una ausencia llamativa de cabeza. Sin embargo, los Ninja de Kumo permanecían férreos a vencer, para honrar a sus dos Jinchuuriki muertos.

- ¡Ahora verás perra…!- Con su sorprendente velocidad, A le dio un violento golpe en pleno rostro a la legendaria Kenjutsushi del Makai mandándola a volar varios metros y estrellándola contra un edifico, convirtiéndolo en ruinas

- ¡Shiryu-sama…!- El Raikage retrocedió cuando vio que una cadena cuya punta era similar a un Shuriken, se clavó en el suelo, justo donde estaba parado

- Estoy bien…- De una violenta explosión de Chakra, Shiryu se liberó de las ruinas, aparentemente sin daño alguno.

A volteó hacia donde Shiryu miraba seria al integrante de su tropa que había ido a auxiliarla. Era un joven de cabello verde, enfundado en una Yoroi de color rosa oscuro, con mirada seria y que inmediatamente se posó junto a la Shogun del Kingun. Al instante, como respuesta, Darui y C, los ayudantes principales del Yondaime Raikage se posaron al lado de su líder. Los dos bandos se prepararon para iniciar el combate nuevamente. El musculoso moreno miraba en forma analítica a la Kenjutsushi (Espadachín) del Tegun, dándose cuenta de que no tenía daño alguno, a pesar de recibir un golpe que podría haber dejado fuera de combate a cualquiera de los Jinchuuriki muertos de su aldea.

- Shun, ¿Cómo está la situación?- Preguntó seria la Shogun del Kingun

- Los Ninja de Kumo han logrado contenernos exitosamente, esto se ha convertido en una guerra de desgaste… Lo peor es que la estamos perdiendo- Replicó inexpresivo el peliverde, mirando a los tres Ninja

- ¡Ahora…!-

Sorpresivamente, el moreno Darui se lanzó contra la Shogun y el sujeto que aparentemente era su mano derecha en el mando. Tomando la cadena que sobresalía de su Yoroi entre sus manos, Shun pudo contener el ataque de la enorme espada que portaba el Jounin de Kumo, bastante similar a un cuchillo gigante. De inmediato ambos se enfrascaron en un dueño de fuerzas que parecía perfectamente equilibrado. Sin embargo, el Yoroi Senshi del Tengun apartó a Darui con una violenta patada en el vientre, lanzándolo lejos mientras que su espada salió proyectada al aire, perdiéndose en el campo de batalla.

- Otro factor a considerar es la férrea determinación de estos Ninja, al parecer impulsada por la pérdida de los Jinchuuriki, Shiryu-sama- Shun volteó hacia donde Darui había caído y era ayudado por el rubio C a levantarse

- Ya veo… Igual el Raikage ha demostrado que no es una simple bestia, como parecía ser… La muerte de los Jinchuuriki y la comprensión de su papel real por parte de los humanos, está complicando las cosas…- La hermosa alba desenvainó su Katana, lista para combatir contra A -Bien, hora de ponerse seria…-

- ¡Ya verás…!- Liberando el Chakra de la Raiton no Yoroi con su alarido al aire, el Raikage se lanzó al frente, al igual que Choun Shiryu.

El choque fue impactante. Ante la mirada de Shun y los Jounin de Kumo, Shiryu con su Katana al frente y el A con sus brazos cruzados entre el arma de la Shogun del Kingun, se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerzas que parecía visiblemente parejo. El suelo a su alrededor comenzaba a desquebrajarse lentamente entre estallidos y pequeños reflejos de Chakra mientras sus rostros fieros demostraban que estaban luchando con toda su capacidad. Las explosiones de los alrededores indicaban que el frente, como dijo Shun, se había estancado en una batalla de desgaste donde los Ninja de Kumo estaban saliendo adelante con su voluntad para vencer.

- ¡Getton: Laser Circus (Elemento Luna: Laser Circus)…!- De las manos unidas de Darui surgieron varios disparos de luz plateada hacia el peliverde

- ¡Seiunssa (Cadena Nebular)…!-

Al extender sus dos brazos al frente, Shun liberó sus cadenas, las cuales se enfilaron a gran velocidad hacia el ataque de Darui, chocando las cadenas contra las varias esferas de luz y provocado una explosión brillante que proyectó a ambos enemigos hacia sus espaldas. El peliverde cayó en forma pesada, mientras que el albo fue atrapado inmediatamente por su compañero rubio. El Yoroi Senshi de inmediato se reincorporó, para continuar encarando a los Ninja de Kumo.

- Su fuerza es considerable… Siento causarte problemas, C…- El moreno sonrió suavemente

- No importa, mientras derrotemos a estos perros del Tengun, todo estará bien- Dijo serio el Iryounin

"Esto puede ser peligroso… Si nos derrotan, Kumo puede convertirse en un centro de resistencia contra el Tengun, así como lo puede ser Kiri también bajo el liderazgo de Rimururu-hime" Pensó serio el Yoroi Senshi

- ¡Voy a matarte a ti y destruiré también a tu ejército de mierda, ya lo verás…!-

Elevando la corriente de Raiton que lo rodeaba, A finalmente pudo superar a Shiryu, quien no resistió más y terminó perdiendo su Katana en el duelo de fuerza, la cual salió proyectada al aire y cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente y sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, el Raikage se lanzó hacia ella y la tomó de la cintura cuando comenzaba a incorporarse, levantándola sobre su cabeza en forma súbita y violenta.

- ¡Liger Bomb…!-

Sin un deje de compasión, A la impactó contra el suelo, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza, hundiéndola en medio de una nube de polvo, resultado del poderoso ataque del Raikage que incluso había cimbrado la tierra a su alrededor. El líder de Kumo retrocedió cuando el humo de polvo se disipó y reveló a una Choun Shiryu derrotada en el suelo. Su espina estaba rota por el poderoso ataque del Raikage, sus ojos estaban en blanco y un hilillo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

- Con eso tuvo esa perra malparida…- A miraba fríamente a su víctima.

Sin embargo, el moreno ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando observó que su enemiga, con el cuerpo horriblemente torcido por su ataque, se reincorporó lentamente, al tiempo que su anatomía recuperaba poco a poco la normalidad. Finalmente la bella alba se reincorporó con tranquilidad, orientando nuevamente su mirada hacia el Raikage, cerrando sus hermosos ojos zafiro, que incluso cautivaron a A por un instante. Darui y C habían quedado boquiabiertos, ya que el Liger Bomb era un Jutsu del que nadie había salido con vida hasta ese momento. De un instante a otro, Shiryu desapareció de sus miradas y sólo el Raikage pudo seguir su movimiento con los ojos, cuando reapareció junto al peliverde.

- Tenías razón, Shun… Su determinación a vencer puede complicar la invasión…- La Shogun del Kingun volteó a ver de reojo el campo de batalla mientras lentamente se recuperaba, al punto de volver a estar totalmente ilesa -Pero ya no podemos retroceder, sólo queda continuar hasta que se tomen las medidas pertinentes…-

- Ese truco fue asombroso, puta- A comenzó a acercarse -¡Veamos si lo puedes hacer dos veces…!- Reactivando en un instante su Yoroi Raiton, el Raikage se lanzó contra Chou Shiryu

- Te has ganado mi respeto, A de Kumo…- Al instante la alba también se lanzó al frente también -Para ser humano, no eres débil…-

Shun de forma inexpresiva, así como Darui y C, visiblemente sorprendidos, observaron el choque entre sus respectivos líderes, el cual provocó que un estallido de Chakra se liberara por todo el campo de batalla y los encegueciera… A lo lejos, por todo el perímetro de Kumo, continuaba la intensa batalla entre la plantilla Ninja y el Kingun. Valerosos Ninja, Samui, Omoi y Karui entre ellos, se enfrentaban a las Yoroi animadas con Chakra Yang, así como a poderosas bestias hechas de metal…

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXVI (9): El Cruel Tung.**

…

Naruto y Azula miraban fijamente cómo Touma, ataviado con la yukata con la que lo habían conocido cerca de Shinrin, debido a la destrucción de su Yoroi, se encargaba de preparar provisiones para iniciar la aparentemente larga búsqueda de Rimururu-hime. Se encontraban fuera de la cueva que habían usado de refugio, lugar que anteriormente había sido acondicionado por Ami para cuidar de los frecuentemente malheridos Ryu y Hyouga durante la Himitsu Sensou. Por ese sencillo hecho, era un lugar especial para ellos. Ajenas a sus amigos, Ukitsu miraba pensativa hacia el horizonte, acompañada del gato Yukidama, que se había aferrado en el último momento de su pierna para salvarse durante la ejecución del Kouryuha de Shiryu. La Hime volteó de reojo hacia su amiga y de inmediato se acercó hacia ella, al notarla visiblemente decaída. Se sentó junto a ella y Ukitsu agradeció en silencio la compañía de su amiga. Un par de días habían pasado desde la batalla contra Shiryu no Tatsu.

- Sé que es difícil por lo que estás pasando…- Azula entristeció ligeramente el semblante, llamando la atención de su amiga -A pesar de todo, yo quiero a Zuzu-chan y me sería difícil enfrentar el perderlo… He aprendido a valorar lo que tengo, desde aquél día en Yu…-

- Azula-chan…-

- Debes pensar que en el último momento, pudo voltear de nuevo hacia la luz, gracias a ese pequeño instante en que tu amor pudo alcanzarlo…- La morena sonrió suavemente con las palabras de su amiga -Fue por un momento, pero fueron hermanos, más allá de la sangre…-

- Tienes razón… Gracias…-

- De nada…- Una suave sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la Hime

- Aunque si te soy sincera, pensé que me dirías algo así como 'Te ordeno que ya no llores o te mataré sumergiéndote en el mayor terror posible…'- La sonrisa de Ukitsu se hizo más pronunciada con el gracioso enfado que mostró la castaña -O 'pequeña inútil, vuelve a llorar y te arrancaré los lagrimales para que ya no lo hagas'-

- ¡Debería de hacerlo, todavía que te trato de animar y sales con esas clase de bromas estúpidas…!- Bramó Azula, fuera de sus casillas

- Calma, era una broma, Azula-chan…- La Vasto Lord sonrió nerviosamente

- Bah…- Más tranquila, la Hime se dejó caer en el pasto para recostarse.

Naruto por otra parte, tenía la mirada puesta en la devastada Kiri. Luego, volteó hacia el mar, pensando en dónde podría estar Rimururu, ya que el archipiélago de la Nación del Agua estaba formada por más de quinientas islas, muchas de las cuales ni siquiera salían en los mapas. Su semblante se entristeció visiblemente, ya que el viaje que pensaba como una gran aventura tenía tintes cada vez más oscuros: primero la derrota de Infernape que le dejó un mal sabor de boca, por la forma de morir del Saruou y luego por haber visto la muerte del que hubiera sido su Sempai, quien era sumamente parecido a él y lo terminó salvando así como lo hiciera su Ryu-sensei… La rabia se marcó en su rostro al recordar la forma en que Tung se burló de Shiryu antes de su muerte y apretó los puños para dejar ir la ira que sentía.

"Naruto…" El aludido volteó de reojo para encontrarse a su espalda con la imagen de aquél hombre del que le contara Jiraiya y del que se sabía su descendiente

- ¡Seijin-sama…!- Azula, Ukitsu, Yukidama y Touma voltearon a ver al Chunin, encontrándose también con la figura traslúcida

- No debes dudar… Has elegido un camino, así que aférrate a él y lucha por cumplir tus sueños- El azabache sonrió -¿Quieres saber algo de Rimururu? Ella es mi descendiente, al igual que tú… Tú, descendiente de mi hijo menor y ella de mi hijo mayor... Eso los hace primos, muy, muy lejanos, pero primos… Lo que realmente quería decirte es que ella se encuentra en un lugar muy especial para ti y para ella…-

- ¿Un lugar especial…?- Repitió Naruto para sí mismo, mientras sus amigos seguían con atención la charla

- Ese lugar, donde se conocieron…-

- ¡Daikanishima…!- Exclamó sorprendido el rubio

- Así es… Ahora ve, encuéntrate de nuevo con esa persona especial…- Al instante, el Seijin se desvaneció

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Al instante el rubio posó sus dos manos en el suelo, invocando a los dragones Shiryu y Ryukichi

- ¡Naruto…!- Sonrieron a coro ambos reptiles, apenas se dieron cuenta de la presencia del Chunin

- ¡Lo siento amigos, tengo un poco de prisa…!- Los dos dragones de inmediato se voltearon a ver tras notar que el rubio realizaba rápidamente una secuencia de sellos y extendía sus manos al frente -¡Los vínculos que tenemos nos permiten romper los límites…!- Como siempre, Ryukichi se adelantó a Shiryu para girar en círculos y formar aquél túnel de luz que maravilló al instante a las Chunin, al gato albo y al Shusha, mientras Shiryu terminaba de ingresar a él, para desaparecer en un violento estallido de luz -¡Y nos permitirán llegar a un futuro brillante….! ¡Shoukan no Jutsu…! ¡Despierta…! ¡Wakuseiryu…!- El dragón alado apareció inmediatamente y tras rugir violentamente, se posó delante del rubio, esperando a ser montado -¡Debemos llegar con Rimu-chan…!- Naruto volteó a ver de inmediato a sus todavía desconcertados amigos

- Ya lo oyeron, ¡Vámonos…!- Exclamó Azula, siendo la primera en correr hacia Yuujou, mientras Ukitsu y Touma se voltearon a ver

- Bueno, ya escuchaste a Azula- El peliazul comenzó a correr hacia el dragón, mientras que el rubio y la castaña ya estaban montados en el reptil

- ¡Vamos entonces…!- Ukitsu fue la última en subirse, sujetándose de Touma, quien se sujetaba de Azula, quien se sujetaba a su vez de Naruto, que estaba sujeto del cuello de su amigo, todos liderados por Yukidama, quien ya estaba posado en la cabeza del Wakuseiryu

- ¡A Daikanishima, con Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó el rubio con ánimo y al instante el dragón alzó el vuelo de un aletazo.

…

La noticia de la victoria de Naruto, Azula y Ukitsu sobre el Kagun en Yu ya había llegado a todos los habitantes de Konoha, de labios de Shizune y Genma, que lo contaron en el ámbito Jounin y en el hospital respectivamente, de donde saltó a la aldea en general. Los más sorprendidos fueron los Genin de la generación del rubio, ya que apenas meses antes era inimaginable que el peor chico de esa generación fuera capaz de salvar a alguien, mucho menos a una aldea entera. El recelo de la gente también era de esperarse, ya que aunque Naruto fuera el hijo del Yondaime, era mucho esperar de un chico así, además su compañera era una chica que no se había ganado para nada el apoyo de las masas, que preferían al carismático Zuko-ouji para suceder a su padre y el colofón era esa chica Ukitsu, que a diferencia de Hinata y Nami, no era de noble cuna sino una simple huérfana. Era mucho esperar de un equipo tan particular. Pero Hinata y Nami llegaron a Konoha con una carta en mano del Daimyo de Yu, donde decía con todas las letras, el agradecimiento que le tenía a los tres, que lucharon contra el aterrador Shogun del Kagun y lograron salvar su hogar. En la carta también decía que el chico posiblemente iría a salvar a Rimururu-hime, a la Nación del Agua, donde le esperaba el temible Suigun. Los nueve novatos, sin incluir a Nami y Hinata, que permanecían bajo la supervisión de la Sannin Tsunade, estaban reunidos en una de las tantas áreas de entrenamiento, cerca del río donde muchas veces había entrenado el Equipo Ryu, para platicar sobre el tema.

- No puedo creer que el bobalicón de Naruto haya superado a un ser como el Shogun del Kagun… Se dice que ese ser, el tal Infernape, derrotó fácilmente a Shizune-sama, además de varios Jounin de otras aldeas- Dijo Sakura con expresión pensativa "¡Shannarou…! ¡Perdí mi oportunidad con él cuando besaba el suelo que yo pisaba y yo ni le hacía caso…! ¡De haber sabido que sería tan famoso, lo hubiera aceptado al instante…!" Exclamó su 'Inner' visiblemente alterada

- Después de la demostración que dio contra ese chico, Sabaku no Gaara, y luego, tras su victoria contra Orochimaru, no es para sorprenderse mucho…- Agregó el Uchiha, con expresión seria y Keiko recostada en su pierna derecha a manera de almohada -A fin de cuentas, también derrotó al asesino de mi clan…-

- Yo quiero ver que tan lejos ha llegado, parece ser que se hace más fuerte con cada batalla que sostiene- Intervino Shino con su inexpresividad habitual

- Eso es cierto- Agregó Makoto, quien estaba abrazando a Ino de la espalda -Además, fue alumno de Ryu, una Kunoichi que parece haber escondido varios secretos a lo largo de su vida…-

- ¡Es lógico pensar que él es alguien especial!- Exclamó el Inuzuka con fastidio -¡Sólo alguien así sería capaz de superar al grandioso Kiba…!-

- A mí me preocupa el alcance de las batallas que está sosteniendo- Las palabras de Shikamaru llamaron la atención de todos -Por lo último que sé de él, se dirige a Kiri, porque al parecer conoce a la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua y esa aldea fue la primera de todas en ser destruida… Para destruir Kiri, famosa por sus hábiles Ninja y tener en su seno a clanes como el Yuki y el Kaguya, el tal Suigun debe tener un poder increíble…-

- No digas eso Shikamaru, me provocas escalofríos… No me imagino a alguien más fuerte que el tal Gaara- Keiko dijo con una expresión de gracioso miedo

- Aunque, podríamos preguntarles a Hinata y a Nami sobre eso, recuerden que ellas dos estuvieron en la batalla de Yu- Ino participó, captando la atención de todos -Pueden darnos una noción del alcance de esta batalla-

- Es una buena idea- Agregó Chouji, participando por fin

- Vamos entonces- Dijeron a coro el Uchiha y el Senju, los aparentes líderes del grupo.

Los nueve novatos de inmediato se dirigieron hacia el complejo Hyuga, donde se había establecido Nami desde que había regresado de Yu, para ser resguardada por el Clan Hyuga y también por la legendaria Tsunade. En el camino se encontraron con Neji, Tenten y Rock Lee, los chicos del equipo de Might Guy, quienes se unieron a su indagación ya que también tenían curiosidad de saber más sobre la noticia que evidentemente le estaba dando la vuelta a Konoha. Ya era de conocimiento público que Naruto había sido despojado del Kyuubi a manos de Akatsuki, pero a diferencia de los demás llamados Jinchuuriki, el había sido el único en haber sobrevivido. Como todo, la gente no sabía la totalidad del acontecimiento y de su propia cosecha, como en el teléfono descompuesto, le agregaban algunas cosas y omitían otras.

Cuando llegaron al complejo del Souke Hyuga, se escondieron discretamente para encontrarse con la impactante visión de ver aquél enorme y amplio jardín, otrora hermoso y lleno de las más variadas plantas, ahora sólo con pasto en pequeñas zonas, ya que Hinata y Nami sostenían un combate de práctica, como el de muchos desde que habían vuelto de Yu, ante la supervisión de Hiashi y Tsunade, mientras que las pequeñas Hanabi e Izumi eran el público presente. Ambas con su Doujutsu activados, el Byakugan y el Sharingan de un aspa. Era curioso que ambas pequeñas vistieran igual que sus figuras a seguir. El combate ya estaba en el final, como fue evidente cuando ambas alumnas de Ryu cayeron al suelo, con sus ropas desgarradas y visiblemente exhaustas.

- Según el informe que me hizo Shizune, todavía les falta para alcanzar a Naruto y según las noticias más recientes, proporcionadas por Jiraiya-kun, ya tuvo algunas escaramuzas en las ruinas de Kiri- La hermosa rubia se acercó a las tiradas Kunoichi

- Creo que el nivel de exigencia es demasiado para ellas, Tsunade-sama…- Se acercó Hiashi con discreción

- Puede ser, pero si Naruto ya derrotó a un ser que barrió el suelo con varios Jounin de cuatro de las cinco aldeas, ellas no pueden quedarse estancadas… Ese maldito Orochimaru debe esconder aún más trucos bajo la manga y tal vez lleguen a enfrentarse al tal Dogun, que ha destruido la Nación del Hierro o al Fuugun, que redujo la aparentemente imbatible Iwa a escombros…- Replicó seria la Sannin

- Hermana… ¿Estás bien?- Hanabi ya estaba ayudando a su hermana a reincorporarse

- Sí, gracias Hanabi-chan…- Hinata sonrió débilmente

- Nami-sama… Arriba, vamos…- Izumi también ayudaba a su ídolo a ponerse de pie

- Muchas gracias, Izumi-chan…- La Uchiha menor se sonrojó con la débil sonrisa que le había dedicado la mayor

- Dejémoslo aquí, mañana continuaremos porque si siguen así van a morir y siendo franca, si Naruto superó a Orochimaru controlando el cuerpo de Itachi Uchiha, es más fuerte que yo y no quisiera enfrentar su ira…- Los doce novatos quedaron impactados con las palabras de la rubia de generosas curvas -Y ustedes, si tienen tiempo para espiarnos, deberían ponerse a entrenar también…- Los doce chicos se asustaron visiblemente cuando Tsunade volteó hacia donde se escondían

- Eso no será necesario…-

Los doce novatos, la Sannin, el líder de los Hyuga, Hanabi, Izumi, Hinata y Nami voltearon a ver hacía uno de los muros que separaba el complejo de los Hyuga del exterior, en cuya cima estaban parados los Sensei Jounin de los doce novatos sin contar a Hinata y Nami: Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Guy, además de Anko Mitarashi, miraban serios a sus estudiantes, con el sol a sus espalda y sus sombras proyectadas majestuosamente al suelo. La Sannin endureció la mirada al ver con a cinco de los mejores Jounin de la aldea en ese lugar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó seria la rubia

- Hemos sido comisionados por Hokage-sama para ir como refuerzos a Daikanishima, para ayudar a proteger a Rimururu-sama, que se esconde en una fortaleza de ese lugar para planear el contraataque contra el Suigun- Replicó Kakashi con su acostumbrada tranquilidad -Venimos por nuestros chicos para irnos-

Hinata y Nami se voltearon a ver con desconcierto, detalle que no dejaron pasar ni Hanabi ni Izumi. Según la historia que les contó su novio tras la invasión, fue en esa isla donde se hizo amigo de Rimururu-hime y de aquél gato llamado Yukidama, además era el lugar donde había conocido a aquél equipo de Kumo y jamás supo cómo los había derrotado. Para las novias del rubio, era curioso que la castaña se encontrara en el lugar donde había conocido a Naruto. Tal vez esa isla era especial para ella y por eso la había elegido, aunque los cangrejos gigantes y venenosos también eran un elemento disuasivo a considerar para cualquiera que pretendiera invadir ese lugar…

…

Precisamente, en la isla de los cangrejos gigantes, una fortaleza de cuatro plantas se encontraba erigida en el lugar y los enormes crustáceos de llamativos colores parecían estar haciendo guardia al caminar cerca de la edificación. En la última planta, antes del techo, unos Jounin de Kiri se encontraban recargados en uno de los tantos pilares que sostenían el techo. Los tres lucían cansados y débiles, ya que se había racionado la comida de forma inflexible desde que las tropas de Kiri que habían logrado escapar al ataque del Suigun se habían refugiado en ese lugar.

- Diablos… ¡Tengo hambre…!- Dijo uno de ellos, el más joven

- Yo también… Pero debemos ajustarnos, incluso Rimururu-hime come la misma ración que nosotros- El segundo, lucía especialmente triste y por su robusta complexión se podía deducir que comía en grandes cantidades durante los tiempos de paz

- Es cierto…- Agregó un tercero, el más viejo de los tres

- No digan eso, coman, si quieren tomen mi ración…-

Los tres soldados miraron el plato con un par de jugosas manzanas y una pieza de pan que estaba delante de ellos. Cada uno tomó un alimento y sin pensarlo comenzaron a comer. De inmediato se notaron recuperados tras terminar, volteando a ver a la persona que les había dado la comida para agradecerle, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que esa persona no era otra más que la bella castaña Daimyo de la Nación del Agua, se apenaron y bajaron la cabeza completamente avergonzados. Ahora de quince años, Rimururu lucía como en la ocasión en que había conocido a Naruto, sólo que el color de sus ropas era diferente y evidentemente ya estaba más desarrollada, algo que resaltaba su belleza natural.

- Rimururu-hime…- Susurró uno de ellos, avergonzado tras terminar de comer

- ¿Por qué nos dio su ración del día?- Agregó otro, igual de apenado que su compañero

- Usted ya no podrá comer hasta mañana- El mayor era el más avergonzado

- No se preocupen- La Hime sonrió amablemente -Estamos preparándonos para contraatacar al Tengun y yo también tengo que poner de mi parte, para proteger a mi amada gente… No le den importancia, yo soy muy fuerte…-

Para entonces, Mei Terumi, la Mizukage, así como una bella chica de cabello azul celeste, peinada con una diadema azul, ya se habían acercado junto con varios Jounin y Chunin, como Ao y Chojuro, un integrante de los famosos Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin (Siete Ninja Espadachines de la Niebla). Todos los reunidos en ese lugar estaban muy encariñados con esa chica, que había llegado a aliviar con esa dulzura innata el terrible martirio que habían tenido que soportar durante el mandato de Yagura, el Sandaime Mizukage (Tercer Sombra del Agua) y sin excepción, todos estaban dispuestos a morir por ella.

- Lo importante ahora es no rendirnos- La castaña siguió hablando, con creciente optimismo -Tal vez ahora la situación no sea favorable, pero estoy más que segura, que pronto vendrán los Ninja de Konoha a ayudarnos-

- Lo dice por Naruto-kun… ¿Verdad?- La Mizukage sonrió suavemente

- Sí, estoy segura de que se ha vuelto muy fuerte y si bien es muy joven y bajito, es alguien muy confiable- La sonrisa de Rimururu se hizo más expresiva para responderle a Mei

- No parece una descripción justa para nuestro salvador- La chica de cabello celeste se acercó, sonriendo con optimismo

- Pero… ¿Ese chico realmente va a venir?- Preguntó el pesimista Chojuro

- No lo sé…- Respondió la hermosa pelirroja -Pero Rimururu-hime cree en él… Y yo creo en ella-

- ¡Auxilio…!-

Lo que llamó la atención de los Ninja de Kiri no fue ese grito lleno de desesperación, sino la violenta explosión que le siguió. Muchos Jounin salieron proyectados al aire y cayeron pesadamente al suelo de las escaleras que iban a la planta baja, en medio de una violenta explosión de llamas que cimbró el lugar. Las escaleras comenzaron a incendiarse y de entre esas llamas emergió una figura siniestra y brillante, la cual puso en alerta a todos los presentes. Rimururu quiso ir a ayudar a los Ninja caídos, pero Mei se lo impidió, poniéndose delante de ella y extendiendo sus brazos para abarcarla totalmente, delante de la Mizukage, Chojuro y Ao se colocaron en posición de pelea, mientras la chica de cabello celeste hizo el movimiento de desenvainar una espada del guantelete de su mano derecha, liberando un brillo azul que se convirtió en una fina espada con empuñadura de dragón.

- Me alegra conocerla por fin, Rimururu-hime…- Con un súbito estallido de Chakra, el ser disipó las llamas violentamente, revelándose como Tung

- ¡¿Qué demonios es esa cosa?- Exclamó aterrado Chojuro

- ¡¿Quién eres?- Mei Terumi encaró fieramente al ser metálico

- Yo soy Tung, Shogun del Dogun… No pude evitar escuchar que esperaban al enano, pero para su desgracia, lo puse a dormir hace unos días… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- La castaña miró con horror al intimidante ser, que reía a su vez en forma siniestra

- ¡No pasarás monstruo, protegeré a Mizukage-sama…!- Para evitar ser víctima de su miedo, el joven integrante de los Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin se lanzó al frente, liberando la Hiramekairei

- ¡Desaparece, gusano…!- Tung colocó sus dos manos delante de él -¡Netton: Metsuha (Elemento Calor: Onda Destructora)…!-

De las manos del Shogun un estallido de Chakra salió disparado violentamente, dando de lleno de Chojuro y lanzándolo lejos ante la mirada llena de terror de los Jounin, así como la expectación de la mujer de cabello celeste, Ao, Mei y Rimururu. El Kenjutsushi (Espadachín) se estrelló violentamente en uno de los pilares, con el cuerpo humeante y al instante cayó al suelo pesadamente. Sus ojos estaban en blanco y presentaba quemaduras por todo el cuerpo. La Hiramekairei cayó segundos después, con estrépito.

- Llegó la hora de tu muerte, Rimu-chan… Contigo se irán las esperanzas de la Nación del Agua… ¡Ku, ku, ku…!- El Shogun comenzó a caminar confiado hacia Rimururu y Mei

- ¡Maldito…!- Susurró la Mizukage, abrazando a la Hime protectoramente y dispuesta a protegerla

- Naruto…- Rimururu apretaba los dientes, debido a la ira que reprimía, resultado de ver la facilidad con que Tung derrotaba a los Ninja de su Nación.

Ao y la chica de cabello celeste se acercaron de inmediato hacia el derrotado Chojuro. El Ninja Sensor usó el Byakugan que tenía debajo de su parche derecho para observan detenidamente a su compañero y comprobar con horror lo que ya sospechaba, el Kenjutsushi ya estaba muerto, sus órganos habían sido cocidos en su interior con tan violenta corriente de Netton. De inmediato se puso en guardia y se orientó hacia el Shogun del Dogun. Tung miraba con una perversa sonrisa a los numerosos enemigos dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

- ¡No dejaremos que le ponga un solo dedo encima a Rimururu-hime…!- Tres Jounin se armaron de valor para encarar al ser metálico, empuñando sus Kunai con decisión de pelear hasta el final -¡También pagarás por la muerte de Chojuro…!- Los tres ya se habían lanzado hacia su enemigo

- ¡Imbéciles…! ¡Hyouton: Fubuki (Elemento Hielo: Ventisca)!- Abriendo su hocico, el Shogun del Dogun liberó una violenta corriente de aire frío, que en cuestión de segundos congeló a los tres Jounin en el aire -¡Desaparezcan de mi vista insectos…! ¡Bakuton: Tenbatsu (Elemento Explosión: Ira Divina)...!-

Sin dejarlos caer siquiera, liberó el Jutsu de sus fauces, consistente en una esfera brillante rodeada de relámpagos, la cual impactó en los tres y los voló en cientos de pedazos de hielo, ante la mirada de terror de los presentes, excepto por Mei Terumi, que se levantó violentamente, para encarar con marcada furia a su nuevo enemigo. Recordó fugazmente al apuesto pelinegro que se hacía llamar Shogun del Suigun y a pesar de que lo sabía su enemigo, no era tan cruel como Tung.

- Acabó con los tres fácilmente…- Susurró un Jounin, visiblemente atemorizado por la facilidad con la que Tung asesinó a sus compañeros

- No te dejes engañar…- La chica de cabello celeste tomó su arma con firmeza, mientras miraba con expectación a su enemigo -Si los pudo acabar así, es porque al congelarlos, volvió sus cuerpos frágiles a la explosión…-

- Vaya, tenemos a una muñequita muy brillante entre nosotros…- El Shogun del Dogun clavó su mirada en la Kenjutsushi

- ¡Mi nombre es Umi Ryuzaki, soy la líder de los Shinobigatana Shichinin…!-

- ¡Y soy Mei Terumi, La Godaime Mizukage, quien vengará a los Ninja que acabas de asesinar!- La Mizukage se posó junto a la peliazul -¡Protegeré a Rimururu-hime hasta la muerte!-

- ¿En serio…?- El ser metálico sonrió burlonamente

- Ataca con tu Hyouton, yo lo haré con mi Youton… El cambio entre temperaturas lo hará pedazos…- Susurró Mei a Umi, quien asintió suavemente con la cabeza, sin desviar la atención de su enemigo -¡Ahora…!- La Mizukage realizó a gran velocidad una combinación de sellos

- ¡Hyouton: Kouri no Yaiba (Elemento Hielo: Espadas de Hielo)…!- Al tomar vuelo y agitar su espada, Umi liberó una enorme lluvia de estacas de hielo en dirección a Tung

- ¡Youton: Yougan no Atsuryouku (Elemento Lava: Presión de Lava)…!- De la boca de la Mizukage salió la poderosa corriente de lava a presión.

Tung recibió de lleno los ataques. Primero las estacas de hielo golpearon violentamente por todas las esferas metálicas que formaban su cuerpo y al instante, recibió de lleno la corriente de lava, que termino por sepultarlo en el material ardiente. Todos permanecían expectantes, pero los Jounin y Chunin también estaban asombrados por la demostración del poder de la Mizukage y Umi, también llamada Mahokishi (Caballera Mágica) por su habilidad en el Ninjutsu. La lava comenzó a enfriarse lentamente, pero súbitamente se enfrió de golpe y Tung emergió de la tierra ya fría, completamente ileso y con mayor confianza que antes ante el terror ya marcado de todos los presentes.

- Bueno, como ya me hicieron el favor de mostrarme su poder- Tung levantó su mano derecha y la agitó suavemente en señal de desprecio -Ahora yo les regresaré la cortesía con creces… ¡Bakuton: Bakugan (Elemento Explosión: Esfera Explosiva)…!- Extendiendo su mano al frente, el Shogun del Dogun lanzó una esfera brillante que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Mei, Umi y Rimururu

- ¡Kuuton: Kekkaishin (Elemento Vacío: Barrera Sagrada)!-

Poniendo su espada al frente, Umi creó un domo de Chakra azul, que protegió a todos de la explosión. Tung miró con interés la peculiaridad de que al igual que Mei Terumi, Umi Ryuzaki poseía dos Seishitsu Henka Kekkei Genkai (Límite de Sangre de la Transformación de la Naturaleza). Cuando el polvo levantado por su ataque se disipó, después de unos instantes, pudo ver que sus enemigos estaban a salvo de su ataque. Umi miraba fieramente al Shogun del Dogun, con su espada al frente, para mantener la barrera de Chakra.

- Veo que no son tan inútiles después de todo…- El ser metálico sonrió con sorna

- ¡Esta Kekkai podrá resistir ese Jutsu sin importar cuantas veces lo lances…!- La peliazul retó de inmediato a su enemigo

- ¿En serio…? Ok, ya entendí, pero si quieres lucirte de ese modo, yo también tengo un par de trucos bajo la manga…- Dijo el Shogun, restándole importancia a las palabras de la Kenjutsushi

- ¿Trucos…?- Susurró Umi, mientras los Ninja de Kiri miraban con desconcierto a su enemigo, quien ya había puesto sus dos manos al frente

- Ba…- Una esfera de luz se formó frente a las manos de Tung -Ku…- Otra esfera apareció al instante -Ton…- Le siguió una tercera -Ba…- Apareció una cuarta -Ku…- Se agregó una quinta -Ge…- La sexta se hizo presente -Ki…- Una séptima se formó -¡Bakuton: Bakugeki (Elemento Explosión: Bombardeo)…!-

Las ocho esferas de Chakra Bakuton salieron proyectadas a gran velocidad hacia el domo de Chakra, ante la mirada incrédula de Umi. Las ocho impactaron al mismo tiempo, provocando una explosión enorme que cimbró todo el lugar e incluso fue visible en las islas lejanas.

…

El Wakuseiryu volaba por el archipiélago de Kiri, buscando Daikanishima en particular. Lo hacía con calma, para no perder detalle de la bella vista. Los chicos también disfrutaban del paisaje, con el sol iluminando tenuemente el mar y dándose una apariencia estética. Los cuatro y el felino disfrutaban del idílico momento después del trago amargo de hace unos días en la base del Suigun. El dragón alado orientaba su mirada en las diversas islas del lugar.

- Esto es un buen descanso después de la última batalla que tuvimos…- Ukitsu bajó la mirada, con visible melancolía

- ¿Sabes? Ahora estaba pensando en algo- El peliazul dijo alegre, llamando la atención de la morena -Tal vez Shiryu pudo haber escapado… Digo, resistió el Raiton: Rasengan, el Oudama Ransengan Hadouryuken y todavía podía ponerse de pie… No me sorprendería que haya podido salvarse de ese lugar…-

- ¿Tú crees…?- Preguntó la azabache, ingenuamente

- Claro, después de todo fue alumno de Ryu-san y más que eso, es tu hermano…-

- Es cierto…- Ukitsu sonrió suavemente

- Vaya, es la primera vez que los dos se hablan, ¿Se dieron cuenta?- Azula sonrió en forma maliciosa, provocando sonrojo en ambos y una sonrisa en el rubio -¡Miren eso…!- El gesto animado de la Hime cambió a una expresión de confusión cuando vio un fugaz resplandor en el horizonte, que se extinguió en unos instantes

- ¿Qué habrá sido eso…?- Dijo el rubio al aire, mirando el lugar con evidente confusión

"Fue un Chakra poderoso…" Respondió el Wakuseiryu en la mente de Naruto

- ¡Vamos en esa dirección…!- Exclamó el rubio al instante y el dragón se dirigió al lugar con un fuerte aletazo para aumentar la velocidad

- ¿Qué ocurre Naruto…?- Preguntó Touma con los ojos entrecerrados debido al viento

- Tengo un mal presentimiento… ¡Más rápido amigo…!- Fue lo que dijo el Chunin, ante la expectación de todos

"De acuerdo…" Con un aletazo súbito, el Wakuseiryu aumentó su velocidad.

…

Rimururu abrió los ojos de forma tímida y comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, mirando con rabia cómo todos a su alrededor estaban el suelo, si bien el Kekkaijutsu de Umi había evitado más muertes. Aún así, el panorama no era nada halagador para los Ninja de Kiri y para ella menos, siendo que ella era realmente el objetivo del Shogun del Dogun. Por otra parte, Tung miraba complacido el resultado de su Jutsu, ya que Umi se encontraba tendida en el suelo, con una visible quemadura todavía humeante en su vientre. Respiraba con dificultad y a su lado, Mei se arrastraba para ayudarla.

"Es un demonio… Puede lanzar ocho Jutsu Bakuton al mismo tiempo…" La Hime miraba hacia el ser metálico con miedo

- Umi…- La Mizukage apretó los dientes, debido al esfuerzo que hacía para intentar ayudar a la malherida peliazul, porque gracias a ella sólo estaba lastimada superficialmente

- ¿A dónde vas…?- Mei alzó la mirada con temor, para encontrarse con el Shogun del Dogun, cuyo pie estaba cerca de su rostro -Todavía tengo que darte las gracias por el baño de Youton de hace un momento…-

Ao y los pocos Jounin que permanecían conscientes, observaron con terror cómo Tung tomó a la Mizukage de la cabeza y alzó en el aire, quedando la palma de metal sobre el bello rostro de Mei, quien tomó la mano del ser metálico con las suyas para intentar soltarse y de inmediato comenzó a patalear desesperadamente, una vez que el aire comenzó a faltarle debido al frío metal sobre su nariz. El Shogun del Dogun rió con deleite, al saber ganada la batalla.

- Seguro eres una de esas calientapollas que se basa en su culo y en sus tetas para manipular a los hombres, ¿Verdad…?- Ante el terror de los espectadores, la mano de Tung comenzó a calentarse, hasta quedar al rojo vivo -¡Ja, ja, ja…! Seguro que tu autoestima sube hasta las nubes cuando las hormonas con patas alaban tu hermosura, ¿Cierto…? ¡Pues vamos a hacerte más guapa…! ¡Una cirugía laser te caerá bien…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

La impotencia se apoderó de todos cuando Mei comenzó a gritar ahogadamente como muestra del terrible sufrimiento que estaba experimentando, con ese metal al rojo vivo sobre su rostro. Pataleaba y pataleaba desesperadamente, tratando de mitigar su dolor con gemidos que apenas si eran escuchados debido a la mano de Tung. Lentamente, mientras las lágrimas ya escapaban del rostro de Rimururu, Mei dejó de oponer resistencia hasta que quedó completamente inmóvil. Entonces fue que el cruel Shogun dejó de usar el Netton en su mano y esta volvió a su color normal, luego soltó a la Mizukage y al liberarla, mostró el irreparable daño que le había hecho a su rostro, horriblemente quemado con la forma de la mano de Tung y con la piel asquerosamente achicharrada. Lágrimas escapaban de los inflamados, deformados y enrojecidos ojos de la hace unos instantes hermosa mujer.

- Dijiste que ibas a proteger a Rimu-chan hasta la muerte, ¿Cierto…? ¡Pues vamos a tomarte la palabra…!- Con un violento golpe en el vientre, Tung envió a la Mizukage a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares -¿Eso es todo? Sólo un poco de Netton en la cara y ya ni siquiera puedes levantarse… Que patético…- Mei ya había perdido la consciencia, tras el violento impacto

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a una mujer…?- Exclamó Ao desde el suelo, con impotencia

- ¿Una mujer…?- El Shogun comenzó a caminar hacia el Jounin Sensor -En la guerra no existe el sexo… Shiryu-chan, Shirona, Harribel-chan e incluso la puta de Akahei, siendo mujeres son o fueron más fuertes que todas las basuras aquí presentes… Este es un campo de batalla y sólo cuentan los sobrevivientes y los muertos…- Sin misericordia alguna, Tung pateó a Ao en la espalda -¡Quien no quiera salir lastimado, no debió entrometerse!- El Jounin lanzó un grito ahogado con el golpe, dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse -¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El ser metálico regresó su atención hacia Rimururu -¿No estás de acuerdo conmigo, Rimu-chan? Apuesto a que tú ya estas lista para tener una muerte horrible…- La castaña miraba a su enemigo, tratando de controlar la enorme rabia que la invadía al ver cómo sus queridos Ninja estaban siendo cruelmente derrotados y torturados por ese despiadado ser.

…

- ¡Miren, al parecer están en problemas…!- Desde el lomo del Wakuseiryu, Naruto señaló hacia la humeante fortaleza, pudiendo ver cómo alrededor de la edificación, las serpientes, los seres de roca y demás seres del Dogun ya habían matado a los cangrejos venenosos

- ¡Escucha dragón, hay que aterrizar en el techo…!- Agregó la Hime de la Nación del Fuego con tono de mando

"¡De acuerdo!" Asintió el dragón al tiempo que Touma y Ukitsu se voltearon a ver con expresión seria, evidentemente un nuevo combate se acercaba.

…

En la mano de Tung, lentamente las raíces de madera en su cuerpo comenzaron a extenderse y a tomar lentamente la forma de una estaca, que el Shogun del Dogun tomó con su mano, mientras la enfilaba hacia la indefensa Hime. La sonrisa en el rostro del Shogun se hizo más pronunciaba cuando sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Rimururu se reincorporó y posó sus manos al frente, con expresión decidida.

- ¡Hyouton: Fubiki no Jutsu (Elemento Hielo: Técnica de la Ventisca)!- Un violento aire frío a presión surgió de las manos de la Hime, congelando al Shogun

- ¡Esto no te servirá, Rimururu-hime…!- El hielo voló en pedazos cuando el cuerpo del Shogun comenzó a vibrar violentamente -Pues bien, morirás empalada de la boca al culo y este será el fin de la Nación del Agua… Con tu muerte, la gente perderá la esperanza de luchar y los humano ya jamás pensarán en oponerse al Tengun… ¡Ku, ku, ku…!-

- ¡La gente no perderá la esperanza…!- La Hime encaró con fiera determinación al ser metálico -¡Pronto aparecerá alguien que guiará a la gente a la victoria, la humanidad no se rendirá tan fácilmente…!-

- Veo que tienes agallas… Gracioso es que digas eso justo cuando vas a morir… ¡Hasta nunca Rimu-chan!- Tung tomó vuelo para clavar la estaca en Rimururu -¡Arrepiéntete y vete al más allá…!- El brazo de Tung comenzó a bajar a gran velocidad y la Hime cerró los ojos para esperar lo inevitable -¡Pero qué…!-

Rimururu abrió los ojos nuevamente, para observar sorprendida cómo el Shogun se había detenido en seco, con la estaca a escasos milímetros de su cabeza. Tanto Tung como ella se dieron cuenta de que el mango de una Kodachi parecía estar clavado en la zona de lo que parecía ser el hombro de Tung y eso era lo que le impedía el movimiento. La castaña reconoció el mango de esa arma al instante.

"Esa Kodachi es la de…" Susurró incrédula la castaña -¡Naruto…!- Exclamó una feliz Rimururu.

Tanto el Shogun como la Hime voltearon a la espalda del ser metálico con sorpresa, para encontrarse con el rubio Chunin de Konoha. Al instante se formó una sonrisa en el rostro de Rimururu, mientras que el rictus de furia se había hecho presente en el rostro de Tung, al ver delante de él al chico que había vencido al Saruou Infernape y a Shiryu no Tatsu. Naruto estaba en guardia, listo para atacar a ese enemigo, con el que se había encontrado tan sólo un par de días antes, tan concentrado en vencerlo para salvar a Rimururu, que ni siquiera le dirigió un saludo a su amiga.

- ¡Eres tú…! ¡¿Cómo demonios escapaste de ese lugar…?- Exclamó el Shogun, incrédulo

- ¡Aléjate de Rimu-chan, te lo advierto, Tung…!- En rubio encaró al instante a su enemigo

- Kh… ¡Maldito mocoso, a mí no me darás órdenes…!- Súbitamente el ser metálico lanzó la estaca de madera a una velocidad sorprendente hacia el Chunin

- Si tocas a Rimu-chan…- El rubio posó su mano delante de él, formando un Rasengan que al contacto con la estaca, la hizo pedazos en forma de pequeñas astillas de madera ante la marcada sorpresa del Shogun -¡Te juro que te vas a arrepentir…!-

- Mocoso insolente…- Bramó furibundo el Shogun mientras se sacaba la Kodachi del cuerpo y la lanzaba al suelo con desprecio -Así que me voy a arrepentir… ¡No me subestimes…!- Tung echó su puño hacia atrás -¡Quiero ver que me pongas un dedo encima…!-

Inmediatamente el Shogun lanzó un golpe a gran velocidad, mientras su brazo se estiraba de forma irreal, dejando ver más a fondo su soporte de madera, a manera de esqueleto. Sin embargo, el rubio se agachó a tiempo para esquivar el golpe que fácilmente atravesó uno de los pilares de la fortaleza. Al instante, Naruto saltó hacia el rostro de Tung, con el puño preparado para lanzarle un golpe y sin perder tiempo, lanzó el ataque a su brazo extendido.

- ¡Taiken…!- En el rostro de Tung se notó que resintió el golpe que recibió en su extremidad

- Imbécil…- Tungo sonrió suavemente -¡Netton: Metsuha…!-

El torrente de Chakra rojizo salió del hocico del Shogun a quemarropa, sin embargo Naruto se apoyó en su puño para hacer fuerza y esquivar el ataque al impulsarse hacia arriba, contraatacando a su vez al Shogun, dándole una patada entre los ojos para impulsarse y caer suavemente a unos metros del ser metálico. Tung observó con sorpresa a su enemigo, mientras comenzaba a reflexionar en su mente.

"Es muy rápido… ¿Quién es este mocoso…?"

- ¡También pagarás por la muerte de Shiryu, él ya se había arrepentido…!- Naruto encaró con visible ira al ser metálico

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces y desaparece…!- En la mano derecha del Shogun se concentró una corriente de Chakra frío -¡Hyouton: Fubuki…!- El ataque de aire frió salió con marcada violencia y gran velocidad hacia el rubio

- ¡Netton: Enkouzan…!- Un destello de Chakra rojizo pasó muy cerca de la cabeza del rubio y chocó de frente contra el Hyuton de Tung, neutralizándolo hasta que ambos ataques dejaron de ser emitidos

- ¡¿Quién es…?- Exclamó visiblemente sorprendida la Hime de la Nación del Agua

- Seguro esperabas a Zuzu-chan, pero quien está aquí soy yo…- Respondió la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, detrás de Naruto, con el puño extendido al frente

- Azula…- Susurró Rimururu mirando incrédula a la otra Hime, que conocía como una persona cruel y sádica, guardando proporciones, no muy diferente al mismo Tung

- ¡¿Estás loca? ¡De haber fallado me habrías matado a mí…!- Reclamó el Chunin con gracioso enfado

- Eso no importa… ¡Hazlo ahora Naruto…!- Exclamó Azula con seriedad

- ¡¿Cómo que no importa…? Ya me las pagarás después…- Aprovechando el desconcierto del Shogun del Dogun, Naruto se lanzó hacia él con el puño orientado hacia atrás -¡Trágate esto…! ¡Rasengan Taiken…!-

Tung instintivamente puso su brazo libre a manera de escudo entre su cabeza y el ataque de Naruto. La sorpresa en el rostro del Shogun fue mayúscula cuando su extremidad voló en pedazos tras recibir el golpe y con inercia cayó al suelo mientras que Naruto tomó distancia, colocándose entre el Shogun del Tengun y la Hime de la Nación del Agua. El rubio parecía dispuesto a todo para protegerla, como ya se lo había prometido aquella ocasión, justamente en la misma isla donde se encontraban ahora.

"Fantástico Naruto… Has logrado manejar el Ninjutsu de forma increíble… " La sonrisa de la Hime de la Nación del Agua se enterneció más "Me siento más tranquila ahora…"

"Sí es él… El que derrotó a Infernape y a Shiryu… Cada vez que pelea con un Shogun, eleva su poder de forma impresionante" El ser metálico miraba en forma analítica a su enemigo "Entonces va en serio…"

- ¡Naruto…!- El aludido y Azula voltearon hacia un boquete recién abierto en el techo de la fortaleza, de donde descendía lentamente la cola de Yuujou con Ukitsu y Touma sujetos de ella

- ¡¿Se encuentran bien, Naruto-sempai…?- Se acercó la morena con visible preocupación

- No te preocupes, estoy bien…- Replicó secamente el rubio

- ¡Vamos a hacerle pagar lo que le hizo a Shiryu…!- La azabache endureció la mirada al instante con visible odio, cosa que notó Azula

- ¡Touma, Ukitsu…!- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego llamó la atención de sus dos amigos con el tono autoritario que usó -¡Ustedes dos vayan por los sobrevivientes, hay que atenderlos rápido! ¡Yo ayudaré a Naruto…!-

- ¡Claro que no…!- Replicó furibunda Ukitsu al instante -¡Yo voy a ayudarle, tengo que…!-

- Vengar a Shiryu… ¿Verdad?- Interrumpió la Hime -Prefiero matarte yo misma antes que ver que la venganza te envenene el corazón y dejes de ser la bobalicona ingenua que me cae bien… Sólo te lo diré una vez más, vayan por los heridos y súbanlos a la convocación de Naruto-

- Azula-chan…- La sorpresa en el rostro de Ukitsu, dio paso a una discreta sonrisa al entender el verdadero significado de las palabras de su amiga -Entendido, Azula-chan… ¡Vamos Touma-kun!-

- ¡De acuerdo…!- Asintió el chico al instante -Ten cuidado Azula- Dijo serio el peliazul

- No te preocupes- Replicó la Chunin sin voltear -Estaré bien…-

De inmediato el Shusha y la Vasto Lord se acercaron a los Ninja tendidos en el suelo, lamentando las muertes de los primeros Ninja que atacó Tung y que Umi no pudo proteger. Ukitsu llegó con la debilitada Mahokishi, quien había recuperado la conciencia apenas en el instante que sintió las manos de la morena ayudándole a levantar la espalda para comenzar a atenderla. Para sorpresa de la Chunin, la líder de los Shinobigatana Shichinin le quitó las manos del cuerpo con visible esfuerzo.

- Yo estoy bien… Ayuda a Mizukage-sama…- Susurró débilmente la peliazul, volteando con gran esfuerzo al lugar donde Mei Terumi estaba tendida en el suelo

- Sí…- La morena orientó su mirada hacia la pelirroja, acercándose a ella de inmediato, horrorizándose visiblemente de ver cómo había quedado su rostro cuando la recostó en su pierna -Pobrecita… ¡Ese monstruo es un bastardo…!- Bramó la morena con rencor, al ver el deformado rostro de Mei

- Maldito desgraciado…- Susurró a su vez Touma, cargando del brazo al lastimado Ao

- ¡No te dejaré que le pongas una mano encima a Rimu-chan!- Naruto no despegaba la mirada de Tung, quien se reincorporaba lentamente

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El Shogun reía en forma demencial, poniéndose de pie en forma súbita, desconcertando al rubio y a las dos castañas -Como quieras, esta chica ya no me interesa… ¡Porque me di cuenta de que tú eres una presa mucho más grande…!- Del muñón de Tung surgieron nuevas raíces, de las cuales surgieron las esferas de metal que componían su cuerpo, reparando el daño completamente

- ¡Le volvió a crecer el brazo…!- Exclamaron asombradas Azula y Rimururu, mientras Naruto endureció la mirada

- Naruto… ¡Tu cabeza será mía…!- Exclamó el Shogun del Dogun, mientras estiraba súbitamente sus manos

- ¡Rápido, al suelo todos…!- El Chunin volteó a ver a sus amigos, al observar un Chakra plateado que se manifestó violentamente por todo del cuerpo de su enemigo

- ¡Seishiki no Jutsu (Técnica del Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte)…!-

Ante el temor de todos, Tung liberó un deslumbrante destello seguido de un estallido violento. Naruto colocó su brazo delante de sus ojos para intentar ver al Shogun, pero en medio de la luz sólo pudo distinguir una silueta de lo que parecían ser diez esferas entrelazadas entre sí. Al final, y tras resistir con todas sus fuerzas, todos terminaron de salir proyectados a sus espaldas tras la explosión tan sorpresiva como desconcertante del Shogun del Dogun. El estallido en el último piso de la fortaleza fue visto por los subordinados de Tung dispersos por toda Daikanishima, quienes sonrieron por igual, en forma perversa.

Lentamente, la vista de todos se fue aclarando, mientras lo que pudieron hacerlo, se reincorporaron con dificultad para tratar de entender lo que había intentado el ser metálico. Umi y Rimururu habían quedado inconscientes tras haber caído violentamente. Ukitsu había protegido a la malherida Mei, mientras que Touma había hecho lo propio con Ao, en tanto que Azula terminaba de ponerse de pie, ayudada por el rubio. Cuando recuperaron la visión completamente, pudieron ver al Shogun del Dogun con una expresión confiada en su rostro. Naruto lo encaró de inmediato.

- ¡No me vencerás con eso…!- Exclamó el Chunin, colocando su puño al frente en actitud desafiante

- Hm, de hecho, ya perdiste esta batalla…- Replicó tranquilamente el Shogun -Lo que viste no fue solamente un ataque, fue también una señal para mis tropas… Porque una batalla infernal está a punto, de comenzar…- El tono perverso de Tung puso nervioso al rubio y a la castaña.

El Wakuseiryu y Yukidama, que estaba posado sobre la cabeza del dragón, miraban con desconcierto el boquete que habían abierto los chicos para entrar por sorpresa y ayudar a los Ninja de Kiri. Ambos estaban desconcertados tras el repentino destello que había aparecido en el lugar, pero cuando un misterioso terremoto comenzaba, voltearon con desconcierto hacia los alrededores de la isla, hasta que ubicaron el litoral norte y en el litoral sur, lo que parecían ser dos montañas que surgían súbitamente de la tierra y mientras lo hacían, provocaban un violento terremoto. De inmediato se mostraron sorprendidos con ese extraño hecho.

- ¡Miau…!- El gato se cubrió los ojos con sus patas mientras se encogía, visiblemente temeroso

"¡Es cierto, esto tampoco me está gustando nada…!" El dragón complementó, pensando qué podría ser lo que estaba pasando "¡¿Qué son esas extrañas montañas…?"

A Naruto y los demás, les resultaba difícil estar de pie, debido a que el movimiento telúrico era violento y los había sorprendido. El ataque de Tung no tenía nada de especial, fuera de ser una violenta explosión de Chakra, sin embargo nadie podía explicarse qué era lo que estaba provocando esa violenta sacudida. Sin dejarse caer por el terremoto, Naruto de inmediato volteó a ver fieramente al Shogun del Dogun, que había recuperado su sonrisa burlona.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando…?- Preguntó fieramente el rubio

- ¡Llegó la hora de dar inicio al espectáculo…!- Replicó el ser metálico, con desconcertante deleite.

Finalmente, ante la mirada expectante de los diversos seres que conformaban el Dogun, las dos montañas que habían visto el felino y el dragón alado, estallaron con estruendo, revelando dos tablillas de piedra, de enorme tamaño y que permanecían flotando en el aire. Ambas tablillas tenían el mismo símbolo, consistente en lo que parecía ser un árbol con diez ramificaciones, las cuales tenían una esfera cada una y de la esfera de lo que sería la raíz, surgían a su vez ocho ramificaciones similares a plumas alargadas. Las esferas tenían inscritas varias letras en un idioma desconocido. La del sur era blanca y la del norte era negra.

- ¡La Shiki no Sekiban (Tablilla del Árbol de la Muerte) está completa…!- Bramaron los seres del Tengun alrededor del objeto tan negro como la noche misma

- ¡La Seiki no Sekiban (Tablilla del Árbol de la Vida) está completa…!- Exclamaron los seres alrededor de la tablilla de color blanco como una hermosa perla.

Naruto y los demás seguían desconcertados con el intenso terremoto, mientras que en el exterior ambas tablillas gigantes comenzaron a brillar, con sus respectivos colores, para posteriormente emitir un rayo cada una, los cuales se encontraron justo en el centro de la distancia entre ellas, el lugar donde estaba la fortaleza. Ambas luces se mezclaron, hasta adquirir un tono plateado y a continuación descendieron para cubrir toda el área de forma similar a un gigantesco domo de Chakra. Yukidama y Yuujou miraban visiblemente confundidos lo que estaba pasando, ya que cuando el domo de Chakra plateado estaba erigido, el temblor finalmente se detuvo.

- El temblor, se detuvo…- Susurró Touma, pudiendo por fin estabilizarse

- ¡¿Qué demonios fue lo que hiciste, Tung…?- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente furioso

- ¡Este es el Seishikikekkai (Barrera del Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte)…!- Exclamó el Shogun del Dogun con tono triunfal

- ¿Seishikikekkai no Jutsu…?- Repitió Naruto con desconcierto

- ¡Esta es la táctica final del Dogun…!- Exclamó el Shogun, con demencial deleite y el rubio asoció esa expresión al instante con Orochimaru -¡Ahora ya no pueden hacer nada más que esperar a que los mate a todos ustedes…!-

- ¿Crees que nos vas a detener con un simple terremoto?- Preguntó la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, sonriendo sutilmente

- Adelante mocosa, atácame si te atreves… O si puedes…-

- ¡Ahora veras…! ¡Netton: Enkouzan…!- Azula lanzó su puño al frente inmediatamente, pero para sorpresa de todos, no ocurrió nada en absoluto "¿Qué está ocurriendo…?" La sonrisa de Azula desapareció al instante "No… No es posible…" De inmediato volteó hacia Naruto -¡Lo que sea que haya hecho, está bloqueando mi flujo de Chakra…!-

- ¡¿Quieres decir que…?- Naruto miró con creciente incertidumbre a su amiga

- Veo que por fin han entendido…- Tung sonrió aún más confiado que antes

- ¡No, no puede ser…!- Inmediatamente el rubio se lanzó al ataque, respondiendo Tung igual, ambos dirigiéndose a un encuentro frontal, ganando Naruto y golpeando lo que sería el pecho del Shogun, pero para su sorpresa, el ser metálico ni siquiera se inmutó con el golpe "¡Maldición…! ¡Yo tampoco puedo manejar mi Chakra libremente…!"

La respuesta del Shogun del Dogun fue tomar de la cabeza al rubio y lanzarlo violentamente al suelo. De inmediato Naruto se puso de pie y ante la expectación de todos comenzó un combate de Taijutsu contra el ser metálico. Todos, en especial la castaña, pudieron observar que ahora era el Chunin quien tenías serias dificultades para esquivar los ataques de Tung. Finalmente, tras esquivar uno de los poderosos y rápidos puños de Tung, Naruto no pudo esquivar un segundo golpe que le dio en pleno rostro y lo envió a volar un par de metros, dando varias vueltas en el aire antes de caer pesadamente. Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el Shogun posó su frío pie sobre la espalda del rubio, comenzando a presionarlo contra el suelo.

- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Ukitsu desvió su atención de la herida Mei para voltear a ver cómo el Shogun ya dominaba la situación

- ¡Es imposible, Tung se hizo más fuerte de un momento a otro…!- Agregó Touma, desconcertado por el giro que habían dado los acontecimientos

- No fue así, más bien ustedes se debilitaron…- Respondió el ser metálico con una sombría sonrisa, llamando la atención de los que permanecían conscientes -Usando la Seiki no Sekiban- El Shogun señaló el objeto, visible a lo lejos -Y la Shiki no Sekiban- Dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados para mostrar la otra tablilla -Se ha formando una poderosa Kekkai por toda la zona, tomándome a mí como núcleo… Tanto el Chakra como sus componentes, el Taiki (Energía Física) y el Reiki (Energía Espiritual) de todo aquél que se encuentre en el Kekkai, son bloqueadas…- Con su pie, giró a Naruto todavía en el suelo para aplastarlo ahora con el pie posado en su pecho -¡Así, el poder de este maldito mocoso es igual al de un Ninja cualquiera…!-

- ¡No, no es posible…!- Replicó Azula, visiblemente alterada

- Kh… ¡Eres un maldito cobarde…!- Naruto encaró como pudo a Tung -¡¿Acaso no sabes pelear de frente y limpiamente…?-

- Ja, creo que esa pregunta se contesta con la forma como maté al imbécil de Shiryu… ¿Sabes? A mí no me gusta pelear…- Respondió el Shogun tranquilamente -¡Lo único que me gusta es ganar…!- Exclamó al tiempo que pateaba brutalmente a Naruto y lo mandaba a volar -¡Así que hagamos de esto una gloriosa matanza…!-

El rubio fue atrapado en ese momento por Azula y Ukitsu, quienes se dispusieron a pelear contra el enemigo. Recargando a Ao en un pilar cercano al que donde la morena había colocado a Mei, el Shusha se unió a sus amigos para encarar al ahora imponente y aparentemente invencible monstruo. Ukitsu fue la primera en lanzarse al frente, para ser recibida por un violento golpe del Shogun justo en medio de su rostro y que la mandó a estrellarse contra uno de los pilares, cayendo pesadamente. De inmediato Tung se lanzó contra los tres alumnos de Ryu restantes, pudiendo esquivar un golpe del ser metálico apenas por milímetros. Azula con una expresión ligeramente graciosa debido a la sorpresa de no poder controlar bien su cuerpo y Naruto con marcada furia en el rostro, miraban preocupados a su poderoso enemigo. Finalmente el rubio fue alcanzado por un segundo golpe y salió proyectado un par de metros a su espalda, ante la mirada llena de preocupación de la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, quien recibió un tercer golpe, siguiendo al rubio en la trayectoria a la que lo había mandado a volar el Shogun. Touma esquivó un cuarto golpe y tras retroceder ligeramente, preparó su arco para lanzar su ataque característico, pero su Chakra tampoco se difundió por la fecha.

"El Shinkuuha tampoco funciona…" Pensó el peliazul, con visible preocupación en su rostro, sin embargo reaccionó a tiempo para esquivar una patada de Tung

"Maldito monstruo… Con ese truco que usó puede matarnos cuando quiera, sólo está jugando con nosotros…" Pensó Azula, mientras se reincorporaba lentamente y volteaba a ver de reojo a la Mizukage "Y los heridos pueden morir si no reciben atención médica… Seguramente el Tengoku Chiryou tampoco funcionará dentro de este Kekkai…" La castaña cerró los ojos por un momento -Naruto, hay que escapar de este lugar- Susurró para que sólo el aludido, quien estaba cerca de ella, lo escuchara

- ¿Qué dices…?- Replicó Naruto, también susurrando y además sorprendido

- Debemos escapar en tu convocación, porque si seguimos peleando con esta desventaja, seguramente ese monstruo nos matará…- Agregó Azula, mirando fijamente cómo el peliazul recibía una violenta patada en el vientre que lo enviaba a caer pesadamente, cerca de Ukitsu

- Yo no quiero perder contra un bastardo tan cobarde como el…- Replicó con furia el rubio, mientras se ponía de pie

- ¡No seas necio!- La castaña tomó firme el brazo de su amigo -Con esa actitud lo único que conseguirás es que nos maten a todos, vamos, debemos ir por Rimururu y escapar…- Dijo Azula, manteniendo la discreción para que su enemigo no la oyera -Rescatarla era nuestro objetivo real…-

- ¡Ya te dije que no voy a huir…!- Con un movimiento brusco, el rubio se soltó del agarre de Azula -¡No me iré de aquí sin Rimu-chan y sin haber vencido a ese maldito…!-

Tung, que en ese momento ya había levantado a Ukitsu y a Touma del cuello, disponiéndose a ahorcarlos, escuchó el grito de Naruto. Su mirada se entrecerró en forma siniestra y de inmediato soltó a los alumnos de Ryu, lanzándolo lejos y volteando a ver a la Hime de la Nación del Agua, mientras el peliazul y la morena se reincorporaban lentamente. El rubio volteó sorprendido cuando Tung ya estaba a un par de pasos de la inconsciente Rimururu.

- ¡Rimu-chan…!- Naruto lucía realmente preocupado

- ¿Pensaban dejarme plantado? Y yo que me molesté en poner el Seishikikekkai para hacer esto más divertido…- Tung volteó a ver al rubio mientras tomaba a Rimururu de la cabeza y la levantaba hasta suspenderla varios centímetros del suelo

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer…?- Naruto observaba con visible temor por la suerte de la primera amiga que había tenido en su vida

- Simplemente, quiero darte la razón que pediste para que no huyas de aquí…- La sonrisa del Shogun del Dogun se torció aún más

- ¿Qué…?- Replicaron el rubio y la castaña, visiblemente sorprendidos

- ¡Shouton: Mugenrou (Elemento Cristal: Prisión Infinita)…!- Lentamente, de la mano de Tung que sostenía la cabeza de la Hime, comenzó a extenderse lo que parecía ser cristal de amatista, que lentamente comenzaba a envolver a Rimururu

"¿Qué ocurre…?" Fue en ese momento, que la Hime recuperó la consciencia.

Rimururu observó con desconcierto cómo su mirada comenzaba a volverse violeta, como si tuviera puestos unos lentes para el sol, pero observó confundida cómo Naruto, Azula y posteriormente aquél peliazul y la chica morena la observaban con desconsuelo, cada uno a sus estilos. El cristal se extendió por todo su cuerpo, primero rodeándola superficialmente, después comenzó a tomar la forma de un cristal alargado de tipo octagonal. Cuando quiso extender su mano hacia Naruto, fue que el cristal se consolidó totalmente y quedó atrapada en su prisión de cristal, con un gesto de desconcierto mientras trataba inútilmente de alcanzar a su rubio amigo. Umi volteó hacia el lugar de la batalla, con sus últimas fuerzas y quedó horrorizada al ver que la Hime de su nación, había quedado atrapada en el cristal, como una joya humana. Era doloroso ver que en el ojo de Rimururu había quedado una lágrima, justo cuando iba a derramarse.

"Naruto…" Pensó la Hime desde su prisión, mientras Tung clavaba la tétrica Joya en el suelo "Déjame aquí… Escapa…"

- ¡Rimu-chan…!- La expresión de dolor en Naruto era evidente

- No hay mejor forma de coronar un triunfo de este calibre que con una joya tan hermosa, ¿No lo crees así, Naruto-kun…? ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- La demencial sonrisa del Shogun se pudo escuchar por toda Daikaishima

- ¡Eres un maldito…!- Bramó iracundo Naruto, siendo contenido por un agarre de Azula para evitar que se lanzara contra Tung

- Esta hermosa joya no sólo es una gema de extraordinaria belleza… Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, drenará completamente la vida de Rimururu-hime… Poco a poco absorberá su Chakra y ella irá perdiendo poco a poco su energía y también su cuerpo y su carne, hasta que muera y aún muerta, seguirá perdiendo sus tejidos hasta quedar en los huesos, pero no te preocupes, ella en todo momento puede oírnos… Entonces, ¿Realmente van a huir?- Tung abrazó la prisión de cristal, justo a la altura de la cintura de Rimururu -¿Realmente son tan crueles como para dejar a esta pobre muchacha a su suerte…? No, los alumnos de la puta de Akahei no son de esa calaña…-Dijo el Shogun, citando a Azula durante la batalla con Infernape

- ¡Quítale tus asquerosas manos de encima…!- Con un movimiento brusco, Naruto se liberó del agarre de Azula y se lanzó hacia el Shogun

"Naruto…" La tristeza era visible en la mirada de Rimururu, sabiendo que el rubio podría morir por intentar salvarla

- ¡No caigas en su juego, Naruto…!- Exclamó la Hime, visiblemente contrariada

- Sabía que no te irías sin ella… ¡Ven entonces, sólo matándome podrás liberarla de esa prisión…!- El ser metálico se puso en guardia para recibir a Naruto…

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **Antes que nada, el título del capítulo es por algo, ya que al igual que su creador, Tung es un frío estratega y un ser cruel por naturaleza, aunque puede que incluso supere a Orochimaru en ambos aspectos. Con relación a los fics de Naruto en general, una cosa que no me ha terminado por convencer, es que hay personajes que tienen una especie de inmunidad al sufrimiento y casi siempre salen airosos debido a x, y o z factores, sin importar en qué bando estén. Hoy le he quitado esa inmunidad no oficial a Mei Terumi, ¿Por qué? La verdad, un ser como Tung, con un origen artificial, en este caso creado por Orochimaru, no se fija en las apariencias y de hecho, le gusta torturar a sus enemigos con un cruel toque de sadismo, sarcasmo e ironía. Ahora, en relación a la forma en que Naruto lo combate eficazmente al principio, se debe a que el rubio se ha desarrollo rápidamente desde que comenzó la aventura y la presión sobre él es mucho mayor que en el canon, además de otros factores que intervienen: no es lo mismo por ejemplo, que tras la batalla en el Valle del Fin contra Sasuke, Naruto tenga 3 años para entrenar y enfrentarse a los Akatsuki, a saber que si no domina el Raiton: Rasengan en un día, Shiryu podría atacar Konoha tras su hipotética victoria en Kiri. Con respecto a Tung, como se vio en el capítulo, el tiene la capacidad de usar varios elementos secundarios y esto se explica debido a su origen como experimento de Orochimaru, lo cual ahondaré más a detalle durante los siguientes capítulos de este arco argumental. La prisión de cristal de Tung está basada en el Escudo Amatista de Alberich de Megrez Delta, Dios Guerrero de Asgard, personaje de Saint Seiya. Finalmente, me gustaría preguntarles si se nota la diferencia entre el carácter frío de Azula y la pasión innata en Naruto, un aspecto que me he empeñado en señalar en la historia y me gustaría saber si voy por buen camino. En relación al Getton de Darui, es básicamente el Ranton (Elemento Tormenta) del Manga, pero le cambio el nombre para contraponerlo con el Nitton de Orochimaru y Ryu. Eso sería todo por ahora.

**Anexo de Jutsu 1: Nitton Ninjutsu.**

Este Elemento Secundario, Choujou Seitshitsu Henka (Transformación de Naturaleza Superior), es resultado de unir el Katon (Fuego) y el Raiton (Rayo). Se caracteriza por mezclar una capacidad explosiva considerable, con el brillo de la luz y alta temperatura, lo que lo hace un elemento dinámico y de alto poder destructivo. Los Jutsu más poderosos de este elemento y mostrados hasta ahora, son el Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou (Elemento Sol: Nuevo Sol) y el Nitton: Yuusei Kouhai (Elemento Sol: Destrucción Planetaria).

Usuarios conocidos: Ryu y Orochimaru, ambos por su capacidad para el Ninjutsu, ya que todavía no hay un usuario de este elemento por Kekkei Genkai.

**Próximo Capítulo**

**XXVII (10): Discordias. **


	29. XXVII 10: Discordias

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- Eso es…- Tung sonrió con burla -Con ese entusiasmo…- Recibió al rubio con un golpe que le dio de lleno en el rostro -¡Ven e intenta eliminarme…!- Azula se sorprendió al ver la diferencia existente entre su amigo y el Shogun, ya que Naruto salió proyectado violentamente hasta estrellarse con un pilar de forma sumamente sencilla

- ¡Ukitsu, Touma…!- Los aludidos se acercaron de inmediato

- ¿Qué sucede…?- Preguntaron ambos, apenas llegaron junto a su amiga

- Ustedes dos, lleven a todos los heridos a la convocación de Naruto para escapar… ¡Háganlo rápido…!- Exclamó autoritaria la Hime

- ¡¿Entonces sí vamos a escapar?- Replicó Touma, visiblemente confundido

- Pero, ¡¿Qué pasará con Rimururu-hime?- Agregó Ukitsu, también desconcertada

- De cualquier forma, si nos matan ella estará condenada… ¡Pero si escapamos, aún podremos salvarla…!- Replicó la Hime con firmeza y rápidamente, orientó su rostro hacia el boquete -¡Rápido dragón, tu cola…!-

"¡De acuerdo…!"

La cola del Wakuseiryu comenzó a bajar por el agujero en el techo y sin perder tiempo, la morena y el peliazul comenzaron a cargar a los sobrevivientes hacia la cola del dragón, aprovechando que Tung seguía entretenido con Naruto. El rubio recibió otro violento golpe de lleno en el rostro, cayendo pesadamente a varios metros del Shogun del Dogun. Naruto alcanzó a reaccionar justo cuando un segundo golpe del ser metálico ya iba directo a su cuerpo. Orientó en un instante su rostro hacia la Katana 'Ten', para desenvainarla con sorpresiva agilidad y rodar para evitar el golpe, que debido a la fuerza que llevaba, clavó el brazo de Tung en el suelo. Aprovechando que no se podía mover, el rubio le lanzó una estocada al brazo libre del Shogun, quien sólo atinó a defenderse colocándolo frente a su rostro, a manera de escudo. Con furia en su expresión a la hora del impacto, Naruto consiguió cortar el brazo del Shogun, justo antes de lo que sería su codo.

- Oh…- Murmuró el Shogun para sí mismo mientras el Chunin caían de pie, un par de metros detrás de él -Es sorprendente… Todavía te queda mucha energía, ¿Verdad? Dentro del Seishikikekkai el poder del enemigo desciende a una sexta parte- El brazo cercenado del Shogun comenzó a crecer lentamente ante la expresión sorprendida de Naruto -Eso quiere decir que superas esto por cinco… Es impresionante, Je, je, je… ¡Pero…!- El brazo de Tung terminó de reconstruirse, como en la ocasión anterior -¡No podrás ocasionarme una herida de muerte mientras estemos en este lugar…!- Estirando su recién crecido brazo, le dio dos violentos golpes sucesivos en el estómago al rubio, quien no pudo ver los ataques

- ¡Ah…!- El rubio cayó pesadamente, tosiendo sangre

- ¡Naruto, debemos escapar…!- Azula se acercó para ayudarle a su amigo a levantarse

- Ya te dije… Que no…- Al Chunin le costaba trabajo respirar -No ves… ¿No ves que Rimu-chan está en peligro?-

- Mientras sigas vivo, él no la matará… Está tras de ti y ella es la carnada- Replicó la castaña, tratando de mantenerse lo más fría posible -Si no huimos, vamos a morir… Después podemos regresar a salvarla con un plan elaborado, la desventaja que ahora tenemos es mucha… ¡Entiéndelo Naruto…!-

- ¡Ya te dije que no…!- Haciendo uso de sus menguantes fuerzas, Naruto se puso de pie y dio un paso para encarar a Tung -Yo… Voy a pelear hasta el final- La mirada de Azula se endureció visiblemente

- ¡Ahí voy, Tung…!- Naruto nuevamente se preparó para atacar

- ¡¿Pero qué está haciendo…?-

El ser metálico se mostró impactado de un momento a otro, cuando vio que Azula le había dado un golpe a Naruto de lleno en la boca del estómago, aprovechando que estaba distraído. El rubio volteó a dirigirle una mirada de confusión a su amiga, antes de que el aire terminara de escapar de su cuerpo, junto con su consciencia. Cayó de lleno al suelo, ante la mirada seria de la castaña.

"Eso te pasa por necio…" La Hime cargó al instante al rubio y se dirigió hacia la cola del Wakuseryu, donde Touma y Ukitsu en el techo ya esperaban a sus amigos

- ¡Azula, date prisa…!- Exclamó el peliazul, llamando su atención

- ¡Debes estar bromeando…!- Tung posó su puño derecho cerca de su rostro, que comenzaba a manifestar el Chakra rojo del Netton -¡No irán a ningún lado…!- Azula volteó a ver sobre su hombro al Shogun, mientras comenzaba a hurgar en el bolsillo de Naruto de forma que Tung no la viera, sin detenerse en su camino

- ¡Netton: Metsu…!- El Shogun estaba por lanzar su ataque mortal.

En ese momento, Azula sacó del bolsillo de Naruto, uno de esos anillos metálicos con sellos explosivos en su circunferencia, el Hakaisharin (Anillo de Destruccion), que el rubio usara como distracción durante su batalla contra Shino. Lo lanzó con sorprendente precisión y velocidad hacia la concentración del Chakra rojizo contactándolo de lleno y los sellos al interior del anillo metálico se extendiendo al instante ante la mirada de desconcierto del Shogun. Comenzaron a arder y detonaron en cuestión de segundos, provocando una explosión considerable mientras Azula llegaba a la cola del dragón alado y fue subida junto con Naruto, tras ser enrollada de su cintura. El grito de dolor del Shogun del Dogun llegó incluso a ensordecer parcialmente la explosión. Finalmente, cuando el polvo levantado por el estallido se disipó, Tung reapareció de cuerpo completo, si bien había perdido el brazo del costado donde había detonado el Hakaisharin y parte de lo que serían su tronco y pecho, sin mencionar un ojo y porción de la cabeza.

"Esa mocosa es bella y sobretodo, astuta…" Pensó serio el ser metálico, mientras el daño en su cuerpo comenzaba a repararse "Usó esa cosa aprovechando mi propio Chakra para detonar los sellos explosivos que contenía…" Tung miraba los restos del anillo "Porque sabía que con su poder bloqueado no podía detonarlo ella misma…" De inmediato volteó hacia el cielo, donde el dragón ya se alejaba volando con dificultad, debido a la sobrecarga de pasajeros que llevaba sobre su lomo, un total de veinticinco entre los chicos, los Jounin de Kiri, Mei, Umi y Ao -¡Tropas de la Shiki no Sekiban, no los dejen escapar…!- Exclamó el Shogun, visiblemente furioso.

Sobre el lomo del Wakuseiryu, Azula clavaba su mirada en el frente, con evidente pesar. Desde la batalla contra Infernape se había prometido no volver a escapar de una batalla, pero nuevamente había tenido que hacerlo para salvar a los demás. Sentía las miradas recriminadoras de Umi y Ao, lo peor era que podía entenderlos. Había dejado a Rimururu con la idea de que era el señuelo para que Naruto fuera tras Tung… Pero si esa idea no era correcta, estaba condenando a la Daimyo de Kiri a la muerte. Aunque lo más importante, era que no podía entregar a su amigo rubio al Tengun. Por su creciente habilidad o por el tal Rinnegan que impresionó al mismo Orochimaru, pero Naruto no podía morir a manos del Tengun siendo la Sekai no Kibou (Esperanza del Mundo)… Más importante que eso, ya consideraba al mocoso como a un amigo, porque desde Ukitsu, Ryu y el mismo Itachi, nunca había sido tan cercana a alguna persona, a pesar de su particular relación de riñas, desacuerdos y disputas.

- Discúlpenme…- Susurró débilmente la Hime -Pero…-

- No te preocupes, Azula-chan…- Replicó la morena comprensiva, quien sostenía al inconsciente rubio -Lo entendemos-

- Si tú no hubieras tomado la iniciativa, seguramente ya habríamos desaparecido… Vamos, levanta la mirada- El peliazul le sonrió mientras la tomaba del hombro

- Sí…- Replicó Azula, mirando a su amigo conmovida

- Ahora vamos, debemos recuperar fuerzas, para salvar a Rimururu-hime- Ukitsu sonrió en forma optimista

- ¡No escaparán…!- Se escuchó una desconcertante luz chillona.

El Wakuseiryu orientó su cabeza hacia atrás, dirección en la que voltearon después los pasajeros del dragón, excepto el inconsciente rubio, cuidado por la morena. Varios seres similares a rocas se acercaban, al parecer lanzados a gran fuerza y velocidad desde la costa de Daikanishima por los Golem del Dogun. Sin dar tiempo a nada, Umi se puso de pie sobre el lomo del dragón, ayudada por Ao y colocó sus dos manos delante de ella.

- ¡Fuuton: Aoi Tatumaki (Elemento Viento: Torbellino Azul)…!- Ante la sorpresa de todos, de las manos de Umi salió una corriente de Fuuton en tono azul que detuvo la trayectoria de varios de esos seres, sin embargo la segunda al mando en Kiri tras Mei Terumi, cayó de rodillas tras su ataque, visiblemente agotada

- ¡Vamos, ahora que estamos fuera del Kekkai podemos utilizar Chakra!- Exclamó Touma, preparándose a lanzar tres de sus flechas al mismo tiempo -¡Jipou: Chikau Rendan (Arte Samurai: Disparos Sucesivos de Flechas)!-

Las tres flechas se cargaron de Chakra en segundos y con gran habilidad, el Shusha las disparó hacia los enemigos, atravesando a tres de ellos y las flechas continuaron su trayectoria, despedazando a varios más con una gran facilidad. Sin embargo la cantidad de seres de roca que los esbirros de Tung lanzaban continuaba creciendo. Eran demasiados para que los detuviera sólo él. La preocupación de los sobrevivientes a la batalla con el Shogun del Dogun aumentó cuando uno de los seres de roca alcanzó una de las alas del Wakuseiryu, sólo para inmolarse en una explosión violenta, que salpicó de roca a los pasajeros del dragón. Azula se unió de inmediato a su amigo, lista para complementar el ataque de Touma en tanto que Ukitsu miraba con creciente preocupación.

- ¡Jipou: Chikau Rendan…!-

- ¡Raiton: Kaminari…!-

Yuujou reprimió una mueca de dolor cuando un segundo ser alcanzó la misma ala y lentamente comenzó a perder altitud. Debido a las precarias condiciones de los pasajeros del dragón, todos se cuidaban de no caer al mar infestado de esos cangrejos gigantes y mortales, ya que si eso pasaba, no tenían escapatoria alguna. Por eso Ukitsu no se había unido a la castaña y al peliazul para ayudarlos a contener a los seres del Tengun. Yuujou en cambio, estaba concentrado en mantenerse en el aire tras ser alcanzado por un tercer ser de roca, que explotó en su otra ala. No podía atacar porque debía asegurarse de transportar a sus pasajeros a la orilla ni tampoco podía usar su habilidad especial, porque si lo hacia todos caerían al mar y además tenía que activarla su convocador.

- ¡Maldita sea, son demasiados…!- Exclamó Azula con frustración, tras lanzar el Zangetsuha y acabar con varios

- ¡Y estamos perdiendo altura…!- Agregó Touma con creciente incertidumbre, tras usar el Shinkuuha, destruyendo a varios más

- ¡Vamos a caer al mar…!- Ukitsu se aferró al inconsciente rubio, preparándose para defenderlo en caso de ser atacados por los cangrejos gigantes.

En la costa de la vecina Daichabashima (Isla de las Hojas de Té Gigantes), una sombra observaba al dragón que caía hacia el mar. Bastaba otro contacto de esos seres de roca para que el reptil se precipitara hacia el mar y junto con sus pasajeros se convirtiera en comida de los enormes crustáceos. Observó con detenimiento y después de unos instantes, comenzó una breve secuencia de sellos, que terminaron en el sello Tatsu.

- ¡Katon: Hyaku Ryouryu (Elemento Fuego: Cien Dragones Cazadores)!-

Inhaló aire inmediatamente y exhaló una enorme esfera de fuego, la cual se dividió en cien dragones de fuego, de pequeño tamaño, que se dirigieron a enorme velocidad hacia los seres de roca que continuaban atacando al Wakuseiryu y ante la mirada llena de confusión de los pasajeros del dragón, limpiaron el cielo de esos seres en medio de pequeños estallidos de rocas y llamas. Con visible esfuerzo, el dragón finalmente pudo recomponerse lo suficiente como para realizar un aterrizaje forzoso en la playa de Daichabashima. Con el impacto, todos salieron proyectados al aire, cayendo pesadamente en la arena y proyectándola al cielo en forma visible. El dragón desapareció en un destello repentino, mientras Yukidama luchaba por desenterrarse, puesto que había caído de cabeza, quedando enterrado en la arena. Todos comenzaron a reincorporarse lentamente, preguntándose qué o quién los había ayudado en el último momento.

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXVII (10): Discordias.**

…

- ¿Quién pudo haber sido la persona que nos salvó…?- Preguntó la morena al aire, mientras levantaba al todavía inconsciente Naruto

- No lo sé… Pero parece que el Jutsu provino detrás de aquellas rocas junto a esos acantilados…- El peliazul señaló un lugar no muy lejano, donde se veía una profunda y oscura cueva, mientras le ayudaba a Ao y a Umi a reincorporarse con dificultad

- Vayamos a ver…- Dijo la Hime mientras rompía parte de su pantalón para cubrir el deformado rostro de la debilitada Mei.

Los chicos junto a los demás sobrevivientes, comenzaron a caminar hacia la cueva. Conforme se iban acercando al acantilado, pudieron notar una pequeña columna de humo emerger de la cueva y un olor dulce llegó a sus narices. Al llegar finalmente a la cueva, se sorprendieron de que lejos de ser un lugar tenebroso, era una especie de refugio, similar al escondite de Ryu y Hyouga cerca de Kiri. Cerca de las paredes de la cueva, notaron unas parcelas visiblemente cuidadas donde crecían flores de té de Jazmín. Finalmente al llegar al interior se encontraron con un horno de roca, de donde provenía ese olor que Azula pudo reconocer como el té ya preparado. Delante de aquél horno de roca, que encima tenía una olla sobre la rejilla, se encontraba un peculiar personaje, sentado de espalda a todos. La Hime se acercó desconcertada, al reconocer a ese hombre.

- Veo que lograron sobrevivir al choque- Dijo la persona misteriosa, tras dar un sorbo al vaso de té que sostenía entre sus manos

- ¿Tío Iroh…?- Preguntó confundida la castaña

- ¿Hm…?- El aludido volteó al reconocer la voz de su sobrina, sorprendiéndose visiblemente al verla en ese lugar -¿Azula…?-

- Entonces tú fuiste quien nos ayudó…- Replicó la Hime, recuperando su expresión seria

- ¿Ibas en ese dragón…?- Preguntó el hombre y todavía sorprendido dio otro sorbo a su vaso de té

- Evidentemente…- Replicó Azula, todavía confundida por encontrarse a su pariente en ese lugar

- En fin… Ya que están aquí, descansen un poco- Dijo el hermano mayor del Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego al ver a los agotados Ninja -Es un lugar seguro… En la bodega del fondo hay medicinas y lo necesario para atender a los heridos…-

- Ya veo…- La voz de Touma llamó la atención de los integrantes de la familia imperial de la Nación del Fuego -Usted es Iroh-sama, el compañero de mis padres y de Ryu-san durante la Himitsu Sensou…-

- ¿Eh…?- Esbozaron la Hime y la morena, mirando a su amigo visiblemente sorprendidas

- Sí… Mi mamá me ha hablado mucho de Iroh-sama, quien en su momento renunció a ser Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego para ayudarlos a vencer a Orochimaru…-

"¿Entonces por eso renunció al puesto cuando el abuelo Azulon se lo propuso…?" Azula miró con desconcierto a su tío

- Si, ya veo…- Iroh sonrió en forma triunfal tras mirar detenidamente al Shusha por unos instantes -Eres ese bebé… El hijo de Hyouga Hashiba y Ami Mizuno… ¿Sabes? Una vez me orinaste la mano cuando eras un bebé y te cambié el pañal…- El peliazul se sonrojó visiblemente avergonzado cuando vio que Ukitsu reía discretamente

- ¿Dices que el tío Iroh luchó junto a Ryu-sensei…?- Touma recuperó la seriedad cuando escuchó la pregunta de la expectante Hime

- Sí- Dijo serio el Shusha -El grupo estaba formado por cinco miembros, Ryu-san, mi mamá Ami, mi padre Hyoga, Iroh-sama y Roshi-sama, el llamado Kame-sennin (Sabio Tortuga)- Iroh sonrió fugazmente, recordando esos tiempos

- ¡Por favor…!- Umi intervino en la charla súbitamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes -¡Ayúdenos a salvar a Rimururu-hime!-

- ¿Qué?- Dijo el hombre canoso, confundido

- ¡Ella se encuentra atrapada en Daikanishima y nosotros debemos salvarla…!- La desesperación era palpable en las palabras de la peliazul -¡El Dogun la atrapó en una prisión de cristal y además esta ese Kekkaijutsu que limita el uso de Chakra!- Las lágrimas ya rodaban por las mejillas de Umi -¡Se lo suplico, ayúdenos…!-

- Ya veo…- Iroh adoptó una expresión seria al instante -Así como me describes la situación… Creo que será imposible salvar a Rimururu-hime- La fría respuesta del hombre dejó atónitos a todos -Si van a ese lugar lo único que lograrán será morir… Deben ponerse a pensar si realmente vale la pena ir a salvar a Rimururu-hime, cuando es posible que fracasen y ninguno de ustedes regrese con vida… Piensen una sola razón válida para ir a morir por Rimururu-hime, más allá del deber que tienen como Ninja-

- P-Pero…- La líder de los Shinobigatana bajó la mirada visiblemente entristecida después de unos instantes, Azula, Touma y Ukitsu se entristecieron también

- ¡Lo vale…! ¡Lo vale porque vamos a luchar para salvar a una persona especial para nosotros…!- El grito llamó la atención de todos, más cuando había salido de la boca de Naruto, quien al parecer apenas había recuperado el conocimiento

- Naruto-sempai… ¿Cuándo…?- Murmuró la morena, desconcertada

- ¡La verdadera razón para luchar es para proteger a las personas que queremos!- El rubio encaró decidido al anciano -¡Si fue compañero de Ryu-sensei, debe de entenderlo perfectamente…!-

"Esos ojos…" Iroh miraba visiblemente sorprendido al rubio "Ryu… Este chico tiene la misma mirada" De inmediato de tranquilizó -¿Quién eres tú?-

- ¡Soy Naruto, la última persona que recibió el entrenamiento de Ryu-sensei…!- La expresión del anciano nuevamente mostró sorpresa con las palabras del rubio

- Entonces Ryu, ha muerto…-

- ¡Ella dio su vida para salvarnos a Azula y a mí…! ¡Y para honrar su sacrificio, vamos a vencer al Tengun y a proteger a nuestros seres queridos…!- La mirada de Naruto se tornó más fiera que antes -¡Por eso le pido, que nos ayude por favor…!- El rubio, respirando agitado, esperaba la respuesta del antiguo compañero de Ryu

- Bien…- Iroh cerró los ojos -Hablemos…- Las sonrisas regresaron de inmediato a los rostros de todos.

Ya sentados todos alrededor del horno de roca, Touma, Azula y Naruto se turnaron para irle describiendo a Iroh el terrible escenario de la siguiente batalla que vendría. Empezaron con la batalla inicial entre Tung y los Ninja de Kiri, donde la participación de una Umi que se encontraba ya vendada del vientre ayudó a comprender mejor los alcances del Shogun del Dogun. Posteriormente intervinieron Naruto y Touma, para describir a grandes rasgos la batalla entre los alumnos de Ryu y el ser de metal. Finalmente, Azula intervino para contarle a su tío los pormenores del escape tras la captura de Rimururu-hime a manos del cruel Tung.

- Ya veo- Dijo Iroh con expresión pensativa -Ese Jutsu ya había sido usado por Orochimaru, cuando se apoderó del cuerpo de una tal Guren, durante la Himitsu Sensou… Sólo alguien relacionado con el cobarde de Orochimaru lo usaría en una batalla frente a frente…-

- ¿Y cómo podremos liberar a Rimururu-hime?- Preguntó Umi, visiblemente consternada

- La única forma de liberarla… Es derrotar al tal Tung antes de que se cumplan las ahora cuarenta y dos horas después del uso de ese Jutsu…- Respondió serio el anciano -Y por eso, hay que destruir las Sekiban (Tablillas) antes de atacar a Tung, porque de otra manera será imposible acabar con él… En ese caso necesitarán explosivos para volar esas cosas de forma discreta, seguramente estarán vigiladas… Una operación discreta con explosivos es la mejor opción, porque seguramente podrán detectar el Chakra y contraatacar antes de que logren derribar esas cosas…-

- Yo me encargaré de eso- Dijo el Shusha inmediatamente -Fabricaré los explosivos necesarios… Mi pasatiempo en Shinrin era hacer ese tipo de cosas-

- De acuerdo, en la bodega hay material más que suficiente- Agregó Iroh con sonrisa amable

- Aunque si es necesario, yo podría destruir esas Sekiban con mis Jutsu…- Dijo Azula sonriendo confiadamente, pero esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro cuando su tío la miró fijamente

- Tú también entrenaste con Ryu… ¿Cierto?- Preguntó el anciano a su sobrina

- Evidentemente…-

- ¿Dejarías que te enseñara un par de cosas…?- La castaña quedó confundida con la pregunta que le hizo Iroh, ya que en su infancia fue precisamente él quien le negó entrenamiento

- Mi potencial es mayor al de Zuzu-chan- Replicó la Hime con una de sus antiguas sonrisas arrogantes tras recuperarse de la sorpresa

- Puede ser, pero si me atreviera a atacarte morirías al instante…- La castaña se molestó de inmediato -Con un solo día basta para que te enseñe un par de cosas…-

"Bah…" Azula ladeó el rostro despectivamente -Veamos que tienes, viejo…-

…

Sobre Tiamath, los relámpagos y posteriores truenos cimbraban todo el lugar y rompían el silencio reinante. Uno de los tantos relámpagos impactó contra la cabeza del dragón de roca, iluminando el lugar por un instante. Ese sombrío panorama era visto desde las fauces de la roca con forma de cabeza de dragón por la intimidante Shogun del Fuugun. Después de unos instantes cerró los ojos, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella. De las sombras emergió segundos después una de las escoltas personales de Orochimaru, Tayuya, quien miraba a la mujer de mirada fría con un deje de temor.

- O-Orochimaru-sama desea verla…- Dijo temerosa la pelirroja y como respuesta Shirona cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta para adentrarse a la base del Tengun.

Caminó a paso firme por esos pasillos oscuros, llegando a aquella sala donde hacia tan sólo unos días todavía se encontraban los cuerpos de Infernape y Shiryu. La preocupación del Maryuou Nubes porque no fueran usados por medio del Edo Tensei era demasiada y por ellos selló en primer lugar sus almas con un Fuinjutsu específico para neutralizar el Jutsu creado por el Niidaime Hokage y luego los cuerpos fueron destruidos en los estanques de lava del lugar. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento, se encontraba ya en la sala de la Mesa Heptagonal de reuniones, donde ya la esperaban el mismísimo Hashogun del Tengun y el Shogun del Raigun. Llegó en el momento en que el hombre de cara blanca hablaba exaltado.

- ¡¿A qué se refiere con eso, Orochimaru-sama…?- Preguntó Mayuri con desconcierto

- Lanzaremos un ataque general- Respondió el segundo al mando del Tengun -Estoy totalmente seguro de que su próximo movimiento será destruir las Sekiban, porque si no lo hacen, no podrán vencer a Tung y su objetivo real es salvar a Rimururu-hime- Una sonrisa retorcida se formó en su cara -En ese momento su fuerza se dividirá y los ejércitos restantes se reunirán en el lugar para aniquilar a Naruto y a sus amigos de una vez por todas…-

- Pero… ¿Podremos convencer al testarudo de Tung para que acepte el plan?- Replicó el Mairyou

- Él es un monstruo que yo creé como resultado de mis investigaciones sobre Kinjutsu… Puede decirse que es mi hijo…- La expresión seria regresó al rostro del Sannin -Y él, con la obsesión que tiene con el poder y la autoridad, no se opondrá a su superior directo al mando, mucho menos a su padre…-

- Excelente…- Dijo Shirona, llamando la atención de los otros dos -Eso quiere decir que ha llegado el turno de mi ejército para aparecer en escena…- La pelirroja dio media vuelta, disponiéndose a irse para prepararse

- Espera un momento, Shirona…- La aludida se detuvo, de espaldas a Orochimaru -A ti te tengo preparada otra misión, tan importante como esta…-

- ¿En serio…?- La mujer volteó a ver sobre su hombro a su superior al mando

- La realidad es que el Kingun está teniendo dificultades para someter la aldea de Kumo que le fue asignada…- Dijo serio el Sannin -Necesito que releves a Shiryu con tu ejército y controles la situación… No será fácil, puesto que casi no han tenido bajas y la resistencia está sacando a relucir el verdadero potencial militar de esos humanos-

- ¡Pero acabas de decir que los ejércitos restantes nos concentraríamos en Daikanishima para acabar con el grupo del tal Naruto…!- Replicó furibunda la pelirroja, volteándose para encarar de frente al segundo al mando en el Tengun -¡Acabar con ese grupo debe ser la prioridad de los Seis Ejércitos y no las invasiones que estamos efectuando…! ¡¿No lo crees así…?- Exclamó ya alterada la Shogun del Fuugun -¡Ese mocoso y sus amigos ya han acabado con dos de los Shogun…!- Orochimaru se mantuvo impasible y ella recobró la calma después de unos segundos -Dime… ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no quieras que me encuentre con el tal Naruto…?-

- No… Pero no podemos dejar que alguna de las aldeas plante firme resistencia a cualquiera de nuestros ejércitos… No podemos permitir que ninguna de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas se haga fuerte…- Jaou estaba expectante a la reacción de Shirona -Si ahora está presente esa complicación con Rimururu-hime, no quiero pensar lo que sería si una Nación entera se opone a nosotros con esa determinación…-

- Hm… Tienes razón en eso…- La serenidad regresó al rostro de la mujer -De acuerdo… Parto hacia Kumo ahora mismo…- Sin más, la Shogun del Fuugun dio media vuelta para retirarse del lugar

"La trata como si fueran iguales y se nota que ella sólo lo respeta por el rango…" Pensó el Mairyou, mirando analíticamente al tenso Orochimaru "¿Qué tiene Shirona que la hace tan especial…?"

"Ni siquiera Shirona es capaz de destruir la aldea Ninja de mayor poder militar del mundo en tan poco tiempo… Mientras lo hace, debemos acabar con Naruto…" Súbitamente el Sannin se levantó de su asiento -¡Daikanishima será el lecho de muerte para ese maldito mocoso…!- Bramó con violencia al aire.

…

Mientras salían del hospital de Konoha, Hou y Tora platicaban sobre el entrenamiento de Hinata y Nami junto a la Sannin Tsunade. Estaban felices porque seguramente esas dos chicas se superarían a sí mismas y finalmente podrían reincorporarse al resto del Equipo Ryu para derrotar al Tengun. Un detalle que no se podía dejar pasar era que iban tomados de las manos, puesto que apenas habían empezado una relación, ya que la última vez que vieron a la que fuera su compañera de equipo durante su adolescencia, la pelirroja les había dicho que los únicos que no sabían que se querían mutuamente eran ellos dos, con el sarcasmo característico que sólo ella tenía.

- Hinata y Nami se harán más fuertes…- Dijo la bella alba, recargándose en el hombro de su pareja

- Es cierto… Estoy seguro que Ryu estará orgullosa de ambas…- El peliazul oriento su mirada al cielo azul.

Súbitamente la mirada de Hou cambió al desconcierto, cuando vio que una esfera brillante de luz se dirigía hacia ambos. Sin pensarlo mucho tomó entre sus brazos a una sonrojada Tora y saltó con gran agilidad para evitar lo que parecía un ataque inminente. El impacto si bien levantó llamativamente el polvo del lugar, no provocó daño alguno y el peliazul finalmente reconoció el Undoufuujin (Movimiento del Dios del Viento), aquél Jutsu que le enseñara Iroh-sama en su adolescencia. Cuando el viento se llevó el material que se había levantado, ambos Jounin observaron a la Hime tirada en el suelo y al regordete anciano sonriendo alegremente.

- Supongo que debiste haber visto el Undoufuujin…- Dijo el anciano tranquilamente -Se lo enseñé a un amigo de Ryu, Hou, hace ya tiempo…-

- Iroh-sama…- Dijo el aludido, visiblemente confundido -¿Con Azula…?-

- ¿Estamos en el hospital de Konoha?- Preguntó la Hime mientras se reincorporaba lentamente

- La esencia de este Jikuukan Ninjutsu es transportarse de un lugar a otro en unos cuantos segundos…- El anciano se acercó a los todavía sorprendidos Jounin -Hou, ya tenía tiempo que no te veía… Y vaya tu acompañante es bella, tienes buen gusto para el amor, así como para el té…-

- ¿Cómo es que está con Azula, Iroh-sama?- Replicó el aludido, con marcada curiosidad

- Bueno, le estoy enseñando un par de trucos a mi sobrina, ha holgazaneado un poco sólo por ser más inteligente que el promedio…- De forma desconcertante, el anciano comenzó a jalar a la castaña de sus patillas -Bueno, los dejamos en lo suyo…-

- ¡Eso duele tío…!- Replicó una Azula ya iracunda, mientras era prácticamente arrastrada por el antiguo aspirante a Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego -¡No puedes tratarme como al tarado de Zuzu-chan…!-

- Otro día con más tiempo tomaremos una taza de té de Jazmín…- Dijo Iroh, ignorando las quejas de su sobrina

- Nunca pensé que Ryu conociera incluso al hermano mayor de Ozai-sama…- La bella alba murmuró mientras miraba alejarse a los integrantes de la familia real

- Ella misma lo decía, era una persona de mundo- El peliazul sonrió -Y si Iroh-sama le enseña a Azula, no hay duda de que ella se pondrá muy fuerte… Tal vez parezca un hombre tranquilo, pero Iroh-sama sí que sabe de Jutsu-

- Ya veo…- Dijo pensativa la doctora -¿No deberíamos notificar que hemos visto a Azula?-

- Yo no he visto nada…- Hou se hizo el desentendido -¿Y tú…?-

- Eh…-

- Vamos, te invito el helado que querías- Dijo el peliazul para cambiar el tema de conversación

- Si tú insistes…- La pareja se alejó del lugar después de unos instantes, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

…

En medio del bosque cercano a Konoha, Azula huía despavorida de un enorme lagarto, sobre el cual iba montado su tío. El reptil era sumamente veloz y serpenteaba con gran agilidad para no perder a su presa. Por más que intentaba la Hime evadir al reptil, este podía encontrarla por medio de su olor. Finalmente no le había quedado otra opción que escapar por un camino de terracería y en línea recta. Sin embargo el temible ser estaba cerca de alcanzarla.

- ¡¿Y esto cómo demonios me va a servir para mejorar mi Ninjutsu?- Exclamó la castaña, visiblemente molesta con el jinete del reptil

- No seas ingenua Azula, esto sólo es el calentamiento previo al entrenamiento… Sólo te estoy haciendo estirar las piernas…- Replicó tranquilamente el anciano

- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?- Replicó irritada la Hime, si bien la preocupación era perceptible en su rostro "¡Este gordinflón trata de matarme!"

- ¡Esfuérzate Azula, sino serás el entremés de este amigo…!- Dándole una palmada en la cabeza, el reptil abrió su boca para lanzar lo que parecía ser una sustancia corrosiva que a duras penas la Chunin pudo esquivar

- ¡Estás completamente loco…!- La velocidad de la carrera de la Hime aumentó visiblemente, perdiéndose de vista en el horizonte

- ¿Ves como si podías hacerlo…?- Iroh sonrió suavemente.

…

Azula lucía un chaleco negro, casi idéntico al que usara durante su entrenamiento con Ryu, la diferencia de esta prenda con la otra era el peso, ya que el que llevaba puesto pesaba cerca de 200 kilos. En el lago del bosque donde Naruto y Jiraiya entrenaron durante la pausa en el Examen Chunin, la Hime luchaba por emerger del lecho. Sus manos estaban esposadas y sólo podían intentar nadar con las piernas, algo imposible considerando el peso que llevaba encima. La desesperación era visible en su expresión, porque lentamente el aire escapaba de su boca, mientras en la orilla, Iroh miraba con expectación.

- ¡El Chakra Katon no funciona bien bajo el agua, si no se te ocurre algo, vas a morir ahogada…!- Gritó el regordete hombre hacia el lago

"¡Es un viejo maldito…!" Pensó Azula en medio de su precaria situación

- ¡Escucha, tienes que intentar lanzar tu Chakra con todo tu cuerpo…!- Exclamó el anciano con tranquilidad

"Maldición…" Apenas dejó de patalear, la castaña comenzó nuevamente a hundirse

- Veo que esto va para largo…-

Iroh se sentó en el suelo, con expresión aburrida, sin embargo al instante una esfera de color azul emergió del agua y tras estrellarse en el suelo, reveló a la Hime, quien daba grandes bocanadas de aire para recuperar el aliento. En el rostro del hombre regordete se formó una sutil sonrisa, mientras miraba atento a su sobrina, quien con el ceño fruncido y los ojos cerrados, comenzaba a toser debido al agua que había alcanzado a tragar. Tardó varios minutos en recuperarse, mientras caía de espaldas por el peso que llevaba encima.

…

Naruto podía sentir los movimientos de sus enemigos. Concentrando tanto sus oídos como el tacto de su piel, podía seguir vagamente los movimientos de ambos oponentes delante de él. Primero una patada con el objetivo de desbalancearlo, luego un par de puñetazos dirigidos a su estómago. El rubio detenía los ataques en medio de la oscuridad, sin embargo, en un último movimiento, orientó su rostro en dirección equivocada, recibiendo de lleno un golpe que lo mandó a estrellarse contra una superficie rocosa.

- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Escuchó el grito de preocupación de la morena mientras se quitaba su Hitai de los ojos -¿Estás bien?-

- Esto ya es demasiado Naruto, debes de preocuparte un poco más por ti- El peliazul se acercó con visible preocupación en el rostro -Este entrenamiento es demasiado severo como para que lo concluyas en tan sólo un día…-

- Touma-kun tiene razón, Naruto-sempai- Agregó Ukitsu mientras le ayudaba al Uzumaki a reincorporarse -Que quieras pelear contra nosotros dos con los ojos vendados es absurdo…-

- No se preocupen, estoy bien- El rubio se erguió completamente -No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada mientras Azula entrena con Iroh-san, porque va a recriminármelo después, la conozco bien…- La expresión de Naruto se tornó sumamente seria -Además Iroh-san me dijo que este entrenamiento sería útil para luchar contra Tung… Ese maldito bastardo… Jamás lo perdonaré… Pensé que podríamos ver a Rimu-chan- El Chunin bajó la cabeza, visiblemente afligido -¡Yo acabaré con él y traeré de vuelta a Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó con voluntad indomable mientras levantaba la mirada nuevamente -Ella fue la primera persona que confió en mí… ¡Y no le pienso fallar…!-

- Naruto-sempai…- Murmuró entristecida la morena "Se nota que realmente quiere a Rimururu-hime… Por eso su desesperación por salvarla…"

- Bien Naruto, ponte en guardia entonces…- Touma reasumió su posición de pelea, mientras el rubio asentía y se colocaba nuevamente su Hitai sobre los ojos.

…

El grupo de cinco Jounin de Konoha y cuatro equipos de Genin ya podían ver la isla de Daikanishima desde el lejano horizonte. El sol de mediodía iluminaba el sendero que recorrían a gran velocidad. Kakashi Hatake, Asuma Sarutobi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Might Guy y Anko Mitarashi encabezaban a casi todos los novatos de la generación de Genin. Sasuke Uchiha, Makoto Senju, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Keiko Kurama, Shikamaru Nara, Akimichi Chouji, Ino Yamanaka, Neji Hyuga, Tenten y Rock Lee seguían a sus Sensei. En la opinión personal del Ninja Copia, a los Genin les faltaba experiencia y por eso se habían regazado en relación al Equipo Ryu, único equipo con derecho a tomar el nombre de su Sensei al ser todos Chunin.

- Estaremos en Daikanishima a medianoche para unirnos a los Ninja de Kiri…- Dijo seria la voluptuosa Mitarashi

- Bien, trabajaremos como los dos equipos ya establecidos- Dijo el líder de la misión, Kakashi, manteniendo la mirada en el frente

- ¡Entendido…!- Dijeron Asuma y Kurenai a coro

- ¡Es hora de demostrar el poder de las llamas de la juventud!- Exclamó Might Guy con emoción

"Tal vez encontremos a Naruto en ese lugar" Pensó serio el hombre de cabellos plata "Y cuando lo haga, lo llevaré de regreso a Konoha, así tenga que romperle las dos piernas… No permitiré que el hijo de mi Sensei se siga arriesgando… La victoria contra el tal Infernape debió haber sido fortuita…"

- Senju…- Susurró el Uchiha a su todavía compañero de equipo

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Replicó el aludido, volteando a ver a su amigo

- Kakashi está obsesionado con esta misión, más que nada por traer de regreso a Naruto… ¿Verdad…?-

- Eso es seguro… Desde que Hokage-sama reveló el origen de Naruto, até cabos y me di cuenta de que Kakashi quiere sobreprotegerlo porque es el hijo de su Sensei…- Las palabras de Makoto llamaron la atención de Sasuke

- Ya veo…-

- Pero Kakashi está cometiendo un gran error al mezclar lo personal con la labor Ninja… Porque si Naruto derrotó a un Sannin, es mucho más fuerte que él…- La mirada del castaño se ensombreció ligeramente -Además… No quería decirlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto…-

Por un momento, el grupo de Ninja de Konoha se detuvo en seco, al ver cómo el cielo se oscureció de repente. Tanto Jounin como Genin miraban con desconcierto el fenómeno, ya que el cielo oscuro se había cubierto de una gran cantidad de nubes negras y relampagueantes. El espectáculo particular había dejado confundidos a todos por igual, ya que algo así no era siquiera imaginable por ninguno. El extraño fenómeno termino tan súbitamente como inició ante el desconcierto de los Ninja de Konoha.

- Será mejor continuar… Sea lo que sea que haya sido eso, ya ha pasado- Dijo serio el Ninja Copia, restándole importancia al asunto

- De acuerdo…- Dijeron los otros Jounin al unísono.

Todavía desconcertados, Jounin y Genin reiniciaron su marcha rumbo a la ya no tan lejana Daikanishima. No sabía lo que les estaría esperando en ese lugar, una batalla como la que no habían imaginado antes. Los novatos aumentaban su recelo conforme se acercaban a aquella isla misteriosa, famosa por los animales que le daban nombre. Ninguno de los Genin quiso decirlo en ese momento, pero tenían un mal presentimiento colectivo.

…

Azula y Iroh se encontraban frente a frente, aparentemente en guardia y listos para tener una batalla. Sin embargo, con esfuerzo visible en los rostros de ambos, dos corrientes de Chakra comenzaron a manifestarse en sus cuerpos en forma de dos pequeños domos que los rodeaban, el del anciano de color azul y el de la Hime de color dorado. Ambos domos de Chakra que parecían rotar a gran velocidad chocaron entre sí, teniendo un duelo equilibrado de fuerzas, sin embargo, en cuestión de instantes el domo de Chakra de Iroh sobrepasó al de Azula y la golpeó violentamente, proyectándola al aire y después al suelo. La castaña se levantó lentamente, visiblemente maltrecha y cansada tras el intenso entrenamiento que había tenido. El regordete hombre, se limitó a mirar inexpresivo a su sobrina, mientras suspiraba decepcionado y su Chakra se disipaba.

- Ya, no puedo… Más…- Azula ya respiraba agitada

- Es una pena Azula… Después de trabajar un día hasta el límite, ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? Deberías avergonzarte por no poder igualar a un anciano como yo- Dijo severo el anciano

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?- A pesar de su estado, la Hime se mostró indignada

- Ahora te estás dando por vencida…- Iroh sonrió suavemente -Bueno, yo me adelanto… Volveré a Daichabashima, quiero que tú regreses usando tu propio Undoufuujin…-

- ¡¿Qué…? ¡Pero ni siquiera lo he intentado…!- Replicó la Chunin, incrédula por las palabras que estaba escuchando

- En realidad es muy simple… Hace rato, cuando lograste escapar del lago, utilizaste tu Chakra para proyectar todo tu cuerpo al exterior, ¿Lo recuerdas? Si a eso le agregas el crear una imagen clara de tu destino, podrás ejecutar exitosamente el Undoufuujin…- Sentenció el otrora aspirante a Daimyo con expresión seria

- Pero es muy diferente la distancia que existe entre el lecho del lago y la orilla en relación a la existente entre este lugar y Daichabashima… Además, un Jutsu de ese tipo no será muy útil en batalla, ¿De qué me sirve dominarlo…?-

- ¡Ya deja de ser tan insolente…!- Replicó Iroh, tan molesto que impactó a su sobrina, ya que jamás había visto a su tío estallar de esa forma alguna vez -¡El Ninjutsu le fue enseñado por el Rikudou Sennin a los humanos para proteger lo que es valioso para ellos…! ¡Aquellos que dominan el Ninjutsu deben solucionar las crisis de todos por medio de la sabiduría y el Chakra…!- El anciano encaró con visible severidad a la Hime -¡¿Acaso no lo ves? ¡Si hubieras dominado el Undoufuujin, podrías haber salvado a tus amigos de aquél dragón que se precipitaba al mar…!- Azula observó anonadada a Iroh, asimilando por fin las palabras de su tío, entristeciéndose visiblemente mientras el anciano se calmaba -Tienes una gran boca para el poder que tienes ahora y el ser buena estratega no te salvará siempre… Si sigues atrapada en esa mediocridad, tarde o temprano te convertirás en un estorbo y seguramente morirás- Iroh se dio media vuelta -Si no puedes dominar siquiera el Undoufuujin será mejor que vuelvas a Konoha… Vive siendo una prodigio para los Ninja ordinarios y aléjate de una batalla real como esta…-

- ¡Espera, tío…!- Antes de que Azula pudiera siquiera acercarse, el anciano se fue del lugar con el Jikuukan Ninjutsu, dejando sorprendida a su sobrina -¡Eres un imbécil!- Bramó al aire mientras perdía de vista la esfera brillante "Ya verás que no seré un estorbo…" Los puños de la castaña se tensaron al instante -¡Nunca seré un estorbo…!- Gritó al cielo con los ojos cerrados y el rostro deformado por la ira.

…

El antiguo compañero de Ryu regresó al escondite de Daichabashima, ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja de Kiri. Touma se encontraba trabajando en los explosivos que ya casi estaban terminados. De forma rectangular, parecían barras de metal opaco antes que los explosivos que realmente eran. Iroh se acercó con curiosidad para observar los objetos y fue entonces que el peliazul rompió su concentración y volteó a ver al anciano.

- Iroh-sama, ya con esto…- El hijo de Ami y Hyouga terminó de incorporar las mechas a los explosivos -Están listos, son dos poderosos explosivos que serán suficientes para destruir las Sekiban…- El regordete hombre se le quedó viendo a las dos barras por unos segundos

- Pudiste haberles hecho un diseño más estético, ¿No crees?- Tras verlas por un instante, le regresó ambas barras al peliazul

"Los explosivos están hechos para explotar… Nunca pensé que era necesario un diseño estético…" Pensó confundido el Hashiba, mientras miraba al anciano internarse más en el escondite.

Cuando Iroh ingresó a la bodega del escondite, se encontró con un Naruto que ya era capaz de adivinar los diversos ataques de Ukitsu. Primero esquivó con gran agilidad los varios puñetazos que la morena le lanzó, luego saltó para evitar una patada dirigida a sus pies y finalmente puedo contraatacar de forma que a la azabache le costó trabajo esquivar el puño que lanzó. Finalmente el rubio se lanzó al ataque con una patada que la morena bloqueó con su antebrazo y luego retrocedió de forma que ambos alumnos de Ryu quedaron frente a frente. En ese momento fue que el regordete hombre se decidió a intervenir.

- Has avanzado mucho, Naruto-kun- Dijo sonriente el anciano

- Gracias Iroh-san- Naruto se quitó el Hitai de los ojos para ver al hombre

- Cuando puedes pelear contra lo que no puedes ver, aprendes a sentir la verdadera naturaleza del enemigo- El jovial hombre sonrió alegre -Sigue esforzándote así-

- Disculpe Iroh-san, ¿Dónde está Azula-chan?- Preguntó la morena con curiosidad

- Al final del abismo…- La respuesta del anciano asustó levemente a los dos Chunin

- ¡¿Qué…?- Preguntaron al aire Naruto y Ukitsu a coro

- Siempre le dije a Ozai que mimar en exceso a esa niña la haría muy remilgosa… No me hizo caso y ahí están los resultados... Esa chiquilla está muy mimada y si no está bajo presión nunca da el cien por ciento, por eso la dejé cerca de Konoha y regresé yo solo… Incluso Ryu debió haberle pasado algunas cosas por ser inteligente, pero yo no soy tan flexible como ella y hay que corregir a esa malcriada antes de que sea tarde…- La sonrisa misteriosa de Iroh dejó confundidos a los dos Chunin

"Ryu-sensei… ¿Flexible?" Fue el pensamiento conjunto de Naruto y Ukitsu

- ¡Pequeños alumnos de Akahei…!- Una voz con eco espectral se escuchó por todo el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos por igual

- Esa voz es de…- Ukitsu lucía preocupada

- ¡Tung…!- Naruto endureció el semblante al instante.

De inmediato los tres se dirigieron a la salida de la cueva, ante la posibilidad de pelear contra el Shogun del Dogun. En el camino Touma se les unió y continuaron el camino al exterior ante la confusión y el miedo de los Ninja de Kiri. Finalmente en la entrada de la cueva, Naruto comenzó a asomarse lentamente, pero Iroh puso su brazo delante de él para impedirle seguir avanzando, mientras ubicaba el lugar de donde provenía esa voz, encontrando finalmente entre el cielo del ocaso a varios de los seres similares a murciélagos que servían como la red de comunicación del Tengun. Los cinco seres en total, cargaban una esfera de cristal sumamente grande, siendo ese el origen de la voz.

"Los Demidevimon…" Pensó serio Iroh

- Shouhime (Princesa de Cristal) no vivirá para siempre dentro de su hermosa y tétrica prisión- La voz de Tung resonaba por todo el lugar -Les recuerdo…- El rostro del ser metálico se hizo visible en la esfera de cristal -Que se les ha ido el tiempo y mañana a la medianoche, su vida habrá terminado… Así que deben darse prisa… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El Shogun comenzó a reírse en forma demencial

- Se acerca el momento de la batalla…- Murmuró el anciano entre dientes

- Rimu-chan no va a morir… ¡Eso te lo puedo asegurar…!- Exclamó Naruto, todavía dentro de la cueva

"Azula-chan… Date prisa…" Pensó fugazmente la morena.

…

- Escuchen con atención- Todos los que no habían sido gravemente heridos tras la primera batalla con el Dogun estaban reunidos alrededor de un concentrado Iroh -Debemos acabar con Tung antes de la medianoche de mañana para así evitar que el cristal consuma la vida de Rimururu-hime…- La mirada del regordete hombre se entrecerró -Debo decirles, que esto ya no es una simple batalla por Kiri o la Nación del Agua, no es tampoco por Konoha o la Nación del Fuego, es sólo una batalla en la guerra para proteger al mundo del Tengun… Esta operación debe realizarse como la hemos planeado, todo está listo de forma que estén en Daikanishima a medianoche… Debemos de mantener la discreción en todo momento y es por eso que sólo irán cuatro personas, atravesando el mar en una placa de metal que yo haré levitar sobre el mar con mi Chakra Jiton (Elemento Magnetismo)… Estas cuatro personas tienen como misión destruir las dos Sekiban al mismo tiempo con los explosivos hechos por Touma, dividiéndose en dos parejas y aprovechando el desconcierto del enemigo irán de frente para vencer a Tung una vez que la Seishikikekkai haya desaparecido, evitando usar el Chakra hasta el momento de la batalla final para tener a favor el elemento sorpresa… Básicamente ese es el plan, ¿Ha quedado claro?- Todos asintieron como respuesta

- Con respecto a los explosivos- El peliazul tomó la palabra -Después de encender las mechas, detonan en cinco segundos… Hay uno para cada Sekiban, debemos usarlas con prudencia-

- Pero si eso no funciona, sólo quedará utilizar Jutsu para destruirlas- Agregó seria la Chunin

- Es cierto- Dijo Naruto

- Pero esperemos que con los explosivos sea suficiente- Agregó Iroh

- Entonces los que iremos a la misión seremos Touma, Ukitsu, yo y…- Naruto comenzó a observar a los Ninja presentes

- ¿Por qué no va usted, Iroh-sama?- Preguntó con respeto el convaleciente Ao

- Los Demidevimon están rondando por aquí, eso quiere decir que tienen noción de donde estamos…- Respondió el aludido -Yo me quedaré a resguardar a los sobrevivientes en caso de que fuera necesario-

- Entonces… Yo iré…- La atención se volcó hacia la líder de los Shinobigatana, quien apenas se había levantado de su improvisada cama en el suelo -Es mi deber proteger a Rimururu-hime, además…- Volteó de reojo hacia donde Mei Terumi dormía con un paño húmedo sobre el rostro -En ausencia de Mizukage-sama… Yo debo tomar esa responsabilidad…-

- ¡Espere Umi-sama!- Ao se acercó con preocupación, al verla todavía herida -¡Yo tomaré su lugar, usted no puede pelear en esas condiciones!-

- No… Yo iré…- Se notaba que a la peliazul le costaba trabajo incluso estar de pie -No le dejaré toda la carga a Naruto y sus compañeros-

- ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo dejarla ir así sin más…!- Replicó el líder de los Oinin (Ninja Cazadores) de Kiri

- Cálmense ustedes dos… El lugar restante es mío…- Todos voltearon confundidos a la entrada de la cueva, donde una maltrecha Hime de la Nación del Fuego sonreía confiada

- ¡Azula…!- Exclamaron alegres Naruto, Touma y Ukitsu.

Iroh observó cómo los tres se lanzaron impulsivamente a abrazar a su sobrina. En el rostro del hermano de Ozai se formó un rictus de confusión cuando vio que lejos de rechazar el gesto, Azula se aferró de forma natural a sus amigos, con una sonrisa en su rostro cansado. La chica delante de él, si bien era su sobrina, era sumamente diferente a la Azula de la infancia, quien no en pocas ocasiones rechazaba ese tipo de muestras de afecto de todos su parientes cercanos, con la única excepción de Ozai. No pudo evitar sonreír al notar que su sobrina por fin aceptaba la cercanía de la gente.

- Me tardé un poco porque no pude visualizar la entrada de la cueva y tuve que ir a la isla central primero…- Tras el emotivo momento con sus amigos, la castaña orientó su mirada hacia su tío -Sin embargo… Pude regresar-

- De acuerdo, tú serás la cuarta- Dijo el regordete hombre con una sonrisa confiada

- Ustedes descansen, nosotros nos encargaremos- La Hime le sonrió suavemente a Umi y a Ao

- Azula-hime…- Susurraron conmovidos ambos Ninja de Kiri.

…

La luna llena brillaba plenamente en el cielo azul. Faltaba poco tiempo para la medianoche y el Equipo Ryu ya estaba listo para partir. En la costa de Daichabashima que daba de frente a Daikanishima, Iroh miraba expectante a Naruto, Azula, Ukitsu y Touma, que parecían preparados para su misión y algo más importante, lucían optimistas de lograr la victoria si seguían el plan. Esa era la clave, mantener todo lo planeado para dar un golpe certero al Dogun. Fugazmente recordó su propia aventura al ver a esos cuatro chicos como en los tiempos en que él y sus compañeros enfrentaban a Orochimaru. Una gran placa de metal similar a un escudo hueco se encontraba en la arena de la playa.

- Tu Tengoku Chiryou es casi tan bueno como el de Hou…- Azula se estiraba revitalizada tras ser atendida por su mejor amiga

- Pues bien chicos, esta será mi última ayuda por el momento- Dijo el anciano mientras adoptaba una actitud reflexiva -Yo podría llevarlos con el Undoufuujin, pero nunca he ido a Daikanishima y si bien Azula puede hacerlo, sería a la torre y Tung los haría papilla…-

- No se preocupe Iroh-san- Ukitsu sonrió en forma amable -Ya ha hecho suficiente por nosotros- En ese momento el regordete hombre notó el parecido de la morena con Harribel y Cifer

"¿Será acaso que…? Nah, no lo creo…" Pensó Iroh, descartando la idea acertada de que Ukitsu era hija de los Arrancar líderes del Jagun

- Es cierto- Naruto se acercó con una sonrisa -De verdad, muchas gracias, Iroh-san-

- No seas tan solemne Naruto, no me agradezcas sino hasta que Rimururu-hime esté a salvo y con ustedes- Replicó humildemente el tío de Azula

- Sí, le prometo que ganaremos- El rubio respondió con una sonrisa firme

- Entonces suban rápido, el momento finalmente se acerca…- Rápidamente los cuatro chicos se acomodaron en la placa de metal tras la indicación de Iroh

-Por cierto tío…- El aludido volteó a ver a su sobrina -Si regresamos con vida, quiero retomar el entrenamiento donde lo dejé…- Azula sonrió confiada -Me tomó mucho tiempo para que aceptaras enseñarme, no lo dejaré tan fácilmente-

- No pensaba dejarte huir de todas formas- Iroh correspondió el gesto de igual forma -Aún me quedan montañas de cosas por enseñarte-

- Gracias por todo Iroh-sama, ahora veo porque mamá y padre lo respetan tanto- Touma sonrió e hizo una ligera reverencia en señal de agradecimiento

- Tal vez visite a tu madre cuando esto termine, hace tiempo que tengo ganas de tomar con ella una taza de té…- Replicó jovial el anciano

- Bien chicos…- La expresión del anciano se endureció mientras abría el compás -¡Ha llegado la hora, prepárense…!- Los cuatro se sujetaron fuertemente de la placa de metal

- ¡Miau…!- El desaparecido Yukidama saltó hacia la placa sorpresivamente, posándose entre los cuatro chicos

- Si Yukidama-sama viaja con nosotros, me sentiré segura- La morena sonrió alegre, desconcertando a los demás -Es nuestro gato de buena suerte…-

- ¡Es cierto!- Agregó Naruto, sonriendo alegre ante la expresión decidida del felino

- ¡Ahora…!- Iroh realizó súbitamente varios sellos de mano -¡Jiton: Shoukiryuu (Elemento Magnetismo: Flujo de Energía Ascendente)…!-

La placa de metal comenzó a levitar en el aire, apenas el anciano dirigió sus manos brillantes de Chakra Jiton hacia ella. Los chicos miraban sorprendidos cómo el objeto en el que estaban se mantenía sobre la arena, sin nada que lo sostuviera o levantara. Iroh echó sus manos ligeramente hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y al regresarlas al frente, provocó que la placa saliera proyectada hacia delante a gran velocidad. Ante los gritos de sorpresa de los chicos, Iroh adoptó una expresión seria conforme se iban alejando.

"Ryu, guíalos para que logren cumplir la misión…"

La placa pasó rápidamente por el banco de cangrejos gigantes, lo cuales chirrearon furibundos al ver cómo la presa que querían para la noche pasaba volando de largo sobre ese objeto metálico. Los chicos miraban al frente con gran emoción debido a la velocidad que llevaban y cuando ya pudieron ver la arena de la playa de Daikanishima, se prepararon para saltar de la placa. Lo hicieron hacia arriba y la inercia del objeto metálico los hizo descender en la arena de forma un poco brusca, mientras la placa quedó clavada en la arena. Al parecer el Dogun no había advertido su presencia, puesto que no había vigilancia por el lugar. Touma y Azula pensaron, mientras se reincorporaban junto a sus amigos, que seguramente los esbirros del Dogun estarían concentrados en la fortaleza y las Sekiban.

- Pues bien, ha llegado la hora de iniciar esta operación- Naruto tenía la atención de sus amigos -Ahora hay que separarnos, Touma y yo vamos a la Seiki no Sekiban y Azula y Ukitsu van a la Shiki no Sekiban, después de destruir ambas Sekiban y cuando estemos seguros de que la Seishikikekkai desapareció, iremos a la fortaleza- Los chicos asintieron en señal de estar de acuerdo con el rubio

- ¡¿Miau…?- Replicó desconcertado el gato mientras se señalaba

- De acuerdo Yukidama, tú vienes conmigo y con Touma- El felino asintió satisfecho

- Vámonos entonces…- Azula dio media vuelta, en dirección a la tablilla gigante de color negra que se veía a lo lejos

- Tengan cuidado- Dijo el peliazul mientras se enfilaba junto con el Chunin de Konoha hacia la tablilla gigante de color blanco

- Ustedes también- Dijo Ukitsu antes de seguir a su mejor amiga.

Ambos grupos se enfilaron a sus respectivas asignaciones, perdiéndose de vista después de internarse en los frondosos árboles del bosque aledaño a la costa de Daikanishima. Naruto y Touma después de algunos minutos de iniciar la caminata entre los árboles, finalmente llegaron a la enorme tablilla blanca, cuya sombra oscurecía todo lo que estaba ubicado detrás de ella. Era extraño, puesto que no había señales de soldados del Dogun. El rubio y el peliazul permanecieron escondidos para analizar el terreno y tratar de averiguar si el enemigo les estaba tendiendo alguna emboscada.

- ¡Naruto!- El aludido volteó confundido a su espalda, seguido del hijo de Ami y Hyouga.

Al voltear, el hijo de Minato se encontró ni más ni menos que con el Equipo 8, el cual iba acompañado del Equipo de Might Guy. Los Genin se le acercaron al rubio inmediatamente, mientras que los Jounin guardaron su distancia. Touma estaba visiblemente confundido de ver que a diferencia de ellos, los Genin prácticamente se estaban exhibiendo. No entendía cómo un equipo de novatos podía estar en ese lugar como si nada sucediera, cuando la vida de Rimururu-hime estaba en juego.

- ¡¿Qué rayos hacen aquí…?- Los Genin se detuvieron en seco a ver la expresión furiosa del rubio

- ¿A qué te refieres Naruto?- Replicó el analítico castaño Hyuga -El que seas un Chunin no te hace superior a nosotros como para que nos hables de esa forma- Neji se notaba ofendido

- ¡Es cierto, Naruto-kun, hemos venido a pelear contra el Tengun!- Rock Lee parecía entusiasmado por lo que consideraba un simple desafío similar a los mucho que tenía a diario

- Ellos tienen razón dobe, a pesar de que seas Chunin, nosotros también hemos entrenado con esmero para no quedarnos atrás- Agregó el Uchiha con expresión confiada

- Así es Naruto- Makoto agregó con discreta sonrisa -No permitiremos que nos dejes atrás-

- Sasuke-kun y Makoto-kun tiene razón Naruto, relájate un poco- El rubio se molestó inmediatamente con el comentario jovial de Sakura

- ¡¿Cómo voy a calmarme cuando la vida de Rimu-chan está en juego?- El furioso tono de voz usado por el rubio intimidó visiblemente a la pelirrosa

- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó Kakashi, participando por primera vez en la conversación

- Estamos aquí para destruir ese objeto- Touma señaló hacia la tablilla gigante de color blanco -Debemos hacerlo para poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra el Shogun del Dogun, Tung, quien está en la fortaleza ubicada al centro de la isla-

- Entiendo…- Dijo el Ninja Copia con tono serio y la atención de todos en él -Entonces vamos a destruir esa cosa y luego nos enfilaremos a la fortaleza… Vamos Guy-

- ¡De acuerdo…!- El peculiar Jounin sonrió confiado

- ¡Esperen…!- Naruto parecía al límite de su paciencia -No podemos usar Chakra… Y nosotros ya tenemos un plan…-

- Ya tengo los explosivos listos- Touma le mostró a los Jounin el explosivo en forma rectangular que había preparado

- Eso no será necesario…- Replicó confiado el Jounin de peinado de jícara -¡Les mostraré el poder de las llamas de la juventud…!-

- Sí… Un golpe del Raikiri y la fuerza de Guy bastarán…- Agregó fríamente el Ninja Copia

- ¡No, esperen…!- Replicó Naruto, haciendo que el Ninja Copia lo mirara serio

- Escucha Naruto, esto no es una simple excursión como las que has venido haciendo hasta ahora como contra el tal Infernape…- La mirada de Kakashi lucía severa -Será una misión donde nosotros los Jounin daremos las órdenes… ¡Y si te atreves a seguir replicando, le diré a Hokage-sama que de Chunin no pases jamás por ser sólo un mocoso engreído e impertinente…!- El rubio pensaba lanzarse ya contra el Jounin, pero Touma lo contuvo al tomarlo de la espalda con una llave, ante la mirada expectante de los Genin

- ¡Maldito bastardo…!- Naruto apenas podía ser contenido por el Shusha de lanzarse contra el que desconocía, era alumno de su padre

- Vamos Guy- El peliplata dio media vuelta junto con el aludido

- ¡Iroh-sama nos dijo que no usáramos Chakra, hagan caso por favor…!- Exclamó Touma con creciente furia también -¡Usen el explosivo…!-

Pero ni Guy ni Kakashi le hicieron caso al Shusha. Ambos de entre los arbustos donde estaban escondidos los Ninja junto con Kakashi, acercándose con cautela a la Sekiban. Naruto no cabía en sí de rabia porque los recién llegados parecían creer que estaban en un entrenamiento y con cada minuto que desperdiciaban, la vida de Rimururu se estaba consumiendo. El peliazul hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerlo y evitar que también saliera precipitadamente al frente. Los seis Genin observaban con expectación a sus respectivos Sensei, quienes se posaron frente a la Sekiban.

- ¿Listo Guy?- Kakashi comenzó a realizar la secuencia de sellos de su Jutsu, el Raikiri, tras revelar su Sharingan

- ¡Yo nací listo!- Exclamó confiado el Jounin, tronándose los nudillos

- ¡Vamos…! ¡Raikiri…!- El Ninja Copia se lanzó al frente

- ¡Siente el poder de la Bestia Verde de Konoha…!- Gritó Might Guy, lanzándose con el puño listo para golpear el objeto gigante de piedra

- No tan rápido…-

- ¡Su hora de muerte empieza ahora…!-

Ante la mirada atónita de los Genin, Naruto y Touma, El Raiton de Kakashi fue detenido fácilmente por otra concentración de Raiton, si bien esta provenía de una Katana alargada que empuñaba un sujeto ataviado en una Yukata blanca y rostro blanco cual fantasma, mientras que el puño de Might Guy fue detenido por la fina mano de una bella mujer de cabello blanco, cuyo kimono era bastante revelador y parecía no hacer esfuerzo alguno en contener al Jounin. Kakashi y Guy salieron proyectados a sus espaldas cuando ambos personajes hicieron fuerza suficiente para ello. De inmediato los Genin salieron de su escondite para ayudar a su Sensei, mientras Naruto y Touma iban a encarar directamente a los dos seres recién aparecidos.

- ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Exclamó el Shusha, con expectación

- Bueno, mi nombre es Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el Shogun del Raigun- El Mairyou sonrió en forma perversa

- Yo soy Choun Shiryu, Shogun del Kingun- Dijo inexpresiva la bella mujer, ante la expectación de los equipos de Konoha y la contrariedad de Naruto y Touma

- ¡¿El Raigun…?- Exclamó el rubio, visiblemente contrariado

- Y el Kingun…- El peliazul se puso en guardia instintivamente

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Tenten con creciente temor

- Ellos son dos de los Shogun del Tengun… Los líderes de sus ejércitos…- Fue la seca respuesta de un Touma que no perdía de vista a ambos enemigos

- Hm… ¡Sí!- Mayuri exclamó súbitamente -Ustedes son el Ninja Copia y la tal Bestia Verde…-

- ¿Los conoces?- Preguntó Choun Shiryu con tranquilidad

- Nada de qué preocuparse, sólo son basura…- Fue la burlona respuesta del Mairyou

- ¡Yo les enseñaré que las llamas de la juventud no son ninguna basura…!- Exclamó Might Guy preparándose a combatir.

Pero los Ninja de Konoha, Naruto y Touma, observaron con temor cómo de un instante a otro, la Shogun del Kingun le había conectado un violento golpe justo en el rostro a la llamada Bestia Verde, quien salió proyectado al bosque y se estrelló contra un árbol, derribándolo como resultado del impacto. Kakashi miró sorprendido cómo a pesar de su Sharingan, le fue imposible intentar siquiera el reaccionar y luego orientó su mirada hacia Naruto y Touma, que al parecer si habían podido seguir el movimiento de la Shogun de la hermosa mujer de cabello blanco.

"Tal vez es tan rápida como Shiryu…" Pensó serio el rubio, mientras sus puños se crispaban por la tensión "Si estos imbéciles no hubieran usado Chakra, Touma y yo pudimos haber destruido la Sekiban sin complicaciones… ¡Maldición!" Naruto bajó la mirada, visiblemente irritado

- Tenías razón sobre ellos Mayuri… Es una pena- Murmuró decepcionada la Shogun del Kingun

- Pues bien, es hora de iniciar la masacre…- El Shogun del Raigun levantó su índice derecho al aire, seguido por Choun Shiryu.

Al instante de las sombras emergieron varios Hollows y también varias de las armaduras animadas con Chakra Yang, rodeando a los Ninja de Konoha y al Shusha. Touma y Naruto se pusieron en guardia de inmediato, seguidos por los Genin segundos después. Mayuri sonrió en forma perversa mientras que Shiryu se mantuvo indiferente. Kakashi y Guy salieron de su sorpresa y se prepararon para combatir a sus ahora, numerosos enemigos.

- Sabíamos que se dividirían en dos grupos para intentar destruir las Sekiban, pero no pensamos que serían tan tontos como para intentarlo con Chakra… Gracias a eso nos dimos cuenta de su presencia- Mayuri cerró los ojos ante la atónita mirada de Kakashi, quien por fin entendía el por qué Touma insistía con los explosivos -Han sido una molestia para nosotros desde que aparecieron, Naruto, chico azulado… ¡Por eso van a morir en este lugar…!-

- Eso quiere decir que Azula y Ukitsu… ¡Oh no…!- Touma se mostró contrariado

- Ataquen…- Los Hollows del Raigun y las Armaduras del Kingun se prepararon inmediatamente para atacar a los Ninja tras la orden de Choun Shiryu.

…

Los Equipos 9 y 10 junto con Ukitsu miraban con desconcierto la airada discusión entre Kurenai y Azula. La Hime con su clásica falta de diplomacia había prácticamente exigido la retirada de ambos equipos de Genin por considerarlos estorbos, comentario que ofendió a los Genin, principalmente a un Kiba que intentó encarar a la castaña, pero cuando vio la expresión iracunda de Azula no tuvo el valor para hacerlo. Keiko e Ino en cambio, miraban fijamente a la Hime, que se mantenía firme a pesar de encarar a una Jounin. Asuma por otra parte, trataba de llamar a la concordia ante una Anko que permanecía con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡Por última vez, regresen a Konoha de inmediato…!- Exclamó Azula, visiblemente molesta

- ¡Serás una Hime, pero en el rango Ninja eres sólo una Chunin…! ¡No me quieras dar órdenes, mocosa insolente!- Replicó furiosa también Kurenai

- Hm…- Anko cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente

- ¿Qué ocurre Anko?- Preguntó el hijo del Sandaime con expectación

- El día de su muerte ha llegado… Crédulos- Las palabras de Anko llamaron la atención de todos y más cuando la Jounin desapareció en un remolino de hojas

"¿Qué está haciendo…?" Pensó el Sarutobi con desconcierto

"Usó Chakra…" Pensó la castaña fríamente "¿Acaso ella…?"

- Con que Naruto está en la Seiki no Sekiban… Qué decepción…- Tras escuchar esa misteriosa y tenebrosa voz, Azula volteó hacia la Sekiban, seguida por Ukitsu -Como sea, el legado de Akahei va a desaparecer del mundo el día de hoy…-

"No…" La castaña apretó los dientes mientras la furia se hacía presente en su rostro

- ¿Qué ocurre, Azula-chan?- Preguntó con incertidumbre la morena al notar que su amiga se había puesto visiblemente nerviosa

- Nunca olvidaré esa voz ni aunque me muera…- Replicó la Hime, nerviosa y ligeramente temblorosa mientras que de la sombra que proyectaba la Shiki no Sekiban emergía un nutrido número de Ninja con uniformes parecidos a los del Sannin Orochimaru, acompañados por Anko

- ¡Anko…!- Exclamaron los Jounin, dándose cuenta de la traición de su compañera

- Buen trabajo Anko-chan…- Azula se mostró visiblemente atemorizada al ver al selecto grupo que emergió posteriormente de las sombras, la guardia personal de Orochimaru, que escoltaba a su líder

- ¡Es el Hashogun del Tengun, Orochimaru!- Exclamó la Hime, mientras miraba al aludido con una sonrisa intimidante

- El es Orochimaru… ¿El asesino de Ryu-sensei?- La mirada de Ukitsu se endureció de inmediato

- ¿Qué ocurre Shino?- Preguntó el Inuzuka, poniéndose instintivamente en guardia

- Al parecer iban a tenderle una trampa a los que pretendieran destruir esa tablilla de roca con Chakra, por eso Azula-hime no quería que Asuma-san y Kurenai-sensei usaran Chakra para hacerlo- El Aburame lentamente comenzó a liberar a sus insectos

- Viejo, esto sí es problemático…- El Nara miraba atemorizado al Sannin -Ahora entiendo la feroz defensa de Azula-hime a su argumento…-

- Incluso yo he perdido el hambre…- Dijo Chouji, preparándose también para el combate

- Sí, es él…- Dijo Azula, respondiendo la pregunta de su amiga -Nunca pensé que el mismísimo Hashogun vendría hasta aquí…-

- Ku, ku, ku… Pensaba aplastarlos a todos ustedes de un solo golpe, insectos- Respondió Orochimaru sonriendo confiadamente -Pero estoy muy decepcionado por ver que mi presa sea tan raquítica y miserable…-

- ¡Ya cállate…!- Replicó la Hime con ira -¡Es obvio que las cosas no les van a salir como ustedes quieren, Orochimaru…!-

- Azula-hime… Es cierto, tú estabas con la puta de Ryu el día que la maté…- La sonrisa del Sannin se tornó burlona -Ku, ku, ku… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El líder del Tengun estalló en sonoras carcajadas, crispando los nervios de todos los fieles a Konoha

- ¡¿Qué demonios te causa tanta gracia…?- Una furibunda Kurenai encaró al antiguo alumno del Sandaime Hokage

- La historia de Azula-hime y Naruto… No sé si sea para reír…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos suavemente mientras adoptaba una expresión seria -O más bien para llorar… Los débiles alumnos de Akahei han venido a luchar sumergidos en la desesperación, sólo con el ingenuo objetivo de vengar la muerte de su queridísima Sensei…- Súbitamente volvió a abrir los ojos y esbozó una demencial sonrisa -Pero lo único que van a conseguir será tener una muerte horrible- Azula y Ukitsu no pudieron evitar sentir temor con las crueles palabras del Sannin -En cuanto a ustedes, Asuma, Kurenai, sólo son basura que va a morir en el fuego cruzado de esta batalla, gracias por avisarme Anko-chan-

- Fue un placer servirle, Orochimaru-sensei- La Mitarashi sonrió con deleite

- ¡¿Por qué nos traicionaste, Anko…?- Estalló Asuma finalmente

- Nunca he traicionado a Konoha, Asuma-kun…- Respondió suavemente la Ninja -Nunca la he traicionado porque nunca le he sido fiel…- Las palabras de la Mitarashi dejaron atónitos a ambos Jounin

"¿Por eso apoyó tanto a Kakashi-san para venir aquí?" Pensó la Kurama, mirando temerosa a la ahora traidora a Konoha

"Sólo nos estaba tendiendo una trampa…" La Yamanaka miraba fijamente a la alumna del Sannin

- Entonces insectos, prepárense a morir en mis manos, así como Ryu…- Orochimaru dio varios pasos, hasta ubicarse delante de sus tropas, ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja de Konoha…

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **He aquí el segundo capítulo de lo que podría llamarse "La Saga de Tung". Los chicos intentaron rescatar a Rimururu con un plan elaborado que arruinaron involuntariamente los Ninja de Konoha recién desembarcados. Con respecto a la llegada de estos a Daikanishima, pienso explicarlo brevemente en el siguiente capítulo, pero está relacionado con Ningame, la Tortuga de Might Guy. Iroh ha aparecido y con eso la revelación del grupo de Ryu que combatió a Orochimaru durante la Himitsu Sensou. En relación a Ukitsu y su posible resurrección, no lo dominará de la noche a la mañana y eso si sobrevive al rescate de Rimururu-hime. La verdad no esperen que los Genin destaquen, porque ellos están en un nivel de desarrollo casi igual al del canon, antes de que Sasuke huyera de Konoha y en cambio Naruto ya ha peleado con Infernape, Shiryu y Tung e independientemente del Rinnegan, ha despertado nuevas habilidades en forma del Choujou Nintaijutsu y las variaciones del Rasengan. Digamos que Kakashi pagará con creces el considerar la gran aventura de Naruto "una simple excursión" y querer involucrarse en ella como si tuviera el nivel para ello. En el caso Anko, me gusta explotar un poco la trama del traidor inesperado. Además de eso, planteo a Azula como la amiga fría de Naruto, que a diferencia de los demás le dice sus verdades y por las buenas o las malas, lo hace entrar en razón. Puede que no, pero yo me imagino a Jiraiya con una reacción diferente ante la necesidad de huir:

Naruto: ¡No huiré!

Jiraiya: Debemos hacerlo…

Naruto: ¡Primero muerto antes que huir!

Jiraiya: Está bien, eres un cabeza dura como yo…

Finalmente y en relación específicamente al siguiente capítulo, los acontecimientos en uno y otro frente de batalla, ocurrirán al mismo tiempo, a menos que se indique lo contrario en el fic.

**Anexo de Jutsu 2: Netton Ninjutsu.**

Este Elemento Secundario, Choujou Seitshitsu Henka (Transformación de Naturaleza Superior), es resultado de unir Katon (Fuego) y Fuuton (Viento). Es lo que podría llamarse la transferencia de calor por medio de la radiación infrarroja, el calor térmico por definirlo de alguna manera. Es un Seishitsu Henka que se caracteriza por utilizar este calor a altas temperaturas para quemar al enemigo sin el fenómeno de combustión, haciendo que se libere un 'rayo de calor' por decirlo de alguna manera. Los Jutsu más poderosos de este elemento y mostrados hasta ahora, son el Netton: Enkouzan (Elemento Calor: Corte del Destello Ardiente) y el Netton: Metsuha (Elemento Calor: Onda Destructora).

Usuarios conocidos: Azula y Tung, la Hime por su capacidad para el Ninjutsu y el ser de metal debido a tener en su cuerpo células de individuos que tenían este elemento como Kekkei Genkai.

**Próximo Capítulo**

**XXVIII (11): La Desesperación al Límite. **


	30. XXVIII 11: La Desesperación al Límite

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

La batalla dio inicio de inmediato. Ante la sorprendida mirada de los Genin, Naruto y Touma se lanzaron de frente en dirección al Shogun del Raigun. Como respuesta, Mayuri sonrió en forma perversa y tras realizar un par de sellos, chocó sus manos como si aplaudiera… El rubio y el peliazul se detuvieron en seco, al ver cómo dos ataúdes surgieron del suelo de forma súbita y retrocedieron de un salto cuando las tapas de ambos se desplomaron al suelo súbitamente. Ambos quedaron atónitos cuando observaron a las personas dentro de esos ataúdes… Se trataba de Ryu y de Hyouga, ambos con los ojos cerrados y con una piel pálida que presentaba cuarteaduras, como si estuviera hecha de arcilla seca y quebradiza.

- Orochimaru-sama perfeccionó el Masasei no Jutsu, siendo capaz de controlar el camino de la vida y la muerte…- De un salto, el Shogun del Raigun se posó sobre ambos ataúdes para encarar de frente a Naruto y a Touma con sonrisa siniestra en el rostro -Yo sólo aprendí el Edo Tensei (Resurrección de Mundo Impuro) y qué mejor oportunidad para estrenarlo que esta, reviviendo a dos de los héroes anónimos que derrotaron a Jaou y al Jagun, hace trece años… Yo lo he llevado a un nuevo nivel, al poder mantener la personalidad y consciencia de los invocados sin perder el control de ellos en ningún momento mientras no rompa mi posición y mi concentración…- Ambos chicos se mostraron furiosos, ante el desconcierto de los Genin y los Jounin -¡Hyouga, Ryu…! ¡Despierten…!- Ambos invocados abrieron los ojos violentamente

- Touma…- Susurró el rubio del rostro vendado, apenas recuperó la consciencia, al notar en ese joven peliazul las facciones del pequeño hijo que había dejado -¿Eres tú…?-

- Padre…- El Shusha se mostró profundamente dolido en su expresión

- Naruto…- Habló la pelirroja, apenas recobró el conocimiento -¿Dónde demonios estamos…? ¿Conoces a Touma…?- Ryu estaba visiblemente desconcertada por el escenario delante de ella

- Ryu-sensei…- La aludida quedó visiblemente desconcertada con la expresión de profundo dolor que mostraba su alumno, quien apenas era capaz de contener las lágrimas de sus ojos

- Sobreviviste a tus novias y a tu Shiryu-sempai…- Dijo Mayuri, llamando la atención de Naruto y de la resucitada Ryu -¡Veamos si puedes sobrevivir a tu Sensei…!- Contra sus deseos, Hyouga y Ryu salieron de sus ataúdes para lanzarse hacia el rubio y el peliazul, que se pusieron instintivamente en guardia apenas Mayuri posó los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha delante de su rostro.

La velocidad de Ryu, que en su trayectoria recuperó el aspecto que tuviera en vida, era apenas perceptible por el Sharingan de Kakashi, quien se lanzó hacia ella para colisionar con ella y proteger a un Naruto que esperaba el ataque mientras se mantenía en guardia. La pelirroja volteó de reojo hacia el peliplata mientras inhaló un poco de aire. El rubio comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos a gran velocidad, al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el cuerpo de su difunta Sensei.

- ¡Suiton: Umi no Iruka (Elemento Agua: Delfín del Mar)!- De la boca de Naruto salió una ráfaga de agua con forma de delfín hacia el Ninja Copia

- ¡Katon: Tatsu no Ikari (Elemento Fuego: Ira de Dragón)!- Exclamó involuntariamente la Jounin pelirroja.

Kakashi recibió de lleno el golpe del delfín, que lo cubrió de agua justo antes de que un violento torrente de Chakra Katon expulsado por todo el cuerpo de la Jounin lo impactara, proyectándolo violentamente hacia su espalda. Sin detenerse en su trayectoria, Ryu golpeó de lleno a Naruto en el rostro, quien todavía se encontraba en la posición de su Jutsu y no tenía guardia. Salió proyectado varios metros, mientras que en el suelo dibujaba un surco de varios metros de largo. Se levantó lentamente, dolido por el golpe ante la mirada con pesar de su Sensei, cuyo cuerpo ya estaba nuevamente en posición de ataque. Kakashi también se levantaba lentamente mientras su cuerpo humeaba por el ataque recién recibido.

- ¡Naruto, no tengas misericordia, este es una cuerpo falso…!- Exclamó la Jounin -¡Hazlo pedazos ahora!-

- Ryu-sensei…- Murmuró ya reincorporado el rubio.

En cambio, Touma esquivó por milímetros el golpe de su padre, que tenía Chakra Hyouton a su alrededor. Hyouga se lanzó con una gran cantidad de golpes que el peliazul apenas podía esquivar. Finalmente, tras bloquear uno de los puñetazos del rubio, Touma recibió de lleno una patada en su estómago, haciendo una mueca ahogada de dolor y al instante recibió un golpe a la barbilla que lo proyectó varios metros al aire, antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. Sin embargo, el Shusha se reincorporó con relativa facilidad.

- Veo que has continuado con tu entrenamiento, Touma- Dijo aparentemente inexpresivo el rubio de ojo vendado

- Un poco…- Sonrió tristemente el peliazul.

Los Genin en cambio, se veían rodeados por las Yoroisei (Armaduras Vivientes) del Kingun y los Hollows del Raigun. De inmediato los seis se colocaron espalda con espalda para proteger mutuamente de sus enemigos. Neji utilizó su Byakugan para analizar a los que creía Yoroi Senshi, sorprendiéndose de encontrar sus armaduras vacías e impregnadas de un Chakra sumamente intenso, de color azulado. Posteriormente orientó su mirada hacia los Hollows para encontrarse con simples masas de Chakra negro, las cuales no tenían distinguible el sistema de Circulación de Chakra.

- ¿Ya sabes sus debilidades, Hyuga?- Preguntó el Uchiha, apenas había terminado una secuencia de sellos

- No son seres vivos… Al menos no como los conocemos- Replicó fríamente el llamado genio de los Hyuga

- Entonces sólo queda vencerlos con fuerza bruta- Agregó Makoto, realizando también una secuencia de sellos

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!- Lanzó Sasuke el primer ataque

- ¡Suiton: Daibaku no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Técnica de la Gran Cascada)!- El Senju lanzó el segundo ataque.

Los Jutsu elementales dieron de lleno en los Hollows, potenciándose entre sí al hacer el fuego del azabache que hirviera el agua del Senju, cayendo la letal mezcla sobre los seres creados con Kinjutsu. En una nube de vapor desaparecieron aparentemente las tropas de ambos ejércitos del Tengun, para alivio de los otros Genin… Sin embargo, cuando se reveló el resultado del ataque, si bien presentaban horribles quemaduras y las siniestras máscaras que portaban estaban parcialmente derretidas, los Hollows estaban de pie, aparentemente sin ningún problema.

- ¡No puede ser…!- Exclamó una Sakura ya asustada

- ¡Entonces hay que probar con el poder de la juventud…!- Rock Lee se lanzó impulsivamente hacia las Yoroisei -¡Konoha no Tatsumaki (Remolino de la Hoja)…!-

La patada del Genin proyectó al aire una de los Kabuto (Yelmo) de una de las tantas Yoroisei, sin embargo la expresión de confianza en el rostro de Rock Lee cuando cayó elegantemente al suelo tras su ataque, cambio por una mueca de incertidumbre al notar que de dentro de la Yoroi no había nada. Peor aún, la Yoroi se movía con naturalidad, como si una persona hábil estuviera dentro. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, varias cadenas lanzadas por las otras Yoroisei lo ataron de los brazos, permitiéndole ponerse de pie, pero evitando que se pudiera mover.

- ¡Lee…!- Guy se dio cuenta al instante del predicamento de su alumno -¡No desesperes, voy a ayudarte…!- En el último segundo, el Jounin pudo saltar hacia atrás para evitar una estocada de la Katana de Choun Shiryu "No pude sentir su presencia en ningún momento, es como si fuera un fantasma" Enfocó su mirada hacia la Shogun del Kingun, quien lo señaló con su arma

- Ahora serán exterminados como los insectos que son en el jardín de ambiciones de Nubes-sama…- Dijo fríamente la hermosa alba, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente

"¿Es por esto que no querían que usáramos Chakra…?" Pensó fugazmente Kakashi, mirando con preocupación el desalentador panorama a su alrededor.

Recordó fugazmente cómo pudieron arribar a Daikanishima por medio de las tortugas que invocó Might Guy, ya que al nadar con sus extremidades dentro de sus caparazones pudieron resistir sin complicaciones los ataques de los cangrejos gigantes y venenosamente mortales. Había sido una experiencia perturbadora, al navegar con el ruido que producían los choques entre tenazas y caparazones, pero nada como ahora, el enfrentarse a dos ejércitos del Tengun…

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXVIII (11): La Desesperación al Límite.**

…

El Ninja Copia miraba con desconcierto cómo el hijo de su Sensei se lanzaba con lágrimas traicioneras escapando de sus ojos hacia la Jounin pelirroja, cuyo cuerpo ya había reaccionado al ataque del rubio. El puño derecho de ambos chocó con estruendo, provocando un ruido seco que llamó la atención de todos. A continuación y debido a la fuerza de repulsión producto del impacto, ambos lanzaron patadas al aire, con el objeto de impactarse mutuamente, estrellándose también ambas piernas entre sí. Con sorprendente agilidad, ambos se recompusieron con saltos mortales hacia atrás y apenas de pusieron de pie en el suelo, se lanzaron al frente nuevamente. Comenzaron un duelo a puño limpio, donde los rostros de ambos se volteaban con espacios cortos y sólo se detenían cuando Naruto bloqueaba un golpe de Ryu o la pelirroja esquivaba una de las feroces patadas del rubio. Kakashi apenas si podía seguir el movimiento de ambos con ayuda del Sharingan de su fallecido compañero Obito.

"Su velocidad es impresionante…" Pensó el peliplata, mirando asombrado cómo ambos eran capaces de lanzar una gran cantidad de golpes a intervalos cortos, golpes que se sucedían con estruendo en cada impacto

- ¡Ryu-sensei…!- Naruto le volteó a Ryu el rostro de una patada

- ¡¿Qué sucede…?- Preguntó la Jounin al responder su cuerpo con un golpe tan brutal como el que había recibido

- ¡Conocimos a Shiryu-sempai…!- Con su antebrazo, el Chunin bloqueó una brutal patada de la Jounin

- ¡¿Y qué fue de él…?- La mano de Ryu detuvo un puñetazo de su alumno a escasos centímetros de su rostro

- El… Al final dio su vida para salvarnos…- Ambos se soltaron por un momento, para sujetarse las manos, frente a frente, manteniéndose en un duelo de fuerza, mientras el suelo debajo de ambos comenzaba a desquebrajarse

- Ya veo…- La expresión de la Jounin se suavizó visiblemente -Al final no fui tan mala Sensei después de todo…-

- ¡No sólo no fue mala…!- El Chunin cerró los ojos para hacer fuerza y por unos instantes, echar a la pelirroja hacia atrás -¡Usted es la mejor Sensei…!- Con sorprendente velocidad, el rubio le cruzó el rostro a Ryu de un puñetazo -¡Gracias por todo lo que hizo por mí y por las chicas…!- Con lágrimas en los ojos y una expresión fiera, Naruto le dio una violenta patada en el vientre, antes de que el cuerpo de la Jounin pudiera reaccionar -¡Es lo me hubiera gustado decirle en el momento que dio su vida para salvarnos a mí y a Azula…!-

- Hay mocoso… Me vas a hacer llorar…- Ahora fue la pelirroja quien le cruzó el rostro de un golpe a su alumno, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas cruzaban por sus mejillas -¡Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou!- En la mano de Ryu comenzó a reunirse el Chakra Nitton

- ¡Raiton: Rasengan…!- Respondió al instante el Chunin, con la versión de larga distancia del Jutsu de su padre.

Kakashi miraba asombrado el combate que sostenía el rubio contra la Jounin que lo había separado de él y luego, por un instante, volteó de reojo a sus propios alumnos, que apenas si trabajando juntos podían contener a los Hollows y a las Yoroisei. Regresó su atención a la épica batalla cuando los dos Jutsu chocaron y generaron un estallido de luz intenso, por un breve momento. Cuando el Ninja Copia pudo volver a abrir su Sharingan tras el resplandor, el combate continuó, con un feroz intercambio de golpes entre Naruto y Ryu.

- ¿Ese es un alumno de Ryu…?- Preguntó Hyouga, mientras de su puño extendido surgía un torrente de Chakra Hyouton en dirección a Touma

- ¡Así es…!- Replicó el Shusha tras saltar a su derecha para evadir el ataque -¡Fue por él que me decidí a dejar Shinrin para ayudarlo…!- Con un salto, el peliazul se enfiló al frente, lanzándole un golpe al su padre, quien lo detuvo con el escudo de su antebrazo izquierdo

- Ya veo…- El rubio de ojo vendado le lanzó una patada a su hijo, volteándole el rostro y lanzándolo un par de metro atrás -¿Cómo está tu mamá…?- Preguntó mientras comenzaba a hacer una extraña danza

- Ella está muy bien, de hecho, sigue igual que como la recuerdas…- Replicó Touma, reincorporándose lentamente

- Mi Ami, la extraño tanto…- En el rostro del rubio se formó una fugaz sonrisa -¡Ten cuidado, Touma!- Exclamó Hyouga mientras terminaba de realizar au particular danza donde imitaba el suave aleteo de un cisne -¡Hyouton: Kongou Chiri…!-

- ¡Ella también te extraña…!- Replico el Shusha mientras preparaba su arco para contraatacar rápidamente -¡Shinkuuha…!-

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, provocando una explosión de luz y escarcha que llamó la atención de todos los Genin. Mientras Makoto protegía a Sakura con unas raíces de Mokuton emergidas de la tierra y Sasuke lanzaba el Goukakyuu no Jutsu contra uno de los varias Hollow, ambos genios voltearon al momento de la colisión entre ambos Jutsu, sorprendiéndose de que ese ataque Hyouton era mucho muy superior a las habilidades demostradas por Haku. Regresando su atención a los enemigos delante de ellos, los genios se sorprendieron de la capacidad de resistencia de los Hollows. Eran monstruos que simplemente seguían moviéndose a pesar de que tenían evidente daño en sus cuerpos.

- ¡Hakke Hyaku Niijuuhachi Shou (Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)!- El castaño Hyuga atacó a uno de los Hollows con el Juuken de los Hyuga, tratando de inhabilitarlo -Con esto será…-

Neji no pudo continuar su oración cuando sin haber dado los ciento veintiocho golpes, el Hollow contraatacó y le dio un violento golpe que le cruzó el rostro y lo envió a estrellarse a una roca, destruyéndola con el impacto. Su compañera de equipo de inmediato adquirió una expresión fiera y de entre sus ropas sacó un par de pergaminos que mostró a las Yoroisei. Sakura reconoció el ataque de inmediato y esperó que con un impacto físico fuera suficiente, ya que si el Taijutsu no funcionaba contra esos seres, el Ninjutsu básico que tenía seguramente tampoco serviría. La castaña dio un salto en el aire, mientras dejaba que sus pergaminos se desenrollaran armoniosamente y la rodearan.

- ¡Soushouryu (Dragones Gemelos Ascendentes)…!-

La Haruno observó esperanzada cómo la lluvia de armas comenzó a caer sobre los Hollows y sus cuerpos eran atravesados por los objetos punzocortantes arrojados por la sorprendente habilidad de Tenten. Sin embargo, lentamente la expresión de esperanza de la pelirrosa, comenzó a transformarse en una mueca de desesperación, cuando si bien los enemigos caían al suelo tras los ataques, volvían a levantarse con facilidad. Finalmente Tenten cayó de pie al suelo, sorprendida de que los Hollows que incluso habían sido atravesados de sus cabezas, continuaban avanzando. Su sorpresa se convirtió en una expresión de dolor cuando fue embestida por la espalda y cayó al suelo. Sakura de inmediato corrió a auxiliarla, visiblemente preocupada.

- ¡Tenten-san…! ¿Estás bien…?- Sakura le ayudaba a la castaña a reincorporarse

- Sí, gracias…- Ambas Kunoichi alzaron la mirada para ver a un par de Yoroisei que habían lanzado sus Kusarigama (Hoz con Cadena) hacia ellas

- ¡Jipou: Chikau Rendan…!- De lo lejos llegaron dos flechas que desviaron las Kusarigama de ambas chicas.

Touma sonrió suavemente cuando vio que había salvado justo a tiempo a las chicas, pero de inmediato fue atacado por el cuerpo de Hyouga, en forma de una corriente de viento Hyouton que lo arrojó un par de metros al suelo. Cayó pesadamente y se reincorporó con un poco más de dificultad que antes. La mirada seria de su padre se posó en él, mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie para encararlo nuevamente. Ambas Genin se reincorporaron completamente cuando otro Hollow comenzó a atacarlas con Raiton de nivel básico.

"Esto es muy complicado…" Pensó serio el Shusha, respirando agitado "Estos chicos no están preparados para enfrentar a los Hollows…"

- Touma, sé lo que estás pensando…- Dijo inexpresivo el rubio -Esos Genin no son capaces de enfrentar a los Hollow, porque carecen de la capacidad para hacerlos pedazos completamente…-

- ¡Raikiri…!-

El rubio volteó sobre su hombro, para ver cómo el Ninja Copia se había lanzado hacia él, aprovechando que estaba distraído. Kakashi iba a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo, con el objeto de cruzarle el corazón para derrotarlo rápidamente y demostrar que podían estar al nivel de la batalla. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Hyouga se apartó con impresionante agilidad de su camino, simplemente ladeando el cuerpo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, le dio un manotazo en la espalda cargado con Hyouton. Kakashi cayó de boca al suelo, con la espalda congelada.

- Tú eres Kakashi Hatake, alumno del Yondaime Hokage, ¿No?- Preguntó Hyouga mientras su atención regresaba a su hijo -Eres rápido para el estándar Jounin… Pero comparado con Cifer Ulquiorra, eres una tortuga…-

"¿Quién demonios es Cifer…?" Pensó fugazmente desde el suelo, el Ninja Copia.

Ante la mirada sorprendida de Kakashi, el rubio y el peliazul se lanzaron al frente para continuar con su batalla, que si bien era menos impresionante que la de Naruto con Ryu, también era de un nivel muy alto. Con furia en su expresión, comenzó a entender que tal vez no estaba al nivel de las circunstancias y si ese era el caso, su decisión personal de ir tras Naruto con el pretexto de la misión de apoyo a Kiri, estaba sentenciando a la generación de novatos a la muerte. A lo lejos podía ver cómo Might Guy derribaba una y otra vez a Choun Shiryu, haciéndola pedazos con cada ataque que le lanzaba, pero el uso de las Hachimon (Ocho Puertas) estaba mermando sus fuerzas. Peor aún, la Shogun del Kingun se levantaba totalmente recuperada en cada oportunidad, demostrando un poder de regeneración tal vez superior al legendario Chakra Mokuton del Shodaime Hokage. Sólo esperaba que las cosas estuvieran mejor con Asuma, Kurenai y Anko…

…

- ¡Deja de burlarte…!- Replicó la Hime preparada para la lucha -¡Aunque nos mates, no nos iremos sin cobrar nada…! ¡Sólo quiero sacar un poco del rencor que tengo…! ¡Y una heridas bastarán!-

- ¡Así es…!- Agregó Ukitsu con la misma rabia -¡Le quitaste la vida a una persona noble y maravillosa como Ryu-sensei y nunca te lo vamos a perdonar…!-

- Es ahí donde te equivocas niña…- La sonrisa del Sannin se torció más -Fue precisamente esa vulgar nobleza la que la mató, tan primitiva como la de un mono…-

Sin poder resistir más y ante la consternación de Azula y los demás Ninja de Konoha, Ukitsu se lanzó al frente, con la intención de atacar al Sannin. De inmediato su guardia personal estaba por adelantarse para interceptar a la Chunin, pero el Hashogun del Tengun colocó sus brazos delante de sus subordinados para evitar que intervinieran en lo que parecía el inicio del combate. Se tronó los nudillos del puño derecho y con sorprendente velocidad le cruzó el rostro a Ukitsu con un violento golpe y luego un segundo golpe al estómago envió a la morena de regreso al frente de los Genin.

- Con Ryu descubrí el placer de hacer pedazos a mis enemigos con mis propias manos, una lección que esa zorra me dejó a mí también…- El Sannin torció su sonrisa de forma triunfal

- ¡Ukitsu…!- La Hime corrió hacia su amiga de inmediato

- Ahora mueran…- En la mano derecha de Orochimaru se comenzaron a formar muchas esferas de Chakra Bakuton.

De inmediato Asuma y Kurenai se lanzaron al frente para encarar al Sannin y proteger a las Chunin y a los Genin del inminente ataque, pero fueron interceptados respectivamente por vistosas patadas voladoras de Kimimaro y Anko, ambos con la transformación del Juin (Sello Maldito) en su segundo nivel, proyectándolos varios metros detrás. Las esferas de Bakuton en las manos del Sannin salieron disparadas hacia la morena indefensa y los Genin. En el camino la Hime recompuso su cuerpo para cubrir a su amiga del inminente ataque. Los Genin observaron con terror el ataque, siendo incapaces de reaccionar a tiempo debido a la mezcla de miedo y fascinación que sentían por el nivel de su enemigo. Chunin y Genin desaparecieron en una pequeña pero intensa explosión que las cubrió en una nube de polvo. Los Jounin se reincorporaron para ver la nube de polvo disiparse y notar a una Azula que reprimía una mueca de dolor ya que sus piernas humeaban tras haber protegido a su mejor amiga con ellas. De ahí en fuera, los Genin yacían en el suelo, ya incapaces de defenderse y apenas pudiendo mantenerse conscientes. Sin darles oportunidad de nada, Anko y Kimimaro se lanzaron de nuevo contra los Jounin, iniciando la batalla entre ellos para evitar que ayudaran a sus alumnos.

- Kh… Su Chakra ha aumentado desde aquella ocasión…- Murmuró la castaña, mirando de reojo a los Genin humeantes a su alrededor y sosteniendo a la debilitada Ukitsu entre sus brazos

- Creo que es obvio, Azula-hime…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos sin dejar de lado su expresión burlesca -Nubes-sama me ha otorgado este cuerpo, diseñado específicamente para mí como recompensa por la muerte de la puta de su Sensei…-

"¿Por qué habla así de Ryu…?" Asuma le ayudaba a Kurenai a reincorporarse tras un ataque del Kaguya y la Mitarashi

"¿Habrá peleado con Ryu antes…?" Pensó fugazmente la Yuuhi, antes de defenderse de una patada de la que creía su mejor amiga

- Es decir, ahora soy más fuerte en todo sentido, que el día que maté a esa estúpida de Akahei con el cuerpo de Itachi-kun…- Agregó el Sannin con expresión confiada -¿Qué les parece? ¿Aún creen ser capaces de hacerme algún daño…? Además, hay que considerar que ni Naruto ni Ryu están con ustedes y encima de eso están cargando con todas estas basuras que piensan que esto es una simple misioncita de Rango S…- La expresión de Orochimaru se llenó de regocijo -Mientras hablamos, el Raigun y el Kingun están despedazando a Naruto y al chico que los ayudó contra Shiryu…-

"¡Touma, Naruto…!" Pensó agobiada la Chunin, mientras bajaba la mirada y sostenía a su amiga en brazos "No podremos ganar… Si no pudimos con Tung, mucho menos ahora con Orochimaru, el Raigun y el Kingun al mismo tiempo…"

- La sentencia por oponerse al todopoderoso Nubes-sama es la muerte, más para ustedes siendo unos insectos repugnantes…- Ante la mirada desesperanzada de Azula, en la mano derecha del Hashogun comenzó a manifestarse rojizo Chakra Netton.

Asuma y Kurenai intentaron ayudar a sus alumnos ante el inminente ataque, pero de inmediato Kimimaro y Anko se colocaron delante de ellos. El hombre con una apariencia que le daba un aire a un dinosaurio, ya que tenía cola en la espalda, piel ennegrecida como resultado de su transformación y la mujer con un Shuriken tatuado en el rostro, cuya piel también era morena y unas alas similares a unas grotescas alas emergían de su espalda. Las capacidades de los esbirros de Orochimaru eran superiores a las de los Jounin y en la naciente batalla de Taijutsu la diferencia era notoria. Poco a poco, mediante pequeñas heridas de sangre causadas por sus ataques, el Kaguya y la Mitarashi mataban al Sarutobi y a la Yuuhi.

- Es hora… ¡Reciban el poder de mi calor ardiente y sufran algo peor que la muerte!- El Chakra Nitton concentrado en la mano de Orochimaru comenzó a iluminar el lugar

"Maldición…" Azula apretó los dientes ya resignada a recibir el ataque, cuando miró sorprendida a una debilitada Ukitsu que se aferraba al cuello de su ropa con visible esfuerzo e incapaz de levantarse -¡Ukitsu…!- Exclamó la Hime sorprendida "Es cierto… No puedo perder las esperanzas, si yo muero, ¿Quién protegerá a Ukitsu?" Shikamaru, visiblemente lastimado, notó la expresión fiera que adoptó Azula

- ¡Los reduciré a todos a polvo…!- El Netton en la mano de Orochimaru se convirtió en una gran esfera brillante, listo para ser lanzado - ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai (Elemento Calor: Devastación Infernal)…!-

- Debo proteger a Ukitsu…- La castaña se puso de pie, interponiéndose entre su amiga y el Netton que se acercaba velozmente en forma de una esfera unida a la mano de Orochimaru por una corriente de Chakra Netton -Debo ir a ayudar a Naruto y a Touma… Y es por eso… ¡Que no puedo darme por vencida…!- La Hime cerró los ojos y extendió su mano hacia el ataque del Hashogun del Tengun -¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!-

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?- El Sannin se notaba visiblemente sorprendido.

Asuma y Kurenai, en medio de su batalla contra Anko y Kimimaro, se dieron el lujo de voltear a ver hacia el donde creían que sus alumnos y las Chunin iban a morir irremediablemente ante el ataque del infame Hebi-sannin. Sin embargo, se llevaron una sorpresa enorme, así como los esbirros de Orochimaru, cuando vieron que la Hime no sólo había replicado el mismo Jutsu Netton sino que también había logrado detener el ataque y emparejarse en un duelo de Ninjutsu con el Sannin en forma de una corriente de Chakra Netton que chocaba delante de ambos. Cuando Azula abrió los ojos, también se sorprendió con el resultado de su intento.

- ¡Pude ejecutar su mismo Jutsu…!- Exclamó la castaña, visiblemente sorprendida

- ¡¿Qué rayos…?- Orochimaru lucía atónito y desconcertado por lo que estaba pasando delante de sus propios ojos.

La sorpresa fue mayor para los presentes cuando sorpresivamente la Hime logró superar el Chakra de Orochimaru y lograr impactar la mano de su enemigo con su Chakra Netton, provocando que el Sannin diera un paso hacia atrás, chocando contra el cuerpo de Kidomaru, quien todavía sorprendido le ayudó a su líder a erguirse de nuevo. Orochimaru miraba con incredulidad su mano humeante debido al ataque de Azula. Anko y Kimimaro dejaron la batalla que sostenían para ver si su amo estaba bien.

- ¡El Chakra de esa maldita mocosa superó mi propio poder…!- La ira creció violentamente en la expresión de Jaou

- ¡Orochimaru-sama! ¿Se encuentra bien…?- Preguntó un preocupado Sakon

- ¡Cierra la puta boca!- El Sannin le volteó el rostro a su sirviente con un violento golpe de la mano afectada

"Está desconcertado, debo aprovechar la oportunidad…" Pensó la Hime mientras recuperaba su fría expresión y lentamente los Jounin comenzaban a socorrer a sus estudiantes "Eso es… El explosivo que fabricó Touma…" De entre sus ropas sacó el objeto que le había dado su amigo mientras el Sannin luchaba por recuperar la calma "Entonces esta fea bomba detona en cinco segundos…" Con Chakra Katon en su índice derecho, Azula encendió la mecha -¡1…!-

- ¡¿Qué demonios hace esa mocosa imbécil?- Bramo la traidora Anko, llamando la atención de todos

- ¡2…!-

- ¡Esto no se ve bien…!- Exclamó Sakon, desconcertado

- ¡3…! ¡Allá va…!- Súbitamente la Hime lanzó el explosivo sobre el ejército del desconcertado ejército del Sannin - ¡4…! ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!- Azula volvió a lanzar el Jutsu que le había robado a Orochimaru, justo en el momento en que el explosivo estaba sobre la concentración de enemigos -¡5…!- Justo en el momento en que la barra fue impactada por el ataque de Azula, detonó liberando el Chakra Netton junto con la onda expansiva y provocando que el ataque alcanzara a todos los esbirros de Orochimaru junto con el Sannin mismo -¡Todo salió a pedir de boca…!- La castaña sonrió cuando vio el resultado de su idea, ya que el ejército entero del Sannin yacía en el incendio producido por la explosión y el Netton

- Azula-chan…- Por fin Ukitsu comenzó a ponerse de pie

- Ukitsu, ¿Viste eso?- Azula continuaba emocionada

- Me alegra que domines mejor el Netton- La morena sonrió débilmente

- Lo sé, yo también creo estar soñando… Parece que el entrenamiento con el tío Iroh si dio resultados después de todo… En un solo día mi Chakra aumentó y al parecer lo controlo mejor…- La Hime volteó al cielo "Gracias tío…"

- Eso fue impresionante- Asuma se acercó, ayudándole a caminar a Shikamaru y a Ino, mientras Chouji seguía lentamente a su equipo

- Es cierto…- Agregó Kurenai, mirando sonriente hacia el incendio donde habían desaparecido sus enemigos, mientras le ayudaba a su equipo a permanecer de pie -Y ya era hora que de alguien le robara un Jutsu a ese ladrón de Ninjutsu-

- Lamentamos no haberte hecho caso- Dijo con un ligero pesar el Jounin

- Es cierto, hubiera sido todo más sencillo…- Agregó la Jounin con una sonrisa -En especial yo, te debo una disculpa-

- No importa- Replicó Azula con discreta sonrisa

- Vamos, hay que ayudar a Naruto-sempai y a Touma-kun…- Ukitsu dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la Seiki no Sekiban, siendo seguida por los demás

- Seguramente la deben pasar tan mal como nosotros- La expresión del Sarutobi se volvió seria

- Hay que darse prisa- Complementó la Yuuhi con la misma expresión

- Es verdad, yo también estoy impresionado…- Todos regresaron su mirada hacia el incendio, al escuchar entre las llamas la voz de Orochimaru -En verdad me dejaste sorprendido Azula-hime…- La silueta de Jaou era visible entre las llamas -No pensé que hubieras alcanzado este nivel…-

Tras agitar su brazo el Sannin emergió del fuego y al arrancarse la parte superior de su ropa reveló su torso desnudo, mostrando su nueva musculatura adquirida, además de un tatuaje de serpiente que serpenteaba por todo su cuerpo y terminaba con la cabeza abierta en el pectoral izquierdo, como si devorara el corazón del líder del Tengun. Los Genin, las Chunin y los Jounin no podían creer que Jaou había emergido ileso de entre el fuego y su sorpresa aumentó cuando los demás integrantes de su ejército lentamente comenzaron a levantarse de entre las llamas, al parecer sin haber recibido algún daño. La sorpresa en la expresión de Azula se convirtió en miedo e incertidumbre cuando al chocar sus manos al frente, Orochimaru lentamente reveló una esfera de Chakra rojo sumamente brillante que crecía entre ellas conforme las iba separando.

- Pero ahora te darás cuenta de que siempre habrá alguien sobre ti…- La esfera aumento de tamaño violentamente al posarla Jaou sobre su cabeza

- ¡¿Qué es eso…?- Exclamaron sorprendidos los Jounin, ya que los demás estaban estupefactos

- ¡Netton: Kyoensei (Elemento Calor: Estrella Ardiente Gigante)…!-

La esfera salió proyectada hacia los Ninja de Konoha a tal velocidad, que ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar. Sólo pudieron ver atónitos como esa violenta esfera estalló apenas impacto la espalda de una Ukitsu que apenas si tuvo tiempo de proteger a sus camaradas al ponerse entre el ataque del Sannin y ellos. Sin embargo, todo desapareció en un estallido rojizo que provocó un enorme estallido, el cual incluso cimbró violentamente el lugar, levantando una enorme columna de polvo que se elevó al cielo, siendo visible por toda Daikanishima.

…

Naruto y Ryu continuaban su épica batalla, ante la mirada sonriente del Shogun del Raigun. Los golpes sumamente poderosos que ambos contendientes se daban varias veces en apenas segundos demostraban dos cosas: que el rubio se mostró más fuerte durante esa batalla, ya que el Saruou era más poderoso que la Jounin pelirroja y aún así, al Chunin le costaba más trabajo mantener a la pelirroja a raya. Mayuri analizó detenidamente la batalla entre el Chunin y el Shogun del Kagun, al menos la parte que pudo ver hasta el estallido repentino que sufrió el poder de Naruto tras la intervención de Azula y supo entonces que al igual que contra sus novias, el rubio se estaba reprimiendo, sólo que esta vez de forma inconsciente, ya que le era imposible acabar con la imagen que más respectaba en el mundo. El mismo caso era con Touma, ya que el Mairyou sabía la relación filial que existía entre el peliazul y el rubio de ojo vendado, al haber espiado parte de la batalla entre Shiryu y Naruto. Sabiendo que Azula y Ukitsu probablemente estarían muertas a manos del Hashogun del Tengun, sólo faltaba liquidar a los otros dos chicos y finalmente el Tengun se alzaría con la victoria. Su sonrisa se tornó más sombría, enseñando su perfecta dentadura.

- ¡¿Esto es todo lo que has mejorado…?- Ryu cubrió otra patada del rubio -¡¿Y qué ocurrió con tu Rinnegan?- Preguntó cuando las caras de ambos estaban cercanas entre sí

- ¡No lo sé, desapareció tras mi primer batalla con Shiryu!- Naruto lanzó una segunda patada que la pelirroja volvió a detener

- ¡Sabía que no sería fácil que lo controlaras…!- Naruto salió proyectado varios metros hacia su espalda tras recibir un golpe de lleno en el rostro -¡Pero eso no es lo importante ahora…! ¡Lo importante ahora es que me hagas pedazos y ayudes a esos mocosos antes de que los Hollow los maten a todos…!-

- ¡Eso intento, pero yo…!- Replicó el Chunin mientras se lanzaba nuevamente al frente.

Ambos Ninja continuaban su lucha, cimbrando cada vez más el campo de batalla con los violentos golpes que se daban y los que chocaban entre sí. Naruto intentó utilizar la Hae no Odori, cambiando de lugar varias veces, para intentar sorprender al cuerpo de la Jounin que en parte hacía su lucha por ayudar a su alumno, desviando la mirada a propósito para facilitarle la labor al Chunin. Sin embargo, la intensa batalla estaba totalmente equilibrada. Los veloces golpes que se intercambiaban sólo se detenían cuando alguno lograba impactar violentamente a su enemigo. Una brutal patada en el estómago de Ryu dada por Naruto tras saltar para esquivar una patada baja a los tobillos, un violento puñetazo del cuerpo de la Jounin que frenó en seco al rubio al voltearle el rostro, de inmediato Naruto preparó en su mano un Rasengan, listo para impactárselo en el vientre, pero centímetros antes, justo como en la ocasión contra Hinata y Nami, el Jutsu se disipó instantes antes de alcanzar su objetivo. El cuerpo de Ryu reaccionó dándole una violenta patada en el vientre, que lo dobló y acto seguido una segunda patada lo echó varios metros hacia atrás. Fue entonces que Ryu dedujo lo mismo que Mayuri.

- Maldita sea…- Susurró iracunda mientras su cuerpo comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el rubio "Sin importa que pueda morir, no se atreverá a destruir este cuerpo falso…" Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, mientras su mirada se entristecía visiblemente "Ni siquiera sacrificándome pude ayudarlos y ahora…"

En el otro combate, Hyouga detenía con su escudo los cada vez más lentos ataques de su hijo con ayuda del escudo de su Yoroi. Tras bloquear cada intento de Touma, contraatacaba con su temible Hyouken (Puño de Hielo), congelando lentamente al peliazul. El intercambio de golpes entre ellos no era como el de Naruto con Ryu, pero aún así también eran destacables. El Chakra Hyouton rodeó nuevamente el cuerpo de Hyouga no Hakuchou y entonces en una pose particular, entrelazó sus manos sobre su cabeza. Touma reconoció al instante la posición que había adoptado su padre y de inmediato replicó la posición. El Chakra de ambos los rodeó violentamente, listo cada uno para atacar.

- ¡Hyouton: Kyokko Jikkou (Elemento Hielo: Ejecución Aurora)…!-

- ¡Kyokko Shinkuuha…!-

Ambos ataques, uno en forma de un chorro de Hyouton y el otro en forma de una liberación de Chakra puro de color azul, chocaron en el aire, manteniendo un duelo de poderes que dejó maravillado al Ninja Copia, incapaz de levantarse tras el congelamiento sufrido a manos del rubio. Ambas corrientes de Chakra se mantenían estáticas en el aire, pero poco a poco el Hyouton de Hyouga comenzó a imponerse sobre el Chakra puro de Touma. Finalmente la Kyokko Jikkou superó al Kyokko Shinkuuha y el chorro de viento de hielo dio en de lleno en el Shusha, aunque ya bastante amortiguado y finalmente terminó por lanzarlo varios metros detrás.

- Recuerda que este infame Jutsu se concibió originalmente para destantear al oponente al mostrarle a sus seres queridos Touma, no debes dudar…- El rubio comenzó a acercarse a su hijo, quien luchaba por levantarse del suelo.

Kakashi intentaba abrirse paso entre los Hollow que resguardaban al Shogun del Raigun. Sin embargo a esas criaturas les cruzaba el pecho con su Raikiri y sin embargo se seguían moviendo, como si fueran alguna especie de zombis. Trataba de atacar a Mayuri para romper el Edo Tensei y que Naruto no fuera vencido por su Sensei, porque entendía lo que sufría el rubio y de estar en la misma situación, seguramente le sería imposible levantar la mano contra Minato. Sin embargo ya estaba rodeado por ocho Hollows, dos de los cuales tenían el pecho atravesado a la altura del corazón y su sangre negra escurría en forma grotesca por todo su cuerpo, mientras que los seis restantes tenían Kunai clavadas en sus puntos vitales, el corazón, la garganta e incluso uno la nuca, pero aún así se seguían moviendo con agilidad, como si estuvieran al 100%. El uso del Raikiri en dos ocasiones lo había dejado exhausto, tras comprobar que el Chidori ordinario no penetraba las capas óseas de los cuerpos de los Hollows. Lucía al borde de la extenuación al tener que haber usado el Sharingan para pelear contra esos monstruos en igualdad de condiciones. Fue entonces, cuando parecía que sería vencido, que se arrepintió de desoír deliberadamente las advertencias del peliazul amigo de Naruto.

"Demonios…" El Ninja Copia respiraba visiblemente agitado, mirando con expectación a los varios Hollows delante de él

- ¡Hirudora (Tigre Matinal)…!-

El peliplata volteó de reojo a lo lejos, donde su autoproclamado rival desataba el poder de su mayor Jutsu ofensivo. La monstruosa corriente de viento resultado del puño extremadamente veloz lanzado por toda la fuerza de Might Guy tomó la forma de un tigre rugiente y se proyectó hacia Choun Shiryu devastando todo a su paso. En medio de la destrucción se pudo ver cómo la ropa de la Shogun del Kingun voló en pedazos con facilidad y su cuerpo desnudo se deformaba como resultado del impacto, con todas sus extremidades, incluyendo el cuello, rompiéndose al mismo tiempo. Todo delante del Jounin se convirtió en un simple cráter humeante tras el devastador ataque. Kakashi sonrió débilmente, cuando el cuerpo de la Shogun cayó al suelo, humeante y con los ojos en blanco. En cambio el Taijutsushi de Konoha respiraba agitado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando que el rumbo de la batalla comenzaba a cambiar tras derrotar a uno de los dos Shogun que los habían emboscado.

- Ese… Es el poder… De la juventud…- Susurró entre jadeos el aparentemente victorioso Might Guy

- Estoy sorprendida por tu capacidad ofensiva…-

La expresión triunfal del Jounin se transformó en una mueca de incertidumbre, al escuchar la voz de la mujer que aparentemente estaba muerta delante de él. Sus pupilas e iris reaparecieron en sus escleróticas vacías y poco a poco, dejando boquiabierto a su enemigo, el cuerpo de Choun Shiryu comenzó a reparar el daño en su cuerpo, sanando las fracturas masivas de sus huesos, luego colocando las extremidades en su posición correcta y lentamente regenerando el revelador kimono que había sido destruido como resultado del ataque. La respiración de Guy se hizo más y más agitada, al ver cómo su enemiga lentamente se ponía de pie, mientras las huellas de la batalla desaparecían de su cuerpo, como en los anteriores intentos de eliminarla. El aura azul que lo rodeaba, comenzó a disiparse en el aire mientras que el de su enemiga parecía regresar a la normalidad.

- Tengo sentimientos contradictorios en relación contigo humano…- La fría mirada de la legendaria Kenjutsushi se clavó en el atónito Jounin -Ciertamente tu poder es digno de mencionarse, pero es resultado de entregar la batalla si alguien es capaz de resistir tu ataque o en mi caso, reparar el daño… No eres poderoso realmente, pero puedes brillar intensamente por un instante, justo como una estrella fugaz, que muestras su mayor resplandor antes de desaparecer…-

- No eres… ¿No eres humana…?- Preguntó tímidamente el ya agotado Might Guy

- Efectivamente, soy de la raza de los dragones, la Densetsu Kenjutsushi (Espadachín Legendaria) del Makai (Mundo Demonio), que ha empuñado su arma desde cientos de años, antes incluso de que tu raza usara lo que llaman Ninjutsu…- Replicó con su inexpresiva expresión la hermosa alba -Entre los Shogun, no soy más fuerte físicamente que Infernape o Shiryu y mi Ninjutsu, para que me entiendas, es inferior respecto a Mayuri, Tung, Shirona-san y Orochimaru-sama… Pero en el Tengun, no hay vitalidad superior a la mía, como ya lo has comprobado…-

"Vitalidad… Debería decir inmortalidad…" La mirada de Might Guy se hacía borrosa lentamente "El Hirudora es un Jutsu para matar al enemigo de un solo golpe… Peor aún, se regenera como si para ella la muerte fuera sólo una ilusión… ¿Cuál es el secreto que esconde?"

- No te hagas cuestionamientos incomprensibles para tu limitado panorama… Sólo debes saber que su derrota ya es un hecho… El abrir la Nanamon (Séptima Puerta) desgarra todos los músculos del cuerpo y el daño es difícil de reparar…-

"¿C-Cómo sabe eso…?" Al Jounin le costaba trabajo estar de pie

- Hace siglos humanos, cuando desarrollé el concepto de las Hachimon, me di cuenta de que era algo incompleto y por eso lo deseché…- Las palabras de Choun Shiryu dejaron anonadado a Guy -Un humano al que entrené aprendió el concepto y lo trajo al Ningenkai cegado por el poder inicial de esa habilidad… Pobre, robó algo incompleto y ahora tú pagarás las consecuencias…-

"¿Qué…?"

- Los humanos no tienen la capacidad física por soportar tal concentración de poder, aunque me dejó gratamente sorprendida que lograras enfocar el poder generado en un solo punto y me lo lanzaras directamente…- La Shogun del Kingun cerró los ojos -Por ese logro te dejaré morir junto a tus compañeros…- Lo último que sintió Might Guy antes de perder la consciencia fue un golpe seco a la babilla que lo proyectó al aire.

Neji, Tenten y el recién liberado Lee, que se habían puesto en una formación espalda con espalda junto a Sasuke, Makoto y Sakura miraban el resultado de la batalla y con sorpresa se dieron cuenta de que las Hachimon de su Sensei tampoco habían dado resultado contra la Shogun del Kingun. Miraron con horror cómo su inconsciente y extenuado Sensei cayó justo al centro de su formación de forma pesada, con los ojos en blanco y totalmente agotado. Involuntariamente creció su miedo mientras los Hollows y las Yoroisei se acercaban amenazadoramente a ellos.

- ¡No puedo creer que las llamas de la juventud hayan sido extinguidas…!- Exclamó Rock Lee en forma escandalosa

"Ninguna persona puede resistir el Hirudora…" Pensó desconcertado el Hyuga "Al menos, ningún ser humano…"

- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruos comandan al Tengun?- Tenten era la más alterada de los tres

"¡¿Y contra esto es contra lo que ha estado peleando Naruto…?" Sasuke miraba cómo uno de los Hollow se levantaba en llamas tras haber recibido su Jutsu Katon para continuar la lucha

"Antes no entendía cómo un ejército podía amenazar el poder de las Cinco Grandes Naciones del mundo" El Senju lucía contrariado con el devenir de la batalla "Ahora puedo comprenderlo perfectamente…"

Kakashi cayó al suelo tras recibir un golpe de un Hollow cuando recién había bloqueado la embestida de otro. Su poder también estaba mermando y poco a poco comenzaba a ver borroso por el desgaste del Sharingan. Con los Genin rodeados, Might Guy derrotado por el efecto secundario de su propio Jutsu, él al límite y tanto Naruto como Touma detenidos por Ryu y ese Yoroi Senshi que con un simple ataque mermó sus capacidades considerablemente, todo parecía perdido. En ese momento demostró una discreta sorpresa en su rostro, cuando vio una sombra blanca que avanzaba por entre las piernas de los Hollows y se dirigía hacia el siniestramente sonriente Mayuri.

- ¡Eso es…!- La sonrisa del Mairyou estaba llena de regocijo -¡Mueran sumergidos en la desesperación como los imbéciles de Akatsuki…!- El Shogun del Raigun miraba sin cambiar su posición cómo Naruto y Touma se reincorporaban con dificultad

- ¡Miau…!-

- ¿Eh…?-

El ataque fue tan rápido como discreto y preciso. Yukidama aprovechando que ni siquiera era digno de ser tomado en cuenta por los enemigos, se lanzó hacia Mayuri y le metió un violento zarpazo en tal vez el único lugar donde podría dañarlo realmente: sus ojos. El gato cayó de pie en la cima de uno de los ataúdes mientras que debido al ardor en sus globos oculares el Mairyou se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a gritar en forma por demás escandalosa.

- ¡Gah! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis ojos me arden, maldita sea no puedo ver…!- Mayuri lanzaba gritos y alaridos exagerados al aire.

En ese momento tanto Ryu como Hyouga ensancharon la mirada, visiblemente sorprendidos. Aprovechando que sentían recuperada su libertad, se dieron media vuelta ante el desconcierto de Naruto y Touma, lanzándose al instante hacia los Hollows y las Yoroisei que asediaban a los Genin y al derrotado Might Guy, ante el desconcierto de Kakashi.

- ¡Hyouton: Kougou Chiri…!-

- ¡Nitton: Atarashii Taiyou…!- Por instinto los Genin cerraron los ojos.

Sin embargo, Sasuke fue el primero en volver a abrirlos para darse cuenta de que los ataques no iban dirigidos hacia ellos, sino hacia los seres del Tengun. Varios Hollow de inmediato quedaron congelados con el inesperado ataque del Yoroi Senshi y no pocas Yoroisei volaron en pedazos tras recibir el impacto del Jutsu de la fallecida Jounin. Los demás reaccionaron segundos después y de inmediato corrieron hacia Naruto y Touma para auxiliarlos mientras que los enemigos restantes eran destruidos por repeticiones de los ataques de Ryu y Hyouga. Fue el Senju quien le ayudó a levantarse al Uzumaki y el Hyuga quien le ayudó al Shusha, mientras que Tenten y Rock Lee cargaban a su debilitado Sensei. Sasuke y Makoto ya estaban delante de ellos, junto con Sakura, listos para cualquier eventualidad.

- Bien, aprovechamos el tiempo- Dijo Hyouga, mientras le daba la espalda a los Genin y orientaba su mirada hacia el Shogun del Raigun

- Ese gato idiota no es tan idiota como parece…- Dijo Ryu y en ese momento, el recuperado Mayuri, cuyos ojos estaban visiblemente irritados, pateó furibundo al felino, que cayó cerca de los Gennin, sus ojos parecían dos espirales -Creo que hablé muy pronto…-

- ¡Maldita mierda…!- El Shogun del Raigun estaba visiblemente exaltado -¡Ese estúpido gato me las pagará…! Y en cuanto a ustedes…- Los ojos del Mairyou se posaron tanto en el rubio como en la pelirroja -¡Ya no lo necesito…!- Mayuri realizó el sello de manos Kai (Liberación).

Naruto y Touma miraron fijamente a sus seres queridos. Tanto Ryu como Hyouga lentamente comenzaron a disgregarse en forma de pequeñas hojas de papel, que lentamente revelaban el cuerpo de dos Ninja que Mayuri había utilizado para realizar el Edo Tensei. Ambas miradas azules estaban visiblemente entristecidas cuando entendieron que sus ejemplos a seguir regresaban nuevamente a la oscuridad de la muerte. Ambos voltearon a ver a su hijo y su alumno respectivamente, sonriendo cada uno a su manera.

- Naruto… Has crecido mucho…- Sólo quedaba el rostro y parte del pecho de la Sensei que el rubio recordaba -Pero, no debes dudar… Protege lo que es importante para ti… Ahora sólo me queda decir… Que estoy orgullosa de ustedes…-

- Ryu-sensei…- Las lágrimas escapaban del ojo del rubio -¡Ryu-sensei…!-

- Deja de llorar, pareces marica…- Dijo la pelirroja, antes de que se revelara el rostro del Ninja cuyo cuerpo había sido usado para el famoso Jutsu

- Touma… Debes llegar lo más alto que puedas…- El Shusha bajó la mirada para ocultar las lágrimas de sus ojos

- Siempre te llevaré en mis recuerdos… Padre…-

- Adiós, Touma…- Los papeles que le daban al cadáver la apariencia de Hyouga terminaron de dispersarse en el aire.

Los cuerpos de dos Ninjas castaños cayeron ante los pies de los Genin que habían visto la escena. Al rubio y el peliazul les costaba trabajo tratar de concentrarse y volver la atención a la batalla, pero lo hicieron cuando Mayuri descendió de los ataúdes y Choun Shiryu se posó junto a él. Una sonrisa confiada estaba presente en el rostro del Shogun del Raigun, mientras Kakashi finalmente terminaba de vencer al último Hollow que lo atacaba y volvía con los Ninja de Konoha. Naruto y Touma se soltaron de quienes los ayudaban a levantarse para encarar furiosos al Mairyou.

- ¡Vas a pagar lo que hiciste, maldito hijo de puta…!- Naruto encaró al nuevamente altivo Mayuri

- ¡Vas a arrepentirte para siempre…!- Agregó el Shusha, visiblemente furioso

- ¡Los que se van a arrepentir son ustedes…!- Replicó a su vez el Shogun del Raigun -¡Es hora, Shiryu…!-

- Te dije que la 'táctica rodillo' sería la mejor…- Dijo calmada la Shogun del Kingun.

Los dos Shogun levantaron su mano derecha al cielo y al instante más Hollow y Yoroisei surgieron de las sombras que proyectaba la Seiki no Sekiban. La contrariedad pronto se hizo presente en los rostros de Naruto y Touma cuando los nuevos soldados de ambos ejércitos se posaron delante de sus líderes, cuadruplicando la cantidad de soldados anterior, siendo esta vez cien enemigos entre Yoroisei y Hollows. Los Genin se mostraron sorprendidos, ya que el primer ataque había sido únicamente de treinta entre ambos seres artificiales. Sasuke, Neji y Makoto notaron que a pesar de que el rubio y el peliazul encaraban desafiantes a los enemigos, respiraban agitados, agotados tanto física como mentalmente por el combate sostenido contra Ryu y Hyouga, cuya despedida fugaz los había dejado alterados a ambos. Kakashi era sostenido por una aterrada Sakura, mientras que el inconsciente Guy era custodiado por Tenten y Rock Lee

"Esta vez son más enemigos… Y no pudimos contra los anteriores…" El Uchiha se mostraba intimidado por la situación

"De reojo creo que son tres veces más que anteriormente…" El Senju también lucía contrariado

- Aunque ese gato me hizo enfurecer, estoy complacido de que están en nuestras manos… No puedo esperar a matarlos, porque ya están agotados tras el primer combate y ahora no tienen posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir al segundo asalto…- Dijo el Mairyou con tono de voz imponente -¿Quieren morir a manos de los soldados o en nuestras propias manos?-

- Elijan rápido, no retrasen lo inevitable…- Agregó fríamente la Kenjutsushi

- Yo…- Kakashi fue quien habló -Les debo una disculpa, Naruto… Si no hubiera sido por mi necedad de hacer todo a mí modo, no habría pasado esto…- La mirada del Ninja lucía cargada de culpa.

Para desconcierto de los Ninja de Konoha, en ese momento un súbito temblor cimbró totalmente Daikanishima, moviéndolos y en el caso de Kakashi, Sakura, Rock Lee, Tenten y el inconsciente Might Guy, cayeron al suelo. Naruto y Touma orientaron la mirada hacia una nube de polvo que se levantaba al cielo y su preocupación se hizo notoria cuando el sonido de una explosión considerable se escuchó con estruendo por todo el lugar. Al parecer había provenido del lugar donde estaba ubicada la Shiki no Sekiban.

- ¡¿Qué fue eso…?- Preguntó Naruto al aire

- ¡Vino de la Shiki no Sekiban!- Agregó Touma con visible preocupación

- Esa explosión fue resultado del Netton: Kyoensei de Orochimaru-sama- Respondió Choun Shiryu, dejando atónitos a ambos

- ¡Ese maldito infeliz…!- La mirada del rubio se endureció por la ira

- Esas mocosas ya deben estar hechas polvo…- La sonrisa de Mayuri se tornó sumamente burlona -Pero no se preocupen, pronto las acompañarán…-

- Hora de terminar con esto- La Shogun del Kingun levantó nuevamente su mano

- ¡Así es, llegó su hora de morir…!- El Shogun del Raigun replicó el movimiento de su compañera

- Parece que este será el fin…- Susurró resignada la Haruno, provocando pesimismo en las expresiones de sus amigos

- Aunque fuera así…- Replicó el rubio, sonriendo desafiante -Moriremos juntos…-

- ¡Miau…!- Yukidama se puso en pie con dificultad

- Es cierto…- Touma sonreía también -Juntos hasta el final…-

Ambos hablaban de dientes para afuera, porque sabían que era probable que el Raigun y el Kingun emergieran victoriosos debido a su cansancio y a que los Genin no tenían el nivel para la lucha, pero aún así no se iban a dar por vencidos mientras tuvieran vida. Los Genin se pusieron en guardia, mientras esperaban el inevitable ataque de ambos ejércitos. Sabían que no daban el ancho en una batalla de las dimensiones actuales y serían más una carga para Touma y Naruto que una ayuda real, pero aún así, también pelearían hasta el final.

- Pues bien…- Susurró Choun Shiryu con frialdad

- ¡Mueran…!- Exclamó con enfermiza felicidad el Mairyou y ambos Shogun desataron el ataque de sus ejércitos al bajar la mano

- ¡Katon: Hinobaku (Elemento Fuego: Explosión de Fuego)…!-

La Kenjutsushi y el Mairyou voltearon con desconcierto hacia el cielo, para encontrarse con una violenta corriente de fuego que formó el Kanji Hi (Fuego) de varios metros en todas sus dimensiones, impactando a las primeras filas de los ejércitos y carbonizándolo a varios Hollows y dejando a las Yoroisei como simples grumos de metal derretido apenas en un parpadeo. Mayuri observó con enorme desconcierto y contrariedad cómo casi treinta de los soldados habían sido convertidos en cenizas apenas en unos segundos, mientras el amanecer se hacía presente a los lejos. Los Ninja de Konoha también miraron con desconcierto el misterioso ataque. Kakashi sabía que de los Ninja habilidosos que conocía sólo el Gama-sennin podría crear un Katon de poder tan destructivo, pero él estaba investigando en las ruinas de Iwagakure, del otro lado del océano… Así que no podía ser él.

- ¡¿Quién fue…?- El Mairyou bramó completamente fuera de sus casillas -¡¿Quién se atrevió a hacer semejante estupidez…?-

- Fui yo-

En un pequeño risco detrás de los Ninja de Konoha, del lado contrario al sol, se encontraba el autor del poderoso ataque Katon. Los Genin voltearon desconcertados, pero Naruto y Touma reconocieron la voz inmediatamente, negándose a voltear. Finalmente la curiosidad los venció y apenas posaron su mirada en el risco, se encontraron con la última persona a la que hubieran esperado ver. El peliazul miró con desconfianza al recién llegado, pero la expresión del rubio se llenó de alegría al instante al igual que la del gato.

- ¡Es increíble…! ¡Es…!- El rubio sonrió visiblemente contento

- ¡Infernape…!- Mayuri encaró al Shogun del Kagun, quien a su vez miraba fijamente a los dos ejércitos y a sus líderes -¡Maldito desgraciado, todo este tiempo estuviste con vida…! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a ayudar a los alumnos de Akahei…?-

- No podían pelear con ustedes y cuidar a los otros Ninja al mismo tiempo, vengo a equilibrar la balanza…- Contestó el simio secamente

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo…?- La ira era visible en el pálido rostro del Mairyou -¡Escuchen Hollows, primero quiero que acaben con ese maldito traidor…!-

- Ustedes también, Yoroisei- Agregó seria la Shogun del Kingun mientras miraba a su nuevo enemigo

- ¡¿Qué acaben conmigo…?- El simio se mofó y de un vistoso salto se posó delante de los Ninja de Konoha y el Shusha -¡No son más que simples soldados…!- Infernape se lanzó al frente para colisionar contra los Hollows y Yoroisei -¡¿Piensan vencer al Saruou (Rey Mono)…?- Exclamó mientras varios Hollows y Yoroisei salían proyectados ante su embate y caían pesadamente al suelo, segundos después, sorprendiendo de forma imperceptible a Choun Shiryu y de forma marcada a Mayuri

- ¡Bastardo…!- Los vasos capilares se resaltaron en la mirada del Mairyou ante la indiferencia de la Kenjutsushi, mientras el Saruou permanecía expectante

- ¡¿Quién es este enorme simio…?- Preguntó Sakura, sorprendida y asustada a la vez

"Acabó fácilmente con muchas de esas cosas con apenas dos Jutsu cuando yo apenas y puedo estar de pie con ayuda de Sakura tras pelear sólo contra ocho…" Pensó el Ninja Copia, sorprendido del poder del recién aparecido

- ¡Infernape…!- Exclamó alegre el rubio mientras se acercó alegre al Shogun del Kagun, Touma lo siguió con recelo -¡Es increíble que estés vivo…! ¿Cómo lo lograste?- El simio volteó a ver al Chunin con una discreta sonrisa

- Es una larga historia que te contaré después, lo importante es que vine a ayudarlos para que derroten a Tung- Replicó el Saruou

- Naruto… ¿Podemos confiar en él…?- Preguntó Touma con expresión seria

- ¡Claro! Al final puede decirse que terminamos bien- Respondió Naruto con una sonrisa

- Además le juré lealtad…- Replicó el simio -Por mi honor de guerrero pelearé de su lado…-

…

Orochimaru miraba con desconcierto cómo todo a su alrededor estaba destruido y las rocas desquebrajadas del suelo cubrían parcialmente a los Genin y Jounin que ya estaban fuera de combate. Esperaba que todos se hubieran convertido en polvo y sólo quedara un gran cráter delante de él, pero lo que estaba delante de él eran los cuerpos tendidos de Ukitsu y Azula, la morena entre la Hime y el Hashogun. Se acercó para analizar fijamente a la azabache y observó con curiosidad que pequeños restos de placas óseas estaban al alrededor de su descubierta y humeante espalda. Todo su torso estaba completamente desnudo y con heridas resultado de la explosión.

- ¿Orochimaru-sama?- De entre los escombros surgieron sus soldados, algo lastimados también -¿Se encuentra bien?-

- No te preocupes Kidomaru, mi propio Jutsu no me afecta- Replicó el Sannin, recuperando su sonrisa sádica -Lo que me tiene sorprendido es que sus cuerpos no se hayan desintegrado con mi Netton… Da igual, la Shiki no Sekiban está segura y todo está bien ahora- Jaou regresó su atención hacia Ukitsu, al notar que respiraba débilmente -Vaya… Todavía está viva… Será mejor acabar con ella de una buena vez- Orochimaru levantó a Ukitsu del cuello, como si la estuviera ahorcando

- E-Espera…- El Sannin volteó hacia donde una Hime visiblemente herida lo mirada haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no perder la conciencia

- ¿Sigues viva Azula-hime…?- Jaou sonrió en forma perversa -Descuida, pronto te enviaré con tu Sensei y tu amado… Primero acabaré con esa chiquilla-

- E-Ella sólo es una sucia campesina…- Las palabras de Azula llamaron la atención del Sannin -S-Su vida… No vale nada… Yo en cambio, s-soy la hija del Daimyo… T-Toma la mía…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de la castaña -Te lo ruego…- Su orgullo se hacía pedazos -M-Mátame a mí, por favor…- Azula agachó la cabeza desde su preciaría posición, terminando de humillarse -¡Te lo suplico…! ¡A-A ella déjala ir…!-

-Ku, ku, ku… Ya veo, esta niña es tu mejor amiga…- Orochimaru estalló en carcajadas burlescas -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Qué divertido, primero tu novio, luego tu Sensei y ahora tu mejor amiga…!- Ante la expresión descompuesta por la tristeza de Azula, el Hashogun del Tengun se destornillaba de risa -¡Parece que estoy destinado a hacerte desdichada…!-

- P-Por favor…- La Hime se sentía terriblemente humillada al rogarle a la persona que más odiaba en el mundo, pero podían más sus deseos de salvar a su mejor amiga que su orgullo

"Maldito infeliz…" Kurenai era la otra que también estaba consciente, pero era incapaz de moverse por sí misma debido al daño "Se regodea en el sufrimiento de Azula-hime…"

- Pero ahora que por fin sé quien es esta 'sucia campesina', con menor razón la perdonaré…- La sonrisa de Orochimaru se tornó sombría

- ¿E-Eh…?- Azula miró atónita a Jaou

- Su piel, su cabello, sus facciones e incluso sus placas óseas… Ella sólo puede ser la hija de Harribel y Cifer, lo que quiere decir que esa maldita Harribel me vio la cara de imbécil…- Orochimaru levantó a Ukitsu y se posó delante de Azula -Esta mocosa representa la traición de su madre, al preferirla a ella sobre mis intereses y ahora que tengo este cuerpo ella ya no me sirve para nada, los Hollow siempre fueron material desechable y el destino de todos ellos es morir… Por eso la mataré…- El Sannin se dio media vuelta, quedando de frente a la Shiki no Sekiban -Ya sé cómo ejecutarla, ahora verás la horrible muerte de tu mejor amiga- El deleite del sádico líder del Tengun aumentó aún más con la boquiabierta expresión de la Hime -Ese será el peor castigo que puedas recibir… Vamos a romperle la espina en la Shiki no Sekiban, para representar que Tung es mi proyecto más exitoso y los Hollow sólo fueron basura inútil… Sin la protección de su Resurrección Primaria, esas placas que los protegieron de la explosión, su columna vertebral se partirá como una rama seca si la lanzo con la fuerza necesaria-

- N-No… ¡Espera…!- Azula intentó estirar su mano hacia el pie del Sannin, al imaginarse fugazmente a su amiga posada de espaldas en el borde de la Shiki no Sekiban, con la espina rota y la sangre surgiendo de su boca, con la mirada en blanco -¡Por favor…! ¡Detente…!-

- ¡Vuela, bastarda…!-

Ante el regocijo de los recién emergidos integrantes de su ejército, Orochimaru tomó vuelo y lanzó violentamente a la morena hacia el cielo, a una fuerza increíble, cientos de metros sobre Daikanishima. Azula miraba con la cara descompuesta por la desesperación cómo después de llegar a su punto más alto, Ukitsu comenzó a descender lentamente, de espaldas al suelo. El lanzamiento del Hashogun del Tengun había sido perfecto y sólo era cuestión de algunos segundos para que la espalda de la morena chocara con el filo superior de la Shiki no Sekiban y se partiera en dos. Orochimaru no cabía dentro de sí mismo por el éxtasis de ver a la chica que representaba la alianza entre Harribel y Ryu, su supuesta Shogun más fiel y su peor enemiga, cayendo lenta e inevitablemente hacia su muerte.

- ¡Ukitsu, Ukitsu…!- Azula miraba impotente cómo nuevamente estaba por perder a otro ser querido.

La sonrisa de Orochimaru se tornó discreta cuando una pequeña grieta se formó en el centro de la Shiki no Sekiban y esa sonrisa discreta se transformó en una expresión de desconcierto cuando un dragón de Chakra verde emergió del centro de la tablilla y le dejó un enorme boquete redondo justo al centro. Instantáneamente miles de grietas se extendieron por toda la Shiki no Sekiban y justo en ese momento fue que Ukitsu impactó con el filo, pero la tablilla simplemente comenzó a desmoronarse conforme caía la morena, mientras los restos levantaban una cortina de polvo conforme caían.

- La Shiki no Sekiban… ¡Se hace pedazos…!- Orochimaru miraba boquiabierto lo que sucedía delante de él.

Azula estaba tan sorprendida como el Sannin. Entre la nube de polvo, se pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona que atrapó a Ukitsu entre sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La brisa matinal despejó el polvo, revelando el metálico fulgor verde resultado del reflejo de la luz del sol en la protección que usaba el salvador de la morena. La Hime se llevó las manos a los ojos, tallándoselos incrédula por lo que estaba viendo. Cuando se dio cuenta que de no estaba alucinando, una sincera y radiante sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Por el contrario, lo que quedaba de la sonrisa de Orochimaru se convirtió en un rictus de marcada preocupación mezclada con ira.

"¡Es un milagro…!" Las lágrimas escapaban a mares de la ahora feliz Azula

- No puede ser…- Orochimaru no salía de su estupefacción -Shiryu…-

Los ojos del Shogun del Suigun estaban cerrados. La profunda mirada celeste de Shiryu no Tatsu, sin embargo, se abrió al instante para enfocarse con discreta furia en el Hebi-sannin. El súbito estallido de su Chakra terminó por disipar el polvo que lo rodeaba a él y a su hermana. Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando vio que Azula también yacía en el suelo, visiblemente herida y derrotada.

- Tengo una segunda oportunidad para protegerlos…- Susurró el pelinegro con su mirada enternecida una vez puesta en Ukitsu -Y no la desaprovecharé…- Su expresión se endureció de nuevo, mientras observaba nuevamente al Hebi-sannin.

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** Pues he aquí otro capítulo de la Saga de Tung. En relación a las batallas, sinceramente los protagonistas de este fic son los chicos del Equipo Ryu (Touma incluido) y como dije anteriormente, los Genin no tienen el nivel para pelear contra estos enemigos, los Jounin en algunos casos tampoco, como Kakashi, que se va más a los golpes precisos y no a los ataques masivos. Guy (Gai = Guy. No discutiré sobre eso, porque 'Gai' es la transliteración al japonés del inglés 'Guy') por otra parte, tuvo la mala suerte de enfrentar a Choun Shiryu, que oculta secretos muy profundos y finalmente, para desgracia de Asuma y Kurenai, Orochimaru es la cabeza del Tengun, debajo de Nubes y es por algo. Respecto a la forma como Hyouga esquiva fácilmente el Raikiri de Kakashi, si respetara el canon de las series de los crossover como tal, la velocidad de la luz no creo que fuera perceptible ni para el Mangekyou Eterno, por eso Hyouga, Shiryu y Shun tienen velocidades asombrosas, claro que sin llegar a esos extremos. En relación al Edo Tensei de Mayuri, ¿Por qué siempre ha de ganar Naruto contra los Edo Tensei? Digo, en este fic Ryu se ganó su respeto de una forma enorme (Ni el Naruto del canon respeta a Jiraiya como el Naruto de este fic a la dragona) y por tanto le ocurrió lo mismo que contra Hinata y Nami, reprimiéndose involuntariamente, salvándose junto con Touma gracias a la inesperada intervención de Yukidama, porque como se dice, no hay enemigo pequeño. Con respecto a la forma en que el Saruou aparta a los Hollows y Yoroisei, no es lo mismo recibir el golpe de un niño de cinco años que de un campeón de peso Welter…XD. Shiryu e Infernape revivieron y las razones serán explicadas detalladamente en el siguiente capítulo, porque la Saga de Tung ha entrado a la parte más interesante. Por otra parte, el Rinnegan se mostrará en todo su esplendor en el momento adecuado, ya que en este fic encierra un secreto que calará hondo. Finalmente, si buscan un fic de historia simple tipo 'Naruto gana a todo lo que se ponga enfrente fácilmente y se vuelve el ser perfecto', ninguno de mis fics es su fic, excepto Haou, que es un caso particular por el contexto de la trama. Lo que busco explotar en mis historias son las emociones humanas, las evoluciones de los personajes, las relaciones de amistad y amor, así como el drama. Aviso esto para evitar el problema que tuve anteriormente. Saludos a todos y gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXIX (12): Saru to Tatsu no Michi (El Camino del Dragón y el Simio). **


	31. XXIX 12: Tatsu to Saru no Michi

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

Ukitsu comenzó a abrir lentamente sus ojos. Lo primero que pudo ver desde la posición en la que se encontraba fue el rostro serio de su hermano adoptivo. El desconcierto se apoderó de su rostro, creyendo que ella misma había sido asesinada y finalmente, se había reunido con Shiryu en el mundo de los muertos. De reojo comenzó a buscar a su madre biológica mientras se erguía lentamente, llamando la atención del Yoroi Senshi que todavía la cargaba protectoramente.

- Hermano… Finalmente he muerto y has venido a buscarme…- Una sonrisa discreta se formó en el rostro de Shiryu

- Ni tu ni yo estamos muertos, mira mis piernas- El Shogun del Suigun dio un par de pisotones suaves en el suelo, demostrando que efectivamente estaba vivo, sin apartar la mirada del frente

- Shiryu…- La morena miró atónita a su hermano, mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir lentamente de su rostro -¡Shiryu…!- Finalmente Ukitsu se aferró al cuello de su hermano en un emotivo abrazo, que correspondió el Yoroi Senshi

- Ukitsu…- Por un breve momento Shiryu no Tatsu cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por la dicha que también lo embriagaba a él

- Estoy tan feliz, de que estés con vida, hermano…- La quebrada voz de la Vasto Lord no cabía en sí misma de felicidad

- ¡Oigan ustedes dos…!- Azula replicó desde su precaria posición -¡No se olviden de mí…!- La respuesta de Shiryu fue lanzarle lo que parecía ser una especie de frijol de color verde justo a la frente -¡Auch…!-

- Cómete eso y te recuperarás- Replicó serio Shiryu, ocultando una discreta molestia provocada por la interrupción la Hime

- Sólo soy amable con Ukitsu, ¿No…? Me las pagarás…- Murmuró Azula entre dientes mientras tomó la leguminosa y comenzó a comerla al tiempo que una marca del golpe se hizo presente al centro de su frente.

Para su sorpresa, la semilla no era tan dura como esperaba y conforme lo masticaba, crujía en su boca. Pero la mayor sorpresa se la llevó cuando finalmente tragó la semilla, abrió los ojos visiblemente y después de tan sólo un par de segundos se levantó súbitamente, como si nada le hubiera pasado, ante la mirada atónita de Orochimaru y su ejército. No lo pensó dos veces y aprovechando que el Sannin seguía descolocado por la resurrección de Shiryu, corrió hacia su amiga y el Shogun del Suigun, quien le daba otra de esas extrañas semillas a Ukitsu de forma amorosa en la boca. La morena masticaba con el mismo desconcierto de la Hime, pero cuando tragó y sintió la súbita recuperación de su cuerpo, se sintió contenta de saber que nuevamente estaba lista para pelear.

- Hermano, ¿Qué es esta semilla?- Preguntó Ukitsu, una vez que se puso de pie

- Se llaman Senzu (Semillas del Ermitaño) y una vez que las comes tu fuerza se restablece completamente- Shiryu evitó ver directamente a su hermana adoptiva

- Ya veo…- Entonces volteó hacia la Hime, quien se quitaba el peto de su ropa -¿Qué haces Azula-chan?- Preguntó desconcertada cuando la castaña le ofreció la pieza

- ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estás desnuda del torso…?-

Ukitsu orientó su mirada hacia el suelo, para darse cuenta de que efectivamente, tenía los senos al aire. Un rubor casi imperceptible se había formado en el rostro de Shiryu, mientras que la morena se sonrojó violentamente y se cubrió con los brazos lo mejor que pudo. Apenas Azula terminó de quedarse en el top negro que siempre usaba debajo de su ropa y le ofreció el peto, la Vasto Lord tomó violentamente la prenda y sumamente cohibida se la puso apresuradamente. Ya vestida de nuevo y recuperada de la vergüenza, orientó su mirada junto con la castaña hacia el ejército del Sannin.

- Esto no puede ser- El Hashogun del Tengun llamó la atención de los tres -Tu cuerpo se debió haber desintegrado en la lava debajo de Tiamath, además ya estabas muerto…- Las Chunin voltearon a ver con desconcierto al azabache

- Así es, mi cuerpo se terminó de desintegrar en la lava…- Replicó Shiryu con expresión dura -Pero el de Infernape no, porque él estaba vivo y aprovechó ese momento para escapar…-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Infernape también…?- Orochimaru se veía más desconcertado que antes, si eso era posible

- Fue en ese momento…- El Taijutsushi comenzó a recordar lo que le contó el Saruou…

…

_El Shogun del Kagun se encontraba en medio del magma y abrió súbitamente los ojos cuando notó que Kidomaru y Tayuya, los encargados de lanzar su cuerpo junto con el de Shiryu a la roca fundida, se habían marchado. Volteó de reojo hacia su derecha, para ver cómo el cuerpo de Shiryu terminaba de quemarse y desintegrarse. Cerró los ojos con pesar y comenzó a nadar en el magma por la roca fundida como si estuviera en el agua. Emergió en medio del suelo de un lugar alejado de la base del Tengun y comenzó a caminar todavía con magma en el cuerpo y rodeado de su rojizo e intenso Chakra Katon, la lava conforme se iba solidificando caía de su cuerpo como una costra. Viajó por un día entero aproximadamente, corriendo a toda velocidad, hasta encontrarse en un profundo bosque. Se acercó al árbol más alto del lugar, el cual estaba hueco y metió la mano en una cavidad para sacar siete objetos particulares: eran siete esferas de un material similar al cristal, de color fuego y estrellas en su interior, así como una pequeña bolsa de tela. El Saruou tomó los objetos y corrió nuevamente durante otro día, hasta encontrarse en la orilla del mar, en un acantilado pronunciado. Entonces dejó caer los siete objetos, que comenzaron a brillar después de unos instantes. Infernape endureció la mirada, al notar como el brillo intermitente de esos objetos aumentaba de frecuencia, cada vez más._

_- ¡Sal de ahí Shenlong y cumple mi deseo…!- El simio levantó los brazos al cielo de forma súbita._

_El cielo se oscureció, no sólo en ese lugar, sino en una gran extensión de territorio en la zona aledaña. De esos objetos brillantes comenzó a surgir una intensa columna de luz que se extendió hacia el cielo que se llenó de gruesas nubes negras, las cuales liberaban relámpagos de forma regular. Finalmente, ante la mirada fascinada del Saruou, un dragón de colosales dimensiones y ojos brillantes de color rojo, cuyo cuerpo era visible por todas las nubes, se posó sobre las brillantes esferas, teniendo su atención entera volcada sobre el todavía Shogun del Kagun._

_- Dime cuál es tu deseo…- Dijo el dragón con una imponente voz que hacía eco por todo el lugar -Puede ser el que sea, pero solamente puede ser uno…- _

_- Deseo que todas las personas que han sido asesinadas por el Tengun, regresen a la vida… Ese es mi deseo- Respondió Infernape con toda su atención puesta en el imponente dragón_

_- Puedo resucitarlas, pero tendría que hacerlo una por una y deben tener como límite un año de muertas…- Replicó el dragón con su imponente tono_

"_Pero las Esferas del Dragón sólo pueden usarse una vez cada cien años" Pensó el simio contrariado "Por eso no las había usado hasta ahora para no desperdiciar el deseo… En la práctica el legendario Shenlong no es tan generoso como dicen las leyendas… Entonces…"_

_- Estoy esperando a que me digas cuál es tu deseo…- Dijo el imponente ser, llamando la atención de Infernape_

_- Hace unos días murió un hombre llamado Shiryu, él era el portador de la Yoroiryu-za… Su cuerpo despareció en un estaque de lava, deseo que lo revivas…- Replicó el Saruou al instante_

_- Como tú digas…- Los ojos del dragón brillaron de forma imponente, por un instante._

_Un rayo cayó violentamente del cielo, justo delante de Infernape y dejándolo enceguecido por el brillo. Cuando el simio pudo abrir los ojos, delante de él estaba el Shogun del Suigun, tendido en el suelo e inconsciente. Sólo vestía un pantalón violeta deslavado y parecía dormir tranquilamente. Inmediatamente el Saruou corrió hacia el azabache mientras las Esferas del Dragón comenzaron a elevarse lentamente, posándose delante del hocico del dragón._

_- He cumplido tu deseo… Me retiro…- Las esferas salieron proyectadas en diferentes direcciones mientras el cielo se despejo y el dragón desapareció en instantes._

_Infernape esperó pacientemente durante varias horas a que el Shogun del Suigun despertara. Cuando lo hizo, se encontraba enormemente desorientado, se recostó y comenzó a ver en varias direcciones hasta encontrarse con el Shogun del Kagun, quien lo observaba cruzado de brazos, sentado sobre una roca. Estaba visiblemente sorprendido de ver al simio en ese lugar y pensaba que finalmente se encontraba en el otro mundo._

_- Infernape…- Finalmente Shiryu se animó a preguntar -¿Acaso tu viniste a buscarme para guiarme en el camino de la otra vida?-_

_- No estás muerto si a eso te refieres, ¿Has escuchado sobre las esferas del Dragón?- _

_- Un poco…- El azabache volteó a ver sorprendido al Juujin (Hombre Bestia) -¿No me digas que…?- _

_- Así es, usé esas esferas creadas por los Kami para regresarte a la vida- Infernape respondió tranquilamente_

_- Pero tú, también estabas muerto…-_

_- El líquido de Mayuri si funciona, pero no podía dejar que se supiera hasta que él pensara que su idea era errónea y la desechara por completo… Cuando ese sujeto fracasa en algo, desecha la idea completamente e incluso la borra de su propia memoria… Ese líquido sería una ventaja insalvable para el Tengun contra los seres humanos-_

_- ¿Y por qué me reviviste a mí?- Shiryu endureció la mirada _

_- Mientras fingía la muerte dentro del contenedor donde estaba, escuché lo que Mayuri y Tung planearon contra ti… No sé qué camino elegirás ahora, sólo sé cuál elegiré yo- El Saruou se levantó de la roca donde se había sentado_

_- ¿A dónde vas?- El azabache miraba fijamente al otro Shogun_

_- Iré a ayudar a Naruto y a su grupo, es lo que puedo hacer para agradecerle a Azula que me haya recordado cuál era el camino que había seguido en un principio… Finalmente encontré lo que buscaba en Naruto, un señor digno al que servir…-_

_- Ya veo…- El azabache frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba lentamente-Entonces vámonos…- _

_- ¿Hm?- El simio miró confundido al humano_

_- Yo también tengo una razón para ayudarlos, ellos limpiaron el odio que tenía dentro del corazón al revelarme la verdad sobre mi madre y Ryu… Traicioné los sacrificios de las dos personas que me tendieron la mano a lo largo de mi vida y me he convertido en un asesino que tarde o temprano pagará por sus crímenes mientras que Ukitsu se convirtió en esa persona que ambas deseaban que yo fuera… ¡Lo único que puedo hacer hasta que llegue el momento de ser enjuiciado es protegerla a ella, a Naruto y a los otros…!- La mirada de Shiryu se llenó de determinación_

_- Shiryu…-_

_En el cielo se hizo presente un haz de luz verde, el cual descendió como una estrella fugaz de forma violenta, deslumbrado a los dos Shogun al posarse delante de ellos. Cuando ambos pudieron recuperar la visión tras el deslumbramiento, se encontraron con la Yoroiryu-za, la cual brillaba en forma majestuosa y contrario a lo que se hubiera esperado estaba en perfecto estado._

_- ¡Es la Yoroiryu-za!- Exclamó sorprendido el azabache -Pero Naruto la hizo pedazos en nuestra batalla… ¿Cómo puede estar aquí? Además de eso, está en perfectas condiciones- _

_- Se dice que una Yoroiryu-za con un espíritu de lucha genuino, elige por si misma a su dueño y una vez que lo ha elegido, luchará a su lado, más allá de la vida y la muerte… Seguramente también resucitó cuando lo hiciste tú- Agregó el Saruou, mirando el objeto respetuosamente_

_- Ven…- Shiryu extendió su mano hacia su Yoroi, que se desensambló para cubrirlo nuevamente en instantes_

_- Así es, mientras tu espíritu de combate siga vivo, tu Yoroi peleará a tu lado- Delante del Shogun del Kagun, el Shogun del Suigun estaba listo para el combate_

_- ¡Gracias, Saruou Infernape…!- Ambos estrecharon sus manos con camaradería_

_- ¡Vamos entonces, Shiryu no Tatsu, a Daikanishima…!- Los dos Shogun se prepararon para partir hacia la batalla. _

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXIX (12): Tatsu to Saru no Michi.**

…

"Ese maldito simio…" Orochimaru apretaba los dientes con marcada ira "¡Yo quería usar esas esferas para obtener la vida eterna y siempre que le pregunté me negó que él las poseía…!" La mirada del Hashogun se clavó en el Shogun -Primero Infernape y después tú… Ambos se ponen del lado de Naruto, simplemente no puedo creerlo-

- Cuando escuches que Infernape derribe la Seiki no Sekiban, te aseguro que lo vas a creer, quieras o no- El Yoroi Senshi sonrió en forma desafiante

- Kh… Canalla…- La expresión del Sannin se endureció aún más

- Ukitsu, Azula- Ambas aludidas voltearon a ver al Shogun del Suigun -Ustedes vayan a la fortaleza, seguramente Naruto ya debió de haber partido hacia allá también-

- Entendido…- Susurró la morena, con cierta duda en su mirada -Pero…-

- ¡Vámonos!- La Hime tomó a su amiga de la mano -¡No hay que perder tiempo…!- Sin dar tiempo a nada, Azula jaló a su amiga para comenzar a correr hacia el interior de Daikanishima

- ¡¿Qué haces Azula-chan…?- Replicó la azabache sin poder detenerse

- El quiere que nos alejemos para pelear libremente con Orochimaru- Replicó la castaña, aumentado la velocidad de su carrera "Además sirve que nos quitamos de encima a lo inútiles de Konoha antes de que se recuperen y nos quieran seguir…"

Kurenai lentamente pudo reincorporarse, para ver cómo la atención la atención al completo del ejército del Hashogun del Tengun ya estaba puesta en ese joven de brillante Yoroi. Shiryu sonreía suavemente, al ver cómo las amigas se dirigían hacia su meta de salvar a Rimururu-hime. La Yuuhi observaba confundida cómo ese chico parecía preocuparle al Sannin, quien para ella era un ser en apariencia invencible. Su expresión se transformó en una mueca de temor cuando vio que Anko y Kimimaro se preparaban para atacarlo. El Shogun del Suigun reaccionó sorprendido.

- ¡Seneijashu (Manos de Serpiente Ocultas en las Sombras)…!- Varias serpientes salieron de las manos de la Mitarashi para apresar a Shiryu

- ¡Tessenka no Mai: Muchi (Danza de la Clematis: Látigo)!- Una extensión de huesos similares a la columna vertebral surgió del dorso de la mano derecha del Kaguya, capturando al azabache junto a las serpientes de Anko

- Un traidor sólo merece la muerte, esa es la ley del Tengun…- Orochimaru sonrió con deleite junto con sus dos esbirros que tenían detenido a Shiryu -Y te aseguro que tu muerte será lenta y dolorosa-

- ¿Cómo te gustaría morir, bastardo?- Dijo Anko, sonriendo burlonamente

- Es un privilegio que te damos antes de que mueras- Agregó Kimimaro con expresión seria

- Orochimaru…- El Yoroi Senshi sonrió para sorpresa de todos -O me estas subestimando… O eres tan estúpido como para no darte cuenta del poder de tu enemigo…-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?- Replicó el aludido, enfurecido nuevamente.

Shiryu respondió a su pregunta haciendo fuerza en los brazos para liberarse de las ataduras, rompiéndolas fácilmente ante la mirada atónita de la Mitarashi y el Kaguya. El látigo de huesos y varias serpientes seguían conectadas a ambos soldados de Orochimaru. Sin darles tiempo de reaccionar, el Shogun del Suigun tomó los extremos de las ataduras y haciendo uso de su sorprendente fuerza lanzó a los dos al aire, provocando que se estrellaran entre ellos de frente. Los demás soldados observaron aterrados la fuerza de Shiryu, quien lanzando un golpe y liberando su Chakra, proyecto a los que sabían los dos más fuertes de ellos al aire. Inmediatamente, ante la expectación de Kurenai, el azabache posó su mano en posición de golpe de espalda.

- ¡Excalibur…!- El Yoroi Senshi lanzó dos cortes de su Reiken al aire.

Ambos tajos dieron de lleno en el blanco, partiendo a la mitad, en la cintura, a los dos soldados de Orochimaru en el aire, cayendo sus cuerpos con expresiones de terror absoluto delante del Sannin, cuya expresión ya estaba descompuesta por la ira. Ambos miraban agonizantes y suplicantes a su amo, quien simplemente generó Chakra Netton en cada una de sus manos y se los lanzó a quemarropa sin misericordia alguna, matándolos al instante y dejando sus cadáveres humeando por el ataque.

-¡Si quieres matarme, realmente tendrás que poner tu cuerpo y tu alma en ello, Orochimaru…!- Shiryu encaró con firmeza al iracundo Hashogun mientras rompía los remanentes de las ataduras

- ¡Desgraciado…!- El líder del Tengun replicó, visiblemente encolerizado.

…

Varios Hollow cayeron a los pies de Infernape tras brutales golpes. Kakashi miraba con temor cómo esos monstruos caían como moscas ante los ataques del Saruou, quien parecía de lo más relajado. Touma continuaba con su escepticismo sobre la ayuda que les proporcionaba el Shogun del Kagun, pero la sincera alegría de Naruto, comenzó a calmarlo, pensando que tal vez el simio se había reformado en el encuentro anterior con el Equipo Ryu. En ese momento, los Ninja e Infernape voltearon a lo lejos, hacia donde la Shiki no Sekiban se desmoronaba en forma veloz y levantaba una vistosa columna de polvo al aire. Posteriormente lo hizo Mayuri, quien observaba con marcada ira lo que acontecía delante de él.

- Parece que ya llegó Shiryu- El Saruou sonrió suavemente

"Shiryu también… Azula tenía razón, él no murió en ese momento…" Pensó el Shusha fugaz y erróneamente

- ¡Entonces es él!- El rubio sonrió emocionado -¡Es Shiryu-sempai!-

"Sempai…" Pensó el Ninja Copia, desconcertado "¿Quiere decir que hay un alumno de Ryu anterior a él…?" Kakashi no sabía que también Touma era alumno de la pelirroja

- Escuchen, yo me encargo de la Seiki no Sekiban, ustedes vayan a la fortaleza a rescatar a Rimururu-hime… Seguramente Shiryu ya debe estar peleando con Orochimaru para liberar a Azula y a la otra chica…-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Naruto asintió decidido

- ¡Quiero que le des una lección a Tung…!- El rubio y el peliazul comenzaron a correr hacia el interior del bosque ante la expresión confiada de Infernape.

Los Hollows y las Yoroisei corrieron hacia ambos chicos con la intensión de impedirles avanzar, pero fueron interceptados por Infernape, quien con una simple demostración de su Taijutsu en forma de variados puños, patadas y su poderosa cola los fue derrotando y lanzando hacia los pies del Shogun del Raigun, quien ya estaba por perder los cabales. El líquido que había desarrollado para la resurrección le había tomado cincuenta años de dedicación y al ver que no funcionó con el Saruou, borró la idea de su mente, literalmente. Kakashi se puso de pie y se acercó al Shogun del Kagun, quien miraba expectante a sus numerosos enemigos, los cuales se reincorporaban lentamente. Infernape dio un paso al frente, con clara intensión de llegar a la Seiki no Sekiban.

- ¡No te dejaré dar ni un paso más…!- Exclamó el encolerizado Mayuri, mientras los Hollows se disponían a atacar con Chakra Raiton concentrado en sus manos

- ¡Incluso pueden usar Seishitsu Henka…!- El Ninja Copia lucía visiblemente sorprendido

- A un lado, Jounin- Dijo Infernape con expresión seria.

El simio posó sus dos manos delante de él y a instante una concentración de Chakra dorado se hizo presente delante de sus palmas. El intenso Chakra llamó inmediatamente la atención tanto del Ninja Copia como del Shogun del Raigun. Mediante su Sharingan, Kakashi podía ver la concentración de Chakra visiblemente saturada, de forma marcadamente superior a la del Rasengan, mientras que Mayuri reconoció inmediatamente el ataque que se disponía a hacer el simio. Infernape echó sus manos un poco hacia atrás para tomar impulso.

- ¡Mátenlo…!- Con la orden del Shogun del Raigun, los Hollows lanzaron tres ataques Raiton

- ¡Chou Senkou…!- El Saruou proyectó violentamente sus manos hacia el frente.

El disparo de Chakra dorado salió a toda velocidad hacia los Hollows, proyectándolos al aire de forma violenta y dirigiéndose posteriormente hacia la Seiki no Sekiban, impactándola de lleno y produciendo un acentuado resplandor que deslumbró al Shogun del Raigun y al alumno de Minato, quienes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos por un breve momentos con sus manos. Cuando recuperaron la visión, miraron con sorpresa, un enorme agujero en el centro de la Seiki no Sekiban. Los pequeños bordes que quedaban en el boquete circular simplemente cedieron y la tablilla se venció hacia el frente, cayendo sobre varios Hollows, mientras que un sorprendido Mayuri apenas pudo esquivar el objeto de roca que se hizo pedazos al impactar con el suelo. Los Genin miraban maravillados y a la vez aterrados cómo los Hollows del Raigun ya estaban diezmados con el brusco giro de acontecimientos.

- Es un Jutsu impresionante…- Susurró Kakashi, mientras su sorprendido ojo parecía querer salirse de su cuenca

- ¿De verdad lo crees?- Replicó el simio, sonriendo suavemente -Siéndote franco, ni con eso creo que hubiera podido vencer a Naruto…- Las palabras del simio dejaron estupefacto al Jounin

"¿En verdad Naruto es tan fuerte…?" Kakashi no salía de su asombro.

…

Umi respiraba visiblemente agitada, mientras se mantenía de pie ayudada por su espada. Ao también se mantenía en posición de combate, respirando con dificultad, mientras que delante de ellos, Iroh miraba serio hacia Daikanishima, de la cual dos columnas de polvo se elevaban al cielo. El regordete hombre sonrió al saber el significado de esas dos señales. Alrededor de los tres, cientos de Golem, Serpientes y demás seres que formaban parte del Dogun, yacían inertes, varios despidiendo humo, algunos congelados y otros con Kunai clavados en todo su cuerpo.

- Veo que finalmente han derribado las dos Sekiban… Les tomo tu tiempo- El anciano comenzó a reír alegremente -Pero lo lograron y eso es lo que importa-

- Nosotros… También… Pudimos proteger, a los heridos…- Agregó la peliazul, sonriendo tímidamente

- Es cierto, protegimos a Mizukage-sama y a los demás…- El portador de un ojo de los Hyuga sonrió suavemente, mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.

…

Naruto y Touma corrían sobre un angosto sendero del bosque de palmeras ubicado entre la costa y la fortaleza, soportando la presión sobre ellos del Seishikikekkai no Jutsu, pero la sensación de incomodidad que sentían se aligeró de un momento a otro. Ambos se voltearon a ver con alegría y al instante comenzaron a correr con mayor velocidad que al principio.

- ¡El Seishikikkekai se ha ido!- El rubio sonrió triunfal

- Al parecer Infernape lo ha logrado- Agregó el peliazul, ambos sin parar en su carrera.

…

- La Seiki no Sekiban ha sido derribada, el siguiente eres tú- Shiryu miraba serio al contrariado Orochimaru, quien regresó su mirada hacia el Shogun del Suigun

- Kh…- El Sannin se puso en guardia instintivamente

- Yo no tengo derecho de llamar Sensei a Ryu- La mirada del Yoroi Senshi se endureció mientras ambos contendientes se ponían en guardia -Además el decir que vengaré a Ryu sería hipócrita de mi parte… ¡Pero no te dejaré vivir después de haber manipulado lo sentimientos de mi madre para enredarla con Ulquiorra…!-

- ¡No digas tonterías, ignorante…!- En las manos del Sannin comenzó a manifestarse el Chakra Nitton -¡Tanto la madre como el hijo se pusieron en mi contra…! ¡Desaparece con esto! ¡Nitton: Yuusei Kouhai (Elemento Sol: Devastación Planetaria)!- Juntando sus manos al frente, Orochimaru liberó la temible esfera de Chakra brillante

- ¡Cuidado…!- Exclamó Kurenai, levantándose violentamente -¡Esquiva ese Jutsu…!-

Shiryu no hizo el menor intento de evadir el ataque, que lo impactó de lleno y lo desapareció en medio de una intensa luz brillante, que obligó a los espectadores cubrirse los ojos para evitar el deslumbramiento. En el rostro del líder del Tengun se formó una sonrisa triunfal al creer que ese sería el final del Yoroi Senshi, pero cuando la luz se disipó, si bien la tierra había quedado erosionada alrededor del Shogun del Suigun, éste permanecía de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando los espectadores pudieron abrir los ojos, se sorprendieron al ver que Shiryu no Tatsu, no había sido herido en lo absoluto. La sonrisa en el rostro de Orochimaru dio paso a la incredulidad.

- ¿Por qué no funcionó…?- Dijo el Hashogun entre dientes

- No olvides que mi Yoroiryu (Armadura del Dragón) es inmune a cualquier tipo de Ninjutsu…- Jaou se puso en guardia instintivamente para recibir a Shiryu, quien ya se había lanzado hacia él -¡Prepárate a morir, Orochimaru…!-

Ante la arremetida del Yoroi Senshi, Jaou respondió lanzándole una serie de varias repeticiones de Bakuton en forma de varias esferas de Chakra lanzadas frenéticamente conforme estiraba y contraía sus manos alternadamente. Todas dieron de lleno en el cuerpo de Shiryu, levantando el polvo alrededor de él, sin embargo entre el polvo levantado emergió el azabache con su Ryutate delante de él. Inmediatamente Shiryu colocó su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada, listo para atacar con su terrible Reiken al líder del Tengun.

- ¡Te irás al infierno!- Shiryu lanzó su golpe de espada apuntando al cuello del Sannin.

En el último momento, Orochimaru apareció entre sus manos la Kusanagi y bloqueó el golpe de espada, ambos enfrascándose en un duelo de espadas a gran velocidad, donde alternaban la estocada con el bloqueo, provocando un chirrido metálico con cada impacto. Las chispas salían proyectadas al aire con cada impacto de la Ecalibur recubierta por la Yoroiryu o la Kusanagi empuñada por el Sannin. Finalmente ambos se enfrascaron en un duelo de fuerzas en que ninguno pudo imponerse, terminando ambos por retroceder, momento en que Orochimaru lanzó un corte de la Kusanagi, logrando hacerle una rajadura a la Yoroiryu en la hombrera derecha. Shiryu miró sorprendido el corte en su Yoroi.

- No hay nada que la Kusanagi no pueda cortar…- El Hashogun sonrió desafiante

- Qué bien, ya era hora…- El azabache sonrió de la misma forma.

…

- ¡Naruto, Touma…!- Los aludidos se detuvieron para voltear a su espalda y encontrarse a las chicas tras el grito de Azula

- ¡Azula, Ukitsu…!- Respondieron ambos, visiblemente contentos de encontrarse de nuevo

- Me alegra que estén bien- Los cuatro juntaron sus manos tras las palabras del rubio

- Mi hermano vino a ayudarnos…- La morena sonrió visiblemente alegre

- Así es, como caído del cielo- La Hime también sonreía, si bien en forma discreta

- Entonces Shiryu parece que sí es alumno de Ryu-san después de todo- El peliazul agregó emocionado también

- Ryu-sensei debe estar orgullosa…- Ukitsu miró con ilusión hacia el cielo

- ¿Y ustedes no tuvieron dificultades…?- Preguntó Azula con expresión seria

- De hecho sí, pero Infernape también vino a ayudarnos… ¡Llegó justo a tiempo!- Naruto levantó el puño al aire, visiblemente emocionado

- Entonces vamos, nosotros debemos vencer a Tung- Agregó decidido el peliazul

- De acuerdo- Asintieron los Chunin con fiera sonrisa

-¡Vamos, hay que salvar a Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó el hijo de Minato mientras su expresión se tornaba seria.

…

Ante la atónita mirada de Kurenai, quien le ayudaba a levantarse al recién reincorporado Asuma, Shiryu y Orochimaru continuaban con su batalla. Las estocadas entre sus terribles espadas proyectaban chispas que se elevaban al cielo y sus golpes chocaban con estruendo. Tanto los integrantes de la guardia personal de Orochimaru como los Genin de Konoha que apenas se iban levantando ayudándose entre sí miraban con terror el nivel de ambos contendientes. El intercambio de golpes y estocadas era tan rápido que apenas y podía ser seguido por los soldados del Sannin y los Jounin. Para los Genin simplemente era ver unas líneas difusas donde comenzaban los brazos de Shiryu y Orochimaru. Finalmente ambos se detuvieron y tomaron distancia, mirándose analíticos mientras jadeaban para recuperar el aliento tras el esfuerzo realizado. El Shogun del Suigun quedó de espaldas a los Ninja de Konoha y el Hashogun del Tengun delante de su ejército.

- Está muy reñido…- Susurró Sakon, mirando atónito el desarrollo del combate

- De hecho… Orochimaru-sama va perdiendo…- Agregó Tayuya, no menos sorprendida que su compañero

- ¿Ese es el nivel de un Shogun del Tengun…?- Asuma respiraba con ansiedad "Apenas si puedo seguir sus movimientos…"

"Ese chico está al nivel de Orochimaru, pero parece que a lo mucho tiene veinte años… Me pregunto cómo es que puede haber gente con esa capacidad…" Kurenai miraba maravillada al azabache de larga cabellera

- Ah…- La expresión fiera de Shiryu no se diferenciaba mucho de la de Jaou "No tiene el rango de Hashogun por nada… Su fuerza es increíble…"

- Ah…- Orochimaru tampoco despegaba la mirada de su enemigo "Ahora entiendo por qué Choun Shiryu y Nubes-sama lo aprecian tanto… Además yo tengo la desventaja de que ni el Genjutsu ni el Ninjutsu le afectan… Si tan sólo pudiera quitarle su Yoroi…" La expresión del Sannin cambió ligeramente por un instante, entrecerrando los ojos "Eso es…" Ante la sorpresa de Shiryu, Orochimaru se lanzó hacia él empuñando la Kusanagi -¡Todo o nada…!-

"Eso es, ven aquí y muere…" El azabache contrajo su brazo derecho, preparando su ataque característico

- ¡Muere…!- Orochimaru tómo vuelo para lanzar su corte, abriendo su defensa

- ¡Rozan Shoryu-ha…!- El Yoroi Senshi liberó su puño violentamente.

El dragón de Chakra salió disparado del puño del Taijutsushi a toda velocidad, atravesando en seco el pecho de Orochimaru ante las miradas aterradas de sus soldados, cuyos ojos parecían salirse al ver la escena del Sannin cayendo de espaldas al suelo con un enorme agujero justo al centro del pecho y una creciente mancha de sangre debajo de él. Los Ninja de Konoha no estaban menos sorprendidos de ver cómo el enemigo más temible que tenía Konoha aparentemente había caído bajo el puño del misterioso Yoroi Senshi.

- Pero qué sorpresa… Se acabó, Orochimaru…- Shiryu cerró los ojos con indiferencia

- Shiryu… Bastardo…- La cabeza del Sannin se venció a un costado

- ¡Wah…!- Gritaron los integrantes de la Guardia Personal de Orochimaru, muertos de miedo

- ¡Ese sujeto acabó con Orochimaru-sama…!- La primera en esbozar una expresión de pánico fue la pelirroja

- Primero Anko y Kimimaro… Ahora…- Sakon estaba muerto de miedo

- ¡Eso es imposible…!- Kidomaru retrocedió instintivamente un par de pasos

- ¡Ese sujeto es asombroso…!- Exclamó un feliz Kiba

- ¡Eres genial amigo…!- Chouji lucía más recuperado y entusiasmado.

El Yoroi Senshi comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el cuerpo de su enemigo, mirando fríamente al otrora líder del Jagun. Orochimaru estaba muerto y ahora sólo faltaba que se uniera a Naruto, Ukitsu y los demás para acabar con Tung. En el rostro de los Jounin de Konoha con cabía el asombro, porque si ese sujeto era más poderoso que el Sannin, la diferencia con respecto a ellos era aún más monstruosa. Lo bueno era que el tal Shiryu aparentemente estaba de su lado. Los ojos en blanco de Orochimaru le indicaban al alumno de Ryu que le había atravesado el corazón. Una sonrisa súbita se formó en el rostro de Orochimaru y antes de que Shiryu pudiera reaccionar, la punta de la Kusanagi ya había atravesado el costado izquierdo de su vientre. El horror se apoderó de los Ninja de Konoha al ver al Sannin nuevamente levantado, mientras empuñaba la espada que atravesaba el cuerpo del Taijutsushi, justo en la zona que no protegía su Yoroiryu.

- ¿C-Cómo es posible…?- El desconcierto se había apoderado de Shiryu -T-Te revente el corazón, con ese golpe…- Trató de sacar la espada de su cuerpo, pero la fuerza la había perdido por la naciente hemorragia de la visible herida

- Lamento informarte lo siguiente…- Jaou sonreía deleitándose del sufrimiento y la incredulidad del azabache -Tengo dos corazones en este cuerpo, uno en el centro del pecho y el otro en la garganta…- La sonrisa del Sannin se torció más -Ahora siente en tus entrañas mi calor infernal… ¡Netton: Jigokuen (Elemento Calor: Incendio del Infierno)…!-

El espantoso grito que lanzó Shiryu al aire apenas el flujo de Netton comenzó a recorrer la Kusanagi erizó la piel de los Ninja de Konoha. Un segundo grito, aún más violento que el anterior salió de la boca de Shiryu cuando el flujo de Netton en la espada aumentó violentamente de grosor y de brillo. El cuerpo del Taijutsushi comenzó a emitir humo y entonces fue que Orochimaru sacó la espada del cuerpo de su víctima. Shiryu cayó acuclillado inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué te pareció…?- Orochimaru sonrió con sorna -Dime… ¿No sientes cómo el calor te está quemando las entrañas?-

- E-Esto no me detendrá…- En su precaria posición Shiryu trató de atacar a su enemigo, preparando su ataque distintivo -Maldición…- Cuando intentó fijar su mirada en Orochimaru para lanzar el Rozan Shoryu-ha, comenzó a respirar visiblemente agitado mientras su panorama se tornaba borroso -No…- Shiryu cerró un ojo debido a la sensación de ardor en todo su cuerpo "Mi cuerpo no responde…"

- Ya no podrás pelear adecuadamente, porque tu sangre hirvió, literalmente… Y todavía tengo un haz bajo la manga- El Sannin chocó sus manos para producir una nueva manifestación de su Netton más poderoso, llamando la atención del Yoroi Senshi -Veamos si tu pobre Yoroiryu la soporta…- La esfera de Chakra ya estaba sobre la cabeza del Hashogun -¡Netton: Kyoensei…!-

Orochimaru lanzó su Netton a quemarropa ante el horror de los Ninja de Konoha por el brusco giro en los acontecimientos. La explosión de Netton fue intensa y en todo momento la silueta del Taijutsushi era visible en medio del ardiente Chakra, que proyectó nuevamente a los Jounin y Genin al suelo debido a lo súbito de la explosión. Los soldados de Orochimaru fueron incapaces de mantener los ojos abiertos por la viciada atmósfera y de inmediato se cubrieron los ojos con los antebrazos. Cuando la explosión de Netton se disipó, un humeante Shiryu estaba tendido boca arriba en el suelo, en medio de un cráter de perfecta forma circular. Así como el Raiton en gran escala podía transmitirse a través del metal de la Yoroiryu, el Netton a ese nivel podía calentar el metal convirtiendo la Yoroi en un horno. La corona de la Yoroiryu cayó lejos del campo de batalla, revelando un hilo de sangre que corría de la frente del azabache.

- ¡Yo gane…!- Jaou miraba con demencial sonrisa el cuerpo de Shiryu -Finalmente te hice pedazos, niño listo… Ku, ku, ku…-

- Orochimaru-sama ha ganado- La tranquilidad regresó a Kidomaru

- Orochimaru-sama… Necesita atención médica- Se acercó preocupado un pelirrojo alto y fornido

- No te preocupes Juugo, con el corazón de mi garganta basta…- Replicó ya serio el segundo al mando del Tengun -¿Cuántos soldados tenemos disponibles?-

- Cincuenta, Orochimaru-sama- Sakon respondió al instante

- Bien… ¡Vayan tras Naruto y sus amigos!- La orden de Orochimaru fue dada con firmeza

- ¡A la orden!- Replicaron los treinta soldados con tono marcial, dándose media vuelta para adentrarse al interior de Daikanishima

"No… Si ellos se van contra Naruto y los demás…" Shiryu apretaba los dientes, señal del dolor que sentía en su cuerpo "No puedo… Dejar que se vayan… Pero, ya no me queda fuerza… ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?" El Taijutsushi sentía encontrarse en medio de la oscuridad, sin saber qué hacer "¿Cómo puedo pelear así?"

"_Con la vida…"_

"¡Ryu…!" Shiryu abrió sus ojos, mientras un fugaz recuerdo de su entrenamiento con la pelirroja volvía súbitamente a su memoria.

…

_En medio de un terreno rocoso y escarpado, cercano a un barranco, un joven Shiryu de cabello a los hombros miraba fijamente y con expresión endurecida a su Sensei, quien se encontraba delante de él y frente a una roca de considerable tamaño, mientras un flujo sutil de su Chakra rojo la rodeaba. Con los puños separados del cuerpo, pequeña rocas comenzaban a levantarse del suelo alrededor de ella. Para mantener su concentración óptima, la Jounin de cabello también a los hombros mantenía los ojos cerrados. Súbitamente la mirada de Ryu se abrió y demostró una expresión fiera._

_- ¡Ryu-ha (Onda del Dragón)!- _

_Extendiendo su mano al frente con los dedos contraídos de forma que emulaban sutilmente el hocico de un animal, la pelirroja liberó un dragón de Chakra rojo algo más pequeño que el Hadoryuken, el cual salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia la roca, impactándola violentamente y volándola en cientos de pedazos. La seriedad dio paso a la sonrisa confiada y presuntuosa que sólo la dragona poseía. El chico estaba sorprendido de lo que acababa de observar, ya que hasta ese momento sólo sabía pelear a puño limpio._

_- ¡¿Qué fue ese Jutsu?- Exclamó el azabache, visiblemente sorprendido_

_- Tú eres un Taijutsushi de ascendencia Samurai, no puedes utilizar Ninjutsu- La Jounin volteó hacia el chico -Eso quiere decir que en el momento en que tu cuerpo esté herido o lastimado, los golpes o el simple Chakra no serán suficiente y tu única arma disponible será tu propia vida, el Seiki (Energía de Vida), que al unirse con tu Chakra se convierte en algo que en el medio se conoce como el Cosmos, la fuerza interior de una persona que potencialmente puede expandirse al infinito, más allá de las limitaciones de la carne y la sangre-_

_- ¿Cosmos…?- Repitió el azabache, visiblemente extrañado con el término _

_- Sin embargo el Cosmos al ser una amalgama del Taiki (Energía Física) y el Reiki (Energía Espiritual), los componentes del Chakra, junto con el Seiki, es muy difícil de manejar… Si se tiene un corazón exaltado y furioso, se hace más peligroso para el que lo maneja que para el que lo recibe- La expresión de Shiryu se endureció_

_- Entonces no necesito algo de así… Mis puños y mi Chakra bastan para hacer pedazos a mis enemigos…- El joven Taijutsushi cerró los ojos, se cruzó de brazos y ladeó el rostro en forma despectiva_

_- Como quieras entonces mocoso, sólo no me vengas a chillar después…- Ryu entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. _

…

"En ese entonces me burlé de las enseñanzas de Ryu…" Shiryu comenzó a levantarse con visible esfuerzo "Pero esta vez…" Los esbirros de Orochimaru se dieron cuenta, regresando su atención al Shogun del Suigun "Esta vez será diferente…" El Taijutsushi se puso de pie, mirando desafiante al Sannin y a su ejército

- En verdad es temible la pasión de los alumnos de la puta de Ryu- Jaou sonrió despectivamente, mirando con desprecio a Shiryu mientras se cruzaba de brazos

- Un momento Orochimaru-sama…- Tayuya se acercó a su amo

- Nosotros podemos acabar con un moribundo- Agregó Sakon sonriendo en forma perversa mientras los demás soldados comenzaron a avanzar hacia el azabache

- Como quieran- El Sannin cerró los ojos confiado mientras que el Yoroi Senshi extendió sus brazos a los costados, cerrando los ojos también.

Ante la mirada expectante de los soldados del Hashogun del Tengun, un aura de color verde comenzó a rodear a Shiryu, mientras la hemorragia en su vientre se hacía más fluida y sus músculos comenzaban a tensarse de forma notoria. Los soldados se detuvieron en su andar al notar que fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el Shogun del Suigun, no era algo ordinario. Finalmente Orochimaru volvió a abrir los ojos, al sentir el creciente poder que emanaba del cuerpo de su enemigo.

"¿Qué es lo que está haciendo?" La confianza en el rostro de Orochimaru dio paso lentamente a la confusión "No puede ser… ¿Es el llamado Cosmos?"

"Si Orochimaru va a acabar conmigo en este lugar… ¡Entonces pondré mi vida en este ataque…!" El aura verde del Taijutsushi se violentó al tiempo que se expandió de forma súbita "¡Ryu…! ¡Sensei…! ¡Te pido un poco de fuerza para este remedo de alumno…!"

- ¡Maldita sea…!- El Hashogun se cubrió el rostro ante el resplandor que emanaba del hijo adoptivo de Harribel -¡Váyanse de aquí, rápido…!- Gritó a su ejército, en medio de su desconcierto

- ¡Ahora…!- Shiryu abrió los ojos violentamente, posando sus manos extendidas al frente mientras su aura estallaba en un instante -¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu-ha (Fuerza de los Cien Dragones del Monte Lu…)!-

De las manos de Shiryu surgieron varios dragones de Chakra a gran velocidad, los cuales se enfilaron hacia los sorprendidos soldados de Orochimaru. También el Hashogun lucía asombrado de lo que estaba pasando. Los dragones eran tan veloces que sus impactos se sentían algunos segundos después de impactar contra los esbirros del Sannin arrojándolos violentamente a sus espaldas mientras sus ropas y posteriormente sus pieles eran desgarradas con violencia. El Sannin miraba aterrado la manada de dragones de Chakra que se dirigían hacia él, mientras que un enorme pilar de luz verde se levantaba al aire como resultado del llamado Cosmos que elevaba Shiryu más allá de sus propios límites.

…

El pilar de luz frente que continuó elevándose al cielo fue visible para Naruto, Touma, Azula y Ukitsu, que detuvieron su carrera para voltear a sus espaldas y observar sorprendidos la columna de luz que incluso llegaba a perderse en las nubes. El desconcierto y el asombro terminaron por apoderarse de sus rostros al ver cómo una corriente de viento le siguió a ese impresionante fenómeno.

- ¡¿Qué es eso…?- Preguntó el Shusha con creciente incertidumbre

- ¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando…?- Naruto también estaba descolocado por lo que estaba aconteciendo

"Es un estallido de Chakra…" La Hime miraba boquiabierta

"Este Chakra…" Ukitsu estaba más preocupada que sorprendida -¡¿Shiryu…?-

- ¡No no puede ser…!- La expresión del rubio cambió a una mueca de furia reprimida

- Imposible…- Susurró débilmente la castaña, llamando la atención de la morena y el peliazul

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó serio Touma, esperando la respuesta

- Díganme, por favor…- La angustia se apoderó inmediatamente de la azabache

- ¡Esa luz es igual a la que vimos cuando Ryu-sensei dio su vida por nosotros!- Respondió Azula con visible pesar en su expresión

- ¡¿Qué…?- La mirada de Ukitsu se desorbitó al entender el significado de las palabras de su mejor amiga

- Se veía de esta misma manera, sólo que brillaba en color rojo…- Naruto bajó la miraba, visiblemente frustrado al recodar la impotencia de no poder ayudar a esa persona tan especial en ese momento -Algo que parece su último resplandor de vida…- Azula apenas pudo detener al rubio sujetándolo del brazo cuando vio que se dirigía hacia el origen de esa luz

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó fríamente la Hime

- ¡No puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada!- El focejeo entre ambos comenzó -¡Suéltame, debo ir a salvar a Shiryu!-

- No te precipites, no podemos asegurar que Shiryu hizo lo mismo que Ryu-sensei, él no puede usar Ninjutsu- Azula endureció su agarre

- Ese no es el punto- La castaña apenas si pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detener también al Shusha -¡No podemos dejarlo morir así sin más…!-

- ¡Cálmate tú también Touma…!- La Hime perdía lentamente los cabales mientras Ukitsu miraba disiparse la columna de luz con expresión dudosa, expresión que cambió súbitamente a mostrar una férrea determinación

- Debemos continuar…- Los tres voltearon a ver expectantes a la morena

- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso…?- Naruto apartó fácilmente a Azula -¡¿Vas a abandonar a Shiryu…?-

- Eso… Es algo que él decidió- Ukitsu no flaqueó ni un instante

- ¿Qué…?- El Shusha dejó de forcejear con la castaña para mirar confundido a Ukitsu

- Infernape y mi hermano regresaron de la muerte dispuestos a volver a morir con el único objetivo de ayudarte a salvar a Rimururu-hime, Naruto-sempai… ¿No lo ves? Si regresamos ahora, estaremos desperdiciando sus esfuerzos…- La mirada de la morena lucía visiblemente entristecida -Además él es alumno de Ryu-sensei, al final dará la vida si es necesario para ayudar a sus compañeros, justo como lo hizo nuestra querida Sensei…- El puño de la Vasto Lord lucía tensado, algo que notó Azula

"Ella también quiere ir a ayudarlo, pero entiende sus sentimientos…" La castaña se entristeció también "Si fuera Itachi o Ryu-sensei, yo no dudaría ni un momento en regresar… Ukitsu, en verdad eres fuerte, mucho más que yo…"

- Tienes razón- Dijo serio el peliazul, asimilando las palabras de la azabache -Entonces tenemos que llegar lo más pronto posible para salvar a Rimururu-hime…-

- ¡Vamos…!-

Los cuatro chicos reanudaron el paso para ir hacia la fortaleza central para salvar a Rimururu, dándole la espalda al lugar de donde hacía ascendido esa columna de luz. Con tristeza en sus expresiones, reanudaron la marcha hacia la fortaleza. Naruto adoptó una expresión fiera mientras encabezaba al grupo nuevamente.

"Infernape, Shiryu… Muchas gracias… Cuando rescate a Rimu-chan se los agradeceré de alguna manera, así que… ¡No mueran por favor…!" Naruto cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes, resistiéndose nuevamente al impulso de regresar a ayudar a su Sempai.

…

Los cuerpos de los soldados del Sannin estaban apilados y humeantes, justo al centro de una desolada extensión de tierra también humeante, cuyo polvo se levantaba con el viento que existía en el lugar. Los Ninja de Konoha nuevamente estaban inconscientes y tendidos en el suelo tras el ataque de Shiryu. Entonces bajo los cuerpos del ejército de Orochimaru comenzó un súbito movimiento, del cual emergió bruscamente el Hashogun cargando los cuerpos del pelirrojo Juugo y la también pelirroja Tayuya, ambos ya regresados a su forma humana original y con los ojos en blanco, señal de que estaban muertos.

- Estos dos sirvieron muy bien de escudos…- Con sonrisa siniestra, Jaou dejó caer los cuerpos de ambos al suelo -Así que este es el poder del Cosmos…- Con discreta expectación, Orochimaru miró la tierra devastada -Vaya que es un poder considerable… Pero…- En ese momento se dio cuenta que Shiryu estaba tendido bocarriba en el suelo, justo delante de él -Ya veo… Usaste tu Seiki totalmente y ahora sólo queda tu cuerpo respirando- El líder del Tengun se acercó lentamente a su enemigo -Parece que el Cosmos no es tan maravilloso como lo pintan los humanos… Has quedado totalmente debilitado e indefenso al usar todo tu Chakra también…- Extendiendo su mano a un costado, Orochimaru apareció nuevamente la Kusanagi -En verdad me diste muchos problemas, pero al final seré yo quien ría al último… Ku, ku, ku…- Orochimaru preparó su arma para darle el golpe de gracia al Shogun del Suigun -Ahora mismo te cruzaré el corazón y Naruto será el siguiente… Es hora de que te vayas al infierno a arder eternamente junto a la perra de tu madre Harribel y la puta de tu Ryu-sensei…- La sonrisa de Jaou se tornó demencial mientras estaba a punto de asestar el golpe final

"Harribel, Ryu… Madre, Sensei…"

- ¡Este es el fin, hasta nunca Shiryu…!- La hoja de la Kusanagi comenzó a descender apuntando al corazón del Yoroi Senshi

- ¡Ha…!- El azabache abrió violentamente los ojos y con su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada lanzó un ataque hacia el cuello del Sannin, cuya expresión cambió de la confianza al terror en tan sólo un instante

"No puede ser…" Los dedos índice, medio, anular y menique de Shiryu le habían atravesado el cuello a Orochimaru, provocando una violenta hemorragia que llenó de sangre el brazo del Taijutsushi "Se supone que agotó su energía en ese ataque" La Kusanagi apenas había penetrado la Yoroiryu, mientras que los dedos del Shogun del Suigun aparecieron del otro lado del cuello del Sannin "Pero, no perdiste tu espíritu de lucha, ni siquiera estando inconsciente…" Shiryu se dejó caer completamente inconsciente mientras Orochimaru caía pesadamente al suelo "Eres, un guerrero de verdad…" La cabeza del líder del Tengun se ladeó, ya con los ojos en blanco, al ser su segundo corazón atravesado.

…

En la cima de la fortaleza donde Rimururu estaba cautiva, Tung se encontraba mirando alternadamente hacia los lugares donde hacía unos momentos todavía se encontraban las Sekiban de su Kekkaijutsu. Su expresión seria contrastaba con su arrogancia habitual, ya que se había dado cuenta que el ataque general lanzado por el Kingun, el Raigun y las tropas personales de su creador habían sido superadas por Naruto y los otros alumnos de Akahei. Sin embargo la sonrisa del ser artificial regresó a su rostro después de unos instantes.

- Veo que mi Kekkaijutsu desapareció… Ni siquiera Orochimaru-sama pudo hacerlo… Se ofreció a ayudarme y terminó siendo derrotado…- Entonces volteó al interior del edificio, donde una demacrada Rimururu parecía estar agachada dentro de la amatista -No importa… ¡Con esto el prestigio de Naruto aumenta por mucho…!- La siniestra confianza adquirida por el Shogun del Dogun atemorizó a la debilitada Hime -Ni siquiera dos ejércitos del Tengun pudieron acabar con ese grupo, así que si yo los aniquilo… ¡Seré el mejor de todos…!-

…

Ante las miradas atónitas de los Equipos 8, 9 y Guy, Infernape continuaba destruyendo a los soldados del Kingun y el Raigun que quedaban. Las partes de las Yoroisei y fragmentos de las placas de los Hollows salían proyectados al aire con cada golpe que lanzaba el Saruou. En ese momento Mayuri ahogó una expresión de terror, llamando la atención del simio, quien corrió hacia él de inmediato. El Shogun del Raigun comenzó a correr desesperadamente tratando de escapar del Shogun del Kagun, cuyo pecho se expandió visiblemente mientras parecía estar conteniendo la respiración, sus mejillas se inflaron con el exceso de aire, preparándose a atacar.

- ¡Espera, yo no soy…!-

- ¡Katon: Hinobaku…!-

La corriente de fuego salió de la boca de Infernape a una velocidad asombrosa directamente hacia la espalda del Shogun del Kagun, quien recibió el golpe del ya formado Kanji 'Hi' lleno, lanzando un alarido de dolor al aire mientras su piel se quemaba espantosamente en medio del estallido de fuego. Pero entonces, ante el desconcierto del Saruou, Mayuri se vio envuelto en una nube de humo apenas las llamas se disiparon, revelando a uno de los tantos Hollows del lugar, en específico el único que quedaba con vida.

- Yo no soy Mayuri-sama…- El ser artificial expiró al instante

- ¡Es un Genjutsu…!- Exclamó sorprendido el Shogun del Kagun

- Je, je, je…- Infernape orientó su mirada al cielo, donde el Shogun del Raigun sonreía en forma perversa, levitando en el aire -Así es… Puse ese Genjutsu sobre ese ser inferior para crear una copia de mí mismo, lástima que no era yo, ¿Verdad?- La sonrisa del Mairyou se tornó discreta -Les mostraré que mi inteligencia es infinitamente superior a la suya… Hasta pronto, Infernape…- Ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja de Konoha, Mayuri se convirtió en una esfera de luz que se proyectó al horizonte

- Kh… Maldito cobarde- Infernape tensó los puños, visiblemente iracundo -Sacrificar a los subordinados en beneficio propio es lo peor que puede hacer un líder…- Súbitamente el simio comenzó a voltear en todas direcciones

- ¿Sucede algo…?- Se acercó el Ninja Copia con preocupación

- Ahora que lo pienso, no he visto a Choun Shiryu desde que Naruto y el otro chico partieron a la fortaleza…- Dijo serio el Saruou -Ustedes quédense aquí, estarán seguros porque al parecer el Tengun se ha retirado de este lugar…- Sin darle oportunidad a Kakashi de replicar, Infernape partió hacia la fortaleza central.

…

Cuando sintió el fresco del viento en la sutil herida que tenía en el costado izquierdo del pecho, Shiryu despertó lentamente. La sangre fría que lentamente brotaba de esa herida lo terminó por despertar. Se levantó con dificultad y comenzó a observar con creciente desconcierto el campo de batalla, para notar que cerca de él había una considerable mancha de sangre, la cual pensó que seguramente sería de Orochimaru. Recordaba borrosamente el último ataque que le lanzó, tratando de ganar en atravesarle el corazón que decía tener en la garganta, antes de que la Kusanagi le cruzara el suyo. Al sentir esa herida superficial en su pecho, supo que la suerte estuvo de su lado.

"¿Qué habrá sucedido con Orochimaru? Parece que lo vencí, pero…" Asuma y Kurenai, reincorporados con mayor dificultad que antes, se acercaron tímidamente "Eso no importa, debo alcanzar a los demás…" El Shogun del Suigun se terminó de levantar violentamente, comenzando a correr hacia la fortaleza central ante la sorpresa de ambos Jounin, que tenían que ayudarse mutuamente para permanecer de pie.

…

Al pie de la fortaleza los cuatro chicos del Equipo Ryu ya se encontraban observando el lugar. Esperaban encontrarse con los remanentes del Dogun, sin saber que el ejército al mando de Tung ya había sido vencido en Daichabashima. Lo desconcertante del asunto era que varios árboles frondosos de poco más de dos metros de largo se encontraban por todo el lugar, algo que no era coherente dado lo removido de la tierra en el lugar. Comenzaron a avanzar con precaución, Naruto al frente, luego Azula, después Touma y al final Ukitsu. Los árboles permanecían inmóviles, movidos de las coronas por el viento del lugar. Sin embargo, cuando la morena pasó cerca de un árbol considerablemente más delgado que los demás, la rama de este comenzó a moverse lentamente, mientras de la tierra surgía discretamente una estalagmita de metal. La rama se convirtió en una mano de raíces, la cual aprisionó a Ukitsu de su tobillo y la levantó al aire. El grito de la morena alertó a sus amigos inmediatamente, para encontrarse con ese extraño árbol.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El árbol comenzó a reírse con esa voz que reconocieron todos al instante

- ¡Ukitsu…!- Naruto exclamó sorprendido cuando la copa del árbol estalló, revelando la cabeza metálica del Shogun del Dogun

- ¡Tung…!- La expresión del rubio, la castaña y el peliazul se endureció al instante cuando el cuerpo de Tung terminó de regresar a la forma que ellos le conocían

- No creyeron que esperaría tranquilamente junto a Rimu-chan, ¿Verdad…?- El ser metálico levantó más a Ukitsu -¡Comenzaré eliminándote a ti…!-

Azula se lanzó inmediatamente hacia el Shogun del Dogun para intentar salvar a su amiga, quien usada cual látigo había sido arrojada de cabeza hacia la estalagmita de metal. Naruto preparó el Rasengan como acto reflejo mientras Touma preparó su arco para atacar al Shogun del Dogun. Sin embargo cuando Ukitsu ya descendía hacia la muerte un choque entre metales se escuchó, provocando una expresión de desconcierto en todos los presentes. En el suelo yacía clavado el Ryutate, mientras el brazo de Tung había sido cortado y debido a la inercia del movimiento la azabache salió proyectada hacia sus amigos, siendo atrapada por Naruto, quien la ayudó a reincorporarse al instante. La extremidad del Shogun del Dogun cayó posteriormente, estallando al instante.

- Kh…- Tung reconoció el objeto inmediatamente -Ese es el escudo de…-

- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamó la morena mientras notaba al agitado Shogun del Suigun detrás del Shogun del Dogun

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que hayas regresado de la muerte…?- Tung estaba visiblemente irritado y sobretodo, confundido

- Recordé que tenía una cuenta pendiente contigo y pienso cobrármela al igual que lo hice con Orochimaru…- Replicó fríamente el azabache

- Veo que has venido a ayudar a estos insectos…-

- Yo no soy el único…- Shiryu señaló con su pulgar derecho hacia el sendero tras su espalda, por donde llegaba el Saruou

- ¡Infernape…!- Exclamó sorprendido el ser de metal

- Tu crueldad no irá más allá, Tung…- Declaró serio el recién llegado

- Demonios…- Los seis de inmediato rodearon al Shogun del Dogun para evitar que intentara escapar

- Ya no tienes a dónde huir Tung, ríndete- Infernape endureció su expresión

- Eso es cierto…- El aludido cerró los ojos mientras adoptaba una expresión seria

- ¿Entonces te resignarás…?- Preguntó expectante la Hime

- ¿Crees que haría eso…?- Las palabras de Tung llamaron la atención de todos -Lograron destruir las Sekiban y por consiguiente el Seishikikekkai… Además tienen de su lado a dos Shogun del Tengun, mientras que Orochimaru-sama, Choun Shiryu y Mayuri al parecer han sido derrotados… Está claro que yo solo no puedo contra ustedes-

- Al parecer ha aceptado la derrota…- Touma observó fijamente al Shogun del Dogun

"Hay algo que no me gusta… El Tung que conozco jamás tomaría esa actitud…" Naruto miraba analítico a su enemigo

"¿En verdad se estará rindiendo…?" Pensó el azabache con desconfianza, mientras los árboles del lugar regresaban a la tierra

- Ahora ríndete y libera a la Hime de la Nación del Agua- Agregó serio el Shogun del Kagun

- Je… No digas estupideces…- La sonrisa siniestra regresó al rostro de Tung -¡Lo único que han conseguido con esto es retrasar mi victoria…!- Los seis se pusieron en guardia instintivamente con las palabras del ser de metal -Yo lo único que he aceptado es que no podré huir, pero con mi último recurso estoy seguro de que los mataré a todos ustedes… ¡Y lo único que tengo que hacer es dar mi vida para conseguirlo…!-

El cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun comenzó a brillar intensamente mientras que comenzó a mutar como en la ocasión que realizó el Seishikikekkai no Jutsu. Su cuerpo comenzó a mutar hasta convertirse en diez esferas verdes agrupadas en forma del árbol de la vida. Diez esferas en tres hileras, unidas por veintidós senderos, formación que se mantenía suspendida en el aire. La luz pronto comenzó a inundar el lugar como si Tung fuera una emanación divina.

- ¡Al suelo todos…!- Exclamó Naruto entre el enceguecedor resplandor

- ¡Seishiki no Jutsu (Técnica del Árbol de la Vida y la Muerte)…!-

Todos estaban desconcertados por lo que acababa de hacer Tung, puesto que con su Jutsu se había terminado de convertir en el símbolo grabado tanto en la Seiki no Sekiban como en la Shiki no Sekiban, el Sefirot. Una segunda emanación de luz llegó a los seis e inmediatamente los proyectó hacia atrás. Era un impresionante Chakra bélico que hirió a todos apenas al contacto.

- ¡¿Qué se supone que hizo Tung…?- Exclamó Naruto, visiblemente confundido mientras se levantaba lentamente

- Parece que renunció a su vida al convertirse en esa cosa…- Agregó la Hime mientras se levantaba lentamente -Esperando que la emanación de ese Chakra nos venciera-

- Todo en afán de la victoria… Increíble…- Agregó el ya reincorporado Infernape

"Pero con los árboles de Mokuton que estaban aquí pudo haber provocado un daño mayor al chocarnos contra ellos… ¿Por qué los hizo regresar al suelo…?" Pensó Shiryu fugazmente

- Ese Chakra que emitió antes de morir… Es como la presencia de Tung…- El Taijutsushi volteó a ver sorprendido al Shusha

- ¡¿Cómo…?- Shiryu no pudo seguir razonando más, puesto que una segunda emanación de Chakra del transformado Tung los lanzó violentamente al aire -¡No, es imposible…!-

- ¡Lo siento, pero no lo es…!- Todos cayeron pesadamente al suelo mientras las voz del Shogun del Dogun hacía eco por todo el lugar -¡Este Chakra eterno y este cuerpo invencible son mi verdadero poder…!-

Una tercera emanación de Chakra volvió a tirar contra el suelo a todos, excepto a Infernape, quien resistió el ataque y ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos se lanzó al ataque contra el nuevo cuerpo de Tung. Su pecho se ensancho violentamente ante la mirada de todos y súbitamente exhaló un violento torrente de fuego hacia su enemigo. Pero ante la sorpresa del Saruou, el fuego fue absorbido por su enemigo, emergiendo del interior de Tung hacia el sorprendido Shogun del Kagun, quien salió proyectado varios metros hacia atrás en medio de sus propias llamas.

- ¡Infernape…!- Exclamó Ukitsu con visible preocupación, cuando el simio cayó pesadamente cerca de ella

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡El pobre simio es más estúpido de lo que creí…!- La voz de Tung se escuchaba confiada -No importa cuánto poder tengan, este cuerpo eterno es indestructible… ¡El Seishiki no Jutsu es mi arma final…!-

- ¡Ya lo veremos…!- La Hime se levantó nuevamente ante la expectación de todos "Tal vez no pueda reflejar el Choujou Seishitsu Henka… No creo que exista un ser con esa capacidad…" Azula hizo un gran esfuerzo para permanecer de pie tras la siguiente emanación de Tung -¡Netton: Enkouzan…!- Lanzando su puño al aire produjo aquella corriente de Chakra rojizo hacia el Shogun del Dogun, apuntando a la esfera superior

- ¡Y yo que te creía más inteligente…!- Otra violenta emanación de Chakra no sólo disipó el Netton, sino que proyectó a la castaña al mismo lugar que al simio

- ¡Azula…!- Naruto vio cómo su amiga caía cerca de Infernape sin tener tiempo siquiera para gritar -¡No, Azula…!- Con Rasengan en mano, el rubio se lanzó hacia su enemigo

- ¡No te precipites Naruto…! ¡Vas a terminar como Infernape y Azula…!- Touma miraba a su amigo con visible preocupación.

La emanación de Chakra fue violenta y proyectó a Naruto varios metros atrás. Sin embargo el rubio, con el cuerpo humeante por el ataque, se levantó casi al instante para volver a lanzarse contra el Shogun del Dogun. Otra emanación de Chakra lanzó al rubio nuevamente al suelo, que en su trayectoria hizo un surco de algunos metros. Con una mueca de visible esfuerzo el Chunin comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, ante la expectación de Touma y Shiryu, ya que Ukitsu intentaba curar a la Hime y al simio.

- ¡Y ahora…!- Delante de Tung, una estaca de madera se formó lentamente a partir de una pequeña astilla -¡Te convertiré en brocheta…!- La estaca salió proyectada a gran velocidad hacia el rubio, quien sólo miraba mientras respiraba agitado

- ¡Naruto…!- En el último momento el proyectil fue detenido entre los brazos de Shiryu, quien haciendo fuerza la hizo pedazos

- Kh… ¡Infeliz…!- Bramó la voz de Tung, contrariada

- Uh… Shiryu…- Naruto fijó la mirada en su Sempai, quien lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro al notar su desconcierto ante el aparentemente invencible enemigo delante de él

- Escucha, será inútil que tratemos de destruir lo que está delante de nosotros… Si queremos terminar con él, debemos destruir su núcleo…-

- ¿Su núcleo…?- Repitió el rubio, desconcertado

- Sí…- Asintió el Taijutsushi -Dijo que ese cuerpo es indestructible, pero eso no es del todo verdad… Tung es un ser artificial creado por Orochimaru a partir de Kinjutsu siendo usados el Mokuton y el Kouton (Elemento Acero) como estructura base y para mantener la cohesión de esos elementos aparentemente incompatibles, tiene un núcleo que los mantiene unidos… Si logramos hallar su núcleo y destruirlo, el ya no podrá moverse… Por eso él regresó los árboles de Mokuton a la tierra, para evitar que su núcleo fuera tocado involuntariamente por el Chakra y se desestabilizara…-

- Pero… ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar ese núcleo? Azula e Infernape lo atacaron de frente y no consiguieron nada- Naruto miraba confundido a su Sempai

- Sólo sé que tenemos que hacerlo o Tung realmente será un enemigo invencible…-

- Déjenme decirles algo…- La voz del Shogun del Dogun se escuchó nuevamente -El Seishiki no Jutsu es mi Kirifuda y no hay manera de detenerlo… Pero si quieren intentarlo, por mí adelante… ¡Busquen mi núcleo si pueden…!-

Otra emanación violenta del Chakra de Tung se dirigió al instante contra todos, más violenta que las anteriores. El azabache y el rubio la recibieron de lleno, mientras la tierra a su alrededor se desgarraba. Ambos gritaron ahogadamente antes de desaparecer en medio de la intensa luz. Touma volteó de reojo hacia la distraída Ukitsu, quien continuaba en su labor de curación antes de que el brillo los engullera. Cuando la luz se disipó, un Tung que fuera de su cabeza metálica sólo tenía un cuerpo formado por raíces de Mokuton, respiraba agitado mientras observaba a todos los peleadores derribados en el suelo a su alrededor. Cerca del peliazul, la morena comenzaba a arrastrarse lentamente hacia Naruto, quien estaba tendido bocarriba con los ojos ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello.

- T-Tengo que curar… Aunque sea a Naruto-sempai…- El esfuerzo de la herida Ukitsu era visible por su expresión fiera

- Veo que en el último momento tu amigo del cabello azul te protegió- La azabache se sorprendió cuando sintió el pie de Tung sobre su mano

"¡Su cuerpo ya no es de metal…!" Pensó sorprendida la Vasto Lord cuando notó que el ser de madera y metal se veía visiblemente agotado

- Creo que piensas que me veo muy mal…- Tung sonrió sutilmente -Es natural puesto que el Seishiki no Jutsu consume mi propia vida-

- ¿Q-Que es lo que te motiva…? ¿P-Por qué llegar a este extremo…?- Preguntó Ukitsu, esforzándose -¿P-Por qué te arriesgas a morir sólo para ganar…?-

- Carezco de historia…- Replicó serio el ser artificial -Apenas hace dos años que Orochimaru-sama me creó… ¡Yo quiero cubrirme de gloria, hacer algo que valga más que vivir cien o mil años…!-

- ¿Entonces peleas sólo para justificar tu existencia…?- Preguntó entristecida la morena

- ¡No te des aires de filósofa…!- Ukitsu ahogó una expresión de dolor cuando la presión del pie sobre su mano aumentó súbitamente -¡Los Hollows y Arrancar son sólo basura inútil y tenían el mismo problema…! Harribel-chan y Ulquiorra-kun justificaban su miserable existencia siendo los perros sumisos del Jagun… ¡Yo en cambio quiero pasar a la historia como lo hizo la legendaria Choun Shiryu que ganó mil batallas o la brutal Shirona que exterminó a los Uzumaki en tan sólo un día…! Así como ellas… ¡Yo quiero crear una historia a partir de la muerte y la destrucción…! ¡Quiero crear la leyenda del invencible Tung…!-

- ¡Detente…!- La morena y el ser artificial voltearon detrás del Shogun del Dogun, para ver a un Naruto que respiraba visiblemente agitado y era evidente que le costaba trabajo permanecer de pie

- Eres muy necio para ser un enano miserable…- Tung sonrió en forma perversa, encarando al rubio

- Este será el fin, Tung…- La respiración del Chunin se calmó súbitamente

- ¡Naruto-sempai, corre…!- Exclamó Ukitsu desde el suelo

- Ja… Piensas tomar riesgos… ¿Conmigo?- La morena se sorprendió cuando Tung quitó el pie de su mano para quedar frente a frente con Naruto -Es obvio que tú no puedes ganar, pero creo que eso aún no lo comprendes…-

- Yo tengo un último Ken que nunca he podido dominar…- El rubio lanzó un puñetazo delante de él con su mano derecha, provocando el desconcierto de Tung -Si fracaso, tu ganas…- La expresión de Naruto se llenó de determinación

- ¿Y lanzas tu golpe al aire…?- Preguntó el ser artificial, visiblemente extrañado

- Si resulta… ¡La victoria es mía…!- El Chunin contrajo nuevamente su brazo, preparándose para atacar.

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas:** La Saga de Tung ha llegado a su momento culminante. El poder final de Tung es una difícil prueba para Naruto y los demás, ya que el Shogun del Dogun es la cúspide de la investigación de Orochimaru, quien fue vencido por Shiryu. En relación a los Shogun, ellos son diferentes al tipo de villano que se siente invencible hasta que lo derrotan y generalmente lo asesinan. Choun Shiryu y Mayuri todavía ocultan varios secretos y en relación a Orochimaru, la pelea con Shiryu tiene varios significados debido a la relación de lealtad existente entre Harribel y el líder del Tengun. Es muy significativa como significativa es la breve confrontación verbal entre Ukitsu y Tung, dos caras de la misma moneda, ya que tienen un origen ciertamente muy parecido y a la vez muy diferente. También la desaparición de Choun Shiryu tras la llegada de Infernape tendrá su explicación en el siguiente capítulo. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora, aunque me gustaría avisar que el lunes entro nuevamente a la escuela, pero trataré de actualizar a la brevedad posible.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXX (13): Hadouryuken. **


	32. XXX 13: Hadouryuken

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

_Naruto y Azula escuchaban atentamente la explicación de Ryu, sobre los Sanken (Tres Puños) del Shinryu Shiki (Estilo del Dragón Sagrado). En la tierra, la pelirroja dibujó con ayuda de una vara un diagrama donde escribió los tres nombres de los golpes: Taiken, Shinken y Konken. Ambos Chunin miraban con expectación cómo la Jounin dibujaba debajo del Kanji del Taiken a un Ninja caricaturizado, luego seguía con un dibujo de un remolino bajo el Kanji del Shinken y terminaba con un dibujo abstracto de un alma bajo el Kanji del Konken._

_- Bien… Saben que los Sanken son el Taiken que golpea el cuerpo, el Shinken que golpea la mente y el Konken que golpea el alma…- Dijo seria Ryu, mirando con atención a sus alumnos -Según la explicación general que les acabo de dar… ¿Por qué creen que tienen esos nombres…?-_

_- ¡Porque se oyen geniales…!- Respondió el rubio con entusiasmo -¡Auch…!- La pelirroja le dio un súbito golpe en la cabeza -Yo sólo decía…- Murmuró Naruto, mientras se sobaba y pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos_

"_Baka…" Pensó la castaña mientras sonreía burlonamente mirando al ahora Naruto de ojos llorosos_

_- Y tú Chibi-hime… ¿Sabes por qué se llaman así?- Preguntó expectante la pelirroja_

_- Veamos… El Taiken sirve para golpear algo sólido con toda la fuerza, buscando destrozarlo… El Shinken busca en base a la velocidad, golpear objetos o formas no sólidas como el agua o el fuego y finalmente el Konken… No lo entendí muy bien, pero creo que sirve para atacar la esencia del enemigo… Da igual, mi especialidad es el Ninjutsu-_

_- Pues, puede decirse que sí…- La Hime sonrió confiada con las palabras de su Sensei_

_- Vaya Azula, sí que eres inteligente… Entendiste esas cosas raras- Dijo Naruto, sorprendido con la inteligencia de su compañera_

_- Es de esperarse de alguien como yo- Replicó Azula, cruzándose de brazos en forma altiva_

_- ¡Cierren el pico!- Exclamó la pelirroja con furia, intimidando visiblemente a los dos Chunin y sonriendo confiada al ver el resultado de su grito -Ahora que tengo su atención, escuchen… Básicamente el Taiken concentra toda la fuerza física del Taijutsushi en un único golpe, el Shinken es un golpe donde el usuario aplica su máxima velocidad para el impacto, haciéndolo sumamente difícil de esquivar y también permite golpear flujos, como el agua y el fuego… En cuanto al Konken, es más complicado que fuerza y velocidad… Existen miserables que juegan con la vida que nos dieron los Kami creando seres formados por Chakra que nacen de variados Kinjutsu…- La Jounin recordó fugazmente a los Shogun del Jagun, Harribel y Ulquiorra -Seres que a diferencia de nosotros, no tienen puntos vitales como tales… Para eso es el Konken, ya que esos seres tienen puntos vitales en torno a los que giran sus existencias en lugares no perceptibles para ningún ojo…- La Jounin adoptó una postura de pelea, mientras miraba alerta en todas direcciones -Tienes que sentir la esencia del enemigo en base a su Reiki en un nivel de percepción diferente, buscando atacar ese punto vital en su estructura, es decir su núcleo…-_

_- ¿Su núcleo…?- Repitió el rubio, todavía confundido_

_- No entendiste, ¿Verdad…?- Murmuró la Hime sin despegar la mirada de Ryu_

_- La verdad, no…- Aceptó Naruto con tristeza en su mirada_

_- No te preocupes, como ya te dije, iremos por pasos…- La pelirroja comenzó a restarle importancia al asunto -Primero Taiken, luego Shinken y finalmente Konken… Este lo aprenderás el último día de entrenamiento, así de difícil es ese Ken…-_

…

Ambos en guardia, frente a frente en medio del erosionado campo de batalla. Con Azula, Touma, Shiryu, Infernape y Ukitsu en el suelo, sólo él permanecía de pie, encarando al debilitado Shogun del Dogun. Los ojos azules y los ojos metálicos se miraban serios ante la expectación de la Vasto Lord, porque si caía Naruto, caían todos los demás. Si caían, caía Rimururu-hime y si caía Rimururu-hime, caía la Nación del Agua… Y el Tengun estaría más cerca de conquistar el Ningenkai. La mirada gris de la morena sin embargo, contenía la esperanza de que ese último Ken del que hablaba su Sempai derribara a Tung.

- No eres más que un hablador… ¡Me subestimas!- Tras un fugaz destello, las esferas de metal reaparecieron en el cuerpo del Shogun

- ¡¿Qué…?- Ukitsu se sorprendió visiblemente con la aparente recuperación de su enemigo, algo que también llamó la atención del Chunin

- ¡Todavía tengo suficiente poder como para enviar a moribundos como ustedes al infierno…!- Tung dio un paso al frente mientras extendía sus brazos con las manos extendidas, llamando la atención de Naruto -¡Seishiki no Jutsu…!-

Esta vez, Tung únicamente brilló y emitió ese poderoso Chakra bélico hacia el Chunin en forma de un vistoso halo de luz. Naruto apretó su puño derecho, mirando fijamente el torrente de Chakra que se dirigía a él. Sin embargo, lo único que hizo fue entrecerrar los ojos. Su ropa comenzó a desgarrarse y la cinta de su Hitai voló en pedazos, dejándole descubierta la frente cuando cayó la placa de metal. Apenas el Shogun del Dogun dejó de brillar, se dio cuenta de que el rubio se había mantenido de pie, con el cuerpo humeante. Había recibido de lleno su ataque, manteniéndose impasible.

- Ni siquiera intentó esquivar el ataque…- Murmuró Tung con desconcierto, entrecerrando los ojos

- ¡Ahora es mi turno Tung!- La mirada del rubio adquirió una marcada ferocidad -¡Este es el último secreto de los Sanken de Ryu-sensei!- Naruto tomó vuelo con su puño derecho, como si fuera a lanzar un golpe -¡Konken…!-

El Chunin lanzó su puñetazo al aire, liberando de él un halo de luz del mismo grosor de su brazo, el cual impacto de lleno en el sorprendido ser de metal, atravesando la esfera metálica que comparándola con la anatomía humana, estaría a la altura del estómago. El halo continuó su camino, atravesando el muro de la fortaleza detrás del Shogun del Dogun. Naruto miró expectante cómo unos pequeños rayos comenzaron a manifestarse en el lugar del impacto y su enemigo parecía arquearse hacia atrás, como si el daño fuera considerable. Ukitsu miraba atenta el aparente sufrimiento de su enemigo, que gemía de dolor.

- Espero que con eso haya sido suficiente…- Murmuró Naruto, esperando cualquier reacción de Tung

- Ja, ja, ja…- El ser metálico se enderezó súbitamente con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro, mirando al hijo de Minato -Cuanto lo lamento… No sé qué demonios haya sido eso, pero si ese es el último truco de la puta de Ryu, déjame decirte que la perra también era una imbécil… ¡El gran Tung es completamente invencible!-

- No…- La desesperación se había apoderado del rostro de Ukitsu, creyendo que ya no tenían salvación

"Eso no es cierto…" Naruto miraba consternado a su enemigo "Si un ser creado a partir de Kinjutsu recibe el Konken en su núcleo, será incapaz de mantenerse estable… El error fue mío… ¡¿Pero qué es lo que hice mal…?" El rubio dio instintivamente un paso hacia atrás cuando notó que su enemigo caminaba lentamente hacia él "¿Acaso soy incapaz de hacerlo…? ¿Qué es lo que me está faltando…?"

- Voy a volarte en pedazos- Estando a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia, Tung posó sus dos manos al frente de Naruto -No me arriesgaré más- Delante de las manos del Shogun del Dogun comenzaron a formarse ocho esfera de Chakra Bakuton -El Bakuton: Bakugeki, tiene el poder de ocho Jutsu Bakuton de Rango A… Lo que quede de ti van a tener que buscarlo con lupa…- El ser metálico miraba con deleite al aparentemente ya derrotado Chunin

- Kh…- Naruto endureció la mirada y apretó los dientes

- ¡Naruto-sempai, corre…!- Exclamó la morena desde su precaria posición

- ¡Este será tu final…!- Tung echó sus manos hacia atrás para tomar vuelo y lanzar su golpe final, haciendo que el rubio cerrara instintivamente los ojos

"Lo siento, Rimu-chan…" Pensó con pesar el hijo de Minato, pero abrió los ojos con lentitud al notar que no sucedía nada.

Lo que se encontró su campo de visión fue a un Tung tal vez más desconcertado que él, ya que las esferas de Bakuton se dispersaron súbitamente y no sólo eso, sino que las esferas que componían la mano derecha del Shogun del Dogun cayeron al suelo separadas a la mitad como si fueran parte de algún juguete armable y no sólo eso, la mano de madera recién revelada comenzó a adelgazar y secarse paulatinamente, provocando que Tung terminara por arrancársela él mismo con su otra mano, tirándola violentamente al suelo ante la expectación del Uzumaki y la Sachiootani.

- Mi cuerpo se estaba desmoronando…- El Shogun se tomó el muñón de su extremidad con evidente desconcierto en su rostro

"¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió…?" Pensó Naruto, mirando detenidamente a su enemigo

- El ataque de ese maldito enano se acercó a mi núcleo, después de todo…- Tung endureció la mirada -Debió ser una mera casualidad… Aunque…-

- Parece que tu Ken no falló del todo, Naruto-sempai- Agregó la morena, mirando expectante el desarrollo del combate

- Muy bien…- Naruto dio el paso adelante que había retrocedido -¡Entonces seguiré intentando hasta que lo consiga…!- Tung se puso en guardia inmediatamente cuando vio que su enemigo se lanzó súbitamente hacia él, a gran velocidad.

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXX (13): Hadouryuken.**

…

Naruto preparó un Rasengan durante su breve carrera, impactando el cuerpo de Tung en el lugar donde antes el Konken ya había abierto un boquete. El cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun se partió a la mitad fácilmente, pero ante el desconcierto de Ukitsu, las piernas de Tung no sólo se mantuvieron en pie, sino que le dieron una súbita patada al rubio, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Cuando Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente con un hilo de sangre surgiendo de su boca, ambas partes del Shogun del Dogun se ensamblaron nuevamente, mientras el daño del Konken quedaba reparado. Sólo la mano de Tung faltaba en su cuerpo.

- Estuvo cerca…- El ser metálico miraba nerviosamente a su enemigo, quien ya estaba de pie listo para continuar enfrentándolo -Ahora mi única opción es…- Los ojos segmentados se mostraron inundados de ira -¡Volver a ejecutar el Seishiki no Jutsu a su máximo poder…!-

- ¡Espera…!- Tung volteó sobre su hombro para ver a Ukitsu -¡Si vuelves a usar ese Jutsu, tu también morirás…!-

- Puede ser…- En la expresión del ser metálico se formó una sonrisa -Pero antes de eso, podré verlos morir…- Las palabras del Shogun dejaron atónita a la Vasto Lord -No habrá nada más satisfactorio que eso…-

"Está demente… Está cegado por el deseo de obtener la gloria…" Pensó la morena con pesar

- ¡Tú lo has pedido Naruto…! ¡Esta batalla se decide con el último ataque…!- Tung se puso en guardia mientras el rubio se preparaba para atacar, expectante -¡Seishiki no Jutsu…!-

Tung estiró sus brazos a los costados. El brillo intenso y la transformación de Tung nuevamente se manifestaron en el campo de batalla en cuestión de segundos. El Chakra violento surgió del ser de diez esferas interconectadas hacia el rubio, quien entrecerró los ojos en medio del ataque y de inmediato se enfiló hacia su enemigo. Nuevamente el puño derecho del Chunin comenzó a brillar mientras tomaba vuelo para lanzar su ataque.

- ¡Konken…!- Lanzando el golpe entre el Chakra bélico, esperó que el halo de luz llegara al Shogun del Dogun -No puede ser…- Naruto se sorprendió visiblemente cuando su ataque traspasó al Shogun como si nada

- ¡Muere…!- Una segunda ola de Chakra proyectó al rubio hacia el suelo, haciéndolo caer pesadamente

- Demonios…- Naruto se reincorporó con dificultad, enfocando su mirada en su enemigo con dificultad -¡Konken…!- Nuevamente el ataque atravesaba el cuerpo de diez esferas sin causar daño alguno -¡Konken…!- El siguiente intento tuvo el mismo resultado, mientras la mirada zafiro se iba llenando lentamente de desesperación -¡Konken…!- El ataque nuevamente fracasó -No puedo darle…- Naruto tomó un respiro, jadeando visiblemente

- ¿Lo ves? En esta forma no puedes tocarme siquiera… ¡Esta batalla ya es mía…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Exclamó aterrada la Vasto Lord.

La feroz corriente de Chakra surgida del cuerpo de Tung volvió a derribar a Naruto, quien cayó de espaldas y dejó un surco de un par de metros debido a la fuerza de empuje del ataque recibido. Entre las carcajadas del ser metálico en su transformación definitiva, Ukitsu miraba aterrada cómo el rubio parecía finalmente derrotado. Permanecía bocarriba, con el cuerpo humeante y sin reacción aparente, sin embargo su Sempai se reincorporó lentamente, aliviando su expresión. Lentamente a su alrededor, sus amigos comenzaron a reincorporarse con visible dificultad también.

- Maldito Tung…- Susurró débilmente Infernape, mientras luchaba por ponerse de pie

- Demonios…- Azula respiraba agitada, esforzándose por levantarse

- Naruto…- Touma también se esforzaba para intentar ayudar a su amigo

- Naruto-sempai… ¿Acaso no puede vencer a Tung…?- Susurró Ukitsu, sin hacer por levantarse debido a la expectación que tenía en el combate

- No es el final…- La morena volteó a su izquierda para encontrarse con un Shiryu acuclillado cerca de ella

- Hermano…- El Yoroi Senshi tenía su mirada puesta en el combate

- Naruto está olvidando… Que el Konken es un Ken para golpear el alma del oponente… No es como el Taiken con la fuerza o el Shinken con la velocidad… Tiene que aprender a golpear lo que no puede ver…- Shiryu cerró la mano que tenía en el suelo, tomando un poco de tierra -Y Naruto debe recordar eso… Yo le ayudaré a hacerlo…- Ukitsu quedó desconcertada cuando vio el puño de su hermano levantado -¡Naruto…!- El aludido volteó hacia él, sorprendiéndose cuando la tierra lanzada por el Shogun del Suigun cayó directamente en sus ojos

- ¡Hermano…!- Ukitsu quedó descolocada con la acción de su hermano adoptivo

- ¡Shiryu…! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo…?- El Chunin se tallaba los ojos con visible esfuerzo, tratando en vano de remover la tierra que había caído en ellos

- ¡Escucha Naruto…!- Shiryu era sostenido por la morena -¡No confíes en tus ojos, tienes que sentir su Reiki maligno con tu corazón…!-

- ¿Con el corazón…?- Naruto se tranquilizó al escuchar las palabras del azabache "¿Para esto era el entrenamiento de Iroh-san…?"

- ¡El Konken llevará tú Reiki benigno hacia el núcleo de esa presencia maligna, destruyéndola…! ¡Esa es la libertad que yo no pude alcanzar, ahora puedes ejecutar el último de los Sanken con tus propias manos…!-

- ¡Son unos estúpidos…! ¡¿Piensan vencerme con esa falacia? ¡Los mataré de una buena vez…!- El cuerpo de Tung brilló más que en los ataques anteriores, listo para dar el golpe de gracia

- ¡Naruto…!- Azula miraba con temor y expectación el inminente ataque

- ¡Hazte a un lado…!- El peliazul gritó mientras cerraba los ojos

- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Ukitsu miraba con preocupación cómo el Chakra se acumulaba gradualmente en el cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun

- ¡Esquiva el ataque…!- Infernape miraba con ansiedad

"Es cierto, no puedo encontrar su núcleo precisamente porque lo estoy viendo…" El rubio se concentró, aislando su mente de la batalla, quedando en medio de la oscuridad "Debo sentirlo con el corazón, el Reiki de la gente a mi alrededor…" En medio de la oscuridad comenzaron lentamente a aparecer esferas de luz de variados tamaños y colores que frotaban a variadas distancias de él "Esa presencia es tibia y pura…" Orientó su rostro hacia una esfera blanca "Sólo puede ser Ukitsu" Su atención se volcó a una esfera de tonalidad verdosa oscura "Esa intensidad es de Shiryu-sempai…" Su rostro se enfocó a otra esfera, de un color azul celeste "Y ese, es Touma…" Naruto se sorprendió con una esfera naranja varias veces más grande que las demás "Infernape tiene un gran Reiki…" Luego orientó sus ojos cerrados hacia una esfera roja, que tenía la particularidad de brillar la mitad en tono claro y la otra en tono oscuro "Esa sólo puede ser la bipolar de Azula…" El rubio se sobresaltó cuando sintió una presencia diferente, dando media vuelta para quedar de frente a esa luz, de color verdosa-grisácea, que no se manifestaba como una esfera, sino como un estallido errático "Esa presencia que se acerca es gigantesca y está llena de maldad… Puedo sentir una fuerte sed de sangre…"

- ¡Muere mocoso…!- El cuerpo de Tung liberó la emanación, totalmente dirigida hacia el rubio

"Puedo verla… Esta presencia es…" Naruto orientó su rostro hacia el violento Chakra que avanzaba hacia él a gran velocidad -Este es…- El Chunin tomó vuelo con su brazo izquierdo y se enfiló directamente hacia el Chakra de la emanación mientras endurecía la mirada -¡Este es Tung…!- Todos miraban expectantes el inminente choque entre su amigo y el ataque de su enemigo -¡Konken…!- Exclamó mientras lanzaba su golpe directamente hacia el ataque de Tung.

Un destello cegador se apoderó del campo de batalla cuando el Chakra y el halo de luz del Konken hicieron contacto. Todos quedaron deslumbrados con el fugaz resplandor que se apagó en poco tiempo, cuestión de unos segundos, pudiendo ver cómo nuevamente el Shogun del Dogun en su forma original y el rubio quedaban de espaldas, separados por un par de metros. Naruto tenía el puño extendido al frente, mientras que Tung tenía la mirada endurecida, con una sonrisa visible en su hocico alargado.

- Hm…- El ser metálico volteó con burla hacia su enemigo -Veo que tu intentó falló nuevamente…-

En ese momento la sonrisa del Shogun cambió por una expresión de incredulidad visible, ya que entre ambos estaba un pequeño cuerpo con forma esférica flotando a un par de metros del suelo: era una esfera de metal que al parecer estaba formada de tela de malla metálica enredada a semejanza de una bola de estambre. De entre los hoyos de esa esfera, emergían espinas de madera sumamente afiladas. Ese cuerpo tenía un pequeño hoyo justo al centro. Naruto dejó caer su brazo extendido para dejarlo cerca de su cuerpo, siendo ese momento en que pequeñas grietas se extendieron por todo el particular objeto a partir del pequeño agujero, dejando visiblemente aterrado al Shogun. Una vez que las grietas terminaron por abarcar al particular objeto en su totalidad, la esfera con espinas se destruyó en un breve estallido.

- No…- Todos voltearon a ver al Shogun del Dogun -¡No puede ser…!- El ser metálico lanzó un gritó violento al cielo, como si hubiera perdido la razón.

…

Las nubes negras sobre la base del Tengun liberaban violentos rayos que al iluminar fugazmente la fortaleza en forma de dragón le daban una apariencia sumamente terrorífica, efecto que se veía incrementando cuando tras el fugaz resplandor la oscuridad se apoderaba del área. En el interior del temible lugar se encontraba un pedestal de piedra, sobre el que se encontraba posado el cuerpo de Orochimaru. Presentaba un enorme boquete en el centro de su pecho así como en su garganta tenía una horrible perforación, como si hubieran querido degollarlo y sólo las orillas de su cuello mantenían unida la cabeza al cuerpo. Cerca del cadáver, dos Ninja con máscaras negras sobre las que estaba la placa con el símbolo de Otogakure, miraban desconcertados el cuerpo de su líder, cuyos ojos estaban en blanco.

- Es absurdo… ¿Hay alguien capaz de derrotar a Orochimaru-sama?- Susurró uno de ellos

- En verdad se ve muy mal…- El otro fijó su mirada en la horrible mueca de incredulidad que había quedado en el semblante del cuerpo del Sannin -Seguramente no aceptó su derrota antes de morir…- Ambos Ninja voltearon a su espalda al escuchar finos pasos, encontrándose con la Shogun del Kingun, Choun Shiryu

- ¡Shiryu-sama…!- Exclamó aterrado uno de ellos

- ¿Cuándo fue que…?- Intentó preguntar el otro, superando su miedo

- Largo…- Dijo fríamente la hermosa alba, con sus ojos puestos en ambos Ninja.

Los Jounin de Otogakure no lo pensaron dos veces, salieron de la habitación casi corriendo y comenzaron a adentrarse en la profundidad de Tiamath. El cuerpo de Orochimaru se encontraba en la sala donde los Shogun derrotados viajaban con el Jikuukan Ninjutsu contenido en el pequeño pergamino con el Kanji Jibakushin (Dios Terrestre) que siempre llevaban bajo sus ropas. Ambos Jounin caminaban con desconcierto por todo el lugar, llegando sin proponérselo hasta la sala del trono, donde Orochimaru se reunía a veces con el verdadero líder del Tengun, el Maryuou Nubes.

- ¿Ahora en qué ejército estaremos?- Dijo uno de ellos, mientras abría la puerta

- Cualquiera es mejor que el Fuugun… Shirona-sama odia a los humanos y no dudará en asesinarnos- Respondió el otro entrando junto con su compañero a la sala -Ah…-

- No, no puede ser…-

- ¡Orochimaru-sama…!- Ambos quedaron totalmente aterrados cuando vieron al líder que creían muerto sentado en el trono, mirando serio hacia la entrada

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué quieren…?- Preguntó el Sannin con desconcertante tranquilidad

- ¡No, nada! ¡Ya nos íbamos…!-

- ¡Discúlpenos, Orochimaru-sama…!-

Ambos Jounin salieron de la habitación, cerrando violentamente las puertas tras de sí, completamente horrorizados de ver cómo su líder estaba vivo, cuando instantes antes, habían dejado su cuerpo en aquella habitación. Corrieron y se perdieron en la infinita oscuridad de la base del Tengun. Orochimaru, por otra parte, usaba la Kusanagi como si fuera un espejo, observando su propio reflejo con evidente desconcierto.

"¿Cómo es que resucité…?" Pensó el Sannin con desconcertante tranquilidad "Ciertamente Shiryu hizo trizas mis dos corazones, debería estar muerto…" En su reflejo, se dio cuenta de que las sombras de sus ojos habían aumentado de dimensiones "Es mi imaginación… ¿O la sombra que recorre mis ojos se ha hecho más grande…?"

- Ese es el efecto del Reisenryu (Espíritu Bélico del Dragón)- Orochimaru volteó a su espalda, donde lentamente apareció Choun Shiryu cual fantasma

- Shiryu…- Susurró expectante el Sannin -Ya veo, así que tú me reviviste usando el Reisenryu- La Shogun del Kingun permaneció impasible mientras el Hashogun miraba sus manos con expectación -Ahora que lo veo… Siento un poder impresionante corriendo por mi cuerpo… ¿He regresado con un cuerpo más poderoso que antes de morir…?-

- Ese es el secreto que guarda el cuerpo que te regaló el Maryuou Nubes- Replicó Choun Shiryu con seriedad -Así como la serpiente blanca que representa inmortalidad a través del renacimiento, tú podrás revivir mientras el Reisenryu del Maryuou Nubes y mío existan… Y siempre volverás más fuerte que antes de morir…-

- ¿Por eso trabajas para mí…?- La mirada dorada se clavó en la zafiro

- Orochimaru- La voz de Choun Shiryu adquirió una desconcertante firmeza -Sólo debes recordar una cosa… ¡La vida que tienes ahora es propiedad del todopoderoso Maryuou Nubes…! Tú ya no tienes poder de decisión sobre tu vida y tu muerte, sólo existes para continuar peleando, sólo por eso resucitaste… Para servir a nuestro gran amo, el glorioso Maryuou Nubes-

- Es eso lo que deseo…- Replicó solemne el Sannin

- Entonces me retiro- La hermosa alba comenzó a transparentarse lentamente

- ¿A dónde vas…?- Preguntó expectante Orochimaru

- De regreso al campo de batalla…- Susurró la Shogun del Kingun antes de terminar de desaparecer

"Vaya…" El segundo al mando de Tengun sonrió en forma perversa "Así que la siempre fría Choun Shiryu puede hablar con desbordante pasión…"

…

- Logré darle…- Susurró Naruto sonriendo débilmente -Está funcionando…-

"Ese núcleo era lo que mantenía unidos el cuerpo de Mokuton y el cuerpo de Kouton, dándole a Tung sus capacidades únicas…" El azabache reflexionaba sin apartar su mirada del ser metálico "Ahora que lo ha perdido…"

Azula, Ukitsu, Touma, Infernape y Shiryu miraban con atención al Shogun del Dogun, ya que de todo su cuerpo comenzó a surgir una corriente de vapor súbita, mientras que él gritaba en forma demencial. Se retorcía de pie, con ambas manos en la cabeza, el flujo de vapor que surgía de su cuerpo era errático y mientras en algunas partes apenas si había sutil vapor, en otros lugares la súbita expulsión de gas replicaba el de una olla exprés con todo y silbido.

- ¡No…! ¡No puedo mantener unido mi cuerpo…!- Exclamaba con horror Tung en medio de su agonía -¡No…! ¡Si mi cuerpo se separa, seré vulnerable y me harán pedazos…!-

La Hime, el Saruou, el Shusha, la Vasto Lord y el Yoroi Senshi miraron sorprendidos cómo las esferas metálicas que formaban las articulaciones y protecciones del Shogun se separaban del cuerpo de madera divididas a la mitad como si se desmontaran automáticamente tras un sobrecalentamiento. Caían con estruendo revelando el cuerpo de madera del Shogun del Dogun, que más parecía un perturbador modelo de los sistemas nervioso y circulatorio del cuerpo humano. Lo único que permanecía en ese cuerpo delgado era la cabeza de metal.

- ¡Ahora Azula…!- Shiryu volteó súbitamente hacia la castaña

- Kh…- La Hime posó su mano con la palma abierta en dirección al Shogun y al instante se comenzó a manifestar una flama azul -¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha (Elemento Fuego: Camino Oscuro de la Onda Cortante Lunar)…!-

El torrente de fuego azul salió en forma de una esfera de considerable tamaño hacia Tung, quien volteó en medio de su sufrimiento, recibiendo de lleno el ataque. Su expresión de horror quedó congelada cuando su cuerpo de madera comenzó a incendiarse rápidamente entre las llamas azules y en relativamente poco tiempo se carbonizaba. Cuando simplemente quedó quemada y las llamas se apagaron al consumir el combustible, la cabeza de Tung cayó al suelo con esa expresión de sufrimiento visible, levantando ligeramente las cenizas de la madera que había sido el sostén del que siempre se había enorgullecido y que había cobrado tantas víctimas.

- Eso es lo que te mereces, infeliz…- La Hime lentamente se puso de pie, junto con sus amigos

- Eso fue excelente, Naruto…- Infernape volteó con una sutil sonrisa hacia su joven señor

- G-Gracias…- El chico se tambaleaba, pero en ese momento fue detenido por Ukitsu

- ¿Y qué haremos con él…?- Desde el suelo, Tung miraba con terror cómo Touma se acercaba lentamente hacia él junto con Shiryu y Azula

- Vamos a hacerlo pedazos, para que no pueda regenerarse jamás…- Replicó el Yoroi Senshi con una frialdad que provocó un profundo terror en el Shogun

- ¡No, esperen…! ¡Deténganse…!- Exclamó ya aterrada la cabeza del Shogun del Dogun

- ¡Hasta nunca…!- El Shogun del Suigun se lanzó hacia el ser de metal mientras en su puño se manifestaba su Chakra y lo dirigía hacia la cabeza parlante -¡Rozan Shoryu…! ¡Agh…!-

Todos orientaron su mirada hacia Shiryu, ya que un sorpresivo fulgor se interpuso entre el azabache y el Shogun del Dogun justo cuando iba a liberar el poder con el que acabaría con él. Todos voltearon sorprendidos, menos Naruto que permanecía con la mirada cerrada, ya que el Yoroi Senshi cayó pesadamente al suelo con varias grietas presentes en toda su Yoroiryu, algo que llamó poderosamente la atención de la Hime: la Yoroiryu resistió por separado muchas veces los ataques de Naruto y ese estallido en cambio, la agrietó con un solo ataque. Entre un Shiryu que se levantaba con desconcierto y un aterrado Tung se encontraba la imponente Choun Shiryu, que tenía su Katana desenvainada, apuntando con ella hacia su otrora protegido.

- Es… ¡La Shogun del Kingun…!- Exclamó sorprendido el Shogun del Kagun

- ¡Shiryu…!- El Taijutsushi observó con una mezcla de expectación y furia a la fría Kenjutsushi, quien bajaba su arma lentamente

- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamó con visible alivio la cabeza de Tung -Ayúdame, si muero yo no puedo regresar a la vida, desapareceré para siempre…-

- Te ofrezco esto…- Replicó fríamente la hermosa alba, mientras orientaba la mano derecha con la palma abierta hacia el cielo.

Todos observaban con desconcierto y fascinación cómo lo que parecía ser un vórtice dimensional aparecía en el cielo, y lentamente comenzaba a abrir un agujero de gusano del que emergía una especie de Samurai Yoroi gigante, de color negro, que frotaba en posición fetal. Tocado en el pecho similar a las costillas de un esqueleto humano de color blanco y seis espadas que sobresalían de su espalda eran las señales distintivas de semejante armadura, además de una máscara roja sumamente siniestra que complementaba a la perfección el Kabuto (Yelmo) de la Yoroi.

- ¡¿Qué es eso…?- La cabeza de metal miraba fascinada la Samurai Yoroi negra gigante

- Es la Yoroi más poderosa a disposición del Kingun… Alguna vez fue propiedad de Arago, el conquistador del Makai en la era antigua…- Respondió tranquilamente Choun Shiryu

- No… No puede ser…- Susurró Touma, llamando la atención de Azula

- ¿Qué ocurre, Touma?- Preguntó la castaña con creciente incertidumbre

- ¿Recuerdas la leyenda que mi mamá nos contó sobre el origen de mi Yoroi y aquél Samurai, Ryo Sanada…?- Respondió a su vez el peliazul, con la voz insegura.

Azula recordó fugazmente aquél relato donde Ami hablaba de un legendario Samurai que portaba la Kikoutei no Yoroi (Armadura del Emperador Brillante). Ese Samurai había pasado a la historia como uno de los pocos que había vencido al joven Rikudou Sennin en batalla… La leyenda de Kikoutei era parecida a la del sabio, ya que Ryo Sanada dividió la Kikoutei no Yoroi, la fuente de su poder, en nueve Samurai Yoroi, una de las cuales era la Tenkuu no Yoroi del Shusha. Ryo Sanada durante su larga travesía, continuó recordando la Hime, sólo estuvo una vez al borde de la muerte, en la ocasión en que se enfrentó a su más grande rival…

- Imposible…- Susurró Azula mientras volteaba a ver con horror la Yoroi negra que continuaba flotando en el aire "¿Esa es la Yoroi del enemigo de Kikoutei…?"

- Exactamente…- La respuesta de Touma, deduciendo lo que pensaba Azula, dejó desconcertados a todos

- Veo que conocen la historia de Arago- Replicó Choun Shiryu, mirando tranquilamente a la Hime y al peliazul -Escucha Tung…- Agregó la alba sin apartar su mirada de ambos chicos, algo que alertó también a Infernape, Shiryu y Ukitsu -Si estás dispuesto a cambiar tu esencia de ser artificial… Entonces es tuya…-

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Quieres decir que me convertiré en una Yoroisei, en tu sirviente? ¡Jamás, primero muerto…!- Exclamó altanero el Shogun del Dogun

- Entonces me retiro, suerte…- Choun Shiryu se dio la media vuelta, lista para marcharse

- Ah… ¡No, espera…!- La Shogun del Kingun volteó a ver la cabeza metálica

- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¿Si acepto la Yoroi podré derrotar a todos estos miserables?- Preguntó Tung con seriedad en su expresión

- Sin lugar a duda…- Replicó tranquilamente Choun Shiryu

- De acuerdo…- La mirada del ser metálico estaba clavada en la mujer -Acepto…-

Todos miraban con expectación lo que estaba ocurriendo. Choun Shiryu extendió su mano abierta hacia el cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun. La palma de la Shogun del Kingun liberó un efímero resplandor y al instante los ojos de Tung se opacaron, mientras que de las piezas metálicas comenzó a surgir un sutil Chakra de color plateado, el cual lentamente se fue adentrando en la Arago no Yoroi (Armadura de Arago). Una vez que el Chakra fue totalmente asimilado por la Yoroi, pasaron unos segundos de perturbadora tranquilidad. Ante la expectación de los amigos de Naruto, la Yoroi rompió su posición fetal, enderezándose en el aire y cayendo de pie al suelo, cimbrándolo con firmeza. En la máscara roja se manifestaron los característicos ojos del Shogun del Dogun. Una risa siniestra surgió del cuerpo metálico, que expandiéndose alcanzó un altura de poco más de cuatro metros. Infernape, con más de dos metros y medio de altura, apenas rebasaba su cintura. Naruto orientó su rostro hacia el poderoso enemigo que nuevamente se había levantado ante él.

- Mi poder… Mi poder se desborda… ¡Es arrollador, un poder increíble…!- Bramo Tung, extendiendo los brazos de su nuevo cuerpo ante el desconcierto de todos, liberando Chakra plateado de todas las uniones de las partes de la Yoroi -¡Esto está empezando a gustarme!-

- No me quedaré de brazos cruzados, yo también ayudaré… Es el hijo de mi Sensei…-

En ese momento, detrás del nuevo Tung, Kakashi llegaba al campo de batalla con un Yukidama colgado de su pierna que intentaba detenerlo sin resultado. El Jounin de Konoha lucía apenas recuperado del cansancio y estaba tan concentrado que sólo detuvo su carrera cuando vio la sombra que la Yoroisei gigante proyectaba al suelo. Estaba a un par de metros de Tung, cuando finalmente vio al imponente ser con pavor. Inmediatamente se descubrió su Sharingan, para comprobar con incredulidad que ese nuevo enemigo tenía un Chakra enorme, varias veces superior al suyo y de los otros Jounin que lo habían seguido a la misión.

- Es ese Jounin de Konoha…- Susurró el Shusha -Kakashi…-

- No puede ser, la situación empeoró de un momento a otro- Agregó contrariada la Hime

- ¿Hm…?- Tung volteó a su espalda, para encontrarse con el Ninja Copia preparando el Raikiri

- Kh…- Kakashi luchaba contra su miedo, preparándose para atacar a la Yoroi gigante

- ¡Cuidado, apártate Jounin…!- Gritó Infernape con preocupación mientras se lanzaba al frente.

A gran velocidad Tung le lanzaba un golpe franco a un Kakashi que se había quedado estático como en la ocasión en que encaró a Orochimaru, paralizado por saberse sumamente inferior al enemigo delante de él. El Shogun del Kagun detuvo con sus dos manos y visible esfuerzo el golpe de la Yoroisei, convirtiéndose en un duelo de fuerzas que aparentemente lucía igualado, con Infernape haciendo todo lo posible por proteger al peliplateado y al gato albo que miraban todo con expectación detrás de él. La mirada fiera del Saruou se encontró con la del ser artificial, cuyos ojos se entrecerraron con deleite. Infernape se dio cuenta de que la fuerza que Tung le imprimía a su puño había aumentado, puesto que sus pies comenzaban a clavarse en el suelo

- ¡¿Qué demonios sucede?- Exclamó el simio, sin disminuir su esfuerzo

- ¡Ja, ja…! ¡Despídete…!- Replicó el ser artificial con burla.

Debajo del simio y el Jounin se formó un enorme agujero debido a la fuerza que le imprimía la Yoroisei a su golpe. Infernape y Kakashi junto a Yukidama cayeron en aquél boquete, perdiéndose en la oscuridad ante la mirada siniestra de Tung. Infernape y Kakashi se perdieron en la oscuridad del boquete entre gritos de sorpresa y un maullido alargado de Yukidama. Choun Shiryu miraba aparentemente indiferente el desarrollo de la batalla.

- ¡Infernape…!- Gritó Shiryu, corriendo hacia la Yoroisei y llamando la atención de su enemigo

- ¡Yukidama…!- Azula se dirigió también hacia Tung, junto a Touma, dejando a Ukitsu al cuidado de Naruto

- ¡Viene hacia acá…!- Touma preparó arco y flecha cuando vio al ser artificial lanzarse hacia los tres

- Maldición…- La Hime endureció la mirada -¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!-

- Ahora…- El Shusha entrecerró los ojos -¡Shinkuuha…!-

La flecha cargada con Chakra y el torrente de Chakra Netton salieron a gran velocidad hacia Tung, uniéndose en el camino y formando un ataque combinado de Chakra púrpura que avanzaba directamente hacia la Yoroisei. Sutiles carcajadas surgieron del cuerpo de Tung cuando el golpe dio de lleno en él, porque el Chakra simplemente se dispersaba sin causarle daño, como los ataques de Azula contra la Yoroiryu de Shiryu, quien observó con marcada sorpresa junto a la castaña y al Shusha la inutilidad del ataque.

- ¡No puede ser…!- Exclamó la Hime, visiblemente abrumada

- ¡El Chakra no le afectó en lo más mínimo…!- El peliazul estaba tan descolocado como su amiga

- ¡Cuidado…!- Alcanzó a exclamar Shiryu.

El Yoroi Senshi se lanzó al frente, con la intención de proteger a los dos, ya que Tung se lanzó hacia ellos listo para embestirlos con su enorme hombro. Shiryu recibió de lleno el impacto, sin embargo fue incapaz de detener la trayectoria de la Yoroisei. Tung continuó con su embate, llevándose también a Touma y a la Hime. Se detuvo en seco después de correr varios metros, haciendo que por la inercia los tres salieran proyectados al aire, cayendo pesadamente al suelo. La Yoroiryu de Shiryu terminó por hacerse trizas con excepción de las piernas ante la mirada complacida del ser artificial.

- Touma… Shiryu…- Azula estiró su mano hacia sus amigos, pero se venció después de un instante

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, esto me agrada!- Bramo Tung frenéticamente -¡Este cuerpo es lo mejor que hay, Shiryu…!- El ser artificial volteó hacia la Shogun del Kingun -Soy más fuerte que infernape, pero también muy veloz… Y esta Yoroi parece estar hecha del mismo metal que la Yoroiryu de Shiryu… El Ninjutsu no le hace absolutamente nada- Tung apretó sus puños, vanagloriándose del poder que había obtenido -¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Es un cuerpo invencible…! ¿Verdad…?-

- Posiblemente- Replicó la bella alba tranquilamente, mientras la Yoroisei se daba la media vuelta, dándole la espalda

"Observa puta…" Tung entrecerró los ojos "Eventualmente también te haré trizas a ti… Habiendo recibido este cuerpo ya no me sirves para nada… Pero antes de eso" La Yoroisei se orientó hacia Ukitsu y Naruto, los únicos que continuaban de pie -¡Ya no pueden hacer nada…! ¡Ahora mataré a ese maldito mocoso llamado Naruto…!-

- Aquí viene…- La morena se puso en guardia instintivamente, pero se sorprendió cuando Naruto la alejó con un empujón -¡Naruto-sempai…!-

- Ukitsu… Aléjate, es a mí a quien quiere- El rubio estaba frente a frente con Tung

- ¡No lo hagas, ya no tienes fuerzas para combatir…!- Replicó la Vasto Lord, contrariada por la actitud de su Sempai

- ¡Veo que tienes agallas, gusano…!- El ser artificial levantó su puño, en el cual se manifestaron pequeños relámpagos característicos del Chakra Bakuton -¡Te mandaré al infierno de un golpe…!- Tung lanzó su puño, dándole al rubio de lleno y provocando una explosión de la cual salió volando Naruto entre el polvo levantado

- ¡Naruto-sempai…!- Para la morena, parecía ser el final del hijo de Minato

- ¡Por fin lo hice, ja, ja, ja…!- Carcajadas salieron del nuevo cuerpo del ser artificial, ya que estaba seguro de su victoria -¡Acabé con él!- En medio de sus risas, Naruto cayó con una mano y tras una vistosa maniobra, cayó elegantemente de frente a su enemigo -No puede ser…- La confianza de Tung dio paso a la incredulidad

- ¿Naruto-sempai…?- Ukitsu lucía tan asombrada como el otrora Shogun del Dogun

- No te preocupes Ukitsu, estoy bien… Y estoy seguro, de que ganaré esta batalla…- El rubio tenía los ojos entreabiertos, debido a que todavía le afectaba la tierra que le había lanzado Shiryu

- ¿Qué…?- La morena miraba con desconcierto a su amigo

- ¿Que estás seguro…?- Los ojos de Tung se entrecerraron con ira -¡Lo único que sabes hacer es ofenderme…!- Con ira ciega, el ser artificial se lanzó hacia Naruto, preparando otro golpe -¡Maldito mocoso…!- Tung lanzó su ataque, pero el Chunin lo esquivó ladeando su cabeza con precisión -¡Ya verás…!- Ahora lanzó una patada, que Naruto esquivó ladeando el cuerpo con sorprendente velocidad -¡Prepárate a morir, miserable…!- Tung comenzó una frenética combinación de puños y patadas que el rubio esquivaba con la nueva agilidad mostrada anteriormente

- Él puede ver todos los ataques a pesar de tener todavía tierra en los ojos…- Infernape emergía del borde del boquete en la tierra, con Kakashi y Yukidama en su espalda asintiendo sin despegar la mirada del combate -Ahora tiene una especie de sexto sentido que lo hace mucho mejor de lo que era hace unos momentos…-

- Está completo como Taijutsushi…- Azula, reincorporándose lentamente, volteó a ver con expectación a Shiryu, quien era ayudado por Touma a levantarse

- ¿Eh…?-

- Naruto logró dominar el Konken, así que los Sanken están completos- El peliazul y la castaña volcaron su atención en el azabache -Eso significa que el último Ken también está completo…- Tung seguía con su arremetida, pero el rubio esquivaba cada uno de los intentos de golpearlo con suma facilidad

- ¿Acaso te refieres a…?- Murmuró el Shusha, incitando a Shiryu a continuar

- Sin darse cuenta, Naruto ha despertado la misma percepción sobrehumana que tenía Ryu, comprendiendo inconscientemente el poder que tiene ahora…- El Yoroi Senshi observaba el combate detenidamente -Por eso está tan seguro, de que él ganará la batalla…-

- Naruto…- Azula regresó su atención a la batalla, mirando sorprendida a su amigo justo en el momento en que tras esquivar un puñetazo de Tung, le dio un golpe en el peto, justo en aquél tocado similar a un costillar

- Pero qué…- La Yoroisei miró sorprendido cómo esa parte de su cuerpo cayó al suelo, hecha pedazos -¡No, imposible, no puede ser cierto…!- Tung se llevó la mano al centro del peto, mientras miraba a un Naruto que tras caer de forma elegante le daba la espalda -¡Yo soy el más fuerte…! ¡Yo recibí este cuerpo…! ¡No puedo ser vencido por una basura como él…!-

"Ese chiquillo…" Choun Shiryu miraba imperturbable el desarrollo de la batalla

- No con esta fuerza, no con este poder…- Tung se dio media vuelta para encarar a Naruto de frente -Si pierdo ahora…- La Yoroisei se lanzó nuevamente hacia su enemigo -¡Seré un imbécil…!- Naruto se puso en guardia, listo para contraatacar

"Golpea el cuerpo, golpea la mente, golpea el alma y…" El rubio recordó fugazmente cada momento en que realizó uno por uno los tres puños, abriéndose paso entre las esferas de metal, las llamas de dragón y el ataque de Tung "Golpea el infinito…" El puño derecho del Chunin tomó vuelo, posado cerca de su cuerpo ante la expectación de todos los presentes "Ahora puedo, hacer correctamente ese Jutsu…"

- Va a hacerlo…- Shiryu tampoco perdía detalle del momento, pero fue el único que pudo hablar

"Observe Ryu-sensei…" Naruto abrió los ojos súbitamente "¡Esta vez es de verdad…!"

- ¡Desaparece, maldito enano…!- Tung continuaba en su trayectoria, mientras su puño se llenó de llamas negras

- ¡Hadouryuken…!-

Naruto lanzó su puño en tan sólo un instante, soltando todo su poder en la forma del dragón de Chakra que avanzó violentamente hacia un incrédulo Tung, primero deteniéndolo en seco y luego atravesándolo al abrirse paso entre el metal. Todo el tronco de la Arago no Yoroi voló en pedazos y luego le siguieron las demás piezas, degradándose en forma de astillas de metal tras el feroz impacto. El rugiente dragón continuó su trayectoria hasta perderse en el cielo, dejando boquiabiertos a todos con la excepción de Choun Shiryu. Los fragmentos del cuerpo del Shogun del Dogun volaron por todas partes, ante la sorpresa de todos y el alarido de Tung.

- ¡Lo logró…!- Exclamaron Touma, Azula y Ukitsu emocionados mientras Infernape, Shiryu y Yukidama sonreían discretamente, quedando el Ninja Copia totalmente atónito

- Impresionante…- Murmuró la Shogun del Kingun sin perder detalle

- No sabía que el Hadouryuken tuviera tal poder destructivo…- Murmuró el Shusha mientras los trozos de metal caían delante de ellos

- No es sólo el Hadouryuken…- Dijo Shiryu ajeno a la gran cantidad de metal que caía a su alrededor -Naruto es más fuerte que Ryu y por eso ese resultado al ejecutar el Jutsu… Bien hecho, Naruto-

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó la Hime cuando el aludido cayó bocarriba, totalmente agotado y de inmediato sus amigos corrieron hacia él para ayudarlo

- ¿Hm…?- Choun Shiryu volteó hacia sus pies cuando una esfera de metal pegó ligeramente, dándose cuenta de que era un ojo del Shogun del Dogun, todo lo que quedaba de él

- Tú me mentiste…- Del ojo salió la voz de Tung -Dijiste que con esa Yoroi podría vencerlos…-

- Ésa era la Yoroi más poderosa disponible para mi ejército… Fuiste derrotado porque ese niño es un verdadero guerrero y tú solamente eres un mísero experimento…- Replicó la Shogun del Kingun con severidad

- Dame… Dame otra oportunidad… Esta vez si los mataré…-

- Yo creo...- Shiryu se inclinó par levantar el ojo y tomarlo con su mano derecha, posándolo en la palma de su mano -Que no-

- Kh… ¡Espera, Shiryu….!- Tung se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la bella alba, ya que se podía percibir desesperación en su voz -¡Por favor no me mates…!-

- Muere- Choun Shiryu cerró su mano, destruyendo con facilidad el objeto metálico y dejando sorprendidos a todos -Pronto nos volveremos a ver…- Al instante, la Shogun del Kingun desapareció dejando caer los restos del ojo de Tung

- Se atrevió a hacerle eso a uno de sus camaradas…- Azula estaba perturbada por el frío trato de Choun Shiryu al Shogun del Dogun

- Al parecer sólo lo utilizó para medir la fuerza de Naruto- Agregó serio el peliazul

"Ella quiso saber contra quien va a pelear en el futuro…" Pensó Shiryu "En verdad ella es la Shogun más temible en el Tengun…"

- ¡Vamos, debemos darnos prisa…!- Ukitsu llamó la atención de todos, al echarse a Naruto en la espalda para cargarlo

- ¡Es cierto, con la muerte de ese sujeto, la prisión de Cristal debe de haber liberado ya a Rimururu!- La castaña recuperó la seriedad en su rostro.

Todos comenzaron a correr hacia la fortaleza mientras el sol comenzaba a ponerse en el horizonte. La luz se fue debilitando mientras estaba posada sobre los trozos de metal del cuerpo de Tung, la única señal visible que había quedado del ser artificial. Lentamente el metal comenzó a desaparecer, junto con la ambición del Shogun de pasar a la historia…

…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que sucede…?-

La Hime, el Shusha, el Saruou, el Yoroi Senshi, la Vasto Lord con el rubio en brazos, el felino y el Ninja Copia, miraban con desconcierto que dentro de la prisión de amatista Rimururu seguía atrapada, ahora estando doblada hacia delante, con una expresión visiblemente cansada y con sus mejillas ligeramente hundidas en una apariencia cadavérica. El sufrimiento era casi palpable en su mirada, pero aún así observaba con atención al grupo delante de ella.

- ¡Todavía no ha comenzando a desintegrarse…!- Exclamó Ukitsu con visible preocupación

- Esto no me gusta, el Mugenrou debió de haberse caído a pedazos tras la batalla contra Tung…- Shiryu no Tatsu miraba serio la prisión de cristal

- No… Si se está venciendo- Infernape se acercó para mirar detenidamente el cristal, encerrando los ojos a centímetros de él -Sólo que Rimururu-hime ya no tiene la fuerza suficiente para escapar-

- ¡¿Pero por qué no…?- Replicó el Shusha inmediatamente

- Tal vez ya sea tarde…- Las palabras del simio llamaron la atención de todos -El Jutsu se dispersó tras la muerte de Tung, pero…- El Shogun del Kagun desvió la mirada -La amatista ha drenado su energía de forma que ella ya es incapaz de salir por sí misma-

- No, no puede ser…- Murmuró Kakashi, sobrepasado por los acontecimientos

- ¡Miau, miau…!- El gato se acercó y comenzó a rasguñar la prisión de cristal, con visible desesperación -¡Miau…!- Con lágrimas en los ojos, el albo felino se lanzó de frente hacia el cristal, abriéndose la frente tras el cabezazo que le dio al cristal

- ¡Yukidama-sama…!- La morena depositó al rubio suavemente en el piso para socorrer al gato -Tenga cuidado, Yukidama-sama…-

"Esta hermosa joya no sólo es una gema de extraordinaria belleza… Dentro de cuarenta y ocho horas, drenará completamente la vida de Rimururu-hime…" Azula recordó fugazmente las palabras del Shogun del Dogun -No debemos claudicar… ¡Todavía hay tiempo!- La castaña volteó de reojo hacia el exterior, mirando el cielo ya nocturno -¿Qué hora es…?-

- Son las 20:00 horas- Replicó inmediatamente el Ninja Copia

- No debemos rendirnos, todavía tenemos cuatro horas para sacarla de ahí- Las palabras de la castaña llamaron la atención de todos

- Entonces debo decirles una cosa- Todos voltearon a ver a Shiryu

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó el Shusha

- No debemos precipitarnos, hay que elegir la forma correcta de destruir el Mugenrou… Porque de otra forma no sólo destruiremos el cristal, sino también a Rimururu-hime- Todos asintieron serios a la declaración del Yoroi Senshi -Infernape, no puedes utilizar el Chousenkou ni yo el Rozan Shoryu-ha… Eso haría trizas el cristal junto a Rimururu-hime-

- Bien…- Replicó serio el simio

- Entonces… ¡Manos a la obra…!-

Los intentos de todos comenzaron. Primero fue Ukitsu quien comenzó con una combinación de puños y patadas para agrietar el Mugenrou, pero tras cerca de treinta minutos la morena cayó de sentón al suelo, visiblemente preocupada porque sus ataques no consiguieron nada. Luego fue el turno de Infernape, quien repitió la lluvia de golpes a mayor velocidad e intensidad que la Vasto Lord, pero los resultados fueron los mismos. Tras media hora de golpear sin descanso el Mugenrou, no sucedió absolutamente nada. El cristal brillaba suavemente con la luz de la luna, como si se burlara de todos. Shiryu intentó por más de una hora, atacando principalmente con las piernas aprovechando que todavía estaban revestidas por la Yoroiryu, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Después de eso, por una larga hora, Ukitsu, Shiryu no Tatsu y el Saruou combinaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, ante la expectación de Touma, Azula y Kakashi, sin resultado alguno. La Hime y el Shusha miraban con creciente desesperación, mientras que el Ninja Copia observaba todo detenidamente con su Sharingan. Finalmente los tres tendientes al Taijutsu cayeron con visible agotamiento en sus rostros.

- Esto… No está funcionando- La azabache volteó a ver a su hermano

- Debe haber, otra forma…- Susurró el azabache

- Ese maldito Tung… Nos dejó un recuerdo muy desagradable…- Murmuró el simio, jadeando visiblemente

- Es mi turno…- Touma preparó arco y flecha, rodeado por su Chakra -¡Shinkuuha…!-

- Yo también…- Azula se posó junto a su amigo -¡Fuuton: Zangetsuha (Elemento Viento: Onda Cortante Lunar)…!-

La flecha cargada con Chakra impactó primero, provocando un estallido de luz que deslumbró a todos por un instante, cayendo la flecha al suelo segundos después. Luego las ráfagas de viento de forma de media luna impactaron sucesivamente, pero se dispersaron con facilidad. La desesperación comenzó a mostrarse en los rostros de todos, al ver que era muy complicado romper ese cristal. Sin embargo, Kakashi no apartó la mirada del cristal al ver que una pequeña fisura, justo en el punto donde había impactado la flecha de Touma, era visible.

- ¡Miren eso!- Kakashi señalo hacía el lugar donde estaba su descubrimiento

- ¿Qué sucede?- Todos se acercaron al Mugenrou

- Ah, ya veo…- Shiryu pasó su mano por la fisura en forma de un minúsculo agujero -Tal parece que el intento de Touma ha rendido frutos… Me pregunto por qué…-

- Si me permiten, les responderé a eso- El Ninja Copia se acercó serio -El efecto del Chakra en la flecha, produce un efecto que aumenta la capacidad de penetración de la punta, el Chakra se concentra en un solo punto, logrando vulnerar el cristal…-

- Ya veo… Entonces es posible destruir el cristal con la combinación de Chakra y flecha, ¿Es a eso a lo que te refieres?- Azula volteó a ver expectante a Kakashi

- Exactamente-

- ¡Dame una flecha Touma, sólo tenemos una hora para sacarla de ahí…!- El peliazul le lanzó una flecha a la Hime, quien la impregnó de Chakra Raiton inmediatamente -¡Toma!-

Ahora fue el turno del Shusha y la castaña ayudados por el Ninja Copia. Azula impregnando las flechas con Chakra Katon y Kakashi con Raiton alternándose los turnos, Touma disparando apenas las flechas estaban listas, fueron abriendo una pequeña abertura en la amatista, la cual era apenas del ancho de un lápiz y apenas de un par de centímetros de profundidad. Ahora era el turno de los inclinados al Taijutsu de observar el avance significativo en comparación con sus propios intentos, pero aún así no parecía ser realmente útil la penetración. Kakashi agotó su Chakra antes que Azula, debido al perfeccionado control del mismo por parte de la Hime. Al final sólo quedó la castaña alternando el uso del Katon y el Raiton para las flechas. El último intento nuevamente fue poco productivo: apenas iban cinco centímetros de penetración.

- Maldición…- La Hime respiraba agitada, recargando sus manos en las rodillas -El Ninjutsu ordinario no puede destruirlo…-

- ¿Entonces ya no podemos hacer nada…?- Infernape se acercó con preocupación

- Escuchen- Kakashi miró fijamente la prisión de cristal y la fisura -El Chakra Katon con su poder de impacto y el Chakra Raiton con las vibraciones que aumentan el poder de penetración, si alguno pudiera utilizar una combinación de ambos, eso podría funcionar…-

- Comprendo- Agregó el peliazul -No es lo mismo sumar nueve y nueve, que multiplicar nueve y nueve… Ambos Chakra se potencian uno al otro y seguramente eso debe bastar para destruir el Shouton, un Choujou Seishitsu Henka contra otro…-

- ¿Tú puedes hacerlo Azula?- Preguntó Shiryu inmediatamente -Eres habilidosa en el control de ambos Chakra-

- No lo sé… Aprendí el Netton hace apenas unos días… De hecho la primera vez que lo usé fuera de la teoría fue para atacarte…- Replicó la castaña manteniendo la tranquilidad -No sé si pueda dominar el Nitton así de pronto…-

"Habla como si no fuera necesario poseer el Kekkei Genkai para usar ese tipo de Chakra…" Pensó fugazmente el alumno del fallecido Minato

- Vamos Azula-chan, inténtalo… Seguro que tú puedes- La morena animó a su amiga

- De acuerdo…- Respondió la castaña después de unos instantes -Touma, préstame una flecha- El aludido le arrojó un proyectil para que la Hime lo tomara delante de su rostro.

Azula tomó la flecha con su mano derecha y cerró los ojos. Primero una fugaz llama que se disipó de la misma forma como apareció y posteriormente una pequeña corriente de relámpagos se manifestaron en la mano de la Hime. Después de eso, ante la expectación de todos, un resplandor dorado sumamente sutil rodeó la mano cerrada de Azula, el cual comenzó a extenderse por la flecha. Todos miraban expectantes cómo ese brillo esperanzador recorría lentamente el proyectil, pero apenas milímetros antes de alcanzar la punta, se disipó violentamente. Ukitsu volteó desconcertada hacia su amiga, pero su expresión cambió súbitamente por una de temor, cuando la Hime cayó de frente, sin poder mover siquiera sus manos para amortiguar la caída. La flecha salió volando hacia donde Naruto estaba recostado en el suelo.

- Demonios…- Susurró Azula, tratando de levantarse, pero inmediatamente se venció hacia un costado, respirando agitada

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó Infernape con desconcierto

- ¡La batalla ha durado mucho y Azula-chan ha consumido todo su Chakra usando Ninjutsu avanzado prácticamente desde el comienzo…!- La Vasto Lord tomó a su amiga entre sus brazos y la posó en su regazo -¡El esfuerzo de intentar usar el Nitton ha sido demasiado para ella…!-

- ¡Vamos Azula, sólo tú puedes controlar un Ninjutsu tan avanzado como el Nitton!- Gritó Touma, mientras la Hime hacía el esfuerzo por ponerse de pie por sí misma

- Esperen- Intervino Kakashi -Si Azula-hime ya agotada intenta usar ese Ninjutsu, no sólo no funcionará, sino que ella podría morir por el sobreesfuerzo…- Las palabras del Ninja Copia dejaron abrumados a todos

- Quedan menos de cinco minutos y encontrar a otra persona que pueda usar el Nitton en ese tiempo será imposible…- Shiryu cerró sus ojos con pesar -Creo que hasta aquí llego todo…-

- Kh… Aún no…- Un susurró rompió el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de Shiryu

- ¡¿Naruto…?-

Todos voltearon hacia donde Naruto intentaba ponerse de pie con dificultad, recargando su brazo en el suelo, tomando la flecha que había caído cerca de su cuerpo. Era visible el esfuerzo que hacía el rubio para levantarse ya que tenía cerrados los ojos y fruncía el ceño con fuerza, mientras apretaba los dientes y respiraba agitado. Kakashi de inmediato corrió hacia el hijo de su Sensei al ver que él también intentaba utilizar el Nitton necesario para salvar a Rimururu-hime.

"Si… Si de verdad poseo el poder del Rikudou Sennin como me dijo Ryu-sensei en aquella ocasión…" Finalmente el rubio pudo ponerse de pie "Ahora lo necesito más que nunca… No para luchar…" La mirada de Naruto quedó oculta entre la sombra que producía su cabello "Es para salvar una vida…" El Chunin levantó su mirada, mientras sus ojos mutaron violentamente en el Rinnegan "¡Es para salvar a Rimu-chan…!" El Ninja Copia se detuvo en seco ante la súbita expulsión de Chakra violenta del cuerpo del rubio

- ¡¿Pero qué sucede…?- El azabache lucía impresionado con el resplandor violeta que surgía del cuerpo de Naruto

- Éste es el poder oculto que reside en el cuerpo de Naruto- Respondió el simio, mirando serio al Chunin

- No puedo creerlo…- Susurró el Shogun del Suigun

- El, el Doujutsu de Naruto…- Susurró la debilitada Azula entre los brazos de Ukitsu

- Reacciona por primera vez fuera de una batalla…- Agregó la Vasto Lord, también sorprendida

- ¡Nitton: Ryuuseiryu (Elemento Sol: Dragón de la Corriente de Vida)…!- El Jutsu ejecutado por el hijo de Minato recubrió la flecha con un intenso de Chakra dorado en segundos -¡Está lista…!-

- ¡Dámela…!- Touma reaccionó al instante, tomando el proyectil apenas Naruto abrió su mano -¡Detrás de mí, todos…!-

Todos obedecieron la orden del Shusha, colocándose detrás de él mientras se preparaba para disparar. Touma preparó su disparo, sabiendo que el tiempo se agotaba y sólo tenía una oportunidad. Su mirada se clavó en la fisura que había formado el esfuerzo de todos mientras el arco se tensaba al límite. Todo quedó en silencio mientras una gota de sudor fría recorría lentamente la frente del peliazul. Naruto y los demás esperaban el momento del disparo con visible ansiedad en sus rostros. La flecha salió disparada súbitamente hacia su objetivo, dejando una estela dorada a su paso. El impacto entre el cristal y la flecha provocó un intenso resplandor que se disipó inmediatamente, mientras la flecha atravesó el Mugenrou, provocando una fisura completa en la prisión de cristal, de la cual comenzaron a surgir varias grietas que terminaron por extenderse y unirse, colapsando el Shouton y liberando por fin a una Rimururu-hime que se mantenía de pie con las rodillas pegadas y los ojos entrecerrados, al borde de la inconsciencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el rubio corrió hacia la chica, quien se venció apenas sintió que era sostenida por su amigo.

- Tardaste mucho, Naru-chan…- Susurró débilmente la Hime de la Nación del Agua mientras recargaba la cabeza en el hombro del rubio

- Rimu-chan…- Replicó suavemente el Chunin mientras el Doujutsu legendario desaparecía de sus ojos -Estás viva…- Naruto volteó a su espalda para ver a sus amigos -¡Está viva…!-

Con excepción de Kakashi, todos se acercaron para rodear al rubio y a la castaña de Kiri con alegría en sus expresiones mientras el hijo de Minato se aferró a su primera amiga mientras las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos. El Ninja Copia observó la escena: los alumnos de Ryu sonreían animados junto con los Shogun desertores, quienes se mantenían un par de pasos alejados con discretas sonrisas, visiblemente satisfechos por la escena a la que habían contribuido a materializar. Después de eso, Kakashi pudo ver cómo Naruto se sonrojó a sobremanera y se apartó ligeramente de su debilitada amiga cuando Azula hizo un comentario referente a acusarlo con sus novias por la comprometedora escena. Todos sonrieron animados por la reacción de un Naruto que parecía caerse de vergüenza, claro que sin soltar a Rimururu. Touma sujetó a la Hime de la Nación del Fuego para que la Vasto Lord pudiera cargar entre sus brazos al albo felino y unirlo a la celebración. El alumno de Minato sonrió suavemente debajo de su máscara.

"Naruto, has sido guiado por Ryu hacia un camino muy diferente al que yo pensaba para ti… Te has hecho fuerte, has hecho muchos amigos sinceros como siempre quisiste en tu niñez, cuando siempre estabas solo y ahora no sólo serás un digno candidato a Hokage, sino que también eres un gran Ninja, dispuesto a luchar por tus seres queridos… Eso está bien para ti… ¿Verdad, Minato-sensei…? Seguramente estarás muy feliz donde quiera que estés, viendo el gran Shinobi en el que se ha convertido tu hijo…" Kakashi mostró su ojo feliz "Sin importar a quien se enfrente, estoy seguro que salvará a este mundo junto con sus amigos y seres queridos, el Equipo Ryu…"

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **Finalmente la Saga de Tung ha terminado. Naruto y los demás han logrado rescatar a Rimururu y esta puede considerarse la primera gran victoria contra el Tengun, al derrotar a tres ejércitos en un solo combate. Sin embargo, las verdaderas e intensas batallas del fic apenas están por empezar. Al perfeccionar el Hadouryuken, Naruto ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel en capacidad de combate al controlar su fuerza, su velocidad y su espíritu, por eso la diferencia en relación a Tung y sus ataques frenéticos y salvajes. El Rinnegan no sólo ha vuelto a los ojos del rubio, sino que en la siguiente saga será de vital importancia, porque finalmente ha llegado la hora de revelar los secretos que en esta historia envuelven al poderoso Doujutsu. En relación a los elementos, Kouton (Acero), está formado por Kinton (Metal) y Katon (Fuego), ya que el hierro es la base del acero junto con carbón, forjándolo con fuego una y otra vez hasta obtener el metal, Jiton (Magnetismo), es resultado de unir Kinton con Raiton, ya que es la atracción entre dos metales a través de la energía eléctrica. Finalmente, Ryo Sanada (Héctor en el doblaje Latinoamericano) es el protagonista de Yoroiden Samurai Troopers y Arago (Escorpio) es el antagonista principal, adapto la historia de ellos para que concuerde con el tiempo del Rikudou Sennin. La Kikoutei no Yoroi es la Yoroi principal de la trama, que se obtiene uniendo las Yoroi de los protagonistas, sólo que en el fic lo manejo a la inversa. Eso es todo por ahora.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXI (14): El Largo Camino...**

**Nota para Naruto Uchiha: **Para poder avisar sobre las actualizaciones, el siguiente capítulo lo liberaré bajo un título nuevo: Naruto Zarya: Over The Nexus. Es la misma historia, sólo que con el hueco legal para poder informar de la actualización adecuadamente y ahí continuaré el hilo de la historia.


	33. XXXI 14: El Largo Camino

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

Al fin la batalla en Daikanishima había terminado. Después de trasladar a la recién rescatada Rimururu-hime a las ruinas de Kiri junto con las fuerzas sobrevivientes, en cuestión de un par de días se levantó un campamento para iniciar la reconstrucción de la aldea. Lo primero que se hizo fue honrar la memoria de los caídos en batalla, Chojuro, Kisame y Katara también incluidos, en forma del primer muro de la nueva Kiri, donde las heridas del pasado serían por fin sanadas al reconocer los esfuerzos de todos en la batalla contra el Tengun, sin importar que fueran Nukenin o gente que hacía mucho tiempo fuera parte de Kiri, como en el caso de Ami Mizuno, quien también había hecho acto de presencia para apoyar la aldea donde había nacido al enterarse de la situación. Después de la presentación del muro, se organizó una pequeña celebración en las ruinas de la torre Mizukage, bajo el cielo iluminado por las estrellas. El Equipo Ryu se encontraba reunido junto con Ami y Iroh, mientras que los equipos de Konoha se encontraban en un lugar cercano y los Ninja de Kiri también comían lo que estaba a disposición.

- En verdad es sorprendente que hayan podido sobrevivir a aquella emboscada del Tengun…- Iroh miraba orgulloso a los alumnos de su fallecida amiga

- Lo han hecho muy bien, Ryu-san seguramente estará muy orgullosa de ustedes donde quiera que esté…- Agregó la peliazul con cálida sonrisa

- Hm…- Azula sonrió sobria, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos

- Je…- Naruto sonrió apenado mientras agachó la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la nuca

- Es cierto Iroh-san, muchas gracias por encontrar a ese raro bisonte e ir por nosotros, al final apenas podíamos caminar- Touma sonrió amigablemente

- En cuanto a eso, ahora el dueño de Appa es Sokka-kun, el hermano mayor de la Akatsuki Katara… Si quieren agradecerle a alguien, vayan con él- El anciano señaló a un joven Jounin moreno de coleta que platicaba con varios compañeros a un par de metros de distancia.

La morena volteó a ver al joven, pero de inmediato su atención se posó en su hermano adoptivo, quien estaba un poco alejado de la gente, sentado sobre la caja de su Yoroi, mirando hacia el cielo estrellado con expresión seria. Vestía ahora el traje con el que Naruto, Azula y ella lo habían visto por primera vez. También era notoria la ausencia de Infernape y discretamente, la Jounin Kurenai Yuuhi miraba de reojo al azabache de larga cabellera con ligero rubor en su rostro.

- ¡Finalmente, Rimururu-hime ha llegado!-

Todos voltearon hacia donde la bella castaña se acercaba a los presentes en compañía de Umi y Ao, sus más cercanos colaboradores después de la Mizukage. La Hime de la Nación del Agua caminaba con serenidad y una sonrisa discreta, mientras miraba de reojo a todos los presentes. Ahora vestía un largo vestido Ainu de color blanco y pantalones cortos, con zapatos azules y pantalón corto de color blanco. Naruto sonrió de inmediato al notar que su amiga ya se notaba totalmente recuperada tras su cautiverio en la Mugenrou.

- Rimu-chan…- El rubio corrió a tomar la mano de su amiga -¡Rimu-chan…! ¡Estaba preocupado por ti porque te veías muy delgada…!- Naruto observó desconcertado que su amiga no reaccionaba y lo miraba severamente, con los ojos entrecerrados -¿Qué ocurre Rimu-chan, estas enojada conmigo…?-

- ¡Ya basta…!- La castaña se soltó súbitamente de las manos de su amigo -¡Esta es la gran escena del reencuentro entre la Hime y los Yuusha (Héroes) que la salvaron, se supone que que yo tenía que romper el protocolo primero para abrazarte y darles las gracias a todos…!-

- ¡¿Qué…? ¡Pero, pero…!- Ante la graciosa reacción de desconcierto del Chunin, todos los presentes comenzaron a reír

- Ya no importa…- Bufó molesta la castaña de Kiri -Gracias, Naru-chan- Finalmente, Rimururu abrazó a su amigo, calmándolo al instante

- ¡Salud…!- Gritaron varios de los presentes con vasos de Sake en mano, brindando a salud de su Hime y los Yuusha

- Todos ustedes pelearon valientemente- Rimururu se dirigió a los presentes, tomando a Naruto por los hombros y colocándolo delante de ella -Especialmente Naru-chan y los alumnos de Ryu-san… En verdad no tengo palabras para darles las gracias- Azula levantó el pecho altiva mientras Ukitsu y Touma se apenaban

- Mi difunto padre estaba en lo cierto… Ryu-san dejó una escuela que sus alumnos han continuado admirablemente- La Hime de la Nación del Agua sonrió en forma solemne y cerró los ojos en forma respetuosa

- Heero Yui, el Daimyo anterior, falleció hace seis años, desde entonces Rimururu-hime ha guiado el destino de esta nación ayudada por Mei-san y los demás… Ella ha guiado a la Nación del Agua en la batalla contra el Tengun- Susurró Ami, para que Naruto y los demás entendieran las palabras de Rimururu, mientras Shiryu agachó la mirada

- Por cierto Naru-chan… ¿Aquél chico gallardo también es alumno de Ryu-san?- La Hime de la Nación del Agua volteó a ver al Shogun del Suigun, sobresaltando a los otros alumnos de Ryu

"Ya se dio cuenta…" Pensó consternada la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, mirando preocupada al azabache

- Si bueno… Él es…- Naruto balbuceaba también sobrepasado por los acontecimientos

- Entonces también debo agradecerle- La castaña sonrió alegre mientras se acercó a Shiryu, quien fijó su mirada en ella -Oye, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

- Eh, Rimu-chan, yo… Él…- El rubio estaba visiblemente nervioso

- Yo…- El Yoroi Senshi se puso de pie -Mi nombre es…- Shiryu tomó aire antes de continuar -Yo soy Shiryu no Tatsu, el Shogun del Suigun…- Casi todos los Ninja reunidos se sobresaltaron al instante con las palabras del azabache, incluso varios vasos de porcelana cayeron al suelo

- ¡Es del Tengun…!- Gritó un alarmado Jounin

- ¡El Suigun…!- Exclamó otro

- Hermano…- Murmuró Ukitsu, visiblemente entristecida

"Él es Shiryu… Sí, ahora que lo dice, es idéntico al niño que conocí" Pensó fugazmente la peliazul de Shinrin "¿Cómo es que no me di cuenta antes?"

- ¿Lo dices en serio?- Preguntó Rimururu, con expresión seria

- ¡Un momento, Rimu-chan…!- Naruto y Ukitsu se posaron delante de su Sempai y hermano respectivamente tras la declaración del rubio -¡Shiryu ya no es malo!-

- ¡Así es Rimururu-hime!- Agregó la morena, visiblemente preocupada -¡Abrió los ojos ante la verdad y nos ayudó como el alumno de Ryu-sensei que es…!-

- No importa cuánto me defiendan…- El azabache posó sus manos en los hombros de ambos Chunin -El hecho es que yo fui quien destruyó esta aldea como el líder del Suigun y no tengo excusa alguna… Afortunadamente tuve la suerte de recibir una oportunidad para ayudar a Naruto y a los demás, ya no tengo nada que lamentar… Así que- El azabache, ante la expectación de todos, se arrodilló ante la Hime de la Nación del Agua -Rimururu-hime, quisiera que me juzgara usted misma… Si decide que debo morir ahora mismo y en este lugar, estaré de acuerdo y no intentaré defenderme…-

- ¡Shiryu…!- Exclamaron visiblemente contrariados Naruto, Ukitsu y Touma, mientras Azula miraba seria

- Como quieras Shiryu, yo seré quien decida tu destino…- La castaña cerró los ojos y respiró profundo antes de continuar -Tu crimen merece una condena perpetua y esa condena…- Todos miraban expectantes, mientras la Hime abrió los ojos -Es que vivas el resto de tu vida preservando el legado que te dejó Ryu-san…- El Yoroi Senshi miró sorprendido a la joven líder de la Nación del Agua -Pelearás con tu vida para proteger el amor, la paz y la justicia del mundo, más allá de las aldeas y las naciones… Además, prohíbo tajantemente que te degrades imprudentemente y te rindas dejándote llevar por tu pasado…-

- ¡Rimu-chan…!- Exclamó el chico del Rinnegan, visiblemente feliz

- Eso es todo…- Rimururu sonrió alegre -¿Has entendido?-

- Como usted diga…- Shiryu no Tatsu agachó la cabeza, quedando su mirada oculta entre la sombra que producía su cabello

- Hermano…- La morena sonrió agradecida con la Hime de la Nación del Agua

"Me da gusto que las voluntades de Ryu-san y Harribel-san por fin haya podido llegar también a ti, Shiryu" Touma sonrió suavemente mientras los aplausos se hacían presentes

"¿Lo ves Hyouga? El chico sólo tenía que encontrar su camino a seguir…" Ami sonrió suavemente mientras orientó su mirada hacia el cielo "Ryu-san, ojalá estés viendo esto…"

"Hm… Rimururu-hime es una gran persona… En verdad que Kiri y la Nación del Agua están en muy buenas manos" Iroh miraba a la castaña con una gran sonrisa, mientras bebía un poco de su vaso con té.

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXXI (14): El Largo Camino...**

…

Sentado a las afueras de Kiri, Infernape miraba sentado en el suelo la luna llena. Con una botella de Sake en la mano, tomaba pequeños tragos mientras sus ojos se alternaban entre los diversos astros del cielo nocturno. Sin cambiar de posición, orientó sus ojos hacia atrás al escuchar los pasos de tres personas que se dirigían hacia él lentamente. Cuando por fin se animó a voltear, se encontró con Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy y Asuma Sarutobi, quienes cargaban juntos una olla de barro llena de Sake.

- Al fin te encontré- Se acercó curioso el Ninja Copia

- Ah… Kakashi Hatake…-

- ¿Qué haces en este lugar y bebiendo tan poco…?- Preguntó el peliplata

- Hm…- Infernape sonrió suavemente -¿Van a permitir que un Juujin (Hombre Bestia) tome licor con los seres humanos?-

- No digas eso…- El alumno de Minato mostró su ojos feliz -A fin de cuentas tú también eres uno de los Yuusha que salvaron a Rimururu-hime y también salvaste a Naruto… A nombre de mi Sensei, te estoy muy agradecido-

- Kakashi…- El Saruou se notaba conmovido

- Vamos, bebe lo que gustes- Agregó amigable el hijo del Sandaime Hokage

- ¡Porque el poder de la juventud es para todos los que luchen por la justicia, sean quienes sean…!- Exclamó alegre el hombre con peinado de jícara

- En ese caso…- Ante la sorpresa de los tres Jounin, Infernape tomó la olla con Sake y tras ponerse de pie tomó directamente de ella -Hm… Delicioso, el mejor que nunca haya tomado…- El simio dejó suavemente el objeto en el suelo, ante las carcajadas alegres de los tres Jounin.

…

En la fiesta el alcohol ya había hecho estragos en los presentes. Un Iroh ya ebrio cantaba escandalosamente mientras abrazaba a unos visiblemente incómodos Naruto y Azula, que forcejaban en vano para intentar soltarse del agarre del viejo. Entretanto, unas ebrias Ami y Umi se miraban desafiantes y comenzaban a gritarse un montón de cosas inentendibles debido a su grado de embriaguez. Touma vigilaba visiblemente avergonzado a su madre, ya que sabía de la rivalidad entre ambas peliazules en el pasado por el corazón de su fallecido padre. Por otra parte, Ukitsu miraba desconcertada cómo la Hime de la Nación del Agua bebía Sake como si fuera agua.

- Rimururu-hime… ¿Está bien…? Parece que ha bebido demasiado…- Preguntó cautelosa la morena

- Claro que toy bien…- La castaña agitó la mano, restándole importancia al asunto -A mí el Sake no me hace naa…- La Hime se tambaleaba ligeramente -Además… Io me llamo Rimururu o al menos eso dicen mis calzoncillos… Si no, tú serás Ukitsu-dono…- Una incómoda Vasto Lord miró con la ceja levantada a Rimururu -¡Ja, ja, ja…!- La castaña se abrazó de la morena, riéndose escandalosamente.

En ese momento, en parte para evitar el aliento alcohólico de la Hime de la Nación del Agua, Ukitsu volteó hacia su costado y notó que su hermano ya no estaba en el lugar donde hacía un rato comía tranquilamente su ración de Sushi y Dango. Apenas Rimururu cayó ya completamente dormida y ebria, la Vasto Lord comenzó a buscar por las inmediaciones del lugar tanto al Yoroi Senshi como al Juujin. Finalmente su búsqueda se extendió por todas las ruinas de Kiri, encontrando a los dos Shogun traidores en las afueras de las ruinas mientras caminaban hacia el exterior.

- ¡Hermano…!- El azabache se detuvo para voltear ver a su hermana adoptiva correr hacia él, volteando también Infernape -¿Ocurre algo? ¿A dónde van?-

- Ah, no queríamos interrumpir- Respondió Shiryu tranquilamente -Vamos a Tiamath-

- Tiamath… ¿La base del Tengun?- Preguntó interesada la Vasto Lord

- Así es… Tiamath, el castillo tallado en piedra con la forma de un dragón, se encuentra al norte de la Nación del Fuego, en el Cementerio de la Montaña, donde la gente cree que está la guarida de Akatsuki…- Respondió el Saruou

- Infernape y yo pensábamos ir a explorar un poco el lugar-

- ¿Entonces no sería mejor que fuéramos todos juntos…?- La morena miraba expectante

- Si vamos solos, no seremos descubiertos fácilmente, déjanoslo- Respondió el azabache

- Hoy me sentí mejor que nunca, díselo por favor a Naruto y a los demás- Infernape posó su mano fugazmente en un hombro de Ukitsu

- Nos volveremos a ver pronto, hermana- Shiryu sonrió suavemente

- Tengan cuidado por favor…- Susurró la Chunin mientras los dos Shogun traidores reiniciaban su largo camino hacia la base del Tengun.

…

La devastación que se veía por toda Kumo no tenía precedentes. Los edificios ardían en intensas llamas que se levantaban al cielo, los cadáveres de los Ninja del lugar yacían esparcidos por todas partes, algunos completos pero la gran mayoría mutilados y descuartizados de formas espeluznantes. La luna llena coronaba el cielo estrellado en una bella imagen que contrastaba notoriamente con el oscuro final de la aldea y también de la Nación del Rayo. El Yondaime Raikage, A, yacía clavado en una pared con brazos y piernas extendidos y una Naginata (Lanza de Punta Alargada) atravesándole el pecho justo a la altura del corazón. Su expresión estaba deformada por la visible incredulidad más que por el dolor mismo que sintió. Dragones y águilas continuaban matando en la tierra y el aire respectivamente, a los escasos supervivientes a la matanza.

La aldea Ninja que no pudo ser sometida por la misteriosa Choun Shiryu ahora sólo era un conjunto de ruinas con un desagradable olor a muerte, en medio de incendios de los pocos edificios que quedaban en pie. La Shogun del Fuugun, Shirona, observaba con discreta sonrisa toda la devastación que ella y sus tropas habían provocado sentada en un trono que se levantaba sobre una gran roca de las tantas que se hallaban en la cordillera montañosa donde estaba ubicada Kumo, mientras miraba detenidamente un curioso objeto: una máscara violeta con el grabado del Doujutsu de Naruto, si bien la corona más cercana al iris tenía tres tomoe agrupadas de forma similar al Sharingan de los Uchiha. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, el Shogun del Raigun, quien flanqueaba a su compañera por la izquierda, miraba visiblemente sorprendido la destrucción causada por el Fuugun.

"A pesar de ser hermosa, Shirona es… Es una bestia… En cinco días convirtió Kumo en escombros sin importar que estuviera infestada de Ninja de muy alto nivel" El Mairyou estaba boquiabierto con el resultado de la invasión de su compañera

- Ya veo…- Las palabras de la pelirroja interrumpieron los pensamientos del Shogun del Raigun -Ese chiquillo es sorprendente… Pudo salir avante a pesar de enfrentarse a tantos miembros del Tengun… Sí, ese niño fue aquél que salvó Itachi Uchiha cuando destruimos a los Akatsuki, ahora lo recuerdo… Me pregunto qué tan poderoso es en verdad… Aunque los Uzumaki tenían una gran vitalidad sólo eran unos mosquitos, no comprendo entonces cómo pudo un simple niño salir airoso en una situación tan complicada…-

- Tienes razón hasta cierto punto, pero ese enano Naruto también recibió ayuda de Infernape y Shiryu…- Las palabras del Mairyou llamaron la atención de la pelirroja

- ¿Acaso no habían muerto…? Infernape murió a manos de ese chiquillo y entre tú y Tung se encargaron de acabar con Shiryu- El Shogun del Raigun se tensó por un momento, pero recuperó la calma al instante

- Ya ves que no… Ellos dos han pasado a ser traidores a nuestra causa-

- Entiendo… Pero aún con esa ayuda, me sorprende que hayan vencido a Tung, a Orochimaru e incluso a Choun Shiryu…- Shirona cerró los ojos "Al parecer esa mujer no se lo tomó en serio… De haber sido así, no estaríamos teniendo esta charla"

- Ahora que lo dices- Mayuri se llevó la mano a la barbilla, en actitud reflexiva -Ese mocoso oculta un poder muy especial diferente al Sharingan o al Byakugan de los humanos… Específicamente en la batalla con el simio, cuando ese Doujutsu extraño que jamás había visto se manifestó en él, pudo hacer lo que nadie imaginaba…-

- ¡¿Cómo que un Doujutsu extraño…?- Súbitamente la particular máscara voló en pedazos al ser aplastada por la poderosa mano ensangrentada de la Shogun del Fuugun, cuya ira se hizo presente en su expresión -Mayuri… No me estarás hablando de un Doujutsu color violeta consistente en cinco coronas en la esclerótica, seis contando el iris un poco más oscuro, que rodean la pupila… ¿O sí…?- La Shogun del Fuugun apenas podía contener la rabia que se había apoderado súbitamente de ella

- Hm…- Mayuri comenzó reflexionar, mientras revivía en su mente la escena donde vio el Rinnegan de Naruto durante la batalla con Infernape -Una, dos, tres… Pues sí, efectivamente… Contando el iris, son seis las coronas que rodean a la pupila en el extraño Doujutsu del mocoso…-

- Maldito Orochimaru…- La Shogun del Fuugun se levantó violentamente de su asiento ya incapaz de contener la ira que sentía -¡Ya sé qué es lo que estás tramando…!- Bramó al aire, dejando aterrado a su compañero.

Al costado del trono que había desocupado la pelirroja, se encontraba recargado un pelinegro de cabello corto. Sus brazos habían sido separados de su cuerpo al igual que sus piernas y debajo de su mutilado torso había un charco de sangre considerable del que se extendían pequeños hilillos por todo el suelo. Su ojo derecho mostraba el Kekkei Genkai de los Uchiha y parecía haber llorado sangre, mientras que su párpado izquierdo estaba cerrado y de él también fluía libremente el líquido vital, se mostraba hundido puesto que el ojo del interior había sido brutalmente extraído. El sujeto apenas si podía respirar debido a la falla masiva de órganos que estaba sufriendo su cuerpo como consecuencia de las graves heridas que tenía.

"Debí ser… Un buen chico…" Pensó aquél pelinegro en medio de su agonía, antes de expirar finalmente.

…

Lentamente, la aldea de Kiri comenzó a reconstruirse con el empeño de sus habitantes. Las casas, los edificios administrativos y demás comenzaban nuevamente a llenar el paisaje de la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Agua. Los habitantes que gradualmente regresaban a su hogar lucían sumamente contentos por la gran victoria que sus fuerzas Ninja consiguieron contra el Suigun y posteriormente el Dogun, el Kingun y el Raigun. Kiri había superado el embate del grueso del Tengun y su triunfo había regresado la esperanza no sólo a sus habitantes, sino también a Konoha y a Suna cuando se difundió la noticia. Uno de los primeros edificios en volver a levantarse fue la torre Mizukage, en cuya bodega de suministros Ukitsu se encontraba con Ao, mientras lucía su nuevo conjunto de ropa, consistente en el mismo traje de falda azul corta y botas negras debajo de las rodillas, con la novedad de que ahora tenía las mangas largas.

- Muchas gracias Ao-san, ahora podré regresarle su peto a Azula-chan- La Vasto Lord hizo una respetuosa reverencia

- De nada Ukitsu, es un honor ayudarte- Replicó tranquilamente el líder de los Oinin

- ¡Vamos todos…!- Se escuchó por el corredor contiguo

- ¡Rimururu-hime va a curar a Mizukage-sama…!-

La morena y el Ninja de Kiri se voltearon a ver fugazmente y de inmediato salieron a ver lo que estaba pasando. Corrieron por los corredores del complejo, dándole alcance a los Ninja que habían escuchado y entonces se dieron cuenta de que ya estaban en la sala reconstruida de cero desde donde la líder de los Ninja de Kiri daba las órdenes. Precisamente en una silla al centro de la habitación, una Mei Terumi con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila se encontraba sentada delante de una sonriente Rimururu-hime que tenía las manos cerca de su rostro desfigurado y un Chakra en tono violeta las rodeaba.

- ¿Iryouninjutsu?- Preguntó sorprendida la morena

- Así es… Rimururu-hime es la mejor de Kiri en ese aspecto- Ao sonreía discreto -No es tan buena como la Sannin Tsunade, pero puede regresarle la energía a un Ninja en plena batalla y también curar heridas graves…-

Conforme el resplandor de las manos de la Hime aumentaba de intensidad, la lastimada piel de la Mizukage poco a poco recuperaba su forma original. La piel achicharrada y las marcas de la mano de Tung desaparecían de su rostro lentamente, hasta que después de varios minutos, ante la sonrisa de una cansada Rimururu, Mei Terumi había recuperado su belleza perdida ante la crueldad del Shogun del Dogun. Lloraba visiblemente conmovida al saberse de nuevo ella misma, con esa belleza de la que se sentía tan orgullosa.

- ¡Miren, el rostro de Mizukage-sama ya está bien…!- Exclamó uno de los tantos Ninja reunidos

- Mizukage-sama- La líder de los Shinobigatana miraba feliz el acontecimiento

- Lo logré…- Susurró agotada la Hime

- Gracias, muchas gracias Rimururu-hime…- Susurró la voluptuosa pelirroja, tomándose sus tersas mejillas con alegría -Hacer esto por mí…-

- Ni lo menciones Mei-san, el rostro de una mujer es muy importante, debe lucir hermoso… ¿No crees?-

- Rimururu-hime…- La Mizukage susurró, abrazando suavemente a su líder

- Rimururu es admirable…- Susurró la Vasto Lord, mientras entristecía su expresión

- Claro que lo es… Tal vez no sea tan fuerte como Umi-san o Mizukage-sama, pero puede usar Ninjutsu Hyouton y también… Bueno, en realidad sabe hacer de todo un poco- Ao miraba con orgullo a su líder -¿Qué ocurre, Ukitsu?- Preguntó el Oinin con curiosidad cuando vio que la morena se disponía a irse

- Nada… Sólo quiero ir con Iroh-san… Azula-chan, Naruto-sempai y Touma-kun deben estar entrenando con él- Respondió Ukitsu sin voltear, siendo en ese momento en que la Daimyo se dio cuenta de la presencia de la Vasto Lord.

La Chunin salió de la habitación e inmediatamente comenzó a correr hacia la salida del complejo, dejando confundido al Oinin y con visible curiosidad a la Hime. Sin embargo, Mei y Umi se acercaron a su líder y Rimururu ya no pudo prestarle más atención a la morena integrante del Equipo Ryu.

…

Cuando Ukitsu llegó a la playa de la isla donde estaba Kiri, se encontró con Naruto y Touma, quienes estaban en pose de meditación, mirando analíticos el combate que Iroh y Azula sostenían sobre el mar mientras el gato albo con un par de vendas en su cabeza, estaba posado sobre la cabeza del rubio. Las ligeras ondas en el agua producto de su flujo de Chakra eran casi imperceptibles, señal del gran control que ambos tenían. La morena de inmediato se escondió tras una roca de gran tamaño para mirar discretamente el desarrollo del combate de práctica entre tío y sobrina.

- Veo que has mejorado mucho en tu control, Azula- El anciano sonrió suavemente

- No, aún no es suficiente…- Replicó la castaña mientras preparaba su ataque -¡Nitton: Enkouzan…!- Iroh extendió su mano, deteniendo fácilmente el Jutsu de la Hime con una réplica

- ¡No te des por vencida, Azula!- Exclamó el Shusha, entusiasmado

- ¡Vamos Azula!- Naruto también apoyaba a su amiga

- Rayos…- La Chunin miraba consternada cómo su Jutsu había sido detenido

- ¡Hyouton: Reiryuu (Elemento Hielo: Corriente Fría)…!- El agua debajo de los pies de Iroh comenzó a congelarse, extendiéndose el hielo hacia los pies de Azula en instantes

- ¡Pero qué…!- La Hime se mostraba consternada, al ser atrapados sus pies en el hielo

- ¡Bakuton: Bakudan (Elemento Explosión: Esfera Explosiva)…!- El ataque de Iroh salió de su mano hacia su sobrina a gran velocidad

- ¡Cuidado…!- Naruto y Touma se mostraban preocupados ante el inminente impacto

- ¡Maldición…!- Grito la Chunin al aire.

Azula desapareció en la explosión del Jutsu ante la expectación del rubio, el peliazul y la azabache. Sin embargo, el anciano no parecía relajado en lo absoluto. Volteó hacia el cielo tras unos segundos de analizar el lugar, encontrándose con su sobrina levitando en el aire. Naruto, Touma, Ukitsu y Yukidama orientaron su mirada en la misma dirección que el regordete hombre, ahogando expresiones de sorpresa cuando vieron a su amiga sobre su tío, aparentemente volando.

- Así que el Bukuujutsu (Técnica de la Danza en el Aire)- Dijo Iroh serio -¿Cuando aprendiste eso…?-

- Te dije que yo no soy como Zuzu-chan…- La castaña sonrió confiada -Una vez aprendido el Undoufuujin, controlo el Chakra para permanecer en el aire-

- Así que el Bukuujutsu…- Ante la sorpresa de la Hime, Iroh salió disparado directamente hacia ella

- ¡E-Espera, todavía no lo controlo bien…!- Azula agitaba sus manos con visible preocupación

- ¡Azula…!- Gritaron a coro los chicos cuando la castaña recibió una embestida de su tío y salió volando hacia el mar, cayendo violentamente en el agua, levantando una columna del líquido hacia el cielo

- No me subestimes Azula, puede que yo sea un anciano- El regordete hombre se llevó las manos a la barba -Pero si se trata de un duelo de Ninjutsu, todavía no hay nadie que me supere- Iroh descendió lentamente en la arena de la playa

- Viejo odioso…- La Hime emergió del agua molesta y desaliñada

- Iroh-san, a mí también enséñeme Jutsu poderosos…- Naruto miraba con envidia a su bipolar amiga

- A ustedes les puse a hacer la meditación básica para aumentar su Chakra- Respondió el anciano tranquilamente mientras se acercaba junto con su sobrina

- Pero a Azula le está enseñando varios Jutsu y está progresando muy rápido, mientras que a nosotros nos está poniendo a hacer cosas básicas, no es justo- Replicó el rubio, graciosamente indignado

- Eso es cierto Iroh-san, pero nos gustaría aprender cosas como las que le está enseñando a Azula…- Agregó tranquilo el peliazul

- No es necesario que ustedes aprendan los mismos Jutsu que Azula- Iroh cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva, llamando la atención de la escondida Ukitsu -Los llamados Sennin (Sabios) puede hacer de todo, pero si se trata de pura fuerza física, no hay nadie como un Taijutsushi, un Shusha en cambio debe estar atento y siempre debe tener la iniciativa estratégica, pero cuando se trata de Ninjutsu, nada como un Ninjutsushi (Especialista en Ninjutsu)… El Sennin puede hacer de todo y nada a la vez, sin embargo el Sennin tiene algo que nadie más tiene…-

- En serio… ¿Y qué es eso?- Preguntó Naruto, expectante a la respuesta

- Creo que es obvio… El arma de un Sennin… Es la voluntad de nunca rendirse sin importar que tan difícil sea lo que te encuentres delante de tí, eso es lo que llamamos perseverar- El hermano de Ozai le sonrió confiado al hijo de Minato -Como dicen, el que persevera alcanza…-

- ¿Perseverar…?- Repitió el Chunin, confundido

- Así es, tú sólo necesitas tener la voluntad inquebrantable de jamás rendirte y así podrás desafiar a cualquier enemigo…- Sorpresivamente Iroh tomó la patilla de su sobrina, obligándola a erguirse correctamente

- ¡Duele, duele…!-

- Esta Ninjutsushi debe atiborrarse de Ninjutsu y manejarlo mejor que nadie- El anciano se dio media vuelta una vez que soltó a la Hime y se dispuso a caminar -Es por eso que son compañeros- Ambos chicos se voltearon a ver extrañados

- ¿Será verdad lo que nos dijo?- Preguntó discretamente el Shusha

- Pues no sé…- Naruto susurró al aire -Siento que me está tomando el pelo…-

"¿La voluntad de nunca rendirse?" Azula se acercó a sus amigos, cruzándose de brazos en actitud reflexiva "Ciertamente yo no tengo tal cosa…"

"¿Algo que sólo yo tengo…?" Se preguntó a sí misma la morena, con expresión seria

- Al principio no lo creía posible, pero ahora confirmo que en verdad eres la hija de Tier Harribel y Cifer Ulquiorra…- Ukitsu volteó confundida a su espalda, para encontrarse con un Iroh que sonreía amable -Esa expresión seria la vi varias veces en el rostro de la Shogun del Jagun…-

- Iroh-san… ¿Usted sabía lo que pasó entre mi madre y Ryu-sensei…?-

- Hm… Si te refieres al asunto del final de la batalla contra Orochimaru, si, estaba al tanto de todo, pero sinceramente no creí que Ryu fuera tan imprudente como para entrenar a la hija de su mayor rival- La Vasto Lord bajó la mirada, entristecida -Aunque, me alegra que lo haya hecho, ya que tu le ayudaste mucho a Azula convirtiéndote en su amiga, además tú eres la mejor prueba de que los sentimientos de Harribel eran reales y sinceros-

- Iroh-san…- La morena lucía visiblemente conmovida

- ¿Sabes? Cuando Ryu se presentó por primera vez a entrenar con ese pervertido de Roshi, tenía esa misma expresión seria el rostro, en eso te pareces a ella… Azula me ha contado un par de cosas de ti y yo estoy más que seguro de algo, heredaste el mismo potencial de combate de tus padres… La fuerza, la velocidad y la agilidad de Cifer, pero más que eso, la lealtad y sinceridad de Harribel… Si Roshi convirtió a esa pelirroja desaliñada en quien fue, no quiero pensar en qué te convertiría a ti…- Un recuerdo llegó justo en ese momento a la mente de Ukitsu, apenas Iroh le habia guiñado el ojo.

…

_Había luna llena en el cielo. El cielo estaba plagado de estrellas y mientras Hou y Tora dormían plácidamente recargados uno en el otro, cerca de la fogata del campamento que tenía, la Vasto Lord y la dragona miraba en silencio el manto celeste, sentadas en una pequeña colina. Para Ukitsu era algo nuevo estar en compañía de alguien, ya que desde que Ryu había llegado al orfanato para sacarla y adoptarla legalmente, estaba al pendiente de ella. El entrenamiento había comenzado ese mismo momento y apenas habían pasado un par de días, pero la pelinegra de cabello alborotado y cuerpo prematuramente desarrollado se había encariñado inmediatamente con la Jounin. En realidad Ukitsu no miraba el cielo, miraba detenidamente a esa mujer, cuya expresión extrañamente tranquila era cautivadora para ella._

_- Eh… Madre Ryu…- La pelirroja volteó a ver a su alumna con una ligera expresión de molestia -¿Puedo preguntarle algo?-_

_- Ya te dije que soy tu Sensei, madre sólo hay una y yo no pretendo tomar ese lugar contigo…- La mirada de la pelirroja se enterneció levemente -Cuando llegue el momento entenderás lo que te quiero decir… Ahora, ¿Qué querías preguntarme?-_

_- Eh, bueno… ¿Usted ha tenido una Sensei también?-_

_- Más bien un Sensei… Y ha sido uno tan particular que bueno…- Si bien Ryu sonreía, tenía una vena resaltada en la sien -Aunque, tuve mucha suerte de encontrarlo, gracias a él es que soy quien soy ahora… Yo era una persona seria y aburrida hasta antes de conocerlo a él, me enseñó mucho y por ello quiero ser una buena Sensei para mis alumnos- La expresión de la Jounin lucía visiblemente conmovida -Siempre le estaré agradecida…-_

_- Ryu-sensei…- Susurró la Vasto Lord_

_- ¡Pero dejemos eso por ahora, que mañana vas a sudar cual cerdo con el ejercicio que te pondré a hacer…!- Ryu se levantó súbitamente, rompiendo la armonía de aquél momento ideal entre alumna y maestra, poniendo nerviosa a la morena._

…

Ciertamente su presencia en el campo de batalla no era como la de los demás. Naruto era el más fuerte de todos sus compañeros y lo había demostrado haciendo posible lo que parecía imposible, Azula tenía esa habilidad innata para el Ninjutsu que ya quisieran muchos Jounin. Si bien no había visto combatir a Touma plenamente, sabía por Azula que el peliazul era un magnífico estratega como se demostró en la batalla contra su hermano, quien debido a su fuerza y capacidad de combate, había sobrevivido al plan que había ideado el Shusha. Infernape por otro lado, tenía esa fuerza descomunal de su lado, una amplia cultural general del mundo y poderosos ataques Katon que superaban ampliamente a los Jounin más fuertes que ella conocía. Ahora con la incorporación de Rimururu, había una Iryounin más hábil que ella en el grupo, así que ya no se hallaba… Hasta ahora, que Iroh le hacía ver lo que ella poseía y una posible forma de liberar su verdadero potencial… ¿Y a quién engañaba? Se sentía atraída con la idea de seguir los mismos pasos que la persona a la que más admiraba y quería…

"Heredé… La fuerza, velocidad y agilidad de Cifer…" Ukitsu se miró confundida las manos.

…

La noche ya había caído sobre Kiri. Las labores de reconstrucción continuaban desde la semana anterior en que se había logrado la victoria. Mientras los aldeanos continuaban levantando sus hogares con esfuerzo y los Ninja continuaban la remoción de escombros, en la torre Mizukage se llevaba a cabo una reunión donde los altos mandos de Kiri y la Nación del Agua, Rimururu, Mei Terumi, Umi Ryuzaki, Ao y la recientemente reincorporada Ami Mizuno en el área de servicios médicos, junto con Naruto, Azula, Touma y Ukitsu. Todos analizaban detenidamente un mapa del mundo, donde el área donde se sabía que estaba el enemigo estaba encerrada en un círculo.

- Así que la base del Tengun está en el Cementerio de la Montaña…- La Hime de la Nación miraba detenidamente la situación geográfica de la ubicación

- Shiryu e Infernape fueron a explorar la zona… ¿Y nosotros qué hacemos?- Preguntó el rubio con expectación

- Por ahora no tenemos suficientes recursos y somos pocos- Respondió Rimururu con tranquilidad -La prioridad es juntar más fuerza, en vez de precipitarnos y atacar sin más…-

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos por nuevas armas y demás- Agregó un emocionado Naruto, mientras él y la Hime de la Nación del Agua se sonreían mutuamente

- Sirve que en ese periodo yo llevo mi Yoroi a la Eien no Izumi (Fuente de la Eternidad), para repararla adecuadamente- Agregó el Shusha con discreta sonrisa

- Suena bien, ¿No crees Ukitsu?- La castaña de la Nación del Fuego volteó a ver a la morena, quien se encontraba cabizbaja -¿Sucede algo…?-

- Escuchen amigos… Lo he estado pensando detenidamente y…-

- ¿Y…?- Azula la incitó a continuar

- Me separaré del equipo por un tiempo…- Las palabras de la Vasto Lord dejaron sorprendidos a todos los presentes.

…

El escudo del Tengun consistía en el relieve de un dragón volador con las fauces abiertas y visto de perfil en una placa de roca blanca. En sus cuatro garras sostenía cuatro esferas, una de fuego en la pata izquierda, una de agua en la pata derecha, una de tierra en la cola, en la garra derecha una de viento, en la garra izquierda una de rayo y entre sus fauces abiertas, una de metal. El dragón estaba rodeando de forma circular lo que parecía un extraño blasón que asemejaba la cabeza de un dragón. Orochimaru miraba el enorme símbolo, que se encontraba posado en el muro posterior de la sala de reuniones, ya que las esferas de fuego, agua y tierra lucían opacas en comparación con las otras tres. La Shogun del Kingun se encontraba acompañando a su superior en la jerarquía militar del Ejército Celestial, además de varios Ninja con el uniforme de Oto.

- Kh… Así que de las seis esferas elementales del Seiryuou (Rey Dragón de las Estrellas), sólo quedan tres…- Murmuró el Sannin con ira contenida -Infernape y Shiryu son traidores y Tung murió… Uno de los dos triángulos elementales fue destruido, ¿Eso quiere decir que ahora sólo contamos con la mitad de nuestro potencial de combate original?-

Súbitamente un hermoso canto soprano comenzó a escucharse por el lugar, una voz hermosa y fina, la cual se escuchaba profundamente y cautivó fácilmente a los humanos, pero alteró visiblemente a Orochimaru. Aquella voz, sin perder en ningún momento su armonía, se escuchaba cada vez más cerca de la comitiva del Tengun. Choun Shiryu volteó a su espalda al sentir una presencia familiar y sobre todo, el sonido de unos finos tacones avanzando por el suelo de roca sólida, acompañados por un eco producto de la enormidad de la habitación. El Hashogun volteó hacia su espalda, segundos después que la alba.

- Esa voz… Es el canto distante de la…-

- Ja, ja, ja…- Unas carcajadas discretas se hicieron presentes en la oscuridad -Veo que tenías razón, sabías que el Ejército de Orochimaru comenzaba a tambalearse… Gracias por avisarme, Luna-

Una figura femenina siniestra comenzó a emerger de la oscuridad. Conforme se acercó a la luz, la persona dueña de esa forma comenzó a revelarse. Sandalias Ninja con tacón, un vestido blanco holgado de la cintura para abajo, de manga larga y abombada de los hombros, sosteniendo una katana de hoja negra igual a la 'Ten' de Naruto. Piel pálida e intensos ojos azules, además una sonrisa tan discreta como intimidante. Cabello largo de intenso color negro. Llevando una gata negra en el hombro izquierdo, de pelaje negro y ojos rojos, además de la luna creciente en su frente.

- Muy buenas tardes, residentes del hermoso castillo Tiamath…- Dijo la misteriosa persona, mientras la felina sobre su hombro sonreía en forma maliciosa

- La Chikage (Sombra Sangrienta)…- Murmuró el Sannin, visiblemente preocupado

- Diva…- Murmuró Choun Shiryu.

- Si, es ella… Diva- Orochimaru no ocultó más la sorpresa que tenía -La asesina personal de Nubes-sama, que corrige lo que no le agrada al Maryuou… ¿Qué es lo que hace en este lugar…?-

- Tal vez aquí alguien no ha sido muy eficiente- Susurró la Shogun del Kingun con una discreta sonrisa, poniendo visiblemente nervioso a su superior

- Vaya Choun…- La sonrisa de Diva se afiló más y sus ojos se entrecerraron con visible deleite -Ya tenía unos cuarenta años que no te veía sonreír… Cuando te propones agriarte la vida, puedes estar doscientos o trescientos años sin reírte ni un poquito-

- Y es raro el momento en que tú no lo haces- Replicó Shiryu, reasumiendo su expresión seria

- Puede ser… Je, je, je…- La azabache cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír

"No sabía que se conocieran de tanto tiempo atrás…" Pensó el Sannin, recuperando la calma

- A propósito, amigo Orochimaru- La Chikage regresó su atención al líder del Tengun

- ¿Hm…?-

- Parece que últimamente has tenido una mala racha…-

- ¡Si, ha sido muy descuidado…!- Agregó la gata, sonriendo entusiasmada -Desde que apareció el Ninja Naruto, los Shogun comenzaron a ser derrotados y tanto Kiri como Yu ya han sido restauradas… ¡Además hace poco casi todos los Ejércitos el Tengun emboscaron a Naruto y el renacuajo los derrotó a todos, ja, ja, ja…!-

- ¡Ya cállate…!- Explotó el líder del Tengun, perdiendo los estribos e intimidando visiblemente a la felina

- Creo que Luna tiene razón- Preguntó expectante la pelinegra, mientras su compañera se ocultaba detrás de su cabeza

- Kh… El plan de aniquilación sigue en proceso, así que pronto…-

- Entonces sugiero que te des prisa- Replicó la sonriente asesina -El Maryuou Nubes es un hombre muy generoso pero incluso él tiene su límite y si vuelves a fracasar…-

- Si vuelvo a fracasar…- Orochimaru pasó saliva por la garganta antes de continuar -¿Qué pasará?-

- ¿Acaso no es obvio…?- Diva se pasó la mano por la garganta en posición de golpe de espada, de forma horizontal -Te despides…- El Sannin se horrorizó visiblemente

- Yo no tengo de qué preocuparme… ¡La próxima vez no dejaré rastro alguno de ese insecto, lo liquidaré yo mismo…!-

- ¡Esperen un segundo…!- Los presentes voltearon a su espalda al escuchar una voz familiar para ellos -¡Esta claro que la siguiente en pelear con ese chico seré yo…!- Se trataba de Shirona, acompañada por Mayuri

"Kh… Shirona… ¡¿Estás diciendo que ya destruiste Kumo…?" Orochimaru apretó los dientes, visiblemente preocupado "No puede ser, es muy poco tiempo…"

- ¡Shirona-sama es la mejor…!- Exclamó Luna con alegría

- Je, je… Entonces guardabas a Shirona-sama como tu última carta… Ella lo arreglará todo- Agregó Diva, divertida

- Espera Shirona, soy yo quien debe acabar con ese niño… Debo recuperar la confianza de Nubes-sama- El líder del Tengun trató de calmarse

- Hashogun… Tus excusas fueron más que escuchadas… Ya entendí la razón por la que no quieres que me acerque a ese niño….-

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿A qué te refieres?-

- Ese chico, Naruto… ¡Es un Kami no Senshi y posee el Rinnegan! ¡¿Verdad…?- La pelirroja encaró a su líder, dejando sorprendidos a todos con sus palabras

- ¡¿Un Kami no Senshi…? ¡¿Entonces el ojo extraño de ese mocoso es el casi mítico Rinnegan…?- Exclamó el Shogun del Raigun, visiblemente sorprendido

"¡Por fin lo descubrió, justo quien menos tenía que saber…!" El Sannin se puso incluso más pálido de lo habitual

- Yo me encargaré del tal Naruto…- Declaró fríamente la pelirroja

- ¡Imposible…! ¡Jamás te enfrentarás a él!- El Hashogun dio un paso al frente -¡Te lo prohíbo como tu superior al mando, no te moverás de aquí…! ¡Y sí, es muy fuerte, pero no hay prueba alguna de que ese niño sea un Kami no Senshi…!-

- Sabes que yo puedo averiguarlo- Replicó fríamente Shirona

- ¡Ya te dije que no…!- Orochimaru se calló súbitamente, cuando se dio cuenta de que la Katana de Diva apuntaba a su garganta, estando la punta separada por milímetros de su cuello -¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces…?- El Hashogun volteó a ver furioso a la Chikage

- Tranquilízate amigo…- Respondió la azabache tranquilamente -Je, je… Creo que yo también he descubierto tu juego, Orochimaru…-

- Kh…-

- Si el pequeño Naruto es un Kami no Senshi, no te conviene para nada que se encuentre con Shirona-sama…- La Chikage bajó su arma -Pero bueno, eso lo podemos resolver en otro momento con más calma… Tengo un asunto urgente que concluir…- Diva volteó a ver a la alba -Los traidores conocen la ubicación de este castillo y Nubes-sama ordena que nos movamos inmediatamente-

- ¿Dijiste movernos…?- Repitió confundido el Mairyou

- Entiendo…- Dijo seria la Shogun del Kingun.

Desconcertando a Orochimaru y a Mayuri, la Shogun del Kingun comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia la entrada de la habitación, ante la expectación seria de Shirona y las expresiones divertidas de Diva y Luna. Choun siguió caminando seguida por todo el alto mando del Tengun, bajando por unas oscuras escaleras que conducían a una amplia cámara en la que únicamente había un trono rodeado por varias tuberías que se conectaban debajo del asiento. Choun Shiryu se sentó ante la expectación de Orochimaru, Mayuri y Shirona, mientras Diva sonreía junto con su gata acompañante. La Shogun del Kingun tomó asiento en el trono y posó sus manos en las enormes joyas transparentes que emergían de las tuberías conectadas también por tubos.

- Mugen You… ¡Kai! (Yang Infinito… ¡Liberación)!-

El Sannin, la pelirroja y el Mairyou no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa cuando vieron que Choun Shiryu se rodeó de un intenso Chakra de color azul celeste sumamente claro, el cual comenzó a extenderse a través de las esferas por toda la tubería. Como si fuera el sistema circulatorio de un ser vivo, el Chakra de la Shogun del Kingun comenzó a extenderse por todo Tiamath, siendo visible incluso a través de las rocas, hasta abarcar completamente al dragón de roca. Estaba tétricamente delineado todo el complejo de tuberías de Tiamath, mientras que en el exterior la tierra comenzó a retumbar y la roca superficial comenzó a desquebrajarse violentamente. Las alas de roca se extendieron como si se dispusieran a volar, mientras la base del Tengun movía por fin la cabeza y lanzaba un rugido al aire.

- ¡Tiamath se está moviendo…!- Gritó desconcertado Mayuri

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste…?- Orochimaru volteó a ver sobresaltado a su compañero

- Prepárense, que vamos a dar un paseo por el mundo…- Agregó la sonriente Diva

- ¡Si que sí, ja, ja, ja…!- Luna exclamó con deleite.

…

Touma y Ukitsu se encontraban a las afueras de Kirigakure, despidiéndose sonrientes de un Naruto entristecido con Yukidama sobre su hombro derecho, una Rimururu expectante y una muy seria Azula, quien incluso podía notarse molesta. El peliazul y la azabache levantaron la mano en señal de despedida antes de darse media vuelta y por fin comenzar a caminar fuera de la aldea Ninja. No utilizaban a Appa para transportarse más rápido porque el bisonte volador también ponía de su parte en la reconstrucción de Kiri, volando de ida y vuelta a los centros de abasto, llevando y trayendo mercancía para la reactivación de la maltrecha economía de la aldea.

"Touma, Ukitsu…" El semblante de la castaña menor se entristeció.

…

_- ¡¿Cómo que vas a separarte del equipo?- Preguntó alterada Azula, una vez que Ukitsu declaró sus intenciones_

_- Yo creo… Que si sigo con ustedes en este estado, sólo seré una carga…- Replicó tímidamente la Vasto Lord -Mi Taijutsu ya no alcanza en una batalla de estas dimensiones y a diferencia de los demás yo no destaco en nada… Además, Rimururu es mejor que yo en el Iryouninjutsu- La aludida se le quedó mirando fijamente a la morena_

_- ¡Claro que nunca serás una carga, Ukitsu…!- Replicó contrariado el rubio_

_- Pues no lo sé…- Todos voltearon a ver expectantes a la Daimyo -A partir de ahora nos encontraremos con la élite del Tengun y si no tienes el poder o la seguridad suficiente, puede que realmente te conviertas en una carga…-_

_- Pero Rimu-chan…- Naruto murmuró a lo bajo, al darse cuenta que Ukitsu miraba seria a la Hime de la Nación del Agua, mientras Azula fruncía el ceño_

_- Si, ese es mi punto- Ukitsu cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, correspondiendo Rimururu con otra sonrisa -Me gusta cómo dices las cosas sin pelos en la lengua, Rimururu… Estoy pensando en entrenar con el Sensei de Ryu-sensei, seguir el mismo camino de esa persona tan especial para nosotros… Y descubrir mis propias habilidades- La ilusión se hizo presente en la mirada de la Vasto Lord -Es eso lo que deseo…-_

_- ¿Cómo que tus habilidades?- Preguntó el Shusha con interés_

_- Quiero desarrollar las habilidades de combate que heredé de mi madre y de Cifer Ulquiorra…-_

_- ¡¿Qué…?- Azula se notaba visiblemente desconcertada_

_- ¡Quiero ser una Taijutsushi tan buena como mi hermano…!-_

…

- Me gustaría que se quedaran con nosotros- Susurró Naruto, mirando partir a sus amigos

- Miau- El felino albo asintió, compartiendo la opinión de su amigo

- Ukitsu debe tener sus razones para hacerlo sola y Touma regresará en cuanto su Yoroi esté reparada- Agregó conciliadoramente la Hime mayor -Además, he escuchado que Roshi-sama, el Kame-sennin, es llamado también el Taijutsu no Kami (Dios del Combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo)…-

- Por mí que se larguen los dos y que no vuelvan…- Azula se notaba irritada

- ¿Y a ti que te sucede?- Preguntó confundida Rimururu -Veo que sigues siendo igual de insensible que cuando éramos niñas…-

- Lo que realmente pasa es que Azula tiene un carácter horrible y no sabe decirle lo que siente a los demás…- Respondió el rubio

- ¡Deja de decir tonterías…!- Replicó la Hime menor, mirando furibunda a su amigo

- ¿Entonces qué esperas…?- Preguntó la castaña mayor alzando una ceja -Yo que tú, les diría lo que tengas que decirles, ya que no los verás por un tiempo- Las palabras de Rimururu entristecieron a Azula

- Yo… Yo le he dicho muchas cosas muy crueles a Ukitsu y ella a pesar de todo sigue siendo mi amiga…- Murmuró la Chunin, más para sí misma -Y a Touma… Bueno, no es sencillo…-

- ¿Y por eso vas a guardarte tu sentir?- Preguntó extrañada la Daimyo -Si llegas a morir en batalla, esta despedida seca será la última vez que los hayas visto a ambos…- La expresión seria de Rimururu llamó la atención de Azula -Ellos pensarán que no eran importantes para ti… ¿Podrás soportar eso…?-

"Esta puede ser la última vez…" Pensó la Hime menor, mientras miraba hacia donde todavía eran visibles sus amigos "¡Debo decirles lo que siento…!" Súbitamente echó a correr para alcanzarlos

- ¡Genial, si se animó, vaya que todavía tengo el toque!- La Hime mayor sonrió entusiasmada -Me preguntó qué pasará…-

- Sólo le dijiste eso para divertirte… ¿Verdad…?- Naruto volteó a ver a su primera amiga con los ojos entrecerrados, al igual que el felino sobre su hombro

- ¡Touma, Ukitsu…!- Ambos voltearon a su espalda, para encontrarse con una Azula que corría presurosa hacia ellos

- ¿Azula?- Dijeron a coro ambos, visiblemente confundidos

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó extrañada la morena

- Ah… E-Esperen…- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego recargó sus manos en sus rodillas para tomar aire -Yo… Yo puedo llevarlos a Shinrin con el Undoufuujin… Les queda a ambos para sus destinos-

- Me pregunto qué habrá pasado… ¿Se le habrá declarado a Touma así sin más…?- La Hime mayor y el chico del Rinnegan miraban a sus amigos a lo lejos

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que a Azula le gusta Touma?- Preguntó confundido el rubio

- Azula no ha cambiado nada desde que éramos niñas… Esa loca siempre se guarda lo que siente, pero un ligero brillo se nota en sus ojos cuando mira al hijo de Ami-san- Respondió confiada Rimururu -Capaz que si no se lo dice se vuelve esquizofrénica… Guardarse las cosas es muy malo para la salud mental, no miento-

- ¿Me creerás que no te creo…?- Murmuró el rubio cuando notó que la atención de su amiga estaba de nuevo en los otros tres alumnos de Ryu

- Pero Azula…- El Shusha miraba ligeramente apenado a la castaña apenas recuperada frente a él

- Vamos chicos, para eso somos los amigos, ¿No?- Azula sonreía de forma discreta, con las manos en la cintura

- De acuerdo… Entonces no esperemos más, andando…- Ukitsu sonrió afable después de unos instantes

- Tomen mis manos y en menos de lo que piensan estaremos cerca de Shinrin- La Hime menor le ofreció las manos a sus amigos

- De acuerdo…- Cuando las manos del peliazul y la castaña se entrelazaron, ambos se sonrojaron ligeramente, Touma bajó la mirada y Azula la desvió hacia el cielo

- Entonces vamos…- La morena siguió la indicación de su amiga, entrelazando las manos también

- Bien… ¡Undoufuujin…!- Ante la expectación de Naruto y Rimururu, los tres se convirtieron en una esfera de luz que salió disparada hacia el cielo a gran velocidad

- ¡Allá van…!- La Hime mayor miraba sonriente -Azula se le fue encima al chico sin dudar-

- Touma, suerte… Ukitsu, ánimo… Los estaré esperando- El rubio sonrió mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde la esfera de luz se había perdido de vista.

…

El frondoso bosque que rodeaba Shirin y estaba cerca de Yu se notaba tranquilo. Las montañas nevadas ajenas al latente peligro que estaba sobre el mundo, se notaban imperturbables. Los animales silvestres con el ruido que hacían siempre le daban vida al lugar. Esa idílica tranquilidad fue rota cuando la esfera del Undoufuujin se estrelló en el suelo y con un fugaz resplandor, reveló a las Chunin y al Shusha.

- Vaya, ya estamos en el bosque… Que rápido- Dijo el peliazul, mirando curioso el lugar donde creció

- Pero… ¿No íbamos a Shirin…? Yo no pasé por ahí, pero no es este lugar, ¿Cierto?- Dijo Ukitsu, extrañada

- Ahora que lo veo detenidamente, este es el lugar donde el baka de Naruto y yo conocimos a Touma y a Infernape…- Azula miraba con nostalgia el lugar

- Es cierto…- Agregó Touma mientras ambos recordaban aquél momento

- Vaya, sí que es un lugar muy bonito- Ukitsu sonrió alegre

- Sí, después de donde entrenábamos con Ryu-sensei, este es el lugar que más me ha marcado…- La Hime se llevó la mano a la boca, sorprendida de sus propias palabras

- Es verdad… Aquí nos conocimos y fue donde nuestro vínculo comenzó a desarrollarse, nunca lo olvidaré…- El peliazul sonrió alegre, mirando hacia un cráter amplio delante de ellos, seguramente resultado de la batalla

"¿Por qué de repente siento que estoy de más aquí…?" Pensó confundida la morena, pero entonces notó que Azula miraba de reojo al Shusha, discretamente sonrojada "¿Soy yo o a Azula-chan le gusta Touma-kun…?"

"Ha pasado tiempo desde lo de Itachi y no quiero quedarme con mis sentimientos para mí sola…" La Hime apretó los puños "No de nuevo…"

- Has crecido mucho, Azula- Touma llamó la atención de las chicas

- ¿Eh…? ¿Yo…?-

- Sí… Hice varios días de viaje desde Shinrin hasta Kiri y tú nos trajiste de regreso en cuestión de segundos…-

- Vamos, no es la gran cosa…- Ukitsu estaba incrédula ante la discreta muestra de pena de la Hime

- No lo habría imaginado de la Azula que vi aquella vez- Touma sonrió en forma sincera

- ¿A qué te refieres…?- Preguntó extrañada la morena

- Creo que ya puedo decirlo…- El Shusha regresó su mirada al bosque -Al principio creía que eras una Hime consentida que abandonaría a Naruto a la primera oportunidad que tuviera o el primer reto difícil…-

- Bueno, no estabas tan errado…- Respondió Azula con el semblante entristecido, recordando fugazmente su deserción temporal durante la batalla con Infernape

- Pero conforme tú y Naruto iban avanzando en el viaje, te ibas haciendo más y más valiente, pero sobre todo, nos regresabas la esperanza cuando parecíamos perderla…-

- Touma…- La castaña miraba conmovida a su amigo

- Touma-kun tiene razón Azula-chan… Además has progresado mucho y has aprendido nuevo Ninjutsu… Ya nos has salvado más de una vez, contra Infernape, Tung y Orochimaru…-

- Ukitsu…-

- Es por eso que no quiero quedarme detrás de ti y de Naruto-sempai, Hinata-sempai y Nami-sempai, porque ellas también deben entrenar duramente ahora… Yo también quiero encontrar mi camino… Naruto-sempai nunca se rinde y tú puedes llevar esperanza a los demás, yo quiero encontrar una aportación parecida para el equipo… No quiero que te la pases salvándome, porque eres mi mejor amiga y sé que eso soy yo para ti…-

- Yo pienso lo mismo, Azula… Ha sido en el campo de batalla, pero es como si nos hubiéramos hecho los mejores amigos, por eso yo también quiero ayudar en lo posible, con toda mi capacidad- Agregó el peliazul -Suficiente es que tengas que preocuparte en la batalla como para que también lo hagas por nosotros…-

- Yo daría mi vida con gusto para protegerlos a ustedes y al bobalicón de Naruto…- La voz de Azula se escuchaba quebrada

- ¿Hm…?- La morena y el hijo de Ami miraron desconcertados a su amiga, quien tenía la miraba baja, con los ojos ocultos en la sombra que producía su cabello

- Ustedes… Ustedes son personas muy queridas para mí…- Cuando la Hime levantó la mirada, el Shusha y la Vasto Lord se sorprendieron visiblemente -Puedo… ¿Puedo abrazarlos…?- De los ojos miel surgían lágrimas sinceras, acompañadas de una discreta sonrisa

- Claro…- Respondió feliz Touma

- ¡Para eso somos los amigos…!- Agregó una feliz Ukitsu, fundiéndose los tres en un efusivo abrazo, quedando la cabeza de Azula entre la de sus amigos

"No ahora Touma…" Ya sin poder ser vista, la castaña frunció el ceño con ira y apretó los dientes "No puedo decirte lo que siento hasta que sea tan fuerte como piensas que soy…"

…

Infernape y Shiryu miraban confundidos el lugar donde antes estaba el castillo de roca Tiamath. Ahora sólo quedaban cuatro enormes hoyos de algunos metros de profundidad, donde estaban ubicadas las patas del dragón. Para ambos resultaba increíble que una construcción de esas dimensiones hubiera desaparecido así sin más. A los lejos sólo se podían ver varias rocas de gran tamaño que si se seguían con la vista daban la impresión de indicar una ruta hipotética seguida por la base del Tengun.

- ¡Tiamath desapareció…!- Exclamó visiblemente sorprendido Infernape -¡¿Cómo puede ser posible algo así…?-

- ¡Mira hacia allá…!- El Yoroi Senshi señaló hacia el sendero marcado por las grandes rocas -El castillo se trasladó…- Shiryu apretaba los dientes con evidente frustración

- ¿Qué se movió el castillo? ¿Acaso estás bromeando…? ¿Te refieres a que el castillo cobró vida mágicamente y se fue volando…? ¡Es absurdo…!- Replicó alterado el simio

- No sé qué tan absurdo pueda ser, considerando el gran poder que posee el Maryuou Nubes…- Replicó el azabache, tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad

- En eso tienes razón…- El Saruou se tranquilizó un poco

- ¡Infernape, quiero que vayas a avisarles a todos…!- El aludido volteó a ver confundido a su amigo

- ¿Qué harás tú…?-

- Yo seguiré el rastro de roca para saber hacia dónde se trasladó el castillo- Respondió serio Shiryu -No sé por qué, pero presiento que algo terrible va a suceder…- Agregó sin despegar la mirada del rastro de rocas.

…

Una vez que Kakashi, Might Guy, Asuma y Kurenai se recuperaron de la borrachera de la celebración por la liberación de Rimururu-hime y la victoria sobre el Tengun, los Ninja de Konoha se dirigieron de vuelta hacia su aldea, pensando que por el momento la situación de su nuevo aliado estaba bajo control. Los Jounin se sorprendieron cuando el Ninja Copia no insistió más en traer de regreso al hijo de su Sensei, pero ellos no vieron el ataque con el que Naruto hizo trizas a Tung y por más que se hayan enterado posteriormente, no es lo mismo escuchar el relato que verlo en vivo. Ahora el peliplata confiaba en que Naruto y sus amigos vencerían al Tengun. Los Genin también viajaban en silencio, cansados de la particular aventura que habían vivido y a la vez sobrepasados por el nivel de combate que sostenía el rubio contra el Tengun. El bosque donde se encontraban era iluminado por la luz de la luna llena y por el lugar únicamente se escuchaban los saltos que daban de rama en rama. Súbitamente, la pelirrosa del grupo se detuvo, mirando detenidamente el cielo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sakura…?- Preguntó expectante la peliazul Kurama

- ¡Miren eso…!- Todos los Ninja se detuvieron en seco cuando escucharon a la Genin, quien señalaba hacia el cielo

- ¿Qué ocurre Sakura…?- Preguntó Kakashi mientras levantaba lentamente su mirada y su ojo mostraba un visible asombro -No puede ser…-

- ¿Pasa algo malo Kakashi?- Preguntó serio el Sarutobi, recibiendo la misma respuesta del Ninja Copia que Keiko recibió de Sakura.

Ahora fue Asuma quien levantó la mirada, quedando estupefacto al igual que su compañero, ya que sobre sus cabezas, miles de metros sobre el suelo, volaba una enorme silueta negra de varios kilómetros de largo, que asemejaba el contorno de un dragón alado. Poco a poco, todos los Ninja de Konoha levantaron la vista por curiosidad, quedando asombrados de ver ese enorme objeto volando en el cielo. Apenas si pudieron reaccionar cuando un enorme trozo de roca de varios metros de largo cayó del cielo, esquivándolo dificultosamente y cayendo al suelo como resultado de la súbita maniobra. Levantándose lentamente, siguieron mirando el enorme objeto hasta que se perdió de vista… Cuando llegaron a Konoha y contaron su experiencia de la batalla en Daikanishima, contaron visiblemente descolocados la experiencia de ver esa gigante sombra misteriosa volando por el cielo nocturno. Fue algo que no le dejó conciliar el sueño a ninguno de los observadores por varios días…

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **Capítulo terminado en esta tanda especial de 2 x 1. Este capítulo más que nada es para cerrar lo que faltaba en el arco argumental de Tung y encaminar el fic a la siguiente fase de la trama, donde Naruto y los demás se encontrarán con enemigos sumamente poderosos que llegado el momento, excederán en capacidad de combate lo que actualmente se muestra en el manga (cap. 577). El Bukuujutsu es el nombre japonés de lo que en Dragon Ball conocimos como "Técnica de Volar". A lo largo de la historia, tocaré varias veces el asunto de la evolución de Azula como persona, ya que es complicado y a la vez atrayente adaptar a la Princesa de la Nación del Fuego a un contexto como el que planteo, además de que el crecimiento de Naruto se verá también abordado y en relación al Rinnegan, si bien ahora no está en los ojos del rubio, este arco argumental terminará de revelar los misterios que esconde. Creo que es todo por ahora y en relación a la mirada que le hecho a la devastación de Kumo, si, el personaje enmascarado es, o mejor dicho era, Tobi.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXII (15): Kami no Senshi.**


	34. XXXII 15: Kami no Senshi

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- ¡Rápido, alguien atacó a Sokka y se está llevando a Appa…!-

Un par de días después de la partida del Shusha y la Vasto Lord, la recientemente recuperada Mei Terumi interrumpió sus actividades diarias como Mizukage a las que se había reincorporado hace apenas unas horas para correr hacia la azotea de la Torre Mizukage. En el camino por las extensas escaleras que subían por cinco pisos sobre el despacho de la pelirroja, se encontró con Umi, Ao y la recién reinstaurada Ami en los servicios médicos, quienes ya divagaban sobre el motivo del grito, siendo un ataque del Tengun su deducción más obvia. Cuando por fin llegaron a la azotea del edificio, se encontraron con la desconcertante visión del joven Jounin, dueño del bisonte volador, profundamente dormido en el suelo. Ami lo revisó inmediatamente para darse cuenta de que había sido puesto a dormir con un Genjutsu.

- ¡Ya se habían tardado Mei-san…!-

Los tres altos mandos alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con Appa elevándose lentamente, con una alegre Rimururu y un apenado Naruto sobre su lomo, en la silla especial que portaba, estando Yukidama en la cabeza del rubio. La Hime había cambiado su atuendo por un pantalón corto a media pierna de color beige, además de botas marrón a las rodillas y una camisa Ainu de manga larga, manteniendo su mascada de tocada también Ainu sobre su cabeza, además de guantes sin dedos en sus manos.

- ¡Rimururu-hime…!- Exclamó el Oinin

- ¡¿Y Naruto-kun también…?- Agregó sobresaltada la Kenjutsushi

- ¡No se preocupen, volveré muy pronto, vamos a Suna para buscar armas…!- Dijo alegremente la Hime, ignorando la preocupación de sus Ninja -¡Discúlpenme con Sokka, pero teníamos prisa…! ¡Volveré pronto!- Gritó mientras agitaba su mano en señal de despedida

- Pero…- Umi miraba desconcertada a su líder

- Siempre en lo mismo con ella… Se escapa cuando tiene la oportunidad- La Mizukage sonrió suavemente, mientras se tranquilizaba -Aunque eso significa que por ahora la paz ha regresado a Kiri… Además el que se encuentre con Naruto-kun nos garantiza que estará segura y nos dará también unos días de tranquilidad…-

- Oye Rimu-chan… ¿No se le llamaría robo a esto…?- Preguntó el rubio mientras miraba avergonzado al alto mando de Kiri

- Claro que no… Pienso devolver a Appa… Además no es la primera vez que le hago esto a Sokka- Replicó la castaña cruzándose de brazos indignada, como si ella fuera la ofendida

- Pues sí pero…- Naruto parpadeó desconcertado después de un momento -Oye… ¿Y no vamos a llevar a Azula?- Appa ya estaba volando sobre la costa

- ¿A Azula…? No, no te fijes- Dijo la Hime mientras hacía el ademán con su mano de restarle importancia al asunto -La verdad me da igual si viene o no… Como que no me inspira confianza y le falta experiencia en batalla-

- Si la conocieras como yo, estoy seguro de que confiarías en ella…- Replicó Naruto con expectación, mientras Yukidama asentía

- ¿En serio…? Pues así como es yo pienso que ella es de esos 'amigos' que huye cuando las cosas se complican…- Rimururu volteó a ver con los ojos entrecerrados a sus amigos, quienes agacharon la mirada, cohibidos al recordar la batalla con Infernape -Además tiene esa cara de maleante que no me gusta y también…-

Rimururu continuaba su monólogo crítico hacia la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, quien discretamente molesta volaba debajo de Appa, separada por un par de metros del bisonte volador, oculta de la mirada de Naruto y Rimururu. Su expresión era más seria de lo habitual y un tic casi imperceptible en su ojo derecho daba a entender que las palabras de la Hime de la Nación del Agua le habían molestado. Una vena se le resaltó en la sien y apretó los dientes en forma discreta. Vestía una capa negra un poco más voluminosa de lo normal.

"Diablos, ya no me alegra tanto haber rescatado a esta ingrata…" Pensó Azula con expresión severa "Con esto sólo compruebo que si el baka de Naruto viaja solamente con ella tiene un pie en el cementerio…" La memoria de la castaña regresó a una plática que había tenido con su tío hacía apenas un rato…

…

_La Chunin ingresaba con cautela a la cueva ubicada en un pequeño acantilado de la isla de Kiri, donde se había establecido ahora Iroh para ayudar en lo posible en la guerra contra el Tengun. Cuando entró se encontró al anciano revisando un libro sumamente grueso, mientras sostenía en su mano libre el esbozo de dibujo que ella le había hecho sobre el Doujutsu de Naruto el día anterior. Iroh tenía una expresión sumamente seria y parecía no estar alerta en lo absoluto, todos sus sentidos estaban concentrados en el contenido del libro. Azula ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando su tío a su vez se mostró visible sorprendido al ver algo que decía el libro._

"_¡No puede ser…! ¡En efecto es el Rinnegan…! Entonces no hay duda, Naruto-kun es un Kami no Senshi… Ryu, ¿Por qué te encargaste de formar a alguien como Naruto-kun…?" _

_- Tío Iroh…- Azula se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando el hombre regordete cerró violentamente el libro, pero se calmó al instante -Te estuve esperando toda la mañana en la playa y no llegaste…-_

_- Estaba concentrado en otra cosa…- Replicó Iroh con seriedad -Discúlpame…-_

_- Bueno, ya no importa… De hecho vine a avisarte que me iré por unos días con Naruto a Suna para buscar armas, específicamente algo que sepa usar porque el baka es un mal Kenjutsushi…-_

_- Entiendo…- El anciano se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse hacia una de las cajas que le faltaban de desempacar_

_- ¿Qué buscas tío…?- La Chunin se acercó discretamente para ver cómo Iroh buscaba entre el contenido de la caja _

_- Esto…- Finalmente, el anciano sacó una capa que Azula reconoció al instante, ya que era una idéntica a la que portaban los Akatsuki Katara y Kisame_

_- ¿Una capa de Akatsuki…?- La castaña estaba confundida cuando recibió en las manos el peculiar objeto -¿Cómo la…?-_

_- Es un regalo de despedida…- Respondió mientras se la ponía a su sobrina con cuidado, de forma que el estampado quedaba oculto en el reverso y daba la impresión de ser una capa ordinaria, sólo un poco más voluminosa -Está hecha de un material resistente, que te proporcionará un poco más de defensa… Se la compré a un tal Kakuzu por diez mil ryou hace ya algunos ayeres…- _

"_¿Qué le pasa al tío? Lo siento raro hoy…"Azula volteó a ver a Iroh cuando sintió una mano apoyada en su hombro _

_- Escucha Azula, ayuda a Naruto-kun todo lo que puedas…-_

_- ¿Eh?-_

_- En cualquier momento se topará con un gran obstáculo… No como Shinobi, sino como persona… Cuando llegue ese momento, debes apoyarlo, ¿De acuerdo…?- Las palabras solemnes palabras del Ninjutsushi sorprendieron a su sobrina_

_- Ah, claro…-_

_- Ahora ve, deben encontrar algún arma adecuada para Naruto-kun… Cuando vuelvan retomaremos el entrenamiento-_

_- Si, está bien…- _

_La Hime salió desconcertada de la cueva, primero por la amabilidad de su tío, algo que no era habitual en el anciano para con ella. Pero sobre todo por las últimas palabras que le había dicho Iroh. Mirando hacia el cielo para tratar de entender la extraña actitud de su tío, se encontró con la visión de un Appa que volaba cerca del lugar junto con su rubio amigo y la otra Hime, por lo que inmediatamente volando y se acercó a ellos, escuchando accidentalmente la 'crítica constructiva' de Rimururu hacia ella…_

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXXII (15): Kami no Senshi.**

…

Después de algunas horas de viaje, finalmente Appa aterrizaba en una pequeña meseta que sobresalía de la arena, cerca de Suna, donde los Chunin y la Daimyo junto con el gato bajaron del bisonte volador para dirigirse hacia la aldea aliada de Konoha. Durante el camino Azula y Naruto miraron con sorpresa el lugar, ya que era tal vez la única de las Cinco Grandes Aldeas que estaba en plenitud de fuerza. Konoha seguía resintiendo un poco la invasión de Oto, Kiri se estaba reconstruyendo, de Kumo lo más reciente que se sabía era que el Kingun se había retirado sorpresivamente e Iwa había desaparecido del mapa a manos del Fuugun. Cuando salieron de su ensimismamiento, ya habían ingresado a la aldea amurallada siendo liderados por Rimururu, a cuyo costado caminaba el gato. Finalmente se detuvieron enfrente en un enorme edificio en forma de torre, la Central de Abastos de Suna, una enorme tienda departamental que tenía toda clase de productos, según decía el anuncio colocado al frente del inmueble.

- Vaya que es grande…- El rubio levantó la mirada para contemplar el lugar

- En Kumo hay uno más grande- Dijo seria la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, para nada sorprendida

- Pero el de Iwa estaba mejor surtido- Agregó tranquilamente la Hime de la Nación del Agua

- ¿Y en Konoha hay uno igual? Porque yo nunca lo he visto…-

- No… Como Konoha está en medio de un boque ubicado en una planicie, los comerciantes no tienen dificultades para distribuir mercancía y por eso no necesitan estos centros de abasto…- La castaña mejor dijo con su habitual seriedad -No es lo mismo Suna, que está en medio del desierto o Kumo, ubicada en medio de una cordillera montañosa-

- Vaya Azula, si que sabes mucho…- Rimururu sonrió

- Alguno de los tres debía tener cerebro…- Replicó Azula, cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos

- ¡Oye…!- Replicaron Naruto y Rimururu a coro.

El peculiar grupo ingresó al lugar, en cuya amplia recepción se encontraba reunida una gran cantidad de gente alrededor de un pedestal de mármol ubicado al centro del lugar. Los cuatro se acercaron con curiosidad para observar qué era lo que llamaba tanto la atención. Sobre el pedestal, en un amplio cojín rojo, se encontraban un aparente escudo alargado, de cuyo extremo inferior surgían tres cuchillas alargadas en posición vertical. El rubio miraba el objeto con expectación, pero ambas castañas se sorprendieron visiblemente después de haber visto esa arma durante unos segundos.

- Oye Azula… ¿Ese no es…?-

- Si Rimururu, es un Dramon Killer…-

- ¿Dramon Killer?- El chico del Rinnegan volteó a ver a sus amigas

- Si, es un arma muy poderosa que según dicen, es capaz de cortar la piel de los dragones, la cual es tan fuerte como el acero…- Respondió la Hime mayor

- Ya veo…- Dijo el rubio, regresando su atención a la famosa arma -¿Ya vieron? Su indicador de precio está en blanco-

- Eso quiere decir que lo van a subastar- La Hime menor volteó a ver a su amigo

- ¿Subastar…?- Preguntó Naruto ingenuamente

- Sí… Todos los interesados en comprarlo entran en pugna por él, ofreciendo dinero y al final quien ofrece más es quien se lo lleva- Respondió Rimururu sin apartar la mirada del objeto

- Exactamente, y esa arma se cotiza en más de treinta mil ryou- Un Ninja se Suna se acercó con expresión burlona a los chicos

- ¿No es mucho dinero para ustedes?- Un comerciante también volteó hacia los chicos

- Seguro que con sus mesadas van a alcanzar a comprarlo…- Otro Ninja, también de Suna complementó lo dicho por su colega, provocando la risa de varios de los interesados en el Dramon Killer

- Escuchen…- Rimururu apartó a sus amigos de la multitud para hablar con ellos -¿No creen que deberíamos comprarlo nosotros?-

- Pero, son más de treinta mil ryou…- Dijo el rubio, ligeramente asustado

- Azula, ¿Cuánto dinero traes?- La Hime mayor ignoró a su amigo

- Dieciséis mil ryou… Fue con lo que salí de la Nación del Fuego-

- Yo traigo otros dieciséis mil… Hay que comprar ese Dramon Killer- Agregó decidida la castaña mayor

- Escuchen todos ustedes…-

Las decenas de personas reunidas, incluyendo a los chicos, voltearon con desconcierto en dirección opuesta al arma, encontrándose con dos personas particulares: una anciana de baja estatura en comparación con su acompañante, la cual vestía una traje de alguna escuela de artes marciales en tono rosa, la cual tenía grabado a la altura del corazón un espiral idéntico al de la ropa de Naruto y portaba un gorro negro en la cabeza. La otra persona era una hermosa mujer de aparentes treinta y tantos años, de largo cabello rojo a la altura de las rodillas, un vestido negro de una pieza y una camisa amarilla de manga corta debajo. Mientras la anciana tenía una expresión con ligera sonrisa, la pelirroja miraba a la multitud ligeramente cohibida.

- ¿Quieres adquirir un arma más allá de sus capacidades para sentirse un poco más fuertes? Que gente tan patética… Adelante, gasten todo tu dinero inútilmente- Dijo la anciana con tranquilidad y expresión severa

- ¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijo esa vieja…?- Uno de los Ninja que se había burlado de los chicos reaccionó con furia

- ¡¿Nos está hablando a nosotros?- Agregó el otro Ninja que había abordado a Naruto y las chicas

- ¿Acaso no dije 'ustedes'…? Estúpidos…- La anciana entrecerró sus ojos

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve?- Varios de los presentes se molestaron visiblemente

- ¡Basta abuela…!- Replicó la bella pelirroja, visiblemente apenada -Lo siento mucho, la abuela Genkai no lo decía en serio-ttebane…- La bella mujer hizo una reverencia mientras la anciana se dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia el interior del almacén

- Yo lo dije muy en serio, Kushina…- Sentenció Genkai antes de perderse entre la gente, seguida inmediatamente por la pelirroja

- ¡Ja…!- Bramó indignado uno de los Ninja del lugar

- ¡¿Qué le sucede…?- Agregó otro, indignado como la gran mayoría de ellos

- La anciana parece una consejera retirada o algo así…- Dijo Rimururu, confundida

- Y la pelirroja no se ve como alguien de batallas…- Agregó seria la Hime menor

"¿Kushina…?" Se preguntó extrañado el rubio "¿Así no era como mi padre me dijo que se llamaba mi madre…? Nah, no creo que sea ella…" Naruto le restó importancia al fortuito encuentro…

…

Ya en el primero piso del almacén, la anciana Genkai y la pelirroja Kushina estaban mirando el panorama que la fachada de cristal dejaba ver al exterior, siendo visible el amplio desierto que rodeaba la que en ese momento, en el papel era la aldea Ninja más poderosa de todas. Genkai se posó junto al cristal para observar mejor el lugar… El viaje que había hecho con la pelirroja había sido muy largo y por desgracia no tenía un lugar al cual llegar, ya que su aldea natal, Uzushio, había sido destruida hace más de trece años…

- ¡Oye abuela, siempre haces que la gente se moleste con tu cosas y yo soy la que termina poniendo la cara para pedir disculpas-ttebane…!- La pelirroja lucía realmente molesta

- Esta aldea sólo está desarrollando farsas- Dijo tranquilamente la anciana, ignorando las quejas de Kushina

- ¡Pero eso no es lo peor-ttebane…! ¡Además de eso…!- Genkai volteó a ver a la pelirroja cuando notó que había dejado de gritar

- ¿Qué sucede Kushina…?- Preguntó seria la mujer mayor cuando notó que la chica se había llevado la mano a la frente y temblaba ligeramente

- Abuela… Algo se próxima, criaturas con un poder temible, son muchas…- Respondió temblorosa la pelirroja

- ¿Qué dices…? Yo no he sentido nada…- Dijo expectante Genkai -Parece que por fin, después de todos estos años están despertando las habilidades de los Uzumaki en ti…-

- Ahí vienen, se acercan…- Kushina se tranquilizó, pero volteo hacia el desierto con evidente preocupación.

…

Temari y Kankuro, aquellos Genin que participaran en el Examen Chunin de hace unos meses en Konoha, se encontraban en las paredes fortificadas de Suna, junto con varios centinelas ante la espera de uno de los varios ataques esporádicos del día ejecutados por las bestias del Raigun. Ambos hermanos, hijos del fallecido Kazekage miraban con expectación hacia la arena, a la espera de los Kirin o los lobos que habitualmente eran las puntas de lanza. A diferencia de otras aldeas, Suna tenía facilidad para repeler a sus enemigos. Para sorpresa de los hermanos, violentamente emergieron de las dunas cercanas cuatro tigres gigantes de color blanco y armadura dorada en pecho y patas delanteras. Todos los centinelas, Chunin de Suna, se mostraron preocupados por la diferencia entre esos feroces monstruos y los raquíticos seres del Raigun que atacaban habitualmente. La sorpresa se convirtió en terror cuando un tigre de proporciones aún mayores y de tres cabezas, emergió al centro de los otros cuatro felinos gigantes.

- ¡Esas cosas no son del Raigun…!- Gritó la rubia con evidente preocupación

- ¡Cuidado todos…!- Exclamó el Shinobi maquillado, cuando vio que los tigres se abalanzaban hacia la fortificación

- ¡Son tigres…!- Exclamó uno de los Ninja, haciendo una secuencia de sellos -¡Fuuton: Fuudan Rendan (Elemento Viento: Disparos Sucesivos de Balas de Viento)…!-

De la boca del Ninja surgieron varias esferas de viento que fueron a impactarse contra el cuerpo de los tigres, pero no les ocasionaron el más mínimo rasguño, ante la incredulidad del Chunin y la expectación seria de los hermanos. Recién se le había informado a Baki, el Kazekage interino, sobre la situación real del balance de los elementos y ellos eran de los pocos que entendían la nueva dinámica que envolvía al Kinton, al parecer la estructura básica de los felinos gigantes. Sabían que el Fuuton de la aldea era inútil contra el Kinton y sólo el Katon era capaz de enfrentarlo.

- ¡Rápido todos, busquen usuarios de Katon!- Exclamó la hija mayor del fallecido Kazekage

- ¡Pero Temari-sama…!- Replicó sorprendido uno de los Chunin -¡En Suna casi no hay usuarios de Katon…!-

- ¡Cuidado…!- Aprovechando la sorpresa, el tigre Quimera se había lanzado hacia la fortificación, abriéndose paso con su cuerpo, cimbrando toda la aldea con el impacto

- ¡Fuuton: Shinku Taigyaku…!- De la boca de varios Ninja surgieron enormes esferas de viento que impactaron a los tigres, pero igualmente el resultado fue nulo

- ¡No puede ser, es el mejor Fuuton que tenemos…!- Gritó ya desesperada una Ninja

- ¡Temari, debemos regresar con Baki-sensei e informarle…!- Kankuro volteó a ver con preocupación a su hermana.

Los gritos de su hermano menor fueron lo último que la rubia pudo oír, ya que inmediatamente después, los cuatro tigres de menor tamaño se lanzaron en un ataque conjunto para derribar el muro sobre el que estaban parados los hijos del Yondaime Kazekage. No tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar al derrumbe y fueron sepultados entre los escombros. Sólo la mano de Temari sobresalía entre los restos de la fortificación, mientras los cuatro tigres gigantes y el tigre Quimera se comenzaban a adentrar en Suna…

…

- ¡Treinta y un mil…!-

- ¡Treinta y dos mil…!-

- ¡Treinta y tres mil…!-

- ¡Treinta y cuatro mil…!-

- ¡Treinta y cinco mil…!- Gritó furioso un gracioso hombre de cabello escaso en la cabeza y bigote afelpado

- Oye Rimu-chan…- Naruto sonrió nerviosamente al ver molesta a su amiga -¿No crees que ya es suficiente?- El particular hombrecillo sonrió burlonamente al escuchar al rubio

- Ya nos pasamos por tres mil ryou de lo que traemos…- Agregó seria Azula

- ¡Treinta y seis…!- Rimururu iba a aumentar el dinero sobre la mesa, cuando Yukidama saltó hacia su boca con la cara cubierta, impidiéndole hablar

- ¡Treinta y cinco mil a la una…! ¡A las dos…! ¡Y a las tres…!- El subastador exclamó visiblemente animado -¡Y el Dramon Killer de hoy es para Gopol-san…!- El vendedor le entregó el arma al pelinegro, quien comenzó a brincar alegre con su nueva adquisición en mano

- A un lado, Yukidama…- La Hime mayor se sacó al felino de su boca y lo sostuvo delante de su cara -¿Qué crees que haces?- Preguntó molesta mientras pellizcaba al gato de su mejilla

- Miau…-

- Ya déjalo Rimu-chan… No necesitamos algo así de llamativo, con algo ordinario basta para mí- Naruto miró expectante a su amiga

- Pero no quiero dejar que ese usurero se lleve algo así para especular con él, nosotros lo necesitamos para pelear contra el Tengun- Replicó con gracioso enfado Rimururu

- En eso tienes razón… No me imagino a ese enano peleando contra algún Shogun de los que quedan…- La Hime menor volteó a ver a Gopol y a la gente que se había acercado convenencieramente a ver el Dramon Killer

- Después de todo, no íbamos a hacer lo imposible por ella, lo importante es derrotar al enemigo, no el arma que usaremos para lograrlo- Naruto sonrió amigable mientras el ya libre Yukidama se posaba en su hombro

- ¿Qué ocurre…?- Preguntó la Chunin, cuando súbitamente el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse

- Está temblando…- Rimururu volteó a ver hacia las lámparas del lugar, que se agitaban visiblemente

- ¡Miren…!- Uno de los Ninja presentes volteó hacia la fachada de la entrada -¡Allá…! ¡¿Qué es eso…?- Señaló a algunos de metros de distancia, donde los tigres gigantes ya estaban destruyendo Suna

- ¡Seguramente es el Kingun…!- Naruto endureció la mirada

- Hay una quimera y uno… Cuatro tigres gigantes…- Azula comenzó a analizar la situación

- ¡Al parecer se dirigen hacia acá…!- Agregó la Hime mayor

- ¡¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó asustado uno de los Ninja -¡¿Los vamos a enfrentar…?-

- ¡¿Estás loco? ¡Las garras de los Byakko (Tigres Blancos) son más fuertes que el acero usado en las armas Ninja…!-

- ¡Oye tú…!- Otro Ninja volteó a ver a Gopol -¡Tú compraste el Dramon Killer, úsalo contra esas cosas…!-

- ¡¿Estás loco…? ¡Yo sólo la compré para venderlo más caro en otro lugar y no tengo idea de cómo se usa esta cosa…!- Replicó el peculiar hombrecillo, aterrado ante la posibilidad de tener que enfrentarse contra esos monstruos

- Que vergüenza- Dijo seria la castaña menor -¿Y nosotros qué haremos…?- Preguntó expectante, volteando a ver a sus amigos -Son varios tigres gigantes, estamos en desventaja-

- Lucharemos- Respondió Rimururu con determinación -Tenemos que hacerlo, es probable que hayan venido hasta aquí, buscándonos a nosotros… Además, si no lo hacemos es probable que todas estas personas sean aniquiladas-

"¿También protegeremos a estos farsantes?" Azula bajó la mirada por un momento, subiéndola de nuevo con firmeza -¡Muy bien…!- La Hime dio un paso al frente -Veo que no eres una blandengue después de todo, Rimururu… De niña no te soportaba por eso, pero ahora eres más valiente y seria, he cambiado de opinión respecto a ti… Veo que la gente que está sobre los demás, está ahí porque sabe decidir-

- Je… Yo aún no cambio de opinión respecto a ti- La Hime mayor sonrió suavemente

- Sólo observen…- La Chunin endureció la mirada -Naruto, puedo encargarme de los tigres gigantes, tú ve por la Quimera-

- De acuerdo- Asintió el rubio e inmediatamente después la Hime salió corriendo hacia el encuentro con los felinos

- ¡Yo llevaré a todas estas personas a un lugar seguro…!- Declaró Rimururu -¡Vamos todos, huyan rápido de aquí…!- Al grito de la castaña, todas las personas comenzaron a correr hacia la salida

- ¡Bien, es nuestro turno Yukidama…!- Naruto sonrió desafiante

- ¡Miau!- Asintió el gato con firmeza.

…

Azula ya estaba frente a frente contra los cuatro tigres gigantes. A su alrededor todo estaba destruido y varios civiles huían con desesperación al ver que las tropas de Ninja, no podían combatir a los monstruos con su Fuuton. Uno de los tigres estaba por partir a la mitad a un Ninja herido entre los escombros cuando varias esferas de fuego golpearon los rostros de los cuatro, que simplemente agitando la cabeza apagaron las llamas que amenazaban con expandirse por sus rostros. Inmediatamente los felinos voltearon a ver a la Hime con visible furia.

- ¡Adelante, vengan por mí si se atreven…!- Al instante la Hime se dio media vuelta para huir, seguida inmediatamente por los cuatro tigres.

Los felinos iniciaron la persecución, irritados por el ataque del que habían sido objeto y no se dieron cuenta de que la intención de Azula era sacarlos de Suna para que no continuaran ocasionando destrozos. Finalmente traspasaron la fortificación derribada, dándose cuenta de ello los felinos hasta que ya estaban en medio de la arena. La Hime sonrió confiada al ver que los cuatro felinos la miraban con ira mal contenida por el engaño en que se habían visto envueltos.

…

Ante el terror de los aldeanos de Suna, la quimera continuaba avanzando por su aldea, destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alcance, avanzando por los edificios y derribándolos con facilidad al embestirlos ante la impotencia de los Ninja de Suna, cuyos ataques Fuuton eran inútiles contra el monstruo y el escaso Katon disponible no tenía la potencia necesaria para derribar a la bestia. Entre los escombros de los derrumbes, una mujer de largo cabello azulado y quebrado había quedado atrapada, quedando sus piernas sepultadas, ante los sollozos de una pequeña niña de ocho años a lo mucho, de peculiar peinado en dos colitas altas y un par de odangos alargados.

- ¡Mamá Ikuko…!- Gritaba la niña con gruesas lágrimas -¡Ayuda…!- Los gritos hicieron mella en una Kushina que huía presurosa con Genkai, volteando hacia la pequeña

- ¡¿A dónde vas Kushina…?- Replicó la anciana al ver que la pelirroja ya corría hacia la niña y la madre

- ¡Yo puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…!- Contestó la mujer sin detenerse -¡Toda la vida he huido y ya me cansé de hacerlo-ttebane…!-

- Kushina…- Murmuró Genkai, siguiéndola después de unos instantes.

La niña de peculiar cabello rosa intentaba por sí misma mover un gran pilar de madera que tenía cautiva a su madre e inmediatamente llegó Kushina para ayudar a remover ese pilar. La pequeña sonrió al ver que la pelirroja le ayudaba y de inmediato continuaron en su labor. Para su desgracia la Quimera escuchó los gemidos que emitían ambas en su esfuerzo y volteó a verla con expectación. Las tres cabezas sonrieron en forma siniestra y comenzaron a acercarse. Kushina y la pequeña voltearon cuando la sombra del monstruo les cubrió la luz, asustándose visiblemente al ver que la cabeza central abrió sus fauces, produciendo en su boca una esfera de fuego que crecía rápidamente. La pelirroja atinó a abrazar a la pelirrosa cuando la esfera salió disparada hacia ellas, esperando protegerla en lo posible…

- ¡Rasengan…!-

Genkai corría presurosa hacia su protegida, cuando vio que una silueta esgrimiendo el Rasengan del famoso Yondaime Hokage disipó la esfera de fuego, posándose espectacularmente entre las chicas y la Quimera, que posó toda su atención en el recién llegado. Kushina por su parte, al ver que no les había pasado nada, orientó su mirada hacia el chico que la había protegido. Su mirada demostró una visible sorpresa inmediatamente, ya que reconoció rasgos familiares en el chico.

"De espaldas parece un mini Minato-dobe…" Pensó la Uzumaki con expectación

- ¡Yo distraeré a ese monstruo, ustedes traten de esconderse…!- Naruto endureció el semblante, sin apartar su mirada del tigre de tres cabezas.

Naruto saltó hacía un costado para llamar la atención del monstruo, que se lanzó hacía el rubio olvidando por completo a la pelirroja y a la pelirrosa. El Chunin saltó para esquivar un primer zarpazo del monstruo, pero inmediatamente tuvo que maniobrar en el aire para esquivar una mordida de la cabeza central, cubriéndose con los brazos cruzados frente a su rostro de un coletazo de la Quimera. Tras recibir el impacto se recompuso para caer de pie, respirando agitado y mirando analíticamente al monstruo, notando que ese ser tenía una enorme velocidad, precisión y fuerza, además de la poderosa armadura que protegía su cuerpo y además el Katon a su disposición, que lo volvía un ser sumamente dotado.

…

- ¡Miau…!-

Rimururu continuaba guiando la evacuación de varios civiles con ayuda de Ninja de Suna, principalmente Chunin y Genin, hasta que el maullido de Yukidama llamó su atención. Volteó a ver al gato que señalaba hacia el lugar alejado algunos metros de ella, donde Naruto se enfrentaba a la temible Quimera. De inmediato endureció la mirada al ver que la pelirroja y la pelirrosa, intentaban liberar a la peliazul atrapada bajo aquél soporte de madera.

- Rápido, ¡Necesitamos hombres fuertes…!- Todos los hombres del grupo de evacuados se asustaron visiblemente con las palabras de la Hime

- Pero es que…-

- Nosotros…-

- ¡Esa cosa está ahí…!-

- ¡Ya es suficiente de pretextos…!- Uno de ellos cayó de boca al haber sido pateado en el trasero por la anciana Genkai -¡Son un verdadero fraude, pero apuesto a que incluso ustedes pueden mover un pedazo de madera…!- Inmediatamente los hombres, todavía atemorizados, comenzaron a movilizarse hacia la llamada Mamá Ikuko, Kushina y la pequeña que respondía al nombre de Rini.

…

Entre saltos y vistosas maniobras, el rubio continuaba evitando los continuos embates de la Quimera, mientras los edificios a su alrededor se destruía gradualmente. Los Jounin que también continuaban enfrentándose a la bestia lentamente se daban cuenta de su limitada capacidad en comparación con el poder de la Quimera y se iban limitando en ejecutar ataques a distancia, dejando el peso de la batalla en el rubio, quien en su intento más reciente saltó hacia el frente, para encontrarse con la cabeza central mientras preparaba su puño derecho para atacar.

- ¡Taiken…!- El puñetazo del rubio impactó en el mentón de la cabeza central, pero esbozó una mueca de dolor -¡Ahhh…!- Naruto salió proyectado hacia su espalda al recibir a quemarropa un disparo de Katon

- ¡Naruto…!- Rimururu volteó al escuchar el grito de su amigo, esbozando rápidamente varios sellos de mano, colocando sus manos al frente -¡Hyouton: Reifuu (Elemento Hielo: Viento Frío)!-

Las llamas alrededor del rubio se apagaron rápidamente por el chorro de viento frío surgido de las manos de la Hime, sintiendo el Chunin el alivio en su cuerpo y alcanzando a recomponerse en el aire para caer de pie, mientras se sobaba la mano derecha, la cual le temblaba ligeramente. Apretó los dientes al darse cuenta de que la piel de la Quimera no tenía que pedirle nada a la de un dragón. Súbitamente saltó para esquivar un rápido zarpazo que le había lanzado el monstruoso felino.

- ¡Ese niño está loco si cree que puede vencer a una Quimera con las manos…!- Exclamó asustado uno de los Ninja que ayudaba a liberar a Mamá Ikuko

- Puede ser… Pero esa Quimera es demasiado fuerte como para ser una ordinaria- Replicó Rimururu, mirando fijamente la batalla.

…

Azula esquivaba con agilidad los disparos de fuego que surgían de la boca de los tigres, terminando al final por elevarse con el Bukuujutsu para quedar fuera del rango de alcance de los tigres gigantes, que la miraban con furia y expectación. El viento agitaba lentamente la capa de la Hime, quien sonrió al ver que los tigres comenzaron a juntarse entre ellos, para preparar en forma sincronizada un ataque Katon que pudiera alcanzarla en el aire.

- Je, no podría vencerlos individualmente, los haré trizas de un golpe…- Lentamente Azula comenzó a realizar una secuencia de sellos mientras cerraba los ojos y bajaba la cabeza ligeramente -Recibirán uno de los mejores Jutsu del tío Iroh…- Terminando sus sellos de mano, formó un círculo con sus manos, a través del cual miró a los tigres, que se prestaban a liberar su Katon en forma de una esfera gigante -¡Jiton: Juuhou Kudaku (Elemento Magnetismo: Cañón Gravitacional Aplastante)…!-

Del círculo formado por las manso de Azula surgió una esfera de Chakra transparente que se abalanzó sobre los tigres a gran velocidad, aumentando su tamaño durante su efímero recorrido y disipando fácilmente el Katon de los ya sorprendidos tigres gigantes. La esfera que ya alcanzaba a rodearlos, los aplastó en seco, presionándolos violentamente contra el suelo mientras desquebrajaba el suelo y levantaba varias rocas al aire, destruyendo en primera instancia sus armaduras y posteriormente aplastando sus cuerpos, provocándoles varias hemorragias principalmente en sus narices, ojos y oídos debido a la brutal presión sobre ellos por la fuerza gravitacional… El suelo debajo de los felinos se hundió varios metros en forma de un pequeño cráter.

- Lo logré…- La Hime sonrió satisfecha, con expresión cansada -¿Ah…?- Súbitamente Azula se desplomó al suelo, cayendo de espaldas en forma pesada -Auch…- Levantándose lentamente, la Hime volteó a ver el resultado de su Jutsu, una vez que la esfera de Jiton se disipó -El Jutsu del tío Iroh sí que es poderoso…- Sonrió suavemente -Lo bueno es que acabé con todos ellos, porque se me acabó el Chakra…-

La sonrisa de la Chunin se convirtió en una mueca de terror cuando dos de los tigres se levantaron con marcada ira en sus caras y violentos rugidos lanzados al aire. Se notaban visiblemente lastimados y sus armaduras estaban casi totalmente destruidas, pero a diferencia de los otros dos felinos, continuaban con vida. De inmediato posaron sus furibundos ojos en la Chunin, quien atinó a dar media vuelta y comenzar a correr…

…

- ¡Tajuu Rasendan…!-

Con sus manos al frente, Naruto liberaba masivamente la versión de largo alcance del Rasengan contra la Quimera, pero todos los ataques impactaban en el cuerpo de la bestia sin causarle ningún daño. Intentó también con un Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu disparado a quemarropa, pero igualmente el monstruo emergió de entre el fuego sin daño alguno, excepto por unas cuantas llamas que se disiparon al mover su cuerpo para abalanzarse sobre el rubio, quien esquivó un nuevo zarpazo saltando hacia atrás.

- ¡¿El niño va a seguir peleando contra ese monstruo…?- Exclamó atónito uno de los Ninja que ayudaba en el rescate de Mamá Ikuko

- ¡Ni siquiera el Katon lastima a esa cosa…!- Otro Ninja miraba visiblemente alterado el curso de la batalla

- Eso es…- Genkai fijó su mirada en Gopol -¡Préstale el Dramon Killer, con él ese niño podrá pelear contra la Quimera…!-

- ¡Claro que no…!- El hombrecillo se aferró a su arma -¡Es mío, yo lo compré…!-

Para horror de todos, tras haber esquivado un zarpazo nuevamente, Naruto recibió un violento coletazo de la Quimera, que con gran agilidad atrapó al rubio con su apéndice, rodeándolo varias veces, de forma que sólo alcanzaba a sobresalir su cabeza. De inmediato la presión se hizo presente y el Chunin trató en lo posible de resistirla apretando los dientes, pero llegó a su límite y lanzó un intenso alarido de dolor con la mirada desorbitada, aterrorizando a los Ninja que intentaban enfrentar a la Quimera y a los que ayudaban a liberar a aquella mujer de los escombros.

- ¡Si no hacemos algo morirá asfixiado…!- Exclamó Rimururu -¡Rápido, hagan su mejor esfuerzo…!- Reclamó a los Ninja incapaces de levantar aquél pilar de madera para liberar a Mamá Ikuko, sin dejar ella misma de intentarlo

- ¡Eso hacemos…!- Replicó uno de ellos -¡Pero es demasiado pesada…!-

- ¡Cuidado…!-

Todos voltearon hacia la espalda de la Daimyo, cuando un torrente de llamas se disipó y de él Azula salía despedida hacia ellos, dando varias vueltas en el suelo para caer a los pies de una sobrepasada Rimururu. La gente volteó con terror hacia el lugar de donde habían provenido las llamas para encontrarse con dos tigres malheridos de los cuatro que originalmente eran, pero al parecer todavía en condiciones de pelear y se dirigían al grupo de rescate.

- ¡Los tigres se dirigen hacia nosotros…!- Exclamó un Ninja, visiblemente aterrorizado y asustando visiblemente a los demás

- Lo lamento…- Murmuró una Azula que se reincorporaba lentamente -S-Sólo pude vencer a dos de ellos…-

- No podemos huir…- La Daimyo miraba preocupada cómo la situación se había complicado de un momento a otro

- Y-Yo creo… Que no hay otra opción…- Dijo otro de los Ninja

- ¡Corran por sus vidas, sálvese quien pueda…!- Todos los presentes con excepción de Kushina, Genkai y la pequeña pelirrosa huyeron

- ¡No, esperen…!- Replicó la anciana Genkai

- ¡Por favor, no me coman…!- En su escape, Gopol dejó caer su preciado Dramon Killer

- ¡Regresen, necesitamos su ayuda…!- Replicó contrariada Rimururu

- ¡Son una bola de putos cobardes-ttebane…!- Agregó visiblemente indignada Kushina

- Escapen también…- La Hime menor se puso de pie para posarse entre Rimururu, Genkai, Kushina, la pequeña y su madre -Yo las cubriré…-

- ¡Pero Azula, estás muy lastimada, no podrás hacer nada…!- La aludida ignoró las palabras de la Daimyo, mirando desafiante a los tigres gigantes que se abalanzaban contra ella y las demás

- ¡Ahg…! ¡Rimu-chan, Azula…!- Gritó Naruto en medio de su agonía

- Váyanse ya, Rimururu…- Murmuró la Chunin mientras empuñaba un Kunai

"Maldición… Las matarán…" Pensó fugazmente Naruto, mientras bajaba su mirada celeste…

Ante el desconcierto de la Quimera, el rubio comenzó a hacer fuerza para intentar liberarse de la violenta atadura, apretando los dientes y frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, comenzando a verse rodeado lentamente por una corriente de Chakra color violenta. Ante la incredulidad del monstruo, la fuerza de su cola comenzó a verse rebasada por la de Naruto, quien terminó por liberarse extendiendo brazos y piernas, en medio de los pedazos de cola y chorros de sangre de una incrédula Quimera. Cuando el rubio abrió los ojos, el Rinnegan estaba presente en su mirada, algo que llamo la atención de la anciana y la pelirroja.

- ¡Mira eso Kushina…! ¡Ese Doujutsu es…!-

Naruto salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia el tigre que encabezaba el ataque contra las chicas justo cuando el zarpazo había sido lanzado hacia Azula, quien permanecía firme con la intensión de bloquear el ataque con su propio cuerpo para proteger a Rimururu. Un violento puñetazo del rubio justo en el hocico del tigre impidió que acertara en su objetivo, haciendo que se estrellara su cabeza en el suelo mientras el Chunin de Konoha y Kiri caía de pie frente al felino que quedó tendido en el suelo.

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamaron felices ambas Hime al ver la intervención de su amigo.

Aprovechando la aparente distracción de Naruto, el otro tigre se lanzó hacia él para atacarlo por la espalda, liberando sus garras con toda la intensión de destrozarlo de un golpe. Ante la mirada de los presentes, incluyendo a los Ninja de Suna que se habían visto rebasados por el ataque de los cinco monstruos observaron cómo el chico del Doujutsu tomó la cola del felino delante de él y cuál látigo lo usó para golpear al otro tigre, soltándolo para que ambos salieran despedidos varios metros, estrellándose violentamente en un edificio, quedando atrapados en los escombros.

- ¡Bakuton: Bakugan…!- En un instante lanzó el ataque explosivo, que fue a estrellarse contra ambos felinos, volándolos en pedazos ante el asombro de Rimururu y Azula, así como el temor creciente de los demás ante las muestras de poder

- ¡Por fin apareció su Doujutsu, ahora Naruto es invencible!- La Chunin no ocultó su alegría por lo que estaba observando, sorprendiéndose cuando Naruto volteó hacia la mujer atrapada y estiraba su mano hacia ella

- ¡Shinra Tensei…!- Súbitamente el pilar de madera estalló en astillas que se elevaron al cielo, liberando a la peliazul -¡Váyanse de aquí!- La expresión severa del rubio desconcertó a Rimururu

- ¡Groaahhhh!- La Quimera se acercaba por detrás de Naruto, quien volteó a verla con severidad, inmediatamente se lanzó al frente.

- Abuela Genkai… ¿Acaso ese Doujutsu es…?- Murmuró una temblorosa Kushina

- Si Kushina… Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver esto… La pelea de un legendario Kami no Senshi…- La Daimyo volteó hacia ambas confundida, pero regresó su atención hacia la batalla.

Azula también miraba asombrada cómo el rubio había pasado a controlar la situación tras la aparición del Rinnegan en sus ojos y ese Chakra violeta rodeando su cuerpo. Naruto esquivó un zarpazo de la bestia saltando, pero cuando el monstruo quiso atraparlo con una mordida, el rubio le lanzó un violento puñetazo a la quijada, desviándole el hocico. Cayendo al suelo y volviéndose a lanzar al frente, el Chunin le dio una violenta patada en la pata derecha al monstruo, rompiéndosela y arrancándole un profundo alarido de dolor, mientras se retorcía, intentando continuar con el combate usando sus poderosas mordidas.

- Increíble… Esta vez está mucho más fuerte que contra Infernape…- Azula estaba sorprendida por el visible aumento en el poder de su amigo, quien le volteaba la cabezas a la Quimera con cada golpe que les daba -Esto ya es demasiado…-

- Azula, ayúdame…- Una Rimururu que cargada a Mamá Ikuko llamó su atención

- Eh, sí claro…- Azula complementó la ayuda, sosteniendo a la inconsciente mujer del brazo libre.

Mientras tanto, Naruto se aferraba a la mandíbula de la cabeza central de la Quimera, volteándole el hocico a la cabeza izquierda de una violenta patada cuando esta quiso morderlo por sorpresa. El rubio, sin soltarse, esquivó un segundo intento de la misma cabeza para pescarlo entre sus colmillos. Saltando con agilidad entre las cabezas, el alumno de Ryu se posó en la nuca de la cabeza central, mientras miraba alternadamente por toda la aldea de Suna, posando su mirada después de unos instantes en el abandonado Dramon Killer. De inmediato saltó de la Quimera y corrió hacia la famosa arma, tomándola con agilidad y poniéndosela en el brazo cual guante, cerrando los ojos mientras posaba las cuchillas del arma al frente.

- ¡¿Qué hace? ¡El niño tomó mi Dramon Killer…!- Exclamó Gopol, quien había regresado junto con los demás cobardes al ver que ya todo estaba controlado.

La Quimera se abalanzó a toda velocidad hacia el rubio a pesar de su pata rota con sus fauces abiertas dispuesto a devorarlo tras el daño que le había hecho. Naruto como respuesta abrió los ojos y también se lanzó al frente para colisionar contra el terrible monstruo que ya mostraba sus colmillos, listos para triturar al Chunin. Todos miraban expectante el resultado de la colisión, pero Naruto esquivo con gran agilidad el ataque sucesivo de las tres cabezas para llegar al lomo de la bestia, a la altura del corazón y saltar varios metros. En el aire se reacomodó para caer de frente hacia la Quimera echando un poco hacia atrás el brazo con el Dramon Killer.

- ¡Hadouryuken…!-

El arma se vio rodeada por un violento Chakra en forma de dragón, el cual abrió sus fauces mientras las Dramon Killer atravesaban el cuerpo de la Quimera, abriéndole paso a Naruto, de lado a lado del felino, cruzándole el corazón al monstruo y abriéndole un horrible boquete en el cuerpo. Sorprendentemente sin mancharse de la sangre que brotó violentamente de la Quimera, el Chunin cayó acuclillado al suelo, bajo el cuerpo del monstruo y saltó hacia un costado, al ver que el felino por fin caía muerto al suelo, con los ojos en blanco, cimbrando el suelo de toda la aldea.

- El ganó…- Murmuró impresionada la castaña mayor.

Naruto comenzó a caminar mientras detrás de él el monstruo levantaba una leve nube de polvo con su caída. Ante el temor de la gran mayoría de la gente, el rubio comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia Rimururu y Azula, mientras miraban sorprendidas también, la fuerza que el Rinnegan le había dado a su amigo. Yukidama, frente a los pies de ambas Hime, miraba expectante al rubio. Él era el único que había visto los tres estallidos del Doujutsu en Naruto, estando un poco más acostumbrado que los demás. Azula reaccionó y salió al encuentro de su compañero, quien tenía la mirada baja, oculta en la sombra que producía su cabello.

- Estuviste genial, Naruto…- La Chunin sonrió expectante, pero se desconcertó de que Naruto se siguió de largo hasta posarse frente a la pequeña hija de Mamá Ikuko

- ¿Están todos bien…?- Preguntó el Chunin, mientras levantaba su mirada, ya azul nuevamente y sonreía afable, sobresaltando a la pequeña -¿Sucede algo?- El rubio quedó confundido cuando la niña se escondió tras Rimururu -¿Qué pasa?-

- Me da… ¡Me da miedo, ese niño me da miedo…!- Finalmente la pequeña rompió a llorar temblorosa, abrazándose a la Hime mayor

"¿Yo le doy miedo…?" El rubio miró desconcertado a la niña por sus palabras, entonces notó que casi todos a su alrededor lo miraban con miedo -¿Por qué me miran así…? Es como cuando los aldeanos me miraban en Konoha…-

- Es porque tú no eres humano…- Una voz comenzó a escucharse en el lugar, sin que nadie pudiera dar con su origen -Todo estos gusanos quedaron aterrorizados con tu forma de pelear, que definitivamente no es como la de los humanos…- Naruto se enfureció visiblemente con lo que estaba oyendo -Je, je, je… Qué gente tan malagradecida, ¿No crees…? Te miran como si fueras un monstruo a pesar de que les acabar de salvar su mísera aldea…-

- ¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Dónde estás…?- Azula miraba alternadamente en varias direcciones, tratando de encontrar el origen de la voz

- ¡Ahí está…!-

Súbitamente Naruto agitó el brazo con el Dramon Killer para lanzarlo en dirección a uno de los pocos muros de la zona que continuaba en pie. Sin embargo, antes de clavarse en él, del muro surgió una mano como si emergiera del agua y atrapó el Dramon Killer de la cuchilla central, sorprendiendo a todos. Lentamente emergió aquella pelinegra de piel pálida e intensos ojos azules como si saliera de un estaque de agua, con la gata negra sobre su hombro izquierdo, sonriendo en forma sutilmente perversa.

- Veo que me encontraste… Je, je, je…- Diva cerró los ojos, sin dejar de sonreír

- ¡¿Tú eres del Tengun…?- El rubio estaba visiblemente sorprendido

- Seguramente es la Shogun del Fuugun, es la única de ellos que ninguno de nosotros ha visto…- La Hime menor clavó su mirada en la intimidante mujer

- Mi nombre es Diva- La Chikage abrió los ojos para ver a Naruto fijamente -Aunque mis amigos malhablados me llaman Chikage…-

- La Chikage, Diva…- Repitió Rimururu con expectación

- Tu amiga se equivoca, Naruto-kun… Yo no soy la Shugun del Fuugun, soy una humilde y simple mensajera… ¿Verdad Luna…?-

- ¡Claro que si…!- La gata sonrió mostrando sus colmillos, asustando visiblemente a Yukidama

- Si te soy sincera, tu identidad es el tema de actualidad en el Tengun… Le pedí prestados unos tigres a Choun y usando un poco de mi Chakra los adorné para que se pusieran a jugar contigo un poco y comprobar lo que pensábamos…- La Chikage volteó de reojo a ver las ruinas a su alrededor -Creo que me pasé, pero fue sin querer…-

Ante la expectación de todos, Diva chasqueó sus dedos y súbitamente los cuerpos de los tigres brillaron súbita y fugazmente. Cuando pudieron ser visibles de nuevo, eran los cadáveres de tres tigres ordinarios, similares en tamaño y corpulencia a Hakufu, la invocación recurrente de Ukitsu. Azula, Rimururu y Naruto no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa de ver la súbita transformación de esos cadáveres.

- Aunque, me alegra que haya funcionado… Ahora sabemos quién eres, Naruto-kun- Los Ninja ordinarios y los civiles no pudieron ocultar el terror cuando Diva hizo pedazos el Dramon Killer simplemente haciendo fuerza con su mano

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso…? ¡¿Quién soy…?- Naruto apenas podía contenerse de írsele encima a Diva, quien dejó caer los restos del arma al suelo

- No te preocupes, pronto tendrás tus respuestas…- Diva dio un paso hacia atrás, volviendo a meterse cual fantasma al muro, lentamente -Por cierto, antes de que se olvide, pronto te visitará la Shogun del Fuugun… Espérala, ¿De acuerdo…?- La azabache terminó de desaparecer dentro de la pared

- Para destruir el Dramon Killer así de fácil, yo dudo mucho que sea una simple mensajera como dice…- Azula volteó seria hacia su amigo

- Por cierto- La Hime mayor volteó hacia Kushina y Genkai -Ustedes llamaron 'Kami no Senshi' a Naruto y al parecer saben el nombre de su Doujutsu…- El rubio volteó a ver a ambas también

"¿Kami no Senshi…? Esa es la misma forma como llamó Orochimaru a Naruto cuando se encontraron por primera vez…" La Hime menor hizo memoria

- Sí… No hay duda de que él es un Kami no Senshi de los que se mencionan en las leyendas de nuestra antigua aldea, Uzushio…-

- ¿Kami no Senshi…?- Repitió el rubio, visiblemente interesado.

…

Después de un largo viaje de algunas horas en el lomo de Appa, Naruto, las chicas, el gato, la anciana Genkai y la pelirroja Kushina llegaron a un enorme conjunto de montones de ruinas, las ruinas de Uzushio, donde el hijo de Minato sabía que estaba su origen. Una vez que bajaron del bisonte volador y comenzaron a explorar el lugar que llevaba abandonado varios años, el pensamiento de que esa pelirroja podría ser su madre perdida, por más ilógico que pareciera, le parecía ahora posible. Kushina y Genkai guiaban al Equipo Ryu por el lugar, cuando la pelirroja sintió la mano del rubio tomando suavemente su brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa…?- Preguntó confundida la Uzumaki sin dejar de caminar

- Disculpe que la moleste Kushina-san… ¿Usted es la famosa Kushina Uzumaki?- El rubio notó que la pelirroja se molestó mucho

- No…- Kushina hizo un gracioso puchero -Yo ni siquiera me pude graduar de la academia… ¿Contento-ttebane…?-

- Eh, lo siento…- La pelirroja se relajó

- No te preocupes…- Kushina entristeció su semblante -Cuando yo era niña, mi padre el Uzukage (Sombra del Vórtice) me exilió por no llenarle el ojo-ttebane… En mi lugar hizo pasar como su hija a una de las prodigios de mi generación, pero estuvo bien creo, así yo no estuve aquí cuando Uzushio fue destruida y mi padre estuvo satisfecho de no ser avergonzado por mí…-

- El reemplazo de esta Kushina fue la Ninja conocida como Kushina Uzumaki- Agregó Genkai para responder a la duda de Naruto

- Ya veo…- Susurró el rubio "Posiblemente esa persona, haya sido mi madre…"

- Ahora vamos, el lugar que queremos enseñarles no está muy lejos…-

El grupo continuó caminando, saliendo del espacio ocupado por las ruinas hasta llegar a un hermoso lago ubicado a unos metros del área que ocupaba la amplia Uzushio. En aquél lago de aguas profundas y oscuras, había un camino que conectaba un templo antiguo con la orilla. El lugar estaba rodeado por un bosque verde y la falta de algún lugar poblado le daba un aire de tranquilidad sumamente solemne al lugar. El camino pasaba a través de un Torii, que emergía del mar. Las chicas de inmediato quedaron cautivadas por la belleza del lugar, mezcla de la naturaleza y aquél templo de aparentemente cientos de años.

- Es aquí…- Genkai se hizo a un lado para no tapar la vista del templo

- Es hermoso…- Rimururu sonrió alegre, junto con Yukidama que ahora viajaba en su cabeza

- Ciertamente…- La Chunin sonrió en forma más discreta

- ¡Genkai-san…!- Naruto se acercó visiblemente ansioso -¡¿Y en este lugar hay algo que me ayude a saber quién soy? ¡Rápido, muéstreme por favor!-

- Cálmate Naruto- Azula se acercó para reprender sutilmente a su amigo, posando su mano sobre su hombro -No te precipites-

- ¡Tengo mis razones para hacerlo…!- Naruto apartó violentamente la mano de su amiga, asustándola y dejando confundidos a todos -Lo siento…- El rubio bajó la mirada, sintiéndose culpable por su actitud -Discúlpame Azula… Es que yo, quiero saberlo ya, quiero saber quién soy…-

- Vengan conmigo…- Interrumpió la anciana el silencio que se había formado, comenzando a caminar por aquél sendero de roca -Si hay algún lugar donde puedas averiguar algo sobre tu origen, es en este templo…- Después de unos minutos, llegaron a la entrada del templo, donde estaban seis círculos concéntricos a partir de un punto negro en relieve

- Ese grabado es…- Susurró la Hime menor, visiblemente sorprendida

- El Rinnegan- Complementó la anciana

- ¿Es en eso en lo que se convierten mis ojos?- Naruto volteó a ver a la Daimyo

- Si, es idéntico…- Respondió Rimururu

- En Uzushio adorábamos a los Kami, esos ojos eran temidos y respetados en nuestra aldea porque representan el poder que los Kami dejaron en el Ningenkai…- La anciana inició su breve relato -Y la persona que lo posea es…-

- ¡Un Kami no Senshi…!- Completó Azula

- ¿Y cómo son los Kami no Senshi?- Cuestionó la Hime mayor

- No lo sabemos en realidad- Respondió Genkai con semblante serio

- Según la leyenda, el Kami no Senshi tiene la capacidad de usar el cielo, el mar y la tierra a su voluntad… Posee un poder inigualable- Agregó la pelirroja

- No sabemos si son creadores o destructores, de lo único que estamos seguras es de que su poder representa la encarnación terrenal de los Kami en la tierra- El Chunin bajó la mirada tras las palabras de Genkai -Pero…- La atención regresó a la anciana -En realidad este templo es sólo la cima de una construcción más amplia que comienza a partir del lecho del lago… Nadie puede acercarse siquiera-

- Entonces…- Naruto dio un paso al frente

- Posiblemente encuentres algo revelador en el templo del fondo si es que en verdad eres el Kami no Senshi- Genkai orientó su mirada hacia el lago de aguas oscuras

- Ya veo…- El rubio también se orientó hacia el lago

- Ten mucho cuidado, Naruto- La castaña mayor se acercó mientras Yukidama asentía con la cabeza

- Gracias Rimu-chan…-

- ¿Vas a ir solo…? ¿No quieres que te acompañe?- Preguntó la Hime mayor, con preocupación en su rostro

- No… Deseo ir solo- Naruto le dio la espalda a sus amigas -Yo… Nunca antes había sentido que alguien me quisiera en realidad- Azula y Rimururu miraron desconcertadas al rubio -En Konoha la gente me miraba con odio, rencor y miedo porque yo era el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y nadie quería ser mi amigo- Genkai y Kushina se asombraron visiblemente -El viejo Hokage siempre me regañaba, casi nunca me mostraba afecto… Pero ahora, a pesar de ya no tener al Kyuubi en mi interior, los humanos me temen por mis ojos, porque al parecer yo no soy humano…- Ambas Hime se entristecieron visiblemente, comprendiendo finalmente el dolor de su amigo -Por eso… Quiero averiguarlo yo solo… Rimu-chan, Azula… No quiero que ustedes también me odien…-

Para sorpresa de las presentes, Naruto se zambulló al agua súbitamente, sin que pudieran ver las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Comenzó a nadar rápidamente para perderse en la oscuridad del agua. Rimururu y Azula se acercaron a la orilla del camino de roca para intentar verlo, pero ya no pudieron alcanzarlo. La Hime mayor cerró los ojos con pesar, mientras la menor se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, con el ceño fruncido y apretando los dientes visiblemente.

- Peleamos juntos, nos molestamos juntos y nos reímos juntos…- Murmuró débilmente Azula -¡Eres un imbécil, Naruto…!- Comenzó a golpear el suelo con frustración -¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar tal cosa? ¡Somos compañeros, somos amigos…!- Lágrimas ya escapaban de sus ojos -A mí no me importa que no seas humano… ¡Eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo…!-

- Azula…- Kushina enterneció la mirada al ver la sinceridad de las palabras de la Hime

- Naruto…- Rimururu se quedó con la mirada puesta en la oscuridad del lago.

…

En el fondo del lago, Naruto nadaba entre la penumbra, sin embargo todo comenzó a aclararse para él de forma más o menos súbita. Sin que pudiera darse cuenta en primera instancia, el Rinnegan se había manifestado naturalmente en sus ojos permitiéndole ver con claridad el lugar, encontrando después de unos instantes el amplio templo que le había mencionado Genkai y que se extendía hasta donde se juntaba con el camino de roca, ya en la superficie del agua. Comenzó a nadar hasta su pie, posándose en un inmenso grabado con aquellos círculos concéntricos que representaban su Doujutsu. No parecía haber puerta, pero ante su sorpresa, el grabado comenzó a brillar en sincronía con el Rinnegan y a atraer al rubio hacia él, deslumbrándolo…

- ¿Dónde estoy…?- El rubio se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que se encontraban en una amplia recámara que más parecía un amplio corredor al final del cual había una puerta de varios metros de altura. Atraído por ella, comenzó a recorrer el lugar, maravillado con la belleza de tan sencilla construcción: suelo y techo de mármol perfectamente pulido, con pilares lisos también que lo sostenían. Finalmente se posó en la puerta y al posar su mano derecha sobre ella, la puerta de abrió de golpe, sobresaltándolo visiblemente. Cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa, comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación, observando que en el centro del lugar únicamente había un cilindro de cristal que iba de suelo a techo. La puerta se volvió a cerrar con estruendo, pero esta vez el rubio no le prestó atención debido a que toda su atención estaba en aquél cilindro de cristal.

- ¿Quién eres…?- Una voz profunda surgió del cilindro

- Ese cilindro habló…- En ese momento, un rostro blanco se manifestó en el cilindro, mirando detenidamente al rubio

- Mi nombre es Zordon, por encargo de los Kami soy el encargado de velar por este templo… ¿Quién eres tú?-

- ¡Eso es lo que vine yo a preguntar…!- Replicó Naruto, enfureciéndose violentamente

- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso…?- Dijo expectante Zordon

- ¡En parte desconozco mi origen, es por eso que vine…! ¡¿Es verdad que yo soy un Kami no Senshi…?-

- El hecho de que estés aquí es la única prueba que necesitas… El Kami no Senshi es la única persona que puede entrar a este templo bendecido por los Kami, Amaterasu-sama, Tsukuyomi-sama y Susanoo-sama…-

- Entonces lo soy… ¡¿Y qué es un Kami no Senshi…? ¡¿Es un creador o un destructor…?-

- Ninguno de los dos…-

- ¿Qué?- El rubio se mostró atónito con la revelación

- El Kami no Senshi es el ser por excelencia, creado hace mucho tiempo por la luz y la oscuridad de los tres Kami con el fin de actuar como su juez… El Deva (Mundo de los Dioses) y el Naraka (Mundo del Infierno) de Amaterasu-sama, el Asura (Mundo de los Titanes) y el Preta (Mundo del Fantasma Hambriento) de Tsukuyomi-sama y el Manusya (Mundo Humano) y el Tiryagyoni (Mundo Animal) de Susanoo-sama…- Respondió Zordon con tranquilidad

- ¿Un antiguo ser creado por la luz y oscuridad de los tres Kami…?- El cuerpo de Naruto temblaba mientras apretaba los puños, ya que trataba de mantenerse tranquilo para obtener las respuestas que buscaba -¿Y cómo fue que…?- Un sutil estruendo interrumpió la pregunta que iba a formular el Chunin -¿Qué ocurre…?- Salió de su boca cuando notó que el guardián lucía desconcertado

- Alguien más acaba de entrar a este templo…-

- ¡¿Qué…?- La puerta voló en pedazos violentamente, haciendo que el rubio se cubriera instintivamente mientras una silueta se notaba entre el polvo levantado -¡Muéstrate…! ¡¿Quién rayos eres tú…?-

- La Shogun del Fuugun- La intimidante pelirroja del Tengun con su mano extendida al frente se reveló al disiparse violentamente la nube de polvo -Shirona…- Mientras la mirada esmeralda se encontraba con la zafiro, Naruto se dio cuenta de que la batalla contra esa mujer sería diferente a todas las anteriores

"La Shogun del Fuugun no es una persona cualquiera…" Una gota de sudor recorrió la sien del rubio "Además… Siento algo raro cuando la veo…"

- Logro entrar al templo… ¿Acaso ella también es una Kami no Senshi? No, imposible… No puede haber dos Kami no Senshi en una misma época- Zordon también miraba lo que presenciaba

- Tú eres Naruto, ¿Cierto?- Preguntó tranquilamente la imponente pelirroja

- Así es…- El Chunin se puso en guardia, endureciendo el semblante -¡¿Qué hace una Shogun del Tengun en este lugar? ¡¿Viniste a pelear contra mí…?-

- No, no vine a eso- Shirona capturó la atención de Naruto

- ¿Eh…?-

- Ya escuchaste al cilindro, tú eres un Kami no Senshi-

- ¡Sí! ¡¿Qué con eso?- A diferencia de la fría pelirroja, él estaba visiblemente alterado

- Vine por tu poder…- El rubio se desconcertó visiblemente cuando ella entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de verlo -¡Quiero que trabajes para mí! ¡Que juntos destruyamos a los seres humanos…!- Tras unos instantes de sorpresa, Naruto recuperó la determinación

- ¿Cómo puedes pedirme algo así? Que destruya a la humanidad… ¡Deja de bromear!-

- De hecho, dista mucho de ser una broma, ¿Acaso esa no es la misión del Kami no Senshi…?-

- ¿Qué quieres decir?-

- Veo que el cilindro no te lo ha contado todo… Bien, en su lugar te lo explicaré yo…-

_En la era en que el mundo apenas había sido terminado por la pareja celestial, Izanagi e Izanami, existían tres grandes clanes que lo dominaban: Los humanos, los dragones y los demonios… Estos tres clanes mantuvieron sangrientas batallas para ganar territorios, pero durante la era de Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo cada clan recibió un mundo para su desarrollo… El Ningenkai de los humanos, con sus amaneceres y anocheceres, el Makai de los demonios donde el sol jamás emerge del cielo siempre rojo y el Ryukai, un mundo que no conoce la noche con su cielo siempre celeste… _

_Sin embargo, los tres grandes clanes comenzaron a enzarzarse en brutales batallas por el dominio total de los tres mundos creados y obtener así la supremacía. Entonces fue que Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi y Susanoo se reunieron para discutir el problema en cuestión y llegar a una sabia conclusión: Crear de la luz y la oscuridad del corazón de cada uno de ellos una visión pudiera regresarle al mundo la razón… Ese es el origen del Rinnegan… También crearon un cuerpo con el potencial de combate del dragón, el Chakra del demonio y el corazón del hombre… La unión de este cuerpo y esta visión es el Kami no Senshi, el cual es enviado por los Kami cuando les parece conveniente… Es por eso que cuando alguno de los tres grandes clanes desea apoderarse de los otros dos mundos, el Kami no Senshi desciende al mundo para impedirlo y darle el castigo divino._

- Entonces… ¡Si lo que dices es cierto, mi enemigo debe ser el Maryuou Nubes! ¡Ese sujeto quiere apoderarse más que nadie del mundo…!-

- Te equivocas- Replicó serenamente la pelirroja -El Maryuou Nubes quiere exterminar a la humanidad para preservar la paz del Ningenkai… Lo humanos son la plaga-

- ¿Pero cómo…?- Naruto bajó la mirada con el argumento de Shirona

- Tú también debes reconocer tu misión original y aliarte lo más pronto posible con el Maryuou Nubes-

- ¡Eso jamás…!- El rubio cerró los ojos y gritó con todas sus fuerzas -¡No me importa lo que digas, yo siempre estaré del lado de los humanos, para hacer realidad el sueño de paz de Ero-Sensei y Seijin-sama…! Además, ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que me uniría al Tengun que mató a mi querida Ryu-sensei?- Naruto se puso en guardia, abriendo nuevamente los ojos para encarar a su enemiga -¡Primero muerto…!-

- Comprendo… Es una pena- La pelirroja no perdió la compostura

- ¡Ahora, a un lado…!- El puño derecho del rubio comenzó a brillar mientras lo echaba para atrás -¡Hadouryuken…!-

El ataque salió a quemarropa hacia la Shogun del Fuugun, quien se limitó a mirar mientras el dragón de Chakra la impactaba. Todo delante del rubio se borró por un instante en medio del resplandor de su ataque y cuando la visibilidad regresó, el lugar no había sufrido gran daño, considerando que estaba bendecido por los Kami, tal como había dicho Zordon. La expresión seria de Naruto se convirtió en una de incredulidad al ver parada a la pelirroja tal cual había quedado antes de recibir el ataque. El Jutsu con el que había vencido a Tung no le había hecho ni siquiera un rasguño a su enemiga, dejándolo boquiabierto.

- Imposible… El Hadouryuken no le ha hecho nada…- La pelirroja endureció la mirada

- En realidad no deseaba lastimarte- Naruto no reaccionó cuando Shirona lo tomó de su todavía extendido brazo -Pero si así es como quieres que sea…- Ante el horror del Chunin, los ojos de la Shogun mutaron en segundos al Rinnegan -¡Tendrá que ser por la fuerza…!-

- ¡Ah…!- La visión del rubio quedó rebasada por la luz que emanaba su enemiga

- No puede estar pasando esto…- El impotente Zordon también fue engullido por aquél resplandor…

…

Azula y Rimururu miraban con desconcierto hacia el lago, ya que algo parecía querer surgir de él. La tierra comenzó a retumbar, desconcertando a las cuatro mujeres que todavía se encontraban al final del camino de roca. Aquél movimiento se convirtió prácticamente en un terremoto a escala, mientras la Torii que coronaba el camino hacia la parte visible del templo se desmoronaba y un brillo parecía surgir del fondo del lago.

- ¿Qué ocurre ahí abajo?- La Hime mayor lucía visiblemente confundida

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo Naruto…?- Genkai temblaba visiblemente

- No es él…- Kushina se arrodilló, llevándose las manos a la cabeza y temblando visiblemente -Hay otra presencia poderosa allá abajo y tiene un poder impresionante…-

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Quién es…?- Azula volteó a ver visiblemente sorprendida a la pelirroja.

Casi como respondiendo a la pregunta de la Chunin, una gruesa columna de agua surgió violentamente del lago, elevándose varios metros, llamando la atención de todas. De su cima emergió Naruto, algo que notó Rimururu inmediatamente, quedando desconcertada por lo que estaba pasando. El rubio salió proyectado hacia la orilla del lago, cayendo estrepitosamente sin poder recomponerse en el aire. De inmediato todas corriendo hacia el chico para ayudarlo, al ver que apenas había tocado el suelo intentaba levantarse con evidente dificultad.

- ¡Naruto…!- La Daimyo le ganó a la Chunin para ayudar a su amigo a reincorporarse

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió allá abajo…?- Preguntó Azula con expectación a la respuesta.

Naruto orientó su mirada de regreso hacia el lago mientras endurecía el semblante, llamando la atención de sus amigas, quienes también voltearon a la misma dirección. Lentamente del lago, cruzada de brazos, emergía Shirona rodeada de Chakra violenta, quien miraba fijamente al grupo con el mismo Doujutsu que Naruto presente en sus ojos, detalle que ambas Hime notaron de inmediato, mostrándose visiblemente sorprendidas.

- ¡Esos ojos son los mismos que los de Naruto!- Rimururu miraba incrédula

- ¿Entonces ella también es una Kami no Senshi…?- Agregó la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, temerosa -¿Naruto…?-

- Esa mujer es del Tengun… Es la Shogun del Fuugun, Shirona- El chico terminó de reincorporarse, para mirar fieramente a su enemiga, quien tras emerger se posó suavemente en el camino de roca

- ¡¿Cómo…?- Ambas castañas voltearon a ver sorprendidas a su amigo para regresar la mirada a la intimidante mujer

- ¡¿Entonces el Tengun también tiene una Kami no Senshi de su parte?- Azula no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

- ¡Eso es imposible!- Respondió Kushina -¡En cada generación sólo hay un portador del Rinnegan-ttebane!- Las palabras de la pelirroja Uzumaki llamaron la atención del Equipo Ryu

- Tienes razón Kushina-hime- Agregó Shirona con tranquilidad -Y en esta era la enviada por los Kami soy yo… La verdadera Kami no Senshi- Dio un paso al frente, provocando que todos retrocedieran un paso -Originalmente sólo yo debí haber venido al mundo, pero en esta ocasión hubo una excepción… ¡Y esa excepción eres tú!- La Shogun señaló al Chunin de Konoha y Kiri, quien se cohibió involuntariamente -¡Debes abrir los ojos a la realidad, tú y yo debemos exterminar a los humanos!-

- ¡¿Qué, de qué está hablando?- La Chunin se mostró aterrada con la posibilidad que había dejado en el aire Shirona

- ¡Eso nunca va a pasar! ¡¿De qué manera te lo explico para que lo entiendas?- Naruto se puso en guardia nuevamente

- ¿Por qué apoyas tanto a los humanos?- Los ojos de la pelirroja del Tengun regresaron a la normalidad esmeralda

- ¿Cómo que 'por qué'?-

- Ahora no lo ves… Cuando un Kami no Senshi es pequeño, no se diferencia de los seres humanos ordinarios- Shirona cerró los ojos con pesar -¡Pero eso si…!- La Shogun frunció el ceño violentamente -¡Cuando crezcas todos notarán tu poder de dragón, tu Chakra demoníaco y te perseguirán ambicionando tus ojos, entonces vivirás un infierno tal que preferirás de regreso al Kyuubi en tu interior…!- Naruto recordó las miradas de la gente de Suna, entristeciéndose visiblemente y agachando la cabeza

- ¡No digas estupideces…!- La pelirroja fijó su mirada en Azula -¡Naruto es nuestro amigo, jamás lo veremos de otra manera, sin importar que diablos sea…!- Rimururu y Naruto se sorprendieron con el valor mostrado por ella para encarar a la enemiga -¡¿Quieres que te ayude a exterminar a los humanos? ¡El bobalicón que es mi amigo no haría eso ni aunque le costara la vida…!-

- Azula…- El rubio se conmovió por la forma valiente en que su amiga lo había defendido

- ¡Rimururu, restablece el Chakra de Naruto, no podrá pelear en el estado en el que se encuentra…!- La aludida asintió mecánicamente -¡Yo veré qué puedo hacer contra ella!-

- Es patético que una basura como tú no esté consciente del nivel que tiene… Hazte a un lado si no quieres morir-

- ¡Tendrás que obligarme…!- La Chunin realizó una rápida combinación de sellos y formó con sus manos un círculo -¡Jiton: Juuhou Kudaku…!- Shirona recibió de lleno el Jutsu antes de poder reaccionar -¡Ahora Rimururu…!-

- ¡De acuerdo…!- En las manos de la Daimyo comenzó a manifestarse un suave Chakra verde, que acercó de inmediato al pecho de Naruto -Pronto estarás como nuevo-

- Gracias Rimu-chan- El rubio sonrió débilmente, mientras sentía como la sensación de alivio comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo.

Azula volteó expectante hacia la esfera de Chakra Jiton donde la pelirroja debería de estar siendo aplastada, pero quedó atónita al ver que lejos de eso, la Shogun del Fuugun caminaba por el camino de roca, con la monstruosa presión del Jiton encima. La Chunin apretó los dientes sobrepasada con lo que sucedía justo frente a sus ojos, ya que a pesar de que la roca del camino se desquebrajaba y se elevaba en medio del Chakra de su Jutsu, Shirona no parecía tener complicación en su recorrido.

- ¡Derroté a dos de los tigres gigantes con ese Jutsu y a ella ni siquiera la detiene…!- La castaña menor estaba realmente aterrada

- Uno de los requisitos para ser Shogun es ser más fuerte que un ejército completo, ¿Acaso no te lo dijeron Shiryu e Infernape…?- La mirada esmeralda observaba detenidamente a la ya aterrorizada Hime

- ¡Date prisa Rimiruru!- Rebasada por el miedo, reclamó Azula

- ¡No puedo completarlo en tan poco tiempo!- Replicó a su vez la Daimyo, visiblemente contrariada mientras Genkai y Kushina se habían acercado para ayudar

- ¡Están intentando lo imposible…!- Los ojos de la Shogun del Fuugun mutaron nuevamente en el poderoso Rinnegan -¡Shinra Tensei…!- Posó su mano con la palma abierta hacia el cielo para liberar el poder gravitacional de repulsión del Rinnegan.

La esfera de Jiton parecía aumentar de tamaño, pero la realidad era que el poder liberado por Shirona se expandía desde el interior para forzar la ruptura del Chakra de Azula. La tierra comenzó a temblar visiblemente y el cielo nublado incluso comenzó a retumbar discretamente mientras el Chakra Jiton terminaba de ceder al Shinra Tensei de Shirona. La esfera terminó por salir disparada hacia el cielo, donde se terminó de expandir para aclarar el cielo y finalmente disiparse.

- ¡No puede ser, superó totalmente mi Jutsu…!- No sólo Azula, nadie podía creer lo que estaba pasando

- ¡Shinra Tensei…!-

El Chakra de repulsión proyectó a todos violentamente hacia sus espaldas. El mar se agitó y los árboles más cercanos a la costa en el radio de alcance del Jutsu de Shirona eran arrancados del suelo. Todo el perímetro alrededor de la Shogun quedó totalmente devastado por su propio poder. Cuando todo se calmó, Naruto y las mujeres se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, lastimados y agotados por el ataque. Alrededor de la Shogun del Fuugun sólo quedó un cráter que lentamente comenzó a llenarse del agua del lago, mientras ella se elevaba lentamente para posarse finalmente en la costa de la playa, a pocos metros de un Naruto tendido bocabajo, que temblaba ligeramente en un vano intento por levantarse.

- Kh…- El rubio apretada los dientes con visible esfuerzo

- M-Maldición…- Azula se tendió bocarriba para voltear hacia su enemiga

- E-Ella es, Shirona-teme-ttebane…- Murmuró una Kushina que yacía debajo de Genkai

- S-Sí… Es ella… Ahora no, me queda d-duda…- Murmuró la anciana visiblemente lastimada, mas para sí misma

- Voy a llevarme al chico- La Shogun del Fuugun ya estaba a un par de pasos de Naruto

- N-No…- Haciendo uso de sus menguantes fuerzas, Rimururu se acostó encima de su amigo para intentar protegerlo -¡No lo harás, no te lo permitiré…!-

- ¡Ya la oíste, no porque sean de la misma raza tienes el derecho de decidir sobre su destino…!- Exclamó la Hime menor desde su precaria posición

- No sólo tengo el derecho, sino también el deber- La Shogun suavizó la mirada

- Q-Qué quieres decir…- Replicó débilmente la Daimyo

- Una madre siempre debe de velar por su hijo…- La respuesta de Shirona desarmó a todos los presentes

- ¿C-Cómo…?- Azula y Rimururu se voltearon a ver, visiblemente sorprendidas

- Dije que este niño es mi hijo y quien reemplazó a Kushina-hime cuando el Uzukage la exilió de Uzushio, quien se relacionó con Minato durante nuestra juventud, quien llevó a este niño en su vientre… Fui yo-

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **Antes que nada, lamento las incógnitas que quedan en este capítulo y sobre todo, la parte en la que se queda… XD. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible para no dejar el suspenso, así como aclarar el asunto Shirona-Kushina. En cuanto a la revelación del Rinnegan, tomo los nombres originales de los conceptos budistas aplicados: Deva es Tendou, Asura es Shuradou, Manusya es Ningendou, Tiryagyoni es Chikushoudou, Preta es Gakidou y Naraka es Jigokudou. Cada Kami tiene los atributos de acuerdo a su mitología, por ejemplo, Amaterasu al ser la diosa más importante en el Shinto, tiene los atributos del cielo y el infierno, luego Susanoo por haber sido el Kami en interactuar con los mortales aporta lo más terrenal, el humano y el animal. Azula ha recibido un par de power up, pero como se ve, al sobrepasar los Jutsu 'ordinarios' por decirlo de alguna manera, el Chakra se le consume a un ritmo mucho mayor al normal como se vio en el Jiton, agotándose con una única ejecución. Genkai es un personaje de Yu-Yu Hakusho y el Dramon Killer es el arma que porta en ambos brazos el Mega Digimon Wargreymon. Zordon es el concejero original de la primera generación de Power Rangers en un guiño a esos muy viejos tiempos. Recuerden que Suna en el canon es la aldea militarmente más débil y ahora con Gaara muerto, el Yondaime Kazegake también muerto y Temari y Kankuro como Genin todavía y ahora también muertos, su debilidad es más notoria. Su aparente seguridad se debe, como recordarán, a que Mayuri está en todas partes menos en la aldea que le corresponde invadir. Si creen que el clan Uzumaki es de blancas palomitas como generalmente se plasma, pues no… XD. Este capítulo en verdad me quedó largo y no creo hacer uno así de nuevo hasta dentro de algunos capítulos, el estándar es de unas 20-22 hojas de Word y este lleva unas 25 más o menos. Saludos y gracias a todos por seguir esta historia.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXIII (16): Batalla Entre Madre e Hijo.**


	35. XXXIII 16: Batalla Entre Madre e Hijo

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

_Un día como cualquier otro comenzaba en la enorme aldea Uzushio de amplios edificios antiguos y jardines espaciosos, en su mayoría adornados con la efigie del espiral. Los jóvenes Ninja que por fin iniciaban su camino como Genin, corrían presurosos hacia su primer día de clases, donde serían asignados a sus equipos y por fin comenzarían sus carreras como Shinobi y Kunoichi. Todos excepto una, la conocida Kushina-hime, quien fue incapaz de superar los exámenes finales y por orden de su padre, el Sandaime Uzukage, iba a partir supuestamente a un largo viaje por el mundo para perfeccionar sus habilidades y regresar para convertirse en la mejor. La triste realidad era que la chica de trece años y largo cabello de tono escarlata brillante había sido exiliada en compañía de su institutriz, la ya retirada Genkai, una mujer madura de largo cabello rosa quebrado. _

_La pequeña miraba hacia la entrada de su hogar, pensando qué era lo que había hecho mal. Tras suspirar y sentir la mano de la practicante del Reikijutsu (Técnica de Energía Espiritual), la entristecida Uzumaki dio media vuelta, dejando atrás su vida. Apenas lo hizo, se encontró delante de ella con aquella chica de cabello rojo opaco a los hombros, ataviada en el uniforme púrpura ajustado de los ANBU con su máscara en la mano, a la que siempre pretendió superar y ni siquiera pudo alcanzar, esa chica de su edad que había sido una huérfana que de bebé fue encontrada en la entrada de la aldea. Junto a ella estaba el joven rubio que había llegado de intercambio procedente de Konoha desde los años de la academia para especializarse en Fuinjutsu por recomendación del legendario Gama-sennin, el chico al que también envidiaba por su habilidad y que ya era Jounin. El rubio estaba triste, mientras que la chica miraba inexpresivamente._

_- Minato-dobe, Shirona-teme- Murmuró débilmente Kushina -¿Qué hacen aquí?-_

_- Venimos a despedirnos, Kushina-chan- Respondió tranquilo el joven de Konoha_

_- Y a desearle buena suerte, Kushina-hime- Agregó en la misma forma la chica que la Uzumaki creía huérfana_

_- Es que yo no los entiendo-ttebane… Toda la jodida vida me la pasé molestándolos cuando íbamos en la academia y se terminaron graduando desde que tenían ocho años, luego me entero que suben de rango una y otra vez mientras yo me estanco y ahora… Ahora vienen a despedirse como si fuéramos amigos- La amargura era perceptible en su infantil voz_

_- Bueno…- Minato y Shirona se voltearon a ver para luego retomar la palabra el joven de Konoha -Es que me simpatizas mucho, Kushina-chan, en cuanto a Shirona…-_

_- Me ha tratado con familiaridad desde que recuerdo Kushina-hime, eso es muy valioso para mí, quería agradecérselo- interrumpió calmada la otra pelirroja_

_- ¿Y por qué vienen juntos?- Preguntó la Hime en forma perspicaz -¿Acaso ya son novios o alguna ridiculez así-ttebane?- El Dobe y la Teme se sonrojaron al instante _

_- S-Sí, puede decirse- Agregó apenado el rubio_

_- Ciertamente- La pelirroja de tono opaco también se mostraba ligeramente avergonzada_

_- Es natural, los enajenados al entrenamiento como ustedes siempre son así-ttebane, fingen que sólo se dedican a entrenar y luego comienzan a tener citas y todas esas cosas, hasta que mágicamente, Shirona-teme estará gorda y nueve meses después un mocoso escandaloso estará causando molestias por todas partes-ttebane- Kushina sonrió al ver que ambos chicos estaban visiblemente avergonzados_

_- ¡Kushina! Deja de decir tonterías, ellos se tomaron la molestia de venir a despedirse cuando nadie más lo hizo, sé un poco más agradecida- Regañó severa la madura mujer_

_- Je, je, lo siento- En su situación, Kushina se dio el lujo de reír apenada, rascándose la cabeza -Es cierto, sólo ustedes vivieron a despedirme, ya ni esa cuatro ojos de Karin Imouto-chan lo hizo-ttebane- Si bien infló sus mejillas para parecer animada, le había dolido que su hermana menor no había ido a despedirse de ella -Gracias…- Dijo en actitud ya solemne_

_- Le deseo buena suerte, Kushina-hime- Shirona hizo una reverencia respetuosa_

_- Es cierto, cuídate mucho, Kushina-chan- Agregó un informal Minato_

_- Buena suerte a ustedes también- Respondió sonriente la Uzumaki -Cuídense mucho también-ttebane- _

_- Vamos Kushina, es hora de irnos- Genkai empujó suavemente a su protegida._

_La Uzumaki en compañía de su institutriz partió tras despedirse de la pareja con un sincero abrazo, tratando de olvidar las riñas previas y aquellos momentos en que Kushina siempre los desafiaba por la envidia de saberlos mejores que ella. Se alejó lentamente de la aldea que la había visto nacer, ante la mirada entristecida de la pareja, que se tomó de las manos para compartir tal vez el último momento en que veían a esa particular chica entusiasta y siempre alegre. Finalmente la perdieron de vista entre el denso bosque que rodeaba Uzushio._

_- ¿Por qué no le dijiste nada, Shirona?- Pregunto el rubio, adquiriendo una expresión seria, sin apartar la mirada del frente_

_- Toda la vida quiso superarme… Era agradable saber que yo era la barrera que inspiraba a Kushina-hime a superarse día a día y no creo que hubiera soportado la idea de que yo seré quien la reemplace por orden de Uzukage-sama- Replicó tranquilamente la pelirroja, también mirando hacia donde la Uzumaki había partido_

_- Entiendo… Entonces tú también partirás…- La mirada del chico se entristeció visiblemente_

_- Sí… Tengo que descubrir quién soy, de dónde vengo y a donde voy- La mirada esmeralda se clavó en aquél rostro que consideraba el más bello de todos -Después de que vuelva, viviré con la identidad de Kushina-hime-_

_- Shirona…- Ambos se posaron frente a frente, tomándose de las manos -Hemos entrenado juntos desde pequeños, hemos completado Jutsu que casi nadie imaginaría… Hemos aprendido a mirarnos el alma a través de nuestros ojos- Ambas miradas se encontraron_

_- Minato…- Lentamente se fueron acercando sus rostros -Nos conocimos, nos respetamos y finalmente nos enamoramos… Pero esto es algo que debo hacer, mi vida está dedicada a Uzushio y eso nada lo podrá cambiar, sin embargo…- Su voz se escuchaba más débil_

_- Sin embargo…- El aliento de yerbabuena de la pelirroja ya podía ser olido por el rubio_

_- Mi corazón te pertenece a ti, mi Ouji (Príncipe)…- Los ojos esmeralda se miraban entre sí como si no existiera nada más -Sólo a ti-_

_- Mi Hime (Princesa)… Así te vayas, te esperaré cada día hasta que encuentres lo que estás buscando- Su voz casi era inaudible -Por siempre…- _

_- Minato…-_

_- Shirona…-_

_Sus ojos se cerraron suavemente mientras sus labios se fundían en un casto e inocente beso. La pelirroja se aferró al cuello del rubio como si temiera caer, mientras Minato abrazó de la cintura a Shirona, como si fuera a llevársela el viento. Eran vistos a lo lejos por los guardias, dos Ninja de cabello pelirrojo también, uno de cabello corto y el otro de cabello largo. Ambos enamorados se separaron después de varios segundos, lentamente, prolongando en lo posible aquél momento. Se volvieron a tomar de las manos, de frente, mirándose con expresiones nostálgicas mientras se alejaban suavemente, separando uno a uno sus dedos, no queriendo hacerlo, pero sabiendo que era necesario. Los dedos índice de cada mano fueron los últimos en perder contacto y al instante ambos se daban la espalda, mirando hacia lados opuestos: la pelirroja mirando hacia el amplio bosque y el rubio en dirección hacia la Nación del Fuego… Súbitamente ambos comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad hacia el frente, sin mirar atrás, mientras el viento se llevaba las lágrimas de sus ahora serios rostros. _

"_Shirona… No importa cuánto tiempo pase, volveré como Hokage para pedir tu mano… Entonces te llamaré Kushina, pero eso no importa, para mí siempre serás 'La Elegida de los Kami', la que mi corazón eligió como mi compañera y complemento… ¿Recuerdas aquél día en que me acerqué mientras entrenabas? Te veías tan frágil, pero me enseñaste que eras muy fuerte, también tranquila y amable… En ese instante le encontré sentido a mi vida y descubrí una razón para vivir… Verte sonreír… Shirona, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a encontrar, tus ojos serán amatista, pero eso no importa, siempre serás la persona más importante… Así que este no es un adiós, sino un hasta luego…" _

"_Minato… En mi vida sólo ha habido una cosa segura… Y esa es que te adueñaste de mi corazón desde la primera vez en que te vi, eres el 'Puerto' donde atrancó mi corazón, su único dueño… A ti tampoco puedo decirte la verdad, no ahora… Hasta que no haya cumplido la misión que me dieron los Kami, pero cuando la haya cumplido, volveré a ti… Lo único que yo quiero, es que seas feliz… No quisiera llevarte por el camino de sangre que me ha tocado vivir, pero no vivo arrepentida por la vida que me ha tocado vivir, al contrario… Estoy sumamente agradecida por haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerte… Hasta el día en que nos volvamos a ver, Minato…" _

…

- No es cierto…- El rubio continuaba intentando levantarse, sin resultado

- Naruto… ¿Es hijo de Shirona…?- Repetía incrédula la Hime mayor

- ¿En serio eres la madre de Naruto…?- Azula se reincorporó lentamente -No… Eso es ridículo… ¡No porque tengan los mismos ojos, significa que son familia…!- Encaró visiblemente furiosa a la Shogun del Fuugun

- Justamente el Rinnegan es la mejor prueba…- Shirona endureció la mirada -Los Kami sólo envían a un Kami no Senshi en cada era al mundo como un bebé recién nacido, que crece aleatoriamente entre alguno de los tres grandes clanes… Aparte de mí, sólo puede haber una persona con esos ojos, mi hijo, el cual me fue arrebatado de los brazos hace trece años-

- Entonces su padre…- Rimururu trataba de recuperarse del shock

- El niño es idéntico a Minato…- La furia de la pelirroja crecía lentamente

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué no creció a tu lado…?- La Daimyo se enfureció visiblemente, pero quedó desconcertada cuando Shirona cerró los ojos con evidente pesar -Shirona…-

- Kh… ¡No tengo por qué estar respondiendo sus estúpidos cuestionamientos…!- El ceño de la Shogun se frunció visiblemente -¡Me lo llevaré y no me interesa en lo más mínimo que no estén de acuerdo!-

- ¡Kh…!- Rimururu se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando la Shogun reanudó su lento caminar hacia su objetivo

- ¡Detente…!- Azula se dirigió hacia su enemiga para intentar detenerla

- ¡Rayos…!- Kushina se reincorporó lentamente -Esa Shirona-teme… ¡No la voy a dejar que pisotee así a Naruto-kun-ttebane!- Iba a dirigirse a encarar a la Shogun, cuando la mano de Genkai se aferró a su vestido, deteniéndola

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…? ¡Esa mujer es la Kami no Senshi…!- El rostro de la anciana era de resignación

- ¡Pero no puedo dejar que se salga con la suya…!-

- Así como en su momento el Rikudou Sennin decidió enseñarle a los seres humanos el arte del Ninjutsu al ver que había algo bueno en nosotros… Ahora Shirona, como jueza de los Kami en esta era, ha decidido nuestro exterminio, sólo nos queda aceptar lo inevitable… Además, ella desde los diez años ya era ANBU… Tú tiene treinta y nueve y no eres ni Genin, no tienes posibilidad alguna…-

- Pero…- La Uzumaki perdió todo el ánimo que tenía para plantarle cara a la Shogun.

…

El sereno caminar de Shirona hacia su hijo, ante las miradas de angustia por parte de Azula, Rimururu, Genkai y Kushina, era presenciado por un Demidevimon, que sostenía como siempre, la esfera de cristal a través de la cual la imagen de lo que estaba sucediendo a las afueras de las ruinas de Uzushio viajaba para ser mostrada en una esfera de cristal gigante ubicada flotando al centro de una imponente sala de suelo blanco, con pilares redondos de varios metros, que se perdían en la oscuridad. Orochimaru, Choun Shiryu, Diva y Mayuri, a través de la esfera seguían el desarrollo del encuentro entre Shirona y Naruto. El Sannin apenas podía disimular el nerviosismo que se había apoderado de él.

- ¡¿Cómo puede ser? ¡¿Shirona es la madre de Naruto…?- El Mairyou (Médico Diabólico) estaba visiblemente sorprendido

- Sí, los dueños del Rinnegan, madre e hijo- Dijo la gata Luna, casi como si cantara de alegría

- Así es, es la conmovedora escena de la reunión entre madre e hijo luego de más de una década de estar separados… No olvidemos que fue gracias a mí que estamos presenciando este momento tan conmovedor- La sonrisa de la Chikage se afiló más -Recordemos además, que un hombrecillo cobarde trató de impedir este reencuentro- Volteó de reojo hacia el Hashogun

- ¡¿Qué, cómo te atreves…?- Finalmente Orochimaru estalló, visiblemente indignado

- Je, je…- La azabache ni siquiera se inmutó

- Silencio- Dijo seria la Shogun del Kingun, orientándose hacia el imponente trono ubicado al final de la sala -En estos momentos el Maryuou Nubes nos honrará con su presencia, retrocedan-

- ¡Enseguida…!- Dijeron los demás a coro

"Es cierto, ahora estoy cerca de Nubes-sama…" Pensó el Sannin, tratando de serenarse.

En ese momento, todos se inclinaron en actitud servil, en dirección al trono que coronaba la habitación. El silencio se apoderó de la enorme sala, hasta que súbitamente el verdadero líder del Tengun apareció súbitamente tras verse líneas difusas sobre el asiento. El peliazul intimidante a pesar de su infantil apariencia, sonreía suavemente, mientras miraba analítico a cada uno de sus sirvientes. Orochimaru lucía levemente nervioso, mientras que Choun Shiryu y Diva permanecían tranquilas, cada una con su característica expresión. Mayuri en cambio estaba paralizado tanto por la fascinación como por el miedo, ya que apenas si podía soportar la imponente presencia del Maryuou.

- ¡Majestad, Maryuou Nubes…!- Exclamó servicialmente la alba, sin moverse en lo absoluto

- Veo que las cosas no han sido tan sencillas como pensé…- Borrando la sonrisa de su rostro, el aparente niño entrecerró los ojos -No importa realmente…-

"Finalmente, hace un despliegue pleno de su asombrosa fuerza…" Pensó temeroso el Sannin

"Este es el Maryuou, con su divino poder" Pensó el Shogun del Raigun, temerosamente

- Veo que últimamente las cosas se han puesto interesantes- El monarca fijó su mirada en la esfera de cristal

- Si…- La Chikage levantó la cabeza para hablar -De hecho, antes de cambiarnos a esta ubicación, ya se estaba discutiendo acerca de la verdadera identidad de Naruto-kun… Intervine y propuse que yo intentaría probar que Naruto era un Kami no Senshi, usando tigres del Kingun modificados con el Mugen In (Yin Infinito) y si nuestras sospechas eran correctas, entonces Shirona-sama iría por él…-

- ¡Diva es la mejor!- Exclamó la entusiasta Luna

- Je, je… Pero el Hashogun Orochimaru, se opuso… Seguramente él ya sabía cuál era la identidad de Naruto-kun-

- ¿Eso es cierto, Orochimaru…?- La mirada amatista de Nubes se clavó en el aludido

- ¡No señor…!- Jaou era presa del miedo -¡Yo no tenía la menor idea de que ese mocoso pudiera poseer el Rinnegan…!- Negó frenéticamente con sus manos al frente

- Imbécil…- Murmuró la azabache entre risillas

"Se está burlando de Orochimaru-sama…" Mayuri miró de reojo a la Chikage

- Y tú Choun… ¿Qué es lo que opinas de ese chiquillo?- Preguntó expectante el Maryuou Nubes

- Yo…- La alba cerró los ojos con respeto -Le di la Arago no Yoroi a Tung, para probar la capacidad de combate de Naruto… Aún es muy joven, pero demostró habilidades de combate y determinación superiores a varios de los Shogun… Superó fácilmente el poder de Arago y previamente ya había visto a través del Seishiki no Jutsu-

- Comprendo…- Una sonrisa se formó en el rostro del peliazul -Je, je, je… La verdad eso me alegra, sólo pensar que puedo tener bajo mi mando a cuatro Rinnegan, siendo que sólo hay dos en cada época…-

- ¿No cree que deberíamos premiar a Shirona-sama si consigue reclutar a su hijo para el Tengun…?- Tanteó Diva con interés

- Es cierto… Si Shirona logra traer a su hijo…- Nubes meditó por unos segundos antes de continuar -La nombraré Hashogun del Tengun- Orochimaru quedó descolocado por la sentencia de su líder

- ¡Pero, Nubes-sama…!- Replicó el Sannin, visiblemente rebasado por los acontecimientos

- Lo dicho, dicho está- Concluyó estoico el Maryuou, ante la expectación de todos - Y si se da este caso, creo que tendré que prescindir del personal sobrante- La resolución de su líder, dejó impactado a Jaou

- Kh…- El Hashogun agachó la cabeza "Lo que yo temía desde que me encontré por primera vez con ese mocoso, se está volviendo realidad…"

"Ya veo… Ahora todo tiene sentido" El Mairyou volteó hacia su líder "Al fin he entendido por qué tanta reticencia a que Naruto y Shirona se encontraran… Sí, sin duda Shirona al descubrir que Naruto era su hijo habría querido que se nos uniera… Se supone que Orochimaru-sama es el más fuerte de nosotros, pero si Shirona demostraba que era más poderosa y capaz que él, su posición en el Tengun estaría en riesgo"

- ¿Hm?- El peliazul regresó su atención a la pantalla

- ¿Sucede algo, Maryuou-sama?- Preguntó expectante la Shogun del Kingun

- Parece ser que a Shirona no le será tan fácil traerlo como hemos pensado…-

Tras las palabras del líder del Tengun, todos los presentes regresaron su atención a la esfera de cristal, ya que a pesar de su estado de debilidad, Naruto trataba de levantarse para encarar a la temible pelirroja ante la expectación de Azula y Rimururu. El frío viento comenzaba a soplar lentamente en el campo de batalla mientras que el cielo se nublaba lentamente, ante el inminente choque que estaba por darse.

"Lo único que podría ayudarme ahora, es que Naruto derrotara a Shirona…" Orochimaru estaba notoriamente tenso "Aunque… Su posibilidad es de una entre un millón…"

…

**Entrada 2: Period (Periodo)**

Owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomarisou na toki

(En el momento en que estamos por terminar este viaje sin fin)

Fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa

(Un profundo suspiro se nos escapa)

Tsukamikakete wa mata hanareteita

(Y cuando pensamos que estamos solos de nuevo)

Demo ima wa mou nanimo osoreru koto wa nai

(Sin embargo, no hay nada que temer, porque todos están aquí)

Kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa

(Los fuertes lazos que unen nuestros corazones)

Keshite hodoke wa shinai sa

(Nunca se podrán romper)

Sagashitsuzukete tadoritsuita

(Después de buscar, encontramos nuestra razón para vivir)

Kono basho de period ni

(En este lugar y en este periodo)

Kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete

(Cambiando el dolor y la tristeza en fuerza)

Unmei wa sugu soba ni

(Nuestro destino ya está cerca)

…

**XXXIII (16): Batalla Entre Madre e Hijo.**

…

Shirona observaba fríamente cómo su hijo trataba de levantarse para encararla. Ambas Hime reaccionaron sorprendidas por el esfuerzo que intentaba hacer su amigo. La Shogun del Fuugun no mostró sorpresa cuando Rimururu se apartó de Naruto, para que continuara reincorporándose muy lentamente. Por momentos, el rubio se detenía para tomar aire y continuar en su meta, sin ser interrumpido.

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó sorprendida la Hime menor

- Idiota- Murmuró Shirona, entrecerrando los ojos -No sé por qué te levantas ahora, no hay nada que puedas hacer contra mí… Rikudou murió y el siguiente Kami no Senshi fue Shaka no Otome-za (Shaka de Virgo), siendo más fuerte que él por naturaleza… Ahora, yo estoy en el mundo, siendo más fuerte que Shaka, en tanto que tú apenas aspiras a alcanzar a Rikudou- Las palabras de la pelirroja dejaron boquiabiertas a ambas castañas -En resumen… Entre tu poder y el mío hay un abismo de diferencia-

- ¡Eso ya lo sé…!- Naruto no cesaba en su empeño por ponerse de pie -¡Pero yo tengo lo más poderoso, el arma de un Sennin!-

- El arma de un Sennin, ¿Dices…?- La Kami no Senshi miró a su hijo con expectación.

_Así es… Aquellas palabras que me dijo Iroh-san en ese momento… El arma que me ha llevado a superar la vida tan difícil que me ha tocado llevar, esa voluntad inquebrantable de nunca rendirme que siempre he tenido desde que recuerdo, seguramente también funcionará para vencerte a ti… ¡Perseverar, nunca rendirme…!_

- Hijo…- La Shogun del Fuugun mantuvo la compostura cuando el rubio se reincorporó para encararla

- ¡Naruto…!- Ambas Hime observaban a su amigo con sus esperanzas puestas en él

- Tienes que hacerme caso, hijo… La verdad puedo entender tus sentimientos, pero es completamente inútil que continúes con esta estupidez- Declaró pacientemente la pelirroja

- ¡Cállate, yo no soy tu hijo…!- Exclamó furibundo el Chunin -¡Mis padres fueron Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki…! ¡Yo soy el Ninja que combate al Tengun, soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de Konoha…!-

- Naruto…- Azula y Rimururu sonrieron suavemente

- Entiendo…- Murmuró la pelirroja mientras su mirada se llenó de melancolía -¡Entonces te llamaré 'Naruto' como lo hacen los humanos…!- La ira se apoderó violentamente del rostro de la Shogun -¡Naruto!- El aludido quedó intimidado con el severo tono de voz de la mujer, que por primera vez le dirigía a él -¡Entonces para mí sólo serás un Ninja humano y te aplastaré como a un gusano!- Shirona se puso en guardia -¡Si no serás parte de mi séquito, puedes considerarte muerto!- Ambos portadores del Rinnegan quedaron frente a frente

- Azula…- La castaña volteó a ver a la Daimyo, quien ya estaba cerca de ella -Te ayudaré a recuperarte para que ayudes a Naruto-

- Lo siento- Replicó la Chunin sin apartar la mirada de la naciente batalla -Pero, aunque recupere mi fuerza, mi mejor Jutsu no le afecta a esa mujer…- Sin importar sus palabras, Rimururu comenzó a aplicarle el Iryouninjutsu "Naruto…" Azula se mordió el labio inferior "Dime por favor que tienes un plan…"

"Si vuelvo a usar un ataque a medias, sin duda me matará…" Naruto echó su puño derecho ligeramente hacia atrás mientras endurecía la mirada "¡Necesito acertar a la primera con mi mejor Jutsu…!" El puño del rubio comenzó a manifestar pequeños relámpagos de energía

- Ya veo…- La pelirroja esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa -'Hadouryuken', recuerdo que ese es el nombre de ese Jutsu y representa el perfecto control del Taiki (Fuerza Física), el Reiki (Fuerza Espiritual) y el Seiki (Fuerza del Alma) del usuario… Más que un golpe de Chakra es un Jutsu de impacto inventado por la dragona Ryu… Los humanos ordinarios no son capaces de hacer un Jutsu así de efectivo, pero está claro que para mí no significa nada…-

"¿Cómo pudo ver tan profundo en el Hadouryuken? Sólo lo usé una vez…" El rubio frunció el cerro y cerró los ojos "Rinnegan, por favor… Necesito que me dejes ver alguna forma de vencer a esta mujer… ¡O todo el mundo estará en peligro!" Ante la sorpresa de Shirona, del cuerpo del rubio comenzó a surgir aquél flujo de Chakra violeta -¡Voy a vencerte…!- Abriendo violentamente los ojos con expresión furiosa, el rubio reveló su Doujutsu legendario

- ¡El Rinnegan volvió a aparecer…!- Azula y Rimururu estaban sorprendidas de que el chico aparentemente había usado su Doujutsu por voluntad propia.

Ante la expectación de la Shogun del Fuugun, Naruto abrió ligeramente su mano derecha mientras echaba más para atrás el brazo. El Rasengan se formó en la mano del rubio al instante e inmediatamente aumentó tanto de tamaño como de intensidad en su giro. Shirona reconoció el Jutsu de Minato al instante, porque ella le había ayudado a desarrollarlo cuando ambos eran ANBU durante su juventud. Ambas castañas observaban con visible sorpresa el Jutsu que estaba preparando el rubio.

- ¡Pero qué…!- La pelirroja miraba desconcertada la versión avanzada del Rasengan

- ¡Trágate esto…! ¡Oudama Rasengan Hadouryuken…!-

El rubio lanzó su brazo derecho al frente violentamente. Ante la alegría de Azula y el asombro de Rimururu, el dragón de Chakra con la evolución del Rasengan en su boca, viajaba a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo. Naruto observaba expectante cómo su Jutsu iba directo a impactar a su enemiga. No había manera para Shirona de esquivarlo por más rápida que fuera. A una extraordinaria velocidad la pelirroja desenvainó su Katana y con ella bloqueó el ataque de su enemigo, tomando el mango firmemente con ambas manos. Sus pies comenzaron a dibujar ligeros surcos cuando comenzó a ser empujada hacia su espalda como consecuencia de la fuerza del Oudama Rasengan Hadouryuken, sin embargo, el arma asimiló completamente el Chakra contenido en el ataque, adquiriendo un halo azul a su alrededor.

- No puede ser…- Murmuró la Hime menor con evidente desesperación "Con ese Jutsu derrotó a Shiryu, destruyó su Yoroiryu y se supone que ahora el Haoduryuken está completo a diferencia de aquella ocasión"

- Su Katana asimiló el Chakra de Naruto…- La impotencia lentamente se estaba apoderando de la Daimyo

- Imposible…- Con su brazo extendido, Naruto había quedado incrédulo

- Es impresionante…- El Chakra contenido en la Katana de Shirona, comenzaba a proyectar pequeñas rocas hacia el cielo -No pensé que despertarías el Asura y lo podrías usar con semejante habilidad… Hasta la adolescencia yo pude dominarlo así de bien- Los ojos de Naruto regresaron a su coloración celeste mientras lo de la Shogun del Fuugun mutaban nuevamente en el temible Doujutsu -Ahora entiendo que hayas vencido a Infernape, a Shiryu y a Tung…- La pelirroja orientó la punta de su arma al frente mientras acercó el mango a su rostro, endureciendo su mirada -Como recompensa a tu habilidad te enseñaré lo temible que era el poder del Kami no Senshi cuando gobernábamos los cielos… ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze (Elemento viento: Viento Divino)!-

Las nubes comenzaron a arremolinarse sobre Shirona a una velocidad espeluznante y del ojo del remolino en el cielo un torbellino descendió violentamente del cielo, estrellándose contra la hoja de la Katana y rodeándola de una intensa corriente de viento que producía un sonido similar a una intensa vibración. El polvo del lugar de disipó en una efímera nube de polvo, limpiándose el lugar totalmente ante la expresión todavía descolocada del Chunin de Konoha y Kiri. La tierra empezó a cimbrarse cuando el Chakra violenta se manifestó alrededor del cuerpo de la pelirroja, dándole una apariencia imponente, con ese brillo apareciendo también de forma sutil en su Rinnegan.

Naruto quedó totalmente paralizado al ver a la mujer que decía haberle dado la vida, preparándose para acabar con él de un golpe… Todo pasó muy rápido. Shirona empuñó su arma y orientándola al costado se lanzó de frente hacia su hijo a toda velocidad, girando sus manos para dejar el filo de la Katana en posición opuesta al cuerpo de Naruto. Tomó vuelo y ante la mirada anonadada del rubio, le lanzó una estocada justo al centro del pecho de forma ascendente.

- ¡Shinppuzan (Corte del Viento Divino…)!-

La sudadera y la camiseta de Naruto volaron en pedazos instantáneamente en forma de miles de trozos de tela y su Hitai también se hizo trizas. Salió proyectado al aire mientras su cuerpo daba varios giros erráticos, elevándose decenas de metros del suelo. Ante la mirada llena de preocupación de las castañas Hime, tras varios segundos en los que incluso parecía suspenderse en el aire, cayó varios metros detrás de ambas chicas, en medio del frondoso bosque aledaño, perdiéndose entre la vegetación. Shirona observó la fulminante derrota de su hijo sin moverse, con sus brazos delante de su rostro, sujetando su temible arma y expresión fría. Sus ojos volvieron al tono esmeralda después de unos segundos.

- ¡Naruto…!- Ambas castañas voltearon hacia el bosque, al ver cómo el rubio había sido vencido fácilmente

- ¡Miau…!- El hasta entonces desaparecido Yukidama corrió hacia el interior del bosque

- ¡Eres un maldito monstruo…! ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Naruto?- Rimururu se asustó cuando Azula volteó a encarar a Shirona con visible furia -¡No sé si pueda hacerte algo, pero ahora te atacaré con todo lo que tengo…!- La pelirroja se recompuso, para observar a Azula

- No te precipites Azula, yo pelearé con ella-

Una voz familiar llamó la atención de la Chunin y la Shogun, mientras la Daimyo volteó con desconcierto hacia su espalda. La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos fríamente para ver al recién llegado, mientras que la Hime menor no pudo ocultar la alegría que la invadió, manifestándola en forma de una marcada sonrisa. El Saruou Infernape había llegado al campo de batalla justo en el momento más crítico.

- Infernape, llegas justo en el momento indicado- Azula se apartó de Rimururu para recibir al simio

"Es él… El antiguo Shogun del Tengun que ayudó a Naruto y a los demás a salvarme"

- Todo parecía perdido, pero ahora podremos vencer juntos a esa mujer, muchas gracias por estar aquí, Infernape- La castaña se puso en guardia junto al Shogun del Kagun, lista para enfrentar a la Shogun del Fuugun

- Preferiría que me dejaras esta batalla a mí solo- Replicó secamente Infernape

- ¿Qué?- La alumna de Ryu parecía indignada -He mejorado mucho desde…-

La molestia de Azula dio paso al desconcierto cuando volteó a ver al simio y notó que su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente mientras veía sumamente tenso a su enemiga. Apretaba los dientes como si reprimiera un intenso miedo. Shirona finalmente cerró los ojos, provocando que el Saruou abriera más el compás, esperando el inevitable embate de su enemiga. La alumna de Ryu observaba expectante y alternadamente a ambos Shogun, ya que contrario a Infernape, la pelirroja permanecía sumamente tranquila.

- Infernape, veo que te has dado cuenta de lo que sucederá si te enfrentas contra mí- El Rinnegan quedó enfocado en el Juujin

- Posiblemente muera… ¡Pero no me importa!- Replicó con decisión

"¿Cuál es el alcance de Shirona, como para que alguien tan fuerte como Infernape se sienta vencido sin siquiera comenzar a pelear…?" Pensó la Chunin con desconcierto, mirando fijamente a la pelirroja

- Vayan a ayudar a Naruto- El simio volteó sobre su hombro hacia ambas castañas

- ¡Claro que no, yo te ayudaré…!- Replicó decidida la Chunin

- ¡Y yo también, los tres juntos podemos más!- Agregó la Daimyo con firmeza

- Imposible- Respondió Infernape, llamando la atención de ambas -No sé por qué, pero a esta mujer ninguna clase de Ninjutsu le afecta, la única manera de hacerle daño es con ataques directos, ya sea con armas o a puño limpio-

- Veo que sabes lo que haces- Shirona permanecía atenta a los movimientos de sus enemigos -Bien, Saruou-

- Vayan a ayudar a Naruto- La atención del simio regresó a la Shogun

- De, de acuerdo- Replicó Azula, entristecida

- Maldición, me siento como una inútil…- Murmuró Rimururu mientras junto a la otra castaña comenzaban a correr hacia el bosque para buscar a su amigo

- ¿Lo escuchaste todo?- La pelirroja dio un paso al frente

- Eso supongo…- Respondió Infernape, perfeccionando su postura de pelea

- ¿Entonces por qué intervienes? ¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera recuperar a mi hijo?- La portadora del Rinnegan esperaba la respuesta

- Naruto no quiere eso- El Saruou permaneció firme

- Ya veo…- La Shogun del Fuugun cerró los ojos por un breve momento -Así que te has aliado completamente con los seres humanos, es una pena, Infernape… De los Seis Shogun, tú eras el único que se merecía mi respeto, aunque Shiryu también me agradaba… Tenía un odio incontrolable contra los humanos- Shirona clavó su mirada en el simio -Pero los que eran de mi agrado dejaron el Tengun, veo que no creían en Orochimaru después de todo-

- ¡Estás equivocada!- Declaró firme el otrora Shogun del Kagun

- ¿Qué?-

- No sé Shiryu, pero al menos yo si habría dado la vida por Orochimaru o el Maryuou Nubes, un guerrero de verdad es capaz de morir por los suyos- El lenguaje corporal de Infernape se llenaba de visible decisión -¡Sólo que ahora Naruto es quien ocupa ese lugar…!-

- ¿Es decir que pelearas contra mí para proteger a Naruto?-

- Si no fuera por él, no hay duda de que Shiryu y yo seguiríamos en el mal camino por siempre, él le dio esperanza a nuestras almas sumergidas en la oscuridad… ¡Naruto es la luz de la esperanza!-

- ¿La luz de la esperanza?- Repitió atenta la Shogun

- ¡Todo ser viviente necesita de esa luz!- El puño de Infernape se posó al frente, para darle toda la fuerza posible a sus palabras -¡Ni por error perdonaría a alguien que desee privar a los demás de ella! ¡Y por eso es que pelearé contra ti aunque mi fuerza no sea suficiente…!-

"¿Qué clase de niño es capaz de mover el corazón de alguien tan racional como Infernape hasta este punto? La luz… ¿De la esperanza?" La Shogun volteó fugazmente hacia el cielo nuevamente despejado tras su violento ataque "Minato…" Para desconcierto del Shogun del Kagun, su contraparte del Fuugun envainó nuevamente su arma

- ¡¿Por qué, por qué envainas tu arma?- El simio quedó desconcertado por la actitud de su enemiga

- ¡Siendo así, no me dejas otra alternativa!- Los ojos de Shirona manifestaron el Rinnegan en un instante -¡Ahora vas a conocer el verdadero terror del Rinnegan! ¡Un poder que no se compara con el de Naruto! ¡Este es el poder perfecto del Kami no Senshi…!- El cuerpo de la Shogun fue cubierto violentamente por el Chakra violeta que ella llamó Asura

"¡Su Chakra aumentó violentamente, pero ella no se ha movido para nada!" Razonó rápidamente el boquiabierto simio

- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Prefieres escapar?- Preguntó la Kunoichi, con tono imponente y expresión tranquila

- Kh- El Saruou se enfureció al instante -¡Si no quisiera pelear, ni siquiera me habría aparecido!- Tras poner su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada y rodearla con su Chakra Katon, se lanzó hacia Shirona -¡Yo vine hasta aquí para romperte el cuello!-

Sin moverse, Shirona endureció la mirada, esperando el inminente impacto. Infernape lanzó el golpe con toda su fuerza, justo a la base de su cuello concentrando toda su fuerza, esperando que todo terminara de un golpe. Azula y Rimururu, que apenas habían llegado al comienzo del bosque no devastado por el Shinra Tensei, voltearon de reojo hacia la batalla, viendo cómo el golpe había sido franco. La Chunin no pudo evitar entusiasmarse, a que tal vez la batalla había terminado.

- Le… ¿Le rompió el cuello?- Azula se detuvo por un instante para ver el resultado, sin embargo de la alegría lentamente pasó al temor

- ¡¿Qué…?- Infernape miraba con creciente miedo a su enemiga.

Lejos de impactar realmente el cuello de Shirona, el Chakra violeta había detenido totalmente el impacto. No sólo eso, de la mano del simio surgió súbitamente un pequeño chorro de sangre mientras se escuchaba el sonido de pequeños huesos quebrarse lentamente. El simio continuaba aplicando fuerza, más que nada porque había perdido la noción de donde estaba parado al ver que su ataque había fallado aparentemente de forma tan patética. Con un golpe mucho menos fuerte que ni siquiera estaba cargado con Katon, había vencido a la alumna de la Sannin Tsunade.

"Ese Chakra violenta, es una coraza que protege a Shirona de mi ataque…" El Saruou estaba pasmado, manteniendo su posición

- Este es uno de los secretos más poderosos del Rinnegan, lo que los humanos llaman Shuradou… ¡El Asura!- La Shogun del Fuugun endureció la mirada

- ¡¿Asura…?- Gritó sorprendida Azula, ante la expectación del simio y la Daimyo.

Infernape esbozó un rictus de dolor tras recibir un violento golpe justo en la boca del estómago. Tosió sangre antes de ser enviado varios metros a su espalda por una brutal patada dada justamente en el mismo lugar del golpe anterior. En su trayectoria derribó varios árboles que se rompían como varitas ante tal fuerza. Finalmente fue detenido por una enorme roca que sobresalía del suelo, la cual también se hizo añicos con el impacto. El simio se reincorporó lentamente, dándose cuenta de que en su estómago, había una zona donde había perdido el pelaje y humeaba visiblemente. Apretó los dientes para encarar nuevamente a la pelirroja, poniéndose de pie lentamente.

- Cuando el Chakra del Asura rodea mi cuerpo, me provee de una fuerza física incomparable, mis reflejos, velocidad y potencia aumentan exponencialmente, siendo este Chakra tan denso que incluso puede usarse como una defensa perfecta, aunque ese no es su objetivo principal…- La Shogun comenzó a caminar lentamente al frente -Para que te des una idea de la capacidad del Asura, es como si peleara con el Susanoo encima y pegado al cuerpo, respaldado por la capacidad de controlar el flujo de Chakra a voluntad como se puede hacer con el Byakugan, aumentando todas mis capacidades físicas…-

"Ahora entiendo…" Infernape ya respiraba agitado "El poder que despertó en Naruto como resultado de la furia durante nuestra pelea… Era esta habilidad, el Asura…"

- Y si combato usando el poder del Asura…- Shirona clavó su mirada en su otrora compañero -¡Ningún ser sobre la tierra puede contra mí!-

La Shogun se lanzó súbitamente hacia el Saruou volteándole el rostro de un violento golpe, provocando que se desbalanceara y pareciera caer al suelo, pero desapareciendo en una nube de humo color negro súbitamente, reapareció en menos de un segundo al costado contrario recibiendo al Shogun del Kagun con una lluvia de golpes en su rostro a asombrosa velocidad que Infernape no era capaz de seguir, volteándole la cara una y otra vez mientras de las comisuras de sus labios comenzaba a fluir libremente la sangre y al aire se elevaban gotas del líquido vital. En medio de la brutal golpiza que estaba recibiendo, esperó el momento en que aparentemente Shirona estaba totalmente concentrada en golpearlo para contraatacar con su cola, la cual comenzó a brillar. Sorpresivamente para la Shogun, Infernape endureció las piernas cuando apenas le había dado un puñetazo en la mejilla derecha, volteándole de nueva cuenta su rostro.

- ¡Tetsu no Shippo!- La cola brillante iba a impactar al costado del cuerpo de la Shogun, no podría esquivarla por la cercanía y la velocidad del ataque

- ¡Naraka…!- Tras decir esa palabra, Shirona despareció en esa nube de humo negro y sulfuroso, de aroma a hollín, dejando descolocado al simio -¡Aquí estoy…!-

Infernape sintió como sus dos brazos eran sujetados de sus muñecas por detrás, mientras el pie derecho de la Shogun del Fuugun se posaba en su espalda. Haciendo presión y jalando al mismo tiempo, Shirona terminó por derribar a Infernape, dejándolo arrodillado en el suelo mientras gritaba escandalosamente al sentir cómo debido a la fuerza, ambos hombros había sido dislocados. Sin poder usar sus brazos, tenía la batalla perdida, una batalla que había perdido antes de que siquiera comenzara.

- ¡No, Infernape…!- Azula no podía creer cómo alguien tan fuerte como el Shogun del Kagun era sometido de forma tan aparentemente sencilla

- El Naraka, llamado Jigokudou por los humanos, es otro de los secretos del Rinnegan- Sin dejar de torturar al Shogun, la pelirroja hablaba tranquilamente -Es el Jikuukanjutsu (Técnica Espacio-Tiempo) definitivo, que me permite viajar al infierno cuando sea conveniente y volver al instante, con sólo desearlo…-

Shirona cerró su ojo izquierdo mientras el derecho quedaba enfocado al omóplato derecho del simio, quien continuaba gritando en medio de su agonía. Del Rinnegan abierto de la Shogun surgió un haz de luz que le atravesó el pecho violentamente a Infernape, provocando un estallido de sangre, dejando totalmente abrumado al simio, que finalmente dejó de gritar, venciéndose al suelo una vez que la pelirroja por fin lo había soltado. Ambas Hime miraban totalmente incrédulas la forma en cómo el simio había sido totalmente derrotado, comenzándose a formar un charco de sangre debajo de él. Shirona saltó y cayó de forma tranquila junto a su otrora compañero mientras el Chakra del Asura se disipaba de su cuerpo.

- Creo que ya no podrás seguir peleando…- Murmuró la Kami no Senshi, mirando despectivamente al Saruou, quien respiraba agitadamente -Con ambos brazos inhabilitados, no hay nada más que puedas hacer, ríndete- Sus ojos en cuestión de segundos regresaron a la esmeralda normalidad

- Kh…- Azula apretó los puños con visible ira en su rostro -Ya no puedo seguir sin hacer nada- Volteó súbitamente hacia la otra Hime -Rimururu… Sin importar lo que pase, tengo que ayudar a Infernape- La Chunin comenzó a correr de regreso a la batalla -¡Tú ve por Naruto, seguramente el gato ya lo encontró…!-

- ¡De acuerdo!- La Daimyo dio media vuelta en dirección al bosque, comenzando a correr también.

La chica del Hyouton se adentró en el bosque, guiada por los desesperados maullidos de su amigo, llegando después de unos instantes a donde Naruto yacía en el suelo, en medio de un pequeño cráter resultado del impacto de su caída. Estaba inconsciente y totalmente descubierto de su pantalón hacia arriba. Por su torso y brazos había pequeñas cortadas de las cuales emanaban lentamente pequeñas hemorragias de sangre. De inmediato se arrodilló cerca de él, notando una concentración mayor que en otras partes de su cuerpo de las pequeñas cortadas en el punto donde había recibido el brutal ataque de Shirona.

"Dios mío… ¿Esto lo hizo el Shinppuzan?" Inmediatamente posó sus dos manos sobre el lugar "Naruto, debes resistir" El Chakra verde se manifestó inmediatamente en las manos de la Hime "Quieres ser Hokage y cumplir tus sueños, así que no te rindas... ¡Tienes que levantarte, Naruto!"

Alejadas del campo de batalla, Kushina y Genkai habían visto atemorizadas cómo la pelirroja que conocían de hace varios años en Uzushio había barrido primero a Naruto y luego a Infernape. Ellas sabían que la Shogun del Fuugun era una Ninja prodigio desde pequeña y por eso ascendió en su carrera Ninja tan rápido, sin embargo eso no significaba nada comparado con su identidad como la jueza de los Kami. La Uzumaki joven estaba entristecida por el ver el odio contra los humanos que parecía tener aquella a la que en algún momento de su infancia llegó a considerar su rival.

- Este es el fin, sólo nos queda tratar de huir- La anciana llamó la atención de la hija del último Uzukage

- Pero- La atención de la bella Kushina regresó inmediatamente al campo de batalla -¡Mira eso…!- Shirona regresó su mirada al frente al ver a la nueva enemiga que tenía delante de ella -¡Es Azula-ttebane!-

- ¿Qué crees que haces?- La Shogun miraba fijamente a la Chunin, quien empuñaba una Kunai en la mano derecha

- ¡Es obvio que si el Ninjutsu no funciona contra ti, tendré que usar esto!- La castaña temblaba visiblemente

- ¿Acaso te has vuelto loca?- Preguntó la portadora del Rinnegan "Está paralizada del miedo, sabe que ella es la presa" Shirona parpadeó fugazmente -Me deshice de Infernape de esta manera porque los individuos dispuestos a morir son los más temibles… El Asura que me brinda ese poder devastador puede herirme a mí también si lo elevo más allá del límite e Infernape lucha con un espíritu de pelea incomparable-

- Veo que tu defecto es parlotear demasiado- Azula endureció la mirada, colocando el Kunai delante de su rostro

- Eres una mocosa estúpida…- Los ojos de Shirona se llenaron de ira -Como quiera que sea, al igual que una Chunin débil como tú, Infernape sólo es un microbio para mí… ¡Si te atrevieras a golpearme, es tu brazo el que se haría trizas!- Si bien se mostró sorprendida, la fiereza regresó inmediatamente al rostro de la Chunin

"Aún así lo haré, mientras tenga ambos brazos" El Kunai se vio rodeado violentamente de Chakra Fuuton -¡Aquí voy…!-

- ¡E-Espera!- Azula se detuvo, no por las palabras, sino porque la cola de Infernape se había enrollado en su cintura

- Infernape…- Ante la sorpresa de ambas Kunoichi, el simio se había puesto de pie con visible esfuerzo y la herida en el pecho, con ambos brazos caídos

- Creí haberte dicho… Que yo me encargaría de esto- Al Saruou le costaba trabajo respirar, pero aún así miraba fieramente a la Kami no Senshi

- Pero no puedes seguir peleando en ese estado- La preocupación era evidente en Azula

- Aún puedo usar la boca y la cola para pelear, tú no te preocupes… Además, no importa que tan herido esté, mientras no pierda la esperanza, no rendiré, justo como tú me enseñaste a hacerlo- Infernape sonrió suavemente

- Yo… ¿Yo te enseñé?- La Hime lucía desconcertada

- Sí… Durante la batalla en Yu, aún sabiendo que no eras rival para mí, decidiste enfrentarme hasta el fin, para proteger lo que era importante para ti, fue en ese momento que vi la grandeza de los seres humanos, porque tienen esa maravillosa capacidad de dar sus vidas por otros…- Shirona observaba indiferente la solemnidad con la que hablaba su otrora compañero -Vi cómo hiciste posible lo que la gente llama un milagro, al mantener siempre la esperanza…-

- Infernape…- Susurró para sí misma la Hime, visiblemente conmovida

- ¡Así que yo también pelearé dando la vida por ustedes y aún sabiendo que mi enemiga es sumamente superior a mí, voy a pelear hasta el final!- El Chakra rojizo del simio se manifestó a su alrededor

- Gracias Infernape… Pero si morimos, lo haremos juntos- Declaró Azula, sonriendo ligeramente, sin retroceder

- ¡Prepárate Shirona!- Delante de la boca del Saruou se formaba una concentración de Chakra, que ambas Kunoichi reconocieron como el Chousenkou -¡Este es mi máximo poder…!-

- ¡Así es, pelearemos con todo lo que nos queda…!- El Chakra Fuuton se transformó paulatinamente en el escarlata Chakra Netton

- Imbéciles, sus desesperados intentos no me harán ni un rasguño- La mano de la Shogun se acercó a la empuñadura de su Katana -Sin embargo- Desenvainó violentamente su poderosa arma, tomándola entre sus manos con firmeza -¡Ustedes no podrán resistir esto!-

- El Shinppuzan…- Murmuró contrariada la Chunin

- La vez anterior me reprimí porque lo usé contra mi propio hijo… ¡Pero esta vez lo usaré a toda su capacidad…! ¡Infernape, no me importa que alguna vez hayas peleado a mi lado, cualquiera que crea en la 'grandeza de los humanos', merece morir!- Shirona levantó su arma hacia el cielo, con un rictus de furia incontrolable

- Su Chakra está lleno de odio…- Murmuró el simio con expectación

- Parece que ha perdido la razón…- La Hime se aferró a su arma

- ¡Los cuerpos de ambos quedarán hechos pedazos…!- La Shogun tomó vuelo para su estocada mientras las nubes comenzaron a remolinarse sobre su cabeza -¿Hm?-

En ese momento un brillo surgido en lo más profundo del bosque llamó la atención de los tres, así como de Genkai y Kushina. El tono violeta era inconfundible y las sospechas de todos fueron confirmadas cuando la fuente de esa luz se elevó al cielo y cayó delante de la castaña y el simio, revelándose como un Naruto con el Rinnegan en sus ojos, mostrando una férrea determinación. Varios segundos después Rimururu emergió del bosque corriendo a gran velocidad, con Yukidama siguiéndola de cerca.

- ¡Naruto, estás bien!- Exclamó sonriente Azula, ante la discreta alegría de Infernape

- ¡Lo he curado, su energía, está restablecida!- Exclamó la Daimyo entre bocanadas de aire

- Bien hecho, Rimururu, sí que eres buena- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego había recuperado las esperanzas

- ¡¿Y qué importa si te recuperaste?- Naruto y Shirona se miraban fieramente -¡Sólo te haré caer una vez más como a los otros! ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze!- El torbellino de viento ya descendía hacia la Katana de Shirona

- ¡Rasendan…!- En instantes la versión de largo alcance del Rasengan impactó contra la corriente de viento, desviándola de la Katana de su madre hacia el lago, donde levantó un pilar de agua de varios metros de altura

- ¡Pero qué…!- Shirona observó con desconcierto la neutralización de su ataque

- ¡Ahora, Azula, Infernape! ¡Lancen sus mejores Jutsu junto al mío…!- El rubio volteó a ver sobre su hombro a sus amigos

- ¡De acuerdo!- Asintieron ambos al instante

- ¡Hadouryuken…!- El Dragón de Chakra salió disparado a gran velocidad hacia Shirona

- ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai!- La esfera de Chakra Netton se adelantó al dragón ligeramente

- ¡Chousenkou!- El disparo de Chakra concentrado salió disparado de la boca del simio a toda potencia en forma de un halo de luz

- ¡Netton: Hadouryusenkou (Elemento Calor: Movimiento Ondular del Destello del Dragón)!- Gritaron los tres a coro.

Ante la sorpresa de Shirona, la esfera de Chakra se posó en el hocico abierto del dragón, convirtiéndose en una amalgama de Chakra Netton y poder de impacto, uniéndose posteriormente el flujo del Chousenkou, dándole al dragón un brillo extremo, a tal punto de deslumbrar a todos. La Shogun se mostraba sorprendida de que el Jutsu creado por la dragona Ryu tuviera la capacidad de combinarse fácilmente con otros Jutsu. Inmediatamente colocó su Katana frente a ella para intentar detener el ataque, muchas veces más ancho que un Hadouryuken ordinario. Su arma chocó de frente contra el ataque, pero lejos de ser detenido, comenzó a expandirse alrededor de la Shogun, cuya mirada estaba totalmente impactada y parecía gritar entre la luz… Sus ojos fueron lo último que pudo distinguirse entre aquél resplandor.

La tierra se cimbró violentamente tras el estallido posterior que levantó rocas en todas direcciones, obligando a Genkai y a Kushina a arrodillarse para no caer completamente, al igual que Rimururu. Yukidama se cubrió los ojos mientras una enorme nube de humo se manifestó varias decenas de metros en todas direcciones ante la mirada expectante de los tres ejecutores del Konbijutsu (Jutsu de Colaboración). La anciana especialmente observaba el resultado del ataque, ya que durante su larga vida tuvo la oportunidad de ver no una, sino varias veces, el arma definitiva de los Bijuu, la Bijuudama (Esfera de la Bestias Con Cola), un ataque devastador que destruir montañas en cuestión de instantes… Internamente se debatía si el Konbijutsu que acababa de presenciar era igual o superior en poder a una Bijuudama, pero ciertamente no era inferior.

- Eso debió ser letal- La Chunin miraba expectante la gigantesca nube de polvo levantada

- Infernape- El rubio corrió hacia su amigo al ver que había caído de rodillas

- ¿Estás bien Naruto?- Preguntó suavemente el simio

- Infernape, tus brazos están…- El chico se mostró visiblemente entristecido

- No, no te preocupes por eso…- Replicó el Saruou, tratando de mantener la tranquilidad

- ¡Rimu-chan, debemos ayudar a Infernape, por favor!- Volteó hacia su amiga que se había terminado de reincorporar

- Sí, ya voy- La Daimyo se dirigía hacia el simio y su amigo

- No se preocupen, en realidad sus hombros sólo están dislocados, con un poco de Iryouninjutsu estará bien- Para sorpresa de los más jóvenes, Kushina ya revisaba al Shogun del Kagun

- Kushina-san- Dijo Naruto, confundido

- ¿Ustedes no habían huido ya?- Preguntó Azula observando a Genkai, quien también se había acercado

- La verdad es que yo moría por irme de aquí, pero esta necia se quiso quedar para ayudarlos en lo que pudiera- La atención se posó inmediatamente en la hija del Uzukage

- Sé un poco de Iryouninjutsu-ttebane- La Uzumaki se cohibió visiblemente al ver que todos la veían

- ¡No, ustedes deben irse, Rimu-chan puede encargarse de eso!- Replicó con ansiedad el rubio

- Pero…- Kushina volteó confundida hacia el chico

- Háganle caso, señorita- Declaró Infernape, mirando con agradecimiento a la pelirroja de largo cabello -Si fuera otra situación no habría problema, pero… Nuestra enemiga es la persona más fuerte del mundo-

- Bueno sí, pero no creo que ella haya podido sobrevivir a eso…- Replicó la Uzumaki con expectación.

Kushina miraba con expectación la gigantesca nube de polvo, pero se sorprendió al ver que Azula se había tensado visiblemente. Luego hicieron lo mismo Naruto, Rimururu e Infernape, así como la anciana Genkai. Instantes después la nube de polvo se disipó violentamente para revelar a una aparentemente ilesa Shirona, cuya Katana había quedado clavada en el suelo cerca de ella y ahora estaba rodeada de un intenso Chakra de color verde que se moldeaba a su alrededor en forma de un espectro de estómago inflamado y brazos raquíticos, con sombría expresión sonriente y una cabellera larga, si bien calvo del tope de la cabeza. La Shogun tenía la mirada baja y parecía estar reflexionando sobre algo, con el Rinnegan nuevamente presente en sus ojos.

- ¡Creo que se equivoca, Kushina-san!- Naruto estaba visiblemente sorprendido

- Esa figura que la rodea debe ser algún Jutsu defensivo…- Agregó la Daimyo, igual de sorprendida que su amigo

- Ese Chakra…- La Chunin apretó los dientes "Está moldeado de la misma manera que el Susanoo de Itachi-kun…"

"Azula también lo sabe… Es ese extraño ser de Chakra verde es una versión avanzada del Chakra que protegió a Naruto de todos mis ataque de forma automática durante nuestra batalla…" Pensó fugazmente el simio, endureciendo visiblemente la mirada

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego volteó a ver a su compañero de equipo con expectación -Ya le lanzamos un ataque combinado de nuestros tres mejores Jutsu al mismo tiempo y no ha funcionado-

- Te equivocas, si funcionó- Naruto no apartaba la mirada de su enemiga, haciendo que los demás voltearan a ver a la Shogun

- ¿Acaso?- Rimururu observaba sorprendida a la pelirroja del Tengun

- Eso es, es sangre- Murmuró Azula, desconcertada

- Su sangre es igual a la nuestra…- Agregó una pasmada Kushina

- ¿Hm…?- Shirona se sorprendió con las palabras de sus enemigos, sintiendo el conocido sabor de la sangre en su boca "No puede ser" de la comisura derecha de sus labios, había un ligero flujo de sangre que se extendió hasta el comienzo de la barbilla "¿Superó el poder del Preta?" Tal vez más desconcertada que sus enemigos, se limpió la sangre con su pulgar derecho y miró el apéndice para confirmar lo que decían "Logró hacerme daño…" La mirada de la Shogun regresó a Naruto y los demás "Un chico tan pequeño como él… ¡Es inconcebible…! Y es mi hijo… Pero no sólo es su poder, sus amigos también son un punto clave… Los amigos de Naruto lo aprecian mucho y están dispuestos a morir por él y Naruto que aprecia a sus amigos con todo su corazón, eleva su poder cientos de veces sólo para corresponder a esa confianza…"

A pesar de que no conociera casi a ninguno, Shirona podía ver detrás de Naruto, Azula e Infernape a Hinata, a Nami, a Ukitsu, a Touma, a Hou, a Tora, a la misma Ryu, a Jiraiya, a Iroh, a Shiryu y las varias personas que había conocido durante su vida y le habían ofrecido la mano. La fuerza de todos esos seres queridos siempre estaba presente para su hijo, algo de lo que Shirona se dio cuenta inmediatamente.

"Mientras tenga la fuerza de todos esos lazos, Naruto elevará su poder hasta alturas inalcanzables" La mirada de la Shogun se endureció "Si me descuido, podría incluso representar una amenaza para mí…"

- ¡Estén atentos!- Declaró firme la Daimyo, haciendo que todos se prepararan para el segundo asalto

- Infernape, Azula, nuestro ataque sí le afectó y siendo así, entonces…- Naruto permanecía expectante

- No es invencible…- Agregó seria la Chunin

- Podemos vencerla, sólo debemos atacarla con todo lo que nos queda- Complementó el Saruou

- Lo lamento, pero ese Konbijutsu ya no funcionará sobre mí de nuevo y ya no podrán interrumpir el Kamikaze como lo hicieron para que yo realice el Shinppuzan, sin embargo…- Shirona se mostró intensa de forma súbita mientras el ser fantasmal se disipaba violentamente -¡Les queda una posibilidad de vencerme, una maldita posibilidad entre mil que ese niño oculta! ¡Por eso concentraré toda mi fuerza en eliminar la fuente de poder de Naruto!-

- ¡¿Qué dice?- Todos se mostraron sorprendidos cuando la pelirroja cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza

- Su Chakra, casi ha desaparecido- Declaró serio el simio

- ¿Qué piensa hacer?- Naruto se mostraba desconcertado

- ¿Se está rindiendo?- Azula parecía no creer sus propias palabras

- ¡Wah…!- Shirona abrió violentamente los ojos, clavando la mirada en su hijo.

Naruto y los demás se sorprendieron, ya que lejos de mostrar el Rinnegan en su mirada, los ojos de Shirona únicamente mostraban un resplandor intenso de color violeta, que deslumbró a todos e inmediatamente inició una reacción en el Rinnegan de Naruto, provocando que lágrimas de sangre surgieran de los ojos del rubio. El mismo resplandor que tenían los ojos de la Shogun se manifestó involuntariamente en los ojos del Chunin.

- ¡¿Qué sucede? ¡El Rinnegan tiene vida propia…!- Naruto estaba visiblemente asustado por la reacción que tenían sus ojos -¡Auxilio…! ¡Ayúdenme por favor!- Por más que lo intentaba, no podía apartar la mirada de los ojos de su madre

- ¡Naruto…!- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego se lanzó de forma imprudente hacia la Shogun del Fuugun

- No estorbes, ¡Shinra Tensei…!- Estirando sus dos manos al frente, la pelirroja del Tengun provocó un golpe de Chakra de gravedad que lanzó a todos varios metros detrás, excepto al rubio

- ¡Naruto…!- Exclamó Rimururu en el aire.

Entre intensos gritos de dolor, Naruto se tomó la cabeza para arrodillarse en el suelo. Sollozaba escandalosamente, señal de que sufría demasiado por lo que fuera que Shirona le estuviese haciendo. La mujer de ojos ahora totalmente violeta, miraba fijamente al chico, que intentaba ponerse de pie. Se acercó a Naruto para ver cómo su plan estaba funcionando. Por otra parte, el Chunin miraba desconcertado cómo en lugar de Shirona, estaban Hinata y Nami delante de él, sonriéndole suave y tímidamente, como sólo ellas podían hacerlo.

- ¡Hina-chan, Nami-chan…!- El rubio intentó estirar su mano hacia ella, pero antes de alcanzarlas, desaparecieron como si se desintegraran en particulares que volaban en todas direcciones -¡Esperen, no se vayan…!- El rubio observó confundido cómo ahora delante de él se encontraba Konoha con todos sus conocidos, los Equipos 8, 9 y 10, además de los Chunin y Jounin que él conocía, incluyendo a Ryu y a Jiraiya -¡Ryu-sensei, Ero-sensei y todos los demás…! ¡¿Qué hacen aquí…?- Al igual que sus novias, todos se desintegraron en partículas que desaparecieron de la vista en un instante -¡¿A dónde van todos?-

Tratando de levantarse, Naruto se dio cuenta de que estaba rodeado por varios espejos que lo reflejaban a él. Observó desconcertado en todas direcciones, dándose cuenta de que estaba en un cubo. Sin soltar su cabeza por el dolor que sentía, vio con creciente miedo cómo en todos esos espejos comenzaron a reflejarse de forma errática cada uno de sus recuerdos… Su difícil infancia en Konoha, el aprecio primero del Sarutobi y luego de Iruka, su fuga de Konoha, donde conoció a Rimururu, la llegada de la dragona pelirroja y su entrenamiento con el Equipo 7 junto a sus queridas novias, el Jounin peliazul y la doctora de cabello blanco… El Examen Chunin y la batalla contra el chico de Suna, el viaje con Ero-sensei que derivó en su muerte y su encuentro con su padre. El segundo entrenamiento y la muerte de Ryu a manos de Orochimaru, el viaje con Azula, la batalla con Infernape, los encuentros con Touma y Ukitsu, la revancha contra el simio y el encuentro con Shiryu, la batalla en la base de Orochimaru y luego la batalla en Daikanishima, todo hasta llegar al momento actual…

- ¡¿Por qué estoy viendo todo esto…?- Gritó el rubio, comenzando a llorar finalmente debido al dolor que ni siquiera podía entender

- ¡Kah…!- Bramaba en forma demencial la Shogun del Fuugun, con esa expresión siniestra en su rostro

- ¡No…!- Todo aquél cubo de luz se desmoronó en todas direcciones mientras Naruto lanzó un grito escalofriante al aire, antes de caer desvanecido, con los ojos en blanco

- N-Naruto dejó de gritar…- Infernape fue el primero en levantarse a pesar de su estado, seguido por las chicas

- ¡Naruto…!- Rimururu se asustó visiblemente al ver a su amigo tendido en el suelo, mientras Shirona se acuclillaba en el suelo, apenas sosteniéndose erguida y visiblemente agotada

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?- Azula encaró visiblemente enfurecida a la Shogun del Fuugun

- Le quité a mi hijo, lo que ya no necesita…- Respondió entre jadeos -Tuve que usar mucho Chakra para lograrlo- La pelirroja del Tengun se puso de pie con lentitud -Por ahora me retiro- Tomó su Katana y con tranquilidad la envainó de nuevo en su Saya (Funda) -Pronto volveré por él…- Para desconcierto de todos, se convirtió en una esfera de luz que se proyectó al cielo en un instante

- Al parecer estamos a salvo-ttebane- Kushina le ayudaba a la anciana Genkai a reincorporarse mientras miraba fijamente el cielo

"¿Lo que ya no necesita? ¿A qué se habrá referido con eso?" El Saruou miraba con desconcierto al rubio que era atendido por la Hime de la Nación del Agua

- Naruto, despierta- Rimururu tomó suavemente a su amigo entre sus brazos y lo agitó suavemente para que despertara

- Vaya, me alegra que no haya sido nada grave- Azula se acercó al ver que el chico había reaccionado.

Naruto finalmente abrió los ojos con lentitud, pero había algo extraño en su mirada… Miraba todo con curiosidad y fascinación. Sus ojos ya no mostraban esa alegría espontánea que lo caraterizaba o el dolor que había cargado por haber sido el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi y no podía ocultar por más que lo intentara, de hecho no mostraban nada más que una inocencia totalmente pura. Con los ojos entreabiertos, miró fijamente a la Chunin, quien se extrañó por aquella expresión de su amigo.

- ¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó desconcertada Azula

- Q-Quien… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Naruto habló con incipiente temor, dejando atónitos a todos -¿Qué hago aquí…? ¿Qué pasa?- Los ojos del rubio se cristalizaron, como si quisiera llorar -¿Quién soy yo…?-

…

**Salida 2: Shunkan Sentimental (Momento Sentimental)**

Kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga kyou mo

(Las promesas que nunca tuvimos que haber sellado)

Bokura no mirai wo ubaou to suru

(Hoy intentarán arrancarnos el futuro)

Hoshigatteita mono wo te ni shite mo sunao ni

(Me pregunto por qué no puedo sonreír de manera natural)

Umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

(Ni siquiera obteniendo todo lo que deseo)

Afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai ja nai

(Las lágrimas que rebosan no son de lamento ni debilidad)

ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

(Son fragmentos que emergen del dolor)

Donna shunkan datte unmei date

(No importa el momento ni la finalidad)

Hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta

(Hay una cosa de la que estoy seguro)

Genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo

(Sin importar cuáles sean mis debilidades o mis límites)

Kono mama hanasai de

(No me pienso rendir)

Kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori koko ni aru kara

(La calidez de tu mano encaja perfectamente en la mía, siempre estará ahí)

…

**Notas: **La batalla se ha librado en una primera parte, mostrando el alcance de la Kami no Senshi y el difícil reto que tendrán Naruto y los demás, más los demás ahora que el rubio ha perdido sus recuerdos y es el objetivo de su madre. La relación entre Shirona y Minato la iré desarrollando en el transcurso de esta saga en forma de pequeños flashbacks enfocados en tercera persona, algunos sumamente melosos y otros muy tristes. Kushina por otra parte, si bien en un principio parece un personaje medio de relleno, conforme avance la historia tendrá un papel importante también. La contraparte de la invasión de Pain en el canon está por desatarse, a manos de una Shirona que busca a su hijo y a diferencia de Nagato, no está limitado por el agotamiento, no se detendrá ante nada y es evidentemente superior. Cambios para la siguiente entrega, realmente sólo la entrada y finalmente lo que se pedía desde hace un buen tiempo, el regreso de Hinata y Nami a la acción, además de la intervención de los Sannin Taichou. A ellos al igual que a la inmensa mayoría de los crossover de esta historia los manejaré adaptados al mundo de Naruto, si bien varias de sus habilidades serán respetadas. En cuanto a los poderes mostrados por el Rinnegan, el Preta es bastante similar al Susanoo de forma esquelética, si bien con un poder defensivo sumamente mayor, mientras que el Naraka es un Jikuukan Ninjutsu basado en la habilidad de Nightcrawler de los X-Men, más efectiva que el Hiraishin no Jutsu, con la ventaja de que sólo necesita el deseo del usuario para activarse. Eso es todo por ahora y lentamente se verá el cambio drástico de la Shirona niña a la Shogun del Fuugun que es actualmente. Ojo, Karin tendrá una participación trascendental en la historia, desgraciadamente para ella, no será para bien.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXIV (17): El Desafío Mortal de Azula.**


	36. XXXIV 17: El Desafio Mortal de Azula

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

_Aquél aterrador campo de batalla estaba totalmente devastado. Alrededor de ellos dos no quedaban más que un suelo totalmente erosionado y tierra desquebrajada. Montañas destrozadas y varios cadáveres quemados eran muestra del devastador poder de ambos. Una maltrecha Shirona de quince años, con diversas heridas y pequeñas hemorragias en todo el cuerpo y respirando con visible dificultad, encaraba visiblemente decidida a su enemigo. Su camisa negra sin mangas estaba visiblemente desgastada y su pantalón azul de tres cuartos roto en varias áreas debajo de las rodillas. Se sostenía con ayuda de su Katana mientras el Doujutsu legendario apenas y podía mantenerse en sus ojos. _

_Frente a ella, casi igual de lastimado, se encontraba aquél demonio de largo cabello blanco, tez morena y marcada complexión. De aparentes veinte años y varios centímetros más alto que la Kami no Senshi, aquél sujeto de orejas puntiagudas y cejas visiblemente pobladas, con aquellas ropas consistentes en botas largas pantalón blanco y traje blanco de tirantes sobre una camisa negra con cuello dorado y brazaletes del mismo tono metálico en ambos brazos, con un ojo de su frente, colocado con las comisuras en posición vertical._

_Shirona, en la batalla más difícil que había tenido que enfrentar, se encontraba al límite en la batalla contra el Daimaoh (Gran Rey del Mal) Van. Ambos contrincantes ya estaban visiblemente agotados, manteniéndose de pie más por sus ideales que por otra razón. El demonio buscaba destruir a la jueza de los Kami para iniciar la conquista del Ningenkai y la esclavización de todos los humanos bajo su tiranía. La pelirroja se mantenía de pie debido a que ella era la única barrera que le impedía a ese megalómano la realización de sus objetivos. _

_En el Ningenkai estaba su hogar, la aldea que la había recibido cuando fue dejada en el mundo por la mensajera de los Kami. En el Ningenkai estaban sus camaradas Ninja que darían la vida por su aldea y sobretodo, ahí estaba su amado Minato, a quien había dejado desde que tenía trece años para enfrentar al hombre delante de ella. Proteger al rubio era su razón principal para continuar de pie, dispuesta a morir… Alrededor de ellos, las rocas pequeñas y el polvo se elevaban al cielo mientras la tierra temblaba como resultado del choque de los Chakra._

_- No entiendo, Shirona- El Daimaoh tranquilizó su respiración_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó seria la pelirroja, dejando de jadear también_

_- ¿Por qué proteges a los humanos? Son insectos, ganado que solamente existe predestinado a convertirse en nuestras bestias de carga, la carne en nuestros platos y nuestros juguetes sexuales cuando tengamos deseos carnales…- El siniestro Rey de los Demonios endureció la mirada -No merecen que los protejas… A diferencia de nosotros o de los Dragones, ellos no discriminan por la fuerza, sino por la apariencia, prefieren sobre ellos al más estético antes que al más capaz y mientras de frente hablarán bien de ti, por detrás te acuchillarán… Jamás aceptarán a alguien que no sea humano, sin importar lo mucho que hagas por ellos…-_

_- Es porque estoy agradecida- La Kami no Senshi cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente_

_- ¿Hm?-_

_- Hay una persona a la que le estoy muy agradecida, porque me dio su amor… ¡Y es por esa persona que te derrotaré!- La mirada de Shirona se mostró decidida "Minato…"_

_- Ya entiendo… Es una pena- El Daimaoh colocó su mano derecha en posición de golpe de espada, mientras era imbuida por su Chakra escarlata -Pensaba decirte que te unieras a mí para conquistar el Ningenkai, pero siendo así como piensas… ¡Caerás y tras de ti seguirán todos los humanos!-_

_- ¡No si tú caes primero!- En la mano derecha de la pelirroja comenzó a formarse una esfera azul de Chakra que comenzó a producir una corriente de viento_

_- Ni siquiera con 'ese' poder pudiste vencerme, mucho menos con un Jutsu de los humanos…-_

_- ¡Este es el Jutsu que representa mi vínculo…!- Levantando la mano, la esfera adquirió la forma de un Shuriken gigante que brillaba en forma intensa -¡Es la representación de mi corazón y el de Minato unidos…! ¡Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Elemento Viento: Shuriken Espiral de la Espada Oculta en la Mano)!- El polvo del lugar se disipó ante la intensa corriente de viento producida por el Jutsu_

_- ¡Gekihen Shuuryuu (Fin Cataclísmico)!- Exclamó triunfal Van -¡Apenas pudiste resistir la estocada anterior sin partirte en dos a pesar de usar tu Preta a su máxima capacidad…! Ahora que estás agotada te atravesaré con la Saikyou no Tsurugi (La Espada Más Fuerte) y será tu fin- Un perversa sonrisa se formó en el rostro del Daimaoh -¡Entonces nada me impedirá conquistar el Ningenkai!-_

"_Debo derrotarlo…" Pensó la Kunoichi, analizando a su enemigo con el Rinnegan, sin perder detalle y mientras era envuelta en el manto de Chakra del Asura "No importa lo que suceda, tengo una única posibilidad entre mil… ¡No puedo fallar!" _

_- ¡Muere…!- Van se lanzó al frente a toda la velocidad que su maltrecho cuerpo le permitía alcanzar -¡Gekihen Shuuryou…!-_

"_¡Tengo que lograrlo…!" Shirona se arrojó también -¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken…!-_

_Mientras ambos iban a toda velocidad en el aire, tomaron vuelo para lanzar sus ataques finales. El destino del Ningenkai estaba en juego, el resultado se derivaría de ese último choque. Ante la mirada sorprendida de Shirona, la mano oscura del Daimaoh atravesó su cuerpo, cruzándole el pecho de lado a lado, saliendo su mano cubierta de sangre. La Kami no Senshi tosió sangre, señal del daño que había recibido, manchando el rostro de Van. Todo parecía decidido cuando su enemiga agachó la mirada. Si bien había evitado un golpe en el corazón, la herida era grave y parecía irremediablemente condenada._

_- Yo gané…- El Demonio iba a sacar la mano del cuerpo de su enemiga, cuando sintió que la fuerte mano libre de Shirona lo detenía -¡Maldita, suéltame!-_

_- Lo siento…- En el rostro de la Kunoichi se formó una débil sonrisa -Pero quien ganó fui yo… ¡Toma…!-_

_Sin importar la cercanía con su enemigo, Shirona impactó el Fuuton: Rasenshuriken en el ya aterrado rostro de su enemigo, provocando la mayor explosión de luz ocurrida durante el combate. Varios kilómetros a la redonda se expandió aquél resplandor enceguecedor, con un sonido vibrante sumamente intenso. Lo que quedaba del lugar desapareció, entre la luz del último ataque de la Kami no Senshi, ofreciendo su vida sin dudarlo en una batalla que decidía el destino de los seres humanos, algo de lo que los beneficiados no estaban enterados. El escenario del épico combate, un continente del Makai no menor que la Nación del Fuego, estaba totalmente destruido desde que la guerra entre Shirona y el Daimaoh Van había llegado a su desenlace. La batalla final había terminado con el último reducto a donde la destrucción no había llegado. _

…

**Entrada 3: Era un Mundo Transparente (Toumei Datta Sekai)**

¿Qué fue lo que yo perdí verdaderamente ese día?

Lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo…

En el atardecer, comenzó a ser perceptible para nosotros,

Poco a poco…

Sin embargo, volveré a casa.

En algún lugar está mi corazón, roto y frágil.

Cubierto y oculto, cubierto y oculto bajo las palabras con las que pretendo parecer fuerte…

Tú has dicho que no podemos conocernos más,

Así que seguiré adelante, adiós…

Incluso si no estás en este mundo,

Correré, superando el dolor algún día, algún día…

…

**XXXIV (17): El Desafío Mortal de Azula.**

…

Una intensa lluvia caía sin cesar sobre las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fuera Uzushio. Todo estaba devastado, excepto por un edificio subterráneo que sólo conocía la anciana Genkai y por donde Kushina entraba con una bolsa de provisiones traídas de una de las bodegas que habían sobrevivido a la destrucción de hace trece años atrás. Latas de conservas y algunos medicamentos no perecederos, eran parte de lo que llevaba junto con algunas vendas. Una vez que abrió la puerta de entrada al lugar, la cual estaba ubicada en el suelo, descendió un complejo sistema de escaleras y amplios corredores para llegar a una puerta de madera, la cual fue abierta por una Azula expectante.

- Traje medicinas y algunas cosas de comer- Dijo la pelirroja mientras entraba al lugar

- Gracias, ya era justo- Replicó suavemente la Hime.

Al entrar ambas mujeres a la amplia habitación, enfocaron su mirada hacia la cama ubicada al final, donde Naruto estaba recostado y tapado hasta la cintura, acariciando suavemente a un entristecido Yukidama, mientras que Infernape, vendado del vientre, los pectorales y los brazos, estaba sentado en un banco de madera mientras era atendido por el Iryouninjutsu de Rimururu. Genkai miraba alternadamente cada espacio de la habitación, con expresión seria. La sangre seca de aquellas lágrimas, seguía presente en el rostro del hijo de la Shogun del Fuugun.

- ¿Cómo va todo, Rimururu?- Preguntó la Chunin una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de la otra Hime

- Kushina-san tenía razón, ya logré reacomodar los hombros de Infernape en su lugar, pronto estará bien- La Daimyo se sentó en un banco de madera, visiblemente agotada tras terminar el tratamiento del simio -Sin embargo Naruto…- La mirada de todos se orientó a la cama, donde el chico seguía mirando con una amplia sonrisa al gato de particular marca en la frente

- Miau…- El gato maulló mirando al chico

- Que bonito gato- Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad -¿Cómo te llamas?- Yukidama se entristeció visiblemente con aquella pregunta -Ven… ¿Quieres ser mi amigo?-

- ¡Miau…!- El gato se arrojó al regazo del rubio, comenzando a llorar mientras se friccionaba contra él

- ¿Qué pasa gatito? ¿Por qué estás triste?- Preguntó el chico, confundido

- Naruto perdió la memoria por completo- Kushina, Genkai, Rimururu y Azula voltearon a ver al Shogun del Kagun -Shirona… Ella dijo que le quitó a su hijo lo que ya no necesita… Se refería a todos los recuerdos de su pasado como ser humano-

- ¿Acaso usó algún Jutsu para absorber su memoria?- Preguntó expectante la Chunin

- No, no creo… Más bien pienso que usó un Genjutsu producido por el Rinnegan como medio para llegar directamente al cerebro de Naruto y borrar todos sus recuerdos mediante el shock producido en su mente, algo similar a como el Tsukuyomi del Mangekyou Sharingan afecta la mente del objetivo, pero infinitamente más devastador… Al no tener completamente desarrollado su Doujutsu, Naruto fue incapaz de defenderse de algo así… Como resultado, la memoria de Naruto quedó completamente en blanco- Un ingenuo Naruto jugaba con Yukidama, ajeno a la conversación sobre él

- ¿Entonces nunca se recuperará-ttebane?-

- Eso no lo sé…- Respondió tranquilamente Infernape -Pero es como si Naruto hubiera vuelto a nacer como un niño que no sabe nada, así que aunque esté en ese estado, no significa que Shirona haya ganado-

- ¡Ese no es lo importante!- Una afligida Rimururu llamó la atención de todos, ya que gritó mientras tenía la mano de Naruto entre las suyas -¡Algo grave ha pasado, todos nosotros también quedamos borrados de la mente de Naruto!- Tras sus palabras, volteó a ver hacia el expectante rubio -¡¿Acaso no nos recuerdas? ¡¿Olvidaste mi rostro?-

- U-Ustedes me dicen Naruto- El chico estaba cohibido, ya que la Hime estaba muy cerca de él y era sumamente bonita -¿Así es como me llamo?-

- ¡Así es, tú eres Naruto!- La Daimyo estaba visiblemente entristecida -¡Vives en Konoha, en la Nación del Fuego y quieres convertirte en Hogake!-

- ¿Konoha, Hokage?- El chico con el Rinnegan en sus ojos se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un rictus de dolor -Kh… Me duele, me duele la cabeza- Rimururu instintivamente se apartó del chico, visiblemente entristecida

- Al menos límpiate la sangre- Una molesta Azula sacó de entre sus ropas un pañuelo y tras mojarlo con una bandeja de agua cercana a la cama, limpió con cuidado a su amigo, dejando su rostro impecable

- Gracias, eh, amiga- El chico sonrió feliz, agradecido con la atención, desatando involuntariamente la furia de la Chunin

- ¡Eso no es posible!- Sorpresivamente tomó de la camisa blanca que portaba su amigo -¡Tú no puedes olvidarte de mi nombre ni del de Ryu-sensei, quien dio su vida por nosotros dos…!- La marcada ira de Azula asustó visiblemente a Naruto

- ¡Me duele!- El chico ya comenzaba a sollozar -¡Suéltame por favor…!- Sin delicadeza, la Hime de la Nación del Fuego lanzó al chico contra la almohada en la que había estado recostado

- ¡Azula!- La Daimyo estaba preocupada por alguna mala reacción que pudiera tener la otra Hime

- ¡Cálmate ya, Azula…!- Dijo Infernape a modo de regaño

- ¡Esa chica mala me está molestando…!- Naruto se aferró a Rimururu, soltándose a llorar visiblemente

- Kh…- La Chunin agachó la mirada, apretando visiblemente puños y dientes "Si Shirona vuelve en estas condiciones, nada le impedirá llevarse a Naruto"

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- Tanteó la castaña de Kiri, sin dejar de consolar al chico

- Si Shirona regresa a atacarnos de nuevo nos matará a todos y se llevara a Naruto sin que nadie pueda impedirlo… Sobra decir que si eso sucede, el Tengun será totalmente invencible- Respondió serio el Shogun del Kagun -La única posibilidad que tal vez tengamos, sea ir a Konoha para proteger ahí a Naruto… El Gama-sennin, Tsunade-hime y el Shinobi no Kami (El Dios de los Ninja) pueden ayudarnos y cualquier otra ayuda será bienvenida… Si vamos a Kiri, que apenas está comenzando a recuperarse, lo único que haremos será llevar destrucción y muerte…-

- Entonces hagamos eso, vayamos a Konoha- Replicó decidida la Daimyo.

…

En la reubicada fortaleza Tiamath, Orochimaru y Diva sostenían un juego de ajedrez con un tablero sumamente fino, cuyas piezas estaban hechas de un metal plateado sumamente brillante. Tras hacer un movimiento equivocado que dejaba a su Rey vulnerable, el todavía Hashogun se levantó violentamente para mitigar la tensión que lo invadía. El combate entre Naruto y Shirona técnicamente había terminado incluso y él seguía sumamente preocupado por el peligro que corría. La posición que había obtenido estaba amenazada y la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo.

- ¡No se ha sabido nada de Shirona desde que se retiró del campo de batalla hace ya cinco horas!- Orochimaru agachó ligeramente la cabeza, apretando los dientes con furia

- Aunque, fue muy inteligente de su parte acabar con los vínculos que unían a Naruto-kun con sus amigos para dejar a esos inútiles sin poder- La Chikage sonrió y realizó su movimiento en el tablero, poniendo en jaque al Rey blanco del Sannin -Ahora sólo le falta decir, Jaque Mate- Con su movimiento, la compañera de la gata Luna había ganado la partida al estar el Rey en Jaque por un alfil también -Estoy segura de que Shirona-sama volverá con el cien por ciento del poder de su ejército y seguramente esos tontos trataran de ocultar a Naruto-kun en Konoha, ya que a estas alturas es la única aldea que podría resistir un embate de ese calibre… O al menos es lo que pienso que pensará Infernape- Las palabras de Diva llamaron la atención de Orochimaru

"¿A ese grado…?" La tensión del Hashogun aumentó más, si eso era posible

- ¡Ya la tenemos en rango!- Un Demidevimon interrumpió las reflexiones del líder del Tengun -Encontramos a Shirona-sama…-

- ¡Muéstrala ahora!- Mayuri Kurotsuchi, quien se encontraba apartado, leyendo un libro de pasta negra, se acercó para mirar.

En la enorme esfera de cristal del centro de la sala, la imagen apareció difusa. Lentamente se fue aclarando para revelar a la Shogun del Fuugun, quien se encontraba parada cerca del borde de un acantilado. Sus ropas lucían restauradas tras el leve daño sufrido tras la batalla contra el Equipo Ryu a las afueras de las ruinas de Uzushio. Sostenía una antorcha con la efigie de un dragón con las quijadas abiertas en la punta, de la cual emergía una llama azul.

- ¡¿Dónde se encuentra?- Preguntó serio el Mairyou

- Actualmente está ubicada en la costa de la Uzumakishima (Isla Uzumaki), orientada hacia el Continente Shinobi- Replicó el pequeño ser alado

- ¿Y esa antorcha tan extraña?- Mayuri observaba fijamente a la Shogun del Fuugun

- Así que, piensa usar a los Sannin Taichou (Los Tres Generales)- Orochimaru observó fijamente aquél objeto

- ¿Los Sannin Taichou?- Repitió serio el Shogun del Raigun

- Shirona es muy poderosa y generalmente basta consigo misma, es por eso que casi nunca se muestran, pero los Sannin Taichou son sus súbditos más poderosos, son tres guerreros con habilidades únicas… Cuando Shirona se une a ellos tres, su poder destructivo se vuelve inimaginable- Replicó el Hashogun, aparentando una tranquilidad que para nada sentía

- ¿Tan buenos sirvientes tiene?- Preguntó el Shogun con discreta envidia

- Es algo grave, ¿Verdad?- Diva afiló más su sonrisa mientras levantó su dedo índice y cruzo sus piernas -Y así terminará la historia de la pequeña Konoha, junto con la ambición del pequeño Orochimaru…-

…

- ¡Que se reúnan los tres líderes, ahora!-

La Shogun del Fuugun levantó aquella antorcha hacia el cielo y la infundió levemente de Chakra, provocando un brutal estallido de la llama azul de varios metros de diámetro y una altura tal que incluso alcanzó las nubes. La llamarada duró por varios minutos, tras lo que gradualmente redujo su tamaño hasta que terminó por extinguirse. La Shogun del Fuugun volteó hacia el cielo, ya que lo que parecía ser un Ave Fénix de fuego apareció entre las blancas nubes y descendía hasta posarse delante de ella. Tras graznar, el ave se disipó violentamente, rebelando a un joven de tez morena y cabello azul alborotado, que usaba una Yoroi blanca del peto, con los brazos y piernas de color azul y una corona de tres puntas que adornaba su cabeza. Detrás de su espalda, tres juegos de plumas en forma de hilera salían y se agitaban suavemente con el viento.

- Ikki no Hou (Ikki de Fénix), a sus órdenes, Shirona-sama- Declaró serio el recién llegado.

Ambos voltearon con expectación hacia el bosque al final del acantilado, tras escuchar unas pisadas firmes y frenéticas que se acercaban cada vez más. Finalmente del bosque emergió lo que parecía ser un lobo de color blanco, con llamativas garras rojas y varias veces más grande que un lobo ordinario. Aquél animal se vio envuelto en un intenso brillo celeste al tiempo que se paró en dos patas. Sus extremidades delanteras se adaptaron para convertirse en manos mientras una banda cruzada su cuerpo en forma diagonal para terminar en una hombrera y unos pantalones aparecían para cubrir sus piernas, así como un guantelete le cubría su brazo izquierdo y unas cadenas enrolladas el derecho.

- Weregarurumon presente, Shirona-sama…- Declaró el ahora hombre lobo con suma frialdad.

El Juujin se acercó al Yoroi Senshi y a la Shogun del Fuugun, tras lo que los tres orientaron su mirada hacia el mar delante de ellos, al ver cómo se comenzaba a agitar de forma un tanto súbita. Un pilar de agua se levantó violentamente varios metros sobre el acantilado, revelando una esfera de Chakra intenso de color azul. Entre esa concentración de energía era visible la silueta de un hombre aparentemente cruzado de brazos. Dicha esfera descendió delante de Shirona, Ikki no Hou y Weregarurumon, revelando a un hombre de peculiar tez verde, arrugada en sus brazos, con sus bíceps y antebrazos visibles de color claro, delineados por contornos rojos. Su expresión seria, carente de vello facial, estaba puesta sobre sus compañeros. Vestía un traje púrpura sin mangas, hombreras alargadas blancas de las cuales se derivaba una capa del mismo color y un turbante blanco también. Usaba unos zapatos algo rudimentarios y viejos.

- Piccolo a su servicio, Shirona-sama- Declaró tranquilo el último en llegar e inmediatamente se poso junto a sus compañeros, delante de su líder

- Me alegra que hayan llegado, los estaba esperando- La Shogun entrecerró la ojos, endureciendo la mirada

- Han pasado muchos años desde la última vez que nos reunimos, Shirona-sama- Declaró serio el hombre verde

- Estoy ansioso por saber qué la hizo convocar el poder de los tres- El hombre lobo esbozó una leve sonrisa, enseñando sus fauces

- ¿Acaso ha llegado el momento de exterminar a la humanidad?- El hombre de armadura sonrió en forma perversa

- Mi hijo… Estaba con vida- Las palabras de la pelirroja llamaron la atención de los tres visiblemente -El Ninja de Konoha que últimamente ha desafiado al Tengun, no es otro más que mi hijo, Naruto Namikaze-

- Que coincidencia tan extraña- Piccolo era el más sorprendido, pero mantuvo la compostura

- Yo vi a Naruto cara a cara y combatí contra él y sus aliados, la unión que había entre ellos se convierte en una fuerza que les ayuda a salir adelante en los momentos más difíciles… Una fuerza tan impresionante, que incluso logró hacerme daño…-

- ¡¿Usted fue herida en batalla?- Exclamó Ikki, abriendo los ojos a toda su capacidad, visiblemente asombrado

- Por eso vino a este lugar, ya que en medio de este bosque la llamada Tengoku no Izumi (Fuente del Paraíso), para recuperarse de sus heridas…- Agregó Weregarurumon, con expectación

- Comprendo Shirona-sama- Declaró el hombre de capa blanca -Necesita que la ayudemos a recuperar a su hijo, Naruto-san-

- Así es, yo utilicé el poder del Rinnegan para borrar todos los recuerdos que Naruto tenía como ser humano, solamente hay que ir por él, pero el problema son sus compañeros… Si Naruto está en peligro, ellos no le temen ni a la muerte… Los Shogun que traicionaron al Tengun, el Saruou Infernape y Shiryu no Tatsu, son especialmente fuertes-

- No bromee, aunque hablemos de Shogun del Tengun, no sería motivo para que usted nos necesitara- El peliazul sonrió suavemente

- No la cuestiones, Ikki- Replicó el hombre lobo, con expresión seria -Es gracias a esa prudencia que el Fuugun ha ganado todas sus batallas-

- Ciertamente, aunque no tengan el poder de un Kami no Senshi, de todos aquellos que pude haber elegido entre los habitantes del Ryukai y el Makai, ustedes tres son los más poderosos y capaces… Pero esos humanos que están dispuestos a morir, también han demostrado una fuerza increíble, así que si los amigos de Naruto se resisten, quiero que entre los tres acaben con ellos y yo me llevaré a mi hijo-

- ¡Entendido!- Replicaron a coro los Sannin Taichou

- Entonces vámonos…- Los ojos esmeraldas se transformaron en el Doujutsu legendario mientras la Shogun se orientaba hacia el bosque -Como lo supuse… Justamente están viajando hacia Konoha… ¡Adelante!-

Los cuatro se movilizaron inmediatamente. Weregarurumon e Ikki corriendo en tierra mientras que Shirona y Piccolo levitaban sobre ellos con el Bukuujutsu. Los cuatro se dirigían a gran velocidad hacia Konoha. La Shogun y el hombre verde se posaron al frente, flanqueados por los otros dos Taichou. El viaje para cruzar el mar que separaba Uzumakishima de la Nación del Fuego tomaba varios días en barco, pero para los cuatro era sólo cuestión de horas para cruzar de costa a costa. Ni siquiera sintieron el cambio de tierra a agua durante su camino. La mirada de Shirona si bien enfocada hacia el frente, realmente estaba puesta sobre la aldea que en ese momento era la más poderosa del mundo.

"Minato… Si los tuyos se oponen a que recupere a mi hijo, destruiré Konoha hasta los cimientos, acabando con toda la gente, hombres, mujeres y niños… Nadie escapará de la muerte" La Shogun endureció la mirada, estaba decidida a todo.

…

En la entrada de la aldea, vestidas con su uniforme del Equipo Ryu que ambas habían recibido orgullosas de sus Sensei, justo a tiempo para el Examen Chunin de hace tiempo, Hinata y Nami miraban decididas al frente. Sus cuerpos ahora lucían más tonificados y sus expresiones más seguras, ya que habían superado en tiempo récord el entrenamiento extremo de la Sannin Tsunade, quien estaba detrás de ellas, sonriendo orgullosa. Finalmente había llegado el momento que ambas habían estado esperando, eran los suficientemente fuertes como para alcanzar al resto de su equipo en su travesía para vencer al temible Tengun. Las noticias que habían llevado Kakashi y los demás sobre la victoria en Daikanishima eran sumamente alentadoras, todo parecía ir bien.

- ¿Listas para partir, Hina-chan, Nami-chan?- Declaró la voluptuosa rubia

- Si, Tsunade-sensei- Replicaron ambas chicas a coro

- Entonces vamos, su novio debe estar en Kiri…-

- Pronto estaremos contigo, Naruto-kun- Murmuró ligeramente sonrojada la Hyuga

- Es cierto, ya nada nos separará ahora- Agregó bellamente ruborizada la Uchiha.

Sin embargo delante de ellas descendió una esfera de luz se posó y en un estallido súbito de luz, se disipó para mostrar al maltrecho Infernape, a la temerosa Rimururu, a la todavía molesta Azula, a la seria Genkai y a la expectante Kushina Uzumaki. Tsunade reconoció a las dos nativas de Uzushio después de unos instantes, ya las había conocido anteriormente, pero se sorprendió de verlas en ese lugar. En cambio las dos primeras Kunoichi, luchando contra el mal recuerdo de su encuentro con el Shogun del Kagun, se acercaron visiblemente preocupadas al notar que en sus brazos cargaba al rubio que les robaba sus pensamientos. Naruto dormía profundamente con Yukidama en brazos, ajeno a lo que sucedía.

- ¡Naruto-kun…!- Ambas se acercaron visiblemente preocupadas a su novio, mientras la Sannin hizo lo propio con la Hime de su Nación

- ¿Qué ocurre Azula-hime?- Preguntó la Sannin, yendo directamente al punto

- Estamos en medio de una crisis, ¡Necesitamos hablar con Ozai-sama y con el Sandaime Hokage inmediatamente!- Replicó Rimururu visiblemente alterada, sin darle la oportunidad a Azula de contestar.

…

En la entrada de la Torre Hokage había un gran bullicio, ya que estaba por comenzar una reunión de emergencia entre el Sandaime Hokage, el Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego y la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua. Rimururu esperaba en la entrada de la oficina de Sarutobi acompañada de Azula, Hinata y Nami que llevaban de las manos a un enormemente apenado Naruto. El chico miraba de reojo a ambas chicas que lo escoltaban con evidente solemnidad. Cuando le preguntaron si las recodaba, se sintió culpable al no hacerlo, como si su dolor le afectara también a él. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentirse contento por esa muestra de atención y cariño. Detrás de ellos iban Kushina, Genkai y Tsunade, estando al final el Shogun del Kagun.

- Disculpen- La pelinegra Shizune abrió la puerta de madera -Sarutobi-sama y Ozai-sama los recibirán ahora- Se notaba incómoda al ver al Juujin que la había vencido de un solo golpe

- Que sorpresa, no pensé que Rimururu era la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua…- Murmuró Genkai, más para sí misma

- Si no lo fuera no se atrevería a pedir audiencia con el Daimyo y el Kage al mismo tiempo, sin importar que fuera una aldea diminuta- Replicó serio el Saruou mientras se daba la vuelva discretamente -Yo aquí los espero, avísenme cuando hayan terminado-

El Equipo Ryu sin Ukitsu y con Rimururu de agregada, ingresó a la oficina y tomó asiento en la mesa amplia que fue preparada para la improvisada reunión. Ozai miró de reojo a su hija, dándose cuenta en su expresión que había cambiado visiblemente, esperaba que para bien. Por otra parte, Hiruzen estaba preocupado por lo que acababa de enterarse. Sabía que el Kami no Senshi era una leyenda de Uzushio, que se perdió en el olvido cuando la aldea aliada de Konoha fue destruida tan sólo un día después del ataque del Kyuubi. El anciano inhaló de su pipa y tras sacar el humo, se dispuso a hablar en ese tenso ambiente.

- Explíquenme lo mejor posible qué es lo que está sucediendo- Dijo el anciano con tranquilidad

- Yo lo haré- Azula se adelantó a la otra Hime para tomar la palabra -Verán… Tras la batalla contra el Dogun en Daikanishima, viajamos a Suna en busca de armas, ahí fuimos atacados por tigres del Kingun, alterados con Chakra para aumentar enormemente sus capacidades… Naruto despertó su Rinnegan ganando la batalla, entonces apareció esa mujer, Diva, para confundir a Naruto con el asunto de su identidad… Viajamos a las afueras de las ruinas de Uzushio al tener una pista por parte de la anciana Genkai y Kushina… En ese lugar fue donde nos encontramos con Shirona, quien demostró un poder abrumador y reveló ser la madre de Naruto… No sólo nos venció, sino que dejó a Naruto así, sin memoria, fue entonces que decidimos venir aquí-

- ¿Puedes darnos un parámetro del poder de esa Shirona?- Replico Ozai, visiblemente atento al relato

- Sí… La destrucción de Iwa fue su obra y por lo que acabo de oír de Tsunade-san, deduzco que también es responsable de la aniquilación de Kumo… No podría comparar su poder con algún Ninja conocido, ni siquiera con Yondaime-sama, ya que es muy superior a lo que hemos visto antes… Infernape, quien está afuera y era Shogun del Kagun fue derrotado muy fácilmente por ella, siendo que Infernape es capaz de vencer a Jounin experimentados con sólo sus puños, Shizune-san puede dar fe de ello-

- Sí…- Dijo la aludida, discretamente avergonzada

- ¿Cuál es el problema principal del asunto?- Sarutobi retomó la palabra

- Naruto es la única oportunidad que tiene la humanidad de vencer al Tengun, necesitamos protegerlo a toda costa, ya que si Shirona llega a tenerlo de su lado, el mundo se enfrentará a cuatro Rinnegan superiores al del legendario Rikudou Sennin según sus propias palabras-

- Entiendo… Entonces la Kami no Senshi, que debe ser jueza de los Kami en el mundo, ha decidido la destrucción de la humanidad… ¿Piensan combatir? ¿En verdad piensan combatir contra ella?- El Sandaime observaba con incertidumbre a la castaña líder de la Nación del Agua

- Sí pelearemos, Kushina-san y Genkai-san piensan que el ataque de Shirona es el destino o la voluntad de los Kami- La Daimyo tomó la palabra, decidida -Pero para mí nadie tiene el derecho de quitarle la vida a la gente de ese modo… ¡Es una agresión y debemos defendernos!-

- Yo pienso lo mismo…- El Daimyo sonrió satisfecho -A fin de cuentas ella es parte del Tengun que ha lanzado una guerra frontal contra los humanos… Sarutobi-san, movilice a la totalidad de las fuerzas Ninja por favor… Yo pagaré la misión más alta que haya tenido esta aldea en su historia, proteger a Naruto, la esperanza del mundo y… El hijo de mi mejor amigo-

- Ozai-sama…- El anciano estaba sorprendido

- Gracias- Rimururu hizo una respetuosa reverencia

- Shizune… Da el aviso a todos, que inicie la movilización total de la aldea inmediatamente- Declaró ya serio el Hokage

- ¡A la orden!- La pelinegra hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo a toda prisa

- Kh…- Kushina se llevó la mano a la frente, llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?- Preguntó seria la rubia voluptuosa

- Se, se acerca…- Murmuró la Uzumaki, con una expresión de dolor contenido -Es Chakra lleno de odio-

- Shirona- Murmuraron ambas Hime castañas

- No, no sólo es ella…-

- ¡¿Qué dices…?- Azula se puso visiblemente nerviosa, al igual que todos los presentes

- Son, ¡Son tres más…!- Las palabras de la temblorosa Uzumaki dejaron abrumados a todos excepto a Naruto, quien estaba visiblemente aburrido.

…

Mientras que en el exterior de Konoha todas las fuerzas Shinobi se encontraban en una frenética movilización que debía estar terminada en apenas horas, repartiéndose chalecos oficiales del uniforme incluso a los Genin, así como se evacuaban a los civiles hacia los refugios en prevención de la monstruosa invasión que según palabras del Sandaime estaba por desatarse en cualquier momento, en lo más profundo del búnker de la Torre Hokage, Infernape, Rimururu, unas entristecidas Hinata y Nami, Shizune, Genkai, Kushina, Sarutobi y Azula, observaban cómo una reja de barrotes dejaba encerrado a Naruto.

- ¡¿Pero qué están haciendo? ¡Ábranme…!- Naruto sollozaba mientras se aferraba de los barrotes con evidente desesperación -¡Sáquenme de aquí, por favor…!-

- Es… ¿Es absolutamente necesario meterlo en una celda?- Preguntó expectante la Uchiha

- Por desgracia, este es el lugar más seguro y guarnecido de toda Konoha, a cualquier persona le tomaría varios días el simplemente abrir esta celda, romper los barrotes que están reforzados con Chakra o descender hasta aquí… Estamos doscientos metros bajo tierra- Respondió seria Shizune -Si llegara a pasar cualquier cosa, no le será fácil a esa mujer encontrar aquí a Naruto-kun-

- Sí, pero… Él está asustado- Agregó la Hyuga con evidente tristeza

- Disculpen, pero… ¿Saben lo que es el 'imprinting'?- Las palabras del Shogun del Kagun llamaron la atención de todos -En realidad se refiere al mundo animal, pero se dice que cuando una cría nace, toma a la primera criatura que vea como si fuera su madre, según sea el caso… Es decir, si un ave empolla un huevo que no es suyo, cuando nazca el polluelo, éste creará que esa ave es su madre, por muy diferente que sea… Esa es la relación que existía entre Sarutobi-san y Naruto- Azula volteó a ver seria a su amigo -Sin embargo, Shirona borró todo y ahora Naruto está totalmente en blanco, si dejamos que Naruto se reencuentre con ella en este estado, la recibirá como su madre, no será difícil de convencer puesto que ambos son los únicos en poseer el Rinnegan…-

- Es por eso que no nos queda opción, a mí tampoco me agrada la idea, pero es por el bien de Naruto- Agregó triste la Daimyo

- Bien, entonces quédense usted e Infernape por favor, Rimururu-hime- Dijo seria Nami

- Así es, nosotras intentaremos detener a Shirona-san, para proteger a Naruto-kun- Agregó decidida Hinata

- Vamos Hina-chan, debemos estar en la vanguardia- La azabache volteó a ver a su amiga

- De acuerdo, no debemos dejar que se encuentren- Al instante ambas Kunoichi corrieron hacia la salida

- Veamos entonces dónde están los enemigos- Todos voltearon a ver a Sarutobi, quien tenía en sus manos una esfera de cristal -¡Toumegane no Jutsu (Técnica del Telescopio)…!-

Lentamente en la esfera de cristal comenzó a aparecer una imagen borrosa, que se aclaró en cuestión de segundos, revelando a Shirona, Piccolo, Weregarurumon e Ikki. Todos se sorprendieron con el intimidante aspecto de los cuatro individuos. La tensión aumentó visiblemente cuando Shirona orientó su mirada de forma que parecía saber que era observada por el Sandaime. Su Rinnegan intimidó inmediatamente al líder de Konoha.

- Esos fueron los tres Chakra que detectó Kushina además del de Shirona- La Hime menor estaba discretamente intimidada

-¡¿Quiénes son esos individuos?- La Daimyo también estaba confundida

- Creo saber quiénes son… ¡Son los Sannin Taichou!- El Saruou apretó los dientes

- ¡¿Sannin Taichou?- Replicaron los demás presentes, excepto el rubio encerrado

- Los guerreros más fuertes al servicio de Shirona… Si pelean a sus límites máximos, pueden incluso igualar el poder de los Shogun- El temor era visible en las expresiones de todos -Pero no imaginé que fuera a utilizarlos- Infernape también parecía finalmente rebasado por los acontecimientos "Esto no está nada bien… No pudimos contra Shirona aún cuando estaba sola, al menos me gustaría que Shiryu estuviera aquí…"

- Si al menos tuviéramos un poco de tiempo, podríamos organizar una defensa eficiente para resistir lo más posible y planear algún contraataque- Sarutobi también lucía nervioso.

Azula, miraba la esfera donde se podía ver que Shirona y sus hombres continuaban con su avance y ya no estaban lejos del lugar conocido como el Valle del Fin, eso quería decir que estaban a tiro de piedra de la aldea. Volteó de reojo hacia Naruto, que observaba curioso lo que estaba pasando, pero el temor y el desconcierto estaban presentes en su mirada. Sollozaba esporádicamente, con la mirada baja. La castaña menor apretó los puños cerca de la cintura y levantó la mirada con una expresión decidida como nunca antes.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Las carcajadas que desató la Chunin dejaron confundidos a todos -Je, je, je…- Azula sonrió burlonamente mientras cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros -Para nada, digo, nuestras posibilidades de sobrevivir son nulas-

- ¿Azula-chan?- Murmuró Kushina, confundida por esa extraña actitud

- Perdón, pero no yo quiero morir en vano- La aludida dio media vuelta, rumbo a la salida del lugar -Yo me adelanto si no les molesta, luego nos veremos-

- ¡¿Qué quieres con eso?- Rimururu se notaba visiblemente ofendida de que la otra Hime mostrara esa actitud con la crisis que se estaba viviendo

- Estoy diciendo que voy a escapar- La mirada miel volteó de reojo hacia la Daimyo, sobre su hombro -El enemigo es muy poderoso y no podremos contra él, será inútil… Yo no me quedaré a morir-

- ¡¿Es verdad lo que estás diciendo?- El simio no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

- Claro, pero soy yo quien no puede entenderlos a ustedes… Miren a Naruto, está acabado, además Shirona viene con refuerzos y los Ninja de la aldea están intentando realizar una movilización que lleva días en cuestión de horas… ¿Realmente creen que podremos siquiera defendernos de un monstruo que en cuestión de horas ya está totalmente recuperado de la batalla que tuvimos?-

- ¡Pero ustedes, los alumnos de Ryu-san siempre están dispuestos a dar la vida por los suyos, incluso aunque hayan perdido las esperanzas!- Replicó la otra castaña visiblemente entristecida -¡¿Vas a abandonar a nuestro amigo?-

- Pues…- Azula se acercó a la celda, junto a Naruto -No hay problema, después de todo el mocoso ni siquiera es humano…- Revolvió los cabello rubios con su mano, mientras el chico lloraba entristecido -Es amigo de ellos- Rimururu miraba incrédula a la Chunin tras sus crueles palabras -¿No creen que entregarles a Naruto sería lo mejor? Se ve que lo quieren bastante… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

Un golpe seco se escuchó en todo el lugar, seguido de una pesada caída. Azula estaba en el suelo y un hilillo de sangre surgía de su boca, mientras delante de ella, el Sandaime tenía su puño derecho extendido, con una cara que dejaba sentir toda la ira que sentía contra esa chiquilla insolente. Recordó el día que altivamente llegó a su oficina para pedirle entrenamiento, con esa misma cara de soberbia que tenía a pesar del golpe recibido. La Chunin se levantó lentamente, limpiándose la sangre que fluía de su boca con el dorso de su mano derecha, sin perder esa expresión burlona.

- Está bien… Lárgate si quieres, pero ya no eres Ninja de Konoha y de mi cuenta corre que jamás seas Daimyo… Una escoria como tú jamás tendrá la Voluntad de Fuego… Ahora vete antes de que cambie de opinión y le entregue a tu padre tu frío cuerpo- El tono de voz de Sarutobi daba a entender que hablaba muy en serio

- Ok, Gracias- Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Infernape y Kushina, así como la seriedad de Genkai y la extrañeza de Shizune, la Kunoichi expulsada corrió hacia la salida del búnker -¡Adiós…!-

- ¡Azula-chan…!- Kushina corrió hacia la ahora simple Hime

- ¡Espera, Azula…!- Infernape iba a correr tras ella, cuando Rimururu lo detuvo posando su brazo delante de él

- Déjala ir Infernape, te necesitamos bien, así que voy a atenderte-

- ¡Pe-Pero!- El Saruou dejó de balbucear cuando notó que la Daimyo lloraba con una expresión de decepción -Rimururu-hime…-

- Yo admiraba tanto a los alumnos de Ryu-san, que me hubiera gustado entrenar con ella también, realmente llegué a pensar que Azula había cambiado, que ya no era esa niña cruel que cuando era niña no quería tener amigos…- Tomó aire para continuar -No pensé que seguiría siendo tan egoísta…-

- Me pregunto qué le pasó…- Infernape bajó la mirada -¿Por qué perdiste el valor tan de repente? Azula…-

- ¿Azula…?- Murmuró el rubio mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

La castaña recorría las escaleras ascendentes con visible prisa, acercándose cada vez más hasta la luz al final de la ruta. Finalmente atravesó una puerta que la llevó a la planta baja de la Torre Hokage y sin perder tiempo se dirigió hacia la salida para dirigirse a la entrada de la aldea. En ese momento fue que Kushina la alcanzó y la detuvo al tomarla violentamente del brazo. La Hime volteó a ver con desconcierto a la Uzumaki, quien lucía visiblemente triste.

- Kushina…-

- ¿Entonces era mentira que tú serías amiga de Naruto-kun sin importar lo que él fuera? ¿Todos esos sentimientos, esas lágrimas también-ttebane…?- La castaña desvió la mirada con evidente incomodidad -Tú… ¡Tú eres la persona más despreciable que conozco, es por gente como tú Shirona-teme quiere destruir a los humanos…!- La pelirroja amagó con golpearla, pero finalmente rompió a llorar y regresó corriendo hacia la Torre Hokage

- Je…- La expresión de la Hime se entristeció visiblemente mientras la orientaba hacia el cielo despejado "Sí… Justamente así dolió cuando Ukitsu me despreció" Azula se mostró decidida de un instante a otro -Pero esta vez, es muy diferente…-

Saltando por los tejados de casas y edificios, notando la evidente movilización de las masas, rápidamente llegó a la entrada de la aldea, donde un numeroso contingente de Ninjas, encabezados por Hinata y Nami, se encontraban esperando lo inevitable, la batalla contra el enemigo que según el Sandaime, era prácticamente invencible. Tora, Hou, los Genin de la generación de Naruto y varios Ninjas más encabezaban ese grupo decidido a pelear. Azula no pudo sonreír más satisfecha al ver los muchos amigos que ya tenía Naruto y que estaban dispuestos a protegerlo arriesgando la vida. Era una pena que el rubio ya no recordara cuánto deseaba ver algo así. Parada finalmente sobre el marco superior de la enorme puerta de la entrada, se quitó la capa negra de su espalda y la volteó para dejar ver el estampado de Nubes Rojas. Ágilmente se la puso y orientó su mirada hacia el frente una vez que termino de abotonársela.

"Naruto, discúlpame por haberte dicho esas cosas tan hirientes, pero no quería que nadie me siguiera… Peleamos mucho durante nuestro viaje, pero poco a poco, te fuiste ganando mi respeto y admiración… Nunca lo aceptaré, pero deseo ser como tú, ese Ninja capaz de hacer amigos en cualquier parte, con esa voluntad inquebrantable… Si se necesita tiempo, al menos eso puedo hacer y no me importa morir para conseguir aunque sea unos segundos… Evidentemente no voy a vencer, pero me llevaré conmigo al menos a uno o dos de ellos… Kisame, Katara, llevando el mismo uniforme, les demostraré que su sacrificio me enseñó mucho… Ryu-sensei, vea mi última batalla…" Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, la chica ataviada con la capa de Akatsuki se convirtió en una esfera de luz y se elevó al aire…

…

En el amplio rio derivado de la catarata gigantesca del Valle del Fin, Shirona y sus subordinados ya estaban avanzando en dirección a Konoha. Sólo era cuestión de media hora a lo mucho según sus estimaciones para llegar a la aldea Ninja de la Nación del Fuego. Ahí iniciaría la matanza y la Kami no Senshi finalmente recuperaría a su hijo. Llegaron al paso donde esas imponentes estatuas, El Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju y el Niidaime Hokage Madara Uchiha, estaban frente a frente, con el sello de manos de la alianza de Konoha en todo su esplendor. Delante de esos monumentos, apenas unos metros alejada de la cascada, se encontraba la estatua del Hyouka no Mahojutsushi, una efigie consistente en un hombre de cabello alborotado con una banda en la cabeza atada del costado izquierdo vestido con aquél traje largo igual al que usaba Ozai, era el Daimyo que selló la alianza que dio origen a Konoha con los Uchiha y los Senju. Súbitamente Shirona se detuvo y se posó suavemente sobre el agua, seguida por sus soldados, entre las dos estatuas de los Hokage. Los Sennin Taichou se dieron cuenta de que su líder miraba fijamente la cabeza de la estatua delante de ellos. Reconoció la capa de Akatsuki al instante.

- Alto ahí ustedes cuatro… No dejaré que sigan avanzando- Una Azula que sonreía confiada miraba fijamente a los cuatro integrantes del Fuugun

- ¡Ja!- El peliazul dio un paso al frente con expresión confiada -Al oírte hablar así no pensé que serías sólo una mocosa insolente, ¿Acaso buscas suicidarte o es que has perdido la razón? ¡Ja, ja, ja…!-

"Ojalá que nadie se entere de lo que estoy a punto de hacer…" La sonrisa en el rostro de la Hime desapareció

- ¿Hm…?- Shirona se dio cuenta de que la Hime planeaba algo -Ikki, no la subestimes, está planeando algo, lo creas o no…-

- ¡Kai…!- Azula realizó el sello de liberación.

En los talones de las estatuas de Madara y Hashirama, había una gran concentración de sellos explosivos, que detonaron súbita y violentamente. Ambas estatuas se desplomaron hacia los sorprendidos integrantes del Tengun a gran velocidad. Entonces la chica comenzó con una breve secuencia de sellos, terminándola en apenas un par de segundos, formando aquél círculo con los dedos de sus manos unidos por los dedos medios e índices.

- ¡Jiton: Juuhou Kudaku!-

Sin darles oportunidad a reaccionar, la esfera de Chakra Jiton impactó contra los integrantes del Tengun, seguida del derrumbe de las estatuas que los sepultó en medio de un gran estruendo y la visible agitación de las aguas. Azula sabía que no podría derrotar a Shirona con eso, pero confiaba que al menos alguno de los Sannin Taichou muriera, ya fuera por su Jutsu o por los escombros que los habían sepultado. La enorme pila de fragmentos de las dos estatuas que estaban pensadas para durar por siempre, parecía haber acabado con parte del problema.

- ¡Mueran sepultados…!- Exclamó expectante la castaña, sin embargo, tuvo un presentimiento y volteó hacia su espalda de reojo.

Un violento impacto la arrojó de donde estaba parada hacia el pie de la cascada dando varias vueltas en el aire y levantando un considerable pilar de agua al momento de golpear el agua, sin embargo emergió al instante y con su control del Chakra rápidamente se posó sobre el líquido. Volteó hacia la estatua de su héroe, sobre la que el Yoroi Senshi se sostenía del pie de una enorme águila dorada, coronada con un penacho adornado con una gema verde en el tope y vistosas plumas verdes que parecían una larga melena.

- ¿Qué haría sin ti, Esmeralda? Me salvaste justo a tiempo- El águila graznó como respuesta

- Kh…- La chica apretó los dientes -Escapó uno…-

La atención de Azula regresó hacia la pequeña montaña de escombros, que comenzó a retumbar ligeramente. Ante la mirada atónica de la chica, la montaña se disgrego cuando el hombre lobo emergió levantando lo que parecía ser el torso de la estatua del Shodaime, como una escalofriante demostración de fuerza. Con relativa facilidad Weregarurumon arrojó el enorme pedazo de roca varios metros hacia su espalda, levantando otro pilar de agua mientras los demás escombros terminaban por desaparecer en el lecho del río. Detrás de él, Shirona y Piccolo observaban todo, la Shogun con las manos en la cintura y el Taichou con los brazos cruzados.

- La chiquilla pensó en todo…- Dijo serio el Juujin, mirando de reojo a su líder -Si hubiera sido una invasión de humanos ordinarios, pudo haber cambiado el curso de una guerra con esta emboscada causándole muchas bajas al enemigo-

- Venir totalmente sola para intentar retrasarnos, al igual que encararme firmemente sin desviar la mirada, requiere de mucha valentía…- La pelirroja cerró los ojos -Ya había pensado que nos encontraríamos con ella en cualquier momento antes de llegar a Konoha, porque Kushina-hime seguramente detectaría mi Chakra y el de ustedes tres… Evidentemente esta chica no es de la gente que se sienta a esperar-

- ¡Shirona…!- La aludida y sus subordinados voltearon cuando Azula gritó mientras se ponía en guardia -¡¿Por qué quieres llevarte a Naruto? ¡El ya tiene una vida en Konoha!-

- Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a Shirona-sama…- El hombre verde parecía molesto

- Espera Piccolo- La pelirroja posó el Rinnegan sobre la Hime -Muy bien, como vas a morir en este lugar y aparentemente aprecias mucho a mi hijo, te responderé…-

"Sí, una respuesta, por más corta que sea, representa segundos valiosos para que los demás organicen la defensa de Konoha…" Pensó la Hime, expectante

- Su vida es muy parecida a lo que yo viví también… Crecí en Uzushio como una huérfana, descubrí mi origen divino cuando cumplí diez años, me dediqué en cuerpo y alma a mi aldea…- Shirona contaba su historia con los ojos cerrados y expresión tranquila -¡Y al final lo único que recibí por mi vida de dedicación, fidelidad y esfuerzo a Uzushio fue la peor de las traiciones! ¡Todo por no ser humana!- La castaña no pudo evitar entristecerse con el profundo dolor que podía sentirse en las palabras de la Shogun -¡Mi hijo no va a pasar por lo mismo, si yo puedo impedirlo…!-

La expresión de la Shogun, con aquella mirada enfurecida dejaba ver el odio que sentía por la humanidad, dejó sin palabras o argumentos a Azula. ¿Cómo contradecir las palabras de Shirona tras lo que vivieron en Suna? La Hime no se lo dijo a nadie, pero estaba totalmente de acuerdo con las palabras de Diva sobre aquella gente que lejos de mostrarse agradecida con su amigo por haber salvado su aldea, lo había mirado con miedo, como si fuera alguna clase de monstruo… En su opinión personal, de haber sabido que así reaccionarían los habitantes de Suna, los mejor hubiera sido dejarlos morir en las garras de los tigres.

- Shirona-sama- Piccolo tomó el hombro de su líder, llamando su atención -No se retrase más, vaya por Naruto-san cuanto antes… Puede adelantarse y cuando hayamos acabado con la chica, la alcanzaremos-

- De acuerdo, entonces es suya- La pelirroja aparentemente recuperó la calma mientras comenzó a levitar, mirando fijamente a la Hime que por fin había salido de su ensimismamiento y la miraba desafiante -De verdad, no la subestimen, los humanos pueden liberar poderes asombrosos cuando están preparados para morir…-

- Entiendo… 'Ciervo acorralado es enemigo peligroso'- Piccolo sonrió suavemente -Creo que es un proverbio de los humanos-

- Bien, entonces me retiro…- Súbitamente la pelirroja salió disparada hacia el cielo

- ¡Espera…!- Azula salió de persecución de Shirona inmediatamente, usando el Bukuujutsu

- Alto ahí- De forma terrorífica el brazo del hombre verde se estiró varios metros, deteniendo a la castaña de la pierna y arrojándola de nuevo contra el agua en un solo movimiento

- ¡Maldito…!- La Hime emergió inmediatamente del agua

- Te voy a enseñar cuál es tu lugar, humana asquerosa, no eres nadie para poner un solo dedo sobre Shirona-sama- Weregarurumon miraba amenazante a una Azula que apenas estaba reincorporándose

- ¡Cállate monstruo bastardo!- Azula en su posición agitó su mano derecha, liberando sus flamas azules para atacar al Juujin a quemarropa -¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha!-

- ¡Puah…!- El hombre lobo usó su aliento, el cual en realidad era una corriente de Hyouton, para congelar en el aire las llamas de una incrédula Azula

- ¡Ah…!- La Hime había quedado pasmada por lo que había pasado

- Ja, no me digas que ya usaste todos tus recursos… ¿En serio pensabas derrotar a los Sannin Taichou con esa limitada capacidad?- Weregarurumon sonrió discretamente

- Kh…- Azula trataba de mantener la compostura

- ¡Sólo consigues hacerme reír…!- Tomó con violencia una pierna de la Hime y la arrojó en forma brutal a una de las paredes del cañón.

La Hime tosió sangre tras el impacto, debido a la fuerza que llevaba y cayó pesadamente al agua, emergiendo después de unos segundos, volviendo a posarse sobre el líquido con más dificultad que la ocasión anterior. Piccolo y el hombre lobo miraban despectivamente a la Hime, mientras el Juujin caminaba hacia ella con tranquilidad. El hombre verde miraba indiferente el destino de la castaña.

- Qué patético- Dijo fríamente Weregarurumon, mirando fijamente a la chica, que no podía levantarse totalmente

- Ya basta, Weregarurumon… Es obvio que esa chica sólo es una novata- Liberó sus brazos, mientras en el dedo índice de su mano derecha se comenzaba a manifestar un discreto Chakra amarillo -Lánzala al aire y terminemos con esto-

- Tienes razón- El hombre lobo tomó la pierna izquierda de la Hime -Que parezca un juguete no significa que tengamos tiempo para jugar-

"¿E-Este, este es mi fin…?" Pensó Azula con pesar

- Desaparece- Agitando su brazo con indiferencia, el Juujin lanzó violentamente a la chica hacia el cielo

- Muere- Piccolo apuntó con su dedo impregnado de Chakra hacia Azula, pero la chica desapareció súbitamente -¿Hm?- Orientó su mirada un poco más arriba, para ver cómo la chica estaba capturada entre las garras del águila llamada Esmeralda, mientras que Ikki estaba posado sobre el lomo del ave -Ikki, ¿Qué haces?-

- ¡Gah…!- La castaña gritó con visible sufrimiento cuando Esmeralda comenzó a estrujarla con sus garras

- Je, je, je… Si ya no quieren su juguete, déjenmelo a mí- El peliazul observó con regocijo cómo sacando fuerzas de flaqueza, Azula apretó los dientes para dejar de gritar, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a recorrer su rostro -Si no muere despiadada y dolorosamente, no será nada divertido-

- Sí que eres cruel- El hombre verde volvió a cruzarse de brazos, ante la mirada expectante del hombre lobo

"Son muy fuertes, sin duda me matarán…" Azula apretaba los dientes con visible esfuerzo, luchando por no darles el gusto de escucharla gritar "¡No…! No puedo dejarlo… Debo debilitarlos, aunque sea un poco… ¡No voy a morir todavía!" La presión de las garras del águila aumentó en su cuerpo -¡Gah…!- Tras un espasmo, Azula se dejó vencer

- ¿Qué? ¿No me digas que ya te moriste?- Dijo Ikki con sorpresa

- Ya no puedo… Por favor… Mátame…- Murmuró débilmente la hija de Ozai y Ursa

- Ja, no tienes ni dignidad- El Yoroi Senshi le dio un suave pisotón al águila -Pero está bien, lo haremos como deseas-

Esmeralda graznó como respuesta y enseguida abrió su pico hacia la aparentemente derrotada Azula, con toda la intensión de arrancarle la cabeza y comérsela. Súbitamente la Hime abrió sus ojos, mostrando una enorme fiereza en su mirada y esquivó sorpresivamente el ataque del águila en el último momento, metiendo su mano derecha en el interior del pico de Esmeralda, quien se mostró sorprendida.

- ¡Netton: Jigoku Kouhai…!- Gritó la Hime con todas sus fuerzas, con la presión del pico del ave sobre su brazo.

La cabeza del águila estalló violenta y desagradablemente ante la expectación de los Sannin Taichou que estaban en tierra. Por efecto del shock, la garra y el pico liberaron a una discretamente sonriente Azula, tras lo que el cuerpo se desplomó inmediatamente al suelo. Ikki miraba incrédulo como su compañera había caído muerta ante el ataque de la chica. Se quedó suspendido en el aire porque unas alas metálicas surgieron de la espalda de su Yoroi. Sus ojos comenzaron a mostrar vasos sanguíneos mientras lentamente su rostro pasaba de la incredulidad a la furia. Los restos de Esmeralda cayeron al río y se hundieron inmediatamente, mientras algunas plumas verdes quedaron revoloteando por el lugar, mecidas suavemente por el viento.

- Si voy a morir, será por una buena razón…- Susurró débilmente la chica, comenzando a caer hacia el agua

- No puedo creerlo, mató a Esmeralda- Murmuró Weregarurumon, discretamente sorprendido, mirando a la Hime precipitarse al agua y emergiendo al instante, poniéndose de pie lentamente mientras tosía más sangre de su boca, dejando la evidencia alrededor de sus labios

- Parece que el ciervo sí reaccionó como nos dijeron, pero…- Piccolo orientó de reojo su mirada hacia el Yoroi Senshi -Su resistencia le costará muy caro-

"Con eso debió reducir un poco su fuerza" Azula terminó de reincorporarse, mientras se limpiaba parte de la sangre en su boca con el dorso de su mano "Es hora de pelear…"

Sin embargo, ante la sorprendida mirada de Azula y una vez que el cadáver de Esmeralda volvió a emerger, Ikki descendió para posarse junto a ella y comenzar a llorar visiblemente desconsolado, mostrando lo mucho que significaba para él esa ave. La golpeó suavemente con el puño, mientras lloraba a mares y se lamentaba entre susurros inaudibles. La Hime endureció la mirada después de unos instantes, mirando en forma recriminatoria al Yoroi Senshi y al cadáver del ave.

- ¡¿Y ahora por qué lloras imbécil? ¡Tú y ese maldito pajarraco debieron de haber matado a muchas personas inocentes…!- Azula se mostró indignada

- Dices… ¿Qué matamos personas…?- Habló el peliazul con tono sombrío, dejando por fin de llorar -Mi amada Esmeralda estuvo todo el tiempo a mi lado… Era el ser más cercano a mí… ¿Cómo te atreves?- Ikki se levantaba lentamente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente y apretaba sus puños con ira -¡¿Cómo te atreves a comparar a mi adorada Esmeralda con los miles de miserables seres humanos que matamos…?- Los ojos inyectados en sangre del peliazul, miraban a una intimidada Azula -¡Hou Genma Ken (Golpe de la Ilusión Diabólica del Fénix)…!- El peliazul señaló a la castaña con su dedo índice, del cual salió disparado un rayo de luz que llegó directamente a su frente…

Azula observó sorprendida cómo se encontraba delante del Yoroi Senshi tras ese extraño ataque. El agua del río fluía tranquilamente, mientras Ikki permanecía expectante, mirando fijamente a la Kunoichi ante la expectación de Weregarurumon y Piccolo, en un ambiente sumamente oscuro, donde el contraste entre luz y sombras era visible. Ambos permanecían inmóviles, observándose detenidamente sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sorpresivamente en el rostro del Yoroi Senshi se formó una discreta sonrisa. Con el ataque que acaba de realizar tenía la batalla ganada.

- ¡Azula-chan…!- Azula volteó de reojo hacia su espalda, encontrándose sorpresivamente con Ukitsu

- ¿Qué haces aquí…?- Preguntó seria la Hime, regresando su atención al peliazul

- Bueno… Es que me enteré de lo que pasó en Konoha y…- Ikki sonrió suavemente cuando la expresión risueña de la morena se tornó seria y más cuando atravesó a su amiga por la espalda con una expresión siniestramente fría -Vine a darle lo que te mereces… Eres una mujer despreciable y mereces morir por lo que le dijiste a Naruto-sempai…- De la boca de Azula surgió un hilillo de sangre -Todos te vamos a despreciar por siempre, maldita engreída que siempre se siente superior a los demás…-

- ¿En serio me crees tan idiota o débil como para caer en este Genjutsu…?- Las palabras de la castaña sorprendieron al peliazul, ya que le hablaba con normalidad a pesar de que la mano de Ukitsu había emergido de su estómago, llena de su sangre -Confío en mi cerebro y sé que Ukitsu está a varios kilómetros de aquí… Además, la conozco bien… Aún si se mostrara dolida conmigo, ella es estúpida hasta la médula y siempre ataca de frente sin importar la situación… Confío en los lazos que he creado, son pocos, pero reales-

El ambiente del lugar regresó a la normalidad tras la desaparición súbita tanto de la morena como de la herida en su vientre, ante la contrariedad del Yoroi Senshi, ya que el Hou Genma Ken era un Jutsu diabólico y desde que lo había aprendido, nadie había soportado aquella terrible ilusión donde la víctima se enfrentaba a sus propios temores, culpas, remordimientos o simplemente no soportaba el shock de ser atacado sin misericordia por sus seres queridos o tras haber subestimado el Jutsu, se lanzaban al ataque y perecían atacándose a sí mismos por efecto de la ilusión, revelándole todos su secretos.

- Mi flujo de Chakra se ha normalizado…- Declaró Azula, poniéndose en guardia "Ahora, tengo que hacer una batalla perfecta o me matará… Un minuto o lo que sea, pero debo hacer todo el tiempo que sea posible…"

- Kh… ¡Maldita chiquilla, ahora sí te haré pedazos!- Súbitamente, de las plumas que colgaban de su espalda, tomó dos y las lanzó a tal velocidad, que a la Kunoichi le fue imposible reaccionar

- ¡Gah…!- Ambos proyectiles se clavaron en su pecho -Malditas plumas…- Tomó esas plumas de metal oscuro y trató de sacárselas, pero se aferraban a su piel -No puedo sacarlas…- Ambos proyectiles tomaron súbitamente una coloración rojiza ante la sonrisa discreta del Yoroi Senshi

- Yo solamente iba a destrozarte la mente e iba a regodearme en tu sufrimiento antes de llevarte a la locura y al colapso, pero ahora…- La mirada de Ikki se llenó de odio -Voy a hacerte trizas la carne y los huesos… ¡De tal manera que nadie será capaz de reconocer tu cadáver!-

"Ahora si viene en serio" Inconscientemente Azula encogió su cuerpo "Un momento… Ahora los tres están en el suelo… ¡Es mi oportunidad…!" Piccolo y Weregarurumon se pusieron en guardia al sentir esa mirada, mientras Ikki sonrió confiado -¡Jiton: Juuhou Kudaku…!- Realizó los sellos en un segundo y preparó el Jutsu con maestría, pero no sucedió nada -¿Qué ocurre?-

- Por tu estúpida cara creo que te preguntas lo que sucede con tu Chakra…- Una temerosa Azula volteó hacia el Yoroi Senshi -Ya no puedes usar un Jutsu de tal magnitud… ¡Sorpresa! Tu Chakra ha sido rápidamente succionado-

- ¡¿Acaso?- La Hime orientó su mirada hacia las plumas

- Así es, esas plumas le drenan el Chakra al enemigo a gran velocidad, por eso el súbito cambio de color… Amiga mía, esa colocación roja se las da tu precioso Chakra- Ikki sabía suya la victoria -Y con estas- Tomó otras dos plumas -Tu Taiki y tu Reiki también serán absorbidos, quedarás indefensa como un muñeco de madera y lentamente, te iré haciendo trizas… ¡Ojo por ojo y diente por diente, literalmente!- Apenas si la Kunoichi pudo esquivar las plumas cuando su enemigo se las lanzó, rodando hacia su derecha con visible premura

-¡Katon: Meidou Zangetsuha!- Agitó sus manos como lo hacía siempre, pero para su contrariedad nada ocurrió "Kh… De acuerdo" Apretó los dientes -¡Raiton: Kaminari!- El violento relámpago surgió de la punta de sus dedos a gran velocidad

- ¡Ríndete mocosa miserable…!- Gritó Ikki tras saltar para esquivar el Raiton que siguió de largo e impactó la cascada, interrumpiendo el flujo de agua por un instante

- ¡Katon: Zangetsuha…!- En el aire, el peliazul observó como las ráfagas de fuego ya estaban frente a él.

Recibió el impacto de lleno, pero Azula no se confió y comenzó a lanzar varias repeticiones de su Jutsu en aquella silueta visible entre las llamas, hasta que pareció desintegrarse en el fuego ante la mirada seria de la Hime, que ya respiraba agitada tras usar casi todo su Chakra, lista para morir, pero satisfecha de haber acabado al menos con uno de esos sujetos. Ante las miradas serias de Piccolo y Weregarurumon, las flamas se disiparon totalmente, sin dejar rastro de nada. Azula sonrió suavemente, ya teniendo problemas para mantenerse sobre el agua.

- Adelante, pueden matarme- Volteó a ver a los otros dos Sannin Taichou, que no despegaban la mirada de donde había desaparecido su compañero -Pero qué…- De forma súbita otras dos plumas oscuras se clavaron en sus brazos -¡Ah…!- Gritó mientras salpicaba la sangre y se llevaba la mano al lugar donde había recibido los proyectiles.

Súbitamente abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de que perdía lenta y gradualmente la vista, ya que el panorama se ponía nebuloso y le costaba trabajo estar de pie. Sin embargo pudo ver un violento estallido de fuego apenas a un par de metros de ella. Ese poderoso estallido de Chakra tomó la forma de un Ave Fénix, dentro del cual poco a poco reapareció la silueta del Yoroi Senshi, quien sonrió visiblemente confiado mientras el Chakra a su alrededor se disipó de forma súbita.

- ¿Pensabas que ibas a vencerme? Ya deberías de saber que el Fénix resurgirá de sus cenizas y se remontará como su nombre, en otras palabras… ¡Soy inmortal!- Azula ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando su enemigo comenzó a manifestar un intenso Chakra ardiente similar al fuego -¡Ahora muere…! ¡Hou Yoku Ten Shou (Las Alas del Fénix se Elevan al Cielo)…!-

Proyectando su mano derecha hacia Azula, Ikki liberó una brutal corriente de Chakra ardiente que se llevó de lleno a la Hime sin darle oportunidad ni de gritar. El peto de su top voló en pedazos una vez que la corriente de Chakra descubrió su cuerpo de la capa, dejándola en su top negro, mientras su cabello se despeinaba totalmente y finalmente impactaba con expresión incrédula en la pared del cañón que había tras ella. Hizo un pequeño boquete en la pared de roca, tras lo que se precipitó hacia el agua, todavía con esa mirada perdida. Levantó una enorme columna de agua y emergió casi instantáneamente, flotando sobre el abundante líquido.

- Con eso tuvo la estúpida- Ikki sonrió triunfal

- Finalmente esta pérdida de tiempo terminó- Weregarurumon sonrió suavemente

- Ikki, remátala de una buena vez… ¡Ya deja de perder el tiempo!- Exclamó Piccolo, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros

- ¿Sigue viva?- Dijo para sí mismo el aludido -Yo la había atacado para acabar con ella, pero da igual- Caminó lentamente hacia su víctima, quien para su sorpresa, luchaba por levantarse, volviendo a ponerse de pie -Vaya, tienes agallas después de todo, pues no me parece- Aún en su precaria situación, Azula miró fijamente al Yoroi Senshi, visiblemente temerosa -¡Ya sé! Te volaré la cabeza así como tú lo hiciste con Esmeralda- Ikki levanto su puño derecho delante de su rostro, mientras se rodeaba de Chakra -¡Muere…!- Lanzó su puño hacia el rostro de la Hime, quien simplemente cerró los ojos resignada.

Un estallido de sangre fue visible y el líquido escarlata salió proyectado en todas direcciones… Junto con varias astillas de metal. Ikki salió proyectado violentamente hacia sus compañeros, con la hombrera derecha de su Yoroihou (Armadura del Fénix) hecha pedazos y el hombro chorreando de sangre, ante la mirada incrédula de los otros Sannin Taichou. El peliazul se reincorporó de inmediato.

- ¡¿Y ese quién es…?- Exclamó el sorprendido Piccolo, mientras Weregarurumon observaba fijamente al recién llegado.

"¿Quién es…?" Las plumas clavadas en el cuerpo de Azula se hicieron añicos en un instante y ella se venció a su espalda, mientras sentía que alguien la sostenía

- ¿Estás bien, Azula?-

- ¿Touma…? Lo siento… Te confundí- La Hime murmuró débilmente -Gracias…-

- Cuando sentí esos Chakra tan cerca de ustedes, pensé que no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo…- Shiryu no Tatsu, con la caja de su Yoroi al hombro, sostenía a la Hime, quien lo miraba de reojo con una tímida sonrisa -Ese sujeto no se ha portado nada bien…-

…

Si bien la movilización apenas estaba terminada, faltaba tiempo todavía para terminar de organizar las defensas. Los civiles tampoco habían sido evacuados y la inmensa mayoría todavía estaba dirigiéndose hacia los refugios. Las calles de Konoha lucían completamente superadas por el caos de la precipitada movilización combinada con la evacuación de la aldea. En la entrada sin embargo, el grupo de vanguardia ya se encontraba preparado. Con la incorporación de Tsunade y Shizune, ya estaba listo todo para esperar a Shirona en lo que los demás colectivos terminaban de organizarse.

- Nami-chan… ¿Crees que Shirona-san sea tan fuerte como nos lo advirtieron Azula-san y Rimururu-san?- Hinata miraba expectante a su amiga más cercana

- No lo sé Hina-chan, pero ya verás que saldremos adelante, tenemos que hacerlo para proteger a nuestro Naruto-kun…- Respondió la azabache, con ánimo

- Vamos chicas, ya verán que todo saldrá bien, de primera mano hemos visto cómo ese Baka de Naruto es muy fuerte- Se acercó Sakura, vestida con chaleco oficial

- Ese Dobe es un necio que termina logrando siempre lo que se propone, así que debemos protegerlo para que venza al Tengun- Se acercó Sasuke con discreta sonrisa, abrazando de la cintura a la bella Keiko

- Así es, yo no quiero quedarme sin rival en el camino a ser Hokage- El Senju llevó tomado de la mano con su novia

- Hinata, Nami… Todos los que estamos aquí, tenemos el deseo de proteger a ese mocoso cabeza dura- La famosa rubia sonreía confiada -Además, la Voluntad de Fuego de Konoha siempre prevalecerá, sin importar quién sea el enemigo frente a nosotros- Tsunade miraba orgullosa la aldea que había fundado su abuelo junto a Madara Uchiha y el primer Daimyo, cuyo peculiar nombre era Poppu -El espíritu de Konoha es proteger a nuestros camaradas y nuestro futuro, sin temor a dar la vida en beneficio de las futuras generaciones…-

- Ya veo… Entonces no tiene caso que intente negociar…-

Esa voz a espaldas de la Sannin llamó la atención de todos. Cuando voltearon a ver el origen de aquella declaración, todos ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando vieron a aquella pelirroja intimidante de ojos esmeralda, flotando a unos metros del suelo. Shirona miraba fríamente a todos los Ninja reunidos, quienes se pusieron en guardia inmediatamente. Algunos realizaron sellos de manos, otros empuñaron Kunai y los especialistas en Kenjutsu, así como los ANBU dispersos entre los Shinobi y Kunoichi, desenvainaron Katana, Iatou y Chokuto para encarar a esa extraña persona, que coincidía con las descripciones sobre la enemiga que venía por Naruto, sí o sí. Si bien había muchos en la multitud que eran amigos del rubio y lo conocían bien o tenían un vínculo profundo con él, específicamente la Hyuga y la Uchiha, la inmensa mayoría peleaba para defender al hijo de su más famoso héroe, el Yondaime Hokage. Esa mujer que descendía lentamente, dando la imagen de alguna entidad divina, no se llevaría a Naruto, así tuvieran que dar la vida por ello. Amor a su Naruto-kun, amistad con el dobe, remordimiento por el trato dado por mucho tiempo al rubio, culpa por el debiberado desprecio hacia el Chunin y devoción hacia el Yondaime eran algunos de los diversos sentimientos que motivaban a los integrantes de toda esa masa a pelear hasta la muerte. Por instinto de supervivencia no pudieron evitar dar un paso atrás todos, excepto las novias de Naruto, al sentir la intimidante presencia de aquella mujer.

- Que empiece la batalla entonces…- Shirona se posó suavemente en el suelo y desenvainó su Katana, tomándola firmemente con ambas manos.

…

**Salida 3: Lugar Para Intentar.**

¡Pelea! Hemos exprimido hasta la última gota,

No podemos permitir que sea en vano, este es nuestro momento.

La imagen que dibuje de ti tantas veces,

Se ha convertido en una voz y comprime mi pecho.

No es una locura pelear y palear,

Intentarlo e intentarlo por ti.

Por siempre, debes comprender que no estás solo,

Supera tus lágrimas, vamos a avanzar juntos,

No hay nada que temer, este es el lugar para intentarlo.

Además nosotros nunca separaremos nuestras manos, apostando por el mañana.

Cantemos en alto,

¡Nosotros somos uno para el futuro!

…

**Notas: **La batalla contra el Fuugun ya ha comenzado y Azula en su idea de hacer tiempo le ha permitido llegar a tiempo al primer alumno de Ryu. Por otra parte, la batalla en Konoha está por empezar y el grupo de Hinata, Nami y Tsunade se prepara para enfrentar a la Kami no Senshi. En el siguiente capítulo se revelarán los poderes del Rinnegan y en el Valle del Fin continuará la batalla. En relación a los Digimon y Pokemon, los utilizo porque tienen un amplio repertorio de criaturas bizarras y llamativas, pero la sangre correrá porque correrá… XD. ¿Qué tal los Sannin Taichou? Recordar nada más que a diferencia de Saint Seiya, Shiryu e Ikki no fueron compañeros, ni siquiera se conocen. Evito llamar Chunin a Azula debido a que Sarutobi la ha removido del programa Ninja y por el momento el rango no aplica en ella. También revelaré la historia general de Shirona en forma de flashbacks y su desgracia, que sí será del conocimiento de los demás personajes. Uno de los misterios del fic saldrá a la luz gradualmente: El Nacimiento de Naruto. Por cierto, el respeto de Hina y Nami hacia Shirona se debe a que a fin de cuentas, es su suegra… XD.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXV (18): Samsara vs Voluntad de Fuego.**


	37. XXXV 18: Samsara vs Voluntad de Fuego

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- ¡Deja de hablar como si fueras una persona invencible!- Tsunade encaraba a la Kami no Senshi con firmeza, ante la expectación de todos los Ninja de Konoha tras ella, Hinata y Nami -No sé qué es lo que quieras con Naruto, ni me importa… ¡No voy a dejar que te lo lleves…!- La voluptuosa rubia recuperó el paso que había retrocedido, emparejándose con sus alumnas

- ¿Y quién eres tú para decir esas palabras?- La pelirroja endureció la mirada

- ¡Yo soy Tsunade, una de los Sannin y Ninja de Konoha!- La confianza en el rostro de la famosa mujer animó a los numerosos Shinobi y Kunoichi detrás de ella

- ¡Y nosotros apoyaremos a Tsunade-sama, no te llevarás al hijo de mi Sensei!- Delante de los Genin del Equipo 7 y un ANBU de cabello castaño, Kakashi dio un paso al frente

- ¡Así es!- Exclamó otro de los Jounin en el lugar -¡Minato-sama nos dejó un legado muy grande que nadie nos quitará!-

- ¡Naruto-kun es la esperanza del mundo…!-

Y así comenzaron a unirse varios de los Genin, Chunin y Jounin en conmovedoras proclamas para defender tanto al legado del Yondaime, como la esperanza del mundo y a un camarada de Konoha. Shirona cerró los ojos para escuchar cada una de esas palabras… Mientras destrozaba cada uno de los recuerdos de Naruto, podía verlos, tan claros como el agua. Varios de esos Ninja que ahora declaraban estar dispuestos a dar la vida por su hijo, lo habían despreciado o incluso atentando directamente contra él cuando era un niño indefenso e inocente… La furia se expandió por cada fibra de su ser al ver tal grado de lo que consideraba hipocresía en todos esos sujetos.

- ¡Ya cállense basuras…!- El bramido de la Shogun dejó paralizados de terror a todos, ya que la ira estaba presente en su máxima expresión -Ustedes sólo son unos hipócritas, ya que gritan a los cuatro vientos que defienden a Naruto, cuando casi todos ustedes lo despreciaban…- Todos se acongojaron involuntariamente con las palabras de la intimidante pelirroja, sabiéndolas ciertas -Yo vine a llevarme a mi hijo, porque ustedes son insectos incapaces de ver más allá de sus miedos…- Las palabras de Shirona dejaron sorprendidos a todos con excepción de Hinata y Nami -Ahora ustedes me escucharán a mí- Todos los Ninja reunidos se pusieron alerta cuando aquél Chakra violeta comenzó a rodearla de forma violenta, como si fueran llamas elevándose al cielo -Vine por mi hijo y quien se atreva a interponerse en mi camino… ¡Va a morir en mis manos…!- Dicho eso, comenzó a caminar con tranquilidad hacia el frente de la formación de Ninja

- ¡Eso quiero verlo…!- Tsunade se lanzó de frente hacia su enemiga, preparando uno de sus famosos golpes.

La Shogun ni siquiera intentó esquivarlo, recibiendo de lleno el violento puñetazo en su mejilla derecha. El golpe tuvo una fuerza tal, que cimbró todo el lugar con estruendo e incluso levantó el polvo detrás de la pelirroja. Todos sonreían animados, ya que si el poderoso Gama-sennin apenas podía sobrevivir a uno de esos golpes, esa mujer no sería rival para la temida Sannin… La cabeza de Shirona se ladeó hacia su izquierda, con el puño de la rubia clavado en una mejilla derecha.

- Te sientes orgullosa de tu fuerza, pero incluso el Jiton de esa chiquilla, Azula, me incomodó más que tu patética fuerza…- Tsunade quedó totalmente atónita cuando la Shogun regresó su cabeza a su posición de frente con inaudita facilidad, superando un golpe en el que había concentrado todo su poder -Un golpe de verdad… ¡Se da así…!-

El brutal puñetazo de izquierda que la pelirroja le soltó a la voluptuosa mujer en su mejilla derecha la mandó a volar a una enorme velocidad hacia la muralla de defensa de la aldea. Ante el horror de todos, aquél muro de varios metros de alto se derrumbó sobre la rubia, dejándola sepultada entre los escombros mientras Shirona se erguía con tenebrosa tranquilidad y reiniciaba su caminata en dirección a la Torre Hokage…

- ¡Tsunade-sama…!- Shizune corrió hacia los escombros inmediatamente, para ayudar a su Sensei

- ¡Chidori…!- Haciéndose a su costado izquierdo, la Shogun evitó el ataque fulminante del Ninja Copia, quien ya tenía al descubierto su Sharingan

- Si es verdad que usted es la madre de Naruto, debe tener una idea de cuánto adora su hijo esta aldea- Kakashi se reorientó para quedar de frente a la espalda de la Shogun, empuñando su Jutsu eléctrico -¡No dejaré que se lo lleve, así tenga que perder la vida…!-

- Así que tú eres el Ninja del Sharingan…- Shirona sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, dándole la espalda al Jounin -Minato me habló de ti, el famoso Ninja que copia los Jutsu de sus enemigos… No pensé que serías tan débil por la forma tan entusiasta como él me hablaba de ti, aunque no me sorprende considerando los estándares humanos… Por consideración a Minato te perdono la vida microbio, lárgate…- La mirada endurecida del peliplata daba a entender cuanta furia sentía por las palabras de aquella mujer que se dio media vuelta y reinició su camino

- ¡Ya cállate…!- Kakashi se lanzó hacia su enemiga ante la expectación de todos con su Jutsu en mano -¡Quieres abandonan a sus compañeros son peores que la escoria…!-

- Veo que no entendiste mi advertencia… Es una pena- Hinata y Nami se sorprendieron al ver cómo el ojo derecho de la pelirroja mutaba en el mismo Doujutsu que poseía su novio

- ¡Cuidado Kakashi-san…!- Exclamaron horrorizadas ambas chicas

- ¡¿Qué…?- Replicó el Ninja Copia en medio de su frenética carrera

- ¿Cómo era…? Ah sí… ¡Chidori…!-

Todo se quedó en un mutis total. Shirona había replicado en su mano derecha la corriente eléctrica del Jutsu original de Kakashi y dándose media vuelta a una aterradora velocidad, lanzó el ataque al frente en un único movimiento, tomando totalmente desprevenido al Jounin, quien sólo atinó a abrir sus ojos a toda su capacidad cuando la Shogun ladeó su cabeza para evitar el ataque por apenas milímetros, lanzando a su vez su Chidori justo al centro del pecho del Ninja Copia. La mano de Shirona cubierta de sangre, emergió de la espalda de Kakashi, mientras el líquido escarlata recorría su brazo y manchaba sus ropas debido a la forma violenta como salpicó debido al impacto.

"P-Pudo replicarlo con sólo verlo…" Fue el último pensamiento del Ninja Copia antes de dejar caer su cabeza hacia un costado y que sus extremidades quedaran colgando, cerrando sus ojos lentamente…

- ¡Kakashi…!- Exclamó con gigantescas lágrimas en los ojos el Jounin del Equipo de Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten, ante la incredulidad de todos sus compañeros

- Se los dije… Alguien como yo no dice las cosas por soberbia o vanidad- Agitando el brazo en forma despectiva arrojó el cadáver de Kakashi al suelo -¡Quítense si no quieren morir como él…!-

- ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste, maldita asesina…!-

El Rinnegan y el ojo esmeralda se orientaron directamente hacia Mighy Guy, ya que sus compañeros y sus alumnos se habían alejado de él al ver que un estallido violento de Taiki (Energía Física) salía del cuerpo del Jounin. La Shogun endureció la mirada al reconocer las Hachimon (Ocho Puertas) que había diseñado originalmente la Shogun del Kingun en esa demostración de fuerza. En la mirada de Guy sólo quedaba una expresión de furia ciega, ya sólo con las escleróticas presentes y varias venas resaltadas por todo su cuerpo. Sus puños se apretaban con marcada fuerza mientras abría su compás y apretaba los dientes con esa misma intensidad. Su cuerpo había adquirido una coloración rojiza y una intensa aura azul lo rodeaba.

- ¡Ahora te haré trizas…! ¡Este es el poder de la juventud…!- De un salto, el Jounin se abalanzó sobre su enemiga

- Eso quiero verlo…- La Shogun abrió el compás y los brazos hacia los costados, esperando a su enemigo

- ¡Asa Kujaku (Pavo Real Matinal)!-

En el aire, el Jounin comenzó a lanzar una cantidad increíble de golpes al aire, de los cuales surgían esferas de fuego que salían disparados cual misiles hacia la Shogun del Fuugun. Aquellos incontables proyectiles pronto dieron en el blanco, impactando a Shirona de lleno y desapareciéndola en una enorme explosión de fuego, la cual se convirtió en una esfera gigante de la cual todos los Ninja de Konoha tomaron distancia, mientras el Jounin continuaba su frenético ataque, cegado totalmente por la muerte del que consideraba su rival. Aquella esfera derivó en un gigantesco pilar que se proyectó al cielo, justo cuando había alcanzado su máximo grado de concentración. Finalmente, Guy detuvo su ataque cuando notó que había usado todo su Chakra en un ataque de esa escala, siendo aquella torre de llamas visible en kilómetros a la redonda. Todos los Ninja sonrieron con optimismo, ya que era imposible que alguien sobreviviera a eso… Lentamente el pilar redujo sus dimensiones, revirtiendo nuevamente en aquella esfera concentrada de Chakra ardiente. El autoproclamado archirrival de Kakashi jadeaba cansado, ya sin aquél poderoso Chakra rodeándolo.

- Choun Shiryu mencionó a un Ninja de Konoha diferente a los demás… Supongo que se refería a ti- El Jounin volteó junto con sus camaradas hacia la esfera de fuego, al escuchar la voz de su enemiga -Pero Naruto, Azula e Infernape me atacaron con un poder mucho mayor al tuyo y sólo me provocaron un rasguño…-

La esfera de fuego se disipó violentamente, mostrando una imagen terrorífica. Shirona se encontraba completamente ilesa, rodeada de un intenso Chakra de color verde, el cual estaba moldeado de forma sumamente detallada con la forma de un Gaki (Fantasma Hambriento) que era prácticamente idéntico al ser de la mitología de la cintura para la cabeza, pero en su brazo derecho poseía un arma consistente en un par de huesos puntiagudos cuales lanzas, que emergían de su brazo mutilado de forma similar a las pinzas de un cangrejo. Su expresión demencial de gula era tan intimidante como desconcertante y sus siniestros ojos, carentes de pupila, parecían una entrada directa a la muerte. El Jounin del equipo de Neji, Rock Lee y Tenten no pudo evitar dar un paso hacia atrás, al ver cómo su ataque no había funcionado en lo absoluto, pero sobre todo, al ver tan terrible efigie protegiendo a su enemiga.

- Ahora es mi turno para atacarte…- La pelirroja extendió su mano abierta al frente.

Tan veloz como un rayo, aquella arma cadavérica se abalanzó hacia el incrédulo Might Guy, quien no podía digerir la idea de que existiera un enemigo que resistiera su ataque y saliera completamente ileso. Incluso la tal Choun Shiryu se había regenerado, pero en si el daño había sido brutal, a diferencia de esta ocasión. Ante la expresión de horror de todos sus compañeros, justo en la misma zona del pecho que el Ninja Copia, Might Guy fue atravesado por el arma del Preta de Shirona. Inmediatamente un hilillo de sangre surgió de la comisura de sus labios, ante la mirada incrédula de todos los Ninja de la aldea. En instantes, aquella mujer había acabado con dos de los Jounin más poderosos. Después de unos segundos, el arma de Chakra se retiró de la humanidad de Might Guy, quien cayó de rodillas e inmediatamente se desplomó de boca al suelo, mientras un charco de sangre se comenzaba a extender debajo de él.

- Tómalo como un acto de misericordia- Dijo Shirona fríamente -Si un humano usa las Hachimon a su máximo, no tiene posibilidad alguna de sobrevivir… Sólo adelanté lo inevitable…- Volteó hacia los cientos de Ninja, que ya estaban listos para atacarla con intención de vengar a sus compañeros caídos -Y ahora, los destruiré a todos ustedes…-

…

**Entrada 3: Era un Mundo Transparente (Toumei Datta Sekai)**

¿Qué fue lo que yo perdí verdaderamente ese día?

Lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo…

En el atardecer, comenzó a ser perceptible para nosotros,

Poco a poco…

Sin embargo, volveré a casa.

En algún lugar está mi corazón, roto y frágil.

Cubierto y oculto, cubierto y oculto,

Bajo las palabras con las que pretendo parecer fuerte…

Tú has dicho que no podemos conocernos más,

Así que seguiré adelante, adiós…

Incluso si no estás en este mundo,

Correré, superando el dolor algún día, algún día…

…

**XXXV (18): Samsara vs Voluntad de Fuego.**

…

Frente a frente, se encontraban los Sannin Taichou y dos de los alumnos de la dragona Ryu. Ikki no Hou se reincorporó al instante, mientras que Azula se separó un poco de Shiryu, quien había aparecido en el momento indicado para salvarla. Posando sus manos en sus rodillas, la Hime lograba sostenerse de pie, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios con el dorso de su mano. Piccolo, Weregarurumon e Ikki, miraban expectantes a su nuevo enemigo.

- De… De acuerdo, te lo agradezco, Shiryu…- Murmuró la castaña débilmente

- ¡¿Shiryu?- Exclamaron los Sannin Taichou al mismo tiempo

- ¿Quién es este tipo?- Preguntó el hombre lobo con expectación

- Lo he recordado, él era el Shogun del Suigun, que traicionó al Tengun al pasarse al bando de los humanos junto con el Saruou Infernape…- El hombre verde entrecerró la mirada ligeramente -Shirona-sama ya nos había hablado de él-

- Uh… ¿Shiryu no Tatsu?- Ikki miraba analíticamente a su nuevo enemigo

- Azula- La aludida volteó a ver de reojo al Taijutsushi -No fue muy astuto venir tú sola a enfrentarlos, su poder es muy superior al tuyo-

- En realidad…- La Hime jadeaba por las heridas y el esfuerzo -No tenía muchas opciones… A Naruto le borraron la memoria-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó serio el dueño de la Yoroiryu

- Resulta… Que Shirona es la madre de Naruto, ella fue quien le quitó todos sus recuerdos… Ahora debe estar en Konoha buscándolo…-

- Ahora comprendo…- Reflexionó serio el pelinegro "Entonces este era el mal presentimiento que había tenido… Me alegra haber hecho caso a mis corazonadas y regresar…" Shiryu cerró los ojos -En ese caso, no tenemos tiempo para jugar con esta basura-

- ¡¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué dijiste…?- Bramaron Weregarurumon e Ikki, visiblemente indignados

- ¡Infeliz! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a subestimarnos?- El Yoroi Senshi de los Sannin Taichou era el más ofendido -¡Tal vez hayas sido un Shogun, pero no eres más que un miserable ser humano!- Ikki encaró decidido a Shiryu -¡Te voy a dejar hecho trizas, tal como lo hice con esa chiquilla!-

- Azula…- Las castaña volteó hacia su compañero -Tú encárgate… Desquita todo tu rencor en él- La mirada del peliazul ya estaba desencajada por la ira

- ¿Estás seguro…?- La Hime encaró de frente a Ikki, sonriendo de forma perversa -Eres muy generoso, Shiryu…-

- Kh… ¡No puedo creerlo!- Exclamó furioso Ikki no Hou -¡En verdad me estás subestimando! ¡Esa mocosa no puede vencerme, yo soy inmortal! ¡Quiero que pelees tú!-

- Estoy seguro de que perderás- El pelinegro sonrió de forma maliciosa -Mira, si ganas me enfrentaré contigo-

- ¡No puedo creer que seas así de estúpido…! ¡¿Vas a sacrificar a la compañera que acabas de salvar?- El Yoroi Senshi del Fuugun se tranquilizó al ver que Shiryu no tenía reacción alguna ante sus palabras -Como quieras- Tomó dos de las plumas de su Yoroi con la mano derecha -Ahora mismo me desharé de ella- Su mirada demostró gran ira -Y luego…- De un salto se elevó al cielo -¡Luego me encargaré de ti…!- Las alas de la Yoroihou (Armadura del Fénix) se expandieron instantáneamente

"Sólo…" La Hime se puso en guardia, mirando fijamente a su enemigo "Puedo hacer tres Jutsu más, mi Chakra se agota" La expresión ahora seria de Azula dejaba ver una gran determinación a vencer

- ¡Prepárate…!- Ikki se recompuso en el aire, para lanzarse hacia ella en picada y a gran velocidad -¡Muere…!- El Yoroi Senshi se dispuso a lanzarle sus plumas, tomando vuelo con la mano en las que las sostenía

- ¡Bukuujutsu…!- Ante la sorpresa del peliazul, la castaña voló directamente hacia él, tomando en el camino un Kunai de entre sus ropas, pasando junto al sorprendido Sannin Taichou y quedando sobre su espalda

- ¡Niña idiota!- El alado Yoroi Senshi se orientó hacia la Hime -¡¿Cómo piensas combatir mientras vuelas?- Mostró desconcierto cuando notó que el Kunai estaba imbuido de Chakra Fuuton -¡Pero qué…!- Ikki se mostró horrorizado, cuando el ala izquierda de su Yoroi se desprendió de su cuerpo -¡No, imposible…!-

- Cuando el Taijutsushi confía en su Yoroi exclusivamente, se convierte únicamente en una protección de metal ordinario y vulnerable- El pelinegro sonrió suavemente -Y no hay peor lastre que ese-

- ¡Usaré todo el Chakra que me queda para liquidarte!- Azula se abalanzó hacia el desconcertado Ikki quien ya no podía maniobrar en el aire, posando sus dos manos al frente delante de las cuales se comenzaba a formar una esfera brillante -¡Nitton: Kurobi (Elemento Sol: Sol Negro)…!-

El ataque de Azula se dirigió hacia el rostro del peliazul, quien sólo ahogó una expresión de terror antes de desaparecer junto con su atacante en un estallido brillante que iluminó el cielo por unos instantes. Piccolo observaba serio junto con Shiryu, mientras que Weregarurumon tuvo que taparse los ojos para no ser deslumbrado por la luz. Ante la expresión seria del hombre verde y el Shogun del Suigun, después de unos instantes, algo cayó al agua pesadamente, levantando una enorme columna de agua.

- ¡Ikki…!- Exclamó sorprendido el hombre lobo.

Después de unos instantes, el cadáver de un Ikki con los ojos en blanco y humeante, emergió bocarriba del agua. Si bien su Yoroi no tenía ningún daño, su cara estaba quemada y oscurecida. A su alrededor las plumas metálicas de su Yoroi revoloteaban suavemente con el viento. Instantes después, una visiblemente cansada Azula descendió a espaldas de Shiryu, intentando caer de pie, pero terminando por descender de rodillas y cayendo de boca en el agua, apenas segundos después.

- Creo… Que lo logré...- La castaña intentó levantar la cabeza, para ver el resultado de su ataque

- Lo hiciste muy bien, Azula…- Replicó el azabache sin voltear -Ahora puedes descansar, no te preocupes-

- Pero claro, que no me preocupo…- La Hime jadeaba, visiblemente agotada -No serás muy amigable, pero en cuanto a fuerza… Eres todo un as…- Sonrió suavemente -Bien… Me quedaré a descansar justo aquí…- Finalmente Azula se venció, dejando caer su cabeza de lado en el agua, manteniéndose a flote con su cuerpo relajado

"En verdad lo hiciste muy bien, Azula" Shiryu sonrió afable, visiblemente orgulloso de la castaña

- ¿Cómo es que Ikki fue vencido? Su Yoroi lo hacía inmortal- Murmuró todavía sorprendido el hombre lobo por lo que acababa de ver

- Es sencillo- Weregarurumon volteó a ver a su serio compañero, a quien al parecer no le había sorprendido la derrota de Ikki -Su Yoroihou ciertamente era inmortal y él compartía esa habilidad al vestirla… Sin embargo 'el fénix se remontará de sus cenizas'… Por lo que al ser asesinado sin convertirse en polvo, Ikki no revive… Al parecer esa chiquilla también se dio cuenta de la debilidad implícita del ave inmortal del mito y sacó provecho de ello… Al parecer detrás de esa expresión amargada se esconde una niña genio…-

- Kh…- El hombre lobo se orientó con furia hacia Shiryu -¡Malditos infelices, pagarán por lo que le hicieron a Ikki! ¡Esto no se quedará así!-

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?- Preguntó serio el Yoroi Senshi

- ¡Matarte! ¡Esta vez te enfrentarás con el poderoso Weregarurumon…!- Declaró furibundo el Sannin Taichou.

Shiryu miró con frialdad al Juujin. Inmediatamente lanzó un puñetazo al aire, en dirección a él y una corriente de viento surgió de su puño, impactando de lleno en su rostro, cayendo derribado al agua como resultado del impacto, mientras la caja de metal que cargaba el azabache cayó hacia el lago con el violento movimiento y comenzó a hundirse gradualmente, hasta perderse en las profundidades. El hombre lobo se reincorporó mientras tomaba su trompa con ambas manos, con una expresión de dolor en su rostro y sangre saliendo de su nariz.

- ¡Weregarurumon!- Piccolo volteó de reojo hacia su compañero, para regresar la mirada con visible atención hacia el otrora Shogun del Suigun

- No sé de qué madriguera salieron…- Shiryu miraba fijamente a los dos integrantes del Fuugun con expresión desafiante

"Está despidiendo un Chakra impresionante…" Los ojos del hombre verde se entrecerraron con expectación para observar analíticamente a Shiryu

-Pero no los dejaré ir con vida después de lo que le hicieron a una alumna de Ryu… ¡A mi compañera…!- La voz furiosa del Yoroi Senshi sólo era opacada por la ira transmitida a través de su expresión.

…

El campo de batalla quedó sumergido en un tétrico silencio. La plantilla Ninja de Konoha no se animaba a atacar después de ver la facilidad con la que Shirona había eliminado a dos de los mejores Ninja de la aldea. La figura espectral del Preta se disolvió cual fogata al extinguirse, ante la expresión de temor de todos los Ninja que ya había formado un cerco a su alrededor. Sasuke y Rock Lee principalmente, eran reprimidos por sus compañeros de equipo, ya que se disponían a vengar a sus respectivos Sensei, con los que estaban tan vinculados y les habían sido arrebatados de un momento a otro.

- ¡Tsunade-sama!-

La fiel Shizune había estado retirando los escombros que habían caído sobre su querida mentora, pero violentamente todos salieron proyectados al aire para revelar a la famosa rubia con el puño derecho levantado al cielo, de cuya boca escurría un hilillo de sangre. Su miraba endurecida se enfocó en la Shogun del Fuugun, quien a su vez miraba con inmenso desprecio a todos los Ninja de Konoha por igual.

- ¡Pagarás por lo que hiciste!- La Sannin apretó los dientes al ver con marcada furia los cuerpos sin vida de Kakashi y Guy

- Hm… Eso quiero verlo- En el rostro de Shirona se formó algo parecido a una sonrisa

- ¡Ya lo verás…!- Nuevamente la rubia se lanzó de frente hacia la Shogun, preparando uno de sus famosos puño que podían partir el suelo.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, justo cuando su golpe iba a impactar a la madre de Naruto, esta desapareció en una nube de humo oscuro y olor sulfuroso. Tsunade se recompuso para comenzar a observar en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar a su enemiga. Su velocidad era impresionante, ya que al parecer había usado un Jutsu similar al Hiraishin no Jutsu de Minato, pero incluso más perfeccionado debido a la posibilidad de ejecutarlo con solo desearlo y sin requisito previo alguno.

- ¡Atentos…!- Exclamó la Sannin, mirando frenéticamente en todas direcciones

- ¡Ah…!- Se escuchó un grito seguido de un gran impacto, en menos de un segundo.

La rubia volteó con horror hacia su espalda, al ver cómo una nube de polvo se levantaba hacia el aire, debido a que otra de las paredes que delimitaban la aldea se había desmoronado violentamente. Shirona, empuñando su Katana en la mano izquierda, tenía el puño derecho extendido hacia donde unos instantes antes estaba Shizune. Había recibido un brutal golpe, ya que tuvo que ser ayudada por dos Jounin del clan Yamanaka a salir de los escombros. Cuando lograron sacarla de las ruinas del muro, miraron con horror el cuerpo de la asistente de la Sannin, ya que había quedado con la mirada en blanco, con la cabeza vencida hacia un costado.

- Kh… Le rompió el cuello de un golpe- Murmuró el Jounin que miraba con temor a la muerta

- ¡Shizune…!- La rubia quedó visiblemente descolocada con lo que acababa de pasar.

Mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y finalmente dejaban salir el salado líquido, la rubia de generosas curvas recordó cada uno de los momentos vividos, desde que aquella mujer había sido una pequeña niña, sobrina de su querido Dan Katou, por lo que la cuidó cuando su tío falleció y solamente contaba con diez años de edad. Desde entonces habían permanecido juntas y la azabache había pasado a ser una hija para ella, a la que vio crecer y convertirse en una gran Kunoichi, pero sobre todo, en una niña de bien. Apretó sus puños y sus dientes con visible furia.

- Les di su oportunidad de salvarse… Ahora sólo les queda morir- Murmuró la madre de Naruto, con tono imponente

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos…!- Declaró el líder de uno de los varios equipos ANBU presentes

- ¡Por Konoha…!- Seis ANBU armados con Katana saltaron al frente para atacar a la Shogun por la espalda.

Los tres lanzaron su ataque de forma extremadamente sincronizada, lanzando sendas estocadas frontales con sus Katana. Sin embargo, los tajos fueron detenidos fácilmente por un corte en forma de media luna de la Katana de Shirona, lanzando varios metros atrás a los ANBU. Sus armas cayeron al suelo con estruendo, partidas a la mitad de la hoja, seguidas por sus dueños. Cuando los seis levantaron la mirada, observaron cómo de forma imponente, ante la mirada expectante de los Ninja, la Shogun del Fuugun levantaba su Katana sobre su cabeza, con la hoja apuntando al cielo.

- ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze…!-

Nubes negras que comenzaron a formar un remolino en el cielo se formaron sobre la Kami no Senshi y del ojo de aquél fenómeno surgió un torbellino que en apenas segundos impactó el arma de Shirona y se convirtió en una intensa corriente de viento que agitó la ropa de todos por igual y producía un sonido penetrante similar a una vibración que de inmediato le provocó escalofríos a todos los Ninja de Konoha. La Shogun tomó el mango de su Katana con ambas manos y lanzó su tajo a bocajarro contra los ANBU delante de ella.

- Mueran… ¡Shinpuuzan!-

Lo último que pudieron ver los seis enmascarados fue descender el arma rodeada del Chakra Fuuton. Al recibir el impacto, se vieron encerrados en una esfera de viento que los descuartizó de forma brutal y casi instantánea. La ropa de la Shogun se agitaba violentamente mientras los miembros cercenados y partes del cuerpo de los ANBU salían volando en todas direcciones y la llenaban de sangre. No hubo Ninja que no se acongojara al ver tal muestra de brutalidad por parte de la Shogun del Fuugun. Sin embargo, Tsunade encaró a la pelirroja, decidida a vengarse.

- Me las vas a pagar…- Shirona volteó con expectación hacia la rubia

- ¿Hm?-

- ¡Te dije que me las vas a pagar, maldita asesina…! ¡Byakugou no Jutsu (Técnica de la Fuerza de un Millar)!-

Hinata y Nami ahogaron expresiones de sorpresa, cuando notaron que de la frente de su rubia Sensei, el Infuin (Sello Yin) con forma de un pequeño rubí ubicado en la frente de la Sannin, comenzó a extenderse por todo el cuerpo de Tsunade en forma de cuatro líneas que entrecruzándose entre sí abarcaron todo su cuerpo, de cabeza a los pies. La Shogun entrecerró los ojos mientras sus ojos esmeraldas terminaban de transformarse en el poderoso Doujutsu de la leyenda.

- Veamos entonces si tienes la fuerza para sostener tus palabras…- Declaró fríamente Shirona, lista para encarar a Tsunade.

…

- Kh… Infeliz- Murmuró serio el hombre lobo, con una expresión deformada por la ira, mientras se sostenía su hocico -No quedará…- Weregarurumon comenzó a caminar hacia el azabache, salpicando agua con sus poderosos pasos -¡No quedará ni un rastro de ti…!-

- Deja de hablar y pelea- Shiryu endureció la mirada -No tengo tiempo para tratar con basura como tú-

- ¡¿Cómo puede un insecto como tú subestimarnos de ese modo?- El Juujin preparó su puño derecho, echándolo para atrás -¡Todos saben que Weregarurumon no tiene rival en cuanto a su fuerza…!- Lanzó decididamente su puñetazo hacia el rostro de su enemigo -¡Y ahora lo comprobarás tú mismo…!- Sin embargo, la mirada del hombre lobo quedó estupefacta -¡Pero cómo…!-

- ¿Esta es la fuerza de la que te sientes tan orgulloso?- Shiryu había detenido el ataque a escasos centímetros de su rostro con el dorso de su puño izquierdo

"¡Es absurdo que tenga esta fuerza…!" Los vasos capilares en sus ojos se habían manifestado debido al esfuerzo que estaba realizando

- ¿Dices que no tienes rival…?- Replicó Shiryu con una discreta sonrisa

- Cómo te atreves a…- Murmuró el hombre lobo, con los dientes apretados en su esfuerzo por vencer el puño de Shiryu

- ¡Infernape y Naruto son infinitamente más fuertes que tú…!- De una patada en el estómago, dobló al Juujin, quien quedó acuclillado delante de él -¿Qué sucede, no dijiste que ibas a dejar ni un rastro de mí…?-

- Je… Eso es justo lo que haré…-

Aprovechando la corta distancia entre ambos, Weregarurumon se levantó violentamente y abriendo sus fauces, le lanzó su aliento de hielo a Shiryu a quemarropa y darle oportunidad a evadir el ataque en forma de una gran ventisca donde sólo la silueta del Yoroi Senshi era visible. El agua del Valle del Fin comenzó a congelarse gradualmente en su superficie, quedando Azula sobre la creciente capa de hielo e incluso la cascada también fue congelándose gradualmente.

"Aquí se termina esto" Piccolo suavizó ligeramente su mirada seria "El Kinrousoku (Aliento de Lobo Metálico) de Weregarurumon tiene un poder superior a cualquier Jutsu Hyouton de Rango S…"

"¡Una vez congelado por mi aliento, cualquier enemigo quedará hecho pedazos con otro ataque…!" El Juujin preparó sus garras en posición de zarpazo, a los costados de su cuerpo con los brazos extendidos "¡No hay mejor estrategia que esa!" Sin embargo, Weregarurumon se sorprendió de ver que la corriente de hielo que continuaba lanzando parecía evadir el cuerpo de Shiryu, cuya silueta había cambiado ligeramente "¡Pero qué está haciendo…! ¡No! ¡Ya no puede hacer nada…!" Las filosas garras comenzaron a brillar de una tonalidad escarlata "¡Desaparece con esto…! ¡Rousoukou (Garra del Lobo Brillante)…!"

Agitando sus dos garras en dirección a Shiryu, Weregarurumon liberó de ellas dos enormes ondas de Chakra en forma de filosas cuchillas que se cruzaron para formar una "X" durante su trayectoria. Sin embargo, dichas cuchillas se disiparon al chocar violentamente contra lo que parecía ser una superficie de metal, específicamente, el Ryutate que el Yoroi Senshi portaba en su brazo izquierdo. El hombre lobo quedó totalmente incrédulo, al ver que que su enemigo no sólo había resistido su aliento sin congelarse, sino que ahora vestía una Yoroi que si bien estaba visiblemente cuarteada de todas sus piezas, le daba un aire intimidatorio innato en él.

- ¡Es…! ¡Es inmune al Kinrousoku!- Gritó aterrado Weregarurumon

- ¡Ese sujeto viste una Yoroi como la de Ikki…!- Exclamó el sorprendido Piccolo

- ¡Ya basta de juegos…!-

Shiryu se le abalanzó encima al hombre lobo y con un violento gancho de su puño derecho a la quijada lo lanzó al aire, ante la mirada sorprendida de Piccolo. Entonces Shiryu echó su brazo derecho nueva hacia atrás tomando impulso, mientras que su Chakra verde lo rodeó violentamente. Entonces fue que el Juujin comenzó a caer, con la cabeza hacia abajo y dándole la espalda al dueño de la Yoroiryu.

- ¡Rozan Shoryu-Ha…!- Shiryu liberó su Ken violentamente.

El dragón de Chakra, rugiendo intensamente, se abalanzó directamente hacia el hombre lobo, atravesándolo de forma brutal por la espalda, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones y emergiendo por su vientre en cuestión de segundos. Ante la mirada desconcertada del hombre verde, el cuerpo de su compañero de armas cayó pesadamente al hielo, varios metros lejos de ambos. Piccolo volteó a ver a su compañero, pero lo dio por muerto cuando observó como un enorme charco de sangre se formaba debajo de su cuerpo en cuestión de segundos.

- Supongo que ahora sigues tú…- Piccolo volteó a ver al azabache

- Muy bueno para ser un humano… Pero por tu propio bien, no me veas como a los dos que acabas de exterminar- Shiryu entrecerró la mirada

- Puedes dejar de vanagloriarte… Cada una de las Yoroiseiza (Armaduras de los Símbolos de las Constelaciones) tiene una habilidad especial, la del tal Ikki tenía una inmortalidad aparente, la de Hakuchou no Hyouga tenía alas integradas que le permitían volar y resistía temperaturas extremas de calor y frío, también he oído que existe una Yoroi con cadenas de capacidades defensivas impresionantes, mientras que la mía resiste todo el Ninjutsu que se le lance, sin importar cuál naturaleza tenga, empezado por el Katon y el Hyouton-

- Lo tengo presente… Es la Yoroiryu que creó la legendaria herrera del Ryukai, Presea, a pedido de la Megami (Diosa) Athena… ¿No es así?- El Yoroi Senshi tardó unos segundos en responder

- Fue un obsequio, no sé quién la haya creado-

- Ya veo… Bueno, eso no importa, porque a fin de cuentas mi fuerte no es para nada el Ninjutsu y en cuanto al Taijutsu no me llegas ni a los talones- Piccolo sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

Ante la expectación de Shiryu, Piccolo tomó sus hombreras blancas y el gorro que tenía en la cabeza, quitándoselos con facilidad y dejándolos caer al suelo. El Yoroi Senshi se sorprendió visiblemente, por ambas piezas al caer destruyeron el hielo creado por Weregarurumon y se hundieron en lo más profundo del río congelado. El soldado de Shirona se puso en guardia, con los brazos extendidos a los costados y sus puños formados, siendo replicado por el alumno de Ryu, quien colocó el Ryutate delante de su rostro, con su brazo derecho echado para atrás, listo para atacar. Ambos tenían el compás ligeramente abierto y de inmediato fueron rodeados por sus Chakra, el de Shiryu en forma de su aura verde característica y el de Piccolo en forma de una energía azul de color ardiente.

- ¡Eran pesas para entrenar!- El azabache lucía sorprendido

- Hace tiempo que no me sentía tan ligero…- Piccolo se tomó los hombros mientras giraba lentamente su cuello -Ahora será una pelea justa, aunque creo que si medimos fuerzas… ¡Yo llevo la ventaja…!-

- ¡Demasiada palabrería…!-

Shiryu lanzó un golpe directo hacia el pecho del hombre verde, quien respondió con uno igual, interceptándolo en el aire, chocando ambos puños con estruendo y separándose entre sí debido a la fuerza, sin embargo el puño de la Yoroiryu se agrietó un poco más de lo que ya estaba, mientras que Piccolo se mantuvo con sonrisa discreta, pero llena de seguridad. Shiryu retrocedió al ver que su enemigo en verdad equiparaba su fuerza, al menos de forma superficial. El más fuerte de los Sannin Taichou observó en forma analítica a su enemigo, quien ya no lucía seguro de la victoria.

- Tengo que agradecerte que me hayas mostrado tu estilo de pelea, ahora yo te mostraré un poco… ¡De lo que puedo hacer!-

A velocidad asombrosa para Shiryu, Piccolo agitó su brazo como si emulara el golpe de una espada, pero lo impresionante fue que la sombra verde que se produjo lo hubiera alcanzado justo en la frente si él no hubiera dado un salto hacia atrás para evitar lo que parecía un simple ataque. Con sorpresa observó como el brazo de su enemigo se había estirado de forma increíble, alcanzando la misma longitud de su separación inicial.

- Quisiera decir que pudiste esquivar mi golpe, pero mira tú frente- Piccolo cerró los ojos cuando la corona de Shiryu se hizo pedazos y cayó en varios pedazos al suelo

"Es increíble" Shiryu observó con sorpresa los trozos de su Yoroi

- Creíste que nadie te superaba en el Taijutsu, pero dime, ¿Puedes hacer lo mismo?- La sonrisa discreta del hombre verde intimidó ligeramente al Yoroi Senshi

"Maldición… Debe tener una precisión de alfiler y una velocidad asombrosa para lograr hacer esto… Ni siquiera me rozó la frente…" La mirada de Shiryu se entrecerró, sin dejar de enfocar los restos de su corona

- Parece ser que ya lo estás entendiendo… Ciertamente tu Ken es muy poderoso, pero es evidente que no eres rival para mí- Piccolo borró la sonrisa de su rostro -Si así lo quisiera, podría cruzarte el corazón antes de que pudieras intentar defenderte-

- Interesante- El azabache regresó su mirada fiera a su enemigo, mientras apretaba sus dientes -Si dices que puedes hacerlo… ¡Quiero que me lo demuestres!- Shiryu se lanzó hacia el frente, dispuesto a reiniciar la batalla.

…

- ¡Voy a borrarte esa expresión confiada del rostro!-

Tsunade se había lanzado hacia el frente, preparando con su brazo derecho uno de sus famosos puños, mientras que la Shogun del Fuugun enfundó su Katana y se dispuso a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con la Sannin. Ella también se lanzó al frente para iniciar la batalla. Fue un choque de cabezas brutal, que cimbró ligeramente el lugar, el primer impacto entre ambas. Sin embargo fue la Sannin quien perdió el duelo de fuerza al salir proyectada hacia atrás un par de metros con una huella de sangre en la frente, pudiéndose recomponer en el aire para caer acuclillada, colocándose nuevamente en guardia, lista para recibir a la Shogun, que ya se había lanzado hacia ella nuevamente. Aprovechando el factor sorpresa, le lanzó una violenta patada al rostro, que sin embargo bloqueó la pelirroja con su antebrazo izquierdo. En ese momento, Tsunade le lanzó un gancho a la barbilla, que la Shogun recibió de lleno, saliendo proyectada hacia el aire, pero a diferencia de la rubia, giró en el aire y se recompuso, manteniéndose levitando a unos metros del suelo.

- Veo que tienes algo de experiencia en combate, Sannin- Dijo fríamente la Shogun -Pero es hora de dejar los juegos de lado…- Shirona orientó su mano derecha hacia su enemiga, con la palma abierta y los dedos extendidos -¡Banshou Tennin (Atracción Celestial de Toda la Creación)!-

De los cadáveres pulverizados de los ANBU, así como de los cuerpos de Kakashi y Guy, varios Kunai y Shuriken volaron hacia la Shogun, deteniéndose varios centímetros antes de impactarla y ante la expectación de los Ninja, se reorientaron sus puntas en dirección a la rubia, quien se puso en guardia al instante, reincorporándose por completo, mientras la sangre de su frente terminaba por alcanzar su barbilla. Shirona endureció la mirada.

- ¡Shinra Tensei (Subyugación Celestial del Dios Omnipresente)…!-

Los proyectiles metálicos salieron disparados a una gran velocidad hacia la Sannin, quien saltó hacia un costado para evadir los numerosos disparos, que como pudo observar con sorpresa y naciente temor, podían atravesar la tierra y clavarse profundamente en el suelo con facilidad. Dio un par de giros, antes de detenerse ante lo súbito de su maniobra, entonces se recompuso para observar hacia el cielo, en busca de su enemiga, pero se sorprendió de ver que Shirona ya no estaba en ese lugar.

- ¡Cuidado, Tsunade-sensei…!- La Sannin oyó a lo lejos las voces de sus más recientes estudiantes.

Nami y Hinata saltaron con gran agilidad para empujar a la Sannin del alcance de una estocada de la Katana que Shirona le había lanzado por la espalda, la cual provocó una zanja de varios metros de largo y varios también de profundidad. Varios de los presentes no pudieron evitar el intimidarse con tal muestra de poder por parte de su enemiga, quien se reorientó tranquilamente hacia donde las tres Kunoichi se reincorporaban para continuar con la lucha. La Sannin respiraba agitada, al ver que su enemiga tenía una gran gama de capacidades y era notoria su experiencia en batalla. Si no hubiera sido por sus estudiantes, seguramente ya estaría partida por la mitad.

- ¡Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu…!-

Cerca de diez Ninja ya habían terminado el Jutsu de Fuego estándar de Konoha, disparando las esferas de llamas concentradas directamente hacia la Shogun del Fuugun de forma que le sería aparentemente imposible bloquear o esquivar la marejada ardiente. Ante la expectación y posterior incredulidad de los Ninja, desenvainó su Katana con ambas manos y dando un giro sobre su pierna izquierda como eje, cortó el fuego y lo disipó violentamente, dejando aterrados a los atacantes y a todos los Ninja en general.

- ¡Esto es un Jutsu…!- La pelirroja levantó su mano derecha hacia el cielo, mientras el disco de Chakra se formaba sobre su palma -¡Fuuton: Shuriken…!-

Agitando su mano con elegancia liberó el Jutsu en forma de un disco de Chakra Fuuton hacia cuatro de los atónitos Ninja que la habían atacado anteriormente, sorprendiéndose de que el disco que iba a gran velocidad en dirección al cuello de sus presas, había sido detenido por una impresionante mano formada de Chakra escarlata que tenía una forma esquelética y surgía de la espalda de una decidida Nami. Su Sharingan había cambiado, luciendo ahora una estrella negra de cinco puntas invertida dentro de su iris escarlata, siendo su pupila también de color rojo. Su mirada se había endurecido.

- ¡Naruto-kun no querría ver a la gente morir, a pesar de que usted quiera hacer justicia por cómo lo maltrataron de niño…!- Exclamó decidida la azabache, ante la mirada asombrada de Sasuke

"¡¿Cuándo fue que Nami despertó el Mangekyou Sharingan (Caleidoscopio del Ojo Rueda)?" El azabache pensó, sin perder detalle de lo que observaba "Y aparte de eso, sabe usar el Susanoo…"

- Veo que los humanos que recibieron la sangre de mi raza son capaces de imitar los poderes del Rinnegan, aunque a un nivel muy bajo…- La atención de Shirona se enfocó en la chica que reconoció de los recuerdos de Naruto como una de sus dos nueras

- ¡Defenderemos la aldea que ama nuestro amado Naruto-kun, Shirona-san…!-

La atención de todos se volcó en Hinata, ya que un intenso Chakra azul comenzó a rodearla mientras que su Byakugan se activaba… Sin embargo, para mayor asombro de los demás Hyuga presentes, las venas resaltadas desaparecieron en el rostro de la peliazul al tiempo que en el interior de su ojo perla, tres círculos lo rodearon, como si fueran coronas. Tsunade sonrió suavemente al ver que sus dos alumnas habían decidido usar sus máximos poderes desde el comienzo, en el caso de Hinata, el llamado Bouenkyou Byakugan (Telescopio del Ojo Blanco). Tal vez sí había una esperanza de ganar.

- ¡Ahora Hina-chan…!- El puño de aquella mano esquelética se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la Shogun del Fuugun

- ¡Vamos Nami-chan…!- Hinata extendió su mano hacia el frente como si tomara una Katana.

Mientras que la mano de Chakra escarlata se acercaba hacia la pelirroja, de la mano de Hinata surgió una concentración de Chakra en forma de lanza que se extendía hacia su suegra a gran velocidad. Todos los presentes miraban cómo ambas alumnas de Ryu habían despertado un poder casi mítico en el caso de la azabache y totalmente desconocido en el caso de la Hyuga. Sin embargo, la Shogun ni siquiera se inmutó, porque al instante el Chakra violenta del Asura la rodeó y con una absurda facilidad contuvo el puño del Susanoo con uno de Chakra propio surgido de su omóplato derecho y desvió fácilmente aquella lanza de Chakra azul como si fuera un arma ordinaria a escasos centímetros de su rostro usando su Katana, también rodeada por el poder del Asura.

- Ustedes jamás me ganarán…- Dijo Shirona con expresión inmutable -Porque sus poderes y los míos están tan alejados como el cielo lo está de la tierra-

- ¡Entonces será a puño limpio!- Aprovechando que la Shogun tenía ambas manos ocupadas, Tsunade se lanzó hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Shirona volteó a su costado derecho simplemente para que el violento golpe de la Sannin le volteara el rostro al lado contrario. Con la lanza azul y el puño rojo que regresaban inmediatamente hacia sus dueñas, la rubia parecía haberle roto el cuello a su enemiga con un golpe franco de sus famosos puños, en el había concentrado todo su Chakra con la intensión de romperle el cuello así como lo había hecho ella con Shizune. Todo se quedó en un silencio absoluto, hasta que ante la incrédula rubia, la Shogun regresaba su cabeza a su posición original, haciendo retroceder su puño. Nuevamente había fallado su intento sin importar que hubiese usado toda su fuerza en ese sorpresivo golpe.

- Tú fuerza no alcanza un nivel ni siquiera cercano al mío, creo que te debió quedar claro desde tu primer intento- Todos reaccionaron cuando Shirona pescó del cuello a Tsunade con su mano libre y la levantó con suma facilidad del suelo

- ¡Tsunade-sama…!- Decenas de Ninja uniformados se lanzaron hacia la Shogun del Fuugun

- ¡No molesten basura!- La pelirroja clavó su Katana en el suelo y levantó la mano ahora libre al cielo mientras aumentaba la presión sobre la tráquea de la rubia -¡Shinra Tensei…!-

La presión gravitacional surgió en todas direcciones, proyectando violentamente a los Ninja hacia sus espaldas, estrellando a muchos de ellos en la pared a sus espaldas, en algunos casos clavándolos en el muro y en otros tantos estrellándolos de forma brutal contra los árboles del bosque aledaño de Konoha, partiéndolos por la mitad. Sin embargo, Shirona se percató de que esas dos niñas, sus nueras, habían protegido a un grupo de Genin con ayuda de sus poderes oculares: Una figura sombría de Chakra escarlata con apariencia de esqueleto surgía alrededor de Nami y protegía a los Equipo cubriéndolos con sus brazos mientras que una enorme pared de Chakra surgida de ambos costados de la Hyuga había evitado el impacto para el Equipo 10 y su Sensei, así como protegió al equipo donde se encontraba su primo. De los ojos de la azabache salía la sangre en forma de lágrimas, mientras que de las dos comisuras de la boca de Hinata surgían dos hilillos del líquido vital. La Shogun enfocó su Rinnegan en ese reducido grupo.

- Pudieron resistir el Shinra Tensei, les doy crédito por eso, pero aún así no son capaces de enfrentarme…- Los ojos de la rubia parecían querer salirse de sus cuencas debido a la brutal presión ejercida sobre su tráquea -Al parecer mueren lentamente usando esas habilidades…- La voluptuosa mujer se retorcía, mientras con sus manos luchaba por soltarse del agarre al tomar a su enemiga de los brazos, intentando hacer presión

- ¡Suelte a Tsunade-sensei…!- Ambas Kunoichi se arrojaron hacia la pelirroja, una envuelta por el Susanoo y la otra rodeada por ese Chakra azulado de forma similar al Asura de la propia Shirona

- ¡Makoto…!- Exclamó un castaño junto al joven Senju

- ¡Si, Tenzou-sensei!- Respondió el Genin del Equipo 8 al ANBU de cabello castaño junto a él

- ¡Mokuton: Juukai Koutan (Elemento Madera: Natividad del Océano de Árboles)!-

Tras realizar una muy veloz secuencia de sellos, ambos castaños posaron sus manos en el suelo mirando fijamente a la pelirroja. Debajo de los pies de la Shogun del Fuugun surgieron una gran cantidad de látigos de madera que comenzaron a apresarla tanto de brazos como de piernas, ante la mirada de la plantilla Ninja de Konoha que seguía en pie de lucha. Cuando vieron que debido a la presión de las ataduras Shirona tuvo que soltar a la Sannin, Nami y Hinata notaron que la guardia de la Shogun había quedado baja. En ese momento el Susanoo de la Uchiha pareció obtener tejido sobre su esqueleto y un Yamabushi lo cubrió. De los dos brazos derechos que ahora la figura de Chakra poseía surgió una espada al parecer formada de Chakra ardiente, mientras que alrededor de los puños de Hinata se manifestaron dos cabezas de feroces leones formados por su celeste Chakra.

- ¡Ahora…! ¡Totsuka no Tsurugi (Larga Espada de Diez Manos)…!- Gritó la Uchiha, mientras la espada llameante del Susanoo se abalanzaba hacia su enemiga

- ¡El golpe final…! ¡Senjusengan: Soushibaku (Mil Brazos y Mil Ojos: Atadura de Leones Gemelos)…!-

Conectadas por un conducto de Chakra a las manos de Hinata, ambas cabezas de león se abalanzaron hacia la imponente Shirona con sus fauces abierta, mordiéndola en sus hombros tras amarrarla con varias vueltas de ese denso Chakra, mientras que Tsunade ya en el suelo, tocía y se tomaba el cuello tratando de recuperar aire. Shirona apenas se había sorprendido de las veloces ataduras de madera y Chakra del Bouenkyou Byakugan cuando la espada llameante del Susanoo de Nami la impactó de lleno en el cuerpo. Ambas chicas se detuvieron en sus frenéticas carreras, respirando agitadas por el sobresaliente esfuerzo que había hecho para atrapar a semejante oponente. La Sannin en el suelo, ligeramente recuperada del estrangulamiento del que había sido víctima, miraba expectante a su enemiga. Atrapada por el Jutsu del Bouenkyou de Hinata e impactada por el Jutsu del Mangekyou de Nami, era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la Totsuka sellara por siempre a esa temible enemiga.

- ¿Qué pretenden conseguir con esto?-

La rubia levantó la mirada para ver cómo la pelirroja se mantenía impasible. Hinata y Nami esperaban a que la Shogun comenzara a ser absorbida por el Fuinjutsu del Susanoo ante la expectación de todos. Sin embargo, no sucedía nada a pesar de que la espada llameante parecía atravesar la humanidad de la Shogun del Fuugun. Shirona cerró en ese momento sus ojos, ante la mirada de desconcierto de sus nueras, quienes jadeaban debido al esfuerzo que realizaban por mantener sus Jutsu.

- Me cuesta trabajo entender, el por qué están haciendo esto…- Las miradas confusas se posaron por igual en la Shogun del Fuugun

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Tsunade se levantó con dificultad para encarar a la temible Kunoichi

- Ustedes siempre trataron como basura a mi hijo…- La Sannin se sorprendió visiblemente, no por las palabras de Shirona, sino porque su tono de voz se quebró ligeramente -El tuvo que sufrir demasiado durante su infancia, porque ustedes siempre lo miraron como el Kyuubi, no como su contenedor… Yo no pude tenerlo entre mis brazos más de un par de minutos cuando nació… ¡¿Qué crees que fue lo que sentí cuando pude ver esos recuerdos en su memoria…?- Shirona reveló violentamente su Rinnegan, con una mirada invadida por la ira -¡¿Qué crees que fue lo que sentí cuando vi a la gente que Minato había salvado dando la vida despreciar al hijo que me arrebataron los Uzumaki…?-

Nami observó sorprendida cómo la Totsuka no Tsurugi se bifurcó violentamente en dos y los dos leones de Chakra se disiparon violentamente. Hinata quedó boquiabierta al ver cómo el Fuinjutsu del Susanoo había sido negado por la madre de su amado Naruto-kun. Tsunade en cambio, apenas a unos centímetros de ella, observó aterrada cómo las ataduras de madera comenzaron a vencerse con facilidad. Las ramas se cuartearon en primera instancia, para posteriormente comenzar a romperse mientras aquél Chakra violeta nuevamente cubría el cuerpo de la Shogun, en forma de unas intensas llamas similares a las del Susanoo de Nami que delineaban su anatomía. Shirona apretó los dientes y segundos después las ataduras de Mokuton volaron en cientos de pedazos que se elevaron en todas direcciones.

- ¡Para ustedes el sacrificio de mi amado Minato no significó nada…!- Bramó la Shogun con todo su odio a flor de piel -¡Por eso los enviaré a todos ustedes al infierno!-

- ¡Cuidado…!- La Sannin se puso de pie y atinó a cubrirse cruzando sus brazos delante de su rostro.

Sin embargo, debido a la corriente de Chakra que surgía de la Shogun del Fuugun, Tsunade salió despedida varios metros, hasta que fue detenida por la mano del Susanoo de la Uchiha. Inmediatamente fue posada en el suelo por la figura espectral, mientras regresaba su atención a la pelirroja, porque el Chakra violeta comenzaba a elevarse como un pilar de varios metros hasta que alcanzó el doble de la altura del Susanoo. Entonces seis bifurcaciones surgieron del pilar, tres a la derecha y tres a la izquierda, las cuales comenzaron a adquirir gradualmente forma muscular y el pilar centrar comenzaba a adquirir la forma de un rostro con expresión furiosa, revelándose con un rugido violento dirigido al cielo.

- No puede ser…- Asuma Sarutobi negaba con la cabeza incrédulo

- Esa cosa… ¡Es imposible!- Gritó con evidente desesperación la voluptuosa rubia

- ¡Sasuke-kun, tengo miedo…!- Keiko Kurama miraba aterrada cómo aquella forma terminaba de consolidarse

- ¡Kh…!- El Uchiha se colocó delante de su novia, dispuesto a protegerla

- No entiendo de qué se sorprenden… Esto sólo es la manifestación del Asura, el Chakra ofensivo que me rodea- Shirona comenzó a flotar en el aire, ubicándose dentro de aquella forma de Chakra -Sólo que lo he separado de mi cuerpo y lo he moldeado para demostrarles que ustedes sólo son unos microbios… Irónicamente en esta forma soy más vulnerable que cuando el Asura sólo rodea mi cuerpo, puesto que el Chakra se estira y pierde densidad, sin embargo…-

De las manos de los brazos inferiores del Asura surgieron dos espadas llameantes similares a la Totsuka, las cuales el espectro de Chakra agitó violentamente, provocando una corriente de aire que derribó todas edificaciones delante de él, siendo los pocos Ninja que permanecían de pie nuevamente protegidos por los Doujutsu de ambas estudiantes de Ryu y Tsunade. Una gigantesca cortina de polvo se levantó debido al viento, pero fue cortada por una de las espadas del Asura, revelando a unos Ninja, que miraban entre aterrados, maravillados e incrédulos el divino poder de la Shogun del Fuugun.

- El alcance de mi poder destructivo aumenta considerablemente…- Todos voltearon a sus espaldas, para ver cómo las edificaciones de Konoha detrás de ellos habían sido derribadas

- ¡Ya basta…! ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!- Tsunade posó su mano derecha en el suelo tras realizar una breve secuencia de sellos.

Una enorme nube de humo apareció en el campo de batalla, entre la Kami no Senshi y los Ninja de Konoha, revelando tras unos segundos a la babosa gigante Katsuyu, la invocación especial de la Sannin. La babosa se intimidó visiblemente cuando reconoció aquella figura espectral de Chakra. Tsunade se dio cuenta del temor visible en su invocación cuando se posó en su cabeza y pudo percibir su inhibición. A sus lados, Nami y Hinata reasumían sus poses de batalla, sin embargo, las huellas del cansancio en sus rostros eran evidentes y la sangre que surgía respectivamente de sus ojos y bocas desmejoraba aún más su apariencia. Ambas respiraban con dificultad, debido al peso que representaba usar el Mangekyou Sharingan y el Bouenkyou Byakugan respectivamente. Eran poderes que consumían sus vidas progesivamente y apenas tenían unos días de haberlos despertado, por lo que ya estaban cerca de su límite.

- Tsunade-sama…- Katsuyu llamó la atención de su invocadora

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Preguntó la Sannin sin apartar la mirada de su enemiga

- ¿P-Por qué han desafiado a la Kami no Senshi…?- Preguntó notoriamente cohibida la Namekuji Joutei (Emperatriz de las Babosas)

- ¿Kami no Senshi…?- Repitió desconcertada la rubia -No… No puede ser…- Murmuró visiblemente impactada

- Muere…- Shirona lanzó su ataque, aprovechando el lapso de distracción de la rubia

- ¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- La Uchiha posó su mano en el suelo, provocando que se manifestara una nube de humo.

Cuando Tsunade y Katsuyu reaccionaron, las dos estocadas de las espadas llameantes del Asura se dirigían a ambas a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, montada en el fénix Hiten, Nami se lanzó hacia el inminente ataque de Shirona. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, saltó del lomo de su invocación y nuevamente activó su Mangekyou Sharingan, viéndose rodeada por el Susanoo consolidado de un momento a otro. Dispuso el Yata no Kagami (Espejo de Ocho Lapsos), la defensa ubicada en el brazo izquierdo del Susanoo, delante de Katsuyu con la intención de bloquear las espadas llameantes para proteger a su segunda Sensei. Las espadas y el escudo colisionaron violentamente, ante la atenta mirada de la rubia.

- ¡Nami…!- Exclamó Tsunade, mirando con sorpresa la acción de su alumna

- ¡Así como Naruto-kun, protegeré a mis seres queridos…!- La Uchiha encaró valientemente a la Shogun del Fuugun.

Sin embargo Shirona se mantuvo impasible. Sólo entrecerró la mirada cuando vio que el escudo de Chakra comenzó a cuartearse y voló en pedazos instantes después, ante la mirada totalmente descolocada de Nami. El corte cruzado de ambas espadas continuó su camino y desgarró totalmente a la figura espectral, que lanzó un alarido al aire antes de disiparse en el aire. Inmediatamente la Uchiha se precipitó al suelo mientras sus ojos sangraron violentamente y se los cubrió con las manos, gritando como señal del agudísimo dolor que sentía en sus orbes en ese momento.

"Pudo destruir el legendario Susanoo con un simple ataque…" Tsunade miraba totalmente incrédula lo que había sucedido

- ¡Nami-chan!- Hinata corrió hacia donde parecía caer su amiga, atrapándola antes de que impactara contra el suelo -¡¿Estás bien?-

- Hina-chan, ya no puedo ver…- La Hyuga observó con horror los ojos de su amiga, ya que se notaban apagados y de ellos escurría la sangre visiblemente -¿Tsunade-sensei está bien…?-

- Nami-chan…- Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar por los ojos de la peliazul -Sí…-

- Qué bueno… Al menos, pude protegerla…- La cabeza de la Uchiha se venció a un costado, mientras terminaba de desmayarse por el agotamiento.

Katsuyu se había lanzado al ataque, embistiendo de frente a la Shogun del Fuugun, sin embargo fue detenida por las manos de los brazos medios del Asura, que la tomaron del cuerpo y lentamente comenzaban a subyugarla en el suelo. La babosa intentó utilizar su Katsuyu Daibunretsu (Gran División de la Babosa), para escapar de la presión de los brazos del Asura, pero inmediatamente sintió cómo su cuerpo no respondía a su deseo de dividirse, El Chakra de Shirona interfería con el suyo y le impedía moldearlo a su deseo. Finalmente la babosa fue subyugada y derribada, mientras los brazos medios del Asura la clavaban al suelo y levantaba una cortina de polvo. Tsunade salió de entre aquella nube, para caer pesadamente de pie al suelo y correr hacia sus alumnas. Se sorprendió al ver a una inconsciente Nami en los brazos de una visiblemente entristecida Hinata.

- Y ahora… Acabaré contigo-

La voz imponente de Shirona llamó la atención de la rubia y la peliazul, ya que los brazos superiores del Azura se elevaron al cielo y en ambas palmas surgieron flamas de Chakra violeta que se conectaron en sí y comenzaron a adquirir la forma de una larga lanza, cuya punta superior terminó por convertirse en un Shakujou (Vara de Monje) de seis círculos. Finalmente posó el arma sobre el cuerpo de Katsuyu, quien debido al poder del Asura era incapaz de dividirse para liberarse. Tsunade y Hinata observaron horrorizadas lo que sucedió a continuación: haciendo uso de ambas espadas, el Asura comenzó a cortar en forma frenética a la babosa, que entre espantosos gritos iba cayendo en pedazos al suelo.

La Sannin cerró los ojos y abrazó con fuerza a ambas Kunoichi conforme se generaba un enorme estruendo a su alrededor, el cual cesó después de unos instantes. Cuando por fin la rubia se animó a soltar a sus alumnas, redirigió la mirada a su alrededor para horrorizarse de ver cómo los varios pedazos de su invocación personal estaban a su alrededor. La indignación se hizo presente en el rostro de Tsunade en forma de una expresión desencajada por la ira mientras las lágrimas se hicieron presentes en su rostro. En un día, en menos de una hora, esa mujer le había arrebatado a dos de las personas más importantes para ella.

- Eres… ¡Eres una maldita asesina…!- Grito Tsunade con todas sus fuerzas

- Así es la ley del Makai, el fuerte vive y el débil muere- Increíblemente la pelirroja descendía lentamente al suelo mientras el Asura regresaba lentamente a su forma de aura que rodeaba su cuerpo -Tal vez tendrían oportunidad contra mí, de haber continuado peleando con la forma consolidada del Asura, pero…- Los pies de la Shogun se posaron en el suelo con desconcertante suavidad -Ese poder desperdicia Chakra en cantidades ridículas y a pesar de tenerlo de sobra, no me gusta desperdiciarlo…-

- ¡No te perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Nami-chan…! ¡Senjusengan (Mil Brazos y Mi Ojos)!-

Tsunade con incredulidad y Shirona con indiferencia, voltearon a ver con expectación a Hinata, quien se vio rodeada de un intenso Chakra celeste en forma similar al Asura de Shirona. La Hyuga sólo tardó un par de segundos entre esbozar una mirada desafiante y lanzarse al frente contra la pelirroja. En sus manos se formaron aquellas cabezas de león, de una forma más detallada que la ocasión anterior. Hinata le lanzó una enorme lluvia de golpes con sus manos, los cuales esquivaba Shirona con una enorme agilidad. Golpe a golpe, la peliazul dedicaba toda su fuerza para vengarse por lo que le había pasado a su mejor amiga, quien había quedado ciega e imposibilitada a continuar siendo Ninja. La pupila del Bouenkyou y los tres anillos que lo rodeaban se dilataba y contraía segundo a segundo para seguir los movimientos de la Shogun, quien con una tan terrorífica como armoniosa elegancia movía su cuerpo para esquivar cada ataque. Incluso para Tsunade resultaba difícil el seguir los ataques lanzados por la Hyuga, golpes del Juuken en su versión más avanzada con el fin de destrozar el interior de Shirona con un único impacto, pero ya fuera retrocediendo, ladeado el cuerpo décimas de segundo antes de recibir el impacto o agachándose y saltando cuando era indicado, la pelirroja esquivaba cada uno de los ya cientos de golpes lanzados por Hinata. Finalmente, la Kunoichi se detuvo, respirando agitada y observando con rabia cómo su enemiga se mantenía tranquila, casi como si no estuviera combatiendo.

"Desde el comienzo, sólo ha estado reduciendo su nivel para asemejar el nuestro, elevándolo cuando es necesario…" Pensó consternada la Hyuga "Por eso no hemos podido hacerle ningún daño…"

"Después de todo lo que ha pasado…" Tsunade trataba de mantenerse serena, porque un error contra una enemiga tan poderosa era una sentencia de muerte, justo como lo que había pasado a Kakashi, a Guy y a los otros Ninja que había atacado precipitadamente a la Shogun "No ha recibido un solo rasguño y no se nota para nada agotada… ¿En verdad será invencible, como dice la leyenda del Kami no Senshi…?" Lágrimas discretas empezaron a escapar por los ojos de la rubia "¿En verdad los humanos merecemos el castigo de los Kami…?"

- Veo que el nivel que he usado es mucho para ustedes, pero ahora que pelearé a mi estilo, créanme que antes de morir preferirán que hubiera peleado con el Asura moldeado y no con el manto…-

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos…!-

Tsunade y Hinata voltearon hacia sus espaldas, para ver cómo Sarutobi hacía su llegada al campo de batalla con el siguiente círculo de defensa, formado por él mismo y varios cientos de Jounin de la aldea, entre los que se encontraba el peliazul Hou y varios ANBU más. Si bien la estrategia inicial era ralentizar el avance de la Shogun con dos círculos de defensa alrededor de la Torre Hokage, al ver el poder destructivo de Shirona y sentir cómo los Chakra de los Ninja desaparecían hizo a Hiruzen decidirse por combatir todos a la Shogun, porque si no la detenían, no sería sólo el fin de Konoha, sino de toda la humanidad. El médico de inmediato se dirigió hacia la Uchiha, mientras las tropas recién llegadas cobijaban a los intimidados Genin, a Shikamaru y a Asuma y Kurenai. Shirona se mantuvo impasible mientras el Sandaime se posaba delante de su alumna y las pequeñas Chunin del Equipo Ryu. Hou pudo comprobar con horror que los ojos de Nami estaban desechos.

- ¡Kami! ¿Qué le sucedió a Nami?- Preguntó sorprendido el médico peliazul

- El Susanoo… Ella destruyó el Susanoo de Nami…- Hinata se había acercado a su amiga y a su Sensei de cabello celeste, para finalmente perder su Bouenkyou y terminar por desmayarse, cayendo bocabajo al suelo

- ¡Hinata!- Sin terminar de atender a la Uchiha, Hou se dirigió inmediatamente hacia la Hyuuga para ayudarlas a las dos al mismo tiempo

- ¡Tú!- Sarutobi señaló acusadoramente a Shirona -¡¿Con qué derecho vienes y destruyes nuestra aldea? ¡¿Con qué derecho asesinas a nuestra gente?-

- Con el mismo derecho… ¡Con el que me arrebataron a mi hijo de los brazos e ignoraron el sacrificio de la única persona que me ha querido tratando a Naruto como si fuera un monstruo…!-

Súbitamente la Shogun del Fuugun se elevó varios metros sobre la aldea. Ante la expectación de todos los Ninja que la siguieron inmediatamente, Hou cargando a las chicas y Tsunade siendo ayudada por Tenzou, Shirona comenzó a volar hasta posarse en el centro de la aldea, justo debajo de la Torre Hokage, ubicada en el centro de Konoha. Si bien su ataque con el Asura moldeado había echado abajo casi todas las construcciones, la aldea parecía poder reconstruirse… De tener la oportunidad. Volteó de reojo hacia el Monumento Hokage y su mirada se entrecerró con visible indignación al ver el rostro tallado de su amado Minato. Cerró sus temibles ojos mientras se puso a recordar fugazmente su vida. Su infancia en Uzushio, la larga aventura en su batalla contra el Daimaoh Van, a quien hubiera ayudado con gusto a destruir a los humanos si se hubiera dado cuenta de la escoria que eran, el reencuentro con Minato y la concepción de Naruto, la forma que en disfrutó su embarazo con el hombre que amaba y finalmente, aquél desafortunado día, el nacimiento de Naruto, donde pasó de la mayor de las dichas a la peor de las desgracias… Si, ningún ser humano iba a sobrevivir en el mundo que iba a crear el Tengun. Por eso todos en ese lugar debían de morir.

- ¡Cuidado, algo está planeando…!- Sarutobi posó su mano en el suelo, para invocar a su compañero de combate, el Rey Mono Enma -¡Enma, rápido…!-

- ¡Entendido…!- Replicó el Enkouou (Rey Simio)

- ¡¿Qué piensas hacer, viejo?- Tsunade se acercó con premura a su maestro, quien terminó de realizar una secuencia de sellos familiar para los Akimichi a extraordinaria velocidad

- ¡Baika no Jutsu (Técnica de Multi-tamaño)…!-

Para sorpresa de los Ninja de Konoha, el veterano Shinobi posó ambas manos en la espalda de su invocación, con lo cual Enma empezó a crecer enormemente, mientras el Sandaime parecía adelgazar violentamente. Finalmente el Rey Simio alcanzó una altura de varios metros, casi igual a la de la Torre Hokage, lo que dejó desconcertados a todos… ¿Qué era lo que planeaba el viejo Hokage contra aquella mujer que había demostrado tener el poder para destruir la aldea sin dificultad?

"Ese anciano se ha gastado todo su Chakra haciendo eso… Bueno, da lo mismo, nada de lo que haga podrá parar este golpe" El Rinnegan estaba enfocado en Sarutobi

- ¡Estoy listo Sarutobi…!- El Simio realizó el sello de manos Tatsu -¡Henge: Kongounyoi (Transformación: Báculo de Adamantino)!- En una nube de humo, el gigantesco mono se transformó en un báculo negro de orillas doradas -Y ahora… ¡Kongou Rouheki (Prisión del Muro de Adamantino)…!-

Ante la mirada asombrada de todos, el báculo negro comenzó a replicarse a sí mismo para acomodarse en forma de una torre cuadrada que cubrió gran parte de Konoha, cimbrando la tierra cada que un báculo se posaba uno sobre otro en y finalmente cerraba el espacio superior al colocar un techo en forma de rejilla. Tsunade sonrió suavemente al ver que el poderoso e impenetrable Jutsu defensivo de su Sensei replicado a esa escala tan masiva protegería a Konoha de lo que intentara hacer la Shogun del Fuugun. Cuando el movimiento de la tierra cesó, el Sandaime se desvaneció, siendo atrapado por Asuma antes de caer al suelo.

- ¡Sensei…!- La rubia Sannin se acercó inmediatamente al anciano

- No se preocupe Tsunade-sama, sólo está agotado porque consumió casi todo su Chakra… Con un buen descanso estará bien- Dijo tranquilizadoramente el Jounin

- Me alegro…- El rostro de Tsunade se ensombreció -Ya hemos tenido suficientes bajas…-

- Nada de lo que intenten evitará que acabe con ustedes…-

Los Ninja de Konoha voltearon hacia la Shogun del Fuugun, quien había adoptado una pose de meditación, con sus manos delante de su pecho, cerca una palma de la otra, sin tocarse. Su Chakra había pasado a ser dorado y entre sus manos una esfera brillante se había formado. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y se mantenía aparentemente imperturbable. Fue lo que más llamó la atención de la ANBU Yuugao Uzuki, pero no dijo nada. Seguramente la protección que había colocado sobre ellos el Sandaime sería suficiente para resistir cualquier ataque de esa mujer. El Chakra de Shirona continuaba elevándose, hasta alcanzar el punto en que la tierra comenzaba a cimbrarse sutilmente. Finalmente aquella concentración de energía terminó por liberarse en forma de un gran estallido.

- ¡Pero qué…!- Se escuchó la voz del simio Enma desde el enrejado de Adamantino

- ¡Tenma Koufuku (La Capitulación del Ángel y el Demonio)…!-

Nadie de los Ninja atinó a decir nada, cuando del cuerpo de Shirona surgió ese rayo de luz en forma de una esfera seguida de una estela resplandeciente. Todos demostraban la fascinación mezclada con horror en sus miradas cuando vieron venir aquél torrente de Chakra que impactó directamente en la cárcel de Adamantino y desapareció toda Konoha en una inmensa explosión de Chakra que duró varios minutos. Una cantidad inmensa de polvo se levantó hacia la atmósfera durante una gran cantidad de tiempo, ante la mirada fría de la Shogun, quien se mantuvo observando la esfera luminosa resultado de su ataque…

…

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo-ttebane…?-

Un terremoto sumamente intenso terminó por derribar a Uzumaki Kushina al suelo, mientras que Rimururu tuvo que acuclillarse para no caer, ayudando de paso a la anciana Genkai, siendo Infernape y Yukidama los únicos en mantenerse totalmente de pie todo el tiempo. Toda la estructura subterránea se agitaba violentamente y el movimiento sólo se detuvo hasta varios minutos después. De inmediato la pelirroja se reincorporó visiblemente exaltada, al tiempo que la Hime y la anciana se ayudaban lentamente a reincorporarse mutuamente. Rimururu se acercó inmediatamente al Shogun del Kagun, quien se mantenía mirando fijamente hacia el techo de tierra. La luz se fue un momento, pero el alumbrado del lugar no tardó en volver a encenderse.

- ¡¿Tú sabes qué fue lo que sucedió, Infernape…?- Preguntó asustada la castaña

- No- El Simio se mantuvo expectante, mientras una gota de sudor escurría lentamente por su sien -Sólo sé que ese terremoto no fue natural, porque su epifoco estuvo localizado en la superficie…-

- Alguien… Alguien viene hacia acá- Las mujeres y el Juujin voltearon confundidos hacia Naruto, quien se mantenía tranquilo, tomando los barrotes de la celda -La conozco… ¡Yo conozco a esta persona!- Los presentes no se sorprendieron por las palabras del rubio, sino porque estaba sonriendo y su Rinnegan estaba brillando.

…

Shirona descendía lentamente hacia lo poco que quedaba de Konoha. Lo que se había mantenido fuera de la protección del Kongou Rouheki había sido totalmente destruido, incluso vaporizado, dejando únicamente un erial gigantesco en medio del boquete geológico donde estaba posada la aldea, que ahora parecía más bien el cráter resultado del choque de un meteorito. Sin embargo, en la zona protegida por Enma, todo estaba en ruinas y los restos más grandes de las construcciones todavía continuaban cayendo del cielo, haciendo retumbar sutilmente el suelo. Los pies de la pelirroja se posaron suavemente en el suelo, mientras volteaba a ver todo a su alrededor. Todos los cuerpos de los Ninjas estaban tirados por todas partes, al menos los que no se hicieron polvo. A unos metros de distancia pudo ver los cuerpos de aquellas dos chicas, donde la pelinegra estaba bocabajo en el suelo y sobre ella, bocarriba, protegiéndola con su cuerpo, se encontraba la peliazul. Posando su Rinnegan sobre ellas, pudo ver que sus cuerpos todavía emitían Chakra, lo que significaba que se encontraban con vida, sin embargo, los ojos de la Hyuga también estaban desechos y al igual que la Uchiha, ya no estaba en condiciones de combatir.

"Así que la mocosa Hyuga utilizó su poder defensivo para salvar a su amiga, aún a costa de perder ambos ojos…" Pensó la Shogun, indiferente a la suerte de sus nueras.

No muy lejos de ambas, se encontraba el médico peliazul, tirado en el suelo e inconsciente. Casi pegado a él, se encontraba Tsunade, bocarriba y respirando agitada. No muy lejos de ella, estaba aquél anciano, consciente pero totalmente derrotado, cerca del cuerpo del Enkouou Enma, ambos con los ojos en blanco y empalados con tuberías salidas del suelo. Sin darle importancia a la devastación provocada por su ataque, Shirona comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el centro virtual del cráter. Sin embargo, apenas unos pasos después, su pie derecho fue sujetado por la mano de la Sannin, quien la miraba fieramente, respirando con evidente dificultad.

- ¿Por qué sigues aferrándote a una batalla ya perdida?- Preguntó seria la Shogun del Fuugun, mirando indiferente a la Sannin -Deberías rendirte-

- La Voluntad, de, F-Fuego, en mí alma…- Murmuró Tsunade, como si le doliera siquiera el abrir su boca -Debo… L-Luchar hasta el fin… Por los demás…-

- Entiendo…- Cerrando su ojo derecho, la pelirroja enfocó su pupila izquierda en la espalda de la rubia -Entonces extinguiré esa mísera llama de la que hablas…-

Al instante un haz de luz violeta surgió del Rinnegan y atravesó el cuerpo de la Sannin, quien ahogó una expresión de sorpresa mientras su sangre salpicaba al cielo y manchaba la mejilla izquierda de la Shogun. La mano de la rubia perdió toda su tensión y su cabeza se venció a un costado, mientras de su boca surgió un hilillo de sangre y las líneas que recorrían su cuerpo desaparecían. Entonces Shirona reinició su camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraban las ruinas de la Torre Hokage.

- Pueden intentar ocultarte de mí, hijo mío… Pero siempre sabré dónde estás porque tú y yo tenemos un lazo de sangre superior al de cualquiera…- La mirada del Doujutsu de Shirona se entrecerró, mientras las orbes legendarias comenzaron a brillar.

…

**Salida 3: Lugar Para Intentar.**

¡Pelea! Hemos exprimido hasta la última gota,

No podemos permitir que sea en vano, este es nuestro momento.

La imagen que dibuje de ti tantas veces,

Se ha convertido en una voz y comprime mi pecho.

No es una locura pelear y palear,

Intentarlo e intentarlo por ti.

Por siempre, debes comprender que no estás solo,

Supera tus lágrimas, vamos a avanzar juntos,

No hay nada que temer, este es el lugar para intentarlo.

Además nosotros nunca separaremos nuestras manos,

Apostando por el mañana.

Cantemos en alto,

¡Nosotros somos uno para el futuro!

…

**Notas: **La batalla ha llegado a un punto crítico, donde toda la plantilla de Konoha ha sido totalmente derrotada y sólo quedan Infernape, Rimururu, Kushina y Genkai para hacer frente en una batalla espantosamente desigual a la Kami no Senshi, quien ha demostrado un poco del poder que le ha dado la fama a su raza. En el otro frente, Shiryu ha aparecido para equilibrar la balanza, logrando entre él y Azula derribar a dos de los Sannin Taichou, sin embargo las batallas más difíciles están a punto de empezar. En el caso de Weregarurumon e Ikki, en Saint Seiya a nadie se le ocurrió usar la leyenda del fénix para vencer a Ikki decapitándolo o atravesándole el corazón sin hacerlo polvo, optando siempre por derribarlo siempre para darle tiempo a recuperarse o convirtiéndolo en cenizas para que pudiera regresar como lo dice su nombre, a diferencia de Azula, que le reventó su Jutsu en la cabeza, asándole el cerebro literalmente. En el caso del Digimon, de todos los ultradigimon de los niños elegidos fue el más débil de todos y ahí sí, siendo un poco tendencioso por el pairing, soy Taiora 100% y el lobo lo pagó... XD. En el caso de Shirona, son pocos los personajes del anime/manga relacionados al concepto del Rinne o Samsara y qué mejor exponente que Shaka de Virgo, quien en este fic es la pre-encarnación de Shirona como el Kami no Senshi anterior a ella y posterior al Rikudou Sennin, por lo que la Shogun del Fuugun usó una de las técnicas características del Caballero Dorado. Creo que es todo por ahora, ya en el siguiente capítulo revelaré el secreto que se esconde detrás del nacimiento de Naruto y su separación de la Shogun, pero recordar que si bien toda la plantilla Ninja de Konoha fue derrotada, como en el caso de Hinata y Nami, no todos están muertos y si bien están incapacitados de combatir, como en el caso de Sarutobi, alguno incluso permanecen conscientes. No pregunten por Jiraiya, todo a su debido tiempo.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXVI (19): El Misterio del Nacimiento de Naruto…**

Para quien lo deseé, he abierto un deviantart en el cual iré subiendo las imágenes para ilustrar mis fics. El link de la página se encuentra en mi perfil. Saludos y gracias por leer este fic.


	38. XXXVI 19: El Secreto del Nacimiento de

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- Quien quiera que sea… Es una persona con un poder temible-ttebane- Genkai auxilió a su protegida, quien se llevó la mano a la frente y parecía desvanecerse -¡Está casi sobre nosotros…!-

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Dijeron unas sorprendidas Rimururu y Genkai

- Tiene que ser Shirona- Infernape llamó la atención de las mujeres -Debió usar el Undoufuujin para adelantarse a sus soldados- Volteó sobre su hombro para ver al rubio, quien se sentó en el suelo -Ella y Naruto están conectados por esos ojos, así que Shirona ya debe saber dónde está y seguramente ya viene por él- De inmediato orientó su mirada hacia la salida -Entonces ese terremoto debió ser obra suya… ¡Rápido, debemos enfrentarla antes de que entre aquí!-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Rimururu se acercó a la celda, mirando a las mujeres de Uzu -¡Ustedes quédense a cuidar a Naruto!-

- ¡Es demasiado peligroso, Rimururu-hime!- Replicó el Simio, volteando a ver a la decidida Daimyo -¡¿Acaso olvida el gran poder que posee Shirona?!-

- Es por eso que iré, es imposible que salgas ileso de la batalla contra ella, necesitarás que alguien que sepa Iryouninjutsu te respalde-

- Hm…- El semblante del simio se ensombreció, sin embargo, después de unos segundos esbozó una sonrisa -Supongo que no podré hacerla cambiar de parecer, no importa lo que diga, ¿Verdad?-

- Así es- Rimururu cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos -Así que vamos- La Hime sonrió decidida -Kushina-san, Genkai-san, no dejen a Naruto salir de la celda por ningún motivo…-

En ese momento, la castaña volteó hacia el pequeño rubio mientras su expresión se entristecía. Naruto sintió aquellos ojos posados sobre él y volteó con curiosidad hacia aquella chica. Se levantó inconscientemente para encontrarse con la expresión de la seria Hime. El chico no pudo evitar intimidarse con aquella firmeza que destilaban los ojos almendra de la Daimyo de la Nación del Agua. Infernape, Kushina y Genkai miraban atentos aquél momento de tenso e incómodo silencio.

- ¿Q-Qué sucede, qué quieres…?- Preguntó Naruto tímidamente.

Al pie de los barrotes de la celda se encontraba la Kodachi enfundada que Rimururu le había regalado al alumno de Ryu, aquél día que se conocieron. Las mujeres de Uzu, el Shogun del Kagun y el gato de blanco pelaje miraron expectantes cómo la Hime levantó el arma y aprovechando que Naruto estaba pegado a los barrotes, lo pescó por sorpresa de la cintura y rápidamente, ante sus protestas, le colocó el arma nuevamente en la espalda, como la llevaba aquél día que había dejado Konoha para enfrentarse al Tengun.

- ¡Quítamela, quítamela!- Protestaba el chico -¡Yo no quiero usar esa cosa, me da miedo…!-

- Ya sabes, debes luchar usando esta Kodaichi…-

Rimururu y Naruto entonces quedaron frente a frente. El rubio dejó de sollozar cuando vio aquella expresión triste en esa chica, pero se sorprendió a sobremanera cuando ella lo tomó de ambas manos y sus cristalizados ojos al borde del llanto, se enfocaron completamente en su mirada. La castaña terminó por cerrar los ojos y derramar algunas lágrimas, algo que puso sumamente triste a la chica, desconociendo la razón. Después de unos instantes, la Hime soltó suavemente a su desconcertado amigo.

- Naruto… Todos los que te conocemos, sabemos que eres un chico hiperactivo, cabeza hueca, necio y alegre, eres pequeño pero muy valiente, con un corazón de oro, ese eres tú, Naruto… ¡Alguien como tú no se paraliza al tomar una arma como lo haces ahora!-

- No es cierto… Yo no soy valiente- El rubio bajó la mirada levemente -Pero si espero un poco más, alguien va a sacarme de aquí- Las palabras de Naruto llamaron inevitablemente la atención de todos -Ya está muy cerca de aquí-

"En verdad está reconociendo instintivamente a Shirona como su madre" Pensó el Juujin, entrecerrando la mirada

- Te equivocas- Rimururu tomó de los hombros al chico, tras suspirar -¡Esa persona es tu enemiga!- La Hime se mostró decidida

- ¿Enemiga?- Repitió desconcertado el chico

- ¡Si, es tu enemiga! ¡Porque te arrebató despiadadamente todos los recuerdos que tenías al lado de tus amigos y los sueños por los que has luchado tan duro! ¡Y sí, viene por ti, pero no es algo que deba alegrarte…! ¡Lucha Naruto, lucha por recuperar esos valiosos recuerdos y tú valor…!- La castaña comenzó a alejarse lentamente -Tu valor…- Naruto se agachó nuevamente, con pena -¡Vamos, Infernape!-

- ¡Bien!- Y ambos se dirigieron a la salida ante la mirada de Naruto, Kushina y Genkai

"Es una chica muy fuerte" Pensó fugazmente la Uzumaki.

"…_Y si no sabes Ninjutsu, es mejor que lleves un arma contigo, ¿No? Esta arma ha estado en la familia real Kamui-Kotan de la Nación del Agua por generaciones… Pero yo no la sé usar muy bien y a Mei-san no le gusta que la lleve conmigo porque puede pasarme algo, así que tal vez tú puedas darle un mejor uso, Naruto…"_

"Siento que ya he vivido esto antes…" Pensó el rubio, pensando que ya había vivido un momento similar antes.

Naruto se le quedó viendo al Simio y a la Hime, mientras partían hacia la salida del búnker y por ende, hacia la batalla contra la Kami no Senshi. No sabían el desolador panorama que les esperaba. Era una batalla contra un ser que estaba en una dimensión diferente. Mientras el rubio por fin comenzaba a despertar vagamente un recuerdo de su memoria perdida, el gato Yukidama lo miraba abatido, ya que Shirona estaba más cerca y posiblemente se lograría llevar a su amigo. Entonces lo decidió, aunque fuera inútil, el gato protegería también a su amigo hasta el final. Se lo prometió maullando con firmeza.

…

**Entrada 3: Era un Mundo Transparente (Toumei Datta Sekai)**

¿Qué fue lo que yo perdí verdaderamente ese día?

Lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo…

En el atardecer, comenzó a ser perceptible para nosotros,

Poco a poco…

Sin embargo, volveré a casa.

En algún lugar está mi corazón, roto y frágil.

Cubierto y oculto, cubierto y oculto,

Bajo las palabras con las que pretendo parecer fuerte…

Tú has dicho que no podemos conocernos más,

Así que seguiré adelante, adiós…

Incluso si no estás en este mundo,

Correré, superando el dolor algún día, algún día…

…

**XXXVI (19): El Secreto del Nacimiento de Naruto.**

…

El combate entre Shiryu y Piccolo ya había comenzado. El hombre verde esquivó el primer golpe lanzado por el Yoroi Senshi, a tal velocidad que dejó una estela similar a la del Hae no Odori. El azabache volteó a su espalda y en el mismo movimiento lanzó un ataque de su Excalibur, sin embargo, nuevamente se encontró con una estela que en esta ocasión fue partida a la altura de la cintura antes de desaparecer. Shiryu nuevamente quedó de frente a la situación, pero Piccolo continuaba moviéndose a esa increíble velocidad, totalmente fuera del alcance del Yoroi Senshi, quien alternaba su mirada por todo el campo de batalla tratando de ubicarlo.

- Maldición…- Susurró apretando los dientes -¡Shinken!-

La onda de viento resultado del golpe iba dirigida al lugar donde hace apenas unos instantes había podido percibir al hombre verde, pero nuevamente se encontró con una estela destruida por el ataque que continuó hasta la pared del cañón y precipitó una gran cantidad de rocas y tierra al hielo tras el derrumbe que había provocado. Shiryu nuevamente volvió a alternar sus ojos por todo el lugar mientras endurecía visiblemente la mirada.

"No puedo creer que el Shinken no lo haya alcanzado… ¡Es el puño más veloz de Ryu!"

- Por lo que veo, has llegado a tú límite- El azabache se sorprendió bastante cuando Piccolo reapareció justo detrás de él

"¡Ahora…!" Shiryu le lanzó un golpe a bocajarro -¡Rozan Shoryu…!-

- Veo que en verdad eres fuerte- Piccolo detuvo el puño de su enemigo únicamente con la palma de su mano, reprimiendo el Chakra emergente -Sin embargo…- El hombre verde le lanzó una brutal patada justo en la boca del estómago -¡Esa fuerza es inútil si no logras conectar ni un golpe…!-

Shiryu se dobló inmediatamente, momento que aprovechó Piccolo para tomar distancia. El azabache se llevó la mano al lugar donde había recibido el impacto, mientras un hilillo de sangre comenzaba a escurrir por la comisura de sus labios, cerrando su ojo derecho debido al dolor. Le costó bastante trabajo ponerse nuevamente de pie, ante la atenta mirada del hombre verde, quien ya tenía su mano derecha con la palma abierta y los dedos extendidos apuntando hacia él.

- ¡Masenkou (Resplandor del Mal)…!-

Un haz de luz salió de la mano del hombre verde a una velocidad impresionante, de tal forma que Shiryu sólo pudo reaccionar cuando la hombrera derecha de su Yoroi voló en pedazos. Quedó visiblemente impactado, porque si bien su Yoroi estaba visiblemente dañada debido a su incipiente recuperación tras la batalla contra Tung, todavía tenía su resistencia contra el Ninjutsu. Entonces, fuera lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo el hombre verde, era una variante del Taijutsu.

"Es como al principio, no puedo ver sus ataques… Sólo veo un destello repentino…" De la mano de Piccolo comenzaron a salir varios disparos de luz -¡Gah…!-

El soldado de Shirona sonrió suavemente, al ver cómo lentamente comenzaban a proyectarse al aire los trozos de la Yoroi del azabache. Los ataques eran imposibles de esquivar para Shiryu. Saltaba hacia los lados, tratando de evadirlos, pero siempre lograban alcanzar su cuerpo y lentamente iban despedazando la Yoroiryu. Finalmente, cuando de su Yoroi sólo quedaban el peto y las protecciones de las piernas. Con nacientes hemorragias por todo su cuerpo, Shiryu se detuvo delante de su enemigo, sujetándose el hombro derecho.

- Demonios…- A intervalos irregulares, el ojo derecho del azabache se cerraba -¡Tengo que encontrar la forma…!-

- ¡Es imposible! ¡Jamás podrás evadirlo…!-

En ese momento, Piccolo comenzó un bombardeo de su Masenkou con ambas manos, lanzando una enorme cantidad de disparos que terminaron por proyectar a Shiryu violentamente hacia la pared del cañón, mientras su última protección, el Ryutate, terminaba por vencerse al tempestuoso ataque y volaba en cientos de pedazos tras resistir una gran cantidad de impactos. Quedó clavado en la roca por unos instantes, antes de precipitarse al hielo y caer pesadamente. Se levantó lentamente, mientras Piccolo se orientaba hacia él.

- Bien, ahora sí te concederé tu deseo y te atravesaré el corazón- El hombre verde se colocó en posición de ataque

"Es muy fuerte… Supera por mucho a los otros dos juntos… Es imposible competir con su velocidad" Por instante, la mirada del azabache se tornaba borrosa "Es muy peligroso" El Yoroi Senshi enfocó sus ojos en Piccolo "Pero sólo me queda atacar el lugar de donde surge el resplandor, en el momento en que realiza el ataque" Shiryu terminó por reincorporarse, aunque era evidente que le costaba trabajo mantenerse de pie

- Ah, así que aún no te rindes- El soldado de Shirona endureció la mirada

"Si puedo resistir el ataque, al contacto atacaré con mi Ken directamente hacia él, es la única posibilidad… Mi poder destructivo es mayor al suyo"

- De acuerdo, ahora aliviaré tu dolor- El hombre verde sonrió suavemente -¡Muere…!-

De la mano de Piccolo surgió a gran velocidad un nuevo disparo de Masenkou que se dirigió a gran velocidad hacia Shiryu, quien cerró los ojos resignándose a recibir el ataque, el cual impactó justo en el centro del pecho de su Yoroi. Entonces fue que abrió los ojos, en milésimas de segundos y en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, elevó su Chakra al límite para concentrarlo en su puño.

"Ahora…" El puño de azabache se proyectó al aire en centésimas de segundo -¡Rozan Shoryu-Ha!- El dragón desgarró todo a su paso, perdiéndose en la infinidad del Valle del Fin, pero Piccolo había desaparecido -Kh…- Shiryu quedó asombrado de ver que su enemigo había predicho sus intensiones "Diablos…" En el centro de su pecho, de forma superficial, estaba clavada la mano derecha del hombre verde, quedando colgando el brazo entero "¡Me engañó atacándome directamente con su brazo…!"

- ¡Pensé que intentarías algo así…!- El Shogun orientó su mirada hacia el cielo, donde a varios metros de él, su enemigo había saltado -¡Pero no soy tan estúpido como para caer en una trampa tan simple…!- Su brazo derecho estaba mutilado casi hasta el hombro -¡Ahora verás el máximo ataque de Piccolo Daimaoh!- En sus dedos índice y medio ya estaba concentrado su Chakra, en forma de una chispa intensa -¡Makankosappou (Pistola Asesina de la Luz Perforadora Demoníaca)...!-

Apenas Piccolo posó sus dedos hacia Shiryu, un haz de Chakra luminoso rodeado por otro haz que lo rodeaba en forma de espiral uniéndose en la punta, salió disparado a una velocidad casi irreal hacia el Yoroi Senshi. Al recibir el impacto justo en el centro del pecho, el azabache lanzó un alarido al aire, mientras el brazo clavado en su peto se desintegraba y esa parte de la Yoroiryu volaba en cientos de pedazos. Todo fue seguido por una explosión brutal que cimbró el Valle del Fin y el hielo creado por Weregarurumon también volaba en pedazos en el área de impacto. Piccolo descendió a la superficie de hielo que no había sido afectada por su ataque. El lugar afectado, reveló nuevamente el agua del lecho, de la cual emergió Shiryu después de unos instantes.

"¿Quién es este sujeto?" Pensó Shiryu flotando bocabajo sobre el agua, totalmente derrotado "¿Cómo es que pudo vencerme tan fácilmente…?" En la espalda del azabache, había aparecido un tatuaje con la forma de un dragón, el cual comenzaba a desvanecerse lentamente

- Al fin y al cabo eras humano- Piccolo se acercó a su enemigo, seguro de su victoria -Pero parece que te niegas a morir… Aunque yo no te mataré… Dejaré que agonices hacia una muerte lenta y dolorosa- El hombre verde orientó su mirada hacia el horizonte -Yo tengo que dirigirme a lo que quede de Konoha, para ayudarle a Shirona-sama a recuperar a Naruto-san-

"¿Por qué ese respeto a Naruto…?" El azabache sacó fuerzas de flaqueza para voltearse bocarriba del agua -Kh…-

- ¿Hm?- Piccolo regresó su atención a Shiryu -Todavía te quedan ganas de combatir, ¿Eh?-

- Que Shirona sea la sangre de Naruto, no quiere decir que le pertenece…- Replicó débilmente el Yoroi Senshi, que de su Yoroi sólo conservaba parte del Ryuken y la protección de las piernas -En estos momentos, Naruto es la esperanza de todos los humanos del mundo…-

- Hm, no me hagas reír… ¿La esperanza? Esas basuras llamadas humanos, no tienen el derecho de abrigar tal cosa-

- ¡¿Qué?!- Shiryu endureció la mirada

- De acuerdo- Piccolo cerró los ojos ante la hostilidad de Shiryu -Como regalo de despedida, te contaré el por qué Shirona-sama odia a la raza humana… Una vez que lo sepas, no te quedarán ganas de decir estupideces como esa… Porque Shirona-sama…- El hombre verde abrió los ojos, mostrando una indignación infinita -¡Fue traicionada por la humanidad a la que había jurado proteger…!-

- ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso…?!- Replicó el azabache, visiblemente sorprendido

- Hm… Bien, como te vas a llevar el secreto al otro mundo, te contaré la historia de la desgracia de Shirona-sama desde el principio…-

_En la antigüedad, los Kami crearon al Kami no Senshi como su juez en la tierra, con el divino Rinnegan… Este poseía el poder de crear o destruir el cielo y la tierra, pero sólo uno poseía ese poder, uno solo en cada generación… Y se dice que cuando terminaba la vida del Kami no Senshi, la mensajera de los Kami, Daitenshi (Arcángel) Rei Ayanami bajaba, para confortar ese cuerpo que siempre se dedicó a la guerra… Y el Rinnegan, que había cumplido su misión, era la herencia para el siguiente descendiente de la Daitenshi. Entonces ella viajaba a algún lugar ya fuera del Ryukai, el Ningenkai o el Makai, para depositar en él a su nuevo hijo, que las personas de ese lugar criarían como uno de los suyos y al crecer, el Kami no Senshi abriría sus ojos ante su destino. _

- Así que toda su vida sería dedicada a la lucha sin fijarse en la apariencia de sus padres o familia…- El hombre verde enfocó su mirada en un expectante Shiryu -Pero, en la generación de Shirona-sama… Ocurrió lo impensable-

_Las Guerras Mundiales entre los Ninjas del Ningenkai se habían desatado con firmeza en el mundo… Aprovechando esos momentos caóticos, fue que Orochimaru inició desde las sombras su conquista del mundo y Shirona-sama, quien debía detenerlo, no apareció… Jaou al final fue detenido por una dragona que habitaba el Ningenkai al haber sido exiliada del Ryukai por el Maryou Nubes, tras varios años de persecución y de lucha incesante… Aquella a la que los humanos llamaban Akahei… _

"¡Ryu…!" Pensó sorprendido el Yoroi Seishi

_La razón fue que ese momento, Shirona-sama se encontraba luchando contra un enemigo muchísimo más poderoso… El Daimaoh Van, que era el último de los Mazoku, la familia más poderosa de los demonios y dueño único del Jagan (Ojo Demoníaco), quien había exiliado al Juubi al Ningenkai tras vencerlo en una épica batalla. Van buscaba conquistar el Makai para posteriormente hacerse del Ningenkai y comparado con él, Orochimaru no era nada. La guerra entre ambos duró varios años, varias regiones del Makai fueron destruidas y al final, tras una batalla que simplemente va más allá de la imaginación de gente como tú o yo, Shirona-sama emergió victoriosa… Sin embargo, se encontraba al borde de la muerte… Con sus últimas fuerzas, se dirigió hacia aquél lago localizado a las afueras de lo que fuera Uzushio, pues se dice que aquellas aguas cristalinas incluso podían restablecerse el poder del Kami no Senshi… _

…

_Entre el frondoso bosque alrededor de la aldea de Uzushio, una maltrecha Shirona se arrastraba en dirección al lago cercano. De su frente surgía una abundante hemorragia de sangre. Tras lanzar su ataque final contra el Daimaoh Van, había logrado teletransportarse de nuevo al Ningenkai para regresar al que consideraba su hogar, la aldea de Uzushio, su aldea. Pero las graves heridas en todo su cuerpo, distribuidas por todo su cuerpo y consistentes tanto en tajos en su cuerpo como quemaduras considerables. Parecía ser su fin, porque la orilla del lago todavía estaba un poco lejos._

"_S-Sólo un poco más… N-No puede, ser el fin…" Al borde de la inconsciencia, la pelirroja se arrastraba débilmente _

_- ¡Shirona-chan…!- _

_En ese momento, la pelirroja alzó la mirada, para encontrarse con aquél rubio del que se había enamorado desde que era una niña, Minato Namikaze. Era una coincidencia el que Ninja de Konoha estuviera camino a la aldea aliada de Konoha, para encontrarse con aquella terrible visión… La mujer de la que se había enamorado y de la que se había separado cuando todavía eran unos niños, estaba al borde de la muerte, tratando de alcanzar aquél lago con evidente desesperación. En medio de su expresión debilitada por las heridas y el cansancio, Shirona sonrió débilmente, pero con sincera alegría._

_- Minato-kun…- Sin pensárselo, el rubio tomó a la mujer en sus brazos y corriendo a gran velocidad, se lanzó junto a ella al lago. _

…

_Fue en ese momento que Shirona-sama y Minato-san se reencontraron tras estar varios años separados. Entonces ella creyó que tantos años de duras batallas y el estar al filo de la muerte en varias ocasiones había sido lo correcto. Ella y su amado al fin podrían estar juntos para siempre, con la esperanza de un mejor porvenir. Podrían cumplir los sueños que ambos tenían y que habían quedado pendientes por sus deberes como Ninja y las obligaciones que tenía Shirona-sama como la Kami no Senshi._

"Entonces Naruto es hijo de Shirona y del Yondaime Hokage, es un híbrido…" El Yoroi Senshi seguía detenidamente el relato del hombre verde

- Shirona-sama había visto el sol en el interior de Minato-san…- Piccolo cerró respetuosamente los ojos.

_Entonces fue que por fin Shirona-sama retomó su vida plenamente como Ninja de Uzushio y bajo el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki construyó una leyenda sin paragón entre los humanos, siendo siempre fiel a Uzushio. Mientras, el amor de ambos maduraba y pasaba de ser un amor de niños a una relación formal, sólo del conocimiento de ellos dos. El amor de Shirona-sama y Minato-san floreció en esa época tempestuosa, convirtiéndose en un rayo de esperanza. Shirona-sama era feliz porque entonces le fue asignado un equipo para entrenarlo… En dicho equipo se encontraban Taichi Yagami, un niño hiperactivo, Sora Takenouchi, una joven inteligente y Yamato Ishida, considerado un genio para su generación. Había un triángulo amoroso ente ellos tres, que dificultó mucho su desarrollo, pero sin importar eso, Shirona-sama estaba feliz y agradecida con su vida, trataba de ser siempre un ejemplo para ellos… Pero las fracturas de esa relación tendrían consecuencias terribles._

…

_Frente a frente, un joven de cabello castaño alborotado y voluminoso, tez bronceada y ojos chocolate, miraba desafiante a un joven rubio de tez clara y ojos azules. Ambos se preparaban para atacar, empuñando los dos una Katana con ambas manos. En las hojas de las armas, el Chakra Katon del castaño y el Hyouton del rubio, estaban concentrándose más y más, como les había enseñado Shirona en una versión sumamente reducida del Shinpuuzan, pero todavía de gran nivel para el estándar humano. Alejada de ellos, una joven pelirroja con peinado a los hombros y tez ligeramente bronceada observaba con tristeza en sus ojos. Ella era la responsable de lo que la lucha fratricida que se iba a dar entre ellos… Novia del castaño que se esforzaba por ser mejor cada día, lo engañó con el rubio elogiado como un prodigio, por la luminaria que el apellido Ishida tenía en Uzushio, sólo debajo de los mismos Uzumaki en cuanto a importancia, mientras que los Yagami eran una familia humilde, que ni siquiera tradición Shinobi tenían. Al principio, los tres eran los mejores amigos, pero lentamente se fueron alejando por el linaje y la pelirroja. Ella eligió al castaño por amor, pero terminó desencantándose por el renombre futuro del rubio. Del cielo caía el agua, como de los ojos de la chica caían las gruesas lágrimas. De su amistad ya no quedaba nada, sólo resentimiento. Ataviados ambos con su uniforme Jounin consistente en chaleco negro, camisa de manga larga en color naranja y pantalón largo de color negro, con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en la espalda, se preparaban para saldar cuentas de una vez por todas. La relación de los tres jóvenes de quince años había quedado totalmente desquebrajada, de forma aparentemente irreparable. _

_- ¡Prepárate a morir, Yagami…!- Exclamó Yamato mientras corría con toda la intensión de sentenciar a su otrora mejor amigo -¡Oogami Kourizan (Corte de Hielo del Gran Lobo)…!-_

_- ¡Eso va para ti, Ishida…!- Replicó Taichi, preparado también su ataque -¡Ryuuenzan (Corte de la Flama del Dragón)…!-_

_- Por favor… ¡Deténganse…!- Gritó la entristecida Sora, cuando ambos comenzaron a correr para la colisión final_

_- ¡Shinpuuzan…!-_

_Ambos Ninja, recién nombrados Jounin, salieron volando en direcciones opuestas cuando el corte de su Jounin Sensei impactó en el lugar, con el filo en sentido contrario al suelo y provocó una corriente de viento en todas direcciones. Mientras las Katana de ambos salieron volando y se clavaron en la tierra tras disiparse el Chakra, los dos dieron varias vueltas en el suelo antes de detenerse, el castaño al chocar contra un árbol y el rubio al ser detenido por la pelirroja. Shirona, ataviado con el uniforme Jounin y bajo la apariencia de Kushina Uzumaki, se levantó imponente y miró en ambas direcciones, observando con indiferencia a sus dos alumnos reincorporarse con dificultad._

_- ¿Qué creen que están haciendo…?- Preguntó la pelirroja, llamando la atención de ambos_

_- Llamaste a Kushina-sensei para que no te cortara la garganta, ¿Cierto Yagami?- Yamato sonrió burlonamente, mientras Sora lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie -Eres un simple mediocre de sangre corriente-_

_- Kh…- El castaño se puso de pie al apoyarse contra el árbol, mirando visiblemente dolido cómo su todavía novia ayudaba a su enemigo -Maldito seas…-_

_- Basta, Yamato…- El rubio borró la sonrisa de su cara y volteó de reojo a la pelirroja mayor, quien parecía reprimir su furia -Ahora quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que sucedió aquí- Declaró la todavía líder del equipo, manteniendo la tranquilidad_

_- Yagami nos encontró en lo nuestro, eso es todo- Replicó el rubio, recuperando su sonrisa altiva_

_- Ustedes dos eran novios, ¿No es así, Sora?- La Jounin miró fijamente a la chica cuya mirada se ensombreció_

_- Yo… Yo realmente quiero a Yamato- Replicó tímidamente la chica, aunque visiblemente dudosa_

_-¡¿Lo quieres a él o a su nombre…?!- Replicó indignado el castaño, pero se tranquilizó al ver que la chica dudó visiblemente ante la pregunta -Si es así, entonces lárgate con él y su nombre, que yo soy un simple hijo de aldeanos que quiere ser Ninja…- Shirona, Yamato y Sora voltearon a ver a Taichi, quien simplemente se comenzó a alejar en dirección al bosque_

_- Yo… Perdóname, Taichi…- Murmuró la pelirroja menor, antes de cerrar los ojos y volver a llorar_

"_Taichi… Tú ibas a ganar ese duelo y si los detuve, fue para que no te ensuciaras las manos con la sangre de tu mejor amigo…"_

_Mientras su alumno se alejaba, Shirona lo siguió con la mirada y si bien su expresión permanecía seria e inexpresiva por el momento, pudo notar el dolor que le producía a su alumna el ver cómo el chico se alejaba. Era evidente que la chica a quién quería era al chico que se terminaba de perder entre los árboles, pero así como lo había dicho Taichi, fue más grande su deseo de pertenecer al ilustre Clan Ishida antes que estar al lado del hombre que amaba. No pudo evitar que a su mente llegara el recuerdo de las palabras que Van le dijo durante su última batalla…_

"…_Ellos no discriminan por la fuerza, sino por la apariencia, prefieren sobre ellos al más estético antes que al más capaz…"_

…

_Fue la primera vez que Shirona-sama comenzó a cuestionarse sobre la naturaleza de los humanos… La guerras seguían sacudiendo al Ningenkai y entonces fue que las aldeas Ninja de Kumo e Iwa notaron el potencial de Uzushio, que con sus exclusivas técnicas de Fuinjutsu, podría desequilibrar el curso de los conflictos. Planearon el genocidio de los Uzumaki lanzando una invasión a gran escala. Fue un cuerpo de élite jamás visto antes en el estándar humano: el Raikage A, el Tsuchikage Oonoki, los Jinchuuriki de las dos aldeas, Yugito Nii del Niibi, Roushi del Yonbi, Han del Gobi y Killer B del Hachibi, además de varios de los Ninja más diestros de ambas aldeas. El objetivo de aquella misión era exterminar completamente a los Uzumaki, sin importar costos o consecuencias. Mujeres, niños… Todos debían morir. La batalla que se dio a las afueras de Uzushio fue épica. El cielo gritaba, la tierra rugía y parecía inminente el desplome de la fuerza Ninja de Uzushio. Ese día Shirona-sama rompió el juramento que había hecho de jamás abandonar el disfraz de Kushina Uzumaki…_

…

_Shirona, bajo el disfraz de la adulta Kushina Uzumaki, se encontraba en la retaguardia del frente de batalla. Los estallidos en el frente, resultado de los poderosos Jutsu y los gritos de terror de los Ninja, principalmente de los de Uzushio, eran sonidos que erizaban la piel de todos los presentes. La pelirroja, observaba acuclillada un mapa que se encontraba extendido sobre un tocón. La luz del incendio lejano, visible a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda y que amenazaba con destruir el bosque, le permitía ver el documento con siniestra claridad. Las fuerzas de Uzushio estaban siendo arrasadas por Iwa y Kumo. Una chica de cabello rojo alborotado, que usaba lentes de armazón negro grueso y aparentaba ser una par de años menor que Shirona, analizaba junto a la Kami no Senshi el mapa. Detrás de ellas se encontraba un pelotón de aproximadamente cincuenta Ninja con el uniforme de Uzushio, la gran mayoría de ellos pelirrojos y algunos con otros tonos de cabello, entre ellos Sora, Yamato y Taichi._

_- Karin… ¿Cómo se encuentran los frentes?- Preguntó la pelirroja mayor_

_- Mira- La pelirroja de lentes señaló un lugar en el mapa a poco menos de un kilómetro de la entrada a Uzushio -Aquí están atacando frontalmente los Jinchuuriki…- Luego movió sus dedos en posición frontal, rumbo a su aldea -De hecho ese es el cinturón de defensa más fuerte y…-_

_- Y…- Shirona incitó a continuar a su hermana adoptiva_

_- El último antes de que lleguen a la aldea…- La mirada de Karin se ensombreció -¡No podemos enfrentar semejante fuerza de combate nosotros solos!- La desesperación se apoderó de su voz -¡Y Konoha ya envió refuerzos encabezados por Minato-kun, pero no pueden hacer retroceder al Tsuchikage y al Raikage…!- Las lágrimas de impotencia comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la chica de lentes -¡Estoy desesperada Shirona-san…! ¡Van a destruir mi hogar!-_

_- Kh…- Shirona endureció su falsa mirada amatista "Si esto sigue así, sólo será cuestión de tiempo antes de que Uzushio sea totalmente destruida…" Sorprendiendo a Karin, la pelirroja mayor se puso de pie, dándole la espalda -Karin-san… Hace tiempo que no me llamaba por mi nombre-_

_- ¿Eh?- La pelirroja menor, miró a su hermana adoptiva con desconcierto_

_- Queda una fuerza para detenerlos… Yo- La mirada de Shirona se orientó hacia el frente de batalla -Ordena que las fuerzas combatientes se retiren hacia Uzushio y que los dejen avanzar…-_

_- ¡¿Acaso estás loca?!- Replicó Karin, ahora furiosa -¡¿Quieres decir que no hay nada que hacer?!-_

_- Yo me encargaré…-_

_- Pero…-_

_- Dígame, ¿Confía en mí?- La mirada de la chica de lentes se tornó seria_

_- Si sólo hablamos de la fuerza… No hay nadie mejor- Fue la respuesta de Karin_

_- Entonces confíe en mi fuerza… Y vayan a Uzushio, yo estaré bien- La hija legítima del Uzukage tardó unos segundos en responder_

_- Está bien…-_

_Las tropas de Iwa y Kumo avanzaban libremente después de que las tropas de Uzushio comenzaran la evacuación hacia su aldea. El Sandaime Tsuchikage Oonoki y el Yondaime Raikage A, tomaban eso como una señal inequívoca de la derrota de los Ninja de Uzushio y avanzaban por el sendero del bosque que iba directo a la aldea de los Uzumaki ya sin ningún obstáculo… Hasta que se encontraron con aquella mujer pelirroja de cabello opaco a los hombros, cruzada de brazos y mirándolos con una expresión fría que no dejaba ver ningún sentimiento. Esperaban encontrarse con Kushina Uzumaki como mínimo, no con aquella mujer misteriosa que también portaba el uniforme de Uzushio._

_- ¿Quién eres tú mujer?- El Raikage comenzó a caminar hacia ella -No creo que seas tan idiota como para creer que tú sola puedes contra nosotros…- Endureció su mirada al ver que Shirona se mantuvo impasible -¡¿Quién carajo te crees que eres?! ¡Estás frente al Raikage por si no lo has notado…!-_

_- ¡Rasengan…!-_

_El Jutsu del recién nombrado Yondaime Hokage se hizo presente en la mano derecha de la pelirroja, sorprendiendo a A, quien salió volando instantes después de recibir el Jutsu sorpresivamente en su vientre, al ser incapaz de ver el sorpresivo ataque de la Kami no Senshi, cayendo delante de la alianza conjunta de Iwa y Kumo, sorprendiendo a todos el ver con qué facilidad había mandado a volar al Raikage. Killer B, el famoso Jinchuuriki, dio un paso al frente al ver que su hermano había sido derribado. Aquél hombre de tez morena y apariencia de rapero, con su cabello relamido hacia atrás, con lentes oscuros y marcada musculatura, se acercó amenazante._

_- ¡Hey perra ésta es la guerra, te alejas o hasta aquí llegas, yeah!- Shirona observó seria cómo un manto de Chakra comenzó a cubrir a Killer B, tomando la forma que conocía de los Jinchuuriki -¡¿Ahora lo vez?! ¡Por este poder vas a caer, idiota, bastarda!-_

_Sorpresivamente para Yugito Nii, Roushi y Han, Killer B se lanzó contra una Shirona que se mantuvo quieta, preparando su brazo para uno de sus Jutsu más poderosos, el Rariatto (Arado Relámpago de la Espada Caliente). El impacto fue en seco, con la escuadra interna de su brazo justo en su garganta. A los ojos de todos la batalla estaba terminada y esa osada Kunoichi que había elegido morir sola, era historia. El Jinchuriki del Hachibi sonrió con confianza, al saberse el vencedor de ese efímero encuentro que ni siquiera merecía ser llamado batalla. _

_- El único idiota aquí eres tú- Killer B abrió los ojos sorprendido al darse cuenta de que su enemiga seguía en pie._

_Lo siguiente que sintió, fue la mano derecha de Shirona sobre su tráquea y cómo sus pies se elevaban del suelo lentamente. La mirada esmeralda de la pelirroja lentamente se transformó en una especie de Doujutsu consistente en aros de color violeta que rodeaban la pupila. Entonces se dio cuenta de que un flujo verde la cubría y eso había evitado que el Rariatto acabara con ella. El Raikage terminó de reincorporarse al darse cuenta de la inusitada facilidad con la que su hermano adoptivo había sido contenido y neutralizado._

_- ¡Maldita perra…!- A tensó sus músculos, listo para iniciar su ataque -¡Raiton Yoroi (Armadura de Elemento Rayo)!-_

_Rodeado de una potente corriente de Chakra Raiton en todo su cuerpo, el Raikage se lanzó con gran velocidad hacia su enemigo. En todo el Ninkai su fuerza y velocidad eran conocidas, ya que sólo Minato Namikaze estaba lo suficientemente capacitado como para enfrentar el factor velocidad de A. En cuanto a fuerza, tal vez la Sannin Tsunade era la única capaz de igualar el poder de impacto que obtenía con su fuerza producto del Raiton que lo rodeaba. Durante su muy breve trayectoria colocó su mano en posición de golpe de espada con el objetivo de preparar uno de sus famosos ataques de Nintaijutsu, el Raigyaku Suihei (Opresión Horizontal Relámpago). El golpe de espada fue justo al codo del brazo de Shirona que ahorcaba a Killer B, pero ante la sorpresa del Raikage, Shirona resistió el impacto sin moverse de su posición, pero el flujo verde de Chakra que la rodeaba aumentó su densidad de un momento a otro._

_- ¿Eso es un golpe…? ¡Un golpe se da así…!- _

_Ante la mirada de sorpresa de los invasores de Iwa y Kumo, A salió volando hacia su espalda tras recibir un brutal puñetazo de la pelirroja lanzando con su mano libre justo al rostro, hasta perderse en el bosque. Aquellos extraños ojos se clavaron en la atónita y cada vez más asustada concurrencia. Era como si alguna especie de Kami o algo así estuviera protegiendo Uzushio de su ataque. Yugito Nii, aquella mujer rubia de coleta y labios delineados en carmín fue la siguiente en lanzarse, al notar cómo Killer B tomaba el brazo de Shirona, tratando de hacer fuerza para disminuir la potencia del agarre y escapar, pero por alguna razón, era incapaz de transformarse o aumentar el manto de Chakra para soltarse. Comenzaba a retorcerse por la falta de oxígeno. _

"_¡Mi Chakra está siendo absorbido…! ¡Ahora sí quedé jodido…!" Pensó desesperado el Jinchuuriki rapero_

_- ¡Suéltalo…!- Ahora la rubia se lanzó al frente, mientras un manto de Chakra oscuro rodeaba su anatomía y la dejaba como una sombra siniestra similar a un gato -¡Voy a hacerte trizas! ¡Nekozume (Garra de Gato)…!- De las que ya más que sus manos, parecían sus patas delanteras, surgieron afiladas garras que tenían como objetivo la garganta de aquella pelirroja_

_- ¡Naraka…!- Exclamó Shirona cuando el ataque ya estaba a punto de tocar su garganta._

_La Jinchuuriki quedó visiblemente sorprendida, aún con aquella forma demoníaca que había asumido, ya que de un instante a otro su golpe había seguido de largo, asimilando su cerebro décimas de segundo después que su enemiga se había esfumado. Ni siquiera había pasado un segundo y su rostro apenas había empezando a conformarse en una expresión de sorpresa, cuando la Kami no Senshi reapareció sobre ella, en medio del aire. En medio de ese movimiento, con una velocidad imperceptible para los que observaban, tomó vuelo con el brazo con el que sostenía a Killer B, golpeando con el cuerpo del Jinchuuriki del Hachibi a la rubia, impactándola contra el suelo._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!- Gritó Kitsuchi, el hijo del Tsuchikage, cuando de un momento a otro, Yugito Nii, debajo de Killer B, impactaba contra el suelo, hundiéndose en el suelo con violencia._

_El polvo se levantó violentamente y el suelo se pulverizó para proyectarse hacia el cielo con el movimiento de Shirona, quien tras dejar a los Jinchuuriki de Kumo fuera de combate se apoyó en sus cuerpos, todavía en la posición vertical que tenía y cayó elegantemente, delante de los dos Jinchuuriki y frente al grupo conjunto de Iwa y Kumo. El anciano Tsuchikage observó sorprendido cómo dos de los Ninja más famosos de Kumo, ambos con un control perfecto de sus Bijuu, había sido derrotados con tal facilidad. Era inaudito._

_- ¿Quién eres?- El anciano Oonoki, bajito y de larga barba, encaró con tranquilidad a Shirona_

_- No necesitas saberlo- Replicó tranquila la pelirroja_

_- En eso tienes razón…-_

_Delante de la Kami no Senshi y tras la espalda de Oonoki, los Jinchuuriki del Yonbi y el Gobi cimbraron la tierra cuando se transformaron súbitamente, liberando estallidos sumamente violentos de Chakra, en los Bijuu que llevaban en su interior, Kokuou, el Caballo Gigante de Cinco Colas y Son Gokuu, el poderoso Simio de Cuatro Colas. Las rocas del suelo comenzaron a elevarse al aire mientras que ambos monstruos abrieron sus bocas para preparar aquellos ataques de Chakra negro que eran el poder más conocido de los Bijuu, la Bijuudama (Esfera de las Bestias con Cola). _

_- ¡Porque vas a desaparecer ahora…!- Exclamó el Tsuchikage con expresión triunfal, mientras extendía su mano abierta al frente -¡Muere…!-_

_- ¡Bijuudama…!- Exclamaron ambos Bijuu, liberando su temido ataque._

_Shirona sólo pudo esbozar una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que los ataques a quemarropa se abalanzaron contra ella, ya que si los dejaba explotar totalmente, posiblemente el rango de sus explosiones alcanzaría Uzushio o a su hermana adoptiva y a sus alumnos, a los que pudo ver por medio de la visión perfecta de 360 grados de su Rinnegan y que se escondían detrás de su espalda, entre los más voluminosos arbustos. La explosión provocó que todo el lugar se cimbrara violentamente, siendo el movimiento de la superficie terrestre tan fuerte como para sentirse en varios kilómetros a la redonda. Una enorme cortina de humo se levantó en medio del campo de batalla, delante de las tropas de Iwa y Kumo._

_- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!- Replicó visiblemente furioso Darui, el segundo al mando de las tropas de Kumo -¡B-san y Yugito-san estaban en ese lugar!- Sin respeto alguno, encaró al Tsuchikage, tomándolo de las solapas de su ropa_

_- Así es el Mundo Ninja niño… El objetivo era acabar con esa mujer para seguir con la misión y exterminar a los Uzumaki- Replicó entre dientes el máximo líder de Iwa_

_- ¡Miren eso, por allá…!- C, el rubio encargado de los cuerpos médicos señalaba hacia la cortina de humo, donde la silueta de una persona era visible._

_Aquella cortina de humo se disipó violentamente, revelando a aquél ente de Chakra verde con la apariencia de un Gaki amenazador y de expresión demencial, en cuyo costillar se encontraba la pelirroja, jadeando suavemente, tratando de controlar su respiración para recuperarse del violento esfuerzo. Había liberado de un momento a otro el poder del Preta con el fin de protegerse de las Bijuudama, así como a Karin, a Taichi, Sora y Yamato y absorber en lo posible la explosión de las dos Bijjudama para contenerla y que su rango de explosión no saliera de ese lugar. De su sien derecha una hemorragia de sangre surgía, así como un hilillo del líquido vital surgía de la comisura derecha de sus labios._

"_Kushina-sensei o Shirona-sensei es impresionante…" Pensó Taichi con emoción_

_- Asombroso…- Murmuró la joven pelirroja de tez bronceada_

"_Este nivel es impresionante…" El rubio miraba detenidamente el poder de su Sensei_

"_Esto ya es demasiado…" Karin miraba asustada aquella manifestación siniestra de Chakra_

"_Parece que mi Chakra se desgastó por usarlo tan violentamente a este nivel de velocidad y precisión…" La Kami no Senshi orientó su mirada legendaria hacia sus ya aterrados enemigos "Podría ser peligroso que esta batalla se extienda más porque podrían darse cuenta de la presencia de Karin y los chicos o peor aún, usaría el poder del Rinnegan para matar humanos… Será mejor ponerle fin ahora…"_

_La Kunoichi cerró los ojos ante la expresión incrédula de sus enemigos y chocó sus manos delante de su rostro. Inmediatamente el ente de Chakra verdoso aulló tenebrosamente hacia el cielo y se disipó de golpe, pero al instante el Chakra violeta surgió de forma violenta del cuerpo de la pelirroja y rápidamente tomó la forma de un ente de seis brazos de marcada musculatura y expresión decidida. El nuevo ente de Chakra, de varios de altura y ligeramente más alto que ambos Bijuu aulló hacia el cielo, anunciando su espectacular llegada. Inmediatamente colocó sus seis manos extendida delante de él, llamando poderosamente la atención de los Ninja de Iwa y Kumo._

"_¿Qué es lo que pretende con esa cosa?" Pensó analítico el Tsuchikage "Es algo similar al Susanoo del Mangekyou Sharingan, pero en una escala totalmente diferente… Ni siquiera Madara Uchiha tenía estas habilidades…"_

_- ¡Shinra Tensei…!- Exclamó Shirona con todas sus fuerzas._

_La devastación comenzó a extenderse delante de ella, desquebrajando la tierra y cimbrando incluso el cielo. Los atónitos Ninja enemigos intentaron gritar, pero aquella fuerza divina los alcanzó en segundos y los proyectó a todos, incluso a los poderosos Jinchuuriki transformados varios metros hacia sus espaldas. Los árboles eran arrancados de raíz e incluso las nubes se disipaban ante el paso de esa fuerza abrumadora, que proyectó por igual a todos los Ninja hasta que se perdieron de vista. Karin y los chicos del Equipo Kushina usaron casi todo su Chakra para fijar sus pies a la tierra y evitar ser empujados por el poder residual de aquella poderosa fuerza, la cual sólo dejó de mostrar su poderosa influencia cuando la pelirroja, usando su Rinnegan, comprobó que sus enemigos había quedado fuera de combate varios kilómetros a lo lejos. Al saberse ganadora, se acuclilló con su rodilla derecha mientras el Asura agachaba la cabeza para desaparecer violentamente, así como el Preta lo hiciera momentos antes. Shirona sonrió suavemente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, sabiendo que su querida aldea estaba a salvo. Inmediatamente su equipo, ignorando de momento sus diferencias internas, corrió hacia ella para ver si se encontraba bien._

_- ¡Eso fue asombroso Shirona-sensei…!- Exclamó entusiasmado el castaño, ayudándole a reincorporarse_

_- Gracias, Taichi-kun…- Sonrió suavemente la pelirroja_

_- Es cierto, no pensamos que tuviera esas habilidades tan asombrosas- Agregó Sora con una hermosa sonrisa -Y esos ojos tan raros…-_

_- Lo sé… Pero se supone que jamás debían verme así- _

_- Pero eso no quita que nos haya mentido y tomado la identidad de Kushina Uzumaki, la hija de Uzukage-sama- Agregó Yamato con sutil recriminación en su voz_

_- Yo… Se los explicaré después- Replicó con expresión ensombrecida al ver el gesto severo del rubio_

_- Shirona…- Karin se acercó con evidente recelo_

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Karin-san?- Preguntó confundida por la actitud de su hermana adoptiva_

_- ¡¿Qué demonios eres tú?!- La directa respuesta de la chica de lentes dejó visiblemente sorprendida a la Kami no Senshi._

…

_En un principio, Shirona-sama fue bien recibida como la salvadora de Uzushio de aquél intento de genocidio por parte de Kumo e Iwa. Sin embargo, la aldea no vio con buenos ojos que una mujer huérfana de nacimiento a los ojos de la gente, tuviera el prestigio que le correspondía por derecho a la hija legítima del Uzukage. Después de un tiempo, tras celebrar a su nombre, se supo públicamente su relación sentimental con Minato Namikaze, candidato a Yondaime y el Uzukage veía con buenos ojos esta relación, ya que era una forma de fortalecer la alianza entre Uzushio y Konoha… Pero los consejeros y Karin, no veían con buenos ojos que en el colectivo Ninja Shirona-sama obtuviera tanto poder político, porque eventualmente una mujer que a fin de cuentas no era una Uzumaki, podría ocupar el cargo de Uzukage. Entonces fue que la ambición de Karin superó los límites…_

…

_El Uzukage, un hombre de larga barba roja y esponjosa, llamado Akahige (Barbarroja) precisamente por aquél ornamento en su rostro, se encontraba en su oficina, en el papeleo diario de su aldea. Revisaba uno a uno los documentos relacionados a las misiones, vestido con su toga de Kage y su sombrero con el Kanji Uzu (Espiral) de color rojo deslavado en la parte delantera, cuando notó que Karin, acompañada de tres consejeros ancianos, había ingresado a la habitación. Dejó de lado sus documentos para atender a la única hija biológica que le quedaba, enfocando su mirada amatista en ella. _

_- ¿Qué ocurre, Karin?- Preguntó Akahige con expectación_

_- Padre- La Kunoichi se acuclilló respetuosamente frente a él, siendo secundada por los ancianos -Hemos discutido a fondo las habilidades de Shirona y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que no es humana…-_

_- ¿A qué te refieres?- Replicó el líder de Uzushio, visiblemente molesto_

_- ¿Recuerdas al llamado Jagun? ¿Aquél ejército bajo las sombras que amenazó la aldea durante los años que Shirona estuvo ausente?- Karin sabía que por mes, al menos un Uzumaki seguía siendo secuestrado por Orochimaru, pero mantuvo eso en secreto para lograr su propósito_

_- Sí… ¿Por qué?-_

_- Porque me parece muy sospechoso que cuando ella se marchó aquellos secuestros y esporádicos ataques comenzaron a darse… ¿Recuerdas que fue en ese periodo de tiempo que Orihime Nee-chan desapareció? Eso era muy conveniente para Shirona, porque sólo ella y yo tendríamos posibilidades de heredar tu puesto y sabes que hace años que no sabemos de Kushina Nee-chan… Ella las conoció a ambas y fue después de que se marchó que ellas desaparecieron…-_

_- Ve al grano Karin… ¿Qué es lo que me estás sugiriendo?- Declaró Akahige con voz severa_

_- Que existe la posibilidad de que Shirona sea una integrante del Jagun…-_

_- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- La expresión del Uzukage se deformó por la furia tras las palabras de una Karin que sonrió discretamente_

"_Primero el sabotaje de Kushina… Después el accidente de Orihime y finalmente… La caída de esa fenómeno de Shirona… El puesto de Uzukage ya es mío" Una retorcida sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la chica de lentes…_

…

_Aquél rumor se expandió como el fuego. Y los humanos de Uzushio recordaron todas las atrocidades que cometió el Jagun de Orochimaru contra su pueblo… En un juicio montado donde además fueron invitados varios Ninja de Konoha, entre ellos Minato-san, se llegó al veredicto de exiliar a Shirona-sama. El único voto a favor de su inocencia lo emitió Minato-san, por lo que se ganó la reprobación de los consejeros, Danzou Shimura, Kotahu Utatane y Homura Mitokado… Era un día lluvioso, recuerdo que me contó Shirona-sama, como si el cielo mismo llorara su dolor, porque todo pasó por proteger la aldea que le terminó dando la espalda. Ya no tenía un hogar e incluso Yamato y Sora le dieron la espalda, mientras que Taichi desapareció tras saber esa supuesta verdad…_

…

_La lluvia caía intensamente y una Shirona vestida únicamente con un top negro, una capa de color blanco y pantalones de color naranja, complementado con botas negras, miraba con tristeza hacia la entrada de su amada aldea… No, ese no era su hogar, simplemente fue el lugar que eligió la Daitenshi para dejarla en el Ningenkai. A fin de cuentas su misión como Kami no Senshi era un camino de sangre en el que estaría combatiendo hasta el día de su muerte. Su mirada melancólica se cerró y se dio media vuelta para irse de ese lugar y esperar en soledad la llegada de otro posible enemigo que amenazara la paz de los Sankai. De nuevo, estaría sola en ese camino de sangre y destrucción. Dio su primer paso, pero se detuvo y alzó la mirada al notar que alguien la esperaba en medio de aquella lluvia que se convertía paulatinamente en un auténtico diluvio acompañado de truenos y relámpagos._

_- Minato-kun…- Susurró la pelirroja débilmente, a lo que el rubio sólo entristeció su mirada -De cualquier manera no puedo relacionarme con los humanos… Ese es mi destino- Dijo mientras bajó la mirada llena de pesar, reanudando su solitario camino en medio de la tempestad -Gracias por todos los momentos que pasaste a mi lado…- Pasó junto al hombre que amaba, cabizbaja y entristecida_

_- ¡Shirona!- El Yondaime la detuvo, tomándola de la mano - ¡No te…! ¡No los dejaré nunca!- El rubio se veía decidido -¡No me importa nada más que ustedes!-_

_- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- La pelirroja volteó a ver a Minato con desconcierto y sorpresa, recibiendo frente a ella un documento con el símbolo de la unidad médica de Uzushio_

_- Shirona-chan…- Minato sonrió con sonrojo, visiblemente emocionado_

_- No lo entiendo…- Shirona observó aquél papel con desconcierto -¿Cómo puede una persona con las manos tan llenas de sangre…?- Inmediatamente posó sus apéndices en su vientre -Tener un hijo…- El Yondaime la abrazó por la espalda, posando su manos sobre las suyas, en un tierno abrazo protector_

_- Ni el ser Hokage ni el ser reconocido… Ser feliz contigo y nuestro hijo o hija es mi verdadera felicidad- Susurró suavemente el rubio en el oído de la pelirroja._

…

_Es la historia que nadie conoce de Minato Namikaze. Poco más de un año antes de que el Kyuubi atacara Konoha, él desapareció misteriosamente sin decirle a nadie a dónde iría. Él en realidad huyó con Shirona-sama a la lejana Morishima (Isla de los Bosques), ubicada en la Nación del Agua y fue ahí, donde construyeron su nuevo hogar para esperar el nacimiento del fruto de su amor… Minato-san y Shirona-sama decidieron vivir una vida humilde en aquella remota isla, lejos del caótico mundo de los Ninja. Él dejó todo por su amada, su sueño de ser Hokage y ella decidió ser feliz al lado del hombre que amaba. Sin embargo, aquellos humanos no los dejaron vivir en paz… Cuando se supo que Minato había desaparecido con una exiliada nativa, la relación entre Konoha y Uzushio se tensó mucho, culpando ambas partes a Shirona-sama de haber manipulado a Minato-san para que huyera con ella. Para el Uzukage era una vergüenza que su otrora protegida hubiera seducido al líder de su principal aliado y lo hubiera alejado de su aldea. Shirona-sama mantuvo contacto con su alumna Sora, que se había mostrado arrepentida por su actitud inicial y quien fue la que le informó a Karin dónde se encontraba, bajo la promesa de ganar un lugar preponderante junto con Yamato cuando ella heredara el puesto de Uzukage…_

…

_Akahige había rodeado el lugar con un ejército de más de trescientos Ninja Uzumaki especializados en Jinkuukan Ninjutsu (Técnicas Ninja Espacio-Tiempo), con el fin de evitar que el Yondaime usara el Hiraishin no Jutsu y así asegurar la captura de él y de Shirona. Aquella cabaña de sólo una planta que Minato y Shirona habían construido con sus propias manos estaba totalmente cercada y no había posibilidad alguna de escape. Lo peor era que ese día tenía lugar el parto y una humilde partera era quien le daba la bienvenida a un pequeño niño rubio al mundo, que llegó llorando intensamente, como si sintiera el inminente peligro en el que estaba su familia. Aquella partera que había atendido a Shirona, era una pequeña anciana de largo cabello llamada Cologne, sumamente vieja y que evidentemente no podría ayudar en caso de una hipotética batalla. La Kami no Senshi simplemente estaba fuera de combate. El parto había sido más complicado de lo que parecía en un principio, durando horas la labor de parto y eso la dejó totalmente agotada._

_- Minato… ¿D-Dónde está mi bebé…?- Tan cansada estaba la pelirroja, que ni siquiera podía abrir los ojos_

_- Aquí tiene, Shirona-san- La anciana acurrucó al pequeño en el brazo derecho de su madre_

_- Gracias…- Lágrimas se hicieron presentes en los ojos de la Kunoichi cuando sintió el calor de su bebé -H-Hola bebé… Yo soy tu mamá…- La felicidad la embriagaba a pesar del momento_

"_Podría intentar escapar junto con Shirona y mi bebé, pero es muy peligroso llevarme a Shirona en ese estado… Ha perdido mucha sangre"_

_- Minato-san- La vieja apremió al rubio, que miraba sigilosamente la formación enemiga a través de la ventana._

_La anciana Cologne se sorprendió cuando vio que el rubio se dirigió a la puerta y salió para encarar a ese enorme ejército. Akahige por otra parte, sonrió de forma discreta cuando vio que apenas al dirigirse hacia él, el rubio dejó caer al suelo sus famosos Kunai de tres puntas y se colocó frente a él, con las manos levantadas, señal inequívoca de rendición. El Yondaime Hokage cerró los ojos frente al Rokudaime Uzukage, dispuesto a hacer una declaración que tal vez salvaría a su amada familia. Todos los Ninja de Uzushio observaban fijamente al todavía líder, al menos en teoría, de su más grande aliado._

_- Me voy a rendir- Declaró serio el rubio -Pero quiero que me garanticen la seguridad de Shirona y de mi hijo- La mirada de Akahige se endureció_

_- Tú no estás en situación de poner condiciones, Minato-kun- Declaró con siniestra tranquilidad el Uzukage al saberse dueño de la situación -Tú no nos interesas, porque a fin de cuentas, políticamente tú sigues siendo el Yondaime Hokage…- La mirada del líder de Uzushio se endureció visiblemente -A quien quiero es a Shirona-_

_- ¿Sí…? Pues aquí me tiene…-_

_Minato se horrorizó cuando vio que su amada, a pesar de su patético estado, ya se encontraba frente a él y a Akahige, jadeando visiblemente, demacrada tras las horas de labor de parto y la pérdida de sangre, con su pequeño en brazos. Vestida únicamente con un largo vestido liso de color blanco, manchado visiblemente con su propia sangre, miraba fijamente a un aparentemente inexpresivo Uzukage, quien a su vez le sostenía la mirada con firmeza. Así como Minato, ella estaba dispuesta a renunciar a todo por él y ahora por su amado hijo, por ese pequeño cuyo calor la hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. El pequeño que estaba cubierto con una bella cobija, tejida por ella misma para ese momento que pensaba, sería el más feliz de su vida, lloraba sin cesar._

_- Si me quiere… Quiero que, garantice la seguridad de Minato y de mí hijo…- Declaró Shirona, respirando visiblemente agitada, porque era obvio que le costaba trabajo estar de pie_

_- De acuerdo- Dijo Akahige después de unos instantes -Pero entonces tu hijo se quedará conmigo hasta que lleguemos a Uzushio… Después Minato-kun se lo podrá llevar a Konoha-_

_- ¡Claro que no, eso no lo pienso…!- Minato no pudo terminar, porque fue interrumpido_

_- H-Hecho- Declaró Shirona _

_- Bien entonces… ¡Sora!- La alumna de Shirona, ubicada en la vanguardia de las tropas, se acercó al lugar, con una cara que se le caía de la vergüenza_

_- Shirona-sensei… Yo…- La pelirroja de tez bronceada murmuró con evidente remordimiento, siendo incapaz de soportar la mirada dura que le dedicó la persona que le enseñó a ser Ninja_

_- Toma al niño, Sora…- Dijo serio el Uzukage._

_La pelirroja de tez bronceada obedeció de inmediato, sintiéndose la peor persona del planeta al traicionar de semejante manera a la persona que más le había ayudado en su vida. Más que eso, se sentía como escoria al ver cómo aquella mujer a la que creía invencible e invulnerable derramaba lágrimas silenciosas y abundantes, apenas sintió como el calor de su hijo se alejaba de ella. Minato quería hacer trizas a todos esos miserables, pero sintiéndose más impotente que nunca en su vida, tuvo que contener su ira, porque ahora su pequeño era un rehén. Shirona fue encadenada con cadenas hechas del Chakra Uzumaki e inmediatamente recibió un violento golpe por la espalda, en la cabeza y que terminó por tirarla inconsciente al suelo, de parte de una Karin que sonreía en forma sutil._

…

_Shirona-sama ya no pudo ver a su bebé o a Minato-san. En lo que se hacían los preparativos para su ejecución pública por los problemas que había ocasionado entre Uzushio y Konoha, pasaron un par de días, porque con una fórmula que habían creado los Uzumaki, llegaron en cuestión de minutos de Morishima a Uzushio… Se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, bajo amenaza de que matarían a su hijo si no se dejaba ejecutar. A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, la consolaba el hecho de que las vidas de sus amados hombres, su esposo y su hijo, podrían seguir en Konoha. Por eso valía la pena todo el sufrimiento y la humillación que estaba sintiendo. Sora la había traicionado de la manera más ruin, el pueblo entero la tachaba de fenómeno, engendro o monstruo a pesar de que había revelado su identidad solamente para protegerlos, pero mientras Minato-san y su pequeño fueran felices, no le importaba su propia suerte… _

…

_Ya todo estaba preparado, Shirona estaba encadenada a dos pilares de metal que surgían de la tierra justo en el área central de la aldea y delante de ella, un escuadrón de ejecución formado por cinco Ninja y encabezado por Yamato se preparaba a ejecutarla con Jutsu de cada uno de los cinco elementos básicos conocidos. Sus brazos colgaban de las cadenas y se encontraba arrodillada, con la cabeza baja, esperando lo inevitable… A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, se forzaba a creer, por el amor que todavía le tenía a Uzushio, que el Uzukage había respetado su palabra de dejar ir a su hijo y a Minato… Lo único que realmente lamentaba, era que no podría volver a tener entre sus brazos a su pequeño o sentir los labios de Minato contra los suyos. Pero le quedaba el consuelo de que aunque fuera desde el cielo, cuidaría de ambos. Una visiblemente entristecida Sora miraba en primera fila, con expresión llena de arrepentimiento._

_- Dicen que todo el tiempo ella fue sirviente del Jagun- Murmuraban entre las mujeres_

_- Kami, qué horrible…-_

_- ¡Maten a la usurpadora!- Gritó uno de los aldeanos_

_- ¡Seguro que ese demonio mató a Kushina-hime y a Orihime-hime…!- Exclamó un Jounin_

_- ¡¿Qué esperan?! ¡Háganla pedazos…!- _

_- ¡Acaben con ese monstruo!-_

"_Minato, bebé…" Pensó la pelirroja, tratando en vano de ignorar esas palabras tan dolorosas "Espero que al menos, ustedes sean felices…"_

_- Shirona- La aludida salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio que Karin estaba delante de ella con sonrisa altiva_

_- Karin…-_

_- ¿Quieres saber algo?- La sonrisa de la chica de lentes se tornó demencial -Sora me dijo dónde te encontrabas a cambio de que le consiguiera el ascenso a Yamato hasta el puesto de ANBU bajo el mando directo de mi padre…-_

_- ¿Q-Qué?- La pelirroja mayor estaba totalmente descolocada_

_- Así es…- Karin acercó su boca al oído de su hermana adoptiva -¿Y sabes otra cosa?- La Kami no Senshi miró con miedo a la chica de lentes -Minato seguramente ya debe estar en Konoha, forzado a retomar su posición bajo la amenaza de que si no lo hace te mataremos… Pero así como reemplazaste a Kushina, nosotros te reemplazaremos a ti… Siempre me gustó Minato-kun y ahora podría tomar tu lugar, si es que me entiendes…-_

_- ¿Eh…?- La expresión de Shirona quedó totalmente descompuesta con aquella revelación_

_- Bueno, finalmente ha llegado la hora- Aquellas palabras, apenas susurros, provocaron que la pelirroja se derrumbara completamente -Contigo fuera de mi camino, el puesto de Uzukage es mío- Karin se alejó de su víctima y se colocó junto a los verdugos -¡Ahora! ¡Preparados…!-_

_- ¡Sí!- Yamato dirigía con cruel firmeza al pelotón de la muerte, preparando junto con ellos los Jutsu con los que matarían a esa mujer_

_- ¡Fuego…!- Exclamó Karin con siniestra mirada triunfal_

_- ¡Katon: Enryu (Elemento Fuego: Llama del Dragón)!-_

_- ¡Raiton: Raiden (Elemento Rayo: Ira del Rayo)!-_

_- ¡Suiton: Shisui (Elemento Agua: Agua de la Muerte)!-_

_- ¡Doton: Eiseki (Elemento Tierra: Roca Afilada)!-_

_- ¡Fuuton: Fuuttou (Elemento Viento: Espada de Viento)!-_

_Una flama con forma de cabeza de dragón, un relámpago lanzado en forma de una esfera brillante, un ataque de agua en forma de media luna, un conjunto de rocas afiladas surgidas de la tierra y finalmente una serie de cuchillas de viento se acercaban hacia una Shirona que estaba completamente resignada a su destino. Yamato y Sora la habían traicionado, Karin nunca la quiso a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ganarse su aprecio y Taichi la había abandonado. Al menos Minato y su hijo serían felices. Cerró los ojos esperando lo inevitable… _

_- ¡Agh…!-_

_Aquél grito de dolor ahogado sorprendió a los presentes. La Kami no Senshi abrió los ojos con visible sorpresa, para ver cómo un Taichi arrodillado frente a ella, usando su cuerpo como escudo, la había protegido. Las rocas afiladas estaba clavadas en su espalda, el agua y las cuchillas de viento le había hecho horribles cortadas que incluso dejaban ver sus huesos, el fuego había tostado su piel al punto de ennegrecerla y achicharrarla, mientras que la electricidad se manifestaba en forma de pequeños relámpagos por todo su cuerpo._

_- ¡Taichi…!- _

_Los presentes ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando Shirona rompió con absurda facilidad las cadenas de Chakra que la ataban con el fin de auxiliar al alumno que inesperadamente la había salvado de la muerte. El chico se dejó caer bocabajo al suelo, horrorizando a la pelirroja por las horribles heridas que tenía su cuerpo. Trató de ayudarlo usando Iryouninjutsu posando su palma derecha en la zona afectada, pero con cruda impotencia, se dio cuenta de que el daño era demasiado. Taichi estaba moribundo y de hecho era asombroso que no hubiera muerto al instante con semejantes ataques._

_- ¡¿Pero qué?!- Exclamaron Akahige y Karin a la vez_

_- ¡¿Taichi?!- Gritaron sorprendidos Yamato y Sora, desde sus respectivas posiciones_

_- ¡Taichi, Taichi…!- Shirona tomó entre sus brazos al alumno que había demostrado estar de su lado -¡No debiste hacerlo, yo ya estaba resignada a morir!-_

_- Kh…- El chico esbozó un rictus de dolor antes de sonreír débilmente -S-Shirona-sensei… Discúlpeme… No la ayudé cuando más me necesitó…- Finalmente, el chico expiró tras su último suspiro_

_- ¡Taichi…!- La pelirroja se aferró al cadáver de su estudiante_

_- ¡Que alguien mande a quitar el nombre de ese infeliz de la nómina Ninja!- Akahige estaba furioso -¡Es una vergüenza que se haya sacrificado por ese monstruo…!- La Kami no Senshi volteó a ver con marcada ira al hombre que alguna vez consideró un padre_

_- ¡Uzukage-sama…!- Súbitamente apareció un ANBU junto al líder de Uzushio, quien le sostenía la mirada a Shirona -¡El plan ha funcionado como lo ordenó! ¡Invocamos al Kyuubi en Konoha y el Yondaime Hokage se sacrificó para sellarlo!- La pelirroja escuchó con horror las palabras de aquél ANBU -¡Según el reporte de Sarutobi-sama, el Yondaime y el bebé bastardo murieron para sellar al Kyuubi en un niño de la aldea!- _

_- Minato… Mi bebé…- Murmuró visiblemente abatida la pelirroja -Ustedes… ¡¿Ustedes quiénes se creen que son…?!-_

_Karin, Akahige, Sora y Yamato observaron sorprendidos cómo la pelirroja volteó a verlos con un odio infinito en sus ojos esmeralda que al instante mutaron en el temido Doujutsu mientras derramaban unas enormes lágrimas de furia y dolor. La cara del Uzukage se llenó de horror al mirar aquellos orbes y reconocer en ellos el legendario poder del Rikudou Sennin, quien también creciera en el seno de los Uzumaki antes de que fuera una familia Ninja… Nadie tuvo tiempo de reaccionar porque al instante un resplandor dorado surgió del cuerpo de la Kami no Senshi y se extendió en todas direcciones, engullendo totalmente la aldea y provocando después una inmensa explosión que levantó una enorme columna de humo de varios kilómetros de largo y cimbró toda la isla donde se encontraba Uzu no Kuni… Cuando el polvo, después de tan devastadora liberación de Chakra, terminó por disiparse, reveló que la otrora próspera aldea de Uzushio había quedado totalmente destruida. Alrededor de Shirona, las edificaciones habían quedado totalmente derrumbadas y miles de cadáveres humeantes estaban a su alrededor. Los más cercanos a ella eran el cuerpo de Akahige, con los ojos en blanco, una Karin totalmente deformada de la cara por las quemaduras, los cinco asesinos que acabaron con la vida de Taichi con los huesos de casi todo su cuerpo expuestos y finalmente el cuerpo tendido en posición fetal de una Sora que tan sólo había quedado a un par de metros de ella. Inevitablemente recordó aquellas palabras que le dijera su mayor enemigo, el Daimaoh Van, alguna vez…_

"… _¿Por qué proteges a los Humanos? Son insectos, ganado que solamente existe predestinado a convertirse en nuestras bestias de carga, la carne en nuestros platos y nuestros juguetes sexuales cuando tengamos deseos carnales… No merecen que los protejas… A diferencia de nosotros los Demonios o de los Dragones, ellos no discriminan por la fuerza, sino por la apariencia, prefieren sobre ellos al más estético antes que al más capaz y mientras de frente hablarán bien de ti, por detrás te acuchillarán… Jamás aceptarán a alguien que no sea humano, sin importar lo mucho que hagas por ellos… Si los sigues protegiendo, lo único que conseguirás será arrepentirte por el resto de tu vida…"_

_- ¿Cómo puede haber gente tan cruel y egoísta?- Shirona sollozó mientras se aferró con fuerza al cadáver de Taichi y miraba con expresión llena de desprecio los cuerpos de los cadáveres más cercanos -Es decir que luché contra el Daimaoh Van dispuesta a morir… ¿Por proteger a esta basura?- Cerró sus ojos y apretó puños y dientes con visible intensidad -Si hubiera sabido lo miserables que eran los humanos…- Su mirada se endureció visiblemente mientras orientó su rostro hacia el cielo -¡Jamás habría movido un solo dedo por ellos!- _

…

- Dándose cuenta de que realmente lo había perdido todo, en medio de su desesperación y su pena, dijo: 'los primeros en morir, deben ser los humanos'- Concluyó Piccolo, cerrando los ojos con pesar y dejando impactado a Shiryu -Si todo empezó hasta ahora, fue porque el Maryuou Nubes así se lo solicitó cuando establecieron su alianza-

- Todo eso… ¿Todo eso es cierto?- Preguntó el azabache, tratando de asimilar aquella revelación

- Por supuesto… Es el triste pasado que Shirona-sama compartió sólo conmigo- Replicó el hombre verde con tono solemne

- Ya veo…- Piccolo se sorprendió cuando notó que el alumno de Ryu luchaba por ponerse de pie sobre el agua

- ¡No me digas que aún…!- El líder de los Sannin Taichou se puso en guardia

- Piccolo… En verdad eres muy fuerte- El azabache sonrió suavemente -A decir verdad, solamente me quedan fuerzas para ponerme de pie…- Aquella sonrisa cambió por una expresión llena de determinación -Pero, ahora que he escuchado esa historia, me doy cuenta de que no puedo ser derrotado así…- Ambas miradas se encontraron -Tanto por Naruto… ¡Como por Shirona…!-

…

**Salida 3: Lugar Para Intentar.**

¡Pelea! Hemos exprimido hasta la última gota,

No podemos permitir que sea en vano, este es nuestro momento.

La imagen que dibujé de ti tantas veces,

Se ha convertido en una voz y comprime mi pecho.

No es una locura pelear y pelear,

Intentarlo e intentarlo por ti.

Por siempre, debes comprender que no estás solo,

Supera tus lágrimas, vamos a avanzar juntos,

No hay nada que temer, este es el lugar para intentarlo.

Además nosotros nunca separaremos nuestras manos,

Apostando por el mañana.

Cantemos en alto,

¡Nosotros somos uno para el futuro!

…

**Notas: **Como se puede observar, Shirona en su momento se consideró una Ninja de Uzushio y también se consideraba parte de la humanidad. Tenía sueños e ilusiones al lado de Minato, pero los Ninja de Uzushio la traicionaron y le mostraron el lado más horrible de los seres humanos. En cuanto a su equipo, es el triángulo Taichi-Sora-Yamato de Digimon 02, una cosa que me dejó un par de traumas en mi niñez… XD. Este equipo también fue clave para que Shirona cayera en la oscuridad, ya que en Sora y Yamato pudo más la ambición que la lealtad por su Sensei y en cuanto a Taichi, no reaccionó bien al principio, pero al final su sacrificio hizo que el dolor de Shirona fuera aún mayor. Mención aparte merece Karin, un personaje que con sus maquinaciones y su ambición, lo único que consiguió fue provocar la destrucción de su amado hogar y la aniquilación de su gente, además de poner a la Kami no Senshi del lado de Nubes y poner en grave peligro a toda la humanidad. La forma en cómo Uzushio desapareció de la tierra es un reflejo de la ira que se apoderó de Shirona en ese momento y liberó todo su poder de golpe, ya siendo incapaz de contenerse. En cuanto al Shiryu vs Piccolo, todavía falta a desarrollarse más y también se verá lo que sucede en las ruinas de Konoha.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXVII (20): Con La Vida En El Límite.**


	39. XXXVII 20: Contra el Destino

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- ¡¿Por Shirona-sama?!- Piccolo dio un paso al frente, encarando al recién reincorporado Shiryu -¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?!-

- Yo puedo entender cómo se siente Shirona- El azabache cerró los ojos con algo de melancolía en su expresión

- ¡¿Qué dices?!-

- La humanidad también me dio la espalda una vez- Los ojos del Yoroi Senshi se abrieron con firmeza, posándose en la mirada del hombre verde -Vendí mi alma al diablo y también quería destruirlo todo… Pero luego me di cuenta… Más bien, mis amigos me hicieron darme cuenta de que la humanidad no es todo lo que yo creía… Es por eso que yo creo poder abrirle los ojos a Shirona, puedo enseñarle lo mismo- Piccolo lucía visiblemente crispado por las palabras de aquél humano

- ¡No lo creo, tú no entiendes nada…!- Estalló el líder de los Sannin Taichou -¡¿Acaso me estás diciendo que tú te deshiciste fácilmente de un dolor como el de Shirona-sama?!- El hombre verde asumió posición de pelea, posando la palma de su mano derecha frente a Shiryu -¡Deja de decir tonterías…!-

A una sorprendente velocidad, la energía vital de Piccolo se concentró en su mano y salió disparada en forma de un haz de luz que se dirigía hacia el corazón del azabache. Sin embargo, a diferencia de los ataques anteriores, esta vez Shiryu fue capaz de evadir el disparo por un muy escasos margen, moviendo justo lo necesario su cuerpo para que la descarga rozara la piel de su pectoral izquierdo, en el espacio entre el tronco y su brazo izquierdo. El hombre verde no pudo ocultar la sorpresa de ver cómo su enemigo había esquivado el ataque que tenía como objetivo el acabar con su vida.

"No es posible, esta vez le apunté al corazón…" Piccolo lucía confundido "No puedo creer que haya logrado evadir mi ataque"

- Esta vez pude esquivar tu ataque- Cerrando los ojos, el azabache declaró justo lo que su enemigo estaba pensando

- ¡¿Cómo dices?!- Replicó el líder de los Sannin Taichou con furia

- Francamente, hasta ahora había estado considerando la cantidad de energía que me debería de quedar después de vencerlos a ustedes- Ambos estaban frente a frente, con las miradas endurecidas -Es por eso que tardaba un poco más de lo necesario para esquivar tu ataque, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a todo para derrotarte y es por eso que he logrado evadir un intento, al menos lo suficiente para evitar una herida mortal-

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Piccolo se lanzó al frente para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo -¡Ya deja de subestimarme!- Concentrando Chakra en el muñón de su brazo, su extremidad volvió a crecer envuelta en una mucosidad después de unos instantes, ante la sorpresa de Shiryu.

Esta vez el encuentro fue con Taijutsu. El hombre dejó caer sobre Shiryu un vendaval de golpes a gran velocidad que el azabache en muestras de asombrosa agilidad conseguía esquivar y bloquear por escaso margen. Cada ataque. Con su antebrazo izquierdo, bloqueó una brutal patada, logrando detener los cientos de puñetazos que llovían sobre él con sus propios puños, en choques frontales que incluso hacían retumbar el agua y el remanente del hielo creado por Weregarurumon. El sonido seco de los golpes recorría el cañón mientras el rostro de Piccolo mostraba la frustración de saberse igualado por su enemigo. Entonces fue que Shiryu pasó a la ofensiva, preparando su mano derecha para ejecutar la Excálibur. Lanzó su primer ataque en dirección al cuello del hombre verde, quien detuvo el intento cubriéndose con su antebrazo. Finalmente ambos tomaron distancia saltando hacia atrás y se enfilaron al frente, entrelazándose sus manos y comenzando un duelo de fuerza. Ambos apretaban con fuerza sus dientes y sus expresiones de fiereza eran la señal más clara de que ambos estaban poniendo toda su fuerza en ello.

- ¡¿Dónde tenías escondido este poder?!- Bramó Piccolo en medio de su esfuerzo -¡¿Y de dónde salió esa velocidad?!-

- Este es el poder de un humano… ¡Cuando pone su vida en una batalla!- Replicó Shiryu, sin separar los dientes debido al titánico esfuerzo que hacía

- Para mí…- Murmuró el integrante del Fuugun -¡Esto no es nada…!-

Súbitamente Piccolo separó sus brazos, acercándose a Shiryu y dejándolo sin defensa, acto seguido le conectó un brutal rodillazo en la boca del estómago, provocando que el Yoroi Senshi tosiera sangre de forma violenta y se doblara, perdiendo toda su fuerza en ese momento. El hombre verde aprovechó para soltarse mientras tomaba distancia del azabache, que se reincorporaba con bastante dificultad. Inmediatamente posó sus manos extendidas delante de él.

- ¡Muere…!- Disparos frenéticos de energía salieron de las palmas de Piccolo hacia un sorprendido Shiryu.

- ¡Gah…!-

El Yoroi Senshi recibió los varios impactos por todo su cuerpo, saliendo proyectado hacia su espalda varios metros, para ser detenido en un choque brutal por la pared del cañón y terminando por caer bocarriba en uno de los grandes fragmentos de hielo que todavía quedaban en el lugar. Con brazos y piernas extendidos, con el rostro vencido hacia un costado y crecientes hemorragias por todo su cuerpo, Shiryu parecía finalmente derrotado ante un Piccolo que lo observaba severamente.

- Lamento desilusionarte, pero mi experiencia en combate es superior a la tuya… Eso es una desventaja muy grande entre una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo… Ah- Al hombre verde le tomó algunos instantes el normalizar su respiración -No creo que puedas seguir moviéndote…- Observaba serio cómo el alumno de Ryu intentaba reincorporarse -Y ahora sería muy sencillo acabarte con un sencillo movimiento- Súbitamente el líder de los Sannin Taichou apretó su puño delante de su rostro -¡Pero eso no me dejaría satisfecho…!-

"¡Makankousappou…!" Pensó Shiryu, cuando los dedos medio e índice de la mano derecha de su enemigo comenzaron a concentrar Chakra

- ¡Recibirás otra dosis de este ataque y estoy seguro de que sin tu estúpida Yoroi terminarás hecho trizas…!- El azabache cerró los ojos con aparente resignación -¡Te daré la muerte que te mereces…!- Piccolo saltó varios metros al aire -¡Será tu castigo por hablar de más…! ¡Makankousappou…!-

El disparo de energía en forma de espiral que rodeaba un haz de luz salió disparado inmediatamente de los apéndices de Piccolo directamente hacia el pecho de su enemigo. Súbitamente Shiryu abrió sus ojos mientras en forma violenta su Chakra verde lo rodeaba y se convertía en aquella aura ardiente que manifestara durante su encuentro con Orochimaru. El hombre verde observó con desconcierto aquél singular fenómeno, completa y visiblemente sorprendido, mientras su ataque continuaba su trayectoria.

- ¡Elévate más allá de los límites! ¡Mi Cosmos…!- El Yoroi Senshi posó sus manos con las palmas abiertas delante de él -¡Rozan Hyaku Ryu-Ha!-

El líder de los Sannin Taichou observó atónito cómo tras el estallido del Chakra mezclado con Seiki de Shiryu emergió un auténtico vendaval de dragones de Chakra que se abalanzaron contra su Jutsu y tras superarlo, se abalanzando contra él, formando un enorme pilar de luz que incluso era visible varios kilómetros a la redonda. Si bien Piccolo gritaba debido al poderoso ataque, fue un grito ahogado en medio del torrente de Cosmos, que terminaba por superarlo y proyectarlo al cielo cientos de metros. Cuando finalmente el ataque terminó, el hombre verde comenzó a caer de espaldas al suelo, visiblemente herido de todo su cuerpo y con su ropa visiblemente desgarrada.

"No puede ser… ¿Dónde ocultaba este poder?" Pensó mientras se precipitaba al río a gran velocidad "Se supone que ya estaba derrotado…" Finalmente cayó en el agua, levantando un pilar de varios metros de altura -De dónde…- Piccolo emergió del agua, segundos después, flotando bocarriba -¿De dónde sacaste ese poder…?-

- Eso fue…- Con visible esfuerzo, Shiryu comenzó a pararse sobre el agua -El poder de los vínculos que Ryu nos dejó…-

- El p-poder… ¿De los vínculos…?- El rostro del hombre verde se venció hacia un costado

- Kh… Justo como lo pensé… Después de haber usado el Cosmos, casi no puedo moverme- Con visible dificultad, el azabache se puso de pie -Pero al menos…- Se llevó la mano a la cabeza -Al menos no terminé inconsciente, como en la batalla con Orochimaru…-

Una sensación de peligro provocó que el Yoroi Senshi se mostrara sorprendido. Detrás de él, Weregarurumon en pose amenazante, se erguía con una expresión de ira pura en el rostro. Inmediatamente el hombre lobo le lanzó un zarpazo con sus garras escarlatas, que Shiryu esquivó al saltar rápidamente para posarse de pie sobre el agua, mirando de frente al Juujin, quien se mantenía sereno, con su brazo derecho listo para atacar y su brazo izquierdo detrás de la espalda, completamente oculto. La mirada del azabache se endureció visiblemente al notar que aún con el horrible boquete en su cuerpo, del cual seguía escurriendo la sangre, Weregarurumon era capaz de mantenerse en pie perfectamente.

- ¡Maldito, aún seguías con vida!- El Yoroi Sensei se puso en guardia, visiblemente maltrecho -Muy bien… ¡Esta vez voy a arrancarte la cabeza para asegurarme de que jamás regreses!-

- Ja… ¿De verdad podrás hacer eso?- El Juujin sonrió confiado

- ¡Me sobra suficiente Chakra para hacer algo así…!- Replicó el azabache con determinación.

Sin embargo la firmeza en su expresión fue sustituida al instante por incredulidad. Weregarurumon reveló lo que escondía tras su espalda: Con su mano sostenía el cuello de una indefensa Azula, a la que levantó en el aire y exhibiéndola como si fuera una presa resultado de la caza, delante de Shiryu. La Hime de la Nación del Fuego gemía débilmente, con un gesto de malestar en su rostro.

- ¡Azula…!- El azabache se frenó en su intención de atacar

- Vamos, ríndete… Si no lo haces, será la chiquilla quien perderá la cabeza…-

- ¡Eres un maldito cobarde…!- El Juujin sonrió en forma perversa

- ¡Ahhh…!- La Hime lanzó un escalofriante grito de dolor cuando Weregarurumon aumentó la presión en su cuello

- ¡Detente…!- Replicó Shiryu, con visiblemente impotencia

- ¿Qué esperas? Hazlo ya…-

- Si me matas… ¿Realmente la dejarás ir?- Pronunció el Taijutsushi después de unos segundos

- Ja, la vida de esta mocosa me importa un comino…- El hombre lobo endureció la mirada con deleite -Es tu cuello el que me interesa romper, y bien… ¿Qué decides?-

Shiryu miró fijamente a Azula, quien después de que la presión de la garra del Juujin sobre su cuello disminuyera mostró un poco de alivio en su expresión, pero el dolor seguía presente, ya que estaba totalmente a merced de su enemigo. Ella sabía que no estaba en condiciones de combatir y sólo estaba resultando ser un estorbo, a pesar de sus intenciones de detener a los Sannin Taichou. Eso era lo que más le dolía.

- Está bien- El Yoroi Senshi cerró los ojos y dejó caer sus brazos a los costados, agachando ligeramente la cabeza

- E-Espera…- El susurro de la castaña llamó la atención de Shiryu, quien la volteó a ver inmediatamente -N-No lo hagas, Shiryu… No te detengas por mí… Tienes que acabar con él…-

- No puedo hacer eso- Nuevamente cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza

- I-Imbécil… Yo ya no tengo Chakra… Y ambos sabemos quién es más capaz para ayudar a Naruto- La mirada de Azula se tornó severa en medio de su agonía -Además si tú mueres… Aquella persona se pondrá muy triste…-

"Ukitsu…" El azabache abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al recordar a su hermana menor

- Yo no quiero verla llorar…- Una lágrima escurrió por la mejilla de la Hime -Por eso te pido que sigas viviendo… Y hagas feliz a esa persona…-

- Yo no puedo hacer feliz a nadie, sólo puedo llevar miseria… Es por eso que al menos pensaba llevar esa miseria a los peores pecadores… Sólo por eso es que me hice amigo de ustedes- Shiryu se desprendió del fragmento del Ryuken que todavía envolvía su puño derecho -Además, esta vida que me dio Infernape con las Esferas del Dragón está dedicada a protegerlos… No tendría sentido que te sacrificara para seguir viviendo- El azabache sonrió suavemente -Y no quiero seguirle dando pretextos a Ryu para que me regañe cuando llegue al otro mundo… Porque si se entera que dejé morir a la alumna por la que dio su vida, seguramente me negará como alumno…-

- ¡Shiryu…!- Replicó la Hime, visiblemente sorprendida

- Ja, que corazón tan noble…- El Juujin sonrió burlonamente mientras su garra libre tomaba vuelo ante la mirada seria de Shiryu -¡Ahora no vayas a moverte…!- El zarpazo iba dirigido a la cabeza del Yoroi Senshi, con el objetivo de hacerla mil pedazos

- ¡Alto, no lo hagas…!- La desesperación se había apoderado de Azula, quien no podía hacer nada

- ¡Muere…!- Weregarurumon saboreaba el momento, mientras el azabache miraba impasible

- ¡Shiryu…!- Gritó la chica estallando en llanto.

La sangre salió proyectada hacia el cielo de forma violenta. Pero era la sangre de un Weregarurumon que recibió un disparo de energía justo en la frente, el cual lo impulsó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para que su garra no alcanzara la cabeza de Shiryu por un par de milímetros. Ambos alumnos de Ryu miraban sorprendidos cómo el Juujin perdió la fuerza en su mano y soltó a Azula antes de caer bocarriba, con un agujero justo al centro de su frente, por el cual se filtraba el agua. A su alrededor el líquido comenzaba a teñirse con su sangre. Inmediatamente el Yoroi Senshi volteó a ver con sorpresa a Piccolo, quien apuntaba con su dedo índice hacia donde unos instantes antes estaba parado su aliado.

- ¡¿Piccolo?!- Shiryu dijo incrédulo por lo que había pasado.

Entre la Ninjutsushi y el Taijutsushi se ayudaron mutuamente a llegar a una de las pocas capaz de hielo que habían quedado tras la batalla, llevando a Piccolo con ellos. Ligeramente recuperados tras descansar unos segundos, ambos posaron al hombre verde sobre el hielo, bocarriba, para mirarlo con desconcierto, tras el acto inesperado con el que le había salvado la vida al azabache.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?- Shiryu al fin exteriorizó su duda principal

- Tomar rehenes es un acto patético que ensucia el nombre de los Sannin Taichou- Replicó Piccolo apenas en un susurro -Es imperdonable… Y es aún peor tratándose de un humano-

- ¿Y tú por qué odias a los humanos, Piccolo?- El Yoroi Senshi hizo la otra pregunta que tenía en la cabeza

- Hm…- El hombre verde cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente -Al igual que Naruto-san, yo soy una mezcla de sangres… Mitad humano… Mitad dragón…- Azula y Shiryu no pudieron ocultar la sorpresa -Mi padre era un dragón… Y cuando él murió, mi madre humana se encargó de criarme… Pero cuando yo tenía unos 7 años, se desató una guerra entre los dragones y los humanos… Y por la simple razón de que tenía sangre de dragón, no sólo yo… Mi madre también fue perseguida… Poco después ella murió y… La única persona que pudo entender mi tristeza, fue Shirona-sama…- Piccolo dejó de hablar cuando notó que los alumnos de Ryu cerraron los ojos en actitud respetuosa, e incluso una pequeña lágrima escapó del ojo izquierdo de la Hime -Ustedes son personas sentimentales…- De los ojos del hombre verde también comenzaron a escapar las lágrimas, mientras en su cara se formó una débil sonrisa -Son capaces de sentir la tristeza de otros como si fuera suya… Tal vez sí comprendan la tristeza del corazón de Shirona-sama…-

- Piccolo…- Shiryu se acercó al agonizante Taijutsushi

- A-Ayuden a Shirona-sama y a Naruto-san…- Ante la sorpresa del azabache y la castaña, Piccolo se hizo una herida en la palma de su mano con sus propias uñas -También… Hay algo que quiero darte…-

- ¿Qué es?- Preguntó Shiryu con visible expectación

- Dicen que las Yoroi-za reviven con la sangre…- Con visible esfuerzo, el hombre verde posó su mano ensangrentada en la rodilla derecha de Shiryu, el único lugar donde quedaba un fragmento de la Yoroiryu -Lo poco que me queda de vida… Se la daré a tu Yoroi…-

Segundos después de que la sangre de Piccolo quedara impregnada en ese pequeño trozo de la Yoroiryu, comenzó a reaccionar al brillar con un tono verde, que gradualmente comenzó a cubrir todo el cuerpo de Shiryu. El azabache se puso de pie mientras miraba confundido su cuerpo, ante la expectación de Azula. Lentamente ese resplandor comenzó a consolidarse en los mismos lugares que antes cubría la Yoroi y lentamente esas partes comenzaron a materializarse sobre el cuerpo de Shiryu. La Yoroiryu se reconstruyó majestuosamente de forma casi milagrosa, adquiriendo el metal un brillo más intenso que en su estado anterior.

- Esto es…- Murmuró confundido el azabache

- Veo que mi sangre le agradó a tu Yoroi…- Piccolo cerró sus ojos suavemente -Me alegra haber conocido finalmente a humanos como ustedes… Aunque haya sido en el campo de batalla…- Finalmente el humano dragón expiró, ladeándose su cabeza hacia un costado, con lágrimas todavía en sus ojos

- Piccolo…- Ambos alumnos de Ryu miraban con tristeza al guerrero que en el último momento había salvado la vida de ambos "Mi Yoroi ahora lleva tu espíritu y tus deseos… Y yo, los comprendo…"

…

**Entrada 3: Era un Mundo Transparente (Toumei Datta Sekai)**

¿Qué fue lo que yo perdí verdaderamente ese día?

Lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo…

En el atardecer, comenzó a ser perceptible para nosotros,

Poco a poco…

Sin embargo, volveré a casa.

En algún lugar está mi corazón, roto y frágil.

Cubierto y oculto, cubierto y oculto,

Bajo las palabras con las que pretendo parecer fuerte…

Tú has dicho que no podemos conocernos más,

Así que seguiré adelante, adiós…

Incluso si no estás en este mundo,

Correré, superando el dolor algún día, algún día…

…

**XXXVI (20): Contra el Destino.**

…

Rimururu no pudo ocultar su expresión de horror al ver cómo había quedado Konoha una vez que salieron del búnker. Las plantas superiores de la Torre Hokage ahora estaban a su alrededor como pilas interminables de escombros y que junto a los restos de las demás edificaciones, se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Infernape endureció la mirada, mientras una gota de sudor escurrió por su sien. Estaba claro que Shirona había sido la responsable, pero al parece no había dado con su paradero exacto.

"Me pregunto si Shiryu se dirigirá hacia acá… ¿Y qué habrá sido de Azula?"

- Parece que hemos llegado al final del camino- Rimururu sacó de sus reflexiones al Juujin, quien volteó a ver la Hime -¿Tienes algún plan, Infernape?-

- No… Pero estoy abierto a propuestas- Para desconcierto de la castaña, el Shogun del Kagun regresó su mirada hacia el frente -¿Hm…?- Caminando lentamente entre los escombros, Shirona se dirigía hacia ellos -Ya está aquí…- La Daimyo y el simio se pusieron en guardia, listos para combatir

- ¿Me van a entregar a Naruto, o no?- La pelirroja se detuvo a unos metros de ambos

- ¡Claro que no!- Replicó firme Rimururu

- Hm… ¿Piensan enfrentarme ustedes solos? Como pueden ver, me deshice de todos los microbios y ahora sólo quedan ustedes para oponerse a mí… ¿Acaso no se han dado cuenta de que nadie en este mundo puede desafiarme? ¿O acaso tienen un sorpresa reservada?- La Shogun entrecerró los ojos

"Eso es imposible… Rimururu-hime y yo no tenemos ninguna táctica que funcione contra Shirona, si al menos tuviéramos a alguien más de nuestro lado…" El simio apretó los dientes, mirando fijamente a su enemiga

- Ah, por cierto- La pelirroja cerró sus ojos, los cuales aún mostraban el poderoso Doujutsu Legendario -Hablando de sorpresas, mientras me dirigía hacia acá fui interceptada por esa chica, Azula… La dejé en manos de los Sannin Taichou y yo continué con mi camino- Las palabras de Shirona dejaron visiblemente sorprendidos al Juujin y a la Hime

- ¡¿Qué dijo?!- Rimururu no pudo ocultar su asombro

- ¡Azula…!- Infernape también lucía atónito, mientras ambos la recordaron fugazmente con su pose altiva, cruzada de brazos y su sonrisa confiada

- La crueldad de sacrificar a una novata como ella no parece ser parte de una táctica tuya, Infernape… ¿O acaso fue idea de esa chica?-

- Azula… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Murmuró Rimururu, visiblemente entristecida

- Azula… ¿Fingiste abandonar a tus amigos y traicionar los ideales de tu aldea para ir a detener a Shirona y a sus soldados tú sola…?- El Juujin cerró los ojos con pesar "No te importó lo que pensaran todos con tal de ayudar a Naruto…" En el rostro del simio se formó una sutil sonrisa -¡Ja, ja, ja…!- La pelirroja y la castaña voltearon a verlo cuando súbitamente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, mientras de sus ojos escurrían libremente gruesas lágrimas "Pero qué idiota soy… ¿Cómo pude pensar que alguien con un corazón como el tuyo huiría de verdad…? Discúlpame Azula…" Infernape agachó la cabeza, dejando de reírse después de unos segundos "Cuando muera podrás golpearme todo lo que quieras…"

- Veo que la locura ya te venció, Infernape…- Shirona endureció la mirada

- ¡Ya todo se aclaró!- La fiereza de la expresión adquirida por Infernape sorprendió tanto a su aliada como a su enemiga -¡Prepárate Shirona!- Exclamó mientras se preparó para pelear

- Parece que de verdad enloqueciste…- La Shogun del Fuugun tomó su Katana con firmeza en su mano derecha, lista para combatir

- Rimururu-hime, ahora sí tengo un plan, necesitaré de su ayuda- El simio volteó de reojo hacia la castaña

- ¿Qué?- Alcanzó a replicar la Daimyo, mientras la Shogun ya tomaba el mango de su Katana con las dos manos -¡¿Pero qué piensas hacer, Infernape?!-

- ¡Simplemente cuento con usted…!- Desconcertando tanto a Rimururu como a Shirona, el Juujin se lanzó al frente -¡Woah…!- Su puño derecho se llenó de Chakra Katon mientras se preparaba para atacar a su imponente enemiga.

Shirona colocó su Katana delante de su rostro, usando el ancho de la hoja a manera de escudo para detener el golpe del Saruou. Inmediatamente se enfrascaron en un breve duelo de fuerza con Infernape con la iniciativa, presionando a su enemiga hacia el suelo, logrando que la tierra bajo sus pies comenzara a hundirse ligeramente. En ese momento fue que el Rinnegan reaccionó y envolvió a su dueña en el Chakra violeta del Asura.

- ¡Asura…!-

Liberando su Chakra de golpe, la pelirroja proyectó a su enemigo hacia su espalda y mientras el vuelo de Infernape continuaba una enorme mano de Chakra surgió de su omóplato y atrapó al Saruou en el aire, comenzando a estrujarlo con violencia ante la mirada expectante de Rimururu. La mirada de la Shogun del Fuugun se ensombreció cuando sintió atrapado a su contraparte del Kagun. Una gota de sudor frío escurrió por la sien de la Daimyo, quien veía ya vencido al simio. El Saruou únicamente apretaba los dientes, como señal de resistencia.

- Voy a dejar tus vísceras regadas por el suelo, Infernape…-

- Kh…- En el rostro del Shogun, se formó una sonrisa que desconcertó un poco a la Kami no Senshi -Mi Chakra es mucho más denso que el de los humanos ordinarios… ¡Wuah…!-

Liberando su Chakra escarlata de golpe, Infernape poco a poco iba disminuyendo la presión del Asura sobre su cuerpo. Finalmente, ante una muestra de sorpresa sumamente discreta de la Shogun, el simio pudo liberarse del agarre de la entidad de Chakra al elevar su Chakra casi hasta sus límites y expulsarlo del cuerpo de forma uniforme. El brazo inmediatamente se disipó mientras Shirona endurecía la mirada nuevamente e Infernape caía de pie en el suelo.

- Veo que te dejaste atrapar para analizar el Asura moldeado- Dijo seria la pelirroja

- Así es…- El simio encaró a la mujer -Y ahora pude comprobar que cuando usas ese poder… Lo que haces es expandir el Chakra ganando alcance pero perdiendo densidad y resistencia a cambio, pero alguien con el Chakra lo suficientemente denso puede emparejar a esa figura espectral y resistirlo…-

- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?-

- Cuando peleé con Naruto en Yu, fui incapaz de detener el poder del Asura, porque como él sólo podía usarlo como ese flujo protector alrededor del cuerpo, su densidad era increíble y sobretodo constante-

- ¿A qué te refieres, Infernape?- Preguntó la Hime de la Nación del Agua, acercándose al simio

- Es como la resistencia de una liga de hule… Cuando esté en su forma original es prácticamente imposible el partirla con los dientes, pero conforme se estira, es más y más fácil el cortarla, hasta que está totalmente estirada y la tarea se vuelve relativamente sencilla- Respondió el Saruou, sin despegar su mirada de la Shogun del Fuugun

- Obviamente guardando las respectivas escalas entre los fenómenos, pero veo que has entendido el funcionamiento del Asura, Infernape…- Shirona sostuvo con firmeza su Katana -Entonces simplemente voy a cortarte en pedazos con esta arma… ¡Muere!-

Ante la mirada expectante de Rimururu, la Shogun del Fuugun se lanzó hacia su camarada empuñando su Katana de hoja brillante, lanzando un tajo directamente a su cuello. Infernape simplemente endureció la mirada mientras la hoja continuó su trayectoria, terminando por proyectarse la sangre al momento del impacto. Shirona ahogó una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que el Saruou había detenido su ataque con el antebrazo y si bien la hoja del arma se había clavado considerablemente en su piel, el daño no era muy grave, puesto que el miembro conservaba su funcionalidad. Tomó distancia inmediatamente, dándose cuenta de que a diferencia de los microbios a los que acababa de aplastar, el Shogun del Kagun tenía una noción más realista de sus alcances.

"No puedo creerlo, logró detener mi ataque que contenía el Chakra del Asura…" Pensó la pelirroja, mirando de reojo hacia la hoja ensangrentada de su arma

- Shirona… ¡Atácame con el Shinpuuzan!- Infernape encaró a su enemiga con firmeza, mientras de la herida de su brazo escurría la sangre visiblemente

- ¡¿Qué dices?!- Reaccionó desconcertada la Shogun

- Mi cuerpo no es tan débil como piensas… Si realmente quieres matarme, deberás usar tus ataques más poderosos-

- ¡Bien, como quieras!- Replicó Shirona, ya más tranquila -¡Entonces te concederé tu deseo y te haré mil pedazos!-

Levantó la hoja de su Katana hacia el cielo sosteniéndola con su mano derecha, mientras sobre ella el remolino del Fuuton más poderoso comenzaba a descender y a golpear su arma para concentrarse, terminando de preparar el Kenjutsu más poderoso. Infernape endureció la mirada y se puso en una extraña posición de guardia que dejaba su defensa abierta al tiempo que la Shogun del Fuugun empuñaba su arma con ambas manos y se lanzaba de forma súbita hacia él, preparando su ataque.

- ¡Ahora sentirás el poder de mi Katana…! ¡Shinpuuzan!-

El golpe fue seco en el torso y las corrientes de Fuuton se encontraban con brutalidad en el cuerpo del Saruou, quien salió proyectado hacia el cielo en medio de ese poder devastador y un grito que quedó mudo porque las corriente de viento encontradas le impedían viajar al sonido por el aire, cayendo a espaldas de Shirona segundos después, cimbrando la tierra visiblemente con el impacto. La pelirroja cerró los ojos, dando por muerto a su enemigo.

- Ese fue el final del Saruou…- Murmuró la Shogun, emulando a un sepulturero en tu tétrica labor, sin embargo su instinto la hizo voltear después de unos segundos -¡¿Pero qué demonios…?!-

Rimururu se encontraba curando a Infernape con el Shousen Jutsu (Técnica de la Palma Mística). El simio ya estaba de pie con ayuda de la Hime, quien concentrada totalmente en su labor ignoraba el peligro latente que significaba el estar frente a la terrible Kami no Senshi. El Saruou endureció la mirada mientras volvía a posarla en la Shogun del Fuugun, quien de la sorpresa nuevamente había regresado a la furia. La pelirroja apretaba su puño libre delante de su rostro, tratando de mantenerse en sus cabales. Del cuerpo del Shogun del Kagun escurría la sangre visiblemente por decenas de pequeñas y profundas heridas hechas por el aire afilado del Jutsu de Shirona.

- Se lo agradezco, Rimururu-hime… ¡Ahora podré seguir peleando!- Infernape apretaba los dientes, símbolo de lo difícil que le resultaba mantenerse de pie tras el feroz ataque que acababa de recibir

- ¡Pero no puedo curarte y restablecer tus fuerzas al mismo tiempo!- La Daimyo lucía visiblemente consternada por la situación

- No, el Iryouninjutsu no es nada…- Los dientes de la pelirroja trastabillaban debido a la fuerza que les imprimía -Aunque sea el Saruou debió de haber muerto con el Shinpuuzan…- Su mirada iracunda quedó clavada en el simio, quien frunció el ceño

- Si no voy a morir… Al menos puedo restablecer mi energía física y concentrarme totalmente en la defensa… ¡Así que golpéame cuantas veces quieras, porque en esta pelea veremos qué se acaba primero, si tu poder…! ¡O mi vida…!- El patético aspecto del simio contrastaba visiblemente con la fuerza que dejaba ver su mirada

- ¿Dijiste 'pelea'…?- Murmuró Shirona para sí misma, cerrando los ojos con desconcertante tranquilidad -Nunca… ¡Nunca subestimes el poder de la Kami no Senshi, maldita bestia de los humanos…!- Bramó de forma imponente la pelirroja, mientras su Rinnegan comenzó a brillar intensamente.

La tierra comenzó a cimbrarse y varios fragmentos de rocas junto con el polvo del lugar se elevaban al cielo, mientras que el flujo del Asura en la Shogun se tornaba más violento, emanando de su cuerpo en forma de una intensa corriente que surgía en todas direcciones. Inmediatamente Rimururu e Infernape se cubrieron sus rostros con los antebrazos, tratando de no perder de vista a su imponente enemiga. El cuerpo de Shirona surgía una corriente de viento intenso que agitaba las ropas de todos.

- ¡Parece que es muy orgullosa como para aceptar que no te venció con el primer ataque…!- Replicó la Daimyo con un grito para que su amigo pudiera oírla - ¡Pero qué energía tan sorprendente tiene…! ¡Infernape, en verdad eres atrevido…! No sabemos hasta dónde puedes llegar resistiendo de esta manera-

- Yo sé muy bien lo que hago- Replicó el simio con los ojos entrecerrados debido a la corriente de viento que había provocando -Pero es obvio que no voy a vencerla yo solo… Rimururu-hime… No vamos a desperdiciar el noble corazón de Azula- La castaña se mostró sorprendida, pero recuperó su semblante serio casi al instante

- Es verdad… ¡Eso sería imperdonable!-

- ¡Woah!- Bramaba la Shogun del Fuugun hacia el cielo, mientras que el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba más y más de intensidad.

…

- ¡Wuah…!- Naruto lanzó un alarido, mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y por sus ojos cerrados escapaba un intenso resplandor

- Naruto-kun…¡¿Qué es lo que te sucede-ttebane?!- Kushina se acercó a los barrotes con preocupación, al ver que el rubio sollozaba intensamente, arrodillado en el suelo

- ¡Mi cuerpo está ardiendo…!- Un resplandor escapaba de sus ojos cerrados, mientras se llevaba las manos a la sienes -No sé qué es… ¡Pero ya no puedo soportarlo…!-

Kushina, Genkai y Yukidama lanzaron unos fuertes alaridos al salir proyectadas hacia el muro a sus espaldas, ya que el chico liberó una corriente violenta y súbita de Chakra por todo su cuerpo. Las Kunoichi y el gato impactaron de forma violenta, cayendo completamente inconscientes segundos después. Entonces Naruto se puso de pie, abriendo a su máxima capacidad sus ojos, mostrando su Rinnegan, el cual brillaba de forma sumamente intensa. Tomó dos barrotes con sus manos y con ridícula facilidad los dobló para escapar de su encierro.

- Tengo que irme… Alguien está llamándome…- Murmuró el chico, saliendo de la celda y comenzando a caminar de forma sumamente lenta hacia la salida.

Segundos después el felino albo recuperó el conocimiento, ya que su impacto había sido amortiguado por los generosos pechos de la Uzumaki más joven. Entonces agitó violentamente su cabeza para recuperarse del aturdimiento, para ver con sorpresa que el chico a su cuidado se las había arreglado para escapar y de inmediato corrió hacia la salida con toda la intención de detener a Naruto, quien continuaba caminando de forma pausada. Mordió con fuerza su pantalón una vez que lo alcanzó para tratar de detenerlo, pero el chico lo arrastraba con cada uno de sus lentos pasos.

…

- ¡Infernape…!-

Ante la mirada llena de temor de Rimururu, Infernape recibía otra brutal estocada del Shinpuuzan de Shirona, mientras el suelo a su alrededor se cuarteaba y volaba al cielo en medio de las múltiples corrientes de viento. En una de las escasas paredes que había sobrevivido a la destrucción del Tenma Koufuku de la pelirroja, el Saruou se estrelló violentamente y la terminó de derribar, mientras las heridas cerradas recientemente por el Iryouninjutsu de la Hime volvían a abrirse, liberando nuevamente y en ligeramente mayor medida el líquido vital. El simio quedó en el suelo, parcialmente sepultado por los escombros. Shirona jadeaba ligeramente, ya que el Shinpuuzan era su mejor Jutsu y consumía una considerable cantidad de Chakra. Entonces la Shogun del Fuugun mostró sorpresa en su mirada, al ver que el otrora Shogun del Kagun comenzaba a levantarse lentamente.

- ¡¿Es que acaso eres inmortal?! ¡Jamás hubo alguien que resistiera dos Shinpuuzan seguidos sin morir…!- Exclamó Shirona, a punto de perder los estribos

- Je… Aquí la que más se acerca a eso por su suerte, es Azula…- En medio de la precaria situación, el simio esbozó una ligera sonrisa -Yo estoy muy seguro de que moriré pronto si sigues atacando… Pero creo que si a cambio de mi vida pierdes poder, creo que vale la pena-

- Ahora entiendo- La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a su enemigo -Así que tu objetivo verdadero objetivo no es ganar… ¡¿Estás renunciando a tu vida a cambio de debilitarme, aunque sea un poco?!- La respuesta de Infernape fue afilar un poco más su sonrisa -Increíble… Infernape, el Saruou… ¡¿Sacrificándose por los demás?!-

- Me parece que es lo único que puedo hacer… Si bajo tu poder, aunque sea un poco, cuando vengan a luchar mis amigos, ya no les será tan difícil enfrentarte…-

- ¡¿Tus amigos, dices?!- La expresión de Shirona se suavizó ligeramente

- Así es, estoy seguro de que vendrán…- Replicó serio el simio, soportándole la mirada a la Kami no Senshi

"No entiendo cómo puede confiar tanto en los humanos… Y eso parece darle fuerzas… A pesar de que estoy usando el Rinnegan al máximo, ya no puedo someterlo con tanta facilidad como en el encuentro anterior"

"Debo ayudar a Infernape" Rimururu dio un paso adelante "¡Debo curarlo pronto!" La Hime comenzó a correr hacia el simio, pero se detuvo tras dar unos cuantos pasos debido a un estruendo súbito en el cielo -¿Eh…?-

La Daimyo de la Nación del Agua cayó al suelo mientras lanzaba un grito, ya que a escasos centímetros de ella un rayo caído del cielo había impactado contra el suelo apenas en un instante. Atónita por lo cerca que estuvo su muerte, su mirada quedó atrapada por un instante en el cráter que se había formado como resultado del impacto. Volteó todavía con miedo en su expresión a ver a la Shogun del Fuugun, quien parecía señalarla con el dedo.

- ¡Raigeki (Impacto Relámpago)…!- Dijo Shirona con voz firme -Esa es la contraparte del Kamikaze y es tan precisa como letal… ¡No permitiré que sigas arruinando mis esfuerzos por acabar con Infernape!- La mirada de la castaña se encontró con el Doujutsu de la pelirroja -Gracias a ti fue que Naruto despertó el Rinnegan por primera vez… ¡Pero te advierto que si das un paso más te convertirás en polvo!- La Daimyo quedó paralizada con las palabras de la Shogun, quien regresó su atención al simio -Esta vez sólo será el golpe de gracia- Shirona levantó su Katana, tomando el mango con ambas manos -¡Muere Infernape!- La Kami no Senshi tomó vuelo para lanzar la estocada mortal

- ¡Detente, no lo hagas…!- Rimururu comenzó a correr hacia ellos

- ¡No Rimururu-hime, no se acerque…!- Exclamó visiblemente contrariado el Saruou

- Estúpida, has ignorado mi advertencia…- La Shogun orientó su mirada de reojo hacia la castaña -¡Raigeki!-

Rimururu quedó inmóvil, ya que en menos de un segundo todo a su alrededor se iluminó debido a que un rayo descendía del cielo directamente hacia ella. El Shogun del Kagun miraba impotente, ya que era imposible que la chica sobreviviera a un ataque de ese calibre… Entonces de lo lejos, a una impresionante velocidad, salió volando un disco de metal verde, el cual se interpuso entre la Hime y el relámpago, recibiendo de lleno el brutal impacto, despidiendo la electricidad en todas direcciones a su alrededor, protegiendo a la Daimyo, tras lo que cayó a los pies de la asombrada Rimururu.

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- La atención de Shirona se volcó totalmente en el objeto -Ese escudo es de… ¡Shiryu!- La Kami no Senshi, la Hime y el Saruou voltearon hacia la espalda de la humana para encontrarse con el Yoroi Senshi, que ayudaba a mantenerse de pie a una cansada Azula cargándola con el brazo de ella sobre sus hombros

- ¡Y Azula…!- Exclamó alegre Rimururu

- Así que lograste sobrevivir… Azula- Murmuró el simio, pero la aludida alcanzó a oírlo

- Así es… Y lo mejor fue que pusimos a esos tres en su lugar- Replicó con una sonrisa y expresión cansada la Hime de la Nación del Fuego

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Dices puras tonterías!- Replicó inmediatamente la Shogun, visiblemente indignada

- Lo siento, pero no lo son- Intervino el azabache inmediatamente -De ser así, no estaríamos frente a ti en este momento- La mirada de la Kami no Senshi se endureció mientras parecía recuperar la calma

- Entiendo… La única explicación que encuentro es que hayas atacado a Piccolo por la espalda, ya que tu Yoroi parece estar intacta- La pelirroja agregó, tratando de recuperar la calma

- La Yoroiryu regresó a la vida con la sangre de Piccolo…-

- ¿Qué…? ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- La poca calma que había recuperado la Shogun, desapareció al instante

- Antes de morir, me pidió que te ayudara y con sus últimas fuerzas le dio su sangre a mi Yoroi, que había terminado destruida tras la batalla a muerte que sostuvimos… Transmitiéndome sus deseos a través de esa sangre- Shiryu permanecía tranquilo

- ¡Esas son patrañas…! ¡Piccolo jamás haría algo así por un ser humano…!- Exclamó finalmente la Kami no Senshi

- Shirona… Piccolo me contó tu tragedia…- La voz del azabache se suavizó notoriamente mientras continuaba hablando -Que Minato Namikaze, el padre de Naruto, y tú, decidieron hacer su vida lejos del mundo de los Ninja y que fueron los Uzumaki los que invocaron al Kyuubi aquí en Konoha hace trece años… Así como la traición de casi todo tu equipo y la forma en cómo la aldea que defendiste con uñas y dientes te dio la espalda a pesar de que la salvaste de la extinción… Yo, yo puedo comprender su tristeza y también la ira que sientes, sé bien cómo ambas sensaciones queman tu alma, cómo duele- Shiryu cerró sus ojos adentrándose más en su propio sentir -Pero… No todos los humanos son así y tú deberías de saber bien eso, ya que el alumno que dio su vida por ti y sobretodo el hombre del que te enamoraste… ¡También eran humanos!- La pelirroja se mostró visiblemente impactada con las palabras del azabache -Tú viste el lado más hermoso y el lado más horrible de la humanidad al mismo tiempo, pero desaparecer a todos los humanos… ¡Es un error! La tristeza de haber perdido a Minato no se irá con eso-

- Kh…- La expresión de la Shogun del Fuugun se ensombreció

- Si realmente eres la madre de Naruto… Si en verdad lo quieres como a un hijo… ¿No deberías acercarte a él con el corazón de una humana?- El Yoroi Senshi abrió sus ojos, clavando su mirada en Shirona -Yo creo que eso es lo que Minato habría querido…- Tras las palabras de Shiryu, la Kami no Senshi cerró los ojos con pesar, reviviendo aquellos momentos dolorosos en su mente

- Shirona… Shiryu tiene razón- El simio se reincorporó lentamente mientras la Shogun apretaba su puño derecho por sus palabras

- Shirona…- Murmuró la Daimyo, conmovida por el aire de tristeza que emanaba de la madre de Naruto.

La pelirroja parecía totalmente perdida en una reflexión profunda, ya que agachó la cabeza y su rostro adquirió un semblante sereno. Era tal su ensimismamiento que parecía no estar en ese lugar. La Hime de la Nación del Fuego, el Yoroi Senshi, el Saruou y la Daimyo permanecían expectantes al notar que tal vez las palabras del azabache habían logrado alcanzar su corazón. Fugazmente el Ryutate voló de nuevo hacia su dueño, estableciéndose de nuevo en el antebrazo izquierdo. Entonces la castaña mayor se mostró ligeramente sorprendida, ya que la Shogun del Fuugun abrió los ojos de forma lenta, mostrando una mirada sombría. Su mano derecha sostenía con excesiva fuerza el mango de su Katana.

"Se… Se siente una extraño Chakra en Shirona, el cual está lleno de ira" La Daimyo parpadeó confundida

- ¡Entonces ya no los necesito, ni este corazón…! ¡Ni este cuerpo!- Azula, Rimururu, Infernape y Shiryu se pusieron en guardia, tras el sorpresivo grito de la pelirroja -¡No importa cuántas tonterías me digan, ninguna de ellas me permitirá volver a ver a Minato…!- Súbitamente clavó su arma en el suelo -¡Ahora mi único deseo es exterminar a todos los humanos junto a mi hijo! ¡Sólo así puedo vivir!- La Shogun se encorvó ligeramente -Y si no les gusta eso… Lo mejor es que ustedes sean los siguientes en morir…-

- ¿Qué sucede? Su aspecto comienza a cambiar…- La castaña menor miraba expectante a la madre de su amigo

"Tendré a mí hijo a como dé lugar… ¡Así deba volverme un monstruo…!" Los puños de Shirona estaban tan tensados que incluso se hirió sus propias manos, mientras miraba hacia el frente

- ¿Eh…? ¡No lo entiendo! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!- Mientras los cuatro rodeaban a la pelirroja, Shiryu notó las leves hemorragias que surgían de los puños de su enemiga, cuya sangre comenzaba a gotear al suelo

- ¡Su sangre roja se torna púrpura cómo la de los demonios!- Exclamó Rimururu visiblemente asustada, notando la mencionada transformación del líquido vital de la Kami no Senshi

- ¡¿Qué es lo que está…?!- Exclamó Azula, visiblemente contrariada

- ¡Wuah…!- Gritó al aire Shirona mientras el Chakra violeta se libera de su cuerpo en forma de un gran estallido en todas direcciones…

Todo el lugar comenzó a cimbrarse y las contadas construcciones que permanecían de pie terminaron por colapsarse. Mientras los fragmentos más pequeños de roca y tierra comenzaban a elevarse al cielo, el Chakra que rodeaba a Shirona, ahora en forma de una intensas llamas, cambiaba al tono verde del Preta para alternarse al Asura y comenzar un ciclo de intermitencia entre ambos. Lentamente su piel adquiría una sutil coloración celeste. Sus dientes estaban apretados con tal fuerza que incluso rechinaban de forma audible para todos. Entonces sus Rinnegan comenzaron a brillar intensamente, hasta quedar totalmente en blanco mientras su musculatura comenzó a remarcarse notoriamente y su Chakra comenzaba a adquirir lentamente una tonalidad dorada. El suelo debajo de ella comenzaba a vencerse, formándose lentamente un cráter. Pequeños relámpagos comenzaron a manifestarse por toda su anatomía. El cielo tronaba con fuerza y el viento comenzaba a revolver violentamente las nubes ante tan notorio cambio…

- ¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡Qué es lo que piensa hacer!- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego no podía creer lo que estaba pasado justo frente a sus ojos

- El cuerpo de Shirona está…- Murmuró la Daimyo

- ¡Está cambiando!- Complementaron involuntariamente los Shogun traidores al Tengun.

El cabello de la Shogun comenzó a extenderse hasta alcanzar la media espalda, momento en que se detuvo el proceso. Los ojos en blanco de la Kami no Senshi finalmente comenzaron a recuperar su apariencia original de seis coronas rodeando a la pupila, si bien ahora presentaban una coloración dorada al igual que el Chakra que se manifestaba a su alrededor. Lentamente todo el ambiente comenzó a regresar a la normalidad, una vez que la sorpresiva transformación de Shirona se detuvo. Todos ahogaron una expresión de sorpresa cuando la Shogun finalmente clavó su ahora indiferente mirada en los tres humanos. Un halo de Chakra dorado rodeaba su cuerpo, dándole un aire divino, disipándose cómo una llama al extinguirse después de unos segundos.

- Kh…- Azula apretaba los dientes para contener el terror que la invadía

- Acaso… ¡¿Acaso esa es la verdadera apariencia del Kami no Senshi?!- Exclamó Infernape, expectante

- Así es…- Replicó con imponente calma la pelirroja de ojos ahora dorados -Es la máxima forma del Kami no Senshi, que combina los Rikudou (Seis Caminos) del Samsara… ¡Esta es la forma del Rinnejin (Hombre del Samsara)…!-

- ¡¿El Rikudou del Samsara…?!- Repitió incrédula la castaña mayor

"Es un Chakra impresionante… Jamás había visto algo así" La castaña menor miraba casi fascinada a su enemiga

- ¡Azula, ve inmediatamente con Naruto!- Shiryu sacó a la alumna de Ryu de su ensimismamiento

- ¡¿Qué, de qué estás hablando?!- Azula estaba visiblemente desconcertada por las palabras del azabache -¡Yo también pelearé!-

- ¡No seas tonta! ¡¿No comprendes que su cuerpo está lleno de un poder más allá de nuestra imaginación?!- El Yoroi Senshi estaba visiblemente nervioso -¡Además tú te especializas en Ninjutsu, alguien como tú sólo nos va a estorbar!-

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?!- Replicó visiblemente indignada la aludida

- ¡No te preocupes Azula, yo puedo apoyar a ambos!- Rimururu se acercó, visiblemente asustada

- ¡Así es!- Infernape se colocó al lado de sus amigos -¡Encárgate de Naruto y cuando tengas oportunidad, llévatelo lejos de aquí!-

- ¡Maldición…! ¡Está bien!- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego ladeó el rostro, desairando las palabras de sus amigos y se dio media vuelta, lista para ir hacia el búnker donde se ocultaba Naruto -¡Que nadie se muera! ¡¿De acuerdo…?!- Las palabras de la castaña menor provocaron que la atención de la Rinnejin quedara puesta en ella

- ¡Cuidado…!- Exclamó la Daimyo con miedo.

Justo cuando Azula estaba por adentrarse en las ruinas de la Torre Hokage y volteó de reojo sobre su hombre izquierdo, un haz de luz surgió del ojo derecho de la pelirroja y atravesó con absurda facilidad el hombro derecho de la alumna de Ryu, quien cayó de boca al suelo con una expresión de incredulidad pura en el rostro. Shiryu y Rimururu se mostraron atónitos por la facilidad para liberar ese ataque por parte de la nueva Shirona. En cambio Infernape se notaba sumamente enfurecido.

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a atacarla por la espalda?!- La mirada de la Shogun se posó al instante en el indignado simio

- El Rinnejin sólo destruye al enemigo delante de él, como cualquier otra bestia- Replicó tranquilamente la Kami no Senshi -Ahora ni siquiera puedo controlar mi flujo de Chakra… No importa si delante de mí se encuentra un microbio o mi peor enemigo, ya no hay diferencia…- Shirona apretó su puño izquierdo -Yo se los advertí- Liberó sus dedos, pero inmediatamente los contrajo cual garras de una bestia salvaje -Y me tomaron a la ligera… ¡Porque todos ustedes son perversos…!-

De un momento a otro, la Shogun desapareció de la mirada de ambos Shogun traidores. Reapareció delante de un sorprendido Shiryu, a quien le dio un brutal golpe en la boca del estómago. Antes de que el azabache pudiera siquiera reaccionar al impacto, recibió un segundo ataque, ahora por la espalda, en forma de un golpe de espada lanzado con la mano izquierda de la Kami no Senshi, cayendo de forma pesada al suelo mientras el Ryutate se desprendía de su brazo y salía proyectado al aire. Entonces el Saruou se lanzó hacia la pelirroja, tomando el escudo de Shiryu en el aire con ambas manos y tomando vuelo en el recorrido para golpear a Shirona en la cabeza con él. La portadora del Rinnegan ni siquiera se molestó en voltear. Simplemente con el dorso de su mano derecha lanzó un golpe hacia el Ryutate, destruyéndolo en cientos de pedazos ante la incredulidad del simio, quien se detuvo en seco al ver tal demostración de fuerza. Para los alcances humanos, el escudo de la Yoroiryu era totalmente indestructible.

- Pero qué…- Infernape miraba el fragmento del escudo que todavía sostenía en sus manos, con su cara invadida por el asombro-¡Agh…!-

La sangre del Saruou salió de su espalda junto con la mano izquierda de la Kami no Senshi, ya que ella había atravesado a su enemigo a la altura de la boca de estómago tras dar una media vuelta en el mismo movimiento, aprovechando que el simio se había quedado sin defensa. La expresión era de incredulidad mezclada con dolor y los vasos capilares de sus ojos se resaltaron visiblemente cuando Shirona lo dejó suspendido en el aire. Aquél cruento espectáculo horrorizó visiblemente a la Daimyo y a Shiryu. Mientras el azabache hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ponerse de pie tras los ataques de fuerza inaudita recibido, la castaña mayor corrió hacia el simio para intentar ayudarlo. Entonces la Shogun estiró su mano libre hacia la Hime.

- ¡Shinra Tensei…!-

Sin poder oponer resistencia alguna, Rimururu salió disparada con fuerza hacia una pila de escombros de un par de metros tanto de altura como de profundidad, quedando sepultada en ella. Antes de que el Shogun del Suigun terminara de reincorporarse, Shirona le lanzó a Infernape agitando en forma súbita el brazo con el que lo había atravesado. Ambos cayeron al suelo, ya completamente vencidos, quedando bocarriba el simio y bocabajo el humano, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para orientar sus miradas hacia su imponente enemiga. Entonces de entre aquellos escombros emergió la Daimyo, jadeando visiblemente por el esfuerzo que había hecho para escapar de su sepultura, pero apenas y podía sostenerse con ambas manos recargadas en el suelo. Se veía visiblemente lastimada.

- Maldición…- Murmuró el Yoroi Senshi, apretando los dientes

- Kh… Si sigue así….- Susurró débilmente la Hime menor, desde su precaria posición -Nos matará a todos…- Entonces volteó de reojo detrás de ella sorprendida, tras escuchar unos temerosos pasos -¿Y tú qué haces aquí…?-

- No… No hay manera de vencerla, aún estando en las mejores condiciones- Dijo el azabache en medio de su agonía

- Su fuerza está fuera de nuestros alcances- Agregó Infernape mientras hacia una mueca de dolor -Es una súper humana, con un Chakra de demonio y la fuerza de un gran dragón-

- ¡No…! ¡Ustedes todavía no han visto nada!- Súbitamente la Shogun del Fuugun voló hacia el cielo, quedándose suspendida a varios metros del suelo -¡Lo enviaré a todos al infierno con el ataque que sólo un Kami no Senshi en esta etapa puede ejecutar…!-

Entonces Shirona colocó sus manos delante de ella, con sus dedos índices y medios así como anulares y meñiques unidos, estando estas parejas separadas entre sí, mientras los pulgares estaban separados uno del otro y a la vez también de sus otros dedos. Sus manos estaban unidas a través del contacto en sus muñecas e inmediatamente partículas de luz se comenzaban a concentrar en el espacio entre las palmas de sus manos.

- ¡Shinra Banshou (Cubriendo Totalmente Los Bosques y Diez Mil Cosas)…!-

- No… No conozco el Jutsu, pero debe tener un poder inimaginable- Murmuró débilmente la Daimyo mientras su cuerpo temblaba visiblemente

- Pero… ¡Ya no podemos hacer nada!- Exclamó el Saruou

- ¡Shirona, deja de entregarte a la violencia!- Replicó también Shiryu no Tatsu

- Ya no puedo escucharlos- Susurró fría la pelirroja mientras continuaba preparando su ataque -Al transformarme en Rinnejin la única forma de volver a la normalidad es eliminarlos a todos ustedes… ¡Desaparezcan!-

Rimururu, Shiryu e Infernape simplemente cerraron los ojos esperando lo inevitable, pero para su desconcierto pasaron los segundos y simplemente no sucedía nada. La Daimyo fue la primera en abrir los ojos al darse cuenta de que por alguna razón la Shogun había detenido su ataque. La volteó a ver y notó que a su vez, la Rinnejin miraba algo en el suelo con marcado interés. Orientó su mirada de reojo y por fin vio a Naruto, parado cerca de Azula, mirando con curiosidad a la mujer que levitaba en el aire.

- ¡Naruto…!- Shirona lucía visiblemente sorprendida

- Kh… Naruto- Murmuró Shiryu, volteando con dificultad hacia el chico

- ¿C-Cómo pudo, escapar de la c-celda…?- Agregó Rimururu con dificultad, debido al daño que había recibido como resultado del Shinra Tensei

- Naruto…- El chico se le quedó viendo a la imponente pelirroja, quien descendió violentamente y se posó frente a él, apenas a unos metros de distancia

"¡No…!" Infernape se notaba visiblemente preocupado

"Maldición, al fin se encontraron" Pensó la Hime menor, con una mueca de dolor en el rostro -¡Escucha Naruto, tienes que correr, huye hacia el búnker!- Azula tomó el pie derecho del rubio, tratando de llamar su atención

- Usted… ¿Usted era quien me estaba llamando?- Preguntó tímidamente el rubio, ignorando las advertencias de la chica

- Así es- Replicó tranquilamente la Rinnejin

- ¿Y-Y quién es usted?- Naruto se notaba tímido, a pesar de que su instinto le decía que no temiera

- Yo… Soy tu madre- El chico se mostró visiblemente sorprendido con la respuesta de la imponente mujer

- Pero usted… Se ve diferente a mí… Me, me da miedo…- Si bien la pelirroja se mostró sorprendida, cerró los ojos y recuperó la calma que tenía en su forma normal

- Ciertamente mi cuerpo ahora es diferente al de un humano y me parece que de alguna forma la sangre de tu padre dominó en ti… No creo que puedas convertirte en Rinnejin- La calma de la Shogun se le contagió al chico -Sin embargo, mira mis ojos- Las orbes doradas comenzaron a brillar, recibiendo respuesta de las orbes violentas de Naruto en forma de un resplandor similar

- ¡Ambos Rinnegan están brillando!- Gritó la alumna de Ryu, visiblemente sorprendida

- ¡Ya veo, entonces no me estaba mintiendo!- El rubio sonrió alegre

- Nuestros ojos son la prueba, representan el vínculo irrompible entre tú y yo… No importa lo diferentes que seamos por fuera, siempre seremos madre e hijo- La Kami no Senshi abrió sus brazos, como si deseara que su hijo se arrojase a ellos -¡Yo soy tu madre!-

- Madre…- El chico se conmovió visiblemente.

Era un momento dichoso para Shirona. Finalmente podría volver a abrazar al pequeño que le había sido injustamente arrebatado de los brazos por aquella alumna malagradecida que la había traicionado. El fruto de su amor con Minato finalmente estaba a su alcance cuando creía que lo había perdido… Ya nadie sería capaz de interrumpir aquél momento y por fin, podría reunirse con su hijo. Entonces su rostro se transformó casi instantáneamente de aquella expresión conmovida casi al borde de las lágrimas en una expresión de furia casi infinita. Jadeando visiblemente, Azula se había puesto de pie, interponiéndose entre Naruto y la Rinnejin.

- ¡Azula…!- Exclamaron sorprendidos Shiryu, Infernape y Rimururu desde sus precarias posiciones

- ¡A un lado…!- Bramó la pelirroja, nuevamente con el tono de voz imponente de su transformación - ¡¿A estas alturas crees que una escoria como tú puede interferir de alguna manera?!-

- Yo sé bien que no puedo hacer nada…- Murmuró la chica, con expresión firme -Pero aún así voy a pelear… ¡Porque soy la única que sigue de pie!-

- No, detente… ¡No pelees contra Shirona!- Gritó el Yoroi Senshi desde su precaria posición

- ¡Eso es…! ¡Te mataré!- Bramó Shirona, apenas conteniendo la furia que casi la dominaba completamente, ante una visiblemente intimidada Azula -Ahora soy una Rinnejin y el Chakra que tengo ahora es el Rinnedou (Camino de la Transmigración), la mezcla del Asura y el Preta… Si te atrevieras a atacarme simplemente me defenderé de tal forma que todos los que están aquí sean reducidos a cenizas, con excepción de mi hijo… Eso tan sólo si te atreves a ponerme un dedo encima-

- Kh…- La Hime menor se encorvó ligeramente

- Al encontrar a Naruto, mi corazón humano vuelve a dominar… Esta es tu última oportunidad… ¡Entrégamelo ya o te convertiré en polvo…!- La castaña iba a responder, cuanto sintió la mano de Naruto en su brazo

- Déjalo ya, amiga…- Azula miraba confundida al chico -Ella es mi madre y debo obedecerla- Aquellas palabras calaron hondo en el corazón de la chica, quien se mostró temblorosa y frágil, casi al borde del llanto

-¡No, no te lo llevarás!- Naruto se mostró sorprendido cuando la chica lo abrazó con marcado sentimiento -¡No me importa que seas su madre, no puedes llevarte a nuestro Naruto…!- Las palabras de la Hime, llamaron a su vez la atención de la Shogun

- ¿'Nuestro Naruto'…?- Repitió confundida Shirona

- Si no fuera por Naruto… ¡Rimururu habría muerto…! Si no fuera por su esfuerzo y dedicación, ¡Hinata y Nami seguirían siendo personas mediocres y débiles…! Si no fuera por su voluntad de salir adelante en la adversidad, Shiryu e Infernape seguirían en la oscuridad…- La chica luchaba con todas su fuerzas por contener el llanto -Y si no fuera por este necio cabeza dura… De no ser por él… ¡Yo me hubiera convertido en una persona egocéntrica, solitaria y cruel, que despreciaría a los demás…!- Azula volteó hacia Shirona sin soltar a su amigo, encarándola con valor -¡Desde que él intervino en nuestras vidas, nuestro destino cambió!- El chico estaba visiblemente conmovido por las palabras de la chica que lo había hecho llorar cerca de las ruinas de Uzushio -¡Es gracias a él que hemos llegado tan lejos…! ¡Él es el pilar que sostiene nuestros corazones!- Nuevamente la Hime se aferró a su amigo -Y de sólo pensar, que podría convertirse en nuestro enemigo… De ver que nos lo arrebataras justo frente a nuestros ojos…- Finalmente algunas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus orbes color miel -Moriré antes de entregártelo… ¡No me rendiré así como nunca se rinde él…!- La Daimyo, el Yoroi Senshi y el Saruou miraban visiblemente conmovidos a la alumna de Ryu, incluso la pelirroja cerró los ojos por un instante en señal de respeto

- Bien… Entonces que así sea…- Con firmes pasos que incluso desquebrajaban y sumían el suelo bajo ellos, la Kami no Senshi comenzó a caminar hacia su hijo y aquella chica

- ¡No lo hagas Azula…!- Gritó el simio con desesperación -¡Ya no le queda ni un fragmento de corazón humano!-

- Maldición… ¡Azula…!- Shiryu se sentía totalmente impotente al haber llegado a su límite y ser incapaz de ponerse de pie

- No… ¡Azula…!- Rimururu también miraba ese escalofriante momento, sabiendo que cualquier intento suyo por ayudar sería inútil

"¡¿Qué hago?!" La chica lucia visiblemente acongojada "¡Ya no tengo energía ni Chakra…! Y definitivamente no puedo huir… Sólo me quedaría tratar de golpearla" La Rinnejin continuaba su andar, mientras la chica se veía gradualmente superada por la desesperación "Acaso… ¿No hay nada más que se pueda hacer?" El sudor frío recorría su rostro visiblemente "Si me vence ahora terminará llevándose a Naruto" Inconscientemente colocó al asustado chico detrás de ella "Ryu-sensei… ¿Usted qué haría? ¿Cómo enfrentaría a un enemigo de este nivel?" La mirada de Shirona se entrecerró con regocijo, sabiendo suya la victoria "Si estuviera en mi lugar… ¿Cómo la enfrentaría? ¡Sensei!" Azula recordó inconscientemente la batalla entre Ryu y Orochimaru, mostrándose sorprendida "Ah… Eso es… Sí hay una forma, pero si hago eso…" La chica volteó hacia su amigo, quien se mostraba asustado, encorvándose por instinto, entonces lo decidió -No te preocupes- el rubio volteó a ver a la castaña, quien se mostró confiada mientras lo miraba con expresión orgullosa -Dentro de poco todo terminará...- El chico la miró confundida -Toma- La chica tomó el tocado que coronaba su cabello y se lo dio a Naruto -Itachi-kun me la regaló cuando tenía ocho años, ya era como parte de mí…- De inmediato orientó su mirada hacia la Shogun -No hay tiempo…- Súbitamente Azula empujó a Naruto hacia un costado -¡No lo pierdas…!- Sorpresivamente se lanzó de frente hacia la Shogun -¡Ahora…!-

- ¡¿Qué piensa hacer?!- Exclamó incrédulo el simio

- ¡¿Estás loca, Azula?!- El azabache miraba incrédulo

- Así parece…- La Rinnejin se detuvo para esperar a su enemiga -No veo otra razón para tal tontería…- La chica tomó su capa de Akatsuki de la parte del botón que la sostenía en sus hombros durante su trayectoria -No quisiera presenciar este patético suicidio…- Shirona tomó vuelo con su puño derecho -¡Te haré pedazos en un segundo…!-

…

Con determinación en su rostro, Azula se lanzó de frente hacia aquellos intimidantes ojos dorados a sabiendas de que no tenía posibilidad alguna contra una enemiga de ese calibre. Entonces de la silueta imponente de Shirona surgió una sombra que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el pecho de la Hime y en una escena horrible, primero sus costillas salieron proyectadas al aire y posteriormente su corazón, su hígado y demás vísceras del torso volaron en pedazos mientras la sangre salía proyectada hacia el cielo. Con una mueca de un grito ahogada, la castaña comenzó a caer hacia la oscuridad… Estaba muerta.

- ¡No…!- Una agitada Kushina despertó tras aquella horrible pesadilla -¿Qué…? ¿Acaso fue un sueño?- La Uzumaki lucía visiblemente desconcertada -No… Eso fue demasiado real… ¡Azula-chan-ttebane…!- Inmediatamente la pelirroja se reincorporó y todavía algo desorientada corrió a toda velocidad hacia la salida del búnker.

…

En una sorpresiva maniobra ejecutada a una velocidad que nadie pensaría que alcanzara la castaña, se quitó su capa hacia el frente justo en el momento en que la Shogun lanzó el golpe donde tenía concentrada toda su fuerza y con una muestra de agilidad sobrehumana esquivó el ataque, mientras saltaba hacia arriba en un espectacular giro. Ante la sorpresa de todos, Azula dio un medio giro en el aire y con asombrosa precisión logró clavar los cuatro dedos principales de ambas manos en las sienes de una incrédula Kami no Senshi, quedando a su espalda. Inmediatamente comenzaron a surgir pequeñas chispas del lugar donde los dedos se habían clavado en la carne de Shirona.

- ¡Imposible…!- Exclamó sorprendida la otra castaña -¡Eso es…!-

De los dedos de Azula surgían los pequeños relámpagos, mientras que de la carne de Shirona comenzaba a surgir la sangre. La Kunoichi se sostenía de su enemiga únicamente de sus dedos, pero montó su hombro con la pierna izquierda, mientras las pequeñas descargas aumentaban tanto de frecuencia como de intensidad. Con desconcierto, la Rinnejin tomó los brazos de la Hime, haciendo fuerza para liberarse, pero a pesar de hacerlo con su monstruosa fuerza, Azula se mantenía firme en su objetivo. Los relámpagos aumentaban su intensidad, mitigando el esfuerzo de Shirona por liberarse.

- ¡No puedo quitarla!- Bramó iracunda la Rinnejin -¡Se supone que sólo eres una mísera Kunoichi y aplasté a microbios mucho más fuertes que tú…!-

- ¡Claro que no puedes!- Replicó la chica con los dientes apretados, señal del esfuerzo titánico que estaba haciendo -¡En las puntas de mis dedos estoy concentrando el Chakra en el que estoy convirtiendo mi propia vida…! ¡Y no pienso soltarte!-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Acaso vas…?! ¡¿Vas a…?!- La pelirroja se mostró sorprendida visiblemente

- ¡Si eso es…!- Rimururu endureció la mirada -¡Shishae no Tamuke (Tributo a la Muerte)!-

- ¡No puede ser!- Replicó la Shogun, tratando de recuperar la calma -¡Ese Jutsu es exclusivo de los Ninsou (Monjes Ninja) y si lo usa una Kunoichi como tú…!-

- ¡Así es…! ¡Se supone que sólo los Ninsou tiene posibilidad de sobrevivir a él!- Replicó la alumna de Ryu con firmeza -¡Pero si alguien más lo usa no podrá sobrevivir! ¡Incluso puedo terminar hecha polvo…! Morir como Ryu-sensei…- La expresión decidida de la castaña se suavizó -La admiro mucho, pero… Habría preferido no morir como ella-

- ¡Detente ya Azula!- El Yoroi Senshi estaba visiblemente descontrolado -¡Suficiente has hecho con lograr herir a Shirona!-

- ¡Es cierto!- Agregó el Saruou -¡Además no sabemos si eso funcionará contra ella!-

- ¡Claro que funcionará…!- La expresión de Azula se endureció visiblemente -No importa que ahora tenga ese dichoso Rinnedou a su alrededor… Convertir la vida en energía es la forma más fuerte del espíritu de lucha… Y con suficiente de ese espíritu, mi Chakra podrá superar esa barrera… ¡Ella misma me lo reveló cuando la vimos por primera vez…!-

"¡¿Entonces lo has estado calculando?!" Pensó desconcertada la Rinnejin

- ¡Además no moriré en vano…!- La chica cerró los ojos suavemente, adoptando una expresión solemne -Moriré por los héroes que salvarán al mundo del Tengun… Moriré por mi amada Nación del Fuego… Y moriré por mi mejor amigo…- Aquella expresión serena cambio por una sonrisa altiva, en la cual mostraba su perfecta dentadura -¿Y saben qué…? ¡No hay una mejor manera de morir…!-

- ¡Por favor, no lo hagas Azula!- La Daimyo seguía con expectación el forcejeo entre Azula y Shirona

- ¡No tienes por qué hacerlo, Azula!- Gritó impotente el Yoroi Senshi

- ¡Ah…!- Naruto miraba desconcertado lo que sucedía en torno a él "Yo vi algo parecido antes…" Inconscientemente recordó la escena donde Ryu sacrificó su vida para intentar acabar con Orochimaru "Había pasado algo muy triste…" Sin darse cuenta, el rubio apretó fuertemente el tocado que sostenía en su mano derecha "Tengo que hacer algo… Debo actuar" El chico temblaba visiblemente, apretando los dientes

- ¡Wuah…!- La Shogun agitó su cuerpo visiblemente, tratando de forzar a Azula a soltarla con el movimiento, pero la Hime fuera de la expresión de sorpresa que esbozó, no soltó para nada a su enemiga -¡Entonces te arrancaré los brazos…!- Con ambas manos tomó el brazo derecho de la chica

- ¡No te voy a soltar por nada del mundo…!- Apenas una expresión firme se formó en la cara de la alumna de Ryu, una descarga más intensa se dio entre sus dedos y la carne de la Shogun

- ¡Woah…!- Lanzó Shirona su alarido al cielo

- Shiryu, Rimururu, Infernape…- Era notorio el esfuerzo que hacia Azula por convertir su vida en ese intenso Chakra para evitar que la pelirroja se liberara -¡Por favor nunca se rindan…! Y cuiden de Ukitsu y Touma…-

- ¡Azula…!- La desesperación era visible en el rostro de Shiryu

- Naruto…- La chica volteó hacia donde su compañero miraba visiblemente intimidado el devenir de los acontecimientos -¡Naruto…!- Finalmente la Hime rompió a llorar visiblemente, mientras sonreía tristemente -¡Si sigues sin reaccionar aún cuando vez que voy a morir, me haces sentir muy mal…!-

- ¡Yo…!- El chico no sabía qué hacer o qué decir

- Adiós amigo… Disfruté mucho todo lo que compartimos…- La chica bajó su mirada mientras sus ojos se ocultaban en la sombra que producía su rostro…

Fugazmente, mientras se imaginaba corriendo en una extensa pradera llena de flores y plantas junto a su animoso amigo con una sonrisa discreta en el rostro, quien señalaba hacia donde salía el sol y llenaba de luz el lugar, Azula recordó todos los momentos que vivió junto al chico… Desde sus peleas y su animadversión inicial, pasando por los tres días de entrenamiento del chico del Rinnegan junto a Ryu, el comienzo y la forma de tan peculiar amistad, el compartir un sueño casi idéntico. Las dificultades y peripecias que habían pasado durante su viaje, las batallas contra Infernape, Shiryu, Tung y Shirona… Todo lo que vivieron juntos, en tan sólo un instante efímero…

"_Pero mi aventura… Llegó hasta aquí…"_

- ¡Shishae no Tamuke…!-

- ¡Woah…!- Shirona lanzó un alarido sumamente intenso, que incluso hizo retumbar la tierra por un instante.

La alumna de Ryu y la Rinnejin se vieron rodeadas instantáneamente por un intenso resplandor que las rodeó y tras una explosión de luz que adoptó una forma circular, surgió una amplia columna de luz que comenzó a extenderse hacia el cielo, abriéndose paso entre las nubes y provocando una corriente de viento a su alrededor que proyectaba el polvo del lugar en todas direcciones. La tierra se cimbraba por el intenso Chakra destructivo liberado por el Jutsu suicida de Azula…

…

**Salida 3: Lugar Para Intentar.**

¡Pelea! Hemos exprimido hasta la última gota,

No podemos permitir que sea en vano, este es nuestro momento.

La imagen que dibuje de ti tantas veces,

Se ha convertido en una voz y comprime mi pecho.

No es una locura pelear y palear,

Intentarlo e intentarlo por ti.

Por siempre, debes comprender que no estás solo,

Supera tus lágrimas, vamos a avanzar juntos,

No hay nada que temer, este es el lugar para intentarlo.

Además nosotros nunca separaremos nuestras manos,

Apostando por el mañana.

Cantemos en alto,

¡Nosotros somos uno para el futuro!

…

**Notas: **Este capítulo ha sido un poco más fluido en relación a los anteriores de esta saga. La batalla con Piccolo, como se ha visto, ha dejado marcado a Shiryu y también su Yoroi ha recibido una nueva vida a través de la sangre del hombre verde. En cuanto a la demostración de Infernape, hay que recordar que el simio es mucho más resistente que cualquiera de los Ninja de Konoha que fue vencido por la Shogun del Fuugun. La comparativa entre la forma como ambos sometieron con facilidad a Shizune y lo que esta representa en el círculo de Ninja humanos es la muestra de ello. También he mostrado la forma en cómo trabaja el Asura, con la intención de mostrar que si bien la forma similar al Susanoo del canon que adopta, es más una forma de aumentar el alcance y la capacidad destructiva a cambio de volver más vulnerable, por decirlo de alguna manera, al usuario. No quiero plasmar el poder de este Rinnegan como algo totalmente invencible, pero a su vez si quiero ponerlo como algo sumamente superior al Rinnegan del canon que debo decirlo con sinceridad, me decepcionó un poco en cuanto a sus alcances. La transformación de Rinnejin es el paso más alto de transformación del Kami no Senshi, algo que va más allá de los poderes mostrados hasta ahora, pero que no es comparativamente hablando, como la trasformación por ejemplo, del Supersaiyajin en Dragon Ball. Este nuevo nivel tiene connotaciones más profundas para Shirona que el simplemente transformarse para ser más poderosa. Finalmente, la forma en cómo Azula logra sorprender a la pelirroja, se debe a que inevitablemente Shirona se confía, más en el nivel que ha alcanzado actualmente y da por hecho que no hay forma de que la chica lograra siquiera herirla y eso lo aprovecha inconscientemente la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, llevando su vida al límite… Como bien dijo Piccolo: 'ciervo acorralado es enemigo peligroso' y en ese momento realmente la chica estaba acorralada, cara a cara con la muerte y si bien han sido varios los Ninja de Konoha que cayeron ante Shirona, sólo ella estaba verdaderamente dispuesta a morir para proteger a Naruto. Las palabras de Azula hacen referencia tanto a la forma como directa e indirectamente Naruto ha influido en los destinos de todos, siendo su caso de forma indirecta al principio, al provocar tras salvar a Rimururu que Ryu fuera a Konoha a entrenarlo y provocar el encuentro entre alumna y Sensei. Su reacción tal vez sea vea un poco extraña, pero hay que considerar el gran avance de esta Azula en cuanto a lo afectivo a diferencia de su contraparte del canon de Avatar y sobretodo, que de una u otra forma, la Hime y el rubio se complementaban debido a sus formas de ser tan diferentes, lo que derivó en una peculiar, pero sincera y sólida amistad. Creo que eso sería todo por ahora y espero tener el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, porque se quedó en la mejor parte, ¿Verdad…? XD.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXVIII (21): Sobre los Vínculos…**


	40. XXXVIII 21: Sobre los Vínculos

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- ¡Azula…!-

Rimururu, Infernape, Shiryu y Naruto se unieron en un grito de incredulidad cuando aquella explosión terminó de detonar y la corriente de viento formada por ella se abría paso en todas direcciones, levantando el considerable polvo del lugar junto con rocas pequeñas, las cuales salían proyectadas al aire. En ese momento fue que Kushina finalmente salió de la entrada subterránea al búnker, para observar visiblemente sorprendida aquél pilar de luz elevándose hasta donde la vista dejaba ver.

- Oh, por Kami-ttebane- Murmuró asombrada la Uzumaki

- ¡No, estúpida…!- Shiryu golpeó el suelo con rabia

"Lo recuerdo todo…" Naruto sujetó con fuerza el tocado que le había dejado su amiga como recuerdo "Ahora puedo recordar, Azula… ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" El chico se mordió su labio inferior, agachando la cabeza ligeramente -¡Por favor discúlpame Azula…!- Estalló el rubio con visible pesar -¡Lo lamento tanto…!-

- Naruto… Al parecer recuperó la memoria- La Hime de la Nación del Agua comenzó a aplicarse Iryouninjutsu en su propio cuerpo

- ¡Azula…!- Gritó el chico hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido su amiga

- Le habló a Azula… Al parecer recuperó la memoria- Susurró entre dientes el simio

- Kh… Pero no era necesario que ella se sacrificara…- Agregó Shiryu entre dientes.

Finalmente el pilar de luz comenzó a perder anchura a la par de la disminución de la corriente de viento, que lentamente comenzó a amainar. Cuando aquél resplandor ascendente desapareció, reveló un considerable cráter de varios metros de profundidad y diámetro, el cual se encontraba humeante. Rimururu, Shiryu e Infernape cerraron sus ojos con pesar, al ver que de Azula y Shirona no había quedado ni siquiera el polvo. El rubio se mantuvo sereno, mientras trataba de encontrar aunque fuera algún rastro de su amiga. Entonces se dio cuenta de una sombra que se proyectaba al suelo y por curiosidad volteó al origen… Su rostro adquirió inmediatamente una expresión de marcado asombro e incredulidad. Al notar aquél semblante, tanto la Daimyo como el Yoroi Senshi orientaron su mirada hacia el mismo punto que su amigo. Sobre ellos, varios metros sobre el suelo, Shirona observaba fríamente a su hijo, sosteniendo con su mano derecho el cuello de la ropa de una Azula que no reaccionaba en lo absoluto.

- ¡No puede ser…!- La castaña exclamó consternada -¡Ni siquiera sirvió que Azula haya dado su vida!-

- ¿Entonces ni siquiera el Shishae no Tamuke tiene efecto sobre ella?- Murmuró atónito el Saruou

- La verdad es que el Shishae no Tamuke si puede dañarme…- Replicó la pelirroja con majestuosa e intimidante tranquilidad -Sin embargo la fuerza de esta mocosa no fue la suficiente… Luego de terminar de convertir su vida en Chakra, tuvo que hacer una leve pausa para generar la explosión y fue en ese momento que escapé con el Naraka…- Shirona liberó su mano, dejando caer el cadáver de la Hime de la Nación del Fuego al suelo, que impacto haciendo un ruido seco y levantando ligeramente el polvo

- ¡¿Qué demonios…?!- El azabache miró con marcado odio a la Kami no Senshi

- Tal vez las mocosas de los Doujutsu pudieron haber obtenido un mejor resultado, siendo más poderosas…- La Rinnejin observó despectivamente el cuerpo sin vida de Azula -Que muerte tan miserable…-

- Kh…- Naruto volteó a ver con visible rabia en su mirada a su madre, al entender que también había vencido a sus queridas Nami y Hina

- Shirona… Maldita perra- Bramó entre dientes Infernape

- ¡Shirona, eres la peor escoria…!- Exclamó Shiryu desde su precaria posición

- ¡Miau…!-

- ¡Yukidama, detente…!-

Tomando a todos por sorpresa y usando la cabeza de una confundida Kushina como plataforma, el felino albo pegó un salto espectacular y se lanzó con visible furia y las garras liberadas hacia la Kami no Senshi, quien sin molestarse siquiera en enfocar sus legendarios ojos en el gato, le dio un manotazo despectivo que lo mandó a estrellarse justo en el torso del cadáver de Azula. Shirona cerró su ojo derecho y con el izquierdo enfocó al pequeño felino, que había quedado totalmente fuera de combate.

- Muere…-

Del orbe abierto emergió un haz de luz que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el indefenso Yukidama, ante la impotencia de todos. Entonces la pelirroja esbozó algo parecido a una mueca de sorpresa cuando notó que Naruto se había interpuesto en su ataque, recibiendo aquél rayo de luz en su espalda, el cual le dejó una quemadura humeante con la forma de un delineado del Rinnegan. Inmediatamente el rubio volteó con marcada furia hacia su madre.

- Ya deja… ¡Ya deja de meterte con mis amigos!- Exclamó Naruto mientras su Doujutsu emitió un brillo intenso

- Naruto…- La Kami no Senshi cerró los ojos -Veo que de alguna manera lograste recuperar la memoria a pesar de que yo creía habértela borrado completamente-

- ¡Si de verdad eres mi madre…! ¡¿Por qué haces estas cosas…?!- Ambos pares de Rinnegan se enfocaron mutuamente -¡Arrebatarme mis recuerdos, destruir mi aldea y matar a mis seres queridos!- Algunas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon por los ojos de tonalidad violeta -¡Sabes bien que ninguno es tan fuerte como tú!-

- ¡Cállate…!- Finalmente Shirona estalló también -¡El estar con los humanos sólo frena tus posibilidades…! ¡Como mi hijo, tú me tienes que obedecer!-

- ¡No quiero…!- Replicó intensamente el chico, cerrando los ojos -Es cierto que hay humanos que hacen cosas horribles, son crueles, egoístas y a veces traicionan…- Para sorpresa de todos, el chico se inclinó cerca del cuerpo de su amiga -Pero no todos son así… Hay unos que aunque tengan miedo dan lo mejor de sí y se esfuerzan por hacer lo correcto… ¡Y así es como era Azula!- El chico se abrazó al cadáver mientras estallaba en llanto.

Shirona observó indiferente a su hijo, quien sollozó aferrado a ese cuerpo todavía fresco y así como se desahogaba por esa pérdida, lloraba también por ver su aldea totalmente destruida a manos de la persona que le había dado la vida. Las miradas de sus amigos se conmovieron visiblemente al comprender los sentimientos que tenía el chico en ese momento… Después de algunos segundos Naruto se tranquilizó y clavó su mirada firme en su expectante madre.

- ¡No vale la pena que recuerdes a esos microbios…!- Así como en el encuentro cerca de las ruinas de Uzushio, los ojos de la Kami no Senshi comenzaron a brillar

- ¡Ah…!- La mirada del Rinnegan de Naruto quedó atrapado en la mirada dorada de la pelirroja -¡No…!- Así como en esa ocasión, el rubio se llevó las manos a las sienes debido al dolor que inmediatamente se apoderó de su cabeza

- ¡Maldición, lo va a hacer de nuevo…!- El Saruou lucía aterrado ante la posibilidad

- ¡Esta vez voy a borrarte la memoria y me aseguraré de que jamás regrese…!- Súbitamente la Kami no Senshi descendió al suelo

"¡Monstruo…!" El Yoroi Senshi intentó ponerse de pie, pero era mucho su agotamiento

- ¡Olvídalo todo Naruto…! ¡Y conviértete en mi hijo…!- El Rinnegan de Shirona brilló aún con más intensidad

"¡No…! ¡No olvidaré a Azula y a los demás de nuevo, nunca más…!" El chico endureció la mirada

- ¡Es igual que la última vez…!- Rimururu se puso de pie por un momento, pero cayó de rodillas al instante por el daño en su cuerpo provocado por el Shinra Tensei

- ¡¿Acaso no podremos hacer nada?!- El simio gritó al aire, sin posibilidad alguna de moverse

"¡Azula-chan dio su vida luchando y a mí me tiemblan las piernas-ttebane!" Kushina temblaba visiblemente, paralizada por ver el poder de Shirona-teme -¡Por favor…! ¡Alguien haga algo!-

- Kh…- Esta vez la resistencia de Naruto era más tenaz que la ocasión anterior, pero aún así se acuclilló delante de su madre mientras apretaba los dientes sin rendirse

- Ya no te resistas- Dijo seria la Shogun del Fuugun -O terminarás perdiendo la razón-

"¡No perderé ante ti, yo sé quién soy…!" Un tenue brillo comenzó a manifestarse en la frente del rubio "¡Soy Naruto Uzumaki de Konoha…!"

- ¡¿Qué?!- Bramó furibunda la pelirroja -¡¿Seguirás oponiéndote a tu madre, mocoso?!-

- Ya… Ya cállate…- Lentamente el rubio se puso de pie ante la sorpresa de la Shogun -Tú no… ¡Tú no eres mi madre…!-

Mientras su mirada zafiro se endurecía visiblemente, Naruto se lanzó hacia su madre y le dio un violento golpe en el rostro… Ella recibió el impacto de lleno en su mejilla derecha, ladeándole el rostro e incluso dio algunos pasos hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio mientras el rubio caía de pie delante de ella y se colocaba en guardia para iniciar la batalla. Entonces un hilillo de sangre salió de la comisura de los labios de la Rinnejin.

"¿Cómo pudo lastimar mi cuerpo que estaba cubierto por el Rinnedou?" Orientó inmediatamente su mirada hacia el chico, quedando completamente en shock

- ¡¿Eh…?!- Rimururu estaba no menos sorprendida que la Kami no Senshi

- ¡¿Pero qué…?!- Gritaron a coro Shiryu e Infernape.

Naruto miraba fijamente a Shirona. Sus ojos habían vuelto a ser azules. Sin embargo, el Chakra violeta del Asura lo rodeaba con intensidad debido a que ahora un único Rinnegan con un brillo intenso había aparecido justo al centro de su frente en orientación paralela a sus ojos y totalmente abierto enfocaba con toda su atención a la Shogun del Fuugun… La expresión feroz en el rostro del chico daba a entender que daría todo de sí para enfrentar a su temible enemiga.

…

**Entrada 3: Era un Mundo Transparente (Toumei Datta Sekai)**

¿Qué fue lo que yo perdí verdaderamente ese día?

Lo olvidé hace mucho tiempo…

En el atardecer, comenzó a ser perceptible para nosotros,

Poco a poco…

Sin embargo, volveré a casa.

En algún lugar está mi corazón, roto y frágil.

Cubierto y oculto, cubierto y oculto,

Bajo las palabras con las que pretendo parecer fuerte…

Tú has dicho que no podemos conocernos más,

Así que seguiré adelante, adiós…

Incluso si no estás en este mundo,

Correré, superando el dolor algún día, algún día…

…

**XXXVIII (21): Sobre los Vínculos.**

…

"No puede ser… Esto es simplemente imposible" La Shogun trataba de serenarse tras aquella visión, pero simplemente no podía "El Rinnegan siempre había aparecido en los ojos de todos los Kami no Senshi sin excepción e incluso en la sangre diluida, jamás había pasado algo como esto…" La pelirroja endureció la mirada visiblemente "Lo único que se me ocurre es… ¿La sangre de Minato?"

- ¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- Exclamó Infernape, sorprendido -¡¿Por qué ese ojo apareció en su frente?!-

- Quizá Naruto fue capaz de hacer ese cambio por su propia voluntad- Respondió Shiryu con extraño semblante tranquilo

- ¡¿Qué?!- Dijo incrédulo el Saruou

- Se dio cuenta de que sus ojos por separado no podrían competir contra los de Shirona y la única manera de resistirlos sería unirlos en un solo ojo con la misma capacidad que uno de los de ella… Ahora no importa que Shirona sea más grande y fuerte que él, si concentra toda su fuerza en un solo punto, Naruto puede llegar a superarla-

- Suena… Suena como a un milagro, ¿No crees?- Replicó nuevamente el simio

- Puede ser… El que Shirona se muestre desconcertada como nosotros es muestra de que algo así jamás había pasado… Tal vez sea sólo una suposición, pero creo que lo que ha hecho posible este milagro es la sangre humana en el cuerpo de Naruto- La mirada del Yoroi Senshi se entrecerró visiblemente -Su corazón humano y esa sangre caliente llevaron el poder de esos ojos hasta su frente para que Shirona no pueda volver a arrebatarle sus recuerdos…-

- Quieres decir que…- Infernape se mostró sorprendido

- Así es… Yo creo que Naruto ahora tiene control total sobre su Doujutsu- El Chakra violeta del Asura comenzó a arder en el chico con mayor intensidad

"Minato…" La Rinnejin se puso en guardia mientras su mirada se endurecía visiblemente al ver que su hijo estaba dispuesto a pelear nuevamente contra ella "Incluso tú… ¿También piensas que estoy equivocada?"

- ¡Ríndete Shirona!- Naruto levantó su puño derecho a la altura de su rostro

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- El Rinnegan dorado se encontró con los ojos zafiro

- Tú… Me quitaste algo muy valioso y eso no te lo perdonaré, seas o no seas mi madre… ¡Haré que desaparezcas!-

- ¡Ya basta de estupideces…!-

La Shogun se lanzó al frente con su impresionante velocidad mientras tomaba vuelo con su brazo derecho para golpear al rubio, quien simplemente esperó el momento del ataque. El puño de la Kami no Senshi se dirigió a su cara, pero para sorpresa de la pelirroja, detuvo el puño con la palma de su mano izquierda, dejándola desconcertada por un momento. Naruto endureció la mirada y sorpresivamente movió su mano hacia la muñeca de Shirona para doblarle el brazo. El Rinnegan en su frente brillaba intensamente por darle el poder que le permitió realizar tal proeza.

- ¡Pero qué…!- La pelirroja se veía sorprendida al ver que su monstruosa fuerza de dragón estaba siendo igualada.

Sorpresivamente le lanzó una patada a su hijo, quien haciendo uso de su agilidad, la esquivo saltando hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el suelo para dar un segundo giro y caer de frente a ella. Entonces fue su turno de lanzarse al frente en el mismo movimiento de amortiguación del salto, el cual usó como impulso. La Shogun del Fuugun como respuesta elevó el Chakra del Rinnedou, para protegerse ante la premura del ataque. Sin embargo el Chakra violeta que rodeaba a Naruto comenzó a arder, dando la apariencia de convertirse en energía llameante.

- ¡¿Ah…?!- Shirona estaba impresionada por el poder que emanaba de su hijo.

Al momento que se produjo el impacto entre ambos, un intenso resplandor fue producido en el campo de batalla, dejando enceguecidos a todos, mientras que dentro de ese resplandor que tomó forma esférica y se proyectó varios metros hacia el boque aledaño, el alumno de Ryu había impactado de lleno a la Kami no Senshi, con su puño derecho incrustado en la boca del estómago de la pelirroja. Sin bien fue sólo el impacto, la zona se encontraba hundida como producto de la fuerza imprimida por el chico.

- No… No puede ser…- Susurró casi sin voz la Rinnejin

- ¡Lo logró…!- Exclamó optimista el Shogun del Kagun -¡Naruto sí es capaz de vencer a Shirona!-

- Sí…- Shiryu se mostraba receloso -Sin embargo…-

El joven rubio dio un salto hacia atrás al ver que del omóplato derecho de su madre surgía una versión enorme del brazo de Chakra del Asura, cuyos dedos quedaron clavados en el suelo tras el intento fallido de atraparlo. Sin embargo la camisa de Naruto alcanzó a ser desgarrada al punto de dejarle visible un trabajo abdomen, en el cual se dejó ver un par de pequeños cortes de forma vertical, como señal de que el intento de Shirona no había estado muy lejos de alcanzarlo. Aquél brazo de Chakra se disipó de un instante a otro, ante la expectación de los presentes.

- No… No lo harás… No seré derrotada por un mocoso- La Shogun respiraba agitada -¡Y ahora prepárate porque te volaré en pedazos…!- El Rinnegan dorado del lado derecho comenzó a brillar intensamente -¡Si el poder del Rinnegan se abre por completo puede destruir hasta una montaña…!- La pelirroja cerró su ojo izquierdo para enfocar su objetivo

- Deja de hablar y pelea- Declaró el Chunin, mirando fijamente a su enemiga

- Gh…- La pelirroja endureció la mirada, apretando los dientes -¡Como quieras…!-

El haz de luz dorada salió disparado a una enorme velocidad en dirección al pecho del rubio, que posó el dorso de su mano derecha justo en esa trayectoria y agitando su puño hacia un costado desvió aquél disparo, el cual dejo un largo sendero de destrucción por todo el bosque, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Shirona volteó de reojo hacia aquél surco que había producido su propio ataque, ligeramente sorprendida de la facilidad con la que su ataque había sido repelido.

- Ya deja de jugar conmigo- Murmuró serio el rubio, mientras pequeñas roca alrededor de él y ella comenzaban a elevarse al cielo por efecto de su Chakra

- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- La Kami no Senshi endureció visiblemente la mirada mientras la intensidad de su Chakra aumentaba violentamente

- ¡Pudiste con Azula…! ¡¿Pudiste con los demás y no puedes conmigo?!- El Chakra de Naruto terminó por detonar en un intenso flujo ardiente

- ¡Aún no he terminado contigo, maldito gusano!- Bramó la Rinnejin, desatando su ira.

"Naruto… ¿Hasta dónde va a llegar esto?" Shiryu observaba detenidamente el devenir de los acontecimientos "Los dos continúan elevando su poder…"

Naruto y Shirona continuaban mirándose fijamente, elevando más y más el poder de sus Chakra. La tierra comenzaba a rugir sutilmente al sentir el choque entre ambos poderes que se suponen no deberían existir en el mundo al mismo tiempo. Sobre todo, ese sutil y continuo terremoto reflejaba el conflicto de las voluntades de madre e hijo. Ese momento de preparación y concentración para los dos, fue aprovechado por Kushina para acercarse a una Rimururu que terminaba por fin de atenderse sus heridas, si bien se notaba algo cansada.

- Muy bien Naruto… Tal vez ahora lo logremos- La Hime de la Nación del Agua sonrió suavemente, mirando a los portadores del Rinnegan

- ¡Rimururu-hime-ttebane!- La Uzumaki se acercó a la castaña para ayudarle a reincorporarse

- Yo estoy bien, ayúdale a Shiryu y a Infernape…- La Daimyo apartó suavemente a la pelirroja

- Sí, pero…- Ambas voltearon a ver el cadáver fresco de Azula

- Yo me encargaré de ella- Rimururu adoptó una expresión seria

- ¿Eh?-

- Nunca he podido ejecutarlo con éxito- La chica de Kiri agachó la cabeza -Pero… Quiero probar este Jutsu con Azula- Con visible decisión, levantó la mirada segundos después.

El Chakra que rodeaba los cuerpos de la pelirroja y el rubio se agitaba con fiereza e incluso pequeñas porciones de él se elevaban al cielo como las brasas de un intenso incendio. Las pequeñas rocas que flotaban a su alrededor comenzaban a estallar apenas rebasaban la altura de la cabeza de la Shogun. Cuando la intensidad de su poder comenzó a acercarse a su cenit, las cabelleras de ambos comenzaron también a orientarse hacia las nubes. Shirona abrió los ojos con expresión furiosa, mientras su Chakra terminaba por estabilizarse en forma de un flujo agitado casi rozando su piel, mientras que Naruto se puso en guardia y su Chakra también adoptaba esa forma similar a un estallido continuo a su alrededor.

- ¡Guh…!- La Shogun apretaba los dientes para mantener la poca calma que le quedaba

- ¡Wah…!- Naruto por el contrario, gritaba para liberar su tensión y estar listo

- ¡Ya va a comenzar…!- Exclamó el asombrado Infernape -¡Será una batalla más allá de nuestra imaginación…!- El Yoroi Senshi miraba expectante.

Al instante los dos saltaron hacia el frente para iniciar el feroz combate. Rodeados por su intenso Chakra colisionaron, provocando un intenso resplandor que deslumbró a los enceguecidos espectadores por un instante mientras que el Chakra despedido se abría paso en todas direcciones, desgarrando la tierra y arrancando los árboles del suelo desde la raíz. Cuando todos pudieron recobrar la vista, en medio del bosque sólo quedaba un enorme boquete desprovisto de vegetación, sin rastro de ellos.

- ¡Desaparecieron…!- El simio se volteó para ver el lugar del impacto

- ¡¿A dónde se fueron?!- La Uzumaki miraba desconcertada

- ¡Arriba…!- El azabache ya miraba hacia el cielo.

Separados por unos cuantos metros, ambos Kami no Senshi volaban en el aire con el Bukuujutsu, acortando distancias a toda velocidad, mientras tomaban vuelo con sus puños para atacar. Naruto le volteó el rostro a Shirona con un violento puñetazo en su mejilla derecha, pero inmediatamente la Shogun reaccionó de forma similar, dándole una brutal patada con su pierna derecha en la misma mejilla. Entonces comenzó un intercambio de golpes con tal fuerza que cada impacto cimbraba la tierra. La pelirroja le dio un violentó golpe en la boca del estómago al Chunin, que tosió sangre, pero se recuperó inmediatamente, regresándose el ataque con una cabezazo justo a la nariz. La Rinnejin le dio un golpe al lado izquierdo del rostro con su puño, el rubio intentó reaccionar con una patada al rostro, que su madre detuvo con su antebrazo izquierdo, contraatacando con un golpe que estaba por darle de nuevo en su cara, pero el chico ladeó el cuerpo por una precisión sorprendente, listo para embestir directamente a la Shogun.

- ¡Shinra Tensei!- Naruto fue frenado en seco -¡Shinra Tensei!- Con una segunda ejecución del Jutsu proyectó a su hijo hacia atrás -¡Y ahora muere…!- Su Chakra estalló violentamente de nuevo, tras lo que salió a toda velocidad tras el rubio

- ¡Naraka…!- El Ninja de Konoha desapareció en la estela de humo justo antes de recibir un golpe en la espina

- ¡¿Qué…?!- La sorpresa de la Shogun duró poco, ya que el chico reapareció súbitamente para darle una patada justo entre los ojos

- ¡Me la pagarás…!-

Shirona estiró su mano hacia Naruto e inmediatamente la mano espectral del Asura se extendió para tomar la cabeza del Chunin, atrayéndolo inmediatamente para atenazarlo de la nuca con sus dedos. Voló en picada para regresar al suelo, clavando de lleno el rostro del rubio en el suelo, a continuación voló a gran velocidad restregando el rostro del chico mientras se formaba un largo surco en la tierra y los árboles volaban en pedazos fácilmente al chocar contra la Rinnejin. Finalmente se dirigió hacia las ruinas de Konoha para buscar los restos de un edificio de varios metros en todas sus direcciones, deteniéndose en seco y soltando a su enemigo para que por inercia saliera proyectado hacia los restos del inmueble. Al estrellarse perforó aquellas ruinas, las cuales desmoronaron sobre él. La pelirroja se mantuvo expectante tras ver el resultado de su obra.

- ¡Shinra Tensei...!- Las rocas salieron proyectadas en todas direcciones para revelar a una Naruto jadeante, que miraba fijamente a su enemiga

- Justo como pensé…- El Shogun del Kagun volteó a ver a su contraparte del Suigun -Si todo sigue igual, Naruto perderá…-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Preguntó expectante el Saruou

- Hasta ahora Shirona había estado reprimiéndose, pues seguía considerando el hecho de que Naruto es su hijo y no había querido matarlo…- En el cielo, justo sobre ellos, la Shogun concentraba su Chakra a su alrededor -A nosotros tampoco nos ha eliminado, quizá porque antes éramos sus aliados… Pero en este momento ya es una Rinnejin, una bestia asesina y ahora que Naruto ha mostrado que puede enfrentarla, no dudará en matar a quien esté frente a ella… ¡Aún cuando se trate de su propio hijo…!-

La pelirroja levantó sus brazos al cielo, entrelazando sus manos y bajándolas después de unos segundos en aquella pose peculiar, consistente en tener las palmas abiertas, los pulgares y los dedos índice y medio, así como meñique y anular unidos, formado seis extensiones. El Chakra comenzó a concentrarse entre sus palmas, en forma de una esfera brillante que gradualmente iba haciéndose más y más grande conforme el Chakra del Rinnedou se aglomeraba en ella.

- ¡De ustedes sólo va a quedar un cráter humeante…!- La esfera ya estaba enfocada hacia Naruto

- Eso es… ¡El Shinra Banshou!- Rimururu apenas había llegado con Azula, pero volteó a ver a su imponente enemiga

- ¡Es un Chakra enorme…!- Exclamó Infernape

"Ya veo… El Shinra Banshou es el lanzamiento del Chakra Rinnedou concentrado…" El azabache miraba fijamente

- Kh…- Naruto volteó de reojo a sus amigos y se inmediato se elevó con el Bukuujutsu hacia el cielo

- ¡No irás a ningún lado…!- La pelirroja reorientó el Shinra Banshou hacia él -¡Shinra Banshou…!-

La esfera salió proyectada hacia un atónito rubio aumentando de tamaño de su segundo a otro, alcanzado un diámetro de decenas de metros, quien terminó por desparecer en medio del resplandor, el cual se convirtió instantes después en un inmenso estallido de varios kilómetros de extensión que provocó un intenso terremoto e iluminó el cielo de color dorado durante unos instantes para provocar posteriormente una nube de humo sumamente extensa que incluso bloqueó la luz del sol. La Shogun del Fuugun miraba con expresión sombría el resultado de su ataque.

- ¡¿Qué clase de poder es ese…?!- El Saruou observaba incrédulo -Eso ya no puede ser llamado Jutsu…-

- ¡¿Dónde está Naruto-kun-ttebane?!- Kushina observaba la nube, que lentamente disminuía su extensión

- ¿Logró darle a Naruto…?- Murmuró el Yoroi Senshi con incertidumbre.

Delante de la Shogun aquella gigantesca nube de humo terminó de disiparse sin dejar nada a la vista… Excepto una pequeña esfera de luz que se estrelló contra el suelo violentamente, revelando a un rubio algo lastimado, que tenía una mueca de dolor en el rostro y se reincorporaba lentamente. La Rinnejin orientó su mirada hacia su hijo, con aquellos ojos dorados y frío, observándolo en forma despectiva mientras terminaba de ponerse de pie.

- ¿Usaste el Undoufuujin para escapar, verdad?- Shirona entrecerró los ojos -Te doy crédito por eso, resultaste ser una basura difícil de aniquilar, sin embargo… ¡Esta vez no fallaré!-

El chico observó sorprendido cómo su enemiga reasumió en un segundo la pose del Shinra Banshou, por lo que tras ver de reojo a sus amigos, enfocó a su madre y utilizó nuevamente el Bukuujutsu para volar y dirigirse hacia ella, quedando frente a frente. La pelirroja sonrió suavemente mientras nuevamente el Chakra del Rinnedou comenzaba a aglomerarse entre sus manos. Las rocas del lugar comenzaban a elevarse lentamente entre las ruinas, dándole un aspecto apocalíptico a aquél escenario de combate.

- ¡Idiota…!- La Kami no Senshi se reorientó totalmente hacia su hijo, apuntándole con su temible poder

- Naruto… ¡¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?! ¡Está claro que no podrá con Shirona en el aire, ella tiene mejor control!-

- ¡¿Qué hace?! ¡Eso es un suicidio!- La Uzumaki miraba consternada el devenir de los acontecimientos

- Es por nosotros- Kushina volteó confundida hacia un Shiryu que se arrastraba hacia ella

- ¿Eh…?-

- Sabe que si Shirona lanza su poder hacia abajo, todos en la Nación del Fuego nos convertiremos en cenizas, es por eso que Naruto decidió elevarse-

- ¡¿Cómo?!- Replicó la hija de Akahige

- Aunque la ira lo invada, él sigue siendo el Naruto que conocemos… No es una bestia como Shirona-

- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó Infernape -¡Rápido!- El simio volteó hacia Kushina -¡Cúranos con algún Jutsu o algo por favor! ¡Aunque sea sólo para levantarnos, pero debemos ayudarlo!-

- Je, je… Veo que al final te resignaste- La expresión de Shirona se tornó sumamente perversa -¡Ahora sí, te haré mil pedazos…!-

Shirona se desconcertó un poco cuando su hijo cruzó sus brazos delante de su rostro y su Chakra violeta gradualmente cambió a intenso tono verde… Lentamente la figura rugiente del Preta comenzó a emerger de su cuerpo, quedando él en medio del costillar y aquél ente etéreo asumió su misma posición una vez que estuvo totalmente conformado. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de la pelirroja, aumentando de intensidad el flujo del Rinnedou a sus manos, de tal manera que el Chakra dejó de recubrir su cuerpo totalmente.

- ¿Qué demonios pretendes?- Murmuró seria la Shogun del Fuugun

- ¡Voy a soportar tu ataque…!-

- ¿Hm…?- La Rinnejin endureció la mirada

- ¡Algo cómo eso no puede ser ejecutado más de dos veces seguidas, ni siquiera por alguien como tú!- Replicó Naruto con firmeza -¡Si resisto esto, yo gano!-

- ¡¿Qué dijo…?!- La Uzumaki, el Saruou y el Yoroi Senshi voltearon a ver incrédulos a su amigo, mientras el Chakra del Iryouninjutsu de Kushina ya estaba curando al simio

- ¡Eres un imbécil!- La Kami no Senshi sonrió triunfal -¡No hay nada en este mundo que pueda soportar todo el poder del Shinra Banshou de un Kami no Senshi!- La tierra comenzaba a rugir

- ¡¿Lo has probado acaso contra otro Kami no Senshi?!- Respondió el Chunin, totalmente convencido de su intención -¡Yo también soy un Kami no Senshi por si lo olvidabas…!- A su alrededor las rocas levitaban desde el suelo y el cielo se llevaba de nubes relampagueantes

- ¡Haré que cierres tu maldita boca, gusano…!- Bramó al cielo Shirona -¡Muere…! ¡Shinra Banshou…!- La esfera salió proyectada hacia el Chunin a toda velocidad

- ¡Muévete, Naruto…!- Grito un ya acuclillado Infernape

- ¡Ya no puede hacer nada, sólo le queda morir…!- Gritó la pelirroja con exaltación

- ¡Poder que yaces dentro de mí, despierta…!- Exclamó Naruto -¡Y ayúdame a resistir hasta el final para poder vencerla, Preta…!-

El impacto fue seco y la posterior explosión del Shinra Banshou provocó un intenso terremoto por todo el lugar. Las pocas ruinas que quedaban en pie de la aldea terminaron por colapsarse sobre sí mismas y una inmensa nube de humo volvía a envolver el espacio en el cielo donde antes se encontraba el rubio. Ante aquella visión, las expresiones de los presentes se llenaron de un asombrado terror. Era imposible que algo sobreviviera a eso, ni siquiera el propio Naruto parecía capaz de soportar tal estallido. Una corriente de viento siguió a la explosión, agitando la ropa y las cabelleras de todos, removiendo gran parte de los escombros de la destruida aldea.

- ¡Oh no…!- Kushina sólo podía mantener un ojo abierto debido a la intensidad del viento

- ¡No puede ser…!- El Saruou observaba lo que sucedía con notoria impotencia

- ¡Naruto…!- Gritó un incrédulo Shiryu

- Supongo que fue muy brillante…- Murmuró la Shogun del Fuugun, sonriendo con oscuro deleite -Je, je, je… ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas -¡¿Ah…?!- Pronto las carcajadas cesaron y su rostro se quedó con la sonrisa, aunque al mismo su expresión dejaba ver incredulidad -¡No…! ¡No puede ser!- Exclamó visiblemente contrariada, apenas su expresión pasó al desconcierto total.

Entre la nube de humo provocada por la violentísima explosión, era distinguible una silueta, la cual se fue haciendo más clara conforme los efectos de la explosión pasaban… Se trataba de Naruto, que permanecía en la misma posición en la que recibió el Shinra Banshou. Sus pantalones estaban desgarrados de las rodillas y su camisa simplemente había desaparecido en la explosión. Su cuerpo humeaba sutilmente de varios puntos y de su frente así como de pequeños raspones por todo su cuerpo surgían hilillos de sangre, pero aún así conservaba su expresión decidida. Miraba fijamente a su enemiga.

- ¡Lo soportó, resistió ese ataque…!- El simio estaba tan alegrado como sorprendido

- ¡Shirona, ya no tienes más recursos…!- Gritó el rubio, endureciendo su mirada

- ¡Kh…!- La Shogun se limitó a ver con furia a su hijo.

En ese momento, Naruto desapareció en la nube de humo sulfuroso del Naraka, reapareciendo cerca del inerte Asuma Sarutobi para buscar con la mirada una de sus Hojas de Chakra. Rápidamente encontró lo que buscaba en la mano del Jounin y la tomó para desaparecer inmediatamente con el Jikuukan Ninjutsu del Rinnegan. Nuevamente se transportó delante de su madre mientras se colocaba el arma en su mano derecha y el Chakra del Asura se encendía violentamente.

- ¡Ahora verás…!- A toda velocidad se lanzó hacia la Kami no Senshi tomando vuelo con su puño armado, dejando una estela de su intenso Chakra a su paso -¡Hadouryuken…!- En el momento en que estaba a centímetros de su madre, liberó el poderoso ataque

- ¡Lo logró-ttebane!- Exclamó Kushina con asombro, ya curando a Shiryu.

Sin embargo el optimismo en el rostro de los tres desapareció tan súbitamente como se había manifestado. No solamente Shirona había retrocedido para evadir el envite, sino que la Hoja de Chakra del Jounin del Equipo 10 se desmoronaba en cientos de pedazos ante la descolocada mirada del rubio. El arma terminó por desintegrarse a pesar de haber sido creada especialmente para ser usaba con el Flujo de Chakra de los Ninja.

- ¡¿Qué…?! ¡El arma de cigarro-sensei se hizo polvo!- En ese momento la Rinnejin reaccionó y le dio una brutal patada en el estómago a su desprevenido hijo -¡Ah…!

- ¡Ja, ja, ja, que lástima me da…!- La pelirroja sonrió en forma demencial -¡Si nosotros los Kami no Senshi combatimos con el Asura completamente encendido, no hay arma alguna que pueda dañarnos!- La sonrisa se tornó fría -Además, estás concentrado todo el Chakra del Asura en tu puño derecho, no hay arma sobre la tierra que resista tanto poder- Mientras Naruto se llevó la mano al vientre debido al dolor, Shirona descendió a toda velocidad en dirección a la espada que había dejado clavada en el suelo antes de transformarse -¡Sin embargo…!- La Uzumaki volteó a ver con terror a la mujer que estaba a tan sólo unos metros de distancia, ya junto a su Katana -¡La Rokudouken (Espada de los Seis Caminos) es diferente…!- Tomó el mango del arma con su mano derecha y la liberó fácilmente para levantarla al aire -¡Está hecha del legendario metal Shinkoukin (Metal del Resplandor Divino), el único material que resiste el poder del Kami no Senshi…!- El rubio, el Yoroi Senshi, la hija de Akahige y el Saruou miraron atentos a su enemiga -¡Sólo esta arma puede soportar el ataque lanzado por un Kami no Senshi con toda su fuerza…! Ya no tengo el poder suficiente para lanzar de nuevo el Shinra Banshou, pero ya todo está decidido… ¡Te partiré en dos…!- Shirona extendió sus brazos y tomó impulso para volar hacia su hijo

- ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado…!- Justo en ese momento el Shogun del Kagun la apresó de su pierna derecha con sus dos manos, deteniéndola en seco

- ¡¿Infernape…?!- Bramó con los dientes apretados

- No puedo…- Susurró el simio -¡No puedo quedarme sin hacer nada…!- Con su enorme fuerza agitó violentamente en el aire a la portadora del Rinnegan, sin soltarla

- Ánimo, podemos hacerlo…- Rimururu miraba el desarrollo de la batalla y ya tenía su mano derecha posada en el pecho de la fallecida Azula -Es cierto… Su corazón ya no late…- La expresión de la Hime se ensombreció por un momento "No sé si sea capaz de hacer este Jutsu… Pero si no lo intentó, Azula se irá para siempre…" La Daimyo realizó una secuencia con los doce sellos y al terminar con el sello de la serpiente, cerró sus ojos y posó sus dos manos sobre la otra Hime -¡Amaterasu-sama, Susanoo-sama y Tsukuyomi-sama, les pido que regresen el alma de este cuerpo cuya vida se ha extinguido! ¡Kuchiyose: Joudo Tensei (Invocación: Reencarnación del Mundo Puro)…!- De las manos de Rimururu comenzó a surgir un intenso resplandor dorado

- Ese Jutsu… Es el Joudo Tensei- Murmuró Kushina mirando desconcertada aquél extraño Jutsu -¡Es el Jutsu que puede revivir a los muertos!-

- ¡¿Quieres decir que Azula se va a salvar…?!- El azabache preguntó expectante

- No lo sé…- La Uzumaki inmediatamentese mostró pesimista -Incluso para la famosa Sannin Tsunade, las posibilidades de éxito no llegan ni al treinta por ciento…-

- ¿Rimururu-hime tendrá el poder suficiente…?-

- ¡Raigeki…!-

- ¡Woah…!-

Un intenso destello que oscureció el cielo inmediato llamó poderosamente la atención de los dos de caballo largo. Infernape lanzó un alarido de dolor al cielo al recibir de lleno el relámpago invocado por la Rinnejin y su cuerpo despedía posteriormente pequeñas corrientes eléctricas en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente su agarre se venció y soltó la pierna de la Kami no Senshi. Su cuerpo desprendía humo en varias partes.

- ¡Infernape…!- Naruto estaba visiblemente preocupado por su amigo

- ¡El Raigeki…!- Shiryu vio con impotencia cómo el Shogun del Kagun cayó al piso después de unos segundos

- ¡Imbécil…!- Bramó la Rinnejin con furia -¡Ahora ni siquiera los Kami pueden interponerse en esta batalla…!- Orientó sus ojos hacia su hijo -Ríndete…- Salio disparada a toda velocidad hacia el chico -¡Naruto…!- En el aire preparó una estocada que lanzó hacia el suelo, la cual un preocupado rubio apenas pudo esquivar -¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-

A pesar de que el Chunin ascendió Shirona lo rebaso para sorprenderlo, lanzando otra estocada en dirección al suelo que el Kami no Senshi apenas pudo evadir al detenerse violentamente. La fuerza de impacto del corte de Shirona fue tal que en el suelo se formó una enorme zanja de varios metros tanto de profundidad como de extensión. En el suelo todos se quedaron mirando boquiabiertos el poder que escondía la legendaria arma de su enemiga mientras que Naruto aprovechó para tomar vuelo y lanzarle a bocajarro un puñetazo. Sin embargo en ese momento la Rinnejin reaccionó y rápidamente lanzó una estocada ascendente que le hizo un corte a su hijo en los pectorales y proyectó un poco de sangre al aire. El Chunin se llevó la mano derecha al pecho mientras su enemiga se lanzaba hacía el preparando otro corte de su letal arma.

- ¡Aún no estás listo…!- Kushina trató de mantener en el suelo a un agitado Shiryu, quien se levantaba lentamente

- ¡No importa…!- El Yoroi Senshi se terminó de reincorporar con una mueca de dolor en su rostro -¡Basta con poder moverme!- Comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el Shogun del Kagun -¡Resiste Infernape!- Apretando los dientes, el aludido comenzó a levantarse también

- Kh… Shiryu…- Los dos Shogun voltearon a ver cómo rodeados de sus poderosos Chakra, Naruto y Shirona continuaban combatiendo en el aire, como dos estrellas fugaces colisionando y separándose sólo para tomar vuelo y continuar

- Dime… ¿Te quedan fuerzas para lanzarme allá arriba?-

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿No viste lo que me hizo a mí?!- Replicó el simio con sorpresa -¡Si te metes en esa pelea aérea terminarás igual!-

- Estoy consciente… Shirona usará el Raigeki y a mi Yoroiryu sólo le afectan los Jutsu Raiton de gran poder-

- ¡¿Y entonces por qué…?!- El Saruou buscaba una explicación para la idea de su amigo, sin encontrarla

- Por la misma razón que ella…- Shiryu volteó de reojo hacia el cadáver de Azula y Rimururu, que continuaba ejecutando el Joudo Tensei sin resultado -Un guerrero no puede quedarse viendo mientras matan a sus compañeros…-

- ¡De acuerdo…!- De la sorpresa, Infernape pasó a la determinación.

En el aire, el rubio volvía a esquivar una mortal estocada que se reflejó en el suelo cortando varios árboles. El tajo había estado tan cerca de partirle la cabeza a la mitad, que alcanzó a cortarle varios cabellos ante su mirada sorprendida. Infernape entrelazó sus manos con las palmas orientadas hacia arriba para que el azabache posara su pie y contrajera su pierna, preparándose para ejecutar su plan. Nuevamente el combate aéreo se tornaba en choques rápidos que cimbraban todo el lugar con los impactos.

- ¡¿Estás listo Shiryu…?!- El simio tomó vuelo para lanzarlo

- Aún no… Debemos esperar el momento adecuado- Replicó el Shogun del Suigun sin despegar sus ojos del combate sobre sus cabezas.

En ese momento y a pesar de que Naruto intentó esquivar el tajo retrocediendo, alcanzó a ser cortado profundamente en su hombro izquierdo. Lanzó un alarido al aire para llevarse la mano a la creciente hemorragia. Esta vez el corte había sido considerablemente profundo y parecía ser que quedaba a merced de la Kami no Senshi, que tomando su Katana con sus dos manos, se acercaba volando a toda velocidad para rematarlo.

- ¡Prepárate…!- Exclamó triunfal la Shogun, posando su arma sobre su hombro para toma todo el impulso posible

- ¡Ahora Infernape…!-

Agitando violentamente sus brazos, el simio lanzó al Yoroi Senshi a gran velocidad. Mientras se dirigía hacia el encuentro de los dos portadores del Rinnegan, tomó vuelo con su brazo derecho para aparentemente lanzarle a la Rinnejin el Rozan Shoryu-Ha. Gracias a la visión total del Rinnegan, ella pudo ver el ataque sorpresa, deteniéndose para liberar su mano izquierda y mirar con desprecio a Shiryu.

- ¡Toma…!- El azabache lanzó su puño derecho hacia el frente

- No bromees microbio… ¡Raigeki…!- El relámpago que surgió de las nubes paró en seco al humano y lo envió de regreso al suelo en medio de una estela de humo "¿Qué estaba intentando…?" Orientó sus ojos hacia su sorprendido hijo, que había atrapado el Ryuken (Puño del Dragón) de Shiryu con su mano izquierda

- ¡Naruto, usa el Ryuken…!- Gritó el azabache durante su caída -¡No es como la Katana de Shirona, pero es un arma legendaria!- Al instante el chico se colocó el objeto

- ¡Kh…!- La pelirroja se mostró furiosa -¡¿Así que darle tu puño era tu verdadera intensión?!- Se reorientó hacia Naruto para continuar con su embestida -¡Esa patética arma tampoco funcionará contra mí…!- Shirona lanzó su estocada, la cual fue detenida por el chico tomando la hoja de la Rokudouken entre sus palmas.

A la vez que en el aire los Kami no Senshi comenzaban un duelo de fuerza, una tratando de terminar su tajo y el otro poniendo todo su empeño en frenarlo, Shiryu cayó pesadamente de espaldas al suelo, cuarteándose su Yoroi en la zona del impacto. Despedía humo al igual que Infernape hace unos instantes. El simio se acercó a su amigo con dificultad, ya que estaba al límite.

- Shiryu… ¿Estás bien?- El Saruou se dejó caer de rodillas, ya agotado

"Naruto…" Shiryu enfocó su ojo derecho, el único que tenía abierto, en la pelea "No creo que el Ryuken resista tu poder, pero si te permite lanzar tu ataque final, con eso basta…"

Aquella lucha de poderes se rompió cuando la Shogun liberó su arma al levantar sus brazos, forzando al Chunin a soltarla. Entonces ambos contendientes tomaron distancia para preparar su siguiente movimiento. Ambos se miraron detenidamente por unos segundos, moviéndose sutilmente hacia costados opuestos, el rubio a la izquierda y la pelirroja a la derecha. Naruto se desconcertó ligeramente cuando la mirada de Shirona se endureció.

- ¡Fuuton: Kamikaze….!- Súbitamente la hoja de su Katana manifestó una poderosa corriente de viento que agitó las cabelleras de ambos

- ¡¿Acaso eso es…?!- Infernape miraba con creciente terror

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! Llegó la hora de medir fuerzas… Voy a hacer pedazos tu brazo junto con ese mísero puño de un solo tajo… ¡Con el Shinpuuzan de esta Katana!- La corriente de viento aumentó drásticamente su intensidad

- Kh…- El rubio endureció la mirada y apretó los dientes

- ¡En el estado en que me encuentro ni siquiera yo sé que tan poderoso puede llegar a ser el Shinppuzan!- Bramó la Shogun, levantando su arma sobre su cabeza -¡Ahora si voy a acabar contigo…!-

- Kh- El Saruou apretó los dientes, impotente

- Ese no es un Shinpuuzan perfecto- Shirona se sorprendió con las palabras de su hijo -¡Lo que acabas de usar no fue ese poder con que el controlabas el cielo, sino Ninjutsu de Rango S...! ¡Y eso es porque ya no tienes el Chakra necesario para realizar el verdadero Kamikaze…!- Naruto formó su puño derecho -Y ahora que estamos en las mismas condiciones- Intenso Chakra Fuuton se manifestó violentamente en el Ryuken -¡Yo ganaré la batalla!-

- ¡Kh…!- La Rinnejin observó recelosa a su enemigo

- Mi poder…- Por el cuerpo del Chunin se manifestó el ardiente Chakra Asura -El Ryuken de Shiryu…- Contrajo su puño a la altura de su vientre, ladeando su cuerpo -El legado que me dejó Ryu-sensei…- Abrió su puño súbitamente, realizando el Rasengan -¡El Jutsu que me dejó mi padre…!- Sus orbes zafiro se endurecieron más -¡Y los recuerdos que me devolvió Azula!- El Chakra Asura que lo rodeaba se concentraba en su brazo -Uniré todo eso…-

"¡El Asura se reúne en su brazo…!" La Kami no Senshi contuvo la sorpresa

- ¡Y te voy a hacer polvo…!- El Chakra a su alrededor volvió a encenderse

- ¡Ya cállate maldita escoria…!- El estallido dorado también recubrió a la Shogun.

Los dos portadores del Rinnegan se lanzaron a toda velocidad al frente, colisionando su Chakra en forma de aquellas esferas cuya estela que dejaban a su paso asemejaban las colas de cometas. La tierra tembló intensamente con el impacto y con el posterior forcejeo, sin bien duró poco tiempo porque los dos tomaron distancias, sin deshacer sus ataques ya preparados. Impactaban una y otra vez en choques intensos y breves, recorriendo el cielo con vistosas maniobras que siempre terminaban en colisión. Infernape, Shiryu y Kushina, que había comenzado a atender nuevamente al Yoroi Senshi miraban con expectación el intenso duelo en el aire.

- Me preguntó por qué no utilizan algún otro Jutsu-ttebane…- Murmuró la Uzumaki sin despegar la mirada de aquél épico combate

- Porque se han dado cuenta de que el siguiente ataque será el último- Respondió esforzándose el azabache -El perdedor será el primero que cometa un error…-

- Vamos Naruto-kun, ¡Tú puedes…!- La pelirroja humana volteó de reojo hacia donde Rimururu continuaba realizando su Jutsu en el cadáver de la otra castaña -Hazlo también por Azula-chan…-

Ajena al combate y con visible esfuerzo en su rostro, la Daimyo continuaba realizando el Joudo Tensei para intentar revivir a su amiga. Sin bien el brillo del Chakra que utilizaba era intenso y se notaba que ponía todo su corazón en ello, parecía que no había resultado alguno. Pero ella seguía sin claudicar, guiada por la firme convicción de dar el último esfuerzo mientras fuera posible, así como la occisa lo había hecho en los momentos finales de su vida. Junto a ella, el gato seguía también sin reaccionar.

"Sigue sin responder…" La desesperación comenzaba a manifestarse en la expresión de la decidida Hime, quien cerró los ojos, reanudando una vez más su Jutsu "¡Tienes que regresar…! ¡Azula…!" En ese momento la peculiar marca de Yukidama comenzó a brillar ligeramente "¡En este momento es lo que más deseo…!"

…

Debajo de un cielo azul totalmente claro y caminando sobre unas nubes algodonadas que se extendían hasta donde alcanza la vista, la Hime de la Nación del Fuego caminaba lentamente, mirando confundida aquél peculiar lugar donde no se veía nada más a su alrededor que las nubes sobre las que estaba parada, una luz brillante al final del horizonte y el manto celeste sobre ella. Se mostraba tranquila, ya que había deducido que había muerto y estaba en el otro mundo o al menos camino hacia él. Era lógico, puesto que lo último que recordaba era el haberse suicidado para intentar proteger a sus amigos.

- ¿Será este el paraíso…?- Murmuró confundida -¿O simplemente el camino previo?-

- ¡Azula…!- La chica volteó a su espalda confundida, sin dejar de caminar -¡Azula, soy yo…!- La chica se sorprendió de ver corriendo al felino albo hacia ella y sobre todo, de verlo hablar

- ¡¿Yukidama?!- La chica sonrió suavemente después de unos segundos -Esto es nuevo… Si puedes hablar significa que estamos en el otro mundo, donde todo es posible- La sonrisa desapareció así como llegó -Pero eso sólo puede significar una cosa… ¿Tú también fuiste asesinado?-

- ¡No sigas caminando Azula!- Gritó el gato con preocupación -¡Si alcanzas aquella luz realmente llegarás al otro mundo y te será imposible regresar!- A pesar de la advertencia, la chica siguió su camino

- Desde que me llamaste quise detenerme, pero mis piernas no responden…- Replicó tranquila la castaña

- ¡Trata de detenerte Azula…!- Replicó el felino con ansiedad y los ojos vidriosos -¡Tú no puedes morirte aquí!- Lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos -Empezamos este viaje juntos y si te mueres ahora yo, yo…-

- Lo siento Yukidama…- La chica le dio la espalda al mamífero albo -Pero… Aunque regresara, yo ya no tengo más poder para ayudar- Cerró sus ojos y agachó la cabeza, triste

- Azula…- El gato murmuró con pesar….

…

El combate en el cielo continuaba a base de embestidas feroces. Los choques eran cada vez más intensos y tras cada impacto, ambos Kami no Senshi trataban de ganarle la espalda a su contrincante para encontrar la oportunidad de finiquitar la batalla. Naruto embistió de frente a la Shogun, forzándola a descender al suelo para no perder el balance. Entonces, al ver que aparentemente se había descuidado para recuperarse, se lanzó de frente hacia ella preparando su último ataque. La pelirroja se recompuso violentamente, mientras cerraba su ojo derecho en un instante. Para consternación de la Uzumaki, el simio y el azabache, el halo disparado sorpresivamente del ojo izquierdo de la Rinnejin le atravesó el hombro del mismo lado al Chunin, dejándole inutilizado todo el brazo y provocando una hemorragia severa. Naruto lanzó un alarido para comenzar a caer al suelo.

- ¡Entiende que mi experiencia en el campo de batalla es superior a la tuya!- La Shogun saltó a su encuentro, para rematarlo -¡Este será tu fin…!- Tomó vuelo para realizar su Kenjutsu más poderoso -¡El Shinpuuzan acabará contigo…!-

…

- ¡Azula, eres una tonta y una cobarde…!- Gritó a todo pulmón el gato, resonando el eco de su voz por todo el inmenso lugar

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Apretando sus dientes, la aludida volteó a ver furibunda al gato

- ¡Eres una cobarde, no has vengando a Ryu-san y ya te estás rindiendo!- El mamífero albo endureció la mirada -¡Ya no te quiero!-

- ¡¿Cómo te atreves…?!- Estalló furiosa la castaña, deteniéndose en seco -¡Un bicho inútil como tú no tiene derecho a llamarme cobarde! ¡Yo ya di todo lo que podía dar!- Lo señaló de forma recriminatoria

- ¡Eso no es cierto…!- Replicó el felino con enojo -Naruto está luchando con todo su poder y aún así… ¡¿No piensas hacer nada?! ¡Eso es imperdonable!-

- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando, Yukidama!- Azula apretó los puños con rabia -Aunque esté muerta yo… Yo…- Levantó su puño al cielo -¡Yo nunca voy a abandonar al idiota de Naruto…!-

…

Shirona se detuvo en el aire, totalmente desconcentrada y con sólo su mano derecha sosteniendo la Rokudouken. Un sorpresivo ataque le había dado en la espalda, provocando una intensa explosión. Rimururu estaba visiblemente atónita e incluso se había recargado en sus manos para no caer de espaldas. Ella continuaba ejecutando el Joudo Tensei cuando súbitamente el cuerpo sin vida de Azula levantó su mano derecha y le lanzó una esfera de Bakuton a la Kami no Senshi justo a la base de su espalda. La prueba estaba en que su mano seguía levantada y humeando tras esa sorpresiva ejecución. Si bien el ataque no le había hecho daño realmente, la explosión había sido lo suficientemente intensa como para sacar de balance a la Rinnejin.

"Ninguno de esos microbios quedó en condiciones para seguir luchando" Pensó desconcertada la Kami no Senshi, volteando a ver quién la había atacado -¡¿Quién demonios lo hizo…?!-

- ¡Ahora…!- Naruto reaccionó al ver que su enemiga había dejado de prestarle atención

- ¡No…!- Shirona regresó su atención al rubio, preparando precipitadamente su ataque

- ¡Fuuton: Rasen Hadouken (Elemento Viento: Espiral del Puño del Movimiento Ondular)…!-

Ambos ataques colisionaron ante la expectativa de todos y los combatientes desaparecieron en el destello de luz producido por el gran impacto… Ante la consternación total de la Shogun, la Rokudouken no resistió el ataque y se partió en dos casi en la unión de la hoja y el mango, recibiendo de lleno el ataque de Naruto en su vientre. Un estallido de sangre sumamente violento surgió violentamente mientras que el Chunin se vio atrapado en medio de la caótica tempestad de viento. Ambos salieron despedidos en direcciones opuestas, el rubio cayó cerca de sus amigos formando un surco al derrapar varios metros en tanto que la Kami no Senshi se perdió entre las copas de los árboles del bosque.

- ¡Fue un golpe doble…!- El Saruou había quedado boquiabierto

- ¡Naruto-kun…!-

Kushina corrió hacia el chico al tiempo que Shiryu e Infernape se ayudaban mutuamente a ponerse de pie. Cuando llegó a verlo, vio que en su pecho había un segundo corte que cruzaba al primero que había recibido, formando una marca en forma de 'x' asimétrica. De los cortes fluía la sangre de forma considerable, aunque el chico no parecía estar en peligro real de muerte. Naruto comenzó a reincorporarse lentamente, con una mueca de dolor en su cara. Su cuerpo temblaba por el esfuerzo que le costaba hacer eso con su agotamiento y las heridas que tenía de la batalla. Por el momento el Rinnegan en su frente había desaparecido.

- ¡Sigue vivo-ttebane!- La Uzumaki sonrió visiblemente feliz

- El ataque de Azula, a quien creíamos muerta, fue lo que distrajo a Shirona- Shiryu se acercó junto con el Shogun del Kagun, mirando serio al chico -Sin esa intervención, seguramente su corte habría alcanzado el corazón de Naruto… Esos segundos fueron la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte-

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Naruto?- El simio miraba preocupado al chico que lo había vencido

- Al menos no estoy muerto…- El chico sonrió casi imperceptiblemente -Gracias a todos estoy bien- El Chunin terminó por reincorporarse, pero amagó con caer de nuevo, siendo sostenido por Kushina -Aunque… Estoy agotado…- En ese momento, para sorpresa de todos, el Ryuken comenzó a desmoronarse en cuestión de segundos

- El Ryuken…- Murmuró el Saruou

- Shiryu… Discúlpame- El chico se mostró apenado con su Sempai

- Eso no importa Naruto- El azabache sonrió suavemente -Lo importante es que estás a salvo y a fin de cuentas tardará, pero la Yoroiryu podrá reconstruirse-

- ¡Es cierto…!- El chico volteó hacia un costado -También tengo que darle las gracias a la enojona de Azula-

- Así es-ttebane- Kushina lo orientó hacia la aludida -Azula-chan pudo salvarse y también te ayudó a ganar-

- No…- El susurro de Rimururu y las lágrimas que lo acompañaban hicieron que todos la voltearan a ver confundidos -Azula ya no va a revivir-

- ¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!- Replicó el rubio, perplejo -¡¿Entonces que fue esa explosión?!-

- ¡Eso no lo sé…!- Replicó la Daimyo rompiendo a llorar -¡No sé cómo es que pudo hacerlo, pero mi Joudo Tensei no funcionó…!- La expresión de todos se llenó de notorio pesar -¡Discúlpenme, mi poder no fue suficiente…!-

- Eso, no es cierto…- Naruto se acercó a su fallecida amiga y se dejó caer de rodillas junto a ella -Muéstrales Azula…- Posó sus manos en el vientre de la chica -¡Por favor abre tus ojos…!- Sin poder siquiera derramar una lágrima por ella, levantó la mirada al escuchar un paso discreto -¡Ah…! ¡No puede ser!- Todos voltearon en la dirección que lo hacia el ahora atónito Naruto -¡Shirona…!-

Frente a ellos, estaba de pie una maltrecha Shogun del Fuugun. De su frente escurría un largo hilo de sangre que se iba hacia la izquierda desde su nariz. Había perdido la imponente transformación en Rinnejin y tenía una visible herida en su estómago, que el top negro de malla que usaba y resaltaba su busto, dejaba ver al mostrar al descubierto su torneado vientre. Respiraba agitada, señal de que también estaba agotada. En su mano derecha sostenía el mango de la abatida Rokudouken. Todos se pusieron instintivamente en guardia al ver que tenía su mirada fría clavada en ellos, pero la suavizó inmediatamente, dejando ver un semblante melancólico.

- Ya basta de tonterías…- Con tranquilidad, comenzó a caminar hacia todos, pasando junto a un hostil Naruto, deteniéndose junto a él -A ninguno de los dos nos queda energía para seguir peleando… Lo sabes bien- el rubio suavizó su mirada al saber ciertas las palabras de su madre, quien reanudó su camino para detenerse junto a la difunta Hime "Sin duda su corazón se detuvo…" La pelirroja miraba fijamente a la chica "Pero… ¿Entonces cómo lo hizo? ¿Es posible que un muerto encuentre la forma de ayudar a sus amigos aún en ese estado…? Eso sólo puede ser un milagro…" Miró de reojo a sus otrora camaradas y a su hijo, que se mantenían recelosos de su actitud, cerrando los ojos después de unos segundos para reflexionar "Poder y Vitalidad de Dragón, Chakra e Inteligencia de Demonio, Apariencia y Corazón de Humano… De los verdaderos Seis Caminos del Samsara, rechacé el corazón humano y sin embargo, eso es lo que me ha abatido de esta forma…"

Todos se pusieron en alerta máxima cuando la Shogun realizó un sello de manos consistente en posar su mano derecha delante de su rostro con los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha. Observaron sorprendidos cómo un círculo de llamas negras se formaba detrás de ella y en su interior el suelo daba paso a un agujero oscuro que aparentemente no tenía fondo. De ese agujero emergió una extraña figura que parecía ser la cabeza de un demonio, con el Kanji Ou (Rey) grabado en su frente. Ese extraño ser presentaba el Rinnegan en sus ojos y abrió su boca inmediatamente, a toda su capacidad. Todos miraban asombrados. Nadie se atrevía a hablar hasta que el rubio rompió el silencio.

- ¡¿Qué demonios es eso…?!- Exclamó confundido el rubio

- Naidou: Meikaimon (Camino Interior: La Puerta del Inframundo)…-

Era algo sorprendente. Aproximadamente unas doce estrellas fugases surgieron del interior de la boca de aquél ser extraño y salieron disparadas hacia el cielo, para estrellarse en varios puntos aleatorios en medio de las ruinas de Konoha, produciendo vistosos y efímeros destellos luminosos. Posteriormente una luz azul y una roja surgieron y se estrellaron casi en el mismo lugar, más precisamente la celeste se introdujo en el cuerpo de la moribunda Hinata y la roja en la agonizante Nami. Sus cuerpos brillaron por un segundo con esos colores.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste…?!- El simio encaró furioso a la Shogun

- El Naidou (Camino Interior) es el camino que se basa en las posibilidades individuales de cada persona…- Replicó seria la Kami no Senshi -El Gedou (Camino Exterior) por el contrario, es el camino que se basa en los factores externos… Hasta hace dos generaciones, los Kami no Senshi teníamos control sobre la vida y la muerte, pero Rikudou Sennin hizo un uso excesivo, egoísta e imprudente de ese poder, por lo que los Kami nos quitaron esa capacidad a mi antecesor Shaka y a mí… Las estrellas fugases que vieron, eran las almas de las personas con la fuerza de voluntad suficiente como para recorrer el camino de regreso de la muerte a través de esta puerta…- Cerró los ojos con suavidad -Sin embargo, eso sólo es la mitad de la lucha, porque deben ser capaces de luchar para revivir o simplemente sus almas regresarán al mundo de la muerte… En el caso de las chicas de sangre diluida, simplemente el daño irreparable en sus ojos ha sanado, pero el recuperarse totalmente depende de ellas…-

- Entonces Azula…- El rubio volteó a ver con tristeza el cuerpo de su amiga, ya que ninguna luz llegó a ella

- Es lo mismo…-

Nadie pudo decir nada cuando una última luz salió de las fauces de la Meikaimon y tras subir varios metros al aire descendió violentamente para estrellarse en el cuerpo de la Hime de la Nación del Fuego. Su cuerpo brilló con esa luz dorada por un instante ante la expectación de todos e inmediatamente Rimururu se acercó al cuerpo de la otra castaña con reticencia.

- Naruto, ya no te diré qué hacer, sigue tu camino como consideres correcto…- Cerró los ojos por un momento, pero los abrió inmediatamente con expresión enfurecida -Aunque… ¡Este mundo no necesita a dos Kami no Senshi…! Cuando mis heridas hayan sanado y la Rokudouken se haya recuperado, vendré por ti-

- ¡¿Vas a regresar al Tengun?!- Cuestionó el Shogun del Kagun

- El Tengun me importa un carajo- Replicó tranquilamente la Shogun del Fuugun, mirando fijamente a su hijo -¡Si tú llegas a vencerme, puedes destruir al Tengun por el bien de los humanos…! ¡Pero si yo gano, entonces destruiré a la humanidad…!-

- ¡¿Aún sigues diciendo eso?!- Naruto encaró furioso a su madre

- Yo ya no puedo cambiar mi forma de vivir, así es el mundo de los adultos…- La pelirroja le dio la espalda a su hijo -Mi sueño es lograr que este bello mundo donde es posible disfrutar de la noche y del día, recupere su pureza al desaparecer de su superficie la plaga que representan los humanos…-

- ¡Eres una necia…!- Gritó con frustración el Chunin

- Piensa lo que quieras…- Replicó tranquilamente la portadora del Rinnegan, comenzando a caminar hacia el bosque.

Todo se había quedado en un silencio solemne. Si bien podían intentar ir tras Shirona para terminar con la amenaza que representaba, nadie tuvo el valor de hacerlo. Entonces la Daimyo notó desconcertada cómo la otra Hime movió levemente su mano. Recelosa, acercó su oído al pecho de Azula y comprobó incrédula cómo el tambor en su interior sonaba rítmicamente. Una enorme sonrisa se formó en su cara al sentir que tenía pulso. Las lágrimas escurrieron de su rostro al instante.

- ¡Esta viva…! ¡Azula está viva…!- Gritó a todo pulmón la Hime de la Nación del Agua

- ¡¿Eh…?!- Todos voltearon incrédulos, enfocando inmediatamente a su enemiga, quien se detuvo, sin voltear

- Esta es la primera y última vez que ayudo a mi enemigo…- Entrecerró sus bellos ojos esmeralda con dureza -¡La próxima vez no habrá ni una migaja de piedad…!- Esbozó una tenue sonrisa -¡Naruto, mantente alerta hasta el día de nuestra revancha…!-

"Shirona…" Pensó el Yoroi Senshi con expresión seria "Al parecer ha recuperado su corazón humano y lo que desea es tener un último combate con Naruto para comprobar si su ideal es el correcto o no… Al parecer lo que hará de ahora en adelante es prepararse para cuando ese inevitable momento llegue…"

Todos miraron con desconcierto cómo la legendaria Kami no Senshi comenzaba a alejarse hasta llegar al bosque y perderse entre los frondosos árboles. Naruto tenía una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, porque a pesar de poder sentir el dolor que había en el corazón de su madre, sabía que ella había destruido su hogar y matado a casi todos su habitantes… Sin embargo, inevitablemente sentía un sentimiento afectivo hacia ella por primera vez, al ver cómo le había dado la posibilidad de recuperar a esa mejor amiga que siempre había deseado tener durante su solitaria infancia, así como a sus novias. ¿Por qué tenía todo que ser así? En ese momento fue que los presentes sintieron por primera vez el peso del destino que se interponía entre madre e hijo…

Sobre un pequeño risco ubicado a un par de kilómetros de las ruinas de Konoha, Choun Shiryu y Diva miraban el resultado final de la batalla. El cielo sobre la destruida aldea comenzaba a aclararse y pequeños halos de luz comenzaban a caer sobre los escombros. Era un escenario previsto por todo el Tengun, aunque el resultado final del enfrentamiento entre Kami no Senshi había sido totalmente diferente a lo pensado. La bella alba cerró los ojos, mientras que la azabache sonrió en forma sutilmente perversa, cruzándose de brazos.

- El viento se ha disipado- Murmuró de forma casi inaudible la Shogun del Kingun

- Nuestro turno siempre si va a llegar, je, je, je…- Agregó la Chikage -Y parecer ser que realmente nos vamos a divertir…- El cielo retumbó ligeramente tras sus palabras…

…

**Salida 3: Lugar Para Intentar.**

¡Pelea! Hemos exprimido hasta la última gota,

No podemos permitir que sea en vano, este es nuestro momento.

La imagen que dibuje de ti tantas veces,

Se ha convertido en una voz y comprime mi pecho.

No es una locura pelear y palear,

Intentarlo e intentarlo por ti.

Por siempre, debes comprender que no estás solo,

Supera tus lágrimas, vamos a avanzar juntos,

No hay nada que temer, este es el lugar para intentarlo.

Además nosotros nunca separaremos nuestras manos,

Apostando por el mañana.

Cantemos en alto,

¡Nosotros somos uno para el futuro!

…

**Notas: **La batalla entre madre e hijo ha terminado con lo que podría llamarse un empate, aunque en una visión más amplia el Tengun ha ganado terreno al destruir otra de las cinco grandes aldeas. Sin embargo también ha perdido al cuarto de sus ejércitos y tal vez a su Shogun más poderosa, puesto que en la práctica, Shirona ya no forma parte de ellos. Por otra parte, Naruto ha alcanzado una nueva evolución del Rinnegan, el cual se manifiesta en su frente y le permite concentrar mejor el poder de su Doujutsu en su cuerpo, así como manejar sus poderes con mayor facilidad. En el caso de Azula, es el caso de una persona con una fuerza de voluntad enorme que trascendió temporalmente la muerte, si bien Yukidama tiene que ver en el asunto y se verá más adelante el por qué. En cuanto al Shinra Banshou, es el poder más destructivo que poseen los portadores del Rinnegan puros, si bien su real capacidad de destrucción no se vio plenamente puesto que los dos disparos de la Kami no Senshi fueron al aire, por decirlo de alguna manera. Una nueva etapa está por empezar y como lo dije anteriormente, esta saga representa un parteaguas donde se ha rebasado el nivel actual del canon (con todo y Juubi) y la historia se tornará más intensa, además el escenario un tanto apocalíptico en que ha quedado la historia presagia aún más dificultades para los protagonistas. Y por cierto, de las almas que surgieron en el Meikaimon, puede que revivan todos así como puede que todos permanezcan muertos, eso ya depende de cada caso individual, esas veinte almas son las que al igual que Azula, pudieron dar media vuelta en el camino al otro mundo. Claro que si lograr regresar y tienen atravesado el corazón por ejemplo, se van a volver a morir… XD. En el budismo Naidou es el camino normal para alcanzar la iluminación, mientras que Gedou es un camino herético que va contra la concepción misma del budismo. Y si, Rikudou Sennin metió la pata en el pasado y bien metida. Eso es todo y me disculpo por el retraso en la actualización, espero no tardarme tanto para el siguiente.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XXXIX (22): Reagrupamiento.**


	41. XXXIX 22: Reagrupamiento

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

- La Shogun del Fuugun, Shirona-sama, fue herida y se retiró del campo de batalla… Parece ser que de los enemigos clasificados como el Equipo Ryu, todos siguen con vida-

- Ya basta, puedes retirarte…-

Orochimaru y Mayuri se encontraban en el palacio del Maryuou Nubes siguiendo el desarrollo de la batalla entre Naruto y Shirona a través de la esfera de cristal que cargaba en sus patas unos de los tantos Demidevimon a su servicio. Tras el desenlace y la recapitulación final de los acontecimientos, el pequeño ser alado se retiró de la amplia habitación. El Shogun del Raigun fijó su mirada en el visiblemente preocupado Hashogun, quien estaba sumergido totalmente en sus propias conclusiones. Su semblante dejaba ver la incertidumbre que lo carcomía por dentro.

"Esto no pudo haber salido peor…" El Sannin agachó la cabeza ligeramente, mordiéndose el labio inferior "Shirona sobrevivió y Naruto se ha dado cuenta de su verdadero potencial… Ahora yo seré quien sufra las consecuencias"

- Orochimaru-sama…- Choun Shiryu apareció súbitamente en la habitación, asustando al Mairyou -El Maryuou Nubes desea verlo…- El otrora Ninja de Konoha volteó a ver asustado a la Shogun del Kingun, quien desapareció tan repentinamente como se había manifestado.

El Sannin se dirigió a la habitación principal por aquél elegante corredor de paredes lisas y enormes pilares de un material parecido al mármol, que sostenían un techo adornado con un exquisito óleo que narraba la épica rivalidad del Maryuou y el Daimaoh Van que se había dado en el Ryukai y el Makai, en forma de un demonio gigantesco más intimidante que el mismísimo Juubi y un dragón alado, de piel zafiro y aspecto majestuoso, que se enfrentaban fieramente entre el cielo y el infierno. El camino a la sala del trono estaba marcado por una elegante y pulcra alfombra roja sumamente ancha y que continuaba debajo de la inmensa puerta que lo separaba de la habitación donde ya lo esperaba su líder. Con cautela abrió aquella barrera, para encontrarse a su señor sentado en aquél elegante trono. Apretó los dientes al encontrarlo sentado correctamente, dejando notar la presencia que tenía como el Tercer Rey que era. Inmediatamente se acuclilló respetuosamente ante el líder del Tegun, agachando la cabeza y posando su brazo derecho sobre su rodilla flexionada. A la derecha del trono se encontraba la Kenjutsushi alba y a la izquierda la asesina azabache miraba sonriente la devoción mostraba por el Hashogun. Luna sonreía mostrando sus colmillos, sobre el hombro de su ama.

- Orochimaru, levanta la cabeza- El peliazul dijo con extraña voz amable, provocándole un intenso escalofrío al aludido -¿Qué ocurre? Puedes levantar la mirada…- El Sannin cerró los ojos, víctima de un terror atroz

- ¡Yo…!- El azabache se arrodilló y se recargo en sus manos para agachar la cabeza hasta el suelo -¡Le ruego me disculpe excelencia…! ¡Yo soy responsable del fracaso de Shirona y cuando regrese me encargaré de que pague su falta como es…!-

- ¡Imbécil!- Estalló furibundo Nubes -¡¿Crees poder burlarte de mí?! ¡El fracaso de Shirona se debe a que ni siquiera a mí me rebelaste que Naruto era un Kami no Senshi!- La expresión furiosa del Maryuou no daba pie a la réplica

- K-Kh…-

- Además yo no creo que ella regrese… Con su manera de pensar, yo creo que ahora lo único que le interesa es Naruto, además ha de pensar que nosotros le guardamos ese secreto adrede…- Haciendo gala de su gran autocontrol, el peliazul recuperó la expresión tranquila que tenía al comienzo -Shirona es la única persona en todo el mundo con el poder suficiente como para desobedecerme y no fue fácil que se uniera a nuestra causa…- Endureció la mirada puesta en Orochimaru -Sólo lo voy a repetir una vez más… Levanta la cabeza- Jaou fijó su temerosa mirada en su imponente líder

- Yo soy un hombre generoso y doy tres oportunidades- Levantó los dedos medio anular y meñique de su mano izquierda para mostrarlos con el dorso al frente -Pero tú dejaste que nos quitaran Yu y Kiri, perdiendo en el camino a dos de nuestros mejores Shogun- Bajó el dedo medio ante el creciente desconcierto del Hashogun -Después en Daikanishima, Naruto te venció sin importar que llevarás al grueso del Tengun- Los vasos capilares de los ojos del Sannin se resaltaron visiblemente cuando Nubes bajó su dedo anular -Y en esta ocasión pierdes a Shirona- La mano formó un puño tensado, ante la desesperación total de Orochimaru -Sin embargo…- Volvió a levantar el dedo meñique -Tampoco he olvidado tu mérito, la muerte de la dragona Ryu…- El Sannin se tranquilizó ligeramente -Esta es tu última oportunidad… La próxima vez que nos veamos aquí le pondré fin a este conteo… ¿Me explico?-

- Kh… ¡Sí su majestad…! ¡La próxima vez no fallaré aunque me cueste la vida!- Declaró solemnemente Jaou antes de levantarse y darse media vuelta, enfilándose hacia la salida

- Orochimaru- El aludido se detuvo al oír el llamado del Maryuou -Una cosa más…-

- ¿Qué se le…?-

El Sannin ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de gritar después de que Nubes agitara su mano izquierda, liberando un torrente enorme de llamas negras de una velocidad mayor al Amaterasu de Itachi, que dio de lleno en sus piernas y lo proyectó hacia la entrada de la habitación a gran velocidad. Las puertas se abrieron con estruendo mientras aquél infierno negro se apagó tras incinerar totalmente el cuerpo de Orochimaru de la cintura para abajo. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, derrapando un par de metros sobre la alfombra que extrañamente continuó intacta.

- Eso es una advertencia… Esta vez estoy hablando en serio- Sentenció el líder del Tengun antes de que las puertas se cerraran violentamente

- ¿No podríamos terminar con esto de una vez?- Diva llevó su mano al mango de su espada, desenvainándola súbitamente

- Le di el cuerpo más fuerte- Replicó serio el peliazul -La razón de sus fracasos es más bien una debilidad mental… Si se siente presionado, tal vez pueda sorprendernos- Una sutil sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ser que parecía un niño de la misma edad de Naruto y las chicas -Además, podemos eliminarlo cuando nos plazca…- La Shogun del Kingun permaneció en silencio

- Nuestro Rey siempre piensa en todo- Diva cerró los ojos con satisfacción por la respuesta

- ¡Nubes-sama es el mejor!- Exclamó emocionada la gata

- Ahora presenciemos la última batalla del ejército del Jaou Orochimaru- Declaró el Maryuou Nubes.

Mayuri estaba aterrado. Había espiado la charla desde que el Hashogun había ingresado a la sala del trono y quedó totalmente boquiabierto al ver cómo el Sannin había salido disparado del lugar entre aquellas llamas negras. Se acercó a ver el estado de Jaou y notó que sorprendentemente todavía estaba consciente, sin embargo sudaba abundantemente como resultado del ataque sorpresivo que había recibido. El Shogun del Raigun se tranquilizó y después de pensarlo mejor, decidió darlo por perdido, levantándose para dejar el lugar.

- Ahora tendré que trabajar con Choun Shiryu…- Murmuró el Mairyou para sí mismo

- ¡Un momento…!- La mano derecha de Orochimaru se aferró al pie derecho del desconcertado Mairyou -Nosotros dos somos socios… ¡Y si no me ayudas me encargaré de que mueras…!- Ahora fue el turno del cara de fantasma para sentir miedo

- E-Está bien…- Murmuró débilmente Mayuri como respuesta

- Yo sé… Yo sé de esa investigación de la Quimera Parca en la que has estado trabajando…-

- ¡¿Cómo es que sabes de eso?!-

- Ya no me basta con este cuerpo que me dio Nubes-sama…- Respondió Jaou -Necesito ser mucho más poderoso… ¡Necesito un poder como el del Shirona, el poder del Rinnejin…! ¡Un poder con el que nadie sobre la tierra pueda derrotarme!- La respuesta dejó atónito al Shogun del Raigun.

…

**Entrada 4: Reescribe (Rewrite)**

Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes,

Porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existencia.

El futuro al que debería aferrarme,

Presenta un conflicto entre "dignidad" y "libertad".

Quiero borrar mi imagen distorsionada,

Porque veo mis limitaciones en ella,

En la ventana de un yo demasiado cohibido,

Está el calendario del año pasado sin fechas en él…

¡Borra y Reescribe!

La excesiva fantasía sin sentido,

¡Revive!

La inolvidable sensación de ser

¡Reescribe!

La imaginación sin significado,

La fuerza conductora que te crea.

Dale todo tu cuerpo y tu alma.

…

**XXXIX (22): Reagrupamiento.**

…

Naruto, Infernape y Shiryu se encontraban alrededor de una fogata con expresiones pensativas. Junto al rubio se encontraban Hinata y Nami durmiendo tranquilamente con sus ojos vendados y cubiertas con una sábana blanca. Según las pruebas hechas por la Hime de Kiri, sus novias habían recuperado la funcionalidad óptima de sus ojos y sólo era cuestión de un buen descanso para recuperarse por completo. Cerca de ellos, Rimururu, Kushina y Genkai continuaban atendiendo a la gente sin darse abasto. La Daimyo atendía a la conocida ayudante de la Sannin Tsunade, a quien le habían improvisado un collarín con algunas tablas y alambre que encontraron en el lugar tras revivir con su cuello roto y al borde de la muerte. La Uzumaki se dedicaba a ayudarle a sanar al Sandaime Hokage, quien fuera de su agotamiento y heridas generales por todo su cuerpo, ya no veía comprometida su vida. La anciana, con mayor experiencia, llevaba horas tratando de salvar a la famosa rubia Iryounin, ya que el ataque con el que Shirona la había asesinado la tenía nuevamente en una lucha por su vida. Estaba estable, aunque eso no significaba que la batalla estuviese ganada.

Los Konoha 12, se encontraban alrededor de otra fogata. Todos miraban el fuego con expresiones de pesar sobre sus rostros. No podía creer lo que habían vivido hace unas horas… De los Genin del Equipo 8, Sakura tenía roto el brazo derecho, que estaba inmovilizado con una madera y vendado con varios pedazos de tela, Sasuke había perdido su ojo izquierdo, llevando una venda sobre ese costado de su rostro y Makoto tenía rota la pierna izquierda, la cual estaba inmovilizada con ayuda de su Mokuton y llevaba una venda improvisada de girones de tela en la frente. En cuanto al Equipo 9, Kiba también tenía un collarín improvisado similar al de Shizune, Shino que dejaba ver sus ojos grises debido a que había perdido sus lentes durante la detonación del Tenma Koufuku, tenía una cortada amplia sobre su pectoral derecho y Keiko parecía no tener heridas de consideración, pero en su rostro presentaba una amplia cortada que se extendía a lo largo de su mejilla izquierda. Del Equipo 10, Ino llevaba un amplio vendaje en su descubierto vientre debido a que durante la explosión quedó empalada en un trozo roto de madera que por suerte no tocó sus puntos vitales, Shikamaru tenía el brazo derecho y la pierna izquierda rotos, ambos inmovilizados con ayuda del Mokuton del Senju y Chouji llevaba una venda que le cubría casi toda la cabeza. Del Equipo de Might Guy, Rock Lee tenía su pierna derecha hecha trizas porque durante la explosión le había caído encima la pared de un edificio y la tenía inmovilizada, Neji llevaba una venda sobre los ojos y se notaba que su brazo izquierdo tenía heridas de gravedad al estar totalmente vendado mientras que Tenten llevaba la cabeza rapada debido a que tuvo que ser suturada de la cabeza de emergencia, porque tenía una cortada que se le extendía desde la sien izquierda hasta la oreja derecha.

En cuanto a los Ninja mayores, Asuma Sarutobi y Kurenai Yuuhi se encontraban cerca de sus alumnos con notoria melancolía en sus ojos. Ambos tenía distribuidos de forma irregular sobre su cuerpo una gran cantidad de parches y vendas, pero eran en su mayoría heridas superficiales. Detrás de ellos se encontraban varios cuerpos cubiertos con las mantas blancas que estaban dentro del búnker subterráneo, la única construcción que sobrevivió a la destrucción de Konoha. Cerca de ellos, con su brazo izquierdo inmovilizado con su propio Mokuton, Yamato observaba con pesimismo las ruinas de su hogar junto con Aoba Yamashiro y Yuugao Uzuki, que se veían agotados con la búsqueda de supervivientes, búsqueda que para su creciente pesimismo, parecía ser más una recuperación de los cadáveres de los muertos. En cuanto a la población civil, también eran grandes las pérdidas debido al caos que se apoderó de la evacuación en su momento inicial, aunque cerca de un treinta por ciento de los aldeanos habían logrado refugiarse antes del lanzamiento del Tenma Koufuku de Shirona y milagrosamente pudieron escapar de la muerte. Con estimaciones hechas por parte de la ANBU, cerca de un setenta por ciento de la plantilla Ninja había perecido durante el ataque, siendo Kakashi Hatake y Might Guy las bajas más sensibles.

Finalmente, ya casi a medianoche, las Iryounin extranjeras habían terminado de atender a la gente en lo posible y las dos más jóvenes cayeron dormidas juntas, recargadas en sus espaldas, mientras que Genkai suspiró visiblemente cansada al terminar de estabilizar a la Sannin, pasándose el brazo por la frente para limpiarse el sudor producto de su esfuerzo. El rubio volteó a ver a su primera amiga y a la Uzumaki, que se notaban sumamente cansadas tras su agotadora labor.

- Están muy cansadas- Habló Infernape mirando a Naruto -Primero nos atendieron a nosotros y posteriormente a los aldeanos y Ninja sobrevivientes, así que es natural que se hayan quedado sin Chakra… Han sido muchas víctimas-

- Ya veo…- Murmuró el Chunin

- Fue una batalla larga y terrible, pero puede decirse que hemos dado un paso muy grande para vencer al Tengun…- Continuó analizando el Shogun del Kagun -Shirona era la más poderosa entre los Shogun y ahora que sólo quedan el Kingun y el Raigun, podemos enfocarnos más en las batallas individuales contra Mayuri, Choun Shiryu, Orochimaru y Nubes-

- Kh… Por ahora- Shiryu comenzó a levantarse lentamente -Alguien tiene que hacer guardia, pueden emboscarnos aprovechando este momento-

- ¡Pero a pesar de que nos curaron, estamos muy cansados!- Replicó Naruto con preocupación

- Exacto, el mocoso tiene razón, así que todos los moribundos a descansar…-

Detrás de Shiryu, llegó Azula. Tenía el cabello atado simplemente en una coleta alta y ahora tenía la cara lavada, vestía una Yukata holgada de color rojo y estaba escoltada por varios soldados de la guardia imperial de su padre, que cargaban una gran cantidad de pertrechos entre alimentos, ropa y medicinas, que comenzaron a repartir entre todos los presentes, alejándose de la castaña. La chica tenía la cara lavada y en su hombro derecho se encontraba Yukidama con expresión sonriente.

- Si quieren que alguien vigile, con gusto lo hago yo-

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Replicó el rubio con molestia -¡Nosotros sólo estamos agotados y tú hasta te moriste! ¡Tú eres la que debería estar descansando!-

- No te preocupes- Azula comenzó a realizar unos ejercicios de calentamiento -No sé por qué, pero me siento mucho mejor que antes de morir-

- Deja de fanfarronear- Shiryu miró severamente a la Hime

- Les mostraré que hablo en serio- La chica adoptó una expresión seria y se reincorporó, sacando algo de entre sus ropas

- ¿Papel para identificar Chakra?- Dijo Naruto sorprendido al ver lo que la Hime sostenía entre los dedos medio e índice de su mano derecha

- Miren- La castaña soltó el papel y en el aire usó su dedo derecho para quemarlo justo en el centro, sorprendiendo a todos

- ¿Eso fue Netton?- El Kami no Senshi miraba el papel que había terminado por caer al suelo

"Para realizar algo así necesita concentrar todo su Chakra en un solo punto y controlarlo de tal manera que no se expanda al papel, que es sumamente sensible al Chakra" Pensó serio el Saruou

- ¿Lo ven? Se preocupan demasiado- La chica se cruzó de brazos

- Es cierto- El Yoroi Senshi volvió a sentarse en el suelo -Por ahora tú eres la más apta para luchar-

- Estaré en la orilla de las ruinas y si algo pasa, Yukidama vendrá a avisarles- Azula dio media vuelta y comenzó a saltar por las ruinas para llegar al límite de lo que hace apenas unas horas era Konoha

- Existe la creencia de que aquellos que reciben la gracia de los Kami se vuelven más fuertes…- El azabache cerró los ojos, reflexionando -Pero en este caso, parece ser que Azula se fortaleció tras haber regresado de la muerte, evocando al Ave Fénix…-

- Ya veo… Me gustaría poder usar ese poder para revivir a todos los que perecieron en esta pelea…- El chico se entristeció visiblemente, llamando la atención de ambos Shogun

- Escucha Naruto- Infernape posó la mano en el hombro del chico -Antes que nada, no te culpes de lo que pasó aquí… A fin de cuentas esta sangrienta batalla es resultado del sistema Ninja que gobierna actualmente en el Ningekai… Y a pesar de lo que parece, Shirona es una víctima más en la cadena de odio-

- Además… Lo hijos heredan la genética de los padres, pero no las culpas… Así que no te dejes llevar por esa clase de pensamientos- Agregó Shiryu con tranquilidad

- Pero Azula y los demás…-

- No te preocupes- El simio volteó a lo lejos, donde se podía distinguir a la Hime sentada en una montaña de escombros -Estoy seguro de que todos piensan lo mismo, en especial Azula…-

- Kh…- La Hime de la Nación del fuego respiraba agitaba, con su mano derecha sobre su pecho y una mueca de dolor en el rostro, disimulando por la posición en la que estaba

- Miau- El gato volteó preocupado hacia su amiga

- Yo sé, que estoy tratando de hacer lo imposible… Pero al menos de algo tengo que servirles- Respondió la chica con su voz entrecortada -Siempre termino siendo rescatada por alguien más, e incluso sacrificándome, no serví de mucho- La castaña endureció la mirada, apretando su puño izquierdo cerca de su rostro -Pero la próxima vez será completamente distinto-

- ¡Miau…!- Exclamó el gato con notoria preocupación

- No te preocupes- Azula sonrió suavemente -No está entre mis planes usar de nuevo el Shishae no Tamuke- La mirada de la chica se endureció visiblemente -Y por eso tengo que volverme más fuerte… No seré una inútil en el campo de batalla de nuevo…- Murmuró decidida, mirando hacia el bosque que se extendía delante de ella.

…

Debido a las inmensas pérdidas sufridas por Konoha, Ozai llevó a todos los supervivientes, Ninja y civiles, al castillo central de la Nación del Fuego. Ciertamente era uno de sus deseos el unificar Konoha con su plantilla personal de guardias, pero no en semejantes condiciones… Sin embargo, se necesitaba algo de tiempo para consolidar el cambio y por el momento, se podía considerar una acción defensiva. Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde el devastador ataque de la Kami no Senshi y Rimururu había regresado a Kirigakure tras su aventura, ya que ella tenía sus propias ideas, ideas que por el momento sólo había compartido con el padre de Azula y sus consejeros más cercanos, Ao, Mei Terumi y Umi Ryuzaki, sólo tenían vagas ideas de lo que planeaba.

Cerca de Kirigakure, en la playa que quedaba en dirección opuesta a la medianamente lejana Daikanishima, una tranquila Azula se encontraba caminando por la playa, acompañada por su tío Iroh. El anciano se mantenía tranquilo mientras la chica al parecer se terminaba de ajustar el tocado de su cabello que emulaba una corona. Ahora lucía un uniforme similar al de los soldados de la guardia de su padre. Una vez que terminó de alistarse se llevó las manos a la cintura y sonrió de forma confiada, como siempre.

- Vaya, si no llevo puesto esto me siento como si no fuera yo misma- La castaña volteó a ver a su tío

- ¿Es una vestimenta nueva?- Preguntó expectante Iroh

- Algo así, lo que sucede es que mi ropa anterior quedó en malas condiciones y como pasamos al castillo antes de venir, quise cambiarme- Respondió la chica -Pues bien, ya estoy lista para entrenar… ¡Ya verás que no me vencerás fácil, viejo!- Azula abrió el compás y sonrió en forma desafiante

- Hm… Yo estoy cansado, tal vez otro día…- La Hime se fue de espaldas con la respuesta recibida

- ¡Vamos!- Azula se reincorporó rápidamente -¡Mis Jutsu han mejorado más que nunca…!-

En ese momento el cielo comenzó a retumbar, llamando la atención de ambos integrantes de la familia real y apenas instantes después, un torbellino de viento surgió de un punto alejado de la playa y se elevó al cielo, para abrir un hoyo y continuar su camino más allá de las nubes. La chica observó visiblemente sorprendida el fenómeno y de inmediato corrió hacia el lugar de donde había provenido para saber qué ocurría. Iroh por el contrario, cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, caminando tras su sobrina con calma.

- Me pregunto si ya lo habrá dominado…- Murmuró el anciano durante su andar.

Cuando Azula llegó al lugar, se encontró a un Naruto vestido con un pantalón de tres cuartos en color blanco y camisa de tirantes en la misma tonalidad frente a Infernape, quien miraba con sonrisa dura al chico. Detrás de él, Hinata y Nami, ambas vendadas de los ojos, orientaban su rostro hacia el cielo, como si pudieran ver el resultado del Jutsu de su novio. El rubio miraba el punto por donde había pasado aquél torbellino y su mano derecha con los dedos extendidos apuntaba en esa dirección.

- ¿Así que ya puedes alcanzar el máximo nivel en Ninjutsu?- La Hime se cruzó de brazos

- Sí, ya puedo hacerlo aunque no use el Rinnegan- Respondió serio el chico

- ¡Bien Naruto, ahora usa tu ojo!- El simio adoptó una expresión decidida

- ¡Vamos Naruto-kun!- Gritaron animadas las chicas con Doujutsu.

En la frente del chico comenzó a manifestarse un resplandor intenso de color violeta y rápidamente el Doujutsu del Kami no Senshi se manifestó en forma de tercer ojo en su frente. Inmediatamente se vio envuelto en el Chakra violeta del Asura. El Shogun del Kagun colocó sus palmas al frente para comenzar a concentrar varias esferas de Katon delante de ellas. Naruto levantó la mirada con expresión seria y extendió sus brazos a los costados mientras el manto de Chakra a su alrededor se agitaba con fuerza.

- ¡Bukuujutsu!- Sorpresivamente, Naruto salió disparado hacia el cielo, dejando una estela violeta a su paso -¡Listo, Infernape!- Gritó desde el aire

- ¡Katon: Hinotama Hougeki (Elemento fuego: Bombardeo de Bolas de Fuego)…!-

Rápidamente varias esferas de fuego se dirigieron cual vendaval hacia el chico, que sin detenerse siquiera pasó a través de aquellas formas ardientes, disipándolas con gran facilidad ante la sorprendida mirada de Azula, con la Uchiha y la Hyuga aparentemente siguiendo el desarrollo de los acontecimientos a pesar de tener cubiertos los ojos e Infernape observando que su ataque había sido totalmente neutralizado. Una vez que el Saruou dejó de disparar, el rubio se detuvo, manteniéndose suspendido en el aire y con el Chakra a su alrededor disipándose de golpe segundos después.

- Intentemos algo diferente…- En la mano izquierda de Infernape comenzaba a reunirse una gran cantidad de Chakra -¡Chousenkou…!- El halo de luz salió disparado a toda velocidad hacia Naruto, que simplemente endureció la mirada ante el inminente ataque

- ¡Preta…!-

Violentamente aquél entre similar a un esqueleto con el estómago inflamado se manifestó alrededor de Naruto, al tiempo que ponía su mano derecha al frente para detener el ataque del Shogun del Kagun. Por un momento el chico desapareció en un estallido luminoso, pero inmediatamente volvió a aparecer en la misma posición, con la mano estirada, ya sin el Chakra verdoso del Preta a su alrededor y al parecer totalmente ileso. El Saruou cerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

- ¡Vaya, lo detuvo!- La Hime observó sorprendida aquella asombrosa demostración

- Je… Y ese fue mi mejor Jutsu, lanzado con todo mi poder- Infernape murmuró tranquilo

- Je, je…- Naruto sonrió feliz -¿Eh…?-

Súbitamente el rubio se desplomó hacia el suelo, sin poder reaccionar y cayó de cabeza directamente contra la arena, quedando enterrado en ella ante el desconcierto de las chicas, el anciano y el simio, que rápidamente reaccionaron para correr y sacarlo de ahí. Cuando la cabeza del Chunin salió, mostraba un ligero chichón y por las pequeñas lágrimas alrededor de sus ojos, era obvio que aquél golpe le había dolido…

…

En una de las habitaciones de la parcialmente reconstruida Torre Mizukage, un graciosamente molesto Naruto se encontraba sentado en el suelo, recargado en la pared. Hinata y Nami lo flanqueaban y lo mimaban con caricias para intentar ponerlo de buen humor. En aquél chichón estaban puestos un par de curitas que daban la apariencia de formar una 'x'. Infernape, alejado un par de pasos, miraba junto a Azula a su enfadado amigo. Un poco más lejos, Shiryu se encontraba sentado sobre la caja metálica que contenía su Yoroi, cruzado de brazos y con la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha, reflexionando con los ojos cerrados. La Hime posó sus manos en su nuca y miraba confundida a su equipo.

- Aquí algo definitivamente no está bien- La castaña miró al rubio de reojo -Pensé que el nuevo Rinnegan de Naruto era invencible, pero parece que incluso ese poder tiene un punto débil-

- ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió, Naru-kun?- Preguntó confundida la azabache

- Sí, de repente te dejaste caer al suelo- Agregó expectante la peliazul

- No quiero hablar de eso…- Naruto hizo un gracioso puchero

- Por concentrar todo el poder de su Doujutsu en un solo punto, se consume la energía sin cesar- Respondió finalmente Infernape -Y al no ser capaz de distribuir esa fuerza lo suficiente, no dura mucho-

- Ese no es el único problema- Intervino Shiryu de forma sorpresiva, llamando la atención de todos -No hay arma que pueda utilizar…- Volteó a ver serio al rubio -Si se trata de enemigos ordinarios basta con tus puños, pero si hablamos de un oponente extraordinario como Shirona, la historia cambia por completo…- Todos recordaron por un momento el aterrador poder de la Kami no Senshi en su forma de Rinnejin

- Demonios…- Azula apretó los dientes y agachó ligeramente la cabeza -Si tuviéramos algo parecido a la Rokudouken…-

- Me pregunto si realmente es la única arma que puede usar un Kami no Senshi- El Chunin miró hacia el techo del lugar, pensativo

- No debe ser así- Dijo Hinata, con aire optimista -En el mundo hay varias armas legendarias, como la Kusanagi que tiene Orochimaru-

- Además, si se encuentra el metal indicado, en este caso el Shinkoukin, bien se podría fabricar un arma adecuada- Agregó Nami con cautela

- Hablas como si pudiéramos ir a comprar ese dichoso metal a la farmacia- La Hime miró con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados a las chicas, que se cohibieron

- Hm… Por ahora no nos sirve de nada rompernos la cabeza con eso- El Taijutsushi volvió a hablar, con tranquilidad -Me inquieta un poco más saber qué es lo que pretende Rimururu-hime en este momento, no se nos ha dicho nada desde que llegamos aquí-

- Lo que ocurre es que es algo secreto al parecer… De lo poco que se nos ha informado es que es Mizukage-sama, Ao-san y yo saldremos a explorar las aldeas y poblados atacados por el Tengun lo más pronto posible mientras que varios mensajeros salen a recorrer el mundo con suma discreción…- Umi Ryuzaki entró a la habitación, llamando la atención de todos -Pero, Rimururu-hime nos pidió paciencia, en una semana revelará lo que planea junto con Ozai-sama-

- Ya veo- Shiryu miró fijamente a su interlocutora

- ¡Vamos entonces Naruto!- La Hime volteó a ver a su amigo, llamando su atención -¡Bien podemos buscar un arma decente o tal vez ese metal, no hay que perder el tiempo!-

- ¡Es cierto, no podemos quedarnos aquí!- El chico se levantó de golpe

- Eso es mejor que nada- La Hyuga sonrió de forma afable

- Ten cuidado, Naru-kun- Agregó la Uchiha con el mismo gesto

- No se preocupen, estaré aquí más pronto de lo que piensan- El chico le sonrió a las chicas, a pesar de que no lo podían ver

- Yo se los cuido, no se preocupen- Azula se cruzó de brazos con discreta sonrisa

- ¡Vámonos Azula!- El chico comenzó a correr hacia la salida

- ¡De acuerdo!- La aludida lo siguió apresurada también, abandonando el lugar segundos después junto al rubio

- Vaya, ellos sí que son activos- Murmuró una sorprendida Umi

- Por cierto Infernape, ¿Tú que harás?- El Shogun del Suigun volteó a ver al simio, restándole importancia a la partida de sus amigos

- Pues por el momento me quedaré aquí, por si el Tengun llegara a atacar- El Saruou volteó de reojo hacia las dos chicas de Doujutsu -Además, cuando Hinata y Nami se recuperen, los tres vigilaremos el lugar por cualquier cosa que pudiera suceder-

- ¿Cuánto tiempo les falta?- El azabache volteó a ver a las chicas

- Tsunade-sama y Genkai-san nos dijeron que en un par de días ya podríamos quitarnos las vendas de forma permanente, aunque nos tomará otros dos días poder volver a usar nuestros ojos en combate- Respondió la Uchiha con calma

- Después de ese tiempo, esperaremos a que Naruto-kun regrese para saber lo siguiente que haremos- Agregó Hinata, con el rostro orientado hacia el Yoroi Senshi

- Ya veo…- Shiryu se puso de pie ante la expectación de todos -Yo por el momento, entrenaré a las afueras de Kirigakure, creo que aprendí algo en la batalla contra Shirona- El azabache entrecerró los ojos -Si dos personas con el mismo poder pelean, la batalla termina por convertirse en un terrible empate mortal… Naruto se vio obligado a usar todo el poder de su Rinnegan y como respuesta, Shirona se puso al nivel de una bestia al no poder matar tranquilamente a su hijo… Tal vez por eso ambos Rinnegan se estimulaban mutuamente y la escalada de poder subía más y más- Tomó la correa de la caja de su Yoroi y se la colocó sobre su hombro fácilmente -Pelear sólo con el poder necesario para ganar no es suficiente… Así no se puede conseguir una paz verdadera, hasta hoy pensaba que bastaba con poder derrotar al enemigo, pero estaba equivocado…- Cerró sus ojos con gesto solemne, levantando el rostro -Piccolo le dio nueva vida a mi Yoroi con su sangre, así que yo también tengo que obtener la fuerza para detener a Shirona… O no sería justo para él-

- Ve sin preocuparte- El simio interrumpió el silencio que se había formado tras las palabras de su amigo

- Así es, cuidaremos este lugar, así que puede ir tranquilo, Shiryu-sempai- La peliazul menor asintió con una sonrisa comprensiva

- Sólo concéntrese en mejorar todo lo que pueda, Shiryu-sempai- La azabache se unió a su amiga

- Gracias…- Y con paso lento, el primer alumno de Ryu dejó la habitación con aquella caja metálica al hombro -Nos veremos después…-

- Es muy exigente consigo mismo…- Murmuró triste la peliazul mayor, mirando con melancolía el lugar por donde Shiryu se había marchado

- Sin darse cuenta, está tomando consciencia de lo que significa ser el primer alumno de Ryu…- El Saruou cerró los ojos en actitud reflexiva

- Shiryu-sempai…- Murmuraron débilmente las novias de Naruto.

…

El sonido de las olas del mar chocando contra aquellos acantilados a cuyos pies se alzaban afiladas rocas era lo único que podía escucharse por el lugar. En esa región costera, que parecía estar abandonada en kilómetros a la redonda, había una cueva sumamente profunda de la cual surgía una luz intensa desde lo más profundo… En esa ubicación particular, Mayuri tenía unas instalaciones secretas, que consistían en un complejo laboratorio consistente en varias máquinas avanzadas de las cuales surgían extensas redes de cables que recorrían el techo, los muros y el suelo de la cueva. El Mairyou miraba con seriedad una cúpula de cristal oscuro de forma similar a la de un huevo, la cual se mantenía de pie con ayuda de una base similar al grueso tallo de una planta, algo que también se encontraba en la parte superior de la cúpula para fijarla al techo. El Shogun del Raigun volteó súbitamente a su espalda al escuchar finos pasos, sorprendiéndose de encontrar a su contraparte del Kingun, la imponente Choun Shiryu.

- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- Preguntó contrariado el cara de fantasma

- ¿Dónde está?- Preguntó seria la inexpresiva mujer

- Bueno, él…-

- ¿Dónde está Orochimaru?- Volvió a preguntar, subiendo el tono de voz

- No te preocupes, Mayuri…- Se escuchó la voz del buscado en lo profundo

- ¡Orochimaru-sama!- Replicó confundido el aludido

- Yo también deseo hablar con ella…-

Sin más que decir, el Shogun del Raigun volteó hacia la cúpula, dentro de la cual se encontraba el Sannin. Choun Shiryu se dio cuenta de que Orochimaru sólo parecía tener su cuerpo de la cintura para arriba, mientras que de la parte inferior, surgía una protuberancia similar a una roca con varias puntas pequeñas y afiladas. Tenía conectados varios cables que salían de la cúpula y se conectaban a las extrañas máquinas. Parecía flotar sobre un líquido desconocido, que al parecer le permitía respirar y hablar con normalidad.

- Mi estado es lamentable… ¿Verdad?- El Hashogun fijó su mirada en la mujer -Este es el aspecto de una persona que está cara a cara con la muerte- Jaou cerró sus ojos -Shiryu… Sé que a pesar de que estás bajo mi mando, tú eres la más cercana a Nubes-sama y tu autoridad fácilmente sobrepasa a la mía… Como puedes notar, no estoy en condiciones de combatir y si lo deseas, puedes reportarle a Nubes-sama que no soy apto para cumplir con mis obligaciones… ¡Pero!- Choun Shiryu miró fijamente a Orochimaru, quien a su vez la observaba con fiereza -Me atreveré a pedirte un gran favor… Quiero pedirte que enfrentes a esos humanos en mi lugar, mientras se concluye en mi propio cuerpo el experimento de la Quimera Parca…- Las palabras del Sannin llamaron la atención de la alba -En poco tiempo estaré listo, pero parece que los humanos planean algo grande… Me ha llegado la información de que Ninja de Kiri recorren el mundo para buscar gente fuerte y los están convocando a ese lugar-

- Me estás pidiendo que los aniquile en ese lugar… ¿Para ganar tiempo?- Pregunto seria la Shogun, sin recibir respuesta -¿Pero acaso crees que eso le ayudará a Nubes-sama? No conozco el tal experimento de la Quimera Parca, pero lo que sí entiendo es que estás renunciando al cuerpo inmortal que te dio Nubes-sama en recompensa por haber aniquilado a Akahei… Y si no me equivoco, alcanzar la vida eterna siempre fue tu sueño-

- Estoy consciente de ello…- Orochimaru cerró los ojos -Pero también estoy consciente de que mi poder ya ha sido ampliamente rebasado por Naruto y Shirona, así que para alcanzarlos debo someterme a este método… ¡Es lo único que se me ocurre!-

- ¡Pero estás renunciado a la inmortalidad que siempre anhelaste!- Replicó la bella alba, visiblemente exaltada -Si mueres, no podrás volver a la vida otra vez… ¿Realmente estás consciente de las implicaciones de tu decisión?- El Sannin abrió los ojos y clavó su mirada en la Shogun

- Yo siempre busqué la vida eterna para obtener todo el conocimiento del mundo… Pero ha llegado el punto en que eso ya no me sirve para nada… Ni mi posición, ni mi poder… ¡Ni siquiera mi vida me sirve ya! ¡Esto es lo que valen para mí estos enemigos!- La expresión de Jaou adquirió una fiereza impresionante -Aunque deba perder todo lo que tengo, si esta flecha da en el blanco… Si llega a dar en el blanco… ¡Aunque tenga que morir!-

- De acuerdo…- Orochimaru miró confundido a Choun Shiryu

- ¿Qué…?-

- Orochimaru… La razón por la que los alumnos de Akahei te vencían a pesar de que tenías las condiciones de la batalla a favor, era porque tenías ese orgullo vano en la cabeza- La mano derecha de Nubes recuperó su característica tranquilidad -Eras el más astuto y tenías el cuerpo más poderoso, sin embargo tu soberbia emergía una y otra vez, ocasionando tus derrotas… ¡Pero ahora has renunciado a eso! Has dominado tu peor defecto y ahora en verdad te convertirás en el guerrero más poderoso del Tengun… A Nubes-sama le gustará la idea- La intimidante fémina se dio media vuelta -Muy bien Orochimaru, yo me haré cargo de Kirigakure…-

- Te lo agradezco- Replicó serio el Hashogun, mientras la mujer se desvanecía de un momento a otro

- Orochimaru-sama…- Mayuri volteó a ver a su líder -¿En verdad podemos confiar en ella?-

- Siéndote sincero, no lo sé…- El Sannin cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza -Pero por ahora no tenemos otra opción, ¡Debemos ganar tiempo como sea!- Súbitamente abrió sus ojos y formó un rictus de furia en su rostro, con los ojos inyectados en sangre -Me han dado una última oportunidad… ¡No perdería ni aunque mi rival fuera un Kami…!-

…

Las cosas estaban algo agitadas en Kirigakure. La aldea continuaba reconstruyéndose, ya casi en su totalidad con ayuda principalmente de los soldados de la Nación del Fuego y varios de los supervivientes a la invasión del Fuugun en Konoha. Entre la población, comenzaban a notarse personas de otras naciones, ya fuera por el tipo de ropa o por el aspecto físico. Desde las discretas encomiendas de Rimururu a su cuerpo Ninja de élite, había pasado ya una semana. Entonces, en las afueras de la aldea, una esfera resplandeciente se estrelló contra el suelo, revelando tras un estallido fugaz a Naruto y Azula. El rubio había cambiado su vestimenta por una sudadera negra con costados naranja y pantalones con las mismas características.

- Esta búsqueda sí que resultó infructuosa…- Murmuró la castaña, cruzándose de brazos

- De haber sabido, mejor nos hubiéramos quedado con Hina-chan y Nami-chan- Reflexionó el chico

- Ciertamente no fue muy buena idea que digamos, el ir a buscar algo a ciegas… Como sea, mejor volvamos a la Torre Mizukage-

Ambos comenzaron a recorrer Kirigakure saltado por los tejados de los reconstruidos edificios, llegando rápidamente al edificio, a cuyo pie se encontraban Infernape, Hinata y Nami, estas últimas ya sin las vendas en sus ojos y con sus uniformes oficiales de Chunin. El rubio y la castaña cayeron delante de ellos, llamando su atención y cuando los novios se reencontraron, corrieron a abrazarse con ansias, sin decir una sola palabra. La Hime se acercó con tranquilidad al Shogun del Kagun, que permanecía serio.

- ¿Cómo les fue?- Preguntó expectante el Saruou

- No encontramos nada y no conseguimos información alguna, así que mal- Respondió seria la Chunin mayor

- Que mal, Naru-kun- La Uchiha abrazaba a su novio del costado izquierdo

- ¿Y a dónde fueron?- Preguntó la Hyuga con curiosidad, prendada del otro brazo del rubio

- Pues fuimos a varias aldeas Ninja y no Ninja, también a varios poblados de todo el mundo, pero toda la gente desconocía siquiera la existencia del Shinkoukin, ya no digamos un arma hecha de ese material- Respondió afligido el rubio

- Dejando eso de lado por ahora… ¿Ya saben que planean Rimururu y mi padre?- Preguntó la Hime al simio

- Sí- Asintió Infernape -Sobre lo que comentábamos en cuanto al actual equilibrio de fuerzas entre el Tengun y nosotros, Rimururu-hime al parecer pensó lo mismo y junto con Ozai-sama llegaron a la conclusión de que era el momento perfecto para lanzar el contraataque, aprovechando que sólo quedan el Kingun y el Raigun… La razón por la que envió a los Ninja por el mundo es para buscar gente fuerte que deseé alistarse en este Ninkaigun (Ejército del Mundo Humano) y tomar la iniciativa en la guerra… Particularmente, envió a Mei-san, Umi-san y Ao-san a las aldeas y las regiones destruidas para encontrar sobrevivientes que también deseen luchar, así como para convocar una reunión entre los Daimyo de todo el mundo… Realmente quieren formar una alianza global-

- Hasta que se le ocurrió una buena idea- Azula sonrió en forma maliciosa

- Vaya…- Naruto se mostró sorprendido -Me pregunto si vendrá mucha gente fuerte para unirse a la lucha…-

…

Cerca del lugar donde habían aterrizado la Hime y el Kami no Senshi, Shinobi y Kunoichi continuaban llegando a Kirigakure, así como Samurai de ambos sexos y también una que otra Miko (Sacerdotisa) y demás personas con distintas habilidades, pertenecientes a diversos lugares. Ajena a esto, una chica particular se detuvo delante de la entrada de la aldea. De tez morena y cabello negro alborotado, ataviada con un jumper azul de falda algo corta y camisa de manga larga, además de botas negras, iba acompañada por lo que parecía ser un pequeño dinosaurio naranja de garras blancas, que caminaba en dos patas y le llegaba a la cintura.

- Vaya, me siento como si hubieran pasado años desde la última vez que estuve aquí… Aunque claro, sólo fueron unas semanas- Sonrió con algo de nostalgia -Espero que los demás se encuentren bien-

- ¡Ukitsu…!- La chica volteó a su espalda junto con el peculiar reptil, al escuchar su nombre.

La Vasto Lord enfocó su mirada en la persona que lo llamaba, sonriendo al reconocer al hijo de Ami, que se encontraba enfundado en una camisa celeste arremangada algo desgastada, con su característico arco al hombro, pantalón blanco, botas también blancas y la característica banda azul en su frente. Rápidamente corrieron para acortar la distancia entre ellos y fundirse en un efusivo abrazo ante la mirada molesta del reptil, que frunció el ceño mientras los amigos se separaban tras su saludo y se miraban sonrientes.

- ¡Touma-kun, cuánto tiempo sin verte!- La chica se notaba realmente contenta

- Es cierto, ha pasado ya un tiempo- El chico parecía más tranquilo, pero igual se notaba alegre por el reencuentro -¿Y ese dinosaurio?- El Shusha fijó su mirada curiosa en el peculiar ser

- El es Agumon…- El aludido se cruzó de garras -Y originalmente era integrante del Kagun, pero Roshi-sensei lo atrapó un día y con su entrenamiento lo hizo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir la influencia de Infernape-

- Cuando yo evolucione, seré más fuerte que él- El ser naranja se cruzó de brazo y levantó el pecho con expresión seria, haciéndose el importante

- Ya veo…- Dijo Touma, mientras ambos alumnos de Ryu miraban extrañados al peculiar reptil por su actitud

- Bueno, creo que es hora de ir con Azula-chan y los demás- Dijo la morena, recuperando su sonrisa

- Es cierto, de seguro ellos ya están con Rimururu-hime y los Ninja de otros lugares, preparándose- Agregó el peliazul

- ¡Vamos, Agumon!-

- Oye chico- Finalmente el reptil se animó a hablar con el peliazul -¿Y tú realmente eres fuerte? Digo, de lo que me ha contado Ukitsu-sama, no he escuchado mucho sobre ti-

- ¿Eh?- El chico se mostró confundido -Hm… La verdad solamente trato de ayudar en lo que pueda- Respondió reflexivo

- ¡Mejor vámonos, ya quiero ver a los chicos!- Exclamó la morena con entusiasmo.

Inmediatamente los tres comenzaron el camino hacia la Torre Mizukage para reencontrarse con sus amigos tras su ausencia. Detrás de ellos, varias personas más con aspecto de combatientes, casi ninguno de la misma procedencia como se notaba por la diferencia de sus ropas, continuaban llegando a Kirigakure con la firme idea de responder al llamado de los Daimyo de la Nación del Agua y el Fuego, ya que por fin alguien se decidía a tomar la iniciativa contra el Tengun que había aterrorizado al mundo, pero cuya presencia había disminuido drásticamente de un tiempo a la fecha. Parecían venir tiempos mejores para la humanidad… Aparentemente.

…

Cerca de una costa conformada por afilados acantilados y aguas un tanto turbulentas, Diva y Luna miraban a Choun Shiryu, que estaba de pie sobre el agua, con su clásica expresión de calma y ojos cerrados. La pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y sonrió suavemente, al mirar lo que ocultaba el agua bajo los pies de su compañera… El sonido de las olas contra la costa era lo único audible por el momento. Sin embargo, si se ponía atención, era posible escuchar también sutiles y constantes pisadas metálicas. La Chikage del Tengun volteó a ver a su felina compañera de reojo.

- Choun es muy considerada con Orochimaru… ¿No crees?-

- ¡Si, es muy considerada!- Respondió sonriente la gata

- Me sorprende que se tome estas molestias por ese sujeto… Pero si está ocupando el juguete favorito de Maryuou-sama, quiere decir que él le dio permiso de atacar-

Bajo el mar, cientos de las Yoroi que formaban parte del Kingun avanzaban en largas filas hacia una siniestra figura oculta por las aguas. Choun Shiryu se mantenía inmóvil, mientras esas cantidades ingentes de tropas continuaban su meticuloso recorrido hasta desparecer en aquella espectral silueta que si se analizaba detenidamente, asemejaba la forma de un demonio alado o alguna criatura similar…

…

- ¡Rimu-chan!- La aludida volteó curiosa a su espalda, para encontrarse con Naruto, Azula, Hinata y Nami en la planta baja de la Torre Mizukage

- ¡Ah, hola chicos!- La Hime de la Nación del Agua se acercó inmediatamente a ellos -¡Me alegra verlos de vuelta!- Sin tardanza, estrechó las manos de todos

- Ahora sí que tuviste una buena idea- La Hime de la Nación del Fuego dijo mientras la otra castaña la saludaba efusivamente -Reunir a todos los Daimyo para preparar un contraataque…- Mientras saludaba a Hinata, Rimururu se entristeció

- Por desgracia no hemos podido reunir a todos…- Agregó tras recibir a Nami -Los Kage y Daimyo de las aldeas y naciones atacadas todavía no aparecen-

- Nosotros viajamos en este tiempo a esos lugares- Se acercó Mei Terumi, acompañada de Umi y Ao -Pero al único que encontramos fue a Darui-san, el hombre de confianza del Yondaime Raikage y nos dijo que su líder continúa desaparecido…-

- Estamos especialmente preocupados por la Daimyo de la Nación del Rayo, Makoto-hime, porque sé que usted la estima mucho, Rimururu-hime- Dijo con un deje de tristeza la Kenjutsushi

- No se preocupen por eso- A la castaña menor se le iluminó la mirada -¡Ella es famosa por ser muy fuerte y osada!- Exclamó con renovado entusiasmo

- ¿Es más fuerte que tú?- Azula sonrió con suavidad -Entonces debe ser más fuerte que Naruto, ¿Verdad?- Tras el comentario de la otra Hime, Naruto y las chicas reprimían sus risas

- ¡Oye, ya déjame en paz…!- Encaró Rimururu a la otra castaña, graciosamente enfadada.

Las risas comenzaron a escucharse en la sala tras la reacción de la joven Daimyo. Sin embargo, Hinata y Nami rápidamente adoptaron un rictus de sorpresa y corrieron rápidamente a la terraza de la habitación para mirar el exterior, porque lo que parecía ser un gran ejército de Ninja y Samurai complementado con varios cañones tirados por caballos se acercaban al edificio. También llegaban al puerto de la isla una gran cantidad de navíos de guerra. Rápidamente los demás siguieron a las chicas para ver qué era lo que había llamado su atención.

- ¡Miren, un gran ejército se aproxima!- Naruto parecía desconcertado, como si una batalla estuviera pronta a desarrollarse

- No hay duda, al parecer es él…- Mei Merumi se acercó al barandal del balcón para ver detenidamente a las fuerzas armadas recién llegadas -El Daimyo de la Nación del Viento, Gaoh-sama-

El mencionado era un hombre de porte elegante y semblante confiado, que vestía una yukata blanca de la parte superior y roja de la inferior, atada con un cinta verde y un chaleco rojo con bordes dorados que le daban el porte de un gobernante. Llevaba su cabello negro atado en una coleta alta y usaba un tupido bigote que le daba una apariencia de dureza. Era acompado por una elegante mujer rubia de cabello a los hombros, ligeramente quebrado, que vestía una elegante armadura similar a un uniforme castrense en tonalidad verde con arreglos blancos, de botas blancas y una larga capa del color de la mayoría de su atuendo, siendo ella quien al parecer dirigía a las tropas que se estacionaron a los pies de la Torre Mizukage. Rápidamente los líderes de ese enorme ejército ingresaron al edificio y llegaron en breve al lugar donde se encontraban Naruto y los demás. Con semblante preocupado, Rimururu inmediatamente tomó la palabra.

- ¡Gaoh-sama, acordamos que la reunión sería lo más discreta posible!-

- ¡Eso es cierto!- Encaró Mei Terumi, visiblemente intranquila -¡Llegando con semejante despliegue seguramente nos meteremos en problemas!-

- Ninguna otra nación tiene un armamento tan numeroso y avanzado como la del Viento, fue lo bueno de que Suna nos pidió su independencia, así ya no fue un lastre para financiar a nuestras fuerzas armadas- Replicó de forma hosca el recién llegado -¿Verdad Fuu?-

- Así es majestad- La mujer se colocó en posición de firmes -Nuestro ejército es el más avanzado del mundo-

- Pero Gaoh-sama- La Daimyo no se tranquilizó para nada -¡Lo que están haciendo es subestimar el poder del Tengun! ¡Si no trabajamos todos juntos en nombre de la paz de la humanidad jamás lograremos nada!-

- No se preocupe, Rimururu-hime- Respondió con indiferencia el azabache -Frente a nuestros cañones y soldados, ningún Jutsu o arma podrá hacer nada… La verdad yo pensaba que esta reunión trataría sobre cómo mi ejército derrotaría al Tengun- Naruto y las chicas se molestaron visiblemente por el comentario y más que nada, porque Gaoh volteó a verlos despectivamente -Vamos, Fuu- Seguido de su guerrera de confianza, el azabache dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida de la torre

- ¡Espere, Gaoh-sama!- La joven líder de la Nación del Agua fue inmediatamente tras él

- No creo que aquí nadie esté de humor para ayudarnos- La Uchiha interrumpió el incómodo silencio que se había formado

- Parece que Rimururu-san no va a pasarla nada bien- Agregó Hinata, comprendiendo la situación actual de la chica

- Se refieren al asunto del arma para Naruto-kun, ¿Verdad?- La Mizukage intervino de sorpresa, sobresaltando ligeramente a los presentes -Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, el Daimyo de Yu sabe mucho sobre leyendas antiguas y seguramente podrá ayudarlos con su problema, él está hospedado en el hotel junto a esta torre… Ustedes no se preocupen por lo que pasa aquí, ya nosotros nos encargaremos de lo burocrático-

- ¡Bien, al Daimyo de Yu ya lo conocemos!- Azula intervino con ánimo renovado

- ¡Vamos a buscarlo…!- Complementó Naruto con el mismo ánimo que su amiga.

Rápidamente las Kunoichi y el Shinobi de Konoha y la Nación del Fuego dejaron el inmueble, encontrándose con un Infernape cruzado de brazos que miraba con recelo a las tropas de la Nación del Viento. Para el mundo humano, su poderío militar aparente era muy superior incluso a Kumogakure, la aldea Ninja más fuerte. El simio volteó a ver a sus amigos cuando los sintió acercarse a él. Todos los soldados estaban descargando su equipamiento y se prestaban a movilizarse cuando fuera necesario.

- Creo que todavía hay humanos a los que no admiro demasiado- Volteó a ver por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia Fuu, quien al frente de sus tropas también le dirigió una mirada gélida

- Infernape, lamento tener que ausentarnos en un momento como este- Dijo Naruto con vergüenza

- Están buscando tu arma, ¿No?- Replicó tranquilamente el Saruou -No se preocupen, Tomen el tiempo que necesiten, yo estoy aquí para lo que se ofrezca y creo que ellos también, así que supongo que todo está bajo control-

- Mientras no venga un enemigo poderoso, creo que con esta defensa bastará…- Murmuró la Hime de la Nación del Fuego, mirando de reojo uno de esos cañones remolcados por caballos.

…

El llamado hotel era simplemente un edificio de una sola planta que se notaba recientemente reconstruido al punto de que los muros no estaban pintados y el techo estaba improvisado con paja abundante sobre una trabe. En ese humilde edificio se encontraba el Daimyo de Yu, custodiado por el gripo de Ninja de varias aldeas en el cual sólo faltaban Shinobi o Kunoichi de Konoha; reposaba sobre su cama vestido únicamente con una larga bata blanca, ya que al parecer se encontraba enfermo y por eso atendió a Naruto y a las chicas en su habitación.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- Preguntó preocupado el rubio

- No se preocupen- Torció levemente, cubriendo su boca con el brazo derecho -Solamente es una enfermedad ocasional que se me complicó por mis descuidos… Pero regresando a lo que me preguntaron… Tal vez no haya un arma como la que desees en este mundo- Esas simples palabras dejaron descolocados a todos -Aunque… No, es muy descabellado, porque antes que nada, necesitamos a algún integrante del Clan Uzumaki y ellos fueron…-

- ¡Vamos entonces por Kushina!- Interrumpió de golpe Naruto al Daimyo, volteando a ver a la castaña

- ¡De acuerdo!- Dijo Azula, entendiendo rápidamente a su amigo

- ¡Ahora volvemos!- Y ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación, dejando confundido al líder de Yu

- ¿Qué le sucede a esos dos?- Preguntó confundido el anciano -¿A dónde se fueron?-

- No se preocupe Daimyo-sama- Nami sonrió levemente -Naruto-kun y Azula-sama son así cuando están juntos-

- Hace poco se encontraron con una sobreviviente del Clan Uzumaki llamada Kushina- Agregó Hinata con tranquilidad -Y después de semanas sin obtener información sobre esa posible arma, usted les ofrece una posibilidad que quieren explotar lo más pronto posible-

- Hm… Ya veo- Murmuró todavía confundido el viejo.

…

En el campamento improvisado en el jardín imperial del castillo de la familia real de la Nación del Fuego, la gente calificada como Tsunade, Genkai, Shizune y en menor medida Kushina, continuaban atendiendo a los convalecientes Ninja y aldeanos tras la brutal batalla contra la Kami no Senshi. A pesar del pesimismo latente en el lugar, la abundancia tanto de alimentos como de medicamentos y suministros, les daba esperanza a los supervivientes. Los pocos Jounin que quedaban, coordinaban a Chunin y Genin para que ayudaran en lo posible a la población civil… Por eso la sorpresa fue total cuando una misteriosa esfera de luz se estrelló a la mitad del campamento, revelando a los dos alumnos de Ryu, que inmediatamente comenzaron a buscar a la persona por la que habían viajado a ese lugar.

- ¿Naruto?- Preguntó una confundida Sakura, la Kunoichi más cercana a ellos, sin recibir respuesta

- ¡Kushina…!- Gritó al aire el aludido, buscando a la pelirroja en todas direcciones

- ¿Eh?- La Uzumaki terminó de cambiarle los vendajes de la cabeza a Tenten y volteó confundida hacia Naruto

- ¡Mira, ahí está!- La señaló Azula y rápidamente corrieron hacia ella

- Naruto-kun, Azula-chan, ¿Sucede algo?- La Uzumaki estaba realmente desconcertada al ver a los dos ansiosos chicos frente a ella

- ¡Oye vieja!- Naruto volteó en dirección a la rubia Sannin -¡Voy a llevarme a Kushina por un tiempo!-

- ¡¿A quién le dijiste vieja, mocoso?!- Replicó iracunda la Sannin

- ¿Eh?- La Uzumaki se mostró visiblemente confundida, más cuando el rubio la sujetó por la cintura -¡¿Y ahora qué sucede-ttebane?! ¡¿A dónde me llevan?!-

- ¡Te explicamos después, hay que recuperar el tiempo perdido! ¡Undoufuujin…!- Y ante la incredulidad de todos los observadores, los dos Chunin y la pelirroja desaparecieron en aquella esfera de luz que de un momento a otro se proyectó a gran velocidad hacia el cielo.

…

Cuando Naruto y Azula regresaron frente al Daimyo casi empujando a la visiblemente cohibida y confundida Kushina, que miraba la humilde habitación con curiosidad. Pronto estuvo frente al Daimyo de Yu, cuya mirada analítica fue capturada inmediatamente por la bella mujer. Al instante la reconoció como una integrante de los Uzumaki por el cabello de intenso tono escarlata y la vitalidad inherente que irradiaba. Los alumnos de la fallecida Ryu se quedaron mirando la escena de la mujer que rondaba los treinta años siendo observada detenidamente por el anciano.

- Es cierto, la sangre Uzumaki corre en tu interior- Sonrió amable el Daimyo después de unos instantes

- ¿A qué se refiere-ttebane?- Replicó desconcertada Kushina

- Esa fuerza de vida característica de tu gente es notoria en tus ojos…- Respondió el anciano -Y es esa misma fuerza la que nos permitirá resolver el problema que tienen ahora Naruto y sus amigas… ¿Conoces algo de la Shikaku no Gishiki (Ceremonia de Visión)?-

- ¿Shikaku no Gishiki…? Hm…- La pelirroja se llevó la mano a la barbilla con aire pensativo -Ahora que lo dice, me suena, pero…-

Forzando su memoria, comenzó a recordar las clases que recibía de la anciana Genkai desde que era una niña pequeña. En esos momentos recibía una instrucción a consciencia sobre las habilidades de los Uzumaki, sobre su vitalidad innata, sus altos niveles de Chakra y en un nivel más avanzado, sobre la habilidad de adivinación y premonición derivada de esa gran fuerza de vida. Si bien ella no era hábil con nada de eso, recordaba a sus hermanas, la mayor Orihime y la menor Karin, ambas diestras en el uso del Kagura Shingan (Ojo de la Mente del Entretenimiento Divino), mientras que ella era incapaz de moldear siquiera un poco de Chakra… Entonces recordó un poco sobre el Jutsu más elemental de la llamada Makoto no Shikaku (Visión de la Verdad), que realmente servía únicamente para encontrar cosas perdidas, como hacía su padre Akahige cuando no tenía tiempo para buscar lo que necesitaba y lo requería al instante…

- Hm… ¿Y qué o a quién necesitan encontrar?- Preguntó expectante la Uzumaki

- Estamos buscando un arma para mí- Respondió Naruto, mirando detenidamente a la mujer

- Bueno, la verdad no sé si pueda ayudarles… Ese Jutsu Uzumaki nunca me salió bien cuando era niña-ttebane- Su mirada se entristeció al tiempo que agachó ligeramente la cabeza -Sabía el procedimiento, pero al final jamás funcionaba-

- No hemos encontrado pista alguna excepto ese Jutsu y tú misma has visto el poder de Shirona… Naruto en verdad necesita un arma para poder pelear en igualdad de condiciones contra ella- Agregó una seria Azula, cruzada de brazos

- Al menos le pedimos que lo intente, Kushina-san- Hinata tomó la palabra -En verdad necesitamos su ayuda y más ahora que se acerca el momento de la contraofensiva contra el Tengun-

- Pero… Yo nunca pude hacerlo-

- Nosotras conocemos la sensación de sabernos unas inútiles…- Ahora fue el turno de la Uchiha para hablar -Y fue hasta el momento en que caímos más bajo, que nos dimos cuenta que sólo podríamos avanzar cuando confiáramos en nosotras mismas-

Kushina cerró los ojos y comenzó a recordar la historia previa a su vida con Genkai, viajando de aldea en aldea… Apenas y recordaba a su madre, quien murió cuando alumbró a Karin y fuera de eso, casi no había pasado tiempo con ella debido a la política de dureza de los Uzumaki, para evitar tener lo que el clan llamaba 'corazón blando'. Su padre se la pasaba regañándola y haciéndola menos debido a que no conseguía avanzar al ritmo marcado por el clan hasta que llegó el punto en que fue exiliada por ser considerada una vergüenza. La exigencia era demasiado para ella y por eso se acomplejó porque en vez de recibir apoyo y compresión sólo tenía desprecio y recriminaciones. Por eso su vida de exiliada había sido muy buena desde esa perspectiva. Siempre al lado de su querida institutriz, la persona que realmente era como su madre y que más quería en el mundo…

Pero ahora, ahora se presentaba la oportunidad de luchar contra esos fantasmas del pasado. No sólo por ella, no por el daño que su clan le había hecho a ese chico que había luchado contra su propia madre por culpa de los Uzumaki… Ahora era por todo el mundo y si bien antes tenía el pretexto de ser una niña que no sabía hacerlo, ya había pasado el tiempo y ahora era una mujer a la que ya se le había acabado los pretextos. Abrió los ojos con determinación, llamando poderosamente la atención de todos los presentes.

- ¿Alguien tiene un pincel y tinta a la mano?- Preguntó sería la pelirroja

- Eh si- La Hyuga buscó entre sus ropas y encontró un cilindro de madera -Aquí tiene…-

Aquél cilindro de madera en realidad era un contenedor de tinta que se abría de forma similar a la de un cilindro y en cuyo interior había un fino pincel blanco. Kushina abrió el objeto y tras mojar el utensilio, se puso de rodillas y con dedicación comenzó un largo dibujo… A su alrededor trazó un círculo en cuyo interior cabrían dos personas sentadas quedando libre un espacio en el centro y continuó detallando el dibujo, colocando complejas grecas que gradualmente se iban acercando al centro del círculo, el cual delineó con otra circunferencia de unos 30 centímetros de diámetro aproximadamente. Naruto, las chicas y el Daimyo miraban atentos la labor de la pelirroja, que después de concluir el trazo de cuatro flechas en el círculo central que parecían formar un espiral que se unía en el centro, se puso de pie con tranquilidad y volteó a ver a los chicos.

- Ya está listo-ttebane, ahora necesito que te sientes, Naruto-kun- La mujer se sentó entre los círculos en posición de loto

- ¿Aquí está bien?- El rubio asumió la misma posición que la Uzumaki, sentado frente a ella, entre los trazos

- Muy bien… Y ahora debo de recordar cuáles eran los sellos para este Jutsu…-

- ¿Y cómo funciona esto?- Preguntó la Hime con expresión aburrida

- Pues por las lecciones que me daban de niña, sé que los trazos sirven para canalizar el Chakra y enfocarlo en percibir el exterior para encontrar el objeto que se desea… Conforme se avanza en la práctica, se puede ir prescindiendo de la fórmula de Fuinjutsu y se puede usar para localizar personas, algo que para mí es imposible, pero el punto es que el Chakra de Naruto-kun se extiende por el mundo y yo interpreto las señales para decirles donde está el objeto…-

- Ya veo…- Balbuceó Azula, sorprendida en su interior e indiferente por fuera

- Pues bien, ya recordé cuáles son los sellos, así que podemos comenzar… Cierra los ojos, Naruto-kun- La Uzumaki realizó tres sellos de mano y luego entrelazó sus manos frente a ella

- ¡Sí!- El chico obedeció la indicación inmediatamente

- ¡Makoto no Shikaku…!-

Kushina cerró también los ojos y pronto vio fuera de la habitación del hotel, como si estuviera observando el lugar desde el cielo. A su alrededor iba aumentando su horizonte, desde el área donde se encontraban, pasando por Kirigakure y hasta abarcar al menos por un momento todo el planeta. Su visión se extendió hasta poder ver una especie de aldea cercana a un volcán activo, que de hecho se encontraba emplazada dentro del cráter de un volcán inactivo y pronto comenzó a extenderse para localizar el objeto deseado por Naruto; sin embargo, la visión se vio cortada de golpe y nuevamente se vio sumergida en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados.

- ¡Rayos-ttebane!- La mujer golpeó frustrada el suelo, llamando la atención de todos

- ¿Sucede algo?- Preguntó expectante el Daimyo

- ¡No pude encontrar el objeto…!- La chica cerró los ojos con furia y se le escapó una solitaria lágrima -¡Ya casi lo había encontrado-ttebane, pero no alcancé a verlo!-

- Ya veo- El rubio se mostró decepcionado

- Al menos lo intentó, Kushina-san- Se acercó comprensivamente Hinata y posó su mano sobre el hombro de la mujer en forma de apoyo -Gracias por su ayuda-

- Es cierto, no siempre saldrá a la primera vez y podemos intentarlo después- Apoyó Nami, replicando el gesto de su amiga en el hombro restante

- ¿Y alcanzaste a ver algo?- Preguntó seria la castaña

- Pues… Vi una aldea situada dentro de un cráter, pero no pude encontrar el lugar exacto y no me dio tiempo de ubicar esa área-

- Así que una aldea en el cráter de un volcán…- Reflexionó Azula en un susurro -¿Y de casualidad cerca de esa aldea había un volcán activo?-

- Pues, sí… ¿Y eso en qué ayuda?- La pelirroja se mostraba extrañada

- No sabemos el lugar exacto donde está el arma, pero ahora sí tenemos una pista…-

- ¿Y cómo podemos usar esa pista?- Preguntó serio el Kami no Senshi -No sabemos dónde está esa aldea-

- No sólo lo sabemos, si no que podemos llegar a ese lugar con el Undoufuujin…- La Hime sonrió de forma sutilmente intimidante -Ese lugar es Kyoto-shi (Ciudad Capital) la orgullosa capital de la Nación del Fuego y casi tan importante como eso, el lugar donde nací yo…- Las palabras de la castaña llenaron de esperanza a los presentes.

…

En medio del océano, que alcanzaba a verse por el horizonte, Choun Shiryu se encontraba aparentemente inmóvil, de pie, con los ojos cerrados, indiferente a su entorno. Sin embargo, realmente avanzaba a velocidad constante, ya que realmente estaba posada sobre una misteriosa superficie que apenas sobresalía del agua, con la textura de una roca y de forma alargada. El sonido de ese peculiar objeto en movimiento cortando el agua le daba un aire tétrico a la escena.

- Se acerca el momento…-

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se formó en el rostro de la Shogun mientras mantenía su avance constante. En las profundidades marinas, tiburones y ballenas abrían paso con desconcierto a una gigantesca sombra siniestra que aplastaba con una enorme facilidad a la desdichada fauna que no alcanzaba a evadirlo. Desde el aire, las aves miraban sin la capacidad de comprender que bajo la mujer alba de kimono azul se extendía una gigantesca sombra perfectamente visiblemente por el contraste con el agua cristalina. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos de sobrevolarla, su instinto de supervivencia las obligaba a huir despavoridas…

…

**Salida 4: Lo Haré.**

No pasa nada si no detengo mis lágrimas desbordadas,

La final de la tristeza, la luz seguramente brillará para mí.

Quédate, quédate, quédate, quédate…

Si, aunque no puedo encontrarte ahora mismo,

Disimulo esos sentimientos dolorosos.

Quiero que quede claro que puedo llegar a ser más fuerte.

No pasa nada si no detengo mis lágrimas desbordadas,

Están cambiando en bondad, sin olvidar el dolor.

Esas cosas que se han roto por apresurarlas demasiado,

Voy a recuperarlas siguiendo mi camino.

…

**Notas: **Después de una muy larga ausencia he regresado con un nuevo capítulo, pido una sincera disculpa por la espera. Este capítulo ha dado salto temporales muy rápidos en cuanto a lo sucedido tras la pelea contra Shirona, que ha terminado en un aparente empate y si bien se puede sentir un poco ingenua la posterior postura de Rimururu en relación al Tengun, visto desde una perspectiva táctica, si bien tres aldeas Ninja han caído (Konoha, Kumo e Iwa), también es cierto que cuatro ejércitos del Tengun también han sucumbido, con el añadido de que la Kami no Senshi se ha desvinculado de él, así que dentro de lo que cabe es coherente. Ahora bien, se viene otra batalla, ahora contra la siniestra Choun Shiryu y sus tropas, además de que la búsqueda de la nueva arma de Naruto ha dado un giro inesperado para llegar al lugar de nacimiento de Azula, donde al grupo le espera un encuentro especial. En cuanto a la clasificación que tiene el Tengun sobre el llamado 'Equipo Ryu', se incluye a Naruto, Hinata, Nami, Rimururu, Azula, Ukitsu, Touma, Infernape y Shiryu. El término vendría siendo usado por referirse al núcleo del principal grupo de oposición a ellos, no al equipo como tal que estrictamente hablando sólo está conformado por los Genin de los Doujutsu, la Hime y la Vasto Lord. Creo que sería todo por el momento.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XL (23): ¡Deprisa! Un Ejército Infinito.**


	42. XL 23: ¡Deprisa! El Ejército Infinito

**Naruto Zarya: X-Wars**

…

El cielo sobre la desproporcionadamente pequeña capital de la Nación del Fuego en relación al país, Kyoto-shi, se encontraba totalmente tranquilo: un manto celeste azulado y algunas nubes aborregadas eran el reflejo de una aparente e imperturbable calma… Hasta que la esfera de color azul celeste irrumpió a gran velocidad para estrellarse segundos después delante de la entrada de la aldea. Tras el fugaz estallido resplandeciente de aquella luz emergieron Naruto, Azula, Hinata, Nami y Kushina. Los alumnos de Ryu se mantenían tranquilos, mientras que la Uzumaki miraba maravillada la aldea construida sobre la lava solidificada cientos de años atrás. El volcán que liberaba una humareda en dirección opuesta, le daba un toque casi místico al paisaje.

- ¡Wuah…!- La pelirroja se cubrió los ojos del sol con su mano izquierda -¡Es un lugar realmente bello-ttebane! ¿De verdad naciste aquí, Azula-chan?-

- Si- Respondió secamente la aludida

- Pues bien, vamos a buscar entonces esa dichosa arma- Animó el rubio a las mujeres

- De acuerdo- Asintieron al mismo tiempo las chicas de los Doujutsu.

La aldea de Kyoto-shi era muy particular, porque contrario a lo que se pensaría, incluso era más pequeña que la extinta Konoha. Varias casas de una planta se agrupaban en forma de manzanas rectangulares alineadas y las calles de la entrada siempre estaban orientadas de forma recta, para llegar al palacio de la familia real, que si bien era bastante grande en comparación con aquellas edificaciones, tampoco superaba una planta de altura. Las paredes del cráter marcaban los límites de la aldea, que estaba unida al exterior únicamente por una amplia escalera que iniciaba apenas un poco detrás de la entrada y terminaba al límite del volcán.

Conforme el grupo iba avanzando hacia el interior de la aldea, la gente que realizaba sus labores habituales en los comercios o en las tiendas de abasto, los miraba con curiosidad, aunque cuando reconocían a la Hime, inmediatamente retomaban sus actividades sin volver a ver a los alumnos de Ryu o a la pelirroja. Ese fue un detalle que Naruto, las chicas ni Kushina pasaron por alto. Finalmente, tras algunos minutos de caminata, llegaron a la entrada del palacio y fueron detenidos por un par de guardias. La castaña cruzó apenas unas palabras con ellos para que los dejaran seguir su camino.

- ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?- El rubio caminaba observando la elegancia del lugar

- Es simple: la bóveda del palacio oculta varios tesoros y lo más probable es que tu arma se encuentre en ese lugar- Replicó la castaña al frente del grupo

- Esto es mucho más amplio que la mansión Hyuga- Murmuró la peliazul, también sorprendida de las dimensiones del interior del inmueble

- No me sorprendería que el espacio disponible de este lugar sea mayor que el de la Torre Hokage…- La pelinegra permanecía un poco más tranquila, en medio del amplio recibidor

- Esta sí que es una casota-ttebane… ¿Y aquí vives todo el tiempo?-

- No… Generalmente vivo con mis padres y Zuzu-chan en el castillo central de la Nación del Fuego por cuestiones de política y estrategia- La chica parecía un poco más huraña de lo normal

- ¿Sucede algo, Azula?- Naruto fue al punto

- Quiero hacer esto lo más rápido posible, antes de que…-

- ¿Quién está ahí? Azula… ¿Eres tú?-

Al escuchar esa femenina voz tranquila y confortable, las chicas, Naruto y Kushina se sintieron tranquilos. Por otro lado, la castaña hizo un rictus de marcado terror y por instinto volteó hacia la salida del palacio. Antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en huir, fue apresada violentamente de la cintura y estrujada con visible fuerza, al punto de que su rostro se tornó azul casi al instante. Su madre, la hermosa Ursa, la abrazó con marcado sentimiento y sin importarle nada más… Ni siquiera la integridad física de su hija.

- ¡Hay Azula, me alegra mucho que estés viva, de verdad me tenías muy preocupada desde que te escapaste!- Lloraba sin control la madura castaña

- ¡Señora, Azula no puede respirar…!- Gritó visiblemente preocupado el mejor amigo de la aludida.

…

Tras la peculiar escena en el recibidor del palacio, ahora el grupo se encontraba sentada en una amplia mesa, con los platos que contenía restos de una deliciosa comida previamente consumida delante de ellos, si bien Kushina seguía comiendo una última costilla con deleite, mientras Ursa se limpiaba elegantemente la boca tras terminar su último bocado. Era evidente que la Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego era una persona tranquila y elegante que inspiraba confianza para cualquiera, excepto para Azula.

- Pues bien, con lo que me preguntabas en relación al arma que necesitan, lo que pueden hacer es buscarla en la bóveda real del palacio- La castaña mayor se dirigió con propiedad al joven Kami no Senshi

- Eso fue lo que le dije yo- Murmuró la Hime secamente

- Discúlpame Azula- La mujer sabía que su hija seguía molesta por el excesivamente efusivo abrazo que le dio -Pero recuerda que yo te dije desde el principio que estaba en contra de que continuaras tu entrenamiento debido al riego que representaba; sin embargo al ver que has hecho amigos y te has vuelto fuerte, sólo me queda aceptarlo… Aunque eso no quita que haya estado preocupada durante este par de meses que has estado ausente-

- Madre…- Azula murmuró aparentemente inexpresiva, pero en su interior estaba realmente conmovida

- Me ha costado trabajo entenderte, pero a fin de cuentas soy tu madre- La castaña menor se sonrojó y desvió el rostro con semblante cohibido, mientras las chicas y Naruto sonrieron suavemente -Por cierto Naruto-kun- Ursa llamó la atención del Chunin -Minato-san dejó hace tiempo un regalo para ti en la bóveda real, era para cuando cumplieras quince años, pero creo que es tiempo de que lo tengas, así que te lo daré cuando estemos allá-

- Azula me ha contado que mi padre y Ozai-sama fueron muy cercanos-

- En efecto, Ozai y Minato-san entrenaron juntos bajo la tutela del Sannin Jiraiya y cada uno materializó su sueño como Hokage y Daimyo respectivamente, eran muy unidos hasta que Minato-san desapareció y luego, contigo en brazos, falleció sellando al Kyuubi aquella espantosa noche…- El tono solemne usado por la educada mujer suavizó el impacto de sus palabras -Y por cierto, sé lo que ocurrió en Konoha, pero quiero decirte que hasta cierto punto puedo entender a tu madre, porque si a Zuko o a Azula me los llegaran a quitar yo reaccionaría igual que ella… Y eso es una señal de que su historia tal vez puede llegar a tener un final feliz-

- Muchas gracias, Ursa-sama… De verdad, muchas gracias- Una lágrima escapó de los ojos de un sonriente Naruto

- Es cierto Naruto-kun- Hinata se acurrucó en el hombro de su novio -Tal vez puedas reunirte con ella como debe ser-

- Y para eso es tu arma- Nami hizo lo mismo que su amiga -Con ella podrás romper la barrera que los separa y alcanzar los sentimientos de Shirona-san-

- Pues bien, vamos a la bóveda a ver qué encontramos- La anfitriona se puso de pie, seguida por los demás

- ¿Puedo llevarme esto?- Kushina se puso de pie, si bien sostenía su plato de costillas y continuaba comiendo -Está realmente delicioso-ttebane-

- Adelante Kushina-san, está en su casa- Ursa sonrió nerviosamente.

…

La bóveda del palacio era una gran habitación de forma cúbica, iluminado por lámparas incandescentes. Los valiosos objetos del lugar se encontraban perfectamente acomodados en amplias repisas posadas en los cuatro muros y los objetos más grandes como las Katana, la Yari (Lanzas) u otros, recargados en las esquinas. La Daimyo miraba con expectación a los amigos de su hija y a la Hime misma analizar detenidamente cada una de las armas disponibles. El análisis era minucioso y tanto la Uchiha como la Hyuga no dudaron en usar sus Kekkei Genkai para tener el mayor nivel de detalle posible. Entonces Ursa recordó lo que habían hablado en el comedor y se dirigió a una de las repisas, de la cual tomó una capa alargada a la cual le quitó el polvo con un ligero soplido y una vez que estuvo limpia, se dirigió hacia Naruto, que cesó en su labor por un momento para atender a la madre de su mejor amiga.

- En esta caja están cuatro de los famosos Kunai de tres puntas que usaba tu padre para su famoso Hiraishin no Jutsu (Técnica del Dios Relámpago volador), pero estos son especiales porque fueron hechos a pedido de Minato-san para ti- La mujer le ofreció la caja al chico, quien la tomó con cuidado para verla detenidamente

- Gracias, Ursa-sama- Tras hacer una respetuosa reverencia, el chico abrió el contenedor para observar las famosas Kunai

- Tal vez esas sean las armas que sintió Kushina aquí, ¿No crees?- Azula se acercó mientras Naruto tomaba uno de los Kunai y lo miraba detenidamente

- ¿Crees que los Kunai de Minato-dobe si resistan?- La Uzumaki se acercó también

- Hm… No lo sé…- El chico se quedó callado por un momento -Pero hay algo en ellos que me llama la atención enormemente… Emanan un aire amenazador y un poder latente que sólo he sentido cuando usé el Ryuken de Shiryu, como si escondieran algo misterioso…-

- Como les dije, esos Kunai son especiales, ya que Minato-san me pidió como un favor muy especial que los mandara a hacer con alguien de mi confianza… Y aquí entre nosotros, esa persona es una dragona que conocí hace bastante tiempo- Intervino Ursa

- ¡¿Una dragona?!- Esas palabras llamaron la atención de todos

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!- Azula se veía más sorprendida que los demás -¡¿Y de casualidad el nombre de esa dragona no es Presea?!-

- Si, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- Respondió confundida la Daimyo

- Es cierto, ¿Qué pasa con eso, Azula?- Naruto se notaba sutilmente molesto, porque pensó que tenía algo contra los Kunai

- Es que Piccolo le contó a Shiryu que el nombre de la herrera que fabricó la Yoroiryu, era precisamente Presea…-

…

**Entrada 4: Reescribe (Rewrite)**

Quiero deshacerme de los pensamientos discordantes,

Porque no hay otra forma de probar mi existencia.

El futuro al que debería aferrarme,

Presenta un conflicto entre "dignidad" y "libertad".

Quiero borrar mi imagen distorsionada,

Porque veo mis limitaciones en ella,

En la ventana de un yo demasiado cohibido,

Está el calendario del año pasado sin fechas en él…

¡Borra y Reescribe!

La excesiva fantasía sin sentido,

¡Revive!

La inolvidable sensación de ser

¡Reescribe!

La imaginación sin significado,

La fuerza conductora que te crea.

Dale todo tu cuerpo y tu alma.

…

**XL (23): ¡Deprisa! El Ejército Infinito.**

…

El bosque aledaño a Kyoto-shi era muy denso y por lo tanto se dificultaba caminar conforme se adentraban en él. Ursa guiaba con cautela y un poco de lentitud al cada vez más impaciente grupo; especialmente Azula parecía estar en el límite de su paciencia cuando por tercera vez parecían pasar por el mismo árbol que era su punto de referencia. Un tic en el ojo izquierdo de la Hime de la Nación del Fuego comenzaba a ser notorio y finalmente terminó por estallar a la cuarta vez que pasaban por el mismo lugar.

- ¡¿De verdad sabes llegar?!- Preguntó exaltada la castaña menor

- Te he dicho que debes aprender a ser paciente, Azula- Respondió tranquila la Joutei (Emperatriz) de la Nación del Fuego

- ¿Y realmente Presea está en este bosque?- Dijo hosca la Hime

- Si… Cuando era pequeña me escapé una vez de mi casa y sin darme cuenta la encontré por primera vez mientras vagaba en el bosque, pero poco a poco comencé a aprenderme el camino hasta que me acostumbre a llegar con ella… Si hago esto, es porque me dijo un día que no le gustaba convivir mucho con la gente, está un poco loca- Ursa le contestó a su hija con calma

"Mira quien lo dice…" Pensó Azula con los ojos graciosamente entrecerrados.

El grupo continuó su camino y finalmente, tras la sexta vuelta al mismo lugar, iniciaron el recorrido final hacia un sendero por el que no habían pasado antes. Era un lugar tenebroso con árboles frondosos y de grandes copas que apenas permitían el paso de la luz. Otra cosa que llamaba la atención de ese camino era que casi no había animales en esa zona fuera de pequeños insectos… El grupo continuó observando detenidamente aquél lugar hasta que finalmente se vieron frente a una choza de madera algo descuidada en cuyo techo podía verse una amplia chimenea de metal.

- Es aquí- La Joutei se detuvo de forma sorpresiva

- ¿Aquí?- Murmuraron confundidas Nami y Hinata, pensando que era una casa muy humilde para una persona tan importante como la tal Presea

- ¡Presea! ¡¿Estás en casa?!- Gritó Ursa en dirección a la precaria vivienda.

Entonces los chicos se pusieron en guardia, al sentir una presencia un tanto siniestra y tétrica a sus espaldas. Naruto, Azula, Hinata y Nami adoptaron postura de pelea en tanto que Kushina retrocedió inconscientemente al sentir un potencial peligro cerca de ellos. Ursa se mantuvo tranquila y sonrió suavemente al reconocer a la persona que se encontraba delante de ellos: de cabellera rubia atada en una coleta alta, con una armadura consistente en peto con una sola hombrera a la izquierda, usando botas y guantes cortos de color blanco sobre ropa parte roja y parte blanca. Sus profundos ojos miraban analíticos a los recién llegados con un semblante de ligero disgusto.

- ¡Presea, que bueno que volviste!- La castaña mayor sonrió contenta

- Ursa, ya te he dicho que no quiero a otros humanos rodando por aquí- Dijo hosca la recién llegada, fijando de repente su mirada en Naruto -Bueno, no son únicamente humanos, pero aún así…- El chico se mostró confundido

- ¿Usted es Presea?- Naruto se acercó con cautela -¿A la que llaman la Densetsu Kajiya (Herrera Legendaria)?-

- ¿Densetsu Kajiya? Hace tiempo que no me llamaban así- La rubia sonrió casi imperceptiblemente, cerrando los ojos -Dime Ursa…- Presea sacó un caramelo de uno de los bolsillos de su atuendo y se lo echó a la boca -¿Quiénes son ellos?-

- Son mi hija y sus amigos, ellos te explicarán para qué están aquí…-

…

En cuanto a la apariencia, era evidente que la fama de Densetsu Kajiya tenía una razón. La casa de Presea era en realidad casi en su totalidad una herrería, ya que la mayor parte era ocupada por un amplio horno de fundición y un enorme Yunque cerca de un martillo, además de varias joyas y trozos de metal tirados en el piso y un gran depósito de carbón y leña que estaba lleno hasta el tope. Recargadas en las paredes, había varias armas inacabadas entre Katana, Yari (Lanzas) y Kunai. La inquilina estaba sentada en una silla de madera con las piernas y los brazos cruzados ante la atenta mirada de su amiga y el grupo. Escuchó detenidamente la petición que le hicieron con total indiferencia.

- Imposible- Respondió Presea después de unos segundos -Largo…- Naruto y las chicas miraron contrariados a la herrera legendaria -Yo no pienso volver a crear armas y además de eso, quieren el arma más poderosa del mundo… Váyanse ya-

- ¡Por favor!- Naruto replicó inmediatamente, visiblemente afligido -¡Si no nos ayuda, no nos quedará ninguna otra opción y el Tengun se apoderará de la tierra!-

- O tal vez siendo una dragona, sea parte del Tengun…- Azula miraba recelosa a la rubia

- Un herrero no es bueno ni malo- Presea entrecerró los ojos -El único interés que tiene es el de descubrir hasta donde llega el alcance de las armas que crea… Además, ¿Para qué quieren un arma de ese calibre? Aunque sea un arma poderosa, si el usuario es ordinario, no pasará de ser un simple adorno para aladear frente a la gente común que se maravilla con casi cualquier tontería… Carece de sentido, por eso dejé de hacerlo-

- Pero entonces… ¿Por qué a mi madre si le fabricó esos Kunai?- Preguntó algo confundida la Hime

- Hm…- La rubia sonrió suavemente -Ursa es un caso diferente… La conozco desde que tiene cinco años y escapó de su casa para que no la regañaran por haber golpeado a un mocoso mayor que quería propasarse con ella… Esos Kunai los hice prácticamente con los ojos cerrados porque en ese momento no tenía nada mejor que hacer…-

- Canalla- Ursa sonrió, discretamente molesta

- Además, a tu madre no la puedo ver como a los demás humanos… Es la única persona con la que he hablado en más de cincuenta años…-

Presea orientó su mirada hacia uno de los pocos muros libres de alusiones a su oficio de herrera… En esa pared tenía colgados una serie de pinturas que comenzaban con ella posando junto a una niña castaña que le daba un ligero aire a la Hime y conforme se veían esos cuadros, si bien la rubia jamás cambiaba, la otra jovencita se iba desarrollando en cada retrato hasta llegar al más reciente, donde la esposa de Ozai posaba con su actual atuendo junto a la herrera legendaria, que en ningún cuadro demostraba cambio físico alguno.

- Mejor váyanse y busquen un arma a su nivel en la bóveda del palacio, seguramente encontrarán algo adecuado para humanos ordinarios como ustedes…- La rubia se echó otro dulce a la boca

- Es por eso que no nos sirven…- El rubio Namikaze suspiró decepcionado -Incluso el Ryuken de la Yoroiryu que usted hizo no soportó mi poder y se hizo pedazos tras lanzar mi ataque…-

- ¿Qué dijiste?- Dijo Presea, enfocando al Kami no Senshi

- ¡Se lo ruego, haga una arma más fuerte que esa, de otra forma no podré superar a la Rokudouken…!- La rubia escupió su dulce inmediatamente

- ¡¿Dijiste la Rokudouken…?!- Estalló exaltada, poniéndose de pie para tomar de los hombros al chico - ¡¿De verdad luchaste contra esa arma?! ¡¿Cuál fue el resultado?!-

- Hm…- El Namikaze comenzó a reflexionar algo sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de la herrera -Yo creo que tal vez perdí- Naruto miró a los ojos a Presea -Es que si bien partí la hoja de la Rokudouken a la mitad, el Ryuken se hizo pedazos-

- ¿Partiste la Rokudouken con el Ryuken? ¿De verdad lo hiciste?- El alumno de Ryu asintió algo confundido a ambas preguntas debido al cambio de actitud de la herrera -Je… ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que era buena…!- Comenzó a reír de forma histérica

- ¿Estás bien, Presea?- Preguntó Ursa, confundida por la actitud de su amiga

- ¡¿No lo ves?!- La rubia respondió visiblemente entusiasmada -¡La Rokudouken es el arma más poderosa del mundo, porque fue creada por los mismísimos Kami…! ¡Es el arma que he intentado superar desde hace más cien de años…! ¡Y ahora un arma que creé con un metal menos resistente que el Shinkoukin la pudo superar!- Hinata, Nami, Azula y Naruto se miraba desconcertados entre ellos -¡En verdad que eres bárbaro niño, Ja, ja, ja…! Pues bien…- La mujer se tranquilizó después de algunos segundos -Puedo hacértela, el arma más poderosa del mundo- La ilusión se hizo presente en el grupo

- ¡¿De verdad?!- Naruto sonrió esperanzado -¡Se lo agradeceré mucho, la necesito lo más pronto posible!-

- Tranquilo niño, no te precipites…- La rubia tomó asiento tranquilamente ante el desconcierto de los demás -Tengo que hacerla con el mismo material o el resultado será igual que con el Ryuken… Y el metal con el que creé las ochenta y ocho Yoroisei-za (Armaduras de la Constelación) era el más fuerte después del Shinkoukin en variadas concentraciones, así que necesitaremos todo el Shinkoukin que podamos conseguir…-

- Eso nos deja igual que al principio-ttebane- Replicó molesta la Uzumaki

- Ursa… ¿Todavía tienes los Kunai que me pediste hacer?- Presea ignoró a la pelirroja

- En realidad son de Naruto-kun y acabo de dárselos- Respondió la aludida

- Ja, que pequeño es el mundo…- La rubia sonrió de forma un tanto siniestra -Esos Kunai los hice del poco Shinkoukin que tenía porque estaba desencantada de fabricar armas para humanos ordinarios, por lo que pensé que era la oportunidad de deshacerme de ese metal, aunque creo que todavía va a faltar un poco…-

- ¿Y qué me dices del juego de ajedrez que me diste?- La Joutei preguntó con expectación

- ¡Oh cierto, también es de Shinkoukin!-

- ¿Te refieres al ajedrez de metal que me regalaste hace dos años en mi cumpleaños y estaba incompleto?- Murmuró Azula, discretamente resentida

- Si, ese mismo- Ursa sonrió ligeramente nerviosa -Pero sólo le faltaba un peón que yo recuerde…-

- ¿No te da gusto niño?- Presea volteó a ver al sonriente Naruto -¡Con esa cantidad de Shinkoukin vamos a crearte el arma más poderosa e incluso podrás conservar uno de esos Kunai…!-

…

En Kiri el ajetreo era notorio porque los diversos combatientes se habían enterado que la cubre que tal vez decidiría el destino del mundo había comenzado y estaban a la expectativa de los resultados alrededor de la Torre Mizukage. Infernape se encontraba expectante ante cualquier eventualidad, mirando de reojo a la creciente concentración de combatientes que se reunían. El Saruou lucía tranquilo, si bien en su interior deseaba que sus amigos pronto volvieran con buenas nuevas respecto a la búsqueda del arma que tal vez podría ser el elemento que decantaría la batalla a favor de la humanidad… Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que sólo reaccionó cuando dos caras familiares se iban acercando a él hasta que ya estaban cerca y lo llamaron para ponerse al corriente en cuanto a lo que había pasado desde su ausencia.

- ¡Hey, Infernape!- Touma llamó la atención del Shogun del Kagun

- ¡Oh, Touma, Ukitsu!- El simio atendió a sus amigos y les dio la bienvenida -Veo que también se enteraron de la reunión-

- ¿Cómo han estado?- La morena se acercó curiosa -¿Y dónde están Azula-chan y los Sempai?-

- Primero, hemos estado algo agitados desde que se fueron y en cuanto a lo otro, ellos están en la búsqueda de un arma especial para Naruto- Respondió puntual Infernape

- ¿Un arma especial? ¿Y con qué finalidad?- Preguntó expectante el hijo de Ami y Hyouga.

El Saruou dudo al principio de contarles a esos dos sobre los acontecimientos tras su partida temporal. Sin embargo, como era inevitable que se enteraran, prefirió poner a los chicos al corriente de todo el asunto lo más pronto posible… Comenzó con la búsqueda de Naruto para saber quién era realmente, no omitiendo nada que no fuera imprescindible para entender el relato: desde la batalla en Suna, de la que él mismo se enteró por medio de los involucrados, hasta la batalla a muerte contra la Rinnejin sobre las ruinas de Konoha. Las expresiones alegres del Shusha y la Vasto Lord pasaron gradualmente de la alegría y el entusiasmo del reencuentro a la sorpresa provocada por saber que Naruto era hijo de aquella poderosa mujer y finalmente al desconsuelo y al pesar tras saber que al final de la pelea las batallas había sido cuantiosas y lo que antes era conocido como Konoha ahora no eran nada más que ruinas. La pobre morena se soltó a llorar al saber que su amada aldea había sido destruida y la mayoría de la gente estaba muerta e incluso su mejor amiga se salvó milagrosamente, mientras que el peliazul la abrazó para tratar de consolarla en lo posible.

Un detalle tan curioso como doloroso, fue que a pesar de que Shirona había sido la causante de semejante catástrofe, ni Touma ni Ukitsu podían sentir odio o rencor contra ella, tras saber la cruel historia que se ocultaba detrás de la imponente enemiga que a la vez era la madre de su valioso amigo rubio. Infernape les dio algunos minutos en silencio para que aclararan sus sentimientos e ideas, mientras que el pequeño dinosaurio que los acompañaba también trataba de ordenar todo en su cabeza, si bien él no estaba afectado debido a que ni siquiera conocía a la gran mayoría de los involucrados… Cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaban calmados, el Saruou también los puso al corriente sobre la situación actual y la búsqueda de aquella arma que podía permitirle a Naruto encarar de nuevo a su madre, con posibilidades reales de vencerla y tal vez, rescatarla de las garras del odio en que la habían sumergido los crueles complots de los prácticamente extintos Uzumaki.

- Entonces por eso no están en este lugar- El Hashiba tomó la palabra -Ojalá tengan suerte en la búsqueda de esa arma para Naruto…-

- Disculpa Infernape, ¿Y mi hermano?- Preguntó expectante la voluptuosa jovencita

- Él está entrenando a las afueras de este lugar y no creo que demore mucho en volver, porque ya ha pasado una semana desde que se fue- Respondió tranquilo el simio

- Ya veo… Bueno, entonces debemos de encargarnos de cuidar este lugar con todas nuestras fuerzas, hasta que Azula-chan y los Sempai logren encontrar esa arma- La chica se mostró centrada en su deber actual

- Es cierto, ahora que no estamos juntos, debemos aportar en lo que podamos hasta que volvamos a encaminarnos a vencer al Tengun- Agregó serio el Shusha

- Tienen razón- Asintió atento el Saruou -Pero ya tratando de tranquilizarnos un poco, ¿Quién es este chiquitín?- Agumon se mostró graciosamente enfadado cuando Infernape le revolvió la cabeza como si fuera una mascota común y corriente

- Él es Agumon, mi compañero de entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Roshi-sensei, el famoso Kame Sennin (Sabio Tortuga)- La morena hizo la presentación pertinente -Aunque pensé que ya lo conocías porque formaba parte del Kagun-

- ¿De verdad? Siéndote sincero no lo recuerdo, eran muchos los seres integrantes del Kagun y era poco menos que imposible memorizar los nombre de todos…- El simio finalmente quitó la mano de la cabeza del pequeño reptil

"Ya recordará mi nombre, Infernape-sama…" Pensó enojado el dinosaurio naranja.

…

En el área cercana a la bahía de Kiri, había una espesa niebla que dificultaba enormemente la navegación de los barcos que continuaban llegando con más y más guerreros para unirse al Ninkaigun… Uno de esos barcos era precisamente el Going Merry, aquél barco que transportara a Naruto y a los demás hacia Kiri anteriormente y que ahora en otro varios guerreros, transportaba al famoso Gama Sennin. Jiraiya viajaba sentado y en pose de loto, con los brazos cruzados. Si bien viajaban muchas féminas de buen ver en aquella embarcación, muchas tenían ese aire intimidante característico del amor de su vida, Tsunade… Además le había prometido serle fiel a la rubia para ganarse su corazón y por su diligencia, debía ser fuerte. Había pasado ya un tiempo desde que se había embarcado en aquella búsqueda sobre los orígenes de Naruto y por fin volvería a ver al hijo de su alumno predilecto.

En la zona del timón, por otro lado, Zoro maniobraba para evitar algún choque indeseado y llevar a los guerreros con seguridad a tierra. Entrecerraba los ojos para ver en medio de aquella espesa niebla, logrando divisar inevitablemente una sutil sombra, que conforme se iba acercando se hacía más y más clara. Poco a poco pudo comenzar a suponer de qué se trataba, ya que su silueta se iba haciendo más y más nítida… Finalmente se encontró con lo que sutilmente parecía ser una estatua en medio del mar, del lado opuesto a Kiri. Su mirada se mostró totalmente descolocada y se quedó paralizado ante tan intimidante visión. Finalmente, al sentir que el barco se había detenido, los pasajeros miraron incrédulos qué era lo que detenía el avance tras el abrupto cambio de dirección. Nadie atinó a decir nada tras la enorme revelación…

- Kh… Pero qué… ¿Pero qué es eso?- Al capitán del Going Merry le costaba bastante trabajo hablar ante tan espantosa visión

- Largo…- En medio de un eco imponente, se escuchó la voz de Choun Shiryu.

Jiraiya fue el único que se puso en postura de pelea para encarar tal peligro, ya que era evidente que se trataba de algún ataque del Tengun, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, sintió el violento giro de ciento ochenta grados que dio la embarcación, ya que Zoro inmediatamente se dispuso a poner a salvo en tierra a todos sus pasajeros sin atreverse a atacar a su recién visualizado y gigantesco enemigo… Además, tenía que poner al tanto a quien fuera posible de que esta cosa se dirigía directamente hacia Kiri y no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que pensaba interferir en la reunión que se estaba dando con el fin de pelear contra el enemigo de la humanidad…

…

El grupo había caído en la cuenta de que Yukidama había viajado con ellos todo el tiempo, asombrosamente oculto entre las ropas de una Azula que yacía acostada en el pasto aledaño a la casa de Presea. Alrededor de ella, Hinata, Nami y Kushina se encontraban sentadas, mirando expectantes hacia el inmueble donde comenzaría la fabricación de la tan añorada arma. El gato estaba recostado sobre el vientre de la Hime, aparentemente dormido y acomodado. Entonces fue que tras un momento de duda, La Hyuga se decidió a hablar con la castaña.

- Oye Azula-san, ¿Qué crees que esté pasando adentro?-

- Es cierto, no sabemos lo que está ocurriendo en ese lugar desde que le trajiste aquél ajedrez a Presea-san para el arma de Naruto-kun- Agregó la Uchiha

- Es cierto-ttebane- Habló Kushina también -Ya ha pasado un rato desde que están ahí dentro y no se ha escuchado nada de nada-

- Lo poco que pude ver antes de que me corrieran, fue que Presea lanzó los Kunai y las piezas de ajedrez a su horno para luego ponerse a observar detenidamente las manos de Naruto totalmente enajenada en eso…- Azula cerró los ojos con aparente indiferencia.

En el interior del inmueble y ante la atenta mirada de una Ursa que ahora lucía un atuendo similar al de una aldeana cualquiera antes que la Joutei de la Nación del Fuego, la rubia analizaba metódicamente las manos de Naruto, desde centro de la palma y hasta la punta de cada dedo. Sin bien el Chunin de Konoha se sentía algo incómodo en esa situación, dejaba que la herrera continuara con lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo. Lo que si no pudo soportar fue el silencio imperante y fue entonces cuando se decidió a hablar.

- Este, Presea-san…-

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la herrera, sin parar en lo que estaba haciendo

- Le agradezco que me haga esta arma, pero no tengo mucho dinero para pagarle, entonces…-

- Hace mucho tiempo el hombre y su arma eran uno…- Dijo la dragona con expresión seria, llamando la atención del chico -La gente era fuerte y luchaba para que sus armas evolucionaran junto con ellos… Sin embargo, con el pasar del tiempo ese lazo se perdió y ahora ambos son basura- La mujer clavó su mirada en los ojos de Naruto -No necesito dinero, la mejor manera en que puedes pagarme es enseñarme que el arma más poderosa se ha encontrado con la persona más fuerte…-

- De acuerdo- El rubio asintió con firmeza -Muchas gracias-

Afuera de la casa, el súbito comienzo de los martillazos llamó la atención de las chicas reunidas, que inmediatamente se reincorporaron para ir a ver el proceso de fabricación del arma más poderosa, pero antes de que pudieran llegar a la puerta, salió Ursa con una expresión extrañamente seria que llamó la atención de todas. Terminó de salir de la casa y cerró perfectamente la puerta tras ella para dirigirse a su hija y a las demás. Cerró los ojos antes de comenzar.

- Presea comenzó a golpear el metal como si estuviera poseída y yo seré quien le ayude en todo lo que necesite, así que le pido atentamente que se mantengan al margen para que haga su labor lo mejor posible…- Abrió los ojos y volteó hacia la casa -Dice que está haciendo 'una nueva vida' vinculada a Naruto-kun, tal vez sea por eso que le cuesta trabajo fabricar armas ordinarias…-

- Ya veo, entonces por eso revisaba tan minuciosamente las manos de Naruto-kun- Hinata sonrió suavemente

- En realidad quería tocarlas para saber cómo tenía que hacerla…- Nami hizo el mismo gesto que su amiga

- Por eso que se dice que las verdaderas armas eligen a su dueño-ttebane ¿Verdad?-

- Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, madre- La Hime le sonrió suavemente a la Joutei

- En algo tengo que ayudarles a ti y a tu padre, hija- Respondió la castaña mayor con discreta alegría

- Kh…- Kushina se llevó la mano derecha a la cabeza y se acuclilló ante el desconcierto de las presentes

- ¿Está bien, Kushina-san?- Ursa la auxilió inmediatamente, acercándose a ella para ayudarla a levantarse junto con las Chunin

- P-Puedo ver una sombra, una sombra gigante…-

- ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Preguntó desconcertada Azula

- Es una fuerza terrible…- La pelirroja cerró los ojos y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, como si tuviera un dolor muy intenso -¡Pronto…! ¡Pronto Kiri será destruida…!-

- ¡¿Qué…?!- Gritaron las demás a la vez, evidentemente contrariadas.

…

En la torre Mizukage, la reunión de los líderes estaba llevándose a cabo y si bien ya llevaba un rato en desarrollo, por desgracia no estaba resultando tan fructífera como estaba previsto. En una mesa redonda se encontraban sentados en sentido de las manecillas del reloj el Daimyo de Yu, Rimururu flanqueada por Mei y Ao, Ozai escoltado por un convaleciente Sarutobi, Darui de Kumo Y Gaoh de la Nación del Viento resguardado por dos corpulentos soldados de su ejército…

- ¡Estás equivocado…!- Ozai se mostraba visiblemente contrariado -¡Tienes que entender que si no unimos las fuerzas de todas las naciones del planeta, nunca seremos capaces de enfrentar al Tengun!- El Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego se mostraba exaltado -¡Ese es el motivo principal de esta reunión, Gaoh…!-

- ¡Ja…!- El aludido sonrió discretamente -La verdad es que mi poderoso ejército si es capaz de someter al Tengun sin la ayuda de nadie-

- Si me permite decírselo, Gaoh-sama- Darui tomó la palabra con un gesto pasivo -Kumo era conocida como la aldea Ninja de mayor poder militar y caímos en cuestión de días, al igual que la supuestamente inexpugnable fortaleza de Iwa… Con todo respeto, la única razón por la que su nación se encuentra en ese estado de aparente tranquilidad es porque el enemigo no se ha molestado en ejercer su verdadero poder sobre ella…-

- ¡¿Qué dijiste…?!- Bramó encolerizado el fornido Daimyo, golpeando la mesa con sus manos -¡Eres un insolente! ¡¿Acaso no conoces el poder de mi ejército, famoso por ser el más poderoso de la tierra?!- Gaoh se dio media vuelta para alejarse de la mesa

"Maldita sea… A este paso, la reunión va a ser un fracaso total…" Pensó pesimista la Daimyo

- ¡Miren…!- El azabache se posó frente a la fachada de la torre, para ver uno de los poderosos barcos de guerra en los que habían llegados sus tropas -¡Ese es un moderno barco de primer nivel! ¡¿Creen que alguien sea capaz de derribarlo?! ¡No importa a quién envíe el Tengun, nadie podrá derribar uno de esos…!- Volteó a ver desafiante a los demás líderes.

Súbitamente la supuesta embarcación indestructible voló en cientos de pedazos en una gran explosión ante la mirada incrédula de su dueño, en cuyos ojos se remarcaron inmediatamente los vasos capilares debido a la forma como apretó el cuerpo y los dientes. Los demás líderes observaron tan desconcertados como sorprendidos que frente a Kiri había una enorme niebla que parecía ser la causa de tal acontecimiento. Entonces fue que se disipó y otro de los modernos barcos fue tomado entre lo que parecían ser las dos garras de un dragón de roca. Tiamath, la fortaleza del Tengun, se había revelado y con un rugido lanzado al cielo a través de su inmóvil boca como advertencia, partió en dos la embarcación…

- ¡No, no puede ser…!- Gaoh estaba visiblemente descolocado, al ver cómo dos de sus más poderosos barcos de guerra habían sido fácilmente destruidos.

Tiamath comenzó a acercarse gradualmente a la costa, destruyendo todas las embarcaciones a su paso y agitando el mar con violencia, descontrolando a los navíos que no habían sido alcanzados por su avance. El Going Merry había llegado a la costa y rápidamente todos sus tripulantes habían desembarcado para escapar en dirección al centro de Kiri. El Gama Sennin fue el único que permaneció cerca del lugar, para observar con detenimiento esa enorme construcción de piedra que parecía avanzar por medio de su propia fuerza motriz.

- ¡E-Esa forma es…!- Ukitsu y Touma desviaron su atención de la imponente figura de roca para ver confundidos a Infernape -¡Tiamath!- El simio apretó los dientes, visiblemente contrariado "¡Entonces Shiryu tenía razón, Tiamath es una fortaleza capaz de desplazarse por sí misma…!"

- ¿Esa es la fortaleza del Tengun?- Preguntó al aire el Shusha

- Debe ser… Aunque es increíble que pueda moverse como si tuviera vida…- Murmuró impresionada la Taijutsushi

- No es lo que me esperaba… ¡Jamás había visto un gigante como ese!- El Saruou miraba cómo finalmente Tiamath daba su primer paso fuera del mar

- ¡Rápido, hay que evacuar a la gente a un lugar seguro…!- Frente a Infernape, Touma y Ukitsu, un grupo de Ninja de Kiri corría escoltando a varios aldeanos

- ¡Disculpe!- El peliazul detuvo a uno de ellos -¡¿Cómo es que nadie se dio cuenta de que ese gigante se acercaba a la aldea?!-

- ¡Lo que pasa es que había mucha niebla en el mar…!- Replicó el Shinobi antes de continuar con la labor de evacuación

- ¿Niebla?- Repitió confundida la azabache

- Sólo puede ser una persona… ¡Choun Shiryu!- Infernape endureció la mirada.

En el interior de la fortaleza móvil del Tengun, Choun Shiryu se encontraba en aquél trono que direccionaba su Chakra hacia toda la construcción a través de aquellas tuberías que salían de él. En el techo del lugar podía verse el exterior como si fuera una pantalla gigante, específicamente los restos de uno de los navíos que había destruido previamente entre las garras de la fortaleza. Lo observó con detenimiento antes de dejarla caer al suelo y continuar con su labor destructora, avanzando lentamente por la costa para acercarse paso a paso, a Kiri.

- Así que un barco de la Nación del Viento… Veo que Orochimaru decía la verdad y los dirigentes de las naciones están reunidos en este lugar…- La siniestra e inexpresiva mujer alba endureció ligeramente el semblante -Seres inferiores que pretenden entrometerse en los objetivos del Maryuou Nubes… ¡Salgan de sus escondrijos para exterminarlos como la plaga que son…!- Sus ojos brillaron de un tono azul y Tiamath respondió al instante, derribando un edificio de varios pisos con un coletazo, ya dentro de Kiri

- ¡Wuah…!- Los gritos de terror de la gente entre el caos y la destrucción eran escalofriantes.

- ¡¿Pero qué clase de monstruo es?!- El Daimyo de Yu observaba incrédulo el poder de la fortaleza gigante

- Esto está fuera del alcance del ser humano…- Murmuró Darui, incapaz de asimilar lo que ocurría

- Seguramente vienen tras nosotros- Rimururu hizo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquila -Deben estar enterados de esta reunión…-

- ¡Kh!- Gaoh apretó los dientes y corrió hacia el balcón de la torre para dirigirse a sus tropas -¡Oye tú, Fuu…!- La rubia de lentes volteó a ver a su señor -¡Que la división de tanques ataque a toda su capacidad! ¡Dales una probada del poder de nuestro ejército!-

- ¡A la orden, majestad!- Asintió inmediatamente la comandante de aquellas fuerzas armadas

- ¡Sabes que no lograrás nada, Gaoh!- El Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego encaró serio a su contraparte de la Nación del Viento

- ¡Te equivocas, los cañones de los tanques pueden destruir cualquier tipo de roca!- Replicó el pelinegro inmediatamente, visiblemente alterado

- ¡Vamos todos, al ataque!- La rubia de la Nación del Viento encabezó a sus tropas

- ¡Espera un poco!- La Kenjutsushi peliazul de Kiri se posó frente a ella, tras alejar a un grupo de civiles del lugar -¡Sea lo que sea eso, no se trata simplemente de una construcción capaz de moverse por sí misma!-

- ¡Ella tiene razón!- Infernape se acercó también -¡Esa es la base del Tengun que es llamada 'Tiamath'…! ¡Por más poderosos que sean sus cañones, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra eso!-

- Su majestad ordenó que mostráramos la valía del Ejercito de la Nación del Viento, ¡Y tenemos que hacerlo sin temor ante una posible derrota!- La chica reanudó su marcha, pasando entre Umi y el Saruou -¡Así que con permiso…!- La rubia avanzó sin miedo y tras ella fueron sus soldados -¡Adelante…!-

"Vaya, veo que de alguna manera es una mujer de lealtad, es toda una guerrera… Y sería una pena dejar morir a alguien así…" El simio observó fijamente a las tropas de la Nación del Viento, que iban a toda prisa a encarar al enemigo

- ¡Vamos Infernape, ante la ausencia de los demás, debemos proteger este lugar!- Touma pasó junto al Saruou para seguir a los soldados

- ¡Es cierto, hay que demostrar el resultado de mi entrenamiento!- Ukitsu siguió inmediatamente a su amigo

- Me gusta el estilo de esa chica, también ayudaré- La Kenjutsushi desenvainó su arma y se dispuso también a combatir

- ¡Muy bien, que así sea entonces!- El Shogun del Kagun también comenzó a correr hacia la temible fortaleza del Tengun

- ¿Y yo qué?- Murmuró Agumon de forma casi inaudible, al darse cuenta de que se había quedado solo en ese lugar -De acuerdo… ¡Yo seré el guardián de la Torre Mizukage!- Dijo con renovado y exagerado entusiasmo.

…

Kushina sostenía entre sus manos una esfera de cristal dentro de la cual podía verse una imagen algo distorsionada de la enorme Tiamath, que por momentos se aclaraba. La Uzumaki hacía un gran esfuerzo por utilizar el Toumegane no Jutsu (Técnica del Telescopio) que el Sandaime le había enseñado unos días atrás como agradecimiento por los cuidados que ella le propinó durante su recuperación, que fue más rápida en parte gracias a la dedicación que le puso la pelirroja a la labor… Súbitamente la imagen desapareció de la esfera.

- Lo siento, todavía me cuesta mucho trabajo dominar el Jutsu-ttebane- Kushina enfocó su mirada entristecida en las chicas y Naruto

- Está bien, con eso es más que suficiente…- Murmuró de forma tenebrosa Azula -¡Esto es justo lo que temíamos!- Apretó los dientes con visible frustración

- ¿Qué haremos?- Preguntó Hinata y todos agacharon levemente la cabeza sin responderle

- ¡Volvamos a Kiri!- Finalmente el rubio se decidió a hablar tras el breve silencio que se había formado

- ¡Esperen…!- Intervino Presea, sin dejar de martillar aquél pedazo de metal al rojo vivo que sostenía sobre el yunque con ayuda de unas tenazas de metal -¿Ya lo olvidaste? Esta arma vendrá al mundo para ser tu compañera, sólo tuya… Y es un arma superior a cualquiera, porque esta tiene alma…- Los golpes metálicos hacían eco por todo el lugar

- ¿El arma tiene alma?- Repitió desconcertado el Namikaze

- El alma del arma responde a la tuya y cuando te reconoce como su amo, demuestra ser la más poderosa del mundo…- La rubia sudaba visiblemente de todo su rostro -Y por eso es mi obligación asegurarme de que estés aquí para verla nacer- Se notaba cansada

- ¿Y no podemos volver más tarde por ella?- Preguntó esperanzada la Uchiha

- Se necesita forzosamente de la voz del alma de quien empuñará el arma o de lo contrario será un arma común y corriente- Respondió seria Presea

- Naruto-kun…- La peliazul habló con suavidad -Presea-san está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, debe ser muy difícil darle forma al metal más resistente del mundo…-

- ¡Pero si no hacemos algo, Kiri va a ser totalmente destruida…!- Nami encaró preocupada a su amiga

- De acuerdo… Naruto se quedará aquí hasta que su arma esté terminada, ¡Mientras tanto, nosotras trataremos de frenar a esa mole!- Intervino con tranquilidad la castaña menor, llamando la atención de su madre

- ¡Pero es un enemigo demasiado poderoso…!- Naruto se notaba preocupado -¡Tenemos que pelear juntos para poder derrotarlo!-

- Precisamente por eso debes quedarte aquí, cretino…- Azula endureció la mirada -¡De seguro están tratando de aniquilar a los líderes del mundo! ¡¿No ves que es justo en este momento que necesitamos el arma que usará la esperanza del mundo?!-

- Azula…- El chico se conmovió con las palabras de su amiga, quien sonrió y se llevó las manos a la cintura

- Tú no te preocupes… ¿O acaso crees que nosotras junto con Infernape ni siquiera somos capaces de hacer aunque sea un poco de tiempo?-

- Es cierto, confía en nosotras, Naruto-kun… Aunque no lo parezca, somos fuertes- La azabache sonrió alegre

- Y daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para proteger a nuestros seres queridos y nuestro futuro, nunca olvides eso, Naruto-kun- Agregó Hinata con renovado optimismo, ante las sonrisas de las presentes

- ¡Gracias…!- El chico finalmente se mostró animado.

…

- ¡Preparen…! ¡Apunten!-

Los cañones arrastrados por caballos se alinearon al frente e inmediatamente con estacas de metal surgidas de sus ruedas se clavaron al suelo para quedar fijados. Sus cañones fueron dirigidos hacia lo que sería el vientre de Tiamath y los operadores cargaron munición con una precisión y velocidad asombrosas. La rubia apuntó con su espada al frente, en dirección a la fortaleza móvil del Tengun para dirigir el ataque. Choun Shiryu miraba con total indiferencia el movimiento que intentaban las fuerzas armadas de la Nación del Viento.

- Imbéciles…- Murmuró la Shogun del Kingun, para sí misma

- ¡Fuego…!- Gritó enérgica Fuu.

Los disparos fueron rápidos y sucesivos. La roca salía volando con cada impacto contra Tiamath, que se detuvo en su movimiento al tiempo que iba desapareciendo entre las nubes de polvo que aumentaban gradualmente su tamaño con cada explosión. Iba dando pasos de regreso hacia el mar lentamente, como si tratara de no perder el equilibrio, cimbrando la tierra con cada movimiento, hasta que nuevamente quedaron sus pies dentro del agua.

"¡Ahora o nunca!" Pensó el Gama Sennin desde su cercana posición, mordiéndose el pulgar derecho y posando su mano en el suelo instantes después de terminar una breve secuencia de sellos -¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu…!- Debajo de él apareció una enorme nube de humo que reveló al rojizo y enorme sapo líder de la familia Gama, Gamabunta

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a invocarme tan cerca del mar?!- Bramó irritado el enorme sapo, detectando inmediatamente el agua salada en el ambiente

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso…!- El jefe sapo se dio cuenta de que estaba frente a un enemigo al que apenas le llegaba a la cintura -¡Hora del aceite, Bunta…!-

- ¡Ya me las pagarás…!- El sapo chocó sus manos delante de su rostro

- ¡Katon: Gamayu Endan (Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego del Aceite del Sapo)!- Gritaron a coro invocado e invocador.

Ambos inflaron su pecho y mientras el albo liberó un torrente intenso de Katon, el anfibio lanzó un fluido que parecía ser aceite concentrado, el cual comenzó a arder enormemente apenas lo tocaba el fuego, saliendo en dirección a Tiamath a toda velocidad. Las llamas terminaron por incendiarse en la parte superior de la fortaleza a partir de la parte que comprendía su cintura… Al final el flujo de aceite terminó por detonar en el cuerpo de Tiamath en forma de una enorme explosión que los rodeo de una gigantesca cortina de humo.

- ¡Se los dije, los cañones pulverizan cualquier tipo de roca y con la ayuda del mismísimo Gama Sennin no hay forma de que esa cosa quede en pie…! ¡Ja, ja, ja…!- El Daimyo pelinegro comenzó a reírse escandalosamente, mientras sus contrapartes permanecieron observando el resultado del ataque, visiblemente serios.

…

"¿Cómo fue que me metí en esto? Claro… Yo y mi bocota, como siempre… Al menos sé que hago lo correcto y aunque no lo fuera, ya no voy a echarme para atrás…"

Hinata, Nami, Kushina y Ursa miraban confundidas a la Hime de la Nación del Fuego. Azula se encontraba recargada en un árbol a las afueras de la casa de Presea y suspiraba visiblemente preocupada. No sabían cuál iba a ser la señal de partida y es más, no sabían si al final realmente iban a partir y eso era algo que las dejaba intranquilas ante la situación actual. Lo único que les quedaba hacer era esperar.

- ¿Qué le sucede a Azula-san?- Comenzó cuchichear la Hyuga

- No sé, parece estar lloriqueando- Replicó susurrando la Uchiha

- ¿Estará bien?- Dijo confundida la peliazul

- Pues no lo parece- Agregó la azabache con naciente desconfianza

- No me preocupen por ella, está bien-ttebane- Kushina se cruzó de brazos, con una sonrisa discreta -Al principio yo también pensaba que no era muy confiable, pero a la hora de la verdad es capaz de encarar a cualquier enemigo…-

- Siempre ha sido así- Complementó la castaña mayor

- ¡Pues no hay otra salida!- Gritó sorpresivamente la castaña menor para voltear a ver a las chicas -Hay que enfrentarlo, ¡Así que vámonos!-

- ¡De acuerdo!- Dijeron a coro las chicas de los Doujutsu y la Uzumaki

- Madre, asegúrate de ayudarle a Presea con el arma- La chica le sonrió a su progenitora

- Y tú debes dar tu mejor esfuerzo, ¿De acuerdo?- La Hime le levantó el pulgar a la Joutei

- Entonces ya nos vamos…- Las chicas se tomaron de las manos -¡Undoufuujin…!-

La esfera de luz se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el cielo apenas se formó y se alejó a gran velocidad hasta que Ursa la perdió de vista en medio del manto celeste, apenas en cuestión de segundos. Su suave sonrisa desapareció de golpe y con una expresión melancólica cerró los ojos para reflexionar sobre lo que había logrado percibir en su hija, aquél gran cambio de actitud desde que había comenzado el entrenamiento con la fallecida Ryu.

"Es la primera vez que veo esa expresión de seriedad en tu mirada…" Un suave suspiro apenas se escuchó "Y también el egoísmo que involuntariamente te inculqué también ha desaparecido de tu corazón, así como tu deseo de simplemente alcanzar la gloria… Por fin has entendido el verdadero significado de la fuerza y su utilidad… No pude evitar sentir rencor contra tu Sensei, porque te alejabas más y más de mí, aunque eso es mentira, simplemente has encontrado el verdadero camino que quieres seguir gracias a ella y yo… No le podría estar más agradecida por ello" La Joutei sonrió suavemente y se limpió del rostro una solitaria lágrima "Muchas gracias, Ryu-san…" Se dio media vuelta y entró inmediatamente a la casa para ayudarle a la dragona a fabricar el arma para Naruto.

…

El estruendo era enorme en Kiri tras el ataque al que la fortaleza Tiamath se había visto sometida. Los espectadores esperaban con creciente ansiedad el resultado de las explosiones y el enorme Jutsu Katon lanzado por Jiraiya. Especialmente, los dirigentes se mostraban recelosos al tiempo que los Ninja de Kiri continuaban la evacuación, llevándose también a la mayoría de los combatientes reunidos hacia un lugar seguro en caso de que fuera necesario.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja…! ¡Ganaremos, señoras y señores!- Gaoh se mostraba seguro de su victoria tras aquella demostración de fuerza por parte de su ejército

Poco a poco, únicamente con el sonido del polvo que se precipitaba muy lentamente hacia el suelo, la calma comenzó a apoderarse del lugar. El caos de la evacuación también comenzaba a disminuir conforme peleadores y aldeanos terminaban de abandonar Kiri con notorias excepciones como el ejército de la Nación del Viento, Infernape, Ukitsu, Touma y Umi… En ese momento, surcando el cielo y dejando desconcertados a los dirigentes, aquella esfera de luz celeste que había partido de las afueras de Kyoto-shi hacía apenas unos minutos, se estrello detrás de ellos, revelando al equipo Ryu incompleto.

- ¡¿Qué rayos?!- Por fin, el azabache dejó de reírse, debido al desconcierto

- ¡¿Azula?!- Ozai se sorprendió de ver tan de repente a su hija en ese lugar

- ¡¿Nami, Hina y Kushina-san?!- Rimururu parpadeó incrédula

- ¡¿Qué ocurrió con el gigante?!- Preguntó la Hime de la Nación del Fuego mirando alternadamente a su padre y a la otra castaña

- ¡¿Cómo es que saben eso?!- Preguntó a su vez la Daimyo

- ¡Por fin están fabricando el arma definitiva!- Respondió la Hyuga con prisa -¡Pero tardará algo de tiempo!-

- ¡Mientras tanto, nosotras venimos a ayudar en lo posible para detener a esa cosa!- Agregó ansiosa la Uchiha

- ¿Cómo que el 'arma más poderosa'?- Gaoh sonrió despectivamente -¡No digan tonterías! Está claro que no necesitamos de una falacia como esa- El orgulloso Daimyo se orientó hacia la enorme cortina de polvo -¡Miren eso, en cualquier momento los restos de esa cosa se desplomarán hacia el suelo!-

- Eso no funcionará-ttebane- Kushina frunció el ceño

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Ya déjense de estupideces!- El Daimyo de la Nación del Viento pasó violentamente de la euforia a la furia -¡¿Acaso están ciegos?! ¡La roca está cayendo por todas partes!-

- Pero el enorme Chakra que se siente entre todo el polvo no está disminuyendo… Por el contrario-ttebane…- Murmuró preocupada la Uzumaki

- Ya tardó bastante tiempo en desplomarse…- Murmuró la rubia líder de las tropas de Gaoh, con creciente preocupación, analizando la escena delante de ella.

Todos permanecían al pendiente, ya que poco a poco, comenzaba a disiparse el polvo que rodeaba el lugar de la explosión… Entonces fue que finalmente Infernape y Jiraiya desde sus respectivas posiciones, esbozaron un rictus de sorpresa al ver que la cortina de polvo comenzó a agitarse violentamente y como si tomara forma, una parte de él se lanzó hacia Gamabunta y como si fuera un látigo le dio un violento golpe en el vientre, mandándolo a volar para posteriormente desaparecer en una nube de humo. El Gama Sennin apenas alcanzó a saltar para no compartir el destino del jefe de los sapos.

- ¡Cuidado…!-

El Saruou por décimas de segundo alcanzó a alertar a los operadores de los cañones para evitar que el humo en su dirección, que había tomado la forma de una garra, los aplastara, suerte que sí tuvieron las armas de grueso calibre. El simio salvó personalmente a Fuu, al tomarla en brazo para alcanzar a evadir el agarre de aquella extremidad. El Shusha y la Vasto Lord saltaron junto con Umi, tras la advertencia de su amigo… De entre el polvo que quedaba salieron unos haces de luz que terminaron de destruir los cañones, los barcos que quedaban en pie y varios edificios cercanos a la costa.

Todos observaron desconcertados y con creciente temor la terrible forma que se revelaba lentamente a la par del viento que soplaba y se llevaba el polvo restante del lugar… Ya no era un cuerpo de burda piedra, sino que en base a figuras características de un castillo medieval, como torres, almenas, matacanes, columnas y muros, emergía una forma de dragón sumamente parecida al Tiamath original, solo que mucho más estético… En la espalda del edificio móvil, se ubicaba una construcción que asemejaba un enorme pebetero, en el cual se encendió una enorme flama que se elevaba hacia el cielo…

- Un… ¿Un castillo?- Murmuró atónita Rimururu, siendo la primera en recuperarse del shock

- Je, je, je- Por todo el lugar se escuchó la suave risa de Choun Shiryu -Son unos estúpidos… ¡Al final ustedes fueron los que revelaron la forma real de Tiamath…!- Todos apretaron los dientes tras aquellas palabras -Rimururu, Daimyo de la Nación del Agua… Líderes y gobernantes de este mundo…- El tono indiferente cambió por uno imponente y sereno -Yo soy la súbdita de Nubes, el gran Maryuou… ¡Choun Shiryu, Shogun del Kingun!-

- Kh… ¡La Shogun del Kingun, Choun Shiryu!- Repitió la castaña mayor, con fiereza

"Lo sabía, ella estaba detrás de esto…" Infernape volteó hacia Tiamath apenas se reincorporó

"¿Acaso va a amenazarlos con matarlos si no se rinden…?" Pensó fugazmente Azula, mirando con creciente furia a la fortaleza del Tengun

- Les ordeno… Que mueran- Las palabras de la Shogun sobresaltaron a todos, incluso a la gran cantidad de peleadores ya ubicados a las afueras de Kiri -Ustedes no valen nada, sólo son una plaga que infecta las florecientes ambiciones del Maryuou Nubes… No me interesa que se rindan, ¡Quiero su muerte! ¡Griten de terror con todas sus fuerzas para que el gran Nubes pueda escucharlos!-

En ese momento, una enorme compuerta que parecía ser la entrada a Tiamath y que estaba ubicada en lo que sería el amplio vientre del dragón, se abrió con un rechinido intenso, que le erizó la piel a casi todos los presentes para revelar una gran cantidad de aquellas Yoroi animadas, los soldados del Kingun. Aquellos seres inanimados se mostraban pasivos, pero súbitamente los ojos brillaron bajo los yelmos y se erguieron con tenebrosa rapidez.

- ¡Son las Samurai Yoroi…!- El Saruou se puso en guardia inmediatamente

- Kh…- El puño de Azula se mostraba visiblemente tenso mientras ella bramaba con los dientes apretados y la cabeza gacha "Así que una plaga, ¿No…?" Ozai volteó a ver su hija, guiado por los ruidos que emitía -Sólo nos queda morir…- Levantó el rostro, mostrándose notoriamente colérica -Porque somos la escoria del mundo, ¿Verdad?-

- ¿Azula…?- El Daimyo de la Nación del Fuego murmuró asustado por la reacción de la chica

- ¡Maldita bastarda! ¡¿Quién diablos te crees que eres…?!- Gritó hacia Tiamath, llamando la atención de todos -¡No te lo perdonaré!- Sin más, Azula corrió en dirección hacia el gigante

- ¡Espera Azula-san!- Gritó Hinata

- ¡Iremos contigo!- Tras las palabras de Nami, ambas chicas se echaron a correr tras ella

- ¡Rimururu-san, ustedes salgan de aquí!- Agregó la Hyuga mientras alcanzaba a la Hime

- ¡Vayan a un lugar seguro!- Complementó la Uchiha

- ¡No vayan a hacer una tontería…!- Replicó a su vez la Daimyo, con preocupación en su semblante

- ¡Oye Azula-san, no te precipites!- Hinata se sujetó a la mano izquierda de la castaña cuando esta saltó para volar hacia su objetivo

- ¡Es cierto, debemos tener cuidado!- Nami tomó la otra mano de la Hime ya en el aire, con habilidad

- ¡Ya lo sé, pero en este momento no puedo controlar mi furia…!- Replicó todavía irritada la Chunin -¡Le voy a enseñar que los humanos no somos tan insignificantes como ella cree!-

- Azula-san…- Murmuraron las chicas de Doujutsu, activándolos al mismo tiempo.

Las tropas del Kingun, cientos de aquellas armaduras animadas con Chakra, descendieron al suelo sobre las garras de Tiamath en varios tiempos, quedando al frente de la fortaleza móvil. Aquellos seres con vida artificial inmediatamente empuñaron las varias armas que tenían y se prepararon para iniciar el combate contra los rivales que tenían enfrente: Infernape, Ukitsu, Touma, Umi y Fuu. El simio adoptó postura de pelea al igual que la morena, el Shusha tomó rápidamente una de sus fechas para preparar un disparo con su arco y las dos Kenjutsushi tomaron con firmeza sus armas, listas para la lucha.

- Gh… ¡Ya verán!- La rubia se preparó para atacar, al igual que la peliazul de Kiri

- ¡Ustedes quédense ahí!- El Saruou dio un paso al frente

- Nosotros no encargaremos de esto- Agregó Ukitsu, emulando a Infernape

- Con nosotros bastará- Touma también avanzó para encarar al enemigo

- ¡Pero no lo pueden hacer ustedes solos!- La advertencia de Umi hizo que el simio volteara a verla.

Ese breve lapsus no pasó desapercibido para los soldados del Kingun, que en un grupo de unas siete Yoroi se lanzaron hacia el aparentemente distraído simio. Sin embargo, la reacción del Shogun del Kagun fue más rápida y con un gancho alto los destrozó a fácilmente a todos. Los pedazos de metal volaron por todas partes ante la sorpresa de las dos Kenjutsushi.

- Bien, nosotros también- El peliazul volteó a ver a la azabache

- ¡De acuerdo!- La azabache comenzó a tronarse los dedos -¡Es hora de mostrar los resultados del entrenamiento!-

- ¡Shinkuuha!- Touma disparó una de sus fechas.

El proyectil apenas salió hacia la concentración de soldados del Kingun, se vio rodeado por un intenso Chakra celeste de forma que emulaba la estela de un comenta y engulló a varios de los enemigos en una explosión resplandeciente de la cual salieron proyectados al aire pedazos de metal en todas direcciones. Apenas se disipó el efecto del ataque del Shusha, la Taijutsushi se lanzó al frente con sus puños cerca de su cuerpo para preparar sus golpes. De un impacto a la cintura con su mano derecha, partió a una de las Yoroi a la mitad para aprovechar la inercia y con su pierna izquierda hacer trizas a un enemigo que la atacaba por la espalda, dando un medio giro.

- ¡Tomen esto!- Con otra patada, destrozó fácilmente el torso de otra Yoroi

"¡Vaya que se ha puesto fuerte…!" Pensó ligeramente sorprendido el peliazul

- ¡Vamos a hacerlos pedazos!- Con sus poderosos puños, Infernape aplastó a un par de enemigos con violentos golpes en la cabeza -¡No nos vencerán…!- Con un coletazo se deshizo de tres enemigos más.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que Umi y Fuu también ayudaban atacando individualmente a las Yoroi cortándolas con sus espadas, poco a poco se veían rodeados por la abrumadora superioridad numérica del enemigo. Azula, Nami y Hinata ya sobrevolaban el área, preparadas para tratar de infiltrarse al imponente castillo fortaleza del Tengun. Sin embargo, entonces fue que repararon en la presencia de sus amigos rodeados por el enemigo.

- ¡Miren, Infernape está en peligro!- La azabache llamó la atención de las otras

- ¡¿Esos no son Touma y Ukitsu?!- La peliazul identificó inmediatamente a los otros chicos

- ¡Es cierto…!- La Hime se mostró contrariada -¡Hay que ayudarlos, son demasiados enemigos!-

- ¡Nosotras no encargaremos!- Ambas chicas con Doujutsu se soltaron al tiempo que los activaban tras las palabras de la Hyuga

- ¡Tú ve por el castillo, Azula-san…!- Gritó la Uchiha mientras su Sharingan se transformaba en el Mangekyou

- ¡Senjusengan: Soushidan (Mil Brazos y Mil Ojos: Proyectiles de Leones Gemelos)!-

- ¡Susanoo…!-

Hinata extendió sus manos con los dedos ligeramente contraídos hacia el frente, las cuales comenzaron a manifestar Chakra azulado que rápidamente tomó la forma de cabezas de león y al agitarlas rápidamente, liberó varias de ellas en forma de una sucesión de proyectiles que acabaron con varios enemigos rápidamente; de la espalda de Nami en tanto, surgieron un par de gruesos brazos formados a partir de Chakra, cuyas manos se cerraron para formar puños y con facilidad aplastaron a varias de las Yoroi en pie de lucha. Ambas cayeron de pie delante del simio mientras sus ataques se disipaban.

- ¡Nami-sempai, Hinata-sempai!- Exclamó sorprendida la morena

- Sentimos la demora- Dijeron ambas chicas a coro mientras se ponían en postura de combate

- ¡¿Y Azula?!- Preguntó expectante el Shusha

- ¡Arriba…!- Contestaron ambas chicas antes de volver a lanzarse hacia el frente

- ¡Yo pelearé contra ti, enorme bestia!- La Hime sobrevolaba a Tiamath -¡Te voy a volar la cabeza!- Tras realizar un único sello, una esfera de Chakra rodeada por pequeños relámpagos surgió de la palma de su mano derecha -¡Bakuton: Bakudan (Elemento Explosión: Bala Explosiva)…!- La esfera salió disparada a gran velocidad e impactó contra la cabeza de Tiamath, provocando una gran explosión -¡¿Qué te pareció?!- La Hime sonrió en forma sutil -¡Ahora tendrás más ventilación!- Pero el gustó cambio inmediatamente cuando el polvo levantando se disipó, revelando un daño mínimo a la fortaleza -Pues sí le hice daño… Pero no fue mucho- Simplemente había logrado dañar levemente una de las columnas que actuaban como la base de la quijada del castillo del Tengun -¡¿Qué diablos…?!- Por centímetros logró evadir unos destellos surgidos de los ojos de Tiamath

- Maldito mosquito… ¡Gárgolas, derríbenlo…!-

De la plataforma bajo la cúpula que formaba el hocico del dragón surgieron varias gárgolas hechas de metal, con expresiones fieras y brillantes ojos rojos que inmediatamente se lanzaron contra la Hime, listas para acabar con ella. La chica se dio cuenta e inmediatamente comenzó a maniobrar en el aire para escapar a la persecución. Esos seres abrieron sus bocas y comenzaron a arrojar una sustancia verdosa similar al ácido, que al caer a los edificios debajo de ellos, los derritió en cuestión de segundos.

- ¡Esas cosas son peligrosas…!- Pensó con graciosa expresión de preocupación la castaña.

…

Naruto se encontraba sentado frente a la herrera en una posición similar a la de la ceremonia del té, visiblemente tenso. Su cuerpo temblaba mientras se tomaba las rodillas y se mordía discretamente el labio inferior. Los furiosos martillazos que se escuchaban por toda la choza no ayudaban tampoco a que se mantuviera tranquilo. Presea seguía totalmente en su labor moldeando el arma, mientras que Ursa utilizaba un soplador para mantener el fuego del horno a toda intensidad, colocando más leña en él cuando fuera necesario.

- Que salga rápido por favor…- Murmuraba ansioso el Kami no Senshi

- Naruto…- La rubia dijo sin dejar de trabajar

- ¿Hm?-

- No debes dejar que tu corazón se perturbe, eso le afectará al arma…- La dragona volteó a verlo de reojo -Cálmate, cuando esté terminada, con ella podrás enfrentar y vencer a cualquier enemigo… Confía en mí, en esta arma y también, en la hija de Ursa y en tus amigos- La Joutei de la Nación del Fuego le sonrió discretamente al rubio, quien correspondió de igual forma -¡Bien!- El chico adoptó una expresión seria "Cuento con ustedes, Nami-chan, Hina-chan, Azula… ¡Amigos, pronto estaré con ustedes!"

…

La batalla continuaba en Kiri. Infernape tacleaba a varias Yoroi, despedazándolas en el proceso, mientras que Touma disparaba nuevamente contra otro grupo de enemigos, desapareciéndolos en cuestión de segundos. En su propia batalla, Ukitsu hacía gala de su nueva fuerza, colocando sus manos entre las aberturas de los yelmos de las Yoroi para destrozarlas al extender sus brazos. Nami atravesaba a varios soldados del Kingun con la Totsuka de su Susanoo al tiempo que Hinata se abría paso entre los enemigos con el Juuhou: Soushiken. Umi y Fuu también luchaban contra las Yoroi en medida de sus posibilidades, haciendo gala de sus habilidades en Kenjutsu y en el aire, Azula acababa con la gárgolas, disparando de su boca un gran flujo de fuego azul con el que los enemigos alados se derritieron después de algunos segundos de exposición y terminaban por precipitarse casi al rojo vivo hacia el suelo.

- Ah… No nos vencerás así de fácil, maldito Tengun…- Murmuró jadeante la Hime.

…

**Salida 4: Lo Haré.**

No pasa nada si no detengo mis lágrimas desbordadas,

La final de la tristeza, la luz seguramente brillará para mí.

Quédate, quédate, quédate, quédate…

Si, aunque no puedo encontrarte ahora mismo,

Disimulo esos sentimientos dolorosos.

Quiero que quede claro que puedo llegar a ser más fuerte.

No pasa nada si no detengo mis lágrimas desbordadas,

Están cambiando en bondad, sin olvidar el dolor.

Esas cosas que se han roto por apresurarlas demasiado,

Voy a recuperarlas siguiendo mi camino.

…

**Notas: **Ha comenzado otra pelea y esta vez al frente del Tengun se encuentra Choun Shiryu, que ha desatado un ataque feroz contra Kiri. Por otra parte, finalmente Naruto y los demás han podido encontrar a la legendaria herrera que les fabricará el arma para el rubio, lo malo es que deberá esperar hasta que esté lista para partir… Bien, Presea es la herrera que aparece en Rayearth y fabrica las espadas de las guerreras mágicas sacrificando su vida para lograr terminarlas, pero aquí yo la muestro como una herrera un tanto convencional, ya que tengo planes en el futuro para ella. Fuu al igual que la herrera y Umi, es de la misma serie, aquí la utilizo en una actitud más recia en relación a su canon; Gaoh es un personaje de 'Samurai Shodown V' que aparece como final boss. Finalmente, en cuanto a Ursa, yo descarto totalmente lo que se presenta en los comics de Avatar 'The Search' y evidentemente, me tomo varias libertades en cuanto al canon, aunque tratando en lo posible de respetar las personalidades de los personajes y haciendo coherentes los cambios inevitables.

**Próximo Capítulo:**

**XLI (24): Kyuuseishuken (El Puño del Mesías).**


End file.
